You really meant goodbye
by Evix Black
Summary: Continuación de la 2º guerra. Han pasado cinco años desde la caída de Lord Voldemort. Harry vive feliz y tranquilo con una familia que le quiere y una novia que le adora, pero algo está a punto de enturbiar la paz que se ha generado. Un antiguo conocido h
1. Memories of a different life

CAPÍTULO 1: MEMORIES OF A DIFFERENT LIFE.

_"-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!- Había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía de estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse...  
Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo.  
-No puedes hacer nada, Harry...  
-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!  
-Es demasiado tarde, Harry.  
-No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo...- Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero Lupin no lo soltaba.  
-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido.  
-¡No se ha ido!- bramó Harry. No lo creía; no quería creerlo. Harry seguía forcejeando con Lupin con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, pero Lupin no lo entendía: había gente escondida detrás de aquella especie de cortina. Harry la había oído susurrar la primera vez que había entrado en la habitación. Sirius estaba escondido, sencillamente, estaba oculto detrás del velo.   
-¡SIRIUS! - Gritó Harry.- ¡SIRIUS!  
-No puede volver, Harry.- insistió Lupin; la voz se le quebraba mientras intentaba retener al chico.- No puede volver, porque está m...  
-¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! - rugió Harry.- ¡SIRIUS!"_

Harry pegó un bote en la cama. Respiraba entrecortadamente y podía notar los latidos de su corazón bastante acelerados. Se llevó una mano al pecho para tranquilizarse, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, vislumbrando en la oscuridad que reinaba en su habitación.  
Sabía que no debía alterarse, de lo contrario, su salud podría correr serio peligro, era algo que le habían advertido los médicos mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había salido ileso de su combate con Lord Voldemort. No obstante, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa pesadilla. Demasiado tiempo...  
A tientas, se sentó en la cama y notó como sus pies descalzos hacían contacto con el frío suelo. Se estremeció. Luchando contra la agitación que reinaba en su interior, se tambaleó hasta la persiana de la ventana y la subió unos centímetros, lo suficiente, para que los primeros rayos de luz solar se filtraran por el cristal.  
La puerta de la habitación chirrió y se abrió. Instintivamente, Harry dio un salto hasta la mesita de noche y cogió su varita con agilidad, apuntando al intruso que se había colado en su territorio.

-¡Alan!- exclamó lanzando un suspiro al aire y sin dejar de jadear. Por un momento, los viejos temores y reflejos se habían apoderado de él. Un niño de unos cinco años estaba parado en la puerta, visiblemente desconcertado, mientras se restregaba unos profundos ojos azulados, a causa del sueño. Tenía el cabello de un negro azabache y que le llegaba hasta los hombros, en mechones lisos y desordenados. Su rostro, pese a su juventud, era varonil y tenía un moreno característico.- Me has dado un susto de muerte...

-_Qui evenit?_ (¿Qué pasa?)- Alan avanzó un par de pasos y se llevó la mano a los ojos, para cubrírselos. Se acababa de levantar y el resplandor le molestaba. Desde su nacimiento, su madre le había enseñado a hablar el idioma arcángel, así que no era muy extraño escuchárselo cuando se dirigía a ella, a su hermano e incluso a su padre.- ¿Otra pesadilla?- Harry se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama y lanzó un prolongado suspiro. Su hermano pequeño no tenía ni idea de porqué eran tan continuas sus pesadillas. De hecho, Alan sabía muy pocas cosas que rodeaban a su familia. Después de la batalla contra Voldemort y de su inesperado regreso, Christine y Lupin habían llegado a la conclusión de que no era posible explicarle todo aquello a un niño pequeño y que era mejor esperar a que tuviera una edad considerable, para decirle la verdad y hablarle de su verdadero origen. Durante los cinco años desde que regresara, había vivido creyendo que Lupin era su verdadero padre y Harry su hermano y ninguno de los múltiples amigos que el matrimonio o el propio Harry tenían, habían gozado contradecir esa mentira. De hecho, Dumbledore había aceptado que era una buena idea que vivieran con un poco de paz, hasta que los lazos de unión fueran demasiado fuertes para romperse por una verdad que, sentimentalmente, no variaba mucho de la real. Así que, el pequeño Alan no tenía ni idea de porqué su hermano, casi todas las noches, sufría esos constantes sueños y el nombre de Lord Voldemort, únicamente, había llegado a sus oídos en algunas de las múltiples conversaciones en secretismo que efectuaban sus padres.

-Alan, son las...- Harry miró su reloj despertador, que con dos agujas fluorescentes, marcaba la hora.- ...7 de la mañana de un 30 de Julio...en serio, vete a la cama...- pero Alan no se movió del resquicio de la puerta. Quizás no eran hermanos de sangre, pero el niño reconocía perfectamente cuando su hermano mayor no estaba para bromas y eso ocurría muy pocas veces, las suficientes, para que se le notara en exceso. Harry lo observó detenidamente y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la opresión del pecho le aumentaba, pese a que la respiración se le había normalizado. Tenía un mal presentimiento, siempre que veía a un Alan pensativo, callado, más maduro de lo que cualquier niño a su edad sería, le entraba esa sensación de pérdida de su persona. Como si no pudiese penetrar esa coraza de pensamientos que aludían la cabeza del niño y realmente, así era. Sin saber el motivo, sin comprender, no había podido utilizar su habilidad con la Legeremancia para leerle la mente, simplemente, ese acceso estaba cerrado, desde el mismo momento en que lo vio por primera vez. Así que, había tenido que reconocer que lo que le decía Christine era muy cierto: Alan era, probablemente, el arcángel más poderoso del mundo.- _Venia...Alan..(perdóname, Alan_).- susurró Harry de inmediato, notando su error al alejar a su hermano.- Pero es mejor que vayas a descansar...no me pasa nada, de verdad.

-Está bien...- la puerta se cerró con una suave brisa. Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse y dejando que las imágenes de su pesadilla llegaran claramente a su cabeza.

-Ojalá fuera sólo una pesadilla...- murmuró y tras ponerse las zapatillas de estar por casa, caminó lentamente hasta el aseo. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua golpeara el lavabo con mucha presión. Aquel sonido le era realmente reconfortante. Mojó ambas manos y se las pasó por la cara, refrescando las gotas de sudor que todavía bañaban su rostro. El espejo le devolvió la imagen de un chico de casi veintidós años. Su cabello largo y azabache le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y sus ojos verde esmeralda, brillaban con ímpetu. Extrañamente, más aquella mañana de domingo. Habían pasado cinco años desde la caída de Lord Voldemort, pero las facciones de Harry Potter se mantenían agraciadas y mucho más maduras. Había crecido, físicamente y como persona, pero las preocupaciones hacía mucho tiempo que se habían disipado. No obstante, aquella mañana, parecían haber vuelto a renacer.  
El mundo mágico vivía una calma inusitada, irreal, muy impersonal tomando en cuenta las tragedias que habían sucedido en el pasado. Los magos habían olvidado ya lo mucho que habían sufrido, habían deseado aparcar esos tiempos de guerra, esas muertes y esas batallas por una paz, que ahora disfrutaban en armonía.  
Y Harry y sus amigos, no habían sido la excepción. La única mancha en el grupo, parecía ser Hermione. Desde que se matricularan en el colegio, Ron, Neville y él habían ingresado en la academia de aurores, así como Ginny un año más tarde y a todos les iba francamente bien.  
La personalidad de Harry había mutado a un humor excelente, había cambiado y mucho, manteniendo esa madurez y sensatez, pero disfrutando plenamente de la vida que, un día de últimos de Junio, sus padres y padrino le habían devuelto.  
Por eso, quizás, aquella pesadilla le había irritado en exceso, le había...perturbado. Desde que Sirius le expresara lo mucho que le quería y sobretodo, desde el final de la guerra, Harry no había vuelto a soñar con su muerte. El recuerdo de su padrino estaba muy vivo en él, pero sus sueños siempre se basaban en los grandes momentos que había vivido a su lado, por muy pocos que éstos fueran y ahora, aquel amargo error, había regresado.  
-Mierda...- susurró el muchacho apretando los dientes y apoyando ambas manos en el lavabo. Una gota de agua resbaló por su bello rostro, hasta caer al suelo, mojando los azulejos que Christine había elegido.  
Necesitaba dejar de sentirse tan vacío, pero sobretodo, necesitaba que las fuerzas le regresaran. Por extraño que pareciera, cuando Harry se alteraba en exceso o cuando realizaba esfuerzos considerables, su cuerpo se desproveía de energía y corría el riesgo de sufrir un grave accidente.  
Cogió la toalla que tenía a su izquierda y se secó la cara. Decidió que una ducha le sentaría muy bien, así que después de asegurarse que el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo mitigaba, se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó contra el suelo, dejando entrever una perfecta musculatura. Cuando el agua le golpeó directamente en su cuerpo desnudo, se sintió mucho mejor.

Christine se había despertado temprano aquella mañana. Quizás eran los nervios de la fecha que se acercaba, el cumpleaños de Harry, pero notaba que algo no marchaba del todo bien. Estaba inquieta.  
Había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era preparar el desayuno, así que, hundida en sus pensamientos, se había dedicado a realizar unas riquísimas tortitas de chocolate, que tanto gustaban a sus hijos.

-Buenos días, Chris.- Lupin acababa de bajar las escaleras y se había acercado a la cocina, sin duda, siguiendo el olor de la comida. El chocolate caliente era su debilidad. A pesar de los años, el hombre seguía manteniendo su aspecto joven y bello, que la magia le había devuelto cuando la felicidad había llegado a su vida. Su cabello era, quizás, un poco más largo y le llegaba casi al final del cuello y ninguna de las antiguas canas se asomaba para empañar ese atractivo natural. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y no vestía nada en la parte de arriba. Se acercó a su mujer y en cuanto le dio un breve beso en los labios, notó que algo no marchaba igual que siempre.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Christine le miró preocupada y bajó la cabeza hacia la sartén que removía con brío.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Iba Lupin a preguntar algo más cuando una figura pequeña atravesó la puerta, todavía en pijama. El niño, sin dar los buenos días ni ofrecer ninguna explicación a su tempranero despertar, se aupó con dificultad hasta colocarse encima de un alto taburete y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, pensativo.

-_Salvum esse aliquem iubere, Alan_(buenos días, Alan)- murmuró Christine distraídamente, mientras le lanzaba una mirada rápida a su esposo, para que disimulara.- _Qui evenit?_(¿Qué pasa?)- añadió al ver la cara tan seria que tenía su hijo.

-_Nihil, mater_(nada, mamá)

-Alan...- cuando Christine utilizaba ese tono recriminatorio era mucho mejor obedecerla y el niño lo sabía. No obstante, se parecía muchísimo a ella, demasiado y ambos eran igual de obstinados. 

-¿Quién es Sirius Black?

Tanto Christine como Lupin, palidecieron de golpe. La cuchara que la mujer utilizaba para remover los huevos revueltos, que en ese momento hervían en la sartén, calló al suelo en un estrépito y un silencio espectral se adueñó de la habitación. 

-¿Cómo...cómo sabes tú que...?- pese a que Christine deseaba mantener la calma, le era bastante difícil lograrlo. El nombre de Sirius Black no se había vuelto a pronunciar en esa casa durante cinco años que llevaban de vuelta en ella y por supuesto, tampoco ninguno que pudiera llevar al niño a preguntar algo que los pusiera en un compromiso.

_-Mater, ego sum magis potentissimus ab tû credere_(mamá, soy más poderoso de lo que crees).- respondió Alan suspicazmente. Realmente, pese a sus casi seis años parecía que sus ojos se hubiesen vuelto de un azul mucho más oscuro y que, como decía, tuviera un poder que se salía de la comprensión de los demás.

-Alan, será mejor que vayas a buscar a Ares. Acaba de llegar con El Profeta.- los tres se dieron la vuelta en dirección a la puerta. El corazón de Christine casi dio un vuelco al ver la expresión que portaba el rostro de Harry. No había visto esa seriedad desde la última batalla con Lord Voldemort y que fue también, la última ocasión en la que el chico había utilizado su personalidad de "El Salvador". Harry estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados y el tono que había utilizado con su hermano pequeño parecía mucho más una orden, que una petición.

-Repetías el nombre de Sirius Black en sueños...- insistió Alan, que se acababa de poner de pie. Detrás suyo, Christine y Lupin interrogaron a Harry con la mirada, que los ignoró.- Y he leído tu mente..._Sirius Black est aliquis ab tû volui multus_(Sirius Black es alguien a quién tú quieres mucho).- Harry lo perforó con la mirada, pero su hermano no retrocedió, pese a que sus ojos inspiraban una frialdad que no había conocido en él.

-Tienes razón. Lo era.- respondió Harry secamente.- Ahora vete.

-_Patior_(sufres)- insistió Alan una vez más, cuyos ojos azulados brillaban con intensidad.- Puedo verlo.

-Es suficiente, Alan.- le interrumpió Christine cortantemente.- Por favor, haz caso a tu hermano.

-_Quod?_(¿por qué?)- quiso saber el niño.

-Eso,- la voz de Harry parecía quebrarse por momentos. Hizo un movimiento brusco que sólo Christine pudo notar y se apoyó más en el marco de la puerta.- no es asunto tuyo.- Alan no respondió con un berrinche como haría cualquier niño normal, sino que se encaminó hacia la salida y cuando estuvo a la altura de su hermano, le susurró:

-Lo he visto.

-No puedes romper mis barreras mentales.- negó Harry rotundamente. Alan, simplemente, le miró con seriedad y luego salió por la puerta sin pronunciar palabra. Christine y Lupin lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió escaleras arriba y escucharon como la puerta de la habitación del niño se cerraba con suavidad.  
Entonces Harry lanzó un prolongado suspiro y sujetándose el pecho con una mano resbaló unos centímetros por el resquicio de la puerta.

-¡Harry!- Christine corrió en su ayuda y lo sujetó justo a tiempo, antes de que cayera completamente al suelo.- ¿Qué te ocurre?- ayudado por la mujer y por Lupin, consiguieron llegar hasta una silla, donde se dejó caer, jadeando y con los ojos apretados.

-El dolor no disminuye.

-No puedes hacer esfuerzos, no debes alterarte, de lo contrario...- Christine no acabó la frase, pero todos sabían lo que venía después. Parecía que la charla con los médicos se San Mungo había sido apartada de sus mentes, parecía algo fuera de su utopía, de su felicidad, pero, en ocasiones, continuaba dando signos visibles de encontrarse allí. Harry había hecho vida normal en todo aquel tiempo y había utilizado los poderes de arcángel sin ningún problema, pero cuando el esfuerzo que realizaba era fuera de común o cuando sufría sobresaltos demasiado grandes, entonces las secuelas de ese accidente del pasado, en el que casi perdió la vida, daba señales de existencia. De hecho, había muy pocas ocasiones en las que el muchacho se encontrara mal y la mayoría de las veces en las que había ocurrido, había sido después de una pesadilla, cuando su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y le rememoraba esa batalla contra su peor enemigo.  
No obstante, en aquella ocasión la visión había sido ligeramente diferente y eso lo había llevado a una tristeza y un vacío que no sentía en mucho tiempo.

-No lo entiendo.- explicó frustrado, mientras dejaba que su madre le reconfortara con un poco de su energía.- Deberían de haber desaparecido esas pesadillas y sin embargo...

-¿Soñaste con Sirius?- quiso saber Lupin, cuyo rostro estaba sumido entre las sombras y visiblemente preocupado. Harry apartó la mirada de él y asintió en silencio, pasándose una mano por la cara.- ¿Qué...?

-Remus no quiero hablar de eso.- le cortó el muchacho de sopetón.- Me parece que no tengo que hacerte un mapa para que sepas lo que ha ocurrido. Díos, hacía cinco años que no...

-Es suficiente.- interrumpió Christine, relajando el rostro. Había utilizado toda la magia posible para devolverle las fuerzas a su hijo.- No quiero que te alteres y que hagas esfuerzos que te puedan llevar a una recaída...Harry, sinceramente, hoy me he levantado con un mal presentimiento...como si algo malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir y ahora esa pesadilla...

-¡Maldita sea, yo también lo siento!- el muchacho se levantó de un saltó y golpeó el mármol del banco de la cocina, con furia.- Y no he sentido nada malo desde la última vez...hemos vivido en una irritante calma y de repente esto...

-¿Sabes qué es?- preguntó Christine intercambiando miradas preocupadas con su marido.

-No. Sólo es un maldito presentimiento...- cuando Harry subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación con la intención de ordenar los libros que había estado leyendo la noche anterior, no pudo notar como un poder más grande de lo normal se expandía por la habitación de su hermano. Alan apartó las manos de la esfera de energía que había creado y que le había permitido escuchar toda la conversación. Después, se subió a la cama descalzo y tomó un álbum de fotos viejo, que tenía colocado perfectamente ordenado, en su estantería. Pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar a una vieja y estropeada, que mostraba la cara de un hombre alegre, de cabellos negros azabache y que pasaba las manos por los hombros de unos recién casados.

-Sirius Black...- murmuró clavando sus profundos ojos azules en el retrato que sonreía y saludaba a la cámara.- ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

La tenue luz del mediodía se colaba por los agujeros de las persianas, iluminando en exceso la amplia habitación. Un muchacho alto y delgado, vestido con un bañador de color verde botella y con una toalla tirada por encima de los hombros, estaba entretenido en una vasija de piedra, que tenía acomodada en su cama, donde estaba tumbado de malas formas.  
Parecía concentrado en revisar la espesa niebla que se arremolinaba en el interior de aquel extraño objeto. Con su varita mágica, aburridamente, se dedicaba a remover unas hebras plateadas que giraban en dirección a las agujas del reloj, esperando para ser vistas.  
Harry Potter bostezó ruidosamente. Hacía cinco años que le habían regalado aquel pensadero y curiosamente, fue el director de Hogwarts, quien le obsequió con semejante reliquia, cuando cumplió los diecisiete. "Algún día agradecerás tener uno. Hay muchos buenos momentos que debes recordar", le había dicho y el muchacho sabía que era verdad. Durante aquellos largos años, así había sido.  
Sonriendo, por primera vez en aquel día, apuntó con su varita y las hebras comenzaron a girar con mayor rapidez, hasta detenerse en una imagen que Harry reconocía muy bien. Ron y él estaban tumbados bajo la sombra de un árbol, al lado del lago, en el último día que permanecerían en Hogwarts, al acabar su séptimo curso. Hermione venía corriendo con unos pergaminos en la mano, que resultaron ser las notas finales de los EXTASIS.  
Pese a que Harry no había pedido ningún trato especial al Ministerio de Magia, parecía que Amelia Bones se había encargado de darles una sorpresa por anticipado. Y así era. Harry y Hermione habían obtenido las mejores notas de su curso y Ron, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, se había examinado en Pociones como ya tenía pensado y había obtenido las calificaciones necesarias para entrar a la carrera de auror.  
La sensación de felicidad que embargó a Harry en ese instante, todavía hacía que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran. Había estado trabajando muy duro aquel año y había ayudado muchísimo a sus compañeros, sobretodo a Ron y a Neville.  
Volvió a introducir la varita en el pensadero y la imagen no tardó ni cinco segundos en cambiar. En aquella ocasión, pudo ver el jardín de su casa decorado con múltiples adornos y una mesa larguísima llena de comida. Era el banquete por la boda de Christine y Lupin, que se había efectuado un mes después de la última batalla con Lord Voldemort. Todo el mundo paseaba de un lado a otro, disfrutando de la fiesta y sonriendo felices, por la dicha de aquel momento. Harry había sido el padrino, así como lo era oficialmente de Alan. Christine llevaba un vestido largo y blanco precioso y Remus sonreía y reía como el muchacho no lo había visto en la vida.  
Por tercera vez, Harry removió sus recuerdos. Las imágenes que pasaron por sus ojos no eran más que pequeñas charlas con sus amigos, momentos en los que estaba viendo la tele junto a su hermano o conversaciones con la Ministra de Magia y el director de Hogwarts, en las que les pedía que su identidad quedara estrictamente en secretismo, por la seguridad de Alan y su propia conveniencia.  
Así que, salvo los habitantes del Valle de Godric y sus más allegados, nadie sabía realmente donde vivía Harry Potter y que había sido de su vida. Sus compañeros de academia le conocían por el nombre de Harry Oldman, que él mismo había adoptado y siempre llevaba un pañuelo en la frente para ocultar la cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
Por supuesto, Amelia Bones le había concedido ese privilegio.  
Harry extrajo la varita del tumulto de niebla y dejó que los recuerdos regresaran a su cabeza, mientras recapitulaba mentalmente cada uno de ellos. Cuando la última hebra se introdujo en su mente, un presentimiento se adueñó de cada parte de su ser. Y sin saber porqué, las palabras que había pronunciado en San Mungo, le vinieron a la mente como veneno.

_" -¿Y por qué no tratas de encontrarlos?- comentó su novia. - Seguro que tú y Christine los encontraríais en seguida...  
-¡Nah! - Harry negó con la cabeza. - A no ser que quieran ser encontrados. Sinceramente, en estos momentos no me preocupan. Si no siento su aura no puedo localizarlos...necesitaría que les pasase algo grave o algo muy muy bueno para sentirlos. De todas formas, no está de más que de vez en cuando Ares esté atento...pero estoy convencido de que el ministerio de magia los acabará atrapando...  
-Ian Lewis...también escapó...- susurró Ginny con prudencia. Sabía lo mucho que podían afectar esas palabras.  
-No, de ese cabrón me encargo yo."_

Las palabras brotaban por su cerebro como motas de polvo incrustadas en el cristal. La sangre le bullía con furia y sabía perfectamente el motivo. No había dejado de repetirse mentalmente el nombre de Ian Lewis en su cabeza. No había podido borrar de su mente sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Ginny, el llanto desesperado de su amiga Hermione y el sufrimiento que le había causado.  
Había prometido que encontraría a Ian y le mataría, se había jurado a sí mismo que volvería a ser un asesino si encontrarse frente a frente era algo que el destino había puesto en bandeja de plata. Sin embargo, el destino parecía haber desviado sus caminos. Durante el primer año después de la batalla, Harry había estado tratando de encontrar al mortífago, pero sin ningún éxito. Parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Ninguna emoción fuerte había llegado a su mente. O Ian era de piedra o muy escondido tenía que estar para que en cinco años no diera señales de vida. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, también había ocurrido con los demás mortifagos que habían huido aquella noche y con los miembros de la casa Slytherin, en la cual, el nombre de Draco Malfoy figuraba entre ellos.  
A veces, cuando la calma se adueñaba de su paz, cuando había un momento en el que abordaban los recuerdos, se preguntaba donde podrían estar aquellos viejos conocidos y qué estarían tramando. Imaginaba a Malfoy regresando, sus pesadillas se basaban en su archí enemigo, con la cara de Lucius Malfoy, entrando en la casa con un cuchillo en las manos y dando estacadas al cuerpo de su hermano.  
Por eso, cuando abarcaban aquellas pesadillas, Harry se levantaba en medio de la noche, corriendo a la habitación de Alan y le colocaba una mano en el pecho, comprobando que el niño aún respiraba, para después terminar en el baño vomitando y sintiendo como la angustia se apoderaba de su ser, en forma de miedo.   
Pero no había ocurrido nada. Nada, en cinco largos años. Así que, poco a poco esos sueños habían ido disminuyendo. Y hoy, después de meses de tranquilidad, una pesadilla poco común había asolado su mente y su corazón, rompiendo su seguridad en que nada iba a ocurrir. 

-Ian...- los puños de Harry se cerraron alrededor de las sábanas, arrugándolas.- Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Hermione...lo juro...algún día...lo lamentarás...- pero lo que Harry no sabía es que, en un lugar que se asemejaba mucho al fin del mundo, un joven mago se preparaba para realizar su entrada triunfal y que cuando llegara el momento de reaparecer, sería él quien lamentara el no haberle matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Aquella vez, cinco años atrás, en su encontronazo con Lord Voldemort. 

Era extraño encontrar aquel antiguo silencio en medio de las fauces del monstruo de la ciudad. No existe nada en Londres como este hechizo, al pasar bajo sus arcos te sientes transportado, como retirado de la confusión, del rugido, del tumulto, como si una semana entera se condensara en lo que parece un eterno descanso.  
Uno de los lugares más secretos y más míticos de la ciudad es la zona en donde estaban los templarios: una de las órdenes más relevantes de la época de las cruzadas. Tal vez, la orden que ha generado más misterios a lo largo de la historia y donde están escondidos unos elementos muy secretos como la búsqueda del Santo Grial, la Cruzada y ese misterio alrededor de la Amazonería, la desaparición de los Templarios, qué secretos tenían...  
En el corazón de Londres, está la iglesia del Templo, construida alrededor de 1162 por los caballeros Templarios que se encontraban en la ciudad en aquel tiempo. Los caballeros eran una de las grandes órdenes en Europa durante las cruzadas en la Edad Media.  
La iglesia es de estilo románico en la parte baja, luego convertida en transicional en la de arriba donde se aprecian unos arcos puntiagudos. En el coro, construido más tarde, en 1240 hay un ejemplo de arquitectura gótica. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del templo fue destruido durante la segunda guerra mundial. Así que, lo que corona aquel céntrico lugar es en gran parte, una réplica del original.  
En los altos muros se aprecian las "grotescas", unas figuras colocadas allí para enseñar a la gente lo que le puede suceder si se va al purgatorio y no al cielo. Varían las expresiones, de miedo, burlescas e incluso demoníacas, aunque entre ellas también se ven a reyes con caras felices, suponiendo que son ellos los que ascenderán al cielo.  
Entre aquellos múltiples pasadizos subterráneos que se ocultan en el lugar, hay uno en especial que conecta la iglesia con el cementerio de Highgate y cuya existencia es desconocida para todo aquel que no tuviera relación con la antigua Orden de los Templarios.  
Aquel cementerio es sin duda muy especial para los muggles Londinenses, puesto que las tumbas del filósofo Karl Marx, el científico Michael Faraday y la esposa de Charles Dickens, se encuentran entre las demás. En el lado Oeste se hallan las rarezas arquitectónicas y una avenida Egipcia, franqueada por dos obeliscos, demuestra el interés victoriano por los descubrimientos egipcios. También hay mausoleos familiares de estilo gótico y clásico escondidos entre los árboles.  
Hacía cinco años que no pisaba aquellas calles, pero sobretodo, hacía veinticinco que no caminaba por aquellos pasadizos. Su familia era de procedencia Italiana, pero una vez, muchos años atrás, había pertenecido a un grupo que se hacían llamar "El Priorato de Sion" y que además, eran los que seguían la cadena de los Templarios, guardando un secreto de más de dos mil años.  
Por eso, él estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas. Lo sabía desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento, lo sabía desde que su padre lo había llevado a recorrer aquella antigua guarida cuando era apenas un niño y le había contado los secretos que las runas que decoraban la piedra rocosa, guardaban.

-_Il preferiti _está muerto...- susurró al aire agrio y comprimido que se respiraba en aquellas catapultas.- La misión de mi familia está en marcha...ahora queda la mía...- como un lobo en la oscuridad, como un gato en las tinieblas, los ojos rojizos del hombre brillaron como estrellas en la noche, desprendiendo un poder, que muy pocos habían alcanzado a acariciar. Ahora, era fuerte. Ahora, podía llevar a cabo su plan.

Sin añadir nada más, continuó deslizándose como una sombra en la penumbra, hasta llegar a una gran sala circular, cuyas paredes de piedra amenazaban con derrumbarse. El goteo del agua que el río Tamesis salpicaba en un leve tintineo, creaba un silencio sepulcral, tenebroso. La humedad hacía que el suelo rocoso resbalara y el aire quedara bastante reducido a un vapor molesto y agonizante. Pero nada de eso podía importar a las personas que se hallaban allí.  
Cuando la figura dio un paso al frente y su rostro se iluminó por la luz solar que dejaba atravesar las grietas de las paredes, el otro hombre que se encontraba reposando en una vieja silla de madera rota y vieja, se puso en pie de repente y se arrodilló con cierto temor.  
El muchacho que acababa de llegar, que no superaría los treinta años, alzó las cejas y caminó hasta la figura arrodillada, dándole la mano y ayudándola a ponerse en pie, bajo la sorpresa de ésta.

-No quiero esclavos ni sirvientes, viejo amigo. Si te he llamado no ha sido para eso...

-Pero...he estado al tanto de las grandes hazañas que has logrado...- replicó el hombre, que vestía una túnica negra ajada y su larga cabellera rubia, que una vez había estado limpia y hermosa, ahora portaba enredada y enmarañada.- Si quisieras...podrías ser el nuevo Señor Oscuro...- el otro hombre sonrió perspicazmente y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención, Lucius. Mírate...- murmuró observando de arriba abajo el aspecto tan imperfecto y desaliñado que mostraba el antiguo mortífago.- Tu familia fue una de las más prestigiosas del país y ahora estás en la ruina...- Malfoy tuvo que morderse la lengua de vergüenza y aunque deseaba replicar y defender su intachable apellido, tenía demasiado miedo de hacerlo y no encontraba argumentos que le ayudaran.- No obstante, te preguntarás porqué te he mandado llamar. Por supuesto, ofenderte no era mi intención y no habría puesto al descubierto un lugar tan antiquísimo y sagrado como este si no supiera que es importante lo que tengo que proponerte...- el hombre, cuyas ropas sí se veían caras y ricas, ondeó su capa negra y se paseó de un lado a otro observando con una expresión que se asemejaba a la melancolía, las runas que dibujaron sus ancestros.- Sólo deseaba abrirte los ojos...sé que todavía quedan muchos mortífagos ocultos que una vez estuvieron a las órdenes de nuestro Señor y también sé que han caído en desgracia. Ya no les han servido sus viejas mentiras ni tampoco su honorable posición, nada salió ileso de la oleada que infundó Harry Potter hace cinco años...- al escuchar aquel nombre, las cuerdas vocales de Malfoy se resecaron y un odio imperceptible, como veneno, le recorrió la sangre. Había odiado aquel nombre durante todo ese tiempo.- Y te he mandado llamar porque también conozco tus continuos contactos con nuestros viejos amigos...y quiero proponerte algo...

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Malfoy interesado profundamente en las palabras que formulaba su acompañante. Cuando la figura emergió de entre las sombras y la luz que producían las antorchas que colgaban de las pareces, tintineó, la capucha que enterraba el rostro de Ian Lewis cayó hacia atrás, mostrando un rostro casi demoníaco. La magia que tenía por ser un mago metamórfico no ocultaba su temible aspecto, muy variado desde la última ocasión en la que se le había visto. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y sus pupilas parecían haberse agrandando, dándole un semblante de psicópata. Su piel era tan blanca como la cera y se había marchitado con el paso del tiempo, pese a su juventud. Las manos se habían convertido en garras, las mandíbulas en colmillos y el pelo largo y castaño le llegaba a la altura de la cintura.  
Peso a todo aquel cambio radical, el que una vez fuera aprendiz y vasallo de Lord Voldemort se veía mejor que nunca. Fuerte, poderoso, inteligente y persuasivo. Se notaba que había sacado a flote sus mejores virtudes sin necesidad de perder su porte señorial que le habían inculcado desde niño, su educación, sus costumbres, la rutina de una familia de sangre limpia.  
Ahora era un hombre y no un simple chico y sin lugar a dudas había superado a su maestro, pero cuando Malfoy clavó sus ojos grises en los de él, sintió como si quedara prendido por ese magnetismo tan poderoso que irradiaban sus párpados y supo entonces, que donde quisiera que hubiese estado el mortífago en los cinco últimos años, aquel lugar se debía asemejar mucho al infierno, porque ni Satanás mismo podía compararse con él.

-Venganza...- un suspiro fue lo que salió de las cuerdas vocales de aquel nuevo Ian y que llegó a los oídos de Malfoy como música celestial.- Diles que les estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de volver a tener lo que antaño fueron, la oportunidad de crear un mundo sin muggles, sin impuros, sin estorbos de ministerio...un mundo dominado por nosotros...- el hombre extrajo de su lujosa túnica la varita mágica y con un grácil movimiento, hizo aparecer un papel algo viejo.- Sin ataduras, sin condiciones, sin torturas ni castigos...sólo un gran equipo...con un mismo objetivo...- le tendió el trozo de papel y Malfoy no tardó en examinarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron en exceso al observar lo que tenía en sus manos.- Alguien nos robó lo que era nuestro por derecho...es hora de devolverle con la misma moneda...y supongo que ya te haces una idea de cómo...

-Pero...- a Lucius Malfoy le costaba creer lo que sus ojos no podían parar de observar.- Es imposible...es...

-Sabía que te sorprendería. Muy pocos llegaron a comprobar su grandeza...y ahora...será nuestra...- siseó Ian colocándose de nuevo la capucha por encima.- Dime, ¿puedo contar contigo?- Malfoy levantó la cabeza y una sonrisa perversa cruzó sus labios.

-No lo dudes.

Los primeros vestigios del atardecer se asomaban por el horizonte. Hacía un día caluroso de verano, donde las altas temperaturas habían adormecido las ganas de pasar unas buenas vacaciones, haciendo deporte, montañismo o cualquiera de las actividad que durante el resto del año, les eran privadas a los que trabajaban.  
Un hombre estaba tumbado a la sombra de un árbol , mientras observaba de reojo como sus dos hijos y su mujer disfrutaban de un baño en la piscina del jardín.  
Normalmente, aquella imagen le habría sacado alguna que otra sonrisa. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que Christine se reía a carcajadas mientras elevaba a un Alan en brazos y lo lanzaba contra el agua, cerca de donde estaba su hermano. Pero la imagen que tenía frente suyo y que, curiosamente, aparecía en portada del diario "El Profeta", bien valía la pena su atención.   
Se habría preguntado porqué la muerte de un cardenal muggle salía en un periódico de brujos y en portada, de no ser por la fotografía que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. El hombre, que rondaría los sesenta años, tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro y los ojos bien abiertos. No tenía ninguna muestra física de haber padecido y de hecho, no se había hallado nada que justificara su muerte, quitando el hecho de que su corazón no latía. Nada. Ni un paro cardiaco, ni uno respiratorio...si los médicos no hubiesen determinado que el pulso del hombre hacía veinticuatro horas que se había extinguido, habrían jurado que el cardenal era un gran bromista y que estaba imitando a los mismos que se ponían en el centro de las ciudades, totalmente estáticos y pintados de blanco.  
No, Lupin sabía perfectamente que aquella expresión que mostraba el cardenal Guidera de Barcelona, era la marca de la maldición Avada Kedavra y que había sido causada por un mago, por muy desconcertante que eso fuera.

-_Il Preferiti_- murmuró, todavía con los ojos puestos en la sotana del que iba a ser el futuro Papa.- No lo entiendo...

-Remus...- Lupin alzó la cabeza a la persona que le hacía sombra. Christine llevaba puesto un bikini de color azul marino que le quedaba bastante bien y acaba de alcanzar dos toallas para sus hijos.- ¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber al ver la expresión que surcaba el rostro de su esposo. El hombre estaba muy pálido y por toda respuesta, le tendió El Profeta. Harry, instintivamente, se asomó a leer lo que decía la portada, junto con su madre, mientras Alan ignoraba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, concentrándose en dejar bien seco su cabello azabache.

-¿Han matado a un Cardenal?- Harry alzó las cejas, dejando de mirar por encima del hombro de Christine y sentándose al lado de su padre.- ¿Por qué alguien iba a hacer algo así?

-Ése,- señaló Lupin.- no es un Cardenal normal, Harry. Es Il Preferiti.

-¿El qué?

-No tienes porqué saberlo y menos si no vives como un muggle.-aceptó Lupin mientras se acomodaba un poco en el tronco del árbol, deteniéndose a pensar como iba a explicar lo que tenía en mente.- Cuando un Papa muere, como ha ocurrido hace muy poco, se celebra un cónclave para elegir a uno nuevo. La ceremonia tiene lugar en la ciudad del Vaticano- continuó explicando el hombre mientras removía los pulgares nerviosamente.- y de todos los cardenales que están allí y que realizan la votación, hay cuatro que se les llama _"Los Preferiti"_ y que se sabe de antemano que serán los que mayor probabilidad tengan de ganar. Pero, igualmente, de esos cuatro cardenales hay uno en especial que siempre se cree que será el seleccionado y a lo largo de los años, así ha sido. 

-¿Quieres decir que ese Cardenal que han matado era _"Il Preferiti?_- inquirió Harry bastante sorprendido.- Bueno, pero sigo sin entender porqué ha salido en el Profeta...seguro que habrá sido algún fanático muggle religioso que...

-Pensaríamos eso, Harry- interrumpió Christine mostrándole de nuevo la plana del Profeta.- si no supiésemos reconocer la marca de la maldición Avada kedavra.- en el momento en que lo dijo el corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco. Ahora comprendía la cara de preocupación que mostraba el rostro de su padre. La maldición imperdonable no se había vuelto a utilizar desde los tiempos de Lord Voldemort y por eso había salido en primera plana de los periódicos. ¿Quién podría estar cometiendo un crimen así jugándosela delante de los aurores del ministerio sin importarle las consecuencias?

-Los muggles están muy alterados.- añadió Lupin pasándose una mano por la cara y observando la expresión de tranquilidad que tenía el rostro de su hijo pequeño, que estaba montando un castillo con unos cubos de plástico. Era bastante obvio, Alan era un niño pequeño y no sabía lo que era la maldición Avada Kedavra, pero Harry sí. De esa manera, habían muerto sus padres.- Un figura tan popular da que hablar y más ese hombre.

-¿Qué tenía de especial?- inquirió el muchacho poniéndose en pie y intercambiando miradas con Christine. Sabía muy bien lo que su madre estaría pensando y por eso tenía esa expresión de dureza en el rostro. Harry se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a dejar que alguien estropeara la armonía que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a él y a los suyos y ahora un nuevo individuo, un insensato en su opinión, había vuelto a sembrar la marca de Lord Voldemort, utilizando sus mismos métodos. Y él deseaba detenerlo. Pero sabía que Christine le había prohibido rotundamente pelear más allá de sus capacidades como mago y en consecuencia, como auror, que era la carrera que estaba realizando. Utilizar su poder arcángel podía traerle graves problemas de salud y eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

-Era una buen Cardenal.- aseguró Lupin.- Traía ideas avanzadas, estaba dispuesto a escuchar a la juventud, a aceptar innovaciones en las que la iglesia jamás había estado conforme. Iba a ser un buen Papa y sobretodo y más extraño...

-¿El qué?- preguntaron Christine y Harry al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Lupin se tensó durante unos segundos.

-Había aprobado escuchar al Priorato de Sion y desvincularse con el Opus Dei...por eso era tan popular.- Harry lanzó un suspiro. No sabía mucho acerca de las costumbres de la iglesia pero sí sabía lo que era el Opus Dei y el Priorato de Sion. Lo había estudiado cuando era pequeño en algún trabajo para el colegio y también en Estudios Muggles. Y la razón era muy sencilla. El Priorato de Sion era una organización secreta que descendía de los caballeros Templarios y los Templarios habían tenido mucha influencia en la ciudad de Londres. Había multitud de secuelas de su estadía en ella y su desarrollo a lo largo de los siglos. Sabía además, que los Templarios habían sido famosos por guardar un secreto antiquísimo, un secreto que involucraba al Santo Grial y que podía destruir la iglesia si era extraído a la luz. Por eso, el hecho de que un cardenal tuviera la decencia de escucharlos, era un gran paso a lo largo de la Historia de la humanidad.

-¿Pero por qué un mago querría matar a un cardenal?- Christine se rascó la barbilla pensativa, mientras centraba la mirada en su hijo pequeño, que continuaba entretenido, jugando. El silencio sólo duró los suficientes instantes para que los tres comprendieran la razón.

-No querría a no ser que...

-¡Fuera del Priorato de Sion!- exclamaron a la vez Harry y Lupin. Su compenetración era tan grande que Christine no pudo más que sonreír.

-Exactamente.- aprobó Lupin asintiendo con la cabeza.- Seguramente será algún miembro cuya familia haya guardado el secreto a lo largo de los años y que sea partícipe de sacarlo a la luz. Una alianza con el bando enemigo, es decir, la iglesia, no le convendría en absoluto.- Y aquella posibilidad era sin duda la acertada. Para cuando la familia Lupin descubriera al verdadero causante de ese asesinato y su objetivo final, recordarían aquella conversación el resto de su vida.  
-Harry.- Alan tiraba de la manga de su hermano mayor, tratando de que éste le hiciera caso.- _Equum ab acopae mecum_(¿Me montas en la escoba?)

-Ummm...- Harry fingió estar pensándoselo mucho mientras notaba como Christine sonreía detrás suyo.- De acuerdo pero sólo si me ganas una carrera hasta mi habitación...

-¡Eso está hecho!- gritó Alan emocionado y salió corriendo detrás de su hermano. Pero en cuanto vio que sus piernas eran mucho más cortas y que estaba en clara desventaja, levantó los brazos al cielo, con una mirada pícara y desapareció en un resplandor de luz blanquecina.

-¡Alan!- gritaron Christine y Lupin poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo. Le habían repetido a su hijo menor que aquello estaba prohibido y que desgastaba una energía considerable que podía ponerlo enfermo. Muy poco conocían sus padres lo mucho que el niño llegaba a controlar sus poderes. Desde que era muy pequeño, le habían explicado qué era un arcángel y lo que eso significaba, saltando claramente el tema del protegido y el niño siempre lo había entendido muy bien. De hecho, parecía saber que estaba destinado a algo. Pero aunque Alan no era un niño desobediente, en ocasiones ignoraba aquellas advertencias y acababa saliéndose con la suya.

-¿Dónde ha ido?- preguntó Harry desconcertado, pero no tardó en averiguarlo. La ventana de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y el niño sacó medio cuerpo saludando enérgicamente y gritando: "Te he ganado, Harry. Tienes que montar conmigo". Harry sonrió y sin darse cuenta, también él comenzó a concentrar energía para materializarse en la habitación. Había muy pocas ocasiones en las que Alan se riera de aquella forma, de hecho, era un niño bastante maduro y serio y no solía mostrar esos arranques de niñez. Pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer, notó una corriente de aire detrás suyo y como un cuerpo lo atrapaba entre sus brazos y lo aferraba con fuerza, impidiéndole desvanecerse.

-Detente...- susurró la voz preocupada de Christine. Harry reposó entre sus brazos. Se sentía muy bien así. Aunque Christine había cambiado mucho y era una buena madre no tenía mucha tendencia a demostrar lo que sentía y no solía abrazarle a menudo. Así que, en las contadas ocasiones en las que mostraba su preocupación y cariño, Harry se sentía realmente su hijo.- Podrías...ya sabes que es peligroso...

-Algún día no podrás impedirlo.- respondió Harry de mal talante y se deshizo del abrazo, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de su madre.- Tarde o temprano pasará...da igual que sea con este nuevo asesino o con otro...no puedes impedirme que tire mano de mis poderes...son parte de mí...- Christine se tapó los ojos con una mano, frotándoselos cansadamente. Se sentía impotente frente a una situación así y la entendía, aunque no la compartiera. Hacía mucho que había dejado de tener control sobre Harry y él ya era mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Estás enfermo.- respondió, tratando de que su voz sonara dura y autoritaria y fracasando en el intento.- Puedes vivir como un mago, ¿por qué arriesgarse a hacerlo como un arcángel?

-Porque es mi responsabilidad. Y tú lo sabes.- Sí, Christine lo sabía, pero durante los cinco años que no se había necesitado ese poder de mayor calibre, había vivido en la tranquilidad. Harry había sobrevivido a tan catastrófico desenlace, pero las secuelas no podían ser borradas del mapa. 

-No vayas a por ese asesino.- susurró Christine. Más que una orden, era una súplica. Su voz se había quebrado por momentos.- El Ministerio de Magia se encargará...todavía no eres un auror y no es algo que te incumba...tu deber también es proteger a tu familia...a Ginny...aleja los problemas de ti, Harry.

-Yo también te quiero, mamá.- murmuró el muchacho mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el césped del jardín.- Y también estaría preocupado por ti si supiera que te encuentras en mi situación...pero este día tenía que llegar...no puedo dejar que mi parte arcángel se quede olvidada dentro de mí...por muy peligroso que eso sea...- Harry se dio la vuelta para dirigirse caminando hacia su habitación, pero Christine le tomó de un brazo.

-No quiero perderte...

-No lo harás, mamá. Te lo prometo.- aseguró Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sabes que no debes llamarme así cuando Alan no esté delant...

-Lo sé.- asintió el muchacho.- Pero eres como una madre para mí y sé que a la mía no le importaría...puedo sentirlo. Además, me hace sentirme mucho más parte de esta familia.

-Eres parte de esta familia, hijo mío.- Christine le pasó una mano por la cara y Harry se estremeció ante ese contacto.- Anda, ve a jugar con tu hermano...- en ese momento, una columna de luz apareció a su lado y un niño de unos seis años, con el pelo alborotado, apareció tras ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-Harry, me lo has prometido...he ganado la carrera...

-Ya voy, Alan, ya voy.- sonrió su hermano mayor y tras lanzar un gesto de seguridad a su madre, se dejó arrastrar por el niño, que tiraba de él con mucha energía, puesto que no estaba dispuesto a que le privaran de su viaje en la escoba. Christine los vio alejarse y sintió una presión en el pecho. Si no fuera porque la terrible verdad se escondía entre las paredes de esa casa, habría jurado que, verdaderamente, Alan y Harry eran hermanos de sangre. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, topándose con el rostro tranquilo de su marido.

-Parece muy feliz, ¿verdad? Alan, digo.

-Lo parece.- aprobó Christine con un suspiro.- A veces me da la sensación que esta mentira es la verdadera realidad y que todo lo demás nunca...

.-Chris,- la voz de Lupin había adoptado un tono serio.- No es una mentira. Esto existe, somos una familia y eso es algo que no va a cambiar. Por muchas verdades que salgan a la luz. 

-A veces creo que lo sabe todo. Que cuando me mira puede leerlo en mis ojos.- confesó Christine abrazándose al cuerpo de su esposo.- Que cuando escucha a Harry busca la verdad...tengo miedo de que...

-No sabe nada.- aseguró Lupin.- Pero Alan es especial...eso ya lo sabíamos...sé que el título de padrino es, desgraciadamente, a lo único que tengo derecho sobre él. Pero sabes que es como si fuera mi hijo. Y lo mismo con Harry.

-Lo sé, Remus. Es sólo que...

-Ese presentimiento. Lo sé.- Lupin la abrazó con fuerza y luego buscó con sus labios los de ella. Christine, como siempre ocurría, se rindió ante aquel contacto y resbaló por los brazos de su marido, hasta dejar que él la sujetara y la tomara en brazos.- ¿Qué tal si trato de hacer que lo olvides?

-Te mataría si no lo hicieras.- sonrió la mujer.

-¿En serio?- bromeó Lupin con un brillo intenso en los ojos.

-Sí. Pero aún no te he dicho cómo.

-Estoy deseando comprobarlo.- Christine se abrazó más fuerte a él y dejó que una columna de luz los engullera a ambos, reapareciendo después en su mullida cama y asegurándose de que la habitación quedara totalmente insonorizada. Esperaban que Harry tuviera a Alan surcando los cielos durante mucho tiempo, porque estaban cargados de energía. Y nunca, mejor dicho.

N/A: Olasssss gente! He vuelto! Madre mía, os juro que nunca pensé que diría esto. Creía, tonta de mí, que iba a poder estar sin escribir un par de meses mínimo, y ya veis que no, que me es imposible. Al final, entre tanta pesada (sí, Peke, Crisy, daros por aludidas) y entre tanto review maravilloso que me dejasteis al final de la 2º guerra, pues aquí estoy con la continuación que me pedisteis. Bien, este ha sido el primer capítulo y espero que os haya gustado, aunque aún quedan muchas cosas por explicar. Os cuento un poquillo como va a ser el fict. A ver, notaréis que quizás es bastante distinto que el otro, pero es que es una dinámica un poco más complicada y también una tónica distinta. Antes podía apoyarme bastante en las teorías sobre el sexto libro y en lo que Rowling fue dejando colgado, pero ahora ya no.  
Bien, han pasado 5 años desde la derrota de Lord Voldemort, Harry va a cursar junto con Ron su último año en la academia de aurores, pero digamos que volveremos a pisar Hogwarts. Hermione estudia en otro lugar diferente, pero como viven unos cerca de los otros, se van a ver mucho. Como veréis, he puesto un Ron/Hermione de pareja, puesto que muchos me pedíais en el anterior fict que los juntara, así que bueno, lo he dejado para esta segunda parte. Vale, más cosas, Alan va a dar muchos problemas, más de los que pretendía yo al traerlo de vuelta y ya sabéis que eso implica que Ian vaya a abrirle algunas puertas, convirtiéndose en el nuevo señor tenebroso. Bien, nada más, el resto lo tendréis que ir viendo poco a poco, sólo espero que os siga gustando mi fict y que me dejéis muchos, muchos reviews para decirme que os va pareciendo ok?  
Un besazo para mis dos niñas y para Emy, chicas, os dedico esta continuación por haberme animado tanto a ello. Y nada, más, nos vemos en el próximo capi!(cuanto me apetecía decirlo de nuevo).


	2. The answer's written in my eyes

**N/A: Olassss gente! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. ¿He tardado mucho? ESpero que no! Prometo tratar de ir más rápido. A ver, muchos de los que me dejásteis vuestro correo no pudistéis ser avisados porque la página no dejaba escribirlo y no aparecía en el review. Así que si sabéis de compañeros que leían entes el fict espero que se lo digáis, porque a mí me ha resultado imposible. Vale, quitando esto, espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. Al principio la trama irá pasando más lentamente porque han pasado cinco años y tengo que explicar muchas cosas, aparte de que habrá nuevos personajes, pero prometo que después se irá animando. Para empezar, habrá batallas durante todo el fict, no como en el otro que sólo hubo después de Navidad. Umm, en este capítulo ya nos encontramos a dos nuevos personajes. Atentos a ellos porque serán muy muy muy importantes. Algunos quizás adivinéis a primera vista que son arcángeles. Dicho esto, sólo añadir que como a partir de ahora los títulos serán en inglés, pondré la traducción abajo en español. Espero vuestros reviews! Muchos besazos!**

**Reviews: **

**D.Alatriste: **Olasss! Jajajaj, me gusta, me gusta, un comienzo y ya exigiendo, ajajjaja. Umm, sips, lo siento, no sé si lo dije o no, pero Harry está enfermo y ya veremos porqué. Bueno, yo espero que está continuación os guste al menos igual q la segunda guerra, ajjaaj. Ya veremos. Besazos!

**Saralpp: **Olasss! Jaja, gracias. Sí, espero actualizar de una manera regular, pero ni de broma como lo estaba haciendo últimamente, es demasiado estresante, jajaj. Sí, habrá aquí un Ron y Hermione.

**Ren: **Olassss! Gracias! Jajajajaj, bueno, es curioso, pero sabía que la primera reacción de todos iba a ser "que repelente que es Alan". Alan es arrogante, sí, es poderoso sí y dará muchos problemas. Pero olvidas que Christine es arrogante. La diferencia es que ella sólo lo es con quien debe serlo. Alan todavía no ha madurado lo suficiente para pensar eso. Sé que el Alan que vais a ver al principio te va a caer como una patada en el culo, así que te pongo sobre aviso, pero dale tiempo, como le distéis a Christine. Tema Harry. No es que no pueda usar su poder, obviamente puede, es que no debe usarlo. Christine se lo limita. Pero...estamos hablando de Harry, así que...¿crees que él hará caso? Pero no te preocupes, al principio, veremos a un Harry bastante mal herido, pero luego volverá a ser el de siempre, incluso voy a hacer que sus poderes crezcan. No te preocupes, Harry sigue siendo el protagonista, no Alan. Jajajjaja, le has tomado manía a muy pobre niño. Peleando? Ummm, quizás. Besazos!

**Loka Moony/Lupin: **Olass! Jaja, bueno, por fin me has cogido! Sí, ahora que ya se acabó la 2º guerra, pero es que ya era muy largo, verdad? Me alegro q te gustara y espero q este vaya por buen camino también. Umm, bueno, sí, Ian ha cambiado bastante y vamos a ver su parte más mala, si es que puede ser más malo ya. Te gusta Alan? Novedad! Jaajaj, ya veremos si me dices lo mismo dentro de unos capítulos, pero me alegro q te guste, porque...bueno, eso ya te lo diré más adelante. En fin, gracias por el review y besazos!

**Consu: **Olass! Jajajaja, muchas gracias! Sí, la verdad es que me gusta demasiado escribir y claro, pues no podía dejar todas estas ideas metidas en mi cabecita. Besazos!

**LaUrAaA: **Muchas gracias! Yo también espero que esta parte sea al menos igual a la otra, lo intentaré. Besazos!

**Alkas: **Olasss! Jajaj, gracias! Sí, es cierto, he añadido ciertas cosas de los libros de Dan Brown, pero sólo porque se me ocurrió una idea que tenía mucho sentido. De todas formas, es de Ángeles y Demonios de lo que más tiene. Espero llevar un ritmo bueno de actualización. Besos!

**+Marita: **Olasss! Me alegro que te haya gustado este primer capítulo. Sí, es verdad, la batalla contra Voldemort dejó consecuencias, ya lo dije. Michaela estuvo advirtiendo a Harry toda la 2º guerra y tenía sus motivos. No obstante, aunque le cueste entrar en escena, volveremos a ver a un Harry mucho más fuerte. Te gusta Alan? Jaaja, ya te dejara de gustar, ajaja. No, a ver, sí, le tengo preparadas muchasssss cosas y ya veremos qué papel desempeña. Besos!

**Alguien: **Hola! Aquí irá más rápido y lo alcanzará. Así que iré a la par. Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste como escribo. Besos!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Olasss! La verdad es que cuando acabé la 2º guerra ya tenía escritas algunas escenas de este nuevo fict y pensada una posible continuación, así que me decidí a realizarla. Sí, habrá mucho más Ron/Hermione que en la 2º guerra y llegará a haber una posible relación. Ya dije que no lo haría en el otro fict porque consideraba que no habían sucedido motivos suficientes para unirlos. Ahora sí los hay. Harry está enfermo sí y me temo que lo estará a lo largo de todo el fict, pero...se recuperará bastante de cómo está ahora y volverá a ser tan poderoso como siempre. Sólo hay que darle tiempo a Christine para que haga su trabajo. Umm, bueno, sí, Harry y Ginny están juntos, pero habrá problemas entre ellos en un futuro. Sí, Alan será uno de los protas porque para eso decidí hacer un "después de Hogwarts". Quería a un Alan lo suficientemente mayor para dar problemas, ajajajaj. Si no, habría hecho un 7º año. Es muy raro, sí, jajaja, pero a mí me gusta así. Christine era idéntica de pequeña. Besos!

**Roxana: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, jajaj, sí, sigo por aquí a la marcha. Umm, bueno, la verdad es que la parte esta del Papa estaba escrita hace bastante tiempo, porque era una parte que pensé incluir en la 2º guerra, pero me quedaba el fict muy largo y tampoco tenía suficiente significado. Así que ahora parece que predestinara que el pobre hombre se muriera, ajaja. Pero no, simplemente es una idea que me surgió al leer Ángeles y Demonios, de Dan Brown. Besazos!

**Anmydic1991: **Olass! Bueno, mis ansias de escribir pudieron mucho más, jaja. Te explico lo de Ian. Los Templarios eran una orden antigua que guardaba el secreto del Santo Grial. Según la Iglesia Católica, el Grial es el cáliz en el que Jesús bebió en la última cena con sus discípulos.(Jueves Santo). No obstante, los Templarios aseguran que el Grial no es en realidad el cáliz, que por cierto se encuentra en la catedral de Valencia, donde vivo. Ellos dicen que el Grial es lo que representa Maria Magdalena. Aseguran que se casó con Jesús y que estaba embarazada. Para ellos, ese es el secreto, ese es el Grial. Si observas con atención el cuadro de "La última cena" de Leonardo Da Vinci te darás cuenta de que al lado de Jesús, donde debería estar Pedro, su discípulo, está una mujer y que el cáliz donde se supone que Jesús bebió, no aparece por ninguna parte. Es un detalle muy curioso. Ese secreto, probado escritamente y con documentos es lo que guardan los Templarios y lo llaman "Santo Grial". Con el paso de los años, la institución llegó a denominarse "El Priorato de Sión" y a esa organización es la que pertenecía la familia de Ian. Por supuesto, todo esto es negado por la Iglesia, no la existencia de esta organización que se probó existió, sino el secreto del Grial. Por eso, la Iglesia es la máxima enemiga de los Templarios. Los persiguió durante muchos años y es lógico que Ian la deteste. Bueno, después de esta clase de historia, ajajjaja, me despido. Espero que te haya quedado más claro. Cualquier duda ya sabes, sólo tienes que preguntar. Besazos!

**Lena-Black: **Olasss! Muchas gracias a ti. Bueno, lo de que Harry no pueda utilizar sus poderes es relativo, jajaja. No es que no pueda, es que no debe. Christine se lo prohíbe, pero estamos hablando de Harry. Crees que le hará caso? Tema Alan. Bien, veo que capta la atención, lo cual es muy bueno porque de eso se trataba. No es que sea maduro, que sí que lo es más que los demás niños, sino que Alan es diferente. Es especial y él lo sabe, de todas formas, en un futuro...veremos porqué actúa de esa manera. Tiempo al tiempo. Besos!

**David: **Gracias! Eso espero! Jajaa.

**Aidee:** Olass! Sí, jaja, es que me puede estar sin escribir. Bueno, obviamente se avecinan problemas, ajaj, nuevo fict, nueva guerra, así tenía que hacer. Haces bien en no dar nada por hecho, pero...ya veremos. Alan es un personaje que tiene mucho encanto, porque va a dar problemas, pero a la vez, va a dar muchas alegrías.

**DeMalfoy: **Holaaa! Sí, bueno, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin escribir. No te preocupes, habrá H/G de sobra. Sí, el fict es el mismo. Besazos!

**Dany-Kanuto-Link: **Olass! Jaja, umm, no puedo asegurar la integridad de ningún personaje. Sólo puedo decir que, lamentablemente, sí que habrá muertes. Besos!

**Ellie Bennet: **Olass, jajaj, sí, tenía demasiadas ideas en mi cabeza rondando como para no hacer una continuación. Espero que te haya gustado este primer capi. La verdad es que la tranquilidad durará poco, ellos ya la han vivido 5 años, ajaja, y ahora toca más y más problemas. En este fict habrá mucho más de H/G y R/H, no te preocupes. Y lo del poder de Harry...bueno, no debería utilizarlo, pero hablamos de Harry! No va a hacer caso a Christine, por supuesto. Besos!

**Verónica: **Olass! Sí, echaba demasiado de menos no escribir, ajjaja. Sí, han pasado 5 años...ya veremos que ocurre. Besazos y gracias por el review!

**Lladruc: **Olass! Jaja, sí, molt rápida. Ja veus, no podia estar sense escriure. M'alegro que t'hagin avisat perq m'ha sigut imposible avisar a molta gent perq quan deixaven els correus al review no apareixia. Vols dir q t'agrada l'alan? Espero que continúes dient això despres d'uns capis, ajajja. No pasa res amb el Harry, ja voràs com no farà cas a la Christine i utilitzarà els poders, ajaja. Ve, ens veiem aviat. A vera si em paso pel teu fict q em sembla q em falta algun capi per llegir. Petons!

**Valerita: **Olasss! De nada! Cierto, no tarde nada en hacer la continuación, ajaj, es que tenía ya ganas de escribir. Bueno, Alan es un niño especial y ya veremos que hay que tener cuidado con él. Besos!

**Hesselink: **Buena manera de expresarlo, ajjajja.

**MayeEvans: **Olass! Jaja, sí, muchas gracias, me allegro que te guste.

**Arelis: **jajaj, gracias! Pues sí, he vuelto, si es que no podía estar sin escribir.

**Nicole: **Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado este primer capi. Espero que el fict este te vaya gustando. Un besazo!

**CAPÍTULO 2: THE ANSWER'S WRITTEN IN MY EYES.**

**(LA RESPUESTA ESTÁ ESCRITA EN MIS OJOS) **

El viento golpeaba los ventanales con furia. Era una noche tormentosa, las luces de los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación, cegando la visión durante unos segundos. Se mantenía callado, aguardando...¿aguardando qué? No recordaba haber estado en aquel lugar, su mente no era capaz de crear nada conocido que le permitiera asimilar las imágenes que se mostraban ante sus ojos.  
Había estado en un largo letargo. Una vez más, esa misma visión. Una y otra vez. No podía moverse, no podía gritar ni patalear, era inútil luchar contra algo que no reconocía. Pero esa opresión en el pecho, esa batalla interna que había tenido contra sus pensamientos, por fin había despertado. Aquella vez, iba a encontrar la relación que lo unía a esas visiones...¿imaginarias?  
Gritos, escuchaba gritos, risas, sonidos incoherentes...Era tan frustrante sentir ese miedo, oír resonar la tempestad y sobretodo, él...  
Su mente había vuelto a jugarle una mala pasada, cada vez que forzaba a pensar en él, en ello, entonces las imágenes se le arremolinaban en un cúmulo de sentimientos cruzados y se olvidaba de quien era, de donde estaba y de porqué se hallaba en esa situación. Únicamente, la vivía, para después, acabar lanzándola de nuevo al olvido. Así había ocurrido durante toda su infancia, sentía que aquello debía verlo, que debía devolverlo al lugar de su cerebro al que pertenecía, pero hacerlo, significaba romper demasiadas barreras mentales, sufrir un dolor, que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a soportar...  
Pero era demasiado tarde. El momento había llegado, había tocado fondo y ahora, la imagen que se mostraba ante él era...aterradora...

Los cristales de los grandes ventanales estallaron en mil pedazos, ocasionando que un bebé rompiera en llanto y que el vidrio produjera múltiples cortes pequeños, al hombre que estaba al lado de la cuna. No era muy alto, pero tampoco muy pequeño. Tenía el cabello castaño con muchas mechas rubias y los ojos marrones claros, de un color semblante a la miel. Vestía una túnica azulada y muy elegante y en su mano derecha, mantenía fuertemente sujeta una varita mágica.

-_Placidus, Alan, praeste finio omnis_(Tranquilo, Alan, pronto terminará todo).- su voz salió como un susurro lejano, para después girar la cabeza a donde él se encontraba y sonreírle sinceramente. Esa voz dulce, suave, melancólica, pero cargada de valor...ese sonido...esos ojos...eran...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la magia del momento se vio rota por unos intrusos inesperados. Vestían túnicas negras muy elegantes y llevaban los rostros cubiertos por máscaras blancas. Quince hombres habían ingresado en la mansión, armados con sus varitas mágicas.  
Lo siguiente pasó terriblemente rápido. Luces, hechizos, encantamientos...todo el poder de aquella atronadora lucha se veía reducido a polvo. Las paredes se agrietaban, los muebles volaban de un lado al otro, pero nada de eso podía importar.  
Podía escuchar un llanto, un llanto de un bebé...un llanto conocido...quería gritar, quería dejar de mirar, pero estaba anclado a aquel espectáculo. Él lo había querido y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Había luchado por vencer las cadenas que le imposibilitaban ser libre y ahora que su poder, que su verdad se había difundido, tenía enfrente suyo aquello que podía darle respuestas a sus preguntas.  
El tiempo se detuvo. Cuatro de los enmascarados habían caído, pero la resistencia de aquel hombre que cubría con su cuerpo la cuna de su hijo, había sucumbido. Vio como un haz de luz roja impactaba en ese cuerpo y como el hombre se retorcía de dolor. Lo vio caer al suelo boca arriba, sin importarle el sufrimiento y mirando hacia la cuna, clavando sus preciosos ojos en los suyos, atravesando su alma, rompiéndola en dos mitades.  
No quería ver aquello. No deseaba recordar, rememorar...sin duda era una mala pasada, una estúpida broma, no podía ser cierto. Esos ojos...ese mirada...ese hombre...  
Risas...las carcajadas inundaban la habitación.

-_Venia...filio...meô...venia..._(perdóname, hijo mío, perdóname).- un segundo haz de luz, en aquella ocasión de color verde esmeralda, impactó en el cuerpo herido del hombre. Él se quedó así, observando como el cuerpo se elevaba un par de centímetros por el impacto y luego quedaba inerte, totalmente desprovisto de vida...

Quiso gritar su nombre, pero lo había olvidado. Quiso tocar su rostro, pero no podía recordarlo, quiso rasgar su piel para que despertarla, pero no reconocía su tacto...  
Le habían inducido a no recordar. Le habían inducido a lanzar al olvido su verdadera existencia, su pasado, quien era...seguido por los impulsos de sus propios deseos y por la fuerza que rodeaba el misterio de su existencia, le habían convencido para alejar aquellas visiones, aquellas imágenes de su mente.  
Sintió dolor, mucho dolor, sintió desazón y en ese instante, su cuerpo se llenó de luz, de una potente luz. No era cálida como en otras ocasiones en las que se había atrevido a sentirla, sino que dañaba su frágil piel. Le estaba cortando, le estaba lastimando, le estaba dejando...vacío...  
Quería detenerla, quería cesar en ese descontrol, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su mente irracional había actuado seguida por sus impulsos, por su rabia, por su sufrimiento...  
Y un dolor atroz se apoderó de él, desproveyéndole de cualquier atisbo de poder que pudiera quedar en su interior. Aquella rabia, aquella frustración, aquel odio había arremetido contra sus enemigos, acabando con sus vidas, pero, desgraciadamente, sin ninguna utilidad, pues ellos se habían llevado la suya con anterioridad.  
Quiso llegar hasta el cuerpo de aquel hombre, tocarlo, comprobar que era real, que estaba vivo...pero no lo logró. Lo último que observó antes de caer en el sueño eterno fue a un hombre alto, de piel pálida y ojos grises, irrumpiendo en su morada, echando su larga melena rubia, por detrás de los hombros. Después...la nada.

Christine pegó un bote en su cama y se lanzó a un costado con suma rapidez. Acababa de escuchar un grito aterrador, un grito de dolor, de auxilio...y provenía de la habitación de su hijo menor. Lupin no tardó en imitarla. Ambos salieron corriendo escaleras arriba y descubrieron que no eran los únicos que se habían percatado de ello.  
La habitación de Harry también se había abierto de un golpe seco y el muchacho corría descalzo por el pasillo, hasta donde dormía el menor de los Lupin.  
Los gritos continuaban cuando Christine abrió la puerta con una ráfaga de aire e irrumpieron con urgencia. Los tres se aproximaron a la cama del niño e inmediatamente, supieron que algo no iba bien.  
Alan estaba completamente destapado y bañado en sudor. Su cuerpo entero se convulsionaba y con las manos arrugaba las sábanas de la cama y apretaba los dientes, murmurando cosas.  
El alma de Christine se vino abajo, cuando distinguió lo que mascullaba su hijo.

-_Pater...pater...no...amabo te_( papá, papá no, por favor).- la mujer le colocó una mano en la frente al niño y la retiró de inmediato.

-Está ardiendo de fiebre...- informó titubeante.- Si continua en este estado desplegara sus poderes y podría dañarse. Hay que despertarle...- y agachándose a su lado comenzó a zarandearlo.- Alan, Alan despierta...- pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba que el chico abriera los ojos.

-_Pater...pater..._

-Alan, estoy aquí.- Lupin se arrodilló a los pies de la cama y tomó la mano de su hijo, que se convulsionaba más violentamente.- Vamos, despierta...

-Alan...por favor...- suplicó Christine. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y en unos segundos lo decidió todo. Se sacó la varita mágica del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y apuntó a su hermano con ella.

-¡Enervate!- exclamó y un haz de luz blanca impactó en el tembloroso cuerpo del niño, que tembló una vez más, para luego abrir los ojos de sopetón y abrazarse impulsivamente a su madre.

-Alan que susto nos has dado...- susurró Christine acariciándole la cabellera negra, mientras trataba de que al acurrucarlo, su hijo dejara de temblar. Pero no lo logró. El niño se separó de la mujer y para sorpresa de todos, que no entendían aquella actitud, se abrazó al cuerpo de Lupin.

-_Pater...pater...venia...ego oblitus sum_(papá, papá, perdóname...lo olvidé).- Remus y Christine intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. ¿Qué era lo que podía haber puesto tan nervioso a su hijo? Sin duda había tenido una pesadilla, pero debía haber sido terrible para que se encontrara en ese estado.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?- inquirió Lupin acariciando su rostro con el dorsal de la mano.- ¿Un mal sueño?- Alan se quedó estático, rígido, observando con una expresión de incredulidad el tono en el que su padre hablaba. Parecía como si hubiesen bajado el volumen a su alrededor, puesto que no escuchaba más que sus propias palabras, bailando en su mente. Los ojos de Lupin eran claros...muy claros...y bastaron cinco segundos para que el niño se diese cuenta de que no eran los mismos de su sueño, los mismos de ese hombre...que lo había llamado hijo.  
Elevó la mano y palpó la piel morena de Lupin, como si quisiera comprobar de qué material estaba hecha. Al menos, eso creyeron los demás, pero aquello estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Alan podía tocar ese rostro, podía acariciarlo, sentirlo...y el de aquel hombre no.  
Su padre le hablaba con una voz dulce, pausada, cubierta de cariño y comprensión, pero tampoco era la misma voz...  
Con gesto cansado, se apartó de Lupin, que igual que los demás no entendía nada y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Pero no llegó a cruzar el umbral de la puerta porque una mano le sostuvo el brazo.

-_Qui evenit?_(¿Qué ocurre?)- Christine tenía su habitual gesto tosco en el rostro. Su expresión era mucho más seria y preocupada de lo que, usualmente, podría tener por una simple pesadilla.

-_Nihil_(Nada).- respondió el chico. Si su madre era parca en palabras, él lo era todavía más. Soltándose del brazo con algo de brusquedad, avanzó un par de pasos más.

-Alan.- la voz fría y congelante de la mujer cortó el aire con su rudeza. Todo el mundo sabía que cuando actuaba de ese modo las cosas no estaban para echar cohetes.- No vas a solucionar nada actuando de esa manera. Deberías confiar en nosotros y contarnos lo que te ha puesto tan nervioso. Quizás podamos ayudarte.

-Nadie puede ayudarme, madre.- susurró y salió por la puerta cabizbajo, todavía con la última imagen de su sueño, cobrando sentido en su cabeza.

----------------------------

Era treinta y uno de Julio. Había amanecido un día de sol radiante y hacía mucho calor. El Valle de Godric parecía un desierto solitario. La gente, no había salido a comprar el día festivo del domingo y se dedicaban a disfrutar de la armonía de sus hogares. Sin embargo, no todo era calma y paz.  
En lo alto de una colina, en una hilera de tres casas vecinas, podía escucharse el alboroto de un típico día fiestero. Harry Potter corría de un lugar a otro del jardín, colocando platos de plástico voladores, que dirigía con su varita, mientras observaba de reojo lo que faltaba en las mesas que había predispuesto.  
Era su cumpleaños y como en los cuatro anteriores, se disponía a pasarlo con sus mejores amigos. Mientras depositaba los vasitos alineados, por todo el mantel, pensaba en su padrino y en el último sueño que había tenido con él. Hubiese dado la mitad de su vida por ver aparecer el rostro de Sirius por la puerta de entrada, riendo con su habitual risa que se parecía al ladrido de un perro, sonriendo con arrogancia y pasándose la mano por el pelo hacia atrás, dispuesto a todo por una aventura, por un nuevo riesgo. Ése era el Sirius que recordaba y ése, era el que deseaba volver a tener.  
Con nostalgia y como si pensara que su padrino aparecería por la reja del jardín, miró en su dirección y soltó lo que llevaba en las manos, esperando...Sin embargo, Sirius no reapareció.

-¿Qué estás mirando con tanto interés?- una mano se le había colocado en el hombro, igual que su padrino solía hacer y Harry dio un respingo y se quedó parado, respirando entrecortadamente. Había reconocido la voz de su padre, pero por un momento, por un mínimo instante, habría jurado que Sirius estaba detrás suyo.- Hacía mucho que no te sobresaltabas con este gesto...- comentó Lupin, retirando prudentemente, la mano del hombro de su hijo y lanzando un prolongado suspiro.

-Lo siento, Remus.- susurró el muchacho dándose la vuelta, todavía con la fe de encontrar a su padrino.- Estaba pensando y...me has asustado.

-¿Pensabas en Sirius?- comentó Lupin alzando su varita y haciendo que los cubiertos levitaran por todo el jardín.- Es normal que en fechas señaladas como tu cumpleaños lo eches más de menos...- Harry volvió a recoger los platos que llevaba en los brazos y fue colocándolos, en aquella ocasión, manualmente.

-Siempre acabas sabiendo en lo que estoy pensando...sí, es cierto, lo echo mucho de menos...-confesó el muchacho y notó como la voz se le quebraba al hablar.- Aquella vez...cuando...ya sabes, él me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver...y no sabes cuanto anhelo ese momento...

-Harry.- Lupin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tomó a su hijo por los hombros, mirándole seriamente.- ¿No estarás pensando en...?- el chico sonrió, se zafó del licántropo y se dio la vuelta con tal de que éste no viera su expresión en el rostro.

-Remus, sabes que no. Hace mucho tiempo que superé ese sentimiento de desazón. Ahora tengo cosas que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo¿entiendes? No os cambiaría...- Lupin suspiró mucho más tranquilo.- No obstante...tengo un mal presentimiento...un dolor continuo en el pecho que no me deja tranquilo...es como si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir...y el hecho de que vuelva a tener viejas pesadillas no me beneficia en nada...- Lupin se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás para reconfortarlo. Harry, agradeciendo aquel gesto de cariño cerró los ojos y reposó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pecho del hombre.

-Sea lo que sea, lo superaremos juntos, hijo mío.

-Te quiero, papá.- susurró Harry y notó como una lágrima bañaba sus mejillas.- Gracias por estar conmigo...

-------------------------

Una chica alta, de largos cabellos castaños rizados y vestida con ropa muggle tocó a la puerta. Olía a perfume de violetas y taconeaba con nerviosismo, mientras balanceaba una bolsa de plástico y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Venga, Ron, que no llegamos...cada año haces lo mismo...

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Ronald Weasley había crecido unos cuantos centímetros en los últimos cinco años. Tenía muchas más pecas en la cara y el pelo más largo, pero la misma cara de niño que en su época de Hogwarts. También vestía de forma muggle, con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa holgada, a rayas. Sudoroso, subía la calle casi corriendo, mientras su hermana y su mejor amiga, esperaban impacientes.

-¿Creéis que le gustará el regalo?- preguntó Hermione, volviendo a tocar al timbre y retocándose el pelo discretamente.- Con lo que nos costó elegirlo...

-Te preocupas demasiado, Hermione.- sonrió Ginny aupándose de puntillas, tratando de ver el interior del jardín.- Conociendo lo agradecido que es Harry, te aseguro que sí.- Ginny también había crecido, pero no más de un par de centímetros. Llevaba su melena pelirroja al vuelo y mucho más cuidada y larga que antaño. Su rostro se había convertido en el de una mujer madura y atractiva y ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña enamoradiza e impulsiva que había perdido la vela por el niño-qué-vivió. Ahora, Ginny Weasley había hondado mucho más en todo eso y había conocido el corazón del hombre que había tras él. Llevaba unos pantalones bajos y sencillos y una camiseta de manga corta, enseñando el ombligo y le colgaba un bolso negro y pequeño.  
No tuvieron que esperar más. Cinco segundos después, se escuchó el "clic" de una cerradura mágica y la cabeza de Lupin apareció detrás de la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien.- respondieron los tres al unísono. Lupin se hizo a un lado y pudieron entrar. Le dio la mano a Ron y saludó a las chicas con un par de besos en las mejillas y los guió hacia el jardín, pese a que los tres se conocían la casa como las suyas propias.  
Harry se había encargado de que quedara todo precioso. Como sabía que la fiesta se prolongaría hasta la noche, había colgado con unas cuerdas, unos farolillos muy graciosos, que se balanceaban con el viento y sacado el equipo de música, que estaba encendido dejando sonar una de sus múltiples canciones de Bon Jovi, que aludía a un cowboy que cargaba con su guitarra a todas partes.

-¿Saldréis esta noche?- preguntó Lupin mientras caminaban hacia las mesas, donde ya habían llegado los Weasleys.

-Eso queremos.- respondió Ginny alegremente, mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano y su mejor amiga. A Hermione no le gustaba salir mucho, de hecho, vivía prácticamente para sus estudios en la academia, donde hacía oposiciones para poder entrar al Ministerio de Magia. Sus amigos habían intentado de todo para que fuera un poco más abierta, pero la chica no quería oír hablar de nada que no fueran sus libros. Desde el incidente con Ian se había encerrado en las páginas de los pergaminos que le proporcionaban seguridad y sabiduría y no dejaba que los demás atravesaran esa coraza de acero que había creado a su alrededor.  
Incluso, para evitar los continuos reproches de sus padres, por lo mucho que había cambiado, le había comprado la última de las tres casas a Harry, la que había pertenecido en el pasado a Sirius Black. El chico había querido regalársela como Christine había hecho con los Weasley, pero Hermione había dicho tajantemente, que si no pagaba hasta el último galeón de lo que costaba esa gran mansión, no quería vivir en ella. Así que la chica había compaginado sus estudios con un trabajo de camarera en una cafetería famosa del pueblo.  
Nada más llegar hasta las mesas, se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos que faltaban y probablemente, por eso Lupin no había escuchado el timbre antes. La familia Weasley había incrementado en los últimos años. Bill estaba casado con Fleur Delacourt desde hacía cuatro años y tenían un bebé de unos pocos meses. Charly vivía con una chica en Rumania y pese a que no se habían casado, ambos estaban haciendo planes para buscar un niño. Percy seguía con su novia de Hogwarts, Penélope Clearwater, que después de que lo dejaran en su época en la que apoyaba a Fudge, se habían reconciliado y no se habían vuelto a separar. Los gemelos Weasley disfrutaban de su soltería como los que más y sin ataduras. Iban de flor en flor, como ellos decían y no tenían ninguna prisa por encontrar "el amor de sus vidas".

-Harry cariño,- refunfuñó la señora Weasley quitándole al muchacho un plato con una coca de llanda que estaba cortando en perfectas porciones.- Es tu cumpleaños, no deberías hacer nada...trae...

-De verdad, no me importa señora Weasley.- un rubor se había asomado por las mejillas del muchacho. La madre de su mejor amigo siempre lo sobreprotegía en exceso.-. Ustedes son mis invitados y...

-Tonterías.- murmuró la mujer distraídamente, tomando un plato de plástico y sirviéndole un trozo excesivamente grande.

-Espero que ese trozo sea para mí, tío, de lo contrario no podré rendir en el nuevo curso...- Harry se giró y no pudo más que sonreír al ver a sus tres mejores amigos allí parados. Esa imagen mental era una de las primeras que había guardado en el pensadero. Las caras de calma y paz, a su lado, celebrando un cumpleaños como cualquier otro joven, le parecía la más importante de todas las que había vivido.

-Toda tuya, Ron.- le tendió el plato a su amigo, después de saludarlo con un apretón de manos y se dirigió a las chicas.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo y entregándole una bolsa de plástico. Después, fue el turno de Ginny, la cual lo besó brevemente en los labios y le susurró algo en el oído que debía ser muy gracioso, puesto que el chico volvió a ruborizarse y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Ufff¿qué será?- Harry se sentó en una silla y sacó de la bolsa un paquete rectangular que para ser del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, pesaba bastante más. Con impaciencia mal disimulada, el chico fue rompiendo el papel de envoltorio azulado hasta que, efectivamente, una caja, cayó sobre su regazo. Cuando Harry la tomó entre sus manos y la levantó para verla mejor, se sobresaltó en exceso.- ¡Madre mía, esto es...¡Madre mía!

-¿Qué te han regalado?- Christine y Lupin, que iban cogidos del brazo, se aproximaron a donde estaban los chicos, para curiosear el regalo y disfrutar de la cara de felicidad que portaba su hijo mayor.

-¡Chris, es la caja de Bon Jovi¡La caja con esos cds de canciones que nunca han salido a la venta!- Harry estaba tan excitado, que no se dio cuenta como Alan había asomado la cabeza entre todos, incluidos los señores Weasley que también se habían acercado, para observar el regalo.

-¿Por qué la llamas, "Chris"?- el silencio cayó como un balde de agua helada, ante la pregunta del hijo menor de los Lupin. Harry, cuya sonrisa prolongada, seguía expuesta en sus labios, se redujo a la nada y la cambió por una expresión de total sombro. Todos los demás habían palidecido y enmudecido de golpe, aguardando la respuesta del chico.- _¿Quod?_(¿Por qué?)- insistió Alan.

-Yo...- Harry miró de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar ayuda.- Sólo era una forma de hablar...es decir...no sé, estaba contento y...Alan, no tiene tanta importancia...- Harry trató de sonreír pero al ver la expresión tan seria del rostro de su hermano, no pudo más que volver a sentir esa opresión en el pecho, la sensación de que algo no funcionaba del todo bien.

-Estás mintiendo...- susurró Alan apretando los puños. Todos los que habían alrededor retrocedieron un par de pasos, puesto que los puños del niño se habían encendido de energía.

-Alan, yo no te mentiría...- respondió Harry de inmediato, dejando la caja de Bon Jovi en la silla y tratando de aproximarse a su hermano para calmarlo, puesto que Christine y Lupin se habían quedado petrificados.- Sabes que...

-No es verdad...tengo el poder de notar cuando alguien me está mintiendo- Harry dejó de avanzar cuando percibió que los ojos de Alan, al que salvo cuando un bebé, jamás había visto llorar, brillaron intensamente.- ¡Él me lo dijo!- la energía de Alan se desbordó por completo, inundándole en una columna de luz blanquecina. Sin pensárselo dos veces, mientras los demás se echaban a tierra, Harry se abrazó a su hermano. Había experimentado esa sensación en una ocasión, cuando Snape lo había desprovisto de su magia de mago en uno de los castigos. Como en aquella ocasión, la energía del cuerpo de su hermano viajaba a tanta velocidad que comenzó a producirles cortes en la piel. Harry apretó los dientes y asumiendo el riesgo, concentró su propia energía con tal de parar la de Alan.

-¡HARRY, NOOO!- Christine trató de levantarse, pero el remolino de viento que había creado aquel huracán de poderes, se había desbordado de tal manera que no pudo moverse del sitio.  
Tal y como estaba previsto, el campo de fuerza llegó a un estado en el que explotó. Hermione, Ginny y los Weasley soltaron un grito escalofriante. No podían concebir la idea de que tanta energía cupiera en el cuerpo de un niño tan pequeño. Cuando la luz quedó esparcida, el cuerpo de Harry salió volando por los aires y cayó al césped del jardín, con aplomo.  
Inmediatamente, y en cuanto la energía empezó a reducirse para mostrar lo que había ocurrido, Christine se levantó y fue corriendo hacia donde había caído su hijo mayor. Harry escupía un poco de sangre por la boca en un ataque de tos. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de pequeños cortes y parecía desprovisto de energía, pero lo peor era que se sujetaba el pecho en un intento de menguar el dolor que sentía.

-Tranquilo...ya ha pasado...sólo será un momento...- Christine cerró los ojos y le colocó las manos en el pecho a su hijo mayor, mientras concentraba energía para curarlo. Ginny y los demás, habían corrido a su lado en cuanto se habían podido levantar y lo miraban con preocupación. En cuanto la energía de la mujer cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Harry, éste comenzó a sanar y a respirar mucho mejor.

-¿Estás bien¡Creía que te había pasado algo!- Ginny se lanzó a su cuello, bastante temblorosa. Con una mirada inquisitiva a Christine, Harry se rozó el pecho adolorido y tranquilizó a su novia con una sonrisa, incorporándose y dejándose observar por todos los demás.  
Christine se puso en pie también y observó el lugar donde Alan yacía de pie y con una expresión escalofriante en el rostro. A diferencia de Harry, él no tenía ninguna herida y parecía como si no se hubiese cansado al desplegar toda esa energía, como si tuviera tanta que aquello no le resultara más que un aperitivo. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos y de los puños le saltaban chispas.

-Podrías haberle hecho daño.- dijo la mujer utilizando un tono de voz severo y frío.- Alan, te he dicho mil veces que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con lo que haces. ¿Por qué has perdido el control de esa manera?- pero si esperaba que Alan comenzara a gritar o volviera a perder el control, se equivocaba. El niño se quedó observándola, como se observa a tu peor enemigo, sin decir nada.- ¿Por qué haces esto?- continuó Christine suavizando un poco el tono de voz.- Nunca te has comportado mal, hijo y ahora...- se acercó hasta él para tratar de curarle, pese a que no parecía tener ninguna herida visible y el niño la apartó de un manotazo.

-No me toques.- antes de que Christine, Lupin o alguno más pudiera reaccionar, Alan se había envuelto en una columna de luz y había desaparecido. Christine cerró los ojos y al notar que estaba en su habitación, se giró hacia los demás, para tratar de que todos continuaran con la fiesta, alegando que a su hijo se le pasaría pronto el enfado, pese a que lo ponía claramente en duda. Era la primera vez que Alan se comportaba de esa manera.

-Menudo genio tiene tu hermanastro, tío.- comentó Ron en voz alta, mientras recogía su chaqueta del suelo y paseaba hacia la mesa.

-Ron, no te pases un pelo.- le reprendió Hermione algo inquieta. Había tenido el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien.- Y no hagas comentarios que puedan meter a Harry en apuros...¿por qué no le llamas simplemente Alan?- Ron se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Harry, pero éste le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-No pasa nada, mejor seguid picando algo.- al mencionar que podían seguir comiendo, Ron, seguido de una Hermione exasperada, se lanzó al ataque. Los Weasley también prefirieron ignorar aquel pequeño percance, aunque Fleur estuvo prácticamente todo el tiempo comentando por lo bajo con Bill, el miedo que tenía de que su hijo saliera igual y eso que Bill le recordó una veintena de veces que eso no sería posible porque ellos no eran arcángeles y no podían desprender energía.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- Ginny se había abrazado al pecho de Harry, después de que éste se estuviera pasando la mano continuamente, justo por el lado izquierdo, haciendo muecas de dolor. Los ojos de la chica brillaban de preocupación y él no quería que ella notara que no estaba bien. Jamás le había contado a Ginny lo que le habían dicho los médicos tan solo una semana después de salir del hospital, cuando había acudido para hacerse una revisión. Muchas veces, sus amigos le habían preguntado porqué no utilizaba sus poderes de arcángel y él siempre les decía que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo y eso en parte, era verdad. Derrochar energía porque sí no estaba entre sus prioridades.

-Eso depende,- Harry la cogió por la cintura y le dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja, susurrándole.- de si me curas...- Ginny soltó una risita y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si pensara que se iba a desvanecer. De esa forma, no pudo ver la cara de angustia que mostraba su novio. Utilizar la ironía siempre le servía de escape.

-Esta noche saldremos¿vale? Y entonces te curaré...- con un leve beso en los labios y al ver que Christine se acercaba hacia ellos, Ginny se fue corriendo a buscar a Hermione.

-No deberías mentirle.- Christine apareció por detrás de Harry, observando atentamente la expresión de enfado consigo mismo que tenía el muchacho.

-No puedo decirle la verdad. Ya ha sufrido suficiente.- Harry apartó el regalo de sus amigos de la silla y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella, pasándose una mano por la cara.

-¿Y tú¿Tú no has sufrido bastante?-. Christine arrugó la frente cuando vio como su hijo apretaba los puños contra las rodillas en una clara lucha interior.

-Lo que yo sufra no importa, Chris. ¿Recuerdas que debo protegerla? Esto ya sobrepasa mis sentimientos, es mi obligación...

-Y la mía eres tú.- Christine se acercó mucho más a Harry y volvió a colocar una de sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, cuyos latidos eran más rítmicos de lo normal.- Pero esto no puedo curarlo...- el muchacho respiró hondo y ocultó el rostro bajo sus manos.

-Tiene demasiado poder.- murmuró para sus adentros, pero Christine pudo escucharlo.- Ha soltado un montón de energía y ni si quiera estaba cansado. Para detenerle he tenido que rendir al máximo...es mucho más poderoso que yo...- la profesora sacó la varita y con un encantamiento convocador, atrajo una silla cercana, para sentarse al lado del muchacho.

-Le pasa algo...- susurró mirando hacia el cielo azulado, totalmente raso.- ...pero no puedo leer lo que es...Me gustaría decirte que yo puedo detenerle, pero sabes perfectamente que no. Alan es mucho más poderoso que yo, igual que lo fuiste tú en el pasado...me ha superado con creces y me asusta pensar que no puedo controlarlo.

-Chris.- Harry se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la mujer, con decisión. Christine levantó el rostro y entonces descubrió una mirada que no había vuelto a ver en cinco años.- No sé si el presentimiento que tenemos tiene que ver con él, pero...quisiera que estar preparado.

-No te entiendo.- Christine sabía perfectamente lo que el chico trataba de decirle, pero no quería escuchar aquellas palabras, no quería volver a tener que pensar en ello. Durante aquellos años habían vivido en una tranquilidad que no deseaba desestabilizar y regresar al pasado, que tanto daño les había hecho, afrontarlo, era un precio demasiado alto a pagar. Tendría que tomar actitudes que se habían desvanecido con sus máscaras, volver a sacar a flote, a la antigua Christine.

-Entréname.- pidió Harry con seguridad.- Vuelve a hacerlo...- la mujer se levantó tan violentamente de la silla que ésta calló al suelo. No obstante, nadie se percató de ello. No parecía que estuviesen prestando atención a aquella conversación.

-No puedo.- respondió con una mano en la boca en una clara lucha interior.- No puedo volver a hacerte pasar por eso y tampoco hacérmelo a mí...Harry, ahora es distinto, ahora no hay un Voldemort al que destruir ni un Sirius que vengar¿entiendes?- Christine titubeó en si continuar, al ver el escalofrío que había recorrido el cuerpo de Harry al escuchar los nombres del mago tenebroso y su padrino.- Si te hago llegar al límite...si exploto tus poderes...podrías no resistirlo...

-Lo resistiré.- la voz del muchacho llevaba tanta convicción que a Christine le resultaba increíble estar hablando con el mismo chico alegre y despreocupado de los últimos tiempos.- Te lo prometo. Pero...si por Alan debo volver a ser el Salvador, lo seré...ha llegado el momento...- y por la fría expresión que pugnaban los ojos del muchacho, Christine supo que era verdad.

-----------------------

Era una noche tormentosa de verano. Las estrellas tintineaban, abriéndose paso entre los nubarrones. Un rayo golpeó la copa de un árbol y éste prendió de inmediato. El viento soplaba con intensidad, removiendo las hojas, imposibilitando una mejor visión del bosque prohibido.  
Una cabaña se iluminó bajo el resplandor de un relámpago y durante una fracción de segundo, mostró unos destellos blanquecinos al pie de una cerca con calabazas marchitadas. Dos figuras se materializaron en medio de la tempestad. El agua les empapaba por completo, pero aquello no parecía importarles.  
Vestían ambos túnicas negras y elegantes, con capuchas que les cubrían los rostros y de sus espaldas colgaban relucientes espadas de acero, afiladas, preparadas expresamente para las batallas.  
Se escuchó un aullido lejano e, instintivamente, las dos figuras se tensaron y se miraron entre sí, para después volver a la relajación inicial. Probablemente, aquello no sería más que los aullidos lastimeros de algún hombre lobo...aquel 31 de Julio, era luna llena.  
Durantes unos minutos, estuvieron allí parados, escuchando el silencio, el golpeteo de las gotas en el suelo, aguardando...  
Y como si algo les hubiera proporcionado una señal, sacando un varita mágica del bolsillo de la túnica oscura, la primera figura conjuró un hechizo y la cabaña quedó totalmente abierta.  
La puerta chirrió y las dos figuras ingresaron en la negrura. Al principio, se quedaron estáticas, pero después dieron un par de pasos más hasta que un perro enorme, les salió al paso. Fang, la antigua mascota de Hagrid, que había sido guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas ladró a los intrusos, enseñando los dientes. La primera figura, la que había abierto la puerta, lanzó una mueca de desagrado, pero la otra, se acercó sin ningún tipo de temor al animal y le acarició detrás de las orejas, dejándose oler.

-Somos nosotros, Fang...no tienes porqué asustarse.- quizás fue que, realmente, el perro los reconoció o tal vez la melodiosa voz de la muchacha y su manera de encandilar, pero la bestia quedó amansada por ese susurro musical y esas manos suaves y finas, que lo adormecían.

La muchacha se levantó y Fang corrió a recostarse sobre una desgastada alfombra, cercana a la chimenea que lucía apagada. La primera figura, que pertenecía a un hombre, continuaba observando todo a su alrededor con sumo interés, mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de total seriedad. Era como si todo su ser estuviera concentrado en algo, como si se mantuviera siempre en alerta.  
La chica dejó de observarle y se frotó los brazos, tratando de menguar el frío que tenía acumulado en el cuerpo. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente.  
En ese momento, el chico se fijó en ella y caminó hacia donde estaba, acariciándole la piel con el dorso de la mano. Ella, se estremeció.

-¿Tienes frío?- también la voz de aquel muchacho era adormecedora y terriblemente irresistible, había algo que atraía...no obstante, su tono era igual de frío o más que la de ella, con un claro signo de rudeza.

-Un poco.- la figura masculina caminó hasta la chimenea, haciendo caso omiso del perro y con un golpe de varita, la encendió. La cabaña quedó totalmente iluminada, mostrando su destartalado aspecto, antaño vivo y alegre.  
Las ventanas estaban rotas y las cortinas que las habían ocupado se habían desgastado con el paso del tiempo. Nadie se había preocupado por limpiar y más de un palmo de polvo cubría cada extraño utensilio, la mayoría culinario, que colgaba de las paredes, estanterías o se distribuía por la mesa. Todos los muebles eran de madera, pero estaban consumidos por la carcoma. El viejo sillón tenía un agujero hondo en uno de los cojines, pero se mantenía en pie. La nevera estaba medio abierta y la poca comida que quedaba en su interior se había podrido y producía un fétido olor que se esparcía por todo el recinto. En una percha, colgado de malas formas, estaba el viejo traje del guardabosques.  
La muchacha se acercó hacia él y rozó la piel que tanto abrigaba, produciéndole un estremecimiento. Cerró los ojos con cierto aire nostálgico y notó una presencia a su espalda.

-No deberías flaquear...no es el momento. No hemos venido para eso...- la muchacha se giró hacia él y pese a que la expresión del muchacho era fría y distante y que ella habría querido rebelarse contra él, no lo logró. Debía hacerle caso, él era fuerte y valiente, era el que la había protegido toda su vida y era él único que podía guiarlos por ese camino.

-Sólo me permitía un momento para pensar...

-No debemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos...- le recordó el muchacho, suspirando y atrayéndola hasta su pecho para reconfortarla.- Ya sabíamos lo que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí...somos los únicos que podemos desequilibrar la balanza...

-Lo haremos...- aseguró la chica con determinación. Si algo se había prometido a sí misma, era aquello. Se separó del muchacho y caminó hasta una de las sillas. Suspirando, se quitó la capa negra que le cubría el rostro y una cabellera negra azabache, larga y brillante, le calló sobre los hombros. Como vestía de negro, era difícil distinguir lo que pertenecía a su cabello o a su túnica. Cuando la luz de las llamas iluminó su bello rostro, se pudo ver a una muchacha de unos veinte años. Se tez era pálida y blanquecina, sus ojos de un azulado muy parecido al mar, su nariz pequeña y respingona y sus facciones eran suaves y amables. Era bastante alta y delgada e inspiraba un gran poder interior.- ¿No crees que al encender la chimenea nos pueden ver?- el muchacho se acercó a ella y también tomó asiento, retirándose su atuendo igualmente.

-No. En el colegio Hogwarts están de vacaciones ahora...y esta cabaña lleva deshabitada mucho tiempo¿lo recuerdas? No notarán nuestra presencia, no te preocupes, me he ocupado de eso...- el joven debía tener la misma edad. También era alto, de complexión fuerte y delgada. Sus cabellos negros le llegaban a la altura de los hombros, en mechas bien distribuidas y que le daban un aire muy varonil. Sus ojos eran grises oscuros y su rostro hermoso y vivaz. Llevaba una extraña marca en el dorso de la cara, como el de una cicatriz de alguna herida lejana.

-Pero...- la chica se levantó de golpe y se sentó sobre las rodillas del hombre, acariciándole el rostro dulcemente.- Debes estar muy cansado...gastamos prácticamente toda nuestra energía, y ahora encima has creado barreras para que no nos descubran...- el muchacho, que había cerrado los ojos, efectivamente, agotado, la tomó de una de las manos y se la besó cariñosamente, sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Necesitábamos un lugar donde vivir y ahora podremos hacerlo sin peligro de ser descubiertos.- la muchacha asintió y se levantó de su regazo, yendo directamente hacia donde había una cama tres veces más grande de lo normal. Las sábanas estaban sucias y rotas y no tenía almohada, no obstante, se tumbó sobre ella y se acurrucó abrazándose las rodillas y cerrando los ojos, en un intento por quedarse dormida.

El chico la observó, pero no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en su posición, mirando por la ventana como, poco a poco, las nubes se iban disipando y dejaban entrever la grandiosa luna llena.

-Hacía demasiado tiempo que no te veía...vieja amiga...- le susurró al viento, como si esperara que el satélite le respondiera, como si de verdad se conocieran de toda la vida. Y cuando sus ojos quedaron prendidos a ella, la luna brilló con más intensidad y fuerza, dándole la bienvenida. Sonriendo, el muchacho se giró hacia su capa oscura y extrajo una cajetilla de tabaco. Con parsimonia, tomó un cigarro y lo encendió con el poder de sus manos, sin necesidad de una varita ni un mechero.

Se lo colocó en la boca y dio una larga calada, echando el humo por la nariz y pasándose una mano por su rostro cansado y consumido. Quería dormir, pero no podía, necesitaba estar en alerta continuamente. Pese a que sus barreras de energía eran fuertes, si alguien los descubría...se levantó enérgicamente de la silla y maldijo sus malos pensamientos. No, no había tiempo para lamentaciones y mucho menos ahora que lo habían logrado. El destino les había regalado una segunda oportunidad y no iban a desaprovecharla.  
Se dio la vuelta hacia la chica y sonrió al ver que se había quedado dormida. Caminó hasta la cama y sentándose en el borde, la arropó con su propia capa, acariciándole el rostro. Era hermosa, muy hermosa, cada día más. La conocía de toda la vida y les había prometido y se había prometido a sí mismo que la protegería con su vida, así como los hilos del destino habían querido. Eran uno.  
Un rayo de melancolía surcó su rostro. En que condiciones tan malas se encontraban. Estaban abandonados a su suerte, en un lugar que no conocían, solos y enfrentándose a un mal que sabían, que no podían derrotar. Si llegaran a tiempo...era la única manera, detener lo que se avecinaba antes de que ocurriera de verdad. Lo conocían muy bien, demasiado y sabían que no se detendría.  
Hubiese deseado poder ofrecerle a ella mucho más que esas penalidades, pero, desgraciadamente, no podía.

-Perdóname...Anya...- susurró y tras darle un breve beso en la mejilla, el muchacho regresó a la incómoda silla de madera, preparado para hacer la guardia en esa primera noche.

--------------------

Se paseaba de un lugar a otro, con las manos en la espalda. No estaba nervioso, nunca había sido una persona inquieta, pero detestaba la espera. No admitía fallos, porque, sencillamente, él era alguien perfecto, sin errores, como una máquina preparada para no fallar. No ahora.  
Tomó el titular del periódico y lo leyó por enésima vez, sonriendo con demencia. Uno menos..., había destruido el pilar de la Iglesia y si sus padres se alzaran de la tumba estarían orgullosos, pero todavía le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Había mandado a sus nuevos hombres a realizar el trabajo fácil y ahora le tocaba a él culminar el final de sus raíces. El plan era sencillo. Los mortífagos habían comenzado a asesinar a todos los cardenales del país, uno a uno, irían cayendo hasta que no quedara ninguno. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era colarse en la Ciudad de Vaticano y destruir el cónclave que se estaba organizando. Arrasaría con todo. Comenzando por el Camarlengo, hasta terminar con todos los obispos. La gente perdería la fe y eso era precisamente lo que él andaba buscando...

-Sin fe en el mundo, Harry Potter será mío...- susurró a las cuatro paredes rocosas de sus antepasados. Sí, había investigado durante los cinco años que había estado desaparecido y había averiguado una gran verdad: Harry Potter seguía ligado al mundo, si el mundo empezaba a morir, él moriría con el mundo. Era sencillo, destruir la fe como la primera vez, cerrar de una vez y para siempre la Sala de las Almas y entonces...la nada.

Había ingeniado un plan tan brillante que se sorprendía que Lord Voldemort no lo hubiese pensado. Su señor era la persona más inteligente que había conocido sobre la faz de la tierra y sin embargo, no había dado con la solución más sencilla. Y de esa manera, iba a poder matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro: la venganza por la muerte de su familia y la destrucción del niño-qué-vivió. La iglesia era la piedra angular de la fe en el mundo y destruirla acabaría por matar las esperanzas de todos aquellos que creían en un Dios, que se sostenían en ello...  
Soltó una carcajada. ¿Dios¡Qué estupidez! Cuando él alcanzara la máxima plenitud de poder y lograra la inmortalidad se podría considerar como un dios. Su familia había muerto por esas creencias, por mantener a salvo un secreto que podría haber destruido los pilares de la religión cristiana y ahora...él los vengaría en su propio beneficio.  
Sonriendo ante su ingenio, caminó hasta el único mueble que había en la estancia y se sirvió una copa de vino tinto.

-Sangre...- murmuró alzando la vajilla de un finísimo y delicado cristal.- ¿Dónde está ahora vuestro dios, ingenuos¿Qué hace para salvaros? La sangre de su hijo fue derramada como yo derramo la vuestra...- Ian dio un breve sorbo a su copa y la observó una vez más, ensimismado.- Es curioso lo mucho que se puede parecer vuestro Cristo a Harry Potter...ambos llamados el salvador, uno en el mundo mágico y otro en el muggle...y ambos derramando la misma sangre...

Se escucharon pasos acercándose a la habitación, pero Ian no dejó de observar el líquido rojizo. Las ideas fluían en su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz, aumentando su demencia. Se había convertido en un monstruo en esos cinco años desaparecido y la maldad que asolaba su corazón era, quizás, más peligrosa que la de Lord Voldemort, porque a Ian no le interesaba un mundo de sangres limpias gobernando a los muggles, sino que estaba dispuesto a destruirlo todo, con tal de ser él el único que poseyera todo. Reconstruir la vida a su manera y sabía que le bastaba con alcanzar ese poder tan preciado, para lograrlo.  
Miró de reojo el rostro cetrino y pálido de Lucius Malfoy y sonrió interiormente. Cuán fácil había resultado engañarlos. Su maestro, podía haber sido un Lord, que siempre recompensaba a los que lo ayudaban, en cambio, él era simplemente un mago tenebroso muy poderoso y que utilizaría las ideas de los antiguos mortífagos para su propio beneficio. No los necesitaba.

-¿Y bien?- Lucius Malfoy se detuvo a escasos metros suyos. Le temía y Ian podía verlo, sabía que lo miraba horrorizado, por el monstruo en el que se había convertido, pero a él no le importaba. Era capaz de fingir que era un caballero sentimental y un Don Juan perfecto y gracias a sus propiedades de mago metamórfico, podía adoptar un aspecto irresistible. Su monstruosa apariencia no era un problema con las mujeres.

-Todo marcha según lo esperado.- aseguró Malfoy tratando de no mirarle directamente a los ojos.- Y...ya he avisado a mi hijo y sus amigos. Ellos saben donde encontrar más aliados...

-Buen trabajo, amigo mío.- Ian se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, notando como Malfoy se estremecía.- Estamos muy cerca de la destrucción de Potter...ahora, me queda resolver el otro asunto...

-Ian¿estás seguro que esto funcionara?- Malfoy tenía sus dudas, aunque ser él el que las expresara no estaba entre sus intenciones. Pero los demás no se habían atrevido a hacerlo y él era el que más contacto tenía con el nuevo señor tenebroso. Ian lo miró escépticamente y le bastó un gesto para leerle la mente.

-Ya veo. Lucius, confía en mí y dile a los otros que estén tranquilos...muy pronto observaréis las consecuencias...- Ian se abrochó bien su capa negra y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.- Ahora, si me disculpas...tengo un asunto pendiente con el asilo...- Lucius Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior, pero no añadió nada más. No le quedaba más remedio que obedecer. Estaba seguro de que Ian era el indicado para devolverle a él y a los suyos, el rango que les correspondía. Suspirando, también se dirigió a la salida, maldiciendo por lo bajo el día en el que Harry Potter había destruido a su antiguo señor.


	3. I'll be there for you

**Olasss gente! Q tal todo el mundo? Bien? Eso espero! Bueno, aquí vuelvo con el 3 capi. Debo decir que os estoy sumamente agradecida por todos vuestros reviews, sois estupendos. A ver, estoy a principio de fict y sé que todo va un poquito lento, pero han pasado 5 años y es normal que tenga que centrarme un poquito en lo que han cambiado los personajes, sin embargo, no os preocupéis que la trama irá avanzando poco a poco. Por ejemplo, en la 2º guerra como Harry no estaba listo, no hubo batallas hasta después de Navidad. Aquí las habrá desde un principio. También quería comentar que habrán más personajes nuevos. Uno de ellos, lo veremos en el próximo capi. Se llamará Troy y ya veremos qué pasa con él...ahhh, también habrán nuevos arcángeles, más de los que creéis y cada uno tendrá unas habilidades especiales. Como os habéis portado bien, os he hecho estos avances, ajajja, y ahora sí, os dejo leer. Un besazo! Nos vemos pronto!**

**Reviews: **

**Mariet Malfoy: **Holasss! Sí, al final opté por continuar. No tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario, gracias a ti por seguir mi humilde historia y dejarme siempre esos fantásticos reviews. Sí, Harry habla arcángel y como Alan no sabe la verdad, tiene que llamar mamá y papá a Remus y Christine. Sí, no podía faltar Remus, ajjaj, lo necesitarán. Y respecto a Ian...va a causar verdaderos estragos. Besazos!

**MayeEvans: **Olasss! Sí, jajajaja, yo también soy de las que pienso que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, pero tenía una idea en mi cabeza y quería experimentarla. De todas formas, si me queda mal este fict, siempre la gente puede pensar que el verdadero final fue el de la primera parte, porque no dejé ningún cabo suelto. Besazos!

**Lladruc: **Olassss! Jajajajja, dons no penso que estigues boig, de fet penso que potser tens raó , ajajjajaa. El temps ho dirà, pero aquet sonmi no ha sigut enviat per l'Ian, sino pels propis records del Alan. Ho "el me lo dijo" es una forma de referirse al Dani. Hi hauràn més arcangels al fict, pero ningú serà tant important com aquets dos, asi que compte en ells... Petons!

**DeMalfoy: **Gracias! Sí, entiendo que te intriguen y lo harán más conforme vayan entrando en escena, no obstante...yo no afirmaría tan rápidamente que son buenos. Besos!

**Valerita: **Olaaa! Sí, ya dije que iba a procurar actualizar rápido. Te gusta Alan? Me alegro, ajajaja. Los nuevos personajes...ufff, queda mucho por desvelar de ellos. Besos!

**+Marita: **Olasss! Sí, si Ian te pareció malo en la 2º guerra aquí te va a parecer despreciable. Sí, muy importante la llegada de los dos personajes. Son muy muy poderosos, así que atentos a ellos. Besazos!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olass! Gracias, me allegro que te guste. Bueno, como ya tenía muchas ideas antes de acabar la 2º guerra no he tenido que pensar un principio explosivo, ha salido por sí mismo. Sí, seguro que si mi fict lo vendieran en las farmacias me forraba, ajajjaajaj. Besos!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Olasss! Sí, verás, como a mí no me gusta esperar, no me gusta hacer esperar a los demás, por eso trato de no tardar en actualizar. Me alegro que te esté gustando el fict. Sí, me temo que entre Harry y Ginny habrá problemas...pero quizás no por culpa de los malos. Hay algo que todavía deben superar. Un besazo!

**Loka Moony/Lupin: **Olasss! Jaja, te sigue gustando? Bien! Eso me alegra, porque mi niño es muy mono cuando quiere, ajajajaj. Bueno, lo cierto es que ya dije que exactamente vivo no dejaba a Harry de lo 2º guerra. Lo siento, pero así era. A él lo convirtieron en arcángel teniendo que alterar gravemente las leyes de la naturaleza, y estas cosas tienen consecuencias. Me temo que sí, que Ginny no se enterará de nada de lo de Harry...al menos durante un tiempo. Es necesario, para cosas que vendrán después. Besazos!

**Ren: **Olasss! Jajajjajajjjajajaj, sí, entiendo que Alan te caiga mal. Lo cierto es que el niño no se ha portado bien, pero recuerda que es pequeño y que no controla su cuerpo como un adulto. No sé si lo has olvidado, pero Christine mató al hombre que asesinó a su padre con 7 años. Eso fue porque la energía que había en su cuerpo se desbordó y no supo controlarla. A Alan le pasa igual, no deja de ser un niño y...encima, tiene problemas. Te explico lo de la fe. Cuando Harry fue convertido en arcángel quedó ligado al mundo, no al mundo mágico, sino al mundo en general. Ya sabes que quedó como muerto en la batalla contra Voldemort y que clínicamente, así lo dictaminaron los médicos: no podía volver. Sin embargo, como las leyes de la naturaleza se alteraron, resultó que Harry dependía del mundo en ese momento, en una gran masa de fe. El mundo mágico entero, si lo recuerdas, se reunió a las puertas del hospital, en sus casas, hicieron campañas en los periódicos, todos...deseaban que Harry viviera, todos tenían esperanza. Era una fuerza tan grande, una masa tan amplia de fe que Harry lo consiguió, pudo volver. No obstante, me temo que eso afecta también al mundo muggle. Es cierto, en el mundo mágico no creen en dios ni nada por estilo, pero en el muggle sí. Igual que se concentró una gran masa de fe para traer de vuelta a Harry, si una gran masa de fe se perdiera, Harry moriría con esa fe, porque la esperanza es lo único que lo mantiene vivo en el mundo. Depende de esa fuerza para seguir viviendo. Si Ian destruyera la Iglesia, una masa tan grande de esperanza y fe, los muggle creyentes perderían esa capacidad de tener esperanza y sería suficiente para que Harry muriera. Espero que te haya quedado un poco más claro, de todas formas, Michaela lo explicará. Besazos!

**D.Alatriste: **jajajaj, bueno, Alan no deja de ser un niño. Es maduro, pero hasta cierto punto y en este tema está un poco descolocado. No, Harry no le ha contado a nadie lo de su enfermedad, exceptuando Remus y Christine, claro está. A ver...jajaja, no, Harry no es una pila recargable. LO que hará Christine será volver a entrenarlo para que pueda soportar mejor las pérdidas de energía. Bueno, no es tan sencillo cargarse a Harry, ajajjajaja. Para empezar, Ian todavía no sabe donde está...aunque lo averiguará, por supuesto. Y segundo, has olvidado a Christine. Ian tiene en cuenta muchas cosas, es más, Harry no está tan débil como para matarlo así como así. Ian no se va a arriesgar a perder a sus mortífagos y a él mismo por no planear antes las cosas. Y tiene otro plan...y para ese necesita de tiempo y te aseguro que si lo consigue van a tener problemas de los gordos. En fin, nada más. Un besazo!

**Dany-Kanuto-Link: **Olass! Uffff, Segundo capítulo y ya con peticiones? Ajajajjajaaja, no te prometo nada, pero...lo intentaré. Sólo decir que morir, va a morir alguien, así que sólo queda esperar quién. Anya...bueno, es el nombre de la chica, ajjajaj. No te puedo decir quién es todavía, pero será importante, ya lo verás. Paciencia. Besazos!

**Kika: **Olasss! Muchas gracias, jajaja. Me alegro que en un comienzo te vaya gustando el fict. Yo espero que me quede al menos como el otro, intentaré hacer todo lo posible. Y sí, he leído el Código Da Vinci y la parte del pasado de Ian se parece porque se me ocurrió la idea leyéndolo. No obstante, habrá una parte que se parezca más a Ángeles y Demonios, el otro libro de Dan Brown. Besazos!

**Arelis: **Olass! Jaajajaja, bueno, entonces yo también soy feliz de poder haceros feliz, ajaja, de eso se trata no? Espero que te guste el fict. Besazos!

**Kathy Chambers: **Olasss! Muchas gracias! Ummm, a ver, Alan no podría vencer a Ian solo, por muy fuerte que sea. Sigue siendo un niño, pero a ver si de alguna manera puede ayudar a Harry.

**Samarita-Radcliffe: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara la 2º guerra y que este, de momento, también. Sí, en Herencia salen Alan y Christine así como otros personajes de los ficts de mis amigas: Crisy y Pekenyita. Besazos!

**Amnydic1991: **Olass! Como bien dices, es muy duro para Alan comprender que todo lo que ha creído vivir no es más que una farsa. Y especialmente para Alan. No por ser él, sino porque es un niño. Generalmente, los niños pequeños necesitan tener una estabilidad, sentirse seguros dentro de su burbujita de cristal, si ese cristal se quiebra, se sienten inseguros, perdidos. Muy sádica tu venganza contra Lucius, ajajajjajaa, buenoo...lo pensaré, jajaja, aunque yo preferiría matar así a Malfoy, es más gratificante. A ver, tus dudas. Bueno...los nuevos personajes son un misterio todavía y lo siento, pero no puedo decir nada más que lo que vaya saliendo. Paciencia. Pero...por tus buenas preguntas te revelaré una cosa. El nombre del chico es Orión...Y sí, sí que se ocupan del perro, pero no de la cabaña. Es la profesora Gubble-Punk esa, la sustituta de Hagrid, la que se ocupa de alimentarlo y dejarlo salir de vez en cuando, aunque, a partir de ahora, eso no será posible. Aunque no aparezca en el fict, los nuevos chicos la hechizaran para que cuando vaya a entrar a la cabaña se acuerde de que debe hacer algo muy urgente, así nadie podrá descubrirlos. Y bueno, no es que Harry duerma con la varita, es que la tiene siempre muy cerca suyo. Besazos!

**Catalina: **Sí, jajaj, estoy de vuelta. Bueno, es q me apetecía mucho escribir la continuación, la verdad. Lo del secreto no es tan sencillo. Él guarda un secreto que su familia ha protegido durante mucho tiempo, pero si saliera públicamente a decirlo muchos no lo creerían, lo catalogarian por loco y es mas, aunque gente llegara a creerlo, la mayoria de la gente cristiana confiaria en su fe en dios y la iglesia, así q no funcionaria. Cuantos locos hoy en dia salen en televisión diciendo cosas asi? Eso no funcionaría y ademas, no es el estilo de Ian. Besos!

**Erick Arturo: **Olass! Jaja, sí, bueno, es que me gusta mucho escribir y ya se sabe, no podía dejarlo así cuando tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza. Me gustaron mucho los libros del Código Da Vinci y de Ángeles y Demonios y a raíz de eso se me fueron ocurriendo algunas ideas. No te preocupes por Alan, no va a ser el protagonista en el fict, ya sabes q Harry es Harry y no lo voy a desplazar, pero quiero poner bastantes cosas de su personalidad para que se vaya viendo como es. Besazos!

**CAPÍTULO 3: I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU. **

Restandoel pequeño incidente con Alan, había sido un día magnífico. Harry había disfrutado de su veintiún cumpleaños como el que más. Rodeado de sus mejores amigos, de su familia...y ahora estaba preparado para celebrarlo por todo lo alto en la discoteca del pueblo.

Estaban en su habitación. Harry no paraba de extraer cosas del armario para que Ron escogiera una camisa adecuada para la ocasión. Las chicas ya se habían cambiado, peinado y maquillado, aunque Hermione no parecía tenerlas todas consigo.

A la chica no le gustaba salir de fiesta desde que le había ocurrido su "accidente" y siempre era muy reticente a ello. De hecho, en los últimos cuatro cumpleaños se había quedado en casa. Ron, Harry, Ginny e incluso los señores Weasley le habían insistido para que se divirtiera, alegando que nada malo podía sucederles, puesto que Harry iba con ellos, pero ella seguía negándose.

-En serio, chicos...a mí no me apetece.- llevaba repitiendo aquella frase durante toda la tarde. Iba muy guapa. Se había puesto una minifalda vaquera, una camiseta blanca y ajustada, de tirantes y un gorro del mismo color en la cabeza, préstamo de Ginny. Además de unas botas altas. No había querido más que repasarse un poco los labios, pero aún así, no le hacía falta el maquillaje.

-Venga, Hermione, no seas aguafiestas...- insistió Ron mientras levantaba dos camisas de su amigo. Una era de color azul marino y la otra totalmente negra.- Sabes que no nos lo pasaremos igual sin ti...- entre las dos prendas, Ron le echó una mirada rápida a su amiga. La verdad era, que él no se lo pasaría igual de bien sin ella. Durante cinco años, Ron se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Hermione para él y constantemente se había tratado de acercar a ella. Estaba seguro de que la muchacha sentía lo mismo por él, pero ella, simplemente, no podía tener una relación con nadie. Estaba asustada y se mostraba arisca y reticente cuando se le nombraba cualquier cosa de los chicos. De hecho, igual que pasara con Christine en el pasado, pero por razones obviamente distintas, Hermione no podía soportar que alguien la tocara. Si eso ocurría, aunque fuese un gesto casual y cariñoso, la chica se retiraba rápidamente y comenzaba a temblar, como si el chico que la había tocado fuese un violador. Así había ocurrido durante todo aquel tiempo. De hecho, Ron, Harry y Ginny se quedaban muchas noches a dormir con ella, para que no tuviera miedo de estar sola en una casa tan grande.

-No entiendes nada, Ron¿verdad?- Hermione se había cruzado de brazos y se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos aguados. Ron, Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de culpabilidad. Ellos habían tratado de hacer todo lo posible para animar a su amiga, para sacarla de esa depresión en la que había caído, pero todo había sido inútil. Simplemente, Hermione no quería oír ni hablar del tema y cada vez que trataban de sacarlo, ella daba un giro inesperado a la conversación. Habían incluso intentado que fuera a psicólogos para superar su miedo, pero ella siempre se negaba.

-Ian no volverá, Hermione.- susurró Ron con el rostro muy serio.- No vas a volver a ver a ese hijo de puta en la vida¿vale? Te lo prometo, yo...nosotros, siempre vamos a estar ahí por ti.- el chico había hablado con tanta seriedad y sinceridad, que Hermione tuvo que creerle. Se enjugó la cara y asintió con firmeza, mientras dejaba que Ginny la reconfortara.

-Te quedaría mejor la camisa negra, Ron.- murmuró la chica y el pelirrojo no tardó ni dos segundos en colocársela. Por fin, habían sacado una media sonrisa de su amiga y eso era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Una vez arreglados, bajaron al comedor, donde los esperaban los adultos. Los Weasley se quedarían a cenar y Christine y la señora Weasley estaban preparando la cena, mientras su marido y Lupin charlaban en el sofá. Los otros hijos del matrimonio se habían marchado después del pastel de cumpleaños.

Cuando Harry y Ron, que iban en cabeza del grupo, pisaron el comedor, Christine se los quedó mirando asombrados. Todavía recordaba a esos muchachos de dieciséis años que había conocido y lo mucho que su influencia los había hecho sufrir y sin embargo, allí estaban. Ya eran hombres, ya tenían su forma de actuar, de pensar y afortunadamente, el destino no había querido separarlos.

-¿Y estas señoritas tan elegantes?- comentó el señor Weasley al ver a Hermione y a Ginny tan arregladas.- Yo de vosotros me cuidaría, chicos, sino os las van a robar...- todos rieron la gracia, sobretodo al ver como las dos chicas se sonrojaban. Harry se acercó a su padre y se sentó un momento al lado suyo, en el sofá.

-Remus...¿seguro que estarás bien? Esta noche es luna llena y no tardarás en...

-Ve y diviértete.- aseguró el licántropo revolviéndole el pelo al chico, tal y como había hecho Sirius en el pasado.- Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

-Remus se ha estado tomando la poción toda la semana, Harry.- intervino Christine para tranquilizar a su hijo.- Y yo estaré con él a medianoche...no pasará nada.

-Está bien.- Harry se encogió de hombros y suspirando, se levantó del sofá. Le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla e hizo lo propio con su madre, para después dirigirse hacia Ginny y tomarla de la mano.- No vendremos muy tarde.

-Eso espero.- comentó la señora Weasley apoyada en el marco de la cocina y con las manos en la cintura.- Ronald Weasley, cuida de tu hermana y de Hermione y no hagas locuras¿entendido?

-Sí, mamá.- como siempre que lo avergonzaban delante de sus amigos, a Ron se le encendieron las orejas.

-Mater¿puedo llevarme la moto?- Harry lo había preguntado seriamente y Christine le lanzó una mirada intensa. El chico le había vuelto a llamar "mater" y ella continuaba sintiéndose mal por ello. Pensaba en Lily y lo mucho que quería a su hijo, tanto que llegó a dar la vida por él y se le ponía la carne de gallina al verse como una sustituta. Su mejor amiga no se lo merecía, aunque comprendía la reacción del chico.

-Puedes.- asintió Christine sin dudarlo. Confiaba en él desde hacía mucho tiempo, eso sin contar que había sido ella la que le había entregado la moto de Sirius.- Pero id con cuidado.

-Entonces Hermione y yo iremos en el coche.- suspiró Ron. Se había sacado el carné de conducir en cuanto había cumplido la mayoría de edad, pero lo que él había deseado siempre era una moto como la de Harry. Su madre, por supuesto, se había negado rotundamente, diciendo que Harry era mucho más responsable que él. Claro que, Ron se acordaba de lo que le habían contado de las batallas del "Salvador" y su mejor amigo no parecía para nada responsable, atropellando a los mortífagos con la moto.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de marcharse, el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea aumentó y con un sonoro "clic", la cabeza del director de Hogwarts apareció entre ellas.

Era muy común que Dumbledore se comunicara con Christine o con Lupin a cualquier hora y por eso los chicos no se sorprendían por ello. Christine seguía siendo la profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y Lupin, por sus participaciones durante la guerra y gracias a las nuevas leyes que había sacado Amelia Bones, era examinador de las Academias.

Albus Dumbledore había envejecido en los últimos cinco años, pero su rostro arrugado seguía mostrando esa vitalidad característica y ese porte que siempre impresionaba a sus enemigos y que le daba el título de mejor mago de toda la historia. La barba blanca le había crecido unos centímetros y sus ojos seguían ocultos tras unas gafas de media luna.

-Buenas noches, siento interrumpir.- dijo jovialmente, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, Dumbledore.- Christine dio unos pasos hasta la chimenea.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí.- asintió el anciano director, pero ese algo no debía ser nada malo porque su sonrisa era muy amplia.- Traigo buenas noticias.

-¿No me diga que por fin Snape se va al asilo?- preguntó Ron entusiasmado. Sus comentarios produjeron la risa de sus amigos, pero los adultos le lanzaron miradas recriminatorias. No obstante, el director se tomó a broma sus palabras.

-Me temo que no, Ronald, el profesor Snape no se va a jubilar y siento anunciarte que lo verás más de lo que crees durante este curso.

-¡Cómo?- Ron no había sido el único que había gritado. Tanto Harry, como las chicas, se habían alarmado y habían corrido hacia la chimenea.- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Esperaba que recibierais la noticia con un poco más de entusiasmo.-comentó el director y se aclaró la garganta.- Veréis, Amelia Bones lleva unos tres años diciéndome que admira la formación de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y que le gustaría que muchos de los Aurores que salen de la carrera tuvieran los conocimientos tan altos como mis estudiantes de Séptimo. Así que le propuse algo.

-¿No me diga que vamos a ir a Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry totalmente anonadado.

-Eso exactamente.- asintió Dumbledore.- Los últimos dos años de la carrera de Auror se impartirán en Hogwarts.

-¡Eso es estupendo!- gritó Ginny totalmente emocionada y lanzándose al cuello de su novio.- ¡Así podremos ir juntos!- Ginny, como había dicho en su quinto año, había obtenido unas calificaciones muy buenas para cursar la carrera de Auror, pero como era un año más pequeña, iba un curso por debajo de Ron, Harry y Neville, que también estudiaban en la academia.

-¿No es magnífico?- Harry chocó las manos con su mejor amigo.- ¡Volver a Hogwarts¡Qué recuerdos!

-Sabía que os alegraría.- asintió el director con conformidad.- De hecho, volveréis a tener a vuestros antiguos profesores. Están mejor capacitados que muchos de los maestros de la academia y durante este mes de Agosto, el Ministerio de Magia les dará un cursillo para que sepan bien como prepararos. Eso te incluye, Christine.

-Me parece bien que te presentes en mi casa para decirme que tengo que dar horas extras, Dumbledore.- la mujer fingió estar enfadada, pero en el fondo, se alegraba muchísimo. Era lo que siempre había querido, tener a Harry cerca de nuevo, igual que tenía a Alan.

-¿Y también dormiremos allí?- quiso saber Ginny.- No me gustaría vivir en un internado...

-No, señorita Weasley, cuando acabe sus clases, podrá regresar a casa.- respondió Dumbledore.- ¡Ah!- añadió rascándose la nuca como si se le hubiese olvidado algo.- Remus, he logrado que Amelia Bones te elija a ti como examinador, así que también estarás en Hogwarts.

-Empiezan a gustarme sus influencias, director.- sonrió Lupin agradecido. Era estupendo. Trabajaría en Hogwarts junto a Christine y además podría ver los progresos de Harry, puesto que su trabajo era pasearse de clase en clase controlándolo todo y dar alguna que otra, para después, realizar el examen a final de curso. Aquel era el quinto y último año de Harry y Ron en la carrera y con un poco de suerte, él podría ayudarlos a prepararse bien y aprobar sin ningún problema.

-Bien, es todo. Y...feliz cumpleaños, Harry.- con una nueva inclinación, la cabeza de Dumbledore desapareció de entre las llamas, dejando una montañita de hollín a su paso.

---------------------------

El viento les golpeaba directamente en la cara, pero no tenían frío. El suelo se veía mojado, al parecer, había llovido unas horas antes, pero era una magnífica noche de verano. Las estrellas lucían más grandes y más brillantes, iluminándoles el camino.

Mientras pisaba el acelerador y aumentaba la velocidad, con Ginny bien sujeta a su cintura, Harry divisó la estrella Sirio, la más esplendorosa de la constelación Canis Major.

Sonrió al notar como ésta relucía con mucha más intensidad, sabía, más bien intuía, que allá a donde fuera, su padrino estaría velando por él. Así se lo había dicho Sirius aquella noche y así sería. Mientras tuviera esa seguridad, nada malo les ocurriría.

No obstante, seguía teniendo ese presentimiento.

-No pierdas de vista el coche de Ron.- le advirtió Ginny. Sus labios le habían susurrado muy cerca del oído y le habían hecho estremecerse. Tener a su novia tan cerca era como estar tocando el cielo con los dedos.

-¿Voy muy deprisa?- le preguntó, temiendo que la velocidad estuviera molestando a la chica.

-Me decepciona, vaquero, creía que usted era el rey de quebrantar las normas.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Quiero que me lleves a las estrellas.- le susurró Ginny, apretándose más contra él y dándole un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Tu mandas, pelirroja.- Harry inclinó la moto hacia arriba y la moto rugió en el oscuro cielo, produciendo que un espeso humo saliera del tubo de escape. Las nubes los engulleron en la negrura, dejando paso a la magnífica moto que surcaba los vientos del Valle de Godric.- ¿Te he dicho hoy cuanto te quiero?

-No estará de más que me lo repitas...

------------------------------

El recinto estaba rebasado de gente. Se notaba que las vacaciones incentivaban las ganas de salir de los jóvenes y de los no tan jóvenes. Los dos seguratas de la puerta no daban abasto, vigilando muy bien quien entraba en el local y pidiendo una y otra vez los carnés de mago, para comprobar que los adolescentes no hubiesen tomado ninguna poción para envejecer. Los alrededores de la discoteca también estaban abarrotados. Era muy común ver a grupitos haciendo botellón o esperando a más amigos, antes de entrar.

Harry, que llevaba su acostumbrado pañuelo atado a la frente para que nadie lo reconociera, le entregó a uno de los guardias de seguridad los cuatro carnés. Tras comprobar su autenticidad, el hombre se los devolvió y los dejó pasar sin ningún problema.

El local era grande y hermoso. Tenía una especie de lámpara en forma de esfera, que colgaba del techo y desprendía muchas lucecitas de colores. Estaba repleto de gente, pero había espacio suficiente para caminar sin estrujones. Había tres barras bien distribuidas y un podium donde bailaban dos gogós.

Ron, inmediatamente, se fue a una de las barras y pidió un Whisky de Fuego.

-¿Qué bebéis?- le preguntó a sus amigos.

-Lo mismo.- respondió Harry, apoyándose en la barra cómodamente y algo ruborizado de ver el escote tan grande que llevaba la camarera rubia, que debía tener su edad, aproximadamente.

-Yo no quiero nada.- dijo de inmediato Hermione. Ella nunca bebía. El alcohol no le gustaba y le parecía una total tontería divertirse tomándolo.

-Pues yo quiero un Martini con limón.- Ginny, apartó a su mejor amiga y lo pidió directamente a un camarero que no llevaba camiseta y cuyos músculos eran muy semblantes a los del póster de Tom Cruise que tenía colgado en la pared de su habitación. Había visto como su novio se quedaba boquiabierto ante la camarera y no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia.

-Buenooo- masculló Ron, mirando la cara de idiota que se le había quedado a su mejor amigo.- Si que empieza fuerte la niña.- Ginny le lanzó una mirada fulminante, respecto al calificativo de "niña" que había utilizado, y después de guiñarle el ojo al impresionante camarero, dio un largo sorbo a su Martini.

-Vamos a bailar.- Harry la había agarrado del brazo con un poco de brusquedad y se la llevaba al centro de la sala, donde estaban poniendo una de sus canciones preferidas y lejos de la mirada de aquel "capullo".

-Celoso.- le susurró Ginny con una risita, una vez que su novio la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, marcando claramente el territorio.

-No sabes cuanto.- Desde la barra, Ron y Hermione vieron como su amigo le plantaba un morreo impresionante a la chica, que se había quedado algo impresionada por aquel arranque de cariño.

Durante un rato, estuvieron observándolos sin decir nada. Hermione jugueteaba con los rizos que le caían por los hombros, mientras Ron bebía su Whisky de Fuego, haciendo muecas cada vez que le quemaba la garganta y sin poder evitar centrar sus ojos en los preciosos de su mejor amiga. Habría querido decirle allí mismo lo mucho que la quería, que sentía no haberse dado cuenta en su época de Hogwarts, que la guerra lo había cambiado y le había abierto los ojos definitivamente y que sentía enormemente no haberse podido librar de las garras de aquellos mortífagos, que lo sujetaban mientras Ian se estaba propasando con ella. Era una espina que siempre había tenido clavada y pese a que lo había intentado con toda su alma, no había podido pedirle perdón a la chica. Por todo. Por haber sido desconfiado, por no haber tomado en cuenta sus palabras.

_"-¿Te has vuelto loca¡No podemos ir hasta allí¡Es una batalla, Hermione!- pero Hermione lo abofeteó, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero no lo logró._

_-¡Eres un idiota!- bramó.- ¡Es por tu culpa¡Jamás, jamás te lo voy a perdonar¡Jamás!- sus palabras se incrustaron en el corazón de Ron, rompiendo la poca esperanza que quedaba en su ser. Se había equivocado, lo sabía y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.- ¡Nos apareceremos en el Ministerio de Magia¡Desde aquí podemos hacerlo!"_

Ron cerró los ojos. Ese flash era uno de los que se aparecían en su mente a diario. Quería borrarlo, quería pensar que durante esos cinco años en los que había actuado como si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido, habían hecho desaparecer el dolor para siempre. Pero, desgraciadamente, no era así. Hermione lo había perdonado, de eso estaba seguro, pero al igual que él, la chica tenía esa espinita clavada en su corazón. Si no hubiesen acudido al Ministerio de Magia...

Si tan solo hubiesen hecho caso a la lógica y a la razón, si lo hubiesen pensado mejor, pero no...por segunda vez se habían dejado llevar por su heroísmo, por su miedo a perder a una persona querida y casi, sólo casi, la habían perdido. Si Harry hubiese muerto en esa batalla, por su culpa, por haber acudido a rescatarlos, ellos jamás se lo habrían perdonado.

Una parte de ellos había quedado en aquella batalla, una parte, que se repetía en sus peores pesadillas y la dura realidad caía como una losa pesada: estaban vivos, sí, Lord Voldemort había desaparecido, sí, ahora había paz, sí, pero...sus vidas no volverían a ser como antes.

Aunque Ron tratara y tratara de sacar a Hermione de su vacío, de su soledad, de su dolor, no lo lograba. Había sido un trauma demasiado pesado para que una chica de diecisiete años lo superara, una chica, además, como Hermione...

Las palabras de Emy seguían creando un agujero muy hondo en su interior. Se había prometido a sí mismo hacerle caso y no estaba seguro de que lo estuviera cumpliendo. Había vencido muchos de sus miedos, muchos de sus defectos, cierto, pero no había logrado superar el recuerdo de ese error que cometió. Ron había cambiado mucho y a mejor. Ya no era la sombra de Harry Potter, era su amigo, su mejor amigo y uno no era más que el otro. Había encontrado cosas que hacer, había descubierto que cuando era él mismo era mucho mejor persona, mucho más fuerte. Había madurado y se había dado cuenta de que había cosas por las que valía la pena luchar, por las que valía la pena arriesgar. Había aprendido a hondar en los corazones de las personas, notar sus sentimientos, pero sin restarle ese humor característico a la vida. Se había divertido mucho con Harry, se habían llegado a conocer realmente, aceptado lo que eran el uno y el otro, perdonado y eran mucho más que uña y carne. Sin lugar a dudas, ahora podía creer en las palabras de su mejor amigo: Harry Potter no era nadie sin Ronald Weasley, igualmente que Ronald Weasley no era nadie sin Harry Potter. No había niño-qué-vivió en esta historia ni tampoco protagonismo de ningún tipo, eran simplemente, dos amigos, dos buenos amigos que lo habían compartido todo.

Eso le había enseñado Emy aquel día y sólo por ello, Ron le estaría eternamente agradecido.

-Emy...ojalá estuvieras aquí...- murmuró al aire, mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su copa de Whisky. Sí, si la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres estuviese ahí con ellos, todo sería más fácil. Él podría hablar con ella y preguntarle qué debía hacer con Hermione, qué era lo que podía hacer para sacar ese tristeza anidada en sus ojos.

-Ron¿qué has dicho?- Hermione le pasaba una mano por los ojos, tratando de que reaccionara. Al parecer, se había quedado hundido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- al fin, el muchacho reaccionó. Su mejor amiga lo miraba con una ceja alzada y una expresión de asombro.- Perdona, Hermione, estaba pensando...

-¿En Emy?- ¿lo había dicho en voz alta? No se había dado cuenta de que había expresado sus deseos y sin quererlo, se estremeció. Hacía cinco años que no veían a Emy por primera y última vez, y desde entonces, no habían vuelto a pronunciar su nombre, ni para bien ni para mal. Aquellos momentos se habían lanzado al baúl de los recuerdos. No sólo por Alan, puesto que podían haber comentado algo en privado, sino por ellos mismos. La comunidad mágica en sí, parecía haber enterrado aquellos momentos bajo candado oxidado, de manera que nunca más tuvieran que regresar a la luz.

Ron iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento, por detrás de Hermione apareció un chico alto y rubio y de unos ojos tremendamente azules. Le sacaba una cabeza y media a la chica y la abrazó por la cintura.

Hermione, como siempre que un chico la tocaba, comenzó a temblar y trató de soltarse, pero aquel hombre la miraba de manera lasciva y comenzó a besarle en el cuello, susurrándole:

-Tranquila preciosa, relájate, sólo vamos a pesar un buen rato.

-No, suéltame...- Hermione trataba desesperadamente de zafarse del abrazo de aquel hombre que le recorría la cintura con sus manos grandes y le acariciaba el cuello con sus labios. Sin querer, cerró los ojos y las terribles imágenes del pasado la persiguieron como fantasmas.

_"-Eres preciosa...sencillamente divina...- jadeó el profesor y Hermione ya no pudo más que perderse en esos ojos fríos e insensibles. Ya no escuchó a Ron llamándola, tampoco a Ginny, ya no pensó en la situación en la que se hallaba, ni siquiera supo que iba a morir. Lo único que le interesaba era dejar de estar anclada al suelo, a esos movimientos, a esa...mirada."_

"_-¡Ahhhh!- el mundo de Hermione se derrumbó junto con su túnica y su inocencia. Nunca había imaginado aquel desenlace para su primera vez, nunca había pensado que sería durante la guerra, una guerra a la que en aquellos momentos, se sentía ajena y que había acabado con todo su espíritu de lucha. Mientras notaba un profundo dolor, mientras la sangre resbalaba por su cuerpo, empapando su alma, trató de mirar a Ron a los ojos y la imagen que vio, jamás se le olvidaría. Masculló un "ayúdame", pero sus palabras apenas pudieron atravesar sus finos labios." _

-Oye, imbecil.- la voz de Ron la sacó de sus pesadillas. Él estaba allí, como la última vez, pero en esta ocasión, su mirada era más fría, más madura, más determinante. Como en aquella batalla, Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la rescatase, que la ayudara, que no la dejara hundirse...- ¿No te ha dicho que la dejes tranquila?- el hombre, que tendría alrededor de treinta años, alzó la cabeza de la piel temblorosa de la chica y observó a Ron como quien se observa a un parásito. Se dio la vuelta, hacia un grupo de chicos que tenía detrás y que serían de la misma edad y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, sus matones acudieron, crujiéndose los dedos de las manos y sonriendo estúpidamente.

-El pequeñajo quiere jugar a juegos de mayores. Quizás ahora se lo piense dos veces.- pero si aquel tío esperaba que Ron se echara atrás, estaba muy equivocado. Ron había vivido una guerra, se había enfrentado a mortífagos para salvar su vida y la de sus amigos y un grupo de pirados, por muy mayores que éstos fueran, no iban a amilanarlo.

-He dicho que la sueltes.- ordenó tajantemente, con una calma inusitada, muy extraña en él. Había algo en sus ojos que brillaban. Hermione se mantenía temblorosa, estrujada contra el cuerpo de aquel hombre, incapaz de reaccionar.

-Nos ha salido cabezón, el enano.- masculló el hombre fastidiado.- Hay que joderse.- y sujetando todavía a la chica con un brazo, que le bastaba para rodear toda su cintura, se extrajo del pantalón una varita mágica y apuntó al chico con ella, imitado inmediatamente, por sus amigotes. En la discoteca, los que habían a su alrededor, ya se habían quedado observándoles. Eran muy típicas aquellas peleas por mujeres, pero, normalmente, el que era más débil y estaba solo, en este caso Ron, siempre hacía una retirada a tiempo.- ¿Y bien, pulga¿Todavía quieres jugar a los soldaditos?- parecía que Ron, en aquella ocasión sí que se iba a echar atrás, pero en un hábil movimiento, extrajo su propia varita y murmurando un simple "Expelliarmus", desarmó a su contrincante, aprovechando ese momento de distracción, para atrapar a Hermione de un brazo y atraerla hacia él.

-¡Cogedle¡Vamos a hacer caldo de pollo contigo, mequetrefe!- rugió el hombre, en un intento desesperado por buscar su varita en la negrura del local. Sus amigos, como si el mismísimo Draco Malfoy hubiese dado una orden directa a Crabbe y Goyle, se lanzaron en picado hacia donde estaban Ron y Hermione, pero, en aquel instante, un sombra se interpuso entre ellos, salida de la nada.

-Deteneos.- ordenó con una voz tan fría y congelante, que la chica que llevaba cogida de la mano, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Cuando la esfera de colores viró e iluminó el rostro de aquel muchacho, los matones pudieron observar unos ojos profundamente verde esmeraldas, brillando con intensidad. También era un chico joven, de la misma edad que el pelirrojo, vestido de fiesta y con un pañuelo que le tapaba la frente. No había nada en su apariencia que destacara, salvo esa mirada tan intensa.

-¡Será posible!- bramó el hombre que había tratado de conquistar a Hermione, recuperando su varita y apuntando a Harry con ella.- ¿Pero esto qué es¿Una congregación de mocosos¿Desde cuando dejan entrar a recién nacidos a las discotecas de adultos?

-Desde que esos recién nacidos...- siseó Harry con una expresión tan seria y dura que estremeció a aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.- ...se llaman Harry Potter...- se pasó ambas manos por la nuca y desabrochó el pañuelo que llevaba puesto. Una mata de pelo azabache le cayó por los hombros desordenadamente, rebelando una profunda cicatriz en forma de rayo, claramente visible. Como si hubiesen visto al mismísimo demonio, el hombre y sus amigos retrocedieron unos pasos, totalmente asustados. Y no fueron los únicos. La gente del pueblo sabía que Harry Potter había venido a vivir tras la derrota de Voldemort y eran los únicos en el mundo mágico que lo sabían, pero como el chico siempre llevaba su identidad bien oculta, jamás lo habían identificado. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Alto, fornido, con la varita mágica bien sujeta a su mano derecha y su intensa mirada que había hecho retroceder a los mismísimos secuaces del mago tenebroso.

-Yo...nosotros...ya nos íbamos...- tartamudeó el hombre, sonriendo estúpidamente y retrocediendo cada vez más.- Disculpe...señor Potter, no volveremos a meternos con sus amigos...

-Eso espero, mariquita de mierda- susurró Harry apretando con fuerza la mano que tenía libre. Lo había visto todo desde lejos y no iba a permitir que nadie más volviera a hacer daño a Hermione, que en esos momentos sollozaba en el hombro de Ron.- porque los mortífagos no fueron más que el calentamiento si decido hacer pasto para las fieras contigo...¿entendido?

-Completamente.- asintió el hombre y sin esperar que Harry continuara con sus amenazas, salió corriendo como alma al diablo, seguido muy de cerca de sus amigos. Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos durante un instante. Nunca utilizaba su fama y su influencia para beneficio propio, pero aquella vez lo había visto necesario. Ese hombre se merecía una lección, por si volvía a tener la tentación de tomar como pertenencias a las jovencitas. Aquel aviso bastaría a todos los cerdos de la discoteca para que estuvieran alerta. Con resignación, se colocó el pañuelo del nuevo en la frente y se dio la vuelta hacia sus amigos. Hermione continuaba sollozando y Ginny se había acercado para consolarla.

-Nos vamos.- ordenó el chico tajantemente y con la misma voz peligrosa y seca que había utilizado con aquel hombre. A esas alturas, toda la discoteca parecía estar observándolos, pese a que la música continuaba sonando y los seguratas de fuera no parecían haberse percatado de nada. No tenía ganas de tener una fila detrás suyo pidiéndole autógrafos, aunque dudaba que eso fuera a ocurrir. Más que emoción porque el chico que acabó con Lord Voldemort estuviera allí, parecían tener pavor del tono de voz que había utilizado.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor.- apoyó Ginny, aunque ella misma tenía miedo de tomar el brazo de su novio. Hacía años, de hecho, desde la última batalla, que no lo veía así. Ella también había querido hacer oídos sordos al hecho de que Harry, por mucho que lo quisiera, escondía en su interior la personalidad fría, dura y asesina del Salvador y que era probable que en cualquier momento se manifestara. Entendía perfectamente el enfado de su novio, pero eso no la aliviaba para nada. Parecía tener una parte maligna en su interior, una parte que, en ocasiones, se apoderaba de él y lo alejaban del Harry amable, comprensible y dulce del que ella se había enamorado.

Sin esperar a salir por la puerta, Harry tomó a sus amigos del brazo y se envolvió en una columna de luz blanca, desapareciendo ante las narices de todos, pese a que lo tenía estrictamente prohibido. Cuando reaparecieron en el parking donde Ron y él habían aparcado sus vehículos, sintió una punzada en el pecho y como la energía que había utilizado le absorbía las entrañas, pero se cuidó mucho de comentarlo delante de sus amigos.

Si ellos esperaran que comentara algo, les salió el tiro por la culata. Sin ofrecer más explicación, tomó a Hermione de la mano, que parecía anclada al pecho de Ron y la arrastró hasta el coche de su amigo, indicándole a él con un gesto de cabeza, que se subiera. Después, se montó a la moto y Ginny, totalmente asombrada por la poca expresividad de su novio, lo siguió. Arrancaron y reprendieron la marcha para volver a casa.

Durante el trayecto, Harry no dijo ni una sola palabra. Ginny estaba a su espalda, con la cabeza apoyada en él y notando la respiración del chico, pero lo sentía lejano. Harry no podía evitar pensar que lo peor de él mismo había vuelto a salir a la luz y que, de ahora en adelante, podría hacerlo con más frecuencia. Tenía miedo de su otro "yo". Tenía pavor de volver a sentir por sus venas el odio y la rabia con la que peleaba, hería y asesinaba el Salvador. Y lo peor, es que iba a volver a serlo voluntariamente, por Alan, por si llegado el momento, se necesitaba de su intervención.

En el coche de Ron las cosas no iban mejor. Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y miraba por la ventana ausentemente, mientras le caían lágrimas silenciosas. Ron habría deseado poder decirle algo que la animara, pero su repertorio de palabras se le había agotado.

Llegaron a las casas, casi al mismo tiempo. Harry descendió con la moto de su padrino, enfrente de la casa de Hermione y se bajó de ella.

-Siento que las cosas no hayan salido como pretendíamos, Hermione.- suspiró pasándose una mano por la cara. Después, se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, para despedirse e instintivamente, la chica se retiró hacia atrás, con la cabeza gacha. Harry no dijo nada, como si aquel incidente no hubiese sucedido.- Cuídate.

-Yo me quedaré a dormir con ella esta noche.- aseguró Ron, mientras se despedía de su hermana y del propio Harry.

-No...- murmuró Hermione. Estaba avergonzada de su propio comportamiento y de verdad, deseaba fingir ante sus amigos que todo estaba bien, como había hecho un sinfín de ocasiones, pero no podía.- no es necesario...

-Sí lo es.- la contradijo su amigo y ella ya no se sintió con fuerzas para decir nada más. Sabía que Ron se estaría toda la noche con ella, despierto y velando por sus sueños, tal y como había hecho en numerosas ocasiones y eso la animaba un poco. La soledad de su casa tan grande no ayudaría para nada a conciliar el sueño.

-Bien, entonces Ginny y yo nos vamos...- dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada rápida a su mejor amiga.- ¿Duermes en casa, Ginny?

-Sí.- asintió la pelirroja, mientras abrazaba a Hermione.- Venga, vamos.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de su casa con las llaves, intuyó que sus padres y hermano estarían dormidos. La casa estaba en silencio y era muy probable que Christine estuviese con Lupin en el sótano, cuidando de que no le pasara nada malo. Cada luna llena era lo mismo. Sigilosamente, dejó la cazadora y las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor y subió las escaleras con Ginny detrás. Cuando pasó por la habitación de su hermano pequeño, entró sin hacer ruido y comprobó que estuviera dormido. Alan respira con parsimonia y parecía un ángel envuelto en sábanas blancas. Harry le acarició el cabello tan negro como el suyo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Después, salió de la habitación y tomando a Ginny de la mano, ambos entraron en la suya. La puerta se cerró de un golpe de varita del chico y ambos quedaron engullidos por la oscuridad.

Ginny se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acariciándole los mechones de pelo. Jadeando, se acercó mucho más a él y le dio un beso corto en los labios. Como una cadena, Harry le siguió el juego y le mordisqueó los suyos. La chica le pasó las manos por debajo de la camisa y el chico se estremeció, escondiendo un poco el estómago. Con ansiedad, colocó sus manos sobre los botones y se los desabrochó con gesto rápido, mientras Ginny hacía lo propio. Después, entre beso y beso se arrastraron hacia la cama y Harry cayó encima de ella. La luz de la luna brilló con intensidad en ese mismo instante, pero ellos, envueltos en la pasión de su amor no se percataron de ese pequeño detalle.

--------------------------

El viento golpeaba los ventanales con furia. Hacía días que no paraba de llover en los alrededores del pueblo de Hogsmade. Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra las cristaleras del castillo y resbalaban hacia abajo, produciendo una melodía lenta y apaciguadora.

Un hombre estaba sentado sobre un gran butacón, observando distraídamente aquel fenómeno atmosférico. Tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos y no parpadeaba.

El crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea era el único sonido que irrumpía la calma de esa habitación.

A su izquierda, apoyado en una percha de cobre, un fénix dorado mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si cualquier signo de movimiento pudiese perjudicar la melancolía del ambiente.

Hacía tres días que Albus Dumbledore no se movía de esa posición más que para comer. Su rostro había adquirido un carácter pálido y ojeroso y sus labios se habían custrido a causa de la inactividad. Llevaba puesto el mismo camisón blanco de aquella noche, de hacía exactamente, tres noches. En luna llena. Se había despertado a causa del estruendo producido por un rayo al chocar contra un árbol y desde aquel instante, había sido incapaz de explicar el motivo de su inquietud. Una inquietud que no había tenido desde la caída de Lord Voldemort.

Simplemente y pese a que era un mago común y corriente, sin ningún poder empático ni nada que le advirtiese de los acontecimientos futuros; había tenido un mal presentimiento. Quizás era, que desde que aquel artículo sobre el asesinato del cardenal Guidera llegara a sus ojos, había previsto que algo malo se avecinaba, sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que la maldición Avada Kedavra no había vuelto a utilizarse desde los tiempos de Lord Voldemort.

No, de hecho, sino no hubiese salido unos días después una nueva crónica en el diario de los magos, el director lo habría olvidado, puesto que había estado muy ocupado con los preparativos para el nuevo curso en Hogwarts y la integración de los dos cursos de los estudiantes que cursaban para aurores. Y cada vez estaba más convencido de que traerlos al colegio había sido la idea más brillante de su vida, puesto que si mucho no se equivocaba, muy pronto los iban a necesitar.

Hacía exactamente tres días, que un nuevo artículo sumado al inesperado despertar tan brusco que había tenido, que no le dejaban conciliar el sueño y vivir en la calma que había experimentado hasta el momento.

Consternado, volvió a mirar la primera plana. Todos los cardenales del Reino Unido habían sido aniquilados. Todos. Sin excepción, no quedaba ninguno con vida. Al día siguiente, un tercer artículo le acreditó su mal presagio. La masacre se había extendido a Europa. Estaban comenzando a aparecer cardenales asesinados por las distintas regiones. El cuarto día, le tocó el turno a Estados Unidos.

Dumbledore no sabía lo que aquello podía significar en toda regla, pero tenía una ligera idea de lo que el supuesto asesino o asesinos, pretendía. Y la destrucción de la Iglesia católica era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Pero no era aquello lo que más le preocupaba, sino la descripción de dichos personajes que había recibido. Por supuesto, nada de aquello había sido publicado en el Profeta.

Si la gente supiera que la vieja Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido en el cielo, después de cada asesinato, se habría formado el terror y el caos en el mundo mágico. Y estaba el hecho de que, no sólo se estaban utilizando las maldiciones imperdonables, sino que los hombres que estaban cometiendo tan atrocidad iban vestidos con túnicas negras y con los rostros cubiertos por máscaras blancas.

El director sabía que quedaban muchísimos mortífagos en libertad, escondidos por los más recónditos rincones del mundo, pero según sus fuentes, no tenían el valor suficiente para salir a la luz. ¿Qué o quién les había hecho cambiar de idea¿Y por qué atacaban a la Iglesia Católica, que era un símbolo claramente importante para la mayoría de los muggles?

-Esperas respuestas...que sólo están ocultas en tu corazón...viejo amigo...- Albus Dumbledore levantó la cabeza. No estaba solo. Una sombra había emergido de la oscuridad y yacía sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, una sombra, que había estado desaparecida durante cinco años.- Está ocurriendo...- el director se colocó bien sus gafas de media luna y se puso en pie, caminando con parsimonia hacia la voz de mujer que acababa de escuchar.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...demasiado, Michaela...- la mujer sonrió y rebeló su rostro, que fue bañado por la luz que desprendían las llamas de la chimenea. Los años no habían pasado en balde para uno de los arcángeles más poderosos del mundo mágico. Su pelo se había vuelto entrecano y había crecido considerablemente, pero seguía estando recogido en un moño. Su piel se había arrugado, sus manos ya no poseían la fuerza de antaño y unas sombras habían aparecido en las pupilas dilatadas de la mujer. Sus ojos, mantenían el antiguo espíritu y conservaban su color transparente y ambiguo. Su sola presencia, pese a que era tranquilizadora, seguía siendo inquietante.

-Sabes muy bien por lo que he venido..no es una visita de cortesía.- susurró. Las palabras salieron de sus labios en un murmullo irreal, irritante y terriblemente confuso.- Mi tiempo es limitado...

-A tu nieto le gustaría que pasarás más a visitarlo...- le recordó el director, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su mesa de escritorio, donde seguían estando los cuatro ejemplares del Profeta. No era un reproche, sin embargo, la anciana adivina se lo tomó como tal. Había visitado a la familia Lupin unas cuatro veces en todo aquel tiempo y nunca se había quedado demasiado. Estaba ocupada, tenía demasiado trabajo y sabía que aunque su familia debería haber sido lo más importante, no podía dejar de lado las obligaciones que tenía como "mayor" que era.

-Hay muchas cosas que le gustarían a mi nieto, la mayoría de ellas imposibles...- volvía a hablar con esos acertijos que sólo el director había logrado alcanzar a comprender en alguna ocasión. Se habían aliado en la última guerra y todo había salido bien, pero el poder premonitorio y la capacidad de entablar los mensajes crípticos a través de las palabras que tenía la mujer, siempre había sido una traba para Dumbledore.

-Pero tú no estás aquí para hablarme sobre Alan¿cierto?- inquirió el hombre, escudriñando los ojos incoloros de la adivina, a través de sus gafas de media luna. Michaela entrelazó las manos y contempló como la lluvia se estrellaba en los ventanales, con una calma y tranquilidad dignas de admiración.

-Sí, Alan es mi razón, pero no del modo en que tú crees.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dumbledore alzó una ceja. Por primera vez en todo aquel rato, su cuerpo se había tensado. Había temido desde el instante en que vio al niño en los brazos de Christine, el momento en que sus capacidades despertaran y comenzara a hacerse preguntas y por el modo en que la anciana mantenía la mirada perdida entre los fenómenos de la naturaleza; supo que había llegado.

-El poder de mi nieto es inmenso...- susurró Michaela dibujando formas imposibles en el aire, con el dedo índice.- ...y cada vez más peligroso. Sabías que éste momento llegaría, necesita respuestas, pero no está preparado para asumirlas y me temo que Christine no será lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontarlas. El pasado continúa atormentándola y elegisteis el mal camino, Dumbledore, porque ocultarlo bajo llave en un cofre donde nadie más que vosotros teníais acceso, no fue la opción adecuada. No se puede huir del pasado y mi nieto lo aprenderá de la manera más dura.

-¿Lo has visto?- pese a la rudeza de las palabras, el director mantuvo la calma. Estaba preparado, sabía que algún día tendría que volver a ocupar el puesto que le correspondía, que tendría que volver a valerse del ingenio que lo llevó a la victoria en las dos primeras guerras mágicas.

-Niebla...sólo veo niebla...- se lamentó la mujer. Su mirada, se había ido apagando por momentos. En aquel instante, Dumbledore la encontró mucho más vieja que nunca, mucho más de lo que en realidad era.- Un futuro incierto...más peligroso, precisamente porque un nuevo enemigo ha regresado...y su poder ahora, es mayor del que Lord Voldemort podría haber alcanzado jamás...- el director se inclinó hacia delante. Un brillo había cruzado su mirada como si un rayo traspasara un árbol. Y cuando el relámpago iluminó la habitación y encendió las pupilas traslúcidas de la adivina, Albus Dumbledore tuvo una visión del futuro, una visión, que se le quedaría grabada en la mente para siempre.- Él...ha regresado...

------------------------------

No hay nada en el mundo, salvo una causa de fuerza mayor, que pueda interrumpir el Cónclave, que se celebra para elegir a un nuevo Papa. Los obispos menores de ochenta años se encargan de realizar una votación bajo la mirada atenta del Camarlengo, encerrados en la Capilla Sixtina, obra indudable del artista Miguel Ángel, dentro de la Ciudad del Vaticano.

Por eso, pese a que a las afueras de aquel paraíso de paz, muchos de sus hermanos Cardenales habían muerto asesinados, los setenta y ocho ancianos que se encontraban allí, permanecían charlando tranquilamente, a la espera del comienzo de la ceremonia.

El cardenal Mortati, encargado de dirigir tal acontecimiento, contempló el lugar al que acababa de entrar. Alzó la vista hacia el magnífico techo de la Capilla Sixtina y respiró hondo antes de dar dos pasos al frente. Él sí sabía toda la verdad.

Por lo general, la luz de la Capilla era sublime, largos rayos de sol filtrado que cortaban la oscuridad como rayos celestiales...pero ese día no. Como la ocasión requería, cortinas de terciopelo negro colgaban de todos los ventanales. La estancia sólo estaba paliada por la luz de las velas, un resplandor trémulo que parecía purificar a todos a los que rozaba, dotándoles de un aspecto fantasmal.

Se encontraba en Roma, la Ciudad Eterna, laberinto indescifrable de antiguas calzadas que serpentean alrededor de edificios, fuentes y ruinas. Había pisado esas mismas calzadas cuando tan solo era un niño, pero entonces, el motivo era muy distinto. Desde el tejado en el que se hallaba suspendido, como una montaña que hendiera la niebla matutina, la cúpula colosal surgía de la bruma ante él: la basílica de San Pedro.

-He de reconocer, que eso sí que lo hizo bien Miguel Ángel...- la voz salió de sus labios como un susurro que aspiró el viento y se perdió entre los silbidos que producía éste al golpearle en los oídos.

Ian Lewis nunca había visto San Pedro desde las alturas. La fachada de mármol brillaba como fuego bajo el sol del atardecer. El gigantesco edificio, adornado con ciento cuarenta estatuas de santos, mártires y ángeles, ocupaba la superficie de dos campos de fútbol de ancho y seis de largo. El cavernoso interior de la basílica podía acoger a sesenta mil fieles, unas cien veces la población del Vaticano, el país más pequeño del mundo, seguido por Mónaco.

Por increíble que pareciera, ni siquiera una ciudadela de tamaña magnitud podía empequeñecer la plaza que se abría ante ella. La plaza de San Pedro, una inmensa extensión de granito, constituía un extraordinario espacio abierto en la congestión de Roma, como un central Park de estilo clásico.

Mientras contemplaba el magnífico templo, Ian se preguntó qué pensaría San Pedro si regresara ahora. El santo había padecido una muerte espantosa, crucificado cabeza abajo en ese mismo lugar. Ahora descansaba en la más sagrada de las tumbas, enterrado a cinco pisos de profundidad, justo bajo la cúpula central de la basílica.

- _La tomba di San Pietro_.- susurró el mortífago, escudriñando la plaza que se erguía sobre sus pies. Una reliquia única, un privilegio, que muy pocos habían alcanzado a contemplar. Sonrió para sus adentros. Era el plato final. La fe de Pedro en Dios era tan férrea que Jesús llamaba a Pedro "la Roca", el discípulo idílico sobre cuyos hombros Cristo construiría su Iglesia. En ese mismo lugar, comprendió Ian, recordando cuando su padre lo había llevado hasta ella siendo niño, Pedro había sido crucificado y sepultado. Los primitivos cristianos edificaron un pequeño altar sobre su tumba. Cuando la cristiandad se expandió, el altar aumentó de tamaño, capa tras capa, hasta culminar aquella colosal basílica. Toda la fe católica había sido construida, literalmente, sobre la tumba de San Pedro. La roca. Ian sabía lo suficiente de religión para entender que, destruir la tumba de San Pedro parecía dolorosamente obvio. La venganza de las creencias de su familia eran un desafío simbólico, iba a destruir el corazón de la cristiandad.

Cuando el Camarlengo irrumpió en el Cónclave con el rostro visiblemente pálido, los setenta y ocho cardenales se giraron hacia él. Nada más observar su atuendo mal abrochado y arrugado, el cardenal Mortati comprendió que el Camarlengo acababa de recibir noticias sobre más muertes. Sin embargo, ejerciendo el papel que le tocaba, se colocó en lo alto del altar, aguardando las órdenes directas del que había sido elegido por el Santo Padre, para dirigir el Vaticano a la espera de la elección de un nuevo Papa.

Bartolomé de Lamassé caminó inexpresivo al centro de la Capilla, con el corazón palpitándole de emoción y cargando con el peso de una información, que ponía a prueba su fe.

Sin embargo, un segundo antes de que las palabras emergieran de su garganta y como si de una iluminación misma se tratara, un resplandor de luz iluminó la tenebrosa sala de la Capilla Sixtina. Los ancianos cardenales se cubrieron los ojos con las manos, puesto que la cegadora luz brillaba con mucha intensidad. Las velas tintinearon, cuando una corriente de aire mostró dos figuras encapuchadas, que acababan de hacer aparición en medio de la estancia.

El Camarlengo cayó al suelo de rodillas, dejando entrever, por primera vez, las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, bajo el asombro y el miedo reflejado en los rostros de los demás candidatos a ser la máxima autoridad de la Iglesia.

-¿Quiénes sois?- Mortati fue el único en el recinto que se atrevió a dar un paso hacia delante. Veía el rostro del Camarlengo y le costaba trabajo creer lo que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. Sin lugar a dudas, Bartolomé tenía la convicción que el hecho de que esas dos figuras aparecieran de la nada, era un milagro de Dios.

-¿Tiene fe, padre?- preguntó una de las dos figuras. Su voz era fría y tremendamente austera, pero el tono conciliador en el que se había pronunciado logró convencer a Mortati para echarse de rodillas al suelo, tal y como había hecho el Camarlengo.

-Ustedes han venido a ayudarnos...no seré yo quien se oponga a la voluntad del Señor.- las dos figuras, que parecían mucho más concentradas en observar los alrededores de la Capilla, como si estuvieran aguardando algo, se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Para ellos las palabras de Mortati eran huecas y vacías, no tenían ningún significado especial, pero lo que habían venido a hacer, sí lo tenía.

-Entonces, vamos...- susurró de nuevo, la primera figura. Y alzando los brazos, imitado por su compañera, una luz poderosísima y arrolladora iluminó al completo la obra de Miguel Ángel. Los cardenales, que a diferencia de Mortati y el Camarlengo, no entendían nada, se dejaron arrastrar por la calidez de aquel resplandor que los inundaba.

Dos minutos después, cuando Ian Lewis ingresó por las altas puertas de la Capilla Sixtina encontró la estancia totalmente vacía. Apretando los puños con fuerza y con los ojos desorbitados, el mortifago lanzó un grito al cielo, que se escuchó por los cuatro puntos cardinales de la Ciudad del Vaticano, ahora deshabitada.


	4. No one can save me

**N/A: Olassss gente! Q tal estamos? Yo muy contenta con vuestros reviews, me alegra que os vaya gustando el fict. Bueno, aquí vamos a ver el regreso de Malfoy, aunque estará algo distinto y también habrá una escena R/H 100. Así que no os entretengo mucho más. Sólo decir que trataré de actualizar rápido, pero que ahora estoy trabajando y en breve estaré estudiando también, así que espero que tengáis un poquito de paciencia, aunque vuestros reviews me animan mucho a continuar. Un besazos enorme para todos/as! (PD: Quién ganará OT? Vamos todos a votar a Fran, ajjajaaj, no os habéis dado cuenta de que es Sirius Black con 22 años?) Vale, después de este kit kat...nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Reviews: **

**D.Alatriste: **Olass! Jajaja, bueno, ser Harry Potter a veces tiene sus ventajas, no? A ver, te explico de lo Alan. Afortunadamente, ajajjajajaj, sólo hay un Papa. Uffff, te imaginas a más Ratzinguer Z? Ajajjajajajaja. Vale, risas aparte. Lo que quiere Ian es cargarse el Cónclave. Para quien no lo sepa, el Cónclave es una especie de reunión entre unos cardenales de la Iglesia Católica en la que se elige al nuevo Papa, una vez el antiguo ha muerto. Hace poco, tras la muerte de Juan Pablo se hizo uno, que es cuando salió Benedicto XVI. Vale, pues como esos cardenales son los representantes más importantes de la Iglesia, Ian quiere matarlos para así matar la fe cristiana. Debo decir, que si lo consigue, Harry estará muerto. Espero que ahora sí que hayas entendido mejor su plan. Besazos!

**Lena-Black: **Olass! Jajaja, tranquil, es muy sencillo, te lo explico. A ver...la familia de Ian pertenecía al Priorato de Sión. Tenía que darle un pasado y se me ocurrió este puesto que el Priorato y la Iglesia no son muy amigos que digamos. La Iglesia asesinó a sus padres, así que Ian la detesta. Vale, como Harry está ligado a la fe del mundo depende exclusivamente de ella para sobrevivir. Q pasó? Que cuando estaba clínicamente muerto tras la batalla contra Lord Voldemort, la esperanza de la comunidad mágica hizo posible el milagro que regresara, aunque debería haber muerto. Q pasa ahora? Q si Ian destruye a la Iglesia, aunque los magos no crean en dios y todo eso, destruirá una fuente de fe muy grande: los creyentes muggles. Para los magos no tiene nada que ver, pero piensa, que el mundo no es sólo mágico, también tiene su parte muggle y Harry también está ligado a ella. No todos los muggles son creyentes, obviamente, pero la pérdida de fe que se produciría tras la destrucción de la Iglesia Católica es lo suficientemente grande como para que él no sobreviva. Así que Ian juega un arma de doble filo: se venga de la muerte de su familia(enemiga eterna de la Iglesia) y además, se asegura de destruir a Harry. En realidad, es muy sencillo. Has echado de menos a Alan? Jaajja, no te preocupes, saldrá más, ya te cansarás de él, ajaja. No, no voy a dejar colgada a Hermione, por eso me las ideé para que los chicos sólo tuvieran clase por la mañana. En realidad, es realista porque a la universidad sólo se va o por la mañana o por la tarde. Así que Hermione puede pasar las tardes con ellos, pero también irá a visitarlos continuamente a Hogwarts. Y...estará en la Orden del Fénix, pero para eso falta un poco todavía. En fin, espero haberte aclarado un poco las dudas, ok? Un besazo enorme y gracias por tu review!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olasss! Muchas gracias. Bueno, ya ves que no tardo mucho en ir actualizando. Paciencia con las identidades de los nuevos personajes, ajaj. Bueno, no te preocupes, lo de Harry irá lento, poco a poco. Besazos!

**Ginnyalis: **Olass! Gracias! A ver, te explico lo otro. La escena final ocurre en Roma, en la ciudad del Vaticano. Los cardenales están celebrando un Cónclave porque si lo recuerdas el actual Papa de la Iglesia había muerto. Un Cónclave es una reunión entre los altos cargos de la Iglesia para elegir a un nuevo Papa. El propósito de Ian es matarlos a todos y así, destruir la fe de una manera definitiva. Pero entonces, los dos nuevos personajes salvan a los cardenales y los hacen desaparecer. Ya está, no hay más misterio, jajaja. Besazos!

**Seralpp: **Olass! Jajaj, no te preocupes, ya dije que Ron y Hermione saldrían mucho en el fict, pero tengo que poner de todos los personajes, ajajaj. Besos!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Olasss! Jajaj, gracias! Me allegro que te guste el fict. Si? Te ha gustado la parte de Ron y Hermione? Jajaja, bueno, es que son muy monos. Besazos!

**Aidee: **Olass! Jajaj, sí, no te preocupes que las actualizaciones irán rápidas. Te gusta el fict? De verdad? Aishh, q alegría me da. Me daba miedo esta continuación, jajaja. Bueno, paciencia con lo de Alan, se irá enterando poco a poco y créeme, no te gustará Alan cuando lo haga, ajajja. Besazos!

**Roxana: **Olass! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste. Besazos!

**Lladruc: **Olasss! Umm, bueno, tho dic, ajaja. Els dos arcangels que han salvat als cardenals eren els que van arribar a la cabanya del Hagrid. Bueno, no pateixes pel Harry. Es recuperarà poc a poc, la Christine tornarà a entrarlo, ja voràs. El cognom de "Lewis" sem va ocorrer perque si. Crec q hi ha algun actor que té aquet cognom i em sonava. Ho de la Hermione costarà molt mes que ho del Harry, jajaaj. Be, petons!

**The-soulless-girl-666: **Olasss! Jajaja, sí, me he leído Ángeles y Demonios y el Código Da Vinci. Me alegro q te guste el fict. Si lo q qieres es llorar...jajaja, seguro que lo harás. Besazos!

**Jovas: **Olass! Sí, sí lo dije. LO que pasa que no pude hacerlo a todos. Te explico, las personas que pusieron el email en la opción que hay en los reviews para ponerlo, recibieron el aviso. Pero no sé porqué, pero los que lo pusieron escrito, luego no aparecía en el review y por eso no pude avisar. Lo siento mucho. Me alegro que te vaya gustando el fict. Pues...los títulos son en inglés porque últimamente he estado muy en contacto con el inglés, es un idioma que me encanta y puedo sacar buenos títulos. De todas formas, siempre que no se me olvide, jaaaaja, trataré de traducir los títulos. Besos!

**MayeEvans: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te esté gustando el fict. Bueno, bueno,...del final no digo nada, jajaja. Te gustó la parte de Ron? Jajaja, me alegro! Es que es muy divertido. Besazos!

**Amnydic1991: **Olass! Jjajajajajjaja, sí, es que de algo tiene que servir ser Harry Potter, no? Jajajaj. Bueno, sé que lo de Hermione es muy triste y bla bla, pero poco a poco irá recuperándose, ajajaj, o eso espero. Ummm, valeeee, te lo digo, ajaj, sí, eran Orión y Anya los que fueron a San Pedro y sí...son arcángeles, jajaaaj. Si tienen q ver con los Black? Umm, ajajjaja, ya lo averiguarás muy pronto. Tiempo al tiempo, besazos!

**Shaman: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste!

**Ren: **Olass! Jajaajajajjaaj, no me molesta para nada explicar las cosas, de verdad. Para eso estoy, no? Para tratar de hacer entendible el fict y que no haya dudas. A ver, lo de Christine fue un acto totalmente involuntario producido por el shock del momento. Igual que lo de Alan. Alan no sabe la verdad, pero en el fondo de su corazón algo le dice que las cosas no son como las ve, ese algo es la parte del recuerdo de los 9 meses del bebe, antes de morir. Besazos!

**Valerita: **Olass! Gracias! Sí, jajaj, es que a Harry le tiene q servir de algo haber sido el Salvador. Besos!

**Dany-Kanuto-Link: **Olass! Jajajaja, bueno, Anya y el otro son personajes claves, ya lo he dicho, pero tendrás que esperar a saber porqué. Me alegro mucho q te guste mi forma de escribir, yo solo intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. Besos!

**CAPITULO 4: NO ONE CAN SAVE ME. **

**(NADIE PUEDE SALVARME)**

Harry se despertó de golpe, pálido y sudoroso. Notando como el corazón le latía más rápido de lo habitual y como era incapaz de controlar el tembleque que se había adueñado de su cuerpo, se colocó una mano en el pecho, amagando un gesto de dolor.

Tenía la espalda totalmente empapada y la camiseta del pijama se le pegaba al cuerpo. Los mechones azabaches, que le caían por la frente desordenadamente, estaban bañados en sudor.

Cuidándose de no despertar a Ginny, que dormía plácidamente a un lado suyo, se levantó de la cama con gran esfuerzo y tuvo que sujetarse a la silla de su escritorio, para no caer al suelo. Hacía unos días que su novia se quedaba a dormir con él, quizás aprovechando mucho más el tiempo que les restaba de vacaciones de verano.

Jadeaba. Cerró los ojos en un intento de no marearse, pero en seguida comprendió que éstos se le nublaban y que era incapaz de distinguir sus pasos entre la oscuridad.

Si Harry no hubiese tenido una nueva pesadilla sobre Lord Voldemort, habría catalogado esa sensación como normal, después de todo, eran muchas las ocasiones en las que sus sueños eran inquietantes y acababan por debilitarle en exceso, pero aquella vez, algo había cambiado.

Todavía podía escuchar la risa macabra del mago tenebroso, cuando había dado la orden de que Ian, su vasallo más leal, abusara de Ginny y de Hermione. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía en su cabeza la voz siseante y confusa de su peor enemigo, que volver a revivirla le había producido un shock muy grande, pero mucho más, el haber vuelto a encontrarse cara a cara con Ian Lewis.

No sabía a qué se debía, pero el dolor de su pecho había aumentado y la sensación de vacío, que sólo producía una pérdida importante de energía, se había anidado en su interior.

Se tambaleó hasta la puerta del baño y sujetándose en el marco, echó un vistazo a la imagen que reflejaba el espejo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no gritar, cuando vio como, de la vieja cicatriz que tenía en la frente, salía un hilo de sangre y le resbalaba por la cara.

Sus fuerzas flaquearon y se sintió desfallecer. Sin poder evitarlo, se calló al suelo de rodillas, respirando agitadamente.

-Chris...- murmuró antes de que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo. Si había alguien que podía sentir lo mal que se encontraba ésa era Christine. Ella era su arcángel y tenía que notar algo. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y lo zarandeaban desesperadamente. No eran los de su madre y Harry maldijo mentalmente por ello. Ginny se había despertado con el ruido y parecía muy asustada.

-Oh, dios mío...Harry...resiste por favor...-se escuchó un chasquido en la habitación y Christine apareció envuelta en una columna de luz blanca. La puerta se abrió de golpe e igualmente, Lupin había subido las escaleras, corriendo como un poseso.

La mujer se acercó al chico y palideció al descubrir la cicatriz sangrando de tal manera.

-Ginny tráeme hielo.- ordenó mientras se agachaba al lado del muchacho y le colocaba una mano en la frente, para comprobar su temperatura.

-Pero...- Ginny no quería marcharse y dejar a su novio solo ni un segundo. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero la cara tan demacrada que presentaba su antigua profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, no le agradaba un pelo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, Ginny.- ordenó Lupin, igualmente preocupado. Él tampoco comprendía en gran medida lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía mucha más idea que la muchacha. Y si era lo que sospechaba, estaba seguro de que a Harry no le gustaría que su novia se enterase. La chica, apenada y muy nerviosa, optó por obedecer y salió corriendo de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina, sin reparar, que en el marco de la puerta estaba Alan, observando atentamente cada detalle y sin atreverse a entrar.

-Harry...- susurró Christine dándole unas palmaditas en la cara, en cuanto vio que Ginny ya no estaba.- ¿Qué te ocurre?- sin esperar respuesta y viendo que el muchacho se veía incapacitado para dar una, la mujer alargó las manos y dejó que la energía brotara de ellas, envolviendo al chico en ella. Durante unos segundos, Christine pensó que funcionaría, pero no fue así. La energía se colaba en el cuerpo de Harry para después ser expulsada, como si éste no la admitiera. Lupin iba poniéndose más y más nervioso al ver como su mujer se desgastaba inútilmente.

-Detente, Chris...- la mano de Harry, sujetó las de Christine. El chico mantenía los ojos cerrados y un profundo gesto de dolor en la expresión de su rostro, pero lograba mantener la calma con una madurez envidiable.- esto no puedes curarlo...

-¿Qué?- Christine y Lupin intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Era cierto que cuando Harry se debilitaba en exceso, al utilizar su energía de arcángel, Christine había podido hacer muy poco para ayudarle, pero siempre había logrado que su energía recobrara un poco el estado lamentable en el que el muchacho quedaba envuelto. Sin embargo, ahora, todo eso parecía inútil.

-Disimulad, los dos.- pidió Harry, hablando en voz baja, puesto que sentía como los pasos de Ginny subían las escaleras y se dirigían hacia allí.- Quiero que no intervengáis...- como pudo y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, el chico se sujetó al brazo de Christine y se incorporó un poco, jadeando.

Ginny entró en la habitación como una posesa y se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a su novio, con una servilleta llena de cubitos de hielo y chorreando agua.

-Es lo que he encontrado...- tartamudeó nerviosa y con las manos moviéndose torpemente para colocar el hielo en la frente de su novio.- Por favor, dime que estás bien...¿qué ha pasado...¿cómo...?

-Me caí- mintió Harry. Su voz sonaba tan convincente que Christine no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro. El rostro de Lupin era de una seriedad inusitada, pero no hizo ningún amago por disimular lo que su hijo acababa de decir.- Me tropecé en medio de la oscuridad y no tuve otro lugar donde darme el trancazo que la cicatriz. Me he mareado un poco, eso es todo, pero ya estoy mejor...- probablemente, sino se encontraran en la situación en la que estaban, los dos adultos se habrían echado a reír por la capacidad de Harry para mentir. Pero el plato había funcionado. Ginny había picado el anzuelo y después de estarse durante un rato con el hielo sobre la frente del chico y asegurarse que había dejado de sangrar, convencida por el propio Harry y por Christine, la chica bajó a preparar el desayuno.

Ayudado por Lupin y por Christine, Harry se puso en pie y logró llegar hasta la cama, sentándose con aplomo y respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- quiso saber la mujer, utilizando un tono de voz serio y estricto. No le había comentado nada al chico sobre la mentira que acababa de decir porque entendía perfectamente su situación, pero no las tenía todas consigo. No estaba nada convencida en que engañar a los demás fuera la mejor opción. Harry quiso asentir con la cabeza, quiso mentir y decir que sí se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero la cara de sufrimiento que llevaba indicaba todo lo contrario.

-Deberíamos llamar a un médico.- opinó Lupin, que había tomado el relevo de Ginny y sostenía la servilleta con los hielos, manteniéndola puesta en la cicatriz del muchacho.- Hacía años que no te ocurría esto con la cicatriz...no es normal...

-Los médicos no pueden hacer nada, Remus...- masculló Harry miserablemente y su voz se quebró en un sollozo.- Nadie puede hacer nada...

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Lupin no entendía nada y comenzaba a enfadarse. No podía creer que Harry se estuviera rindiendo ante un hecho que, sí, les desconcertaba a todos, pero que no debía sacarse fuera de las casillas.

-Permitidme que yo os lo explique.- una voz confusa y cargada de sabiduría había irrumpido en la habitación. Los tres miraron en dirección a la puerta, donde una mujer vestida con un chal y con un pañuelo en la cabeza, los miraba intensamente. Había algo extraño y confuso en su forma de observarlos, pero su sola presencia era un hecho que sorprendió mucho más de lo que pretendía.

-Madre...- la voz de Christine se perdió en un susurro. Tenía un mal presentimiento y que la presencia de uno de los mayores se encontrara en su casa, precisamente en el instante en el que Harry parecía estar sufriendo un ataque, no le agradaba en absoluto. Hacía aproximadamente un año que Michaela no les hacía una visita de cortesía. La mujer, haciendo caso omiso de las caras de sorpresa que había provocado, se acercó hacia Harry, que ya se esperaba que algo así ocurriera y se colocó enfrente suyo.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos encontrábamos...Harry Potter...

-Shrsss- la chistó Christine mirando inquietamente hacia la puerta.- Madre, te lo suplico, baja la voz, Alan podría oírte...- sin embargo, la adivina la ignoró por completo, dirigiéndole una gélida mirada.

-Tarde, muy tarde, Christine.- el significado de aquellas palabras no fue entendido por nadie más que por la propia Michaela, sin embargo, silenció a la profesora por completo. Su madre tenía ese don, podía hacerla callar con un leve susurro.- Harry Potter...- murmuró, en aquella ocasión, escudriñando los profundos ojos verdes del chico, que brillaban al contorno de la tenue luz que entraba por los resquicios de la ventana y que dejaban entrever las marcas de las lágrimas.- tú tiempo se ha agotado...

-¿Qué intentas decir con eso, madre?- la mirada de Christine se había endurecido. Hacía mucho que había superado aquel resentimiento que la adivina había infundado en ella cuando era niña, al comprender quién había sido el verdadero enemigo, pero sus palabras huecas le producían un terrible vacío y no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlas.- Hasta ahora no has hecho más que murmurar cosas que no alcanzo a comprender...no puedes presentarte aquí y...

-Chris, es suficiente.- para sorpresa de Christine, de Lupin y de la propia adivina, había sido Harry quien la había interrumpido. Pero en vez de estar asustado o desesperado por aquellas palabras tan irritantes y confusas, parecía analizar todo con una madurez increíble.- ¿Quiere explicarme mejor lo que trata de decirnos?- pidió amablemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia Michaela.- Creo que es mejor que vaya al grano, si es lo que yo creo que es, me gustaría que fuese usted la que me lo confirmara...- la adivina se dio la vuelta de sopetón y si en ese momento le hubiesen observado el rostro, habrían descubierto una nota de dolor por tener que confesar el mensaje que tenía de los "mayores". Haciendo alarde de su dureza y su grandeza, comenzó a hablar con una voz firme, que no expresaba para nada el sentimiento de opresión que le invadía el pecho.

-No sé si lo recuerdas, Harry Potter, pero cuando pisaste aquel lugar entre dos mundos, para reencontrarte con tus padres y tu padrino, estabas clínicamente muerto.- Harry asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Lo recordaba perfectamente¿cómo poder olvidarlo? Había rememorado ese momento en su cabeza unas mil veces y lo tenía estrictamente guardado en los recuerdos de su pensadero.- Recordarás entonces, que tus padres y tu padrino te ofrecieron una manera de regresar, un camino que nosotros quisimos otorgarte porque consideramos que no era justo que entregaras tu vida después de habernos salvado a todos. Así que, ideamos un plan.

-¿Un plan?- Lupin arqueó las cejas. Había escuchado la historia en boca de Harry, pero una única vez y estaba seguro de que el chico se había guardado parte de los detalles para él. Era algo muy personal lo que había vivido y entendía que no estuviera dispuesto a compartirlo con los demás.

-Sí, - asintió la adivina inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y todavía de espaldas a ellos.- cuando Harry se convirtió en arcángel fue gracias a los poderes que utilizamos todos los mayores para que fuera posible. Alteramos las leyes de la naturaleza y estrictamente, Harry quedó atado al mundo, ligado de una forma literalmente corporal- la mujer hizo un alto en el camino, permitiéndose un momento de reflexión.- Entonces, recordarás, Harry, que cuando llegaste espiritualmente a la sala entre los dos mundos, tus padres te advirtieron de que existía una manera de regresar y era teniendo fe y esperanza en ello. Poniendo todo de tu parte.

-Lo recuerdo- confirmó el muchacho.

-¿De dónde crees que salió toda esa fuerza de fe y esperanza?- continuó Michaela, lanzando al aire la pregunta retórica y que ella misma respondió.- Tú le devolviste al mundo esa esperanza, Harry Potter y el mundo se solidarizó contigo. Gracias a la fuerza de los corazones humanos y que eran muchos, pudiste regresar, aunque nunca debiera haber ocurrido.

-¿Quieres decir...que teóricamente Harry debería estar muerto?- preguntó Christine con una nota de terror en la voz. La barbilla le temblaba ligeramente y su voz no había sonado tan fría y áspera como habría pretendido. La adivina tardó unos segundos en responder, pero cuando lo hizo Harry pudo intuir que sus peores temores se habían confirmado.

-Quiero decir que Harry continúa ligado al mundo.- había variado la respuesta, pero responder con un rotundo "sí" habría supuesto un golpe tan duro que sabía que no soportarían.- Y que si al mundo le ocurriese algo, como una pérdida de fe importante, Harry moriría con él, se consumiría. No puede existir sin esa esperanza, porque no pertenece a este mundo sin ella, en espíritu, hace mucho tiempo que Harry Potter cruzó el umbral de la muerte.- un silencio espectral cayó con aplomo sobre la habitación. Christine quiso protestar, quiso decir que aquello no era posible, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Lupin se había quedado estático, con los restos del hielo derritiéndose en sus manos y el rostro sombrío. Harry, que debía ser el que más afectado estuviese, mantenía una calma digna de admiración, pero por dentro el dolor lo consumía.

-¿Está ocurriendo?- titubeó en hacer la pregunta, pero era su vida la que estaba en juego y necesitaba respuestas. La adivina, que continuaba dándoles la espalda, hizo un gesto tosco con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar como si nada.

-Sí, - confirmó.- Y si quieres detenerlo deberás enfrentarte de nuevo al pasado...y luchar por un futuro...- la luz blanquecina que caracterizaba a los arcángeles comenzó a inundar el cuerpo de Michaela, que antes de desaparecer dio la cara por primera vez, añadiendo: - el mundo perderá la suficiente fe como para destruirte, Harry Potter, si quieres vivir, busca dentro de tu corazón y confía en ti mismo...debes actuar antes de que empieces a enfermarte más y no puedas pelear una guerra que sigue llevando tu nombre escrito en letras de sangre...recuérdalo...tu tiempo...se está agotando...- y tras envolverse totalmente en esa columna de energía, desapareció dejando una brisa a su paso, sin percatarse, que una figura de seis años se encontraba escondida muy cerca de la habitación y que lo había escuchado todo.

----------------------------

Las paredes rocosas de la guarida goteaban, haciendo que un ligero tintineo resonara en los largos corredores, a causa del eco. Los tacones retumbaban en la piedra húmeda y las esquinas dibujaban sombras extrañas. Era un lugar tenebroso.

No obstante, el hombre que caminaba por el, no parecía en absoluto, temer las figuras que habían dibujado sus antepasados en las espectrales paredes cavernosas.

Se mantenía erguido, con los brazos inertes y con el rostro endurecido. Parecía desprender una gran energía interior, como si su cuerpo entero estuviese encendido, pero su expresión no era forzada ni austera. Mantenía la compostura. En aquella ocasión, llevaba el pelo largo y ceniciento, pero eso no le hacía parecer mayor, sino mucho más poderoso y guerrero. Sus ojos eran ambarinos y su piel pálida como la cera. Era más alto de lo normal y también más fornido. Su vestimenta era lo único que no había variado. Continuaba siendo tan negra como la oscuridad de su corazón.

Llegó al final del corredor y encontró a mas figuras aguardándole. Una mueca de desagrado le surcó el rostro, pero nadie lo notó. Habría esperado encontrar a Lucius Malfoy portando buenas noticias, pero en su lugar tenía a un grupo de adolescentes.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, pero por supuesto, los había tenido bien controlados. No se asemejaban nada a los muchachos que había fingido dar clase en Hogwarts y con los que había colaborado para llevar a cabo el plan de Lord Voldemort, pero intuía que la esencia era la misma. Quizás, con mucho más odio y resentimiento anidado en sus corazones, pero eso a él, le beneficiaba.

El cabecilla del grupo, aquel que le había otorgado a su señor años atrás, la información que debería haber sido la caída de Harry Potter, dio un paso al frente e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, pero observándole desconfiadamente.

Ian sonrió interiormente. Era muy distinta la mirada sometida de Lucius Malfoy a las que recibía de su hijo y sus amigos. Y era normal. Por el aspecto que traía, Draco Malfoy no parecía haberlo pasado del todo bien.

Su pelo rubio platino se había rizado y alargado con el paso de los años y le caía irregularmente por los hombros. Sus ojos grises eran mucho más profundos y menos vivarachos, habían perdido vida, para forjar en ellos un infinito resentimiento. En el izquierdo, tenía un corte largo, como si un animal gigante le hubiese hincado las garras, dejándole una horrenda cicatriz, marcado igual que al niño que tanto envidió por ella.

Era más alto y mucho más corpulento que antaño. Sus ropas, al igual que las de su padre, ya no eran ricas y caras, sino más bien andrajosas. Vestía unas botas de cuero altas y una capa agujereada alrededor del cuello.

Cuando su mirada y la de Ian se cruzaron, mostró una arrogancia y un desafío de aquellos que habían vivido una continua lucha por su supervivencia.

-Veo que tu padre te dio el recado, Draco.- el chico rechinó los dientes, pero asintió. Odiaba que le llamarán por su antiguo nombre. Ahora, entre sus más allegados era conocido por Áyax, puesto que el aspecto del chico había variado a más corpulento, pero su agilidad en la batalla era increíble, igual que al antiguo guerrero griego que había combatido en la guerra de Troya . - ¡Oh, ya veo! Detestas ese nombre, bien, procuraré no repetirlo en ocasiones futuras.- Malfoy no pudo más que sorprenderse. Hacía mucho tiempo que dominaba la Oclumancia casi tanto como se conocía la palma de su mano. Había sido un requisito para convivir con otros mortífagos renegados, por si el Ministerio de Magia los capturaba y trataba de interrogarlos. Sin embargo, Ian Lewis había burlado sus barreras mentales con absurda facilidad.

-Mi padre no mintió...- susurró Malfoy. Su voz también había cambiado. Ahora era más ronca y profunda, como si hiciera años que no la utilizase.- Eres realmente poderoso...Ian...

-Lo soy- asintió el mortífago entornando los ojos.- Pero juntos seremos más fuertes...

-Sólo tengo un objetivo en la vida, Ian, no me interesa nada más que la destrucción de Harry Potter.- lo dijo con asco, escupiendo el nombre de su archí enemigo como si éste fuera fuego en su lengua.

-Entonces creo que puedo ayudarte...

Una vez teniendo a Malfoy en su bolsillo, los demás fueron fáciles de convencer. Draco, junto con su novia de toda la vida, Parsy Parkinson, eran los cabecillas de aquel grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin que habían huido de Hogwarts tras la caída de Lord Voldemort. Como sus padres o bien estaban muertos, o escondidos en los rincones más recónditos del planeta, los chicos se las habían tenido que apañar solos, recibiendo muy poca ayuda de los demás mortífagos y manteniendo un contacto muy leve con sus familiares. Y eso los había endurecido.

Una vez hecho un pacto de conveniencia, los jóvenes muchachos se marcharon de la antigua guarida de los Caballeros Templarios, dejando a Ian solo y sumido en sus cavilaciones. La primera parte de su plan había sido un gran fracaso. Necesitaba poner en práctica la segunda si deseaba llegar a ser el mago más poderoso del mundo. Era mucho más fuerte de que lo había sido Lord Voldemort, lo sabía, había aprendido de su maestro los conocimientos de Artes Oscuras más maravilloso y letales y había viajado durante cinco años por un infierno que no desearía ni a su peor enemigo, hasta llegar a convertirse en lo que ahora era. Pero, sin duda, había merecido la pena.

Caminó hasta un viejo butacón y se dejó caer pesadamente. No estaba cansado, pero tenía una terrible jaqueca. Se pasó dos dedos por el entrecejo, tratando de masajearse la parte adolorida y en un intento por calmar la frustración que sentía en el cuerpo.

Había estado tan cerca...había rozado con sus dedos la obra de Miguel Ángel, había pisado la Capilla Sixtina y recorrido la tumba de San Pedro, había viajado por cada uno de los lugares por los que su padre lo había llevado de pequeño.

Y cuando su estrategia no tenía fallo posible, cuando ya acariciaba su triunfo...entonces, había encontrado el Cónclave vacío. Totalmente desértico...como si los cardenales se hubiesen esfumado...como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

Y así lo habría creído, de no haber realizado los hechizos de comprobación que había aprendido durante su largo viaje. Y había reconocido una energía que no olvidaría en su vida, la energía, de un arcángel.

¿Pero qué arcángel podría haber sospechado de sus intenciones? En el mundo, sólo conocía a una persona que era capaz de ello y que nunca había llegado a ver, pero la conocía por lo mucho que Lord Voldemort le había hablado de ella. Michaela. La madre de Christine. No era un arcángel cualquiera, era un mayor y como tal, sus poderes se expandías a límites muy elevados. Pero no era tan poderosa como su hija y mucho menos, como Harry Potter. Simplemente, tenía otro tipo de...habilidades.

Pero no era posible. Esa anciana no podía haberse interpuesto en su camino, no podía intervenir. Era un mayor y su obligación era quedarse al margen.

No, la energía que se respiraba en la Capilla Sixtina era distinta, muy distinta. Era una energía muy poderosa y de no saber que aquello era imposible, puesto que el niño-qué-vivió no estaba enterado de sus planes, habría creído que era él. Porque fuera quien fuera el arcángel que había librado a los cardenales de la muerte, poseía un poder similar.

-No importa...- siseó el hombre con una voz cargada de desprecio.- A donde quiera que hayas escondido a esos vejestorios, yo los encontraré...y me da la sensación, de que seas quien seas, lo sabes...- y Ian no se imaginaba cuan ciertas podían llegar a ser sus palabras.

-----------------------

Los peldaños de las viejas escaleras crujían bajo sus pies, quedando impregnadas en el polvo, las marcas de sus huellas. En un intento por no hacer el menor ruido, caminó de puntillas. Eran más de las tres de la mañana y no deseaba despertar a nadie. Era demasiado importante...

La barandilla de madera se balanceaba sobre el peso de sus brazos, pero estaba convencido de que no se vendría abajo.

Miró hacia arriba. Ahí estaba la trampilla que daba directa al desván. Sólo tendría que abrir la manivela y estaría dentro. Pero cuando llegó hasta ella, sosteniéndose vagamente en un pie, se dio cuenta de que la altura no le permitía agarrar la cerradura lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar de ella.

Tratando de calmarse, pues parecía un intruso en su propia casa, se sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón del pijama, una varita mágica. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Era la varita de su hermano mayor y no estaba seguro de que pudiera accionarla. Nunca antes había pronunciado un hechizo, aunque sí que los había estudiado desde que era muy pequeño. Giró su muñeca realizando el movimiento perfecto y susurró muy bajito:

-Alohomora.- la manivela realizó un leve "clic" y comenzó a girar. Sonriendo y pensando que lo había logrado, el chico se dispuso a trepar hasta la trampilla, pero algo lo detuvo. La manivela, había dejado de girar.

Maldijo su suerte. Debía haberlo imaginado. Su madre, no iba a dejarle campo abierto con tanta facilidad. Había sellado la cerradura con algún tipo de encantamiento y sus conocimientos de la magia no llegaban a ser lo suficientemente altos como para poder hallar el contrahechizo.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca tratando de pensar en lo que debía hacer. Podía arriesgarse a utilizar sus poderes, algo que no sólo tenía estrictamente prohibido, sino que podría alertar a su madre, que aún dormida, se mantenía siempre en guardia.

Se decidió en un instante. ¿Y qué importaba? Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora. Algo más bruscamente de lo que habría deseado y gran parte de ello por la rabia que le daba al pensar en su madre, lanzó una ráfaga de energía contra la manivela y la derritió de inmediato. Sabía que no podría repararla después, pero eso ya no le importaba. Con un poco de suerte, para cuando Christine se diese cuenta de que alguien había profanado el desván, él ya habría averiguado quién era el hombre de sus sueños y a quien pertenecían los rostros que se aparecían en ellos.

Era cierto que la pesadilla que más se repetía en su cabeza era aquella, la de aquel hombre muriendo por un él, que se hallaba encerrado en el cuerpo y la mente de un bebé. Pero había muchos más.

A veces tenía visiones de tiempos que le parecía haber estado feliz y que no recordaba haber vivido. De la casa de la familia Weasley, repleta de gente que no conocía, con nombres que no asociaba y riendo y disfrutando de tardes de domingo. Se veía jugando con un niño de aproximadamente su misma edad y tampoco sabía quién era, aunque podría jurar que era su hermano mayor, pese a que no tenía cicatriz en la frente.

Esa era otra de las cuestiones que siempre había querido investigar. La cicatriz de su hermano.

Lo había preguntado una veintena de veces sin que nadie de su familia le otorgara una respuesta. Cuando eso ocurría, su madre se tensaba, Harry escondía la mirada y a su padre se le caía al suelo cualquier cosa que llevara en las manos. Así que había optado por no preguntar nunca más para no incomodarlos. Aunque le dolía esa desconfianza.

Sí, era un niño, un niño de seis años, pero era mucho más maduro de lo que su edad reflejaba. Tenía un carácter que sabía que desconcertaba a los demás, pero eso a él le agradaba. Detestaba que trataran de saber en lo que estaba pensado o qué cruzaba su mente en esos momentos. Así, utilizando sus poderes a su antojo, se sentía rebelde y libre, libre de la sobreprotección de su madre.

Nada más subir por la trampilla, la oscuridad lo envolvió. No necesitaba una lámpara ni una vela, tenía el don maravilloso de ver en la oscuridad, igual que Christine. Se agazapó con un felino, con sus ojos azules brillando entre aquel montón de objetos viejos y comenzó a investigar. No tenía mucho tiempo.

El desván era una habitación vieja, cubierta de polvo, con muebles antiguos y algo destartalada. Se notaba claramente que hacía muchos años que nadie subía allí. Alan no tuvo que investigar mucho para averiguar en donde podrían estar las cosas que le darían más de una respuesta.

Al fondo, escondidas bajo unas sábanas viejas, habían unas cajas de cartón. Otra de las habilidades que poseía era ver los objetos a través de otras cosas. Como si tuviera rayos láser en ellos. Le agradaba saber que el poder de su madre no llegaba a tanto.

Caminó hasta ellas, cuidándose de no tropezar con nada y retiró las mantas con suavidad, tapándose la boca para no ingerir la oleada de polvo que se había levantado.

No le resultó muy difícil retirar el celo mágico con el que estaban selladas las cajas. Había unas cinco, del tamaño de diez cajas de zapatos. Revisó entre los papeles y halló múltiples documentos que no entendió y los dejó a un lado.

Si se hubiera fijado bien en ellos, habría visto el nombre real de su hermano mayor, en una partida de nacimiento.

Continuó rebuscando en dos o tres cajas a la vez y entonces, sobre su regazo, cayeron unas cuantas fotografías. A Alan se le paró el corazón.

Allí estaba. Con el pelo algo más largo que en su sueño, con la sombra de la felicidad en sus ojos, pero era él. Habría distinguido esos ojos en cualquier lado. Sus finos labios se curvaban en una amable sonrisa y sus facciones eran tranquilas e inspiraban una profunda paz.

A su lado estaba Christine, una Christine mucho más joven y fuerte, sin esa sombra que se había quedado marcada en sus ojos, sin la palidez en sus mejillas y ese resentimiento que parecía tener hacia el mundo. Era simplemente, una chica sencilla y enamorada.

Alan acarició la vieja fotografía, como si sintiera nostalgia. Pasó sus pequeños dedos sobre el rostro sonriente de aquel hombre y le recorrió una sacudida. Algo se había despertado en su interior.

¿Quién era aquel hombre y por qué estaba junto a su madre? El corazón del chico comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza. Sintió una desesperación inmensa al notar como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Tenía miedo, se sentía frustrado...¿por qué¿por qué no era capaz de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza?

Con desesperación, comenzó a pasar una a una las fotografías que tenía en las manos.

-No...no puede ser...- eran rostros que no había visto en la vida, pero que, sin saber porqué, reconocía. Era la gente de su sueño...el matrimonio que cargaba al bebé que jugaba con él, ese hombre extraño al lado de su madre, su padre en todas las fotografías, rodeado de esas personas, pero solo...había alguna que estaba con Christine, pero parecían mucho más colegas, que recién casados.

Las fotografías se le resbalaban de las manos. No era posible que eso estuviese ocurriendo¿por qué esa impotencia? Sólo eran rostros desconocidos...sin darse cuenta, una de ellas se le cayó hasta el suelo. Reflejaba la imagen de cuatro muchachos. Alan sintió una opresión en el pecho. Uno de ellos era idéntico a...

Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y se la acercó a la cara. Ese chico con el pelo azabache, gafas redondas y ojos avellana era la calcomanía de su hermano Harry. Con algunos defectos, pero prácticamente idénticos.

A su lado había un chico con el cabello más largo, igualmente oscuro. Esos ojos grises también se habían manifestado en sus sueños. El tercer muchacho era indudablemente su padre. Y el cuarto...

Alan quiso grabar esa imagen en su cabeza, pero le fue imposible. Había algo que hacía repudiar al cuarto muchacho de la fotografía, algo gordito y con los ojos llorosos. Sintió como la energía viajaba por su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz y sin querer, un nombre salió disparado de sus labios.

-Peter Pettigrew...

Lo había dicho sin pensar, sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, pero estaba seguro de haber oído ese nombre en más de una ocasión. No sólo en sus sueños, sino en boca de sus padres. Pero entonces era muy pequeño y no podía recordarlo. Sin embargo, lo odiaba...odiaba ese nombre...

Dejó las fotografías a un lado y continuó rebuscando, en aquella ocasión, con mucha más rapidez. Tomó del fondo de unas cajas unas viejos periódicos. Eran del Profeta.

Alan tuvo que soplar el polvo que se había quedado incrustado en los diarios, para poder ver las fotografías y los titulares en blanco y negro.

Conforme iba leyéndolos, más angustia sentía.

_"Aparece la Marca Tenebrosa en Hogsmade"_

"_Lily y James Potter asesinados por El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"_

"_Caída del Innombrable a manos del pequeño Harry Potter"_

"_Halloween de muerte. Muere asesinado el importante auror Daniel Rice"_

"_Sirius Black acusado de traición tras entregar a los Potter al Innombrable"_

""_Un extraño individuo vestido con una capa negra salva a los aurores del ministerio de un asalto masivo a Gringotts"_

"_El Ministerio de Magia ha declarado inocente a Sirius Black de los cargos por los que se le acusaban y que fueron impartidos por otro de los amigos de la familia Potter, Peter Pettrigrew"_

"_Harry Potter derrota de nuevo al Innombrable. Se halla agonizando en San Mungo tras la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia que..."_

_"Muere asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrange el presunto inocente Sirius Black"_

Alan dejó caer los periódicos al suelo, totalmente anonadado. Gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Infinidad de nombres, conversaciones y hechos le pasaban por la mente como una película de animación.

Eran demasiados datos a asimilar y muchos de ellos incomprensibles.

Sirius Black era el nombre que su hermano había repetido en sueños...Peter Pettigrew era aquel hombre que se manifestaba en la fotografía...

-No deberías estar aquí...- una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación. Era una voz ronca, profunda y cargada de odio. Alan había estado tan pendiente en esos titulares que no se había percatado de que una sombra había subido las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta temeroso, encontrándose de frente con su hermano mayor. Pero algo había cambiado en la expresión de Harry, ahora era mucho más seria y fría.

-Harry...

-No deberías haber venido.- repitió el chico apretando los puños con furia, de los cuales saltaban chispas. Alan se puso en pie despacio, algo temeroso y entonces, Harry pudo apreciar mucho mejor los titulares de los periódicos. Se convulsionó temblando de ira.

-Tengo derecho a saber...- replicó Alan señalando las fotografías que continuaban esparcidas por el suelo y comenzando también a enfadarse. Su hermano no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así, a juzgarle, a mirarle de la forma en la que lo hacía.

-Mi varita, Alan.- ordenó Harry, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del niño y tendiendo la mano. Su hermano, refunfuñando, se extrajo la varita mágica del bolsillo del pantalón y la depositó en su mano.- No volverás a entrar aquí. Vete.

-No eres quien para darme órdenes.- Alan se cruzó de brazos testarudamente y le miró con odio. Hubo algo en su forma de mirar que le recordó tanto a Christine que Harry estuvo a punto a abrir la boca, sorprendido, pero se contuvo.

-Soy tu hermano mayor.

-Eso está por comprobar.- pese a que Harry se veía mucho más alto e imponente, Alan no se pensaba echar atrás. Quizás, podía buscar las respuestas más cerca de lo que pensaba. Y ahora que una llama había prendido en su cabeza, no se pensaba amilanar. Era cierto que no sabía bien bien lo que decía, pero algo le impulsaba a expulsarlo por la boca.

-¿Qué has dicho?- no era una pregunta cualquiera, ni siquiera una duda ni una nota de terror, era una amenaza. A Harry no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que un niño tan pequeño como Alan pudiera averiguar la verdad por su cuenta, simplemente, estaba muy enfadado porque el chico estaba rebuscando entre los recuerdos de su familia.

-Si eres mi hermano...- siseó Alan con una voz que nunca antes había utilizado y agachándose para tomar una fotografía, donde, justamente, salía Sirius Black.- no te importará que destroce esto...- Alan lo hizo sin pensar, ni siquiera supo porqué, pero despedazó la vieja fotografía del animago en dos partes exactamente idénticas y la dejó caer al suelo.

-¡No!- gritó Harry conmocionado, incapaz de reaccionar y moverse del sitio donde se había quedado anclado.

-¡Ni esto!- gritó Alan tomando los recortes de sus padres, de su padrino y las únicas fotografías donde salía con ellos y comenzando a romperlas igualmente.- ¡Ni esto¡Ni esto¡Si eres mi hermano, entonces demuéstrame que no te importan!- Harry despertó de su letargo, para detener a Alan justo después de que rompiera el diario El Profeta, en el que se había declarado públicamente la inocencia de Sirius Black, por la que tanto había luchado. Agarró de un brazo a su hermano y tiró de él para alejarlo de las cajas, meneándolo bruscamente. Con un manotazo y los ojos claramente enfurecidos, Alan se soltó de golpe. Harry, que había visto morir lo último que le quedaba de sus seres queridos, cerró los ojos un instante, para descargar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía.

-Cuidado, Alan, porque estás haciéndome perder la paciencia...

-Lo tendré en cuenta...Harry Potter...- Alan retiró sus ojos, profundamente azules, de los de su hermano y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Alan.- el chico, se paró en seco, pese a que ya había escuchado suficiente.- Si pones a prueba mi determinación en este asunto, lo vas a lamentar...soy mucho más poderoso que tú...no puedes imaginar cuanto...

-Te equivocas, hermanito.- respondió el niño con una calma y una seguridad irreal en él.- Yo soy mucho más poderoso que tú y lamentaría tener que demostrártelo...- y tras esas últimas palabras, el chico saltó la trampilla del desván y se encaminó de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Harry, que se había quedado de espaldas a él, con los puños apretados y el sudor cayéndole a través del rostro, cayó arrodillado al sucio suelo de la habitación, con los ojos brillándole intensamente, de impotencia. Lanzó un aullido desesperado, golpeando el suelo con los puños, sintiéndose más inútil de lo que jamás se había sentido. Le hubiese gustado creerse sus propias palabras, sentirse igual de poderoso que antaño, pero no era así. Ahora no servía para nada. Estaba estrictamente ligado al mundo y su poder dependía de otros. Ni siquiera era alguien vivo, alguien existente, sólo una sombra de esperanza, una fe, que estaba muriendo.

Abrió un poco los ojos y observó el titular de uno de los diarios, en los que aparecía una fotografía suya, vestido del Salvador, alegando que él había derrotado a Lord Voldemort.

Era una imagen fuerte, imponente, temible. La sombra de lo que había sido y no volvería a ser jamás. A su lado, los pedazos de la vieja fotografía de Sirius Black lo miraban con esos ojos grises, que tanto anhelaba volver a ver.

Con resignación, tomó los trozos del recuerdo de su padrino y se los guardó en el interior del pijama. Lo echaba demasiado de menos...

-------------------------

_"Saturday's Night_" era una cafetería por el día y un pub de mucho prestigio por la noche. Era el lugar más típico del Valle de Godric. Estaba ubicado en la plaza central, lugar de reunión de los grupos adolescentes y por si fuera poco, hacía los mejores helados del país.

El local era bastante grande y espacioso, con una barra de más de seis metros de longitud y muchas mesitas pequeñas, algunas de ellas especializadas para las parejas.

La terraza que daba a la fuente de la plaza también era muy grande y estaba cubierta por un toldo de colores vivaces.

Ronald Weasley se tapó la cara con una mano. Hacía un sol de justicia y sin embargo, él llevaba allí esperando más de una hora. No le importaba, puesto que había acudido voluntariamente. Llevaba una camiseta estival de manga corta, unos piratas anchos y negros y el pelo mojado, puesto que se acababa de refrescar con el agua de la fuente.

En su mano izquierda, balanceaba nerviosamente, las llaves de su coche. Volvió a observarlo de reojo. Lo había aparcado a unos metros de allí. Era un precioso Ford Focus negro, tatuado con un símbolo chino en el capó.

Le encantaba su coche, pero habría preferido mil veces la moto de su mejor amigo.

Intranquilo y mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, asomó la cabeza por la cafetería. Como tenía grandes ventanales, el interior estaba bien iluminado.

Ron titubeó al entrar, pero al final optó por acercarse a la barra y tomar asiento en uno de los altos taburetes.

Allí estaba ella. Hermione llevaba puesto un delantal blanco y tenía el pelo recogido en un moño irregular. Varios mechones de pelo castaño le caían desordenadamente. Se secaba el sudor de la frente con el brazo, mientras resoplaba al poner, ágilmente, dos cafés irlandeses a un par de ancianos.

A pesar de tener vacaciones, Hermione no había dejado de trabajar en la cafetería. Sólo lo hacía de día, puesto que la noche las camareras que servían en el pub eran mucho más atrevidas y despampanantes y ese ritmo de vida, sobretodo después de lo que le había ocurrido, no iba con ella.

La chica se ocultaba en su trabajo. Ella decía que le gustaba, pero a Ron le costaba trabajo creerlo. A Hermione no podía motivarle pasarse la mañana sirviendo cafés o limpiando la barra de cerveza. Sus aspiraciones iban mucho más lejos que todo aquello, aún cuando necesitase trabajar para poder mantenerse. Ron mismo lo había hecho cuando quiso comprarse el coche. Había estado cinco meses al cargo de una tienda de lechuzas, porque el dueño era muy viejo para atender a los clientes. Pero después, en cuanto había reunido el dinero suficiente, lo había dejado. Prefería mil veces, dedicarse de lleno a su carrera.

Cuando llenó los dos vasos de nata, Hermione se dio la vuelta y descubrió que Ron la estaba mirando, desde la barra. Ruborizándose, como ocurría cada vez que sus miradas quedaban conectadas de esa forma, caminó torpemente hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó algo más bruscamente de lo que habría deseado. Pero Ron la conocía como si fuera su hermana y nunca se enfadaba. Al contrario, a pesar de que muchas veces Hermione habría merecido que la mandaran a la mierda, Ron nunca lo había hecho. Había adquirido una paciencia envidiable con los años y más cuando se trataba de ella. Ron era el chico dulce y cariñoso del que estaba enamorada, pese a que trataba diariamente de luchar contra ese sentimiento, de matarlo de su interior.

-He venido a buscarte. ¿No sales ya?- Ron sonrió encantadoramente. Si Hermione no hubiese sufrido lo que había sufrido y no fuera una chica fuerte, dura y firme en su racionalidad, se habría derretido allí mismo, puesto que sus piernas parecían de gelatina y apenas la sostenían.

-No...no...-titubeó la chica y tuvo que apartar la mirada, porque Ron la observa penetrantemente.- Aún me queda un rato...- Hermione dirigió un rápido vistazo a su jefe, que en ese momento los estaba mirando, mientras hacía el recuento del mes.- Ron, perdona, pero tengo que trabajar...no deberías haber venido...

-Te esperaré.- aseguró el muchacho con rotundidad.

-Pero...

-Mientras, ponme un cerveza de esas que toman los muggles...- Hermione se mordió el labio superior, pero no replicó. Su plan para echar a Ron fuera de su vida, nunca daba resultado. Interiormente, tampoco lo deseaba. Le agradaba esa sobreprotección que él mostraba con ella, le agradaba que él velara por sus sueños, pero en el fondo, estaba asustada. Llevaba así cinco años con el chico y temía el momento en el que él se cansara y decidiera plantearle algo más serio. Sabía, que tarde o temprano ocurriría y ella no estaba preparada para afrontarlo.

Cogió un copa ancha del fregadero y caminó de nuevo hasta Ron, cogiendo por el trayecto una botella de cerveza de una marca muggle. La abrió con un golpe de varita y comenzó a verter el contenido en la copa, bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado, Hermione?- preguntó Ron, mientras fingía interesarle como la espuma se salía del recipiente.- Desde aquella noche que me quedé a dormir...han pasado días y no has pasado a vernos ni a Harry ni a mí...te llamé al móvil unas veinte veces y sólo salía el contestador...

-Lo siento.- la chica respondió secamente, pero por dentro sentía una gran opresión en el cuerpo.- He estado muy ocupada...

-Entiendo.- Ron tomó la copa que la chica acababa de depositar enfrente suyo y le dio un largo sorbo, sin dirigirle la mirada directamente.- ¿Sabes?- sonrió el pelirrojo, todavía con la vista puesta sobre la cerveza.- Hogwarts no será lo mismo sin ti...ya sé que no será lo mismo igualmente, que ya no estarán ninguno de nuestros antiguos compañeros, pero me hubiese gustado volver contigo...

-Ron.- el tono de Hermione se había endurecido, mientras lanzaba la botella de vidrio vacía, contra la papelera.- Despierta de una vez. Ya nada nunca más será lo mismo¿entiendes¡Argg¡No sé porqué has venido, tengo mucho que hacer!- y dejando al chico, sumido en sus más profundos pensamiento, cogió el paño que utilizaba para limpiar las mesas y salió de la barra en dirección al centro del local, para limpiar una de ellas que se había quedado vacía.

Ron pasó un dedo por la barra limpia, que era de un color azul marino y restregó la gota de cerveza que le había caído, distraídamente. Hacía como que no había escuchado ese último comentario, pero lo tenía muy presente en su mente. Sí, lo sabía, ya nada sería lo mismo. Y no se imaginaba cuanto.

Media hora después, Hermione salía cambiada del cuartito de empleados. Llevaba puesta una falda larga y fina, de tela y una camiseta de tirantes. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y llevaba colgado al hombro un bolso pequeño y negro.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó algo más calmada, cuando vio que su amigo la esperaba en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de total indiferencia, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Salieron a la calle y Hermione se colocó unas gafas de sol oscuras, para cubrirse los ojos del intenso calor que caía sobre el Valle de Godric. Mientras cruzaron la plaza, ninguno dijo nada. Llegaron hasta el coche y mientras Ron lo abría con la llave, escucharon a unos niños comentar algo como en secretismo.

-¿Sabéis que Harry Potter amenazó a un imbecil en una discoteca?- dijo uno con cara de entendido. Hermione sonrió, aquel crío no debía superar los diez años. Disimuladamente, se dio un poco la vuelta y descubrió al grupito entero, en corro y rodando sin interés una pelota de goma, mientras continuaban hablando de su héroe.

-Si lo viera le pediría un autógrafo...- comentó otro niño, un poco más grande que el anterior y que llevaba un pañuelo en la frente, curiosamente, muy similar al de Harry.

-¡Pero si nunca sale de casa!- exclamó otro con austeridad. Al parecer, era el cabecilla del grupillo y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que alguien fuera superior a él.- Me han dicho que vive calle arriba, en lo alto de una colina o así...pero yo nunca lo he visto por el pueblo.- Hermione volvió a sonreír. Harry salía muchas veces por el pueblo, pero, evidentemente, nunca dejaba que nadie descubriera su verdadera apariencia. Aunque, aquel día en el discoteca, se había descubierto bastante, al revelar su identidad. Ahora, todo el mundo sabía que el chico del pañuelo no era otro que el Salvador del mundo mágico.

-Pues a mí no me importaría conocerlo.- Sonrió un cuarto muchacho, mirando hacia el cielo, como si estuviera soñando despierto.- Me encantaría preguntarle como derrotó a ese mago tan malo...

-Pues yo le pediría que se hiciera un foto conmigo...es tan guapo...- susurró la única chica del grupo y algunos hicieron gestos como si quisieran vomitar.

-Por favor, si ni siquiera lo has visto...

Hermione se metió en el coche sonriendo. Pasara el tiempo que pasara, su amigo siempre sería famoso. Siempre estaría en boca de todos. Ron no parecía tan contento. Sabía lo poco que a Harry le agradaba estar en boca de todos y mucho menos aguantar los comentarios estúpidos de niñas tontas.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver la cara de su mejor amigo y Ron al notarlo, sintió un salpullido de felicidad por dentro. Al menos, la había hecho reír y eso era muy importante.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa?- propuso, mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor el magnífico acantilado que mantenía al pueblo aislado del resto de la humanidad.- Hace un día precioso...

-¿A la playa?- por una vez, Hermione dejó al lado la racionalidad y se dejó guiar por el corazón.- Me apetece...

-No se hable más.- Ron sonrió complacido y apretó el pie para acelerar. Eran buenas perspectivas.


	5. These days the stars seam out of reach

**Olassss gente! Q tal? Yo aquí con un nuevo capi a la espera de que os guste. Por fin sabremos más cosas sobre los dos nuevos personajes misteriosos y aquí presentaré a otro personaje nuevo. Se llama Troy y a mí me encanta,´así que ya me diréis. Muy agradecida, como siempre, por vuestros estupendos reviews y vuestras palabras de ánimo. Ahora sí, os dejo disfrutar del capi. Un besazo enorme!**

**Reviews:**

**D.Alatriste: **Olass! Gracias! Bueno, ya dije que en realidad Harry sí que debería estar muerto tras la batalla con Voldemort y aquí está la prueba. Me temo que Ginny tardará bastante en enterarse de la verdad. Sí, jajaja, Alan se ha pasado, pero bueno, todo tiene un porqué. Besazos!

**Saralpp: **Olass! A ver, te explico. Las épocas avanzan y los magos con ellas. Ian ha estado muchos años al servicio de Voldemort, sabiendo lo que éste hacía para hacerse más fuerte y ha aprovechado esos conocimientos para entrar más en detalles y hacerse más poderoso. En realidad, ha tomado prestados de Voldemort las investigaciones y ha añadido sus propios conocimientos, logrando un resultado mucho mayor. Por eso es más poderoso. Si hubiesen empezado de cero ambos, quizás no lo sería. Pero ha evolucionado. Respecto a Alan¿de dónde sacas que sea el protagonista? Yo no he dejado de poner a Harry en el fict y es más, todo lo que ocurre está relacionado con él y no con Alan. Alan sale en el fict porque es el hijo de Christine, porque como todos los personajes tiene su papel en la historia y si ahora doy más detalles de él es porque no ha salido antes y tenéis que saber cómo es. Pero el fict sigue siendo HP y Harry siempre será el protagonista, eso ni dudarlo. Y te explico lo de la fuerza. Alan es el arcángel más poderoso que existe pero en energía en estado puro. Es decir, la energía que reside en su interior es la más poderosa, pero eso no quiere decir que de momento, la sepa utilizar toda. Como mago, está claro que Harry es más fuerte, simplemente porque es más mayor y como arcángel sabe hacer cosas que Alan, con 5 años, jamás podría hacer. De Ron y Hermione iré poniendo más cosas, pero poco a poco. Besazos!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olass! Jajaa, ya sabía yo que Alan iría perdiendo popularidad, ajjajaja. No, no es malo, repito, todo tiene un porqué. Creo que no se merece que le hayan ocultado toda esa información, no te parece? Ron y Hermione irán saliendo más, no te preocupes. Y bueno, tranqui, que Christine volverá a entrenar a Harry, dale tiempo, el chico está un poco desentrenado. Ajjaja. Besos!

**Aidee: **Olass! Jajaaj, pues esto solo es el principio de los problemas. Uffff, pues no tienen que pasar cosas. Alan tiene demasiado poder y no es bueno, porque es difícil controlarlo, así que van a tener muchosssss problemas. A ver, hay un motivo por el que hago que Alan tenga más poder que Harry. Sé que no debería dar muchos más adelantos...pero haré una excepción. Alan es un elemento muy muy peligroso tanto para el bando de la luz como para el de la oscuridad, es un diamante en bruto que unos y otros van a tratar de utilizar. Despierta interés, entiendes? Y despertará interés en Ian. Si fuese un niño corriente, con un poder normal no atraería la atención y sería un personaje que no me serviría de nada. Yo utilizo a todos los personajes del fict de una manera u otra, un Alan bueno, simple y encantador sería aburrido, un armario, vamos. Esto le da mucho más juego. Pero que sea poderoso, no quiere decir imparable, recordemos que solo tiene 5 años. Tiempo al tiempo. Besazos!

**Elementh Reload: **Olas! Jajajajjja, sí, ya veo que os cae mal a todos. Bueno, quizás no habéis encontrado la clave en él. Es posible que se os escape algo?

**Amnydic1991: **Olass! Aleluya! Jajaja, alguien que entiende que Alan debía ir al desván. A ver...la ignorancia no es buena para nadie, si el niño no hace esas cosas¿cómo se va a enterar de la verdad y va a estallar la bomba? Creo que es algo que está bastante claro. Todavía le quedan muchísimas cosas por saber, pero poco a poco. Síps, afirmativo, Orión y Anya aparecen en este capítulo, así que a disfrutar! Besazos!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Olass! Jajaa, si son cosas buenas nunca se cansan de escuchar. Me alegro q el capi te haya gustado. Sí, Ron y Hermione son muy monos, ajajjaaj. En este fict os vais a hartar de ellos. A ti te gusta Alan? Jajajaajajja, bueno, es extraño, pero gracias, menos mal que alguien comprende a mi pobre niño, ajjaja. Besazos!

**Dany-Kanuto-link: **Gracias! Pues sí, jajajaj, lo has acertado. Anya y el otro chico salvaron a los cardenales.

**Loka Lupin/Moony: **Olass! Jaja, no mujer, espero que no te de un infarto, me sentiría muy responsable. Sí, Alan tiene que saber la verdad porque siente que necesita saberlo. Es un niño, aunque dicen..que la curiosidad mató al gato, ya veremos. Jajaj, Bueno, yo creo que todos los niños en sí son curiosos, así que no, no te hagas ilusiones, el verdadero padre de Alan es Dani, el pobre Sirius no tuvo tiempo de tener hijos, vamos, que sepamos. Besazos!

**+Marita: **Olass! Jaaj, siempre es bueno conectarse y encontrar dos capis, espero que te hayan gustado. Sí, Alan se tiene que enterar de las cosas de la manera más impactante, por eso reacciona así. Ron y Hermione irán avanzando pero muy lentamente, ya aviso, lo suyo es algo muy complicado. Y respecto a los otros dos...jajaj, quizás con este capi se ten aclaren más cosas. Besazos!

**Catalina: **Olasss! Bueno, es muy pronto para decidir entre un fict y otro. Umm, si no recuerdo mal, el principio de la 2º guerra era bastante más lento y aburrido que este. De todas formas, ambos ficts van a seguir la misma línea, por eso he hecho que Harry y Ron vayan otra vez a Hogwarts, aunque claro, han pasado 5 años y las cosas cambian, pero ya verás como no es tan diferente. Harry como Salvador SÍ aparecerá, eso no te quepa duda. Umm, a ver, el hecho de que Alan sea tan poderoso tiene que ver con el destino que debe cumplir. Sí, es mitad mago y mitad arcángel como Harry y Christine, pero también hay que decir que Christine que es su madre es más poderosa de lo que eran los Potter o era la propia madre de Christine. Michaela es solo un arcángel y Christine tiene en la sangre mitad mago, mitad arcángel justo por la mitad, Alan no. En la sangre de Christine ya corre esa mezcla y la de Dani es toda de un mago, con lo cual hay mucha más energía en el cuerpo de Alan. Si por ejemplo, Harry tuviese un hijo, su hijo también sería más poderoso que él, porque el poder se pasa de generación en generación. Respecto a las fotos...sí, se pueden arreglar con un reparo, imagino, pero entonces le quitaría la gracia a la imagen mental que significa, así que no lo voy a hacer. Besos!

**MayeEvans: **Gracias! Umm, bueno, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano, Alan acabará por entenderlo todo, pero para eso aún falta mucho fict. No juzgues tan duramente a Alan, ya verás como no es culpa suya del todo. Imagina por un momento que tus padres te han mentido sobre toda tu vida...a nadie le gustaría. Besos!

**Shaman: **Muchas gracias!

**Roxana: **Olass! Muchas gracias! A ver, tu duda. Ni Emy ni Alan salvaron a los cardenales. Fueron esos extraños personajes nuevos de la cabaña de Hagrid. Besos!

**Lladruc: **Olass! Jajaja, umm, encara falta bastant per a que ocurreixi res entre ells. Es molt aviat, pero bueno, tot poc a poc. No, home, no, jajaja, l'alan el que pasa es que vol saber que li estan ocultant, pobret. Si, ajjaaj, el Draco ha cambiat, m'agradava aquesta imatge nova. Bueno, petons!

**Valerita: **Olass! Gracias! Sí, Alan es más maduro de lo normal, eso es porque es especial. Jajaj, lo de Ron y Hermione irá poco a poco. Besazos!

**Kathy chambers: **Olass! Umm, bueno, ya veremos, ya veremos. Todavía es muy pronto para saber lo que pasará dentro de tanto tiempo, jaaja. Besos!

**DeMalfoy: **Olass! Sí, jaja, Ron y Hermione son muy monos, es muy divertido escribir de ellos. Umm, bueno, verás como intentan explicarle cosas a Alan, pero no va a ser tan fácil. Lo de Ian es simple. Sus padres pertenecían a una organización llamada "Priorato de Sión" que por excedencia siempre han sido enemigos de la Iglesia y por eso la odiaban. La Iglesia los asesinó. Y bueno, jajajajajaja, perdón, perdón, perdón, OT es Operación Triunfo, un programa de televisión de España, olvidaba que en otros países no es conocido. Sorry! Besazos!

**CAPITULO 5: THESE DAYS THE STARS SEEM OUT OF REACH.**

**(ESTOS DÍAS LAS ESTRELLAS PARECEN INALCANZABLES)**

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre su brazo derecho y sus preciosos ojos azules clavados en el cielo estelar. Hacía una noche fría, para ser finales de Agosto, pero ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, como si aquel clima no pudiera afectarle.

El cielo se veía perfectamente desde aquel lugar, pensó, siempre le había encantado observarlo. Desde que era muy niña. En el lugar donde había vivido toda su infancia, lo único que alcanzaba a observar era una pequeña ranura que daba al exterior. De todo el refugio, pese a que aquel rincón era frío y oscuro, era su preferido. Precisamente por ello, porque se podía ver el cielo.

Detestaba los lugares cerrados, quizás porque siempre había vivido entre ellos, pero ella era una persona libre, era una persona que necesitaba de esa vitalidad que le proporcionaba el viento golpeándole en la cara.

Alargó su brazo libre y dibujó imaginariamente, formas imposibles, como si aquel espacio en blanco fuera su pizarra particular. Cerró un ojo y se mordió la lengua, concentrada sin duda en donde señalaba.

-Andrómeda...- un leve susurró salió de sus labios, en dirección a aquellas constelaciones, que sabía calcar de memoria, como si las conociera de toda la vida, como si en vez de estrellas, galaxias, o luceros fuesen sus mejores amigos.- la estrella más brillante a 120 años luz, situada en el cuadrilátero de Pegaso...es Silah...- al pronunciar ese nombre, una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, brillando al contorno de la luna menguante. Su mejor amiga se llamaba así. Había sido una de las primeras en morir antes de que se escondieran en aquellas viejas guaridas, de los magos ancestrales. Silah era muy pequeña por entonces y ante aquel ataque masivo, no pudo más que tratar de alcanzar a su hermano y padre, que repelían el ataque rival. Anya la tenía tomada de la mano, ambas habían crecido juntas, ambas tenían exactamente la edad de seis años y ambas corrían junto con los demás niños. Pero Silah tropezó y Anya soltó su mano. Quiso regresar sobre sus pasos, quiso ayudar a su mejor amiga, pero era tarde. Aquellos hombres la habían alcanzado. Si Anya no corría, sino huía, entonces también moriría. Y ella no podía morir. Lo había prometido, porque era...la última esperanza. "La última esperanza", esa frase que había escuchado desde pequeña y que ahora, por fin, comprendía.- Orión...- Anya hizo un movimiento con la muñeca y dibujó con sus dedos una nueva figura, que en esa ocasión, le regaló una sonrisa. Aquella era la constelación del chico que ahora mismo estaba con ella en la cabaña y que tenía el mismo nombre.- Orión es, sin duda, la constelación más bella del cielo...- la chica hablaba como si se tratase de un libro abierto, como si fuera una enciclopedia que narrara textualmente la información que tenía entre manos.- ...es claramente del invierno y con razón, se le denomina: "la Catedral del firmamento" o "la Capilla Sixtina"- Anya no pudo reprimir un gesto burlesco en el rostro. Curiosamente, recordaba aquello cuando hacía muy poco que había pisado, junto a su amigo, la gran obra de Miguel Ángel.- En el centro de la constelación, tenemos tres grandes estrellas, denominadas: "El cinturón de Orión". Debajo de la constelación y algo a la izquierda,- Anya movió su mano calculando, imaginariamente, la distancia.- encontramos un grandioso punto luminoso que es la estrella Sirio.- sin saber porqué, ni comprender porque estaba haciendo aquello, los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas.- Sirio es la estrella más brillante del firmamento y se encuentra en la constelación de Canis Major. El pueblo Babilónico, en la antigüedad, denominó a Sirio "La Estrella del perro", por estar junto a Orión, que es el cazador de los cielos. En la mitología, se hablaba de que Orión, siempre estaba presumiendo de su valor y al parecer, tenía fama de poder vencer a cualquier fiera...- nuevamente, Anya no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Aquella descripción se asemejaba mucho a la manera de ser que tenía su compañero.

Nostálgicamente, bajó la mano, con la que había estado dibujando imposibles en el cielo y se enjugó las lágrimas, deshaciéndolas en sus manos con una frialdad inusual en los ojos. Si Orión se enteraba de que había estado llorando, tendría verdaderos problemas. Hacía sólo unos días que le había prometido ser fuerte y lo sería, pero...los recuerdos le atormentaban.

Las estrellas tenían demasiada relación con ella, con su pasado, con aquellos que fueron importantes en su vida, en su historia, en sus creencias. No podía borrar de un plumazo aquello que le habían contado de niña, aquello en lo que había puesto su fe, su esperanza, su razón para luchar, aquello, que estaba dispuesta a cambiar.

-Anya...- una mano se posó en su pelo, acariciándolo con dulzura y al mismo tiempo, fríamente. Pero ella no pudo evitar un estremecimiento y cerrar los ojos unos instantes. Ella no era como todos pensaban. No era tan fuerte y tan dura, necesitaba de esos gestos de cariño, necesitaba de Orión, siempre, de alguna manera, había dependido de él. No podían estar separados. Era...su destino.- Un beso a cambio de tus pensamientos...- Anya sonrió y se dio la vuelta, topándose con los ojos oscuros de su amigo, no...oscuros no, tendían a ser grisáceos. Pensando en las ironías que el destino les había preparado, le pasó una mano por la tez morena, quedando completamente en silencio. Orión siempre le repetía aquella frase, quizás era, porque ella siempre estaba pensativa, porque era de naturaleza callada, reservada.

-No pensaba...- respondió al fin.- recordaba...- Orión le tomó de la mano y se la besó dulcemente, sin pronunciar los reproches, que sabía que debía efectuar. Pero Anya comprendió. Le bastó verlo en sus ojos, para entender, que no debía hacer eso. Pero le resultaba imposible.

-¿Y a dónde te han llevado las estrellas¿Responden tus preguntas?

-Estrellas silenciosas...- murmuró la chica, dando un paso hacia atrás y recostándose en el alfeizar de la ventana.- pero ellas tienen las respuestas...¿no lo crees, Orión?- el chico no la miró directamente a la cara, como siempre solía hacerlo, sino que fijó sus inusuales ojos en el cielo estrellado.

-Una vez creí creerlo...ahora, no estoy seguro...- Anya abandonó la sonrisa de su rostro. Ella, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, seguía creyendo, seguía...manteniendo la fe. La historia de su familia, bien lo merecía. De hecho, desde bien pequeña se había estudiado todos los libros de Astronomía, de Runas Antiguas, de misterios...todo lo que le diera alguna pista sobre lo extraño de su pasado. Las estrellas habían sido sus mejores aliadas para conocer a la gente que más quería, de la que le habían hablado, a la que admiraba. Y Orión, lo quisiera reconocer o no, estaba ligado al nombre que le pusieron sus padres, por ser, precisamente, como era.

-Deberías hacerlo...- susurró Anya, girando el rostro y contemplando ella, una vez más, a sus compañeras y amigas.- después de saber lo que sabes...- Orión soltó una expresión de incredulidad, pero Anya no insistió más. El chico, sintiéndose algo tenso como siempre que se hablaba de algo que relacionaba el pasado, se sacó del bolsillo de los pantalones oscuros una cajetilla de tabaco y se colocó un cigarrillo en la boca, prendiéndolo con una mano y exhalando una prolongada calada.

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora...

-Nada es diferente ahora, Orión.- le contradijo la chica, con una nota de dureza en la voz. Anya tenía carácter y él siempre lo había sabido y respetado. Ambos eran muy iguales y a la vez, muy distintos, quizás, por esa compenetración y esa recepción del uno en el otro, que tenían, era por lo que siempre se habían entendido a la perfección y llevado estupendamente. Pero a veces, el carácter ambiguo de la chica, sacaba su peor parte a flote.- Y tú lo sabes.

-Los cardenales están a salvo.- el tono de Orión y su mirada tan ruda, causaron un estremecimiento en Anya. Aquel, era uno de esos momentos en los que el muchacho le inspiraba temor, un miedo que se convertía en respeto, admiración, para volver al inicial pánico. Las experiencias que habían vivido ambos en la vida, les habían otorgado un lado oscuro.- A partir de ahí, todo cambia.

-No por mucho tiempo.- insistió Anya tozudamente.- Sí, los hemos ocultado en lugares insospechables, sí, están separados en grupos, pero igualmente, sabes que él los acabará encontrando.

-¿Lo conoces muy bien, no es cierto?- gritó Orión, dándose la vuelta bruscamente y dándole una patada a una silla rota y destartalada. Fang, que estaba tumbado cerca de la chimenea, se encogió en un ovillo y lanzó un gemido lastimero. Los ojos del muchacho brillaban con furia retenida, pero Anya no se inmutó por ese comportamiento.

-No soy la única.- respondió mordazmente, retirándose de la cara, un mechón de cabello azabache.- Si alcanza su máximo propósito estamos muertos...y aunque te pese, Orión, aunque hiera tu orgullo masculino, es mejor mago que tú.- esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del muchacho como si se trataran de tambores advirtiendo de una gran guerra. En el pasado, se había enfrentado a él en numerosas ocasiones, a ellos...pero nunca había salido victorioso. La muerte de su familia pesaba sobre su cabeza, lo habían salvado, porque, igual que le habían dicho a su compañera, ellos eran la última esperanza. Eran los más poderosos y los únicos que tenían una verdadera oportunidad y si esa opción existía, ahora, sin duda, cuando Ian Lewis era más vulnerable que nunca; era esa.

-Le mataré...-masculló Orión mirando hacia la ventana, donde la estrella Sirio, destacaba por encima de las demás.- Lo juro por mi vida...- se llevó el cigarro a la boca, una vez más y retirando la vista del cielo, dio una nueva calada.- por ti...padre...- a Orión le bastó cerrar un segundo los ojos para que los gritos de aquella batalla retumbaran en su cabeza, para que, poco a poco, fueran destrozando la poca entereza que había quedado en su interior, tras aquella declaración de principios, de verdad, que le había inculcado su amiga. Sí, era cierto, Ian Lewis era mejor mago que él...por ahora...

------------------------------

Hacía más de una semana que Harry no pasaba por su casa. Tras el último incidente con Alan, se había despertado más temprano que nunca, había metido algo de ropa en una maleta y les había dejado una nota a sus padres, alegando que se iba unos días con Ginny a un viaje que les había tocado. Todo era mentira, pero como Christine nunca dudaba de la palabra de su hijo mayor y le respetaba esa libertad tan característica en él y Lupin le había otorgado toda su confianza, ninguno de los dos advirtió que algo malo ocurría.

Harry había despertado a su novia a las seis de la mañana y le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa preparada, antes de que el verano concluyera. Ginny, por supuesto, no había puesto reparos. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estar a solas con Harry y se había tragado el cuento de que su chico había preparado todo aquello.

Harry no quería huir, pero necesitaba unos días para calmarse o sabía que pondría el grito en el cielo y con ello, se jugaba su integridad física. Si se alteraba más de lo normal, era posible que cayera más enfermo de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

Así que la pareja se había tirado una semana y pico disfrutando de las maravillosas costas Barcelonesas, en España.

Durante ese tiempo y tal y como hiciera en el pasado, Harry se colocó una máscara que impedía a nadie ver más allá de lo que realmente el chico quería mostrar. Se bañaba con su novia, hacía surf, la invitaba a cenar, bailaban, se besaban...todo lo que el perfecto novio enamorado haría y que mantenía en un estado de ensoñación a Ginny, incapacitándola para ver detrás de esa fachada. Harry, como hiciera el Salvador en su tiempo, estaba fingiendo.

Durante esas vacaciones, procuró no pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el desván, procuró no recordar la dureza con la que hablaba su hermano pequeño, procuró que no le viniera a la mente el instante en el que los últimos recuerdos de sus seres queridos volaban en mil pedazos; pero le resultó inútil.

La pesadilla de la muerte de Sirius se manifestaba en sus sueños casi a diario y Harry sabía que sólo había un motivo para ello: una fuerza superior le estaba avisando de que se avecinaban grandes problemas. La pregunta era...¿cuáles?

La adivina le había advertido de que el mundo no tardaría en perder la fe, pero...¿cómo¿quién podría lograr que un grupo considerable de personas desvaneciera sus esperanzas?

La respuesta, no tardó en llegar a sus oídos. Fue una noche en la que estaba tumbado en la cama del hotel, mirando, distraídamente, la televisión muggle, haciendo zapping. Ginny se estaba duchando y él bostezaba ruidosamente. Cuando se detuvo en el canal de noticias, observó lo que ocurría con estupefacción.

Un locutor, bastante alterado, se hallaba en la plaza de San Pedro, de Roma, grabando lo que parecía el mayor caos de la historia. Habían desaparecido todos los cardenales y el Camarlengo que se hallaban realizando el Cónclave, para la elección de un nuevo Papa. Todos. No había quedado ni uno.

Era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Sin Papa y sin Camarlengo ni cardenales que lo suplieran, la Iglesia Católica se había quedado desguarecida, sin su brazo derecho, sin su líder. La guardia Suiza se había puesto inmediatamente a investigar aquella extraña desaparición, pero no habían encontrado ningún signo que pudieran darles una pista. Pero Harry sí lo encontró.

Lo único que podía haber esfumado un Cónclave entero era algo mágico. Y nuevamente, la tenía tomada con la Iglesia. Primero, matando al _Preferiti_ y después, despedazando los pilares de la religión cristiana. Y entonces comprendió.

La esperanza que el mundo estaba perdiendo y que perdería, no era la del mundo mágico, sino la del mundo muggle. Una extensión, mucho más amplia, mucho más...poderosa y fácil de manipular. Aquella misma noche, Harry y Ginny regresaron al Valle de Godric. La chica, no entendía nada y por supuesto, no sería Harry quién se lo contaría, así que había alegado que se habían olvidado completamente de que dentro de poco comenzarían el curso en Hogwarts y todavía no habían comprado los libros en el Callejón Diagon.

Para su suerte, nada más llegar, la señora Weasley les dijo que Dumbledore había enviado la lista de cosas que necesitarían. Así que, después de despedirse de su novia y de quedar para ir al día siguiente a hacer las compras junto con Ron y Hermione, Harry regresó a su casa y entró casi a hurtadillas, para no despertar a nadie. No estaba preparado, todavía, para enfrentar lo que se le avecinaba.

Cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, se sintió más mal de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Había perdido el cariño de Alan y no se había dado cuenta de cómo, había dejado que su hermano lo desafiara y descubriera la verdad y ese pequeño error, que cometieron al no decirle nada desde un principio, estaba a punto de pasar factura y para cuando lo hiciera, todas las excusas que rondaron la cabeza de Harry durante esa noche, no servirían de nada.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó para bajar a desayunar, encontró a sus padres sentados en los taburetes de la barra de la cocina, tomando café y sonriendo abiertamente.

-Hola cariño,- Christine se levantó y caminó hasta su hijo mayor, para darle un beso en la frente. Harry le devolvió una sonrisa forzada, pero no pudo evitar sentir, como una presencia los observaba. Cuando los labios de Christine rozaron los cabello azabaches del chico, una energía parecida al odio brotó del cuerpo de Alan, que estaba sentado en el sofá, descalzo, con el pelo revuelto y viendo los dibujos animados que hacían en la televisión. Harry no pudo devolverle aquella mirada, estaba realmente sorprendido. Nunca había visto a su hermano comportarse así y estaba convencido, de que algo lo atormentaba. Algo, relacionado con el pasado.- Te sentí llegar anoche, pero supuse que estarías muy cansado y te dejé descansar.- comentó Christine mientras regresaba al asiento en la cocina y tomaba una taza vacía para llenarla de café con leche y tendérsela a su hijo.- ¿Cómo fue el viaje? Tendrías que habernos avisado con tiempo, fue muy repentino...

-Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza...mira que eres impulsivo.- Lupin también se levantó, ante el mutismo de Harry y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- ¡Pero qué callado estás¿No nos vas a decir qué tal te fue?

-Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.- respondió Harry cortésmente, sentándose al lado de su padre y dando un prologado sorbo a su café.- Siento que fuera todo tan repentino, pero ya me conocéis, soy así...

-Tienes mala cara.- Christine, que había estado observando minuciosamente todos los movimientos de Harry, se dio cuenta en seguida de que algo malo ocurría. Lo podía sentir, algo estaba apagado en el interior de su hijo, pero no parecía algo físico. Se levantó de la silla de nuevo y caminó hasta él, pasándole una mano por la cara desencajada.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- en el momento en el que lo hizo, se escuchó un ruido en el salón, donde se encontraba Alan y todos salieron inmediatamente a ver qué ocurría.

-¡Alan!- Christine fue la primera en asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. La taza de cereales Smacks que tomaba el niño, había estallado en mil pedazos, como si se hubiera reventado por algo. Los ojos de Alan continuaban fijos en los dibujos de "Bola de Dragón", pero mantenía los puños cerrados, apretados y pegados a las rodillas.-¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero al niño no le dio tiempo a responder, porque en ese instante, entró una diminuta lechuza cargando un ejemplar del Profeta. Cuando Lupin se acercó a desprenderle del paquete, el animal comenzó a ulular, reclamando su propina.

Lupin la ignoró ligeramente, mientras desplegaba la primera plana del diario sobre la mesa.

-Alan, por favor, ve a mi pantalón que está sobre el perchero y págala.- comentó el hombre distraídamente. Alan, que era atentamente observado por Harry y ahora por Christine, puesto que al chico le encantaba meter en la bolsita de la lechuza el dinero mágico; dio un manotazo al aire y como si una ráfaga de viento se tratase, una pequeña moneda de cobre salió disparada desde el bolsillo del pantalón de su padre, hasta el animal, que tuvo que saltar un segundo antes de que le llegara aquel proyectil, para evitar ser alcanzado. La lechuza, ululó enfadada, tomó con el pico la moneda que se había estampado en la mesa y salió volando rápidamente, por la ventana por la que había entrado.

-¡Alan!- exclamó Christine furiosa, colocándose ambas manos sobre la cintura.- ¿Se puede saber porqué has hecho eso¡Te he dicho mil veces que está prohibido utilizar la magia!- el niño, en vez de responder, le lanzó una mirada fulminante y continuó mirando los dibujos. Aquella conducta, todavía extrañó más a la mujer e iba a replicar algo cuando la voz de su marido, la interrumpió.

-¡Madre mía!- exclamó Lupin furioso dando un golpe con el puño, a la mesa de madera de roble.- ¡Han muerto trece cardenales y un auror del Ministerio de Magia en una cuidad al Norte de Escocia!- nada más decirlo, Lupin se arrepintió de ello. El rostro de Harry, que había estado sumido entre las sombras, palideció de golpe y tuvo que recostar la espalda sobre el resquicio de la puerta de la cocina. Aquella situación, le resultaba tan claramente familiar, que no encontró nada qué decir.- Era un mortífago...- susurró Lupin con cautela.- Los mortífagos son los responsables de las muertes de...

-Trece personas...- murmuró Harry alzando la vista. En aquel momento, no se dio cuenta de que Alan había dejado de observar el televisor y se encontraba escuchando atentamente, totalmente estático.- Y un mago...de una sola maldición...

-Como Sirius Black.- respondió Alan cruelmente. Había centrado la mirada en su hermano mayor y Harry podría jurar que lo había visto sonreír fugazmente. Ante aquella declaración, Lupin dejó de observar el periódico y Christine abrió la boca, sorprendida.- Es curioso que sea el mismo caso¿no crees, hermanito?- continuó el niño como si estuviera comentando una jugada de quidditch en un domingo cualquiera.- Un mortífago como era Sirius Black ha vuelto a matar a...

-¡Sirius no era ningún mortífago!- gritó Harry desencajado. Alan sonrió. Había metido el dedo en la llaga y lo sabía. Durante la ausencia de su hermano, había visitado más veces el desván, encargándose de recopilar toda la información que le fuera de posible ayuda. Había, incluso, desviado el tema del hombre de sus sueños para centrarla en todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter. Y no se había quedado ahí. Por la noche, cuando sus padres dormían, había ido a la Biblioteca del pueblo utilizando sus poderes y había usado todas sus habilidades mágicas para que llegaran hasta él todos los libros que pudieran hablar del niño-qué-vivió. Ahora, lo sabía casi todo. Que sus padres habían sido asesinados por un mago tenebroso cuyo nombre estaba prohibido pronunciar y Alan no había podido averiguar, que había estudiado en Hogwarts, que había derrotado a ese mago tenebroso bajo la apariencia del Salvador y que su residencia, en aquellos momentos, era desconocida. Por supuesto, el nombre de Sirius Black, su padrino y mejor amigo de sus padres, había salido entre aquella información.

-¿A no?- Alan se levantó se sopetón del sillón y apretó los puños de rabia. Ni siquiera pensaba que Sirius Black fuera un mortífago y mucho después de leer los artículos en los que, más tarde, se había culpado a Peter Pettigrew de ese crimen y cuyo nombre, continuaba encajado en el interior del niño. Pero detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ese nombre y Sirius Black, con su pelo largo y desgreñado y esa sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, le parecía el mayor de los imbéciles. Igual que James Potter y hasta...Remus Lupin. No soportaba, por alguna razón, esa fotografía en la que los tres tenían los brazos por encima de Pettrigrew, al que repudiaba con toda su alma, aún sin saber porqué.- Entonces es que quizás James Potter fue lo suficiente estúpido para confiar en su mejor amigo...que lo traicionó...

-¡Basta!- Harry había alzado la mano, con los ojos rojos de la rabia, dispuesto a abalanzarse contra su hermano, pero Christine lo había detenido justo a tiempo. También ella estaba muy conmocionada, pero no podía permitir una pelea semejante, no podía permitir que Harry empeorara las cosas y cometiera un error del que acabara arrepintiéndose.

-¿Se puede saber cómo sabes tú todo eso?- la voz de ultratumba de Lupin se dejó escuchar por todo el comedor. Alan se giró hacia él, pero su mirada de desprecio no cambió, pese a que se dirigiera a su padre. La fotografía...seguía teniendo en mente la fotografía...y como si una voz interior le hablase desde sus adentros, no podía dejar de pensar que su padre no era quién él creía.

-Lo vio en el desván.- respondió Harry con frialdad, zafándose de Christine y pasándose una mano por su rostro cansado.- Ha estado rebuscando entre mis cosas...

-Me ocultasteis la verdad.- escupió Alan con odio contenido y temblando de arriba abajo, como si tratase de controlar toda la energía que había en su cuerpo.- Él no es mi hermano y tú- se giró hacia Lupin y lo señaló como si señalara a un simple parásito.- no eres mi padre.

El silencio cayó abruptamente como una oleada de frío, como un huracán que arrasa un poblado de indígenas, como un maremoto que se lleva todo lo que permite su fuerza, así, se sintió el corazón de Christine. Era una burbuja en peligro, que bombeaba por el mero hecho de existir, pero que tenía enfrente suyo una verdad, que no estaba preparado para resistir. Nunca había esperado un desenlace así para la historia, no era justo, que una vez más, la vida les golpeara como estaba haciéndolo. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que la verdad peligraba¿Por qué no había visto indicios que le indicaran que Alan estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que ellos pensaban? Se había imaginado el día en que se lo contaran todo como algo diferente. Ella le hubiese hablado de Dani con dulzura, con cariño, le habría explicado que no había querido agraviar un dolor tan grande a un niño tan pequeño, pero que su padre era un ser estupendo, que dio la vida por él, que siempre velaba por ellos. Le habría hablado de la estrecha relación que la unía con los Potter, son Sirius Black...

Pero ahora, escuchar a su hijo escupir esos nombres como si se tratasen de personas ajenas, sin importancia, que no merecían la pena, le causaba un dolor que no había prevenido. No, Alan debía venerar los nombres de sus mejores amigos, porque lo habían querido como a un hijo, porque habían muerto para que él, como otros miles de niños, tuvieran un futuro.

Y ahora, sin embargo, miraba a Harry, su hermano, como si fuera un parásito al que había que exterminar, como si no fuera merecedor de vivir con ellos, de llamarla "mamá", sólo por tener el apellido Potter entre la sangre de sus venas. Harry, que había hecho posible el milagro que regresara y ahora, Alan lo repudiaba...sólo porque no eran de la misma familia, pese a que se habían criado juntos.

-¿Ves alguna diferencia?- fue Lupin quien habló. Pese a que Christine sabía que debía estar muy dolido, el hombre volvía a hablar con esa calma, con esa paciencia, con ese entereza del pasado y se lo agradeció en silencio, puesto que ella no era capaz de articular palabra.- Alan, no importa lo que hayas leído o lo que hayas escuchado, yo siempre seré tu padre y Harry tu hermano, porque los sentimientos no se pueden medir por sangre¿entiendes?

-Me mentisteis...- por primera vez, los ojos de Alan no mostraron odio o rabia, sino decepción y tristeza. Relajó los puños, pero eso no le impidió seguir manteniendo ese sentimiento de angustia en el cuerpo, que le hacía repudiar a los cuatro hombres de la fotografía. – Durante todo este tiempo...

-Es difícil, Alan.- le interrumpió Christine con la mirada puesta en él. Trató de leerle la mente, pero una vez más, el niño mantenía las barreras totalmente cerradas, como si hubiera nacido con la Oclumancia de comodín.- Cuando te lo expliquemos, sabrás porqué. Hay cosas que no se pueden tomar a la ligera ni decir a un niño pequeño...

-No me interesan tus excusas, mater.- la fortaleza había regresado a los ojos azules del niño que, poco a poco, se iban tornando más oscuros.- _Est sero_(es tarde). Ya no creo en ti...

-Pues deberías.- le recriminó Harry duramente. Se había repuesto. Quería a Alan más que a su propia vida, moriría por él si fuera necesario y por eso, pese a que su hermano sólo tratara de lastimarlo, él no podía permitirle que se quedara con una idea equívoca de la realidad. Habían luchado mucho por ello, habían tenido que afrontar el duro pasado y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir más por el.- Mater ha sufrido mucho para que ahora vengas con pataletas de niño pequeño¿entiendes? Si de verdad eres tan mayor para unas cosas y tan prepotente para llegar a creerlas, entonces demuestra esa madurez y escucha lo que tiene que decirte.

-No la llames así.- susurró Alan en voz baja y en un tono peligroso. Se había pasado las palabras de su hermano como si no las hubiese pronunciado.- No es tu madre, Harry Potter...tu madre, está muerta...

-¡Alan, es suficiente!- gritó Christine y Harry notó como su arcángel mostraba un poder que hacía mucho tiempo que no demostraba. La luz recorría el cuerpo de Christine a una velocidad vertiginosa, acto, que sólo ocurría cuando la mujer estaba seriamente molesta.- No sabes lo que dices. Hacer daño a Harry no cambiará lo que eres o porqué tienes esta familia, así que deberías cerrar la boca y dar gracias porque la tienes, porque si llegaras a entender una mínima parte de lo que ocurrió en...

-Buscaré a mi padre.- murmuró Alan y Christine se detuvo de golpe, como si le hubiesen bajado el volumen. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una mezcla de ira, impotencia y desesperación.

-Me temo, hijo, que eso no será posible.- nuevamente, y cuando peor estaban las cosas, fue Lupin el que tomó la palabra. También parecía mucho más triste de lo que se le había visto jamás, pero no estaba ni una milésima parte de decaído de lo que estaba su mujer.

-Eso, lo veremos...

-Alan.- lo llamó Lupin cuando el niño ya se dirigía escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.- Tu padre está muerto.- lo dijo con naturalidad y pensó, que de la misma forma en la que se lo debía haber dicho mucho tiempo atrás, habiendo evitado la tragedia que se avecinaba, habiendo evitado, esa pena que les estaba causando.- Lo lamento, pero no volverá...

-Hallaré el modo...- fue lo último que dijo el niño, antes de perderse entre la escalera de caracol, sin dar oportunidad a nadie, de que se explicaran, de que le contasen una verdad, que comenzaba a arder en sus manos.

-----------------------

Alan no pronunció palabra en lo que restó de día y no parecía muy propenso al diálogo. Harry había leído muchos artículos sobre niños, que para llamar la atención, entraban en el mutismo absoluto y sí, aquel era el caso de su "hermano" pequeño.

Él estaba tan furioso y decepcionado a la vez, que no se molestó ni en intentarlo. Christine y Lupin, por el contrario, se pasaron todo el rato tratando de entablar más de tres palabras con él, pero Alan se había cerrado en banda y cada vez que se enfadaban y le obligaban a tratar de que los escuchara, el niño desaparecía en una columna de luz blanca y reaparecía en la otra punta de la casa.

Así que les resultaba imposible contarle el resto de la historia y tratar de que entendiera su postura. El niño seguía desconociendo una parte enorme de su pasado.

Por eso, pese a todo, Harry se marchó al día siguiente, al Callejón Diagon, tal y como había acordado con sus amigos.

Como no les apetecía utilizar los polvos Floo y mucho menos aparecerse a una distancia tan grande, decidieron que irían en sus vehículos y que aparcarían en Londres.

-Tardaremos una eternidad.- protestó Ron cuando vio aparecer a Harry con el casco de la moto.- ¿Sabes las horas que hay hasta Londres¿Y el tráfico¿Y los accidentes¿Y el calor¿Y...?

-¿Y tú eres tonto, Ron?- Ginny le pegó un capón en la cabeza y su hermano se calló de golpe, analizando las miradas de complicidad que tenían los tres.- ¿Se te ha incendiado la última neurona que te quedaba?

-Ron, piensa.- le pidió Hermione incapaz de contener la risa por mucho tiempo.- ¡Somos magos¡Podemos encantar el coche para que vuele y volverlo invisible!

-Pero...- Ron la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos e incapaz de acabárselo de creer.- ¿No eras tú la que nos dio la charla hasta la saciedad de lo peligroso que era encantar objetos muggles¿De lo imprudentes que habíamos sido por coger el coche de mi padre en segundo y...?

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- comentó Hermione colocándose bien la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza y sonriendo pícaramente.- Por una vez no pasará nada.- Ron todavía ensanchó mucho más su mirada. Definitivamente, si Hermione Granger había dicho eso es que el mundo estaba más loco de lo que él creía.

-Vamos, Ron- sonrió Harry colocándose ya encima de su moto y esperando a que Ginny lo imitara.- ¿No pensarías que íbamos a ir a Londres por carretera, verdad¡Nos haríamos viejos!- su mejor amigo se encogió de hombros y también se montó al coche.- ¡El último que llegue invita a comer!

No tardaron más que un par de horas en cruzar el cielo azulado. Pese a que Agosto estaba cayendo, hacía un intenso calor y el aire que les golpeaba en la cara era de poniente. Invisibles, divisaron la ciudad de Londres desde los cielos, compitieron entre las nubes y por momentos, sólo por momentos, volvieron a ser aquellos cuatro muchachos que imaginaban su próxima aventura a cada año que entraban en Hogwarts.

Harry bordeó el Big Ben y aterrizó en una zona desértica del Londres muggle, alejados de la vista de ningún curioso y ganando así la carrera a su mejor amigo.

Entraron por el Caldero Chorreante y Harry propuso, que antes de pasar al Callejón Diagon, tomaran algo. Como aquel lugar era un sitio agradable y acogedor del que todos tenían muy buenos recuerdos, ninguno puso objeción.

Las chicas y Ron se sentaron en una mesa libre y Harry se acercó a la barra para pedir las bebidas. En cuanto se sentó en el barra, que estaba tan llena como antes del regreso de Voldemort, se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo largo. Cuando Tom, distraídamente, se acercó a preguntarle qué iba a tomar, se quedó de piedra.

-Usted...-murmuró totalmente asombrado y Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Hacía mucho que no pasaba por aquí, Tom. Me alegra saber que la taberna vuelve a estar tan llena como siempre...- Harry levantó la mirada y lanzó un vistazo rápido al local, que olía a tabaco de pipa y a cerveza.

-Todo gracias a usted, señor Potter...- parecía que el tabernero estaba visiblemente emocionado de tener allí al Salvador del mundo mágico.- Aquella noche...cuando le vi por primera vez y me asusté...jamás pensé que sería el mismo niño encogido y temeroso que Hagrid trajo la primera vez...

-Las cosas cambian...-comentó Harry nostálgicamente y agradeciendo en silencio que Tom no hubiera pronunciado su nombre muy alto porque no deseaba que toda la gente que inundaba la taberna, fuera a estrecharle la mano.- Y yo también...

-He estado esperando su visita mucho tiempo, señor Potter.- comentó alegremente el tabernero, tomando un paño limpio y frotando las copas de la pila. Harry le miró y sonrió. El hombre había envejecido con los años, las primeras arrugaban surcaban su rostro, pero sus ojos seguían tan vivarachos como siempre, cubiertos de un profundo agradecimiento.- No sabía cómo darle las gracias...aquel día que vino aquí...usted me dijo algo que no entendí...pero cuando salió en el Profeta su verdadera identidad, en seguida descubrí lo que sus palabras habían querido decirme...

-Le dije que quizás cayera una estrella...- recordó Harry colocándose de nuevo, su pañuelo alrededor de la frente.- que tuviera fe...y por lo visto, la tuvo, Tom...- nuevamente y como en aquella ocasión, el viejo tabernero no alcanzó a comprender el significado de aquella frase, pero para Harry tenía mucho sentido, más del que estaba dispuesto a expresar. Su regreso, había dependido de la fe del mundo, de la fe de las personas que lo conocían, que lo conocieron o que, simplemente, estaban agradecidos. Después de pedir las bebidas, las llevó levitando hasta la mesa arrinconada, en donde le esperaban sus amigos y se sentó junto a Ginny.

Mientras estaban allí, con mucho sigilo, Harry les narró lo que había ocurrido con Alan, evadiendo su conversación personal en el desván. Ron casi se atraganta con la cerveza de mantequilla que había pedido y las dos chicas se miraron asustadas y consternadas.

-¡Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, Harry!- saltó Hermione conmocionada. Ella había estado, desde el principio, en contra de que se le ocultara la verdad a Alan y le había dicho a Harry que aquello traería consecuencias.

-¡No me jodas, Hermione!- protestó el muchacho alzando ligeramente la voz y golpeando la mesa con un puño, derramando un poco de su Whisky de Fuego.- Punto uno, yo no puedo cuestionar las decisiones que tomaron Remus y Christine porque Alan no es mi hermano, ni mi hijo, ni nada que me dé derecho a opinar y punto dos...¿qué coño querías que hiciéramos? Me gustaría verte a ti en una situación así, sí, ya lo veo, "Hola Alan, mira, resulta que tu padre fue asesinado porque uno de sus mejores amigos lo traicionó a un mago tenebroso y éste ordenó que fueran a mataros. Tú moriste, pero de alguna forma, Harry que no es tu hermano, pero que vive con nosotros y al que deberías igualar en edad, pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz y la Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres, que vino desde otra realidad, hizo posible el milagro de que regresaras" ¡Por dios es absurdo¡Ningún niño pequeño entendería eso!- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada de su amigo, sin responder. Estaba dolida por la forma en la que él la había tratado, pero reconocía, que en el fondo, se lo merecía. Tenía la mala costumbre de restregar los errores por la cara, cuando ella misma había cometido el más grave de todos y se había destrozado la vida.

-Cálmate, Harry.- le pidió Ginny suavemente, acariciándole el brazo con ternura. Harry suspiró y asintió.- Lo que Hermione trata de decir es que hubiera sido mejor dosificarle las cosas, la información...írselas contando poco a poco...

-Entonces su vida se habría convertido en la calcomanía de la mía, Ginny.- replicó Harry molesto, pero mucho más calmado.- Dosificándole la información...cuando todavía estuviera digiriendo una cosa, echarle otra encima...entonces es cuando se habría enfadado de verdad y...de todas formas, Alan es un niño especial, distinto a los demás, habría hecho pregunta tras pregunta hasta dar con la verdad.

-Estoy con Harry.-. apoyó Ron y Hermione le lanzó una fugaz mirada, que pretendía ser recriminatoria. Pero el pelirrojo había aprendido a ser uno mismo, mucho tiempo atrás y no se dejó amilanar.- Yo creo que la intención de Christine y del profesor Lupin fue buena. Además, Dumbledore la apoyó.- como las chicas optaron por el mutismo, Ron continuó.- Estoy seguro de que dentro de poco se lo iban a contar todo, ha sido mala suerte que Alan encontrara esas cosas en el desván...

-No ha sido cuestión de suerte.- murmuró Harry más para sí mismo que para sus amigos, aunque todos pudieron oírlo. De pronto, las piezas habían encajado en el puzzle.- Ese sueño...

-¿Qué sueño?- inquirió Ginny con la ceja ligeramente alzada. Harry no les había comentado nada. El chico, ahora tenía la vista puesta en su vaso de Whisky, como si quisiera enlazar todo lo que tenía en la mente.

-Hace unos días, Alan tuvo una pesadilla, una pesadilla horrible...- añadió dando un sorbo prolongado a su bebida.- Intentamos que nos contara lo que había visto, pero no quiso decir nada. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba rarísimo con Remus y...me da la sensación de que soñó algo de cuando era muy pequeño...antes de...bueno, ya sabéis.

Hermione iba a decir algo, cuando una sombra se acercó por detrás de ellos y se abrazó efusivamente a los hombros de Harry y Ron, respectivamente. Los cuatro se quedaron tan sorprendidos de que alguien hubiese interrumpido su charla en secretismo, que no reaccionaron hasta que el rostro del chico dejó de estar en la penumbra de la taberna y se aproximó un poco hasta un candelabro que colgaba de la pared de piedra.

-¡Troy!

Un chico joven sonrió a las espaldas de los dos muchachos. Troy Dupois era un muchacho que estudiaba en la Academia con Harry, Ron y Ginny. Iba a cursar quinto y último curso y era el mejor amigo de los chicos. Era alto y delgado, con el pelo rubio y largo, a la altura de los hombros, despeinado y que le caía desordenado por la cara. En su bello rostro, lo que más destacaban eran sus preciosos ojos verdes claros. Como era muy sano y le encantaba cuidarse, todas las tardes iba al gimnasio y eso le había dotado de una perfecta musculatura. No obstante, lo que más destacaba en su cuerpo y fue lo primero en lo que, como otras tantas veces, se fijaron las dos chicas, era en el tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo, que dibujaba desde el hombro hasta casi llegar al codo y calcaba unas formas extrañas y separadas en poca distancia, llamadas "trival", que, normalmente, todo el mundo trataba de descifrar.

Pero pese a su apariencia imponente y su atractivo físico, Troy era muy tímido e inseguro en las relaciones con las mujeres. Le costaba dar el primer paso y era muy enamoradizo, lo cual siempre le ponía en serio aprieto a la hora de expresar lo que sentía. Sin embargo, aquella característica era una de las tantas similitudes que tenía con Harry y Ron, a los que había conocido el primer día de clases y de los que no se había vuelto a separar.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?- preguntó cordialmente, estrechando las manos de sus amigos, a los que no veía en casi dos meses.- ¿De compras?

-Tardías.- aclaró Harry sonriendo e invitándole con un gesto a que se sentara., mientras él mismo lo hacía.- Siempre a última hora...

-Suele pasar.- asintió y luego dirigió una mirada fugaz a las dos chicas a las que saludó con un gesto de cabeza.- ¿Habéis tenido un buen verano?

-Bastante tranquilo.- admitió Ginny tomando su refresco de limón y dando un pequeño sorbo.- ¿Y tú qué tal¿Has visitado a tu familia?- Troy conocía a Ginny de la Academia y siempre se habían caído muy bien. De hecho, la chica solía bromear con que su novio y él serían dos gotas de agua sino no fuera porque Troy era rubio. El chico era uno más de la pandilla y solían salir de fiesta o a tomar algo, casi a diario. Pero durante las vacaciones, Troy que era nacido en Francia, se había marchado a ver a su familia.

-Ya sabes- respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros y sintiendo una punzada a la altura del estómago.- Mis padres encantados y diciéndoles a todo el vecindario que pronto tendrán a un auror en la familia...y mi hermana tan loca como siempre. Se ha marchado a Estados Unidos con su novio.

-Espero que escriba.- rió Hermione. Ella, pese a no estar en la Academia de Aurores, también conocía muy bien a Troy. Se lo habían presentado a los pocos días de que Ron y Harry cursaran su primera clase y ya era otro más de sus mejores amigos. No obstante, sólo habían visto a la hermana del chico una sola vez y pese a que se habían caído muy bien, la chica estaba tan cabra que no paraba quieta en ningún sitio y sólo sabían de ella por las cartas que enviaba vía lechuza.

-Algún día lo hará...- comentó Troy y todos se echaron a reír.

Media hora más tarde, entraban en el Callejón Diagon, todos juntos. Hacía mucho que Harry no pasaba por allí, pero le alegró ver que el primer lugar mágico que contempló cuando era niño, mantenía el encanto de un principio de curso venidero. Pudo ver muchos niños con las túnicas de Hogwarts entre sus compras y se alegró muchísimo de poder volver al colegio un año más. Pese a que ahora tuviera una familia, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería siempre sería su hogar, como lo fue los siete años que pasó allí.

Caminaron entre la multitud, comentando el maravilloso verano que habían pasado y lo mucho que se habían divertido saliendo de fiesta o en el caso de Harry y Ginny, en las costas barcelonesas.

Pasaron por el Emporio de las lechuzas y Harry no pudo reprimir un suspiro de nostalgia, al ver a una lechuza blanca, que parecía la reencarnación de Hedwig. Su lechuza había muerto en su sexto curso, cuando fue interceptada portando una carta. Ahora tenía a Ares, el fénix plateado que le había regalado Christine y que, según palabras textuales de ella, estaba destinado a él, pero eso no le disminuía el dolor por la pérdida de Hedwig.

Lo primero que hicieron fue acudir a Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros del nuevo curso. Hermione también tenía que coger un par de ejemplares más para cursar su último año de carrera y algunos más por iniciativa propia, así que lo mejor era hacer las compras rápidas, para luego pasar el resto del día por ahí.

-Entonces, al final ya es seguro¿no?- comentó Troy releyendo la misma carta que Harry, Ron y Ginny habían recibido del profesor Dumbledore.- Iremos a Hogwarts este último año...

-Estoy contentísima- comentó Ginny abrazando a su novio por la cintura y empujándole ligeramente, para que avanzara en la cola.- Hace mucho tiempo que no piso los pasillos interminables del colegio...

-Hogwarts es genial, Troy.- le aseguró Ron a su amigo, mirando de reojo la reacción de Hermione, que se había mantenido al margen de esa conversación.- Tiene un montón de pasadizos secretos para ir a Hogmade, un Sauce Boxeador que te golpea con las ramas si te acercas demasiado, pero no te preocupes, descubrimos su secreto hace mucho tiempo y lo tenemos dominado y la sala de los menesteres ¡Oh dichosa sala¡Es una pasada, tío! Si entras y...- Ron continuó hablando y hablando de todas las cosas maravillosas que había en Hogwarts y había nombrado a Troy, por lo menos, unas diez veces en los cuatro años que se conocían. Pero el chico, como era muy educado y realmente encontraba el castillo un lugar fascinante, lo escuchó pacientemente, imaginando en su mente los grandes momentos que iba a pasar ese curso.

Cuando llegaron al mostrador, pidieron tres packs iguales de los libros para quinto curso de la Academia, un pack para cuarto y dos sueltos que Hermione se encargó de adjudicar, junto a otros tres que había tomado por su cuenta.

Al salir, pasearon un rato entre las tiendas, visitaron la de artículos de broma de Fred y George, tomaron un helado en Florean Fontescue, visitaron la tienda de quidditch y acabaron comiendo de nuevo en el Caldero Chorreante.

Se lo habían pasado genial. Antes de la aparición de Troy, el fantasma del pasado y los problemas les habían estado rondando, pero el chico era alegre y simpático y con sus bromas, sus anécdotas y su forma animada de comentar las cosas, les hizo olvidar toda clase de preocupaciones.

Allí en la taberna, también se encontraron con Neville Longbotton, que parecía más despistado y perdido que nunca, pese a que el tiempo le había hecho cambiar a mejor. Al parecer, su rana Trevor se había comido la mitad de la carta que habían mandado de Hogwarts y no tenía la lista entera de los libros.

-¡Es increíble!- comentaba el muchacho irritado.- le había puesto unas veinte moscas muertas en el cacharro de la comida y todavía se come mi carta.

-Neville, nunca cambiarás.- comentó Ron partiéndose de risa. Le costaba creer que su amigo fuera el mismo chico torpe e incapaz de hacer algo correcto con una varita de su época estudiantil. Neville, ahora, era mucho mejor mago y seguro que sería un auror a tomar en cuenta. Harry tenía mucho que ver en ello. Se había encargado de inculcarle todos los conocimientos posibles para que el muchacho superara las pruebas hacia su carrera sin ningún tipo de complicaciones y lo había logrado.

-Este curso será difícil.- suspiró Harry mirando hacia el techo de la taberna, que estaba lleno de estrellitas brillantes.

-¡Por favor¡Para ti está tirado, Harry!- comentó Neville imprudentemente.- Tienes todos los conocimientos necesarios para acabar la carrera y...- al ver el gesto preocupado de sus amigos, se detuvo en seco. Había metido la pata. Troy no tenía ni idea de que Harry Oldman, como le conocían en la Academia, era en realidad Harry Potter.

-¿Cómo que está tirado para Harry?- Troy alzó ligeramente una ceja en estado de incredulidad.- Neville, pecando de pesimismo te diré que por muy buen mago que sea Harry y por mucho que tenga las mejores calificaciones del curso, este último año no serán las cosas para tirar cohetes. He leído en el Profeta que Amelia Bones está disgustada con la poca disciplina y exigencia con la que enseñan en la Academia y le ha pedido al director Dumbledore que nos apriete las tuercas.

-Neville sólo lo decía porque conocemos muy bien a los profesores...- Harry salió del apuro como pudo, pero habría matado a su amigo con la mirada, allí mismo. Por muy colega que considerara a Troy, no le apetecía que éste se enterara de quién era en realidad. Troy siempre lo había tratado con uno más y no quería que aquello cambiase, se sentía muy libre escondiéndose de las garras del niño-qué-vivió.

-Sí, a eso me refería...-comentó Neville, lanzando una mirada de disculpa a su amigo, por el fallo que había cometido. Afortunadamente, parecía que Troy no se había percatado de nada porque continuó con la conversación como sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario más al respecto.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Neville se marchó a comprar los ejemplares que le faltaba y que Harry le había anotado en un trozo de pergamino y Troy cruzó la barrera que separaba el Caldero Chorreante del Londres muggle, para coger su moto que tenía aparcada muy cerca de los vehículos de sus amigos. Se despidió de sus amigos con un nuevo apretón de manos y de las chicas, en esa ocasión, con un par de besos.

El viaje de regreso concurrió sin ningún tipo de percance. Al llegar al Valle de Godric, Ron y Hermione se marcharon a sus respectivas casas y Harry le pidió a Ginny que se quedara esa noche en la casa. La chica no puso reparos, puesto que era algo muy habitual y ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta trasera, que daba al jardín. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Lupin y a Christine viendo la televisión en el sofá del comedor. Al parecer, no habían logrado ningún avance con Alan, puesto que Christine tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de su esposo y parecía medio dormida, mientras éste le acariciaba los mechones de pelo azabache.

Harry se acercó a su padre sigilosamente, le dio un beso de buenas noches y tomando a Ginny se la mano, se encaminó escaleras arriba, maldiciendo su suerte. Christine había sufrido mucho, ahora que había pasado todo y Harry no guardaba rencor en su interior y podía analizar todo lo ocurrido con calma, se dio cuenta de que había sido una víctima más de Lord Voldemort. El mago tenebroso había convertido a Christine en lo que ella era, con esa frialdad, con esa indiferencia, esa forma de escupir las palabras por la boca sin importar el daño que éstas causaran.

Primero matando a su padre, después, empañando su felicidad con Dani y al final, matando a su familia y a sus mejores amigos. Si la vida le había golpeado tan duramente a la mujer era lógico que ahora pareciera derrotada ante esta nueva amenaza.

De pronto, había pasado de vivir felizmente casada con el hombre al que amaba y sus dos hijos, a tener a uno que no le hablaba y a otro en peligro de muerte.

Por muy fuerte, muy fría y valiente que fuera Christine, ningún ser humano era de piedra, por mucho que en el pasado ella se asemejara y cuando por fin Lupin, con su amor, su comprensión y su cariño, había traído de vuelta a la verdadera Christine, no era justo que Alan, que en el fondo, también era un víctima, le pusiera las cosas más difíciles.

Con Ginny detrás suyo, entró en la habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y como días atrás le había advertido la adivina: su tiempo, se estaba agotando.


	6. Do you know Sirius Black?

**Olasss gente! Q tal? Yo muy cansada, pero feliz, ajajajaaj. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero os guste. Vamos a saber más cosas sobre Orióny Anya, pero paciencia, estos chicos no son lo que parecen. Agradeceros como siempre vuestros reviews, espero que sigáis así porque me dan unas gansas de seguir escribiendo...Muchos besazos! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Reviews:**

**Lladruc: **Olass!jajajja, una mica de paciencia, noi! Aviat es trovaran amb el Harry, donalis temps, ajaja. Ets fart de l'alan? Si es molt maco el nen,. Ajajaj. Clar, quan vol. Ummm, jajaj, no, el Troy no es ningun mortifago infiltrat, aixo ja va pasar amb l'Ian i no ho tornaré a fer. Petons!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olass! Jaja, pues el capi era igual de largo que siempre! Más o menos todos tienen la misma extensión. Sí, ya sé que la mitad del mundo no aguanta a Alan, pero que le voy a hacer, jaajaj, ese es su papel. Por ahora...Paciencia con Harry en acción. No puede pasar de no luchar en 5 años y estar enfermo a super Harry en ataque, jajaja, Besos!

**Amnydic 1991: **Olass! Jajaja, me alegro que te gusten Anya y Orión, a ver si te siguen gustando más adelante. Pues lo cierto es que creo que fuiste la única persona que entendió porqué Alan decidió subir al desván y el porqué de su comportamiento. Jajaj, tranquilo, entiendo q el cole y el comedor saquen lo peor de ti mismo, tendré en cuenta los métodos de tortura, ajajjajja. Bueno, si te parecía que Anya y Orión tenían que ver con los Black...a ver qué te parece después de leer este capi, ajajja. Q disfrutes tu disco de Bon Jovi, q por cierto es muy bueno, jajajaj. Besazos!

**D.Alatriste: **Olass! Sí, tenía que estallar. Creo que es muy normal en los niños hacerlo de esta manera, además, lo necesitaba para cosas futuras, jajaja. Bueno, aparte de Ginny, Neville, Ron y Hermione, los demás amigos no lo saben. De hecho, se hizo un hechizo especial para que nadie descubriese la verdad, aunque veremos como se acabará rompiendo. Pronto llegarán a Hogwarts, ya lo verás. Besazos!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Olasss! Jaaajjaaj, muy bueno lo de los títulos. Me alegro que te guste el fict, de verdad. Sí, cierto, este fict es mucho de Ron y Hermione, vamos, todo lo que no tenía el otro. En aquel tiempo, no estaban preparados para ser pareja porque ni siquiera sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero ahora sí. Pues lo cierto es que no, Alan no cae nada bien, ajajjajaja, cosa que acepto por el momento. Puede ser muy mono cuando quiere. Pero tiempo al tiempo...tranquila, que crecerá, ajajjajaaajja, pero entonces a lo mejor ya no te gusta, jajaja. Troy saldrá más de lo que algunos desearían, ajajajaj, no te preocupes, es un personaje que tiene su importancia. Y gracias de nuevo, sí, la verdad es que sois increíbles por tantos reviews. Besazos!

**+Marita: **Olass! Gracias! Jaja, sí, poco a poco iré poniendo más sobre la parejita. Bien, lo de las estrellas tiene su porqué, pero también es cierto que es eso, que a Anya le gustan mucho. Paciencia con Alan, lo cierto es que sí que parece que tenga como doble personalidad y eso también tiene un porqué. Bueno, Troy me encanta y saldrá durante todo el fict, así que podrás verlo mucho más. Besazos!

**Samarita-Radcliffe: **Olass! Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegro que hayas podido sacar tiempo. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien. Te gusta Troy? Jajja, a mí me encanta. Me encanta que guste Alan, porque mucha gente no sabe entenderlo, pero poco a poco. Un besazo!

**Aidee: **Olasss! Gracias! Bueno, no es que la tenga tomada con Remus, te aseguro que no, pero es que reacciona mal y contra quien no debe. Así son los niños. Un poco traumatizado sí que está, la verdad. Sí, cierto que Alan traerá muchoosss problemas. Te gusta Troy? Ajaaj, a mí me encanta. Paciencia con Anya y Orión, ajajjaj, para eso queda telaaaaaa. Conoceremos de ellos poco a poco. Besazos!

**Dany-Kanuto-Link: **Gracias! Ummm, tal vez deberías preguntarte porqué es tan maduro, ajajajaj. Igual tiene truco y todo. Besazos!

**MayeEvans: **Olass! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustara el capi. Sí, creo que hay muchos motivos por los que Alan está así, pero ya los iremos viendo...tranquila, volverás a ver al Salvador en acción. Besazos!

**Ren: **Olassss!jajjajajajajajj, me parto de risa, porque si supieras lo que va a pasar...bien, creo que siento decírtelo, pero no has entendido nada el personaje de Alan. ¿Crees que un niño puede ser tan sumamente cruel? Me parece a mí que hay truco encerrado y no has sabido captarlo. Lo siento, pero Alan continuará en el fict, no habrá escarmiento más que el que le de la propia vida y sí, es más poderoso que Harry, pero todo a su tiempo. Si Harry fuera más poderoso que él en estos momentos el fict se me derrumbaría, tengo muchosss planes pendientes. Solo pido una cosa, paciencia y no juzgar demasiado pronto a ninguno de los personajes que voy a introducir nuevos. ¿Recuerdas el odio que prácticamente todo el mundo le tenía a Christine? Y luego las tornas giraron...Umm, más cosas, si lo de Anya lo dices por lo de las estrellas, no, no tiene nada que ver en ese sentido con Sirius, pero quizás algo sí...ya lo veremos. Besazos!

**CAPÍTULO 6: DO YOU KNOW SIRIUS BLACK?**

**(¿CONOCES A SIRIUS BLACK?)**

Una pareja caminaba por un parque concurrido del Londres muggle. Iban cogidos del brazo y relamiendo dos helados de chocolate, que hacía unos segundos se habían comprado en una heladería italiana.

La chica tenía el pelo corto y de un escandaloso rosa chicle. Pese a que ya era una mujer adulta, la expresión de su rostro era la de una niña, atrapada en el cuerpo de un adulto. Sonreía, había pocos momentos en la vida en los que Nymphadora Tonks, apartase esa felicidad de sus labios. Vestía unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa ancha y fina.

El chico que la acompañaba era su novio. Tenía el pelo corto y vetado de mechas rubias y unos ojos profundamente verdes que resaltaban vivarachos, en su rostro. Era de estatura media, unos centímetros más alto que su acompañante.

Ambos paseaban en armonía, comentado el buen día que hacía y los planes que tenían para el.

Después de caminar un rato, decidieron sentarse en un banco del parque, a la sombra de un árbol, observando los transeúntes de la calle. No llevaban así más de cinco minutos, cuando notaron que algo extraño ocurría. Miraron al cielo y vieron unas cuantas lechuzas, revolotear en distintas direcciones.

Tonks arrugó la frente. Recordaba muy bien la última vez que las lechuzas habían surcado el cielo de una manera tan radical, jugándose la apreciación por su parte de los muggles y había sido al final de la segunda guerra, tras la caída de Lord Voldemort...

La chica negó con la cabeza y se dio un golpe en la frente como recriminándose algo. Estaba dejándose llevar por su increíble inventiva. En Londres, había una multitud considerable de magos y brujos y era normal que hubiese un poco de revuelo, ahora que iban a comenzar los cursos escolares, puesto que era finales de verano.

-¿Cuándo te marchas a Roma?- preguntó la chica a su novio, mientras le daba un breve beso en los labios. Alex tenía algo más de rango que Tonks en el cuartel general de los aurores. Había sido uno de los pocos a los que les habían concedido el traslado a Londres, pero como era amigo de Tonks y Amelia Bones estaba muy agradecida con ella por haber luchado tanto en la guerra, no puso reparo. El chico era uno de los mejores aurores de su escuadrilla y no había tardado en ascender y ahora, lo habían seleccionado para ir a Roma, a investigar el caso de la desaparición del Cónclave de los muggles.

-El martes.- respondió Alex con tristeza. No le apetecía nada pasar unos días en la capital Italiana, alejado de su novia.- Pero no te preocupes, pasaremos juntos el máximo tiempo posible.- Tonks asintió y recostó la cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras él le pasaba un brazo, para atraerla hacia sí mismo.

-Es extraño...¿no te parece?- comentó la chica pasados unos segundos.- Esas muertes que se han estado produciendo...llevan la marca de los mortífagos...- ninguno de los dos pudo evitar estremecerse. No se habían tenido que enfrentar a una situación así en cinco años. Como el resto del mundo mágico, habían vivido como si no hubiese ocurrido, pero estaba presente y ellos lo sabían. Tonks, había estado a punto de ser asesinada por uno de los artífices del ataque al Ministerio y que además, había fingido ser su mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo, engañándola y alejándola de su novio y de su mejor amiga. La cicatriz del corte que le produjo Ian Lewis, todavía tintineaba en su cuello cuando iba a cambiar el tiempo.

-Todavía hay muchos seguidores de ese miserable sueltos...- argumentó Alex, tratando de que la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente, se disipara.- Pero los atraparemos...no entiendo lo que intentan hacer, pero está claro que sólo pretenden hacer daño a los muggles...- Tonks iba a contestar a esa pregunta, cuando un hecho que hacía más de cinco años que no se producía, la alarmó tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse del banco. Se incorporó con brusquedad, perpleja y miró en dirección a Alex, con el rostro muy pálido.

Aquel hecho, únicamente, era algo tan simple como el sonido de un teléfono móvil. No obstante, las manos de Tonks temblaban de nerviosismo al comprobar que, efectivamente, era su móvil y no el de cualquier persona que pasaba por la calle. La melodía, que sonaba al ritmo de una canción de rock muggle conocida, aumentó el volumen, pero la chica seguía sin abrir el bolso y coger el teléfono.

La gente de la calle, comenzaba a quedársela mirando, puesto que era imposible que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que le sonaba el móvil.

-Tonks...cógelo...- susurró Alex con cautela.

-Pero...es...es...

-Ya sé lo que es.- la interrumpió su novio seriamente.- Pero es un llamada de aviso...

La chica asintió y abrió la cremallera del bolso con algo de temor. Nerviosamente, rebuscó entre sus cosas y le dio al botón verde, colocándose el móvil en la oreja. No gesticuló más que un par de palabras y se dedicó a escuchar lo que decían, hasta volver a colgar.

Aquella era la forma de comunicación de la Orden del Fénix, de ahí el sobresalto de la chica. Tras acabar la guerra, la Orden se había vuelto a difuminar y sus miembros, aunque se veían de vez en cuando, habían tomado caminos separados. Por ejemplo, Ojoloco Moody había regresado a su retiro y prácticamente, no salía de casa. La segunda guerra lo había vuelto más paranoico aún. Kingsley y Tonks se veían todos los días porque trabajaban juntos, así como con los Weasley, que se pasaban mucho por el Ministerio de Magia. En cambio, personas como Hestia Jones o Emmeline Vance, se habían traslado a vivir a otras ciudades y no las habían visto en mucho tiempo.

La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape impartían clase en Hogwarts, así que no tenían tiempo para visitas de cortesía.

No obstante, Tonks había conservado, como todos, el medio de comunicación de la Orden y se había olvidado de que seguía escondido en algún rincón de su bolso.

-Era Dumbledore...-explicó la chica, algo conmocionada, volviendo a esconder el móvil. Alex arrugó la frente, en un gesto de seriedad.- ...quiere verme...quiere reunir a toda la Orden del Fénix...

-Srrrhhh- le chistó Alex, casi tapándole la boca. Era un tema demasiado delicado como para comentarlo en la calle.- Mejor vamos a casa...seguro que Nadín ya ha llegado con Jon y podemos comentárselo...- Nadín, la mejor amiga de Tonks, vivía con ellos y su novio en el mismo apartamento, en alquiler. Jon era otro de los aurores que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y hacía tres años que salía con la chica.

-¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con lo de los cardenales?- susurró Tonks, mientras caminaba, casi corría, por las calles de Londres, siguiendo a su novio que iba a una velocidad más alta.

-Estoy casi seguro...

-------------------------------

Harry metía, bruscamente, los libros que iba a necesitar en el curso escolar, en su mochila. Lo hacía sin ningún tipo de orden y con algo de enfado. No había dejado, en toda la mañana, de caminar de un lugar a otro con nerviosismo, mientras rebuscaba las cosas imprescindibles, que se llevaría a su primer día en Hogwarts.

Había cogido el discman y unos cds para el viaje, puesto que Dumbledore había dicho que sería mucho mejor que fueran en el tren escolar, como todos los demás alumnos.

Harry, por supuesto, no había puesto reparos. Viajar en tren, probablemente, disiparía su mal humor y además, tenía muchas ganas de volver a hacer ese trayecto, imaginándose, que era un estudiante más.

Ante ese pensamiento, el chico suspiró, se sentó al borde de la cama y se pasó una mano por la cara, restregándose los ojos de forma cansada.

Ya nada sería lo mismo y esa verdad era algo que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender. Le hubiese gustado ser el mismo chico que fue cuando cursó Séptimo año y aún así, seguía siendo distinto. Cuando realizó su último curso en Hogwarts ya no había Lord Voldemort al que temer, no había guerra, ni Marcas Tenebrosas...pero había recuerdos.

Esos no se podían borrar. Con Alan o sin él, con una familia o sin ella, daba lo mismo. El aire continuaba oliendo a melancolía, a pérdidas, a Sirius Black...esas manchas que pese al fin de la guerra, quedarían impregnadas en una parte de su corazón.

No obstante, había logrado ser feliz. Sí, eso no lo podía negar. Cinco años de paz y felicidad, pero siempre con ese miedo, con esa sensación de que llegaría el momento en el que las secuelas de la guerra le pasaran factura...y había llegado. E ignorar aquella visita al casi reino de los muertos, como la había estado ignorando esos cinco años, no servía de nada.

-¿Podemos pasar?- la voz fría de Christine, seguida de unos toquecitos a la puerta, que estaba totalmente abierta, le interrumpió de sus pensamientos. El chico se destapó los ojos y sonrió como respuesta, a sus padres, que estaban parados en el umbral.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Harry fijó sus profundos ojos verdes en los de la mujer y tuvo que desviarlos, no podía mantenerle la mirada.

-Con muchas ganas de volver a Hogwarts, la verdad...

-No nos referíamos a eso y tú lo sabes.- Lupin avanzó unos pasos hasta sentarse en la cama, al lado del muchacho.

-Siento mucho todas las cosas que te dijo Alan...- Christine parecía tener una lucha interior. Por un lado, Alan era su hijo verdadero y estaba muy preocupada por él y por hallar la manera de decirle toda la verdad; por el otro, consideraba a Harry tan hijo como él y sabía que el niño, con sus acusaciones, le había causado un profundo daño y manchado la memoria de personas que consideraba intachables.

-No tienes porqué sentirlo.- masculló Harry, tratando de que el tono de su voz sonara desenfadado y levantándose, algo brusco, de la cama, para continuar metiendo plumas y pergaminos en la mochila. Lupin y Christine intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-Harry,- Lupin trató de hablar con una voz endulzada.- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- el muchacho soltó el trozo de pergamino que estaba cogiendo de encima del escritorio y suspiró profundamente, cerrando unos segundos los ojos y quedándose estático en esa posición.

-He descubierto la manera en la que...bueno, en la que el mundo va a perder la fe...- confesó en un susurro apenas audible, que se perdió entre las comisuras de sus labios, pero que llegó claramente a los oídos de sus padres. De pronto, una nota de terror les asoló como un vendaval, habían estado evitando el tema desde la visita de la adivina.

-¿Cuál?- quiso saber Christine, que de pronto, su voz había adoptado un tono gélido, que recordaba mucho a su antigua personalidad. Harry arrugó el trozo de pergamino que tenía entre sus manos y murmuró con la voz queda:

-Van a destruir la Iglesia católica...- lo dijo apenas consciente de lo que esas palabras significaban, como si pertenecieran a un cuento de hadas, a un párrafo de historia de Estudios Muggles, como si aquello no pudiera afectar en nada a sus vidas, pero la noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

-¿Qué?- Lupin se levantó lentamente de la cama donde había permanecido sentado todo el tiempo y tuvo que sujetarse al tabique de la pared, para no desfallecer. Para él la Iglesia había estado tan presente en su vida como podía estarlo la tienda de caramelos de Honeydukes. Tenía sangre muggle en sus venas y cuando había sido mordido, de pequeño, por un hombre lobo, su abuela lo había llevado a la vieja Parroquia del pueblo, en un intento de que Dios acudiera en su ayuda. Pero Dios no había respondido. En aquel momento, un Lupin muy pequeño no lo había comprendido. Si su abuela rezaba con tanta adoración, con tanta fe...¿cómo era posible que Dios le diera la espalda? Años después, al entrar en Hogwarts y estudiarlo todo desde la perspectiva de los magos, alcanzó a comprender: Dios era sólo un mito muggle, una fórmula para explicar la muerte, no era...real...; Aún así, la conmoción que había sufrido era muy grande. Sabía hasta que punto podía significar aquello que le había confesado Harry y si el chico estaba en lo cierto...estaban perdidos. La carrera a contra reloj había comenzado.

-Alguien va a destruir la Iglesia...- repitió Harry temblando ligeramente y con los puños apretados de la rabia y la impotencia.- Y cuando la Iglesia muera...yo moriré con ella.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma!- gritó Christine acercándose a él y obligándole a darse la vuelta, mientras clavaba sus profundos ojos azules en los de él.- ¡No lo repitas¿Me oyes¡Ya basta de pensar así¡No vamos a permitir que te pase nada!

-¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo?- bramó Harry, igualmente furioso y zafándose de la mujer, que tenía las dos manos colocadas sobre sus hombros.

-Con esto...- respondió Christine metiéndose una mano en la túnica y extrayendo una vieja capa negra, algo raída, pero de piel de dragón y con una capucha muy familiar...Al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Harry, la mujer añadió:- Ha llegado el momento de volver a ser el Salvador...- Lupin se dio la vuelta bruscamente y abrió la boca sorprendido, pero al ver la decisión en el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Harry y en la mirada de Christine, no pudo más que volver a cerrarla. Ahora, no había nada que llegara a detenerlos.

-----------------------------

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts reinaba el más absoluto silencio. La chimenea estaba encendida y las llamas ondeaban en una ligera danza, insonora. Como hacía una mañana calurosa y poco ventosa, los ventanales no sufrían los habituales golpes climáticos. De hecho, de no ser porque la figura alta y delgada de una anciano, se encontraba perfectamente visible a los ojos humanos, se habría pensado que el lugar estaba totalmente deshabitado.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, revisando con la punta de su varita mágica, una vasija de piedra, tallada en unas runas antiguas, cuyo contenido eran unas hebras plateadas y viscosas, que se arremolinaban en el fondo de tan extraña reliquia.

Llevaba muchas semanas en esa posición, más aún, cuando recibió la visita de una antigua conocida. Sabía, que las respuestas se hallaban entre esos recuerdos, pero no era capaz de entrelazarlos para dar con ellas. Únicamente sabía algo: ese gran mal se había manifestado y si no lo detenían...estaban perdidos.

Con un gesto de varita, una de las hebras plateadas comenzó a virar a la velocidad de la luz, hasta que la punta del arma del mago, volvió a rozarla y entonces...de detuvo y fue creando una espesa niebla, del tamaño del pensadero y dibujando lo que sin duda parecía una imagen muy nítida.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia delante y observó aquello que tenía ante sus ojos. Trató de reconocer el lugar y le pareció el centro de Londres...pero no era capaz de vislumbrar los mismos edificios. Pero eso no era lo que más le importaba, sino la imagen que tenía frente a él y que había contemplado junto Michaela, gracias a sus poderes como mayor.

Se colocó ambas manos en la sien, recostando su cuerpo en la cómoda butaca y suspirando con pesar. Podía detener aquello o podía fracasar en el intento.

Sólo sabía una cosa: muy posiblemente, ésta, sería su última guerra...

Hundido en sus pensamientos, casi no escuchó el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, dos personas ingresaron en la habitación.

El director, se colocó bien las gafas de media luna, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba en el butacón y contempló como los ojos de esas dos personas iban derechos al pensadero que él había estado observando y que, por desgracia, continuaba manteniendo la misma imagen que había estado mirando.

Con un gesto rápido, pero tratando de que fuera disimulado, Dumbledore se puso de pie, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y con un gesto de varita hizo desaparecer el pensadero, quedando frente a frente de los dos visitantes.

No tenían un aspecto extraño, sin embargo, cuando el director clavó sus ojos en ellos, sintió una sacudida por dentro.

El chico, que estaba más adelantado, tenía el cabello largo y muy oscuro, que le caía grácilmente por los hombros y unos ojos de un color grisáceo, pero que tendían a oscurecerse, como si cada vez que la luz los bañara, tuvieran la cualidad de indefinirse en distintos tonos. Su rostro era moreno, varonil y delgado, su nariz un poco larga y las cejas poco pobladas. Era alto y de comprensión fuerte y delgada. Sin embargo, pese a la sonrisa amable y sincera que mostraba su expresión, el director se fijó en la cicatriz que marcaba el dorso de su rostro, gesto, que al chico le molestó ligeramente.

Vestía unos vaqueros algo viejos y ajados y una camiseta negra y ajustada, pero algo descolorida. Y colgada en su brazo izquierdo, llevaba una chupa de color anaranjado.

Su acompañante era una hermosa joven de la misma edad. También era alta y delgada, con el cabello largo y azabache, que lucía suelto. Sus ojos eran de un azulado parecido al mar y sus facciones suaves y amables, sin embargo, su mirada estaba oculta bajo unas bolsas que le colgaban de los ojos, que ocultaban una frialdad tras ellos, como si hubiera padecido más de lo que debiera.

A Dumbledore le sorprendió que esos pensamientos surcaran su cabeza, porque ambos jóvenes sonreían tan abiertamente y con tanta familiaridad que era imposible escudriñar esa gelidez que el anciano había captado en una primera impresión.

-Buenos días, señor...- saludó el joven tímidamente y con una mezcla de asombro y admiración al estar en aquel despacho, que observaba minuciosamente.- ¿Es...es usted el profesor Dumbledore?- logró pronunciar. El director relajó el rostro. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tratara como si fuera una eminencia dentro de la comunidad mágica y mucho más, al final de la segunda guerra. Comprendió entonces, que aquellos dos muchachos, pese a su inquietud inicial, no tenían nada de especial.

-Ése soy yo.- respondió el anciano jovialmente y relajando visiblemente el rostro, sino lo hubiera hecho, habría percibido como una sonrisa de satisfacción recorría los labios de la joven.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Es que...verá...- prosiguió el joven titubeando, como si no pudiera mantener la concentración delante del director.- Nosotros acabamos de llegar a Londres...y cursábamos la carrera para auror...y el otro día, por casualidad, leyendo en el Profeta, nos enteramos de que los dos últimos cursos de la carrera se van a dar en esta escuela...y veníamos a apuntarnos...

-Ya veo.- murmuró el anciano y los jóvenes notaron una ligera decepción en su rostro arrugado. Mientras el hombre bordeaba su escritorio, se sentaba en el butacón de nuevo y extraía unos papeles del cajón de la derecha; intercambiaron miradas cómplices y volvieron a sonreír.- Bien...tendrán que responderme a una serie de cuestiones y después, cuando les firme este documento- señaló un pergamino de carácter oficial.- presentarlo en el Ministerio de Magia para que sean inscritos...¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señor.- respondió el joven de inmediato y dio unos pasos al frente, hasta sentarse en una de las dos butacas del escritorio. No obstante, la chica no lo hizo, sino que se mantuvo de pie y silenciosa, en la misma posición.

-Bien...- murmuró Dumbledore distraídamente, aunque algo inquieto con el comportamiento tan escueto de la muchacha.- ¿De qué país vienen? No parecen ustedes extranjeros, la verdad, su inglés es muy bueno...

-Somos Londinenses, señor.- aclaró el muchacho con una voz excesivamente amable, mientras continuaba observando al director con nerviosismo.- Lo que ocurre es que siendo muy pequeños nos trasladamos a vivir a España...

-¡Ah!- exclamó el director, mientras anotaba unas cosas en el viejo pergamino y sin levantar la mirada del papel, como sino quisiera ruborizar mucho más al joven que parecía admirarle tanto.- Entonces, díganles a sus padres que se pasen por el Ministerio de Magia a hacer el cambio de residencia...necesitan un registro de todos los magos recientemente traslados a nuestro país.- hubo un breve silencio, después de que Dumbledore pronunciara esas palabras. Al notar aquel mutismo repentino, el director alzó los ojos de sus notas y observó detenidamente, como los dos jóvenes intercambiaban miradas forzosas.- ¿He dicho algo indebido?- se atrevió a añadir el anciano, retocándose sus gafas de media luna y en aquella ocasión, sí, taladrando a los dos jóvenes con su inquisitiva mirada.

-Disculpe, señor.- se pronunció el chico con una voz mucho más tensa y cargada de una renovada seriedad, que hasta el momento no había dejado notar.- Pero eso no será posible.- al ver como el director arrugaba el entrecejo, el muchacho añadió:- Nuestros padres murieron hace...hace algún tiempo...

-¿Son ustedes hermanos?- quiso saber Dumbledore. Por alguna extraña razón, había cambiado su tono despreocupado, por otro mucho más intenso. Volvía a tener ese hormigueo a la altura de la boca del estómago.

-Sí, señor.- respondió el joven de inmediato y el director no pudo evitar volver a observar sus rostros y buscar claros rasgos de parecido.

-Entiendo.- susurró el anciano, volviendo a centrar su atención en las notas que tenía enfrente suyo.- ¿Me dan sus nombres completos?- pese a que el muchacho no tardó más que unos segundos en responder, Dumbledor tuvo la vaga sensación de que titubeaba al hacerlo.

-Orion y Anya Black...- respondió el chico con cautela y sonriendo internamente, contempló como la pluma con la que el director escribía resbalaba ligeramente por sus dedos y el anciano alzaba una vez más la mirada, para penetrarles con sus profundos ojos azules, a través de esas gafas de media luna.

-Perdón...-pronunció Dumbledore lentamente.- ¿Ha dicho Black?

-Eso he dicho, señor.- asintió el joven con una renovada convicción y sonriendo a modo de disculpa, pasándose una mano por la nuca.- Pero si su pregunta es si tenemos algo que ver con Sirius Black...la respuesta es que no...ni tampoco nuestros familiares...pese a que el apellido Black en muy famoso en Londres por la familia antiquísima de la que procede, tengo que advertirle que nuestros padres no tenían relación con ellos...nuestras ramas son Irlandesas...

-¿Cómo conoce a Sirius Black?- inquirió el director. Su rostro afable, se había ensombrecido de repente. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el joven sonrió despreocupadamente, como si le hubiesen preguntado si quería café o té.

-¿Y quién no conoce a Sirius Black, señor?- era una pregunta retórica, no obstante, el director no relajó aquella expresión tan tensa de su arrugado rostro.- Salió en todos los periódicos...

-Sí, claro...- murmuró el anciano distraídamente, mientras bajaba la cabeza a su pergamino y anotaba los nombres. En el momento en que lo iba a hacer, le asoló una duda.- No me han dicho sus segundos nombres...

-Lo lamento, señor.- nuevamente, el rostro del muchacho había adquirido un semblante serio.- Pero no tenemos ni idea de cuales son...

-¿Cómo dice?- Dumbledore arqueó las cejas, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las gafas de los ojos y arrugaba la frente en señal de desconcierto. El chico también clavó sus peculiares ojos grises en los del director y sonrió amargamente, mientras trataba de controlar la situación.

-Señor, nuestros padres murieron en circunstancias muy extrañas- explicó el joven con la voz queda.- Nosotros crecimos manteniéndonos el uno al otro desde que éramos unos niños...no tenemos documentos de identidad, ni partidas de nacimiento...ni nada excepto nuestros nombres y apellidos, que recordamos escasamente...

-Entiendo...-expresó Dumbledore asintiendo con la cabeza y por un ligero instante, entornó sus pequeños ojos azules, clavándolos en los del chico. Sin embargo y pese a que había utilizado todas sus habilidades, se topó con una pared dura, impenetrable y sinceramente, aquello le extrañó en demasía. Aquel muchacho se veía tímido, entusiasta y paralizado ante su grandeza, no obstante, había pensado que no podía ni enfrentarse a un boggart y acababa de demostrarle que poseía unos altos conocimientos en Oclumancia. Cuando ése pensamiento surcó la mente del anciano, tanto el chico como la muchacha, sonrieron interiormente.- Bien...pero han de saber que deben acudir al Ministerio de Magia y dar sus datos personales...pese a que no recuerden o sepan sus segundos nombres, deberían al menos utilizar unos que les agraden...invéntenselos si es necesario, pero comprendan que no pueden estar sin identificar.

-Lo comprendemos.- asintió el muchacho y mostró una sonrisa sincera.

-Bien.- continuó Dumbledore, volviendo a anotar algo entre sus pergaminos.- ¿Y a qué curso irían ustedes...?

-Último curso de Aurología, señor.- el director asintió sin alzar la cabeza y escribió con una caligrafía curvada, pero perfectamente legible.

-Perfecto. Creo que es todo...tendrán que presentarse mañana 1 de Septiembre, en la estación de King Cross de Londres, donde el tren escolar los recogerá y los traerá con los demás estudiantes...

-¿No podemos simplemente aparecernos?- preguntó el muchacho algo sorprendido.- Si no me han informado mal...es un día de viaje en tren...

-Está usted bien informado, señor Black.- asintió el director sonriendo con benevolencia y notando un nudo a la altura del estómago al pronunciar aquel apellido.- Pero mañana es el banquete de inauguración y tengo algunas cosas de las que informaros...no sé si usted conoce que no se puede aparecer en el castillo. Durante el resto del año, podrán llegar hasta aquí por medio de sus vehículos o directamente desde Hogsmade. Habrá carruajes que los traerán desde el pueblo si se aparecen en el...

-Eso lo aclara todo.- el joven esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se levantó del asiento, tendiéndole la mano al anciano director.- Me alegra mucho de haberle conocido, señor...y le ruego nos disculpe por haberle entretenido...

-No es ninguna molestia.- Dumbledore hizo un gesto con el brazo para restarle importancia al asunto y luego estrechó la mano que le tendía el muchacho. Cuando las palmas estuvieron unidas, el director notó una especie de sacudida eléctrica y volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación que le había asolado desde el primer momento en que había visto a aquellos dos muchachos. No obstante, el chico no pareció sentir lo mismo, porque separó su mano con total normalidad y tras inclinar ligeramente la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto a la chica, hacia la salida.- Disculpen...- les retuvo el director y los dos muchachos se dieron la vuelta.- ¿Y ella¿No habla?- el joven miró a la chica que lo acompañaba y luego, volviéndose hacia el anciano, sonrió con amabilidad.

-Usted no le preguntó nada, señor.- Dumbledore no pudo más que asombrarse por tal respuesta, pero insistió en que la muchacha se pronunciara.

-¿Cómo era su nombre?

-Anya, señor...Anya Black...- cuando la chica susurró aquellas cortas palabras, lo hizo en un tono de voz seco, pero amable. Era como si su voz fuera embelesadora, terriblemente inquietante y cargada de una sensación que, nuevamente, el director fue incapaz de expresar. Los dos jóvenes volvieron a darse la vuelta hacia la puerta y sin añadir nada más, cruzaron el umbral y desaparecieron del campo visual del director, cerrando suavemente al salir.

Dumbledore volvió a colocarse sus gafas de media luna y descubrió, para su asombro, que su corazón latía a un ritmo cardiaco mayor de lo habitual. Colocándose una mano en el pecho, totalmente extrañado, volvió a dejarse caer sobre su butacón, recapacitando en lo que acababa de sentir. Probablemente, todo había sido producto de una ingeniosa casualidad. Sí, eso debía ser y debía estar relacionado con la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix después de cinco años, que tendría lugar aquella misma noche y por una causa...que todavía no sabía como expresar.

----------------------------

Remus Lupin caminaba pegado a su mujer. Acababan de aparcar el coche a unas dos manzanas del lugar por el que caminaban y que les hacía estremecerse. No era más que una simple placeta muggle, del centro de Londres.

Las casas eran viejas y destartaladas. Al fondo, unos sucios contenedores estaban repletos de basura y un par de gatos negros rebuscaban entre las agujereadas bolsas. Maullaron y enseñaron las uñas al verlos pasear.

A lo lejos, en alguna de las viviendas, sonaba una radio mal sintonizada, con una música rockera al sonido de una guitarra eléctrica desafinada. Las ventanas de la mayoría de hogares estaban tapadas con tablas de madera. El viento agitaba los viejos periódicos y algún bote de coca cola vacío.

Lupin, miró al cielo escupido de estrellas y se estremeció, mientras se frotaba los brazos con pesar. No tenía frío, pero aquel lugar era el último al que habría deseado acudir. Observó a la mujer que caminaba a su lado y notó como ella sentía lo mismo, pero no lo demostraba como él. Estaba callada, sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular y hundida en sus pensamientos.

Lo que le molestaba al hombre no era que lo hubiesen despertado para efectuar una reunión, ni siquiera el hecho de que se les requería para aquel encuentro, sino en el lugar en el que se celebraría. Detestaba esa casa, estaba demasiada plagada de recuerdos, recuerdos...que ya había olvidado, o eso creía él.

Llegaron hasta los números 11 y 13 y recordando la perfecta ubicación del cuartel, una casa medio escondida entre las otras dos, mostró el letrero del número 12. Exactamente, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

La puerta que había aparecido ante ellos no tenía picaporte, así que Lupin se contentó con dar un par de golpecitos con su vieja varita mágica.

-¿Crees que deberíamos haber informado a Harry?- preguntó a su mujer, despertándola del trance en el que parecía sometida.

-No.- respondió Christine cortantemente y sin mirarlo a la cara, seguía teniendo la mirada perdida entre sus pensamientos.- Mañana es su primer día en Hogwarts y quería que descansara...le contaremos todo lo que nos diga Dumbledore con más tranquilidad.

-Se enfadará.-murmuró Lupin en voz baja, pero con el suficiente volumen para que Christine pudiera oírlo.- Está enfermo, Chris, pero no está inútil y sabes que no soportará la idea de que lo intentas sobreproteger...

-¿Crees que lo sobreprotejo obligándole de nuevo a ser "El Salvador"?- inquirió la mujer en un tono de voz tan duro y frío, que bien podría haberse confundido con el que solía utilizar en el pasado. Lupin la miró un instante, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Sé lo mucho que esto te duele Chris, pero...

-Ya basta, Remus.- ordenó la mujer tajantemente, con una voz extremadamente peligrosa y atenta a los pasos que comenzaban a escucharse detrás de la puerta.- Harry no quiere ser "El salvador"...por mucha determinación que veas en sus ojos, por mucha convicción...él sólo desea una vida tranquila, como la ha llevado hasta ahora...y es mi responsabilidad protegerlo y sacarlo de esta. Eso, me compete únicamente a mí.- Christine hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.- Pero sino lucha, sino me ayuda...jamás podré derrotar a lo que sea que está destruyéndolo...y él lo sabe...y no se perdonaría nunca haberse quedado parado sin mover un dedo.- Lupin iba a abrir la boca para responder, pero en ese momento, la puerta de la mansión Black se abrió y mostró el rostro afable, pero preocupado, de la señora Weasley.

Molly Weasley había envejecido en aquellos últimos años. Su rostro afable estaba plagado de arrugas y sus ojos lucían mucho más apagados que antaño. No obstante, no había permitido que el paso del tiempo afectase a su carácter fuerte y autoritario. Seguía manteniendo a raya a cada uno de sus hijos, pero con una bondad inigualable. Llevaba su cabello pelirrojo más rizado de lo habitual y suelto sobre los hombros, un vestido de tela negra y un delantal colgado a la cintura, como si la hubiesen acabado de sacar de la cocina.

-Buenas noches, Remus, Christine...- dijo en un susurro apenas audible y colocándose de puntillas para mirar por encima de sus cabezas, comprobando que nadie les seguía.- Pasad...- el matrimonio Lupin pasó sin efectuar ningún comentario y con una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo. Cuando la señora Weasley cerró la puerta y volvió a correr el pasador, el pasillo de la vieja mansión Black, quedó totalmente a oscuras. Con un gesto de varita, la mujer prendió dos o tres de las anticuadas lámparas de gas que colgaban de las paredes. La casa, nuevamente vieja y abandonada, puesto que Harry, que era el último heredero, no había querido hacer utilidad de ella, olía a dulzón y a podrido. El papel que cubría las paredes se había despegado por distintas zonas, los múltiples retratos ennegrecidos, silbaban de impaciencia por haber sido despertados una vez más, el techo estaba cubierto de telarañas y la alfombra roja que llegaba desde el vestíbulo hasta el final del corredor, se había raído por distintas zonas. Pero no era el deplorable estado de la mansión lo que encogía el corazón de Lupin, sino la infinidad de recuerdos que asolaban su cabeza. Podía ver, sin ningún costoso esfuerzo, a un perro negro y lanudo, brincando por entre aquellas reliquias familiares, podía distinguir, donde ahora sólo había una mancha negra y carbonizada en la pared, a un hombre con una larga cabellera negra gritando insultos para su vieja y loca madre, mientras tapaba aquel retrato que, cinco años atrás, Harry había consumido con las llamas.

Alejando aquellas lejanas visiones con un gesto de negación con la cabeza, que no percibieron las dos mujeres, Lupin las siguió a lo largo del corredor, hasta llegar a unas escaleras que se dirigían a la cocina.

Ignorando la tenebrosidad que asolaba aquella vieja mansión de magos tenebrosos, bajaron los escalones de mármol e irrumpieron en el lugar.

La cocina estaba llena de gente rodeando una antigua mesa de madera muy larga. Había rostros más nuevos, pero todos conocidos y Lupin, por primera vez, sintió que aquello no iba a ser tan sencillo como se había empeñado que sería.

Se quedaron estáticos en el umbral, esperando la reacción al verlos después de tanto tiempo, pero no todo el mundo se había percatado de su llegada. La señora Weasley, que parecía no saber ni lo que hacía, se dirigió hacia el fregadero, donde estaba limpiando manualmente, unas tazas para servir un poco de café a todo el mundo.

-¡Remus, Chris!- Tonks se dirigía hacia ellos sonriendo ampliamente. Traía de la mano, casi a rastras a un chico rubio y de ojos verdes, que inmediatamente reconocieron como su novio. Detrás suyo y algo más nerviosa que los demás, se encontraba Nadín, su mejor amiga y que era una nueva incorporación en la Orden. Tonks les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente. La familia Lupin se veía bastante con ella, puesto que habían mantenido un contacto más seguido, así que no hubo necesidad de hacer presentaciones oficiales como estaba ocurriendo con los demás. Mientras les explicaba lo intrigada que estaba por saber de qué iba todo ello, Christine observaba de reojo a todo el grupo de gente que se encontraba arremolinada allí. Los miembros de la Orden que habían sobrevivido a la segunda guerra, hablaban entre ellos con algo de inquietud, pero alegres de haberse visto después de tanto tiempo. Entre ellos estaban Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore(el cual había salido de Azkaban mucho tiempo atrás), Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Ojoloco Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Bill, Percy y Charlie Weasley, junto con sus padres...y unos cuantos magos y brujas más que no había visto más que en alguna reunión de pasada.- ¿Y cómo está Alan?- preguntó de pronto Tonks, sonriendo alegremente mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo corto.- Hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Está en casa...durmiendo.- respondió Lupin algo más nervioso de lo que habría deseado. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de explicar el problema que había surgido con su hijo pequeño y mucho menos antes de haberlo hablado con Dumbledore. Exactamente, no había respondido a la pregunta de Tonks, pero como la chica se había vuelto a poner a hablar atropelladamente, no se percató del intercambio de miradas que había entre sus dos amigos.

-Lupin, Byrne, qué sorpresa...- gruñó una voz a sus espaldas. Moody, caminando con su pata de palo y con su ojo azul eléctrico girando rápidamente, se dirigía hacia ellos cojeando. El pelo del viejo auror se había vetado de muchas más canas, su piel era más pálida y escamosa y su boca se había torcido en un gesto más torvo de lo habitual, queriendo asemejarse a una mueca agradable.

-Hacía mucho que no te veíamos, Ojoloco.- Lupin se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano, que Moody rodeó con sus garras y apretó ligeramente.- Supongo que disfrutando de tu retiro...

-Supones mal.- bufó Moody arrugando el rostro y observando claramente, el silencio molesto de Christine, que pese a haberle inclinado la cabeza, parecía muy concentrada en observar todo a su alrededor.- Estoy seguro de que algún antiguo mortífago anda rondando mi casa de vez en cuando...- Lupin asintió sin mucha convicción. La soledad había vuelto más paranoico a Ojoloco, pero sabía que, fuese lo que fuese que el retirado auror dijese, tendría mucho más acierto que cualquier cosa que pudiera aportar alguna de las nuevas incorporaciones. Moody podía ser todo lo raro que quisiera, pero sabía muy bien como enfrentarse a los enemigos.- ¿Y dónde está Potter, por cierto?

-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo.- Arthur Weasley se unió al grupo, saludando con un par de besos a Christine y unas palmaditas en la espalda a Lupin. Estaba bastante más tranquilo que su mujer, pero las arrugas que habían aparecido en su entrecejo, delataban su extrema preocupación.

-La verdad...- comenzó a explicar Lupin sonriendo a modo de disculpa. No sabía muy bien como explicar aquello, cuando todo el mundo pensaba que Harry seguía siendo un "todopoderoso" y su mujer no estaba muy por la labor de colaborar.- Mañana empieza el curso en Hogwarts...y no hemos querido molestarle...ya se lo contaremos todo con más tranquilidad...

-Conociendo a Potter- gruñó Moody taladrando a Lupin con su ojo mágico.- Dudo mucho que esté conforme con esa decisión...- durante una fracción de segundo, los dos hombres se miraron entre sí, seriamente y Lupin optó por el mutismo antes que responder a esa pregunta. ¿Era su imaginación u Ojoloco intuía que algo malo ocurría con su hijo mayor?

-Ron se ha quedado en la casa voluntariamente.- explicó el señor Weasley, que no parecía haber captado muy bien la tensión en el ambiente.- Quedamos en que no le comentaríamos nada a Hermione a no ser que Dumbledore lo creyera estrictamente necesario y como pensaba que Harry vendría y después le informaría, él y Ginny se han quedado en la casa.

-Mejor así...- murmuró Lupin entre dientes, pero nadie pudo escuchar su último comentario, porque en ese instante, Albus Dumbledore ingresó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a saludar a todos con la mano, dispuesto a dirigirse al centro de la mesa, para dar por comenzada la reunión. Los demás, también se acercaron a saludar al director, cuya expresión parecía más distraída de lo normal y después, uno a uno, fueron bordeando la mesa y dejándose caer en las sillas, mientras agradecían el café o té que la señora Weasley les había puesto enfrente.

-Buenas noches a todos.- saludó Dumbledore, que a diferencia de los demás, no se había sentado y escudriñaba a cada uno de las personas que se hallaban allí.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos encontrábamos, pero espero, por el bien que compete a la reunión de esta noche, que el tiempo y la distancia no hallan mermado nuestros fuertes lazos de unión...- hubo murmullos de aprobación a las palabras del anciano y algún que otro cabeceo silencioso, que Dumbledore devolvió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero seca, mucho más seria de lo que habituaba.- Siento también haberos pillado de improvisto con esta llamada, pero lo que tengo que exponer y quizás muchos alcancéis a comprender, es muy serio...

-Imagino que tiene que ver con todos esos cardenales muertos...- inquirió Kingley removiéndose en su asiento incómodamente y pasándose una mano por su calva negra.- Es un tema que tiene al Ministerio de Magia de capa caída...

-En parte sí, tiene mucho que ver...- asintió el director, complacido de contar entre sus filas con numerosos aurores.

-Yo me voy el Martes a Roma...- habló por primera vez Alex, el novio de Tonks, que se sentaba casi al fondo de la mesa, muy lejos del director.- Tenemos que investigar la desaparición del Cónclave...

-Ciertamente,- gruñó Moody, mientras daba un sorbo a su petaca, la cual utilizaba siempre para beber.- es bastante extraño que alguien quiera destruir la Iglesia Católica...¿por qué iban a tener algo en contra de ese organización de los muggles?- tres asientos más a la derecha, tanto Lupin como Christine, se removieron nerviosos en sus sillas.

-Hemos identificado a esos individuos, Alastor...- sonó la potente voz agria de Dumbledore, que colocó a todos en un estado máximo de alerta.- Y por desgracia, sabemos porqué tienen algo en contra de los muggles...

-¿De quién estás hablando?- titubeó Hestia Jones, apartando con la mano el humo de la pipa que salía de Mundungus Fletcher, que parecía dormitar en su asiento; y con el rostro pálido por la preocupación. Conocía bastante a Dumbledore y estaba segura que ese comportamiento tan extraño, se debía a algo muy complicado, mucho más, de lo que había expresado en primera estancia. El director no la miró exclusivamente a ella, sino que al hablar, lo hizo clavando sus ojos azulados al frente, con una mirada perdida entre aquel mal, que había conocido días atrás.

-Son mortífagos los que han asesinado a esos muggles...- expresó en un susurro, que se clavó dentro de los corazones de todos los miembros de la Orden, como puñales candentes. No habían oído hablar de los viejos seguidores de Lord Voldemort en mucho tiempo y volver a escuchar un hecho que se les atribuía y que reabría la vieja guerra, les congeló la sangre de las venas.

-No es posible...- titubeó Tonks, cuya barbilla había comenzado a temblar ligeramente.

-Lo lamento, pero es cierto.-confirmó el director con la voz queda.- Esas muertes fueron grabadas con la Marca Tenebrosa, bajo las maldiciones imperdonables e individuos vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas, fueron avistados cerca de aquellos crímenes...- hizo una pausa, pero al ver que nadie reaccionaba, añadió:- han regresado...y la pregunta es...¿quién los ha instado a hacerlo? Ellos solos no habrían sido capaces de seguir adelante...- continuó el anciano acariciándose su larga barba plateada.- necesitaban un líder, estaban dispersados, escondidos y perdidos...huyendo de la justicia que los acosaba en todo momento...y ahora, deben tener una causa que los ha instado a regresar...no puedo entender cual...pero lo que sí sé...es que las consecuencias serán desastrosas...sino los detenemos...

-Yo puedo ayudarte en eso Dumbledore...- sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, Christine había optado por levantarse, con una expresión de total frialdad cubriendo las facciones de su rostro. Algunos miraron a Lupin tratando de ver en sus ojos la respuesta a aquel arrebato de su mujer, pero el hombre mantenía las manos sobre la mesa y entrelazadas, con la vista perdida en sus pulgares.- Yo sé porqué han vuelto...- aunque pudiera parecer otra cosa, el director no se inmutó por esa muestra de información, ni siquiera parecía sombrado. Se colocó bien sus gafas de media luna y taladró a la mujer con la mirada.

-Te escucho.- aseguró con un tono afable, pero a la vez, serio.

-Christine.- Lupin se puso de pie de repente, tomando a su esposa por el brazo, en señal de advertencia. Quizás, tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiera revelar o de lo que esa información podría suponer. Estaba seguro, no, más bien sabía, que a Harry no le agradaría que lo hiciera. Sin querer, sus ojos se dirigieron a los Weasley. Si alguno de la familia le comunicaba lo que Christine estaba a punto de rebelar a Ron o a Ginny, eso podría resultar fatal.

-Siéntate, Remus.- ordenó la mujer en un tono cortante y gélido, zafándose de las manos de su marido.

-Pero...

-Ya basta de mentiras y engaños...- masculló Christine apretando los puños, de los cuales, saltaron ligeras chispas. Estaba claro, que el hecho de que Alan se hubiera enterado de gran parte de la verdad y se lo hubiera tomado tan mal, la había afectado en demasía. Lupin no dijo nada más, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa precipitada decisión, pero, después de todo, entendía que era importante que esa verdad no quedara estrictamente reservada. Christine no habló de inmediato. Volvió a tomar asiento como si aquello fuese más fácil desde esa posición, suspiró, se pasó una mano por el rostro y después volvió a clavar sus fríos ojos en los del director. - Su razón, es quizás la más peligrosa de todas... un sentimiento, que sabes lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser...venganza...- pronunció la palabra mucho más suavemente que el resto, para que los demás la captaran despacio, lentamente y que llegaran a alcanzar el significado de ella.- No tienen nada que perder, pero sí mucho que ganar...

-¿Te importaría hablar claro?- expresó Nadín en un tono de voz irritado, como sino entendiera que para Christine, cada paso que daba en aquella conversación, era un paso más hacia su destino, hacia el final...No obstante, la mujer no se irritó por esa interrupción y no centró la mirada en la mejor amiga de Tonks, sino que continuó contemplando sus propios ojos en el reflejo de los cristales de las gafas del director.

-Mi madre estuvo aquí hace poco...-explicó serenamente.- Y me reveló que un gran mal se acerca...sea lo que sea, ha comenzado.

-Sinceramente,- murmuró Mundungus, que parecía haber despertado ligeramente y daba largas caladas a su pipa roída.- No veo porqué tanto ajetreo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- apoyó Dedalus Diggle en un tono risueño y despreocupado.- Sólo son las sobras de Quién-vosotros-sabéis...Potter les dará una paliza que no olvidarán fácilmente...y los llevará a Azkaban. No veo cual es el revuelo...- pero por la expresión que mostraba el director, parecía que estuviera a punto de dirigirse a un funeral. Christine, que se había vuelto a poner de pie, pensó que sus piernas no resistirían el peso de su cuerpo y que cuando hablara, su voz sonaría extremadamente chirriante. Sencillamente, no podía concebir que estuviera a punto de contarles a todos lo que sólo le había dicho al director y con cien grados de gravedad más sobre su espalda.

-No lo entendéis...- murmuró Lupin, que no había apartado los ojos de su esposa en todo el tiempo y cuya voz, pese a que titubeó, sonó bastante más serena de la que habría sonado la de Christine.- Harry no puede hacer nada...nada...

-No veo porqué no.- comentó el profesor Snape. Lupin se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz entre las tinieblas que proyectaba la sombra de la chimenea. Él y McGonagall estaban sentados juntos y no los había visto al llegar.- Potter fue capaz de derrotar al Señor Oscuro...¿o es que su arrogancia no le ha consentido entrenarse para cazar a un par de mortífagos¿No tenía las mejores notas de la Academia de Aurores?

-¡Silencio!- ordenó Christine de mal talante, aunque por primera vez, no miró a Snape a la cara, sino que mantuvo sus fríos ojos puestos sobre los agujeros de la mesa de madera.- No tienes derecho...ninguno tiene derecho a poner este asunto sobre las espaldas de Harry...

-Tu actitud no me parece del todo correcta, Chris...- trató de relajar el ambiente Emmeline Vance, que estaba a su lado y le había dado unos golpecitos en el brazo, para tranquilizarla.

-Yo me ocuparé de esto.- continuó la mujer mientras notaba como su voz, poco a poco, iba apagándose. Dumbledore, que se había mantenido en silencio en todo momento y observando las reacciones de unos y otros, clavó sus ojos en los de mujer.- Yo atraparé a esos mortífagos y...

-Absurdo.- comentó Moody algo desesperado por el desacuerdo que había entre los antiguos integrantes de la Orden.- Byrne, tienes un niño pequeño por si se te olvidado y no creo que quieras cometer el error de perderlo por segunda vez...

-¡Alastor!- interrumpió Dumbledore con una voz atronadora impidiéndole a Christine, que había taladrado al retirado auror con la mirada; que respondiera.- Me parece...- suspiró cansadamente.- que deberíamos dejar que Christine y Remus terminen de explicarse...

-Harry está enfermo...- confesó Lupin miserablemente y la atmósfera, antes en tensión y discordia, de la habitación, evolucionó a un semblante mezcla de pánico y sorpresa.- Y si...si no detenemos a esos mortígafos...morirá...

-¿Qué?- la señora Weasley se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada. No, no podía ser, Harry no, era absurdo, era un chico que se veía tan sano, tan fuerte, era imposible que estuviera en peligro de muerte.- Ron y Ginny...ellos...yo...no me dijeron nada y...

-Ellos no lo saben.- aclaró Lupin con la voz queda y un repentino apagón en el brillo de sus ojos.- Y te ruego, Molly, que no les digáis nada. Harry no quiere que se enteren y se preocupen...y se enfadaría mucho si supiera que ahora mismo, os lo estamos contando...

-Pero eso es una sublime tontería.- expresó McGongall contrariada.- ¿Qué relación tienen esos...esos...- estaba claro que la mujer buscaba un calificativo apropiado- ...energúmenos con la salud de Potter?- Ni Lupin ni Christine respondieron de inmediato. Ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, para decidir cual de los dos era capaz de acabar con la historia sin desfallecer.

-Cuando...cuando acudimos a hacerle una revisión a Harry, un tiempo después de que saliera del hospital...- explicó al fin Christine, con una renovada energía.- Los medimagos nos advirtieron de que no podía sufrir sobresaltos...que pese a que había salido bien parado del coma...quedaban secuelas...graves secuelas...- la mujer lanzó un suspiró cansado, mirando hacia al techo y prosiguió.- podría hacer vida normal siempre y cuando no estuviera sometido a un estado de agitación alto...que no utilizara sus poderes de arcángel frecuentemente...en fin, una serie de advertencias, que no llegamos a entender. Sabíamos que Harry había estado en una situación gravísima, pero también sabíamos que era fuerte, que lo había superado y que su juventud y vitalidad, sin duda, eran de gran ayuda. Así que no le dimos demasiada importancia...- al ver que Christine se había quedado anclada en esa palabra, al parecer, recordando algo lejano, Lupin tomó el relevo.

-Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no era algo tan simple ignorarlo. Cuando Harry se desaparecía al modo arcángel, cuando jugaba con Alan utilizando su energía o simplemente entrenaba para mantener su poder...acababa siempre en un estado deplorable y con sus reservas de energía al mínimo, tanto...que Christine tenía que realizar un esfuerzo muy grande para devolverle su integridad física. Ambos sufrían mutuamente. No obstante y pese a que decidimos tomarnos muy en serio las palabras de los medimagos, dejamos el tema anclado a un segundo plano y no pensamos que tuviera un motivo de preocupación. Después de todo, en cuanto Harry cuidó un poco la forma de desgaste de su energía, comenzó a tomar una poción especial diariamente y dejó de realizar esfuerzos importantes...todo volvió a la normalidad. Logramos olvidarlo.

-Hasta hace muy poco...-susurró Christine, reiterando lo que su marido acababa de comentar.- Cuando mi madre vino a visitarnos..nos advirtió de que ese mal, afectaría a Harry, como ya había comenzado a ocurrir, que lo destruiría.

-¿Pero por qué?- se desesperó el señor Weasley, golpeando la mesa con un puño y derramando su café. Llegado el momento de revelarlo, tanto Christine como Lupin dudaron, pero no había marcha atrás, sin embargo, fue el director el que respondió esa pregunta.

-Porque Harry, está ligado al mundo.

-¿Qué?- la mayoría soltaron una exclamación de asombro. Dumbledore cabeceó en señal de confirmación y continuó hablando con una voz extremadamente seria.

-Al convertirse en arcángel, se tuvieron que violar muchas leyes de la naturaleza. Los "mayores" no tenían poder de convertir a un mago en un arcángel si éste no emergía naturalmente. Así que, la única manera era ligándolo a la energía terrenal del mundo, pese a que eso, podía traer serias consecuencias. Se la jugaron, porque sabían que Harry era el único que podía tener una posibilidad contra Lord Voldemort.- a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde su muerte, la mayoría de los presentes no pudieron evitar estremecerse al escuchar ese nombre.- Una vez terminada la batalla, todos sabemos lo que ocurrió. Harry, había agotado todo su poder y entrado en un profundo coma del que no debió despertar...

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?- quiso saber Sturgis, arrugando claramente la frente.

-Que Harry había muerto.- respondió el director, fijando sus ojos en cada una de las caras asombradas de los demás.- Clínicamente, los médicos lo manifestaron así. Harry no pertenecía a este mundo, pero entonces ocurrió un hecho, que ni siquiera los "mayores" podrían haber previsto.- como nadie parecía comprender, Dumbledore añadió:- La gente, recuperó la fe. Y todos alcanzaron a comprender lo que Harry había hecho y a suplicar, a rezar, a luchar emocionalmente, por su regreso. Todo el mundo mágico se volcó con él, todos, creían injusto que su vida se apagara. Esa energía, era muy poderosa. Realmente poderosa y fue suficiente para que la unión que formaba el vínculo entre Harry y el mundo, se estrechara. Logró mantenerlo con vida de una forma...espiritual.- aquella información golpeó a todos como si de un mazo muy pesado se tratara. No podían creerlo, sencillamente, era absurdo. La pesadilla no podía continuar.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora?- preguntó el director más para sí mismo que para los demás.- Que ese gran mal que ha despertado va a "matar" una gran fuerza espiritual y ha elegido la más vulnerable de todas: la que procede de los muggles. Destruyendo la Iglesia Católica...se perderá la fuerza más grande del mundo no-mágico...esa pérdida, será lo suficientemente poderosa para acabar con la vida de Harry. Y sea quien sea nuestro nuevo enemigo...lo sabe.- todo el mundo continuó en silencio, esperando el veredicto final del director.- Nuestra misión es detenerlo...tenemos que volver a ser lo que fuimos...la Orden del Fénix...


	7. Come back home

**N/A: Olasss gente! Ya estoy de vuelta por aquí. Se que esta vez me he retrasado un poco más de lo normal, pero es que el trabajo no me da tiempo para mucho. Espero que os guste este capi en el que Anya y Orión entran en contacto con Harry y los demás. Un besazo para todos y espero vuestros reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**DeMalfoy: **Olaasss! Me allegro q te haya gustado el capi. Sí, bueno, los Lupin tienen un pequeño problema con alan, ya veremos como lo resuelven. Troy me encanta, no tardará en saber la verdad, a ver como se lo toma. Paciencia con anya y orión, ya verás como poco a poco se van sabiendo las cosas. Besos!

**MayeEvans: **Olass! De nada! Me alegro que te gustara el capi. Sips, ya dije que Harry iba a volver a ser el Salvador. Besos!

**Saralpp: **Olasss! Jajaja, yo no he dicho nunca que Harry vaya a morir? Lo he dicho? Ajajaajja. Bueno, tiempo al tiempo, ya veremos qué pasa con Ian, con Alan...con todos. Besazos!

**Elementh Reload: **Olas! Jajajjajaa, a ver…esto no es una película de star wars ni yo soy una escritora de cómics. No vas a encontrar a los cuatro fantásticos ni Bola de dragon por aquí. No me he cargado el fict para nada porque yo no lo basé en un super Harry. Los poderes de Harry me traen sin cuidado no es lo importante del fict. Sólo se los di para acabar con Voldemort y para introducir a los arcángeles y de todas maneras, que Harry tenga una enfermedad no significa que no tenga poderes. NO deberías confundir los términos. Harry sigue siendo igual de poderoso y todavía lo será mas conforme avance el fict, lo que ocurre es q está enfermo y si los usa indebidamente se debilita.

**D.Alatriste: **Olass! Sí, en este capítulo lo explicaba todo mejor, porque parecía que no estaba claro y de alguna manera, las cosas en boca de Dumbledore siempre parecen calar más hondo. Umm, sí, Harry se va a enfadar mucho por lo de la reunión, pero Christine solo pretende ahorrarle el mal trago y hacer lo que debe. Pues sí, me temo que si los amigos supiesen de la enfermedad esto se convertiría en la Celestina y bastante dramón es ya como para darle otro motivo. Aclaración, Harry será mucho más poderoso que antes, descubriremos distintos poderes que no tuvo tiempo de explotar en el primer fict, pero está claro, que sus enemigos también serán más fuertes. Malfoy ha reaparecido como mejor mago y Ian tiene en mente un plan que lo convertirá en alguien increíblemente poderoso, más de lo que ya se ha preparado. Besazos!

**Amnydic1991: **Olass! Jajajajjaaj, gran tortura para Ian, jajajaja, me gusta, la apuntaré en mis notas. Si es que el comedor del cole puede ser odioso, q te voy a contar! A ver, vamos al capi. Motivo retorcido por el que yo metería a Anya y Orión en Hogwarts? Yo retorcida? Q mala imagen tienen de mí buaaaaaaaaa, jajajajjaj. Valeeee, tal vez haya un pequeño motivo, pero nada retorcido! Valeeee, a lo mejor sí que es un poquitín retorcido. Ummm, segura que son Black? Segura segura de los seguros? Que se lo hayan dicho a Dumbledore no significa que sea cierto. Los personajes también pueden mentir, ajajjajaajaj. Besazos!

**Valerita: **Olass! Jaja, pues bienvenida de nuevo. Me alegro que te hayan gustado estos dos capis! Sí, bueno, Christine y Remus tienen un problema con Alan y Harry lo ha pasado mal, pero era normal. No se puede guardar un secreto que quema tanto. No te preocupes, dentro de nada empezarán Hogwarts!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olass! Lo que cuenta es la intención, gracias por el review. Me alegro que te guste el fict!

**Lladruc: **Olass! Jajjaajaj, gràcies, m'alegro que t'hagi agradat. Ummm, jajajja, ja vorem, només et dic que no han dit del tot la veritat en algunes cosses. Els personatges també poden mentir. De res pels noms, ja saps que el vullgues només demana, a mi no em costa res. Aaaa, no facis cas d'aquetes persones a mi m'es igual ja estic acostumada. No tot poden ser opinions bones. Petons wapo!

**+Marita: **Olass! A mí de maravilla, y a ti? Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Umm, sí, muchas cosas en este capi. Bueno, ahora que hay nueva amenaza es lógico que la Orden se vuelva a instaurar, no crees? Cierto, Harry se enfadará muchísimo con Christine y Remus por haber dicho toda la verdad, pero no tenían más remedio, no es algo que se deba ocultar, por lo menos no a la Orden. Bueno, que Anya y Orión vayan a Hogwarts solo significa problemas a la vista, ajajjaja. Black? Ummm, que te hace pensar que no es su verdadero apellido? Sí, Alan y Harry no continuarán enfadados el resto de su vida, jajaja, Harry acabará entendiendo que su hermano, en el fondo, es un niño. Besazos!

**Aimar: **Olasss! Encantada de conocerte y tenerte por aquí, ajjajaja. Me alegro que te gustara mi primer fict, a ver si este te gusta igual! Te pareces a Alan? Jajaa, entonces serás un pequeño diablillo, jajajaja. Ummm, bueno, mientras Alan siga siendo pequeño, Harry le ganará por edad, pero por poder será Alan el más fuerte, porqué? Jajaja, ya lo verás. No, no me he olvidado de los Dursley pero Harry ya les dice q no volverá y como se va a vivir con Christine y Remus pues ya no hacen falta en el fict, jaaja. Petons!

**CAPÍTULO 7: COME BACK HOME.**

**(REGRESO A CASA)**

La silenciosa mansión Black se erguía como un lobo en su fortaleza, como un espíritu en la noche, estática, tranquila, inhabitada...Hacía muy poco que había concluido la reunión de la Orden del Fénix y prácticamente todos sus miembros, se habían marchado.

Una vez confesada aquella verdad que quemaba entre sus manos, nadie había sido capaz más que decir un par de frases de despedida. Ningún plan, ninguna salida, ninguna...esperanza.

La señora Weasley se sorbía la nariz mientras recogía las tazas de café vacías y las limpiaba en el fregadero. Tal era su conmoción, que se había olvidado que tenía una varita mágica que lo habría hecho rápidamente y ahora, parecía desfogarse con el estropajo. Mientras frotaba y frotaba iba pensando en sus hijos, en una nueva guerra, pero sobretodo...en Harry.

Esos pensamientos le cruzaron la cabeza y la atravesaron como estruendos de luz, produciendo que la taza que portaba en la mano, se le cayera al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó con el labio inferior tembloroso, girándose hacia los demás, que la miraban apenada. Su familia, la familia Lupin y Dumbledore, eran los únicos integrantes que quedaban en la casa.- ¡Reparo!

-Molly, deja eso, por favor.- le dijo el director amablemente, yendo hacia ella, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hasta la silla más próxima. La señora Weasley ni siquiera protestó como solía hacerlo, se dejó arrastrar como un muñeca sin voluntad.- Me parece que deberíais ir a descansar...es muy tarde...- la mujer asintió, pero sin mucha convicción. Ni siquiera miraba al director a los ojos y mucho menos a Christine y a Lupin. Imaginaba como debían de sentirse ellos y un nudo se le colocaba a la altura del estómago.

-A mí me parece que deberíamos contárselo a Ron y a Ginny.- opinó Charlie. Dumbledore y la señora Weasley levantaron la cabeza. El chico tenía el semblante serio y al parecer, los había estado observando todo el tiempo.- ¡No podemos ocultarles algo así! Es...¡Por dios, esto es absurdo!- Charlie se dio la vuelta bruscamente y le dio una patada a una silla, que dio una vuelta de campana y cayó al suelo, produciendo un ruido sordo.

-No les diréis una palabra.- ordenó Christine con una voz áspera y resentida. A diferencia de los demás, parecía la única capaz de sostener la mirada.- No tenéis derecho a revelar una cosa que se os ha contado en confianza. No es de vuestra incumbencia.- Charlie entonces, se encaró con ella. Bill, que estaba con un brazo apoyado en la mesa, observó a su hermano en silencio.

-¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan insensible?- gritó Charlie, fuera de sus casillas. La familia Weasley siempre se había llevado muy bien con Christine y era muy raro que alguien se decidiera a exponer en voz alta algo en su contra, puesto que la mujer les había regalado su casa.- ¿Te da igual todo, verdad¡Para mí Harry es como mi hermano y por si te has olvidado, es el novio de Ginny¿Y aún dices que no es de nuestra incumbencia?- Christine le miró con una frialdad inusual, pero si esperaban que se amilanara, que pidiera disculpas o que al menos reconociera su error, estaban equivocados. Se quedó estática en su posición, como si aquello no fuera con ella y cuando habló lo hizo en un tono de voz sereno y tranquilo, pero terriblemente gélido.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Charlie.-siseó taladrando al chico con la mirada.- Pero si Harry ha decidido mantenerse en silencio, creo que lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por él es respetar su decisión. Ve, corre, cuéntale a Ginny que su novio se está muriendo...ve a Ron y dile que es consecuencia de la batalla contra Lord Voldemort...dile que si él no hubiera estado en peligro, Harry no habría tenido que enfrentarse directamente a él...¿a qué esperas, Charlie?- preguntó la mujer con dureza al ver como el muchacho había bajado la mirada.- Pensaba que irías a destrozar una paz que Harry ha querido que vivan...que se merecen...-Christine se detuvo, suspiró, cerró los ojos y le colocó una mano en el hombro.- Deja que yo lo arregle todo...soy su madre y...

-Harry no es tu hijo.- le reprochó la señora Weasley. Christine retiró lentamente, la mano del hombro de Charlie y la miró a los ojos. Dumbledore, que se mantenía callado, se retocó las gafas de media luna, sin mediar palabra. Lupin, Bill, Percy y el señor Weasley, eran incapaces de interrumpir aquel intercambio de opiniones.

-Para mí lo es.- replicó Christine serenamente, pese a que había sentido una punzada en pecho al recordar eso.- No hay diferencia entre Alan y él...

-Pero sigue sin serlo.- reiteró la señora Weasley cruelmente.- Me parece que has olvidado que para Harry su madre siempre será Lily y que tú eres la persona que más daño le hizo...si está en esta situación es culpa tuya, Christine y tú lo sabes. Has fallado como madre y como arcángel. Tú...tú le convertiste en ese monstruo, le obligaste a luchar en la guerra y ahora...ahora quieres que vuelva a ser ese hombre despiadado que...

-Que nos salvó a todos.- concluyó Christine por ella. Pese a que las palabras de la señora Weasley se estaban clavando como espinas por todos los poros de su piel, parecía que con el nacimiento de los problemas, la antigua Christine hubiese resurgido con ellos. La mujer alta y erguida que permanecía impasible a todos esos comentarios, como si la verdad resbalara por ella con suma facilidad, no tenía nada que ver con la chica dulce y comprensiva que había sido estos últimos años.- Y sí, Molly, es posible que yo sea la culpable de todo lo que está pasando, es posible que haya fracasado como arcángel y como madre...pero te guste o no, Harry es mi hijo y lo seguirá siendo siempre y con eso, no quiero desmerecer a Lily. Estoy segura de que si ella estuviera aquí, me daría la razón.

-Tú no tienes aptitudes para ser madre...- susurró la señora Weasley en un tono de voz perfectamente audible.- Vas a volver a convertir a Harry en ese hombre, vas a hacerlo pelear en una guerra que le puede costar la muerte...no, eso no demuestra lo mucho que finges quererlo...- Christine tampoco bajó la mirada en aquella ocasión. Sin mediar palabra, caminó hasta el fregadero, tomó un vaso limpio y lo llenó de agua, para después beber en silencio, siendo observada por el resto de gente. Una vez acabó, volvió a dejar el vaso en la pila y se giró hacia la señora Weasley.

-Lo quieras o no, Molly, Harry Potter es el Salvador y el Salvador, asesinó a sangre fría a Bellatrix Lestrange, a Lord Voldemort y a un montón de mortífagos.- sin poder evitarlo, la señora Weasley se estremeció y tuvo que cerrar un momento los ojos, para convencerse a sí misma que había sido la influencia de Christine y no el propio Harry, la que lo había llevado a cometer tales atrocidades.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de eso!- chilló la señora Weasley, incapaz de contenerse y levantándose bruscamente de la silla, señalando a Christine con un dedo.- ¡Tú lo convertiste en lo que fue y ahora quieres hacer lo mismo!

-¡Sólo trato de salvarle la vida, Molly!- en aquella ocasión, la profesora sí que había levantado ligeramente el tono de voz. Sus profundos ojos azules brillaron con intensidad.- Tienes razón...no soy una buena madre, pero te aseguro que daría mi vida si pudiera salvar así la suya...

-¡Ya veo como la diste cuando se enfrentó al-qué-no-debe-ser-nombrado!- Christine dio un paso al frente, taladrándola con la mirada y Lupin se acercó a dos zancadas, retirando a su mujer hacia atrás.

-¡Molly, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, no eres la única que se preocupa por Harry!

-Estamos todos muy nerviosos...- titubeó el señor Weasley, acercándose también.- Creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco...

-Lo mejor será que nos marchemos.- dijo Charlie tomando del perchero su chaqueta de piel de dragón y tendiéndole a su madre la suya.- Ya he tenido suficiente.- la señora Weasley asintió se colocó la chaqueta por encima, mientras sus tres hijos y su marido, se despedían del director y se acercaban a la chimenea, tomando un poco de polvos Floo.

-Mantennos informados, Dumbledore.- la mujer se acercó y se despidió del director con un beso. Sus hijos habían comenzado a desaparecer por la chimenea.

-Molly,- la llamó Lupin con la voz queda, un segundo antes de que tomara los polvos Floo entre sus manos.- Por favor, si nos aprecias un poco y aprecias la tranquilidad de tus hijos...no les digas nada...- la señora Weasley no respondió. Se dio la vuelta, lanzó los polvos contra las llamas de la chimenea y gritó alto y claro¡La madriguera!.

Lupin se quedó con la mano alzada y no pudo evitar observar a su mujer de reojo. No le agradó la expresión que mostraba el rostro de Christine. Realmente, parecía como si lo que la señora Weasley le había dicho, hubiese pasado inadvertido. No parecía enfadada, ni disgustada, tampoco herida, simplemente...impasible, una impasibilidad, que no le agradó un pelo. Había luchado mucho tiempo para romper la máscara inescrutable de la mujer como para que ahora todo fuese en vano y sabía, que pese a que la expresión de su esposa no era más descifrable que la vieja pared de la cocina de los Black, por dentro debía estar sufriendo. Como siempre. Y que ahora, cuando su mundo se derrumbaba quizás más que antaño, sería muy difícil volver a penetrar esas barreras.

Dumbledore también los observaba a ambos. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y estaba plantado en medio de aquella sala, como si aquel juego de expresiones pudiera leer lo que pasaba por la mente de cada uno. Sin embargo, el director tenía la capacidad de saber mucho más de lo que aparentaba y en aquella ocasión, intuía, que debía quedarse, que tarde o temprano, una vez superado el shock inicial, la familia Lupin tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

-Estoy seguro- suspiró mirando hacia la chimenea fugazmente.- que Molly no deseaba herirte al decir todo aquello, Christine.- caminó hasta ella, se rebuscó entre los bolsillos de la túnica y sacó lo que parecía el envoltorio de algo pequeño.- ¿Un caramelo de limón?- ofreció cordialmente y con una sonrisa tan amplia que la mujer pensó claramente en si su salud mental estaría dañada. Tuvo la tentación de decirle que se metiera el caramelo de limón por donde le cupiese, pero, inmediatamente, recordó que el director tenía esa...extraña habilidad para desviar los problemas y que necesitaba estar tranquila para decirle lo que había venido a contarle.

-Hay algo...que creemos que debes saber.- murmuró indiferentemente, incapaz en aquel momento de afrontar la mirada inquisitiva del anciano y sin responder a la pregunta tonta que éste le había hecho. Dumbledore, sin ofrecer ningún tipo de explicación, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, con las manos en la espalda y al parecer, muy pensativo.

-Lo imaginaba...- suspiró.- Soy todo oídos.- Christine y Lupin intercambiaron miradas. Uno de los dos debía ser quien diera el primer paso y súbitamente, la mujer pareció recordar que era de su hijo de quien hablaban y dio un paso al frente.

-Se trata de Alan.- expresó sin rodeos y en aquella ocasión, sí, alzando la mirada.- Ha descubierto la verdad.- la profesora se detuvo para ver la reacción que aquello provocaba en el director, pero una vez más, se encontró con su hueco silencio, con sus parcas palabras y la sensación de que Dumbledore siempre iba un paso por delante de ellos.

-¿Cuál verdad?- sonrió el anciano, deteniendo su paseo por la tenebrosa cocina de los Black y dejando en un estado de estupefacción al matrimonio. Sinceramente, ellos habían imaginado un sinfín de reacciones ante tal confesión, pero jamás, la parsimonia y despreocupación con la que el director parecía haberse tomado la noticia.

-Me parece que no alcanzas a comprender el grado de gravedad de la situación, Dumbledore.- replicó Christine fríamente y taladrando al hombre con su inquisitiva mirada.- Alan sabe que le mentimos, que Harry no es su hermano, que Remus no es su padre y lo creas importante o no, debo decir que no se lo ha tomado nada bien.

-Lo sé.- respondió el director con tranquilidad y sin alterarse o perturbarse por la manera silenciosa, en la que la mujer le estaba recriminando su comportamiento.- Lo intuí cuando tu madre vino a hacerme una visita...- Christine se mordió el labio inferior, pero no interrumpió.- Pero la única verdad que existe a ciencia cierta es la de los lazos que os unen. Alan es vuestro hijo, Harry es su hermano, puede que no de sangre, está bien, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Lo creas o no, Christine, acabará por darse cuenta tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué pasará...- expresó Lupin con cautela.- ...si lo hace demasiado tarde?- Dumbledore no respondió de inmediato. Parecía meditar algo muy importante dentro de su cabeza, como si quisiera recordar algo del pasado.

-Confío en que eso no ocurra.- se limitó a decir.- Realmente, lo que ahora me preocupa es como vamos a detener a esa congregación de mortífagos y más importante todavía...averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto y porqué...- el director endureció la expresión afable de su rostro. Las palabra de Michaela se clavaron como cuchillos dentro de su cabeza. _"Él ha regresado..._" Y si no se equivocaba mucho...era alguien que había causado mucho sufrimiento.- Está en juego mucho más que la vida de Harry...

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Christine que no había pasado inadvertida la expresión de dureza que mostraba el rostro del anciano. Pero Dumbledore no respondió. Se limitó a lanzarles miradas inquisitivas y sin ofrecer ninguna explicación acerca de su comportamiento, se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir añadió:

-Os veré mañana en el banquete de bienvenida. Buenas noches.- por alguna extraña razón, su rostro, se había ensombrecido.

----------------------

Las manecillas del reloj de pared de la estación de King Cross marcaban las once menos cuarto, cuando Harry llegó frente a los andenes nueve y diez, con una mochila colgada al hombro.

Sonreía como hacía días que no lograba hacerlo. Ver aquel muro de piedra después de cinco años era como volver a sentirse un niño, como volver a poner sus ilusiones en la magia que significaba cruzar el umbral de aquel rincón. Como volver a ser un niño. Y como si esos pensamientos cobraran vida en su cabeza, alcanzó a observar una imagen que quedaría grabada en su mente para siempre.

"_- Discúlpeme- dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta. _

_-Hola, querido- dijo.- Primer año en Hogwarts¿no? Ron también es nuevo.- señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz._

_-Sí- dijo Harry.- Lo que pasa es que...es que no sé como..._

_-¿Cómo entrar en el andén?- preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza. _

-No te preocupes.- dijo.- Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.

_-Hum...De acuerdo.- dijo Harry."_

Sonrió. Aquella había sido una sensación de júbilo tan grande que había llenado por completo su existencia. Seguro, que si alguien le hubiese contado lo que pasaría después de atravesar el viejo muro de piedra, Harry habría creído que le estaban tomando el pelo o muy posiblemente, habría echado a correr.

Aquello había sido su paso hacia el mundo de la magia, un mundo, donde no le señalarían con el dedo y le dirían que era "anormal", como había ocurrido los diez primeros años en la casa de los Dursley. Los Dursley...Harry suspiró. Hacía seis años que no los había vuelto a ver, pero, obviamente, ni los echaba de menos ni se había preocupado por acordarse de que quedaba una parte de su familia en el número 4 de Privet Drive, pese a que ellos lo consideraran a él una mancha en la negrura.

No obstante, mientras avanzaba tranquilamente hacia el muro que separaba los andenes nueve y diez, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo estaría su primo Dudley y si habría llegado a convertirse en una ballena asesina. O si su tía habría vuelto a hacer alguna mención al mundo de la magia, a algún dato que le recordara a su hermana...

Negó con la cabeza, apartándo esas estupideces de su cabeza. Había tantas posibilidades de que a tía Petunia le importase mínimamente Lily Evans como que el cielo comenzara a lanzar knuts al aire.

No cerró los ojos al pasar la barrera y durante un único instante, sintió la negrura de estar atravesando un espacio vacío y luego...

-El Expreso de Hogwarts...- murmuró sonriendo con nostalgia. Allí, con un cartel que cursaba "Andén 9 y ¾", se hallaba un gigantesco tren de vapor. El alboroto era evidente de un comienzo de curso. Los niños corrían de un lugar a otro emocionados, otros llorosos y unos pocos más arrogantes, fingiendo que no les preocupaba lo más mínimo entrar en la escuela de magia y hechicería, mientras las rodillas les temblaban. Pudo ver a padres entusiasmados, otros resignados a ver partir un año más a sus hijos, a hermanitos pequeños despidiéndose con abrazos y lágrimas e incluso a madres histéricas revisando la nota de utensilios. Un perfecto primer día escolar.

Harry, que vestía unos vaqueros sencillos, una camiseta negra y ajustada y su típico pañuelo rodeándole la frente, para ocultar la cicatriz en forma de rayo; también pudo distinguir a algún que otro compañero de su curso o del curso de Ginny, que parecían ligeramente molestos por tanto alboroto.

No obstante, a él le parecía magnífico todo aquel escándalo. Era como volver a sentirse niño, vivo, como si una vez en Hogwarts, le fueran a volver a poner el sombrero, para seleccionarlo a una nueva casa.

-¡Hey, Harry!- Ron y Ginny, corrían por el andén tratando de alcanzarlo. El muchacho se detuvo, para esperarlos y les sonrió cuando ellos se frenaron a su altura, tratando de tomar el aire.- ¿Se puede saber porqué no nos has esperado?- Ron el frunció el entrecejo.

-¿La verdad?- Harry dibujó una sonrisa de disculpa mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca.- Estaba tan emocionado en venir que olvidé que debía llamaros. Lo siento.

-Estás perdonado.- Ginny se acomodó el pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado en la espalda y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, para después tomarlo de la mano y encaminarse hacia el Expreso. - ¿No os hace ilusión volver a Hogwarts?

-Muchísima- respondió Ron observando de reojo las caras de los niños que subían al tren.- Ojalá que Hermione pudiera estar aquí...- suspiró. Harry y Ginny se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Cómo estaba?- preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Hermione?- Ron hizo una mueca desagradable, hablando con una falsa ironía.- Bien, como siempre. Ella siempre está bien.

-Nunca pensé que una persona tan transparente como Hermione se pudiera cerrar de esa manera a los demás.- comentó Ginny, mientras tomaba la mano que su novio le ofrecía para poder subir bien los escalones del Expreso.- Lo ha pasado fatal y no obstante, impide que la ayudemos. No sé cuando lo va a superar.

-Quizás no lo haga nunca.- murmuró Harry mientras caminaba por los pasillos del tren, buscando un vagón vacío. Habría querido decirlo en voz baja para no dañar a su mejor amigo, pero las palabras habían surgido de su boca inconscientemente.- Pero tenemos que estar encima de ella, apoyándola...- llegaron casi al final del Expreso, hasta que pudieron acomodarse sin ningún niño que los molestara. Harry subió su mochila a la repisa que había encima de los asientos y Ron y Ginny lo imitaron con sus respectivas cosas.

Desde la ventana, pudieron observar como los padres saludaban a sus hijos y les advertían que tuvieran mucho cuidado y que se portaran bien. Harry no pudo evitar pensar, que le hubiese gustado volver a ver a un perro negro y lanudo dando saltos de alegría, mientras él le saludaba desde la ventanilla. Aquella fue la primera vez que Sirius iría con Harry a la estación, como si ambos fueran parte de la misma familia, pero también sería la última. Instintivamente, se acarició la muñeca izquierda, donde todavía colgaba la vieja pulsera de su padrino.

De pronto, el Expresó lanzó un aire de vapor al cielo y silbó fuertemente, anunciando la salida, y mientras la visión de un perro negro brincando alegremente por los andenes, se perdía de vista, el tren se puso en marcha y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Harry suspiró y se giró para ver a sus amigos. Tanto Ron como Ginny, que estaban estrechamente unidos a él, parecieron adivinar lo que rondaba por la cabeza de su amigo y tomaron su silencio como un momento de reflexión, que no interrumpirían y el chico se los agradeció en silencio, enormemente.

Dos minutos después de que King Cross se perdiera de vista, la puerta del vagón se abrió y Troy y Neville ingresaron por ella. Ambos parecían charlar animadamente y se pusieron muy contentos de encontrarse de nuevo con sus viejos amigos. Le dieron cada uno un par de besos a Ginny y estrecharon las manos de Harry y de Ron.

-Acabamos de ver a Heka.- comentó Neville mientras se sentaba enfrente de sus amigos y se quitaba la chaqueta.- Estaba hablando con el maquinista para averiguar cuanto íbamos a tardar en llegar.- Harry sonrió al ver como su amigo se había ruborizado un tanto. Era la primera vez que a Neville le gustaba alguien de verdad y Heka había sido la persona elegida desde el primer momento en que habían cruzado más de dos palabras. La chica era una prima lejana de Tonks y la habían conocido gracias a una pequeña anécdota que siempre recordaban con risas. Heka había llegado tarde el primer día de clase. Era una chica moderna y con mucha personalidad, así que había entrado corriendo al aula, vestida con una falda por encima de las rodillas, una camiseta veraniega y unas gafas de sol. Como parecía más mayor de lo que en sí era, el profesor la había confundido con la chica de prácticas que tenía que ir a darles una charla y bajo el asombro de la muchacha, la había arrastrado frente a todos sus compañeros y amplificado el nivel de la voz. Cuando Heka, masticando chicle descaradamente y mirándolo como si fuese imbécil le soltó "Hey, tío, búscate a otra para que te dé el discurso", el profesor Making se puso rojo como un tomate, como siempre que se enfadaba en exceso y la expulsó de clase. Cuando los demás alumnos salieron de la clase, encontraron a Heka apoyada en una columna, todavía mascando chicle con aspecto de querer asesinar a alguien. Cuando sus compañeros le dijeron, que el profesor Making, simplemente la había confundido, Heka palideció de golpe y entró en el aula(esa vez sin chicle y sin gafas de sol) a pedir mil disculpas por su comportamiento grosero. Desde ese momento, se había convertido en una pieza de caza para el sector masculino, pese a que ella no mostraba interés por ninguno de ellos. Odiaba el formalismo y no podía soportar tener un corrito de chicos que sólo la buscaban para una cosa. Heka, no era así.

-¿Y cómo está?- Ron, inmediatamente, se sentó al lado de Neville que lo miró con cara de asustado y le dio unos codazos en el costado, mirándole pícaramente.

-Pues...pues...está...está...

-Se ha tintado el pelo caoba.- explicó Troy, tratando de sacar a Neville del apuro en el que Ron lo estaba metiendo.- Y ya la conocéis, como siempre, exigiendo al maquinista. Creo que quería sobornarle para hechizar los motores o algo así y llegar antes de que se hiciera de noche.

-Nunca cambiará.- rió Harry y por alguna razón, Ginny le envió una mirada furibunda. Troy, que había dejado de hablar, a su vez, también vio como la chica giraba su rostro y miraba por la ventana en silencio.- ¡Hey, el carrito de la comida!- exclamó Harry mirando por el cristal de la puerta de su vagón. Al parecer, la señora se había pasado de largo.- ¡Voy a buscar algo para que podamos comer!- y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo por la puerta. Cuando ésta se cerró, Neville y Ron comenzaron una conversación interesante sobre la liga de Quidditch y Troy, disimuladamente, se acercó a Ginny y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, pelirroja?- la chica se sobresaltó y escudriñó los ojos de su amigo. Sólo Harry la llamaba pelirroja alguna vez y nuevamente, como siempre ocurría, no pudo evitar ver un claro parentesco entre Troy y su novio.- Te noto un poco decaída...

-Estoy bien, Troy.- sonrió Ginny y le acarició suavemente el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo y que siempre le había gustado. Al chico se le puso la piel de gallina.

- Me haces cosquillas.- dijo riendo, para después volver a adoptar el tono dulce y preocupado con el que solía expresarse.- Es por Heka¿verdad?- Ginny volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el cristal. No sabía porqué, pero le incomodaba hablar esos temas con Troy y sin embargo, podía hablar cualquier otro con él. El chico era como otro de sus hermanos mayores y siempre la cuidaba mucho.- Harry te quiere, Ginny y tú lo sabes.- por supuesto que lo sabía. Troy no se imaginaba cuanto. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después del tiempo que estuvieron separados...claro que Harry la quería, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda, pero no podía evitar sentir celos, al compararse con Heka. Ella sabía que Heka sentía algo por Harry, no sabía cuanto de fuerte podía llegar a ser ese sentimiento, pero existía algo. A su lado, Heka parecía mucho más adecuada para ser la novia de Harry Potter que ella. La chica era alta y delgada, con una bonita figura y de facciones finas. Su cabello era largo y liso y había cambiado su rubio típico por un caoba que todavía resaltaba más su madurez. Tenía unos preciosos ojos grisáceos y mucha personalidad. Era independiente, sensible, honesta y muy buena amiga de sus amigos, por eso, sabía que Harry le tenía un gran aprecio. Porque siempre lo había logrado todo sola, por empeño. Había estudiado en Estados Unidos de pequeña y tras sacar las mejores notas, la habían becado para la Academia de Aurores. Heka era muy aplicada y estudiosa y todo ese carácter risueño y ese tono despectivo que a veces utilizaba para hablar, no era más que una fachada para ocultar que ella, también había sufrido. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por miembros de la propia familia Black, que no querían parientes lejanos amigos de los muggles, considerándolos traidores. Así que, Heka siempre había estado sola y se había tenido que cuidar las espaldas. Harry y ella habían congeniado genial desde el primer momento, tanto, que incluso el chico le había dicho quién era en realidad, por ser familia de Tonks. Esa relación tan estrecha molestaba en exceso a Ginny, que pese a que Heka no le había dado motivos para enfadarse, lo estaba. No obstante, nunca había comentado nada.

-Lo sé.- respondió recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Troy, que le acarició los mechones de cabello pelirrojo que le caían desordenadamente por la cara. El reflejo del cristal le mostró a una chica flacucha, de piel blanca y con muchas pecas en la cara. Suspiró, pero no comentó lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en aquel instante.

Mientras tanto, Harry había salido detrás de la mujer del carrito y se había apresurado a comprar munición para todo su grupo de amigos. Llevaba una bolsa llena de "guarrerías", que sin duda aumentarían su nostalgia, pero caminaba alegremente, de regreso al vagón donde estaban los demás. De pronto, unas manos frías le taparon los ojos y sabiendo quién era, Harry se escurrió hacia abajo y con un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta, para atrapar en brazos a la chica que le había cegado y levantarla al vuelo, dándole vueltas.

-¡Harry!- reía la chica incontrolablemente.- ¡Harry, bájame¡Vamos Harry!- el chico, carcajeándose también, la bajó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, cerrando los ojos al apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Necesitaba ese abrazo. Heka se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo y en su confidente. A ella le había hablado de las pesadillas que tenía, a ella le había confesado lo mucho que extrañaba a Sirius y a ella, sería a la única que le diría la verdad sobre su situación actual. Por eso la abrazaba, porque si le quedaba poco tiempo, quería demostrarle lo mucho que la apreciaba. No es que no confiara en Ron, Hermione o Ginny, al contrario, los quería tanto que no podía permitir que una noticia así los hundiera y sabía, que lo haría.- ¿Qué ocurre?- como siempre, Heka había notado que algo le pasaba.- Estás muy mimoso.

-Te he echado de menos.- le susurró el muchacho y le dio un beso en la frente. Al levantar la mirada, se topó con dos figuras que los observaban, apoyadas en la pared. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón y por primera vez en su vida experimentó la sensación de tener miedo al cruzarse con aquellas miradas. Eran un chico y una chica, totalmente vestidos de negro, que tendrían su misma edad, aproximadamente. Ambos tenían la misma expresión fría marcada en el rostro, pero los ojos del chico lo miraban muy por encima de ello, un sentimiento muy similar al que Snape adoptaba cuando se lo cruzaba, muy similar al...odio.- ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó Harry cordialmente. Nunca le había gustado que se juzgara a la gente por la primera impresión y tal vez, se había equivocado con aquellos chicos.- Me llamo Harry Oldman.- se acercó y le tendió la mano al chico, que era el que estaba el primero, sin embargo, éste no la estrechó. Harry bajó la mano al observar como aquel desconocido lo miraba como si lo estuviera examinando con rayos X y contraía el rostro en un gesto austero.

-¿Podías ser un poco más educado, no te parece?- le espetó Heka, que había llegado por detrás de Harry y ahora observaba a las dos figuras con desprecio. Tanto la chica como el chico la taladraron con la mirada y también, por primera vez en su vida, Heka se sintió intimidada y sin poder evitarlo, se cogió al brazo de Harry que la ocultó un poco tras de sí, como protegiéndola.

-Déjalo, Heka. Vámonos.- dijo Harry y la cogió del brazo para darse la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo hacia el vagón donde los aguardaban sus amigos. Harry no se dio la vuelta mientras caminaban, pero intuyó que las miradas de aquellos dos chicos estaban clavadas en su nuca. ¿Por qué le habían inspirado esa sensación tan rara en la boca del estómago¿Quiénes eran y porqué se habían negado a contestarles? Fuera lo que fuera, volvía a tener ese mal presentimiento que no le dejaba pensar con tranquilidad.

En el vagón, Ron y Neville continuaban discutiendo sobre Quidditch y Ginny y Troy hablaban sobre lo duros que serían los cursos en Hogwarts. Heka entró algo resentida y se dejó caer bruscamente al lado de Neville, cruzándose de brazos, que interrogó a Harry con la mirada.

-Deberías haberme dejado que le dijera cuatro cosas a ese capullo.

-Déjalo estar, Heka.- refutó Harry y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, advirtiéndole que ya era bastante. Con la única persona que la chica se callaba era con Harry, normalmente, no permitía que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de vislumbrar algo en las expresiones de sus dos amigos.

-Un par de idiotas que nos hemos encontrado en el pasillo.- refunfuñó Heka.- parecían de nuestra edad y Harry ha ido a saludarlos y ni han contestado ni le han dado la mano. ¡Menudos imbéciles!

-No es para tanto.- discutió Harry sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole para que la chica se ablandara, cosa que no tardó ni dos segundos en ocurrir; aunque no pensaba lo mismo. Esos chicos no le daban buenas vibraciones.

-Te tomas las cosas muy a pecho, Heka- le sonrió Troy.- Y por cierto, te queda genial ese pelo.- la chica sonrió complacida, pero tuvo la necesidad de desviar la mirada cuando Ginny la miró a los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y sintiendo que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Desde que había entrado en el Expreso había tenido dos malas vibraciones, la primera al saludar a Harry y la segunda con esos dos chicos. No sabía que pensar.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- corroboró Neville y le quitó la bolsa a Harry, para rebuscar algo de comida. Sacó unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y las tendió a los demás.

-De pequeño los coleccionaba. ¿Te acuerdas, Harry?- escupió Ron mientras masticaba una de sus ranas y miraba el cromo que tenían detrás.- Todavía me falta Agripa.- miró el dorso del envoltorio.- ¡Mierda¡Dumbledore otra vez!- los demás rieron y pronto los cromos de magos y brujos famosos de convirtieron en el ocio del viaje.

-¡Hey, es Harry Potter!- exclamó Troy mirando fijamente el cromo que acababa de desenvolver. No supo porqué lo hizo, pero, instintivamente, Harry se retocó mucho más el pañuelo de su frente y se subió el cuello de la camiseta. Sabía que la fotografía de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate lo mostraban a él de pequeño, puesto que los fabricantes no tenían ninguna fotografía suya actual ni tampoco de cuando era el Salvador, puesto que siempre llevaba la capucha que le cubría el rostro. Los demás, se sintieron algo incómodos. De todos los que había en el vagón, Troy era el único que no sabía aquel pequeño secreto.- Este tío es un prodigio...- murmuró el muchacho.- Tuvo un par de cojones al enfrentarse al Innombrable él solo y también al actuar como lo hizo...me pregunto porqué no querrá que nadie le vea...

-Probablemente, si la gente supiera donde vive no lo dejarían tranquilo¿no crees?- inquirió Ron lanzando miradas furibundas hacia su mejor amigo, que de repente, parecía haber encontrado el suelo del vagón muy interesante.

-Supongo que sí.- Troy se encogió de hombros, mirando fijamente el cromo que sostenía en su mano.- Debe tener más o menos nuestra misma edad...aquí dice que fue Premio Anual en Hogwarts...que derrotó al Innombrable...pero poco más. Creo que realmente, nadie sabe mucho de él.

-Pues mejor para él.- comentó Heka despreocupadamente.- Anda, Troy, dejemos el temita a un lado que me da mal rollo recordar esos tiempos...- el chico la miró y asintió en silencio. Sabía que para Heka todo lo que relacionaba a Lord Voldemort era algo que la crispaba, por la muerte de sus padres y se maldijo por dentro por haber sido tan poco prudente. Pero lo cierto, es que admiraba enormemente la figura de Harry Potter. En la Academia, había una asignatura que era de Historia de los grandes magos de todos los tiempos y todavía no habían llegado al siglo XX, donde se nombraba al niño-qué-vivió. Troy estaba seguro que aquel año podría por fin saber más cosas de aquel gran mago, que se había mantenido en el anonimato durante cinco años.

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron conversando animadamente. Heka les contó su verano en Estados Unidos y lo bien que se lo había pasado con antiguas compañeras de colegio y los demás también le informaron de lo que habían estado haciendo en las vacaciones. Cuando el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha, el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscurecido y las tripas de Ron habían recitado la novena sinfonía de Beethoven.

Bajaron con los demás estudiantes y saludaron a un par de compañeros de clase. Ginny se despidió de ellos para ir a reunirse con unas amigas de su curso, alegando que los vería en la cena. Harry volvió a notar un pinchazo de nostalgia al comprobar que Hagrid no acudía con su farolillo colgando y gritando a los de primer curso. En su lugar, era el viejo conserje, Filch, el que había tomado el relevo, lo cual no suponía ninguna mejora. Si los más pequeños se habían sorprendido del tamaño de Hagrid, mucho más lo hacían de la expresión austera del rostro del squib.

-¡Harry, sube o el carruaje se marchará!- le gritó Ron a su amigo, que se había quedado estático en el suelo, mirando como Filch dirigía a los niños hacia el lago. Neville se había encargado de buscar un carruaje vacío para que los llevara al castillo. Cuando pasó por su lado, una de las escalofriantes criaturas le tiró de la manga, al parecer, mordisqueándosela cariñosamente. Harry vio a los thestrals por enésima vez en su vida y continuó pensando que no eran tan horribles como había dicho en un principio. No obstante, habría preferido mil veces no taparse con ellos, porque, nuevamente, le habían enviado a un viaje por los recuerdos. Si nunca hubiera montado en ellos, si no hubiesen aparecido en aquel instante en que se disponía a ir al Departamento de Misterios...Sirius estaría vivo. Habían pasado más de seis años, pero era imposible borrar aquel recuerdo taladrándole la cabeza. Era imposible borrar a Sirius y mucho más, cuando Hogwarts tenía impregnada su marca por todas partes.

Enfadado consigo mismo, por tener esa debilidad de recuerdos, tiró bruscamente de la manga de su camiseta y el animal gruñó de disgusto. Se le había roto un pedazo de tela, pero no le importaba, en el fondo, odiaba mirar a los thestrals y sentir simpatía con ellos, odiaba no ser capaz de detestar a un nuevo motivo, por el cual su padrino estaba muerto.

Subió al carruaje refunfuñando y se sentó al lado de Heka, que inmediatamente supo el porqué de esa expresión enfuruñada, y no participó en la conversación hasta que volvieron a bajar y vio como la profesora Grubby-Plank se encargaba de desatar a los thestrals y darles algo de carne fresca, antes de que éstos reemprendiera el vuelo hacia el bosque prohibido.

Cruzaron el tenebroso umbral de los portones del castillo y como antaño, allí los esperaba la profesora McGonagall, con su habitual expresión severa. Su cabello negro azabache estaba vetado de tonalidades grises y lo llevaba recogido en un moño perfecto, oculto bajo un sombrero de punta. Tenía más arrugas en la cara y en las manos, pero por lo demás, era la misma mujer recta de siempre.

-Los alumnos de segundo para arriba pueden ir entrando al Gran Comedor- dijo secamente y retocándose las gafas que le habían resbalado ligeramente por la nariz.- Los de primero aguarden un instante a que regrese y los de Aurología, por favor, síganme.

-Shrrss, shrrss- les chistó uno de los alumnos de primero, cuando los vio pasar siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall. Era muy pequeño o al menos lo parecía, porque Harry juraría que a su edad, le sacaba al menos una cabeza; y tenía cara de listillo.- ¿Cuál es la prueba que se hace para que te seleccionen a una casa?

-Sólo te diré que duele mucho.- le contestó Ron confidencialmente y el niño palideció de golpe. Cuando Harry y Neville le mandaron miradas severas, el chico se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué? Es la tradición.- se excusó.

Siguieron a McGonagall por todo el vestíbulo. La profesora caminaba con aire acelerado, un ajetreo muy común en un principio de curso. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe y la mujer ingresó por ellas. Harry, que iba de los primeros junto a sus amigos, suspiró un segundo antes de entrar. La luz de las velas bañó su rostro y su expresión nostálgica. Hogwarts, no había cambiado. Las mesas que separaban las casas de: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin; se giraron para mirarles. Sin embargo, ninguno los miró de la manera en la que lo hicieron los profesores que se hallaban sentados en la mesa, presidiendo el Gran Comedor.

Harry estaba abrumado. Sabía que el interés del profesorado se centraba claramente en él y en cierta manera, le molestó. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y o cambiaban su rostro de asombro o probablemente, los demás se percatarían de algo.

Caminó con algo de nerviosismo, conciente de que no había pisado Hogwarts en cuatro años y que no había vuelto a ver a sus profesores desde entonces. Cuando la profesora McGonagall les indicó que podían sentarse en una mesa que había muy cerca de la de los profesores, Harry tomó asiento lo más lejos que pudo de ellos y volvió a retocarse el pañuelo que llevaba en la frente.

-Oldman, es de mala educación cenar con eso puesto en la cabeza.¿Por qué no te lo quitas de una vez?- Alice, una chica impertinente que iba a su clase, había tenido la desgracia de sentarse enfrente suyo. Era una chica bajita y pecosa y con unas gafas cuadradas cubriéndole el rostro. Su mayor pasión, era importunar a los demás.

-También es de mala educación meterse donde no te llaman.- le respondió el chico mordazmente y no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de profesores, donde para su incomodidad, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de su antiguo profesor de Pociones. Snape parecía tener la comisura de los labios cosida porque trataba por todos los medios de no mostrar una clara repulsión hacia un chico que teóricamente, no le había hecho nada. El director había advertido a todos los profesores que no debían cometer el pequeño error de nombrar a Harry por su propio apellido.

Durante el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, Harry volvió a sentir en la piel ese veneno que le recorría cada vez que pensaba en lo mucho que detestaba a Snape y viceversa. En el pasado, su intervención había salvado la vida de Christine, pero no por eso habían cesado de odiarse en silencio. Snape, no podía perdonar que Harry fuera hijo de James Potter y el increíble parentesco que los unía y Harry, a su vez, no podía perdonarle que él había tenido parte de la culpa de la muerte de Sirius.

Rápidamente, retiró la mirada y la centró de nuevo en aquellos dos desconocidos del tren, que al parecer, eran alumnos nuevos de la Academia, porque se habían sentado al fondo de la mesa, bastante lejos de él. Sin embargo, el chico debió notar que Harry lo observaba porque se giró hacia él y lo perforó con la mirada. Una vez más, Harry se sintió indefenso ante aquella mirada grisácea que tanto le recordaba a alguien, pero era incapaz de saber a quién.

En ese momento, deshizo el contacto visual porque Ron se acababa de dejar caer a su lado, cogiendo los cubiertos de la mesa y golpeándola como si fuera un niño pequeño, a la espera de probar los ricos manjares que seguro, los elfos domésticos habían preparado.

-Pisamos Hogwarts después de cuatro años y tú solo piensas en...¿comer?- Neville alzó las cejas confusamente y miró a Harry en busca de una explicación coherente.

-Tengo que alimentarme.- discutió Ron.- Y si Dumbledore no se da prisa en hacer que aparezca toda la comida puede que me piense en escabullirme hacia las cocinas.- Harry supo que si Hermione hubiese estado allí delante, hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco. Mientras las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían de nuevo, para dar paso a la profesora McGonagall , en aquella ocasión, acompañada de una veintena de niños de primer año; Ginny se sentó a su otro lado, junto con unas amigas de su curso.

-¿No es estupendo volver a Hogwarts?- le preguntó alegremente. Harry sonrió y asintió por toda respuesta. Troy y Heka se habían sentado al lado de Ron, que estaba enfrente de Neville y parecían maravillados con el esplendor de Hogwarts. Verlos allí, observando cada rincón del Gran Comedor, comentando el encantamiento que había para que el techo mostrara el cielo, Harry volvió a sentirse como en casa.

En aquel instante, Dumbledore se puso de pie, tratando de captar la atención del alumnado. Las voces se convirtieron en susurros y los susurros en murmullos y poco a poco, todo el mundo centró la atención en el anciano director. Harry vio como Christine y Lupin, que estaban a la derecha del hombre, prestaban suma atención a sus palabras. Se preguntó dónde estaría Alan, pero seguramente debía estar jugando en las habitaciones que el director había preparado para sus padres.

-Buenas noches a todos- pese a que la voz de Dumbledore sonaba jovialmente, Harry pudo apreciar un brillo distinto en sus ojos, como si se hubieran apagado.- Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Este curso, tendremos unos nuevos invitados con nosotros, que espero todos tratemos cortésmente. Un aplauso por favor, a los alumnos de cuarto y quinto de Aurología.- las cuatro mesas irrumpieron en aplausos emocionados. Les hacía muchísimas ilusión tener a futuros aurores entre ellos. No obstante, desde la mesa de Slytherin los aplausos fueron mucho menos calurosos.- También quiero presentaros al profesor Lupin.- añadió señalando al hombre que tenía a su lado. Harry aplaudió más fuerte que nadie y sonrió. Su padre se merecía aquel puesto tan importante que tenía en el Ministerio y todo, debía reconocerlo, era gracias a Amelia Bones, que había ayudado muchísimo para mejorar las condiciones de los licántropos, anulando un par de leyes.- No tendréis el gusto de conocerlo como profesor, puesto que será el examinador del curso académico de aurores, pero espero que lo tratéis como persona y le obedezcáis como a cualquiera de vuestros propios profesores. Y bien, como veo que estáis distraídos, antes de deciros todas las prohibiciones y advertencias...¡Que comience la cena!- Dumbledore dio una palmada al aire e, inmediatamente, las cinco mesas se llenaron de todo tipo de manjares exquisitos.

Ron no tardó en llenarse el plato con patatas, estofado, pastel de calabaza y torrijas, devorando la comida como si no la hubiese probado en una semana. Harry le miró y sonrió mientras se servía un poco de pasta y observaba de reojo como Ginny parecía totalmente emocionada de estar de nuevo en el colegio y se lo contaba una y otra vez a sus amigas. Aquella imagen se quedaría grabada para siempre en su cabeza y la recordaría muchos meses más tarde, cuando la expresión de alegría que portaba el rostro bello de su novia, se trasformara en algo totalmente distinto, algo, que se le clavaría para siempre en su interior.

-¿Qué le pasa al chico más guapo del universo?- unos brazos le habían rodeado el cuello y unos labios le habían besado en la mejilla. Harry sonrió. Conocía ese perfume y conocía la forma en la que su amiga se presentaba siempre. Pero fue una sonrisa melancólica lo que dibujó su rostro, puesto que sabía, que si Heka se había levantado de su asiento para abrazarlo de aquella manera, era porque intuía que algo malo sucedía.

-¿Sabes qué?- le susurró Harry bajito en el oído, mientras la invitaba a que se sentara sobre sus piernas.- A veces, pese a que no te toca nada, te pareces mucho a Sirius...- Heka no contestó, sino que se dedicó a jugar con los mechones azabaches que le caían a su amigo por la frente. Nunca había visto a Sirius Black en persona, todo lo que sabía de él, lo sabía por los periódicos y por lo que Harry le había contado. No quería tener nada que ver con la familia Black, pero por alguna razón, no le molestaba el apellido cuando se trataba de ese hombre, que al fin y al cabo, había luchado contra sus raíces, por el mero hecho de ser distinto. Al contrario, que Harry divisara rasgos de él en ella, la hacía sentirse bien, fuerte, feliz, puesto que si el chico había visto algo de la personalidad de Sirius en ella, eso quería decir que había llegado mucho más dentro que el resto del mundo al conocerla.- ¿tardarás mucho en irte a tu casa?

-No mucho.- respondió la chica suspirando y viendo como Dumbledore se ponía de nuevo en pie, para decir las cosas que siempre contaba a principio de curso.- Ya sabes que tengo que ir a hasta Hogsmade caminando...para luego aparecerme en Londres.

-No te preocupes.- Harry le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió la mirada de Christine clavada sobre él, pero no le preocupó.- Yo te llevo a casa.

-¿Cómo?- rió Heka, que estaba un poco pendiente de Ginny, que continuaba hablando con sus amigas como si nada y no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba sentada en las piernas de Harry.- Si has venido en tren y ya sabes que no quiero que utilices tu magia...- eso último lo había dicho en un susurro apenas audible. El chico le sonrió pícaramente, rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y extrajo una réplica de una preciosa moto en miniatura.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.- Heka le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

-Ron también se ha traído el coche, así que Ginny y él se marcharán juntos. No hay ningún problema.- su rostro se ensombreció.- No iba a permitir que fueras tú sola por ahí. Y menos en estos tiempos.- la expresión de Heka también se endureció, pero como en aquel instante el director había dado permiso para que todos se marcharán a dormir, ambos se pudieron en pie y no comentaron nada.

-¿Nos hacéis una visita turística por Hogwarts?- preguntó Troy emocionado.

-¿Ahora?- protestó Ginny, que se acababa de despedir de sus amigas y se había girado hacia ellos, mirando las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera.- Es muy tarde...y mañana empiezan las clases.- los rostros de Troy y de Heka mostraron decepción.

-Venga, Ginny, yo te llevo a casa.- le dijo Ron a su hermana, colocándose una chaqueta por encima.- Que Neville y Harry se encarguen del trabajo sucio.- los dos Weasley se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron entre los demás compañeros de la Academia, por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Troy y Neville se acercaron a saludar al director Dumbledore, mientras Harry y Heka se quedaban a solas de nuevo.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa?- inquirió la chica, lanzándole una mirada disimulada, mientras fingía estar pendiente de la mesa de profesores, que también habían comenzado a levantarse. Lupin saludaba a todos sus compañeros, menos a Snape, que parecía querer matar con sus miradas a Christine y al propio Lupin.

-Aquí no. Es serio.- respondió Harry secamente y tras tomarla de la mano, comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida, con la mala fortuna, que al mismo tiempo, varios profesores comenzaban a salir también, entre ellos, Christine. Tuvieron que detenerse a unos metros de ellos, para dejarles pasar y cuando lo hizo, volvió a ver a las dos personas extrañas del tren. Instintivamente, en vez de continuar avanzando, se detuvo y retuvo a su vez a Heka, pues la chica, que también los había visto, estaba dispuesta a decirles un par de verdades a la cara, aún en presencia de los profesores. No obstante, cuando ambos miraron a la puerta, se quedaron algo sorprendidos.

Christine caminaba distraídamente hacia la salida, charlando con la profesora McGonagall. Sin querer, se dio de bruces contra una persona y casi se calló al suelo. Quiso disculparse, puesto que era ella la que no había mirado por donde pasaban, pero las palabras no fluyeron de su garganta. Los ojos se le agrandaron al ver a la figura con la que había tropezado. Era una chica, vestida totalmente de negro y acompañada por otro chico con la misma vestimenta. Ambos la taladraban con la mirada y ella sintió como si todo su cuerpo se cubriera de hielo, tenía frío, mucho frío y comenzó a temblar ligeramente, lanzando vaho por la boca.

-Discúlpame...- logró articular colocándose una mano en el pecho. Por primera en su vida, no logró que las palabras sonaran gélidas, sino titubeantes, con pánico...tenía miedo y era consciente de eso. Algo se le revolvió en las entrañas. La chica no le respondió, sino que la miró como si todo el odio del mundo se concentrara en esos ojos azulados, como si pudiera asesinar allí mismo a Christine, mostrándole todo su desprecio. Christine, no pudo soportar mucho tiempo el contacto visual y agachó la cabeza.

-¡Mater!- Harry se coló entre la multitud de estudiantes, que se había detenido al observar la escena y llegó hasta Christine jadeante, con Heka detrás suyo. Su mirada y la de el chico extraño se cruzaron unos segundos y ambos se miraron con resentimiento.- ¿Estás bien?- la mujer asintió pero no fue capaz de responder. Algunos alumnos la miraban sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veían a la profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras mostrando una clara debilidad. Comenzaron a cuchichear.

-¡Oye tú!- le espetó Heka al chico que no paraba de observar a Harry con repulsión.- ¿Qué estás mirando?- pero como había ocurrido en el tren, los dos extraños individuos la ignoraron completamente. El chico, tomó del brazo a la chica y le dijo:

-Vámonos.- a la mayoría de alumnos que había por allí se les congeló la sangre al oírle hablar. Era como si su voz fuera carente de sentimiento, fuera un murmullo áspero, frío y ronco, que hacía estremecerse a aquel que la escuchaba. La chica asintió y ambos cruzaron el umbral de los portones del Gran Comedor sin mediar una palabra más.


	8. Dreamin's just a waste of time

**Olass gente! Aquí un nuevo capi. Poco qué decir. Agradeceros los reviews como siempre y espero que os esté gustando el fict. Me alegro que los nuevos personajes os hayan agradado. UN besazo!**

**Reviews:**

**D.Alatriste: **Olasss! Jajajaja, pues...digamos que sí que habrá gente por en medio de Harry y Ginny. Sorry! Pero tiene que ser así por motivos que iré diciendo. Te gustan Heka y Troy? Jaajja, a mí también, sobretodo Heka. Sí, será divertido ver por ejemplo a Snape no pudiendo llamar "Potter" a Harry, jajajaaj. Ummm, digamos que no es el efecto de un dementor lo que ejercen Anya y Orión, pero...podría decirse así. Tienen poderes más desarrollados que Harry o Christine porque son arcángeles entrenados. Besazos!

**Usagi-Chan: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Me allegro que te haya gustado el capi. Aisshhh, esas exigencias de publicación, jajajajajaj. Anya y Orión te dan miedo? Ajajja, haces bien, no son precisamente muym muy cándidos. Ummm, Hermione nunca quiso ser auror así que no tendría sentido llevarla a Hogwarts, no obstante, solo van a clases por la mañana así que ella estará en el fict mucho tiempo e irá a visitarlos a menudo. Me alegro que te haya gustado Heka. Besazos!

**Amnydic1991: **Olass! Jajjaaj, es bueno superar la crisis del cole. Ummm, jaajaj, pues...digamos que uno de los dos sí que de alguna manera odia a Harry, aunque no es odio exactamente. De todas formas, ya veras como ellos tratan así a todo el mundo, son muy fríos y poco habladores. Ya veremos al final si son Black o no..jajaja, no, Dumbledore es un genio, te lo aseguro, ajajaj. Besos!

**Aimar: **Olass! Jaja, gracias! Te ha gustado Heka? Me alegro! Es otro de los nuevos personajes que darán que hablar. Sí, muy bordes Anya y Orión, jajaj, pero ellos son así, ya los irás conociendo más. Umm, bueno, no puedo decir lo que le ha pasado a Christine, al menos por ahora. Poco a poco se irá sabiendo, pero hay que tener paciencia. Umm, ajajajaj, puede que Harry le ponga los cuernos a Ginny con Heka, aunque si se diera el caso, para entonces Harry y Ginny no estarían juntos. Petons! PD: Pots deixarme els reviews en català ja veus que amb el Lladruc I amb alguns alters ho parlo. M'encanta l'idioma i el parlo com si fos castellà, asi que ningún problema.

**Shaman: **Gracias! Jajaj, hago lo que puedo!

**Ginny Potter W: **Olass! Jaaajaaj, sí, soy yo en carne y hueso. No, no es distinto el estilo de escritura, te lo aseguro. Sólo que al principio he tenido que dar ciertos datos, pero ya verás que conforme avance la trama reconoces todo. Umm, bueno, Harry solo llama maá y papá a Lupin y Chris al principio, cuando Alan todavía no sabe nada, pero como lo descubre en breve, ese trato se acaba, jajaja. Besazos!

**Dany-Kanuto-Link: **Olasss! A ver…jajajajaj, pues no, Alan tiene el alma de cinco años, la que le corresponde a su cuerpo. Porqué? Porque yo quería que Christine recuperara a su hijo en pleno, quería que disfrutara de él en todas las edades. Pues...Troy tardará todavía un poquito de empanarse de la verdad. Umm, te ponen hiterico Anya y Orion? Jajajaja, lógico, lo entiendo. Pero ya los estás matando, pobres...tiempo al tiempo.

**MayeEvans: **Olass! Muchas gracias! Bueno, tampoco hay que tomar muy a pecho las palabras de la señora Weasley. Sólo es una manera de demostrar lo mucho que quiere a Harry, pero no quería herir a Christine. Besazos!

**Valerita: **Olass! Me alegro que te interesen Anya y Orión porque son personajes importantes. SE comportan como antes lo hacía Christine porque son arcángeles y los arcángeles son fríos por naturaleza. Ginny se siente inferior a Heka porque Heka es una persona con una fuerte personalidad y bastante llamativa. Besazos!

**Lladruc: **Olass! Jajaj, si, ara has conegut millor al angelets. Ummm, estàs molt segur de que sòn bons, oi? Jo no ho tindria tan clar...Ja veurem cual es el paper de la Heka al fict, potser si que pasarà algo entre ella i el Harry...ja vorem. La Christine no coneix tots els arcangels del mon, perque hi ha milions esparcits per tot arreu. A mes, pensa que ella odiava ser un arcángel i que sempre es barallava per aixo amb la seva mare i va estar molt de temps sense contactar con ningú. Encara que a este fict veurem antics amics d'ella que ho son. Petons! I a vera si actualitzes.

**Catalina: **Olass! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que no te impacientes y le des tiempo al fict, los primeros capis siempre son más monótonos y relajados, la acción viene más tarde. Besos!

**Roxana: **Olass! Jaja, no sòc catalana, encara que una part de mi si que es sent així. Sòc de Valencia, però he viscut dos anys a Barcelona i parlo el cátala tan be com el castellà. M'agrada molt l'idioma, la gent i la ciutat asi que es podria dir que una part de mi si que es d'alli. Un petó!

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olass! Me allegro que no te hayas olvidado de mí, jajaja. Nah, me conformo con que de vez en cuando me digas que estás ahí y como te va pareciendo el fict, es de agradecer, la verdad. A ver...creo que sí que se hallarán motivos para separar a Harry y a Ginny que más tarde entenderás, pero no lo haré de ningún modo definitivo. Nunca llegarán a estar separados del todo. Heka sí, presentará batalla. Orión es extraño y retraído, pero el muchacho es así, ajajaj. Me temo que Christine no los conoce, al menos no logra identificarlos, jajajaj. Besazos!

**CAPÍTULO 8: DREAMIN'S JUST A WASTE OF TIME.**

**(SOÑAR ES SOLO UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO)**

Harry estaba apoyado en la fría pared de la torre más alta del castillo. Hacía algo de fresco, así que llevaba una chupa vaquera tirada por encima de los hombros. Exhalaba humo por la boca, mientras su brazo derecho estaba apoyado en las rodillas, sosteniendo con la mano un cigarrillo.

El viento silbaba ligeramente, amenazando con apagar su pitillo, pero sólo robaba las viejas cenizas que habían caído al suelo y luego se marchaba, para no importunar los pensamientos del muchacho.

Sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas en la oscuridad de la noche, resaltando su atractivo físico y su rostro consumido. Se miró ambas manos y apretó los puños con angustia. Se estaba consumiendo. Podía notarlo en el hormigueo que sentía en las yemas de los dedos, en la sensación de impotencia al haber tenido a esos dos chicos enfrente y no haber sido capaz de decirles lo que le había dicho a los mortífagos con una única mirada: que él estaba ahí, que era fuerte y que nada se interpondría en su camino.

¿Pero qué camino¿Cómo salvar una vida que no pertenecía a ese mundo¿Cómo borrar el dolor de saber que iba a perder aquello que más le importaba y que no había ni un atisbo de esperanza al que aferrarse, que sus manos ya no podía alcanzar esos sueños que había planeado junto a Ginny, que no podía acariciarlos, que no podía salvar aquello por lo que tanto habían luchado?. Se sentía inútil, indefenso, empequeñecido en comparación con el poder al que parecía enfrentarse. ¿Dónde estaba ahora Harry Potter¿Por qué no podía encontrarlo dentro de sí mismo¿Por qué no podía recuperarlo?

El humo salió por su nariz y formó una figura indescifrable en el cielo. La arañó con los dedos, pero no podía destruirla completamente, no podía disuadir esos restos de la calada porque eran más estables que él, porque no se difuminaban más que con el viento.

Le hubiese gustado volver a tener a Sirius a su lado para que lograra levantarlo, para que con cuatro palabras, él volviera a tener fe. Pero la había perdido. La fe era para los fuertes, para los valientes, no estaba hecha para personas indefensas como él, no estaba hecha para aquellos que ni siquiera podían mirar a su hermano a la cara y decirle lo mucho que le quería, pese a que no tuvieran la misma sangre. Se había dejado vencer por Alan, por esa mirada que tanto se asemejaba a la que le había lanzado ese chico...

Pensó en ello. La misma mirada...determinante, poderosa...eso inspiraba, un poder inalcanzable, irreal, de otro mundo, un mundo, que una vez llegó a rozar suavemente.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía fumar.- una voz algo brusca interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Harry no tuvo la necesidad de girarse hacia la puerta para averiguar de cual se trataba. Ignorando el comentario, volvió a dar una calada a su ya casi consumido cigarrillo. Notó como la presencia se acercaba hacia él y se escurría en la fría pared de piedra, a su lado.- No es una buena señal.

-Me relaja.- se excusó el chico, sin apartar la mirada del frente, donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver el cielo estrellado.- ¿Ya habéis acabado la visita turística?

-No ha sido tan divertida sin ti.- Harry sonrió ante ese comentario, pero Heka no podía estar hablando más en serio.- Neville no conocía todos los pasadizos secretos de los que me hablaste.

-Sólo los merodeadores conocen esos pasadizos...- comentó el chico en voz baja y con la mirada perdida en una nube de recuerdos.- Y ahora Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo.- por fin, dirigió los ojos hacia los preciosos grises de la chica y añadió:- Tenía que comprobar que Christine estaba bien. Nunca la había visto así.

-¿Qué crees que le ha pasado?- inquirió la muchacha entornando los ojos y mostrando un poco de preocupación. Harry se encogió de hombros y lanzó el cigarro encendido hacia el fondo de la torre, donde el humo continuó elevándose hacia el cielo.

-Ella dice que se mareó un poco por todo el ajetreo de la primera noche después de las vacaciones, pero ese cuento no se lo ha tragado nadie. Me parece que esos chicos tan raros tienen que ver con ello.- Heka no expresó en voz alta lo que pensaba y no le comentó a su amigo las vibraciones que había sentido al verlos por primera en el tren.

-¿Y tú estás bien?- la chica le pasó una mano por el brazo, para reconfortarlo. Harry miró nuevamente al frente y no respondió.- Harry...¿qué es lo que ocurre?- el chico cerró los ojos un instante, suspiró hondo y expulsó de la boca la agónica sensación que le impedía dormir por las noches.

-Estoy en peligro de muerte...

La luz de la luna era la única fuente de iluminación en la habitación. Christine cerró la puerta del retrato, una vez dio la contraseña y encendió el interruptor. La estancia estaba en silencio. Entornó los ojos y se fijó en la habitación que Dumbledore les había otorgado a ella y a su marido como despacho y sala de descanso. Había dos mesas de escritorio con numerosos cajones, muy cercanas a un gran ventanal decorado con unas cortinas de color salmón y que dejaban traspasar la luz. En el fondo, se hallaba una magnífica Biblioteca con todos los libros que los dos magos podrían necesitar durante el curso. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de cuadros de aspecto caro.

La mujer se acercó a uno de ellos y acarició la pintura con la yema de sus dedos, sonriendo complacida. Le encantaba el arte. Pasados unos segundos, avanzó un poco hacia la derecha, cruzó el baño y dio con una puerta continua. La abrió suavemente y la madera chirrió ligeramente, para revelar después lo que parecía una habitación de matrimonio, con una cómoda y dos mesitas de noche, alrededor de la cama.

Christine atravesó el umbral hasta llegar a ella y se sentó a un lado, quedándose en silencio durante unos instantes.

Allí dormitaba un niño de casi seis años. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente y tenía las manitas pequeñas apoyadas en la almohada. Algunos mechones azabache le caían desordenadamente por la cara.

La mujer se aproximó hasta él y se los apartó con suavidad, para no despertarlo. Alan se removió un poco, pero no varió su posición.

-_Venia, filio...venia..._(perdóname, hijo...perdóname...)- le susurró y tras besar su frente con dulzura, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, para regresar al despacho. Unos pequeños ojos azules se abrieron a su espalda, pero volvieron a cerrarse de inmediato.

Christine caminó hacia la ventana y se sentó en el alfeizar, contemplando las estrellas como cada noche. Su padre solía decirle que en ellas se hallaba escrito el destino de cada persona. Muchas veces, cuando era niña, salía de casa a media noche y corría y corría hacia una pequeña colina que había cerca de su hogar y se tumbaba a la intemperie a contemplarlas. Recordaba que les preguntaba: "Estrellas¿sabéis vosotras cuál es mi destino?" Pero eran estrellas silenciosas. Nunca respondían su pregunta y dejó de creer en ellas. Su padre, ya no estaba para recordárselo, ya no estaba para mantener esa fe ciega de que ellas tenían la respuesta.

Hubo una persona, que le devolvió esa fe y ahora, esa persona también estaba muerta y ella tenía gran parte de culpa.

-Sirius...-articuló, observando detenidamente la constelación de Canis Major. Dibujó con sus dedos la forma de un perro, sonriendo complacida. Todavía se acordaba de hacerlo.

Sino hubiese huido aquella noche...podría haber advertido al mundo que ella sí sabía que su amigo de la infancia era inocente, que realmente, Peter Pettigrew era el verdadero traidor de los Potter y de su propia familia. Todavía le hervía la sangre al pensar que ese hombre continuaba con vida. Loco sí, demente en alguna oscura celda de Azkaban, pero vivo...al fin y al cabo. Colagusano le había hablado a Voldemort de ella, de la unión que la estrechaba con los Potter, de su amistad...y le había revelado la ubicación de su hogar, que sólo conocían los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Si Pettrigrew no se lo hubiera dicho, ahora Dani estaría vivo, ahora Alan sería un muchacho de veintiún años como Harry y no se hallaría en la situación comprometida en la que estaba.

No obstante y pese a la gravedad que eso y la vida de Harry significaban, había otra cosa que le inquietaba mucho más. Había sufrido en sus carnes la sensación de tener miedo de alguien cuando normalmente, era ella la que lo inspiraba. Esa chica...la había mirado con una frialdad mucho mayor a la que ella solía utilizar. En sus ojos había un sufrimiento muy parecido al que ella tuvo que llevar a sus espaldas desde muy pequeña. No había ni un atisbo de compasión, de alegría, de vida...era como si...como si...como si estuviera muerta.

Era extraño, que el mero hecho de haberla mirado a los ojos la hubiese dejado tan débil. ¿Por qué parecía que su energía se había agotado en un instante¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan débil que era incapaz de caminar sin sentir un terrible mareo asolándole el cuerpo?

Se levantó del alfeizar de la ventana y tuvo que sostenerse a una silla, jadeando, puesto que su cuerpo amenazaba con desfallecer. Notó como se estremecía. Era como estar dentro de su propia pesadilla, la pesadilla de su vida que había superado, que sabía que había relegado a un segundo plano. Y sin poder evitarlo, como había ocurrido antaño, caminó hasta al baño y se dejó caer al suelo, vomitando. Lanzaba por la boca, por cada jadeo, por cada suspiro, la angustia que sentía por dentro, una angustia que se había generado al ver a aquellos chicos, que no conocía, que no había visto en su vida y a los que, irremediablemente, tendría que dar clase. Por un momento, estuvo tentada de pensar que eran los enemigos que amenazaban con destruir la fe en el mundo y en consecuencia, a Harry y que aquello que sentía en aquel momento, no era más que un aviso que le estaba dictando su parte arcángel, la parte, que debía proteger a Harry Potter por encima de todo. Un sacudida en todo el cuerpo, le hizo pensar que su protegido no se encontraba mucho mejor que ella en aquellos instantes.

Limpiándose la boca con la manga, Christine se levantó del suelo con gran esfuerzo y caminó tambaleándose, hasta la mesa de escritorio, dejándose caer en la butaca y cerrando los ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que notó una sombra enfrente suyo, pero al reconocerla, se quedó estática en esa postura. Unos cálidos labios le besaron la frente y una figura se apoyó en la mesa del escritorio, de brazos cruzados y pasándose una mano por la cara, con cansancio.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?- susurró Christine, todavía con los ojos cerrados y en la misma posición. Lupin no se sorprendió de que ella estuviera despierta, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que siempre estaba en alerta.- Alan está dormido en la cama.

-Será lo mejor.- murmuró el hombre desprendiéndose de la capa que llevaba por encima de la túnica y dejándola a un lado.- Mañana empezamos muy temprano y es el último día de vacaciones para Harry, puede que quiera pasarlo con Ginny.

-Harry está en Hogwarts todavía.- suspiró Christine abriendo por primera vez los ojos y levantándose de la butaca para acercarse a su marido, del que se quedó a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.- En la situación en la que se encuentra...es normal que los recuerdos le invadan...- Lupin asintió en silencio y se quedó observando a la mujer detenidamente, sin descruzar los brazos. Ella tampoco añadió nada más, eran unos de sus silencios, de esos en los que eran capaces de adivinarse los pensamientos, de sentir lo que había en el otro, como cuando eran pequeños y se tumbaban en el césped cerca del lago, uno sobre el otro, callados, disfrutando de ese momento. El matrimonio, no había roto la buena relación entre Lupin y Christine, la había afianzado, había creado un vínculo mucho más fuerte en la que una mirada, un gesto, un susurro era capaz de crear un entendimiento mutuo.

-Chris...- el hombre colocó una mano en las pálidas mejillas de Christine y acarició su piel dulcemente. Ella se estremeció. Habían pasado los años, pero Lupin continuaba creando esa sensación que rompía cualquiera de sus barreras, que la dejaba desnuda, indefensa para que pudiera leerla como si de un libro abierto se tratara.- Tienes mala cara...- la mujer se mordió el labio inferior y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, retirando el contacto rápidamente. Lupin bajó la mano y le miró la nuca, seriamente. Sabía que a Christine no le gustaba que la vieran vulnerable, pero él luchaba constantemente contra esa máscara que ella solía ponerse, en los momentos más difíciles.- Christine no es necesario que me cuenten lo que ha ocurrido en el Gran Comedor para averiguar que te ha afectado muchísimo...

-No quiero hablar de eso.- replicó la mujer sin dejar de darle la espalda. Le hubiese gustado que su voz no se quebrara al expresar las palabras. Lupin no respondió. Cerrando los ojos brevemente y mirando al techo, bordeó el escritorio hasta llegar a los cajones y abrió el último de ellos. Le costó unos segundos coger un pequeño objeto y regresar donde estaba su mujer. Pese a que ella continuaba rechazando el contacto visual, el hombre le tendió un pequeño frasco con un líquido incoloro y se encaminó hacia la habitación de matrimonio, sin decir una palabra más.

Christine apretó los puños con rabia, pero acabó por abrir la poción y bebérsela de un trago, lanzando el frasco a una papelera que había debajo del escritorio. Sabía que Lupin detestaba esa apatía con la que se mostraba, sabía que no podía soportar verla sufrir y que ella guardara silencio, que le hacía pensar que había perdido su confianza. Pero no podía mostrarse distinta, no podía, sencillamente, flaquear en aquellos instantes, no ahora que estaba preparada para afrontar lo que se les venía encima.

Ignorando la sensación que aquellos chicos habían infundido en ella, se alejó del escritorio, caminando hacia la habitación también. Igual que Harry con Ginny, a Christine tampoco se le olvidaría jamás la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos, precisamente, porque no la volvería a ver nunca más. Lupin arropaba a un Alan todavía durmiendo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente y le susurraba palabras al oído, como si se tratara de su padre biológico.

-Perdóname...- le susurró sentándose en la cama y abrazándolo por detrás, dándole un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja. Lupin suspiró y le cogió las manos que Christine tenía puestas en su pecho, jugueteando con sus dedos.

-¿Quiénes son y porqué te han afectado de esa manera?- la mujer retiró los brazos del pecho de su marido y se acomodó en la cama, repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras que el director le había dicho hacía tan solo unos minutos, después de que ella le confesara que se había sobresaltado al ver la frialdad de los ojos de aquellos dos individuos.

-Dumbledore dice que son dos estudiantes de Aurología nuevos...no sé, quizás me he sentido identificada con ellos...no te sabría explicar Remus, pero el caso es que no tienen familia...siempre han vivido solos...

-No creo que ellos se sintieran identificados por la forma en la que te miraban, Chris.- refutó Lupin. Se levantó algo bruscamente de la cama y fue hasta el armario ropero, quitándose la túnica por el camino y revelando una perfecta musculatura.

-De igual forma...- murmuró Christine quitándose la camiseta también.- Yo no sentí esa rabia que ellos podían tener hacia mí...y es la primera vez que me pasa con alguien que normalmente, me muestra desprecio.

-Está bien...- susurró Lupin cerrando la puerta del armario, convocando una cama pequeña al lado de la de matrimonio, tomando a Alan en brazos y acostándolo, procurando que no pasara frío y por último, metiéndose él también en la cama grande, donde Christine se acababa de arropar.- Ahora descansa...mañana nos espera un día muy duro.- el hombre dio un golpe de varita y la habitación quedó totalmente en penumbra.- Chris...- dijo al cabo de un rato, ella gruñó en señal de que lo había escuchado.- Te quiero...- Christine forzó una sonrisa y besó a su marido en los labios, pero no respondió. Acababa de colocarse una nueva máscara de frialdad, una, que en aquella ocasión, ni Remus Lupin podría atravesar.

-¿QUÉ HUBO QUÉ!

-Shrrisss. Harry, baja la voz, vas a despertar a mi hermana...

Eran más de las tres de la mañana. Hacía unos quince minutos que Harry había regresado de dejar a Heka en casa y se había encontrado a Ron y a Ginny en su casa vacía. Probablemente, sus padres habían decidido pasar la noche en Hogwarts. Ginny estaba agotada y no había tardado en quedarse dormida en el sofá y Ron había sido el encargado de poner al corriente a su mejor amigo de la reunión de la Orden del Fénix que se había efectuado la noche pasada. Como Harry no había sido informado ni por Christine ni por Lupin, estaba furioso y se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón, pasándose una mano por su pelo largo y revuelto.

-Te juro que no me lo puedo creer, por más que intento no me lo puedo creer.- Harry hablaba casi a gritos caminado enérgicamente. No estaba dolido, estaba furioso. Ron lo observaba desde su posición en el sofá, con aprensión.- ¿Qué coño tengo que hacer para que me cuenten las cosas¡Joder, derroté a Lord Voldemort!- su amigo asomó una mueca de disgusto al oír aquel nombre.

-Mira, ni Ginny, ni Hermione, ni yo fuimos.- aclaró Ron poniéndose en pie y tratando de calmar a su mejor amigo, que amenazaba con lanzar el primero jarrón que le cayera en las manos.- De hecho, Hermione ni siquiera lo sabe y a no ser que Dumbledore nos llame para entrar en la Orden, no se lo pienso decir.- el chico bajó la cabeza ligeramente y Harry, por primera vez, dejó de caminar como un descosido para tranquilizarse. Entendía como debía sentirse su amigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo...- asintió, dándole a Ron una palmada en la espalda.- Dejémosla al margen y quizás Ginny y tú también os deberías retirar, pero yo no puedo. Si hay una nueva amenaza...me necesitarán.- hablaba de una forma tan esquiva, que Ron no se percató que Harry se había puesto tan nervioso, precisamente, porque él sí sabía el motivo de la reunión y temía lo que Christine y Lupin pudieran haberle contado a Dumbledore.

-Mi madre no me contó mucho.- suspiró Ron restregándose los ojos y mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba su hermana, que continuaba profundamente dormida.- Sólo nos dijo que hay alguien que está reuniendo a antiguos grupos de mortífagos y que va por ahí matando a cardenales.

-Lo suponía.- masculló Harry entre dientes golpeándose una mano con el puño.- Salió en el Profeta, pero no sabía nada de que andaba recuperando a antiguos seguidores de Voldemort.

-No digas ese nombre.- dijo Ron entre dientes.- me produce escalofríos.

-¡Está muerto!- rugió Harry dándole una patada a una silla y produciendo un gran estruendo. Ginny se removió en el sillón incómoda, pero no se despertó, debía tener mucho sueño. El rostro de Ron se había apagado como una cerilla y se había puesto muy pálido. Harry, que jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo, se dio la vuelta hacia la silla, extrajo su varita mágica y tras musitar un "Reparo", el mueble se recompuso. Agotado, con la cabeza llena de imágenes y el corazón en un puño, se dejó caer sobre ella, derrotado. Estaba harto de que el fantasma de Voldemort lo persiguiera allá a donde iba, harto de tener que vivir con una cruz a sus espaldas por las secuelas de aquella batalla.

-Habla con Christine y Remus...- musitó Ron seriamente, que al contrario que su amigo, no se había inmutado para nada. Tomó las llaves de su casa, se echó la cazadora por encima y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. Harry lo vio caminar y se sintió muy mal. Su mejor amigo había cambiado mucho y a mejor y parecía mucho más dolido que enfadado. Le fastidió mucho más que Ron no le hubiera enchufado un puñetazo que el hecho de que se marchara cabizbajo y apático. Y mucho más, cuando su cabeza le recordó una vez más, que no quedaban muchas oportunidades de volverlo a ver.

-Ron...- murmuró, haciendo que su mejor amigo se detuviera, con la mano puesta en el picaporte de la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Harry.- se despidió el pelirrojo. La puerta se cerró y el ruido retumbó en los oídos del chico como si le hubiesen robado una parte de sí mismo. Escuchó el sonido de un motor encenderse y de la gravilla debajo de las ruedas de un automóvil y supo que su amigo no pasaría la noche en su casa, probablemente, ni siquiera dormiría.

Harry se dejó caer en el sillón nuevamente, mirando como dormía su novia y la encontró mucho más bella de lo que la había encontrado jamás. Quizás era, que desde su perspectiva las cosas se valoraban mucho más y ahora, tener a Ginny a su lado le parecía el mayor de los regalos, un regalo, que como todos en la vida, tendría su final.

Suspirando, rebuscó nerviosamente entre el bolsillo de su camisa hasta dar con una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Extrajo uno y lanzó los demás a la mesa del comedor. Abrió la puertas que daban al jardín y salió a pasear entre la negrura. La luz proveniente de las estrellas, iluminaba su camino. Se dejó embargar por ellas, por el frío de la noche de principios de Septiembre, por el humo que su cigarrillo desprendía y por el olor a césped mojado.

Se sentía prisionero del viento, de la luna, de las propias estrellas. Christine le había hablado de las estrellas muchas veces, le había contado cosas que Sirius le había dicho a ella; pero Harry no creía en ellas. Lo único que tenía presente es que la estrella Sirio, que aquella noche brillaba más fuerte y más radiante que nunca, tenía un significado especial para él, por ser la que portaba el nombre de su padrino.

Pero Harry no creía en el destino, no creía que ellas tuvieran las respuestas escritas en esas luces tan bellas que desprendían, Emy le había enseñado que se podía cambiar el propio destino y Harry, desde el primer momento, había creído en ello.

De hecho, estaba enfadado, enfadadísimo con su padrino, porque le había hecho regresar a un mundo donde sólo estaba condenado. Le había regalado cinco años de paz y felicidad, sí, pero se los había vuelto a arrebatar. ¿Por qué Sirius le había hecho regresar y le había dicho que le quedaban muchas cosas por vivir para condenarlo al sufrimiento de morir teniendo entre sus manos todo lo necesario para ser feliz?

-¡Dijiste que siempre estarías ahí para cuidarme!- le gritó al cielo escupido de estrellas.- ¡Pero me mentiste!- Harry arrojó su cigarro consumido a una papelera que colgaba de una cerca y conjuró con su varita un vaso lleno de Whisky de Fuego. Lo tomó tembloroso entre sus manos y dio un trago largo, haciendo una mueca de asco. Le ardía la garganta. Desesperado, pero con los ojos brillándole con intensidad, vetados en tonalidades oscuras, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, siendo salpicado por el líquido de su vaso.- ¿Por qué no me dejaste quedarme contigo si luego el destino iba a volver a arrebatarme la vida¡Por qué me dejaste volver si sabías que sólo estaba siendo mantenido por una energía que no era infinita¡Si estaba muerto!- apretó tanto el vaso de Whisky con sus dedos, que éste estalló en mil pedazos y le produjo pequeños cortes sangrantes en la mano. No obstante, no le importó. Hundido en su dolor, en su desesperación, en la carga que llevaba sobre sus espaldas, susurró al cielo:- Me prometiste que nos volveríamos a ver...pero nuevamente, Sirius, era mentira...- cuando bajó la cabeza y su sangre chorreó hasta mojar el césped, la estrella Sirio brilló con mucha más intensidad. Harry no se percató, pero tres personas ajenas a esa imagen, sí que pudieron percibirlo.

Hacía frío en la vieja cabaña del guardabosques. El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, pero la ventana abierta dejaba traspasar el helor de la noche. Las llamas bailaban una danza uniforme y dibujaban esos movimientos en los ojos azules de una chica que estaba sentada frente a ellas.

Anya movía su muñeca derecha en círculos, mientras tatareaba una vieja canción que le habían cantado de niña. Hacía mucho que no había escuchado la voz de la persona que la cantaba, pero le gustaba recordarla, porque a su vez, también le traía recuerdos de su madre. Cuando la vieja señora susurraba aquella dulce melodía, parecía inspirar una fuerza acogedora para aquellos que escuchaban el canto, para aquellos, que estaban eternamente perseguidos.

-"No sé si podrás oírme...no sé si estás ahí...mi oración es tan humilde como hablarte a ti...que dios ayude con su piedad a los proscriptos en su soledad...toda mi gente en ti confiará danos tu mano o nadie lo hará...no pido nada sólo seguir...pero hay quien no puede apenas vivir...dale a mi pueblo tu bendición...guarda esos hijos en tu corazón..."

-¿Puedes dejar de tatarear esa estúpida canción?- bramó una voz a sus espaldas. Anya se encogió y se asustó cuando el chico lanzó una rama de madera al fuego, bruscamente.- No sé como puedes creer en esas estúpidas creencias...como puedes seguir confiando en ellos...manteniendo las costumbres de un pueblo que está muerto...

-Basta Orión.- le interrumpió Anya sin elevar la voz. Continuaba manteniendo los ojos puestos en el balanceo de las llamas.- Mientras haya fe, yo creeré en ello.

-¿Qué fe?- Orión lanzó una carcajada cruel mientras la miraba con amargura.- Eso ya no existe y tú bien lo sabes. Ha desaparecido. ¿Para qué continuar viviendo en el pasado¿Para qué aferrarte a unas costumbres, a unos dichos que están muertos? Tu niñez, la mía, la de las personas a las que quisimos ya no existe. ¡Estoy harto de que continúes presa del maldito pasado y no mires hacia delante, que no pienses que eso ya no existe, que ha quedado atrás y que te guste o no, lo único que tenemos es esto!- Orión se había ido acercando mucho a la chica hasta gritarle en la cara y Anya, que no era una persona a la que le gustara levantar la voz, se había tragado todo eso sin detenerlo.- ¡Joder, di algo!- el chico se pasó una mano por el pelo y se tocó la cicatriz que poseía en el rostro, instintivamente.

-No voy a renunciar a mis recuerdos, a mi pasado...- dijo Anya en un tono tan duro y tan frío que superaba con creces al del chico.- Una cosa es actuar como lo estamos haciendo, tomar medida de nuestras responsabilidades y otra muy distinta es que me pidas que olvide lo que significan para mí esas vivencias, esos momentos...no, Orión, estás equivocado, yo no soy como tú.

-¿Y cómo se supone que soy yo?- inquirió el muchacho. Le había cogido la barbilla con una mano y ahora apretaba un tanto los dedos, haciendo que la piel pálida de la chica se enrojeciera levemente. No obstante, Anya no mostró ningún signo de dolor.

-Ver a Harry Potter te ha afectado muchísimo por mucho que tus ojos se oscurezcan, Orión.- replicó la chica con dureza y Orión presionó mucho más sus dedos. Anya cerró un ojo en un signo involuntario de dolor.- Tienes que vencer al Ángel Negro...no quiero que la historia se repita...- el chico, con una dureza y una muestra de gelidez en la mirada, soltó bruscamente la barbilla de Anya y caminó hasta la ventana sin disculparse ni demostrar ningún signo de preocupación por como se había comportado. Ella se frotó la rojez que le había salido en la cara, pero tampoco le dio importancia.

-No lo haré.- respondió con indiferencia.- Me hace ser más poderoso, me ayuda a controlar mejor mis emociones. Si quiero ganar debo ser como él...

-Estás tomando esto como algo personal.- replicó Anya.

-¡Es algo personal, maldita sea!

-Orión, es más poderoso que tú y lo sabes. Te matará.- el chico se giró bruscamente hacia ella y la fulminó con la mirada. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido mucho más que antes.- No quiero perderte...- añadió Anya, mostrando por primera vez preocupación y debilidad.- No quiero perderte como lo perdí a él...por favor...no dejes que la oscuridad te consuma...que te ciegue el odio...Orión no dejes de ser el de siempre conmigo...

-Ganaremos esta guerra.- aseguró el muchacho evadiendo totalmente las palabras de su compañera y taladrándola con los ojos. Tras lo que le había dicho la chica, sus ojos habían recuperado un poco su tonalidad grisácea.- Y cuando lo hagamos, podremos ser felices para siempre.- Anya bajó la cabeza y asintió, cerrando los ojos con algo de angustia. No sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Y si fracasaban¿Y si no lo lograban?

-No sé si podré resistir muchos más encuentros como este...- la chica se dio la vuelta bruscamente y caminó hacia la ventana, donde la luz de las estrellas la bañó por completó.- Me resulta demasiado difícil mirarla a la cara después de lo que pasó...ella, por supuesto no sabe nada, pero yo no olvido...

-Lo harás.- Orión la había tomado del brazo fuertemente. Había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez y Anya podía sentir toda la determinación dentro de sí misma. Por algo era...su protegido.- Porque sabes lo que hay en juego.

-Está bien.- suspiró la chica ladeando la cabeza. Orión la soltó y caminó hasta una butaca, para dejarse caer sobre ella, sin mostrar ningún gesto de cariño de los que solía efectuar. Fang, que había estado dormitando y tranquilamente tirado sobre la alfombra, se acercó a la muchacha para que lo acariciara. Anya le sonrió y le rascó por detrás de las orejas recordando viejas historias del tedioso pasado.

En ese momento, el aire entró a ráfagas fuertes por la ventana y les golpeó directamente en la cara, mientras que una luz cegadora iluminaba el cielo unos instantes. Rápidamente, Orión se puso en pie y corrió hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, Fang saltó detrás de él y comenzó a ladrar ruidosamente mientras Alya retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás, observando el espectáculo. Ambos arcángeles sintieron una sacudida muy fuerte en su interior, mientras observaban como la constelación de Canis Major dibujaba perfectamente en el cielo, la forma estelar de un perro y la estrella más brillante de la Constelación, Sirio, les daba una cálida bienvenida, iluminando el cielo con su grandeza, con su destreza, con su magnitud.

-¿Qué está pasando?- titubeó Orión al sentir esa sacudida tan extraña por todo su cuerpo.

-No lo sé...- Anya se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos, incapaz de controlar las emociones que asolaban su mente. Y entonces, cuando parecía que el cielo iba a estallar en relámpagos, la luz se apagó y el dibujo desapareció del firmamento, regresando todo a la normalidad. Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos e inquietos y una tercera persona, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

Caminó por la blanca estancia con los brazos en cruz emitiendo unas palabras de magia antigua, que muy pocos alcanzaban a comprender. Su poder había llegado a un punto máximo en una escala en la que su cuerpo sufriría las consecuencias en un futuro inmediato, pero no le preocupaba. Le había hecho falta el uso total de todas sus capacidades para aportar una energía lo suficientemente poderosa para llevar a cabo el ritual.

Unas figuras, que habían emergido de entre la blancura, cuyos ojos parecían tener colores indefinidos, se detuvieron ante ella, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-Ya está hecho.- susurró la primera figura, que había aportado casi todo su poder.

-Ahora nos queda poner nuestra fe en el destino. Su encuentro es nuestra única esperanza...- susurraron las demás al unísono y todas ellas observaron el espectáculo que dibujaba el cielo estrellado.

De nuevo ese rostro martirizando sus pensamientos, de nuevo aquella multitud de luces volando en varias direcciones, de nuevo esos ojos mirándolo como nadie le había mirado hasta entonces. No podía soportarlo, no podía continuar dibujando en su rostro la figura de aquel hombre que daba la vida por él. Se le revolvían las entrañas.

¿Cómo podía su madre haberlo reemplazado con tanta facilidad¿Dónde estaba ella en esos momentos? Él la estaba llamando...lloraba dentro de aquel cuerpo de bebé y la llamaba...pero la mujer fría que representaba Christine para él no había acudido...

Y luego estaban esos ojos grises, esos ojos que inspeccionaban la estancia un segundo antes de que su vida se apagara de nuevo, de que su vida se esfumara como el humo...después, la nada y la sensación de volver a nacer. Pero entre todo aquel remolino de imágenes, de colores, estaba esa voz...Esa voz que le hablaba y le repetía aquellas palabras...

-Mira la mentira en la que vives...observa el momento en el que se acabó tu vida y la de la única persona en el mundo que se preocupaba por ti...ellos te han engañado...ellos acomodaron su existencia haciéndote creer que eras parte de una familia que no existe...abre los ojos Alan Rice...abre los ojos...

Alan se incorporó en la cama bruscamente y jadeando. Sentía como el ritmo acelerado del corazón le golpeaba en el pecho a una velocidad vertiginosa. La estancia estaba a oscuras pero eso no era un problema para él...podía ver en la oscuridad. No estaba en su habitación, se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía y en una cama que no era la suya. Poco a poco, las imágenes fueron agolpándose en su mente. Se había quedado dormido en Hogwarts y al parecer, sus padres habían decidido pasar la noche en el colegio, puesto que dormían en la cama de matrimonio. Alan sintió ahorcadas al verlos abrazados el uno contra el otro. Por un momento, su mente, esa voz, le instaron a ir a romper esa estampa de familia feliz que fingían ser, esa mentira...que habían anidado en su interior tanto tiempo atrás.

"_Destruye al hombre que ocupó el puesto de tu verdadero padre_" _"Destrúyelo Alan" "Mátalo"_

Aquella voz le taladraba los oídos, empujaba a sus instintos, le corrompía el alma. Escucharla, significaba tener un menor control de su cuerpo, de sus emociones; transformar el color natural de sus ojos azules en una tonalidad mucho más oscura. Sin saber cómo lo hacía, se revolvió entre las sábanas, bañado en sudor, y se puso en pie. Tambaleándose y con la respiración agitada logró acercarse hacia la cama donde dormitaban sus padres.

"_La espada Alan...coge la espada..."_

Alan se giró hacia la cómoda. Allí, reposaba la reluciente espada que su madre siempre llevaba encima, la que había surgido de su interior al darse cuenta de sus responsabilidades como arcángel. El niño se acercó y la rozó con sus dedos. La espada brilló unos instantes y tintineó como molesta de que no fuera utilizada por su propio amo, pero al reconocer la misma sangre, la misma energía en los dedos del chico, sucumbió ante sus manos.

Alan la alzó hacia el techo unos instantes, observándola detenidamente. Podía manejarla a la perfección, había recibido la instrucción adecuado desde los tres años, era uno de los entrenamientos que Christine le había impuesto primero. Era capaz de deslizarla entre sus dedos y hacer un corte rápido y extremadamente preciso sin sentirse torpe ante el peso del arma. Como todo arcángel, había nacido para ello.

Sintiendo la emoción que sólo da el poder entre tus manos, Alan se dio la vuelta y caminando descalzo y de puntillas, regresó cerca de la cama donde dormían sus padres. Los observó un instante. Podía escuchar atentamente la respiración pausada de Lupin y las venas de su cuello era perfectamente visibles. Incluso, para su mayor comodidad, tenía la cabeza algo estirada, dejando el perfecto espacio entre la cara y el cuerpo. Un solo tallo y...

"Deshazte de la mentira en la que vives" "Mata a aquel que se interpuso entre tu padre y tu madre" "Mátalo, Alan"

Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. La excitación se hacía mucho mayor cuanto más se acercaba al hombre, cuando más podía oler su vida y saber que estaba en sus manos. La sangre le hervía en las venas, le salpicaba el alma. Y sus ojos se llenaron de oscuridad. Había olvidado quien era, había olvidado que Lupin lo había estrechado entre sus brazos infinidad de veces, había olvidado que no estaba solo, que su familia lo había querido...Ya no podía recordar. Una venda le había cubierto los ojos y le había visto obligado a sentirse vacío, desamparado. No recordaba los momentos en los que había paseado por el pueblo de la mano de su madre, no recordaba a Harry enseñándole a jugar al quidditch, no recordaba a Lupin explicándole el porqué del color tan característico de Ares. En realidad, Alan ni siquiera se recordaba a sí mismo. No sabía quien era ni porqué estaba ahí. No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, si era la realidad o una ilusión aquel momento, si sus manos sostenían una espada o el peso de una venganza. Se había perdido a sí mismo. Lo único que le interesaba, lo único que le llamaba en aquel instante era asesinar a sangre fría su pasado, su mentira, su dolor...

Levantó la espalda al cielo y apretó los dientes. El arma bajó con una rapidez increíble hasta el cuello del hombre, realizando un silbido al cortar el aire. Alan abrió los ojos porque eso era lo único que había alcanzado a cortar la espada de Christine, el aire...

Una fuerza invisible había detenido el arma justo a unos centímetros de la piel blanca de Remus Lupin y esa fuerza, le impedía continuar avanzando. Con todas sus fuerzas, forcejeó, pero le fue inútil el esfuerzo, puesto que no descendió ni un milímetro más. Confuso, levantó la espada y la miró atentamente. No había en la habitación otra fuerza mágica que lo estuviera reteniendo, entonces...¿qué había ocurrido?

La respuesta golpeó su mente atropelladamente. La espada no había querido avanzar. Esa espada, contenía una milésima parte de la energía de Christine, estaba fabricada de su fuerza, de su poder, de su corazón...contenía los sentimientos de su madre y en consecuencia, contenía el amor que sentía por Lupin. La espada se había negado a propinar cualquier daño tanto físico como emocional al hombre.

Derrotado, Alan la dejó en la misma posición en la que la había encontrado. En ese momento, la luz de las estrellas entró a raudales por la ventana. El niño observó como el cielo dibujaba la forma perfecta de un perro y sin saber porqué, se sintió más desesperado todavía.

Nuevamente, la voz le habló dentro de su cabeza.

"Mátalo...halla el modo...destrúyelo..."

Alan se aproximó de nuevo a la cama de sus padres y se miró las manos, dispuesto a descargar energía, pero entonces, la luz que provenía del cielo, que provenía de Sirio, le inundó por completo y el niño fue capaz de escuchar unas palabras que su madre le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo.

"El poder corrompe"

En ese momento, los ojos de Alan recobraron su azul característico. Todavía jadeó más deprisa. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Se hallaba sentado en su cama con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. La luz se apagó y Christine se removió inquieta en su cama, abriendo los ojos hasta despertarse. Encontró a su hijo sentado y con la mirada algo confusa y enarcó una ceja.

-Qui evenit?(¿Qué ocurre?)

-Nihil...(nada)- tartamudeó Alan. La barbilla le temblaba ligeramente.- Yo...tengo sed...- Christine se levantó de la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a su marido y con su varita conjuró un vaso de agua. Se acercó a la cama de su hijo, se sentó a su lado y se lo tendió. El niño se lo bebió de un trago. La mujer, preocupada por ese comportamiento le pasó una mano por la frente, besándole los cabellos.

-Bene ets?(¿estás bien)- le preguntó dejando el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesita de noche. Alan asintió y dejó que Christine lo estrechara contra su pecho sin decir ninguna palabra. Se sentía confuso.- Venga, a dormir que mañana nos espera un día duro.- la mujer lo acostó en la cama, arropándolo bien y tras darle un nuevo beso, regresó ella misma a la suya. Alan no tardó ni dos minutos en quedarse profundamente dormido y para cuando lo hizo, ya no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido.

Ian lanzó un grito desgarrador al cielo. La estancia en la que se encontraba, afincada en la más remota profundidad de la guarida de los Templarios, estaba infestada en humo espeso, que provenía de un caldero de una tonelada de peso, donde bullía un líquido ardiente y verdoso que lanzaba burbujitas de colores al aire. Levitando por encima de él, había una vieja fotografía de un niño pequeño, de unos meses de edad.

Ian Lewis había estado viajando durante los últimos cinco años y no había perdido la oportunidad de reunir la capacidad necesaria para obtener todo aquello que se proponía. Y lo que se había propuesto era averiguar todo lo relacionado con la existencia del niño que le había robado la victoria a su señor y a él mismo: Harry Potter.

Había sobornado, manipulado, matado por lograr alcanzar esa información y ahora tenía en su poder no sólo esa información, sino también el misterio que rondaba por la cabeza de su señor: el poder oculto del niño que había asesinado la misma noche en que murieron los Potter: Alan Rice.

Y había entendido porqué su señor había manifestado tal interés por ese diamante en bruto. Y el haber averiguado, casi por casualidad, que de alguna manera ese niño había regresado, había sido uno de los mayores tesoros que poseía entre sus manos, de hecho, desde entonces, había ideado un plan infalible, que no sólo terminaría con la vida de Potter y de toda su familia, sino que le proporcionaría un poderoso aliado, un aliado, que sería su mano derecha para la destrucción de la humanidad.

A Ian no le interesaba reinar en un mundo de sangres limpias, sino destruir ese mundo precisamente. Deseaba la nada. Empezar de cero, remodelar todo aquel vacío que la vida injusta le había golpeado. Borrar toda existencia y convertirse en un Dios, pero un Dios de verdad, capaz de crear personas como quisiera, animales como quisiera, criaturas como quisiera...un Dios verdadero, no aquel que había condenado a su familia después de que ésta le hubiera estado guardando el mayor secreto de todos los tiempos.

Pero su plan acababa de frustrarse en un momento y tendría que empezar de cero una vez más. Había realizado una de las pociones más complicadas de magia negra, una de esas que había aprendido durante sus viajes y había logrado introducirse en el mundo de los sueños del niño, manipulando sus sentimientos, aflorando su odio, su sed de venganza. Había estado muy cerca de alcanzar la primera parte de su triunfo, puesto que era la más complicada. La segunda sería ridículamente sencilla. Pero en aquellos momentos, Remus Lupin debería estar muerto y algo lo había impedido.

Furioso, arañó las paredes de piedra con sus largas y negras uñas y aulló en ira. Las rocas chirriaron bajo su desgarre. La piel se le estiró bajo el contacto tan rudo y se produjo unas heridas sangrantes. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir. Ese pequeño dolor físico no era nada comparado con el que había padecido.

-Maldito mocoso...- siseó con una profunda voz ronca.- la próxima vez no te librarás...

-Ian.- una voz que provenía del túnel que llevaba a otras cavernas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lucius Malfoy caminaba hacia él con su pelo desgreñado y la túnica ajada, pero mostrando su habitual postre. Traía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.- Hemos encontrado la manera.- sonrió misteriosamente y Ian, con un gesto de cabeza, lo invitó a acercarse mucho más a él, al lado del caldero, donde todavía bullía la poción, ahora inservible.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió alzando una ceja. Odiaba la espera.

-Está en Azkaban y tiene nombre y apellido...- se limitó a decir Malfoy.- Es perfecto.

Ginny removía su taza de café por inercia, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, dando tumbos. Llevaba el pelo suelto y despeinado, un camisón blanco y largo y parecía mucho más dispuesta a librar una batalla contra su almohada que contra las clases que tendría que afrontar en su primer día de colegio.

Harry bajó los escalones de dos en dos, con el pelo chorreando de agua, la camisa mal abrochada y con el cepillo de dientes metido en la boca, mientras se subía la cremallera del pantalón.

-Carinyo...llegaguemos targue...- al ver que Ginny había abierto un ojo ligeramente y le miraba con expresión de no entender nada y con una ceja alzada, se sacó el cepillo de la boca, se apuntó con la varita y tras murmurar algún tipo de encantamiento, corrió al fregadero y escupió la pasta totalmente centrifugada. Se secó la boca con la manga y se giró hacia su novia, ahora sí, vocalizando con soltura.- ¡Ginny que no llegamos¡Joder mira la hora que es!- la chica, con desgana, levantó la mirada hacia el reloj de pared que colgaba en la cocina y bostezó ruidosamente, tapándose la boca con una mano.

-Bueno, pues llegaremos a segunda hora...total, ayer miré mi horario y la primera clase era con Snape...- Harry abrió la boca, sorprendido por la calma con la que su novia se tomaba hacer "campana" en el primer día de curso y se sentó a su lado sin podérselo creer.

-Pero...¡Joder, yo tenía Ocultación y Disfraces con McGonagall!- en ese momento, la puerta de acceso al jardín, que estaba en la cocina, comenzó a hacer un ruido metálico y la cerradura dio la vuelta para dar paso a una Hermione totalmente despierta y radiante y un Ron detrás suyo con el pelo mojado, igual que Harry y las marcas en la cara que producen los pliegues de la sábana.

-Buenos días.- saludó Hermione entrando por la cocina como Pedro por su casa. Los cuatro tenían llaves de todas las casas de sus amigos. Se sentó al lado de Ginny y ésta la saludó con la mano, aguantando un nuevo bostezo.

-Traigo churritos.-aportó Ron que traía la misma cara de sueño que su hermana y dejó una bolsa con buen olor en el centro de la mesa. Harry los observó a los tres, todavía con la bragueta medio abrochada, el pelo chorreando y la camisa de malas formas y abrió la boca muy sorprendido.- ¿Qué?- sonrió su mejor amigo a modo de disculpa, mientras se restregaba los ojos.- No es la primera vez que nos saltamos clase...- Harry se cruzó los brazos y los miró a todos como recriminándoles, pero al final, acabó sucumbiendo y se sentó al lado de Ron.

-¿Has traído porras?- le preguntó rebuscando entre la bolsa. Todos los demás, soltaron una carcajada. Hermione fue la encargada de preparar el chocolate caliente, menos para Ginny, que le gustaba mojar los churros en el café con leche. La chica era una excelente cocinera y no era la primera vez que les preparaba la comida. Todo lo contrario a Ginny, que era incapaz de freír un huevo frito.- De Ron me lo esperaba...-comentó Harry mientras trataba de no mancharse la camisa con el chocolate.- Pero de ti, Hermione, jamás pensé que te saltarías una clase.

-No me la he saltado.- la chica dio un sorbo a su taza y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.- Pero en mi Academia empezamos un poco más tarde que en Hogwarts. ¿Lo has olvidado?

-Ya me extrañaba.- comentó Harry con una sonrisa ausente. Le parecía tan irreal mantener una conversación de ese tipo después de haberse puesto tan mal la noche anterior, que se pellizcó por si todavía estaba soñando. Eran aquellos momentos los que no deseaba perder. Tan tonto y estúpido como el hecho de compartir un desayuno con sus amigos, una conversación banal, unos churros con chocolate. Era simple, poco importante para cualquiera, pero para él valía su precio en oro. Sintió algo entre las piernas y se levantó bruscamente de la silla, propinando que la taza se le volcara en la camisa.- ¡Mierda!- exclamó apartándose la prenda del pecho, puesto que se estaba abrasando.

-¡Crookshanks!- era el gato patizambo de Hermione, con el pelo rojizo. Al parecer, se había colado por el jardín y había entrado sigilosamente.

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme...- suspiró Harry quitándose la camisa que había elegido para su primer día de colegio y revelando unos músculos marcados. Por un momento, parecía que los pensamientos de Ginny se habían perdido entre la piel morena de su novio y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos pensaron lo mismo: "No podemos perdernos más clases".

-Lo siento mucho, Harry.- se disculpó Hermione, pero el chico hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara.

Cuando Harry bajó con una camisa, en aquella ocasión verde botella, sus amigos ya estaban listos. El chico agrandó su preciosa moto y se subió a ella con Ginny detrás.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acerque a la universidad?- preguntó Ron a Hermione por enésima vez.

-No, voy a aparecerme.- negó la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.- dar recuerdos de mi parte a Troy, Heka y Neville. Algún día me pasaré a verlos...

-Sí, así nos saltamos más clases.- comentó Ginny alegremente, que después de abrocharse bien el casco se pegó a la cintura de su novio.

-¡Nos vemos!- una moto y un coche volador salieron surcando los cielos del Valle de Godric en dirección al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Indudablemente, sería un curso inolvidable.


	9. It's my life!

**Olass gente! Ya estoy aquí otra vez con un nuevo capi, espero que os guste y no haya tardado demasiado. Estoy trabajando y estudiando, así que os pido un poco de paciencia, vale? Intentaré mantener este ritmo siempre. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, sois geniales y me animan un montón. Besazos!**

**Reviews: **

**D.Alatriste: **Olass!1 Bueno, piensa que para Harry es el bajón antes de llegar a la cúspide de la lucha. Es normal este primer miedo después de cinco años de absoluta calma. Te ha gustado lo de la espada? Jajaja, es normal, la espada nace de la propia persona, así que posee su esencia. Bueno, digamos que Alan no era Alan...y creo que te habrás dado cuenta de ello. No ha sido culpa suya. Umm, lo del fénix no es nada especial. Dependiendo de la persona el fénix que nace de ella adquiere una tonalidad distinta. Harry en sí era especial, así que no es de extrañar que el fénix que estaba destinado a él también lo fuera. Ares era de Christine, recordémonoslo, pero ella siempre tiene la impresión de que debía entregárselo a Harry. Pronto entraremos en más materia, paciencia. Besos!

**Dany-Kanuto-Link: **Olas! Jaaaja, nops, lo siento, no voy a matar a Orión, al menos por ahora. Ummm, querrás matarlo cuando sepas más sobre él? Y si te has equivocado de cabo a rabo? Jajajaj. La luz...jajaja, no, no es una resurrección, lo siento. Tendrás que esperar para saberlo. Besazos!

**Usagi-chan: **Olass! Gracias, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir. Ummm, bueno, Alan no es exactamente malo, pero está controlado. Christine tendrá ciertos problemas durante el fict, ya veremos porqué. Jajaj, no que va, a Alan le enseñaron con una espada de arcángel, que suelen ser legendarias. Deberías saber, que las espadas de arcángeles no pesan, se acoplan perfectamente al peso necesario de quien las empuñe. Así que Alan no tuvo problemas para aprender con una de verdad. Jaja, bueno, lo de fumar es una vieja manía del Salvador...ahí se va notando su cambio. Besos!

**LizzyDpalaFFox: **Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste!

**Catalina: **Olass! Bueno, yo intento que sea lo mejor posible, haajajaja. Cada capítulo tiene algo importante a su manera, sólo hay que saber descubrirlo. Lo que a ti te puede parecer una tontería o algo aburrido puede ser un dato fundamental de cara a más adelante. Besos!

**Lladruc: **Olass! Jo molt agobiada amb el treball i els estudis, pero be. Jajaja. Umm, ho sento, ja saps que jo sempre deixo els capis aixi, jajaja. I tu també. Umm, pot ser, pot ser...es possible que siga el Peter, el temps ho dirà, ajjaja. La cicatriu de l'Orión te un significat especial, jajajaj, ja ho vorem. T'intriga l'anya amb la Chris? Jajajajaj, no t'ho puc dir per ara, pero...es una cosa important. Poc a poc anirà sortint tot. Un petò!

**Aimar: **Olass! Gràcies, m'alegro que t'hagi agradat. Ja comencen les classes, no et preocupes. Jajaja, em sembla que l'Snape trobarà un altra persona per barallar-se, recorda que l'Orión es diu Black de cognom. Dons si, el Harry li explica tot a la Heka, la Heka es preocupa de seguida molt, pero ella confia en el Harry i pensa que ho arreglarà tot. El Ron, la Hermione i la Ginny no s'adonaràn de res fins que pase bastant de temps, quan el Harry es posi una mica malalt. I les classes amb la Chris començaran de seguida, no et preocupes. Un Peto!

**+Marita: **Olass! Gracias, me alegro que te gustaran. Cierto, es posible que Anya y Orión no sean Blacks, pero también es posible que sí que lo sean. Una cosa está claro, ambos no pueden serlo, jaajaja. Porque no son hermanos y no están casados, así que uno de los dos no posee ese apellido. Bien, aquí se explica claramente porqué Alan parecía tan malo. No es que lo fuera, es que está controlado. Te gusta Heka? Me alegro! Besazos!

**MayeEvans: **Olass! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustara. Umm, no, que la estrella Sirio se iluminara no tiene que ver con Harry. Besos!

**Kathy Chambers: **Olass! Uff, me parece que no lo has entendido. Alan no es malo, está poseído por Ian en ese momento, por eso actúa de esa manera. No es culpa suya. Anya y orión son personajes que se irán descubriendo poco a poco. Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 9: IT'S MY LIFE!**

**(¡ES MI VIDA!)**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda.- iba murmurando Harry mientras corría por los pasillos del colegio, seguido muy de cerca por un Ron jadeante. Asomaba la cabeza por cada aula que pasaban, tratando de vislumbrar a sus compañeros de Academia, pero sólo se habían topado con los alumnos normales de Hogwarts. Lo cierto, es que cuando la noche anterior habían repartido los horarios, ninguno de los dos había cogido el suyo, pensando en que Heka, Troy y Neville, que eran bastantes más responsables, se encargarían de avisarles de cada clase que tuvieran, pero al haberse saltado la primera, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de donde debían meterse. Habían subido los dos primeros pisos corriendo como en un maratón y ahora se hallaban frente al aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.- No me puedo creer que nos toque con Christine ahora.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza al observar como, efectivamente, sus compañeros estaban tomando asiento para recibir la segunda clase del día.

-Se nos cae el pelo, se nos cae el pelo...- susurró Ron palideciendo. Seguramente, Christine ya estaría enterada de que sus "alumnos" no habían acudido a la primera hora.- Joder, con la mala ostia que tiene tu madre...- pero Harry, que había arrugado el entrecejo, no estaba preocupado por eso. Lo que de verdad le pesaba era tener que fingir delante de los demás que no ocurría nada cuando, realmente, deseaba gritarle a Christine cuatro cosas bien dichas. Estaba muy enfadado con ella por lo de la reunión de la Orden y no se lo iba a perdonar con tanta facilidad. Odiaba que lo protegieran en exceso, estaba en peligro, cierto, pero no era un pobre inválido, esa era su lucha, su batalla e iba a librarla. Al final, Ron bufó en desesperación al ver que su amigo se había cruzado de brazos en actitud de no querer entrar y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. La voz fría de Christine les permitió la entrada y cuando se acomodaron en las primeras filas, donde estaban Heka, Troy y Neville que los interrogaron con la mirada, ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirles la vista.

-Buenos días.- comentó en un tono casual pero áspero. Los alumnos de la Academia, que no conocían la manera severa en la que Christine daba las clases, se estremecieron un tanto al toparse con ese tono de voz tan frío.- Bienvenidos a la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras de quinto curso académico. Mi nombre es Christine Byrne y seré vuestra profesora hasta final de curso.- la mujer hizo una pausa y vio las caras de asombro que portaban sus alumnos, pero no le dio importancia. Balanceando la varita de una mano a otra, rodeó el escritorio y comenzó a pasear por el pasillo, entre los pupitres, sin dejar de clavar la mirada en los demás.- Debéis saber- continuó clavando ahora sus penetrantes ojos azules en Harry- que esta asignatura es la más complicada de todas las que cursaréis y que soy una persona muy exigente. No toleraré fallos infantiles, calificaciones bajas ni retrasos.- cuando la mujer se fijó en Ron, éste tragó saliva y se encogió en su asiento.- Valuaré vuestros trabajos por el mismo método de los TIMOS y EXTASIS y no aceptaré a nadie en mi clase que mantenga una media inferior a Supera Las Expectativas¿de acuerdo?- hubo un murmullo general de aprobación, pese a que nadie estaba conforme con las palabras de la nueva profesora.

-No lo cuento...no lo cuento...- murmuró Neville a sus amigos, pálido como el papel.- Christine es todavía peor que cuando estábamos en el colegio.

-¿Asustado, Longbottom?- les susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Los chicos se giraron, pese a que habrían reconocido aquella voz en el infierno. Mark Jackson les sonreía con autosuficiencia. Era un chico alto y de complexión fuerte, con el pelo corto y muy oscuro y un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. Era muy atractivo y el ligón de la clase, no había muchas chicas en la Academia que no se hubiesen dejado engatusar por sus encantos. Desde que habían entrado en Aurología, Jackson se había convertido en el nuevo Draco Malfoy para Harry, que solía tener bastante éxito también con las chicas, y sus amigos. Si Harry pensó que no volvería a cruzarse con una imitación arrogante de su peor enemigo, estaba muy equivocado. Pese a que el odio que sentía por ambos era muy distinto, no soportaba que Jackson fuera la calcomanía barata de Malfoy y se fuera pavoneando por la Academia. De hecho, si Draco Malfoy no hubiese sido un mortífago declarado y la consecuencia por la que su amiga Hermione se encontraba en aquella situación, Harry no habría podido elegir a cual de los dos detestar más.

-Piérdete capullo.- fue Heka la que respondió con su personalidad siempre altiva, pese a que tanto Troy, como Harry y Ron, estaban dispuestos a soltar alguna bordería.

-Uuuu- Jackson soltó una carcajada enseñando sus dientes blancos, lo que provocó que la chica que estaba a su lado, casi se desmayara.- ¿Ahora te protege tu novia, Logbottom?- para Neville aquello fue demasiado. Rojo como un tomate, no se sabía bien si de ira de o de vergüenza, se giró hacia Jackson dispuesto a partirle la cara, pero la voz atronadora de Christine los interrumpió.

-Silencio.- ordenó sin que nadie se atreviera siquiera a desobedecerla.- Voy a pasar lista para ir conociendo vuestras caras.- la mujer rebuscó entre los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y alzó un pergamino para leerlo mejor.- Alice Angora...- la chica impertinente que había estado molestando a Harry en el banquete de la noche pasada, alzó la mano y soltó una risita tonta.- Estrella Cabeza...- la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Jackson imitó el gesto de su amiga.- Troy Dupois...- Troy sonrió a la profesora y dijo "presente". Uno a uno, los alumnos fueron alzando las manos al escuchar sus nombres. Cuando le tocó el turno a Jackson levantó mucho la barbilla y susurró un "ego" totalmente audible, como si quisiera alardear de saber latín, un idioma que no conocía. Después de Heka Odria, le tocó el turno a Harry.- Harry Oldman.- el chico alzó la mano y Christine hizo una pausa para cruzar miradas con él. Le bastó ver el brillo determinante en las pupilas de su "hijo" para saber que estaba muy enfadado. El último de la lista fue Ron y después, la profesora guardó el pergamino en el primer cajón de su escritorio y tomó su varita como había hecho al comienzo, para pasearse entre los pupitres.- Bien, ahora que nos conocemos, voy a exponer un poco lo que será la asignatura.- instintivamente, los alumnos se inclinaron en sus asientos para prestar suma atención.- Para empezar, no admitiré a ningún alumno que en menos de dos semanas no haya aprendido las maldiciones imperdonables.- se hizo el silencio en el aula. Para Harry, Neville y Ron, aquello no fue una sorpresa. Christine se había encargado en su Sexto año de que todo el mundo las aprendiera pues se estaba librando una guerra a las afueras del colegio y sabía a ciencia cierta que muchos de los aurores que estaban al cargo de Thomas Grint no eran capaces ni de realizar la maldición Imperious. Sabiendo, como sabían, que una nueva amenaza asolaba el mundo mágico, no era de extrañar que Christine quisiera empezar por ellas.

-Pero...profesora...- un chico de gafas que estaba sentado al fondo, levantó la mano.- Eso está prohibido...

-Eso no es correcto, señor Footman.- replicó Christine fríamente y el chico se estremeció ligeramente. Era como estar enfrente de tu peor enemigo.- Me parece que si no estudia un poco mejor el Código penal no va a aprobar ni una sola asignatura en este colegio.- las leyes del mundo mágico eran otra de las cosas que se estudiaban en la carrera de auror y eran impartidas por el profesor Flitwick. La mujer suspiró y continuó hablando sin mirar a su alumno.- Será el profesor Lupin quien os de las clases de Historia, pero no os vendrá mal hacer memoria...- Christine se llevó dos dedos a la frente, como reflexionando.- Vamos a ver...hace exactamente cinco años y medio, cuando Lord Voldemort...- la clase entera soltó un bufido exasperado y se estremeció. Christine volvió a detenerse y los taladró a todos con la mirada.- Punto uno, señores, en esta clase no se teme a nada ni a nadie¿está claro?- pese a la dureza con la que hablaba la mujer, en aquella ocasión no todos asintieron.- Ustedes van a salir ahí fuera a enfrentarse a mortífagos exiliados, a posibles nuevos magos tenebrosos, a asesinos, a ladrones...¿cómo es posible que la Comunidad Mágica esté segura con aurores que temen a un nombre?

-No lo podemos evitar, profesora Byrne...- dijo otro chico todavía estremeciéndose por haber escuchado el nombre de aquel mago que tanto habían temido en el pasado.- Es...es...¡se trata de quién-usted-sabe!

-Bars- dijo Christine remarcando cada palabra con un odio infinito.- quiero que el lunes a primera hora me traiga un pergamino completo de porqué se empezó a temer ese nombre y cuales son sus opiniones al respecto...¿está claro?

-Pero profesora...-empezó a protestar el chico.

-¿Está claro?- repitió Christine duramente. Se podía decir más alto, pero no más cristalino y Bars entendió que lo mejor era callarse y no protestar más a no ser que quisiera salir con veinte castigos debajo de la manga. Enfuruñado, asintió. Harry, Ron y Neville, observaban la escena acostumbrados a esa faceta de Christine y a su rectitud en las clases. No había nada que ella no pudiera lograr de sus alumnos. Pero para Heka y Troy, que habían escuchado muchas historias sobre como era la mujer dando clase, les costó llegar a creerse que todo lo que habían hablado sus amigos sobre ella, era poco.- Bien,- prosiguió Christine cuando el aula volvió a quedar en silencio.- otra de las cosas que no toleraré en mi clase serán miedos absurdos a magos vivos o muertos. Es estúpido. Os voy a convertir en aurores calificados no en gallinas, así que vamos a trabajar continuamente los aspectos que más miedo nos den.- la clase volvió a sentir con un nudo en el estómago. Sabían que el curso en Hogwarts sería mucho más duro que en la Academia, pero no se imaginaban cuanto.- Como decía, cuando Lord Voldemort estaba en su auge de poder, durante la segunda guerra, Amelia Bones, la ministra de Magia, sacó un decreto para poner en vigor una antigua ley mágica que había sido creada por Barty Crouch. ¿Alguien sabe cuál era?- las manos de Ron, Harry y Heka se alzaron en el aire.- ¿Sí, señor Oldman?

-El uso de las maldiciones imperdonables a los aurores del Ministerio, profesora.- Harry había hablado en un tono tan cortante como el que Christine estaba utilizando, remarcando claramente, la palabra "profesora". No obstante, la mujer fingió no percatarse.

-En efecto. El uso de las maldiciones imperdonables de los aurores, exclusivamente, contra mortífagos.- aclaró.- Desde entonces, señor Footman- miró al chico de gafas que había generado toda aquella conversación.- Esa ley continua vigente.

-Eso está muy bien, profesora.- interrumpió Jackson con arrogancia y en una pose totalmente informal, como si estuviera sentado en el sofá de su casa. Christine, arqueó las cejas.- Pero si ya no hay mortífagos¿para qué queremos aprenderlas nosotros?- para su sorpresa, la mujer también sonrió con suficiencia.

-Otra cosa que no toleraré, Jackson, es que mis alumnos no estén al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico.- y súbitamente, se acercó al escritorio en dos zancadas y tomó lo que parecía un ejemplar del diario el Profeta, lanzándoselo al chico con algo de brusquedad. Jackson lo atrapó al vuelo y comenzó a ojearlo. Algunos alumnos más, se levantaron de sus pupitres y también se pusieron a mirar el titular. El profeta volvía a nombrar muertes de más cardenales, pero ahora daba un dato que anteriormente había ocultado: la vieja Marca Tenebrosa aparecía después de cada asesinato.

-No es posible...- susurraron algunos, visiblemente preocupados. Harry, que también se había girado para mirar de reojo el titular, clavó furiosamente, sus ojos en los de Christine. La mujer le devolvió la mirada, pero no era una mirada cálida, como las que solía tener hacia él, sino una áspera y fría, como las del pasado. Era como volver a tener a la antigua Christine y el chico lo sabía.

-Quiero que todo el mundo traiga un ejemplar del Profeta a clase cada mañana...- dijo la mujer a los anonadados alumnos.- Necesitáis estar informados de lo que ocurre a vuestro alrededor...,ese, también es el trabajo de un auror...- en aquel instante, se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta y dos figuras, vestidas totalmente de negro, se asomaron por el resquicio de la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó la primera de todas, con un tono de voz indiferente, carente de emoción. Christine alzó la cabeza y se quedó paralizada. Nuevamente, allí estaban aquellos dos chicos de la noche anterior, una vez más, tenían sus ojos clavados en los de ella sin expresar una sensación que no fuera el odio que profesaban hacia su persona, o al menos, eso era lo que transmitían. Harry, que también había reconocido esa voz gélida que se había expresado la noche anterior, se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Su mirada y la de aquel chico se encontraron y se estrellaron en un mar de sentimientos. Harry sintió sus veintiún años de odio hacia aquella figura que lo observaba de esa forma tan superior.

-Entren.- Harry se giró hacia la profesora. Al parecer, Christine se había recompuesto, pero no era capaz de mirar a esos alumnos a la cara, sino que tenía fijos los ojos entre los papeles, buscando la lista. Al final, recordó que la había metido en el primer cajón. Los dos chicos, que no habían pasado desapercibidos por su manera tan oscura de vestir y sus expresiones tan duras, caminaron en silencio en dirección a los primeros pupitres. Pero cuando la chica vio el diario de los magos al pasar, agarró de la túnica a su compañero y ambos se detuvieron.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido entorno a los dos chicos. El color de la piel del muchacho se apagó como se apagan las llamas de la chimenea. Ella, también palideció. Sólo existía ese titular, ese periódico y ellos, no había nada en el mundo que importase más que continuar observando la Marca Tenebrosa que la foto en movimiento mostraba. Era irreal estar mirando aquello por segunda vez, pero desde una posición muy distinta. Era irreal que no pudieran hacer nada por detener a todos esos mortífagos a la vez, cuando poseían, probablemente, el mayor poder del mundo. Sí, tenían a los representantes más importantes de la Iglesia resguardados en lugares seguros...¿pero hasta cuando¿Cuánto tardaría Ian lewis en encontrarlos¿En matarlos¿Cuánto podrían ellos defenderlos? No, ahora no luchaban por detenerlo, luchaban por venganza. Y cuando sus ojos y los de Harry Potter volvieron a encontrarse, el chico creyó que el odio acabaría por manifestarse en aquel momento, que sus ojos no podrían seguir ocultando ese tono oscuro, que Christine, indudablemente, notaría.

-Orión...- sintió la voz suplicante de Anya en su cabeza y cerró los ojos, recobrando la compostura. No podía dejarse vencer por sus fantasmas internos, por su odio. Pero cuando, arrastrado por ella, caminó hasta dejarse caer en una de las sillas, una pregunta asoló su mente..."¿Por qué no lo detuviste, Harry Potter?"

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- Christine rompió la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente con su potente voz.- Me parece que no están en la lista...¿son alumnos recientes?

-Lo somos.- respondió la chica fríamente, mirando de reojo a su compañeros, que parecía incapacitado para formular una palabra más. Igual que había ocurrido la noche anterior, la sangre del corazón de Christine comenzó a bombear mucho más rápidamente, al escuchar aquella voz cargada de resentimiento, tan similar a la que había utilizado el chico. Unas voces aterradoras...

-¿Y bien?- titubeó Christine. De repente, tenía mucho calor, le caían grandes gotarrones de sudor por la frente y respiraba algo más rápido de lo normal.- ¿Los nombres?- los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y fue el muchacho el que asintió a su compañera, dándole a entender que se había recompuesto y que sería él quien se encargara de aquello a partir de ahora.

-Anya y Orión Black...- el mundo paró de girar. La pluma con la que Christine estaba a punto de escribir en el pergamino, resbaló de sus dedos y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. Heka se levantó bruscamente del asiento. Las venas de su cuello temblaban de odio, de ira y tenía los puños apretados contra sus piernas. Ron y Neville observaron a Harry, que se había quedado totalmente estático en su posición y al parecer en un trance, mientras Troy se levantaba para sostener a Heka, que estaba dispuesta a sacar la varita. Ahora comprendía porqué esos dos le habían dado malas vibraciones en el tren. Eran "Black". Black, Black, Black, Black...se repetía su mente. Los demás alumnos observaban la escena sin entender porqué Heka se había puesto así o como podían aquellos dos muchachos parecer ajenos a la reacción que se había efectuado en los demás, pero más de uno comenzaba a murmurar. Todo el mundo conocía la historia de Sirius Black y sabían, por ejemplo, que familias como la de los Malfoy o la de los Lestrange, que habían sido apresadas por ser mortifagas, contaban entre sus filas con mujeres con ese apellido.

A Harry la cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía creerlo, sencillamente era imposible. Había visto el tapiz de la familia de su padrino, podía visualizarlo en su mente a la perfección y no quedaba ningún heredero de los Black directo que poseyera ese apellido. Las ramas de la familia se extendían a apellidos como los de los Weasley, los Malfoy, los Lestrange, los Tonks o los Odria. No habían más Black. Sirius era último...Harry lo sabía, lo había visto en el tapiz, su padrino mismo se lo había confirmado. Como mucho, esos chicos podían ser descendientes de su hermano, de Regulus Black, pero Harry sabía que había muerto asesinado por los propios mortífagos y estaba claro, que si hubiese tenido descendencia, sus nombres estarían en el tapiz.

De pronto, se sentía mucho más mareado. No podía continuar en la misma habitación que aquellas personas, no podía seguir notando como esos ojos lo taladraban, lo enloquecían, porque seguía teniendo la sensación de haberlos visto en algún lado, pero era incapaz de asociar una mirada tan fría a alguien que conociera.

-Harry...- le susurró Ron prudentemente, colocándole una mano en el hombro.- ¿Estás bien?- Harry asintió por inercia, pero no, no se encontraba bien. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía que Christine se encontrara mucho mejor que él, pero cuando la miró, la mujer había vuelto a adoptar una expresión de serenidad e indiferencia, una fachada, que le impidiera perder los nervios.

-Odria, siéntese.- ordenó bruscamente. Heka, que continuaba temblando de arriba abajo de ira y era tímidamente detenida por Troy, la fulminó con la mirada. No iba a permitir que nadie le diese órdenes y mucho menos cuando tenía un pedacito de su pasado enfrente suyo. Tenía que averiguar la verdad, tenía que saber...- ¡He dicho que se siente!- volvió a ordenar Christine, en aquella ocasión, más tajantemente. Pero para Heka aquello era demasiado, ni siquiera le imponía la figura alta y poderosa de Christine. Se giró bruscamente hacia su asiento, rompiendo el contacto visual con esos extraños individuos y tomando su mochila al hombro y su chaqueta de cuero, bordeó el pupitre y salió corriendo del aula. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Neville también se puso en pie.- ¡Longbottom, quédese donde está o mañana tendrá que entregarme una redacción de dos pergaminos!- Neville se mordió el labio inferior, observó a Christine y tras lanzar lo que parecía una mirada de disculpa, también cogió sus cosas y salió detrás de Heka. La puerta se cerró de golpe y cuando Harry fue capaz de volver a mirar a aquellos chicos, encontró como una leve sonrisa sarcástica se asomaba por el rostro de ambos. La furia le invadió. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

El resto de la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras fue un tanto confusa y cargada de expectación. Los alumnos no prestaron mucha atención a la planificación de curso que iba exponiendo la profesora Byrne y muy pocos copiaron el esquema que puso en la pizarra y Christine tampoco se preocupó de reñirles y castigarles, parecía que había entrado en una especie de burbujita de cristal y que hablaba más por inercia que porque se diera cuenta que lo hacía.

Harry tampoco prestó atención a su profesora. Por un lado, no cesaba de mirar el reloj de pulsera, deseoso de que acabara la primera clase para encarar a su madre y preguntarle el porqué le habían ocultado lo de la reunión y por otro, los dos chicos misteriosos estaban sentados a sólo un par de metros de distancia y por mucho que se resistía, no podía evitar estar pendiente de ellos en todo momento, pero ellos ni siquiera lo miraron ni una vez. Estaban atentos a la profesora Byrne como si fueran estudiantes ejemplares.

Por fin, Christine dio permiso para que los alumnos salieran y los dos chicos salieron los primeros, bajo los cuchicheos de sus compañeros, sin prestarles atención. Ron y Troy, algo tensos, metieron sus cosas en la mochila y se levantaron, esperando a ver lo que hacía Harry.

-Ir tirando.- les dijo el chico observando como Christine se dejaba caer en el asiento y recogía los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.- Ahora luego nos vemos.- Ron y Troy se encogieron de hombros y asintieron un poco disconformes. Cuando Harry adoptaba esa expresión en el rostro y Christine estaba cerca, sus caracteres chocantes no podían dar fruto a nada bueno.

Esperó a que todos sus compañeros se marcharan del aula, cosa que ocurrió rápidamente y entonces, comenzó a meter sus cosas dentro de la mochila, con parsimonia, observando por el rabillo del ojo como su profesora continuaba revisando sus pergaminos, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaban ahí solos. En aquel instante, por el marco de la puerta ingresó un Remus Lupin ligeramente serio y cerró el aula tras de sí. Ignorando a Harry como lo estaba haciendo Christine, se acercó a la mesa de su mujer y le susurró algo en el oído. Eso enfureció todavía más al chico. Seguramente, tendría mucho que ver con lo que salía en el Profeta o por el hecho de que Christine estaba más blanca que la pared, pero volvían a dejarlo al margen como cuando tenía quince años.

Enrabietado, se puso en pie haciendo un ruido extremo con la silla, para captar la atención de los dos adultos y se dirigió a la mesa de Christine con un aire peligroso. Enfadado como estaba, dejó caer la mochila al suelo y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa de la profesora, taladrándola con la mirada y tan fríamente que Lupin pudo ver una vez más al hombre que lo había salvado en las batallas, cinco años atrás.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió y su voz sonó fría y distante.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- Christine no se alteró y escribió algo tranquilamente en sus notas, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Cuidado Christine porque te estás acercando peligrosamente a un terreno que sabes que no puedes pisar.- en aquella ocasión y tras la dureza con la que Harry hablaba, la mujer sí fijó sus ojos en él.- No querrás cometer el mismo error conmigo que con Alan¿verdad? Así que te recomiendo que me digas la verdad.- la profesora se puso en pie rápidamente y la silla en la que estaba sentada cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo.

-No te permito...

-No, soy yo el que no te permite que me ocultes cosas, Chris.- bramó Harry y harto de que Christine tratara de desviar su atención en las notas que tenía sobre la mesa, utilizó su poder y de un manotazo, todos los pergaminos volaron en distintas direcciones.- ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!

-¡Suficiente!- Lupin se sumó a la pelea. Harry nunca lo había visto tan serio y tan nervioso. Parecía que el hecho de una nueva amenaza que desestabilizada el cuadro de familia feliz que había estado viviendo tanto tiempo, lo sacaba de su habitual parsimonia y carácter tranquilo.- Deberías escuchar los motivos que tuvo tu madre...

-Ella no es mi madre.- susurró Harry en voz baja y esas palabras se clavaron en Christine como cuchillos candentes. El chico desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior enfadado consigo mismo. No quería hacer daño a Christine, no quería estropear lo poco que había logrado en esos años de paz, justo ahora que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de empezar a notar como el mundo iba perdiendo la esperanza.- Y vosotros no teníais derecho de contarle a la Orden del Fénix lo que me pasa...¿por qué lo hicisteis, verdad?- habría dado la mitad de su vida porque esa respuesta fuera negativa, pero le bastó ver el intercambio de miradas entre los dos adultos para darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.- No teníais ningún derecho...- añadió abatido y sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

-La Orden del Fénix tiene que volver a instaurarse, Harry.- dijo Christine con autoridad y sin mostrarse débil por las palabras de su "hijo" mayor.- Esto va a ser una guerra en toda regla y sabes mejor que nadie que...

-¡Vete a la mierda, Chris!- bramó el muchacho golpeando el escritorio con un puño. Lupin abrió la boca sorprendido. Él no había sido testigo nunca de una de las peleas entre los dos arcángeles, de hecho, en cinco años de convivencia, Harry y Christine nunca se habían peleado más que por alguna necedad.- ¡Nadie va a luchar esta guerra más que yo¡Nadie¿entiendes? Quítate eso de la cabeza porque así será. Yo soy Harry Potter, yo soy El Salvador y soy quien derrotó a Lord Voldemort y YO mataré al quién sea que sea ese gilipollas que trata de destruir la fe en el mundo. Es mi batalla y la pienso librar solo. No os necesito. Pude solo con el ejército de Voldemort y podré ahora con este aprendiz de mago tenebroso...

-Estás sobrepasando el límite de arrogancia, Harry.- le advirtió Christine empezando a cabrearse de verdad.- ¿No te das cuenta de que estás enfermo?

-¡Basta!- Harry estaba tan furioso que la energía comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz.- ¡He dicho que puedo vencerlos yo solo¡Te pedí hace tiempo una cosa Christine y quiero que cumplas tu palabra de que vas a hacerlo! Y te juro por la tumba de mis padres que si Ginny o Ron o Hermione o cualquiera de las personas que me importan se enteran de que estoy en peligro de muerte, lo lamentarás.- dicho esto, tomó del suelo su mochila y se giró para marcharse del aula.

-¡Harry!- la voz atronadora de Christine lo hizo detenerse en el resquicio de la puerta, pero el chico no se dio la vuelta para mirarla.- A las siete en el gimnasio de casa. Sé puntual.- satisfecho, pero sin reconocerlo, el chico abrió el picaporte y salió dando un portazo. Aquella misma tarde, volvería a encontrar con sí mismo, cara a cara, en una lucha de espejos, por ver quien era el ganador. Harry Potter, había regresado.

Heka no sabía como había logrado dar con el lavabo de las chicas, pero lo cierto es que estaba allí, mirándose a un espejo algo viejo, con el grifo abierto a presión y un fantasma llorón sobrevolando los compartimentos de los distintos baños. Miró su reflejo, suspirando y pasándose una mano por su rostro demacrado. Tenía mala cara, claro que la tenía. Acababa de toparse por las buenas con un apellido que hacían saltar todas sus defensas. En realidad, Heka se sentía mal consigo misma porque se había metido a realizar la carrera de auror sólo por una razón: venganza.

Había estudiado hasta la saciedad para que le dieran la beca y venirse a Inglaterra, donde sabía que se encontraban los miembros supervivientes de los Black. Tras conocer la verdadera historia de Sirius, su odio se había acrecentado. Además de vengar a sus padres, vengaría también al padrino de Harry, su mejor amigo, por haber sido despreciado por su propia familia.

Al conocer a Harry, a Neville, Ron, Troy y los demás, escuchar a su mejor amigo hablar de la guerra y contándole todo lo duro que tuvo que vivir y haber aprendido lo que era la carrera en sí, Heka había cambiado su forma de pensar. Ya no quería ser auror sólo para buscar venganza en los mortífagos que llevaban el apellido Black, sino que quería defender al mundo entero de vivir una situación como la que había tenido que padecer. Harry le había enseñado eso. Le había contado que él había experimentado esa misma sensación, que había matado a sangre fría a Bellatrix Lestrange y a Kreacher y que había comprendido que no era el mejor camino.

No obstante, Heka no era como Harry. Se odiaba por no ser tan buena persona como su amigo, pero no podía cambiar el hecho de que, llevaba investigando muchos años por su cuenta el paradero de los Malfoy, que eran los únicos miembros vivos de la familia Black y que no había logrado encontrarlos.

Narcisa Black había escapado la misma noche que su hijo, Draco Malfoy y Malfoy padre también se había esfumado tras la caída de su señor.

Así que, ahora que había relajado su búsqueda, ahora que estaba empezando a vivir sin ser una sombra del pasado, le perseguía de nuevo aquel apellido. Siempre había seguido su instinto y por eso había notado esa extraña sensación al ver a aquellos dos individuos en el tren.

Heka no había vuelto a llorar desde que a los quince años perdiera a sus padres y su único apoyo y no estaba dispuesta a volverlo hacer. La noche en la que el director de su colegio de magia y hechicería la había citado en su despacho para comunicarle la mala noticia, se le había clavado en el alma como una daga punzante. No podría olvidar el haber entrado a su casa y ver el sofá cubierto de sangre, todos los objetos que su madre cuidaba con tanto cariño y que tenía perfectamente ordenados sobre las estanterías, sus recuerdos, sus fotos...todo hecho pedazos y con ellos, su vida. Había acariciado el rostro pálido y frío, carente de vida de su padre y le había susurrado un adiós y ahí, junto a su tumba, se había jurado venganza.

-¿Heka¿Estás ahí? Se supone que no puedo entrar al baño de las chicas...- era la voz de Neville. La chica cerró los ojos, se lanzó agua a la cara y se giró para ver a su amigo que entraba mirando de un lado a otro, como si esperara encontrar a alguna persona más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Heka asombrada y miró su reloj de pulsera. La clase todavía no había terminado.

-Ver como estabas.- Neville se acercó a la chica y le pasó una mano por el brazo, cariñosamente.- Imagino que no muy bien...

-Pues te equivocas.- refutó Heka cruzándose de brazos. No permitía nunca que la gente viera su lado débil, quizás, el único que lo había visto en alguna ocasión era Harry.- Estoy perfectamente.

-Oh.- ironizó Neville, utilizando un tono sarcástico al hablar.- Claro, como no, se me olvidaba que la gran Heka Odria no tiene derecho a estar triste...

-Que te jodan, Neville.- Heka dio un manotazo al aire disgustada y pasó por delante de su amigo con intención de marcharse de allí y salir airosa de la situación, pero el chico la cogió de un brazo fuertemente y adoptó una expresión de determinación que muy pocas veces se le había visto.

-No tienes que ser siempre tan valiente¿sabes? Hay días en los que se tiene que estar triste para conocerse a uno mismo, para aceptar lo que es, para convivir con los malos momentos. Si te apetece llorar, pues llora, si te apetece reír, hazlo, pero nunca te cierres al mundo...

-Deberías meterte a moralista, Logbottom- replicó la chica con arrogancia y el hecho de que lo llamara por su apellido, lastimó a Neville.- O mejor, a cura, pero a mí no me des charlas, es más¿por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar empollándote tus libros. Yo no necesito ayuda.- y tras decir eso, se soltó del brazo y salió como una energúmena por la puerta, a sabiendas de que lo que había hecho, sólo era una nueva forma de querer demostrarse a sí misma, que podía realizar sus aspiraciones cuando quisiera y que podía hacerlo sola.

-Estoy aquí porque te quiero...- murmuró Neville cuando la chica ya no podía oírlo y lanzó un suspiro al aire, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Si quieres puedes salir conmigo.- dijo una voz de pito a sus espaldas y se escucharon unas risitas. Una fantasma con unas enormes gafas redondas en la cara, sobrevolaba los lavabos.

-No, gracias Myrthe...-respondió Neville algo cortado y sin saber como salir de la situación. En cuanto el espectro comenzó a llorar ruidosamente, el chico se apresuró a echar a correr.

Aquel era su rincón de pensamientos, su guarida, el refugio de su bestia interior. Ahí había consolidado el noviazgo con Ginny por primera vez, ahí había escuchado a Cho confesarle lo mucho que lo admiraba y confiaba en él y ahí, en esa misma posición, se habían sentado James Potter y Sirius Black a la edad de quince años. Harry los había visto en el pensadero de Snape.

Le gustaba aquel rincón a la sombra, bajo la copa del árbol. Le encantaba enfocar sus ojos al lago y pensar en su madre remojándose los pies en días de calor, imaginar a su padre pensando en ella. La vida podía ser tan injusta en ocasiones. Estaba seguro, que cuando sus padres se enamoraron, cuando empezaron a entenderse, a estar juntos, no imaginaban el horrible destino que les aguardaba. A veces, sentía la necesidad de volver a alejar a Ginny de sí mismo, de volverla a mantener al margen de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Harry Potter, definitivamente, no estaba hecho para alguien como ella. Ginny se merecía lo mejor, se merecía estar con alguien cuya vida, no estuviera en constante peligro. Pensar en quien era en realidad le hacía daño. Sonaba cobarde sí, pero aún cuando Alan supiese quien era en realidad, no deseaba mostrarle al mundo su verdadera cara. Porque Harry Potter, siempre acababa por hacer daño a aquellos a los que más quería. Primero a sus padres, después a Sirius y luego a sus amigos...

La ramita con la que llevaba un rato jugueteando se partió bajo la presión de sus manos.

Pero por más que lo deseara, no podía volver a mantener a Ginny al margen, no podía, sencillamente, porque se había vuelto dependiente de ella. Ahora ya no era El Salvador, cierto que esa personalidad fría continuaba viva en su interior y que, en ocasiones, lograba manifestarse, pero se apagaba rápidamente, tan pronto como una caricia recorría su rostro. No podía condenar a sus amigos a volver a pasar por aquello por segunda vez.

Pero tampoco podía decirles la verdad absoluta. Tenía que averiguar quién era la persona que había reunido a esos mortifagos y amenazaba con destruirle y porqué, no se había manifestado ante él todavía. Quizás lo estaba esperando...

Pero Harry había perdido muchas de sus viejas habilidades a medida que su magia se agotaba. Por ejemplo, únicamente notaba un leve tintineo cuando alguno de los cardenales era brutalmente asesinado y como su enemigo no había realizado ningún ataque a gran escala, no podía sentir un dolor lo suficientemente grande para que le indicara el lugar donde debía acudir. Así que, no podía salvar a los cardenales.

Pero lo encontraría...sí, estaba dispuesto a ello. En cuanto comenzara las clases con Christine volvería a ser el mismo por muy doloroso que eso fuera y entonces, podría a volver a surcar el cielo con su moto voladora y su capucha al viento.

-¿Un beso a cambio de tus pensamientos?- una sombra lo había abrazado por detrás y le acariciaba el cuello con sus labios. Harry sonrió y se estremeció al sentir esos labios que lo habían recorrido en tantas ocasiones. Ginny se sentó a su lado mucho menos eufórica y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-No pensaba.- respondió el chico pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo.- Recordaba.

-Siempre te ha gustado este lugar...hacía mucho que no estábamos a solas en el.- Ginny suspiró y se tumbó boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, observando las figuras que formaban las nubes en el cielo.- Me han dicho que habéis tenido una clase movidita...- Harry forzó su rostro a no adoptar una mueca demasiado desagradable. Obviamente, Alice y su pandilla de amiguitas chismosas habían corrido la voz de lo que había sucedido con la llegada de esos extraños chicos.

-Sí, es verdad.- confirmó el chico derrotado a la evidencia. Nunca podía llegar a engañar del todo a su novia, Ginny siempre tenía un don mágico para explorar su mente.- De hecho, imagino que Heka no debe de estar pasándolo muy bien, pero eso no es todo.-Ginny le miró interrogantemente.- he discutido con Christine y con Remus.- aclaró.- Por la reunión de la Orden.- la chica no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó callada, mirando al frente y demasiado seria para lo que era en realidad.- ¿Qué?- inquirió Harry al verla en aquel estado demasiado pensativo y sintiendo por dentro que algo le ocurría. Su novia era su protegida, pero en realidad, él sabía que debía proteger al mundo entero. Los mayores le habían encomendado a la chica porque Ginny siempre había sido una fuente importante de esperanza, pero al no nacer arcángel, no tenía obligación de proteger más que la causa por la que fue transformado. Pero el hecho de que tuviera que cuidar de la chica era algo que los unía mucho más, porque a su vez, ella cuidaba de él con esa llama que prendía en su interior.

-¿Es necesario...- comenzó Ginny con prudencia y clavando ahora sus ojos en los de su novio.- ...que pelees también esta guerra?- Harry se levantó de golpe, todavía con las palabras de la chica retumbándole los oídos. Sin duda, se tenía que tratar de una broma. No era posible que Ginny, la Ginny que él conocía se estuviera echando atrás ante una amenaza, una amenaza, en la que sabía, que su participación sería clave para aplacarla. No parecía la misma chica decidida que lo había dado el todo por el todo por luchar en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, que había mirado a la cara al mago tenebroso, que había tenido fe en ganarla. La misma, que segura de sí misma, había ido al Departamento de Misterios cuando Sirius fue asesinado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza alucinado.- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo...

-No luches en esa guerra.- dijo Ginny levantándose también y tomando a su novio por las muñecas, pero su voz parecía más un ruego.- Por favor...otra vez lo mismo no...- Harry se apartó bruscamente de ella dándole la espalda.- Una vez más no...te lo ruego, ya pasamos un infierno, ya sufrimos mucho...no quiero volver a tener que vivir aquello...no quiero perderte.

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?- bramó Harry encarándola y levantando la voz más de lo que hubiese deseado.- Está muriendo gente inocente, morirá mucha más...¡son mortífagos maldita sea¡No puedes echarte a un lado¡Tú no eres así!

-No quiero perderte.- dijo Ginny en voz baja, pero sin que su voz se quebrara.- No otra vez. Te estoy rogando una vida normal, Harry, sólo eso. Creo que después de lo que ocurrió en la guerra...ambos la merecemos. No es justo que volvamos a vivir lo mismo una segunda vez.

-No es justo que te eches atrás...- revocó Harry con una agonía mal contenida. Entendía el pensamiento de Ginny, pero no lo aprobaba. Podía comprender que la guerra la hubiese traumatizado, que no quisiese volver a vivir lo mismo, que tuviera miedo...pero nunca que se echara atrás ante una causa, que ella había sido la primera contra la que luchar. No encontraba en esa chica a la Ginny Weasley de la que se enamoró, pero estaba claro, que su novia no podía llegar a alcanzar a comprender lo personal que llegaba a ser aquello para él. Le pesara o no, volvía a ser su guerra, una guerra, que llevaba el "pasado" escrito en letras de sangre.

-No puedes reprocharme nada.- le retó Ginny con los ojos aguados y los puños apretados, negando la cabeza con decepción, pero no era más que la que Harry sentía hacia ella.- He sufrido muchísimo...yo te vi ahí...tirado en el asfalto...sangrando...muriendo...¡No tienes derecho a exigirme que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo!

-Claro que no.- aceptó Harry hablando en un tono seco y tranquilo. Le habían afectado muchísimo las palabras de su novia, pero no podía hacer nada. No podía retirarse de una guerra que estaba declarada contra sí mismo. Tal vez, dejar a Ginny al margen de ella era lo mejor...- Pero tampoco puedes pedirme que abandone lo que soy...lo que fui...lo siento mucho, pero voy a luchar...- Ginny bajó la barbilla y se sorbió la nariz en un gesto claramente perturbado.

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó con la voz queda.

-Si aceptas un nosotros...-murmuró el chico a sabiendas que aquello le iba a hacer mucho daño.- tendrás que vivir con el nombre de Harry Potter...sino...lo siento mucho...- Ginny sintió un pinchazo en la boca del estómago, producido por el gran shock de estar escuchando unas palabras que jamás creyó posibles. Ellos, que habían luchado contra el destino, contra la guerra, contra el mundo, no podían estar siendo arrastrados por una nueva separación. Pero por el gesto que concentró su sonrisa forzada y melancólica, no pareció que aceptara al niño-qué-vivió en su vida. Iba a responder, cuando se acercaron unas figuras a ellos, al parecer, caminando apresuradamente.

-¡Chicos!- eran Troy y Ron seguidos de un Neville algo inquieto.- Dumbledore nos ha citado en su despacho.

-¿Dumbledore?- preguntaron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

-Creo que tiene que ver con...con...ya sabéis, con lo de la Orden...- masculló Ron entre dientes.

-¿Qué orden?- ni Troy ni Neville sabían nada acerca de la Orden del Fénix. Ninguno de sus amigos se lo había contado nunca, después de todo, la Orden era una organización secreta y lo seguiría siendo, pero si el director los había citado a todos, muy posiblemente, pensaba añadir nuevos miembros.

-Será mejor que os lo explique Dumbledore.- dijo Ginny con pesar. Sus peores temores estaban siendo confirmados. No sólo Harry ingresaría en la Orden sino que además el director esperaba contar con todos sus amigos y con ella misma. A veces, se preguntaba porqué había entrado en la carrera de Aurología. Durante el periodo de la guerra lo había tenido muy claro, pero ahora Ginny tenía 20 años y su pensamiento respecto a combatir a todo mal que asolara el mundo mágico había caído en picado. La guerra, la había cambiado, pero pese a que la debía de haber endurecido, la había ablandado. Ahora, el miedo era su mayor enemigo.

-Tenemos que buscar a Heka primero.- recordó Neville.

-¿Pero no estaba contigo?- Harry arrugó la frente. Había visto a Neville salir detrás de su amiga bajo la mirada amenazadora de Christine.

-Estaba...- susurró el chico y por alguna extraña razón, desvió la mirada.- Pero la perdí de vista hace un rato...

-Venga, pues encontrémosla.- se apresuró a decir Troy y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, sin poder evitar lanzar una rápida mirada a Ginny, la había encontrado muy extraña.

Christine escribía furiosamente en la pizarra el esquema de la asignatura para los alumnos de cuarto que tendría en apenas veinte minutos. La tiza que tenía en las manos chirriaba al contacto con la pared y emitía un ruido molesto y que producía dentera, pero eso a ella no le importaba.

Podría haber realizado la misma operación en apenas unos segundos, si hubiese utilizado su varita mágica, pero estaba tan enfadada y sentía tal frustración que había preferido hacerlo al modo muggle, donde pudiera descargar su rabia, como había hecho muchos años atrás.

-¿Puedes estarte quieta y venir a hablar conmigo un momento?- pidió Lupin por enésima vez. Conocía a Christine y conocía su carácter altivo y su personalidad fuerte, pero no había tenido que enfrentarse a ese personalidad en cinco años. Su relación había funcionado como si estuviera fabricada para hacerlo: sin peleas, sin malos entendidos, sin discordias...sólo una paz inusitada mezclada con la pasión de los años perdidos. No obstante, hacía un tiempo que Lupin había visto como no podía arrancar a la personalidad fría y distante de su mujer como lo había hecho en el pasado y eso, le preocupaba.

-No, no puedo- replicó Christine de mal talante.- No estoy de humor para soportar tu impasibilidad Remus, así que te pido que me dejes sola un momento, por favor.

-¿Para qué, eh?- inquirió el hombre clavando sus ojos en la espalda de su esposa.- ¿Para que tu mal humor, tu odio, tus recuerdos...vuelvan a sacar lo peor de ti misma? No, Chris, esta vez no, no te dejaré marchar...

-Márchate Remus.- ordenó Christine y se dio la vuelta dejando caer la tiza al suelo, para encarar su expresión afable y tranquila. Lupin se sorprendió de ver como el brillo oscuros de sus ojos había vuelto a renacer en ellos, manchando su azul marino característico.

-No me iré sin razonar contigo, sin hacerte entrar en razón...

-¡Remus, vete de una maldita vez!- pero en vez de aquello, en dos zancadas, su marido se posó enfrente suyo y la agarró por los dos brazos, haciendo que sus miradas quedaran conectadas. Tal vez fue una sensación, pero le pareció que Christine volvía a temblar tras ese contacto y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que la personalidad fría de su mujer estaba regresando a ella y que arrastrada por ese odio, por ese pasado, la estaban alejando otra vez de sentir, de él...

-¿Por qué me dejas al margen¿Por qué no puedo evitar que vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, que ambos lo cometáis?

-¡No fue ningún error!- rugió Christine y se separó bruscamente de él. Le temblaba el labio inferior y lo único que deseaba en el mundo es que Lupin se alejara de ella, que no la tocara, que no lograra con esa mirada dulce y cargada de comprensión romper las barreras que acababa de crear, barreras, que la estaban ayudando como una droga a olvidar las palabras que Harry había pronunciado en su presencia. Había tenido una segunda oportunidad, con Alan, con el propio Harry y había fallado como madre.

-No vuelvas a convertir a Harry en aquello que más odia...sólo está, equivocado...- murmuró Lupin alicaído.- Sólo quiere demostrarse a sí mismo, demostrarte a ti...que no es débil...que sigue siendo El Salvador...Chris, no lo condenes, no le des la oportunidad de morir...

-Estás sacando las cosas de quicio.- replicó Christine alejándose un paso más de su marido. ¿Por qué se le tenían que clavar esas palabras como puñales en el alma?- No va a morir, porqué yo lo entrenaré bien de manera que...

-¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta de que Dumbledore oculta algo?- bramó Lupin, ahora sí, perdiendo la paciencia y golpeando el escritorio con una mano. Christine fingió no percatarse, pero nuevamente, sentía una opresión en el pecho, una sensación que le indicaba peligro. Se iba a arrepentir toda su vida de no haber escuchado a su marido, de haberse alejado de él, porque en aquella ocasión, las oportunidades se habían terminado.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- susurró de forma esquiva y Lupin supo que Christine se había cerrado a todo, al mundo y que le resultaría imposible penetrar esa coraza, al menos, por ahora...

-Está bien.- suspiró derrotado.- Tú misma. Pero vas a hacer daño a Harry, a Alan y a ti misma y está vez Christine, me estoy cansando de ayudarte a levantar...- Lupin se abrochó bien la capa y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

-Harry tiene que volver a ser el Salvador, Remus. Tú nunca aceptaste eso, pero si estamos vivos...si está vivo...es gracias a eso...

-Te equivocas.- susurró el hombre con la mano puesta en el picaporte.- No está vivo...y fue su corazón quién derrotó a Lord Voldemort, no tu magnífica máscara, creí, que lo habías comprendido...me equivoqué...- cuando la puerta del aula se cerró Christine sintió el vacío que sólo alude la soledad. Sí, había estado equivocada¿pero qué otra manera tenía de vivir cargando con el dolor de lo que se avecinaba?

-Se salvaron vidas...- le dijo al aire y con ese pensamiento, se sentó en su escritorio para prepararse la segunda clase. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, o al menos, eso creía.


	10. One for all and all for one

**N/A: Más vale tarde que nunca, dice el refrán. Hola gente, perdón por la tardanza. me encantaría que mi vida se basara en estar sentada enfrente del ordenador imaginando el fict, pero como no, no he nacido en la familia real como la infanta Leonor, pues me toca joderme y estudiar mucho y trabajar como una cosaca. pero ya estoy aquí, jajaja, y trataré de no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Espero que os guste el capi, a mí partcularmente me encanta. Por fin tenéis la primera clase entre Harry y Christine y un poquito de Ron y Hermione. Un besazo a todos!**

**Reviews:**

**Sara-llp: **Olass! Bueno, hay que tener paciencia. Que haya dicho que en este fict habrá un Ron/Hermione no quiere decir que los vaya a poner a todas horas. Depende de si el capítulo lo requiere.

**Absintheaddict: **Olass! No te sientas mal mujer, no pasa nada. Yo entiendo que a veces cuesta dejar review, solo quiero que lo hagas cuando estés preparada o te apetezca, no me gustaría que lo hicieras a desgana. Pues..., no, no se trata de tortuoso, de hecho, Harry vivirá momentos de felicidad y la guerra se tomará de manera diferente, pero hay oscuros pasados, nuevos personajes misteriosos y mucho que perder, así que por eso será quizás algo más duro. A ver, actualizaré básicamente cuando vaya pudiendo, ajjajaaj. Estudio y trabajo a la vez y casi no tengo tiempo de nada, pero más o menos espero hacerlo al menos una vez por semana. Sí, en Hogwarts descubrirán la identidad de Harry tarde o temprano y lo de Orión...lo siento, para eso sí que tendrás que esperar. Besos!

**D.Alatriste: **Olass! Sí, se acerca el entrenamiento y veremos a una Christine..ummm, familiar, diría yo. Seguro que os suena, jajajaa. Bueno, la pelea con Ginny es normal, habrá más y ya verás el motivo. Besos!

**Valerita: **Olass! Gracias! Jaja, bueno, en realidad sufrirán todos, pero en este fict nos daremos cuenta de que pese a las claras diferencias de pensamiento entre Chris y Harry también están mucho más unidos y se complementan mejor. Umm, es normal la reacción de Ginny, ella lo pasó fatal en la anterior guerra. Harry no lo puede dejar todo, porque hacerlo significaría morir. Su vida depende de ganar la guerra. Besos!

**Catalina: **jajaj, ok, me alegro que lo entendieras. Besos!

**Dany-Kanuto-Link: **Olass! Gracias, me allegro que te haya gustado. Ufff, jaaj, me tomaré en serio tus amenazas, lo que pasa que para saber más sobre Orión todavía quedan bastantes capítulos, poco a poco se irá sabiendo. Besos!

**Usagi-Chan: **Muchas gracias! Jaja, tú siempre tan amable. Besos!

**+Marita: **Olass! Jaja, pues la verdad es que a veces yo misma me pregunto como hago todo a la vez. En fin, no sé, sacando tiempo de debajo de las piedras. Besos!

**Kathy Chambers: **Olas, jaaja, gracias, me alegro que te gustara. Sí, Harry frío me gusta mucho y es fácil de escribir. Besos!

**Caliope Halliwell: **Olass! Jaja, sí, mucho tiempo. Ya ves, no tardé nada en hacer la continuación. Umm, sí, ajjaja, tiene influencia del Código Da Vinci, pero no hace falta haberlo leído para enterarse, es más, salvo lo de los cardenales, ya no voy a meter mucho más en el fict sobre eso. Bueno, no es que Ian esconda nada realmente importante en las cuevas, solo que es un refugio casi inlocalizable. Jajajajajaj, no, por favor, Anya y Orión no son ni Draco ni Pansy, ajjajajajajajajajaja. Me gustan demasiado esos personajes como para ensuciarlos de esa manera. Sí, iré desvelando pistas poco a poco, pero de momento no puedo decir quiénes son. Paciencia. Me temo que romper fotografías será lo más cándido que haga Alan en este fict, así que prepárate, jajaja. Umm, sñi, habrá muchas batallas, creo que más que en la segunda guerra y más espectaculares puesto que entrarán en juego más arcángeles. Hermione...ya veremos qué pasa con ella. Besazos!

**Pau: **Olass! Lo siento, no pude actualizar en tu cumple, ajjaja. También es el de mi hermana ese día. Felicidades y espero que te guste el capi!

**Lladruc: **Aishh, com diria una meva amiga, memoria de peix, ajjaja, pero bueno, ja t'has enrecordat i va be. Jajajaj, et cauen malament els angelitos? Jajajajajjajajajaja, em deixes que rigui un rato? Jajajajaj, es que si sapiguesis qui son...aishh, millor no dic res. No, home, no, si no tocaràn a la Chris ni al Harry ni a ningú, ja voràs. Bueno, l'entrenament del Harry es amb la Chris i ja se sap, en ella es bastant difícil no patir. Be noi, et deixo, petons! Que t¡agrade el capi!

**CAPÍTULO 10:ONE FOR ALL AND ALL FOR ONE. **

**(Uno para todos y todos para uno.)**

Harry no había visitado el despacho del director desde el día de su graduación en Hogwarts. Durante su Séptimo y último curso, el muchacho había hablado en numerosas ocasiones con Dumbledore, sobre la guerra, sobre sus progresos, sobre como se sentía...Había reencontrado en el anciano la admiración que perdió en el Departamento de Misterios y en consecuencia, con la muerte de su padrino.

Había estrechado su relación con el director, pero aún así, había continuado manteniendo esa distancia, esa independencia que había nacido con su personalidad fría, una autosuficiencia que le impedía pedir ayuda, apoyarse más de lo debido, puesto que había tenido que luchar solo, que había tenido que aprender a no depender del resto del mundo, a sobrevivir...

Por eso, ahora aún cuando Christine y Lupin trataban desesperadamente de que comprendiera que el mal que se avecinaba estaba muy por encima de él, aun cuando él mismo lo sentía, su orgullo, su forma de ser y de actuar, le incapacitaban para apoyarse en un hombro amigo.

Quizás no era eso, quizás sólo estaba herido por las palabras que Alan había pronunciado el día que rompió sus recuerdos, avergonzado de saber que la Orden del Fénix, en esos instantes, sabía que era vulnerable, débil. Sentía una terrible desazón al estar cruzando el umbral del despacho del director y tener que alzar la cabeza para observar sus pequeños ojos azules, y decirle sin palabras, que había fallado, que Harry Potter había muerto junto con su peor enemigo, que Lord Voldemort había acabado por llevarse una parte de él, una parte que no regresaría.

Sí, su hermano lo había hundido en la desesperación que se sentía al saberse inútil, desprotegido, pequeño en comparación con esa fuerza que había sido capaz de reunir a los antiguos grupos mortífagos, que había sido capaz de llevarse la vida de centenar de cardenales. Quería gritar de rabia por ello, quería plantarse frente a Alan, frente a Christine, frente al mundo entero y decir en voz alta que él era Harry Potter y que poseía el poder suficiente para acabar con cualquier amenaza. Tal vez, en el fondo de su corazón, sí era algo arrogante, tal vez, sí se parecía realmente al recuerdo de su padre que vio en el pensadero de Snape, tal vez, se estaba comportando como Sirius Black al actuar de una forma tan impulsiva, porque después de todo, tenía casi la misma edad que su padrino cuando éste fue a matar a Peter Pettrigrew, cuando fue condenado a Azkaban...

Pero no le importaba. No consideraba importante recordar las palabras que la señora Weasley le dijo a Sirius una noche en Grimmauld Place, recordar que le echó en cara esa falta de cordura, una cordura, que lo habría salvado de la muerte si no hubiese acudido al Departamento de Misterios, aún cuando en aquel momento era un fugitivo de la justicia.

Quería volver a demostrarle al mundo quien era, quería volver a sentirse útil, volver a ser grande, fuerte, imponente...volver a inspirar miedo como antaño y no ser él el asustado, no ser intimidado por el simple hecho de una mirada cubierta de rencor...

El despacho de Dumbledore estaba tan cargado de objetos como de costumbre. Y sin embargo, la habitación le parecía acogedora, nada fría a como la había sentido tras la muerte de su padrino. Los grandes ventanales dejaban colar los rayos del sol matinal y permitían un perfecto ángulo de visión del campo de Quidditch.

El director estaba sentado de espaldas a ellos, con los brazos sobre los respaldos del butacón y la mirada fija en el vaivén de las llamas de la chimenea. Sus gafas de media luna le resbalaban por la torcida nariz y jugueteaba con los pulgares en un claro gesto de reflexión. Pese a que había notado su presencia, no varió su posición hasta que Fawkes emitió un breve canto en la percha donde dormitaba, la puerta se hubo cerrado y los chicos llegaron a la altura del escritorio.

-Gracias por venir...- susurró y giró el butacón en donde estaba sentado, para encarar a los muchachos. Heka y Troy, que jamás habían pisado el despacho del director, observaban maravillados la cantidad de objetos raros que poseía el anciano. Ron y Ginny estaban muy pegados el uno al otro y no se preocupaban ni de observar la más que conocida estancia. Tal vez, a la chica le estuviera pasando por la cabeza su primera incursión tras haber estado prisionera en la Cámara de los Secretos, o puede que Ron mantuviera presente la vez que había acompañado a su mejor amigo tras una terrible pesadilla, pero lo cierto, es que sus miradas estaban clavadas en el suelo de piedra. Harry, por su parte, no pasó por alto el hecho de que la vitrina a espaldas del director estaba abierta y que las hebras plateadas del pensadero emitían leves destellos, como si hiciera muy poco que habían sido revisadas.- Imagino, que estaréis sorprendidos...- Dumbledore escudriñó los rostros de los muchachos con avidez, pero sólo pudo penetrar en la mente de cuatro de ellos. Aquello le resultó francamente interesante.

-Ciertamente sí.- respondió Heka con algo de descaro. Tenía las manos colocadas a la altura de la cintura y taconeaba nerviosamente. No había sido un buen día y tenía la sensación de que el director parecía disfrutar con su frustración. Dumbledore sonrió imperceptiblemente. Lo imaginaba.

-Permitidme que os aclare las dudas.- el anciano, se inclinó en su asiento y se retocó las pequeñas gafas, prolongando un molesto silencio durante el cual, taladró con la mirada a Harry. El muchacho lo notó y desvió sus ojos verdosos hacia el cristal de la ventana, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No le habría resultado difícil impedir la penetración en su mente a través de la Oclumancia sin necesidad de evitar el contacto visual, pero se sentía tan avergonzado que era incapaz de continuar sosteniendo una mirada que parecía catalogarlo, juzgarlo, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad. En aquel momento, la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir lentamente y una chica con el cabello suelto, una camisa blanca con una corbata y una falda a la altura de las rodillas, cargando una carpeta y un par de libros bajo el brazo, ingresó jadeando en la habitación.

-Disculpe el retraso, señor...- dijo Hermione distraídamente, pero al alzar la cabeza y descubrir que todos la miraban con algo de curiosidad, se quedó estática en su posición en la puerta. Había recibido una llamada urgente a la Academia, pidiéndole que se presentara en Hogwarts puesto que el director deseaba verla, pero jamás habría creído encontrarse allí con todos sus amigos.- Ehhh...¿llego en mal momento?

-En absoluto, señorita Granger, por favor no se quede en la puerta.- el director hizo un gesto con la mano y algo insegura, Hermione dio un par de pasos hasta colocarse a la altura de Ron, al que saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Ahora ya estamos todos.- añadió Dumbledore en un nuevo examen exhaustivo de miradas.- Puedo aclararos porqué os he mandado llamar.

-Pues le agradecería que fuera al grano, señor.- replicó Heka de mal talante y por alguna extraña razón, Ginny arqueó las cejas.- Tenemos clases y es nuestro primer día...- Dumbledore no respondió de inmediato. Con algo de esfuerzo, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la ventana, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y suspirando prolongadamente.

-Me temo, señorita Odria, que el tema que me obliga a depositar mi confianza en ustedes es mucho más serio que saltarse unas pocas clases.- ante aquella confesión, los chicos intercambiaron miradas de asombro, todos menos Harry, Ron y Ginny, que ya tenían una ligera idea y que se demostraba por sus rostros ensombrecidos.

-Se trata de ellos¿verdad?- Harry dio un paso al frente con solemnidad y habló con mucha más hostilidad de la que habría deseado. Dumbledore no tenía la culpa de nada, pero él continuaba detestando la manera en la que el director parecía adivinar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos...- Han regresado...y usted lo sabe...- el anciano no se inmutó por aquella acusación de información, ni siquiera por la manera en la que el chico se había dirigido a él, se quedó allí, pensativo, observando su propio reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana y decidiendo hasta donde podía llegar a expresar.

-¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto?- Troy, cuya paciencia habitualmente parecía infinita, también dio un paso al frente y miró a Harry, sorprendido por el intercambio visual que mantenía con el director y sobretodo, porque él sí parecía tener una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dumbledore volvió a suspirar, se pasó una mano por su larga barba plateada, acariciándola y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-Os voy a contar una historia.- respondió el director secamente y observando a cada uno de los presentes en el despacho.- Una historia que se remonta a muchos años atrás.

-¿Esto es una broma, no?- le espetó Heka con altivez y se apartó los mechones sueltos que le caían por la cara, bufando de desesperación.- No tenemos cinco años para que nos esté contando cuentos...

-No.- aceptó el director inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.- Pero sí cuando esta historia, señorita Odria, lleva el nombre de un viejo conocido por usted escrito con la muerte de su familia...- Heka se quedó parada. La mano con la que se acariciaba el cabello caoba resbaló lentamente hacia abajo. La muchacha, por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras. Sus amigos conocían perfectamente su trágica historia y sabían, que Heka no era de esas personas a las que les gustaba que se lo estuvieran recordando. Cualquier alusión a su pasado afectaba claramente la concordia del grupo.- Veo que ahora sí que está dispuesta a escucharme...- Heka no respondió, sino que apretó los puños de rabia como si fuera a abalanzarse contra el director en cualquier momento.- Vosotros no habíais nacido cuando comenzó a surgir la amenaza de un mago tenebroso, un mago, que se creía muy por encima de la ley, que estaba sumido en la oscuridad de un pasado- sus ojos se clavaron claramente en los de Heka.- y que buscaba venganza contra un mundo que una vez, lo había repudiado a él y que ahora él se estaba encargando de destruir. Me refiero por supuesto, al mundo muggle.- el silencio se había apoderado de la habitación. Todo el mundo sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo el director, pero no porqué. A algunos, como a Heka, Neville o Harry, aquella historia les afectaba mucho más que a los demás y otros como Troy, nunca la habían vivido especialmente cerca, sobretodo, porque Francia jamás sufrió ningún ataque mortifago, como prometió Lord Voldemort al obtener el contenido de la Profecía.- En aquel tiempo- prosiguió el anciano- no se podía confiar en nadie, tu vecino podía estar vinculado con el lado oscuro o manipulado con la maldición Imperious, el Ministerio de Magia tomaba todo tipo de precauciones, pero todo era inútil: Lord Voldemort estaba ganando una guerra, que él mismo había generado.- ante la mención del mago, los chicos se estremecieron.- Por entonces, la juventud se echó a la calle a luchar cuando los adultos y quienes debían haber llevado la responsabilidad sobre sus espaldas, se echaron atrás sumisos. Varios de esos jóvenes, vinieron a verme a Hogwarts. Yo estaba en continua lucha contra Voldemort y decidí entonces, crear una sociedad secreta que pudiera llegar a frustrar sus planes.- Dumbledore cerró los ojos brevemente y caminó por el despacho hasta su estantería. Una vez allí, rebuscó entre sus pergaminos y extrajo una vieja y amarillenta fotografía movible. La dejó sobre la mesa y todos se acercaron a observarla. Harry abrió la boca algo sorprendido. Ya había visto aquella fotografía en una ocasión, por manos de Ojoloco Moody y volver a verla le causó un impacto muy grande.- Llamé a esa sociedad...la Orden del Fénix...- volvió a suspirar al presenciar como el rostro de Neville había palidecido y se mantenía estático, con la vista fija en dos figuras del viejo retrato: las de sus padres.- Os preguntaréis tal vez, porqué arriesgué la vida de tantas personas jóvenes, porqué cargué a mis hombros y a mi conciencia la responsabilidad de saber que, si perecían, toda la culpa sería única y exclusivamente mía, porqué yo los había incitado a participar, porqué yo les rogué que se unieran.- Harry nunca había visto a Neville tan afectado y estaba seguro de que eso mismo se estaba preguntando su amigo, sobretodo, por la manera tan dura en la que observaba al director.- Mi respuesta quizás, no tenga justificación para vosotros, pero para mí, sí la tuvo.- Dumbledore ahora, clavó sus ojos en los de Harry.- Acababa de escuchar una antigua Profecía, una Profecía que sabía que era la única esperanza de terminar con la guerra y con la que Voldemort, obviamente, estaría obsesionado.- Harry sintió la mano de Heka apretándole la suya propia. La chica no había vuelto a abrir la boca para expresar en contra del director y ahora escuchaba atentamente. Pese a que lo agradecía, sintió enormemente que aquel contacto no procediera de Ginny, pero su novia ni siquiera miraba a Dumbledore, sino que tenía la vista perdida en el suelo.

-Usted está hablando de la Profecía que atañía a Harry Potter¿no es así?- inquirió Troy, que a diferencia de los demás, no había sufrido en sus carnes nada que le pudiera perturbar y había estado sumamente atento a todo.- La misma que el Innombrable dio a conocer hace cinco años a través del asesinato de Fudge...

-La misma.- confirmó el director, pero no miraba al muchacho, sino que estaba muy pendiente de la reacción que tendría aquello en Harry. Estaba hablando de su vida, pero Troy no lo sabía.- Como veréis, no tuve elección. Tenía que impedir la muerte de ese niño, tenía que resguardar a nuestra última oportunidad y a su familia y no sólo por lo que significaba en sí, sino porque me unían a sus padres unos lazos demasiado personales.- Harry levantó la cabeza. Dumbledore nunca le había dicho algo así, no al menos, de forma tan clara y por primera vez en todo el tiempo, sintió gratitud hacia el anciano.- Los Potter, tus padres Neville, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettrigrew y otros muchos más...se unieron a la Orden del Fénix, como podéis ver en la fotografía.- una vez más, Harry vio los rostros sonrientes de sus padres y su padrino saludando desde la vieja fotografía.- pero ninguno, salvo los Longbottom y los Potter supieron jamás la existencia de esa Profecía.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Neville con una voz ronca.- ¿Qué mis padres sí sabían que yo podía ser ese niño, puesto que había nacido a finales de Julio?- Dumbledore, se limitó a asentir.

-Y aún así, Neville, quisieron continuar luchando. Igual que para los Potter, para tus padres también se realizó el Encantamiento Fidelio, pero Voldemort nunca se sintió identificado contigo, eligió al niño de sangre mestiza entre sus venas, en el que vio más similitudes consigo mismo...- Neville apartó la cabeza. Eso no le confortaba. ¿Qué más daba que se hubiese salvado de la muerte si después de todo tampoco había tenido el calor de sus padres?- Una vez Voldemort desaparecido, se rompió el Encantamiento y fue entonces, cuando tus padres fueron torturados...

-Ya basta.- ordenó Harry con una voz cargada de frialdad y desprecio. Seguía sin entender porqué Dumbledore continuaba castigándolos con sus huecas palabras, con el pasado, cuando estaba viendo que Neville, tarde o temprano, podía quebrarse por completo.- Usted ha contado la historia, ahora diga lo que tenga que decirnos...- Dumbledore no se molestó por aquello, ni siquiera le reprochó a Harry su falta de educación al haberlo cortado de aquella manera, sino que regresó a su butacón y se dejó caer con aplomo, pero con su habitual impasibilidad, tomó de nuevo la fotografía, le echó un vistazo y la guardó en la estantería bajo la mirada atenta de Neville, que siguió los rostros de sus padres hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Imagino- comenzó el director observándose los pulgares.- que os han informado de los recientes sucesos que han acontecido en el mundo muggle.- el hombre, sin esperar respuesta, giró su butacón hacia la estantería y tomó un viejo diario que estaba enterrado bajo una pila de libros gruesos. Sopló la cortina de polvo que se había generado por la falta de uso y desplegó la primera plana sobre el escritorio. Como había ocurrido con la fotografía, los chicos se inclinaron un poco para poder ver mejor la portada, que rezaba la desaparición del Cónclave en el que se seleccionaría a un nuevo Papa. Harry sintió un hormigueo a la altura del estómago, al leer la causa por la que estaba muriendo, pero sabía, que esos cardenales continuaban con vida, puesto que eran los mayores pilares de la Iglesia Católica y si hubiesen fallecido, él ya no formaría parte de ese mundo.

i _¿Pero dónde estaban?_ /i

-¿Han sido ellos?- cuestionó Harry de forma directa. Dumbledore no le respondió pero su mirada lo dijo todo por él y Harry sintió que no podría sostener el peso de su cuerpo mucho más tiempo. Ahora estaba seguro, eran ellos, los mortífagos habían regresado más fuertes que nunca, dispuestos a acabar el trabajo que Lord Voldemort no pudo concluir la noche en la que fue asesinado.- Han venido para contraatacar...- las palabras habían fluido de su garganta a un ritmo pausado y susurrante, como si sus cuerdas vocales quisieran aflojar el mal que aquello significaba.

-Por eso necesito vuestra ayuda.- Dumbledore había juntado las palmas de sus manos y se las observaba a través de sus gafas de media luna. Ron, Ginny y Hermione se miraron entre sí, los tres con el mismo pensamiento: jamás habían visto al director tan viejo y cansado.- Os he llamado para pediros que os unáis a la Orden del Fénix.- una sombra cubrió los rostros de los presentes. Era como si una cortina de humo hubiese surgido de la nada y los embaucara, los aislara de toda realidad. Parecía, sin duda, un cuento de terror, la peor de todas las bromas, una ficción a la que no se habían tenido que enfrentar en cinco años. ¡Qué atrás quedaban entonces sus mentes adolescentes queriendo integrarse en la Orden! Habían espiado, preguntado y hasta inmiscuido en aquella organización que parecía un premio demasiado alto para unos chicos de quince años. Ahora, cuando tenían la oportunidad de participar en lo que a sus héroes internos les había llamado la atención, preferían mil veces estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo. Habían madurado. Y con la madurez, el terrible peso de la verdad había recaído sobre ellos. Y como si el fantasma de Sirius Black se dibujara en sus mentes, sus palabras recayeron sobre ellos como una lona de algodón, como un jarro de agua fría.

i _"-¡Nos trae sin cuidado la maldita Orden!- gritó Fred._

_-¡Nuestro padre se está muriendo!- añadió George._

_-¡Vuestro padre ya sabía donde se metía y no va a agradeceros que le pongáis las cosas más difíciles a la Orden!- replicó Sirius, tan furioso como ellos.- ¡Esto es lo que hay, y por eso no pertenecéis a la Orden¡Vosotros no lo entendéis, pero hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir!_

_-¡Qué fácil es decir eso estando encerrado aquí!- le espetó Fred.- ¡Yo no veo que tú arriesgues mucho el pellejo!"_ /i

El viaje de recuerdos había finalizado y sólo dejaba la agónica verdad sobre ellos. Aquel día, aquella Navidad, probablemente todos comprendieron lo que significaba pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix, mucho más, que cuando Harry había visto el Boggart de la señora Weasley. Después, la muerte de Sirius sería sólo la confirmación al miedo que se había anidado en sus corazones desde aquel día.

Ni, Troy, ni Neville, ni Heka habían tenido que vivir eso de cerca, ninguno había visto la visión del señor Weasley siendo mordido por aquella serpiente, ninguno había sentido la angustia de la señora Weasley o el nerviosismo de Sirius; pero a su manera y por las caras que hacían sus amigos, podían alcanzar a comprender la magnitud de lo que se les estaba pidiendo. Se habían acabado las oportunidades de huir, una cosa era ser auror, otra muy distinta, enfrentarse cara a cara contra el miedo, contra la gran guerra que se avecinaba.

-¿Qué hay de Potter?- inquirió Troy alzando la cabeza. Había estado en silencio, hundido en sus propias cavilaciones.- Estoy seguro que él puede encargarse de solucionar esto...- señaló el periódico y cuando lo hizo, los demás percibieron que su mano temblaba ligeramente. Harry volvió a sentir el nudo en el estómago, pero evitó el contacto visual con el director.

-¿No cree que es injusto dejar que un solo hombre se encargue de solucionar nuestros problemas, señor Dupois?- Dumbledore taladró al chico con la mirada y Troy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió avergonzado. Era casi un auror del Ministerio y se estaba echando atrás cuando el director le estaba pidiendo ayuda, cuando había confiado en él. Tenía razón, había sido muy cobarde e injusto por su parte esperar sentado a que Harry Potter, al que nadie había visto en cinco años, volviera a sacarlos a todos de los problemas.

-Cuente conmigo...- murmuró algo reticente, pero con convicción.- Entraré en la Orden del Fénix...- Dumbledore asintió y sonrió complacido. Ya tenía a uno convencido, el resto, por supuesto, sería mucho más complicado. Pero los necesitaba. No sólo porque era de gran importancia contar con futuros aurores entre sus filas, sino porque la incorporación de gente joven daría mucha vida a la experiencia de los demás miembros. Y eran buenos...pensó, eran grandes magos y brujas.

-Si la situación es tan delicada...y esos asesinos están sueltos...cuente conmigo también.- Era Heka la que había hablado y Harry se sorprendió mucho de su elección. Había fuego en su mirada, un fuego que por alguna extraña razón le embriagaba, le atraía...Nunca había visto esa determinación en su amiga. Heka trabajaba sola, ese siempre había sido su lema y siempre había vivido por y para la venganza. La muerte de sus padres recaía sobre ella y su responsabilidad era acabar con sus asesinos...los Black...por eso nunca se había unido a ningún grupo o causa. Y ahora, lo estaba haciendo. Había puesto por delante los intereses de los demás a los suyos y eso decía mucho de ella. Estaba cambiando.

-Mis padres lucharon por esa causa...- murmuró Neville. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba pálido y tembloroso y que titubeaba al hablar, pero la decisión con la que se enfrentaba a ese miedo, hacía que lo admirara.- Yo también lo haré.- Dumbledore continuaba sonriendo y maravillado por la valentía de los chicos que tenía enfrente. Sin duda, había hecho una buena elección al llamarlos a su despacho. Miró a su derecha. Quedaba lo más difícil y lo sabía. Los cuatro mejores magos que podía encontrar en la Academia, pero a su vez, los más dañados emocionalmente. Habían vivido la guerra demasiado de cerca, habían perdido mucho y convencerlos sería una ardua tarea. Tampoco podía obligarles, no era justo y lo sabía.

-¿Qué me decís vosotros?- inquirió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Las gafas de media luna le resbalaron unos milímetros por la nariz, permitiendo ver sus pequeños ojos azules que brillaban como cuencas vacías.

-Acepto.- Ron había dado un paso al frente con un semblante serio. A diferencia de Troy o Neville, no temblaba ni parecía inquieto. Su seguridad era tan grande que sorprendió al mismísimo director. El muchacho había cambiado, había madurado y la guerra le había dejado un hueco que lo había endurecido. Se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo mucho tiempo atrás: la de que no iba a dejar nunca más que algo malo les pasara a sus seres queridos. Instintivamente miró a Hermione. Si hubiera sido fuerte...entonces la habría podido ayudar. No volvería a ocurrir, su familia entera estaba en la Orden y no iba a permitir que nada malo les ocurriera. No se iba a echar atrás.- Hace mucho tiempo, un hombre muy sabio nos dijo que no estábamos preparados para entrar en la Orden, ahora, creo que sí lo estamos y si podemos ayudar, no me negaré.

-Me alegro que lo haya comprendido así, señor Weasley.- asintió el director.- Aceptar las cosas y darse cuenta de los errores del pasado determina muy bien el carácter y la madurez de una persona.

-No lo hagas.- Ginny también había dado un paso al frente con el rostro preso de la angustia. A su lado, Hermione no decía nada en palabras pero expresaba lo mismo que su amiga con la mirada.- No lo hagáis ninguno. No tenéis idea...no sabéis...¡Esto es una locura!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza presa de la desesperación. No sólo Harry, sino que su hermano y sus amigos se iban a exponer a un viaje que podía no tener regreso.

-Me sorprende que esto venga precisamente de ti, Ginny.- replicó Ron. Parecía molesto. Y es que pese a que entendía el miedo de su hermana, no podía creer que entre todos ellos, precisamente fuese ella la que se echara atrás. Siempre había sido más fuerte, mejor que él, con una garra y una valentía innata. Y ahora, la había perdido.- Si no ayudamos, si no hacemos algo, va a ocurrir algo muy grave...va a morir gente...ya está muriendo. ¡Por Merlín Ginny somos casi Aurores!

-Tú no lo entiendes.- masculló la chica. Tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas, pero de rabia y frustración.- ¿Por qué no te quieres dar cuenta de que si volvemos a una guerra podemos morir¿Es que has olvidado lo que pasamos en aquel hospital esperando?- lo escupió, con la esperanza de que se le aflojara el nudo que tenía en la garganta, que le impedía articular palabra con normalidad y le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Harry.- Es muy fácil arriesgarse uno mismo, pero no arriesgar a los seres queridos...

-Ahora estamos a tiempo de detener esto.- explicó el director que no se perdía el juego de palabras que no todos alcanzaban a comprender.- No se imagina, señorita Weasley. la magnitud de tragedia que puede conllevar si no detenemos a esos mortífagos y a quien sea que los esté dirigiendo.- Ginny bajó la barbilla. Miró a Harry, cuyo rostro estaba sumido entre las sombras e irradiaba una profunda frialdad y deseó que él la abrazara, que la reconfortara y la animara a seguir adelante, pero no recibió por su parte ni siquiera una mirada significativa. Eso la hundió todavía más en la desesperación. ¿Por qué no podía entender que simplemente estaba preocupada?

-Ginny,- Ron se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.- Papá y mamá, Charly, Percy, Bill...incluso Fred y George están en esto. No podemos echarnos atrás. Ahora sí que podemos ser útiles.- la chica asintió y todos tomaron eso como un sí, pero lo hizo derrotada, vencida, nada segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente, había perdido la batalla campal contra la dureza de Harry, no había podido ablandar su corazón ni tampoco destruir su coraza. Por primera vez, se sentía presa de un monstruo sin rostro, que representaba la peor parte de su novio y que había aplastado toda su dulzura y tesón con un solo movimiento. Aquello solo le hizo tener un mal presentimiento y nadie en el despacho supo que, meses más tarde recordarían aquellas palabras y que entenderían ese miedo que procedía de la chica. No sabían cuanta razón tenía...

-A mí no me queda más que decir.- suspiró Hermione, que no había hablado en todo el tiempo.- Si Ginny acepta, yo también. No voy a negarme a luchar. Ahora, si me disculpa director, tengo que regresar a mis estudios.- hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza al anciano, pero no se despidió de nadie más. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás suyo, Harry y Ron supieron al instante que lo que Hermione mostraba era una barrera mucho más fuerte de lo que era en realidad. Su parte Gryffindor había contestado por ella, pero su parte humana, en la que el miedo era el mayor enemigo, estaba aterrada.

-Ahora sólo queda su respuesta, señor Oldman.- Dumbledore, que había esperado unos segundos mientras los pasos se Hermione se alejaban de su despacho, taladró con la mirada al chico, que la esquivó disimuladamente.- ¿Entrará en la Orden del Fénix?

-Delo por hecho.

´´´´´´´´´´´´

El reloj de cuco que colgaba de la pared lisa que daba a la ventana emitía un leve tintineo, marcando el paso de los segundos. Era como si se hubiera amplificado el volumen de las gotas de agua golpeando un pequeño charco. Era el único sonido que perturbaba el silencio de la espaciosa estancia.

La habitación era amplia y grande, las pares estaban vacías y pintadas de una tonalidad blanca reluciente, como un espejo que reflejaba la luz. Había un único ventanal, pero lo suficientemente ancho para que dejara colar los rayos del sol tardío. Caía la tarde. No habría más de un par de estantes que todavía olían a nuevo, un olor parecido al barniz que embriagaba a todo aquel que entraba. Estaban cubiertas de libros que no contrastaban para nada en aquel modernismo, pues eran viejos, gruesos y pesados y estaban recubiertos de polvo. También había algún que otro objeto extraño, que se asemejaba a los viejos detectores de tenebrismo que el director conservaba en su despacho de Hogwarts.

Un perchero de pie, acabado en una cabeza de león, era el último objeto del mobiliario.

Un muchacho de aspecto cansado, con los ojos cerrados, estaba sentado en el centro de aquella singular sala. No estaba dormido, pero de no mover los párpados en un extraño tic, lo habría parecido. Descansaba sobre unos mullidos cojines bordados en frenesí.

La poca intensidad de la luz del sol le bañaba su rostro joven y hermoso, pero no parecía molestarle. Daba la impresión de que los movimientos de sus pupilas se acompasaban con los tintineos del reloj de cuco, como si cada segundo pudiera empañar la calma en la que asemejaba sumido.

La puerta de una tonalidad azabache, se abrió en un chirrido y dejó entrever a un solo integrante. Era una mujer alta y delgada, con el pelo liso y largo, recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus profundos ojos azules parecían brillar, contrastando con las paredes blancas y su rostro mostraba una terrible determinación. Su sola presencia asustaba.

Iba vestida totalmente de negro, como en el pasado, y condecorada con una capa oscura que emitía un leve frufrú sacudida por la corriente. En sus manos cargaba una larga espada punzante.

Ingresó en la habitación, sin molestarse en saludar y llegó a la altura del muchacho. Lo taladró con la mirada y el chico abrió los ojos. Sus cuencas también brillaron como esmeraldas en la noche. Ambos se observaron larga y detenidamente. Parecían dos enemigos a punto de efectuar una batalla a muerte y de alguna manera, así era. Habían abandonado la cordialidad y la afinidad con la que se habían tratado en los últimos años y habían vuelto a convertirse en dos seres totalmente opuestos, ambos con un mismo interés, pero con formas muy distintas de alcanzarlo.

El muchacho se levantó casi a un ritmo demasiado pausado. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa oscura también. La vieja capa de su padrino volvía a cubrirle la espalda y le caía elegantemente hacia atrás.

-Saca tu espada.- siseó la peligrosa voz de Christine.- Empezaremos por ahí.- Harry obedeció sin chistar. Siempre llevaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor escondida entre sus ropas. En la academia, la empequeñecía y se la guardaba en el bolsillo, pero se mantenía alerta. No se fiaba ni de su propia sombra. Hacía cinco años que la reluciente arma no veía la luz. Silbó cuando fue extraída de la vaina y brilló cuando el sol la bañó con intensidad. Parecía estar tan ansiosa de batalla como lo estaba su propietario.- Acabemos con esto...

-No me subestimes...Christine...- rugió Harry apretando los dientes. Los dos, empuñando sus respectivas armas, se paseaban por la sala vacía, evaluándose detenidamente.- Puede que haga cinco años que no practico...y sé que tú lo has seguido haciendo cada día...pero sigo siendo "El Salvador"- la dureza del rostro de Christine no se derritió. No había compasión en sus rasgos, pese a que la sentía. Harry continuaba anclado a un mito, a un pasado, que había muerto con Lord Voldemort. Ella sabía que Harry continuaba siendo el más poderoso de todos, que su poder se mantenía dormido en su interior, pero sabía que utilizarlo podía dañarlo gravemente y que en cuanto eso ocurriera, la decepción de su "hijo" sería patente. Endureciéndose, alzó su brazo derecho y embistió contra el chico. Harry bloqueó ese primer ataque, a sabiendas de que había sido mucho más suave de lo que la mujer habría empleado en un enemigo; pero sonrió arrogantemente por haberla frenado.

-Sigues siendo demasiado engreído...- murmuró lanzando un nuevo ataque suave, que fue detenido por segunda vez.- Ésa es tu mayor debilidad...

-O mi mayor fortaleza.- bramó Harry y harto de defenderse, alzó su espada con ambas manos y saltó sobre Christine. Chocó inútilmente contra la espada de su profesora, que parecía haberse recubierto de un material mucho más duro en los instantes de espera, mientras el chico atacaba. Harry golpeó contra tan dura resistencia y se vio arrastrado hacia atrás, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Hubo una pausa en la que los dos volvieron a enfrentarse en miradas. Harry se dio cuenta de que jadeaba y que la mano derecha, con la que había ejercido mayor embarque, temblaba ligeramente. Se percató de que pese a que no se había caído, estaba inclinado hacia delante, con el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en la rodilla que tocaba el suelo. Se sorprendió de que él se encontrara en aquella posición y de pronto encontró a Christine mucho más alta, fuerte e imponente de la que la había visto jamás. Vio su mirada fría y austera y sintió miedo de su figura erguida y el poder que irradiaba. Negando con la cabeza, se incorporó y volvió a atacar con mucha más fuerza. Ponía el alma en cada embestida, pero Christine las bloqueaba con suma facilidad, como si para ella fuera un juego.

-¡Tu arrogancia te ciega, Harry!- escupió Christine y movió con tal rapidez su arma que el chico, en aquella ocasión, no pudo mantenerse erguido y salió disparado hacia atrás, chocando contra la fría pared de piedra, que le golpeó en la espalda y le hizo ver estrellas. Era como si aquel golpe reflejara su fracaso, como si una campanada hubiese anunciado el final del duelo, pero Harry, con el orgullo herido, pero un temple envidiable, volvió a ponerse en pie. Era difícil controlar la espada en su mano derecha, pues esta se convulsionaba, todavía acogiendo el golpe que había recibido de la otra.- Si quieres vivir para esta guerra, entonces deja de comportarte como tu padre o tu padrino.- aquello había funcionado y Christine lo sabía. Con una furia, salida de la nada, Harry se abalanzó sobre ella, con la espada brillando de poder. La mujer la esquivó una y otra vez, a sabiendas de que había causado un gran daño y que las consecuencias estaban cercanas. Harry golpeaba con un terrible poder, un poder que hasta a Christine le costaba dominar, pero quedaba poco, muy poco...aguantar unos segundos más y...Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas, jadeando y con gotarrones de sudor resbalándole por la frente. Tenía un ojo cerrado y le costaba respirar. Inútilmente, trataba de ponerse en pie, pero las fuerzas le fallaban. Christine se acercó hacia él y su figura, de pronto, pareció mucho más alta y poderosa. Harry se sentía pequeño a su lado, veía a Christine como la había visto la primera vez y le inspiraba miedo el hecho de que la mujer no reflejara ni siquiera un atisbo de compasión.- Tu mayor debilidad...- susurró con voz peligrosa. Harry no la miró a la cara, continuaba haciendo intentos vanos por ponerse de pie, por tratar de que su cuerpo obedeciera sus órdenes, pero no lo lograba. Y lo que más sentía, es que su orgullo estaba claramente dañado y por la forma en la que Christine paseaba alrededor suyo, parecía que se estaba regodeando de su triunfo. Era veneno en sus venas ese pensamiento, pues él se creía mejor.- Has atacado sin cordura, sin plantearte las cosas, eres débil...Harry, vuelves a dejarte llevar por tus emociones en la batalla y eso te puede llevar a la muerte...

-¡Cállate!- gritó el chico fuera de sí. Christine obedeció, pero no por mandato sino porque estaba observando claramente las consecuencias de lo que había previsto. Había herido a Harry a propósito y sabía que si quería hacerlo debía nombrar a James y a Sirius, por mucho que le pesara. Sólo deseaba probarlo, ver que, efectivamente, el chico había perdido todo lo que ella le había enseñado una vez.- ¡Maldita sea!- se levantó aún sin poder, temblando, sudando y jadeando como si sus pulmones no pudiesen almacenar el suficiente aire. Su cuerpo se iluminaba, pero parpadeaba como si fuera una señal de emergencia. Christine entornó los ojos, las defensas de energía de Harry estaban por los suelos y no sólo podía sentirlo como arcángel, sino que podía verlo por el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

-Detente.- ordenó pausadamente, mientras observaba como el chico alzaba una vez más su espada.- Estás al límite. Perder más energía podría resultar una consecuencia terrible.

-Estoy listo para luchar yo solo.- rugió Harry. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y su cuerpo parpadeaba con mayor velocidad. La espada se iluminó como la noche en la que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort. No era él, se estaba dejando llevar por la rabia, por los celos, por la frustración de verse más endeble, más insignificante cuando había sido el más fuerte.- ¡No necesito que nadie me ayude!- y se abalanzó contra Christine como si fuese el enemigo, ignorando que se estaba dejando arrastrar por una fuerza que hacía que perdiera lo mejor de sí mismo, por "El Salvador", cuya personalidad sí que era gélida y arrogante. Pero Christine no se inmutó, blandió su espada con maestría y de una estocada lanzó el arma de su alumno por los aires, que vio como su derrota quedaba mucho más confirmada. Con agilidad, se desplazó hacia él y rodeó cu cuello con un brazo, colocándose después detrás y apuntando con su mano directamente a la garganta. Harry se llevó las manos al cuello, sorprendido y con los ojos rojos de rabia y Christine presionó con más fuerza.

-Estate quieto.- ordenó con firmeza.- Un movimiento en falso y...- pero Harry se empeñaba en forcejear. Christine apretó los dientes y presionó todavía más el brazo que tenía alrededor del cuello del chico. Harry aspiró hondo pero el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, se estaba ahogando, sin embargo, no cesó de luchar por liberarse, pese a que sabía que había perdido. Con la mano que sostenía la espada, Christine arrimó la punta de su arma hasta la garganta del chico y le hizo un pequeño corte, sin ningún remordimiento ni preocupación al ver que el rostro del muchacho estaba tomando una tonalidad roja, por la falta de aire. Harry emitió un leve quejido por el corte, pero luchó con más ahínco y Christine presionó hasta el fondo, impidiendo ahora sí, cualquier pequeño conducto de aire. Harry se removió entre sus brazos, jadeando y arañando con sus manos el brazo de acero de la mujer, que no lo soltaba. Al ver que todo era inútil, cesó su resistencia, pues le debilitaba más y le hacía perder fuerzas. Bajó los brazos, mientras su rostro comenzaba a amoratarse y esperó. Pero Christine no lo soltó. A cada segundo, notaba como su conciencia disminuía y caía en una profunda morriña, mientras trataba de aspirar la nada. Cuando los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y había perdido toda fuerza de resistencia, pensando ya que caería en la negrura del sueño, sintió como la losa que lo retenía se desprendía y el aire entró en sus pulmones a ráfagas fuertes. Cayó al suelo sin que la mujer impidiera que se golpeara en él y se llevó las manos a la garganta, aspirando grandes bocanadas, como si no fuese suficiente el oxígeno que estaba condensado en la habitación.

Pasados unos segundos y cuando reunió las fuerzas necesarias para abrir un ojo, vio la figura de Christine de pie junto a él, sin ningún atisbo de compasión y apuntándole con la espada directamente al corazón.

-No estás listo.- gruñó con su voz gélida, lanzándole un frasco con una poción incolora. Y se giró sobre sus pasos, cerrando la puerta al salir, de un portazo, dejando a Harry, totalmente humillado.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Era una noche calurosa de finales de verano. No había una sola nube que imposibilitara la observación de las grandes constelaciones de estrellas. Silbaba un tibio viento, pero no era más que una brisa cálida que golpeaba los árboles del jardín.

La barra americana de la cocina estaba repleta de alimentos. Alan estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes y jugaba con dos camiones con unas ruedas enormes, chocándolos entre sí y simulando que se caían al precipicio que era la distancia desde el mármol al parqué, para luego recuperarlos con una corriente de energía leve que los levitaba hasta sus manos.

Christine estaba en la encimera removiendo el contenido de un caldero que olía muy bien. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero no había despegado la boca más que para leer las instrucciones de un libro de cocina. De vez en cuando, lanzaba alguna que otra mirada a Alan, comprobando que el niño estuviera bien. Lupin andaba de un lado para otro levitando: tenedores, vasos, servilletas...y todo tipo de utensilios necesarios para poner la mesa.

Harry bajó las escaleras sin emitir ningún ruido. Llevaba el pelo mojado a causa de la ducha que se había dado sólo unos minutos antes e iba cubierto con un albornoz, mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla blanca. Lupin se giró hacia él cuando terminó de bajar el último peldaño y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente al pequeño corte que sobresalía claramente del cuello del muchacho. Miró instintivamente a Christine, pero su mujer parecía bañada en acero y decidió que lo mejor era no hacer ningún comentario.

-¿Qué tal el primer día?- preguntó en cuanto el chico se dejó caer sobre uno de los taburetes, al lado de su "hermano". Harry alzó la vista, tratando de evaluar la pregunta de Lupin. No sabía si se refería al primer día en Hogwarts o de entrenamiento, así que optó por contestar a lo primero y más sensato.

-Interesante.- murmuró tomando una rebanada de pan y untando un poco de salmorejo.- Dumbledore nos ha llamado a su despacho.- informó tranquilamente, dando un mordisco a su tostada.- Nos ha pedido que ingresemos en la Orden del Fénix.- el plato que Christine acababa de coger del armario se cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Harry sintió un placer tremendo por dentro, al ver como su profesora se había tensado. Por su parte, Lupin miró en dirección a Alan, que parecía embelesado en estrellar sus camiones y no se había sobresaltado ni por la mención de la Orden ni por el estruendo del plato al caer.- He aceptado. También Heka, Troy, Neville, Ron y Ginny. Incluso Hermione.- Lupin y Christine intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguno respondió a tal aclaración. Sabían al juego de provocación que estaba jugando Harry y no iban a entrar en él. La mujer suspiró. Pensaba que la lección de humildad que el muchacho había recibido en su primera clase de refuerzo bastaría para hacerle entrar en razón, al parecer, se equivocaba. Con algo más de furia de la que habría deseado, tomó un segundo plato y lo llenó con un cucharón, del contenido del caldero. Una sopa de pollo exquisita humeó desde él, hasta ser depositada enfrente de Alan. El niño, al ver la comida, dejó de juguetear con sus cacharritos y tomó una cucharada, procurando coger del borde para no quemarse.

-Ummm- se relamió.- Mater, está buenísimo.- Christine le sonrió, pero no respondió. Sirvió a los demás y ella misma se sentó para cenar. Nunca la cena de esa casa estaba caracterizada por el silencio, pero al parecer, esa iba a ser la primera noche. Alan había encendido el televisor y comía a tientas mientras observaba como Goku lanzaba una honda de energía contra su enemigo y lo dejaba frito. Harry no levantaba la mirada de su plato y cuando lo hacía, se encontraba con los profundos ojos azules de Christine. Lupin parecía mucho más tranquilo que su mujer, aunque preocupado. Ellos sabían lo que esa nueva amenaza significaba y ni siquiera tenían una pista a seguir para detenerla.

A las diez y media, Alan apagó el televisor y después de dar las buenas noches, restregándose los ojos somnoliento, subió escaleras arriba para acostarse. Lupin lo acompañó para arroparlo y Christine y Harry se quedaron a solas en el comedor. El canal había cambiado y ahora emitían una película de vampiros.

-¿Por qué me has derrotado con la espada?- Harry lanzó la pregunta al aire, sin ni siquiera fijar los ojos en su profesora.- Aunque haya estado sin entrenar cinco años, soy mejor espadachín, siempre te derrotaba en Hogwarts...- la mujer, que había estado recogiendo las cosas de la cena, paró de fregar los cacharros, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico.

-Deberías saberlo.- repuso con dureza.- Te advertí que tu poder había disminuido.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.- replicó Harry apagando la televisión ante la visión de una vampiresa chupando toda la sangre de su víctima. Los vampiros le traían malos recuerdos.- Sólo fue un duelo de espadas. No hubo energía por medio. Vale que mis reservas estén bajas cuando utilizó mis poderes más de la cuenta¿pero porqué eso afecta también a mi habilidad?- Christine dejó caer el vaso de vidrio al fregadero y suspiró prolongadamente.

-Cuando un arcángel desenfunda su espada posee unas habilidades mayores a los de cualquier ser humano corriente. Con cada estocada, con cada defensa, nuestra energía vibra en la espada. La espada posee parte de nuestra magia y utilizamos energía involuntaria al luchar. Tu energía en estos momentos es muy pobre Harry, más aún cuando pierdes el control sobre tus emociones y no la utilizas debidamente. Como mi poder es mayor, cuando luchamos mis habilidades, mis estocadas, mis defensas, crecen y las tuyas se ven limitadas.- Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comprendiendo. Pero aquello sólo incrementó su frustración, su desesperación.

-Haz crecer mi poder, entonces.- lo dijo como si efectuara una orden, pero había súplica en su voz y Christine sintió un pinchazo por dentro. Notaba esa desazón en su protegido, notaba esa necesidad.

-No puedo.- respondió con calma.- Lo único que puedo hacer es entrenarte para aumentar tu resistencia. Siendo más resistente, más fuerte, aguantarás mucho mejor las pérdidas de energía, podrás controlar tu poder con mucha más facilidad.- Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia. Desde el rellano de la escalera, Lupin suspiró. Lo había escuchado todo.

´´´´´´´´´´´´

La calle estaba a oscuras. Hacía un par de horas que había entrado la noche y el Valle de Godric había perdido el encanto de un pueblo de día. La caída del sol lo convertía en un lugar fantasmal. Silbaba un tibio viento, no hacía frío, sin embargo, una muchacha vestida con una falda por las rodillas y una blusa blanca de tirantes, se aferraba a la capa negra que llevaba por encima, tiritando.

Miraba de un lado a otro, observando los oscuros callejones desérticos. El labio inferior le bailaba mientras caminaba a paso ligero. Tenía que atravesar todo el pueblo para llegar a su casa. Las llaves le tintineaban en el bolsillo, produciendo un ruido metálico.

De pronto, se paró en seco. Notaba como si alguien la estuviera observando. Se giró sobre sus pasos, pero allí no había más que las sombras del alumbrado.

-Me estoy volviendo paranoica.- se recriminó a sí misma y volvió a darse la vuelta para seguir su rumbo.- ¡Ahhh!- unos profundos ojos ambarinos la observan desde la oscuridad. El ritmo de su corazón se había acelerado. Hermione se puso una mano en el pecho, mientras esperaba a que su respiración se recompusiera. Sólo era un gato. Un gato negro que se relamía las patas indiferentemente.- Menudo susto me has dado pequeño...- susurró, riendo nerviosamente. Y se agachó para acariciar al felino. No obstante, en cuanto sus dedos rozaron en pelo oscuro del animal, éste dio un zarpazo y se echó hacia atrás maullando y con la piel erizada. Hermione retiró la mano y comprobó que el gato le había hecho un arañazo. Maldijo por lo bajo. Al final iba a ser verdad y todo lo que le decía su abuela de que los gatos negros daban mala suerte, pese a que ella nunca había creído en las supersticiones, era cierto. Irguiéndose, volvió a arroparse en su capa y esquivando al felino, continuó su rumbo. No habría dado más que un par de pasos, cuando las luces de un faro la cegaron. Se tapó los ojos para tratar de vislumbrar mejor y escuchó una voz conocida.

-¡Eh, Hermione, sube!- era como si hubiese caído una estrella. Hermione se sintió terriblemente reconfortada ante la aparición de Ron en su coche. Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba asustada al caminar sola de noche por las desérticas calles del pueblo, pero no le había quedado remedio. Salía de trabajar a esa hora. Aferrando su bolso contra su cuerpo, bajó de la acera y bordeó el Ford Focus para subirse al asiento del copiloto. Su mejor amigo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.- Te he ido a buscar al trabajo, pero ya no estabas...- explicó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Al retirarse, vio que la mano derecha de la chica llevaba una herida que sangraba un poco.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Qué?- Hermione, sorprendida, se miró la mano y entendió lo que el chico quería decir.- ¡Ah, nada! Un gato que había en la acera, al ir a acariciarlo me ha arañado...

-Deja que eche un vistazo.- Ron tomó la mano de la chica con dulzura y la examinó con detenimiento. Estuvieron unos segundos así, rozándose levemente. Al final, el chico sacó su varita mágica y tras conjurar un par de palabras, la herida de Hermione desapareció sin dejar marca alguna, como si no hubiera existido. Sin embargo, Ron no soltó su mano, sino que continuó masajeándola con los pulgares. Ambos levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y sus miradas se entrecruzaron, quedando conectadas. Entonces, el chico hizo el amago de acercarse y Hermione soltó su mano inmediatamente, colocándose de frente a la carretera.

-Deberíamos irnos...¿no crees?- tartamudeó torpemente.- Estoy muy cansada.- Ron no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir, sin que su rostro mostrara una expresión de decepción, como si ya se lo esperara y giró la llave, arrancando el motor. La oscuridad de la calle Mayor se los tragó. Ni siquiera en aquella zona tan principal se veía un alma paseando. La gente que salía a tomar algo o que se iba a charlar con sus amigos, iba a la plaza principal del pueblo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápidamente antes de Hogwarts?- inquirió el muchacho, mientras giraba para subir una pequeña cuesta, con los ojos pendientes de la carretera.- Te hubiera invitado a un café.

-Tenía que estudiar, Ron.- respondió Hermione girándose para mirar por la ventana. En el fondo, admiraba la parsimonia y la calma con la que su amigo la trataba, con la que le hablaba, pero no podía evitar pensar que él veía su debilidad, que la miraba como si se fuera a romper, a quebrar en mil pedazos y ella siempre había sido fuerte. No iba a permitir que nadie se diese cuenta de que en realidad, estaba aterrada, que se habría abrazado a Ron en ese instante y le habría suplicado que se la llevara lejos, a un lugar donde no estuviese a punto de acontecer otra guerra, donde nadie la conociera y la señalara con el dedo diciendo que era la pobre chica de la que abusaron. Pero no podía hacer eso, aquel era su hogar, donde tenía todo por lo que había estado luchando tanto tiempo, allí estaban las personas que la querían y huir era una posibilidad de cobardes que no estaba dispuesta a efectuar. Por eso callaba, por eso estaba en silencio y se tragaba cada una de sus pesadillas, de sus recuerdos, de sus lágrimas, porque al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo la misma Hermione Granger de siempre.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- Ron puso las luces largas y volvió a girar por una rotonda, en dirección a una calle con una cuesta más larga, todavía mirando la carretera.- Puede que engañes a los demás, pero yo sé que no quieres luchar.

-Nadie quiere librar esta batalla.- repuso la chica inclinándose hacia atrás y suspirando prolongadamente.- Pero no siempre se puede hacer lo que uno quiere. No voy a dejaros solos ahora que me necesitáis y admiro y respeto demasiado a Dumbledore como para no ofrecerle mi ayuda. Alguna vez tenía que acallar a los fantasmas internos.

-Te admiro.- sonrió su amigo y aceleró el motor con tal de llegar pronto a casa. Hermione miró la velocidad y volvió a fijarse en el paisaje. Ron siempre conducía con prudencia, al menos cuando iba con ella y le gustaba estar sentada en el asiento del copiloto, viendo pasar las calles por la ventanilla y estando en un silencio que no era para nada molesto, sino más bien, agradable. Cinco minutos más tarde, llegaban frente a la hilera de tres casas donde vivían. Miraron hacia la parcela de Harry y vieron luz en el piso de abajo, así que supusieron que todavía estaba despierto, o al menos Christine y Lupin debían estar viendo la televisión. Ron aparcó el coche en el garaje de su casa y ambos se dirigieron a la tercera, la de Hermione.

La chica rebuscó sus llaves entre el bolso y al final encontró un juego con una llavero de lo que parecía un gatito de goma, muy semblante a su propia mascota. Una vez abierta, ambos ingresaron en el salón y Hermione se desprendió de la capa, para dejarla sobre el sofá.

La casa de la chica estaba muy limpia y ordenada. Olía a algún tipo de ambientador semblante a la lavanda. Cada vez que entraba en esa casa, Ron recordaba a Emy y probablemente Hermione había escogido ese olor para que cuando pensase en la Unión le vinieran a la mente las últimas palabras dirigidas a ella que, desgraciadamente, no se habían terminado de cumplir.

Los muebles de la casa eran modernos pero sencillos. La cocina conectaba con el comedor y estaba aseada, como siempre. Las escaleras conducían a los pisos superiores, donde estaba la habitación de la chica y varias de invitados que ocasionalmente ocupaban sus amigos. En la alfombra del comedor, Crookshanks dormitaba sobre su cesta cubierta con mullidos cojines. Ronroneó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, pero no se movió del sitio.

-¿Un té?- ofreció Hermione mientras encendía las luces de la casa con la varita y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-No, gracias.- Ron fue detrás de ella y se colocó a su lado, mientras la chica sacaba una tetera muy nueva de uno de los armarios y se disponía a calentarla con agua y unas bolsitas que tenía en una cajita amarilla, sobre el mármol.- Tengo que irme ya.

-¿Ya te vas?- había decepción en la voz de Hermione, pero al percatarse de que Ron parecía haberse dado cuenta de su tono, se dio la vuelta bruscamente, como si no le importara.- Bien...entonces...nos vemos mañana...gracias por...- pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Ron le había dado la vuelta y ahora sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados. Podía sentir el aliento del chico sobre su rostro y también sus piernas convulsionarse, amenazando con no soportar el peso de su cuerpo.- No me hagas esto...- suplicó tratando de apartar en vano, su mirada de la de su amigo. Estaban demasiado cerca, tanto, que habría podido contar las pecas de la cara del muchacho. Ron acercó sus labios lentamente a los de ella, pero sin llegar a rozarlos.

-Ya basta de seguir fingiendo ambos...- Hermione sabía que ese momento podía llegar y lo había temido durante cinco años. Ron no era de piedra y sabía que ella se había portado muy mal mostrándole interés para luego acabar silenciando su mirada. Ella estaba enamorada de él, desde su época de estudiantes había sentido una fuerte atracción, pero no estaba preparada para sentir, para querer, para recibir cualquier contacto. Los oídos se le llenaron de unas carcajadas ásperas, el sudor de su frente se había vuelto frío y podía sentir su cuerpo convulsionándose bajo el abrazo de aquel monstruo. Ron rozó sus labios y pese a que ese beso era cálido, era de alguna manera deseado, Hermione se sintió morir. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y no correspondió a aquella muestra de cariño.

-No, por favor...- suplicó con la voz rota y Ron, viendo lo que había generado, se separó bruscamente de ella, muy confundido.

-Hermione yo...- estaba arrepentido, había besado a la chica sin su consentimiento y ahora se sentía sucio y vacío. Seguro que su amiga lo odiaría el resto de su vida y todo por dejarse llevar por la emociones.- Lo siento...- se giró bruscamente y salió corriendo de la casa, cerrando de un portazo y olvidándose en el sofá su propia capa. La casa volvió a quedar tan siniestra, vacía y silenciosa como siempre. Las paredes parecían burlarse del miedo de Hermione y los retratos revivían a los viejos fantasmas. El viento golpeaba ligeramente los ventanales y con cada embestida, el corazón de Hermione sentía como se iba quebrando poco a poco. Había dejado que Ron se marchara con el pensamiento de que era alguien horrible y lo sentía terriblemente. Ojalá pudiera corresponderle, ojalá pudiera mostrarse abiertamente como era, pero sentía una opresión y un nudo en el estómago agónico. Caminando lentamente hacia el comedor, tomó la capa del chico y la estrechó contra su pecho. Olía a él. Aquella noche, dormiría envuelta en ella, pensando que era el chico quien la acompañaba, sin miedos, sin recuerdos, sólo ellos dos.


	11. I'm so far away

**N/A: Perdón, perdón, perdón y...¡ah, sí¡Perdón! Lo siento mucho, ya se que no he actualizado en un mundo, pero es que no he tenido nada de tiempo. Prometo que intentaré que no vuelva a pasar, ok? Vale, más vale tarde que nunca así que aquí está el nuevo capi. ESpero que os guste y ,muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Un besazo enorme...¡ah! Para el próximo capi, veremos la primera batalla...Cuidaros!**

**Reviews:**

**Aimar: **Olass! No pasa res, em conformo con que en deixes algun review de tant en tant. M'alegro que t'hagi agradat el capi, perque és un dels meus preferits. A vera...en realitat, la Christine ha guanyat al Harry nomes en apariencia. Des que sap que si despren molta energia pot morir el Harry es nega d'alguna manera a manifestar tot el seu poder, ho fa inconscientment clar, pero el cas es que ell no senadona. La Chris si que ho sap i sap també que té que aconseguir que el Harry perdi la por i que comence a lluitar com ell sap, encara que aixo signifique un gran risc. El que li diu es veritat, no està preparat, pero no ho està mentalment. La Chris s'esforça al màxim per guanyar al Harry i ell te tanta por que la veu molt poderosa i no es dona conte de res. Crec que la reacció de la Ginny es ben normal. Tu que saps el que li pasa al Harry et sembla que es egoísta pero pensa que ella no ho sap i clar, pensa que el seu noi nomes molt ferse l'heroi. Si, en efecte, la ordre del fénix intentarà captar aliats, pero per medi del Remus, ja ho voràs. Els arcangels estarán molt implicats. Umm, jaja, no la Ginny no es pasarà del bandol, ho del Harry i la Heka...ja vorem, encara que si que hi haurà una persona que es pase als dolents. Matar al Dumbledore? Jajaj, ho vaig pensar sí, pero despres vaig triar a altra persona...Un peto!

**Paula: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te gustara.

**+Marita: **Olass! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Sí, ha sido un capítulo intenso. Dumbledore tenía que hacer esa propuesta, era necesario porque ahora todos deben luchar, ya no son niños. Sí, Harry descargaba su frustración en el entrenamiento lo cual está bien porque Christine lo conoce mucho y puede ayudarle. Lo de Ron y Hermione, jaja, avanzan lentamente, como ves. Espero que te vaya bien todo en el cole. Un besazo!

**Catalina: **Olas! Pues sí, habrá pelea Harry y Ginny. Efectivamente, te has dado cuenta de que la situación de Hermione es parecida a la de Christine y eso tiene su explicación. Quiero darle mucha fuerza a la relación Ron y Hermione y quizás Christine sea capaz de ayudarla. Un beso!

**Saralpp: **Olass! Jaja, bueno, habrá bastante en este fict de Ron y Hermione, ya lo prometí. Sí, es triste, pero es real, a cualquier persona le podría pasar. Un besazo y gracias por el review!

**Dany-Kanuto-Link: **Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado!

**Lladruc: **Olass! Jajaja, sips, una mica ruca, pero es comprensible que es comporte aixi, no creus? Bueno, no subestimes al Harry, encara te molt poder que demostrar, deixali temps. Petons!

**Alucard: **Olass! Jajajaj, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. Espero que esta continuación te guste, aunque todavía estoy empezando a darle forma. Sí, un rollo el cole, pero cuando llegas a la universidad desearías no haber salido de él, jaja, en fin, como sea, mucha suerte para tus exámenes.

**Mariet Malfoy: **Olass! Es bueno tener más tiempo, jajajaj. Me alegro mucho que te vaya gustando el fict. Bueno, Heka no tiene mucho misterio en su vida. Sus padres fueron asesinados, su hermano secuestrado(cosa de la que nunca habla) y ella fue criada con el pensamiento de la venganza hasta que conoció a Harry. No está exactamente enamorada de él, pero su forma de quererlo es muy muy intensa. Para Heka, todo en la vida se resume a Harry, porque él le abrió los ojos, le enseñó lo que era vivir. Así que no hará caso a Neville nunca. Digamos que Ginny tiene motivos poderosos para no querer luchar en la guerra, lo pasó muy mal durante la primera. Hermione...umm, superar el problema cuando no hubiese un Ian Lewis no sería superarlo, sería evadirlo. Tiene que solucionarse con él vivo puesto que en el mundo hay muchos Ian Lewis. A Hermione le costará mucho aprender esto. Christine...ufff, es complicado con ella, muy complicado. En fin, todo se irá viendo poco a poco. Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Muak!

**Chay: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Sí, es verdad, siempre me han apasionado los templarios(estudio Historia), pero la idea de introducir algo de ellos en el fict vino a raíz de leer el libro del Código Da Vinci. ES un libro buenísimo que me encantó y que creo que está cargado de contenido. Besazos!

**Usagi-Chan: **Sí, he tardado mucho, lo se, pero es que ahora no tengo nada de tiempo. Lo siento mucho, solo pido un poqito de paciencia. Besazos!

**CAPÍTULO 11: I'M SO FAR AWAY **

**(Estoy tan lejos).**

Sus pasos resonaban como escopetas disparando balas de acero, en los oscuros corredores de piedra. Conforme se adentraba, presidido por los candelabros que colgaban de las paredes con viejos listones de hierro, sentía más y más frío. La tenebrosa mazmorra, donde había pasado sus peores momentos en Hogwarts, parecía saludarle sarcásticamente, recordándole su infancia ennegrecida por las tediosas clases de Pociones.

Habían pasado los años, pero todavía percibía el olor funeste de las goteras del techo y escuchaba el sonido de alguna rata correteando por las cañerías. Instintivamente, miró al techo. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado con el paso del tiempo. Por allí, una vez hacía muchos años, se había deslizado la mascota de un Lord Voldemort adolescente, el basilisco.

Eran tales los recuerdos esparcidos por el castillo que Harry agradeció tener un pensadero para poder ir almacenándolos, pues la cabeza le estallaría si continuaba avasallándose con ellos y tirándose piedras sobre su propio tejado.

Vestía de negro, como habituaba a hacerlo cuando era aquel chico de dieciséis años con un único propósito: la venganza. Pero ahora, ese sentimiento se tornaba en su contra y de manos de un enemigo...

A su mente llegaban con fluidez posibles candidatos y todos tenían nombre y apellido. Pasaban desde el arrogante Draco Malfoy hasta el esposo de Bellatrix Lestrange. En realidad, cualquier pasado mortífago tenía un claro móvil para buscar venganza, pero ninguno de ellos le preocupaba en exceso, por eso, no se había molestado en buscarlos. Sabía que la Orden del Fénix se había puesto en marcha para tratar de encontrarlos y que cualquier nuevo ataque contra algún que otro cardenal, llegaría a sus oídos a la velocidad de la luz. Así que ya habría tiempo para acudir a destruir esa nueva amenaza, se repetía su mente. No hay ningún problema...

Pero las palabras de Christine llegaban a su mente con una corazonada inexplicable y le carcomían por dentro...

"¡Tu arrogancia te ciega, Harry! Si quieres vivir para esta guerra, entonces deja de comportarte como tu padre o tu padrino."

Harry escupió al suelo, lleno de rabia. Arrogancia...¡ja! No era arrogancia, era seguridad en sí mismo...la que le había llevado a la victoria durante su combate con Lord Voldemort. Nuevamente, trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no ocurría nada, pero...¿por qué Christine estaba tan nerviosa?

Apartando aquellos pesimistas pensamientos de su cabeza, continuó caminando erguido, preparado para enfrentarse cara a cara a un antiguo conocido. El conocimiento de las Pociones era una de las asignaturas más difíciles y a su vez más importantes, de Aurología. Harry nunca había tenido problemas con ninguna materia, le parecían ridículamente sencillas. Christine lo había entrenado muy bien.

Bajó los escalones de piedra de dos en dos y llegó hasta una puerta de madera, entreabierta. Allí, en el resquicio, esperaban más de sus compañeros. Todos parecían bastante emocionados con empezar aquella asignatura a la que habían tenido que aguardar tres días hasta que les tocase el turno. Harry sabía que un vez conocido a Severus Snape como profesor, ninguno de sus compañeros hablarían tan animadamente como lo estaban haciendo en aquel momento.

-Pociones es mi asignatura favorita.- comentaba Mark Jackson mientras jugueteaba con el pendiente que llevaba en su oreja izquierda y sonreía mostrando su blanca dentadura. Algunas chicas a su alrededor, suspiraban. Le hablaba a Estrella, una chica muy guapa y coqueta con la que tenía una relación sin ataduras, y en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que penetrara el rincón abierto de la puerta y llegara a oídos del profesor, que sabía que estaba allí de antemano.- Es más, no hay nadie que pueda realizar unos brebajes tan buenos como...

-Así que habló Albert Einstein de nuevo.- refunfuñó una voz al pie de la escalera. Heka había llegado por detrás de Harry, que también estaba plantado a su lado y había dejado caer la mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro, al suelo, sujetándola de un asa y captando así la atención de Jackson, al que Heka le caía como una patada en el culo.- Por favor, Markitos mi abuela coja sabría distinguir mejor que tú entre un bezoar y un pollo sin plumas.- Harry observó a Heka enorgullecido, pero no soltó una carcajada como algunos de sus compañeros. Por el contrario, las chicas parecían ofendidas y lanzaban miradas asesinas hacia Heka.

-Odria...- murmuró Jackson dando un paso al frente y sonriendo estúpidamente, un gesto característico que utilizaba para cazar a sus "presas".- Eso sería posible, quizás, si tuvieras abuela...¿pero no la tienes, verdad?- las mejillas de Heka habían tomado un color rojizo, pero no avergonzado, sino más bien de rabia.- ¿No te criaron en uno de esos orfanatos muggles? Dime¿tenías dinero para comprarte zapatos?- los nudillos de Heka crujieron al ser apretados con fuerza. Harry miró a su amiga, que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Jackson y estuvo tentado de imitarla, pero sabía que no era lo más idóneo para una primera clase de Pociones y más con la puerta totalmente abierta, gesto, que indicaba que Snape los aguardaba en el aula.

-Cálmate Heka...- le susurró el chico, tomándola de una mano y hablándole al oído, pero su amiga apenas escuchaba. Como parecía que el duelo de titanes había finalizado, los demás compañeros de clase comenzaron a desfilar en dirección al aula y Jackson se quedó rezagado a propósito, acercándose a los dos chicos.

-No te preocupes, gatita.- le sonrió acercándose y tomando a la chica por la barbilla, gesto que Heka declinó de un manotazo.- No pretendía meterme contigo. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente ahora estarías llorando en uno de los lavabos.- Heka lo fulminó con la mirada, temblando de ira. Hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no partirle la cara allí mismo. Lo más seguro, es que el rumor de que la chica se había encerrado en los lavabos del tercer piso el primer día de clases, había llegado a sus oídos a través de alguna de sus chismosas amigas.- Es más, estás muy sexy cuando te enfadas...¿no te lo habían dicho nunca?

-Piérdete, Jackson.- siseó Harry, utilizando un tono de voz peligroso. Heka apartó la mirada de la escena y Jackson entornó los ojos, mirando a uno y luego a otro como si analizara la situación.

-Ya veo.- murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás.- Por cierto, Oldman, dile a tu amiga Hermione que podía pasarse a vernos algún que otro día...me gustaría charlar con ella.- los músculos de la cara de Harry se contrajeron en un gesto de indignación, mientras Jackson les daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia el interior del aula. El arrogante muchacho había conocido a Hermione en los primeros días de Academia, cuando la chica había ido a visitar a Harry y a Ron. Desde el primer momento, parecía haber estado interesado en ella, pero Hermione no estaba muy por la labor de entablar amistad con alguien que fuera del sexo masculino y que no fuera alguno de sus mejores amigos. Así que pese a los encuentros "casuales", como los llamaba Jackson, que habían tenido, no había podido sacar partido de su encanto natural del que le había dotado la vida, pero había quedado obsesionado con conquistarla y cada vez que Hermione pisaba la Academia se las ingeniaba para estar allí. Harry sabía que Jackson era el mayor de los cabrones con las chicas y que no dudaría en utilizar a su amiga como trofeo y por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

-¡Chicos¿Entráis?- Harry levantó la cabeza lo justo, para ver como Ron, Neville y Troy esperaban en la puerta de entrada. Ginny parecía haber tenido Pociones con Snape en la clase anterior, porque su curso salía en ese momento del aula y la chica se había parado a saludar a sus amigos.

-Se le contrajo la cara al verme.- explicaba arropándose bien con su capa. Al parecer, el clima helado de la mazmorra no había variado.- Se ha pasado toda la clase con un tic en la ceja izquierda y evitando por todos los medios encontrarse con mi cara. La única vez que ha pasado para revisar mi caldero ha puesto su habitual voz amenazante y me ha dicho "Señorita Weasley, ese color no es azul es verde y la Poción tenía que tener el tono que he indicado en la pizarra". Y lo peor es que cuando le he preguntado si era daltónico me ha desvanecido el brebaje y ha ido a anotar algo a su cuaderno, seguro que un cero.

-¿Por qué os tiene tanta manía ese profesor?- inquirió Troy mirando de reojo como Heka y Harry se acercaban. Ginny, que acababa de percatarse también de la presencia de su novio y compañera, procuró desviar la mirada disimuladamente.

-Éramos de Gryffindor.- explicó Harry secamente, llegando a la altura de Troy.- Snape odiaba a todos los que le hacían competencia a su casa, Slytherin. Y nosotros éramos los principales candidatos.-. Troy abrió la boca ligeramente, al parecer, no acababa de comprender la rivalidad entre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y no estaba muy seguro de querer entrar en el aula de un profesor que había sido un mortífago.- Ron¿ya le has contado el cuento de que Snape era mortífago?- preguntó Harry, claramente enfurecido. Se suponía que ellos no habían tenido ninguna relación con el profesor más que la de simples estudiantes y que cuanto menos se nombraran las vivencias pasadas, mucho mejor. No estaban ahí para sacar trapos sucios, precisamente y debían actuar con Snape como si fueran estudiantes corrientes y viceversa, aunque sabía que aquello no iba a ser posible. Puede que Snape lo hubiese ayudado con la Poción que le salvó la vida a Christine y que él le hubiera salvado la vida a cambio, pero los rencores no se habían adormecido.

-Bueno...- susurró Ron en tono confidencial y ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando a ver si los podían escuchar.- Lo cierto es que fue espía de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿En serio?- inquirió Troy emocionado. Harry puso los ojos en blancos. Si Ron continuaba hablando dos minutos más, acabaría diciéndole mucho más de lo que debiera. Heka, que había visto su preocupación, se apresuró a sacarlo del apuro.

-Entremos o Snape va a empezar a odiarnos doblemente.- apuntó y colgándose bien su mochila, fue la primera en ingresar en el aula. Ron, Neville y Troy, resignados a la evidencia, la siguieron. Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos en la oscuridad de los corredores. Parecían dos desconocidos guardando prudentemente la distancia. Se evaluaban y analizaban con cada mirada, con cada gesto, con cada palabra que no llegaban a pronunciar.

Hacía tres días que no habían cruzado más que las palabras precisas, desde la reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore. Desde entonces, Harry la había ignorado por completo y se había afincado a su entrenamiento con Christine, donde una y otra vez, salía humillado por el arcángel. Era tal su estado de frustración, que involuntariamente, su mente le había jugado la mala pasada de pensar que si se había ablandado era por culpa de Ginny y que tenerla a su lado no le convenía si deseaba ser de nuevo el Salvador.

Pero por otro lado, se sentía flaquear cada vez que se perdía en esos ojos que le pedían a súplicas que no participara en una guerra que volvía a tener el sello de la muerte demasiado próximo. Ahora, teniéndola al alcance de sus manos, a sólo un par de metros de distancia, sentía la necesidad íntegra de acercarse a ella, de oler su piel y besar sus labios como tantas otras veces había hecho en el pasado.

Una vez, su relación con Ginny había quedado prohibida por su condición y soportar el vacío de sentirse sin ella había resultado casi imposible y ahora, ellos mismos, ambos con parte de culpa y razón al mismo tiempo, se habían distanciado. Ya no era lo mismo, ya no podían mirarse a los ojos y saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro, ya no sentían esa simultaneidad que los había unido durante aquellos años, pareciese que toda su relación perfecta que habían llevado a cabo sin ningún tipo de problema, se hubiese evaporado como el humo, se hubiese extinguido.

Pero continuaba habiendo esa necesidad del uno del otro, esa dependencia. Porque, lo quisieran o no, el destino los habían entrelazado caprichosamente. Ginny era esperanza y Harry necesitaba obligatoriamente esa esperanza para poder continuar viviendo, así que, cuanto más se alejaran el uno del otro, más dolor sentirían ambos. Estaban conectados además, como arcángel y protegido, no sobre la mesa, pero sí espiritualmente. Ambos debían cuidar del otro y no lo estaban haciendo.

Se estaban castigando con el silencio, con la rudeza, con la indiferencia, se estaban juzgando por razones que ninguno comprendía. Pero, igualmente, existía ese lazo de afecto.

Ahora, lejos de ella, a Harry le faltaba el oxígeno, era como tenerlo al alcance de las manos y empeñarse en no cogerlo, como sumergirse en el agua y resistirse a salir a la superficie, aún cuando su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente que lo hiciera. Sentía la terrible necesidad de acercarse a ella y fundirse en un abrazo, pero su orgullo y su pensamiento de traición, se lo impedían.

-Tengo que irme...- Ginny rompió el silencio. Ella también se estaba muriendo por ver la debilidad de Harry frente a su parte fría. Se estaba perdiendo en pensamientos que empezaban por tomarle de la mano y saltarse las clases en una escapada a un lugar donde pudieran estar solos. Pero no lo hizo. Había interpretado una vez el papel de tonta, había esperado una y otra vez un gesto de cariño, de amor, de respeto por parte de un Harry que le había causado mucho sufrimiento. No volvería a rebajarse a ello, por mucho que le pesara. No era orgullo, era convicción en sí misma, en que sus pensamientos, eran más un presentimiento de lo que podía acontecer en el futuro y si su novio no estaba dispuesto a creerle, ella no volvería a luchar por convencerlo. Harry ya era una persona adulta y no iba a esperar a que madurara.

-¿Estás contenta ya?- le espetó el chico cuando ella ya había hecho el amago de darse la vuelta. Su voz era tan gélida como de costumbre y gastaba un tono sarcástico que pretendía arañarle el alma.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Ginny, totalmente anonadada, pese a que había escuchado perfectamente.- ¿Crees que es esto lo que quiero?

-Quizás.- Harry se aproximó hacia ella y se colocó muy de cerca, de modo que Ginny tenía que alzar la barbilla para mirarle a la cara. Era tal la proximidad, que la chica podía oler a Agua Brava, la colonia que gastaba su novio.- O puede que me hayas buscado sustituto.- no supo porqué, pero las palabras habían fluido de su boca con una rapidez aplastante. Había logrado penetrar en la mente de Ginny en el instante en que Troy y ella hablaban tan animadamente y no sabía porqué. Su subconsciente le había jugado esa mala pasada. Sin quererlo, recordaba gestos, sonrisas, palabras...cosas...como cuando Ginny solía decir que Troy se parecía a él, pero en rubio, como cuando las mejillas de su amigo se encendían al ver a la chica, o como ahora, cuyos pensamientos de Ginny habían expresado lo bien que se sentía al lado del muchacho. Le estaba cegando un odio por dentro, unos celos que no había sentido jamás, pues Ginny siempre había estado allí para él. Había sido como un objeto al que había tomado y dejado voluntariamente, que lo esperaba, que parecía intacto pese a recibir un golpe tras otro y ahora, por primera vez en la vida, lo sentía lejos, muy lejos...

-¿Por qué me ofendes de esta manera, Harry?- susurró Ginny. Parecía de piedra. La frialdad del chico había rebotado contra ella como una pelota de frontón. No había lágrimas, ni tampoco tristeza, sólo decepción.- Yo nunca te he dado motivos para...

-¿Y los pensamientos acerca de Troy no lo son?- Harry soltó una áspera carcajada. Era tal el cinismo de su voz que Ginny no puedo reconocer a su novio en ella.

-No tenías derecho a leerme la mente...a hurgar en mis sentimientos...- la chica se abrochó bien el último botón de la capa y colgándose bien la mochila al hombro, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, rumbo al vestíbulo. Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, suspirando lánguidamente. No sabía lo que le había pasado, tal vez, era que a raíz de volver a los entrenamientos, por fin, éstos estaban dando su fruto y traían de vuelta a su lado más oscuro, más insensible.

-Hey...¿estás bien?- Harry sintió el abrazo de Heka a sus espaldas y su aliento cálido muy cerca del oído. No sabía porqué ni como, pero aquel contacto lo había reconfortado. Se sentía muy a gusto junto a Heka, sabiendo que podía confiar en ella y contarle todo lo que le ocurría. Asintió en silencio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, murmurando un "gracias" y adentrándose en la clase junto a ella antes de que Snape los castigara.

Detrás de ellos, dos siluetas emergían de entre la penumbra de una columna. Ambos habían presenciado todo. Orión dio un paso al frente y apretó el puño derecho de rabia. Chispas blancas salieron de sus manos. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a las escaleras donde se acababa de perder la figura de Ginny y luego la dirigió al resquicio de la puerta, por donde Heka y Harry avanzaban hacia el interior.

-Maldita sea...- masculló, entornando los ojos grises, que habían vuelto a tornarse oscuros. Una mano le tocó el hombro, masajeándolo.

-Vamos...- murmuró Anya, avanzando hacia el aula. Orión asintió en silencio y para cuando cruzaba el umbral de la clase de Pociones, sus ojos habían vuelto a adquirir su gris característico.

Snape fulminaba a sus nuevos alumnos con la mirada. El paso del tiempo no le había sentado bien al profesor. Llevaba el pelo ralo y algo más largo, tan grasiento como de costumbre pero vetado de alguna que otra tonalidad grisáceo.

Los pómulos se le habían cubierto de arrugas y las pupilas le habían empequeñecido. Todavía caminaba erguido y mostraba su habitual porte de señorío, que lo hacían temible entre el alumnado y su mirada impenetrable brillaba al contorno de los candelabros de las mazmorras.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, con un par de frascos humeantes enfrente y un pergamino amarillento, que parecía ser la lista de nombres. La clase estaba en silencio evaluando a su nuevo maestro. Ni siquiera Alice y sus tontas amigas osaban comentar la poca estética que tenía el profesor al combinar la túnica negra con la capa oscura también.

Harry y sus amigos no habían tenido más remedio que afincarse en las primeras filas. Una vez pisada el aula, nadie había querido ocupar los puestos delanteros, porque la figura de Snape daba verdadero miedo.

El primer contacto visual con el hombre había sido un intercambio de rencor breve, pero intenso. Podían haber pasado los años, pero a Snape continuaba distorsionándosele el rostro cada vez que tenía enfrente a un Harry, que era la viva imagen de James Potter cuando tenía su edad.

Con un gesto tosco, tomó la lista de alumnos y comenzó a sisear como si estuviera advirtiendo de algo a sus nuevas víctimas, a las que iba a tratar duramente. Pronunció el nombre de Alice y levantó ligeramente la barbilla para fijarse en la chica. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver las pulseritas de colorines que su alumna llevaba en las muñecas, continuó con el segundo nombre.

-Orion Black...- Snape se detuvo en seco y quedó prendido del trazo a pluma que había efectuado la caligrafía curvada de Dumbledore. Su corazón había comenzado a palpitar apresuradamente y el pulso se le aceleraba. Cerrando los ojos un instante, respiró hondo y volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia el pergamino, convencido de que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, al ver a Potter mirarle con la arrogancia que lo había hecho su padrino en el pasado. Pero no. Su mente no le había engañado. Allí estaba, claramente, el apellido Black impreso sobre el papiro. Y no una vez, sino dos. Bajo al nombre de Orión Black, rezaba también el de Anya Black.

La clase entera se había fundido en un barullo de cuchicheos. Nadie entendía porqué por segunda vez en el curso, los nombres de esos alumnos tan extraños, que no hablaban con nadie y siempre vestían de negro, habían captado el interés de otro profesor y habían generado un nuevo conflicto.

Ambos muchachos, que habían entrado los últimos al aula, como era ya costumbre, estaban sentados muy cerca de la mesa de Snape, pero el profesor no había reparado en ellos hasta el momento. Dos hileras más a la derecha, los dientes de Heka rechinaban de rabia. Había tratado de acercarse a esos dos chicos durante los primeros días de clase, pero siempre se habían mostrado demasiado escurridizos y ella había tenido que aguantar como el apellido Black, que tanto odiaba, se repetía continuamente en una clase tras otra.

Por fin, a sabiendas de que no podía continuar ignorando la evidencia, Snape alzó la cabeza de sus notas y clavó sus profundos ojos negros en los grises de Orión. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Vio la cabellera azabache, sobre los hombros, vio la misma complexión física, vio el rostro moreno y atractivo y por fin, vio aquellos ojos que lo habían perseguido en sus propios recuerdos, en sus pensamientos y en sus pesadillas, en su triste infancia. Los vio burlones, como siempre que su enemigo de la infancia le miraba, los vio arrogantes, cargados de una presunción y una seguridad mortal en sí mismo. Vio a Sirius Black.

-¿Qué le pasa a Snape?- le susurró Troy a Ron por lo bajo.- Se ha puesto pálido.- Ron se encogió de hombros, pero lanzó una mirada furibunda a Harry, que no se perdía ni uno solo de los intercambios de mirada que había entre su profesor y aquel extraño muchacho. Miró a Orión de la misma manera en la que lo hacía Snape y pese a que encontró algo que se le hacía familiar en él, no pudo asociarlo a nada conocido, o a todo quizás. Orión escondía muchos misterios dentro de sí mismo y tenía mil caras que mostrar. Snape había visto una de ellas, pero al fijarse mejor, al observarlo por segunda vez encontró a aquel muchacho rasgos que lo distinguían claramente de su enemigo de la infancia, pero que igualmente, reconocía.

Fue sólo perceptible para Snape, pero cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron, Orión sonrió con autosuficiencia. Al mirar una vez más, la sonrisa había desaparecido y el chico mostraba la misma estupefacción que el resto de sus compañeros, como si no comprendiera el porqué el profesor lo miraba de aquella manera. Snape se restregó los ojos con gesto casado. ¿Se había imaginado aquella sonrisa?

Reponiéndose, continuó pasando lista. Pronunció el nombre de Anya Black y un nuevo sentimiento se le anidó en el pecho, pero en aquella ocasión, reaccionó con mayor rapidez. El pelo de Anya también era oscuro como el azabache y sus ojos, pese a que no se parecían a los de Orión, tenían la misma mirada anclada en ellos.

Snape no volvió a tener problemas con los nombres hasta que pronunció el de Neville Longbotton al que recibió con una mueca de disgusto, para luego mostrar la misma indiferencia recalcando el apellido Oldman, el de Harry. Para cuando llegó al de Ron, el repertorio de miradas asesinas aún le dejaba una última para el muchacho, que muy contrariamente a lo que habría hecho de pequeño, no se encogió en su asiento.

Más cansado de lo que se había sentido en la vida, Snape guardó la lista en la cajonera y comenzó a explicar el funcionamiento de su asignatura hablando mecánicamente y sin poder evitar lanzar miradas furibundas a aquellos extraños chicos. Después, colocó en la pizarra unas instrucciones y pidió a sus alumnos que comenzaran a realizar una poción que creía sencilla, mientras él explicaba sus propiedades.

-¿Sencilla¿Sencilla?- replicaba Neville calentando el agua de su recipiente y totalmente enfuruñado.- En cuatro años que llevo estudiado en la maldita Academia no han puesto una poción tan difícil jamás.

-Cállate Neville, que nos va a oír.- le susurró Troy por lo bajo, que estaba sentado a su lado. Neville no dijo nada más, pero se sintió orgulloso cuando las protestas de Ron se unieron a las suyas. Por su parte, Heka y Harry, que estaban sentados en la misma mesa, habían comenzado a cortar en pedacitos los primeros ingredientes.

-¿Cinco gramos de piel de camaleón, no es así?- le murmuraba la chica a su amigo, mientras se releían las instrucciones y trabajaban sobre la marcha.

-Sí, pero no te olvides del bezoar.

-¡Ah, sí!

-Vaya, vaya...señor Oldman...así que en la primera clase ya está usted tratando de ayudar a sus compañeros...- Harry sintió la voz fría de Snape en su espalda y se dio ligeramente la vuelta. No le había gustado para nada el tono que había utilizado su profesor al pronunciar su apellido. Había un claro deje de rencor en la mirada fulminante de Snape.

-En la Academia podíamos trabajar por parejas, profesor.- replicó Heka, tan pancha, hablándole a Snape como si fuera el mono del circo, más que su maestro de Pociones. A Heka, no le gustaban los mortífagos y no era capaz de perdonar a ninguno que lo hubiera sido, por muchas razones que lo justificaran y Snape, con su sonrisa maliciosa y su manera de tratar a Harry, unido a todo lo que le habían contado de él, no le agradaba en absoluto, teniendo en cuenta además, que era muy amigo de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los asesinos de su familia.- Decían que hay que fomentar el compañerismo y la complicidad a la hora de ser Auror, puesto que el trabajo en equipo es muy importante.- Snape la fulminó con la mirada, pero Heka no se amilanó.

-Pero resulta, señorita Odria, que ahora no está usted en la Academia y que en mi clase, no quiero soplones para gente incompetente como usted, que olvida a la primera de cambio que si no se añade el Bezoar antes que la piel de camaleón la poción puede tener una reacción química que haga estallar esta aula en mil pedazos.- lo había dicho de carrerilla y subiendo el tono de voz a medida que hablaba. Heka retiró la mirada del rostro cetrino de Snape y se mordió el labio inferior, enrabietada.

-Creo que lo ha entendido perfectamente, profesor.- remarcó Harry lanzándole una mirada significativa.- No tiene porque levantar la voz.- Snape se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que sus labios estuvieron muy cerca del oído del chico y entonces le susurró:

-Ten mucho cuidado este curso conmigo, Potter. Porque te voy a estar vigilando.- el hombre se retiró rápidamente del lado del muchacho, sin esperar la reacción de Harry que parecía querer estampar a Snape contra la pizarra y cuya energía había comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo más rápidamente de lo normal. Ante este hecho, en la mesa de al lado, Anya y Orión levantaron las cabezas de sus calderos, alarmados y observaron a Harry prudentemente. Habían sentido ese desate de poder.

El resto de la clase doble de Pociones sucedió sin ningún incidente más. Snape muy pronto dio a conocer su verdadera personalidad dañina y se paseaba de un lugar a otro criticando los brebajes de los alumnos, en especial, había acribillado a Neville y a Ron y por supuesto, parecía torcer el gesto cada vez que se deslizaba por la mesa de Harry.

Nadie en la clase entendía muy bien porque el primer día y sin conocerlos, Snape podía mostrar tanto rencor por alguno de sus estudiantes, pero se mantenían en silencio y calladitos por si el profesor decidía cambiar de blancos.

Por los únicos pupitres que no pasó Snape fue por los de los hermanos Black. Los muchachos no hablaban en absoluto y ambos estaban concentrados en la poción que realizaban y que les estaba quedando perfecta. Aquel, fue el segundo impacto que se llevó el odioso profesor al recibir el frasco de aquellos alumnos tan enigmáticos. Observó el tono rojizo del recipiente y fue incapaz de no mostrarse sorprendido. Únicamente, había un alumno que lo había hecho igual: Harry Potter.

-Esperen.- siseó Snape cuando los dos chicos ya estaban dispuestos a marcharse y sin dignarse siquiera a alzar la cabeza de sus notas. Harry, Heka y Ron, que se habían quedado rezagados a propósito para escuchar, fingieron estar ocupados en limpiar una mancha que Neville había derramado sobre la mesa. Anya y Orión se detuvieron, se miraron entre sí y mentalmente sonrieron misteriosamente.- ¿Es correcto el apellido Black?- Orión, que siempre parecía llevar la voz cantante del dúo, dio un paso al frente.

-Es correcto, señor.- habló en un tono de voz cordial, pero terriblemente frío. Snape, incapaz de apartar sus ojos oscuros de aquellos grisáceos, se quedó unos segundos en silencio, tratando de analizar el cúmulo de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. La sola presencia de ese muchacho la detestaba y no comprendía porqué. Pero intuía en su interior un gran mal...No obstante, se repuso. No podía dejarse embrujar bajo la mirada de aquel muchacho y por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo: había un tipo de magia en su interior que lo hipnotizaba...y Orión parecía controlar aquella habilidad con la mirada.

-Sabe usted que eso no es posible, Black.- repuso Snape y se levantó bruscamente del asiento. Si esperaba que Orión se pudiera nervioso ante aquella amenazadora forma de acusarle de algo, se equivocaba. El chico volvía a sonreír y pudo percatarse de que su hermana también lo hacía. Unos metros más atrás, Harry y sus amigos lo estaban escuchando todo. Nadie había reparado en su presencia y pese a que sabía que aquello era imposible, escuchar el apellido Black se le antojaba un modo de estar más cerca de Sirius, pero a la vez, de incertidumbre.- Conozco muy bien las ramas de las familias de sangre pura...y le aseguro que ustedes no están entre...

-Muy astuto...Severus Snape...- siseó Orión entornando los ojos. El tono gélido en el que pronunció su nombre completo, no agradó en absoluto al profesor. Quiso moverse, apartar la mirada de esos ojos que lo castigaban, pero se encontró totalmente paralizado, sin opciones de deshacerse de aquel embrujo y sintió el poder. El poder más mortífero que había experimentado hasta la fecha y que estaba escondido no sólo en el cuerpo de ese muchacho, sino también en el de la chica.- Le aconsejo que se no se acerque a nosotros...no solemos dar segundas oportunidades...- la opresión que se anidaba en Snape desapareció. El profesor se encontró a sí mismo jadeando y sujetándose en la silla para sostener el peso de su cuerpo.

-¿Quiénes...quiénes...?

-Muy pronto lo averiguará. O quizás no.- respondió Orión y se colocó bien la mochila que le colgaba del hombro.- Mientras tanto, deje de buscar en sus fantasmas internos, profesor, o va a encontrar algo que no le agradaría...- ambos muchachos se dieron la vuelta y entonces, se toparon con los rostros sorprendidos de Harry, Ron y Heka. Cuando pasaron por su lado, mostrando la misma expresión que habría adoptado el póster de la luz, Heka trató de adelantarse un paso hacia ellos, pero Harry la tomó por la muñeca y la detuvo. En ese punto, Orión se giró y les sonrió arrogantemente.

-Sabia decisión, Oldman...- recalcó su apellido con acidez y Harry sintió como un nudo le impedía tragar con normalidad. Él también había sentido ese poder y estaba tan sorprendido o más que Snape, puesto que la energía que se acumulaba en aquellos muchachos no era del todo...normal.

-¡Te digo que tenías que haberme dejado partirle la cara!- exclamó Heka furiosa. El entrecejo le bailaba en un tic de irritación. Harry sólo la había visto en ese estado en una ocasión: la vez que le había contado lo de la muerte de su familia. Caminaban en dirección al vestíbulo, para salir a los jardines a disfrutar del recreo, pero tanto a Ron, como al propio Harry, les costaba seguir los pasos sulfurados de la chica.

Estaba muy enfadada con su amigo por no haberle permitido acercarse a aquellos dos desconocidos que llevaban por señas el apellido Black, por haberle robado la oportunidad de averiguar los lazos que los unían a esa familia. No obstante, Heka no necesitaba muchas explicaciones. No le hacía falta saber si era cierto o no que pertenecían a ella pues sus miradas hablaban por ellos. Eran fríos, arrogantes incluso sarcásticos y el hecho de que hubiesen hablado a Snape con tanta familiaridad sólo podía significar una cosa: que lo conocían de antemano, al menos, por oídas.

-Por favor, reacciona.- suplicó Harry por enésima vez. Heka abrió el portón de madera caducada y la luz del sol les bañó el rostro. Hacía una mañana calurosa, un par de nubes empañaban el estampado de colores que reflejaba la estrella espejándose en el lago. Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban a rebosar de estudiantes. Silbaba un viento tibio pero molesto, típico de la estación del año, que solía producir dolor de oídos y de cabeza.- He sentido algo inquietante en aquellos dos chicos...Heka, te lo suplico, no te acerques a ellos...

-¿Qué no me acerque a ellos?- bramó la chica caminando con soltura. No tenía rumbo fijo, parecía que se dirigía a las proximidades del bosque prohibido, quizás, para buscar el silencio que le inspiraba la calma, la calma antes de la tormenta...- ¿te has vuelto loco¡Ellos son de la familia Black!

-Eso es mentira, Heka.- replicó Harry. Le lanzó una mirada de auxilio a Ron, pero su amigo se limitaba a perseguirlos como si estuviera en una cacería de pitones en la selva y a negar con la cabeza, como si pensara que no se debía inmiscuir en aquel asunto. Pero por primera vez, Harry deseaba que se inmiscuyera.- Escúchame, por favor.- contra su voluntad, la muchacha se detuvo y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.- Conozco a esa familia, vi ese maldito tapiz en la casa de Sirius y te aseguro que los nombres de Orión y de...

-¡Pero porqué no quieres ver lo evidente, joder!- le gritó Heka, totalmente fuera de control. Harry se detuvo en seco, paralizado. No era lo que decía, sino en la forma en la que lo hacía. La chica parecía estar expuesta a una presión demasiado grande, como si sintiese algo que los demás no podían sentir.- Estás embarrado con el recuerdo de Sirius y tus ojos no te permiten ver que dentro de los de ellos hay algo de Black. ¡Mírales, por el amor de Dios¡Mira sus ojos, Harry¡Sé que tienes que sentirlo!- Harry suspiró lánguidamente, sonrió melancólicamente y le tomó una mano a la chica. Ante aquel contacto, el labio inferior de Heka comenzó a temblar.

-Sólo veo un poder oculto tras ellos...veo peligro...veo odio en sus ojos...y no sé explicar porqué, pero deberías alejarte de ellos.

-Mientes.- replicó Ron, tomando la palabra por primera vez. Ninguno de los tres, tan metidos en su conversación, se percataron de que unos metros más adelante, pegados a la línea del bosque prohibido, tomados de la mano y duchados por aquella melodía que producía el cuerno de algún centauro lejano, una pareja paseaba entre la maleza, entre las huellas que habían dejado los niños del pasado, ellos mismos cuando habían penetrado una y otra vez en aquel lugar prohibido.- Tú no ves únicamente rencor y peligro en ellos...- Harry se giró para mirar a Ron a los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara, cansadamente.

-Tienes razón.- afirmó.- Siento algo especial dentro de mí, como si sólo yo pudiera ver un lado bueno en sus miradas tan frías. Pero ese lado se extingue...es pequeño...

-¿Cómo puedes sentir eso?- preguntó Heka. Se había quedado paralizada. Sabía del poder de Harry, pero se suponía, que si las emociones de Anya y Orión no eran lo suficientemente alarmantes, Harry no debía sentir todo aquello, a menos que fueran sus...protegidos. Pero su amigo jamás llegó a responder a aquella pregunta, porque en ese instante, sus ojos se le agrandaron, al levantar la cabeza por encima del hombro de Ron. El tiempo se detuvo, la brisa de anuncia otoñal se apagó como un suspiro, los pájaros cesaron su canto, el sol dejó de brillar un segundo y el mundo entero dejó de rodar para presenciar aquella imagen.

Harry comenzó a caminar, sin percatarse de que lo hacía, con Heka y Ron detrás, que estaban igual de sorprendidos. Apartó los arbustos que le salieron al paso, brincó por entre el viejo huerto de las calabazas de Hagrid, ignoró la llamada de sus amigos y casi resbaló por un pequeño terraplén antes de presentarte delante de las dos figuras.

Ninguna de las dos se percataron de su presencia, pues estaban de espaldas a él. Iba a salir, carraspear y darse a conocer, pero sus voces lo encandilaron, lo detuvieron, lo amansaron.

-Gracias por escucharme, Troy.- susurró Ginny y se acercó a la cara del chico para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, un beso, que para cualquiera que no fuera su novio, habría sabido a inocencia.- Harry ya no lo hace.

-Dale tiempo.- suspiró el muchacho. Sus mejillas ya no se encendían, su voz ya no se quebraba, había conocido la amistad de Ginny Weasley y la prefería a algo más que rompiera ese lazo de unión, de afecto, de cariño. No necesitaba mucho más. Había vivido en las sombras durante cinco años con el pensamiento de que acabaría por volverse loco viviendo en aquel silencio, en aquella mentira, pero se había equivocado de cabo a rabo. Harry le había ofrecido su amistad sincera, le había proporcionado su confianza y jamás la iba a traicionar. Ni tampoco la que Ginny estaba posando sobre él.- No tienes porqué luchar sino lo deseas...nadie te obliga.

-Me obliga mi corazón, Troy. Me obligan...mis principios.- la chica bajó la mirada, pero Troy le puso el índice sobre la barbilla y se la levantó.

-Tienes unos ojos demasiado bonitos como para esconderlos.- Ginny, incapaz de percibir que en aquellas palabras había algo más que amistad, se abrazó a él buscando un gesto de cariño que no había recibido por parte de Harry. La guerra la estaba consumiendo, la estaba hundiendo, la estaba arrastrando de nuevo a su pasado, un pasado, que había jurado esconder en un baúl de recuerdos, presos de una llave que hacía años había lanzado al fondo del mar. Y lo peor, es que todavía no había comenzado. Todavía no se imaginaba a qué calibre podía llegar la situación, pero lo intuía. Era como si su sentido común, aquel que la había guiado en los peores momentos de la anterior guerra, le estuviese recordando una vez más, que el peligro se deslizaba como un animal moribundo, solo en la noche, buscando un rastro al que atrapar y que aquel rastro, tenía nombre y apellidos. Era una cortina agónica que se merendaba toda su luz de esperanza, toda su fuerza y su fe, que la dejaba vacía. Era...un mal presagio.- Habla con Harry, acabará por entenderte. Y sino lo hace...no sabe lo que se está perdiendo.

-Hablas con la palabra de un hombre que no ha visto la guerra.- Harry salió de su escondite. Troy y Ginny soltaron sus manos como latigazos y se dieron la vuelta asustados. Los ojos del chico mostraban una frialdad incalculable y su voz se había cargado de gelidez. Detrás de ellos, jadeando, se acercaron Ron y Heka. Ambos tenían la mirada clavada en la escena al descubierto, en el doble juego a traición, mucho se estaban equivocando. Ginny, totalmente atormentada por los juegos con los que el destino disfrutaba castigándolos, salió corriendo de la escena del "crimen", con la cabeza levantada tal y como le había dicho su amigo. Sólo necesitaba la compañía de alguien y Troy se había presentado en el momento preciso, en el lugar preciso y la había invitado a hablar. ¿Por qué la vida había querido que Harry viese espíritus donde no los había? Ron hizo el amago de correr tras su hermana, pero la voz de Harry lo retuvo.- Déjala ir. Olvida lo que has visto.

-Pero si...

-Ginny no te está engañando, Harry.- amenazó Troy con la mirada clavada en la del chico. Gesto propio de aquellos que hablaban con la verdad.- Me ha contado tus sospechas respecto a nosotros y debo decir que...

-Tú la quieres...- susurró Harry y Troy, aquella vez, sí bajó la barbilla. No podía mentir, no a Harry, no podía ocultar la verdad por más tiempo aunque aquello causara más sufrimiento. Troy era una persona sincera, que siempre le había gustado portar todo por delante, no dejar cabos sueltos en la vida y detestaría tener que fingir que todo iba bien cuando era mentira.

-Es verdad. Pero ella te quiere a ti.- confirmó el chico. Veía los ojos de su amigo, cargados de un rencor que no había visualizado en los cinco años que lo conocía y no podía reconocerlo en aquellos ojos que siempre habían inspirado simpatía. ¿Qué había cambiado en el interior de Harry que se asemejaba a otra persona?- Puedes pegarme si así lo deseas...no te lo impediré. Supongo que piensas que me lo merezco.- Troy cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero éste nunca se produjo. Harry se dio la vuelta en otra dirección distinta a la de Heka y Ron, para que le dejasen solo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Gracias.- Troy abrió los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Por qué?- logró articular.

-Por ser sincero.- Harry salió caminando, abriéndose paso entre la maleza y con un pensamiento surcando su mente: cada día tenía a Ginny más lejos de su alcance, pero no se había equivocado. Troy, era un buen muchacho.

Hacía mucho calor, sentía como todo su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca agónica. Quería escapar de aquel embrujo que lo abrazaba, que lo atrapaba, que lo arrastraba a viejos recuerdos que había lanzado al olvido, que su mente había decidido eliminar. Lamentablemente, existían. Alan había creado una pared que dividía su vida pasada de la nueva, pero ni el poder de los Mayores ni el de la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres habían podido eliminar la existencia de sus nueve meses de vida anterior.

Por eso los sueños, los flashes de momentos que no podía visualizar, lo atormentaban. Y esa voz...

"Tienes que recordar..."

"_Recuerda quien fuiste, lo que fuiste y como viviste..."_

"_Recuerda a tu padre..."_

"_Recuérdame, Alan..."_

Alan se despertó bruscamente. La habitación en la que dormía estaba a oscuras. Dormía sin camiseta y el sudor le resbalaba a través de pecho y brazos y su frente estaba completamente empapada. Las sábanas estaban revueltas al pie de la cama y por los tibios rayos de luna que se colaban a través de los agujeros de la persiana, pudo distinguir que todavía era de noche.

Jadeando, se sentó en un borde y se pasó las manos por el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás. Le molestaba toda la mata azabache, así que se lo recogió en una coleta baja, con una goma gris que llevaba en la muñeca.

Esa voz cada día lo atormentaba más. Soñaba una noche tras otra con ella, con imágenes que habría querido encerrar bajo llave, con recuerdos que invadían su mente, pero que por alguna extraña razón, acudían a él forzosamente.

Alan no sabía mucho de la magia, pero sí estaba seguro de haber oído decir a su madre que era posible borrar la memoria de alguien y no le cabía duda que eso era lo que habían hecho con él. De lo contrario, no sentiría una punzada de dolor en la nuca cada vez que las visiones de una infancia que no recordaba haber vivido, regresaban a su cabeza.

Sigilosamente, se puso en pie y caminó hacia su escritorio. Rebuscó entre los cajones y extrajo lo que parecía una simple pelota de tenis. Colocó ambas manos alrededor de ella, se dejó caer en la silla de madera y cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la bola comenzó a brillar y se transformó en la imagen nítida de un hombre joven, de cabellos castaños y ojos de color amielado. Su padre.

Alan retiró las manos de la pelota, pero ésta continuaba brillando. Lo haría mientras mantuviera en su mente el recuerdo de aquel hombre. Suspiró y se secó con el brazo nuevas gotas de sudor.

Lupin le había dicho que su padre, su verdadero padre, había muerto, pero él no lo creía. Ahora estaba seguro que el hombre de los recortes de periódico era la misma persona que se representaba en sus pesadillas. Estaba totalmente convencido de que su padre le estaba enviando un mensaje y debía descifrarlo para poder llegar hasta él, para encontrarlo...No le cabía la menor duda de que Daniel Rice, estuviese donde estuviese, debía de estar vivo y le estaba contando la verdad, una verdad, que le habían ocultado durante mucho tiempo.

Quizás, lo más prudente hubiera sido hablarle de esas pesadillas a Christine, seguro que su madre lo habría solucionado, seguro que el arcángel podía explicarle porqué se sentía así y cuál era el verdadero motivo de aquellos sueños, pero por orgullo y por el convencimiento de que su madre le estaba ocultando muchísimos datos, no lo hizo. Si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera recorrido el corredor y hubiese entrado en la habitación de Christine o del propio Harry, nada de lo que meses más tarde acontecería, hubiese ocurrido. Naturalmente, Alan no podía saberlo, pero había alguien que sí lo sabía por él.

Ian abrió los ojos rojizos y las llamas relamieron sus pupilas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando sangre, pero no le importaba. De hecho, siempre había visto correcto el castigo físico para evadir el espiritual. Estaba de acuerdo con viejas creencias de que el dolor siempre era un sabio consejero, el mejor de los amigos, el que sin duda, educaba a un hombre. Era su código.

Ian nunca dejaba a una víctima morir sin antes haberle hecho experimentar aquella placentera lección. De hecho, le excitaba. No había nada mejor en el mundo que oír los gritos de sus enemigos suplicando clemencia, retorciéndose en el suelo, agonizando.

Únicamente con aquel pensamiento, una sonrisa demente cruzó su rostro. Acababa de volver a hacer una visita a su próxima víctima y cada vez sacaba más en claro con ellas. Imaginaba una daga dibujando formas demoníacas en aquel crío, en su carne tierna y suave tan característica de los niños y se llenaba de impaciencia. No tendría que esperar mucho.

-Ha resultado más sencillo de lo que imaginé...- canturreó en un siseo espectral. Parecía que las paredes rocosas de aquellas cavernas de sus antepasados pudiesen escuchar sus sarcásticas oraciones. Apenas transpiraba el aire por ellas y Ian sabía que ningún ser humano podía soportar vivir ahí debajo más de tres días seguidos sin asfixiarse, pero él no era un ser humano corriente.

Llevaba más de una semana sin ver el azul del cielo o sentir el oxígeno llenando completamente sus pulmones, pero no le importaba. Era cierto que hablaba a jadeos, que sudaba continuamente, incluso que su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias del cansancio, pero era un castigo que se permitía, para recordarse a sí mismo lo mucho que había sufrido e incrementar así su ira y su odio.

También se había puesto una penitencia en cuanto al agua. No comía ni bebía desde hacía cuatro días, pero nuevamente, su ansia de venganza le ayudaba a sobreponerse.

Ian pensaba que ese duro auto castigo le ayudaría a continuar siendo igual de poderoso e insensible frente a sus enemigos y no se equivocaba.

Aquellos cinco años le habían enseñado lo que toda una vida de placeres y buena comida no habrían podido otorgarle. En el fondo, hasta la muerte de su familia le había causado un propio beneficio, aunque a un coste demasiado alto.

Se alejó de las llamas de la hoguera y comenzó a caminar en círculos, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la espalda y el rostro contraído en una mueca aséptica al recordar lo que le había hecho a algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, para obtener la información que deseaba.

A Emmeline Vance la había mantenido aislada en una prisión de cuatro metros cuadrados y llena de ratas durante cinco días hasta que la mujer, agonizando por las mordeduras de los animales, había rogado que la sacase de allí dando información sobre todo lo relacionado con Harry que sabía.

Con Hestia Jones había tenido una suerte inmensa. Había sido con ella con la que había averiguado casi de casualidad que Alan había regresado y que al parecer, gracias a la Unión de las Cuatro Sangres. Su tortura había sido envenenarla con unas Pociones de magia negra que causaban unas fiebres horribles y entre aquellos delirios, la mujer había confesado.

Ian sólo había elegido como presas a mujeres de la Orden, para poder después violarlas y disfrutar con ellas. Siempre se habían entendido mucho mejor con l sexo opuesto. No obstante, una vez obtenida la información las había curado y cuidado hasta dejarlas en perfectas condiciones, para luego desmemorizarlas con otras fuertes pociones, irreversibles. Así que, ninguna de las dos poseía secuelas aparentes cuando las había devuelto a sus casas y no habían podido informar a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido. Que el anciano director se enterara de la verdad era lo último que Ian deseaba, pues no quería que se inmiscuyera en sus planes hasta que su intervención no fuera de escasa utilidad. Y hasta ahora, lo estaba logrando. Nadie parecía haber advertido que el pequeño Alan estaba sufriendo terribles visitas de su peor enemigo.

La cavernosa estancia retumbó a su derecha y por la puerta de roble ingresó una figura alta y corpulenta, con una melena rubia y enmarañada, que caía sin gracia sobre una capa demasiado larga y agujereada. Los ojos grises y marcados por aquella extraña cicatriz en forma de garra, brillaron al contorno de las llamas, fulminando a Ian con el rencor que había almacenado en ellos.

-Hemos encontrado al primer cardenal del Cónclave, Ian.- gruñó Draco Malfoy, caminando sin ningún tipo de sigilo, pisoteando el suelo apedreado con sus botas de cuero. Los ojos de Ian se iluminaron ante tal revelación.- Está en Santiago de Compostela, España.- la voz ronca de Malfoy era música para sus oídos. Por fin, habían logrado hallar la presencia de la primera víctima verdadera y con ella, el principio de la destrucción de Harry Potter. No obstante, estaba sorprendido de que el viejo se encontrara precisamente en España, una tierra que no había pisado nunca y que no creía relación con Roma, la capital de la cristiandad.

-¿Santiago de Compostela?- Ian se colocó una mano en la barbilla, rumiando.- ¿Y dices el primero...?

-Creemos que los cardenales están escondidos en diferentes lugares.- aclaró Malfoy.- Sea quien sea el que los haya ocultado lo ha hecho a conciencia. No se halla en un lugar cualquiera sino en un viejo refugio que hace siglos que nadie pisa, al lado de la catedral.- el chico hablaba de carrerilla como un autómata que no sentía nada.- La zona es rebuscada, tiene escapes hacia el bosque y siempre está repleta de peregrinos. Tiene lógica que lo hayan ocultado en un lugar de eso que ellos llaman fe...- ambos hombres soltaron una fría carcajada, carente de emotividad. Para ellos, todas esas cuestiones muggles sobre dioses y catolicismo les quedaba muy pequeño. Su única creencia era en la firme confianza de que iban a lograr la victoria. Ian se acercó hacia Malfoy y le colocó una mano a la altura del hombro.

-Tienes talento, Áyax...me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a mis causas...muy pronto te encontrarás cara a cara con tu destino...

-Lo aguardo con impaciencia.- respondió Malfoy con firmeza. Las venas del cuello se le contrajeron cuando apretó la mandíbula con rabia. No podía esperar a que llegara el día en que clavaría la varita en el corazón de Potter, en el que se vengaría de él.

-Bien, ahora ve e informa de que partimos hacia España en dos horas...inspeccionaremos el terreno, nuestras opciones y mataremos a ese cardenal...la cuenta atrás está lista...

-Como gustes...- sonrió Malfoy, maliciosamente. Ian lo vio marchar y sintió una sensación de júbilo a la altura del estómago. Sabía que por el momento no podía "educar" a Draco Malfoy, pues éste era un revolucionario y solitario que sólo trabajaba con los suyos por un único objetivo, pero tal vez, cuando le enseñara hasta qué punto podía alcanzar poder, podría adiestrarlo a su antojo y someterlo a su voluntad, ejerciendo los oportunos castigos. Lo cierto era que la idea de un Malfoy postrado a sus pies, sumiso y sangrando por todas las partes de su cuerpo le agradaba muchísimo, pero lo único que tenía en mente en aquel instante eran dos cosas: que comenzaría la fase de eliminación de Potter y que, probablemente, Christine Byrne acudiría a ese ataque que tenían planificados...

Pudo visualizar en su mente los ojos azules de la mujer, su cuerpo bien formado, sus caderas y sus piernas largas...y caminando por los corredores, por fin en dirección a la salida para ver la luz del alba, pensó que antes de partir debía darse una ducha bien fría.


	12. Too tired to fight

**N/A: Olass gente! Me he dado muchísima prisa en actualizar, aprovechando que estamos en fin de semana, jaja. Solo espero que no me matéis después de leer el capi, aviso, no es apto para cardiacos el final. En fin, que muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y que os cuideis! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**Reviews:**

**Amny-Saga ex Ignis:** Olass! Jajajjaaj, muy bonito tu nick, pero si no me dices cuál tenías antes no me voy a acordar de ti, jajaja. Dotes de adivina todavía no he adquirido. Le preguntaré a Michaela, tal vez ella pueda echarme una mano. A ver, vamos al capi...jajaj, bueno, lo de unirse a la Orden es pura burocracia. Hubiera quedado muy mal que después de todo lo que quisieron entrar en la Orden cuando eran niños ahora no les brindara esa oportunidad. De todas maneras, no habrá reuniones estúpidas ni nada así. Te gustan los ficts en la que los buenos van al lado oscuro, eh? Pues entonces te gustará este...jajaja, me callo, ya no digo más. Hermione sí que se recuperará del todo algún día, o eso está en mi mente al menos, ajjaja, igual luego al final no...ya veremos. Besazos! PD: Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta del detalle de que Orión esté furioso...quédate con ese detalle porque será importante en el futuro.

**D.Alatriste:** Olass! Bueno, bueno, que pronto juzgamos a las personas. Mira que después te arrepentirás de haber hablado así de Ginny...tiempo al tiempo. Ginny lo ha pasado muy mal y es lógica su reacción, a mi parecer. Heka es más decidida, pero porque para Heka todo en la vida se basa en la venganza contra aquellos que hicieron daño a su familia. Troy es muy amigo de Harry, Harry jamás le hará nada. Umm, la batalla...ya lo verás! Jajaj, sólo tienes que leer. Un besazo!

**Alkas:** Olass! Madre mía, si es el desaparecido, jajaa. Cuanto tiempo! Entiendo que estés ocupado porque a mí me pasa lo mismo, así que tranquilo. Un besazo!

**Marita:** Olass! Bueno, menos mal que todos estáis tan ocupados como yo, ajajja, así no se nota tanto mi ausencia. Bueno, el fict va avanzando poco a poco. Harry y Ginny no se llegarán a separar del todo en ningún momento. Alan...sí, muy triste, al verdad. En fin wapa, muchas gracias por tu review y ánimo en las carreras. Besos!

**Dany-Kanuto-Link:** Olas! Muchas gracias! Me allegro que te guste y gracias por la publicidad, jajaaj. Tendré que pagarte...

**Catalina:** jaja, de eso se tratara, crear un personaje más malo que Voldemort. Besos!

**Valerita:** Olas! Nops, por supuesto que no. Harry no le dejará el camino libre a nadie, las circunstancias tal vez lo hagan. Ian es muy malo, sí, tal y como yo quería que fuera. Sí, el código Da Vinci es un libro que me encanta. Un besazo!

**Aimar:** Olass! Jajaj, moltes gracies, mira que ets amable. M'alegro que et semble que no he trigat. Be, es ho més ràpid que puc actualitzar, perque estic realment ocupada. T'agrada el persobatje de l'Ian? Jajaja. Deus ser l'unic. Pero està be. Ajjaja. Home, està pensat per ser molt dolent i fer patir moltisim a la Christine. Ja voras…bueno, el Harry ha madurat I el Troy es el seu amic, no li fotriria una ostia, jajaja. Si el Troy es molt bon tio, de veres. Mm, sm sembla que per a saber qui son els black encara queda una mica...bueno, una mica llarga, jajaja, pero posare pistes, ja ho veuras. Gracias! Em fas propaganda i tot nanu, ets la ostia, jajaja. Si, a vera si t'agrada la batalla. Petons!

**CAPÍTULO 12: TOO TIRED TO FIGHT**

**(DEMASIADO CANSADO PARA LUCHAR)**

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas y los codos apoyados en los posa brazos de su cómoda butaca. Por lo general era un hombre tranquilo, pero hacía aproximadamente un mes que las preocupaciones le impedían conciliar el sueño con normalidad.

Había adelgazado un par de kilos, encogido unos centímetros y envejecido cien años de golpe y porrazo. El director había estado preparado para una guerra abierta contra Lord Voldemort, pero no lo estaba contra una amenaza cuyo propósito era destruir todo a su paso. Esa oscuridad, esa negrura en sus pensamientos, ese vacío...le aterraba y Dumbledore, jamás había sentido miedo.

El utensilio que más juego le daba en sus partidas de ajedrez contra sí mismo era el viejo pensadero. Una vasija de piedra labrada en runas antiguos y rellena con hebras plateadas: sus recuerdos.

Ahora que volvía a ser el pilar de apoyo de la Orden del Fénix y el conocedor completo de todas las verdades, no tenía más remedio que mantenerse fuerte, en pie, más poderoso de lo que había inspirado contra su ancestral enemigo.

Pero había una pega en todo aquel asunto. El anciano realizó un movimiento de muñeca con la mano que sostenía la varita y las extrañas hebras plateadas comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad. Se detuvieron en una nítida imagen.

No era más que un muchacho de alrededor de veinte años, con el pelo negro y azabache, cargando bajo el brazo lo que asemejaba un sucio diario. Vestía una túnica verde esmeralda sucia y andrajosa y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por dos grandes bolsas.

Aquella, había sido la última vez que había visto a Tom Riddle. Cuando con el paso de los años, volviese a encontrarse con ese muchacho convertido en hombre, éste ya sería conocido con el nombre de Lord Voldemort.

Pero continuaba siendo, en esencia, Tom. Y esa era la gran ventaja que Dumbledore había tenido siempre sobre la guerra. Que lo conocía.

Conocía el pasado, presente y futuro de Riddle, conocía su forma de pensar, de actuar y como tal, sus debilidades. A este nuevo enemigo, no.

El director no sabía si Ian Lewis actuaba por venganza, por maldad o por demencia, pero tenía clara una cosa: nada ni nadie lo detendría hasta que hubiese obtenido sus objetivos.

Sabía que había sido el principal artífice de la segunda guerra, el más poderoso aliado de Voldemort, un mago capaz de engatusarlos a todos con sus trucos, con sus mentiras, con sus habilidades. Pero algo debía empujarlo a actuar así, la pregunta era...¿qué?

Volvió a observar la nítida imagen de un Riddle adolescente y se inclinó hacia delante en la butaca, como si esperara que aquella calcomanía de Lord Voldemort fuera a mostrarle la respuesta a su pregunta.

La imagen sólo le devolvió una mirada de dureza, una mirada que se asemejaba a la de un muchacho de veintiún años cumplidos...cada día más...

Había pasado el tiempo, habían cambiado las cosas, pero los ojos de Harry y de Voldemort continuaban inspirando el mismo fuego, el mismo poder, la misma esencia. Con cada segundo, minuto y hora, Harry adquiría más la apariencia del asesino de sus padres. Incluso, pensó Dumbledore con ironía, se parecían físicamente. El pelo de Riddle era un poco más corto y su cara más alargada, pero tenían un cierto aire que los habría hecho pasar por hermanos.

Pero Harry tenía un poder que Voldemort nunca llegó a conocer y que murió sin ni siquiera saborearlo y era precisamente ese poder el que esperaba que salvara al muchacho de su crítica situación.

Christine había hablado con él, le había puesto al tanto de los fantasmas que acechaban al chico, de sus miedos, de sus inquietudes y le había confesado su temor porque el miedo a perder lo que tenía acabase destruyendo a Harry.

Dumbledore apartó la vista del Tom Riddle de veinte años y se levantó de su butaca con algo de esfuerzo, caminado hasta la chimenea, donde las llamas se balanceaban tranquilas, como si estuvieran bailando ajenas a la tensión que se respiraba en la habitación. Algo llegó a la mente de Dumbledore.

Lo había visto en alguna película muggle tiempo atrás, pero desde el primer momento había estado de acuerdo con aquella oración.

-_El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira al odio y el odio lleva al Lado Oscuro..._- recitó con sencillez.

-Sabias palabras...- susurró uno de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes. Dumbledore giró el rostro y le sonrió con cordialidad, pero en ocasiones, detestaba la falta de intuición de los antiguos directores cuando le interrumpían en sus cavilaciones.- Cuidado amigo mío, porque pueden convertirse en reales...- el director se dio cuenta de que quien había hablado no era otro que Phineas y decidió no tomar sus palabras como una preocupación inminente. El anciano todavía poseía en éxodos de grandeza su realeza proveniente del apellido Black.

-Harry nunca se dejará consumir por la oscuridad.- afirmó para auto convencerse y sinceramente, creía en ello. El chico había tenido oportunidad de dejarse arrastrar por el ángel negro pero lo había superado. Y lo había hecho en el peor momento de su vida. Christine jamás descuidaría su vigilancia y de proceder a un cambio ellos lo sabrían a tiempo para impedir que ocurriera.

-¡Oh, vamos Dumbledore!- replicó Phineas con una chirriante voz de pito.- Confías demasiado en el muchacho. Tom Riddle no siempre fue un asesino.- el director volvió a centrar su mirada en el crepitar de las llamas. El retrato tenía razón, sin embargo...había mucho odio en el corazón de Lord Voldemort, no había nada de humano en él y ese no era el caso de Harry. Dumbledore nunca había llegado a intervenir durante la segunda guerra, pese a que estaba preparado para hacerlo de ser necesario, si no hubiese observado como Christine se guardaba su último as bajo la manga: Ginny. Sí, había sido Ginny Weasley la que había mantenido atado a Harry al bando de la luz y mientras ella existiera, no habría peligro alguno. Lo que Dumbledore no se imaginaba es que se estaba confundiendo de persona al efectuar sus suposiciones acerca de posibles deslices. Existían dos personas sobre la faz de la tierra que estaban mucho más cercanas al Lado Oscuro de lo que pensaba. Su error, como el de tantos otros, no fue darse cuenta a tiempo.

En aquel instante, en el que guardaba el pensadero en una de sus múltiples estanterías, la puerta de su despacho se abrió bruscamente y la última persona que se imaginaba que cruzaría el umbral, ingresó en la estancia.

Severus Snape no era un hombre amable ni agradable a la vista, pero su rostro aquella mañana estaba mucho más cargado de hostilidad de lo habitual. Una primera mirada le bastó para entender que su profesor de Pociones no había tenido una noche muy tranquila y pese a que no podía introducirse en su mente, sus ojos hablaban por él.

Dumbledore aguardó el golpe, pero el afilado rostro de Snape estaba pálido y parecía que el hombre buscaba la mejor forma de exponer lo que tenía que decir.

-Buenos días, Severus.- el director consideró que tal vez, debería dar él el primer paso.- ¿Un caramelo de limón?- extrajo de una fuente tallada en cristal un pequeño dulce envuelto en un papel de plata amarillento, pero Snape declinó la oferta de un gesto de muñeca.

-¿Quiénes son?- dijo bruscamente y dio un paso más al frente, colocándose a escasos dos metros del escritorio donde estaba sentado el director. Dumbledore se inclinó hacia atrás y movió ligeramente su butaca giratoria, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y las gafas de media luna resbalándole por la nariz.

-¿A quién te refieres?- Snape apretó los dientes y realizó una mueca burlona con sus labios, como si pensase que el director le estaba tomando el pelo.

-No es posible que usted no lo haya notado, director.- Dumbledore continuó en silencio y en la misma posición, sin tensar su rostro lo más mínimo como si estuviera jugando con el profesor de Pociones. No sonreía, pero tampoco parecía turbado.

-Eres un hombre demasiado irascible, Severus.- sonrió, giró su butacón y se levantó con agilidad, como si se tratara de un hombre de treinta años, para caminar después hacia la ventana, con las manos en la espalda y observando como el los primeros rayos del alba de colaban por la ventana, reflejándose en las aguas del lago y creando un círculo vicioso de colores, con los que unas pequeñas hadas del bosque, jugueteaban.- Imagino, que has tenido clase con los alumnos de Aurología y tu pregunta es acerca de esos chicos que llevan el apellido Black...

-Imagina bien.- respondió Snape mordazmente, como si Dumbledore de verdad estuviera engañándolo y disfrutando con su cara de amargura y desconcierto. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se enfrentaba a aquel trocito de su vida y estaba seguro que aquello no había sucedido por simple casualidad.- Dígame quiénes son.- para su sorpresa, pudo observar en el reflejo del vidrio como el rostro del director configuraba una sonrisa forzosa.

-Sólo son dos chicos normales y corrientes.-aseguró- comprendo que te hayas llevado un sobresalto con su apellido pero debería indicar que...

-Señor director- replicó Snape y su tono había pasado a ser autoritario e irritante.- Ese chico, el tal Orión, realizó un encantamiento de hipnosis sólo con la mirada...estoy completamente seguro...y...- el hombre apartó el rostro de la espalda del anciano, no quería que Dumbledore viera la expresión que forzaban sus mejillas, de perpetuo abatimiento.- no es sólo como hablaron, que parecían conocer mis propios pensamientos pese a que estoy convencido de que no usaron la Oclumancia, sino es como lo dijeron...- levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el director en la misma posición, como si las palabras le hubiesen resbalado por la cara.- usted tiene que haberlo notado.

-No hay nada de extraño en esos muchachos, Severus.- insistió Dumbledore con rudeza. Snape contrajo los músculos de la cara de rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que el director no lo hubiese sentido? Había un gran mal en aquellos chicos.- me parece que te estás dejando arrastrar por viejas creencias...

-¿Y si son los que están matando a los cardenales?- inquirió el profesor de Pociones. Había algo muy extraño en la forma de comportarse de Dumbledore. Nunca lo había visto tan pensativo y le parecía que al no darse la vuelta estaba evitando el contacto visual con él a propósito.

-Son mortífagos los que están matando a los cardenales, Severus, y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.- replicó Dumbledore con dureza y un rubor cubrió momentáneamente las pálidas mejillas de Snape.- Sabías que no se rendirían, mil veces expresaste tu preocupación y como en aquellas ocasiones, ahora te agradezco que lo hagas, pero creo que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos. Deja a esos chicos tranquilos, no los condenes por llevar el apellido Black y procura dedicarte exclusivamente a tu trabajo.- era una orden y Snape supo captarla de inmediato, pero estaba visiblemente sorprendido. No había visto al director perder la calma ni siquiera cuando se había producido la segunda guerra y ahora parecía que Dumbledore no era capaz de mantener una conversación normal que incluso le afectaba más que si hubiesen estado discutiendo sobre Potter. No obstante, Snape no se iba a rendir con tanta facilidad. Tenía un mal presentimiento y en sus tiempos de espía su intuición siempre le había salvado la espalda en más de una ocasión.

-¿Y quién le dice que no llevan en el antebrazo la Marca Tenebrosa?- esperaba que el director le ordenara de malas formas que se marchara del despacho, pero aquello nunca ocurrió. Dumbledore suspiró profundamente, miró al techo con expresión de abatimiento y por fin, se dio la vuelta. Su rostro arrugado estaba cargado de una muestra enorme de preocupación y pese a que Snape la sentía, no se atrevió a expresarlo en voz alta.

-Está bien. Si eso te hace trabajar más tranquilo, te aseguro que los mantendré vigilados.- no era del todo lo que Snape esperaba, pero se mostró satisfecho. Era un avance que Dumbledore se molestara en no dejar ni a cal ni a canto a aquellos extraños muchachos.- Ahora retírate, por favor- pidió amablemente. En esa ocasión, no sonó como un mandato, sino como una súplica.- Necesito reflexionar.- el profesor escudriñó los ojos del director fugazmente y asintió con levedad. Se dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando el anciano lo llamó una vez más.- Severus.- pronunció- ¿Cómo se tomó Harry el escuchar el apellido Black?- Snape ni siquiera se molestó en girarse.

-Estaba sorprendido. Igual que Weasley y Longbotton.- respondió con indiferencia. Detestaba que el director pareciera mucho más preocupado por el estado de Potter que por lo que le acababa de contar.- Pero me sorprendió enormemente la reacción de la señorita Odria.- añadió con desdén.- Parecía molesta.- Dumbledore caminó con pesar hacia su escritorio y nuevamente, se dejó caer sobre su asiento, retocándose las gafas de media luna.

-La familia Black mató a sus padres y algunos miembros más por ser de origen muggle.- explicó.- Heka está emparentada con Tonks, pero por la parte de su padre Ted.- Snape arqueó las cejas, empezando a comprender.- Los Lestrange y los Malfoy fueron los principales sospechosos, pero estaba claro que cualquiera de esa familia pudo haberlo hecho y como estaban bien posicionados el caso nunca salió a la luz. La señorita Odria tuvo que apañárselas sola desde muy pequeña.

-Entiendo.- se limitó a decir Snape sin sentirlo en absoluto. Sólo era otra de las consecuencias de la batalla campal que se había efectuado por la pureza de sangre.

-Severus- continuó Dumbledore.- Espero que Harry y tú no tengáis ningún tipo de problema en clase. Recuerda que para todos es...

-Sí, Oldman, lo sé.- masculló Snape entre dientes. Dumbledore percibió como apretaba la mandíbula y los puños.- Potter debería dejarse de jueguecitos y centrarse en lo que se le viene encima.- hizo una pausa, pero el director no dijo nada, así que añadió:- Los mortífagos no descansarán hasta matarlo. Los conozco bien.- y tras decir aquello tomó el pomo de la puerta y salió airado como si tuviera prisa. La puerta volvió a cerrarse de un portazo y Dumbledore cerró brevemente los ojos.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la percha donde dormitaba Fawkes, acariciándole las plumas para despertarlo. El fénix abrió los ojos y emitió un ruido que podía haberse tomado por un saludo.

-Encuéntrala.- susurró con delicadeza y mirando a ambos lados de la habitación como si las paredes pudieran escucharle. Fawkes parpadeó y tras elevar las alas, se escuchó un fogonazo y desapareció dejando un par de plumas a su lado.- Espero que ella tenga las respuestas...

´´´´´´´´´´´´

Incluso un hombre como Ian Lewis tuvo la necesidad de postrarse a los pies de tan imperiosa obra maestra. Meta de peregrinaje de la Europa Occidental, la Catedral de Santiago de Compostela se abría paso ante sus ojos.

El templo, de tres naves con tribuna, crucero, girola y capillas absidales; había tenido nueve torres, dos en cada fachada y tres en el crucero y todavía parecían retumbar en sus oídos, los ruidos huecos de las campanas realizando un movimiento de vaivén.

Sus conocimientos sobre el arte, le permitían identificar la traza medieval que recibía con adiciones renacentistas y barrocas.

Tuvo que alzar la mirada e imaginar las capillas del interior, en una muestra por escudriñar en cuál de ellas se encontraba el sepulcro del apóstol Santiago, descubierto a principios del siglo IX. No obstante, arrasada la primitiva iglesia de Almanzor, el edificio actual se comenzó en 1075(s. XI) con el obispo Peláez y se concluyó hacia 1128(s. XII) gracias al impulso realizado por el obispo Gelmírez y Don Raimundo de Borgoña.

Pese a la excitación que sentía por hallarse en un lugar tan devoto, no pudo evitar que la carne se le pusiera de gallina al imaginar, como todos los peregrinos que recorrían el arduo camino de Santiago, al viejo apóstol con el peso de su cuerpo inclinado en un bastón de madera recogido del bosque, llegar hasta allí e hincarse de rodillas, sediento, a las puertas del final de su viaje.

No era fiel ni creyente, detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la religión cristiana, pero un aire frío le recorrió la espina dorsal y se estremeció. La hermosa Catedral era una verdadera obra de arte y profanarla, sería un placer insólito.

Contempló la plaza como si lo hiciese por primera vez y descubrió como un sinfín de peregrinos iban y venían de todos los lugares y se recostaban a rozar, acariciar e incluso besar la columna del viajero, donde estaban puestas las manos de tantos caminantes.

A las puertas de la catedral, no obstante, se hallaban una veinte de mendigos, con ropajes ajados, sucios y con cuencos de madera donde la gente les depositaba dinero muggle.

Ian sonrió glorificándose. Iba a acabar con toda aquello y si lo hacía bien y rápido, podría llevar a cabo su segunda parte del plan. Así pues, siguiendo las instrucciones de la estrategia que él mismo había formulado en las cavernosas cuevas de los Caballeros Templarios, se alzó a la cabeza una capucha algo raída que iba unida a su túnica de un color beige gastado. Se miró las sandalias, que como había planeado estaban cubiertas de polvo y recostando su peso en un largo y tambaleante bastón, comenzó a caminar cojeando, como si tuviera ampollas en los pies de tanto andar.

Como cualquier peregrino, se acercó a la columna y la examinó detenidamente, fingiendo asombro.

-Debes estar muy cansado, viajero.- giró su rostro a la voz dulce que le había hablado. Era una chica vestida con unos pantalones cortos por encima de las rodillas, una camiseta de tirantes y unas botas de montaña. Llevaba una mochila de acampada colgada a la espalda y un gorro de campamento que le cubría la melena pelirroja. Su piel era pálida y estaba dorada de un color rojizo, claramente quemada por el sol. Sonriendo amablemente, le tendió una cantimplora que tintineaba a causa del sonido del agua.- Bebe, está fresca.- Ian entornó los ojos y sonrió agradecido, pese a que no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Una rápida visión desde su posición le dio a entender que todos sus secuaces estaban preparados. Listos para irrumpir en una de las capillas que conducía al refugio del anciano cardenal, que debía de estar rezando bajo la tumba de Santiago, al que él creía su Dios. Bebió un sorbo de agua, que como le había indicado la amable señorita, estaba fresca y después de palpar la columna, giró sobre sus pasos para entrar en la catedral. Antes de ingresar, acompañado de su hermosa recién conocida, dio una señal a Draco Malfoy, que también se hallaba en la plaza disfrazado de peregrino. No le costó nada entender a Áyax que las intenciones de Ian iban muy encima de lo que habían acordado. Sin duda, el antiguo mortífago se proponía burlarse del Dios único a lo grande y su bellísima acompañante se había propuesto para ello.

Su trabajo, en cambio, era mucho más sencillo. No encontró resistencia al ingresar en la Catedral detrás de su Señor. Los guardias que vigilaban la entrada parecían haberlo confundido con cualquier peregrino. El camino hasta el refugio era rápido y sencillo y él solo se bastaría para arrestar al Cardenal y llevarlo frente a la plaza. Aquello, sería una ejecución pública.

´´´´´´´´´´´´

Harry mordía la tapa de su bolígrafo en un intento por realizar el resumen del capítulo que les había indicado la profesora McGonagall en la primera clase. No era muy difícil, únicamente, tenía que apuntar los puntos más importantes en relación a las Transformaciones para ocultar su identidad en caso de verse acorralado por un enemigo.

Bostezó ruidosamente. Él se conocía un método mucho más eficaz que cambiar la textura de su cuerpo. Únicamente, tenía que utilizar su forma animaga. Sonrió al recordar como convertirse en serpiente, le había ayudado a ingresar en el Ministerio de Magia sin ningún tipo de tropiezo. Desde aquel día, se había transformado unas ocho veces más en el reptil, pero sólo para no perder su instinto depredador, puesto que no le había hecho falta.

Aburrido, somnoliento y algo exhausto de tanto entrenar con Christine, subrayó una frase que entendía por importante y la copió en el pergamino arrugado que tenía a su derecha. No era un trabajo muy bien presentado, pero ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo mejor durante el curso. Ahora, se sentía agotado.

Hacía un día ventoso y molesto y las ventanas de su habitación traqueteaban a causa de los empujones y le impedían concentrarse con normalidad. Había realizado un entrenamiento cada día de la semana, pero en todos ellos, Christine se había dedicado a humillarlo. Su habilidad con la espada se veía atada a la energía que recubría su cuerpo y que en aquel momento no era para tirar cohetes. Después de fracaso tras fracaso, Christine había decidido que lo mejor era potenciar primero sus reservas de energía, de manera que su resistencia aumentara y así, poder emplear un mayor poder que embistiera contra sus enemigos.

Harry se sentía herido en su orgullo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a inspirar ese temor en sus enemigos que producía El salvador en tiempos de Lord Voldemort y estaba empleando toda su capacidad para lograrlo. Para empezar, se estaba dejando dominar de nuevo por el sentimiento de venganza que adquiría su mente cuando pensaba en los viejos mortífagos que habían ideado todo aquello para matarlo. Pero con ese sentimiento, también acudían los riesgos. Sentía un mayor poder al dejarse vencer por la ira, por el odio y la rabia, pero a la vez, era también una debilidad puesto que ejercía menor control sobre su cuerpo y su mente. Sabía que aquello que sentía poseía un nombre, un nombre que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo: el ángel negro.

Pero también sabía que podía dominarlo como lo había dominado la última vez.

-Pero entonces tenías a Emy...- replicó su reflejo en el espejo. Harry asintió en silencio y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en las notas, pero echaba de menos a la Unión y ocultárselo a sí mismo era puro cinismo. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo estaría Emy y qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento. ¿Habría sentido la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos¿Estaría enterada del estado en el que se encontraba? Pensó que no. Emy debía sentirse muy feliz disfrutando de su otro yo, de su bebé y de Sirius.

Pensó con nostalgia que le gustaría estar allí con ella, pero se arrepintió de inmediato de ello. Era injusto que abandonara ahora a Lupin y a Christine cuando éstos lo habían tratado como a su propio hijo.

Tan metido en sus cavilaciones estaba que no notó la presencia de un fénix detrás suyo, que acababa de aparecer de un fogonazo. El precioso ave plateado era especialista en actuar con sigilo. No se dio cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que el animal lo picoteó cariñosamente en la manga de la camiseta.

Harry se giró sobresaltado. El corazón le latía arrítmicamente. Por un ligero instante, se había imaginado que había sido Emy la que le había tocado el brazo y al darse la vuelta, había tenido la esperanza de encontrarse con su rostro dulce y amable. No había sido así. Pensó con melancolía que Hedwig, su vieja lechuza, le picoteaba simpáticamente de la misma forma. Suspiró y acarició las plumas de Ares, pero en seguida notó que el fénix no había acudido sólo en busca de compañía.

-No puede ser...- murmuró, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Pero la forma tan agitada en la que se comportaba el fénix, le confirmó que no se equivocaba.- ¡Mierda!- dando un bote en la cama, saltó como un lince hacia la puerta y se dispuso a bajar los escalones de dos en dos.- ¡Chris!

´´´´´´´´´´´

El sepulcro del apóstol Santiago estaba situado en una de las capillas de la Catedral. La chica que iba con Ian, que llevaba una especie de plano, había encontrado la sala con suma facilidad. Estaba vacía. Las visitas a aquel lugar sagrado solían efectuarse por la mañana, nunca cuando empezaba a caer el sol pues la gente de la ciudad no tenía ganas de quedarse en medio del bosque en medio de la negrura.

Así que allí, en aquella habitación circular, decorada con mosaicos y cuadros de divinidades, se encontraban los restos del mártir, junto a otros dos mausoleos más.

Fidel Fita y sus compañeros, al levantar el Altar Mayor en 1878 descubrió la estructura de lo que quedaba de un viejo monumento funerario romano, en el que se encontraban alojadas tres sepulturas. La cámara sepulcral estaba dividida en dos partes por una pared de mampostería: la oriental contenía una única tumba cubierta con mosaico romano de colores, sin duda la de un personaje más importante que los otros; las otras dos estaban en la parte occidental, adosadas a las paredes norte y sur y cubiertas con baldosas de arcilla. Estos enterramientos son necesariamente anteriores a la mitad del siglo II, data del segundo nivel del pavimento que se sitúa por encima de los sepulcros. El edificio se encontraba rodeado en sus partes este, norte y sur por un pasillo pavimentado con losas graníticas.

Tras el hallazgo de los restos de Santiago en 1879, éstos fueron depositados en una urna de plata labrada por los orfebres Rey Martínez en 1886, dentro de un cofre de madera forrado de terciopelo rojo con tres compartimentos, para Santiago, Atanasio y Teodoro.

Y así se encontraban en la actualidad. Estaban acordonadas con una cinta rojiza que impedía el acceso hacia las urnas.

No obstante, Ian dio unos pasos hasta acariciar el cordón con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Es hermoso¿verdad?- opinó la chica que había paseado tras él. Si le hubiese podido observar la mirada, habría distinguido como los ojos de su acompañante habían variado. Ahora resultaban...peligrosos.- Da escalofríos estar aquí...- la mujer se frotó los brazos para deshacer el erizamiento de su piel, sin percibir que por detrás, una sombra la asolaba. Quiso gritar cuando sintió una mano helada tapándole la boca, pero le fue imposible.

-No te preocupes...- susurró su atacante con demencia. Horrorizada, la muchacha comprobó que se trataba del mismo chico que había estado hablando con ella todo el rato, pero su voz, sus ojos, su forma de actuar se habían transformado.- ...yo te voy a hacer entrar en calor.- sintió como si un objeto con punta se le atragantara en la espalda y entonces, sin previo aviso, el ardiente artefacto comenzó a quemarle la piel. Escuchaba resquebrajarse la carne y olía a chamuscado. Los ojos comenzaron a nublársele, primero a causa de las lágrimas y después del intenso dolor y resbaló entre los brazos del Ian, desmayada.

El mortífago la dejó caer al suelo sin preocuparse de que se hubiese golpeado violentamente la cabeza. Mejor, pensó, así no obtendría resistencia. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo delgado de la chica y desgarró con sus garras los botones de la camisa, observando sus senos voluminosos. Antes de saborear su triunfo, Ian alzó la mirada hacia los restos de Santiago y le hizo un gesto militar con la cabeza, burlándose en su totalidad de la Iglesia Católica y sus mártires. Ahora poseía un tiempo precioso para disfrutar y trabajar a la vez. Malfoy debía de estar casi saliendo hacia la plaza y si todo había salido bien, en sus manos debía de tener al Cardenal Figueroa...

´´´´´´´´´´´

Harry casi tropezó con el paragüero con cabeza de león que había a los pies de la escalera. Iba descalzo, con la camisa abierta, unos pantalones piratas bajos y el pelo totalmente alborotado tras habérselo dejado suelto después de la ducha.

Ingresó en la cocina, dando alaridos como un loco y apoyó tan fuerte las manos en la mesa donde Alan tomaba un vaso de leche, que derramó el contenido en su totalidad.

Su hermano, furioso, le lanzó una mirada furibunda mientras observaba como el líquido blanquecino se expandía por la tabla de madera y resbalaba hasta el suelo. No obstante, Harry le hizo caso omiso.

-Chris...- jadeó colocándose una mano en el pecho para recuperar el aliento. Christine y Lupin, que llevaban en la mano un par de cervezas de mantequilla y hablaban tranquilamente, apoyados en la barra americana, le observaron asombrados.

-¿Se puede saber porqué te comportas como un poseso?- gruñó la profesora irritada, viendo a su vez, como el rostro de su hijo pequeño se había contraído en una mueca desagradable.

-No hay tiempo...para...explicaciones...- no era lo que había corrido, sino el impacto que le había producido aquello lo que impedía que Harry se expresara con total normalidad. Sus ojos se agrandaron del shock.- Es Ares...- logró explicar- ha detectado la presencia de Draco Malfoy.- el ambiente tranquilo y apacible que reflejaba la habitación varió súbitamente. Christine, que todavía mantenía la expresión ceñuda en el rostro, palideció de golpe y Lupin, que estaba a punto de dar un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla, bajó despacio la botella desde sus labios, contemplando a Harry como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

Entonces, súbitamente, sin previo aviso, Christine cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Lupin vio su rostro contraído de dolor y supo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dos segundos más tarde, lo mismo pasó con Harry. Ambos arcángeles podían sentir gritos, terror y miedo de manera latente. Algo terrible estaba sucediendo y si no se equivocaban mucho, tenía que ver con la reaparición de Malfoy.

-No puede ser...- Christine se sintió derrotada y tuvo que apoyarse en la nevera, pues sus piernas le temblaban a convulsiones. Tenía la mirada ausente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que cualquier aviso de ataque se había desvanecido y ahora, cinco años después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, se repetía.- Esto ya ha empezado...- Alan entornó los ojos y se lanzó desde el taburete de madera en el que estaba sentado hacia el suelo, escudriñando los rostros de su familia. Algo fuera de su comprensión estaba ocurriendo¿pero qué? Si también era un arcángel¿por qué él no podía sentir lo mismo que sentían su madre y su hermano¿Es qué acaso no era tan poderoso como ellos? Trató de concentrarse, de cerrar los ojos y percibir con sus cinco sentidos el artífice del comportamiento de su familia, pero no lo logró. Sólo estaba el silencio y...oscuridad. Una profunda sensación de negrura, vacío. Una manta azabache que le invadía.

-Tenemos que avisar a la Orden del Fénix.- susurró Christine, reponiéndose y mostrando la misma dureza con la que se había comportado años atrás.- Debemos ir a...España.

-Entonces yo iré al Ministerio de Magia a hablar con Amelia Bones.- Harry se irguió con una mirada de decisión y se dispuso a salir escaleras arriba, para calzarse y coger su capa y espada, pero la voz de Christine lo detuvo en el umbral.

-Sería mejor que...

-Ni se te pase por la cabeza que me voy a quedar aquí plantado.- replicó el muchacho y Christine tuvo que apartar la mirada. Lo quisiera o no, no podía evitar que Harry saliera por esa puerta y comenzara a enfrentarse cara a cara con su destino. Y tampoco tenían tiempo de estar discutiéndolo o para cuando llegaran a Santiago de Compostela sería demasiado tarde.

-Yo me llevo a Alan a casa de los Weasley- dijo Lupin descolgando su capa del perchero de detrás de la puerta.- Molly lo cuidará. Después me uno a vosotros.- Christine asintió mientras conjuraba con la varita un encantamiento que le convocó su espada.

-Yo quiero ir.- intervino de pronto Alan. Christine y Lupin que en aquel momento se estaban abrochando las capas, se miraron entre sí.

-No digas tonterías- replicó la mujer de mal talante y tomó a su hijo de la mano a la fuerza, obligándole también a ponerse la capa por encima de la camiseta de pijama que vestía.- Tenemos trabajo y tú únicamente estorbarías.- Christine había sido muy brusca y lo sabía, pero no tenía otra opción. La única manera que Alan obedeciera era comportarse con él distantemente y no actuar con amabilidad. Sólo su personalidad fría era capaz de frenar a la gélida de su hijo pequeño. Le dolía en el alma humillarlo de aquella manera y ordenarle lo que tenía que hacer, pero Alan no podía acudir al ataque o lo matarían y sabía que actuando de esa manera se estaba asegurando que el niño no se escapara de la casa de los Weasley.

Como un rayo, se colocó la espada en la vaina y se envolvió en una columna de luz, al tiempo que Harry, desde el piso superior, hacía lo propio. Lupin, consternado y a sabiendas de que dejaba a Alan muy mal herido en su orgullo, lo tomó de la mano con suavidad y corrió hacia la casa de los Weasley, a avisarles de lo ocurrido. Ron y Ginny debían de estar allí y seguramente, Dumbledore los necesitaría para el ataque. Después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y decirle dulcemente que se cuidara, él mismo desapareció en un "plop", para reunirse en el primer ataque que debatiría la vida de Harry.

´´´´´´´´´´´

El Cardenal Figueroa se encontraba arrodillado a los pies de la impetuosa Catedral de Santiago. Llevaba en las manos un crucifijo y lo besaba continuamente mientras susurraba palabras mezcladas con el sudor que le resbalaba por la frente. Era un hombre viejo, de setenta y dos años y todavía mantenía la esperanza de que el Dios por el que había dedicado su vida, se dignara a mirarle a la cara mientras recibía la muerte. Pensaba en aquellos dos muchachos que lo habían puesto a salvo y su falta de fe le hacía rogar mentalmente su presencia.

-Ummm...- aspiró su captor.- Huelo miedo...- Malfoy soltó una carcajada maléfica y los peregrinos que habían en la plaza, que se hallaban prisioneros de un grupo de enmascarados y vestidos con túnicas negras, soltaron un alarido de terror. La escena no era para menos. Áyax se encontraba subido en el centro de la sala y había hecho aparecer de la nada, como si se tratara de magia, una horca. Todos los integrantes del lugar habían sido arrastrados hasta colocarse en círculo alrededor de aquel sacerdote sumiso y temeroso y de su terrorífico depredador.

El aire soplaba con furia, el cielo se había cubierto de nubes y amenazaba tormenta. Comenzaba a hacer frío, pero Draco Malfoy parecía insensible a aquel cambio climático, como si ya lo hubiera vivido durante muchos años. Entonces, de la nada, se escuchó un estallido. La gente de la plaza gritó, los enmascarados bajaron ligeramente la cabeza, mostrando respeto, pero Áyax no lo hizo. Ian Lewis le había mostrado un trato justo, no un mandato. Era demasiado libre y guerrero como para volver a verse bajo las órdenes de un superior. Su vida, no le pertenecía a nadie más que a sí mismo y así lo había dejado entrever desde el primer momento. No obstante, sus compañeros no parecían poder ocultar el miedo que le tenían al nuevo Señor Oscuro.

Tras el estallido, apareció una nueva figura, oculta bajo un mantón negro. No se le veía el rostro, pero a través de la capucha que le hacía sombra, se entreveían dos diamantes rojos, que brillaban iluminando la caída de la tarde, como dando paso a una noche que sería muy larga. Llevaba en sus manos una urna que los peregrinos identificaron de inmediato.

-¡No¡No¡Por favor...no!- rogó Figueroa postrándose derrotado. Las lágrimas mojaban su rostro arrugado y ahora consumido. Había algo conmovedor en la manera en la que el sacerdote se inclinaba a los pies de Ian y le suplicaba por el tesoro más valioso de la Catedral.- Mátame a mí...pero por favor, no te lleves al apóstol...a Santiago no...te lo ruego...- los pocos peregrinos que no habían sabido reconocer la urna en la que yacían los restos del apóstol se dieron cuenta de la gravedad. Ese hombre no sólo los había secuestrado, sino que estaba a punto de quebrar una parte muy importante de la fe cristiana y lo peor de todo, era consciente de ello.

Ian se dio la vuelta, dejó la urna en el suelo pedroso de la plaza y caminó con lentitud hacia Figueroa. Se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó el cabello por la fuerza. La cabeza del cardenal se vio obligada hacia atrás. Sollozó como un niño pequeño.

-Viejo inútil...me llevaré tu vida, la de Santiago y la de tu Iglesia...- Ian soltó bruscamente el cabello de Figueroa y le escupió en la cara. Los motífagos vitorearon encantados. Lewis hizo un gesto de cabeza y Malfoy tomó al anciano por la fuerza y lo llevó hasta la horca. El cardenal no lloraba por su vida, ya no podía estar asustado por ello, sino porque estaba a punto de presentarse ante Dios y arrodillarse ante él para confesarle, que la Iglesia por la que había luchado tanto quedaría completamente destruida. Y Figueroa sabía que sería así, lo había podido ver en los ojos de aquel hombre, unos ojos, que no podían ser sino los de Lucifer. Ian, que había interceptado los pensamiento del anciano, mientras éste era amarrado de pies y manos, soltó una carcajada demente.- No...viejo estúpido...no te equivoques...Lucifer es un Santo a mi lado...- Figueroa bajó la cabeza mientras Malfoy le rodeaba el cuello con una cuerda gruesa. Olía a queroseno y pensó que su final sería arder en las llamas del infierno, pero se equivocaba. Ante todo el peregrinaje, que contenía el aliento, Ian extrajo la varita mágica de su túnica y la levantó contra el cardenal, sonriendo a los muggles cínicamente. Todos los mortífagos comprendieron su intención, de inmediato. El señor oscuro pretendía torturar a Figueroa de una manera mágica, no sólo para hacerlo sufrir más sino para que los muggles dieran cuenta de la magia y supiesen, que no podrían combatir contra ella. La fe mermaría con mayor facilidad y los no mágicos comprenderían que estaban condenados a ser dominados por los magos. Aquella idea les resultaba terriblemente malévola, pero la saborearon como un premio a los años de exilio que habían sufrido.-¡Crucio!- y la voz demoníaca de Ian, se escuchó por los cuatro rincones de la catedral. Figueroa no pudo resistir el dolor y comenzó a gritar y agitarse como si lo estuvieran poseyendo. Ian bajó la varita y el cardenal dobló las rodillas, pero no pudo caer al suelo, pues la cuerda que llevaba alrededor del cuello, se tensó. Ahogándose, tuvo que ponerse en pie tembloroso, para evitar la muerte.

Algunos niños de la plaza lloraron y escondieron la cabeza en las ropas de sus padres, que igual que ellos, deseaban poder llorar también. No acabó ahí.

Ian volvió a alzar la varita y repitió el encantamiento. Una...dos...hasta tres veces más. Figueroa se contraía por el dolor y la desesperación. Rezaba en voz baja y le suplicaba a su Dios que acabara con su sufrimiento, pero no era Dios el dueño de su vida, sino Ian.

No obstante, cuando el hombre vio que el cardenal enloquecería en breve, sonrió con malicia y subió él mismo a la horca. Aseguró la cuerda que rodeaba el cuerpo de Figueroa y se acercó a la palanca.- Saluda a tu Dios de mi parte...- rió- dile que Ian Lewis le manda recuerdos...

-¿Por qué?- pudo articular el cardenal con dificultad. Abrió un ojo lo suficiente para observar el rostro contraído de furia de su enemigo. Malfoy, que estaba al lado, tenía la vista fija en la horca. Pensó en lo que había aprendido en los numerosos libros que había leído. Si el cardenal tenía suerte, el cuello se le rompería nada más caer al vacío; era una muerte rápida e indolora. En caso contrario, quedaría ahí colgado, el rostro se le amorataría, y con la boca abierta, se agitaría como un pez fuera del agua hasta morir por estrangulamiento. Ésa era la muerte más divertida. No sólo porque el prisionero sufriría más, sino porque podrían ver su cara antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre y éste a su vez, los vería a ellos, sabiendo que lo habían condenado a aquel dolor.

-Morirás sin saberlo.- replicó Ian sonriendo nuevamente. En aquel momento, Malfoy también se preguntó porqué su señor odiaba tanto a la Iglesia. Pensó que si Ian no se lo había revelado a Figueroa al que estaba a punto de asesinar, no era probable que se lo confesara a él. Antes de accionar la palanca, Lewis miró al cielo como si se estuviera mofando de alguna fuerza sobrenatural y después, presionó la manivela con una fuerza brutal. La gente de la plaza gritó, se escuchó un desagradable "crack" y el cardenal quedó literalmente colgado de la cuerda, con la cabeza ladeada. Se le había partido el cuello. En su boca, todavía se dibujaba una mueca de asombro. Entonces, Ian soltó una glacial carcajada. Parecía un loco riendo a prenda suelta, sujetándose el estómago como si acabara de encontrar el significado a un chiste muy malo. Ningún mortífago llegaba a comprender lo que era tan gracioso, pero no se atrevían a preguntar. Hasta Draco Malfoy parecía sorprendido con la conducta de su nuevo amo.

Pasada la histeria, Ian cogió la urna donde permanecían los restos del apóstol Santiago y la alzó al cielo. Toda la plaza contuvo la respiración, aguardando lo que se disponía a hacer aquel asesino. Con todo el descaro del mundo y probablemente sin importarle lo más mínimo que estuviera a punto de destruir uno de los tesoros más importantes de la humanidad; lanzó la urna hacia el cielo y el un rápido movimiento, extrayendo la varita, gritó alto y claro:- ¡Incendio!- los muggles vieron horrorizados como el cofre prendía fuego y quedaba consumido por aquella llamarada tremenda, hasta reducirse a simples cenizas, que llovieron sobre sus cabezas y fueron arrastradas por el viento.

Malfoy, indiferente a todo aquello, extrajo su propia varita. Aquella revolución y falta de discreción delante de los muggles no tardaría en alertar al Ministerio de Magia, ya fuera el español o el inglés.- Matadlos.- ordenó entonces Ian, observando con malicia los rostros temerosos de los niños y los turistas. Después, girando sobre sí mismo, se envolvió en su mantón oscuro y desapareció con un ruido leve y sordo. Malfoy estaba al cargo del ataque. Sintiéndose más poderoso de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, realizó un gesto de cabeza a sus compañeros que entendieron la orden a la perfección. Miró al cielo y comprobó que el cielo se había oscurecido completamente. Aquella noche, se derramaría mucha sangre...

´´´´´´´´´´´´

Harry había insistido en que Amelia Bones permaneciera en Inglaterra, bajo el resguardo del Ministerio. La ministra lo conocía desde hacía muchos años y Harry le tenía un gran aprecio y respeto y por ese lazo que se había creado durante la guerra, le había confesado toda la verdad de lo sucedido. De todas formas, estaba seguro que Dumbledore no le ocultaría ningún detalle a la mujer y prefería que la información le llegara en boca del principal protagonista.

Su voz se había quebrado ligeramente al confesarle con amargura que ya no era tan buen mago como la última vez, que no podía protegerlos como era debido pues su vida pendía de un hilo, pero si esperaba que Amelia Bones se sintiera decepcionada, se equivocaba. Al contrario, se había preocupado de inmediato por la salud de Harry.

Le tenía en gran estima y para la ministra lo importante eran las vidas humanas, no los héroes que las salvaran.

Pero Harry sabía que la necesitaban en el puesto para llevar adelante esa nueva amenaza. No había otra ministra como Bones y no podían permitirse el lujo de perderla. Moriría por protegerla si hacía falta. El mundo mágico la necesitaba a ella mucho más que a él. En aquel momento sí y aunque le pesara, lo comprendía. Por eso le había pedido que dejara que la Orden del Fénix y los aurores se ocuparan de aquello y que en cuanto tuvieran noticias, le informarían. Inmediatamente, Amelia había utilizado los polvos Floo para comunicarse con el Ministerio de España y ponerles en alerta. Eso era cuanto podía hacer por el momento.

Por eso, cuando Harry pisó la piedra tallada de la Plaza de la Catedral de Santiago, se sintió aliviado de que la ministra no hubiese contemplado la masacre que se estaba efectuando allí. Desde su posición, a la entrada del bosque, poseía una vista panorámica de la tragedia. Había duelos personales por todas partes, pero estaba claro quienes eran los beneficiados. Contaba al menos un centenar de mortífagos y jamás se había pensado que pudieran quedar tantos. Al parecer, había subestimado a grandes rasgos al ejército de Lord Voldemort.

Los aurores de ambos ministerios estaban luchando conjuntamente, pero no eran suficientes. La Orden del Fénix todavía no se había presentado y Harry no podía adivinar porqué, aunque tenía la ligera idea de que reunir a sus miembros no había sido una tarea fácil para Dumbledore. Se preguntó si el director estaba enterado ya o estaría tan ocupado que Christine había decidido prescindir de él. No tenía tiempo de pensarlo.

Respiró hondo, se colocó la capucha que lo había guarecido de su identidad en el pasado y acarició casi con ternura el tejido oscuro de la capa de su padrino. Con ella puesta nada malo podía sucederle¿o sí? Porque lo quisiera o no, Harry seguía sin perdonar a Sirius por prometerle cosas que jamás se iban a cumplir.

Luchando por enterrar aquellos pensamientos, extrajo la reluciente espada de Godric Gryffindor y salió corriendo hacia donde un par de peregrinos estaban a punto de ser asesinados. Harry elevó el brazo y fue rotando su arma mientras daba un grito guerrero. El mortífago no tardó en reconocerlo y su primer impulso fue retroceder un paso. Todavía no se le había olvidado lo que era capaz de hacer El Salvador. No obstante, al parecer, la ira de acabar con él era mucho más grande. Esquivó no sin dificultad la primera embestida y creó un escudo con la varita a tiempo, para evitar la segunda.

Harry no se rindió. Jadeando, se dio la media vuelta y atestó tan fuerte contra su enemigo, que éste no pudo mantener la barrera mágica y recibió el golpe con violencia. Cayó al suelo fulminado.

El par de peregrinos a los que había salvado, miraron a Harry en una mezcla de temor y agradecimiento. Los habían salvado, pero no olvidaban el brillo esmeralda oscuro de los ojos del muchacho. Harry se había transformado en una persona completamente distinta, una que sólo salía a relucir con el fuego de una batalla. Y había matado, se recordó. Tras cinco años sin hacerlo, había vuelto a clavar su espada sin tropezar en el intento, sin escrúpulos.

Sintió una ráfaga a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta. Christine estaba allí. Acababa de aparecer. La luz de la luna reflejó su rostro frío. Iba vestida con su habitual túnica oscura de sus años de soledad, llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta de caballo y sus ojos brillaban de furia. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer reflejar la peor parte de la mujer y eso era una guerra. A Christine le gustaba pelear, lo llevaba dentro de sí misma, porque en parte, había sido una vez arrastrada por el ángel negro, no poseíada, pero sí ciegamente tentada.

No tardó en deshacerse de cuatro enemigos, pero por la forma en la que peleaban, Harry supo que quién fuera que había enviado a aquellos mortífagos, había elegido a los más débiles de un comienzo. Así pues, su ejército debía ser grande y poderoso.

Se acercó a Christine para luchar con ella espalda con espalda y defenderse así con mucha más soltura. Pero no lo logró. Al parecer, dos arcángeles juntos atraían todo el interés del sector enemigo. Los habían reconocido e iban a por ellos.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Christine y tiró del brazo de Harry lo justo para apartarlo de un rayo aturdidor que había lanzado uno de los hombres enmascarados. Harry cayó al suelo y rodó hasta colocarse de rodillas, mientras observaba como su arcángel lo volvía a defender colocándose delante suyo y disparando no sólo embestidas con la espada, sino poderosas bolas de energía. Sintió rabia. Él deseaba defenderse por sí mismo, pero había perdido rapidez y habilidad, por no decir fuerza. Ahora, Christine volvía a maravillarle como antaño.

Enrabietado, trató de ponerse en pie para ayudarla. Tres enemigos le lanzaban potentes hechizos de magia negra. Pero se dio cuenta, aterrado, de que no podía. Sus rodillas le temblaban a convulsiones y el pánico que sintió al sentirse tan débil le hizo caer a cuatro patas. Notaba el sudor resbalando por su barbilla y con la vista nublada, comprobó con horror, como sus manos también temblaban. Christine clavó la punta de su espada en el corazón del último enemigo y se giró hacia él abruptamente. Había sentido su debilidad.

Pese a que estaban en medio de una batalla, la mujer se arrodilló al lado de su protegido y le tomó del brazo. Harry cerró los ojos un instante, esperando a que el dolor y la sensación de malestar por la pérdida de energía, remitiera. Pero no ocurrió.

-¿Qué...qué...me pasa?- preguntó con la voz rota, alzando la barbilla hacia la mujer. Christine se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo soltarle algún comentario frío, como el que debería haberse quedado en casa. Aquello no era normal del todo. Harry debía estar débil si hubiese malgastado mucha energía de golpe pero no era el caso. Había estado perfectamente sólo unos segundos antes y ahora, de repente, apenas podía moverse del suelo. Ambos miraron a su alrededor y la respuesta no tardó en caer como un balde de agua helada.

En el centro de la plaza colgaba un cadáver y pese a que ninguno sabía con exactitud quién era el hombre, su hábito hablaba por él. Era un cardenal, pero no uno cualquiera, debía ser uno de los desaparecidos del cónclave. Al parecer, el enemigo lo había localizado aquí, en la catedral de Santiago y había acudido a asesinarlo. Por las marcas de su cuerpo y el gran números de muggles que se habían visto acorralados, ambos dedujeron que había sido una ejecución pública y con tortura mágica por medio. Lo comprendieron y más aún cuando descubrieron restos de cenizas y de la urna que Ian había quemado. Había destruido una parte muy importante de la fe cristiana, al menos, para los muggles de la ciudad. En público, sintiéndose desamparados, la gente normal se había sentido impotente al ver aquella atrocidad, habían sucumbido hacia la oscuridad de sus corazones, creyentes o no, habían perdido toda esperanza. Y con ello, sin darse cuenta, habían menguado las fuerzas de Harry. Observaron con desazón como los pocos peregrinos que habían sobrevivido se hallaban escondidos en algún rincón de la plaza, aterrados, desamparados bajo el manto de algo que no comprendían. Sus pensamientos eran oscuros, carentes de sentido que les impulsara si quiera a escapar. Estaban derrotados. Sus ropas sucias de sangre de otros muggles, de cenizas o rotas bailaban al son del viento que comenzaba a ser frío. Los vieron consumidos y tristes y no pudieron evitar sentirse igual de desamparados.- No...no...

-Escúchame.- Christine le apretó el brazo un poco más fuerte y le obligó a que sus miradas se encontraran. Harry, abatido, desalentado y sintiendo una carga muy pesada, la miró a disgusto.- Tienes que resistir.- la mujer hablaba con una entereza que Harry era incapaz de preguntarse de donde venía.- Te daré un poco de energía hasta que pueda llevarte a casa y allí te inyectaré una poción más poderosa¿de acuerdo? Pero ahora tienes que ponerte a resguardo...- para su sorpresa, Harry bajó la mirada desafiante que había mantenido durante toda la semana y negó con la cabeza.

-Guarda tu energía, Chris...- sonrió amargamente.- Es inútil...

-¡No hagas eso, Harry!- bramó Christine enfurecida y zarandeándolo sin cuidado. Miraba continuamente por encima de sus hombros para asegurarse de que ningún hechizo los alcanzara.- ¡Recuerda que tú formas parte del mundo, por lo tanto tu fe también es necesaria¡No la pierdas¡Si haces eso, si te rindes, morirás rápidamente, te consumirás¡Necesitas ser fuerte para vencer esto¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo¡Eres mucho más poderoso de lo que crees!

-El cardenal está muerto...- titubeó el chico con amargura contenida.- Siempre iremos un paso por detrás de ellos...los encontrarán a todos...los matarán...es inútil...

-¿POR QUÉ LUCHAS AHORA?- gritó Christine con furia y soltó su brazo empujándolo contra el suelo y poniéndose de pie.- Una vez, estabas dispuesto a morir por tus amigos, por salvar a aquellos a los que querías y no te importó el precio. Mira hacia allí.- señaló a un grupo de aurores que estaba siendo resguardados por unos chicos. Harry abrió los ojos miserablemente. Eran Heka, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Troy y Ginny. Todos parecían muy asustados pero tenían más maestría que la mayoría de los demás aurores. Y conocían a los mortífagos. Harry los había entrenado una vez para que acertaran sus movimientos y ellos lo estaban poniendo en práctica.- Dime, Harry¿por qué luchas ahora?

-Por ellos.- con gran esfuerzo, el chico se puso en pie ayudado por su arcángel. Parecía mentira, pero sólo con volver a sentirse seguro de sus sentimientos tenía la sensación de que las fuerzas se le habían renovado.

-Entonces no puedes perder.- Christine le entregó la espada, que con la pelea se le había caído al suelo y Harry la tomó entre sus manos. Sintió un poder muy especial al acariciar la empuñadura. Había peleado con su espada durante mucho tiempo y ésta lo había sacado de muchos apuros. Miró a su profesora y le sonrió con seguridad. Christine le colocó una mano en el hombro para ofrecerle su apoyo, pero en aquel instante, un haz de luz roja se estrelló en su hombro y la desplazó hacia atrás. Harry gritó horrorizado. La mujer había caído al suelo y se llevaba la mano al brazo herido, con un ojo cerrado. Una carcajada fría, se escuchó cercana a ellos. Entre la polvareda de la batalla, apareció una figura alta y fornida. Harry reconoció la arrogancia en aquella gélida manera de comportarse y descubrió unos profundos ojos grises que le observaban entre la espesura. No podía creerlo, pero así era. Diferente en todos los aspectos en los que lo había visto la última vez, pero la misma presencia. Su toque salvaje hacía a Draco Malfoy, sin duda, un enemigo mucho más peligroso.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos...Potter...- Harry se llevó un sobresalto tan grande al escuchar su apellido después de tanto tiempo en boca de su archí enemigo de la infancia que estuvo a punto de tropezar con el muro de una fuente y caer también al suelo.- ¿Sorprendido?

-Gratamente.-sonrió el chico empuñando la espada con maestría. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba vengarse de Malfoy y ahora, por fin, tenía una oportunidad.- Me asombra que hayas sobrevivido fuera de los límites de tu palacio para pijos, Malfoy.- Malfoy se enfureció, Harry pensó que le había tocado un punto importante, pero era la pronunciación de su apellido lo que le había molestado al Slytherin.

-Draco Malfoy está muerto, Potter. Ahora todo el mundo me llama Áyax.- aquella alusión a su nuevo nombre sorprendió íntegramente a Harry, pero pensó que, sencillamente, los años comiendo ratas habrían enloquecido al muñequito de porcelana que había sido Malfoy. Detrás suyo, Christine se había puesto de pie, todavía con una mano en la herida. No estaba tan sorprendida como Harry y eso le hizo pensar al chico, que tal vez, ella ya pensaba que Malfoy reaparecería de una manera así. Estuvo tentado de preguntarle si era él quien había organizado toda esa comidilla de antiguos mortífagos, pero estaba tan seguro de ello que se detuvo. Entonces, a su izquierda, escuchó un grito aterradoramente conocido. Giró el rostro y vio como Ginny era arrollada por un hechizo aturdidor.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó furioso. Ahora tenía doble problema. El defenderse a sí mismo y a sus amigos. Estaba condenado a estar pendiente de ellos. Lanzando una mirada furibunda a Malfoy, se envolvió en capa y desapareció en una columna de luz, con intención de ayudar a la chica. Sentía el peligro en sus venas y el mero pensamiento de que Ginny podía morir en cualquiera de aquellas batallas, le aterraba. Porque ahora la chica se marcharía sin que él pudiera decirle que la quería por encima de todo y que había sido un sonado gilipollas por haberse comportado de aquella forma.

Malfoy pareció furioso de que Harry Potter se escurriera de sus manos otra vez, pero enfrente tenía otra gran pieza.

Observó a Christine y le sonrió con malicia. Había sido su profesora y la había odiado por encima de todo y ahora por fin, podría matarla. Asesinar a las personas se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. El olor a sangre le atraía peligrosamente. Incluso le excitaba la sensación de poder incrustar su varita en el corazón de ella. Y más cuando parecía herida.

El arcángel apretaba los dientes para no sentir el dolor del hombro. Sería sencillamente divertido acabar con ella. Antes de darle respiro, lanzó un haz de luz rojo que Christine interceptó alzando una mano y creando un escudo protector. Había vuelto a ser la mujer poderosa del pasado, sus energías se habían regenerado y no era tan vulnerable como la última vez, pese a estar herida. Ambos se movieron analizándose y comenzaron a lanzarse rayos los unos a los otros.

Una bola de energía rozó el costado de Malfoy y éste olió la carne chamuscada de su piel, pero estaba tan acostumbrado al sufrimiento que atacó con más furia contenida y Christine, que se había relajado al pensar que el mortífago se había hecho mucho daño, se vio golpeada con una maldición cruciatus. Gritó de dolor con todas sus fuerzas, como no había gritado en años y arañó el suelo de piedra, haciendo chirriar las uñas.

Cuando el hechizo se detuvo quedó exhausta. Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

-Estás acabada, perra.- y le dio un puntapié en el hombro herido. Christine aulló y pataleó inútilmente. Malfoy repitió la presión con mayor fuerza. El arcángel se mordió un puño para no chillar con más energía.- La venganza es muy dulce...- en ese momento, algo sólido empujó al mortífago contra la pared y le golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. Christine, con los ojos nublados, levantó la barbilla lo suficiente para vislumbrar una figura alta, vestida con una túnica negra y con el rostro cubierto, que llevaba un bastón de madera en la mano, probablemente, con lo que había golpeado a Malfoy.

Olía a algo que reconocía...pensó Christine y entonces, el hombre que la había salvado, se arrodilló junto a ella y le acarició el rostro con ternura. La mujer no pudo evitar estremecerse. Conocía esa caricia. La conocía muy bien. Trató de abrir más los ojos y miró entre la sombra de la capucha. El enmascarado, comprendiendo, se bajó la tela que le cubría la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura.

-Chris...- murmuró con una voz ronca, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.- ¿Estás bien?- a Christine se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que antaño, sus facciones eran quizás, algo más varoniles y viejas, pero sus ojos amielados eran inconfundibles, aún con esa sombra que todavía nublaba la vista de la mujer. Su corazón se le llenó de emoción al acariciar su rostro que había besado hasta la saciedad.

-Dani...- el hombre misterioso, simplemente, sonrió.


	13. Gonna be the same

**N/A: Buenas! Q tal gente? Yo feliz de la vida pero muy muy muy muy...¿cómo se decía¡ah, sí! muy estresada de la via, jajaj. El trabajo y la universidad me ocupan todo mi tiempo, bla, bla, bla, como ya he dicho mil veces y siento deciros que en este capi no pudo contestar los reviews. Prometo hacerlo en el próximo, o al menos eso espero, que sepáis que los leo todos, que me encantan, que sois geniales y que sigáis enviándomelos por favor. No los respondo para poder subir el capi antes, pero a v er si saco tiempo y me pongo al día. Es todo gente, espero que hayáis visto la 4 peli y os haya gustado y que estéis muy bien. Nos vemos pronto!**

**CAPÍTULO 13: NEVER GONNA BE THE SAME.**

**(NUNCA SERÁ LO MISMO)**

Harry incrustó su espada con rabia en el cuerpo de su enemigo. El mortífago cayó fulminado en el acto. Su sangre salpicó el rostro y las ropas del muchacho, que se giró para ver a una Ginny asustada y temerosa, apoyada contra una de las paredes de la catedral y encogida sobre sí misma.

No tenía miedo de haber estado en peligro de muerte, sino de la manera en la que su novio había actuado contra aquel hombre. Sin piedad, sin remordimiento...sin dudar. Había estado observando la batalla y se daba cuenta perfectamente, tal y como le habían enseñado en sus clases en la Academia, que los demás aurores trataban de aturdir, inmovilizar y capturar a sus enemigos, evitando a toda costa utilizar cualquiera de las maldiciones imperdonables, a pesar de que todavía estaba en vigencia la ley de Amelia Bones. Pero el Salvador no se paraba a pensar en eso. Y lo peor de todo, es que para Ginny, aquel hombre había dejado de ser Harry para volver a adoptar la siniestra apariencia del extraño individuo que los había salvado en el pasado.

Vio los ojos enrabietados y oscurecidos de Harry y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Incluso la manera en la que él la miraba le asustaba. Era como si no pudiera reconocer en ella a aquel chico dulce con el que había pasado sus mejores años.

-¿Estás herida?- le preguntó, pero si Ginny esperaba que su voz se azucarara con ella, estaba equivocada. Había sonado tan áspera y fría como si se dirigiera a un enemigo. Asintió con la cabeza y se obligó mentalmente a aceptar la mano que él le ofrecía.- ¿Dónde están los demás? Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Son demasiados.

-Los...los perdí entre la multitud.- Harry apretó los dientes y se detuvo en seco. Notaba la presión que la mano de Ginny ejercía sobre la suya. Miró el cielo. Había oscurecido. Hubiese deseado que el manto de la noche le mostrara su lado más terrible, que los truenos y relámpagos se asomaran a la puerta sin llamar, que su odio fuese creciendo a medida que veía caer uno tras otro a aurores que había salvado en el pasado, a gente inocente que no tenía nada que ver en aquella guerra absurda. Sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su rostro y tuvo la necesidad de gritar y llorar bajo aquella irreal visión. Hubiera pagado porque desapareciesen los gritos, porque los muggles se esfumasen en un escudo proyectado por las ganas que tenía de terminar con aquello; pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Impotente, alzó su espada al aire y todavía con Ginny aferrada a su mano agitó con fuerza su arma, incrustándola en cada enemigo que salía a su paso mientras buscaba con el corazón a sus amigos. Necesitaba volver a reír con Ron, abrazar a Hermione y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, darle un beso en la frente a Heka y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras después de una pesadilla, enseñar a Neville el movimiento correcto al hacer un encantamiento ilusionista, chocar su copa de Whisky de Fuego con la de Troy, pero ahora aquellas sencillas cosas cuotidianas le parecían tan inalcanzables que el pecho llegaba a dolerle al pensar que podía pederlos y que no había hecho nada por evitar que se unieran a su lucha. La sola idea de que el miedo de Ginny pudiese convertirse en algo real, le atenazaba los músculos, le oprimía la mente, incapacitándolo para pensar en algo que no fuera volver a levantarse cada mañana sabiendo que todo había terminado.

Un nuevo enemigo se vio derrotado bajo, en aquella ocasión, una bola de energía. Veía tal desolación en las calles, escuchaba aquellos llantos lejanos, aquel sonido electrizante que menguaba su energía y pensaba que si continuaba trabajando a ese ritmo iba a terminar por perder el conocimiento. Pero no fallaría. No hoy. No ahora cuando estaba en juego todo por lo que había peleado.

Y entonces vio la luz.

Ron dio un grito de alegría al acabar con un poderoso mortífago y chocó sus manos con Troy y Neville. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a deslizarse desde el nebuloso cielo carente de estrellas y mojaron sus ropajes. Harry se detuvo.

Escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Ginny, pero se sentía incapaz de mirarla. Ron los vio y corrió hacia su hermana para abrazarla, mientras Troy y Neville hacían los propio. Heka y Hermione, por el contrario, se quedaron igual de estáticas. No estaban heridas, pero parecían vivir en la misma realidad que Harry, parecían entender que reír en aquel instante, moverse, no significaba nada. Porque las calles de Compostela seguían manchadas de sangre, porque el cielo se había declarado enemigo vencido de los mortífagos, porque no brillaban las estrellas...

Las miradas de Heka y Harry se cruzaron y quedaron conectadas por esa magia que impregnaba la estampa de una batalla que se mirase por donde se mirase, se había perdido. Quedaron prendidas de la angustia de verse rodeados por algo que no podían detener y que al parecer, nadie adivinaba a comprender.

Al final, Harry dio unos pasos y llegó hasta ella. Heka no estaba herida, pero sus ojos estaban aguados y tenía un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda. El chico se quedó a escasos centímetros de su rostro y le colocó el pulgar en la herida. Heka cerró un ojo adolorida, pero sintió un cálido contacto bajo su delicada piel. Cuando Harry retiró el dedo la herida había desaparecido.

-No llores...- sin embargo, una lágrima resbaló por el rostro contorsionado de Heka. La chica bajó la mirada y después, le quitó la capucha a Harry, con tal de que éste mostrara su verdadera cara, la que ella deseaba ver, no la del Salvador. Cuando se descubrieron, los ojos del muchacho tenían un verde esmeralda brillante, cautivador. El silencio los inundó y después, ambos se abrazaron...

´´´´´´´´´´´

Christine se había quedado estática arrodillada en el suelo. La lluvia mojaba sus mejillas, sus pestañas, su cabello y su túnica, pero no lo sentía. Se había quedado dormida en los brazos de aquel hombre, se había quedado anclada a un recuerdo que no veía en visiones desde hacía cinco años. Nada o nadie que gritase a su alrededor parecían poder librarla de ese trance en el que había caído. Tocaba el rostro de Dani, pero no lo creía, sentía su mano en la cadera pero era un roce sin sentido, esos ojos la miraban pero era incapaz de verlos reales.

Agua salada se mezcló con su cara mojada, sintió el cálido aliento de sus lágrimas en los labios, sintió el vuelco del corazón, sintió su cuerpo entumecido, pero fracasó en su intento de despertar. Le gustaba aquella irrealidad.

En un segundo se le habían aparecido las imágenes de una vida pasada en la que habría sido completamente feliz. Alan se coló en sus recuerdos como una paloma en lo alto de una catedral. Sabía que Dani habría cuidado de su hijo hasta el último suspiro, sabía que habría crecido feliz y contento al lado de su padre, conocía a Dani lo suficiente para verlo en imágenes que no existían correteando por el jardín con un Alan de tres años, bañándose en la piscina y enseñándole a mover las piernas para no tener que utilizar el flotador, a montar en bicicleta...

"_-¿Dónde vas?- Dani se acercó a su mujer que se estaba colocando la capa por encima de la túnica negra. Miró a la ventana. Hacía una noche tormentosa. La besó en el cuello y ella se estremeció y la piel se le puso de gallina. Sonrió. Le encantaba que ella le mostrase esa debilidad. _

_-Me ha llamado Dumbledore.- respondió Christine sonriendo y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, antes de coger las llaves del coche de la mesita del recibidor. En aquel instante, un bebé comenzó a llorar desde el comedor. Dani sonrió y miró hacia atrás. Tendría que quedarse con Alan.- Cuida de él, por favor. No tardaré.- si la mujer esperaba una calurosa despedida, se quedó con las ganas. Dani la miraba mientras ella tomaba el picaporte de la puerta y lo hacía como si la viera por primera vez. Tenía una sonrisa forzada anclada en el rostro. _

_-Suerte, Chris...- Dani realizó un movimiento con la mano muy típico en él.- Te quiero...- el móvil de la Orden del Fénix la asaltó y Christine dio un bote._

_-Tengo que irme...- murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Dani se limitó a asentir. Había un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Cuando la mujer cerró la puerta de la casa, sintió como si el corazón le diese un violento vuelco. Aquella sería la última vez que vería a Dani con vida. "_

Lo miró a los ojos. Eran los mismos que había visto aquella noche. Todavía resonaban en su mente sus últimas palabras..."_Suerte, Chris...te quiero..."._ Pese a que el rostro de Dani se mostraba más cargado de arrugas que la última vez que lo vio, a Christine le pareció percibir su mismo tacto, su misma olor, su misma sencilla forma de sonreírle, de decirle sin palabras que la quería.

-Tienes que ponerte a cubierto...- ¿por qué su voz tenía que seguir sonando tan dulce y cargada de verdad¿por qué tenía que tratarla con cariño cuando ella le había hecho tanto daño¿por qué tenía que aparecer como un fantasma en la noche hurgando en sus recuerdos?- Vamos, te llevaré a...- pero Dani no pudo terminar la frase porque una nueva figura salió de entre la bruma de la lluvia. Llevaba el pelo a la altura de los hombros, mojado y del mismo color castaño que el suyo. Sus ojos también poseían el tono característico de la miel, era quizás, algo más bajito y su túnica estaba más rasgada y raída, pero Remus Lupin era una vieja calcomanía de Daniel Rice.

Envejeció diez años al ver como su viejo amigo tenía la mano puesta sobre las caderas de Christine y con su brazo libre la abrazaba contra sí, levantándola del suelo en el que la mujer parecía haber dejado un trozo de sí misma. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos alcanzaron un punto indefinido de desconcierto.

Dani parecía un fantasma del pasado que había regresado únicamente con la intención de ayudar a Christine y ésta parecía dejarse vencer por el peso de su recuerdo. Para Lupin, lo que veía no era real, no podía serlo. Él mismo había tomado el cuerpo de Dani entre sus brazos, había llorado en sus heridas y le había cerrado los ojos asustados, signo de la maldición Avada Kedavra. Christine parecía haber olvidado que ella había encontrado el cuerpo del por entonces su marido y no había hallado latido alguno. Parecía olvidar que su piel había quedado fría con el paso de las horas, que ya no le hablaba, que no podía ponerse en pie y abrazarla. Pero Lupin sí había vivido todo aquello. Había sido uno de los primeros en acudir a la casa de los Rice, había encontrado a Christine a los pies de la cuna de Alan con un niño que ya no lloraba., con una caja de música que tocaba una melodía triste y una sábana tejida con las pequeñas pelotitas del quidditch, Él había arrastrado a Christine fuera de la casa, él se había asegurado de que los cuerpos de Dani y Alan habían pasado a un mundo donde ellos no podían llegar, había mirado sus rostros antes de que fueran enterrados, les había dicho adiós. No obstante, una duda asaltó su mente. Si Alan había regresado...¿por qué no podía hacerlo Dani?

Un rayo se estrelló entre mitad de ellos y descargó su potente ataque eléctrico contra el suelo pedroso de la Plaza de Santiago. Ya no parecía un lugar santo, un lugar sagrado.

Ahora no era más que un cementerio de sangre.

Pero la furia del cielo no llegó sola. Tras la humareda que había provocado el rayo colisionando con el suelo, aparecieron dos nuevas figuras. Al principio, todo el mundo pensó que eran nuevos enemigos aliados de los mortífagos, pero sus vestimentas les hicieron cambiar de opinión. Ambos vestían de negro, con sendas capuchas ocultando sus rostros...igual a...

-¡Son como el Salvador!- gritó un auror. Se giró hacia Harry, que estaba a escasos metros suyos y volvía a llevar la capucha cubriéndole el rostro para que nadie vierala caraque tenía cinco años después y pareció desconcertado al ver que el chico no los reconocía. Por un momento, Christine se separó de Dani y entornó los ojos, recobrando levemente la compostura. Una de las figuras, dio la espalda a la otra y extrajo una preciosa espada que brilló cuando las luces de las farolas muggles la iluminaron. Harry sintió que sus escasas fuerzas flaqueaban. Reconoció a aquella arma. Era Excaliburt, la espada sagrada. Christine se la había mencionado en sus clases y le había dicho que había pertenecido al primer arcángel que había existido y que hasta entonces, nadie había sido merecedor de ella. Al morir el arcángel, el arma se había consumido en las llamas y corría la leyenda de que volvería a reaparecer, cuando existiera otro de su especie capaz de dominarla. Ahora la tenía frente a sus ojos y le parecía imposible.

La segunda figura miró directamente hacia Christine y entonces la mujer entrevió unos profundos azules que la miraban con rencor. Se le revolvieron las entrañas, pero no retrocedió ante aquella muestra de hostilidad.

Un par de mortífagos se acercaron a aquellas figuras y la que poseía la espada dio un giro sobre sí misma, a una velocidad imposible al ojo humano y le cortó la cabeza a tres enemigos. Harry ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de visualizar sus movimientos, eran incluso mejores que Christine. Mucho mejores.

Entonces, ambas figuras alzaron los brazos al cielo y una luz blanquecina comenzó a inundar sus cuerpos. Cuando fue tan intensa que cegó a los mortífagos, ambos arcángeles la desplegaron sin piedad. Se escucharon chasquidos, gritos y el sonido de cuerpos desplomándose en el suelo.

Cuando Harry y Christine lograron abrir los ojos, los mortífagos habían muerto y los dos individuos habían desaparecido. Dani seguía aferrado al cuerpo de la mujer y parecía tan sorprendido o más que ellos.

´´´´´´´´

Cuando aquella noche los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia español revisaron la capilla donde se hallaban los restos del apóstol Santiago, la encontraron vacía. La urna del discípulo había desaparecido y lo único que llenaba el altar era el cuerpo calcinado y desnudo de una mujer muggle con claros signos de violencia.

Habían muerto un centenar de mortífagos en aquel ataque, sesenta y dos civiles y veinticuatro aurores. Pese a ello, ya se sabía quién había sido el cabecilla de aquel grupo rebelde. Draco Malfoy había pasado a las listas de los más buscados con claros cargos en su contra. Dos horas después de la atrocidad a nadie le cabía duda de que había sido él quien había reunido a los antiguos seguidores de Lord Voldemort y lanzado su ataque contra la Iglesia Católica. El móvil, no era conocido.

De hecho, Malfoy o Áyax, como había pasado a conocerse entre los aurores, había sido el único superviviente de la masacre de mortífagos. Incluso a sabiendas de que había sido herido, sorprendentemente, su cuerpo no había sido hallado, de ahí la sospecha de que continuaba con vida.

Dumbledore se reunió con Amelia Bones nada más enterarse del ataque y ninguno había salido del despacho de la ministra en toda la noche y no parecía que tuvieran mucha prisa en hacerlo. Probablemente, debían de estar poniéndose al corriente sobre las medidas a tomar.

La Orden del Fénix no había sufrido bajas. Únicamente Nadín y Elphias Doge habían resultado levemente heridos y pasarían la noche en el hospital San Mungo. Pese a todo, los miembros se sentían cansados y desolados. Las víctimas habían sido escandalosas y estaba el hecho, de que se había confirmado que el sacerdote que yacía colgado de la plaza, era uno de los desaparecidos del Cónclave. Eso reafirmaba la teoría de que estaban ocultos y de que los mortífagos los perseguían para asesinarlos. Si lo lograban, la Iglesia se quedaría sin representantes, puesto que la matanza de cardenales, obispos y sacerdotes, por distintas zonas de los diferentes continentes, continuaba llevándose a cabo, sin que nadie pudiese hacer mucho al respecto.

Harry entró en Grimmauld Place después de haber estado cinco largos años sin pisar aquella casa y sintió como la sombra de la nostalgia se lo tragaba. Llevaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de Ron, ya que apenas lograba sostenerse en pie.

-No entiendo porqué el Ministerio no ha desmemorizado a los muggles.- protestó Neville, estremeciéndose por cada rincón que atravesaba, al cruzarse con infinidad de símbolos que hacían pensar que la casa había pertenecido al peor de los magos tenebrosos.

-Es inútil.- respondió Troy dos pasos más atrás. Caminaba pegado a Ginny y pese a que no había intercambiado palabra alguna con la chica, podía adivinar en su rostro demacrado que necesitaba todo su apoyo.- Había que ocuparse primero de los heridos y desalojar a los muertos. Los muggles ya se habían dispersado. Muchos se habrán refugiado en la ciudad o en los albergues más próximos.- hizo una pausa y suspiró.- De todas maneras, creo que la pesadilla ha sido tan traumática que incluso un muggle rompería un encantamiento desmemorizante.- Neville asintió en silencio mientras continuaba atravesando el larguísimo corredor. No había estado jamás en el cuartel general de la Orden pero le habían hablado de él. Todo cuanto le habían contado era poco.

Entraron en el comedor, que pese a que estaba limpio continuaba mostrando su aire siniestro y Ron descargó a Harry en el sillón. El chico emitió un gemido lastimero, pero se mordió la lengua para evitar que sus amigos descubrieran el verdadero estado en el que se encontraba. Heka y Hermione, que habían permanecido calladas durante el viaje de regreso, se quedaron de pie junto a la pared de al lado de la puerta. Parecían verdaderamente afectadas y las únicas que vivían la tragedia como si no fuera una pesadilla, sino algo real.

Ginny y Troy se sentaron en unas viejas sillas con carcoma e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Sólo Neville se paseó nerviosamente por la estancia. Hubiese deseado marcharse a casa a descansar, pero la mayoría de miembros de la Orden les habían dicho que acudieran a la casa a pasar la noche y a que se les revisara por si tenían heridas. Los chicos sospechaban que lo que en verdad deseaban los adultos era tenerlos vigilados, pues aquel había sido el primer ataque al que habían acudido y probablemente la experiencia habría resultado traumática. No obstante, al ver que los demás miembros también ocupaban la casa, pensaron que tal vez, era costumbre acudir allí hasta que Dumbledore se comunicara con ellos y les diera nuevas instrucciones.

Al día siguiente tendrían que ir a clase, pero quizás se saltaran las primeras horas si su presencia era requerida en alguna misión.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en Christine y su rostro consumido al ver a aquellas dos figuras que los habían salvado. Él no había podido acabar con los enemigos y habían aparecido nuevos salvadores para la comunidad mágica. Su orgullo estaba herido, pero mucho más la impotencia de saber que debería estarles agradecidos o de lo contrario, la masacre habría sido mucho mayor.

Se sentía cansado, exhausto y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Había desechado demasiada energía. Algo de aquello debió reflejarse en sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, tío?- le susurró Ron por lo bajo. Harry asintió en silencio sin levantar mucho la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos aguados. Miró a Ginny y la vio tan insignificante y encogida sobre sí misma que tuvo deseos de golpearse él mismo. Ella había aceptado unirse a la Orden casi por obligación, pero no estaba conforme. Y si ahora le pasaba algo, si ahora estaba en aquel estado que la dejaba sin fuerzas, era su culpa. Pero la arrogancia que había almacenado durante las últimas semanas le forzó a no cargarse el muerto. Si las mejillas de Ginny estaban pálidas, si había perdido dos o tres kilos, si su rostro se mostraba contraído y descolocado, si sus ojos ya no brillaban, eso no era su problema. Después de todo, él ya no tenía nada que ver con ella. Oficialmente, no habían roto, pero era como si lo hubieran hecho. Pensó con amargura que ahora era Troy quien se ocupaba de ella. Que ya no le necesitaba. Cuán equivocado estaba.

-En verdad tienes mala cara.- dijo el propio Troy. Harry se dio cuenta de que no sentía desprecio por él aunque su cabeza le jugase la mala pasada de pensar que Ginny lo prefería. El chico era su amigo, siempre lo había sido y no creía que tratara con ello de conquistar a Ginny, sólo estaba allí, para ella y para todos. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.- Voy a buscar a Tonks a ver si tiene alguna poción revitalizante.

-Eres muy amable.- Harrry forzó una sonrisa, pero estaba contento de que Troy se marchara unos instantes para poder hablar con total libertad sin tener que ocultar su identidad. Hasta de eso estaba agotado.

-Esa poción no te ayudará- suspiró Hermione y tomó asiento en la silla vacía que había dejado Troy.- Necesitas a Christine. Harry estuvo tentado de confesar que Christine podía hacer muy poco por su estado. Era verdad que, en cierta manera un despliegue de energía lo aliviaría, pero eso dejaría exhausta a la mujer y era lo último que deseaba. Christine sufría muchísimo cada vez que tenía que donar grandes cantidades de energía.- No deberías haber luchado de esa forma...recuerda que los médicos...

-Por favor, Hermione.- la voz de Harry sonó casi a súplica. Cerró los ojos derrotado.- No me lo pongas más difícil. Ya sé que no debería haber abusado de mis fuerzas, pero no podía dejar que los mortífagos continuaran matando gente.- Hermione se calló de golpe y no dijo nada más, pero en el fondo estaba demasiado preocupada. Egoístamente le daba lo mismo la otra gente. Sabía que Harry podría sufrir otro coma como el del día de la batalla con Lord Voldemort y en esta ocasión, sería irreversible. Ginny parecía estar pensando lo mismo, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Por el contrario se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos como si ella también se sintiese tan mal como Harry. Hermione recordó que el chico era el protector de su mejor amiga y que quizás algunas de las sensaciones de Harry llegaban hasta ella. Si hizo un silencio molesto durante unos segundos, hasta que Neville lo interrumpió.

-A propósito¿quién era aquel hombre que estaba con Christine?- Harry también se lo preguntaba. En un principio había creído que era Lupin, pero después había visto al hombre lobo muy cerca suyo, peleando ajeno a todo. Fuera quien fuera aquel extraño individuo, era patente que la mujer lo conocía.

-Yo lo he visto antes.- Heka, que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el tiempo, se cruzó de brazos, recapacitando.- Creo que era un auror muy importante...- murmuró más para ella misma que para los demás.- Lo vi en unos recortes antiguos que había en la casa de mis padres...eran diarios antiguos, pero la fotografía era clara y grande...estoy segura de que era la misma persona. Lo vi muy de cerca.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- preguntó Ron intrigado. No paraba de lanzar miradas furibundas a Harry, temiendo que su amigo se encontrara mucho peor de lo que expresaba.

-Daniel Rice.- dijo Heka con decisión.- Hizo importantes cosas por...- se detuvo al ver como Harry se había puesto en pie bruscamente, cuando hacía sólo unos minutos era incapaz de sostenerse sin ayuda de Ron. Su rostro había perdido el escaso color que le quedaba. A su mente llegaban confusas conversaciones con Christine...¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Había visto fotografías de Dani y ahora que Heka lo nombraba...sí...era él, a Harry no le cabía duda. Unos años más mayor, pero él. Pero...se suponía que Dani había muerto la misma noche que Alan. Los mortífagos lo habían asesinado. Harry había visto muchas veces como Christine acudía al cementerio para llevarle flores a la tumba. Era imposible que estuviera con vida, era sencillamente ridículo...

-No...no puede ser...- tomó su capa del asiento de al lado, se la echó por encima y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Al ir a salir colisionó con Troy y la poción que éste llevaba en las manos cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

-¡Harry!- exclamó el muchacho en una mezcla de furia y confusión.- ¿Dónde vas?

-¡Tengo que encontrar a Christine!- fue toda la respuesta que dio el chico.

´´´´´´´´´´´

No había mucha gente que se atreviese a cruzar el pórtico de la placeta que daba al ruinoso caserón de las afueras del Valle de Godric. Leyendas urbanas aseguraban que en aquella casa había vivido un rey condenado al fracaso, maldecido por una terrible bruja de horribles verrugas en el rostro. Se decía entre las gentes que si pisabas las malas hiervas de su jardín tendrías mala suerte el resto de la eternidad.

Por eso, nadie se acercaba ni siquiera a la verja arrobiñada. Únicamente, los chiquillos más envalentados jugaban a tirar piedras a las vitrinas y ver cuál de ellos rompía un mayor número.

Los alrededores estaban llenos de mendigos y borrachos que se refugiaban del tumulto de la gente chismosa del pueblo.

El interior del caserón no era mucho más acogedor. Todo el recinto estaba impregnado de polvo, la cerradura estaba rota y la puerta de entrada daba golpes con el viento. No había muebles ni electrodomésticos, pero de las desgastadas paredes colgaban retratos espantosos, muchos de ellos con las caras quemadas o desgarrados como por un animal salvaje.

Christine, envuelta entre la penumbra de la noche, se recostó sobre un pilar que sobresalía de lo que se asemejaba al comedor, sin importarle que su túnica ya teñida de sangre, quedara manchada de polvo. Pese a la batalla, estaba muy hermosa.

Llevaba el cabello suelto y le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. Sus preciosos y profundos ojos azules parecían linternas que dispersaran la negrura e iba vestida de negro, pero con un ropaje claramente caro.

Estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a una segunda figura. El aspecto de Dani no era mucho peor. Parecía un peregrino de los que habían cruzado el camino de Santiago. Se había quitado la capucha de la cabeza, para dejar entrever su rostro. Hacía un par de horas que Christine lo tenía frente a ella, pero todavía le costaba creer que fuera real. Miraba la casa con tristeza.

-Me has traído aquí para alejarme de los demás...- murmuró alicaído. Su voz sonaba ronca, pero era tan cálida y dulce como de costumbre, pese a que había un tono de amargura que la empañaba.- Chris, ha pasado el tiempo...pero todavía sé que los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix estuvieron una vez en el número diez de Green City.- tal vez, a Christine todavía le costara comprender que aquella figura que estaba a escasos metros de ella era verdaderamente Dani, porque parecía haberlo puesto a prueba llevándolo a aquel lugar apartado de la civilización.

-Dime quién eres.- ordenó la mujer con voz tajante. Trataba de actuar con la misma dureza que se había almacenado en ella a lo largo de los años, que utilizaba contra sus enemigos o contra Harry, para entrenarlo, pero fallaba estrepitosamente en el intento. Tenía a Dani delante...lo tenía cada vez más cerca...podía oler su aroma, podía acariciar su piel...en el fondo¿qué más daba que no fuera posible¿a quién le importaba la racionalidad? Si podía lanzarse a los brazos de Dani y fingir que no había sucedido nada...¿por qué dudar? Era más fácil caer en el embrujo de sus ojos, que le pedían a gritos que lo creyese.- Tú no eres Dani...él murió...murió hace mucho tiempo...- el hombre suspiró, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, abriéndola para que el frío de la noche llenara la estancia tan cargada. No quedaban muchas horas para el amanecer. Sus ojos se mostraban tristes...

-Es verdad.- confesó bajando la cabeza. Su voz se había roto. Aquello conmovió en lo más profundo de su ser a Christine.- Aquella noche...hace veinte años...en Halloween...- se dio la vuelta hacia la mujer y ella descubrió como su rostro estaba empapado.- Yo...ya no soy de este mundo. Pero soy yo.- repitió con convicción. No sabía porqué, pero Christine le creía.- Los mayores me enviaron...me dieron la oportunidad de ayudarte...de ayudaros a todos...- caminó hasta la profesora y la tomó de las manos, taladrándola con aquella mirada con la que, años atrás, ella se había derretido.- He venido a quedarme contigo, Chris...he venido a protegerte...no tengo mucho tiempo, sólo hasta que ya no sea necesario, pero soy yo...tienes que creerme.- en aquel instante, por la ventana que Dani había dejado abierta, comenzó a sonar una melodía de guitarra. Era lenta y acompasada y una voz angelical, de alguna joven mendiga, los inundó. Quedaron impregnados de aquel sonido cautivador.

"_Ha pasado el tiempo, _

_No he dejado ni un momento de pensar _

_en los viejos sueños_

_En las noches de conciertos _

_en un bar._

Parecían palabras escritas para ellos dos. Mentir y decir que el corazón de Christine no palpitaba de emoción, era un engaño. Sentía que habían renacido todas las emociones que una vez creyó perdidas. Era Dani...estaba allí con ella, volvía a tocarla de la misma manera, volvía a acompañarla...no estaba sola en el camino. Él siempre había sido su camino, el que la guiaba, era demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Y sin embargo, sus palabras tenían sentido...

_Ha pasado el tiempo_

_Y no sé porque te cuento esto_

_Será que se ha ido_

_La inocencia que llegó conmigo_

_Si será el dolor_

_Este amanecer que me ha helado el alma_

_Quiero despertar_

_Porque no puede ser verdad_

_Esta mala hora..._

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Chris...- susurró Dani y se acercó tanto a ella que sus cabezas estaban a escasos centímetros de chocar entre ellas.- Ha pasado el tiempo...pero te sigo queriendo...- la muerte, la sangre, los gritos de la batalla parecían algo irreal comparado con aquello. Era una noche angustiosa, agónica, pero a la vez dulce. Era como mezclar azúcar y sal, pero dejar un buen sabor de boca. Dani estaba ahí parado y ella había olvidado todo lo demás. No podía recordar a Lupin, tampoco a Harry ni la familia que había creado. Una vez, se había cuestionado a cuál de los dos hombres de su vida amaba más y había optado por elegir a Lupin, pero era innegable reconocer que quería a Dani. En aquel momento no sabía cómo, pero sabía que era un sentimiento demasiado poderoso, demasiado irresistible.

Y flaqueó. Dejó que sus manos rodearan la cintura, dejó que él la atrajera hacia sí y chocara sus dos cuerpos, dejó que la abrazara...y Christine deseó que aquel instante no terminara nunca, deseó morir incluso allí mismo y marcharse con él.

_Esta madrugada,_

_Que parece nunca acaba_

_Esta noche de angustiosa calma_

Continuaba sonando la voz dulcificada de aquella muchacha...sonaba una triste canción, pero escrita para ellos dos. Para su reencuentro. En el que Christine siempre había creído. Dani se separó de ella y quedó embrujado por los ojos azules de la chica, quedó hipnotizado por el giro de sus mechones negros, por sus facciones de mujer. Sin darse cuenta, fue aproximando sus labios hacia los de ella hasta rozarlos...

Christine se sobresaltó y comenzó a temblar. Se había castigado a olvidar sus besos, sus caricias, su manera de tocarla...y sentir de nuevo su piel sobre la suya le producía un impacto muy grande. Dani fue paciente. Respirando agitadamente, se quedó con los labios puestos sobre los de ella, esperando...hasta que introdujo su lengua sutilmente, casi sin que Christine se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella tampoco parecía ser consciente de lo que hacía, de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero le llegó la luz.

_Va pasando el tiempo,_

_Bajo el cielo sin estrellas de Madrid_

_Pero hoy no encuentro_

_La ilusión que me quemaba dentro_

_Nada más llegar _

_A esta ciudad que nos devora_

_Dime donde estás _

_Que te quiero ver y dejar pasar_

_Esta mala hora..._

Fue la propia canción la que la devolvió a su mundo. No deseaba eso. Se separó con brusquedad, pero permitió que la mano de Dani continuara puesta en su cintura, mirándola con melancolía.

-Déjame que me lleve conmigo tu recuerdo...no me lo niegues, Chris...- y resbaló una lágrima por su rostro. Christine quiso gritar de impotencia, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía era muy distinto a lo que había sentido en el pasado. No era el beso de Dani, pues como su mente se había forzado a olvidar cada uno de los que él le había dado en el pasado, no sabía identificar si era el mismo. Lo único que sabía era que no sentía los retortijones en el estómago que le revolvían las entrañas cada vez que Lupin la besaba.

Y se sentía muy mal con ella misma. Había traicionado a Lupin de alguna manera. No con el pensamiento, pero sí físicamente. Dani le había robado un beso.

¡Pero le quería tanto! No de esa manera, pero le quería. No podía separarse de él, temía que cuando cruzara el umbral de esa puerta y regresara de nuevo ya no lo encontraría. Él ya no estaría ahí. Y entonces enloquecería. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba esa parte que Dani había representado en su vida y había creído borrar con Lupin. Tal vez es que no podía llevar ella sola la situación, tal vez, es que tenía miedo. Y había dejado de confiar en que el amor que se sentían Lupin y ella estaba muy por encima de los problemas. Ignoraba, que lo aprendería de la manera más cruel posible.

_Esta madrugada_

_Que parece nunca acaba_

_Esta noche de angustiosa calma_

_Quédate conmigo_

_Hasta que la luz se haga_

_Esta madrugada..._

-Haz caso a la canción, Chris...- suplicó Dani con los ojos brillantes y volviendo a abrazarla. Era su olor...- Quédate conmigo...hasta que amanezca...

-No puedo...- por fin, Christine también se rindió a la dureza de su corazón y derramó lágrimas. Las que no había derramado en todos los años apartada del mundo, las que había tratado de evitar a toda costa.- Ya no puedo...Dani...

_Quiero despertar_

_Porque no puede ser verdad_

_Esta mala hora_

-Te quiero, Christine.- aseguró él. Y la miró a los ojos.- Aunque no esté vivo...aunque no sea nadie...quédate conmigo...

_Esta madrugada_

_Que parece nunca acaba_

_Esta noche de angustiosa calma_

_Quédate conmigo_

_Hasta que la luz se haga_

_Esta noche oscura de mi alma_

_Esta madrugada_

_Que parece nunca nunca acaba_

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

_Quédate conmigo_

_Hasta la luz se haga_

_Esta madrugada..._

La mano de Dani bajó hasta las caderas y de las caderas a los muslos de Christine. Pese a que incluso le dolía, ella no sintió nada. No había deseo en sus ojos. Un infinito cariño, pero no del que Dani parecía haber pedido. Le daba lástima haberlo traicionado de aquella forma, se detestaba incluso por haber comprendido que no lo amaba, se despreciaba.

Habría podido soportarlo de no haber tenido a Dani frente a sus ojos. Pero lo tenía. Él había reaparecido y decirle con palabras que no estaba enamorada de él, que estaba casada con otro hombre, era algo demasiado grande como para que pudiera confesarlo. Dani llegó hasta los botones de la túnica y llorando, Christine dejó que se los desabrochara. Dejó de luchar.

Él la acarició, la besó, recorrió con su lengua la piel que la túnica iba revelando. Hasta que ésta cayó al suelo y la mujer quedó totalmente desnuda frente a él. No sintió timidez cuando él la miró con avidez. Era desdichada. Sufría con aquello, pero no podía negarse. No tenía fuerzas. No era capaz de confesar la verdad.

Dani, respirando agitadamente, se desprendió de su propia túnica casi a una rapidez felina. Habían sido muchos años de deseo contenido. No se detuvo ni a disfrutar de las caricias y de los besos con los que antaño había gozado, simplemente quería tenerla rápidamente, como si pensase que ella se esfumaría.

Cuando ambos cuerpos desnudos quedaron pegados y unidos por el sudor del calor de la noche, Dani cogió a Christine en brazos, conjuró una cama con una varita mágica y la tumbó en ella. La observó con los ojos brillantes por el triunfo y observó como ella continuaba llorando y sin reaccionar. Se sintió descorazonado.

-Estoy con Remus...- confesó Christine y se sintió tremendamente desalentada, como si la noche la hubiese engañado.- Por favor, no lo hagas, Dani...- el hombre se detuvo, analizando detenidamente el cuerpo desnudo de la profesora. Sentía como se quemaba entre su piel, como ardía en fuego de deseo. Pero se dijo que él no era así. Que había pasado el tiempo...que todo había cambiado.- ya no soy aquella jovencita inocente que conociste...- le miró con súplica.- no podemos...no esta noche...no esta madrugada...- Dani sonrió lacónicamente. Volvió a coger la varita y con un giro de muñeca, Christine volvió a estar totalmente vestida, pero con una túnica nueva y limpia, de aspecto todavía más caro que la anterior. Parecía una princesa. Él se levantó de la cama y caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana. Se había apagado la canción y la oscuridad con ella. Se veía el sol en el horizonte. Pronto amanecería completamente.

-Vuelve con Remus...- dijo muy a su pesar, evitando mirar a toda costa a Christine. La mujer, incapaz de añadir nada más, se puso en pie y azorada, le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después envolverse en una columna de luz blanquecina. Dani bajó la barbilla y se secó los ojos. Cuando se dio la vuelta ella no estaba allí. Un momento después, amaneció.

´´´´´´´´´´´

Albus Dumbledore era, ante todo, un hombre inteligente. No había olvidado las palabras de su profesor de Pociones y tampoco sus propias cavilaciones y tenía muy reciente las imágenes de la batalla que había concluido sólo unas horas atrás. Había llegado tarde, pero justo a tiempo para observar el despliegue de poder de aquellos dos arcángeles y la estupefacción en los rostros de aurores y mortífagos.

Porque si de algo no le cabía duda al director, era de que aquellos extraños individuos, eran arcángeles y unos muy poderosos.

Probablemente, nadie los asociaría con los dos inofensivos muchachos que acudían a clase de Aurología, pero él no era cualquiera. Estaba convencido, no, sabía que eran las mismas personas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo entre espías de los mortífagos y su instinto le ponía alerta ante aquella situación.

Esos chicos no sólo eran poderosos, sino que le habían mentido. La manera de dirigirse a él había sido muy distinta de la de dirigirse hacia los demás. No sólo Snape lo había sentido, sino también Christine...

Y Dumbledore sabía que ella no se equivocaba. Había pasado por alto que se apellidaran Black, que no estuvieran registrados en el Ministerio de Magia y que cursaran la carrera sin saber algo más de su pasado. La historia de su familia, aunque sorprendente, no era creíble. Pero nunca lo hubiese acertado de no haber presenciado las imágenes de aquella batalla.

Lo cierto, es que se sentía en deuda con ellos, pese a su engaño y trato hostil con los demás profesores. Les habían salvado la vida de los mortífagos, eso era innegable. Dumbledore había visto a una Christine herida y a un Harry incapacitado, asombrados del progreso del movimiento mortífago. Ya no eran los mismos.

Y aunque le pesara, Dumbledore no podía culparlos. Christine tenía una familia que no volvería a poner en riesgo y Harry había perdido la gran mayoría de su poder y se movía a expensas de la fe que quedaba en el mundo y que había menguado a raíz de la muerte del último cardenal.

Así que, aunque le pareciese increíble se había visto en las manos de aquellos dos extraños, que debían formar junto a Harry, Alan y Christine, la excepción de los arcángeles que poseían magia. Pero eso era imposible, se recordó. No había ningún otro arcángel con las características de Christine, de haberlo habido, de seguro Voldemort lo habría sabido y eliminado.

Y estaba la ley que prohibía a los arcángeles estar con otra persona que no fuera de su misma condición, puesto que esa relación estaba condenada al fracaso y al sufrimiento. Y así había ocurrido con la propia Christine. A no ser...que Anya y Orión no hubiesen mentido del todo y sus padres, arcángeles, hubiesen muerto precisamente víctimas de aquella prohibición. ¿Quién le decía que aquello no era posible¿Qué sus padres habían estado juntos en secreto pensando que ellos superarían esa regla y habían acabado sufriendo como el resto? Si había una persona que podía responder a esa pregunta...era Michaela.

Hacía media hora que el director la esperaba. Después de las cavilaciones de Snape, él mismo se había dado cuenta de que existía una fuerza descomunal sobre las cabezas de esos dos muchachos. Y estaba, por otra parte, la sensación que había tenido el día de conocerlos...una sensación, que se había manifestado también en el caso de Christine.

Dumbledore se frotó la sien con cansancio contenido y se acercó al fuego de la chimenea. Un hombre de su edad tenía más frío que el resto de las personas, a pesar de que acababa de caer el verano. Los primeros vestigios del amanecer se colaban por las vidrieras de sus ventanas, que enfocaban al campo de Quidditch. El equipo de Gryffindor, madrugador y capitaneado por un muchacho alto y delgado que cursaba sexto, había salido a entrenar de buena mañana.

El mundo continuaba girando ajeno a lo que se avecinaba. Pero pronto lo averiguarían..., se dijo el director. Tan pronto como cayera un segundo cardenal del Cónclave y la noticia saliera en los medios de comunicación muggles. Aquella era otra de las pegas que no habían logrado solucionar. Los muggles se estaban enterando de la existencia de la magia y eso adelantaría la enfermedad de Harry.

-¿Tienen respuesta tus preguntas, Albus?- Dumbledore se dio la vuelta sobresaltado. Recostada sobre su butacón, con los codos apoyados en los reposa brazos, se hallaba una mujer de ojos vidriosos y cristalinos. Sonría enigmáticamente, pero su aspecto desde la última vez había cambiado. Michaela, demasiado deprisa para ser un fenómeno del paso de los años, había envejecido. No debía llegar a los sesenta años, no obstante, aparentaba ser una anciana, sobretodo, por las arrugas que habían teñido su rostro poderoso. El director se llevó un sobresalto al ver a su amiga en aquel estado y cuando fijó sus ojos en las manos de la mujer, las vio ásperas y viejas. Al ver su estupefacción, difícilmente disfrazada, apartó la mirada sin importarle el disimulo.- Sí, amigo mío, parezco una anciana...- Dumbledore se recuperó a tiempo. Pese a que eran confidentes y sinceros el uno con el otro y había un grado alto de confianza, le parecía una falta de respeto que hubiese manifestado sus pensamientos tan abiertamente, sin preocuparse por si hería a la mujer.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba saber?- inquirió, enarcando una ceja y apartándose un par de metros de la chimenea, de repente, tenía mucho calor. Michaela suspiró y volvió a centrar su mirada en su propio reflejo en las gafas de media luna del director. Se sentía cansada.

-Muchas cosas, pocas de en las cuales puedas intervenir. Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie.- se levantó con vehemencia de la silla y caminó unos pasos por la estancia circular, con las manos sobre su espalda encogida. Era unos centímetros más baja que antaño.- El destino es una cosa maravillosa y peligrosa a la vez, Dumbledore, e interferir en él puede traer graves consecuencias...me temo, que cometimos un terrible error...

-¿Estás hablando de Harry?- inquirió el anciano, tratando de descifrar sus huecas palabras y los mensajes crípticos que llevaban. Siempre lo había logrado con sencillez, no obstante, aquel abatimiento en la voz de Michaela, que parecía llevar cincuenta kilos de plomo más sobre su espalda, le desconcertaba. La había conocido fuerte, pese a todo el sufrimiento que había padecido y aunque los problemas fueran restándole el sueño, nunca había flaqueado. Hasta este momento.

-Harry debería haber muerto.- confesó la mujer en una voz de ultratumba y sus ojos lanzaron destellos de luz opaca. Era una mirada atronadora, cubierta de un poder que ardía en sus manos. Y Dumbledore se sintió prisionero de sus palabras como si las compartiera, pese a que tan solo un minuto antes, no lo habría afirmado.- Y ahora nos vemos ante el riesgo de tener que eliminarlo nosotros mismos...

-¿De qué estás hablando?- rugió el director. El tono estricto y severo que había utilizado no amilanó a Michaela, que lo observaba desafiante. Para ella, en su deber como "mayor" las personas no eran más que instrumentos del bien, una vez dejaran de serlo o no sirvieran, lo que ocurriese con ellas no era de su incumbencia. Pero ella poseía unos lazos de unión a aquel mundo que no podía romper con tanta facilidad como los demás "mayores". Se recordó a sí misma, que ella había sido la primera en romper las reglas y que el claustro la había perdonado por ser un ejemplar único y condenado a pagar su deuda viendo crecer a su hija odiándola. Ése había su castigo. Por eso, se convirtió en mayor.

-Harry es peligroso. O lo será si continua así.- explicó tratando de sonar serena y convincente. Se enfrentaba ante la contrariedad de Dumbledore y sabía que estaba quebrantando la ley haciendo pactos con él e informándole de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero el caso de Harry Potter y toda su familia había sido asignado a ella, precisamente por lo que conllevaba emocionalmente. Seguía formando parte de su castigo.- Ya no puede luchar como lo hacía antes, está muriendo poco a poco y esa desesperación que siente por volver a ser el mejor lo convierte en presa fácil de la oscuridad. No podemos permitírnoslo.- el director reflexionó. Había notado el odio de Harry en la batalla, sabía de los problemas que últimamente, estaban teniendo Lupin y Christine con él, incluso intuía que Ginny y él atravesaban por una grave crisis.- Hay dos factores claves que pueden arrastrarlo hacia el lado del mal y si eso ocurre, ni todas las medidas que hemos tomado para salvarlo ni todos tus consejos podrán devolverlo a lo que era.

-La pérdida de Ginny Weasley y...- Dumbledore entornó los ojos y las gafas le resbalaron por la nariz.- la aparición de esos dos poderosos arcángeles...- Michaela tragó saliva y se recostó en el alfeizar de la ventana, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si Potter se separa de la señorita Weasley, en esta ocasión, será para siempre. No habrá reconciliación posible. Tenlo presente, Dumbledore.- y sabía que era verdad. Lo había visto.- y en cuanto a esos extraños arcángeles...- la mujer suspiró.- sí, el peligro reside en los celos ciegos que siente Harry por verlos superiores a él. El ángel negro le acecha, tendremos que eliminarlo.

-¡No permitiré que Harry muera, Michaela!- bramó Dumbledore y dio una palmada con furia a su mesa de escritorio. Un tintero se derramó por los viejos pergaminos y unos papeles volaron por los aires. La determinación cubría cada partícula del rostro del hombre.- Se lo debemos y lo sabes. No ha sufrido todo lo que tuvo que pasar durante los primeros dieciséis años para que ahora me digas que como ya no es imprescindible podéis sacrificarlo como a un cochinillo el día de acción de gracias. ¡No lo acepto! Harry se merece una oportunidad de salvarse a sí mismo y salvar a todos y se la pienso conceder. Si es preciso pondré mi vida en mi peligro y no dudes ni por un instante que lo haré con tal de que él sobreviva.- la mujer negaba ligeramente con la cabeza y eso detuvo en seco la pantomima del director. No había logrado conmoverla ni un ápice.- Todavía queda mucho bien en su interior...- susurró desesperado.

-La pregunta es,- continuó Michaela con el rostro sumido entre las sombras.- ¿qué parte de él es más poderosa?

-Sólo él puede librarnos de este mal.- aseguró Dumbledore con convicción y realizó un movimiento de varita para que los papeles regresaran a sus sitio y la tinta desapareciera de los pergaminos.

-Los astros apuntan a otra dirección.- dijo la mujer y se arropó un poco más con el chal que llevaba sobre los hombros, tiritando ligeramente, como si hiciera frío en la habitación.

-Te refieres a esos dos muchachos...- afirmó Dumbledore. En su voz había una nota de desprecio.- Todavía no me has dicho quiénes son y porqué están aquí.- Michaela se acercó al pomo de la puerta y como si fuera a salir por ella lo acarició con sutileza. Su silencio contestaba a todas las preguntas. De hecho, ella tampoco sabía bien quiénes eran, pero lo iba a descubrir muy pronto.

-Hay mucho de verdad en sus actos, Dumbledore. Deberías darles una oportunidad.- el director bordeó el escritorio con paso vacilante se fue acercando hasta la mujer, que a su lado, no medía más de un metro y medio.

-Te niegas a darme un significado al aura que emiten, pero en tu interior, lo sabes. Sabes quiénes son y sabes porqué han venido, sin duda lo has visto.- el hombre hizo una pausa para que sus afirmaciones calaran hondo.- Pero has olvidado algo muy importante, Michaela y es que incluso en el último momento, el destino te ha girado la espalda. A ti y a todos. La vida da muchas vueltas y sí, tal vez la dirección apunte hacia ellos, tal vez el ocultarme su identidad ayude a que esa visión horrible que presencié nunca llegue a consumarse, pero...hay piezas del puzzle que se te escapan, porque yo estaba allí y yo los vi...y vi un gran mal...- la mujer se quedó en silencio unos instantes, respiró hondo y dejó que la propia luz que salía de su interior la inundara.

-Un gran mal es lo que nos rodea, Dumbledore...y si no logras descubrirlo a tiempo, puede que ni ellos, ni Harry, ni nadie pueda ayudarnos...recuerda, que esto ya ha pasado...has visto un futuro y eso es tan cierto como que tú y yo estamos vivos. Pero mi tiempo, como el de tu alumno, se está agotando...y yo no puedo impedir lo que se avecina...sólo confiar en el destino y en las cartas que jugué de antemano para que se cumpliera...te guste o no, Dumbledore, la cruz de muerte ha sido marcada sobre Harry Potter...y tarde o temprano, debía cumplirse una vieja promesa...- la luz terminó por inundar el cuerpo anciano de Michaela. El director quiso preguntar acerca de ese gran mal, de lo que debían evitar y de aquellos dos extraños muchachos, pero la intensa claridad ya se la había tragado.

Con el corazón en un puño y a sabiendas de que esa información quemaba entre sus manos, Dumbledore tuvo la certera información de que, después de todo, lo que le había dicho Snape no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Y que ahora tenía un problema mucho mayor, puesto que había reaparecido un personaje que sólo complicaría las cosas.


	14. I'll wish I was him

**N/A: OLaaaa gente! Ya estoy aquí. He tardado un poco, lo sé, pero al menos he podido contestar los reviews y como ha estado todo el rollo de la cuarta peli imagino que no os habréis acordado mucho de mi fict, jajaj. En este capítulo las cosas empieza a avanzar mucho más rápido, así que ya veremos. Por haberos portado bien y vuestros reviews os adelantaré que el siguiente capítulo se llamará: "Anya's innocence" o lo que es igual "La inocencia de Anya" y que veremos un trozo de su pasado. tatatachánnnnn, jajajaa. Pues na, gente, que os cuidéis mucho y que nos vemos pronto! Besazos!**

**Reviews:**

**Caliope Halliwell:** Hola! Jajaj, cada día me parto más con tus reviews. Pues sí, la verdad es que es jodido para Harry toda esta situación. Verse en inferioridad ante Anya y Orión en algo muy duro para él. Tendrá que ponerle remedio. Te molaría que Harry se pasara al lado oscuro, verdad? Aajajajaja, tal vez lo haga...umm, ya veremos. Lo del pasado de Ian lo expliqué en algún capítulo, creo que en el segundo o el tercero. Sus padres pertenecían al Priorato de Sión, una antigua organización proveniente de los Templarios que guardaban un secreto capaz de destruir a la Iglesia. Los padres de Ian conocían ese secreto y estaban preparados para exponerlo al mundo. Entonces fueron asesinados. Por eso Ian odia tanto a la Iglesia. Ya veremos lo que ocurre con Dani...espero que no me matéis, ajajja. Bueno, te haré una confesión...en algún momento del fict los muggles descubrirán la magia y entocnes...eso ya no te lo digo, ajajaja. Un besazo!

**MayeEvans:** Olass! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste.

**Aimar:** Olass! No pasa res, si jo tampoc tinc temps de res. M'alegro que t'hagi agradat el capi, jo espero que mai arribe el dia que no t'agrade, ajajaja. Ummm, bueno, pensa que l'orión i l'anya són dos arcangels molt mes entrenats que el Harry, han estat rodejats de mestres i el Harry no, pero poc a poc la balança s'equilibrarà. Umm, a vera, si, el Harry deuria haber mort a la batalla contra Voldemort, pero va quedar lligat al mon i a la esperança d'ell, pero en teoria deuria haber mort i per aixo l'equilibri està en perill. No se si matarè al Harry...ja vorem, ajaja. Ummm, de tema dani no parlo...no encara al menys, jajaja, donali temps. No farà falta que el Harry li digui a tothom el que li pasa...ocurrirà un fet que ho cambiarà tot i que donarà una mica igual. Et puc respondre a les preguntes del capi anterior...pero tornamelas a posar, jajajaj, es que ara vaig amb presa i no m'estaré buscant el review. Petons!

**D.Alatriste:** Holaa! Jajaj, dais muy por hecho que Harry se pasará al lado oscuro y que Michaela tenga razón. Es un mayor, y los mayores se equivocan en alguna ocasión y tienden a ver las cosas de una manera mucho más radical. Lo único que les interesa es el bien supremo a costa de todo lo demás. Pero para algo Harry fue el Salvador. A lo mejor les da una lección de moralidad. Ocurriría eso si Harry y Ginny se separaran definitivamente, pero de momento eso no ha ocurrido. No del todo. Un beso!

**Dany-Kanuto-Link:** Ola, jajaja, umm, tal vez lo haga..aaajjajaajaj.

**Mariet Malfoy:** Olass! Gracias, me allegro que te gustara el capi! Pues...Dani aparece en el momento más inoportuno y eso, por supuesto, afectará a la relación de Christine y Remus. Michaela es sabia, pero sabe que lo que está planteando es algo muy serio y no desea que ocurra. En el fondo, confía en Harry más que nadie. Harry debe superar la situación y responder bien. Sí, si separa definitavemente de Ginny entonces será el final de todos. Cuidado con lo que decimos de Anya y Orión...que después acabáis tragandoos las palabras. Tampoco os gustaba Christine...ya veremos, ya veremos. Ya veremos qué ocurre con Alan...besos!

**Laura P.E:** Pues...va a ser que de Dani no hablo por el momento, ajjaja. Ya veremos quñe ocurre con él...de momento, lo importante es la reacción de Remus. Tiempo al tiempo!

**Lladruc:** Holaaa! Jajaj, japs, crec que era el millor capi. Umm, la Michaela i el Dumbledore mai havien estat en contra, aixo explica ho difícil que es la situació. Vols que el Harry es vagi amb la Heka? Jajajajaj No, l'Orión no es descenent del Arturo, ajjaja, aixo nbo te res a veure. Quan el arcángel mor, la seva espasa mor en ell, pero pot resucitar en altra persona. La espasa era de l'Arturo que hi era un arcángel, jajaja i ara es de l'Orion. Petons!

**Usagi-Chan:** Olass! Sí, jajaja, ya veremos qué ocurre con Dani...me alegro que te gustara el capi. Sí, yo también vi la peli. A mí me encantó. Salvo la actitud de Dumbledore que varía mucho con el libro. Muy bueno el Voldemort. Besazos!

**AngelOscuro:** Olass! Me alegro que te gustara! Espero que no sea el último review, si me lo has mandado es porque voy por buen camino! El idioma es latín, pero no está declinado, porque no se me da bien y es costoso, ajajajaj. Digamos que no está conjugado. Es como si estuviera poniendo: Comer querer. Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 14: I'LL WISH I WAS HIM**

**(OJALÁ FUERA ÉL)**

La puerta del jardín estaba entreabierta. Christine la abrió y rozó la madera casi con ternura. Lupin se había pasado una semana para pintarla de un color blanco platino. Decía que si reconstruían aquel hogar manualmente lo recordarían para siempre. Y Christine también lo creía así.

Mientras atravesaba el césped, perfectamente cuidado y recortado, recordaba cada uno de los buenos instantes que había vivido en él. Al fondo, en una franja, crecían unas preciosas rosas blancas, sus preferidas. También había lavanda. Harry había insistido en que ese olor le tranquilizaba.

El agua tibia de la piscina se movía ovaladamente, impulsada por el viento. El sol no había terminado de salir y todavía hacía frío. Christine se frotó los brazos con ansiedad. Volvía a tener las manos heladas.

Llegó lentamente hasta la entrada y observó que las persianas de las habitaciones de Harry y Alan todavía estaban bajadas. Probablemente, sus hijos estarían durmiendo. Era muy temprano. No obstante, la ventana de la habitación de matrimonio estaba abierta. Tan abierta como sus dudas. Se sentía culpable.

Suspirando, metió la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió de golpe, con un ligero "clic". Christine se detuvo un instante a escuchar. Pero el silencio inundó su alma. Hubiera deseado que fuese de noche y la oscuridad se la tragara como a un intruso, porque caminaba de puntillas por su propia casa, como una extraña, como un perro vagabundo que ha perdido a su amo.

Caminó hasta la cocina, donde el alba todavía mostraba los vestigios de una noche sin luna y la encontró en penumbras. Una figura solitaria estaba sentada en los taburetes de la barra americana.

Christine observó el rostro arrugado de Remus Lupin y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Le parecía más viejo que nunca. Llevaba el pelo despeinado y desordenado, vestía sólo con unos pantalones rotos por las rodillas y su pecho desnudo mostraba alguna que otra cicatriz. Probablemente de la batalla. Sostenía entre sus manos una taza humeante y la sorbía lentamente. Su mirada ausente se clavó en las baldosas del suelo de la cocina.

Cuando alzó los ojos y los detuvo en su persona, Christine se sintió más desnuda que cuando Dani le había quitado la túnica. Era como si Lupin la estuviera examinando con rayos X, como si pudiera leer en su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Lo vio tan derrotado y cansado que pensó que de un momento a otro comenzaría a reprocharle que se hubiese olvidado de la Orden del Fénix, de su hijo, de Harry y de él mismo, para marcharse con Dani. Pero Lupin no lo hizo.

Se limitó a dejarse caer del taburete y caminar hasta la barra de mármol, donde había una cafetera de aspecto nuevo y llenar una segunda taza de café. Sin pronunciar palabra, llegó hasta Christine y se la tendió.

-Pareces cansada.- le dijo con una voz ronca, como si no la hubiese utilizado en mucho tiempo. Hasta la forma de hablar era similar a la de Dani. La mujer pensó que flaquearía allí mismo y que comenzaría a llorar de impotencia. ¿Cómo podía ser Lupin tan comprensivo con ella? En el fondo de su corazón, hubiese deseado que le gritara, que le reprochara, que le recriminara. Pero como había ocurrido cuando Ian Lewis trató de seducirla, Lupin se quedó callado, tragándose su orgullo, sus celos y su dolor, todo para no hacerle daño a ella.

Christine se acercó hacia él, que había vuelto a tomar asiento y se aupó en uno de los taburetes, a su lado. Durante un momento, que se le antojó una infinidad, el silencio fue el único testigo de sus presencias. El grifo del fregadero goteaba. El reloj de cuco anunció las siete de la mañana y resonó en sus oídos como campanadas, taladrándolos.

Ares, que dormitaba en una percha al fondo de la estancia, abrió los ojos legañosos y volvió a cerrarlos, como si supiese que su irrupción no era apropiada.

Christine, rota por la emoción, acercó una mano temblorosa al cabello desordenado de Lupin y lo acarició con ternura. Sus manos estaban más frías y el hombre se estremeció, pero ni siquiera la miró. Dejó que ella le pasara la mano una y otra vez, como si fuera un niño pequeño y volvió a dar un sorbo a su café caliente.

-¿No vas a decir nada, Remus?- la voz de Christine tembló. La barbilla se le irregularizaba, tratando de evitar las lágrimas. Sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra. Lupin la observó con el rostro comprensivo y acercó sus labios a la frente de ella, dándole un suave beso.

-Alan preguntó por ti.- dijo, como si aquello respondiera a lo que Christine realmente deseaba escuchar.- Estaba preocupado. Y Harry llegó muy alterado. Ambos están en sus habitaciones. Ve con ellos, Chris. Te necesitan.- la mujer retiró la mano de la nuca de Lupin y apartó la mirada bruscamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La impotencia que cubría toda partícula de su ser se extendía como un parásito en busca de una enfermedad.

-Tú también me necesitas, Remus.- pronunció en un tono derrotado.- Y nunca me has exigido nada.- Lupin afirmó con la cabeza una y otra vez y por primera vez, su rostro mostró una expresión muy parecida a la duda y al reproche.

-Lo único que necesito es que estés bien, Christine.- muy pocas eran las ocasiones en las que el hombre la llamaba por el nombre al completo y ninguna de ellas había atraído nada bueno.- Cuídate mucho, porque podrían hacerte mucho daño y en esta ocasión, ni toda mi voluntad y mi ayuda te sacarían de tu sufrimiento...- la mujer, que había comprendido al instante la indirecta de su marido, se puso en pie como una ráfaga de viento y dejó caer el taburete en el que estaba sentada, al suelo. Se produjo un fuerte estruendo, pero ninguno de los dos reaccionó ante ello.

-Ese hombre es Dani, Remus. Lo creas o no...es él.- Lupin alzó la mirada y por primera la observó con dureza contenida.

-Y supongo que te lo ha demostrado con creces.- Christine enrojeció y retiró los ojos. No podía observar a Lupin sin sentirse culpable. Era como un libro abierto.- No es su perfume en tu piel, ni siquiera esa túnica nueva que llevas, es tu expresión...puedo leerlo todo en ella...- el hombre se levantó del taburete y aún con la taza de café en las manos, se encaminó hacia el comedor. Las cortinas estaban echadas y por eso también se mantenía en una discreta oscuridad. Christine lo siguió, caminando de forma altanera. Lupin se dejó caer con aplomo en uno de los sillones y se restregó los ojos, marcados por las ojeras. No había dormido en toda la noche. Había estado esperándola tragado por la negrura de la cocina, hasta el amanecer.

-Remus, no te he engañado.- confesó con el corazón en un puño. Lupin continuó con la cabeza oculta entre sus manos, como si no la hubiese escuchado. Toda la casa estaba impregnada por la esencia de los dos. Los muebles, los retratos en las paredes, los juguetes esparcidos por el suelo...todo aquello era obra de los dos, fruto del amor que se sentían y no podía perderlo, no después de lo que le había costado aceptarlo. No sería justo. Era una impotencia enorme estar enfrente de la persona que más había querido en el mundo y no poder hacerle llegar todo el amor que le tenía.- Necesito que me creas, por favor.- suplicó. Su voz, antes dura, se había endulzado. Ni siquiera por lo ofendida que sesentía estaba dispuesta a dejar que el orgullo rompiera todo aquello.- Necesito que me entiendas. Remus, necesito confiar en alguien.- al fin, Lupin reaccionó. Se destapó la cara, lanzó un prolongado suspiró y la observó un instante. La poca luz que se colaba por los resquicios de la ventana iluminaba la figura perfecta de Christine. Su cabellera larga y negra brillaba con esplendor. Su rostro, cubierto por el dolor del momento, era hermoso y sincero.

-Te quiero, Christine.- confesó el hombre con pesar. Y sus facciones todavía envejecieron más. Como si hubiesen pasado cincuenta años de golpe.- No importa si soy correspondido o no, no importa que sea yo u otro el que esté a tu lado. No importa si me abandonas, si me engañas, si mientes...ni siquiera importa el como me sienta. Sólo me importas tú¿entiendes?

-Remus...

-Dani está muerto, Christine.- continuó Lupin en un tono autoritario y enfrentándose a la verdad con una mirada decidida. Podía ver el sufrimiento de Christine impregnando cada centímetro de su contorsionado rostro, pero debía decir lo que pensaba. Había llegado la hora de confesar.- Dani no puede volver...

-Los mayores lo trajeron para que nos ayudara...- balbuceó la mujer, pero su voz, en aquella ocasión, no llevaba tanta convicción. Le asaltó la duda. ¿Y si...? Pero no, no había margen de error posible. Habían hablado y Dani sabía cosas que no podía saber un impostor. Sabía incluso la ubicación de la Orden del Fénix. La había acariciado con ternura, la había besado con pasión y a la vez con dulzura...¿cómo se podía fingir eso¿Cómo podía tratarse de otra persona si llevaba el olor de su cuerpo?

-¿Cómo te convenció, Chris?- se mofó Lupin. En aquel instante, parecía haber perdido los papeles. La miraba con cinismo y Christine se sintió acorralada.- Dime¿te besó con pasión¿La marca que te dejó en el cuello fue suficiente o profundizó en sus besos donde sabía que te haría enloquecer?- la mujer se miró el cuello con horror. Allí había un moratón que un par de horas antes no había poseído.- ¿Acaso te susurró palabras bonitas y te dijo que todo saldría bien?

-¡Basta, Remus!- rugió Christine. Estuvo tentada de abofetearlo, pero en el fondo, no podía reprocharle nada. Ella, de una manera u otra, lo había engañado. No había impedido que Dani la acariciara, que la tocara, que la besara...

-Ese hombre no puede ser Dani, Christine.- dijo Lupin con simpleza, abandonando ese tono cínico y premeditado. Parecía abatido, como si descubrir la verdad también pudiera dañarlo a él.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- gritó Christine. Los ojos se le encendían de una rabia renovada. Lupin sólo trataba de confundirla, estaba celoso y dolido. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ella, le tendió una prueba irrefutable, una prueba que acabaría para siempre con los sueños de la mujer, que rompería la última oportunidad que tenía de redimirse de su pasado. Le tendió una simple carta. Era vieja y estaba arrugada, pero sin lugar a dudas, era la caligrafía de Dani. Había visto demasiado su letra como para olvidarla. Tenía la peculiaridad de acabar las "o" con un palito.

-Dani no hubiese tratado de reconquistarte, Christine.- susurró Lupin, que observaba como el rostro de su mujer iba adquiriendo un blanco pálido a medida que leía línea tras línea.- Aunque hubiese podido volver...por mucho que sufriera, por mucho que te quisiera...Dani se habría alegrado que fueras feliz conmigo...que hubieses rehecho tu vida como me pedía en esa carta. Dani te quería demasiado como para ponerte en la situación de la duda, como para alejarte de mí, como para estropear tu matrimonio conmigo por un tiempo que estuviera de vuelta...

-Me engañaste...- murmuró Christine. Hablaba por la comisura de los labios y apenas se le entendía. Sus ojos estaban aguados. Le tendió la carta a Lupin y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.- Nunca me lo dijiste...¿por qué?

-Nunca preguntaste.- se limitó a decir el hombre y Christine tuvo ganas de gritarle. ¿Cómo podía seguir moviéndose en esa inusitada calma?- Dani se encargó que no te faltara de nada, Chris. ¿Ahora entiendes porqué ese hombre no puede ser él? Dani te quería tanto, Chris...tanto...- ambos se miraron durante unos instantes, sin saber qué decir. Christine se sentía desfallecer, sentía que todo el peso que había soportado a lo largo de los años caería por su propia verdad, que la arrastraría hasta el vacío, que acabaría con su dureza, con su entereza y se adueñaría con su debilidad. Y Christine sólo tenía una. El peso de la culpa.

El aquel instante, un torbellino bajó corriendo las escaleras. La mujer sintió una silueta que se abrazaba a sus piernas, pero continuó con la mirada clavada en su marido. Veía la decepción en su rostro y todavía incrementaba más su estupidez.

_-¡Mater¡Sollicitus sum! Bene est_?(¡Mamá¡Estaba preocupado¿Estás bien?)- Christine bajó la mirada y cogió a su hijo pequeño en brazos. Instintivamente lo abrazó y Alan, pese a su seriedad característica, se aferró a su cuello con impaciencia. Como si hubiese sentido que su madre estaba más lejos de él de lo que había estado en la vida. Detrás de ellos, Harry bajó el último peldaño de la escalera e intercambió miradas con Lupin. El hombre lobo apartó la vista del chico y la fijó en el parqué. Harry contuvo la respiración. Intuía que algo iba mal entre Christine y él y comprendió, por la forma en la que se comportaba Lupin, que la aparición de Dani tenía mucho que ver.

Sintió una punzada de celos de Alan, que estaba rodeado por los brazos de Christine. Le hubiese gustado que su madre lo rodeara de aquella manera, como había hecho una única vez, en la sala entre los dos mundos. Y sin que pudiese evitarlo, sus pensamientos llamaron a gritos al recuerdo de Sirius. Lo echaba tanto de menos...mucho más ahora.

Christine deshizo el abrazo y con Alan todavía en brazos, lo observó como no lo había mirado en la vida. El niño tenía el mismo rostro que Dani. Se parecía en el azul de los ojos y el oscuro de su cabello a ella, pero la cara redondeta, las facciones finas y varoniles, la arruga que se le formaba en el entrecejo, eran unos rasgos tan característicos de Dani que sintió una terrible melancolía.- Mater...- pronunció Alan sorprendido.- ¿Por qué me miras así?- sólo el niño pudo ver el reflejo de una lágrima que Christine se limpió de inmediato, pero no comentó nada.

-Es que eres muy guapo, Alan.- trató de fingir Christine, pero su voz salió entrecortada. Se enjugó la cara y tras darle un beso en la frente, lo bajó al suelo. Había estado a punto de decir "es que eres como tu padre". Pero en vez de eso, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Harry puestos en los de ella. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y supo al instante que el rostro sombrío del muchacho se debía a los celos que sentía de ver a Alan abrazado por una madre que él no tenía.- Pareces cansado, Harry.

-No más que tú.- dijo el muchacho utilizando un tono de voz frío y hostil, el mismo que se profesaban últimamente en los entrenamientos. Christine suspiró y se acercó al chico. Le examinó de arriba abajo y supo que su abatimiento se debía en gran parte a la gran cantidad de energía que había perdido.

-Están en el segundo cajón a la derecha.- pronunció la mujer y Harry asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a subir al despacho de la profesora, donde guardaba las pociones para arcángeles.- Ve con él, Alan. Ahora subo yo y te arropo.- el menor de los Lupin se apresuró a salir detrás de su hermano y cogerle de la mano. No parecía el mismo niño que les había gritado desde esa misma posición.

Christine los vio subir por las escaleras y respiró con alivio. Por un momento, parecía que había estado a punto de doblegarse ante el recuerdo de Dani. Pero se había repuesto. Lupin y ella habían vuelto a quedarse a solas.

-Aunque no lo exprese, Harry no ha parado de preguntar por ti.- dijo Lupin. Christine, por supuesto, ya lo sabía. Había visto como Harry fingía el año que derrotaron a Lord Voldemort. Incluso hasta el punto de engañarla para que no se sacrificara por él. Sabía que en el fondo, Harry la quería muchísimo.

-Remus...

-Ve a dormir, Chris.- susurró el hombre. Su voz, volvía a ser comprensiva.- Necesitas recuperar fuerzas.- Lupin pasó por enfrente de ella y aunque la mujer abrió la boca para decir algo no pudo pronunciarlo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, en dirección al jardín.- Yo también te quiero, Remus...- acabó, pero su frase sólo la escuchó el silencio. Christine no sabía que había perdido la última oportunidad de expresar lo que sentía.

´´´´´´´´´´

El cardenal Mortati se paseaba nervioso entre el yacimiento de ruinas. Llevaba más de dos meses encerrado entre aquel montón de piedras, en una fortaleza digna de un rey, pero subsistiendo como un vulgar mendigo.

Debía estar sometido en alguna cámara a varios metros del suelo, donde apenas se colaba la luz del sol. Sólo sobrevivían gracias a los escasos víveres, que una vez a la semana, les proporcionaban los extraños individuos que los habían salvado.

Pero los habían condenado a ser prisioneros.

Por aquellos pasillos rocosos se divisaban multitud de celdas. Las puertas que conducían a ellas eran verjas de hierro, apresadas por una cadena y un candado oxidado. La habitación que subía las escaleras no podía verse a causa de la oscuridad.

El único medio visible que tenían Mortati y los viejos cardenales que yacían con él, eran unos pocos candelabros que colgaban de algunas de las paredes.

Al cardenal le sonaba aquella fortaleza, pero no lograba identificarla. No obstante, había logrado inspeccionarla a través de los agujeros rectangulares que hacían la función de ventanas.

El recinto era casi cuadrado con sus vértices protegidos por tres grandes torres y una más pequeña, situada al Noreste, con balcones y tejado a cuatro aguas, donde los condenados a muerte por la Inquisición eran ahorcados ante el pueblo. De las otras tres, la principal, denominada del "Homenaje", era de plataforma octogonal, fue denominada así al ser el sitio desde donde se hacían las proclamaciones de los reyes y estos juraban defender la fortaleza.

De singular importancia era la Torre situada al Noroeste, llamada de "_El León"_ daba acceso al Campo Santo de los Mártires. Era la más arcaica del conjunto, de sección cuadrada, con dos plantas y anchas fajas de tipo almohade, en sus cuatro caras exteriores, rematada con terrazas y almenas. Debía su nombre de "_El León"_ a una de las gárgolas que conservaba en el piso superior.

La tercera torre, se la conocía como de "_La Inquisición"_ o de los "_Jardines"_, estaba situada al Suroeste y era posterior a las anteriores y de planta circular. Durante siglos había servido como archivo, custodiando valiosos documentos.

El recinto tenía una extensión aproximada de 4100 m2, aprovechando en su edificación, elementos arquitectónicos de anteriores construcciones. El rey castellano Alfonso XI "_El Justiciero"_ creó una unidad arquitectónica perfecta, quiso expresar en piedra tallada, el arte gótico europeo en una ciudad que durante siglos había estado sometida al poder árabe y, realizar un castillo-palacio, antagónico a la Mezquita, un reto al Islam como alarde del optimismo triunfal de los vencedores con una nueva religión y prosperidad económica.

Mortati caminaba entre aquella reliquia histórica sin saber que detrás de cada grieta, escalinata y mazmorra, se escondía una pequeña leyenda, anécdota o batalla. Llevaba la sotana ajada y sucia de polvo, pero habían tenido que hacer turnos para lavar la única vestimenta que poseían, tratando de no gastar mucha agua. No podían beber más de un vaso al día y sus comidas se limitaban a rebanadas de pan y pedazos de carne medio cruda y fría. Y en aquel lugar hacía mucho calor. La temperatura debía alcanzar los cuarenta y cinco grados a la sombra.

Escuchó pisadas detrás suyo y se dio la vuelta sobresaltado. Desde que había conocido la noticia de la muerte de sus hermanos cardenales, siempre estaba alerta. Ahora, la única posibilidad que le quedaba a la Iglesia era la de salvar a los pocos que quedaban del Cónclave y que representaban la mayor parte de la fe cristiana de cada lugar del mundo. Los cardenales no sólo eran italianos, sino que había españoles, ingleses, americanos, suecos, alemanes...ellos eran la última esperanza.

Uno de los más ancianos cardenales se acercaba con el paso más ligero que le era posible y con el peso de su cuerpo recostado sobre un bastón de madera.

-Padre, ellos están aquí...- no hizo falta que el anciano dijera nada más, Mortati ya sabía quiénes eran "ellos". Todavía no conocía el nombre de esos extraños muchachos, pero sabía que eran jóvenes porque sus voces aún sonaban juveniles. Deseaba formularles millones de preguntas, pero no confiaba en ellos y tampoco, para qué negarlo, poseía el valor suficiente para hacerlas. Podía encararse contra cualquier mal, poner su vida en peligro, pero la sensación que poseía al tener enfrente a esos dos chicos era superior a sus fuerzas. Mientras caminaba airado, con el cardenal Rinosky siguiéndole a duras penas, pensó que no era un buen presagio que se hubiesen presentado tan pronto. Hacía sólo tres días que les habían traído la poca comida que podían transportar. Mortati se había dejado convencer por los demás cardenales, que adoraban a esos muchachos, de que eran enviados de Dios y había dejado de sorprenderse cuando aparecían ante sus ojos envueltos en una columna de luz blanquecina, como caídos del cielo.

Atravesó los largos pasadizos, que había memorizado a fuerza de perderse y cruzó una portezuela que llevaba al corazón del recinto. Ahí era donde dormían y descansaban los cardenales. Con unas mantas que los extraños les habían proporcionado habían acomodado una especie de salón, donde pasaban la mayor parte del día rezando.

Allí estaban los dos individuos. Observaban con desinterés el estado de los demás ancianos. A algunos, que habían enfermado a causa de la falta de higiene y las condiciones precarias en las que se encontraban, los habían curado con su luz blanca. El hecho de que pudieran hacerlo como el mismísimo cristo disipó las dudas de los que se mostraban reacios a admitir que eran siervos de Dios.

Cuando Mortati llegó a su altura, los muchachos se giraron hacia él, pero no mostraron el respeto que solía causar el cardenal en la gente. Quizás, porque como sus compañeros creían, eran de origen divino y poseían un rango más alto en la escala del Señor.

En el momento en que lo pensó, Anya sonrió imperceptiblemente. _Soberana tontería_, le dijo a Orión mentalmente.

-Buenos días, padre.- intervino el chico. Ambos llevaban sus rostros ocultos, como habitualmente, pero el que solía tomar la palabra era el hombre. La mujer hablaba en pocas ocasiones y cuando lo hacía su voz sonaba tan fría como la de su compañero. Aunque en ella había una nota de dulzura de la que carecía el muchacho.

-Supongo,- comenzó Mortati dando un paso al frente y quedándose a escasos metros del chico.- que vuestra visita no es portadora de buenas noticias.- Anya y Orión intercambiaron miradas, pero no parecían preocupados. Esa frivolidad lograba atrapar la solidez de las palabras del cardenal. Nadie en su vida, excepto quizás su Santidad, había logrado arrancarle esa determinación con la que se expresaba.

-Así es.- respondió Orión con firmeza. No le interesaba los rostros de preocupación de los cardenales, tampoco su manía de arrodillarse ante ellos cuando aparecían, incluso le irritaba la manera tan devota de rezar a un Dios que para él no era más que un invento muggle; no, lo único que le preocupaba es que debía impedir la muerte de esos ancianos o comenzarían sus verdaderos problemas. Y que hasta el momento, no lo había logrado.- He venido porque he de comunicaros algo.- los cardenales, tensos, se habían acercado formando un circulo, para escuchar.- Uno de vuestros compañeros...el cardenal Figueroa, ha sido asesinado...- los hombres soltaron exclamaciones de horror. Anya le lanzó una mirada furibunda por haber sido tan brusco. Mortati se quedó blanco como el papel. No podía ser...el cardenal Figueroa era un buen amigo suyo y uno de los más capacitados para reemplazar a los _Preferiti._

-¿Cómo...cómo es posible?- preguntó conmocionado. Y tuvo que retroceder hasta la pared para apoyar el peso de su cuerpo. Se sentía desfallecer. Era como si los tuvieran enjaulados en una cueva y no pudieran hacer nada por escapar de ella.

-El enemigo lo encontró.- explicó Orión. A los cardenales les sorprendió la poca humanidad que había en sus palabras. Si realmente Dios lo había enviado, debería mostrar algún tipo de piedad, ofrecer consuelo. Pero no había consuelo posible.

-¿Y quién es el enemigo!- Mortati recuperó la dignidad y la compostura que le caracterizaban. No le importaba los más mínimo si aquellos chicos respondían por Dios, incluso frente al Señor él se mostraría en disconformidad con la resignación y la escasa información que poseían.- Nunca habláis de porqué estamos aquí, porqué debemos escondernos mientras mueren nuestros compañeros y hermanos...¡si es la voluntad de Dios que perezcamos que así sea, pero dudo mucho que nos abandone ante la maldad de un asesino!

-Cállese.- ordenó Orión sin alzar la voz lo más mínimo y lo taladró con la mirada. Mortati se silenció mentalmente. Nuevamente, quedaba como atrapado en el embrujo de esos ojos grises.- ¿Dios, dice?- el chico lanzó una gélida carcajada y extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su túnica negra. Se colocó uno en los labios y lo prendió, bajo el asombro de todos, con sus propias manos, dando una prolongada calada y expirando el humo por la nariz.- Es hora de que abra los ojos, cardenal.- continuó, expresándose casi con desprecio.- Hay un asesino que anda suelto y quiere destruir vuestra iglesia y le aseguro que ni todos los dioses del mundo podrían acabar con el poder de un mago.

-¿Un mago ha dicho?- balbuceó uno de los sacerdotes. Orión lo fulminó con la mirada. Mortati ni se inmutó, pero continuó observando a los dos chicos con determinación.

-Eso he dicho.- confirmó el muchacho y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. En realidad, disfrutaba con mostrarles la verdad a aquellos pobres muggles, que se pasaban la existencia derrochando sus vidas en algo irreal.- Igual que nosotros. Pero como hombres, padre, también existen magos buenos y malos. Para su desgracia, el que os persigue es malo y no se detendrá hasta exterminaros y su única baza es confiar en nosotros.

-¿Por qué?- espetó Mortati tratando de no mostrarse sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Porque le conocemos.- intervino Anya. Había algo en sus ojos que la diferenciaba de su compañero. Mortati, pese a no poseer ningún tipo de don, pudo ver algo bueno.- No es nuestra intención tirar por tierra sus creencias, padre, pero le aseguro que Dios no le librará de Ian Lewis.- la chica escupió su nombre con asco.

-Pero nosotros sí podemos hacerlo.- añadió Orión con convicción. Anya arrugó el entrecejo, pero no comentó nada.- Es más poderoso que nosotros, hoy por hoy, pero hallaremos el modo de derrotarle. Padre, el cardenal Figueroa murió porque los seguidores de su enemigo lo encontraron y lo mataron en público, pero hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para ocultarlo. Al igual que a ustedes. Hemos repartido estratégicamente a todos sus compañeros en lugares seguros y tratamos de defenderlos continuamente, pero contamos con muy poca ayuda.- Orión lanzó un suspiro prolongado y Mortati pudo verlo por primera vez como a un ser humano.- Algunos están divididos en grupos, otros están solos, pero le aseguro que éste lugar y en el que escondemos al Camarlengo son los más seguros del mundo.- el muchacho entornó los ojos y como si pudiera ver en la oscuridad observó las paredes de piedra con una expresión muy similar a la nostalgia.

-¿Dónde estamos?- se atrevió a preguntar Mortati. Ni Orión ni Anya respondieron de inmediato. Pasaron la vista entre los ancianos cardenales, como si los evaluaran y después, el chico fue quien tomó la iniciativa.

-En Córdoba. En el Alcázar de los Reyes Cristianos.- Mortati no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro. Por un momento, las paredes de aquella fortaleza le parecieron infinitamente más bellas de lo que las había encontrado durante esas semanas que había permanecido en cautividad. Conocía la ciudad y conocía aquel complejo y no podía creer que estuviese pisando su suelo, que a simple vista parecía tierra normal y corriente.- Por supuesto, estamos en el corazón del recinto. Esta parte no es conocida ni siquiera por los guías y los turistas no tienen acceso. Se llega aquí por un pasadizo secreto, el mismo por el que los condujimos hasta aquí, pero después, borramos su memoria para que no recordaran el trayecto. Únicamente los arcángeles saben como entrar aquí.

-¿Los arcángeles?- Orión asintió.

-Eso es lo que somos. Por eso esta ciudad es importante para nosotros. Porque guarda nuestros secretos, parte de lo que somos y lo que fuimos. Córdoba, siempre será la ciudad del arcángel. Y este lugar...- Orión volvió a observar las puertas, las paredes y los techos con tristeza.- ...es donde nacimos.- de pronto, se sintió mucho más identificado de lo que se había sentido cuando era niño. Había estado atrapado entre esos muros y se conocía las grietas y pasadizos de memoria, pero en su momento, había despreciado lo que significaba encontrarse en un lugar como aquel. Anya era más sensible con todo lo que la había rodeado desde que era pequeña.- ¿Quiere que le cuente la historia de este lugar?- Mortati asintió en silencio. Orión observó a su compañera y la encontró con el rostro impasible. Habitualmente, era más emocional que él, pero había algo en Anya que siempre hacía que la admirara, esa entereza con la que se movía, con la que actuaba, esa frialdad en su mirada. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y comenzó a hablar:- El Alcázar era un complejo defensivo que se aleja de los cánones tipológicos de las fortalezas árabes, un hito constructivo de la arquitectura militar de la Reconquista cristiana en Córdoba. A partir de 1482 fue Cuartel General de las tropas de los reyes Católicos. Durante diez años, desde el Alcázar se organizó la estrategia de la conquista del Reino de Granada, último reducto árabe en España. Conseguida la unificación de España con la anexión del reino de Granada en 1492, los Reyes Católicos abandonaron Córdoba, cediendo el Alcázar al Tribunal de la Inquisición. Se acometen entonces grandes reformas para acondicionarle mazmorras y calabozos, perdiendo su carácter palaciego. La Inquisición permaneció en el Alcázar hasta su abolición por las Cortes de Cádiz en 1812, desapareciendo años después, siendo el edificio destinado en 1822 a cárcel hasta 1931, sufrió importantes deterioros en el conjunto de sus estructuras, patios y jardines, para acoger numerosas celdas entorno al patio morisco. Posteriormente fue destinado a instalaciones militares, hasta que en 1955 el edificio y huertos fue cedido al Ayuntamiento de Córdoba.- el muchacho se detuvo. Había estado paseando entre las sombras que fulguraban la escasa iluminación con su capa al vuelo, observando la estupefacción en los rostros de los cardenales. Algunos de ellos, naturalmente, ya conocían la historia.- Ahora es un lugar turístico.- completó.- Y uno de los refugios de los arcángeles.

-¿Y por qué tendríais que refugiaros los arcángeles?- inquirió Mortati astutamente. Le parecía increíble que estuviese hablando de magos, arcángeles y fortalezas de la Suma Inquisición como si estuviera tomando el té con un buen amigo. Era irreal. La Iglesia que lo único que tomaba como milagro eran las proezas de Dios, dando por hecho que el poder que había visto de esos chicos, no era más que la explicación a la magia. Por un instante, parecía que la sarta de palabras infinitas que definían a Anya y Orión se hubiese apagado como una vela mal encendida. Se quedaron en silencio, con los ojos impenetrables, hasta que Orión volvió a corregir el error en su forma de expresarse. Mortati era un muggle, pero mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

-Tenemos muchos enemigos, padre. Igual que ustedes, somos criaturas de bien y el mal, por desgracia, existe.- tan devoto era el cardenal que aceptó aquella respuesta por buena. Pero no era verdad. Orión hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de distinguir entre el bien y mal para pasar a creer que el fin justifica los medios. La agonía que había asolado su vida le había hecho cambiar sus principios para pensar que todo valía siempre y cuando su bando fuera el vencedor. Porque, de igual manera, los que estaban enfrente sólo causaban dolor y sufrimiento. Orión había matado a sangre fría, torturado para conseguir información, capitaneado a unos hombres para destruir a muchachos de no más de diecisiete años. Había incluso sacrificado vidas de muggles y personas inocentes, para destruir a sus enemigos. Y no le pesaba. Le habían hecho demasiado daño y aquellos que debieron protegerle cuando sólo era un niño le habían fallado, le habían dejado en la estacada. Había crecido con muy poco cariño y mucha disciplina y oyendo una y otra vez que era el único con una oportunidad. Marcado por la sombra de aquel al que tenía que imitar y que había sido un héroe entre magos y arcángeles.

-¿Entonces...- Mortati lo interrumpió de sus cavilaciones.-...qué debemos hacer nosotros?

-Por lo pronto, esperar.- intercedió Anya, como si hubiese comprendido a la perfección lo que cruzaba la mente de Orión. Y seguramente, así había sido.- Mantenerse unidos, seguros y con fe. Nosotros continuaremos luchando y tratando de salvar a sus compañeros. Pero sepa una cosa padre.- la chica entornó los ojos en la penumbra y éstos brillaron con frialdad.- La Iglesia católica no es lo único que está en juego en esta guerra. Y fracasar no es una opción ni para nosotros, ni para nadie. Si lo hacemos nada ni nadie detendrá a Ian Lewis.- Mortati asintió en silencio. Sentía la garganta reseca y pensó que fuera quien fuera aquel hombre, debía estar enviado por el propio diablo, para el fin de los días...

´´´´´´´´´´´´

La playa del Arenal estaba a unos cincuenta Kilómetros del Valle de Godric. Era día laboral y Septiembre había caído, por eso sus arenas limpias y sus aguas cristalinas estaban desérticas. En aquel delta de escasos 70 m2, se hallaban seis chicos tirados sobre las toallas que habían tendido cerca de la orilla. El sol doraba sus cuerpos.

Silbaba un tibio viento, pero de aire otoñal.

-No deberíamos haber venido sin Harry.- opinó Ron. Iba en bañador y estaba tumbado de malas formas sobre su toalla, con la cabeza de Hermione apoyada en su estómago, medio dormitando.- Él dijo que no le importaba, pero le conozco.

-Tiene moral que haya ido a clase después de lo de ayer. Dumbledore nos dio el día libre.- Neville no dejaba de mirar a Heka, cuya figura esbelta, marcada en su bikini, parecía la de una veela. No obstante, la chica no había hablado mucho en toda la mañana. Había accedido a ir a la playa con ellos, pero su mente estaba con Harry y lo mal que lo había visto durante la batalla. Todavía podía sentir el olor del muchacho en su cuerpo, cuando la había abrazado. Heka no sabía si lo que sentía era un sentimiento tan grande como el amor, lo único que comprendía es que quería a Harry por encima de todas las cosas que había decidido arriesgar. Ella, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no se había impresionado al ver cadáveres ni mortífagos, de hecho, era exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar. Había presenciado el asesinato de sus padres desde un rincón de debajo de su cama y ella misma se había endurecido desde aquella imagen. Había deseado pelear por ellos durante toda su mísera existencia y cuando había llegado el día, se había dado cuenta de que eso por lo que se había preparado a conciencia, perdía fuerza cuando se trataba de proteger a sus amigos, de proteger a los demás. Harry le había enseñado eso.

-Harry es una persona muy fuerte.- dijo sin pensar.- Quizás su manera de desahogarse es estar solo.

-A nadie le puede sentar bien estar solo.- protestó Neville.- ¿para qué sino están los amigos?- Heka lo fulminó con la mirada. Neville tenía la costumbre de contradecirla en todo lo que decía. Tal vez con razón o sin ella, pero la chica no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le replicara ni la comprendiera a la vez, tan bien como lo hacía Neville. Sólo Harry había logrado hacerlo a la perfección.

-Sea como sea.- intervino Hermione, seguramente para evitar una discusión.- No creo que no quiera estar con nosotros, Neville, sino que necesita otro tipo de cosas distintas. Harry es muy diferente a nosotros en todos los aspectos.- por la mirada que le lanzó la chica, Neville comprendió a la perfección a lo que se refería. Asintió suspirando y lanzó una mirada unos metros hacía la costa, donde sentados sobre unas rocas en la orilla del mar, estaban Troy y Ginny, algo alejados de allí.

Ginny no iba en bañador como los demás. Se había puesto unas mallas cortas y ajustadas y una blusa blanca que bailaba al viento. Llevaba su pelo largo y brillante al vuelo y algunos mechones desordenados le caían por los lados, sin que hiciese nada por apartarlos de su rostro pálido. Tenía mala cara. Unas bolsas enormes le caían de los ojos, mientras miraba como las olas rompían en la arena.

Troy estaba a su lado con los codos sobre las rodillas. Era de espaldas anchas y de cuerpo atlético, seguramente por el múltiple deporte que practicaba. Su cabello tiznado de mechas rubias estaba recogido por una coleta baja y mal hecha. No llevaba camiseta, pero portaba una sudadera atada por los hombros. Jugueteaba con los pulgares mientras observaba el horizonte.

-Cuando era pequeño, mi padre siempre me llevaba a la playa y me contaba historias de marineros náufragos que llegaban a una isla desierta y encontraban un tesoro.- explicó el muchacho con melancolía. Ginny, que no le miraba y parecía no escuchar, sonrió levemente. Troy suspiró, también con una media sonrisa pegada en los labios y continuó hablando.- Una vez, pasado mucho tiempo, llevé a mi padre a la playa en mi coche y le pedí que volviera a relatarme aquellos cuentos que me narraba de niño.- el chico se detuvo y sus ojos brillaron al contorno del sol en su rostro.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- quiso saber Ginny, sorprendida por el silencio repentino de su amigo. Se llevaba muy bien con Troy. Siempre había sido así. Sin darse cuenta, se había labrado entre ellos un vínculo que no había tenido con ningún otro de sus amigos. A Troy le podía contar de todo, le podía hablar de cómo se sentía y él nunca le gritaría, nunca le reprocharía, siempre la entendería. Era como tener un amigo invisible que aparece en los peores momentos de tu vida, pero del que no puedes cruzar el límite de la amistad, porque todos te señalaban con el dedo.

-Me dijo que las había olvidado.- respondió el chico con melancolía. Ginny se dio cuenta de que había realizado un gesto forzoso con la boca, como si quisiera evitar las lágrimas. Y para su asombro vio que así era. Los ojos de su amigo brillaban demasiado.- Comprendí entonces que ya era mayor...que el tiempo había pasado...que no volverían esos momentos. Yo había crecido y mi padre envejecido. Le di un abrazo, lo monté en el coche y lo llevé a casa. Jamás volvimos a aquella playa.

-Troy...

-Pero,- continuó el muchacho como si jamás, lo hubiesen interrumpido.- no fue hasta ayer que entendí lo que significaba crecer y madurar.- Ginny le pasó una mano por los hombros y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Troy lanzó un suspiró lastimero y dejó caer la barbilla hacia delante, agradeciendo aquel gesto de la chica.

-Yo ya tuve que pasar por una guerra similar a esta, Troy. Por eso era reacia a entrar en la Orden.- Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y se incorporó. Volvió a centrar la mirada en las olas del mar. De pronto, le parecían mucho más bonitas. Todo le parecía mucho más agradable. Se sentía a gusto allí, rodeada de la naturaleza y de sus amigos. Pasando página a un capítulo que había marcado el comienzo de una nueva lucha, una, en la que estaba en juego mucho más de lo que se imaginaban.

-Se trata de Harry¿verdad?- inquirió el chico, como leyendo la expresión de su amiga. Ginny asintió despacio.

-Entonces íbamos a Hogwarts y nos engañaron...- explicó con la voz queda. Tenía que omitir ciertos detalles, pese a que le habría gustado contarle la verdad a Troy. Se conocían muchos años como para que no supiera quién era Harry en verdad.- fuimos trasladados a la placeta del Ministerio de Magia y...cuando estábamos a punto de morir apareció Harry. Se había enterado que nos habían secuestrado y había corrido a ayudarnos. Me salvó de las garras de uno de los peores seguidores de Lord Voldemort...Ian Lewis...- Ginny escupió el nombre del mortífago con asco.

-Creo que ese era el nombre de uno de los mortífagos que escaparon...- dijo Troy dubitativo.- Salía en las listas de los más buscados...

-Ese hombre violó a Hermione, Troy.- confesó Ginny con pesar. Su amigo giró el rostro rápidamente, abriendo la boca de asombro. Él no sabía que Hermione hubiese sido violada. Siempre la había encontrado un poco triste y podía percibir muy poca emoción y luz en sus ojos, pero no había imaginado jamás que se tratara de algo tan grabe.

-Y Harry te salvó de lo mismo...¿verdad?- murmuró el chico con delicadeza y prudencia. Ginny volvió a asentir en silencio.

-Y casi pierde la vida en el intento.- añadió la muchacha.- Le debo muchísimo...lo demás ya lo sabes...- prosiguió tratando de que no se le notara que se había puesto un poco tensa.- Lord Voldemort fue derrotado por ese hombre, El Salvador...o Potter como prefieras.-ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose detenidamente. Ginny nunca le había dicho nada de todo aquello. Troy sabía que indirectamente, habían vivido la guerra, pero no hasta un grado tan alto. Ahora comprendía que, probablemente, él era el que menos sabía de una situación como la que habían vivido la noche pasada y que por eso, irremediablemente, estaba afectado. Ginny parecía intrusa de sus propias cavilaciones. Al hablar de Harry su rostro se había apagado mucho más.

-Harry te quiere muchísimo, Ginny.- aseguró Troy percibiendo su abatimiento y con una mano temblorosa, se atrevió a acariciar el rostro pálido de la muchacha, que se estremeció. Probablemente, hacía muchísimo tiempo que Harry no tenía ese gesto con ella. Ginny, con el labio inferior latiéndole descontroladamente, alzó la cabeza y encontró en los ojos de Troy algo que siempre había visto en los de su novio. Continuaba encontrando entre ellos dos un gran parecido. Pero Harry había cambiado y Troy se parecía cada día más a su versión buena.

-Tu también me quieres mucho.- dijo y Troy, como poseído por una fuerza invisible, apartó la mano de su rostro, al parecer, sorprendido. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír lacónicamente.- Hace tiempo que lo sé. Y sin embargo, eres un gran amigo. Has tenido la oportunidad de envenenar el amor que le tengo a Harry aprovechando la situación que atravesamos y no lo has hecho. Al contrario, has tratado por todos los medios de que no se produzca un rompimiento entre nosotros.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Ginny.- se limitó a decir el chico. Ya no sonreía.- Y Harry es el único que puede lograr eso.- la chica le tomó la mano que él había retirado y le dio un suave beso en la palma. Troy cerró los ojos abatido.- No te mentiré, Ginny. Esto no quiere decir que no quiera luchar por estar contigo. Pero...- alzó la mirada y se cruzó con la de ella.- ...no lo haré hasta que no vea que ya no existe amor entre vosotros. Y me temo que desgraciadamente para mí, eso jamás ocurrirá.- el muchacho se soltó de la caricia de la chica y se puso de pie de un salto, apoyándose en la roca sobre la cual había estado sentado. Extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa marina, que olía a sal.

-Gracias, Troy.- Ginny sonrió y también se puso de pie. Después, con un rápido movimiento empujó al chico y éste, sorprendido, cayó de lleno al agua. La sudadera que llevaba al cuello se le desprendió de los hombros y se empapó. Troy sacó la cabeza del mar y observó estupefacto que la chica le había empujado. Ginny soltó una carcajada y se lanzó, aún vestida, detrás de él. Y allí, a la orilla del Arenal, ajenos al resto del mundo, disfrutaron de la libertad que sentían, despreocupados. Ya habría tiempo para pensar, decididamente, no sería en aquel instante.

´´´´´´´´´´

Alan caminaba por los corredores del colegio Hogwarts, distraídamente. Sus padres estaban en horario de clase y no tenía nada más divertido que hacer que explorar por enésima vez el castillo. Se sabía muchos pasadizos secretos, la mayoría de ellos se los había enseñado Harry, pero lo que más le fascinaba era la sala de los menesteres, donde había podido leer todos sus libros favoritos y jugar tranquilamente, sin ser molestado.

Conocía Hogwarts desde que tenía memoria y los estudiantes lo conocían a él. Muchas veces, le habían hecho compañía cuando tenían recreo e incluso los profesores, que estaban encantados con él, lo habían invitado a galletas en la sala de profesores.

Pero aquel día Alan andaba taciturno. No había probado bocado desde el desayuno y su estómago le rugía con fuerza, pero no le apetecía ir hasta el Gran Comedor ni ver a nadie.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se encontraba a sí mismo. A veces, sentía un odio en su interior que le empujaba a detestar la forma en la que sus padres se sonreían, o se abrazaban, incluso en la que Harry le preparaba el desayuno. Notaba como si esos sentimientos procedieran de otra persona, pero estuvieran almacenados en su interior y que luchar contra ellos era una labor imposible.

Se veía atrapado en el embrujo de esa criatura, que lo atormentaba en pesadillas y que jugaba con sus emociones. La voz de sus sueños le repetía una y otra vez el engaño que todavía sobrevolaba el ambiente de su casa. Alan ya había descubierto que Remus Lupin no era su verdadero padre ni Harry su hermano y sin embargo, nadie se había dignado a explicárselo. A veces, no le importaba. Otras, lo hacía tanto que incluso le faltaba el aire.

Al niño no le dolía la verdad, sino el hecho de que se la ocultaran. No obstante, en lo más profundo de su corazón, se sentía solo, huérfano y equivocado en su futuro incierto. Veía a su madre y le inspiraba rechazo acercarse a ella. En infinidad de ocasiones sentía la necesidad de abrazarla, pero no se atrevía. Christine era tan fría...y para qué negarlo, él también.

Le gustaba que su madre pensara que era independiente, que podía valerse por sí mismo. Alan sólo era un niño, pero Christine lo había entrenado duramente durante su vida. Le había enseñado todo lo que debía saber sobre los arcángeles y algún día le enseñaría cómo dominar su magia con mayor agilidad. Suponía que esa cabezonería era puro orgullo. Y Alan sabía que era muy orgulloso.

Y su padre...tal vez no era el verdadero, pero Remus Lupin moriría por él y Alan lo sabía. Pero su padre jamás se había acercado a él lo suficiente. Tal vez por miedo al rechazo o porque se sentía intruso abrazando al hijo de otra persona. Le cuidaba, le ponía el pijama, le hacía la leche con cola cao e incluso se quedaba con él después de una pesadilla, pero evitaba el contacto físico. Quizás, porque inconscientemente, Alan nunca le había dado permiso para ello. Más de lo mismo, ocurría con Harry. Sólo que su distancia era más ensanchada, puesto que tampoco Christine se aproximaba a él como una verdadera madre.

La lucha interna de Alan no había hecho más que empezar y él todavía no lo sabía. Era demasiado pequeño para averiguar que si hubiese sido sincero con su madre, que si hubiese dejado el orgullo atrás para contarle como se sentía, probablemente hubiese evitado muchas desgracias que le afectarían directamente. No obstante, Alan sólo tenía cinco años y estaba a punto de soportar la carga de un adulto de treinta.

El niño iba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Dio la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo del tercer piso y se detuvo en seco. Habían dos solitarias figuras plantadas en medio. El resto del recinto, estaba completamente vacío. Alan no era un niño cobarde y no tenía porqué sentir miedo de lo que , probablemente, eran dos simples estudiantes, así que comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos, con intención de llegar a las escaleras y bajar a los terrenos. Tal vez, pudiese jugar un rato lanzándole la pelota al calamar gigante. Pero conforme iba avanzando y sus pasos taconeaban en el corredor, la sangre de las venas se le iba helando. Las figuras no se habían movido ni un ápice.

A escasos tres metros, se detuvo en seco y las observó detenidamente. Se topó con unos ojos grises que lo fulminaron. Sin saber porqué, retrocedió un par de pasos, paralizado por el miedo y con la boca abierta.

Orión apretó los puños de rabia y unas chispas salieron de sus nudillos. Podía sentir sus veintiún años de odio bullendo en su interior. Las venas de su cuello se le habían tensado desagradablemente y los dientes le castañeaban de lo fuerte que los apretaba.

Anya, paralizada también por el terror, observó a su compañero, después al niño pequeño que los miraba horrorizado y se quedó sin saber como reaccionar. Comprendía a Orión, ella misma sentía aversión por ese crío, pero no podía odiarle tanto como hubiese deseado. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un niño. Detestaba a Christine...y Alan se asemejaba tanto a él...pero no dejaba de ser alguien inocente. Por ahora...

-Orión...-murmuró desalentada. Pero Orión no la escuchaba. Sólo tenía ojos para el niño. ¿No pensaba hacer lo que parecía, verdad? Sus problemas no concluirían de esa forma. Era algo rastrero, impropio de sus raíces, de su gente, pero...Orión había sufrido demasiado. A su mente llegaban imágenes de niños arcángeles corriendo de un lugar a otro, gritando, muriendo...y no podía evitar sentir rabia por Alan. Toda su existencia había estado marcada por culpa de las personas de las que ahora estaba rodeado y no se conformaba con hacer las cosas a la manera de su raza. ¿Por qué jugar limpio cuando los demás no lo habían hecho¿Por qué no podía acabar su faena de una vez y para siempre eliminando a aquellos que le habían causado tanto dolor? Tomarse la justicia por su cuenta...merecía hacerlo. Había sobrevivido para ello.- Orión no lo hagas...- suplicó Anya. Su voz era dura, cargada del mismo resentimiento con el que él se movía, pero se controlaba, controlaba las ganas que tenía de hacer lo mismo. Le colocó una mano en el brazo y le miró seriamente.

Mientras tanto, Alan se había repuesto. Le asustaba la manera en la que se comportaban esos dos muchachos, pero tenía que pasar y lo haría. Suspiró y con el rostro más frío que le fue posible comenzó a caminar. Grave error. Aquello atrajo la atención de Orión una vez más. Con ira contenida, el muchacho levantó un brazo y antes de que Anya pudiera reaccionar, lanzó una bola de energía contra el niño.

Se escuchó un grito, Alan fue lanzado por los aires un par de metros y cayó con aplomo al suelo. Orión sonrió con demencia, pensando que por fin, todo había terminado, pero entonces, Alan alzó la cabeza, realizando una mueca de dolor y se reincorporó. Orión vio horrorizado como sus manos todavía brillaban. Justo a tiempo, el niño había alzado un escudo protector que lo había defendido lo suficiente. Otro cualquiera, habría muerto ante aquel despliegue de energía, pero Orión comprobó paralizado que Alan no era otro cualquiera.

-Maldito...- masculló entre dientes. Anya, aunque conmocionada al ver tanto poder almacenado en un niño de cinco años, suspiró aliviada. Había sentido una emoción que no había experimentado en la vida. Sin querer, le vinieron a la mente las palabras que su padre le había dicho una vez y que ella se había negado a creer, pero las apartó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

Alan se levantó del todo y se limpió la túnica con las manos, mirando a Orión con un odio que ahora sí, el muchacho reconocía. Ya lo había visto antes, pero no en la misma persona.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó Alan. Anya esperaba encontrar la voz de un niño, dulcificada, diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar, pero se encontró con el farol de una voz fría, gélida, muy similar a todo lo que conocía.- Le voy a decir a mi madre lo que habéis hecho...

-Creo...- musitó Orión entornando los ojos y Alan vio una sombra recorriéndolos.-...que no tendrás oportunidad de ello...Alan Rice...

-Mi nombre es Alan Lupin.- recitó el niño con altivez. Había arrogancia en su voz y aquello sólo enfureció mucho más a los dos arcángeles. Anya suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Era demasiado para ella, toda la situación que había tenido que soportar y ahora verse frente a frente con algo que le recordaba terriblemente a su pasado. Un pasado, que había venido a borrar.

-Remus Lupin no es tu padre, mocoso.- espetó Orión con rabia y por un momento, parecía que Alan se había quedado estático y desalentado. Bajó los brazos, que había mantenido firmes esperando un nuevo ataque y los ojos le brillaron inusualmente. Entonces, en aquel instante, se agrandaron y una espesa niebla negra comenzó a teñirlos de un tono más oscuro de su azul habitual.

-No...- articuló Anya totalmente conmocionada.- ¡Detente Orión, así no le estás ayudando!

-¡No pretendo ayudarle!- escupió su compañero y dio un paso al frente.- ¡Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo!- Anya notaba crecer el poder de Alan a una velocidad descomunal.

-Orión, es sólo un niño...por favor...no lo hagas...no pagues tu odio con él...¡Orión, es inocente!- pero el chico no la escuchó. Por segunda vez, alzó los brazos y concentró energía. La bola que formaron sus dedos se acrecentó, creciendo en ella un inmenso poder. Ni el enemigo más poderoso habría podido sobrevivir a ella. No por nada, Orión era el arcángel más poderoso entre los suyos.

Respirando entrecortadamente y sin una pizca de remordimientos o de piedad, el chico lanzó su energía contra un niño, un niño que no sabía porqué el destino había querido cruzarlo en el camino, que era inocente de cuanto Orión le culpaba, que su único fallo había sido equivocarse de corredor y del que se estaba arrepintiendo en aquellos momentos. Cesó la oscuridad en sus ojos y fue cambiada por el miedo, un miedo que no había sentido nunca. Quiso frenar el poder con sus manos, pero la energía estaba a punto de rozarlo y quemó sus manos. Gritó y por primera vez llamó a su madre, pero ésta estaba a suficiente distancia para no escucharlo. Cerró los ojos esperando el final.

Hubo una gran explosión. Anya se tapó los ojos para no ser cegada por el resplandor y Orión tuvo la necesidad de respirar hondo. Una columna de humo espeso cubrió el corredor durante unos segundos. Fueron de angustia los momentos en que los dos arcángeles esperaron a ver el resultado de su obra, fueron de inquietud, de nerviosismo y a la vez, de satisfacción.

El humo comenzó a disiparse y a mostrar la escena que había dejado la bola de energía. Orión casi tuvo que sostenerse en la pared para no desfallecer. Se sintió perdido, desalentado, solo...fracasado.

Una segunda figura había emergido de entra la oscuridad y sostenía a un Alan tembloroso entre sus brazos. Con una sola mano había detenido todo el poder de Orión. Harry respiraba entrecortadamente, pero mostraba su rostro crispado por la ira. Las piernas se le convulsionaban y sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, pero estaba aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo. Había derrochado casi todo su poder, pero había logrado salvar a Alan de una muerte segura.

-Si vuelves a tocar a mi hermano...- jadeó.-...te mataré...- y por la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban, Orión supo que era verdad. Apretó los puños y quiso sentir rabia, pero no lo logró del todo. En lo más profundo de su corazón, sentía admiración por ese hombre. Pero se recompuso a tiempo.

-Puedes jurar que lo intentaré...- se limitó a decir y se dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección a las escaleras. La voz de Harry le hizo detenerse.

-Espera.- era una orden, pero Orión cerró los ojos como si Harry hubiese hablado cordialmente.- Sé quiénes sois. Os vi en el ataque y ahora habéis utilizado vuestro poder para tratar de matar a mi hermano...

-Bien.- sonrió Orión con autosuficiencia, pero ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.- Porque yo también sé quién eres tú...Harry Potter...- dicho esto, Orión hondeó su capa y continuó caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad del corredor. Anya se quedó estática en su posición, mirando, todavía con horror, el rostro contraído por el dolor de Harry y a un Alan pálido entre sus brazos. El labio inferior le temblaba. Cuando Harry la miró quiso decir algo que justificara de alguna manera lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero las palabras no le salieron de la garganta. Con un suspiro nostálgico se dio la vuelta con la intención de seguir a Orión.

Harry la vio penetrar en la negrura del pasillo y sintió una especie de simpatía hacia ella. ¿Se equivocaba o había visto sufrimiento en los ojos de aquella chica cuando Orión había estado a punto de alcanzar a Alan? Retirando esos oscuros pensamientos de su mente, tomó a su hermano en brazos, que todavía seguía aferrado a su cuello y se dispuso a llegar hasta el despacho de Christine. Se sentía terriblemente exhausto...


	15. Anya's innocence

**N/A: Buenas! Vale, se que no tengo consideración y que me he portado fatal, lo admito. Os doy permiso para lanzarme amenazas de muerte, jajaja. Diré en mi favor, que no he tenido ni una pizca de tiempo para nada, así que, nuevamente, me veo obligada a no poder responder vuestros reviews. A cambio, os voy a compensar subiendo 3 capítulos de golpe, es lo único que puedo hacer. Vamos a ver, por ahí me preguntaban que porqué Harry utiliza su espada y si sus poderes si con ello se agota, que porqué no usa su varita. Respuesta sencilla. Harry se ha acostumbrado a pelear de una forma y cambiarla ahora le supondría un rendimiento muy bajo. De mago a mago, muchos mortífagos podrían derrotarle, pero no siendo un arcángel. Aunque se agote más, de alguna manera, es una forma mucho más efectiva. Más cosas. Christine ha magnificado la enfermedad de Harry, lo veremos en este capítulo. ¿Qué quiere decir? Pues que ella le hace sentirse mucho menos poderoso de lo que es, pero no es así del todo. Harry no ha perdido fuerza, lo que ocurre es que utilizando sus poderes al máximo pues se cansa mucho más. Pero no se puede eliminar la energía del interior de un arcángel, él sigue teniendo su antiguo poder. Es más, ya dije que en este fict lo veremos más poderoso. A ver, el hecho e que Alan sea el arcángel más poderoso de todos tiene su porqué y lo veréis en futuros capítulos, no es solo porque me haya apetecido, es que Alan es especial. Y el caso de Anya y Orión es distinto. Ellos tienen que tener una base más preparada que Harry porque los han entrenado desde pequeños, pero veremos que Harry tiene otras virtudes que ellos no poseen. Vale, ahora sí, he tratado de responder a las preguntas más frecuentes, a ver si a la próxima si que puedo responder reviews...lo siento mucho de verdad, espero que me sigáis brindando vuestro apoyo. Un besazo!**

**CAPÍTULO 15: ANYA'S INNOCENCE. **

**(LA INOCENCIA DE ANYA)**

Harry blandió su espada con habilidad, pero el tallo de la hoja sólo logró alcanzar el viento, cortando el vacío limpiamente en un silbido inquietante. Se dio la media vuelta jadeando y entornó los ojos, observando el rostro impasible de Christine. La mujer tenía el arma colocada defensivamente, pese a que el chico sabía que si hubiese querido atacar, probablemente ya lo habría derrotado.

Respirando hondo, volvió a embestir alzando a la vez su mano izquierda para lanzar una bola de energía. Christine se anticipó al movimiento y utilizó su espada como raqueta de tenis, devolviendo la bola a su rival y esquivando el hachazo de la espada de Gryffindor.

Harry, a duras penas, esquivó su propia energía y retrocedió un par de pasos, ejerciendo toda su fuerza en evitar que Christine venciera a su arma, que estaba inclinada muy cerca de su pecho.

La profesora impulsó con más fuerza y Harry cayó miserablemente de espaldas, golpeándose en las pantorrillas violentamente. Christine le miró fríamente y bajó la espada.

-Eres lento, bajo de reflejos y muy previsible. Estás muerto.- la mujer caminó tranquilamente hacia una mesa que había cercana a la puerta y tomó una toalla limpia para secarse el sudor del cuello. Harry, todavía desde el suelo, la observó en silencio, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Ponía todo de su parte en los entrenamientos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Christine parecía mucho más poderosa y él mucho más débil. El hecho de que hubiese gastado tal cantidad de energía hacía tres días, al tratar de salvar a Alan, no le había ayudado en absoluto. Christine había estado durante media hora tratando de que las reservas de energía de Harry aumentaran a un estatus intermedio y había logrado bien poco antes de terminar ella misma exhausta. En el fondo, se alegraba de que Orión hubiese decidido largarse en vez de propiciar un enfrentamiento, porque de haber sido así, probablemente estaría muerto.

Christine no le había reñido ni se había enfurecido con él por haber dejado que su poder disminuyera a grados alarmantes, sino que se había mostrado muy preocupada y se había puesto tensa cuando Harry le había dicho que los que habían estado a punto de matar a su hijo habían sido esos arcángeles.

La primera idea de la profesora había sido correr a Dumbledore y exigir al director que los expulsara, pero estaría poniendo al anciano contra la espada y la pared. Ya tenía suficientes enemigos como para incluir en la lista a dos arcángeles, que al parecer, habían decidido ayudarles. No, la aversión que parecían sentir por ella, por Alan, por el propio Harry, se asemejaba a algo personal. Y Christine, por mucho que se había calentado la cabeza, no había sabido encontrar el motivo.

Estaba segura de que no había visto jamás a esos arcángeles, pero lo cierto es que nunca se había relacionado lo suficiente con los de su especie como para conocerlos a todos, aunque de algo había estado convencida siempre: ella era la única que además, era bruja. Todas sus teorías se habían caído por su propio peso al comprobar, increíblemente, que existían más como ella. Restando a Harry y a Alan. Su madre le había dicho una vez que no había otro arcángel con sus características y para qué negarlo, si hubiese existido, lo más seguro es que Lord Voldemort lo hubiese eliminado a tiempo. Lo único que se le ocurría era que el mago tenebroso no hubiese estado enterado...¿pero había algo en el mundo que Voldemort desconociese?

Harry se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta donde estaba Christine. Fue a coger una botella de agua, pero la mujer se la arrebató de las manos.

-Beberás cuando te lo hayas ganado.- dijo en un tono impasible.

-Vale,- aceptó Harry perforándola con una mirada cargada de furia.- Hoy estamos borde. ¡Genial!- Christine, todavía con la botella de agua en las manos, le observó fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido. Suspiró e inclinó la botella hacia delante, derramando el líquido por el suelo, bajo la estupefacción del chico.

-Yo tampoco beberé. Estamos en igual de condiciones.

-¡No me jodas, Chris!- exclamó Harry de mal talante y cogió la espada que había dejado apoyada en la pared, siguiendo a la mujer por toda la sala.- ¿Te das cuenta del derroche de energía que has gastado durante estos días? Tienes que cuidarte.- interiormente, Christine sonrió. Harry continuaba preocupándose por ella como antaño, a pesar de que ella le había tratado duramente. Tratando de que no se le notaran el cúmulo de sentimientos que acababa de experimentar, volvió a extraer la espada de la vaina y la empuñó grácilmente.

-Esto es un entrenamiento a vida o muerte. No voy a tener contenciones, Harry. Ni contigo, ni conmigo. Cuando te exijo algo, lo hago a sabiendas de que me lo puedo exigir a mí misma también. De lo contrario no sería justo.- Harry se quedó estático en medio de la habitación. Su expresión mostraba seriedad. Era caro el tiempo...su tiempo. Se le estaba agotando, apagando como la mecha de una vela...extinguiéndose como el fuego. Lo notaba cada día más en su interior y temía confesárselo a Christine porque pese a que la mujer se mostraba más fría y más dura conforme éste iba pasando, él la veía frágil. Habían pasado tres días desde la aparición de Dani y Christine no había querido coger el teléfono desde entonces. Ni siquiera Lupin lo había hecho. El único móvil que había estado en uso había sido el de la Orden del Fénix y no había sonado. Harry sabía que cada vez que el aparato muggle sonaba, la persona que estaba al auricular era Dani. Alan había hecho un intento de cogerlo, pero Christine se lo había arrebatado bruscamente y había colgado, después de prohibirle rotundamente que se volviera a acercar al aparato. Harry pensaba que aquella no era la manera correcta de tratar a su hermano y que Christine se estaba equivocando, evidentemente, sin ser consciente de ello y que tarde o temprano iban a volver a ver a la peor versión de Alan, en otro arrebato por querer descubrir la verdad.

Lo cierto, es que a Harry le extrañaba que su hermano no hubiese vuelto a preguntar nada sobre su pasado, pero intuía que el niño no tenía mucho más que saber, puesto que se había encargado de investigar por sí solo. Y no le cabía duda, de que la sala de los Menesteres le había servido para ello.

Pero aunque hubiese revisado en millones de periódicos, Alan jamás toparía con la verdadera verdad, con la que únicamente sabían unas pocas personas, a las que el niño no tenía acceso. A veces, se sentía tentado en ir y contarle los misterios que atañían su regreso, ahora estaba más que seguro que había sido la intervención de Emy lo que había hecho posible su retorno. Emy, de alguna manera, quizás incluso para acabar de mantener el equilibrio, había traído a Alan de vuelta.

Muy a menudo, Harry se preguntaba si era posible que, como había ocurrido con el niño, que Emy trajese a Sirius, pero su interior le decía que no. Primero porque estaba convencido de que el poder de la Unión no llegaba al rango de devolver la vida a un muerto y que los mayores habían tenido mucho que ver en utilizar sus poderes junto con los de ella para hacer posible ese milagro y segundo, porque había visto que alterar las leyes de la naturaleza sólo había traído complicaciones. Tal vez, la vuelta de Alan significaba algo que estaba escrito en el destino, pero la de Sirius sería el capricho de un muchacho de veintiún años, un lujo que los mayores, por muy salvador que fuera, no le iban a conceder. Algo así podría desencadenar una desgracia, tan grande como la que él estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos. Así que, se aferraba a la idea que le había cruzado la mente aquella noche en la que clamó al cielo, en busca de respuestas: que Sirius, le había mentido.

No obstante, Harry no se atrevía a jugar con la confianza de Christine y contarle todo eso a Alan, porque ello significaría traicionar a su arcángel y aquello sería lo último que haría en la vida. Lo malo, era que la mujer tampoco parecía dispuesta a romper su silencio. Quizás, porque por evitarse un profundo dolor, prefería aparcar el tema.

Y Lupin se había convertido en el hombre callado y reservado que Harry conoció en su tercer curso en Hogwarts. Sonreía forzosamente, se dedicaba a ocuparse de la casa y de Alan en silencio, apenas cruzaba palabras con Christine y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en su despacho, corrigiendo los trabajos de sus alumnos. En ningún momento mostraba tristeza o dolor, era como si una pared de hielo le hubiese vendado los ojos y todo le rebotara en ella. Y lo cierto, es que Christine no ayudaba a romperla.

La Orden del Fénix no se había vuelto a reunir después del ataque. Todo el mundo sabía que Dani, de alguna manera, había reaparecido, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntar a Christine. Muchos pensaban que había sido algo temporal, quizás fruto de los mayores y que el hombre había vuelto a desaparecer.

Dumbledore no se había pronunciado respecto al tema. Christine le había dicho que Dani estaba viviendo en una casa en ruinas, a las afueras del Valle de Godric o que al menos, allí era donde ella lo había dejado. El anciano había asentido y le había pedido precaución a la mujer, sin atreverse a formular la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza y que los ojos de Christine parecían incapaces de responder. ¿Era aquel hombre verdaderamente Dani? El director había prometido que se ocuparía personalmente de hablar con él, pero Dani ya no estaba en aquella casa en ruinas cuando llegó.

Lo suponía y Christine también. Dani era un hombre demasiado liberal e independiente como para quedarse en una "prisión" esperando a que Christine reuniera las fuerzas necesarias para regresar. Y además, ni siquiera le había dejado comida y agua. Así que sólo cabía esperar a que el hombre se presentase por sí mismo. Pero sólo había tratado de acercarse a Christine y ella no le había querido coger el teléfono.

Harry suspiró con abatimiento y se colocó en posición para repeler los ataques de la mujer. Christine, que lo había estado observando detenidamente, entornó los ojos, alzó ambas manos y Harry sintió como si una ola de viento le golpeara en la cara. Por un momento, pareció que se iba a marear. Se tambaleó, retrocedió un par de pasos y cerró los ojos. Al hacerlo, le sacudieron los recuerdos.

_-"Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible...Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel. Quirrel, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno."_

"_Esa mentira te honra, Harry_.

_Ya he vuelto al país y estoy bien escondido. Quiero que me envíes lechuzas contándome cuanto sucede en Hogwarts. No uses a Hedwig. Emplea diferentes lechuzas, y no te preocupes por mí: cuida de ti mismo. No olvides lo que te dije de la cicatriz. _

_Sirius"_

"_Sirius lo observó con ojos preocupados, unos ojos que aún no habían perdido del todo la expresión adquirida en la cárcel de Azkaban: una expresión embotada, como de hechizado."_

"_-¡Pobre Hocicos!- dijo Ron, suspirando.- Tiene que quererte mucho, Harry...¡Imagínate, vivir a base de ratas!"_

"_Harry describió como las figuras que habían salido de la varita habían deambulado por el borde de la red dorada, como le dio la impresión de que Voldemort les tenía miedo, cómo la sombra de su padre le había indicado qué hacer y la de Cedric, su último deseo. _

_En aquel punto, Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía continuar. Miró a Sirius, y vio que se cubría la cara con las manos_."

Christine bajó los brazos y Harry, por segunda vez, cayó al suelo de espaldas. Jadeando y con el mismo gesto que acababa de observar en Sirius, se cubrió la cara con las manos. Había bajado la guardia y Christine le había atacado donde más le dolía, seleccionando ella misma, recuerdos que sabía que le harían daño.

Pese a que la mujer debía estar conmocionada igual que él, lo miraba con el rostro crispado, como si que Harry ocultara su rostro fuese un gesto inconcebible, que no iba a permitir. En el pasado, Harry había logrado que ese tipo de "castigos" no le afectaran tanto como debieran, pero se había relajado con el paso de los años.

Y ahora además, se sumaba el hecho de que se sentía culpable. Había estado enfadado con Sirius por haberle mentido y se había "olvidado" de todo lo que su padrino había hecho por él en vida.

-Resultas patético.- escupió Christine con maldad. Le miraba como si sintiese lástima por él y Harry odiaba que la gente se la tuviera. Se levantó, renovado de una inusitada energía y sin que controlase lo que hacía y porqué lo hacía, meneó la muñeca en un claro gesto de concentración y como si toda su fuerza, todo su espíritu y todo su poder se hubiesen concentrado en ella, una ráfaga de energía se expandió por sus dedos y fue a impactar contra Christine. La mujer abrió las piernas y los brazos a tiempo para detener el impacto, pero éste fue tan devastador que tuvo que tirar mano de todas sus fuerzas. Creó un escudo protector que colisionó contra la honda expansiva.

La explosión iluminó la habitación y una luz cegadora cubrió las cuatro paredes. Harry se llevó una mano a los ojos para protegerse y esperó a que la energía se esparciera. Tardó más de un minuto en hacerlo.

El chico abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa, como Christine había logrado detener su ataque. No obstante, parecía herida. Se había hecho un corte en la mejilla izquierda, las piernas se le convulsionaban y respiraba con dificultad. Aquella imagen no ablandó la ira de Harry.

-No vuelvas...a hacer eso...- ordenó con frialdad. Detestaba la manera en la que Christine se colaba en sus recuerdos, en sus sentimientos. Él no podía hacerlo y si podía, no lo había aprendido, pero no lo deseaba. Prefería atormentar a una persona torturándola con una bola de energía que invadiendo sus recuerdos, destruyéndola poco a poco...Para su sorpresa, la mujer sonrió.

-Si tengo que sacar lo peor de ti de esta forma Harry, no dudes ni por un momento en que lo haré. Eres débil y no estás preparado para luchar de esta manera. O cambias o morirás. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no me detendré porque un recuerdo de Sirius te haga llorar.

-No sigas por ahí...- amenazó el chico negando con la cabeza.

-Si haciéndolo logro que tu poder crezca a estos rangos, lo haré.- aseguró Christine y hablaba en serio. De hecho, era una versión light de lo que le había hecho pasar en el pasado. Harry sabía que Christine no se detendría ante nada, ni siquiera ante su sufrimiento. No le importaba mas que lograr sus objetivos y el principal en su cabeza era salvarle la vida a Harry.

Para su sorpresa, el chico se vio a dándole la razón internamente. Christine no se había equivocado en el pasado¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Es más, pese a que debía de haber gastado una cantidad considerable de energía en ese ataque, no estaba ni de lejos, lo cansado que debería estar. Se mantenía en una sensación de júbilo.

Miró a Christine para preguntarle si continuaban cuando vio una imagen que no se le olvidaría en la vida. Christine, a la mujer fuerte y poderosa que reconocía su mente al verla, se le doblaron las rodillas y abrazándose a sí misma, cayó al suelo arrodillada. Harry abrió los ojos como platos y la vio con una mano en tierra y un ojo cerrado, mientras hacía un esfuerzo considerable por respirar.

Desvaneciéndose su escudo de hierro, Harry corrió hacia ella.

-Chris...¿qué te ocurre?- sus manos resultaban inútiles mientras se las colocaba en la espalda.- Chris, por favor...

-No es...nada.- articuló la mujer apretando los dientes y sonrió forzosamente. Harry se sintió cansado al escuchar su voz entrecortada, ronca, como si estuviera tremendamente enferma.- Pronto pasará...

-Es culpa mía.- se lamentó Harry.- No tenía que haberte atacado...

-Harry.- la voz de Christine se recuperó un poco. Lo tomó por la cara con ambas manos y le obligó a que sus miradas se conectaran- Escúchame bien. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto¿vale?

-Pero entonces...

-Prométeme que lo olvidarás.- Christine se había puesto de pie y le hablaba repuesta.- Prométeme que no pensarás en ello y dejarás de preocuparte.

-Está bien...- balbuceó Harry sin acabar de comprender lo que ocurría. Christine suspiró aliviada y le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro. Después, caminó hasta el armario de las pociones y se tomó una. El chico la observó en silencio.

Tocaron a la puerta y una pequeña figura ingresó por el umbral. Harry tuvo que contenerse y no reír ante semejante escena. Alan llevaba el bote de la Nocilla en las manos y tenía la cara, el pelo y la ropa manchados de chocolate, mientras se relamía el dedo gordo. Su expresión era la de un niño. Harry lo había visto así muy pocas veces. Alan siempre parecía ser más que un niño.

-Mater...- susurró con cautela y lanzó a Harry una mirada de culpabilidad.- ...esto...se me ha caído el tarro de zumo cuando iba a coger el bote de Nocilla...- Christine, agotando el último trago de la poción, se dio la media vuelta y lo miró severamente. Alan se encogió sobre sí mismo.

-¿En el suelo?

-Sí.

-¿Por toda la cocina?

-Sí.

-¿Está todo sucio?- el rostro de Christine iba palideciendo. Odiaba el desorden y la suciedad.

-Sí.

-¡Estarás contento!

-Sí...¡digo no¡Me ofendes!

Christine respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Se había pasado la noche anterior pagando su frustración con las manchas de la cocina. Hacerlo al modo muggle, no sólo tenía un mejor resultado sino que la desahogaba y ahora "su" cocina, había quedado bañada por dios sabe qué. Cuando Alan hacía mención al zumo, probablemente incluiría la Nocilla, las galletas Oreo, las Natillas, las patatas fritas y las tabletas de chocolate de Lupin.

-¿Estás enfadada, mater?- preguntó Alan suavemente, al observar que su madre se había quedado en silencio. Christine se pasó los dedos por el entrecejo y suspiró con cansancio. Harry miró a uno y a otro. Sentía lástima por su hermano, porque lo cierto es que Christine nunca había reaccionado bien cuando se trataba de mantener el orden. La mujer mantenía el orden en su dormitorio, en su casa, en su jardín y hasta en su vida y todo lo que se saliera de ahí era un punto peligroso para los que la rodeaban.

-No, Alan, no estoy enfadada.- logró decir sin que su voz sonase del todo áspera.- Pero la próxima vez que quieras algo y estemos entrenando pídeselo a tu padre.

-Es que...- Alan se revolvió los dedos nerviosamente.- Mi pa...- de pronto se detuvo y alzó la mirada hacia Christine. A Harry le pareció ver una sombra recorriendo sus ojos, pero pensó que se lo había imaginado porque cuando volvió a mirar los ojos de Alan eran tan azules como siempre.- Remus...está dormido en el sofá...dentro de tres días es luna llena...- la profesora apartó la vista del niño, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Había olvidado completamente que no era la mejor semana de su marido y ni siquiera se había dignado a preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Pero era el menor de sus problemas, porque su hijo acababa de llamar "Remus" a Lupin, en vez de pater como siempre había hecho.- Mater...- Alan había intuido el silencio de Christine como un mal presagio y Harry pensó que se avecinaba lo imaginable.- ¿por qué...por qué nunca me dijisteis que...que...ese auror...Daniel Rice...era mi padre?

-¡Remus es tu padre, Alan!- gritó Christine de mal talante. Y Harry negó con la cabeza. La mujer se equivocaba en las palabras y las formas de decir las cosas. Alan tenía cinco años, no podía pretender que comprendiera algo que ni siquiera le habían explicado. De alguna manera tenía derecho a pedir explicaciones.

-Pero...

-Alan, es una orden.- rugió Christine.- Si quieres que haya paz en esta casa te pido por favor que no menciones a Dani...a Daniel Rice en esto¿está claro? Eres muy pequeño para comprenderlo.

-¡Te odio!- Alan lanzó el bote de Nocilla contra la cara de Christine, que lo esquivó por los pelos. El tarro, irremediablemente, se estrelló contra la pared blanca de la habitación y la cubrió de chocolate. Pero por primera vez, Christine no se preocupó por ello. El niño había salido corriendo en dirección a su dormitorio sin atender a razones. Y la mujer sabía que era culpa suya. No estaba preparada para esa pregunta y muchos menos para incluir el nombre de Dani en ella y había reaccionado mal. Sería inútil tratar de hablar con Alan durante un tiempo. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que su hijo volviese a formular la pregunta y entonces, estar lista para poder contestarla. Conociéndole como le conocía, sabía que lo haría. Pero no se imaginaba, que Alan no volvería a hacérsela.

-Esos chicos...Orión y Anya...- susurró Harry con cautela, mientras iba por la habitación recogiendo los conos que habían utilizado para entrenar.- Ellos le dijeron algo acerca de...-Harry dudó.- ...Dani.- en aquella ocasión, Christine no reaccionó mal. Aunque en su interior hervía en ira. No sólo habían intentado asesinar a Alan, sino que además le habían herido diciéndole cosas. ¿Pero cómo podían saber todo eso? Y lo peor era que, por alguna razón, Christine sentía que tenían un motivo por el que actuar de esa manera. ¿Pero cuál?- ¿Quieres que mande a Ares a que los vigile?

-No.- murmuró Christine, recapacitando.- Ares debería volver a poner los ojos en Malfoy...- se giró hacia Harry.- ¿crees que lo encontrará?

-Estás hablando de Ares.- dijo el chico, como si eso respondiera a todo.- ¿Y entonces¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Tú los vigilarás.- respondió Christine. Harry quería protestar, pero veía un mandato en los ojos de Christine y no estaba el horno para más bollos.- Si es necesario acércate a ellos, hazte amigo suyo...lo que sea...

-Te recuerdo que me odian...

-La chica es más vulnerable.- dijo Christine pasándose una mano por su cabellera sedosa. Le había crecido el pelo unos centímetros más de lo normal. Hacía tiempo que no se lo cortaba.

-¿La qué no habla?-Harry pensó en cómo la había visto parada en medio del pasillo, como dudando.- Sí, quizás tengas razón.- entornó los ojos.- Voy a averiguar quiénes son...- Christine descansó la espalda sobre la pared y asintió brevemente. Aquello comenzaba a quedársele muy grande, pero lo peor, todavía estaba por venir...

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Anya caminaba por el centro de Londres colándose por las callejuelas del casco antiguo. Observaba maravillada el tumulto de la ciudad. Sólo había visitado la ciudad de su tierra unas pocas veces, pero Londres era inmensamente más grande.

La gente iba vestida con trajes caros y se desplazaba deprisa en metros y autobuses con un maletín en las manos, mirando continuamente sus relojes de pulsera.

Las calles eran largas y concurridas, llenas de escaparates. Hacía un buen día.

Anya iba vestida con unos vaqueros sencillos y una camiseta de un grupo de rock. Llevaba su larga melena suelta y algo descuidada. Nunca se había arreglado mucho, de hecho, no sabía hacerlo. Desventajas de haberse criado sin una madre.

No solía llevar ropa muggle, sino su típica túnica oscura y su capa cubriéndole la cabeza.

Pero aquel día paseaba tranquilamente, olvidando su expresión severa y fría. Se sentía feliz perdida entre aquella gente, entre aquel mundo tan diferente al suyo, entre aquella multitud...

-¿Una rosa, señorita?- un señor de aspecto desaliñado y de una raza diferente a la suya que hablaba con un extraño acento le ofrecía una preciosa flor rojiza.- Anya se detuvo algo confusa, observando la rosa. Hacía mucho que no veía una. Donde ella había vivido nunca había visto a nadie regalar flores. El hombre sonrió y enseñó su dentadura amarillenta e irregular.- a una jovencita tan agraciada le quedaría perfecta una rosa aquí...- descaradamente, el hombre partió el tallo de la rosa y se la colocó entre el escote de la camisa. Anya, lejos de enrojecer, lo miró todavía más sorprendida. No conocía a otro chico que no fuera Orión y no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran así, la cortejaran o le insinuaran palabras bonitas.

-Gracias...- respondió confundida y se dio la vuelta para continuar su trayecto.

-¡Un momento, señorita!- le detuvo el hombre. Ahora su expresión ya no era afable, sino más bien disgustada.- Tiene que pagarme la rosa...

-¿Pagarla?- preguntó Anya. Ella no había dicho nada de comprarla, era aquel hombre el que había insistido en ponérsela en la camiseta. ¿Por qué debía pagarla?- Pero yo no tengo dinero...

-No se puede ir por la vida de fresca, muchacha.- rugió el hombre con el ceño fruncido. Dejó el montón de rosas tiradas por el suelo, gesto que a Anya le sonó ofensivo contra las flores que siempre había tratado con cariño y se acercó hasta ella peligrosamente. Estaban en un callejón oscuro y no había gente cerca. Extrajo una navaja y continuó acercándose hacia la chica.- Si no puede pagar la rosa...deme todo lo que tenga...- Anya dejó de sonreír. Su rostro ahora volvió a tornarse gélido y áspero. Detestaba las malas formas y a la gente desagradable, sobretodo si fingían una cortesía que no existía. Iba a intervenir, cuando una mano fuerte sujetó la huesuda del hombre extranjero. Anya escuchó crujir la muñeca, un segundo antes de que el hombre soltara un aullido de dolor. Orión había aparecido como de la nada y su expresión era de total frialdad. Empujó al hombre contra el suelo y lo miró con asco.

-Aquí tiene su dinero.- susurró peligrosamente y le lanzó unas pocas monedas. Un precio mucho más alto de lo que valía la rosa.- Ahora lárguese.- el hombre no se lo pensó dos veces y gateando entre la negrura, se escabulló hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seguro para comenzar a correr. Orión esperó a verlo desaparecer y luego observó a Anya detenidamente.

-La ciudad es diferente a todo lo que tú conoces, Anya.- replicó mordazmente.- No deberías salir sola.

-¿Y por qué tú sí que la conoces?- la chica parecía molesta porque, evidentemente se sentía estúpida. No sabía nada de las costumbres fuera de la vida que había llevado y lo detestaba. Siempre había soñado con ser libre.

-He estado estudiándola.- se limitó a decir Orión, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a andar hacia la calle principal, donde estaban todas las importantes boutiques de la ciudad. Anya no dijo nada durante un rato, caminaba al lado de Orión como si fuesen una pareja normal y eso en parte, le agradaba. Aunque se sentía a merced de él y sus conocimientos. El chico sí que parecía poder desenvolverse entre aquel mundo tan diferente al que ella había vivido.- ¿Por qué no has ido a clase?

-¿Por qué no has ido tú?- contraatacó Anya. Detestaba la seguridad con la que Orión decía las cosas y su manera tan rígida de hacerlo. Sabía que le debía respeto y hasta obediencia, pero antes nunca había sido así. Anya y Orión se habían criado juntos desde sus nacimientos y siempre se habían tratado primero como hermanos, después como amigos y por último como novios. Aunque esa palabra nunca la habían expresado en voz alta. Añoraba al antiguo Orión...pero con gestos como el de hoy, el chico le demostraba que esa parte de él, tierna, de la que ella se había enamorado, todavía estaba viva en su interior.

-He venido a buscarte.- suspiró el chico.- No deberías saltarte clases y menos...menos las de Christine.- lo dijo con cautela, a sabiendas de que cualquier mención a ese nombre hacía saltar las alarmas de la muchacha.

-No quiero ir a esas clases. Son estúpidas, inútiles y...

-Anya,- Orión, en aquella ocasión, abandonó su tono afable.- te ordeno que vayas a esas clases, precisamente a esas.- la chica le giró el rostro y se soltó bruscamente de su brazo. Probablemente, si no se hubiesen encontrado en un lugar público, Orión la hubiese enseñado a comportarse. No tenía ningún miramiento en golpear a una mujer y menos a una a la que quería proteger con su vida y había malgastado su tiempo en entrenar. Podía parecer cruel, pero sus vidas habían sido crueles y o dejaban de ser más débiles que sus enemigos o entonces lo iban a pasar muy mal.

Pero Anya parecía estar viviendo un paréntesis desde que habían decidido instalarse en Londres. Orión comprendía que la chica se sintiese atraída por todo lo que veía allí, pero no era momento de olvidarse del pasado y vivir como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Se lo debían a sus seres queridos...a ellos mismos. Se debían esa oportunidad.

Anya correteaba por los escaparates como si fuera una niña pequeña. Los ojos se le agrandaban cuando veía un vestido especialmente bonito o un sombrero de estilo clásico. Tampoco había probado nunca los helados italianos o el algodón de azúcar. Era como estar en un maravilloso sueño del que habría deseado no despertar. Orión caminaba en silencio detrás de ella, con los ojos marcados por la frialdad y la indiferencia y las manos en los bolsillos. No le interesaba nada en absoluto todas aquellas tiendas.- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó de repente, al ver como la chica se metía en una de las boutiques de ropa.

-A mirar algo.- respondió Anya. En aquella ocasión, lo hizo con dureza. Dureza contra dureza era el único idioma que Orión entendía a la perfección. El muchacho la siguió hasta dentro sin comentar nada.

A Anya le brillaban los ojos de felicidad. Estaba rodeada de vestidos preciosos, zapatos, bolsos...todo tipo de prendas a las que nunca había tenido acceso. Curioseó hasta la saciedad, permitiéndose el lujo de tomar entre sus manos algunas prendas. Tan distraída estaba que chocó sin querer con una señora muy distinguida.

-_Venia_(perdón)- dijo sin pensar y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó perpleja la señora, retocándose unas gafas de alta alcurnia. Anya se golpeó en la frente por su estupidez. Estaba acostumbrada a hablar el idioma arcángel prácticamente todo el día y al llegar a Londres, Orión le había dicho que debían hablar en inglés, para habituarse y no parecer sospechosos. Pero palabras tan habituales como "hola" "gracias" o "perdón" se le escapaban en ocasiones.

-Discúlpeme, señora.

-Señorita.- corrigió la mujer con altivez y la apartó un poco de su camino, caminando sobre unos tacones de aguja con gran estilo. Anya se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzada. Volvió a mirar su atuendo y se encontró ridícula y muy poca cosa en comparación con las demás chicas. No es que aquella tienda fuese de alta calidad, pero las chicas de su edad que iban a comprar parecían saber a la perfección lo que les quedaba mejor.

Disimuladamente, se fue acercando hacia un montón de jerséis y un espejo donde la gente observaba si les quedaban bien las prendas. Vio a una jovencita que debía tener unos dieciocho, vestida con los jeans ajustados, un cinturón de doble vuelta y que se medía un suéter de pico sobre un "palabra de honor". Parecía muy segura mientras se acariciaba distraídamente un piercing en el ombligo. Anya se colocó justo a su lado, simulando probarse una chaqueta que no pegaba nada con lo que llevaba puesto y la observó de reojo.

Con tristeza, se acarició el pelo despeinado y envidió el recogido grácil que llevaba la chica. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y los ojos se le enrojecieron.

"_Anya permanecía en el porche de su casa, jugando con un cubo y una paleta, mientras su padre observaba detenidamente los planos de unos pasadizos secretos. Llevaba dos graciosas coletas que le había hecho su padre, pero como había estado corriendo todo el tiempo detrás de su perro, se había medio despeinado y manchado la cara de tierra. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes vieja y larga que debía haber permanecido a su madre y no llevaba zapatos. Miraba ensimismada a un grupo de niños de su edad que jugaban unos metros más allá. Llevaban palos en las manos y simulaban utilizarlos como espadas. Anya sabía usar una espada desde los tres años y esos críos, pese a ser arcángeles, no mostraban mucha habilidad. Sus padres habían estado demasiado ocupados para preocuparse por darles clases. _

_El hombre levantó la cabeza de sus notas y observó a su hija con las manos sobre la barbilla. Sonreía con melancolía. _

_-Any¿por qué no vas a jugar con ellos?- la niña, orgullosa como era, volvió a centrar la atención en su paleta como si aquello no le importase. El hombre volvió a sonreír, se levantó suspirando y se dejó caer al lado de su hija con gran esfuerzo, obligándola a que sus ojos se conectaran.- Any.- le puso una mano en la barbilla y Anya levantó la cabeza.- Ya tienes seis años, es hora de que empieces a relacionarte con más niños aparte de Orión. _

_-Me relaciono con Silah.- respondió la niña apartando la barbilla de la mano de su padre. El hombre bajó el brazo y se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Silah era la mejor amiga de Anya y había muerto un par de meses atrás en un ataque. _

_-Cariño, Silah ha muerto...y no puede volver. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?_

_-Sí, claro que lo entiendo.- dijo Anya distraídamente y clavó la paleta en la arena con fuerza, extrayendo un buen montón con piedras y lanzándolo al cubo.- Como mater...- los ojos del hombre se cubrieron por un repentino desazón y la garganta se le secó. _

_-Sí, como mater...- logró articular. Anya lo había dicho con tanta dureza...como si no le afectasen las cosas, pese a que estaba seguro que por dentro le estaban causando un profundo dolor. _

_-Entonces me relaciono con Luna.- el hombre volvió a suspirar. _

_-Any, Luna es un perro.- la niña dejó por un momento la paleta en el suelo, se limpió las manos y centró la mirada en su padre. Demasiado dura..., pensó el hombre. Le tomó de las muñecas y le besó los dedos con dulzura, tratando de mostrarse comprensivo.- Anda cariño, dime porqué no quieres ir a jugar con esos niños. ¿Es por timidez? _

_-Es que...- Anya bajó los ojos algo inquieta.- es...que soy fea.- su padre le miró la ropa que llevaba y el rostro sucio y se sintió desalentado. No sabía si estaba educando bien a su hija, pero no tenía nada que hacer, no podía ir a la ciudad y correr el riesgo de ser encontrado. Era de los más buscados. Sabía que toda la ropa de Anya se le había quedado pequeña y que la niña era luchadora y poco femenina, como lo había sido su madre, pero para él era la más bonita del mundo._

_-Any, tú no eres fea.- le dijo con dulzura y le dio un beso en la mejilla colorada.- Tienes unos ojos preciosos...- mientras lo decía, el hombre le iba acariciando el rostro con los dedos.-...una nariz respingona...y la belleza de tu madre...- Anya no pudo evitar sonreír.- Algún día serás una muchacha muy guapa...no importa como vayas vestida...siempre serás una princesa...mi princesa...- la niña se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El hombre cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, para no flaquear. Anya no le había vuelto a dar un abrazo voluntariamente desde la muerte de su madre y ya de por sí era una niña reservada. _

_-Ego volo, pater.(te quiero, papá)- el hombre no logró responder. Le embargaba la emoción. Se limpió los ojos, la levantó y le dio una palmadita en los hombros._

_-Anda ve, corre. Pero ten cuidado y no te hagas daño._

_-Sí, pater.- dijo Anya antes de salir corriendo en dirección a esos niños. Luna ladró, como siempre que la niña salía corriendo y salió a perseguirla. El hombre sonrió, se quedó apoyado en un póster del porche y se secó una única lágrima que había resbalado por sus mejillas."_

-Anya.- Orión le había tocado en el hombro, despertándola así de su recuerdo. La chica parpadeó y miró a su izquierda. La muchacha a la que había estado observando se había marchado. Orión parecía extrañado y pensó que debía de haberse quedado en blanco un par de minutos. Miró la chaqueta que llevaba en las manos y la devolvió a la percha. Sin dirigir palabra al muchacho se dirigió a la salida lo más veloz que le fue posible y una vez fuera de la boutique, respiró hondo. Se había dejado llevar por el pasado.

-Será mejor que regresemos a Hogwarts...- suspiró y comenzó a caminar por la calle concurrida. Pero Orión la tomó por el hombro y la detuvo. Anya se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que el chico cargaba con una bolsa de la misma boutique de la que acababan de salir. Nerviosa, la cogió y extrajo un precioso jersey de pico, el mismo que se estaba probando esa chica de al lado. Orión debía haber acertado hasta su talla. Anya lo extendió sobre su cuerpo todavía sin podérselo creer.- Orión...¿cómo...?

-Lo he comprado para ti- explicó el chico. Hablaba con frialdad, con seriedad, pero Anya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa era su manera de ser.

-Gracias...- articuló sin saber qué más decir. Y Orión hizo algo que no había hecho desde que habían llegado a Londres. Acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Anya tembló y se estremeció entre sus brazos. Hacía mucho que no sentía los besos del muchacho y demasiado tiempo que los necesitaba. Notó como la piel se le erizaba y la respiración se le aceleraba. Orión sonrió, le pasó un dedo por los labios y volvió a cogerla del brazo como antes.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a probar uno de esos helados italianos?

Anya había pasado uno de los mejores días de su vida. Orión no sólo la había invitado a un helado, sino también a una hamburguesa con patatas y a algodón de azúcar que la chica no pudo acabar y se lo guardó para después.

Caída la tarde, estaban sentados en unos bancos de un parque algo alejado del centro de la ciudad. A aquella hora no había gente y por eso habían elegido ese lugar, para estar más tranquilos y poder hablar con total libertad.

Anya observaba su jersey una y otra vez maravillada. Era el detalle más bonito que Orión había tenido con ella. El chico la tenía cogida por los hombros y observaba el vacío pensativo.

-Gracias por este día, Orión.- le susurró Anya, acomodando la cabeza en el pecho del chico y disfrutando de su olor corporal. Orión no contestó. El silencio siempre era símbolo de sus respuestas.

De pronto, el ambiente del parque varió a la velocidad de la luz. Donde había una calma tranquila, inusitada, somnolienta...había aparecido tensión acumulada. Los pájaros dejaron de piar, las nubes se detuvieron en el cielo, el viento sopló con más energía, tornándose frío.

Orión apartó a Anya de su lado y se puso algo nervioso, escudriñando el vacío con la mirada. El silencio era el mejor aliado. El chico se preparaba para encontrarse cara a cara con un enemigo y lentamente, se llevó la mano a la espalda, donde ocultaba su preciosa espada...

No obstante Anya le colocó una mano en las rodillas y se llevó un dedo a la boca, indicándole silencio. Había algo que sentía que se le hacía muy familiar...Ese poder en el aire...esa capacidad para parecer que el tiempo se hubiese detenido...ese aroma que había en el viento...Orión estaba demasiado escarmentado como para no pensar que era algo maligno y no recordaba donde lo había sentido con anterioridad.

-Deja reposar a Escaliburt...- susurró una voz suave, confusa, indescriptible...Orión y Anya abrieron las bocas sorprendidos, mientras sentían una poderosa energía rodeándoles, envuelta en una potente luz blanquecina. Una columna apareció en medio del parque como caída del cielo y fue deshaciéndose revelando la figura de una anciana.

La mujer iba vestida con un traje negro, recubierto por un chal de lana violeta. Su cabellera vetada de tonalidades grises, estaba recogida en un moño elegante y severo. Cuando la habían visto tiempo atrás no tenía el mismo aspecto, pero las arrugas bajo las pupilas y esos ojos cristalinos, casi transparentes, mostraban la inconfundible silueta de Michaela. Sonrió al verles.-...así que...vosotros sois los que habéis causado tal conmoción...-por primera vez, parecía que los dos muchachos se habían quedado sin palabras y eso era casi imposible. Orión temblaba de arriba abajo como si la presencia de la anciana pudiese cambiar todo lo que había venido a hacer. Anya, por el contrario, se echó al suelo de rodillas, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo y mostrando un sumiso respeto. La adivina la observó entornando los ojos y adoptando una repentina seriedad.- Debes saber quién soy cuando actúas de esa manera...sin embargo, no recuerdo haberos visto nunca y yo jamás olvido una cara...

-Mientes.- Orión extrajo a Escaliburt de la vaina y apuntó directamente a la garganta del arcángel, apretando los dientes con furia, pero sin dejar de temblar.- Sabes perfectamente quiénes somos...estás fingiendo...

-¿Estás seguro, Orión?- sonrió la mujer y comenzó a pasear de un extremo a otro como si el arma del muchacho no le afectase en absoluto. Había algo misterioso en su manera de hablar y de actuar.- No querrías dañar con tu espada a un mayor sin estar completamente enterado de la información que posee¿no es cierto?

-Usted...usted...

-Orión.- interrumpió risueñamente la anciana y alzó las manos arrugadas despreocupadamente.- Si eres un arcángel es gracias a mí¿lo has olvidado?- aquello dañó el orgullo del muchacho. No estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero debía reconocer que en el fondo, la mujer llevaba mucho de razón.- de hecho, si estás aquí, también es gracias a mí.

-Se equivoca.- protestó el chico. A diferencia de Anya, que seguía postrada en el suelo, no mostraba ningún tipo de respeto. Estaba acostumbrado a mandar no a que le mandasen y tenía poder incluso por encima de esa mujer.- usted me necesita, nos necesita a ambos- remarcó con autosuficiencia.- y sabe que alcanzo un rango superior en la escala de poder. ¿Va a matarnos¿Va a echarnos de aquí?- por un momento, se borró la expresión alegre del rostro de Michaela y adoptó un tono serio y hostil.

-Lo que yo necesitaba de ti no lo cumpliste, Orión.- expuso y el chico palideció.- Has consumido la parte buena de tu interior, la única que podía salvarnos. Has consumido...

-¡Cállese!.- ordenó el muchacho. Las venas del cuello se le remarcaban en la piel y la energía bullía en su interior con gran rapidez.- No tiene ningún derecho a...

-Derechos, los tengo todos, Orión.- dijo Michaela inflexible. Había dejado de caminar y se había cruzado de brazos. De vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas fugaces a Anya, que parecía no tener voz ni voto en aquel asunto, o que expresarla podía significar algo mucho peor. Poseía la intuición necesaria...con ella quizás, todavía había esperanza.- No sé todo lo que ocurrió, pero sí una versión bastante acertada. No tengo que recordarte cuál es mi maravilloso don¿verdad? No, tú lo sabes muy bien. Muy pocos logran dominarlo a la perfección como yo lo hice y aún así, sólo puedo acceder a pequeñas lagunas, nada que me explique con claridad porqué has cambiado cuando creí implantar en ti la semilla del amor por los tuyos y la valentía de un auténtico líder. Quisiera saber porqué quemaste ese regalo que te otorgamos.

-Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que pasamos...- escupió el chico con odio y tuvo que darse la vuelta porque no soportaba mirar a esos ojos cristalinos. Michaela suspiró.

-No.- aceptó con rudeza.- Pero sí que sé que fracasasteis. De lo contrario, no estaríais aquí.-Orión se dio la vuelta bruscamente, con los ojos infectados en tonalidades negras.

-¿Cree que puede venir aquí y echarnos la culpa de todo¿Cree que puede decirnos cómo vivir la vida y cargarnos la responsabilidad¿Sabe cuántos años tenía cuando mataron a mi padre¿Y a mi madre¡Joder, precisamente por lo que sabe debía adivinar que era algo mucho más personal cuando se trataba de mi padre!- Michaela no dijo nada durante unos segundos, se limitó a observar al muchacho como si le estuviese leyendo la mente. Cosa inútil, puesto que nadie había accedido jamás a ella.

-No veo un gran dolor por la pérdida de tu padre. Sólo veo odio.

-Bueno,- masculló Orión en voz baja y evitando nuevamente, los ojos de la mujer.- No es que él fuera una persona muy bondadosa¿no es cierto? Así que algo debe influir en mí...

-Lo has encerrado...- susurró Michaela con pesar y por primera vez, Orión la vio tal y como la había visto siempre. Parecía muy cansada, demasiado.- has convertido nuestro sacrificio en algo inútil...

-¿Sacrificio?- se mofó Orión y soltó una exclamación de incredulidad.- ¡Por favor, si vivís encerrados en vuestra sala de mierda¡No me hagas reír! De hecho, es todo un honor que te hayas presentado aquí para vernos...

-¡No estás siendo justo, Orión!- protestó Anya desde el suelo. No se había movido de la posición en la que estaba arrodillada, pero apretaba los puños con rabia.- Ella nos cuidó...nos enseñó...

-¡Sólo hay una persona en este mundo que nos ha cuidado, Anya!- gritó el muchacho enfurecido. Miraba de un lado para otro esperando ver a algún muggle vagabundo rondando el parque, pero era como si la presencia de Michaela los repeliera puesto que no había ni un alma.- Y es a la única que admiro y respeto.- la anciana suspiró, se quedó un momento en silencio sintiendo la respiración ajetreada del chico y frotándose el entrecejo con los dedos.

-Mírame, Orión.- su voz se había dulcificado y era queda y cargada de una gran emoción. El muchacho obedeció. Observó las pupilas de la mujer, observó las arrugas a la altura de los pómulos, sus manos...observó la figura completa.- He envejecido...- musitó.- mis manos...están cargadas de arrugas...mis ojos han perdido su fuerza...para mí sí fue un sacrificio...uno, que podría costarme la vida, porque bien sabes Orión que no importa lo que hayas vivido porque eso ya no existe, ya no volverá de la misma forma, todo ahora es distinto. Vuestra presencia lo ha distorsionado. Di mi vida por jugar esa última carta...dime por favor que no las has desperdiciado...dime que todavía puedo tener fe en ella.- el chico la taladró con la mirada, bajo la conmoción de Anya. Ella no podía ver el sufrimiento en esa mujer, la apreciaba demasiado para ello, no soportaría más pérdidas.

-Váyase al infierno.- pronunció Orión despacio, remarcando las palabras para hacer llegar su total significado. Y Michaela supo que había perdido, que daba igual todo el esfuerzo que hubiesen empleado, porque no podrían cambiar lo que se avecinaba.- Su mundo y usted es lo único que le importa...bien...¡porque a mí sólo me interesa cobrar venganza! No pondré ni un ápice de interés en salvar este mundo patético que ustedes han creado...ya no me importa...

-Claro que te importa, arrogante estúpido.- bramó la mujer, recuperando su temple característico.- Si no te importara no estarías aquí, no lucharías, no pondrías tu vida en peligro...

-Yo sólo lucho por mí.- la desengañó Orión con una sonrisa falsamente forzada.

-Te equivocas.- le contradijo Michaela. Se irguió sobre sí misma mostrando la altura que había intimidado a sus enemigos en el pasado.- ¿No luchas por Anya?- Orión se mordió la lengua y retiró la mirada y Michaela supo que había dado en el clavo. Orión podía parecer frío, despiadado, incluso insensible, pero no cuando se trataba de dos personas en el mundo: una era el hombre que lo había criado, otra era Anya.- Bien,- prosiguió la anciana dándose aires. Era mejor actuar con autosuficiencia cuando se trataba de Orión.- ahora que ya nos vamos entendiendo me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien. Yo puedo ayudaros y vosotros podéis ayudarme a mí. ¿Hay trato?

-No sabe nada de lo que ha ocurrido.- rebatió Orión con fiereza.- Sólo sabe quiénes somos por una mera intuición...

-Vuelves a errar.- replicó la mujer con altivez. Observó a Anya que continuaba arrodillada en el suelo y se agachó a su lado, levantándole la barbilla con una mano y sonriéndole con dulzura. Una debilidad que se permitía muy pocas veces.- Esos ojos sólo podían ser de una persona, Orión.- explicó- Y este rostro me es demasiado conocido como para no saber de quién se trata, aunque no hubiese utilizado mis poderes.

-Perdona que no nos hayamos puesto en contacto contigo.- se excusó Anya. Indecisa, tomó una de las manos arrugadas de la mujer y la besó.- Pero pensamos que no nos entenderías ni reconocerías.

-Debieron tener un motivo muy poderoso para haceros regresar.- siseó Michaela con una voz terriblemente confusa. Cuando Anya era pequeña y escuchaba una canción con esa voz, solía quedarse dormida. Siempre había pensado que era algún tipo de hechizo.

-Lo había.- aseguró la chica y volvió a bajar la mirada, como si fuera un protocolo mantener ese tipo de distancias con un personaje tan importante como Michaela. La anciana sonrió otra vez, le pasó una mano por el pelo a Anya y le dio un beso en la frente, levantándose después y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Nunca me han gustado los formalismos, Anya, deberías saberlo. Y ahora...- miró hacia el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y pronto anochecería. Era luna llena.-...creo de debéis ser muy cautos. Dumbledore no tardará en dar con vuestras identidades y si lo hace...- suspiró.- tendréis verdaderos aprietos, sobretodo con esa actitud.

-Debes dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo.- exigió Orión de mal talante.- No debes intervenir.

-Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Pero me es imposible. Como mayor, debo mantenerme al margen en un campo personal. Pero...estaré atenta a vuestros actos, comprenderéis que no puedo permitiros ciertos lujos...

-¿Lujos como cuáles?- inquirió Orión alzando una ceja. Se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba cansado, por no decir que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Michaela tardó unos instantes en responder.

-Lujos como tratar de asesinar a Alan Rice.- dijo sin tapujos. Anya bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero lo cierto es que el hormigueo del odio todavía recorría su interior. No le importaba ser cruel, despiadada, dura, no le importaba mirar a la cara a esa mujer y que viera la frialdad que siempre trató de tapar. Anya era tan asesina y culpable como Orión, había matado a sangre fría, aunque con otros propósitos, pero lo había hecho y para qué negarlo, había buscado venganza. Pero con ese niño era distinto...muy distinto...

-Pero...- Michaela alzó la mano para que le dejaran acabar.

-Ese niño es inocente.- afirmó.- Vuestro deber es evitar que le hagan daño, no matarlo para quitarlo de en medio.

-¿Cómo?- quiso saber Orión a la desesperada. Se había hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces. Michaela lo observó con sus ojos cristalinos y suspiró una vez más.

-Recuperando tu bondad. Recuperándolo...a él...


	16. I’ve sung blame it on love

**CAPÍTULO 16: I'VE SUNG BLAME IT ON LOVE.**

**(ÉCHALE LA CULPA AL AMOR)**

Los primeros rayos del sol matinal se filtraban por los ventanales anunciando Octubre. Habían perdido la fuerza con la que habían golpeado durante los meses de Julio, Agosto y Septiembre y las primeras nubes del clima característico de Hogwarts, comenzaban a tapar su esplendor.

Remus Lupin entró en el aula de Historia de la Magia y dejó caer su maletín con las iniciales R.J.L sobre el escritorio, con un golpe seco. Bordeó la mesa en dirección a la pizarra y suspiró prolongadamente. Los alumnos lo observaron intrigados.

Lupin era un profesor muy querido entre los estudiantes. Era amable, comprensivo y además era el examinador, pero por ley debía impartir una asignatura y había escogido una que se le daba muy bien. Normalmente, Lily y él eran los únicos que una vez habían logrado soportar las aburridas explicaciones de Binns. Los alumnos habían aprendido que Historia de la Magia podía llegar a resultar atractiva siempre y cuando fuera explicada por un profesor como Lupin.

No obstante, aquella mañana, el hombre mostraba un aspecto que bien se podría haber asemejado al de hacía unos años. Se había dejado barba de dos días, los cordones de los zapatos estaban desabrochados y el nudo de la corbata mal hecho. Siempre era Christine quien se lo hacía porque a él se le daba realmente mal, pero aquel día a su mujer se le había olvidado, o se le había querido olvidar.

Con cansancio mal fingido, Lupin realizó un movimiento de varita y un esquema apareció dibujado en la pizarra. En silencio, se giró hacia la clase y no pudo evitar el gesto de pasarse la mano por los ojos.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu padre?- le preguntó Troy a Harry desde los primeros asientos. Harry se encogió de hombros, pero sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría y hubiera deseado que Lupin no eligiera aquel preciso momento para mirarle significativamente. Sentía una gran lástima por él y estaba seguro que si le devolvía la mirada, el hombre lo notaría. Ron, que estaba a su otro lado, le dio una palmadita en la espalda para apoyarlo. En momentos como aquel, era cuando Harry se preguntaba si podría resistir llevar el peso de la verdad sobre sus hombros sin confiárselo ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Durante muchos años se lo habían contado todo y ahora sentía que no hacerlo sería echarse más lonas sobre su propia espalda. Se sintió aliviado al ver a Heka explicándole un ejercicio a Neville y saber que ella sí conocía toda la verdad.

-Buenos días.- comenzó Lupin a modo de saludo y mostró la sonrisa sincera de cada día. Era increíble la capacidad de aguante del profesor y como a pesar de lo mal que debía sentirse, hablaba con ese toque de dulzura y comprensión en la voz.- Página 143, por favor.

Harry levantó la cabeza mientras rebuscaba en su libro de Historia, distraídamente. Justo en la primera fila estaban sus extraños compañeros. No obstante, parecían algo cambiados. El muchacho, Orión, estaba inquieto. Mordía la pluma con ímpetu y taconeaba nerviosamente. El rostro de Anya...estaba pálido. ¿Era su imaginación o miraba al frente con aprensión? Todavía no había puesto en práctica las órdenes de Christine. Debía acercarse a ellos y tratar de entablar conversación e incluso amistad si era posible antes de ser fusilado a maldiciones. Christine le había dicho que Anya era el eslabón débil, pero Harry siempre había percibido una frialdad en su mirada, en su forma de comportarse. Quizás, Orión era más cruel, más serio, pero también más pasional. Y en aquellos momentos, el rostro de la chica mostraba una expresión muy similar a la que adoptaba Lupin, como si tuviesen el mismo problema. Orión le murmuró algo al oído, pero Harry no alcanzaba a escucharlo.

-Anya, compórtate, es una orden¿me has entendido?

-No puedo hacerlo.- susurró la chica con el rostro descompuesto. Lanzaba miradas furibundas hacia Lupin, con cada gesto, con cada expresión, con cada palabra se iba consumiendo más.- No sé como puedes estar sentado ahí como si esto no te afectara en absoluto.

-Es que no me afecta en absoluto.- replicó Orión de mala gana. Realizó un movimiento de muñeca asqueado y el libro se abrió exactamente por la página 143.- Debes tomártelo como un trabajo, no como algo person...- el muchacho se paró de golpe y Anya supo al instante porqué. Miró la fotografía del pesado libro, que olía a nuevo y también se quedó algo parada. La ilustración dibujaba a un muchacho con una capucha, pero cuyos ojos verdes resaltaban perfectamente, empuñando una espada y en posición de ataque frente a una sombra oscura con unos profundos ojos rojos. Anya no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Debes tomártelo como un trabajo, Orión.- murmuró cruelmente. El muchacho apretó los dientes, pero no comentó nada. Sabía que se lo tenía merecido.

-Bien,- se escuchó la voz de Lupin interrumpiendo aquel molesto silencio. Parecía que cada palabra le costase una eternidad pronunciarla.- Nuestro siguiente personaje histórico y que imagino que todos conoceréis es Harry Potter.- la clase irrumpió en murmullos de excitación. Todo lo que relacionaba al "Salvador" del mundo mágico estaba envuelto en un profundo misterio.- No hace falta que recuerde que es famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort.- la mayoría de los alumnos se estremecieron. Harry soltó un bufido de desesperación y le dio un manotazo al libro donde se mostraba una ilustración suya, para alejarlo de sí mismo. Cruzándose de brazos miró la pizarra con inquietud. ¿Por qué Lupin había tenido que decidir hablar de él en las primeras clases? Suponía que no le había quedado remedio, puesto que el índice impuesto por el Ministerio de Magia lo requería y mucho más sabiendo que los futuros aurores, probablemente, tendrían que combatir contra seguidores de Voldemort. No se podía revocar el tema sólo porque a él no le gustase hablar de su pasado.- ¿Alguien puede hablarme de ellos dos?- Lupin dirigió la mirada hacia Harry y le pidió perdón sin palabras. Unas cuantas manos se alzaron en el aire, pero ninguna tan intensamente como solía hacerlo la de Hermione.- ¿Sí, Troy?

-Lord Voldemort era el heredero directo de Salazar Slytherin- explicó Troy hablando atropelladamente y con un brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos. Siempre le había interesado todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter. Ron no pudo evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo y mirar a Harry que estaba más blanco que el papel.- Como el fundador, se regía por un clasismo que dictaminaba a los magos de sangre pura como únicos con derecho en la comunidad mágica. Lanzó una campaña de exterminio contra los nacidos de muggles, a los que denominaba "sangre sucia".- Lupin asintió con la cabeza dándole el visto bueno.- Pero entonces, cuando se había desatado la guerra y parecía que nada detendría al mago, ocurrió un milagro.- Llegado a este punto Harry tenía la ligera sensación de que vomitaría. Delante suyo, Orión y Anya escuchaban la historia con tensión, como si ellos tampoco se sintiesen cómodos volviéndola a revivir.- Voldemort acudió a matar al matrimonio Potter, pero cuando quiso matar a su hijo, la maldición asesina rebotó contra él y le desproveyó de su cuerpo. Pasaron catorce años hasta que pudo regresar y entonces se descubrió una Profecía, una Profecía que rezaba a Harry Potter como el único capaz de derrotar al mago. Y así fue, profesor, dos años más tarde, bajo la identidad de un extraño Salvador, Potter derrotó a Lord Voldemort para siempre.

-Una gran explicación, Troy.- aceptó Lupin complacido y apuntó algo en su cuaderno.- No obstante, hay muchas lagunas en esta historia. Eeerr...Harry¿sabrías decirnos lo que es un arcángel?- Harry había estado temiendo aquella pregunta durante todo el tiempo. Sabía que Lupin se la haría a él, para que la clase pudiera tomar nota de la buena definición, pero no estaba preparado para hablar de nada que lo devolviese a ese mar de recuerdos. Suspirando, se irguió en su asiento y trató de que su voz sonase monótona.

-Un arcángel es un ser místico que tiene poderes sobrenaturales. Su cuerpo está cargado de energía y desde el momento en que nace, está destinado a proteger a una persona que debe cumplir un papel importante en la Historia del Mundo. Harry Potter era un arcángel.- añadió.

-Un arcángel muy malo, si me permites aclarártelo.- era Orión quien lo había interrumpido. Harry miró hacia las primeras mesas y lo vio sonreír con autosuficiencia. Sintió deseos de levantarse y partirle la cara, pero la sensación de alerta y extrañeza que le había acompañado desde el primer momento en el que se lo encontró, volvió a inundarle.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decir eso?- saltó Heka con fiereza. La chica no estaba dispuesta a que nadie y menos un Black, pusiese a prueba la capacidad de su mejor amigo.

-Eso.- apoyó Ron, que estaba igual de disgustado.- ¿Se puede saber en qué te basas? Probablemente si él no nos hubiera salvado el culo tú no estarías aquí, imbécil.

-¡Es suficiente, chicos!- Lupin trató de hacerse escuchar entre todos, pero Orión no le hizo caso.

-Es posible que no estuviera aquí, Weasley.- asintió con una sonrisa arrogante.- Pero me limitaba a decir que dentro de la especie de los arcángeles, Potter era uno muy malo.- tanto Ron como Heka iban a volver a replicar, pero Orión no les dejó.- Si hubieseis estudiado, sabríais que los arcángeles tienen muchísimas más habilidades de las que poseía Potter y que si Lord Voldemort hubiera sido uno de ellos, probablemente ahora mismo Potter estaría bajo tierra.- y con todo el descaro del mundo, se dio la vuelta hacia Lupin y añadió:- ¿No estoy en lo cierto, profesor Lupin?- Lupin miró a Harry, que echaba chispas por los ojos, antes de responder.

-Estás en lo cierto, Orión.- aprobó con sinceridad, pero su tono de voz había sonado mucho más duro que con cualquier otro alumno. Taladró al muchacho con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que los de la chica estaban clavados en el suelo del aula, como si hubiese perdido toda la entereza.- cada arcángel nace con unas habilidades especiales distintas o con un nivel más alto o más bajo de energía y en ello reside su verdadero poder. Pero también es cierto, que para que esas habilidades despierten, se les debe enseñar a hacerlo.- hizo una pausa para que sus palabras calaran hondo y prosiguió.- No sé si sabrás que la comunidad de arcángeles responde ante unas fuerzas superiores llamadas "mayores" y que fueron ellos los que convirtieron a Harry Potter en uno. Se hizo una excepción, probablemente, basándose en el texto de la Profecía, aunque más tarde se demostró que el poder del que carecía Voldemort no era algo en estado puro, sino espiritual. El caso es, que nadie puede volverse arcángel sino se nace así y por lo tanto, Potter tuvo muy poco tiempo para aprender a utilizar todas sus...habilidades.

-Quizás es que tuvo un mal maestro.- bufó Anya. Era la primera vez que se pronunciaba pero ni lo que dijo ni en la forma en la que lo dijo, le agradaron a Lupin.

-Profesor¿quién enseñó a Potter a utilizar sus poderes?- quiso saber Jackson. Lupin volvió a observar a Harry antes de responder.

-Fue otro arcángel. Lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que era una mujer.- el hombre consultó su reloj y añadió:- Bueno, la clase ha terminado por hoy. Leeros el capítulo correspondiente a la lección y el próximo día haré un examen oral sobre ello. Que tengáis un buen día.- Lupin se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento y comenzó a ordenar los pergaminos que tenía encima de la mesa, sin atreverse a alzar la vista y encarar a los alumnos que se marchaban del aula. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan agotado.

-Supongo que no tengo derecho a decirlo...pero realmente tienes mala cara...- Lupin dejó de revolver entre los pergaminos y levantó la cabeza. Harry lo miraba con preocupación. Sus ojos verdes brillaban al contorno de la penumbra del aula. Llevaba la mochila mal colgada al hombro y por primera vez, el profesor notó que su rostro mostraba los primeros vestigios de la falta de energía. Lo vio enfermo.

-Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a decirlo, Harry.- respondió sonriendo lacónicamente.- Y si me lo permites, creo que tú tampoco tienes mejor aspecto.- el chico dejó que la mochila descolgara de sus hombros y diera de bruces contra el suelo mientras apoyaba las manos en el escritorio del profesor y suspiraba.- Siento haber nombrado el tema de Harry Potter, pero no podía evadirlo más. El ministerio me estaba presionando, sobretodo después de lo que ha ocurrido.

-Lo sé.- asintió Harry, pero su voz no sonaba convincente. Tenía un nudo alrededor de la garganta que le impedía hablar con normalidad.- No te preocupes...estoy...bien.- logró articular. Lupin lo observó con fingido interés y con esa mirada penetrante que parecía analizarlo con rayos X.- Remus.- el chico no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en los del hombre, sentía que si no soltaba lo que tenía dentro no podría continuar respirando.- ¿tú crees que soy un mal arcángel?

-¿Te ha afectado lo que ha dicho ese chico...Orión?- inquirió Lupin con inteligencia y tomó el silencio de Harry como un sí.- Mira, Harry, no importa lo que sean capaces de hacer los demás arcángeles, no importa lo que haya dicho Orión...tú derrotaste a Lord Voldemort y sólo tú lo hiciste. Nadie más pudo hacerlo.- al ver que el muchacho todavía no quedaba satisfecho añadió:- Christine luchó con todas sus fuerzas para derrotarle y aunque siempre estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo, nunca lo logró, a pesar de que era una bruja también. Los arcángeles no tienen la función de atacar, sólo de proteger y todas sus habilidades son usadas con distintos fines. Harry, no importa que no puedas ver flashes del futuro, que no puedas canalizar tu energía hacia objetos para tu utilidad, que no puedas estar en más de un lugar al mismo tiempo...no importa, porque tú cumpliste tu función a la perfección y lo hiciste en muy poco tiempo. Aprendiste a ser un arcángel y a utilizar muchas de sus habilidades, que Christine jamás te enseñó, en escasos meses. Derrotaste a Lord Voldemort y por eso, no habrá nadie en el mundo más especial que tú.

-Alan es más especial que yo.- le corrigió Harry angustiosamente.- Y Orión...y Anya...ellos también son magos.

-Ellos no tienen un poder que Lord Voldemort desconoce, Harry...no lo tuvieron...y no lo tendrán...- Lupin se levantó de su asiento y le dio un apretón en el hombro con cariño.- Ellos no tienen tu corazón...

-Pero...

-Harry.- el rostro de Lupin se había tensado por un instante.- El otro día fui al Ministerio, hablé con Amelia Bones y me dijo que seguía creyendo en ti. Me dijo que no le importaba el poder que tuvieses, que mientras Harry Potter siguiera vivo en tu interior no tendría miedo. Y ahora te pregunto, Harry¿está Harry Potter vivo?- el muchacho levantó la cabeza, embargado por la emoción de las palabras de Lupin.

-Lo está.- respondió con seguridad.- Lo tenía oculto...abandonado...pero sigue vivo...- el profesor sonrió sinceramente.

-Entonces muéstralo al mundo, porque ni Amelia Bones ni nadie quiere a otros arcángeles como salvadores, no confían en nadie más que en Harry Potter y por muy poca fuerza que éste pueda tener, siempre guardará su habilidad en la fuerza de su corazón.- Harry sonrió y asintió. Necesitaba oír aquello, lo necesitaba antes de volver a ser el que era antes, antes de mirar a la guerra a la cara. Tomó la mochila del suelo, se quedó quieto un instante observando las facciones entradas en edad de Lupin y se dio la vuelta con gracilidad caminando hacia salida. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, dijo:

-Gracias, Remus.

Lupin no respondió. A veces le costaba encontrar las palabras necesarias para sostenerse a sí mismo, pero había descubierto que no le importaba lo mucho que él estuviese sufriendo, sino que la importancia de la guerra en la que estaban sumidos eran tanto Harry como Alan. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y extrajo una cartera de cuero vieja. La abrió y observó la fotografía que mostraba el plástico. Retractaba el primer día que habían ido a vivir al Valle de Godric. Christine llevaba en brazos a un Alan de unos nueve meses, mientras que él tenía pasada una mano por el hombro de Harry. Nadie habría dudado que formaban una perfecta y feliz familia. Cinco años más tarde, por primera vez, lo dudaba.

Pasó los dedos por el rostro regordete de Alan, por sus ojos azulados y su cabello azabache, por sus rasgos finos, tan característicos de Dani y se sintió más lejos de él de lo que se había sentido en la vida. Ahora Dani o su "fantasma" había reaparecido y reclamaba lo que era suyo por derecho, reclamaba a Christine...

Y aunque Lupin sabía que su mujer no estaba enamorada de él, también conocía el peso de la culpa que recaía sobre ella y lo mucho que estimaba a Dani. Christine nunca le negaría a Alan la oportunidad de conocer a su padre y si continuaba convencida de que ese hombre era Dani, entonces Lupin se vería amenazado de perder a Alan y a Christine para siempre y no podría luchar contra ello, no contra un amigo como lo había sido Dani. Estaba dispuesto a perder a Christine si con ello lograba su felicidad.

Y entonces vio la luz. Sólo había una persona en el mundo capaz de hacerse pasar por Dani...un espectro del pasado que había vuelto más fuerte y poderoso que nunca...y supo entonces que Harry se había equivocado al señalar a Draco Malfoy como artífice del movimiento mortífago.

-Ian Lewis...- susurró conmocionado y dejó caer la vieja fotografía al suelo.- No es...posible...

-Lo es.- dijo una voz enfrente suyo. Lupin alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos preciosos ojos azulados que lo miraban con conmoción. Una muchacha hermosa se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó la fotografía casi con ternura, como si temiera que ésta fuese a despedazarse y la sostuvo entre sus manos observándola con curiosidad.

-Señorita Black...- murmuró Lupin haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recuperarse del shock que había supuesto descubrir la verdad. Si estaba en lo cierto, Ian había probado los labios de Christine, había besado su cuello e impregnado su cuerpo de un perfume que fingía pertenecer a Dani. Había manchado la memoria de uno de sus mejores amigos y jugado con los sentimientos de su esposa. Y lo peor de todo, es que los había engañado.

-Es una bonita fotografía.- dijo la chica con su habitual seriedad y se la tendió.- Llámeme Anya. No me gustan los formalismos.- Lupin, que ya había escuchado esa frase antes en dos personas, entornó los ojos preguntándose qué era lo que estaba planeando la muchacha.- Veo que usted solo ha dado con una formula que a los demás nos costó años.- el profesor, receloso, guardó la fotografía en la cartera y bordeó el escritorio para encarar a la chica.

-Tú sabías que Ian Lewis estaba detrás de todo esto.- afirmó.- ¿cómo...?

-No importa el cómo, señor.- murmuró Anya y bajó la mirada. A Lupin le sorprendió que una persona que actuaba con la soberbia de la chica fuese incapaz de sostener la mirada a un pobre licántropo como él y que precisamente ese día, no mostraba su mejor aspecto.- ¿Pero para qué fingir que usted no sabe quiénes somos? Tanto mi hermano como yo pensamos que nuestro pequeño juego duraría más, está claro que los subestimamos.

-Haciendo esos comentarios sobre los arcángeles en mi presencia no es la mejor manera de ocultar lo que sois, Anya.- dijo Lupin con brusquedad. Pese a que le había molestado la manera en la que habían humillado a Harry y que no olvidaba lo que había ocurrido con Alan, el hombre era incapaz de mostrarse más furioso. Siempre había tenido la maravillosa cualidad de mantener la calma.- Y tratando de asesinar a mi hijo tampoco.- Anya sabía que la única persona del mundo que podía avergonzarla y hacer que se tragara su altivez era Lupin y había creído estar preparada para ello, pero no lo estaba. Mirarle a los ojos y ver esos reflejos de sus recuerdos, ver ese brillo que la había acompañado en su soledad, era una fuerza muy superior a la que había previsto resistirse. Cómo expresar ese miedo que había sentido la última vez, de creer no volver a verlo nunca más, echarlo de menos. Sólo quería decirle en aquellos momentos que sabía que Lupin se sentía solo, vacío y perdido que si le faltaba el aliento ella se lo daría, que lo escucharía, que lo ayudaría, aunque no pudiera verlo...que le iba a devolver la moneda, que iba a pagarle lo que él había hecho por ella. Pero se quedó callada. Se había apagado la luz, se había detenido el tiempo, ya no sentía el aire en su pecho, no sentía el frío de los muros de Hogwarts, no escuchaba el rasgar de una lluvia imaginaria en su mente, no oía sus latidos. Era como si se hubiese quebrado el mundo, la dimensión, la realidad...y lo único existente fuese Lupin y sus ojos para mirarlo. Deseaba con toda el alma explicarle el porqué de sus actos, pero incluso ella se los cuestionaba, incluso ella encontraba banales sus explicaciones. Pero por mucho que lo deseara, no podía abandonar el sentimiento de pérdida, de odio.

-Está bien.- suspiró.- Usted gana. Sí, somos arcángeles y sí...tratamos de asesinar a Alan Rice.- Lupin apartó la mirada al escuchar el apellido del que había querido y tratado como a un hijo. Y Anya notó ese dolor, pero una vez comenzado no iba a abandonar ese tono duro.- Pero no me pida que le explique los motivos porque no puedo, pero le aseguro que había uno muy bueno.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó Lupin. También su voz sonaba distante y arañaba el corazón de Anya.- Supongo que hay preguntas que no me puedes responder, aunque intuyo que el tiempo me las dará...no obstante, sabéis muchos secretos...conocéis la identidad de Harry, conocéis al enemigo...y por la forma en la que me miras y en la miraste a Christine...también creo que nos conoces. Sin embargo, yo no sé quién eres...- Anya calló. Respiró hondo, cerró un momento los ojos y volvió a abrirlos como si hacerlo le costase un gran esfuerzo.

-Quizás es que no ha mirado bien.- ella se acercó hasta él y con una mano temblorosa le acarició una herida que tenía en la ceja, producto de su última transformación. Había estado tan nervioso aquella luna llena que ni la poción había amansado a su lobo interior. No comprendía la familiaridad con la que Anya le rozaba la piel, no entendía porqué no podía apartarla del camino y marcharse, no entendía porqué tenía ese presentimiento de conocerla, como si de repente lo hubiese olvidado. La chica, con la barbilla y la mano temblándole, concentró energía y de sus dedos surgió una luz blanquecina y pura, que inundó el pequeño corte de la ceja y lo sanó en escasos segundos. Después, retiró la mano y lanzó un prolongado suspiro, mientras, hechizado, Lupin la observaba.

-Gracias...-logró articular el hombre sin cesar de mirar los ojos de la muchacha.

-No quiero hacerle daño...ni...ni tampoco a Alan ni a Chri...la profesora Byrne...- susurró Anya con la voz rota.- Por favor...no se acerquen a nosotros...yo...yo...no podría detener a Orión...no puedo impedirle que mate a Alan...ha sufrido demasiado.- la chica se dio la vuelta y pese a que habría deseado desaparecer, salió corriendo en dirección a la salida del aula. Cuando era pequeña el aire golpeándole en la cara y el cansancio de su cuerpo siempre la calmaban. Cuando se perdió por el umbral se rompió la magia del hechizo en el que Lupin parecía haber caído y aún conmocionado, se llevó una mano a la ceja: la herida había desaparecido.

´´´´´´´´´´

Anya caminaba cabizbaja por los corredores de Hogwarts. Sabía que había estado en el castillo cuando era pequeña, pero no podía recordar con claridad cada uno de los interminables secretos que escondía. Únicamente había algo que no se le había olvidado: el pasadizo secreto de la bruja tuerta. Podía retener en su mente el miedo que sintió al verse arrastrada entre aquella oscuridad, en un hueco de apenas metro y medio y que estaba cubierto de telarañas y polvo. Su padre le susurraba: "No tengas miedo, Any, este es uno de los mejores secretos de Hogwarts".

Y hacia allí se dirigía Anya en aquellos instantes. Solamente para recordar el olor agrio del pasadizo y las palabras tranquilizadoras de su padre. Sabía que si no arreglaba lo que estaba sucediendo, jamás volvería a verlo.

Llegó hasta el corredor del tercer piso, abrió con sigilo la puerta del aula y se encontró cara a cara con la bruja tuerta. Cerró los ojos y un barullo imaginario se formó en su mente, mientras llegaban gritos de auxilio. Anya respiró agitadamente y negó con la cabeza para que desaparecieran aquellos pensamientos. Con precaución, levantó el brazo hasta acariciar la joroba de la bruja y murmuró imperceptiblemente "_Dissendio_". La estatua no se movió ni un centímetro. Por supuesto, Anya ya lo sabía. Se necesitaba golpear con una varita para que funcionara el encantamiento, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que alguien la viera. Sólo quería volver a sentir la sensación de fuerza que notó en su pecho cuando su padre abrió aquel pasadizo para que pudieran huir.

-Bonita estatua¿no te parece?- Anya se dio la vuelta de sopetón y donde un segundo antes su rostro mostraba nostalgia, se dibujó una profunda mirada gélida. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción, se hallaba Harry Potter. Vestía como unos minutos atrás en clase, con la diferencia de que ahora llevaba una capa negra por encima, de aspecto muy caro.- Es curioso que conozcas su secreto cuando hay muy pocas personas vivas que lo saben...- Anya se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, pero no apartó su expresión de frialdad. Harry sonrió más ampliamente, dejó de apoyarse en la puerta, descruzó los brazos y caminó hacia ella lentamente.- Te has quedado callada...

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. Es sólo una estúpida estatua.- la chica ya se iba a marchar, pero cuando pasó por su lado Harry la sujetó con fuerza de un brazo. Únicamente con el escaso contacto, llegó a percibir la gran energía que se hallaba oculta en ella.

-¿Por qué no dejamos caer nuestras máscaras?- pidió Harry y la soltó del brazo. Su voz se había suavizado y ya no se mostraba suspicaz. Le tendió una mano a la chica.- ¿Anya verdad? Harry Potter, aunque creo que ya me conoces...- la chica dudó, pero finalmente estrechó la mano que Harry le ofrecía. El muchacho sonrió sinceramente, había esperado mucha más resistencia, pero estaba claro que Christine no se había equivocado: Anya era mucho más vulnerable y sentía simpatía por ella, restando el hecho de que debía acercarse tanto a ella como a Orión para averiguar más cosas y no comprendía como podía ser, semejante imbécil, su hermano.- Bien, ahora que nos conocemos y que vamos a ser compañeros de bando¿por qué no te vienes algún día a mi casa a tomar algo y te presento a mis amigos?- por un preciado momento, parecía que Anya iba a volver a perder la entereza con la que se comportaba, pero amablemente, retiró la mano de la de Harry y le dio la espalda, para que éste no pudiera ver lo tensa que se había puesto.

-No, gracias. Eres muy amable pero estoy muy ocupada.- Harry enarcó las cejas. No estaba yendo por un buen camino. Tal vez, utilizando otra estrategia...

-Escúchame.- le colocó una mano en el hombro y la chica se estremeció como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. Harry prefirió no comentar nada, al ver su rostro de sorpresa. A él todavía le temblaban las rodillas cuando alguien le hacía ese gesto que siempre solía efectuar su padrino y probablemente, Anya también tuviera a alguien importante en su vida que lo hiciese.- Sabes mucho más de la guerra que yo, conoces al enemigo, sabes lo que está pasando y puedes ayudarme.- la muchacha se giró y Harry descubrió un brillo inusual en sus ojos, un brillo que no había visto antes en ninguna otra persona.- Vamos¿por qué no vienes a tomar una coca cola conmigo y con los demás?

Harry había relajado el rostro y sonreía abiertamente. Eran tan sinceras y transparentes sus palabras que Anya se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. Del lugar del que procedía nadie actuaba de la manera en la que lo hacía Harry. Quizás porque la guerra los había marcado, quizás porque no había motivo alguno para sonreír o quizás porque habían crecido en ese ambiente de tensión y alerta permanente. Harry sonreía sin tapujos, sin mostrar una sonrisa forzada para tranquilizar a los niños, sin salvaguardar el dolor que llevaba dentro y sin embargo, Anya sabía que el chico conocía su destino, sabía que Harry, probablemente y si no lo impedían, moriría. No obstante, no había conocido antes a una persona tan extraordinaria como él. Ni siquiera Orión la había tratado así, no se parecían en nada...y Anya agradecía encontrar a Harry Potter, del que había escuchado hablar toda su vida, alguien tan especial.

-Yo...- titubeó confusamente y le asaltó el miedo en el cuerpo.- Orión no me dejaría...- y era cierto, Orión le había prohibido rotundamente que se juntara con ellos, le había prohibido cualquier contacto con esa casa y esa familia y si lo desobedecía se enfadaría mucho. Sin embargo, Harry no parecía entenderlo.

-¿Y quién es Orión para prohibirte nada? Eres libre, Anya, ven a tomar un refresco con nosotros.- e inexplicablemente, la chica comprendió que Harry tenía razón. Nunca se lo había planteado, Orión la había cuidado y protegido tanto que ella había llegado a pensar que era de su pertenencia, pero eso se había acabado. Quizás, Harry y sus amigos pudieran ayudarla...quizás pudieran hacer que Orión volviese a ser el de antes...siempre dentro de las reglas, no podían revelar nada de importancia.

-Bueno...- susurró Anya y lo hizo tan seriamente que Harry pensó que se iba a volver a negar y la decepción se dibujó en su rostro.- ...si me dices lo que es una coca cola...pues entonces aceptó.- Harry se quedó tan sorprendido de haberlo logrado que pensó que se había imaginado las palabras que acababa de escuchar. De hecho, Anya lo seguía observando con esa frialdad en la mirada, aunque algo en sus ojos se había suavizado. Quizás era su manera de ser.

-¿Nunca has probado la coca cola?- rió Harry, mucho más tranquilo y Anya asomó la primera sonrisa verdadera desde que la conociera.- Bueno, no debes saber mucho de muggles entonces...no te preocupes, Ron tampoco había tomado ninguna hasta hace unos años y nos reímos mucho cuando le reventó el bote en la cara por agitarlo demasiado. ¿Qué tal si vienes esta tarde después de comer? Ummm, tengo que entrenar, pero sólo lo haré un rato. Los demás pasarán por mi casa a charlar.

-¿Entrenas todas las tardes?- preguntó Anya interesada. Había abandonado su tono hostil y se comportaba como cualquier chica normal que acababa de conocer a un muchacho muy simpático. Se preguntaba porqué continuaba manteniendo el rubor en sus mejillas, pero se dio cuenta de que era por la agradable sensación que le producía hablar con Harry, mantener una conversación normal con él que se saliese de las obligaciones. Le gustaba Harry, sí, era tal y como se lo habían descrito todos y jamás había sentido un cariño distinto al de Orión, el cariño de la amistad.

-Sí, Christine trata de que mis niveles de energía se refuercen...- parecía que se había apagado algo en el interior de Harry al nombrar aquello y también en el de Anya. Había apartado disimuladamente, el rostro de los ojos del chico, puesto que cualquier mención a Christine le producía un terrible sentimiento de vacío.

En aquel instante, se escucharon unos aplausos detrás de ellos. Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta bruscamente. Con una mortal ironía y sonriendo con odio mal fingido, Orión caminaba hacia ellos palmeando con sarcasmo. Iba vestido todo de oscuro, con una larga capa ondeando y con los ojos grises brillándole en tonalidades vetadas de negro.

-Pero qué bonito.- comentó cínicamente.- Dos amigos charlando tranquilamente de sus cosas. Es estupendo.

-Realmente lo es.- respondió Harry mordazmente. Se había sobresaltado en exceso ante la repentina aparición del chico e intuitivamente, como si pensase que Anya no podía defenderse de las palabras de Orión, se había colocado delante suyo, resguardándola.- Lo sabrías si conocieses el significado de la palabra amistad.

-En serio Potter,- dijo Orión avanzando hacia ellos con altivez y colocándose una mano en el entrecejo como si tuviese dolor de cabeza.- todas tus cursilerías me enferman. Deja de tratar de dar lecciones de moralidad a la gente y preocúpate de tus propios problemas, que por cierto, son muchos.- Harry apretó los puños tratando de tranquilizarse. Probablemente, en su adolescencia le habría atestado un puñetazo en la cara a Orión, para que se le quitase toda la arrogancia de encima, pero no era estúpido. Sabía que necesitaba a Orión tanto o más que necesitaba a Anya y sabía que pese a lo mucho que le costaba, debía hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con él. Y luego estaba ese sentimiento...esa calidez en su pecho cada vez que observaba sus ojos, sus rasgos, su mirada...muy dentro de él veía un gran bien en Orión, tan claramente como veía con un gran mal.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué problema tienes conmigo?- claudicó amablemente. Orión parecía sorprendido por su reacción tan suavizada y se detuvo en seco, a escasos metros de ellos, pero lanzándole una mirada cargada de reproche a Anya, que en aquella ocasión, lo enfrentó con solemnidad.

-Tú eres el problema, Potter.- escupió Orión como si pronunciar ese nombre le diera asco y Harry no pudo más que enarcar las cejas de incredulidad.- Aléjate de nosotros¿quieres? No tenemos ningún asunto a tratar con...

-¡Oh, sí lo tenéis, si me permites corregirte!- Orión enseñó los dientes cuando una sonrisa fanfarrona surcó los labios de Harry. Le había dicho la misma frase que el muchacho había utilizado en clase de Historia para ofenderlo.- Para empezar, Orión, no tienes más remedio que colaborar conmigo...

-¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó el chico con altanería. Parecía un duelo de titanes, Anya movía la cabeza de uno a otro como si estuviera observando un partido de tenis.

-Porque sé quiénes sois.- respondió Harry rápidamente y tentó hasta encontrar la mano de Anya para apretarla amistosamente, como si quisiera darle a entender que lo iba a arreglar todo y que no tenía que preocuparse. Ese gesto protector hizo que la chica sonriera imperceptiblemente.- Y resulta que tanto la Ministra de Magia como nuestros queridos mayores me tienen en gran estima y no te gustaría pasar el resto de tus vacaciones en Londres escondiéndote de ellos¿verdad? Te aseguro que puedo hacer tu vida muy muy desagradable.- Orión parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Nunca en su vida se había exaltado y Anya estaba gratamente sorprendida al ver que se había topado con alguien que era capaz de ponerlo en su sitio. Normalmente, cuando Orión daba una orden se cumplía a rajatabla y sin chistar y Harry no parecía dispuesto ni a dejar pasar los buenos días.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Potter¿Qué tratas de conseguir de nosotros?- Harry había llegado a un punto de la conversación que le interesaba. No pudo evitar amagar una sonrisa de triunfo. Ahora tenía a Orión entre las cuerdas.

-Quiero información.- respondió sin tapujos. Después de todo era más hábil en las palabras de lo que había pensado. Esa virtud se la tenía que agradecer a Christine, ella le había enseñado muy bien a interpretar cualquier papel. Era un manipulador y lo sabía.- Quiero que os aliéis a la Orden del Fénix, sí Orión, imaginaba que sabrías lo de la Orden como tantas otras cosas, ya no hay nada de ti que me sorprenda...

-Créeme, Potter.- rugió Orión entornando sus profundos ojos grises.- Todavía hay muchas cosas de mí que te sorprenderían...- Harry se preguntó por un instante cuáles serían, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Ahora debía centrarse en captar la atención de Orión y llevarlo de nuevo a su terreno.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con tus enigmas, Orión.- le espetó de mala gana.- Me gustaría saber si vas a aceptar mi oferta. No hace falta que me des la mano ni que me sonrías delante de todos, sólo te estoy pidiendo algo muy sencillo: que me ayudes a derrotar a nuestro enemigo.- parecía que Orión se había puesto muy nervioso con las últimas palabras de Harry, como si mantuviera una lucha interna. Estaba claro que no deseaba unirse a ellos, que no quería ayudarles, pero debía tener un motivo muy poderoso para planteárselo y Harry estaba seguro que no tenía que ver con sus amenazas. Orión era muy capaz de burlar al Ministerio de Magia entero y no era de esas personas que obedecían órdenes de los mayores. Ni siquiera Harry lo hacía.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ayudarte, Potter?- esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Harry. ¿Por qué Orión se comportaba como si no tuviera claro a qué bando jugar? Mostraba una expresión demente en el rostro, enferma, disfrutando del nerviosismo de Harry y de la incredulidad de Anya.- No moveré un dedo por salvar tu miserable vida, Potter, que te quede claro. Tú eres quien debe averiguar quién es el enemigo y tú debes tratar de destruirlo, el papel que yo juegue no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Orión?- intervino Anya fríamente. No se había puesto nerviosa ni inmutado por la actitud desorientadora de su hermano, pero había una nota de incredulidad en su voz. Se había tensado.

-Tú mejor que nadie tendrías que saber de lo que hablo.- bramó Orión y avanzó un paso hacia ella tomándola del brazo con brusquedad.- Llegado el momento, es posible que no tengamos más remedio que destruirle y si eso ocurre, Anya, estaremos en el bando opuesto¿entiendes? No voy a arriesgarme a que te encariñes sentimentalmente de ellos y te interpongas en lo que acordamos cuando llegamos aquí. Esto se ha terminado.

-Suéltala.- ordenó Harry con una voz de ultratumba. Sujetaba el otro brazo de Anya y sus ojos, como los de Orión, se habían oscurecido. La chica lo observó en una mezcla de admiración y horror.- Ella se viene conmigo. Si tú quieres quedarte solo Orión, allá tú, pero no puedes arrastrarla a la miserable vida que llevas. Ahora Anya es mi amiga.- un brillo de odio surcó los ojos de Orión y Harry sintió como la energía de su cuerpo comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad. Se estaba enfadando.

-Anya es mía¿de acuerdo? No te acerques a ella, Potter, no te pertenece.- ¿Harry se lo estaba imaginando o veía una nota de celos en la manera de expresarse de Orión? Pero Orión y Anya eran hermanos, tenían el mismo apellido...Orión parecía tratar a la chica como si fuese un objeto de su propiedad, como si fuese algo más que una hermana y Harry no le había dado motivos para ello. Él quería a Ginny por encima de todo y jamás podría llegar a enamorarse de otra persona, por muy mal que estuviesen las cosas.

-¡Es suficiente los dos!- exclamó Anya con vehemencia. Se soltó tanto del brazo de Harry como del de Orión y pasó una mano por su larga melena azabache.- No te pertenezco Orión, no soy ninguna propiedad que compres y vendas¿está claro? Y sácate tus celos estúpidos porque Harry y yo sólo somos amigos y no hay nada de malo para que vaya a su casa esta tarde. Si tú no quieres venir lo respetaré, pero no puedes impedírmelo.

-Muy bien.- Orión relajó la intensidad con la que su energía había comenzado a circular por su cuerpo y suspiró resignado. A Harry le sorprendió que Anya fuese capaz de controlarlo cuando nadie más lo hacía y comprendió al instante que para Orión la chica era lo más importante en el mundo. Debía quererla mucho para tragarse todo su orgullo y arrogancia.- Pero te estaré vigilando, Anya...esto no es un juego...- y tras pronunciar estas últimas palabras, Orión se envolvió en su capa negra y dejó que la energía inundara su cuerpo, desapareciendo al fin, en un resplandor de luz blanquecina. Ya sabía que ellos eran los arcángeles del ataque, pero Harry no puedo evitar que el nudo que tenía a la altura del estómago se acrecentara. Le había impresionado ver a otro arcángel desempeñando la acción que tantas veces había realizado en el pasado y ser sabedor de que en esa desaparición, residía un enorme poder.

´´´´´´´´´´´´

Remus Lupin removía el contenido de una taza de té con parsimonia. La cucharilla se balanceaba de un extremo a otro dibujando formas imposibles. A fuera, las gaviotas procedentes de la playa cercana al Valle revoloteaban y graznaban con nerviosismo. Anunciaban tormenta.

El hombre iba vestido con una bata desabrochada y llevaba el pelo mojado, después del baño que se acababa de dar. Hacía muchos días que mostraba esa actitud taciturna. Apenas había intercambiado más que un par de palabras con Christine.

Dejó caer la cucharilla en la taza y dirigió la mirada hacia el comedor. Alan jugueteaba con una snitch que le había regalado Harry. Brincaba por los sillones tratando de alcanzarla y si no lo lograba en tres intentos, la atraía hacia sí mismo con su energía.

Lupin sabía que Christine odiaba que Alan utilizara su magia, pero él consideraba que las prohibiciones totales de las cosas nunca representaban nada bueno y estaba convencido de que había que racionalizarle al niño el uso de sus poderes. Para Alan, tener un poder que no era habitual en los demás niños y no utilizarlo era como privarle a un perro de su hueso preferido.

Lupin se levantó suspirando y caminó hacia el comedor, quedándose en el marco de la puerta, observando con melancolía los movimientos infantiles del niño. Le gustaría tanto que Alan fuese su hijo de verdad...le hubiese gustado tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentirlo suyo, saber que cuando decía "pater" no lo decía fruto de un engaño, sino de la pura realidad.

La snitch viró de dirección y se dirigió como una bala hacia él. Pese a que no era buscador ni había jugado nunca en el equipo de quidditch, Lupin la alcanzó con una sola mano, haciendo gala de su rapidez y habilidad. Alan corrió hacia él y sonrió cuando el hombre le tendió la pelota.

-_Gratia_(gracias), Remus.- Lupin estuvo a punto de dejar caer la snitch por la impresión que le había causado escuchar su nombre en boca de Alan. Era la primera vez que el niño no le llamaba "pater" y no parecía que le hubiese afectado en absoluto. Alan cogió la snitch como si no hubiese pronunciado nada fuera de lo normal y la volvió a soltar para tratar de atraparla.

En aquel instante, se escuchó el sonido de la chimenea y unas fuertes llamas color esmeralda emergieron de las cenizas. La figura temblorosa de Tonks y cubierta de hollín salió de entre la madera, maldiciendo el mareo del viaje. La chica llevaba el pelo rubio platino, de modo que parecía la hermana gemela de Narcisa Malfoy y vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta holgada.

Lupin caminó hacia ella, sorprendido por la repentina visita, pero más aún de lo nerviosa que parecía la chica.

-Remus.- dijo corriendo hacia él con el rostro pálido.- ¿Es cierto lo que me ha contado Ojoloco¿Es cierto que Christine vio aparecer a Dani?- Lupin tomó a Tonks de un brazo y la alejó un poco de Alan, que continuaba jugueteando, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Baja la voz, por favor.- suplicó Lupin, todavía observando a Alan de reojo.- Sí, es verdad.- al ver como el poco color del rostro de Tonks se esfumaba, el hombre preguntó:- ¿Por qué?

-No es Dani.- aseguró Tonks hablando atropelladamente y las sospechas de Lupin se confirmaron.- Es Ian. Lo conozco Remus, ya nos engañó una vez...y sé que es muy capaz de llegar hasta Christine y manipularla. ¿Dónde está? Tengo que ponerla en alerta, tengo que decirle que ese hombre no es Dani...está en un grave peligro.- el rostro de Lupin dibujó una expresión sombría.

-Christine ha salido. No está en casa.- Tonks soltó el brazo del hombre, que había estado apretando y se llevó una mano a la boca, negando con la cabeza.

-Remus...si no la encontramos...¿sabes lo fuerte que se ha vuelto Ian Lewis? Escúchame, Alex estuvo en la Capilla Sixtina y ha estado investigando los asesinatos de los cardenales. Ian es el cabecilla de los antiguos mortífagos y su poder...su poder ahora es mucho mayor que el del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Si la encuentra...la matará.- Lupin trató de que Tonks no viera el miedo que sentía por dentro. Pobre Christine...pensó, Ian estaba jugando con su dolor y no sólo eso. Ahora comprendía todo. Debía de haber averiguado la manera de destruir a Harry y vengarse de él, por eso había trazado ese plan tan estratégicamente.

-Christine sabe cuidar de sí misma, Tonks. Estará bien, estoy seguro.- pero sus palabras no habían sonado para nada convincentes. Se llevó una mano a la altura del pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento...-¿Un té?- ofreció a la chica y Tonks asintió con nerviosismo. Cuando las dos figuras se perdieron por la puerta de la cocina, Alan levantó la cabeza de la snitch que había seguido con la mirada y escudriñó los ojos entre la penumbra que comenzaba a adueñarse del comedor.

´´´´´´´´´´´´

Las nubes dibujaban formas opacas en el cielo. Los rayos del sol apenas desprendían los destellos habituales sobre el Valle de Godric. Hacía una tarde tranquila y fría, habitual del mes de Octubre. Christine paseaba entre la multitud balanceando la cesta de la compra, repleta de huevos, ternera, galletas de chocolate y cereales. Tarareaba una vieja canción que le había enseñado su madre, mientras observaba los escaparates con melancolía. Pensaba en Remus.

Se preguntaba cómo podía extinguirse tan rápidamente la llama que los había unido durante tantos años. Se preguntaba porqué el destino le volvía a jugar una mala pasada, se preguntaba porqué había dejado de acercarse a su marido, de besarlo, de acariciarlo...se preguntaba porqué volvía a no sentirse mujer.

Era como si Dani hubiese absorbido su capacidad de amar, sentir y sonreír, como si se hubiese llevado con él una parte de sí misma. En el pasado había sido así. Lo sabía, la muerte de Dani la había marcado para siempre. Le había tatuado el alma con hierros candentes y le había robado la manera de encontrar la felicidad. Christine nunca se perdonaría esa fatídica noche aunque Harry y el resto del mundo lo hubiesen hecho por ella. Había recuperado a Alan...pero sin querer y sin darse cuenta lo estaba volviendo a perder.

"_-¿Pediste que Alan resucitara?-la voz de Christine era tensa y queda. Se le había secado la garganta.  
-No.- negó el chico con rotundidad.-Pedí que hubiese algo en tu vida que pudiera llenar el vacío que él te dejó...-suspiró, cerró los ojos y añadió:- Mis padres me contaron lo de Dani...y yo sabía que el profesor Lupin había suplido ese vacío...pero sabía, Chris, que para que fueras del todo feliz debías tener algo que acompañara ese inquietud, ese dolor...conocía a la perfección tus sentimientos y sabía que otro niño no reemplazaría a Alan..."_

El reflejo del recuerdo de Harry le vino a la mente al detenerse en la puerta de una tienda para bebés. El escaparate mostraba unos pequeños peucos de color rosa y un conjunto para recién nacido. Christine sonrió y acarició el vidrio con ternura. ¿Por qué estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad que Harry y la Unión le habían otorgado¿Por qué no había hecho caso a Emy y había dejado que la duda estropeara la relación que tenía con Remus¿Por qué dejaba que Alan creciera y se escaparan los miles de recuerdos que debía vivir con su hijo? Su hijo...dios mío, que tonta había sido. Había pensando durante quince años que no volvería a acariciar las manitas de su querido niño, que no volvería a estrecharlo entre sus brazos y ahora estaba profundamente arrepentida.

Sintió el tirón de una figura sujetándole el brazo y se vio arrastrada rápidamente a un solitario callejón, que daba detrás de la tienda. Unas manos frías le taparon la boca y una figura oscura se colocó enfrente suyo. El callejón olía a heces de los perros callejeros y a basura. Varias moscas merodeaban entre lo escombros.

Unos preciosos ojos castaños se entrevieron entre las ropas negras de aquella silueta. Christine sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando el hombre se desprendió de la capucha que le tapaba la cabeza y le sonrió con ternura.

-Tenía que verte...- susurró con una voz terriblemente ronca. Parecía que había hecho un esfuerzo considerable para llegar hasta allí.- No contestabas a mis llamadas, no te había vuelto a ver...Chris...te necesito.

-Y yo necesito que salgas de mi vida.- Christine, con todo el dolor del mundo, empujó a Dani para apartarlo de su camino y salir de nuevo a la luz de la calle mayor, pero el hombre, bruscamente, la sujetó con fuerza y la estampó contra el muro de piedra besándola con salvajismo y sin darle opción a la resistencia. Christine se revolvió entre sus brazos y sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando Dani colocó una de las manos en su garganta, para empujarla hacia atrás. La profesora, haciendo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas de resistencia, pues seguía teniendo en mente el rostro del que había sido su marido, cubrió su cuerpo de energía y Dani, como si un hierro candente lo hubiese rozado, retiró la mano del cuello de la mujer y se separó furioso.

-Has tardado muy poco en reemplazarme.- Christine, que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no desfallecer ante la opresión que sentía en el pecho, frunció el entrecejo. Múltiples memorias de Dani llegaron a su mente. Recordaba a Remus jugueteando con ella, a Sirius haciéndole cosquillas, a James dándole un beso en la mejilla...y Dani nunca se había puesto celoso y si lo había hecho, no había comentado nada. Recordó la carta que Lupin le había tendido y las palabras que estaban escritas allí...ese era el Dani que ella recordaba, el que nunca se enfadaba, el que siempre aceptaba todo con una sonrisa, el que era incapaz de pelearse con ella...el Dani que tanto se parecía a Remus. Y definitivamente, ése no era el que tenía enfrente. Respirando hondo, se atrevió a pedir una prueba que sabía que sólo el verdadero Dani habría sabido responder.

-¿Por qué le pusimos "Alan" a nuestro hijo?- dijo con una voz tremendamente gélida.

-¿Qué?- extrañado, Dani retrocedió un par de pasos y la miró alzando una ceja.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

-¿Por qué?- insistió Christine y para su horror, vio como Dani dudaba ante una pregunta que era tremendamente sencilla. Acababa de encontrar su fallo. Aquel hombre podía haberla engañado con sus besos, con sus caricias e incluso con información de la Orden del Fénix, pero nunca con algo así.- Mi padre se llamaba Alan...expresó fríamente y comprendió al instante que sólo existía una persona en el mundo con la capacidad de fingir algo así y que los detestara los suficiente para hacerlo.- Muestra tu verdadero rostro, Ian Lewis...- si Christine esperaba que su enemigo se asustara porque ella había descubierto su juego, se equivocaba de cabo a rabo. Una sonrisa demente surcó los labios del hombre, desfigurando el rostro bello de Dani, manchando su recuerdo con esas expresiones tan horrendas.

-Acabas de cometer el mayor error de tu vida, Christine y puede que sea el último.- la voz de Dani había mutado a un tono cínico y hostil, muy propio del mortífago.- Enhorabuena, me has descubierto incluso antes de lo que imaginaba. No obstante, habría sido mucho mejor para ti no hacerlo.- mientras hablaba, Ian, que había extraído su varita mágica, caminaba de un lado a otro.- Podrías haber tenido una muerte muy dulce, en los brazos de tu querido Dani y ahora tendré que utilizar métodos mucho más desagradables.

-¡Adopta tu verdadero rostro, imbécil!- bramó Christine comenzando a perder la paciencia. Era muy violento odiar a una persona que poseía el rostro de la persona que más había querido en su juventud, del padre de su hijo...

-¡Oh¿No te gusta mi aspecto?- ironizó Ian y soltó una nueva carcajada que helaba la sangre de las venas.- Pues yo me siento muy cómodo de esta manera. Lamento decirte que voy a quedarme con esta apariencia.- Christine no pudo resistir más y alzó una mano lanzando una bola de energía contra el hombre, que la detuvo con un sencillo escudo protector. Sólo había movido la varita en una ocasión, pero Christine descubrió que el poder del mortífago había crecido hasta límites insospechados. Preparada para un nuevo embiste se movió a la par sin dejar de observarle atentamente.

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto¿Por qué estás asesinando a los cardenales¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Ian movió la varita con rapidez y Christine tuvo que saltar detrás de unos contenedores para esquivar el rayo rojo. Al hacerlo se raspó el brazo con el muro de piedra y se hizo una herida de poca importancia. Apretó los dientes enfadada consigo misma.

-¿Todavía no lo sabes?- Ian entornó los ojos mientras trataba de encontrar un hueco por donde volver a atacar.- Venganza, Christine...venganza...- la mujer desapareció de su escondrijo y saltó sobre el mortífago, ahora con la varita también en su mano, conjurando una maldición muy potente. Pero imitándola, Ian también desapareció, envuelto en su capa y volvió a aparecer detrás de ella, lanzando una nueva maldición que Christine detuvo extrayendo su espada y tallando el rayo en dos mitades que explotaron en el callejón y lo cubrieron de un humo espeso. Ahora no se veían, pero escuchaban sus pasos resonar por el asfalto.- Lo sé todo acerca de Harry y su pequeña enfermedad...sé como destruirlo y lo voy a hacer dolorosamente...créeme, querida Chris, que podría hacerlo personalmente, pero le restaría gracia al juego.

-¡Esto no es ningún juego!- rugió Christine entre la cortina de humo que la envolvía. Trató de vislumbrar entre ella pero era incluso más espesa para visualizarla con sus poderes. Atizó al vacío con su espada, tentando entre la negrura, pero sólo alcanzó a cortar el aire.- Está muriendo mucha gente...¿crees que puedes reemplazar a Lord Voldemort? Permíteme desengañarte porque no lo lograrás. Desaparece para siempre Ian o te haremos pedazos. No tienes un buen ejemplo a seguir...

-¡CRUCIO!- un rayo rojo impactó en la espalda de Christine y la hizo doblarse de dolor. La mujer luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar y se mordió la lengua en un intento para que su dolor sólo se expresara en un pequeño gemido. Respirando entrecortadamente, calló al suelo de rodillas, apoyándose en la espada y todavía con la varita bien sujeta en su otra mano. Ian emergió de entre la oscuridad como un lobo en su fortaleza y sus ojos, adoptando el color miel de Dani, se tornaron tan rojos como la sangre, pareciendo dos linternas iluminando el tenebroso callejón.- No pareces comprender que soy más poderoso que Lord Voldemort...- llegó hasta la altura de Christine y le escupió en la cara, golpeándole después en las costillas con la punta del zapato. Christine soltó un aullido de dolor y terminó de caer al suelo sujetándose el costado agónicamente. Su cuerpo parpadeaba, iluminándose de vez en cuando como si fuese la sirena de una ambulancia y estuviese al límite de que se le acabara la batería. Sus reservas de energías se estaban agotando. Había estado entrenando con Harry al límite y últimamente sentía cambios extraños en sus poderes.- Me das mucha lástima...- Christine logró abrir un ojo y vislumbró la figura de Dani borrosa, sonriéndole cínicamente. Era caprichoso que fuese a morir precisamente observando el rostro del hombre al que había querido con todas sus fuerzas. Era, indirectamente, la venganza de Dani por no haberlo podido salvar, por no haber llegado a tiempo...

-Pobre infeliz...- aún en su situación, Christine se permitió el lujo de soltar una carcajada fría en medio de aspavientos.-...te aplastaremos como a un gusano...- aprovechó la confusión en el rostro de su enemigo para tomar la espada con agilidad y blandirla con rapidez, rozando levemente el pecho de Ian, que se apartó en el último segundo. Esta maniobra le permitió ponerse en pie de nuevo. El mortífago, en vez de sentirse furioso o contraatacar, guardó su varita en un cinturón de cuero y sonrió fanfarronamente.

-Será muy divertido observar tu rostro cuando ya sea demasiado tarde. En verdad me inspiras lástima, Christine, porque eres más estúpida de lo que siempre sospeché. Tienes la verdad al alcance de tu mano, pero la has apartado de tus prioridades. Mi triunfo está muy cerca.- y antes de que Christine pudiese efectuar algún signo de ataque, la figura de Ian Lewis desapareció con un sonido muy parecido al disparo de una pistola. Cuando el humo espeso del callejón se disipó completamente, Christine se guardó la espada y bajó la varita, observando su reflejo en un espejo roto de entre los escombros de la basura. Un hilo de sangre le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios. Pero estaba a salvo.


	17. And I swore I’d never let you go

**CAPÍTULO 17: AND I SWORE I'D NEVER LET YOU GO.**

**(Y JURÉ NUNCA DEJARTE IR)**

Lupin caminaba de un extremo a otro del comedor mirando de reojo su reloj de pulsera. Tonks se había marchado hacía veinte minutos y Christine todavía no había llegado. En otras circunstancias no le habría preocupado. Quizás, su mujer tuviera que hacer alguna otra cosa aparte de comprar, era su estilo desaparecer sin dejar rastro y luego volver a casa con total normalidad. Pero aquel día, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Desde que había descubierto la verdad sobre Dani, Lupin se había sumido en una total desesperación. Se preguntaba si el amor que existía entre él y Christine era tan frágil que se rompía al primer soplido como había ocurrido. Ian Lewis había jugado tan bien su papel que parecía irreal.

Los había distanciado, convertido en extraños y separado en cuestión de días, simplemente con su sola presencia. Lupin nunca había creído que la aparición de Dani fuese del todo real, pero la duda se había mantenido en su cabeza. Tenía la costumbre de no luchar por Christine y ahora, cuando existía el riesgo de no volverla a ver, se preguntaba si había elegido el camino correcto. Estaba bien darle tiempo a Christine para aclarar sus dudas y ser comprensivo con ella, pero la mujer podía llegar a tener la sensación de que le daba todo igual y que se conformaría con perderla. Y eso no era verdad.

-_Ubi est mater?_(¿dónde está mamá?)- preguntó Alan, que había cambiado la snitch por un puzzle del "Rey león".

-No tardará.- respondió Lupin con la máxima calma que pudo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando y que el reloj de cuco marcaba las siete y media de la tarde. Hacía cuatro horas que Christine se había marchado. Observó de reojo como el niño volvía a enfrascarse en la búsqueda de la cabeza de Simba, cuando se escuchó el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta de entrada. Lupin levantó la cabeza esperanzado, pero sabía que Christine siempre entraba por la puerta trasera cuando iba a hacer la compra.

Efectivamente, no era su mujer. Harry entraba con la chaqueta colgada en el hombro y seguido de una chica. Lupin tuvo que forzar su mente a dibujar el rostro de Anya cuando la vio penetrar en el comedor. Aquello era todavía más extraño. Le habría resultado natural que el chico entrara con Heka, Ron, Hermione o Ginny, pero jamás con la muchacha.

-Buenas familia.- saludó Harry dejando las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor y sonriendo con naturalidad. Lupin trató de abrir la boca para responderle, pero se había quedado totalmente asombrado. Anya estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta y su mirada y la de Alan habían quedado conectadas como imanes. Harry, por primera vez preocupado, observó como su amiga apretaba los puños y trataba por todos los medios de que su cuerpo no temblara a convulsiones. Alan, dejando caer la última pieza del puzzle que le faltaba, se levantó del sofá y salió corriendo hacia Lupin, refugiándose entre sus piernas. Era la segunda vez que el niño se mostraba temeroso y sólo había ocurrido en presencia de Anya y Orión. Alan era muy valiente, frío y hasta engreído para sus cinco años y normalmente no aparentaba ser un crío normal y corriente. Su arrogancia chocaba a menudo con el carácter fuerte de Christine. Y en ocasiones, sólo en ocasiones, Alan se mostraba como cualquier niño de su edad.

Por fin, la guerra de miradas se rompió y Anya cerró brevemente los ojos para tranquilizarse, tratando de sonreír después a Lupin.

-Buenas tardes, profesor.- Harry sabía que lo había intentado, pero la voz de la chica había sonado tan gélida que a Lupin se le puso la carne de gallina. Pensó por un momento que Anya debía haberlo pasado tan mal o peor que Christine, porque sólo había escuchado esa manera de expresarse en ella.

-Buenas tardes, Anya. Es una sorpresa verte por aquí.

-Remus, he estado hablando con Anya y ha decidido ayudarnos.- explicó Harry. Lupin suspiró. Desde que Alan se había medio enterado de la verdad, Harry había dejado de llamarle "pater". Era la segunda vez en ese día que escuchaba su nombre en boca de los que durante cinco años había considerado sus hijos. Era como haberlos perdido a los dos de golpe.

-Me alegro que tengas buenas noticias.- respondió, tratando de sonar casual.- Porque Christine ha desaparecido y...- bajó la mirada y observó a Alan que todavía se escondía entre sus piernas, mirando fijamente a Anya, que trataba por todos los medios de ignorarle.-...Ian Lewis está detrás de todo esto...- Harry se tensó y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Dejó la chaqueta tirada en el sofá de malas formas, tratando de no pensar en lo que diría Christine si la viera y se pasó una mano por la barbilla, donde le crecía barba de dos días. Le gustaría que sus poderes estuvieran lo suficientemente desarrollados como para sentir si Christine estaba en peligro o no, pero su profesora siempre llevaba activada una barrera de energía que la protegía de penetraciones externas. Ni siquiera el arcángel más poderoso podía encontrarla en esos momentos.

-Ese cabrón me las va a pagar de una vez por todas.- rugió, golpeando la mesa del comedor con un puño.- No le perdonaré lo que le hizo a Hermione...

-¿Fue Ian Lewis quién violó a Hermione?- preguntó Anya con la voz ronca. Su rostro, que unos segundos atrás parecía un témpano de hielo, había palidecido de golpe. Pero si ella parecía asombrada, no era nada en comparación a lo que lo estaban Lupin y Harry.

-No me digas que también sabes cosas de Hermione...- susurró Harry perplejo. Anya comprendió que había sido muy indiscreta soltando ese comentario, pero realmente le había impactado. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y olvidando que estaba en una casa ajena caminó hasta la repisa de uno de los muebles y observó una fotografía de Christine y Lupin. La rozó con el dedo y suspiró.

-Te sorprendería lo mucho que puedo saber, Harry.- se giró de nuevo hacia ellos y se cruzó de brazos.- Orión no se equivocaba cuando en clase resaltó las características de otros arcángeles. Hay muy pocas cosas que yo no sepa o no vea. Tengo premoniciones.- Harry, que sabía muy poco acerca de los demás arcángeles, apartó la mirada de la chica y se dedicó a juguetear con los pulgares, pensativamente. En cambio, Lupin parecía saber muy bien de lo que hablaba Anya.

-Eso quiere decir que eres un arcángel muy poderoso.- aseguró. Lo hizo fríamente, pero hablando con amabilidad y Anya se lo tomó como un cumplido y se sonrojó levemente. Algo muy inusual en ella.- Sólo conozco a otro de los vuestros que tenga premoniciones.

-Es cierto, profesor.- reconoció la chica sin mirarle directamente a la cara.- Tanto Orión como yo poseemos unos poderes mucho más desarrollados que otros arcángeles. Además de ser magos, nuestros padres tenían una energía muy poderosa.

-¿Dónde están vuestros padres?- se atrevió a preguntar Lupin. Sabía que si Ian Lewis había entrado en acción necesitarían la mayor ayuda posible. No obstante, Anya no parecía haberse tomado la pregunta tan bien. Volvió a darse la vuelta y caminó hasta la ventana, apoyando las manos sobre el alfeizar.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña.- confesó con una voz tan gélida que a Harry se le antojó demasiado inexpresiva para el dolor que debería tener la chica.- Y los padres de Orión también. Mi padre...mi padre nos crió, pero ahora está muy lejos de aquí. No puede ayudarnos.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Lupin arrepentido de haber preguntado. Comenzaba a entender porqué Anya parecía estar envuelta en una coraza de acero. Hubo un molesto silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Alan lo deshizo.

-Fueron asesinados.- soltó como un autómata. Había hablado tan secamente que parecía que no sintiese ninguna lástima por lo que acababa de decir. Anya se dio la vuelta bruscamente y lo taladró con la mirada.- Tu madre y los padres de Orión fueron asesinados.

-Alan...¿cómo...?- Harry miró a su hermano sin entender lo que decía. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Anya había sido muy vulnerable en el momento de confesar su pasado y Alan se había podido introducir en su mente. Toda una proeza, pues la mente de la chica parecía cerrada con candado.

-No tenías derecho a hurgar en mis sentimientos.- murmuró Anya impactada, pero a la vez furiosa. Volvía a observar a Alan como al principio, controlando sus sentimientos para que su poder no se activara.- Son mis recuerdos y están muy lejos de tu alcance.

-Es ridículamente sencillo penetrar en tu cabeza.- soltó el niño despreocupado y por primera vez se separó de las piernas de Lupin y fue hasta el sofá para colocar la última pieza del puzzle que se había caído al suelo con la llegada de Anya.- Soy más poderoso que tú.- en aquel instante, Anya apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, como si estuviese recordando algo del pasado. Harry y Lupin observaban el intercambio de palabras como si estuviesen viendo un partido de tenis.

-Alan, deberías pedirle perdón a Anya, ya sabes que no debes introducirte en la mente de los demás.- le reprendió su hermano, pero Alan parecía muy concentrado en observar como había quedado su puzzle y no le hizo caso.

-No te lo mereces...- susurró Anya lentamente, mirando al niño y negando con la cabeza.- No mereces lo que han hecho por ti...- Harry estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que Anya podía saber en relación a Alan, cuando una luz blanquecina iluminó la habitación. En un principio, la llegada les pilló tan de sorpresa que todos excepto Alan, retrocedieron un par de pasos y se taparon los ojos con una mano, para no quedar completamente cegados.

En medio de la claridad, la figura de Christine se materializó delante de sus ojos. Llevaba el pelo despeinado y sucio. La túnica, que normalmente lucía impecable, estaba agujereada por varios costados y un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Parecía tener múltiples heridas leves por todo el cuerpo y uno de sus brazos estaba doblado en un ángulo imperfecto. Se arrodilló en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos, como si mantenerse erguida le costara un trabajo inhumano.

-¡Chris!- exclamó Lupin cuando las bolsas de la compra tocaron el suelo y la comida se esparció por el suelo. Harry también se acercó a la mujer muy preocupado. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la observaba tan vulnerable. Se asemejaba a la Christine falta de energía de los tiempos de Lord Voldemort, por la que había decidido sacrificarse. Sintió que el aire se le congelaba en el pecho cuando se puso una mano en el corazón y la otra en la boca del estómago, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

-No os preocupéis.- pronunció en voz baja y hablando con un terrible esfuerzo.- Estoy bien.

-La poción.- dijo Harry con nerviosismo.- Voy a por ella...

-No.- lo detuvo Christine cuando el chico estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y subir escaleras arriba.- No vayas, Harry. No queda ni una.- Harry no comentó nada, pero le resultó extraño. El día anterior se había tomado una después del entrenamiento y entonces todavía quedaban dos pociones. Christine había comentado que debía pedirle a Snape que les fabricara más, pero él no la había visto tomarse ninguna. Las reservas de energía de la mujer debían estar por los suelos si en un día había agotado las dos restantes.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- quiso saber Lupin con la voz queda. Christine no logró responder de inmediato. Harry, que no la había visto llorar más que en una ocasión, tuvo la impresión de que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Parecía que se había quebrado el mito que significaba la mujer para él, como si la viera desnuda, sin máscaras, sin mentiras, sin nada que pudiera enturbiar la imagen real de lo que significaba. Christine se había vuelto pequeña, se había vuelto...humana.

-Dani...- logró articular con la garganta reseca.-...yo...Remus...perdóname...- Lupin no respondió. La atrajo hacia su pecho, le dio un beso en la frente y le apartó los mechones azabache del rostro. Harry apartó la mirada para dejarles ese instante de intimidad y Alan, todavía desde el respaldo del sofá, también lo hizo. En cambio, Anya se quedó observándolos ensimismada, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a alguien demostrarse cariño, como si nunca hubiese visto a una pareja abrazándose. Harry pensó que a la chica no le habían mostrado muchos signos de estima.

Christine agradeció que su marido no le hiciera reclamaciones con una media sonrisa y trató de ponerse en pie. Pero nuevamente, le asaltó un terrible dolor producido por la pérdida de energía. Se sujetó el estómago y apretó los dientes.

-Tenemos que curarte.- expresó Harry con preocupación y se arrodilló al lado de su profesora. Temblorosamente, extendió las manos e intercambió miradas con la mujer.

-No lo hagas.- ordenó Christine, pero su tonó tajante habitual se había ablandado. Por dentro, sabía que necesitaba recuperar energía rápidamente o corría el riesgo de ponerse muy enferma. Pero por otro lado, sabía que Harry necesitaba esas reservas para subsistir.

-Tengo que curarte.- insistió y cerró los ojos. La energía bullía de sus manos, pero lo hacía mucho más lentamente que de costumbre. Harry sabía que él tenía la culpa de aquello. Estaba tan atemorizado con quedarse sin reservas que obligaba a su cuerpo a no soltar un poder intenso, sino leve. Pero ahora estaba en integridad la salud de Christine y debía hacer un esfuerzo. Una luz blanca bulló entre sus manos parpadeando y rodeando el cuerpo de su profesora. La mujer sintió alivio, pero no era suficiente. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a convivir con un inmenso poder y la poca energía de Harry no servía para sanar más que los pequeños cortes que rodeaban sus brazos.

-No es suficiente.- murmuró desesperado. Estaba comenzando a desgastarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sabía que al abrir los ojos vería una cortina de humo que lo marearía. Esa era la sensación que tenía cada vez que perdía mucha energía.

-Déjalo, Harry.- dijo Christine con pesar. Ella misma comenzaba a notar en su propio cuerpo el dolor de su protegido. Se sentía impotente ante aquella escena. Necesitaba energía rápida...era como si su cuerpo engullera la de Harry más rápidamente que de costumbre y que todavía le faltara mucha más.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que ayudarte!- para Harry era un reto personal. Necesitaba ayudar a Christine para ayudarse a sí mismo y no podía permitirse el lujo de que hubiese un ataque y su profesora no estuviera allí para salvar a los aurores de los mortifagos.- ¡Anya, ayúdame!- pero Anya estaba paralizada en el marco de la puerta, hacia donde había retrocedido. Harry levantó la cabeza y la vio pálida y temblorosa. Hubiese deseado dejar lo que estaba haciendo para saciar su curiosidad y preguntarle a la chica lo que le ocurría, pero no tenía tiempo. Era como si Anya hubiese entrado en una especie de trance y fuese incapaz de acercarse y desprender un poco de la mucha energía que poseía.

-Yo...yo...

-¡Anya, por favor!- la chica negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez. En sus ojos podía reflejarse el rostro contraído de dolor de Christine, podía ver su sufrimiento y lo peor, es que podía remediarlo sin despeinarse. Pero acercarse allí sería...no, no podía.- ¡Anya!

Anya estaba demasiado impresionada para reaccionar ante los gritos de Harry. Se sentía sola, envuelta en un vacío agónico, atrapada entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación sin escuchar una sola palabra. Se habría gritado allí mismo de no ser porque la voz se le había apagado de la garganta. Orión le había advertido lo que significaba implicarse emocionalmente entre aquella gente, en aquella casa...pero ella no lo había escuchado. Había preferido olvidar todo lo que había sentido en el pasado, olvidar el odio, el rencor, la soledad, olvidar que eran los únicos que podían cambiar las cosas, que no tendrían ayuda...para Anya, había sido mucho más sencillo tomar la mano de Harry y dejarse llevar, dejarse enseñar por la vida que habría tenido si Ian Lewis no se hubiese cruzado en su camino. Pero por mucho que lo intentase, ahora que los tenía frente, no era fácil odiar la memoria de Harry Potter y los demás, no era fácil envolverse en esa frialdad de la que su padre la rescataba una y otra vez.

Harry la miró suplicante una vez más, pero Anya dejó que el odio la consumiera como siempre había hecho. La expresión de su rostro se había transformado en un muro de hielo impenetrable. Fue Alan y aquello la impactó todavía más, el que se arrodilló al lado de Harry y extendió los brazos.

Christine quiso replicar, quiso detenerle, pero su hijo ya había comenzado el ritual para dejar escapar energía y cuando lo hizo, la habitación entera brilló a causa del increíble poder. Harry, cuyas manos emitían pequeños destellos, observó anonadado como Alan, sin inmutarse si quiera y sin que aquello significase un gran esfuerzo, curaba por completo el cuerpo de Christine y lo abastecía de una poderosa energía.

Después, con la mayor normalidad del mundo, volvió a ponerse en pie, se frotó las manos y regresó a su posición en el sofá, tomando el mando de la televisión y haciendo zapping, buscando algún canal de dibujos animados.

Todos quedaron asombrados por la actitud del niño, pero más aún por el inmenso poder que habitaba en su interior. Anya, temblorosa, asustada y más pálida que nunca, se recostó en la pared y se dejó resbalar por ella, derrotada.

-Dios mío...- murmuró, pero nadie más se percató de su reacción.

Eran más de las ocho de la tarde. Christine se había dado un baño de espuma y bajaba por las escaleras vestida con una bata de estar por casa y secándose el pelo largo con una toalla. La casa estaba en silencio. Alan había cenado un emparedado de jamón serrano y se había marchado a su habitación a dibujar un rato y Harry y Anya, después de que llegaran Ron y los demás, se habían apalancado en el jardín y disfrutado de un baño en la piscina.

Se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina y la luz estaba prendida. La mujer bajó los últimos peldaños casi con sigilo y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Lupin removía con una cuchara de madera el contenido de un cazo que olía a chocolate caliente. Parecía muy entretenido en su labor y no se había percatado de la presencia de la mujer.

Christine se quedó estática, recostada sobre el marco. Sentía el corazón embargado por la emoción. Veía a Remus vestido únicamente con unos pantalones y con el cabello más crecido de lo habitual, lo veía tal y como lo había visto por primera vez. Era curioso que pese a que las facciones del hombre hubiesen cambiado, pudiera ver a ese niño interior que le había tendido la mano. Deseaba pedirle perdón una vez más, deseaba decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero sentía que cada palabra que pronunciara, que cada sonrisa, que cada mirada, podían resultar tremendamente vacías. No hacían falta las palabras para expresar lo que sentía, no hacían falta las disculpas. Todo importaba realmente muy poco. Se había dejado engañar, se había dejado vencer, una vez más, por un recuerdo. Allí estaba Remus, frente a ella, a solo un par de metros y removiendo el chocolate caliente como si fuese lo más importante en aquel momento, como si fuese lo único que mereciera la pena. Y tal vez lo era. Quizás, Lupin había dejado de prestar atención a la guerra, al sufrimiento y había optado por vivir, sólo eso, sólo preocuparse por aquellas pequeñas cosas que nunca habían saboreado, que nunca habían disfrutado. Estaban tan cerca...y a la vez tan lejos, nuevamente. Eran dos almas unidas por un amor que parecía volver a estar prohibido. Había pasado el tiempo, los días, las semanas, los años...pero lo quería como el primer día o tal vez más.

Se acercó a él por detrás y Remus sintió su presencia, pero no se dio la vuelta. Continuó removiendo el chocolate con parsimonia. Suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando Christine lo abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en la espalda. Se estremeció, tembló...no obstante, no correspondió a ese gesto de cariño.

Christine, totalmente conmocionada, continuó propinándole pequeños besos por la piel desnuda y movió la mano izquierda, la que tenía libre y no sujetaba la cintura de Lupin y tentó entre su brazo hasta llegar a la mano con la que el hombre removía el contenido del cazo. La acarició y él trató de soltarse de ese cariño, pero Christine tenía mucha más fuerza en aquel instante y le obligó a mantenerse unido. Remus cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, tratando de detener el temblor de sus labios, pero flaqueó y no impidió que Christine le diera la vuelta y se lanzara a sus brazos. Dejó que ella lo rozara con sus dedos, dejó que se acercara hacia su rostro y que chocara su frente a la suya, dejó que sus labios se recorrieran y que los mordisqueara y por fin, dejó que introdujera su lengua con desesperación y lo besara como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Lupin dejó caer la cuchara al suelo y apagó a tientas el fuego de la encimera, tomando a Christine en brazos y caminando hacia las escaleras. Entre beso y suspiro casi tropezaron con una silla, pero no les importó. Continuaron subiendo sin dejar de tocarse, de rozarse, de acariciarse...y llegaron hasta la habitación de matrimonio. Tan absortos estaban en sus movimientos que no lograron abrir el picaporte hasta un par de minutos más tarde. Una vez dentro de la estancia, Christine cerró con llave y lanzó un hechizo silenciador, tumbándose después en la cama, donde ya la esperaba su marido.

Hicieron el amor con ansia, repitiendo el juego de roces una y otra vez, alargando el placer hasta no resistir la tentación, llegando a zonas prohibidas que al principio de conocerse no se habían atrevido a explorar. Se besaron como si fuera la última, deshicieron la cama como si les molestase cualquier cosa que tocara su piel y no fuera la piel del otro. Repitieron la operación una y otra vez hasta quedar exhaustos. Se amaron sin palabras, sin reproches, sin lágrimas...sólo con silencios. Unos largos silencios que hablaron por ellos, que rompieron todas las barreras, que aclararon todas las dudas, que los perdonaron por ellos mismos.

Y una vez saciado el deseo, Christine recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Remus y dejó que su respiración recobrara el ritmo habitual mientras se balanceaba en la de su marido.

-¿Te apetece una taza de chocolate?- preguntó Lupin con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un beso en el cabello. Christine, después de mucho tiempo, soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en el chocolate ahora?

-Me gusta el chocolate.- respondió Lupin, fingiendo estar ofendido.- Y he estado un buen rato removiendo el cazo para darle espesura. ¡No voy a tirarlo!

-Está bien.- aceptó Christine. Tanteó entre la mesita de noche y tomó su varita mágica.- ¡Accio chocolate! ¡Accio cucharas!- desde aquella distancia, el chocolate y las cucharillas que había solicitado la mujer tardaron unos instantes en llegar a la habitación y colarse por la ventana abierta. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto levitar desde la cocina habría pensado que los dueños de la casa no estaban muy bien de la cabeza, pero afortunadamente, nadie los divisó.

Lupin cogió un cleenex del cajón de la cómoda y lo extendió por la cama, tumbándose después y tomando una de las cucharas para saborear su manjar preferido. Christine, todavía tratando de no reírse más de la cuenta, lo imitó, pero no tomó más de dos cucharadas.

-¿No te gusta?- inquirió Lupin, que a diferencia, parecía capaz de acabarse el cazo entero.

-Me ha entrado angustia.- respondió su mujer colocándose una mano en la boca y girando el rostro.- Creo que me sienta mal el chocolate.

-Que yo sepa nunca lo ha hecho.- Lupin alzó una ceja algo extrañado. Christine se encogió de hombros.

-No he tomado mucho chocolate durante mi vida, la verdad.

Después del susto inicial con Christine, Harry había pasado una tarde verdaderamente agradable. Tal y como le había dicho a Anya; Ron, Ginny y Hermione se habían pasado por su casa para charlar un rato.

Al principio, se habían quedado muy asombrados de encontrar allí a la chica, pero curiosamente, habían hecho buenas migas con ella. Anya no había hablado mucho y Harry pensó que quizás se debía a su manera de ser. Nunca la había encontrado muy comunicativa, pero se alegraba de haberle sacado un par de sonrisas cuando le había ofrecido un bote de coca cola y unas galletas Oreo. Ron había hecho el intento de engañarla y había agitado el bote del refresco a propósito, pero en cuanto el gas estaba a punto de golpear a la chica en la cara, ésta había lanzado un ráfaga de viento con la mano que lo había dirigido a Ron.

Harry se había reído tanto de la cara de Póker de su amigo que había ido a por la cámara de fotos para inmortalizar el momento de por vida.

Más tarde, se habían dado un baño y Anya había demostrado lo buena nadadora que era al ganar a todos en una carrera. Era ya entrada la noche, cuando habían decidido echarse en las hamacas y dejarse vencer por el estupor del cansancio.

-Ginny,- dijo Hermione con voz monótona mientras releía uno de los libros de la academia.- Tienes mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?- la menor de los Weasley, que había estado un poco apática durante toda la tarde, asintió por inercia. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero tal vez era debido a que no había comido mucho en los últimos días.

-Serán cosas de mujeres, Hermione.- respondió Ron con total normalidad y sin darle importancia. Miró a su hermana y vio que se sonrojaba ligeramente.- Ya sabes...el monstruo ese pintado de rojo que sale en la trelevisión de Harry...

-Es televisión, Ron.- le corrigió Hermione exasperada. Por la cara que había puesto su amiga le parecía que todo aquello tenía otro nombre y no precisamente el de la menstruación.- Y no es un monstruo, es la regla.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?- Ron se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia delante para coger una galleta de la mesa. Cuando se levantó vio que se había dibujado una media sonrisa en los rostros de las dos chicas. Hermione tuvo que apartar la mirada. Realmente, Ron era una persona extraordinaria, capaz de hacerla reír en los peores momentos de su vida. Tratando de olvidar el beso que se habían dado hacía tiempo en su casa, le pasó una mano por el brazo a Ginny para reconfortarla y ella misma se sirvió otro par de galletas.

Harry y Anya estaban sentados un poco más alejados, pero habían escuchado la conversación a la perfección. Hacía rato que permanecían callados, observando el cielo como si en él pudieran divisar lo más interesante del mundo. Harry estaba recostado sobre la hamaca con los brazos en la nuca.

-Deberías hablar con ella.- dijo Anya de pronto. No lo miraba a él, sino que dibujaba extrañas formas en el vacío como si tuviera un bolígrafo en los dedos.

-¿Con quién?- inquirió Harry distraídamente. Había cerrado los ojos para escuchar el sonido de las chicharras en el matorral más próximo.

-Está claro que si no somos un poco más sinceros el uno con el otro no vamos a entendernos, Harry.- suspiró Anya. Al chico le molestó que continuara jugueteando con las manos. Le ponía nervioso. Aunque todo en ella le ponía nervioso. Era como estar hablando con un enigma.- Hablaba de Ginny. ¿Crees que no sé la relación que tenéis?

-Teníamos.- la corrigió Harry con cautela. No quería discutir con Anya, pero prefería que el tema de Ginny quedara a parte de ella y de todo el mundo. Sólo había una persona con la que se sentía a gusto comentándolo y esa era Heka. Anya le miró y para su sorpresa, sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Tendréis.- murmuró casi imperceptiblemente para que los demás no pudieran oírlo. Una mirada rápida le hizo ver que estaban comentando su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

-¿Lo has visto?- Harry, de pronto, se había puesto algo nervioso. Se sentó en la hamaca y tomó a la chica de la manos. Inmediatamente, sintió una presencia que los observaba. Entre los árboles del jardín, Orión se agazapaba como un felino entre la oscuridad, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, pero lo ignoró. Aquello era más importante.- ¿Has visto nuestro futuro? ¿Estaremos juntos?

-No podría decirte a ciencia cierta.- Anya se había puesto algo tensa. Parecía sentirse muy incómoda en esa situación y disimuladamente, Harry retiró sus manos para no ponerla en un compromiso.- Sólo tengo ciertos flashes del futuro y comprenderás que no puedo ir pregonándolos.

-Sí...- dijo Harry algo despagado. Entendía muy bien lo que quería decir Anya, pero le habría deseado tener algo a lo que sostenerse. Si la chica había visto un futuro para él y para Ginny era posible que no muriera en la batalla y eso le levantaba el ánimo.- Por cierto, podrías decirle a Orión que puede tranquilamente sentarse y tomar unas galletas. Me inquieta tenerlo toda la tarde escondiéndose entre los árboles.- Anya dibujo una expresión divertida en el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-Orión es así. No lograrás que se acerque a ti a menos que te ganes su confianza.- Harry quería preguntar cómo hacerlo, pero se contuvo porque Anya parecía no querer continuar con esa conversación, puesto que toda su atención estaba puesta en el cielo estrellado. Intrigado, dirigió la mirada hacia él, pero no encontró nada que pudiera captar su atención.

-¿Qué es lo que miras tan interesada?

-Sirius...- respondió la muchacha en un susurro de voz. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Había escuchado mal o Anya acababa de nombrar a su padrino?- La estrella Sirius ha desaparecido del cielo...

-¿Qué?- Harry miró desesperado a la noche, tratando de visualizar la constelación de Canis Major.- Era de las pocas que se sabía de Astronomía, precisamente porque en ella estaba la estrella Sirio, la de su padrino. Divisó cada uno de los componentes de aquel dibujo estrellado, pero no la encontró. Anya tenía razón. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, Sirius había desaparecido.

Octubre avanzaba a un ritmo acelerado. Hacía días que el ambiente cálido del colegio había mutado a un clima ventoso y nublado. Comenzaba a refrescar. Después de las dos incansables primeras horas, Christine estaba sentada en su despacho, con un mapa de Londres abierto sobre la mesa. Había más acompañantes a su lado.

Lupin, con un lápiz gastado y la cara contraída por la concentración, trataba de marcar cruces en zonas puntuales.

Hacía poco más de una semana que el profesor había hablado con Anya y Orión y la conversación con ellos todavía resonaba en sus oídos.

"_-¡No sabe lo que nos está pidiendo!- gritó Orión fuera de sus casillas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo con fiereza.- ¡No! ¡En absoluto! ¡Me niego a trabajar con ustedes!- Lupin suspiró, cerró brevemente los ojos y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla. Los dos chicos lo observaron conmocionados. _

-Estamos en vuestras manos, Orión.- dijo con una voz extremadamente ronca.- Tú decides si ayudarnos o no, pero si lo haces, sabes que tenemos muchas posibilidades de detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- el chico retiró la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que se le veía vulnerable.- No soy estúpido, alcanzo a comprender que tenéis un secreto que quema en vuestras manos y que estar aquí os cuesta un tremendo esfuerzo, lo cual quiere decir que conocéis la gravedad de la situación. No os estoy pidiendo que me contéis ese secreto, os estoy pidiendo que trabajéis a nuestro lado.- en aquel instante, Orión fue incapaz de continuar apartando la mirada. Lupin, a su vez, levantó la cabeza y ambos quedaron conectados por una extraña magia. Sin saber porqué ni cómo aquello era posible, el profesor se vio traspasando los ojos grises del muchacho y viendo más allá de ellos. Y entonces sintió una terrible tristeza. Sintió que algo dentro de Orión quería comunicarse con él, quería hablarle, pero una oscuridad lo tenía atrapado. Aquel embrujo no duró más que unos segundos, pero cuando la magia del momento se rompió, Orión respiraba agitadamente y Lupin escudriñó sus rasgos en busca de aquella sensación. Pero había desaparecido."

Dos días más tarde, Orión se había presentado en su despacho y le había prometido que lo ayudarían en ciertas ocasiones, pero que no esperara mucho de él. Lupin, incapaz de contenerse, le había preguntado porqué lo hacía y el chico sólo había pronunciado una palabra: "Anya".

Lupin se había sorprendido de que existiera una humanidad tan grande en el corazón frío de Orión, que fuera capaz de arriesgar el todo por el todo por su hermana, pero daba gracias por ello. Después de aquello, se había puesto en contacto con Dumbledore y se había organizado una nueva reunión de la Orden del Fénix con todos sus miembros al completo. Harry y Lupin habían contado todos los avances que habían tenido con respecto a los dos misteriosos arcángeles y la noticia había levantado los ánimos de los demás. Molly Weasley y Ojoloco Moody habían sido los únicos que se habían mostrado reacios a trabajar con ellos sin conocer nada acerca de sus intenciones, pero Dumbledore les había acabado por convencer. El director estaba de acuerdo con Lupin y Harry en que la mejor manera de pelear esa guerra era aliarse con el mayor número de seguidores posibles y había enviado a varios miembros a tratar de convencer a sectores renegados de la comunidad mágica, antes de que lo hicieran los mortífagos. Amelia Bones había accedido rápidamente y se había ofrecido a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para posibilitar un diálogo.

Christine, que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la reunión, había estallado contra el director al finalizar. No confiaba en Anya y Orión y tenía motivos: habían intentado asesinar a Alan. Dumbledore le prometió que hablaría con ellos, pero la mujer no parecía del todo conforme, no obstante, decidió que mientras los mantuvieran en estrecha vigilancia, ella no se opondría.

Así que allí estaban. Dos días después de la reunión, tratando de señalar los puntos claves en donde podían estar los núcleos más desarrollados de los mortífagos.

-Este mapa se queda pequeño.- replicó Orión mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Tenía mala cara. Le colgaban bolsas de los párpados y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo.- Según nuestras fuentes deben quedar asociaciones de mortífagos esparcidas por Europa y América. Sólo así se explicaría la muerte de los obispos y cardenales que están aniquilando.

-Los ministerios de magia ya se han puesto en marcha para proteger a esos muggles.- respondió Lupin. Apartó el mapa de Londres del escritorio y fue hasta la estantería, rebuscando entre los libros y haciéndose con un mapamundi.- Las muertes se han reducido considerablemente.

-Nunca se detendrán.- negó Anya con pesar. Tampoco tenía buen aspecto, pero lo había disimulado con lo que parecía maquillaje y que se había esparcido por la cara en proporciones distintas, dándole varias tonalidades a su rostro que quedaban realmente mal.- No hasta matar a todos los cardenales del Cónclave.

-¿Fuisteis vosotros, no es así?- inquirió Christine con una voz poderosamente gélida y balanceándose en su asiento con la mirada puesta en el techo, como si encontrara las motas de polvo interesantes.- Vosotros hicisteis desaparecer al Cónclave entero.

-Los salvamos de Ian Lewis.- le espetó Anya con dureza. Christine no tuvo más remedió que dejar de observar el techo y centrar la mirada en ella. La dureza en la voz de la chica no había tenido nada que envidiar a la que había utilizado la profesora con anterioridad.

-Por supuesto.- aceptó Christine inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto claramente sarcástico.- Actuasteis como os dio la real gana, colocando a veinte ministerios de magia en la boca del lobo y a merced de los mortífagos sin preocuparos por advertir de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero sí, nos consuela saber que salvasteis a esos muggles de las garras de Lewis.- Anya la fulminó con la mirada. Apretó los puños, suspiró y le dio la espalda, concentrándose de nuevo en el mapa que Lupin acababa de extender.

-Debo suponer...- tanteó Lupin suavizando su voz y tratando de romper el mal ambiente que se había creado.-...que esos cardenales están a salvo, ¿no es así?

-Si lo que le preocupa es la integridad de Potter, no tema, los ocultamos a buen recaudo.- saltó Orión con vehemencia. Se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo a causa de la tensión acumulada.

-¿Dónde?- ordenó Christine inclinándose hacia delante y colocando ambas manos en los brazos de la butaca. Orión y Anya se miraron entre sí y como si pudieran leerse el pensamiento, el chico respondió:

-Si su idea, profesora Byrne, es poner vigilancia en las guaridas de los cardenales, vaya olvidándose del asunto. No moverán un dedo que pueda levantar las sospechas de Ian Lewis, ¿queda claro? Esos hombres están bien escondidos y le aseguro que a los mortífagos no les será fácil dar con ellos. Hasta el momento, sólo lograron llegar al que estaba oculto bajo la catedral de Santiago y quedan setenta nueve con vida. Lewis necesita eliminarlos a todos si quiere matar a Potter.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?- quiso saber Lupin, algo desesperado por el planteamiento del chico. No le parecía justo ni le agradaba la manera en la que Orión jugaba con vidas humanas.- ¿Qué los abandonemos a su suerte? ¿Qué esperanza les queda a esos hombres? ¿Rogar para que Ian Lewis no dé con ellos? Es un cara o cruz, Black.- al escuchar su apellido, Orión retrocedió un par de pasos hacia la ventana, desde donde se veía la vieja cabaña de Hagrid y su huerto de calabazas que ya nadie cuidaba.

-Rezar...- respondió como un autómata.-...por el momento, es lo único que pueden hacer. Le aseguro profesor, que vamos a luchar por derrotar a los mortífagos, pero a veces hay que hacer sacrificios.

-Hablas con la dureza de un hombre al que no le importa matar.- Lupin le dio la espalda y se colocó al lado de Anya, que estaba muy ocupada en repasar el mapa como si no quisiera escuchar lo que estaban diciendo y tachó con una cruz roja la Catedral de Santiago, para eliminarla de su búsqueda.

-Y no me importa matar.- gruñó Orión con una voz de ultratumba.- Mientras logre mi objetivo.

-¿Y cuál es tu objetivo?- quiso saber Christine. Lupin se encontraba rodeado de personas que un tiempo atrás habían asesinado a sangre fría a sus enemigos y no era capaz de compartir su tono austero y su frialdad a la hora de expresarse. Orión miró a Anya, que en aquella ocasión, no le devolvió la mirada.

-Eso, profesora Byrne, no es de su incumbencia.- expresó con dureza y Christine volvió a sentir la sensación que había percibido la primera vez que los había visto en el Gran Comedor. No respondió. No veía en Orión el odio que percibía en Anya cuando se dirigía a ella y quizás por ello, podía tratar con él de igual a igual, pero las oportunidades se reducían cuando se trataba de la chica. La veía más frágil y vulnerable, pero algo le decía que en el fondo, se equivocaba. Orión era mucho más pasional, irracional y actuaba precipitadamente, sin importarle herir con sus palabras o soltar algún comentario que pudiera delatarle. Anya las mataba callando. Analizaba a las personas, las observaba, sabía qué decir en todo momento y cuando permanecer en silencio, pero también sentía todo aquello con mucho más ahínco. Eran personajes curiosos que se complementaban demasiado bien juntos. La clave, estaba en separarlos y quizás, los enemigos que habían tenido en el pasado, lo habían pasado por alto.

Durante la siguiente media hora el ruido de los pergaminos fue lo único que rompió el silencio de la habitación. Anya y Lupin habían logrado una complicidad inesperada que les había permitido señalar en el mapa las posibles guaridas de los grupos de mortífagos más importantes. En cuanto a Christine y Orión, ambos batallando interiormente con el otro, habían planeado las mejores estrategias defensivas para cuando se presentasen los ataques. Estaban tan pendientes de sus quehaceres que no notaron el resplandor de luz que se había formado en la entrada del despacho, justo detrás de ellos. No fue hasta que el poder natural de un arcángel llegó hasta la percepción de Christine, Anya y Orión, que éstos alzaron la cabeza de los pergaminos y contemplaron a las dos figuras que se habían materializado enfrente suyo.

Curiosamente, el único que no pareció asombrado era la última persona que se había percatado de los intrusos.

Eran un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad. Debían ser arcángeles no sólo por la asombrosa aparición, sino porque sus rostros parecían témpanos de hielo. Vestían ambos con túnicas blancas, lo que les daba un aire bastante espiritual.

La mujer, de rostro bello y joven, no era muy alta, pero sí esbelta. Tenía los ojos almendrados y el cabello largo y de tonalidades pelirrojas. Las graciosas pecas que le rellenaban las mejillas le daban a su rostro un aire vivaracho y travieso, pese a que no se reía. Su nariz era respingona y diminuta y los labios finos y curvados. Llevaba puestas una sandalias y de su espalda sobresalía una reluciente espada.

El hombre parecía algo mayor. Sus ojos eran oscuros, tanto, que parecían dos cuencas vacías que inspiraban temor a aquellos que lo observaban. Su piel era áspera y rugosa y las primeras arrugas, pese a su todavía juventud, le asaltaban los pómulos. Su nariz era larga y rectilínea y sus labios gruesos. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño y barba de dos días. No era delgado, pero tampoco gordo. También calzaba sandalias y portaba una espada bastante más trabajada que la de la mujer, aunque con rasguños que delataban su uso constante.

Christine se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar a la altura de Anya y Orión que se habían quedado totalmente asombrado con aquella inesperada aparición. Miró a los dos arcángeles, de rostros impasibles, con la expresión bañada en la frialdad y fulminó a Lupin con la mirada, como si él fuera el responsable de todo.

-No pareces muy contenta de vernos, Christine.- había sido la mujer la que se había pronunciado y fue el hecho de que lo hiciera en un inglés marcado por un destacado acento y no en el idioma arcángel lo que más sorprendió a la profesora.

-Te agradezco la cordialidad de hablar en inglés.- No fue Christine quien respondió, sino Lupin. Abriéndose paso entre su esposa, que lo miraba estupefacta, llegó hasta los dos arcángeles y le dio un beso en la mano a la mujer y un apretón correcto al hombre.- Aunque entiendo y hablo vuestro idioma me es más sencillo expresarme en el mío.- los dos arcángeles, simplemente, asintieron levemente con la cabeza. Parecían lentos de movimientos, como si tuvieran que pensar a cada instante lo que hacer, pero Lupin se había topado con los suficientes para darse cuenta de que formaba parte de sus características. Se dio la vuelta hacia Christine y los demás y observó sus reacciones. Había esperado ilusionado que Anya y Orión los conociesen, pero por la manera tan absorta y ensimismada en la que los miraban, le daba la sensación de que se había equivocado. Anya, que era casi tan alta como Christine y estaba colocada a su lado, tenía un brillo inusual en los ojos y miraba a la mujer en especial como si encontrase en ella algo que no compartía con su expresión. Orión, no obstante, poseía la misma expresión gélida que sus compañeros pero se le notaba inquiero.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí?- inquirió Christine fríamente, observando fijamente a los arcángeles y fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Chris, creo que...

-No, déjala Remus.- interrumpió la mujer. Sonreía enigmáticamente y no parecía que el desprecio de Christine la estuviese ofendiendo.- Comprendo el impacto. Han sido...¿cuántos? ¿veinte años? ¿veintiuno? Demasiado tiempo sin vernos.

-La última vez que te vi trataste de convencerme para que me alejara de Dani.- replicó Christine duramente. Sus palabras, continuaron resbalando en el arcángel.- Y como siempre...tenías razón.- miró disimuladamente hacia su marido.

-Como tu mejor amiga, Chris, siempre supe quién era el hombre que debía estar a tu lado, pero no podía decírtelo. Haberlo hecho, habría influenciado en ti confundiendo tus sentimientos y no te habrías dado cuenta de la verdad en la manera correcta.- la mujer sonrió y Christine se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Lupin y el hombre se miraron y asintieron como si acabaran de presenciar lo que habían estado esperando durante mucho tiempo.

-De todas formas.- dijo Christine cuando se hubo separado de su amiga.- sé porqué estás aquí y lamento decir que no me convencerás para que me una a vosotros.

-No lo comprendes.- habló el hombre por primera vez. Tenía una voz mucho más dulce para el tono austero que aparentaba.- En esta guerra estamos involucrados más de lo que crees. Ian Lewis te conoce, conoce nuestras habilidades y sabe el peligro que representamos para él. No dudará en destruirnos.

-Veo que mi madre os ha informado muy bien.- saltó Christine con altivez. Se dio la vuelta y se topó con el rostro pálido de Anya que observaba la conversación en silencio. Se había olvidado de ellos por un momento.- Bien, supongo que si vamos a reagruparnos lo primero será presentarnos. Éstos son Anya y Orión Black. También son de los nuestros.- los dos arcángeles miraron a los chicos con curiosidad y ellos, con esa solemnidad que los caracterizaba, no se molestaron en decir nada ni moverse un ápice.

-Mi nombre es Ursae Silah.- se presentó la mujer. Por primera vez, lo más parecido a una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Orión inclinó la cabeza ligeramente con desinterés, pero Anya se quedó anclada en su posición, con los ojos clavados en los de ella.- Y éste es mi esposo, Saiph.

-Un nombre muy apropiado.- comentó Lupin. No se había dado cuenta de la tensión que se había generado en torno a aquella presentación.- Significa espada.

-Así es.- ratificó Saiph. Parecía muy orgulloso de poseer un nombre que hiciera honor al arma más poderosa de los arcángeles.

-Chicos,- habló Christine sin preocuparse por dirigirse a ellos con menos altivez.- Ursae y yo nos conocemos desde niñas. Jugábamos juntas cuando nuestras madres nos llevaban a la sala entre los dos mundos. Pese a que no os incumba, como sé que tenéis el don de saber todo lo relacionado con nuestras vidas, os diré que no nos veíamos desde una semana antes de que Lily y James Potter fueran asesinados. Por entonces, yo había perdido todo contacto con cualquier arcángel, puesto que estaba en guerra interna conmigo misma y con mi madre; pero no con Ursae. Siempre fuimos íntimas. Y ahora que la guerra se ha desatado y está en peligro nuestro mundo y el suyo, volveremos a formar equipo.

-Bien.- susurró Orión. Tanto Ursae como Saiph miraron de reojo a Christine con complicidad. La profesora sabía que sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por la dureza con la que se expresaban esos jóvenes.- Es un paso importante que entremos en alianza cuanto antes. Deberíamos advertir a todos los arcángeles del mundo del peligro que conlleva esta guerra.

-Eso es imposible.- replicó Saiph. Parecía ofuscado y enfadado. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le hablara en ese tono y menos un mocoso de unos veinte años que se las daba de duro.- La comunidad de arcángeles está esparcida por los rincones más insospechables y a muchos de ellos les gusta la comodidad de la soledad. Sería imposible contactar con todos.

-Entonces morirán.

-¡Estás sacando las cosas de quicio, muchacho!- exclamó Saiph enfurecido.- Hablamos de un mago, poderoso, estoy de acuerdo, pero a fin de cuentas un mago. Podremos con él nosotros solos.

-No conoces a Ian Lewis.- expresó Orión con dureza. Los ojos le brillaban intensamente.

-Y tú no me conoces a mí.

Los demás seguían con la mirada la discusión. Lupin suspiró con cansancio. Empezaban muy mal las cosas si no se ponían de acuerdo. No había contado que el carácter fuerte de Orión pudiese chocar con el de los demás arcángeles, que ya era complicado de por sí, pero esperaba que pudieran resolver el asunto democráticamente. En su opinión, el nerviosismo de Orión se debía a que sabía algo que ellos desconocían y que implicaba a Ian Lewis y en ese caso, era mucho mejor hacerle caso. Pero estaba el hecho de que todavía no confiaba plenamente en él y Saiph era uno de los arcángeles más reconocidos entre los mayores y que probablemente, en un futuro, acabaría siendo uno de ellos.

-¿Qué piensas, Chris?- quiso saber Ursae. La profesora observó los ojos ennegrecidos de Orión y aquello no le dio muy buena espina. Harry se los había descrito así cuando le había contado que habían tratado de asesinar a Alan. Empezaba a tener una ligera sospecha de lo que le ocurría al chico.

-Conozco a Ian Lewis y sé que no se detendrá ante nada. También sé que incluso siendo solamente un mago es más poderoso que yo y...por desgracia, también de Harry.

-¡Es imposible que sea más poderoso que Potter!- negó Saiph contradiciendo a Christine. Aquello comenzaba a convertirse en algo personal, una lucha encarnizada por ver quién tenía razón.

-Yo soy más poderoso que Potter.- refunfuñó Orión entre dientes. Parecía que se había acrecentado su mal genio al nombramiento de Harry.- Y te aseguro que por desgracia para todos, es posible que Lewis me supere.- se hizo el silencio. Saiph seguía sin parecer convencido y tanto Lupin como Christine se habían quedado sorprendidos por la cantidad de información que había soltado Orión por defender su orgullo.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Anya?- le preguntó amablemente Ursae. No obstante, hacía rato que Anya parecía haber caído en una especie de trance y no respondió. Los ojos de Ursae y los de ella estaban conectados como si se hubiesen quedado pegados. Orión dejó de lado la discusión que continuaba manteniendo con Saiph y observó a su hermana en una mezcla de impotencia y miedo.

"_-¡ANYA CORRE! ¡COGE A SILAH Y CORRE!- Anya estaba envuelta en gritos ensordecedores. Tiraba de la mano de Silah, pero ésta no se movía. Las luces traslúcidas de los demás arcángeles iluminaban cada rincón de las callejuelas del casco antiguo. Y rodeándolos, un montón de personas con máscaras. La madre de su mejor amiga, que las había llevado a visitar la ciudad, estaba enfrente suya, protegiéndolas con su cuerpo y un escudo protector que había creado para abrirles un pequeño pasadizo de huída.-¡ANYA MARCHAOS!- suplicó una vez más.- Él se acerca...- Anya observó el rostro de la mujer. Estaba empapado. Le habría gustado asociar eso al sudor que le resbalaba por la frente, pero tenía la certeza de que estaba llorando, pese a que nunca la había visto hacerlo. _

_-¡Mamá, quiero quedarme! ¡Déjame quedarme contigo!-Silah se aferraba desesperadamente a la túnica blanca de su madre, sin que Anya pudiera hacer nada por alejarla. La mujer, pendiente de su escudo de fuerza y de las maldiciones que se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ellas, se arrodilló hasta la altura de su hija y le dio un beso en los mechones de cabello pelirrojo._

_-Tienes que marcharte, Silah.- le susurró dulcemente, sonriéndole con ternura. Anya sintió envidia. Le habría gustado que su madre estuviese allí con ella, que la besara de aquel modo y la consolara. Le habría gustado morir con ella como estaba segura que moriría la madre de Silah. Conocía esa mirada y era una despedida. Pero Silah no podía saberlo.- Esta vez, no puedes venir conmigo._

_-Pero..._

_-Anya.- dijo la mujer, en esta ocasión, hablando en un tono de voz mucho más serio.- Os abriré hueco. Llegad al final del pueblo, cruzad el puente y estaréis a salvo. Tenéis que llegar hasta tu padre, ¿entendido?- y súbitamente, también la besó en la frente y la observó con cariño.- Te pareces mucho a tu madre...no sueltes a Silah, ¿entendido? Prométeme que no la dejarás ir._

_-Lo prometo.- asintió Anya, con el labio inferior temblándole ligeramente._

_-Bien.- susurró la mujer poniéndose en pie de nuevo.- Ahora marchaos. Él está aquí. Yo lo distraeré.- Anya cogió la mano de Silah más fuerte y le impidió que se acercara a su madre para darle un abrazo. Tal y como le habían indicado, se abrió paso entre el escudo protector y salió corriendo calle abajo, con el ruido de las maldiciones y los pasos resonando tras sus talones. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento y sentía a Silah mirar hacia atrás una y otra vez, pero no podía girarse._

_-¡Any, es mi padre!-gritó de pronto. Anya se detuvo. Era cierto. El padre de Silah, que llevaba a su hijo pequeño en brazos, se abría paso entre los enemigos con gran maestría. Iba a lograr alcanzar los refugios fuera de la ciudad donde se dirigían todos los niños que corrían junto con ellas. Esos refugios habían sido establecidos para guarecerse de los ataques del enemigo. Pero el padre de Silah estaba demasiado lejos para verlas u oírlas y si desaprovechaban la oportunidad de escapar, morirían sin remedio. Tampoco Anya dejó que Silah se acercara a su padre y aquellos instantes preciosos que se habían detenido, fueron claves para que los enemigos les dieran alcance. Anya miró hacia atrás. Ya no podía ver a la madre de Silah, pero sí le veía a él. Estaba lejos...por ahora._

_-¡Vamos!- ordenó a su mejor amiga con voz firme y volvió a tirar de ella, pese a que Silah se resistía sin mucho éxito. Estaba llorando. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Anya volvió a tirar con fiereza y entonces ocurrió lo inevitable. Silah, con la mirada puesta en su padre y su hermano, tropezó con una piedra del caminó y cayó al suelo. Soltó su mano. Anya se dio la vuelta y la vio allí tirada, sucia por el polvo de la tierra y con la mano alargada hacia ella. _

-¡Any, ayúdame!- gritó.- Anya se quedó paralizada. Detrás de Silah llegaron cuatro de aquellos hombres. Rieron ante las lágrimas de la niña y levantaron las varitas.- ¡ANY!- pero Anya no regresó. Escuchó el "Avada Kedavra" resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez, observó el rostro empapado y asustado de Silah, pero tuvo miedo. Quiso ayudarla aún en última estancia, aún cuando el haz de luz verde no había golpeado a su amiga, pero entonces recordó las palabras finales de su madre, las últimas y que desde entonces, había escuchado en boca de todos. "Tú eres la última esperanza" y salió corriendo de allí. Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, llevando sobre su espalda la promesa que había roto, la culpa por haber soltado la mano de Silah, cuando su madre le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Huyó de allí y ningún enemigo le dio alcance, sabiendo que, pese a que buscó una y otra vez en los rostros de los niños que habían llegado al refugio, que no volvería a ver a su mejor amiga con vida...nunca más."

-¿Estás bien, Anya?- preguntó Lupin preocupado, acercándose a ella y colocándole una mano en el hombro.- ¿Te has sentido indispuesta?- la chica desvió la mirada de Ursae y asintió temblorosa.

-Yo...estoy de acuerdo con Orión.- su voz se había recobrado y adquirido el tono fuerte habitual.- Ian Lewis es un enemigo muy poderoso...no sabéis cuanto.

N/A: Olassss gente! Tarde, pero ya estoy aquí. Espero que os haya gustado este capi, es muy importante y debería añadir que es mi favorito. Son contadas las ocasiones en las que veremos cosas del pasado de Anya o de Orión y esta es una de las visiones que más me gusta, aunque habrá otras más interesantes. Vale, a ver, para el próximo capi:

-Por fin habrá algo de Ron y Hermione. Bueno, habrá bastante, debo decir. Me parece que os gustará. Ajajaj.

-Descubriremos una parte de los maravillosos poderes de Orión, alguien sabe cuáles son? Puede ver el pasado...

-Después de lo ocurrido, Ian no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, así que esperar una reacción alarmante de su parte.

-Continuaremos viendo como Anya se integra entre el grupo y también las claras diferencias con algunos miembros.

-Habrá una importante conversación entre Orión, Michaela y Dumbledore...ya veremos qué ocurre en ella.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí todo. Os aseguro que en el próximo capi habrá sorpresita, porque aparecerán personajes que sé que os van a gustar. Así que espero vuestros reviews y vuestros ánimos, sois geniales. Cuidaros mucho todos, un besazo para mis niñas. Hemos recuperado a Pekenyita! (No se había ido a la Conchinchina). Nos vemos en el próximo capi!


	18. I'd die for you

**N/A: Buenassss! Feliz Navidad! Aunque atrasada...Qué tal estáis? Yo muy agobiada, estudiando un montonazo. Aclaro cosillas, no estoy contestando los reviews porque dentro de nada tengo los parciales y no me conecto prácticamente. Tenía algunos capítulos escritos de reserva y como premio a ello voy a actualizar otra vez 3, pero os pido que me perdonéis lo de los reviews. No es definitivo, en cuanto acabe los exámenes volveré a la ruta habitual, de acuerdo? De todas formas, si veo alguna pregunta importante por ahí o alguna duda general, la contestaré. Un besazo enorme! ESpero que hayáis empezado el año con buen pie. Un besazo!**

**CAPÍTULO 18: I'D DIE FOR YOU**

**(MORIRÍA POR TI)**

¡PATAPLOF!

Era la tercera taza de café que a Hermione se le caía de las manos. Llevaba una tarde de tropiezos, despistes y nervios, espantosa. Se restregó las manos mojadas en el delantal blanco y se agachó con pesar para recoger la porcelana.

-¿OTRA VEZ, HERMIONE?- le gritó su jefe desde la cocina. Enfurecido, cruzó las puertas de salón agitando un paño en la mano izquierda.- ¡Empieza a concentrarte en tu trabajo o me plantearé la opción de contratar a la camarera que vino el otro día solicitando empleo¡Vas a arruinarme si sigues rompiendo la vajilla!

-Lo siento, señor Barnes.- balbuceó Hermione. Sheila, su compañera de trabajo, la observó con compasión mientras el jefe le soltaba toda una clase de moralidad y amenazas verbales. Hermione parecía a punto de llorar y eso que, normalmente, era una empleada ejemplar. Nunca se quejaba y acataba todo el trabajo como si fuera incansable. Pero aquel día estaba distinta.

Sheila vio como la chica recogía con una escoba y un recogedor los pedazos de la taza y se dirigía a una mesa a tomar nota. El hombre en cuestión, al que tenía que atender, era un cuarentón baboso que fumaba una pipa que le cubría prácticamente toda la cara. Vestía un traje elegante, lo cual indicaba su posición social y de la cartera que había depositado encima de la mesa, sobresalían varios billetes.- ¿Qué es lo que desea?- preguntó Hermione con voz correcta. Sorbía la nariz y trataba de no dirigir la mirada a ningún punto en cuestión, puesto que estaba segura de que no podría evitar las lágrimas.

-Un caña, preciosa y tu grata compañía.- con todo el descaro del mundo, el hombre le colocó la mano en el culo y lo sopesó. La chica se apartó de un salto y en sus ojos se reflejó la sensación de miedo que había experimentado durante los últimos cinco años. La bandeja que llevaba en las manos se le cayó al suelo y provocó un fuerte estruendo. Todo el mundo se giró para mirarlos. El señor Barnes volvió a salir de la cocina dispuesto a lanzar otro grito, pero se contuvo en medio de aquel molesto silencio que se había generado.

Por suerte para Hermione, Sheila se compadeció de ella y salió de la barra con la caña que el hombre había pedido, para después recoger la bandeja y tirar del brazo de su compañera. En cuanto el hombre tomó su bebida, observando a las chicas suspicazmente, el resto de la gente perdió el interés en el incidente y continuó con sus conversaciones.

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, muchacha?- le gritó el señor Barnes, comprobando por encima de la barra que ningún cliente estuviese pendiente de ellos.- ¿Sabes quién es ese hombre¡SE LLAMA JOHN KEINROL Y ES EL MAYOR PROPIETARIO DE LOCALES DE TODO EL VALLE DE GODRIC¡Puede hacernos desaparecer como la espuma! Hace años, mi padre compró este comercio con la intención de acoger a los nacidos de muggles entre nuestras gentes. Estábamos en guerra y quería honrar la memoria de Godric Gryffindor, que siempre trató a todos los magos por igual, independientemente de su origen. Este bar es el único establecimiento donde se hace todo al modo no-mágico y me siento orgulloso de ello. ¡No quiero tener problemas porque una de mis empleadas no es capaz de controlar sus nervios!

-Discúlpeme, señor Barnes.- volvió a decir Hermione con un hilo de voz, bajando la cabeza. El hombre la miró duramente.

-Señor Barnes.- intervino Sheila, que no se había perdido detalle de la conversación.- El turno de Hermione terminará en un par de horas y yo me puedo arreglar sola. Si no se encuentra bien que se marche a casa.- el señor Barnes parecía reconsiderar la petición de la chica. Volvió a observar a Hermione con una mezcla de desdén y conformismo y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo.- gruñó.- Te paso esta porque nunca has cometido ninguna infracción, Hermione. Pero no habrá más segundas oportunidades. Vete a casa y descansa. Te espero mañana a las cuatro como de costumbre.- Hermione ni siquiera se excusó. Musitó un leve "gracias", se quitó el delantal y fue al cuartito de empleados a cambiarse. Se colocó su falda preferida y una camisa holgada y sin retocarse el moño que llevaba en el pelo, se colgó el bolso al hombro y salió por la puerta trasera. John Keinrol la esperaba allí. Se acaricia el mostacho mientras sonreía fanfarronamente. Hermione, tratando de controlar sus nervios, suspiró e hizo el intento de pasar de largo, pero el hombre la agarró de un brazo.

-No se marche tan rápido, señorita. ¿Por qué no me deja que la invite a un café en un lugar un poco más...privado?

-Lo siento...- balbuceó Hermione incoherentemente.- Yo...debo irme...

-Oh.- había decepción en el rostro de Keinrol, pero no parecía un hombre al que le hubiesen dado muchas negativas.- Es posible que no me haya mostrado respetuoso con usted en el bar. Discúlpeme. ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?- le tendió la mano, pero Hermione vio avidez en sus ojos, la misma, que había visto una vez en el hombre que la marcó de por vida.

-Por favor...déjeme marchar...-suplicó. Sabía que podía sacar la varita y lanzarle un maleficio, pero Keinrol se le había adelantado leyéndole el pensamiento.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que me den un no por respuesta, señorita.- apretó con fuerza los dedos con los que sostenía el brazo delicado de la chica y acercó la varita al pecho.- Soy un hombre felizmente casado, aburrido de tantos negocios y que le gusta la diversión de vez en cuando y usted es una muchacha preciosa. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema eres tú, imbécil.- un haz de luz roja había salido de la nada y había colisionado con la mano en la que Keinrol sostenía la varita. Ésta, había volado lejos de su alcance. Hermione, que había cerrado los ojos asustada, los abrió y el rostro se le iluminó al ver la figura de Ron. El chico, que observaba con determinación y repulsión a Keinrol, extrajo una tarjeta de identificación y la mostró con seguridad, como si aquello resolviese el problema y realmente, lo hacía.- Me falta un año para graduarme en la Academia de Aurores, señor Keinrol, conozco personalmente a la Ministra de Magia y le aseguro que tengo la autoridad suficiente para mandar a juicio a gallitos como usted y despojarle de toda su fortuna. Vuelva a acercarse a cualquier jovencita inocente y le aseguro que seré su sombra. ¿Queda claro?

-Muy claro.- gruñó Keinrol. Seguramente, se había quedado muy impresionado con la interpretación de Ron, pero no era un hombre que se dejara amilanar con facilidad. Recogió su varita del suelo, miró con desprecio a Hermione y se marchó caminando tranquilamente, una vez se hubo alisado su smoking.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron solos en mitad de la calle desértica. Ron la había vuelto a salvar y con ésa, ya iban dos veces. En la discoteca...y del señor Keinrol. Y siempre acudía a buscarla al trabajo para que no recorriera los callejones del pueblo a solas. Era como un guardián, como su protector y ella lo había dejado de lado en numerosas ocasiones. No había apreciado la sinceridad y la compañía del chico y lo sentía enormemente. Pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Y aquel día, todavía más.

-¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?- le preguntó dulcemente, al ver como las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro pálido de su mejor amiga. Se acercó a ella y con el pulgar las enjugó con ternura.- Ya ha pasado todo.

-Creí que...creí que...- la chica estaba tan nerviosa que no lograba articular con claridad.-...él está aquí...está aquí otra vez...- Ron apretó la mandíbula y la abrazó fuertemente. Sintió veneno recorriéndole la piel. Sí...Ian Lewis había regresado y al parecer, más fuerte que nunca. Había admirado el coraje de Hermione cuando Dumbledore lo había comunicado en la reunión de la Orden y ella no había mostrado ni el miedo ni el dolor que sentía por dentro. Había esperado para llorar. Deseaba matar a Lewis con sus propias manos, deseaba hacerle pagar cada una de las lágrimas de Hermione, apartarlo de sus vidas para siempre, borrar su recuerdo, su fantasma, su existencia...mirarle a la cara y decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba. Era injusto que su amiga se tuviera que enfrentar al hombre que la violó en una guerra en la que había tenido que participar prácticamente obligada. Sabía que ni Ginny ni ella estaban capacitadas para volver a pasar por lo de la última vez.

-Tranquila...- le chistó, dándole un beso en el pelo castaño y enmarañado. Era muy hermosa, aún cuando su rostro se mostrase ojeroso. La prueba era en la cantidad de hombres que estaban interesados en ella. El de la discoteca y el bar no habían sido más que vanos ejemplos. También estaba ese idiota de su clase, Mark. Hermione había crecido, se había convertido en una mujer y había dejado de ser simplemente su mejor amiga. Recordaba con nostalgia lo mucho que se habían peleado en Hogwarts y lo tonto que había sido al no fijarse en ella. Había perdido el tiempo...había dejado que los años le robaran lo que tenía al alcance de la mano. Primero Krum, luego Lewis...habían pasado por su lado como gotas de lluvia, lo habían mojado con molestia y él se había negado a apartarlos de su camino. Había dejado que atropellaran su relación con Hermione y ahora se merecía su rechazo. Él no era nadie. Era muy poca cosa para ella. Un chico flacucho y alto, con pecas en las mejillas y el cabello pelirrojo. Un futuro auror sí, pero cuya inteligencia quedaba muy lejos de la de ella.

-No puedo más...Ron...no puedo más- sollozó Hermione.- Veo sus ojos...siento sus manos en mi piel...lo veo en sueños...no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza...

-Escúchame.- Ron le colocó ambas manos en las mejillas, obligándola a que se miraran y con la mayor seriedad del mundo, añadió: - No permitiré que ese cabrón te toque¿entendido?

-Pero...

-¿Entendido?- insistió Ron duramente.- Me enfrentaré a él y moriré si es necesario antes que dejar que se acerque a ti.

-¡No!- Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos. Era de las pocas personas que dejaba que la tocaran.- No podría resistir que te hiciera daño por mi culpa.

-Tengo que hacerlo, nena, tengo que hacerlo.- hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así y Hermione sintió que las piernas no la sostendrían. No era un apodo despectivo ni vulgar, lo pronunciaba con tanto cariño que sus palabras llegaban con claridad.

-¿Por qué?- Ron suspiró.

-Porque te quiero.

´´´´´´´´´´´

La ventana traqueteaba y el aire frío de la noche de Octubre se colaba como un intruso en la vieja cabaña. Las cortinas ondeaban nerviosas, dibujando sombras en las paredes gruesas de la pequeña estancia. Anya se removió inquieta en su cama y el golpe de frío la despertó. Escuchó voces y todavía con los ojos cerrados, tanteó entre sus cosas en busca de su espada. Alzó a Démeter, como ella la llamaba y cortó el vacío.

Los gritos provenían de Orión. Suspiró aliviada y se arrodilló a su lado. El muchacho no tenía una cama como ella, dormía en el duro suelo, sobre su capa negra tendida.

En aquel momento, pese a que sólo iba vestido con unos slips y estaban entrando de lleno en el otoño, sudaba a chorros.

-Orión...- le susurró dulcemente, zarandeándole de un brazo para tratar de despertarlo, pero el chico, delirando como estaba, no lo hizo. Preocupada, le colocó una mano en la frente. Ardía en fiebre. Tenía los ojos apretados y se retorcía en el suelo, chirriando los dientes, como si luchara contra algo. Se había hecho sangre en los dedos de tanto arañar el suelo de madera. Anya también cerró los ojos, suspiró y su figura quedó envuelta en un aura de luz blanca. Se introdujo en sus sueños...

"_La habitación estaba en penumbras. Era un viejo caserón abandonado del centro de Londres. Los muggles no se atrevían a entrar allí. Hacía años que estaba en venta, puesto que había sido el lugar de un crimen de un asesino en serie muy peligroso. En 1981, en mitad de la primera guerra mágica, no había muchos lugares a escoger para mantener una conversación privada y aquel era uno de los pocos. _

_Dos hombres permanecían inmóviles en la estancia. Ambos jóvenes. El primero, con el cabello negro azabache y revuelto, los ojos de un color avellana y con gafas; estaba mirando por la ventana destartalada, dándole la espalda a su acompañante. Taciturno, observaba el cielo estrellado de la capital inglesa. _

_El segundo hombre era de rostro hermoso. Sus cabellos, algo más largos, también eran de un color tan oscuro como su nombre. Sus facciones varoniles deleitaban con un moreno natural, pero lo que más destacaba de su bella apariencia eran sus profundos ojos grises. Parecía un felino en la noche, escudriñando el lugar con sus cuencas tan llenas de vida. Sentado sobre una cama de tres patas, jugueteaba con los pulgares._

_-Elige a Peter, James. Es lo mejor para todos.- suspiró. Se removió inquieto en la cama al ver la pasividad de su amigo. Le costaba permanecer en aquella estancia, carcomiéndose por el silencio y no poder gritar para romperlo. Detestaba los lugares cerrados, tal vez, porque su madre siempre lo había encerrado en el sótano cuando lo castigaba. Las ratas y el polvo no eran una buena compañía. _

_-Si lo hago...- musitó el otro hombre. Su rostro se había contraído en una mueca de concentración.-...Voldemort te perseguirá y no se detendrá hasta torturarte en busca de una información que nunca tendrás. No puedo hacerlo, eres mi mejor amigo.- Black sonrió imperceptiblemente. Todavía le quedaban momentos a solas con James en los que se permitía una ligera mueca de alegría. James lo había sido todo para él. Lo había acogido en su casa cuando se fugó de la mansión de sus padres, había sido su confidente, su hermano. Su vida entera estaba marcada por los pasos de él. No era nadie sin James, sin su apoyo, sin su compañía. Estaba solo en la vida._

_-Moriría por ti si eso es lo que estás preguntando, Cornamenta.- aseguró Black con rotundidad.- Moriría por Harry..._

_-Eres un buen padrino, Sirius. El mejor.- sonrió James y por primera vez, se dio la vuelta. Su rostro joven había palidecido a causa de las recientes malas noticias.- Aceptas la muerte como si su significado al lado del gran cariño que sientes hacia mí o hacia Harry, empequeñeciera. Y por eso tengo que pedirte un favor.- Black se levantó de la cama bruscamente y ésta chirrió desagradablemente. El tono conformista que había utilizado su mejor amigo había ocasionado que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran._

_-¿Cuál?- James suspiró y se acercó al hombre, colocándole una mano en el hombro._

_-Quiero que me prometas, que ocurra lo que ocurra, cuidarás de Harry. Quiero que me jures que estarás a su lado en cada peligro que tenga que afrontar y sabes Sirius, que serán muchos. Quiero que hoy, aquí en este lugar, seas capaz de darme tu palabra de que lo protegerás como si fuera tu hijo y que no importa lo que ocurra a vuestro alrededor, siempre mantendrás tu promesa. _

_-James...- los ojos de Black destellaron bajo el baño de la luna. _

_-Júramelo.- pidió su amigo en un susurro de súplica._

_-Pero, James, lo que me dices...yo..._

_-Sirius.- el hombre retiró la mano del hombro de Black y volvió a posicionarse al lado de la ventana. En sus ojos se dibujaba la melancolía. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que Black lo veía así. Sólo hacía cinco años que habían abandonado Hogwarts y por entonces James Potter era el chico más bromista, arrogante y feliz que había conocido sobre la faz de la tierra. Y ahora, cuando la guerra había pisoteado sus cabezas, James le hablaba con una madurez que sólo el riesgo de perder a los que más quería, podía haber provocado.- Harry tiene poco más de un año. Muchas personas han tratado de cogerlo en brazos, muchas personas se han acercado para hacerle reír...¿y sabes con cuantas se ha mostrado agradable Harry?- James esperó la respuesta, pero Sirius no pronunció palabra.- Con ninguna...- el hombre suspiró.- Me di cuenta hace unos días en la casa...me di cuenta cuando te sentaste a su lado en la alfombra a jugar con los cubos de plástico. Harry sólo deja que Lily tú y yo nos acerquemos a él. Y si algo nos pasa...entonces me gustaría que mi mejor amigo cuidara de mi hijo._

_-Hablas como si hoy fuera tu último día de vida.- gruñó Black miserablemente. James cerró los ojos angustiado._

_-Tal vez lo sea.- se dirigió hacia la puerta, colocándose por encima lo que parecía una capa de invisibilidad y antes de desaparecer por completo, añadió:- Hablaré con Peter.- y aquella fue la última vez que Black lo vio. Una semana más tarde, James Potter estaba muerto."_

Orión se incorporó de golpe. Jadeaba. Tenía el rostro empapado de sudor. Se restregó los ojos y los encontró mojados, pese a que estaba seguro de no haber llorado. Anya lo miraba preocupado.

-¿De nuevo?

-Cada vez es peor.- musitó Orión, haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie y caminar hasta la ventana para taponar el aire frío. El cabello se le pegaba al cuerpo y continuaba respirando entrecortadamente.- Las visiones han incrementado desde que estamos aquí. Debe ser la influencia emocional que ello conlleva...

-Tienes que hablar con Michaela.- le instó Anya, poniéndose de pie también y caminando hacia él. Empapó el paño mojado que llevaba en la mano, en un cuenco con agua y se lo colocó en la frente, para aliviarle la fiebre. Orión flaqueó y lanzó un prolongado suspiro.- Ella puede ayudarte.

-No.- rugió el chico y recuperando su tono firme, sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de Anya y le apartó el brazo de la cara. El paño cayó al suelo.- Siempre me las he arreglado solo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie.- al ver la decepción y el desazón que había experimentado su reacción en el rostro de Anya, trató de suavizar las cosas.- Es más, mi...habilidad para obtener visiones nos han facilitado mucha información...y lo sabes.- Anya no respondió. Prefería mil veces no poseer esa información a ver como Orión sufría constantemente, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Sabía que él no aprobaría un comportamiento tan débil. Recogió el paño del suelo y se dirigió hacia la capa donde dormía el chico, tumbándose sobre ella. Cuando Orión, que había estado examinando la ventana, se dio la vuelta, encontró su lecho ocupado y en su lugar, la cama de Anya, mullida y blandita, vacía. Se acercó a la chica para persuadirla de que descansara, que no le importaba dormir en el suelo, pero Anya ya estaba profundamente dormida.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Soplaba un viento tibio y molesto en las cercanías del Valle de Godric. Las nubes se habían arremolinado en el cielo y apenas dejaban que los últimos rayos solares de la tarde acariciaran el lago. La vieja colina era un lugar poco visitado entre los transeúntes del pueblo. Refugio de los animales y excursionistas muggles, el bosque se abría paso entre las rocas de las montañas vecinas.

Allí, en un claro algo alejado de la tres famosas mansiones al pie de esa misma colina, se hallaba un precioso lago. Poca gente sabía de su existencia. No era muy profundo y estaba escondido en pleno corazón del bosque. Sus aguas eran famosas por proceder de un manantial que rociaba la montaña más alta.

Alan estaba tumbado a los pies de la orilla con una mano chapoteando en el agua y la otra debajo de su barbilla. Su mirada se perdía en las profundidades del lago, que se removía inquieto a causa del viento.

Vestía un pantalón y una camiseta de manga corta y tenía frío, pero hacía mucho tiempo que esas sensaciones habían dejado de parecerle importantes. Aquel era su refugio, su lugar perdido al que corría a esconderse después de una pesadilla especialmente fuerte. Christine no sabía de sus excursiones. Alan había desarrollado suficiente sus poderes como para evitar que ella captara su energía. Necesitaba esos momentos a solas del mundo, necesitaba estar solo y sincronizarse con la naturaleza, con él mismo, y percibir así todo de una manera mucho menos traumática. Alan era así. Sabía que era especial y captaba las sensaciones mejor que cualquier otro arcángel, pese a que no conocía a fondo la fuente de sus poderes.

-Es un lugar precioso¿no te parece?- escuchó la voz de un hombre y se levantó de golpe. Sonreía abiertamente, vistiendo unos vaqueros anchos y un jersey de lana y el pelo engominado hacia atrás. La sombra de los árboles ocultaban parte de su rostro.

-¿Quién es usted?- retrocedió un par de pasos, alzando los brazos por si tenía que utilizar sus poderes. Sin embargo, cuando la figura avanzó un par de pasos y la luz del sol bañó su rostro, dibujó unos profundos ojos castaños, ocultos bajo unos mechones rubios. El rostro que lo había atormentado en sus pesadillas, estaba frente a él y el corazón de Alan se embargó de emoción.

-Soy tu padre.- Dani lo pronunció con seguridad, sin dudarlo ni un instante. Era la misma persona de sus sueños, era él...el que le había mostrado la verdad, el que le había proporcionado las respuestas necesarias...del que hablaban los periódicos. Caminó hasta la orilla del lago y se colocó de cuclillas, acariciando el agua casi con delicadeza, bajo la mirada atenta del niño. Parecía en paz moviendo su mano de un lado hacia otro, rozando con sus dedos aquella sensación que a él siempre le había parecido tranquilizadora, casi electrizante. Miró su rostro una vez más y vio sus facciones. Vio su nariz pequeña y respingona, vio el mismo lunar en la entrada del cuello, vio su perfil...se vio a sí mismo con la diferencia del cabello oscuro y los profundos ojos azules que en Dani se dibujaban castaños, casi de un tono semblante a la miel. Tuvo tentación de salir corriendo, de huir, de lanzarse a sí mismo unos polvos de sueño para dormir...dormir y no pensar, no pensar en quien tenía enfrente, no pensar en porqué el destino le estaba jugando esta mala pasada. Pero sólo tenía cinco años, se recordó, era demasiado incluso para su mente...demasiado...

-Mi padre está muerto...- logró articular. Le temblaba la barbilla y casi no era consciente de sus propias emociones. Quiso llorar, porque nunca lo había hecho, quiso caer de rodillas, porque su orgullo siempre se lo había impedido, quiso flaquear, porque su obligación se lo había impedido; pero se quedó allí de pie, desamparado, solo ante el peligro, solo ante el engaño...

-Eso es lo que te han hecho creer.- musitó Dani en un tono conciliador. Alan quería creerlo, de verdad quería, pero su racionalidad se lo impedía. Sus conocimientos como arcángel, su intuición, las palabras de su madre...- Pero no es cierto.

-Yo te vi morir.- contrarrestó el niño. Por un momento, tuvo la vaga sensación de que el hombre se había quedado sin palabras, pero se repuso de inmediato, mostrando la sonrisa tan cálida que Alan había visto en algunas fotografías. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción.- en mi sueño...yo te vi morir...

-Tu madre te mintió.- Dani se acercó un paso más, alargando un brazo para tratar de ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero Alan retrocedió todavía más. No confiaba en él. Interiormente, Ian Lewis resopló maldiciendo su pequeño error. No había contado con que el crío mantuviera los recuerdos de su vida pasada, no había contado con que se le manifestaran en sueños y podía apostar la mitad de sus tropas mortífagas a que esos sueños estaban siendo enviados por Michaela, por esa anciana entrometida, con el propósito de que el niño reviviera sus verdaderos orígenes. Pero no tenía importancia, se le acababa de ocurrir un plan que probablemente acrecentaría el odio del crío hacía sus padres.- Lo ha estado haciendo desde un principio.- se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una expresión seria y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.- te mantuvo hechizado con pociones y encantamientos. No era muy difícil para ella, tú eras muy pequeño. Pero...se olvidó de lo poderoso que llegas a ser.- hizo una pausa, comprobando el efecto de aquellas últimas palabras y vio con satisfacción un brillo especial en las facciones del pequeño. Lo que suponía. El desequilibrio emocional que sufría lo había atraído mucho más a la oscuridad, a las Artes Oscuras, veía ansias de poder...- borró mi recuerdo, ocultó las fotografías y cualquier vestigio de mi existencia...manipuló los recortes de periódico y los documentos para que los encontraras...te envió aquellas tediosas pesadillas...- Alan había retrocedido todavía más negando con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos aguados, pero no lloraba. En su mente, la posibilidad de que su madre, a la que quería por encima de todo, le hubiese engañado, rompía todas sus barreras emocionales, rompía toda su barra de afecto. ¿Christine le había mentido? Su madre, la persona a la que más admiraba, la que era su ejemplo, la que le preparaba el desayuno, le elegía la ropa o le ordenaba la habitación...la que le había enseñado todo acerca de los arcángeles...esa era la Christine que quería que llegara a su mente, pero irremediablemente, en su corazón aparecían otras imágenes. La de su madre riñéndole por haber roto un vaso de cristal, por haber utilizado sus poderes, por no soportar el duro entrenamiento...la que pocas veces lo abrazaba, la que le respondía con dureza y frialdad...todo aquello apagaba a la verdad, apagaba los buenos actos de Christine y Ian, aprovechando el momento de confusión, musitó unas palabras que no llegaron a los oídos de Alan y súbitamente, los momentos de cariño, los momentos felices, los recuerdos con su familia...dejaron de existir, sólo existía lo malo, lo peor...lo que iba acrecentando su odio.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- quiso saber fuera de sí. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, habían apagado las tonalidades azules. Ian, con la apariencia de Dani, sonrió con maldad. Lo estaba logrando, había sembrado la maldad en el corazón de Alan y pese a que el proceso todavía era largo y tedioso, estaba convencido de que a partir de ahora todo le resultaría mucho más sencillo. Fingiendo una pena muy grande y arrodillándose de nuevo frente a la orilla, respondió:

-Porque dejó de quererme.- había amargura en las palabras de su padre y Alan lo notó.- porque Remus Lupin se cruzó en su camino y se enamoró de él. La apartó de mí y la indujo a cometer actos horribles. ¿Nunca te lo ha contado, verdad?- Alan, que cada vez estaba más envenenado por las palabras de Ian, negó con la cabeza.- Tu madre hizo cosas horribles en el pasado...mató a muchas personas...y una noche...fingió mi muerte. Tuve que marcharme, Alan, créeme que no tenía otro remedio. Christine era demasiado poderosa para mí y estaba decidida a echarme fuera de su vida...es fría y despiadada y me dijo que si no me marchaba, acabaría con tu vida...- Alan cerró los ojos angustiados. Tal era el odio que se había acumulado en su interior que tomó las palabras del falso Dani como ciertas, las aprobó y encontró a Christine, una mujer gélida y cargada de cinismo, capaz de cometer semejantes actos atroces.-...pero tenía que volver a por ti, tenía que verte...así que he estado durante meses buscando la manera de encontrarte a solas para contarte la verdad. Piensa, Alan, piensa en lo mucho que te mintieron con respecto a Harry, con respecto a Remus...- Ian continuaba con sus mentiras, pero no hacían falta más argumentos. Alan tenía cinco años y emocionalmente era muy vulnerable. Cerró los puños con fuerza y saltaron unas chispas de sus nudillos.

-Mi madre no me quiere...- articuló apretando los dientes a cada palabra.- llévame contigo...- Ian tuvo ganas de soltar una carcajada, pero aquello le habría delatado. Tenía que pensar muy bien su estrategia y jugar sus cartas correctamente. Todavía no podía llevarse al niño, antes debía inducirlo completamente a la oscuridad, cambiarlo...debía probarlo para comprobar en realidad que estaba preparado y aquella sólo había sido la primera fase. Interpretando su papel, se arrodilló a los pies del niño y lo abrazó. Alan, que necesitaba sentirse querido por encima de todo, se estremeció ante el contacto y tembló, se sintió vulnerable. Pero Dani olía tan bien...hacía mucho que no experimentaba la sensación de estar en los brazos de una persona que lo quería por encima de todas las cosas.

-Todavía no me es posible. Tu madre sospecharía. Debemos trazar una estrategia...debes tener paciencia...- como Alan parecía decepcionado, añadió:- déjame probarte que puedes confiar en mí, déjame prometerte que voy a volver. Yo no te fallaré como lo han hecho los demás, yo estaré para siempre contigo. Juntos, derrotaremos a todos nuestros enemigos y construiremos un mundo donde ningún niño tenga que separarse de sus padres¿qué te parece¿Me ayudarás?

-Lo haré...- asintió Alan. Sus ojos, después de pasada la oleada de odio, habían vuelto a recobrar la tonalidad azul y Ian respiró aliviado. Christine no podía percatarse del cambio de su hijo y por ello la mantendría ocupada, lejos del alcance de salvarlo. Alan debía volver aquella tarde a su casa y comportarse como siempre y gracias a la manipulación mental por medio del hechizo y de la poción que había estado utilizando hasta entonces, no le sería difícil.- Dime qué tengo que hacer...

-De momento..esperar. Ya me pondré en contacto contigo...muy pronto.

´´´´´´´´´´´´

Se acercaba Halloween a pasos agigantados. El Sauce boxeador y los demás árboles de los terrenos de Hogwarts se habían visto desprovistos de sus hojas y habían comenzado a atizar las primeras nevadas. Los días se habían acortado sutilmente y los estudiantes habían perdido el entusiasmo inicial de las primeras semanas de escuela.

Harry había salido de su última clase con Snape malhumorado. Era cierto que su poción matalobos tenía menos espesura que un flan derretido, pero el profesor había aprovechado la ocasión para mofarse un rato de él. Hacía días que la atención de Snape se había desviado de su persona para centrarse en la de Orión, pero eso no implicaba que en contadas ocasiones el hombre lo ridiculizara.

Probablemente, el orgullo herido de Snape no podía perdonarle por haberle salvado la vida y por eso rozaba el cinismo de una manera casi casual, que podría haber levantado sospechas sobre su verdadera identidad. Harry sabía que nadie estaba más cerca de enterarse de la verdad que Troy. El muchacho devoraba los apuntes que Lupin había dado en sus primeras clases casi con avidez. Se pasaba horas en la biblioteca documentándose acerca de Harry Potter, sin saber que la principal fuente de información estaba pegada a sus narices. Troy había podido averiguar el nombre completo de Harry, su lugar de nacimiento, sus rasgos físicos y hasta que su pasión más llamativa había sido el quidditch, pero los datos personales se habían borrado de los libros de texto y hasta al parecer, de las memorias de las personas.

Harry no había podido más que sonreír ante aquella hazaña. Había sido obra de Dumbledore y Michaela le había ayudado. Habían confeccionado un encantamiento que eliminaba los recuerdos personales de Potter en todas las personas que se habían topado con él, excepto a los pocos que él desease comunicar la verdad. Desgraciadamente, cualquier mago poderoso podía romper ese hechizo con facilidad, así que a Harry no le cabía duda de que Ian Lewis y su grupo de mortífagos no se habían visto afectados por esa falta de memoria. Snape, la profesora McGonagall y los miembros de la Orden, tampoco. Dumbledore lo había querido así y Harry no había tenido inconveniente.

Sabía que cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase lo reconocería y también el profesorado, pero les sería incapaz definir en qué año había cursado Harry Hogwarts y los datos se habían borrado de los libros. Por eso, Troy no tenía forma de averiguar que Harry había estudiado con Ron y Hermione, a menos que él mismo decidiera contárselo, como había hecho con Neville.

-Deberíamos salir por ahí en Halloween.- propuso Heka. Harry y ella estaban tumbados bajo las ramas de un árbol, enfrente del lago. Tenían veinte minutos antes de que las clases se reanudaran. El chico le acariciaba los mechones caoba distraídamente, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en las aguas calmadas.

-La verdad es que nunca me he sentido especialmente alegre en Halloween.- Heka se giró hacia él y se acomodó en el tronco a su lado, acariciándole un brazo para reconfortarlo.

-Lo sé. Por eso mismo lo digo.- Harry la observó y sonrió. Heka tenía esa habilidad especial para hacer que se sintiera bien.- No sé...una cena en mi casa y luego salir de fiesta por ahí...seguro que los demás se apuntan.

-¿Quién ha hablado de una cena?- Ron, llegó por detrás de ellos acompañado por Hermione, Troy y Ginny.- Yo me apunto.- Harry no le prestó mucha atención. Su mirada y la de Ginny se habían quedado ancladas como si estuviesen pegadas con pegamento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban a solas, en realidad, hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado incluso de comportarse como dos amigos. Christine y él habían tenido una discusión acerca de eso unos días atrás. La mujer le había recriminado su repentina ruptura con Ginny y él le había prohibido meterse en sus asuntos. Ron también había tratado de arreglar las cosas. Se pasaba el día haciendo comentarios graciosos delante de ellos y cortando el mal ambiente que se había creado, pero todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano. Ginny había entrado en un extraño mutismo, donde sus únicos confidentes eran Troy y Hermione y Harry había adoptado la misma postura, entablando comunicación con Heka y Anya.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?- quiso saber Harry, tratando de que el silencio que se había efectuado entre Ginny y él hubiese pasado por alto.

-He venido a hablar con Dumbledore.- aclaró la chica y miró a Ron con complicidad. Harry suponía que la visita de Hermione había sido a causa de Ian Lewis. Por el rostro pálido de la chica pudo intuir que el director la había convencido para continuar en la Orden, dándole una de sus típicas charlas de moralidad para persuadirla de que debía superar sus miedos. Hermione era Gryffindor, después de todo y Harry sabía que Dumbledore lograba tocar los puntos cardinales para conseguir sus propósitos.- Y a visitaros un rato.

-Eso está fenomenal, princesa.- había llegado el casanovas de la escuela. Mark Jackson se había colocado relativamente cerca de Hermione, hablándole al oído en un susurro. La chica se apartó de inmediato y se colocó al lado de Ron como si éste fuese su guardián protector. Jackson llevaba una chupa vaquera de color naranja llamativo y jugueteaba, como de costumbre, con su pendiente en la oreja. Sonrió estúpidamente, como si pensase que Hermione se iba a dejar cautivar por su dentadura perfecta como todas las demás chicas del colegio.- Todavía no me han acusado de morder a alguien.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espetó Ron con descaro. Se le había borrado la sonrisa tranquila que había mostrado durante toda la conversación. Detestaba a Jackson incluso más que Harry, precisamente porque el chico estaba obsesionado con Hermione. Ella era la primera en toda su historia como conquistador que se le había resistido.- Porque no te pierdes con la rubia de bote esa que tienes como novia.

-No es mi novia.- respondió Jackson en un gesto que quería saltar a la vista como inocente.- Sólo es una amiga que...

-...que te sirve para satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales de machista mal nacido, sí, lo sabemos.- gruñó Heka. Jackson le caía tan mal como a todos. Hermione y ella habían congeniado muy bien incluso pese a la gran amistad que había entre ella y Ginny y tenía un sexto sentido para cazar a los chicos como Jackson. Se había topado con unos cuantos.

-No es buena la envidia, Odria.- respondió él mordazmente y lanzó una mirada maliciosa hacia Harry. Ginny entonces captó perfectamente porqué Jackson lo hacía. Ya sabía que Heka estaba enamorada de Harry, o al menos lo parecía y siempre se había sentido invadida por la amistad que había entre él y ella. Y ahora, cuando las cosas entre ellos estaban totalmente rotas, aparecían esos fantasmas alejándolos una vez más. Había llegado a creer que el destino no deseaba que permanecieran juntos, eran demasiados baches y muchos de ellos, imposibles de traspasar.- Yo he venido a hablar con Hermione.

-Mark, no tenemos nada que hablar.- determinó Hermione duramente. Ron se alegró de escucharla hablar con seguridad. Probablemente, esa repentina fuerza provenía de las palabras del director. Era la segunda vez en una semana que la chica se veía envuelta en un problema con hombres. Precisamente ella, que los aborrecía.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a tomar algo al bar de mis padres?- ofreció el muchacho como si no hubiese apreciado la intervención de Hermione. Se pasó una mano por el pelo engominado y sonrió con fanfarronería.

-No, Mark, lo siento.- se negó la chica algo más suavemente. Tampoco quería ser borde y le incomodaba que Jackson la estuviera invitando a salir precisamente rodeada de tanta gente, como si no tuviera vergüenza o no la considerara lo suficientemente importante como para sentirla.

-¿Y al cine? Seguro que te gusta la nueva película de...

-¿Qué parte de la palabra "no" es la no entiendes?- rugió Ron. Se le habían encendido las orejas como cada vez que estaba furioso o avergonzado. Avanzó un par de pasos y se encontró cara a cara con Jackson, mirándolo fijamente.

-Weasley.- pronunció Jackson con desgana.- Haz el favor de permanecer a metro y medio de mí, no soporto tu pobre presencia. ¿Qué esperas? Una chica como Hermione jamás se fijaría en un tío larguirucho y feo como tú. Así que apártate del camino de los que tenemos posibilidades.- Ron se había quedado totalmente de piedra ante aquella verdad tan cruda y Jackson, queriendo crecerse ante Hermione todavía más, movió el brazo derecho dispuesto a propinarle un puñetazo, pero una mano congelada lo sujetó. Los fríos ojos de Anya taladraron al muchacho con dureza. Presionó los dedos sobre la muñeca de Jackson y éste se dobló de dolor y se arrodilló lanzando un grito. Harry se levantó de golpe, observando la escena con la boca abierta. No había compasión en la mirada de Anya, como si todas las veces que hubiesen hablado no fueran más que parte de un teatro y ahora tuviera frente a frente a la peor versión de la chica. Sus ojos observaban con desprecio a Jackson y no le importaba lo mucho que éste gritara de dolor. Un poco más y la muñeca cedería.

-Suficiente.- ordenó Harry. Los demás lo miraron igual de sorprendidos. Parecía una batalla de titanes. Los dos chicos se evaluaban los rostros inescrutables. Ginny, que ya había conocido esa faceta en Harry, palideció. Estaba ocurriendo aquello que más había temido durante las últimas semanas: que Harry volviera a convertirse en el Salvador y que en esta ocasión, ella no pudiera llegar a tiempo a salvarlo.- Suéltalo.- Anya pareció no escuchar lo que le decían, puesto que apretaba la muñeca de Jackson con más fuerza, pero al cabo de unos segundos, cuando consideró que ya había tenido suficiente, lo dejó ir sin más. Jackson observó la rojez alrededor de la piel y se levantó del suelo para marcharse lejos, con el orgullo herido y el temor recorriéndole cada centímetro de la piel.

-No necesitábamos tu ayuda.- replicó Heka. Parecía ser la menos sorprendida por la frialdad que marcaba las facciones de Anya, como si simplemente por ser Black, no la temiera.- Si quieres sobrarte delante de los demás no tienes porque...

-Sólo trataba de ayudar.- respondió Anya justificándose. No había abandonado la aspereza en su voz, pero no parecía verdaderamente enfadada con Heka, por mucho que ella se empeñara en hablarle mal.- Lo siento si te he molestado.- Heka, que se esperaba una reacción violenta de la chica, chasqueó la lengua y volvió a sentarse a los pies del árbol, con la mirada perdida en las aguas. Harry lo agradeció. Sabía que su amiga tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse a los dos extraños arcángeles, pero él le había pedido que por favor no interviniera porque necesitaba tenerlos como amigos y no como enemigos.

-Te lo agradezco.- respondió Hermione, mientras Ron le daba la espalda. Sabía que el chico estaba demasiado humillado como para dar las gracias, pero de no ser Anya, probablemente ahora tendría la nariz rota. Anya simplemente inclinó la cabeza con brevedad.

-Ese Jackson es un capullo.- murmuró Troy mirando hacia donde el chico se había marchado corriendo, rompiendo así el momento tenso que se había creado.- No sé porqué sigue insistiendo contigo, Hermione. Ya debería haberse cansado.

-Seguramente porque se considera un buen partido.- dijo Ron mordazmente. Cogió la mochila que había dejado caer al suelo al llegar y se la echó al hombro.- No todos tenemos esas mismas posibilidades.- y tras decir aquello, se marchó a paso ligero, casi tropezándose con Neville que venía de cara.

-¡Ron!- lo llamó Hermione, pero fue inútil. El chico no se giró.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- quiso saber Neville confundido, que llevaba en la mano lo que parecía un trozo e pergamino y había girado el rostro para ver correr a su amigo. Nadie le respondió. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado consternado para hacerlo, excepto Anya, que observaba la escena con desinterés, bajo la mirada penetrante de Harry. Como Neville estaba ansioso por contar lo que venía a decir y se había producido un nuevo silencio molestó, añadió:- ¿A qué no sabéis quien viene a la ciudad¡Luna Lovegood!

-¿Luna viene a Londres?- preguntó Ginny emocionada. Luna y ella habían cursado Hogwarts en el mismo año y pese al carácter excéntrico de su amiga de Ravenclaw, siempre se habían llevado muy bien.

-Sí,- respondió Neville igual de entusiasmado.- Su visita por África ha terminado y ahora ocupará el puesto de redactora jefe de su padre en el Quisquilloso. ¡Apuesto a que tiene un montón de cosas que contar!

-Sobretodo si se ha topado con los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados.- rió Ginny. Ella y Neville parecían los únicos contentos de su charla sobre el regreso de Luna. Los demás, sobretodo Harry y Hermione, divagaban en sus pensamientos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo...- susurró Neville con un aire soñador muy parecido al de su amiga.-...desde un año después de acabar Hogwarts.

-¿Salisteis juntos, no es así?- quiso saber Troy, tratando de integrarse en la conversación. Le habían hablado un par de veces de Luna y su excentricidad, pero nunca de una manera profunda. Las mejillas de Neville se tiñeron de un tono rojizo.

-No...bueno...err...la verdad es que no tuve valor para pedírselo y ella siempre estaba como en otro mundo. Pero era una buena amiga.- Harry coincidía en eso con Neville. Luna era una chica extraña, demasiado sincera para su agrado y que no tenía muchos amigos, pero había arriesgado su vida para ir al Departamento de Misterios con ellos, había peleado contra los mortífagos de una manera admirable y de alguna manera, lo había consolado por la muerte de Sirius. Ni Neville ni nadie en su sano juicio se habría visto interesado por Luna a primera vista, pero una vez valoradas esas acciones, incluso había que reconocer que la chica no era fea. El último curso de Hogwarts, ella y Neville, quizás por su falta de amistades, habían empezado a hablar más de lo normal y después de acabar el colegio habían mantenido relación hasta que ella se había marchado a África a hacer sus investigaciones sobre fenómenos extraños. Neville había ido a despedirla al aeropuerto y había estado a punto de confesarle lo mucho que le gustaba, pero no había tenido valor. Después, a falta de ella, se había empezado a interesar en Heka, que era mucho más llamativa y extravagante que Luna.

-Deberías haberte ido con ella.- fue la propia Heka la que habló, desde la sombra del árbol. Ni siquiera miraba a Neville.- Podrías haber estudiado para auror en África y allí siempre hay muchos puestos vacantes en el ministerio. Un clima horrible, en mi opinión, pero apuesto a que tenía sus recompensas.

-Tenía dieciocho años y era un imbécil.- se excuso Neville encogiéndose de hombros. Frente a la inesperada llegada de Luna, había logrado dirigirse a Heka sin ponerse colorado. Harry se preguntó si cuando Luna y él volviesen a verse el amor que Neville decía sentir por Heka se extinguiría con rapidez. Tal vez, ante la marcha de Luna su amigo se había dejado cautivar con facilidad por una mujer como Heka y no era de extrañar. Pero Luna era más para él.- Mi abuela me tenía absorbido por completo. Pero ahora es distinto.- Heka no dijo nada, se limitó a continuar observando el agua del lago con tranquilidad.

-¿Conoces a Luna, Anya?- preguntó de pronto Harry. Se había quedado mirando a la chica fijamente. Ningún silencio de ella podía interpretarse como un buen augurio.

-No, no la conozco, ni tampoco he visto ninguna visión futura donde aparezca ella.- aclaró. Harry se sintió desilusionado con ello. Si Anya no había visto nada y ni siquiera había oído hablar de Luna, era muy posible que ella y Neville no terminaran juntos. Pero eso no tenía que ser del todo así, se dijo, Anya no elegía donde ver el futuro, simplemente, ocurría. Pero le inquietaba el hecho de que supiera cosas pasadas, presentes y futuras de ellos y no algo tan simple como la relación de Neville con Luna.

-¿Dónde está Orión?- quiso saber Ginny. Anya la observó de arriba abajo. No había tenido muchas conversaciones con ella, ni tampoco se había fijado en su presencia minuciosamente como con los demás, pero el hecho de que precisamente ella preguntara por Orión, la hizo sonreír. Ninguno de los dos se habían topado cara a cara.

-Nunca se sabe...Orión puede estar en cualquier parte...

´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Precisamente, Orión estaba en el despacho del director. Había aprovechado la ausencia de Anya, pese a que no le agradaba dejarla sola con aquella gente, para acudir a la cita que Dumbledore le había pedido. Pero el director no estaba solo. Michaela, envuelta en un chal negro y un pañuelo oscuro en la cabeza, estaba oculta entre las sombras. Orión era el único en el mundo que sabía porqué ocultaba lo mayor posible su apariencia, terriblemente anciana de un tiempo atrás.

-Hemos sido muy sinceros con usted, señor Black, pero parece acoger al silencio cada vez que formulo una pregunta.- susurró el director. Hablaba en un tono confidente, como si temiera que alguien más en la habitación pudiera escucharlos. Los retratos de antiguos directores fingían dormir, todos menos Phineas, cuya curiosidad le hacía olvidarse de toda su educación.

-No tiene nada que responder.- bufó el tatarabuelo de Sirius.- Te aseguro Dumbledore, que ese mequetrefe no pertenece a la honorable familia Black. ¡Ni siquiera lleva el emblema en su andrajosa túnica negra!- era cierto que la túnica oscura de Orión estaba algo raída y descosida por algunos costados. El chico se giró hacia el retrato con furia.

-¡He reiterado hasta la saciedad que mi apellido Black no pertenece a los de su estirpe! Y lamento mucho que tenga que taparse los ojos para no mirar mi horrenda túnica, algunos no tuvimos tanta suerte en la vida como usted¿sabe¡Y yo no metería mucho la mano en el fuego no vaya a ser que se queme!

-¡Estudiantes!- bramó Phineas dolido. Al parecer, por la manera en la que se cubría la cara, sí que le molestaba que Orión no llevara una túnica honorable.- Cada vez la sociedad respeta mucho menos a los profesores. ¿Lo ves, Dumbledore? Los alumnos nos detestan y...

-Gracias por la apreciación, Phineas.- interrumpió el actual director alzando una mano severamente.- Pero te agradecería que me dejaras continuar mi charla con el señor Black.- Phineas no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta en el lienzo y desapareció. Probablemente, se habría marchado al número doce de Grimmauld Place.- ¿Y bien?- Orión se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia las sombras, donde continuaba confinada Michaela, como si esperara que ella pudiera responder por él.

-Señor, la historia que le contamos mi...hermana y yo es cierta.- respondió con frialdad. Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Había intuido algo extraño en la manera que Orión tenía de nombrar a Anya.- Tiene algunas lagunas, lo admito y...olvidamos mencionarle que somos arcángeles, pero tampoco podíamos hacerlo. Estamos aquí por un motivo y no tenemos más remedio que quedarnos hasta que esté resuelto.- Dumbledore miró a Michaela. Al parecer, se le había acabado la astucia y también recurría a ella. Era la única que parecía mediadora de los dos bandos.

-Orión.- pronunció con una voz terriblemente confusa.- El director no te está pidiendo que le pongas al tanto de tus secretos, pero entiende que no has obrado como una persona en la que pueda confiar...

-¡No me interesa su confianza!- exclamó el chico con arrogancia. Se crecía por momentos, parecía que cuanto más se enfrentaba a los demás, más poder tenía sobre ellos.- Me es absolutamente indiferente lo que piense de mí o de Anya. No tengo porque dar explicaciones a nadie.

-Si deseas continuar en Hogwarts, sí.- le corrigió Dumbledore. No le miraba a la cara y jugueteaba con sus pulgares tranquilamente. Orión pestañeó asombrado. No podía ser expulsado del colegio, necesitaba permanecer dentro para poder enterarse de todo y además...no tenían muchos lugares en donde esconderse. No podía volver a casa...estaba demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?- cedió al final. Le pareció ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del anciano.

-Sólo una cosa, señor Black, sólo una...- se levantó de su butaca y se acercó al chico con paso lento. No se movía como antaño. Miró por la ventana y Orión captó el mensaje. Allí, caminando por los jardines del colegio, acompañado por Remus Lupin, estaba Alan. Parecía distinto. No se movía inquieto como de costumbre ni observaba maravillado las torres del campo de Quidditch, pero indudablemente era él.- La profesora Byrne no es del tipo de personas que suelen dar segundas oportunidades. Si lo encuentra tratando de acercarse a su hijo...le matará y no tendrá piedad de usted.- Orión continuaba mirando a Alan como si hubiese caído en un trance.

-No me da miedo. Puedo acabar con la profesora Byrne...

-Pero no lo harás.- le contradijo Michaela. Dumbledore alzó una ceja extrañado. Lo había afirmado con una confianza sobrehumana, como si pudiera colarse en las intenciones del chico. Él se había limitado a tantear el terreno, Orión no era de esas personas que se dejaran acorralar y Michaela estaba poniendo a prueba su suerte.- Así que... ¿por qué no nos prometes que dejarás a mi nieto tranquilo y acabamos con esto de una vez?- Orión continuaba observando a Alan con desprecio. Dumbledore lo había visto mirar mal a Harry, a los mortífagos, incluso a propios compañeros de clase, pero nunca con tanto odio como lo hacía ahora.

-¿Quieren que les dé mi palabra de que Alan Rice no sufrirá ningún daño? No puedo...es imposible...- instintivamente se pasó una mano por la cicatriz del dorso de la cara, signo inequívoco de que estaba nervioso.

-Entonces está poniendo en peligro su vida...y la de la señorita Black.- le aclaró el director. Orión fijó sus ojos en él y se apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente.

-Mientras colabore con la Orden del Fénix tienen mi palabra de que no pondré un dedo sobre ese crío.- hizo una pausa para que sus palabras cobraran mucho más significado.-...pero...puede que no siempre estemos en el mismo bando.- se envolvió en su capa negra y dejó que la luz que emanaba su propio cuerpo lo cubriera por completo. Desapareció en una columna blanquecina, dejando a solas a los ancianos.

-Es peligroso.- expresó el director gravemente. Se acercó a su escritorio y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el asiento.- Harry me aseguró que eran las dos únicas fuentes que teníamos para llegar hasta Ian Lewis...pero estoy arriesgando mucho.

-Christine y los demás tendrán que pasar por esto.- dijo Michaela. No se había movido de su posición.- Tenemos pocas oportunidades, Dumbledore y ellos tienen la llave para lograrlas.

-¿Y si nos equivocamos?- el director todavía tenía en su mente la imagen que había presenciado hacía algún tiempo. Debía evitar a toda costa que se hiciera realidad.

-Entonces...es que no estaba escrito que ganásemos.- Dumbledore no respondió. Conocía a Michaela posiblemente más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo y por eso intuía que había algo que la mujer le estaba ocultando. Asociando aquello a su responsabilidad como mayor, el hombre no quiso comentar nada, pero se sentía inquieto. Había abierto las puertas de la Orden del Fénix a un muchacho cuyo corazón estaba cubriéndose por una densa oscuridad y dejando en sus manos la solución para una guerra, que cada vez se le escapaba más de las manos. Afuera en el cielo el sol destelló con destreza, era una buena perspectiva...o quizás no.


	19. I stumbled like my words

**CAPÍTULO 19: I STUMBLED LIKE MY WORDS**

**(TROPECÉ COMO MIS PALABRAS)**

Ginny iba cargada con tres pesados volúmenes para su clase de Ocultación y Disfraces. Se había pasado la última hora libre investigando para el trabajo que les había mandado la profesora McGonagall. Era la hora de comer y el estómago le rugía, pero tenía que continuar trabajando o no aprobaría todas las materias teniendo que compaginar sus estudios con las múltiples reuniones de la Orden del Fénix.

Estaba bastante pálida y grandes bolsas le colgaban de los ojos; le habría gustado descansar, echarse en la cama y abrazar su almohada, pero se le agotaba el tiempo.

Distraídamente, cruzó el pasillo del séptimo piso y se encontró con Harry. A los pies de la escalinata, sentado sobre las escaleras, la espalda recostada en la pared y con un cigarrillo en los labios, la observaba detenidamente.

Con orgullo, la cabeza alta y la mirada determinante, se acercó hacia él. Había pensado subir hasta el aula más alta de la torre de Astronomía para poder tener un espacio tranquilo donde no la molestaran, pero parecía que el destino se encaprichaba en encontrarlos casualmente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció Harry sin inmutarse. Antes de que Ginny pudiera dar una respuesta, realizó un movimiento con la mano y los pesados volúmenes se elevaron en el aire sujetos por un campo de luz blanca.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso.- masculló la chica mientras se detenía enfrente suyo y lo observaba con dureza.

-He avanzado en mis clases con Christine.- se hablaban con cordialidad, pero con un toque de frialdad que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaban. Harry, ni siquiera cuando había sido el Salvador, había logrado hablarle a Ginny con esa dureza y ella siempre había estado ahí para él, a sus espaldas, aguardando...pero se había cansado. Iba a dejar de ser el eslabón débil, no iba a permitir que Harry la humillara nunca más. Había cambiado. La guerra la había cambiado. Para ella, sólo había una cosa esencial en aquel asunto: lo único que le había pedido a Harry él no se lo había concedido. Siempre había estado a su lado sin preguntas, sin reproches, sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero no podía soportar una nueva guerra donde podía volver a sufrir lo que había sufrido en la anterior.

**-**Me alegro.- respondió indiferentemente.- Espero que también avances con tus amigos.- Ginny le giró la cara y se dispuso a marcharse por las escaleras con los libros siguiéndole, pero Harry la había atrapado por el brazo. Por un momento se miraron y el pequeño contacto hizo que temblaran.

-¿A qué te refieres?- a Ginny le enfureció que el chico ignorará lo que acababan de sentir y prefiriese matar su curiosidad.

-Troy.- contestó de mala gana y con un golpe seco se soltó del brazo. Harry se había quedado algo descolocado, no por lo que le acababa de decir, sino por la poca sensibilidad que parecía poseer Ginny.- Lleváis las suficientes clases de Historia como para que no encuentre algo sospechoso. Me parece que después de estar jugándose la vida a nuestro lado podrías tener el pequeño detalle de decirle quién eres.- Harry recapacitó. La chica tenía razón. Troy era un buen amigo y admiraba a Harry Potter por encima de todo. Había demostrado que era de confianza y estaba en la Orden. Después de todo, ahora que Alan había descubierto la verdad mantener el hechizo era una estupidez. Tomó una decisión: iría al Ministerio a hablar con Amelia Bones para decirle que volvería a ser el de siempre. Seguro que eso alegraba mucho a la ministra.

-Lo haré.- asintió y pareció que el rostro de Ginny se iluminaba escasamente. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y conectados por las miradas. Ambos sentían que necesitaban fundirse con el otro, abrazarse, volver a rozar sus manos. Eran incapaz de ignorar lo mucho que se necesitaban, ignorar el lazo que les unía. Sin embargo, Ginny rompió la magia de aquel momento y volvió a darle la espalda.- ¿Crees que merece la pena?- susurró él. La chica se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta. Sabía de lo que hablaba Harry. Después de tanto tiempo habían llegado a compenetración extraordinaria, un vínculo de unión que ni siquiera con esa pequeña separación se había despedazado.

-Yo soy la que te quiere, la que más te ha querido, si tú no sientes lo mismo...peor para ti...pero en tu interior sabes que soy tu otra parte, tu otra mitad...- había algo en la manera de expresarse de Ginny que impactó a Harry en lo más profundo de su ser. Ella estaba ahí, de pie, con la mirada puesta en el vacío. Podía ver una fortaleza, una dureza, una frialdad que no había conocido. Y de pronto, le asaltó el miedo de que Ginny se hubiese cansado de verdad. Ella había sufrido muchísimo y ahora él estaba nuevamente en peligro, más peligro de lo que ella imaginaba.

-Sabes que no eres la única que puede querer, pelirroja.- ni siquiera que la llamara así pudo hacer que el corazón de Ginny se ablandara. Harry se preguntó de dónde procedería tanta fortaleza.- Yo también te quiero.

-Una vez, Harry, me hiciste muchísimo daño. Conozco el motivo y las circunstancias, pero eso no implica que no sufriera. Me dejaste después de entregarte todo lo que yo era...en invierno quisimos volver...pero aprendí que la tiza no escribe en el frío...- por fin, Ginny se dio la vuelta y sonrió lacónicamente.- ¿lo entiendes? Volvías a mí una y otra vez, yo tenía la sensación de que de un momento a otro fracasarías en tu intento por alejarme de tu vida...pero eras tan duro...eras tan...frío...que era inútil atravesar tu coraza. Lo intenté...pero no pude. Al final, pudo más tu sentimiento de venganza, tu odio...tu otro yo.

-O mi deseo de salvarte.- murmuró Harry. Pero Ginny no le escuchó. Lo había dicho en apenas un susurro y el rechazo de ella lo estaba absorbiendo por completo. Estaba sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro, toda la amargura y toda la tristeza. Harry sabía que no se lo estaba echando en cara, pero también sabía que le estaba dando a entender que tenía que elegir entre ser el Salvador o ella. Y desgraciadamente para él, sólo existía un camino.

-Es inútil...querer subrayar lo que borra el olvido.- Ginny volvió a sonreír dulcemente, pero se percibía mucha melancolía en la forma de hacerlo.- Antes de saber tu elección creía que no podría vivir sin ti, Harry...pero ahora sé que puedo olvidarte. No quiero ya tus mentiras...aunque te extrañe, quizás mañana esté más fuerte sin tu amor. Lo siento.- añadió.- Lo siento mucho, pero...de momento...no voy a gastarme la vida contigo.- se giró por tercera vez, con los libros siguiéndole y se marchó con la melena al viento, caminando de manera altanera, de una forma, que se parecía muy poco a la auténtica Ginny, a la que Harry había conocido. La vio alejarse y sintió desazón, sintió que algo dentro de él se estaba rompiendo para siempre. Lo había alejado de su vida cuando pensaba que eso jamás llegaría a ocurrir, cuando siempre había sido al revés.

-Muchacho tonto.- murmuró uno de los cuadros que mostraba la imagen de una anciana aferrando su callado.- ¿Qué crees que son las mujeres¿objetos que puedes usar y tirar a tu antojo? Espabila, porque esta vez parece que eres tú el que se ha quedado solo.- y sin más, la molesta anciana se dio la vuelta y saltó al cuadro de al lado para cuchichear con el lienzo de la señora gorda. Harry se quedó de pie como un idiota, con las palabras de la mujer golpeándole la mente. ¿Había subestimado a Ginny¿Había pensado de verdad que ella soportaría cualquiera de las malas pasadas que él le hiciese? Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, porque unas manos se le abrazaron por detrás. Harry olió el perfume característico de Heka y sonrió. Su amiga siempre aparecía en los momentos que más lo necesitaba.

-Te he traído algo de comer.- dijo y le entregó una bolsa de cartón. El estómago de Harry rugió y tomó el paquete, instándola a que ella se sentara en sus rodillas. Conversación tras conversación logró olvidarse de Ginny. La personalidad de Heka lo cubría todo, sin dejar margen a un solo pensamiento que no estuviese dedicado a ella. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una oscura sombra los observaba desde la invisibilidad de una columna y que apretaba los dientes con rabia. Lo había escuchado todo, de principio a fin.

´´´´´´´´´´

Hermione estaba parada en medio de la carretera. No reconocía el lugar, de hecho, no recordaba porqué se encontraba en él. El tiempo se había detenido como si el reloj de cuco de su habitación hubiese decidido consumir las pilas. Media hora atrás, estaba tumbada en su cama leyendo "El último catón" y ahora se encontraba rodeada de gritos de terror, haces de luces volando de un extremo a otro y multitud de hombres con máscaras blancas.

Pensó que, quizás, se tratase de un vago sueño. Los tenía a menudo. Haber estado presente en la batalla de la caída de Lord Voldemort le había dejado esas secuelas y ahora, de una forma u otra, las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente, se repetían.

Forzó a su cabeza a poder recordar...

Había dejado el libro en un extremo de su cama al escuchar el sonido de un teléfono móvil. Había respondido a esa llamada. Se había apresurado a ponerse algo de ropa y se había aparecido en las coordenadas exactas a donde le habían indicado. El resto, estaba confuso. Los miembros de la Orden habían acudido veloces a detener un nuevo avance mortífago, pero había servido de muy poco. Un nuevo cardenal había sido asesinado. En esta ocasión, su muerte había sido arder en llamas. La antigua Alianza, que había vuelto a ser aprobada por la Confederación Internacional de Magos también se había presentado, así como un número considerable de aurores. Pero continuaban siendo menores en número.

Trató de escudriñar el lugar. No era muy bonito. Parecía estar en medio de una aldea perdida de algún pueblecito europeo. Las casas eran viejas y humildes, la mayoría chozas y todo lo que constituía la comunidad eran una veintena de ellas. El cardenal había sido localizado en un sótano subterráneo de lo que se suponía era el ayuntamiento de la localidad.

Hermione recordaba haber salvado a un par de niños de un mortífago, haber hechizado a una criatura horrenda que si mal no recordaba era una banshe y después...se había quedado parada al escudriñar una forma en la oscuridad. No se le podía ver el rostro, pero la chica lo intuía aún debajo de aquellas prendas elegantes de piel de dragón. Alguien había gritado el nombre de su cruel enemigo, aquel que le había destrozado la vida, aquel que se materializaba una y otra vez en sus pesadillas. Y por último...ella se había quedado paralizada en el asfalto, incapaz de moverse y sin saber cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí.

-¡Hermione, cuidado!- la voz familiar de Heka la alertó en el último instante y la empujó contra el frío suelo. Sintió como la piel de su delicado brazo se rasgaba bajo el contacto del cemento, pero no se quejó. Un segundo después, un rayo verde le acarició los pelos de la cabeza.- ¿estás bien?- Hermione asintió por inercia, pero no se daba cuenta de lo que decía o hacía. Pese a que ahora no lo veía, sentía la respiración entrecortada de su enemigo acercándose hacia ellas. Heka estaba tirada en el asfalto sujetándose un brazo sangrante.

Ocurrió en una fracción de segundo. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron a los de aquel hombre, que sonrió con sarcasmo y se retiró la capucha negra de la cabeza. Era algo más alto, con el cabello rubio y los ojos castaños, su rostro era quizás menos frívolo y demente, pero era Ian Lewis quien se ocultaba bajo la nueva apariencia que había escogido.

Hermione comenzó a temblar y torpemente se arrastró hacia atrás en un vano intento por alejarse de la presencia de su enemigo.

-¡Maldición¡Es él!- gritó Heka, ajena al conflicto interno de su amiga y se puso en pie, varita en ristre. Había determinación en su mirada. Heka detestaba a todas las familias de sangre limpia, era contraria a los mortífagos. Los sangre pura habían destrozado su vida y su misión en la vida era eliminarlos a todos.

-Baja la varita, estúpida.- siseó Ian. Su voz sonó peligrosa, pero no amilanó a la chica. Parecía que el hombre todavía captaba la atención en Hermione, como si encontrara divertido que quisiera huir de él. Heka sólo era un estorbo en su camino.

-Da la orden de retirar a tu ejército.- ordenó la chica tajantemente y se colocó delante de Hermione. Le temblaba el labio inferior a causa de la sobredosis de adrenalina.- Acaba con esta locura. Tú no puedes ganar.- Ian soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía y antes incluso de que Heka tuviera opción a protegerse, lanzó un hechizo contra ella, que le golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Desde el suelo, Hermione vio como la cara de su amiga se contraía en un gesto de sorpresa y terror al mismo tiempo. Después, se quedó suspendida unos instantes en el aire, como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto a detenerse y cayó al pavimento con un ruido sordo. El color de su rostro desapareció y la varita rodó de su mano derecha. Ian caminó hasta su altura, la observó con desprecio y luego le dio un puntapié en el costado, sin embargo, Heka no mostró señales de haberlo recibido. Hermione, desde su posición, rezó para que su amiga no estuviera muerta. Había sido culpa suya. Heka se había sacrificado por ayudarla y ella se había quedado tendida en la carretera, temblando a convulsiones y observando todo como un mero espectador, para obtener el mismo resultado, pues Ian Lewis estaba frente a ella, más fuerte y más terrible que nunca y con los ojos avivando deseo, ese deseo demente que se había reflejado cinco años atrás.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, preciosa.- susurró. Como si fuera normal encontrarse a Hermione por la calle, se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano, casi con ternura. Ella se quedó estática en su posición, incapaz de moverse o articular palabra. Observaba una y otra vez el cuerpo inerte de Heka, tratando de alejar el momento en que tendría que mirar a Ian y descubrir que en aquella ocasión, su tacto no era fruto de una de sus pesadillas, sino del más real y vívido de los momentos.

Cuando había aceptado integrarse en la Orden no había pensado que se enfrentaría a un problema como ese, no había pensado que "él" estaría ahí, que sería el líder de aquella encrucijada, que una vez más, deseaba destruir a Harry. En esta ocasión, no podía despertar con el camisón sudado y encontrar a Ron sentado en un sillón a su lado, acariciándole el pelo y sujetando su mano con fuerza. Estaba sola. Sola ante su miedo, ante la razón por la que había cambiado y superarlo o no, dependía del esfuerzo que estuviera dispuesta a efectuar.- ¿Sabe lo que me gusta de usted, señorita Granger? Me conmueve ese temor que tiene a mirarme a los ojos...- Ian se estaba burlando de ella, como se había burlado de todos en el pasado. Había pasado a hablarle de usted como si se encontraran en una clase de Pociones y el tiempo hubiese retrocedido cinco años, como si la estuviese alabando por haber realizado a la perfección un filtro de amor.

-No me toques...- articuló Hermione apretando los dientes y apartando a tientas las manos de Ian de su rostro. El hombre sonrió casi con ironía.

-Serías una preciosa princesa mortífaga¿sabes? Estaría dispuesto a olvidar que en el fondo, sólo eres una despreciable sangre sucia cubierta de una inusitada belleza.- Hermione retorció las manos una vez más, pero tampoco ante aquella alusión de insultos logró vencer el miedo y fijar sus ojos en los de Ian. Temía dejarse arrastrar una vez más por el embrujo que suponía el poder hipnótico de aquel mortífago. Sabía que bastaba perderse en aquellos ojos para quedar de nuevo paralizada y estar a merced una vez más de lo que ese desgraciado quisiese hacer con ella. Hermione no había vuelto a sentir a un hombre dentro de ella, pues la primera experiencia había supuesto un dolor atroz y una agonía que la había conmocionado. Ian la había tratado como si fuese un objeto de deseo, ni siquiera la ternura que parecían poseer sus gestos, sus manos, sus labios, se había dibujado mientras trazaba su piel por aquel entonces inocente. Le había desgarrado la ropa así como su virginidad y todo cuanto tratase de parecer en aquel momento no era más que una sombra de lo que en realidad era.

-Vaya, vaya, si es el cerdo.- tanto Ian como Hermione, que habían estado como en una burbuja ajenos al resto de la batalla, alzaron la vista. Alto, fuerte, con la espada en su mano derecha y la capucha cubriéndole el rostro, se encontraba El Salvador. No había vestigios de humanidad en su rostro gélido. Sus ojos habían perdido esa mirada risueña y esmeralda que Hermione había conocido durante los últimos años, para pasar a la de aquel hombre que una vez salió en los periódicos. No reconoció a su amigo entre aquel campo de fuerza que irradiaba y supuso, que en realidad, existían dos Harrys que sobre actuaban dependiendo de la situación. No obstante, no veía en aquellas facciones un buen actor, veía una parte real del muchacho, una parte...que siempre había detestado.

-Potter...- Ian dibujó una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro de Dani. Harry lo vio y sintió una punzada de ira. Aquel era el hombre que se retrataba en las múltiples fotografías que Christine tenía guardadas en su caja fuerte, aquel era el padre de Alan...o al menos en apariencia, porque las imágenes que percibía en los retratos movibles de su profesora no eran ni de lejos las que parecía moldear Ian Lewis. Se levantó del suelo y tomó bruscamente del pelo a Hermione, abrazándola con el brazo libre que no sujetaba su varita. La chica temblaba entre aquel sofocante cuerpo que la aprisionaba. Ian esperó ver odio e impotencia reflejados en Harry, pero se encontró con una coraza fría que lo perforaba. Sintió una especie de escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.- Deberías estar malherido, agotado...¡el cardenal ha muerto!- para su frustración, Harry soltó una carcajada. Hermione, pese a sentirse desfallecer, no pudo dejar de volver a sorprenderse por la poca emotividad que había en aquel gesto sarcástico de su amigo.

-No te va a resultar nada sencillo destruirme, Lewis.- espetó con autosuficiencia, casi con arrogancia.- ¿Creías que me iba a quedar sentado esperando a que mataras a todos los cardenales? Me he entrenado...y déjame decirte que me das mucha lástima porque cuando acabe contigo ni los cuervos van a querer comerse tus pedazos.- Ian, instintivamente, fue retrocediendo apretando demasiado la mano que sujetaba a Hermione y comenzaba a estrangularla. Era muy poderoso, cierto, mucho más poderoso de lo que había sido Lord Voldemort. La magia que había experimentado en él superaba con creces la de su maestro, los conocimientos que poseía le habían dotado de una intelectualidad muy superior al resto de los magos, pero...todavía no estaba cumplida la tercera y última parte de su plan y sin ella, ahora mismo, probablemente estaba a merced de Harry Potter.- Suéltala.- Ian miró a Hermione de reojo, cuyo rostro se estaba enrojeciendo y aflojó la prisión, pero sin darle posibilidad de escape.

-Si te importa mucho la vida de la sangre sucia harás lo que yo te ordene, Potter.- se produjo el silencio y Harry entornó los ojos. El resto fue muy rápido. Desapareció en una columna de energía y Ian apenas pudo distinguir unos profundos ojos verdes que lo observaban a un palmo de distancia y sentir el tirón de Hermione bajo él. Un instante después, Harry tenía a la chica abrazada a su pecho y él sólo el vacío del aire, donde un segundo antes había tenido a su escudo humano.- Maldito...- masculló enrabietado.- Acabas de firmar su sentencia de muerte.- señaló con la cabeza a Hermione. Harry, muy serio, dejó a su amiga reposando de rodillas en el suelo y extrajo la varita, colocándosela en su mano izquierda.

-No, cabrón, no. Tú pagarás todo lo que hiciste. Me prometí a mí mismo terminar contigo...y deberías saber que nunca he dejado una promesa a medias.

Cuando Hermione volvió a mirar ya no vio el cuerpo protector de Harry resguardándola de Ian, sino un juego peligroso de hechizos volando en varias direcciones. Harry se movía con agilidad y maestría esquivando cada una de las maldiciones de su enemigo, tratando de abrirse paso y llegar hasta él, para atestarle el golpe de gracia con su espada. Pero Hermione comprobó con horror, que Lewis no había mentido en su advertencia. Era muy poderoso y pese a que Harry era un arcángel con una profunda energía, el mago era sin lugar a dudas un rival de su talla. Sin poderes especiales enviaba maldiciones de origen desconocido, maldiciones que Harry no se atrevía a repeler por miedo a no poder detenerlas y se limitaba a esquivar o tallar limpiamente con su espada. Cansado, el chico se dio la media vuelta y desapareció en un chasquido, reapareciendo más tarde a la espalda de su enemigo. Ian lo vio y lanzó un hechizo tan potente que rozó a Harry en el brazo lo suficiente como para producirle un corte sangrante y quemando su piel. El Salvador, enfurecido, llegó hasta él y le empujó como pudo hacia delante, cayendo ambos al suelo y forcejeando. Harry trató de dirigir la espada al pecho de Lewis, pero éste había utilizado su varita como arma letal y se protegía tratando de apartar el peso del chico sobre él. La varita comenzaba a ceder y alguna astilla se vio afectada por el filo de la espada de Gryfffindor, así que Ian colocó su propia mano sobre el arma de su enemigo, cortándose. Pese al dolor, aguantó carcajeándose con demencia.

-¡Me han enseñado que el dolor es bueno, Potter¿Cuánto dolor estás dispuesto tú a soportar?- Harry apretó los dientes y trató de empujar hacia abajo. Su espada estaba cercana al rostro y pecho de su enemigo y si lograba bajarla unos centímetros más, lograría dañarlo de muerte. Pero Ian continuaba con la varita fuertemente sujeta y su mano chorreando sangre como si se hubiese abierto un grifo.

-¡Morirás, traidor!

-¡CRUCIO!- Hermione, que había permanecido horrorizada en el suelo, observando aquella lucha de titanes, miró a la tercera persona que se había presentado en la escena y tuvo unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Malfoy tenía la varita levantada y había apuntado a Harry, con su rostro crispado por una expresión que se asemejaba al...odio. Harry gritó y Ian aprovechó el momento para zafarse de él, mientras disfrutaba de la manera en la que el chico se convulsionaba en el asfalto. Hermione no podía creer que los años hubiesen hecho tal mella en aquel pedante engominado que era el hijo único de los Malfoy. Llevaba el pelo salvaje, mal cuidado y largo, sus facciones varoniles y la tierra de las uñas lo hacían parecer un héroe de guerra salido de un cuento de la edad media. Sus ojos grises, no obstante, mantenían ese fervor por detestar a Potter.

-Malfoy...- con un solo ojos abierto y el otro apretando fuertemente los párpados, Harry luchaba por ponerse en pie. Sus vestimentas negras se habían manchado con la sangre de Ian, que ahora estaba de pie, con una expresión de triunfo y sin dar muestras de que su mano herida le molestase lo más mínimo.

-Ayax.- corrigió el chico y volvió a apuntar a Harry. En esta ocasión, la maldición cruciatus falló por milímetros. Harry había rodado en el suelo y se había puesto en pie con una pirueta, alzando su propia varita.

-¡Ignis excidium!

-¡PROTEGO!

Era un duelo por el pasado, se dijo Hermione cuando ambos muchachos, que se habían detestado desde el primer momento que en sus caminos se cruzaron, comenzaron aquella muestra de talentosa magia. Habían crecido y con ellos, sus habilidades. Malfoy no parecía querer dar tregua a su archienemigo y Harry había deseado aquel enfrentamiento desde que descubriese que su intervención había enviado a sus amigos a las garras de Lord Voldemort.

-¡Esto se acaba, Potter!- Malfoy dirigió una haz de luz que se coló en medio de un duelo personal entre un auror y dos mortífagos y rodeó a Harry en una cadena de luz que soltaba chispas. El Salvador sintió como el acero centelleante se adhería a su piel y comenzaba a darle calambre. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejó que la energía inundara su cuerpo en una luz brillante y etérea y la cadena estalló en mil lucecitas de colores, dejándole la marca en la piel de profundas rozaduras.

-¡No todavía!- Harry le lanzó la espada y ésta, rotando sobre sí misma, rozó el rostro moreno de Malfoy y le hizo un corte poco profundo, que habría significado su final de no ser porque la había esquivado en última estancia. Y como si fuera un boomerang, la espada dio la media vuelta en el cielo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Harry, que la cazó al vuelo, mientras corría hacia su enemigo, lanzándole bolas de energía. Sin embargo, mientras ambos se movían para un cara a cara, una explosión cercana los alcanzó y tanto la varita de Malfoy, como la de Harry junto con su espada, volaron de sus manos mientras ellos eran arrollados por aquella honda expansiva.

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Parecía que la explosión había sido obra de dos extraños personajes que no había visto antes, pero que sin duda alguna eran arcángeles. Un hombre y una mujer. Con sus espadas y lanzando potentes cantidades de energía, se iban deshaciendo de sus enemigos con mucha habilidad.

-¡Cuidado, Ursae!- Hermione escuchó la voz de Christine protegiendo al arcángel con un poderoso escudo, mientras la mujer le sonreía. Parecía que eran amigos de Christine, lo cual no era de extrañar. Volvió a mirar la batalla entre Harry y Malfoy y los vio a los dos rodando por el suelo, utilizando los puños en vez de las armas. Parecía que no importaban las formas, sino el derrotar al otro.

-Malfoy, no te das cuenta de que eres tú quien eligió el bando equivocado hace mucho tiempo.- le gritó Harry entre forcejeos. Estaba debajo de su enemigo y éste, con violencia, le atestó un puñetazo en el pómulo. Harry trató de devolvérselo y ambos continuaron rodando, hasta caer fuera de los límites de la carretera, a una especie de charca producida probablemente por las torrenciales lluvias que habían sacudido al país.

-¡Mi nombre es Ayax, imbécil!

-¡Un nombre tan estúpido como tú!

Malfoy, furioso, agarró las solapas de Harry y lo levantó con furia unos centímetros del charco, colisionándolo después contra él, violentamente. Harry sintió que se golpeaba la cabeza y durante unos segundos quedó como atontado, momento que Malfoy aprovechó para girarlo y empujar su cabeza debajo del agua embarrada. No había altura, pero sí la suficiente como para que media cara del chico quedara sumergida y sin oxígeno. Recuperado del golpe, Harry luchó por respirar, pero las fosas nasales se le habían llenado de agua. Malfoy soltó una carcajada que pudo escuchar y agarrándolo del pelo le levantó la cabeza lo justo para que el chico tomara una bocanada de aire.

-¡Voy a disfrutar de tu sufrimiento, Potter!- y volvió a sumergirle la cabeza. Harry se revolvió, pero Malfoy se había sentado sobre su espalda y apoyado todo el peso de su cuerpo.- Voy a quedarme aquí esperando hasta que vea que dejas de respirar, pero lo haré lentamente, deleitándome con tu agonía.- una vez más, dejó que Harry levantara lo suficiente la cabeza como para respirar en una ocasión y volvió a hundirlo en el agua enlodada. A Harry no le daba tiempo a tomar aire con los breves respiros que le proporcionaba Malfoy y sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas y comenzaba a marearse. Los pulmones se le estaban encharcando de agua y en poco tiempo, escuchando las risas de su enemigo, perdería por completo el conocimiento.

Pero mientras estaba sumergido en el charco le vino a la cabeza un sentimiento de desesperanza que le golpeó como un martillo más fuerte incluso de lo que se había golpeado contra el suelo. Si él perdía, si moría entre aquellas aguas sucias de un pueblucho muggle perdido en alguna sierra lejana, todo habría terminado. Habría dejado ganar a sus enemigos, habría dejado a todo el mundo bajo las garras de aquellos a los que había jurado perseguir y derrotar.

-¡Harry!- sintió la voz de Hermione que le llamaba y sintió la presencia aterradora de Ian muy cercano a ella, observando de brazos cruzados la escena. Podía ver, mientras sus extremidades dejaban de luchar, mientras sus párpados caían en un molesto estupor, las figuras aquellas como si las tuviera enfrente. Sus habilidades habían aumentado, había mucha magia escondida en su interior. Christine se lo había dicho y le había dicho el motivo por el que él parecía más débil.

_"-Tienes miedo, Harry. Lo único que te impide volver a ser tú mismo, volver a ser El Salvador es tu propio temor. Temor a la muerte...a perder lo que ahora posees. El mismo sentimiento que llevó a la destrucción a Lord Voldemort. Cuidado...mucho cuidado...porque podría destruirte a ti también. Cuando extraigas el valor necesario para luchar sin pensar en que podría ser la última batalla, entonces...volveremos a ver al verdadero Harry Potter"_

-Has perdido tu protección, Granger.- escupió Lewis con maldad y volvió a acercarse a la chica, acariciando sus sedosos cabellos enmarañados.- Ahora eres mía...- Hermione tembló y miró por última vez al charco, donde la vida de Harry se apagaba, sin embargo...

Malfoy se vio suspendido hacia atrás y cayó con tan mala suerte que se golpeó en una vieja y rota verja de alambre y quedó enganchado con las vestimentas agujereadas. El agua del charco se elevó como de la nada y creó un remolino levitando sobre un campo de energía y bajo ese campo, estaba la figura imponente de Harry. Hermione sintió como el latido del corazón volvía a golpearle en el pecho al verlo repuesto, fuerte, tan seguro de sí mismo como antaño. Se giró hacia Malfoy con maldad y pronunció la maldición cruciatus, deleitándose él mismo con el sufrimiento del mortífago. Hermione tragó saliva y le pareció por un momento, observar la figura de la madre de Christine entre la maleza de las afueras de la carretera, pero ese espejismo se apagó de su mente en cuanto sintió la mano grande de Ian colocada en sus caderas. Harry estaba sumido en su batalla personal contra Malfoy y no podía verlos.

No obstante, por segunda vez, alguien se interpuso entre ellos. Una sombra se coló entre Hermione y Ian y la rescató de aquel roce, arrastrándola lejos. Una segunda sombra, vestida totalmente de negro, apuntaba al mortífago con una reluciente espada, una espada que Hermione había visto forjar en las páginas de un libro: Escaliburt...

-Vosotros de nuevo...- lejos de estar asustado por la amenaza que representaba tener a dos arcángeles enfrente suyo, Ian se puso de pie y escupió al suelo, pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio.- Siempre entrometiéndose.

-Estaré en cada uno de tus ataques, en cada uno de tus planes, en cada una de tus pesadillas...siempre estaré ahí, Ian Lewis, por los siglos de siglos, por toda la eternidad si hiciera falta...- pronunció Orión, remarcando cada letra, cada sílaba y cada palabra con un profundo resentimiento. Hermione, en los brazos protectores pero tensos de Anya, no comprendía porqué cada cosa que decía Orión parecía tener un doble significado, pero se sentía muy contenta de que hubiese aparecido o de lo contrario, ella estaría presa de aquel ser al que tanto detestaba.

-No prolongues más tu agonía, chico.- le espetó Ian retocándose la túnica como si el hecho de no llevarla inmaculada significase una ofensa.- No habrá nadie en la Tierra que pueda destruirme. Siempre seré el más fuerte.

-Siempre es mucho tiempo.- respondió Orión tanteando con los ojos a su alrededor. Anya, desde su posición, sabía que nada le gustaría más a su compañero que acabar con la vida de su enemigo en aquel mismo momento, pero si no hacían algo y rápido, podían perder más vidas y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la de aquellas personas que tenían muchos papeles que cumplir en su existencia y que ahora los mortífagos rodeaban. Debían hallar el escondite de Ian y enfrentarse a él a solas, sin inocentes por el medio, solos, como estaban en aquel instante y rezar porque para entonces no fuese demasiado tarde. Ian tampoco estaba dispuesto a jugarse el cuello en aquel instante. Todavía no había llegado el momento de mostrarse tal y como era, de revelar del todo su poder. Alzó un brazo y chasqueó los dedos y Anya había visto tantas veces ese gesto que creyó que Hermione sentiría su rostro horrorizado que significaba el saberse sabedora de que Ian acababa de ordenar la extinción total de todos sus enemigos. Orión guardó a Escaliburt y le hizo un gesto cómplice a la chica. Anya se colocó en pie, dejando a Hermione una vez más en suelo y desapareció hasta llegar a la derecha de Christine, Ursae y Saiph, que peleaban junto a Lupin y otros aurores. Harry alzó la vista y los vio extender los brazos para concentrar energía. Quiso unirse a ellos pero se dio cuenta de que haberse salvado la vida a sí mismo, utilizando aquella inmensidad de poder, lo había agotado por completo. Sus músculos ya no respondían bien. Aquel esplendor de luz iluminó los corazones de los aurores y miembros de la Orden, que vieron con alegría como Ian apretaba los dientes, mientras se desaparecía del lugar junto con unos pocos mortífagos que se habían percatado a tiempo de lo que iba a ocurrir. Las banshes y los demás quedaron consumidos por aquella honda expansiva y sus vidas se apagaron como las de un fuego extinto. A su paso, sólo quedó la destrucción total de aquella pequeña aldea, los cadáveres y el centro de comienzo de toda aquella masacre: el cardenal carente de vida, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante.

Harry suspiró aliviado pero cuando se volvió para observar a Malfoy, descubrió con frustración que éste ya había escapado.´

´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Dumbledore abrió las puertas de la enfermería y todo el mundo se giró para mirarlo. Iba vestido con un largo camisón blanco y un gorro de dormir. El reloj de pared marcaba las seis y media de la mañana y el aspecto del director era poco más que desaliñado. Los pelos de la larga barba blanca yacían desordenados y enmarañados y sus ojos todavía se entrecerraban bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas. Jadeando a causa del esfuerzo de haber subido corriendo hacia la torre, se acercó a Ojoloco Moody, tratando de no observar a la multitud de heridos que estaban siendo acomodados en la estancia.

Era costumbre que los miembros de la Orden acudieran al colegio a reponerse, en vez de a San Mungo, siempre y cuando no fuese necesario. Allí, mantenían conversaciones con respecto a la batalla y se libraban de tener que presenciar los anuncios de los muertos. Dumbledore siempre lo había querido así y nadie había puesto nunca objeción alguna.

Harry vio pasar al director junto al retirado auror y se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore iba tan perdido que no se había fijado en su presencia. Lo encontró abatido, cansado, viejo...y aquella sensación que sintió a la altura del pecho no le agradó nada. Dumbledore, siempre sería Dumbledore. No importaban los años, las guerras o las arrugas que surcaran su cuerpo, el paso del tiempo no podría aplacar la admiración y el respeto que sentía por el director, no podrían aplacar su sabiduría y su astucia para frenar cualquier mal que asolara la comunidad mágica. Había sido más inteligente que Voldemort y de seguro, lo sería más que Ian Lewis.

Había sentido la presencia de Michaela en el colegio en más de una ocasión y eso significaba que el director y la mujer continuaban manteniendo sus famosas conversaciones, aquellas que llevaron a Harry Potter a convertirse en el Salvador y le dieron una oportunidad de acabar con Lord Voldemort.

-Harry.- el chico, que había estado sumergido en sus cavilaciones, se giró para mirar a Christine. Ella estaba de cuclillas en el suelo y sostenía un algodón mojado con algún tipo de poción que olía a plantas.- ¿Decías que viste a Ian Lewis?- la voz de Christine sonaba fría y áspera mientras palpaba la herida que Harry se había hecho en el brazo. Se mordió la lengua para no quejarse antes de responder.

-Sí...- susurró, con la mirada puesta en el vacío. Rememoraba la pelea una y otra vez. Le habría gustado acabar con él, pero cuando más cerca estaba de hacerlo, Malfoy se había metido por medio. Todavía le impactaba el rostro demente de Lewis, sosteniendo la espada sin importar cortarse la piel, sin importar el dolor. Nervioso, rebuscó entre los bolsillos de la túnica y extrajo una cajetilla, tomó un cigarrillo y se lo encendió con un rápido movimiento de mano. Cuando lanzó una prolongada calada sintió que el vacío no había disminuido, ni tampoco la inquietud.

-¡Está prohibido fumar en la enfermería, Potter!- gruñó Madam Pomfrey. Estaba vendándole una muñeca a Ginny, pero por lo demás, la chica parecía ilesa. Disgustado, Harry lanzó el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó con el pie, pasándose una mano por el pelo desordenado.

-Podrías tranquilizarte un poco.- replicó Christine de mal talante. Apretó un poco más fuerte el algodón y le hizo daño, pero por orgullo, Harry no se quejó.- Y de paso dejar de fumar, para variar.

-Olvídame.- refunfuñó el chico. Paseó la mirada por la enfermería una vez más y entonces, distinguió la figura de Troy, que se había acercado a Ginny. Por un momento, no compendió porqué el chico lo miraba con aquella expresión. Se habían transformado las facciones de su rostro, sus ojos agrandados y sus labios curvados dibujaban sorpresa y a la vez, decepción. Harry entonces comprendió. Allí sólo habían miembros de la Orden y Madam Pomfrey había olvidado que no debía pronunciar su apellido delante de Troy. Vio como el muchacho se llevaba una mano a la cabeza confuso y se masajeaba las sienes. Comprendió, con pesar, que el encantamiento se había roto con él y probablemente con el resto del mundo. Más de una persona había visto a Harry en acción y había escuchado en boca de sus enemigos el apellido Potter y todo cobraba un sentido mucho más poderoso. El Salvador había regresado y de la mano de su antiguo yo, desbancando así a Harry Oldman, un chico en teoría tranquilo y buen estudiante, que todo el mundo creía hijo verdadero del matrimonio Lupin. Ginny y él intercambiaron miradas y ambos, para bien o para mal, suspiraron. Era un peso quitarse de encima aquella mentira, pero también se había acabado la libertad. Volverían los artículos en el diario "El Profeta", volverían aquellas épocas en las que todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando y lo señalaban con el dedo.

-Lo siento mucho, Troy.- dijo Ginny, cuando vio que Harry no parecía dispuesto a despegar los labios. Christine continuaba de cuclillas curando las heridas, sin intervenir para nada.

-Ahora todo cobra un verdadero sentido.- suspiró el muchacho y para sorpresa de ambos, sonrió a Harry casi con admiración.- Siempre quise tenerte enfrente, Harry Potter, para darte las gracias por lo que hiciste y para decirte lo mucho que te admiro por ser quien eres.- Harry se sintió incómodo y a la vez azorado. Había una recepción en su mente a las palabras de Troy. No las veía del todo ciertas, se sentía indigno de aquellos elogios cuando Troy siempre se había portado como un verdadero amigo y él no había tenido la suficiente confianza como para decirle la verdad. Sentía que su sacrifico valía de muy poco ahora, cuando había comenzado a perder lo que ganó cinco años atrás, cuando había desaprovechado las segundas oportunidades. Christine y él volvían a llevar una guerra personal, Alan no lo consideraba su hermano, no había podido ayudar a sus amigos a recuperarse de todo lo ocurrido y Ginny ya no estaba a su lado. Estaba lejos, muy lejos...en un espacio al que él ya no tenía acceso. Ya no era aquella niña con pecas que se ruborizaba cuando él le expresaba lo que sentía. Ya no era aquella tímida pequeña que le tomaba de la mano y le juraba que nunca iba a dejarlo marchar. Ginny era una mujer y aquellos amoríos adolescentes habían evolucionado. Ya no existía sólo el mundo y ellos, ahora había ciertas responsabilidades, ciertas reglas y muchas, muchas verdades. Le hubiese gustado sentarse al lado de la cama de Ginny, tomarla de la mano y prometerle que todo iba a salir bien, que él lo volvería solucionar y que vivían en un cuento de hadas cuyo protagonista nunca podía tener un final nefasto. Pero sería mentira.

-Sigo siendo sólo Harry, Troy.- expresó con pesar.- Soy el mismo chico que conoces. Nunca he querido ser tratado diferente por mi fama. Si hubieras sabido desde el principio quien era, probablemente, no te hubieses acercado como un amigo o quizás ni siquiera te hubieses acercado.

-Admito que tienes razón.- asintió Troy y sonrió.- Pero igualmente, me alegro mucho de conocerte.- Harry se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza y a fijar la vista en Christine. No se había dado cuenta de que su profesora parecía tan cansada como él y eso que no había derrochado tanta energía. Sin embargo, pensó mientras observaba como dos gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de la mujer; no había parado. Desde que regresaran del ataque había estado curando a los heridos y estaba seguro de que en la batalla se había empleado a fondo. Se le notaban los pómulos huesudos de la cara y los ojos hundidos.

-Esto ya está.- se puso en pie y se masajeó la espalda amagando una mueca de dolor. Había estado mucho tiempo en una mala postura.- Lo lamento, pero no me quedaba mucha energía para haberte curado con mi poder.

-Yo puedo hacerlo.- dijo una vocecita detrás de ella. Alan estaba allí cargando una cesta de madera llena de pociones. Había estado todo el rato de un lado a otro de la enfermería ayudando a Madam Pomfrey.

-No.- negó tajantemente Christine sin darse la vuelta. Alan se había comportado con rebeldía en los últimos días y la mujer todavía estaba enfadada. Para Harry, no era tan grave que su hermano no hubiese querido recoger los juguetes del comedor, se hubiese negado a comer las espinacas el domingo o que hubiese hechizado a unos gatitos para que bailaran claque en medio de una placeta muggle; pero evidentemente, como madre, Christine tenía todo el derecho a estar disgustada. Alan no le hacía ningún caso. Se pasaba las horas muertas en su habitación o viendo la televisión y cuando Christine trataba de averiguar a qué se dedicaba su hijo, sólo lo encontraba jugando en mitad de una montaña de soldaditos y tatareando alguna canción de dibujos infantiles. No había nada de extraño en todo eso y sin embargo, el comportamiento del niño había cambiado.- Te he dicho mil veces que está prohibido utilizar tu magia. ¿Todavía no te ha quedado claro?

-No veo porqué.- Alan dejó la cesta en la cama sobre la que Harry estaba sentado y le sonrió casi con arrogancia. Después, mientras Christine suspiraba agotada y se despistaba cerrando los ojos, el niño alzó una mano con falso aburrimiento y una oleada de energía reconfortó el cuerpo de Harry en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era una energía mucho más cálida y poderosa que la de Christine que lo sanó en apenas unos instantes.

-¡Alan!- rugió Christine. Estaba tan enfadada que parecía temblar a convulsiones. Sin embargo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, el niño volvió a coger la cesta entre sus manos, sonrió una vez más y se marchó paseando.

-Hasta luego, mater.

Christine se sentó en la cama aburrida y terriblemente dominada por un sentimiento de impotencia. La guerra la había cansado, pero Harry sabía que la mujer había estado expuesta a demasiadas cargas últimamente y que estaba llegando, quizás, a su límite. El regreso de un falso Dani, las peleas con Lupin, las incomprensibles rebeldías de Alan y el verse a la cabeza de un nuevo ataque mortífago...todo eso, teniendo que soportar en su propio cuerpo los cambios bruscos que sufría Harry y el tener el deber de entrenarlo.

-¿Un café?- Remus se acercó hasta ellos y se aproximó a Christine, dándole un beso en la frente. La mujer, vulnerable por unos segundos, sonrió lacónicamente y asintió con la cabeza. Lupin le dio una palmada en la espalda a Harry y la tomó de la mano, para llevársela entre las camas de los heridos, rumbo a alguno de los despachos. Harry se sintió aliviado de que el hombre siempre apareciese en el momento preciso en el lugar indicado para ofrecer su comprensión a Christine. Probablemente, él tendría que ocuparse de que Alan aceptara marcharse a casa en un vuelo con la moto, porque lo más seguro es que no volviese a ver ni a Christine ni a Remus hasta el día siguiente.

No obstante, aquel era el mínimo de sus problemas, pese a que se encontraba totalmente repuesto. Había extraído energía de su propio cuerpo con una facilidad asombrosa e intuía que no iba desencaminado al pensar que sus poderes estaban creciendo. Orión había dicho una vez que Harry era un arcángel muy malo puesto que poseía muy pocos poderes y probablemente era cierto. Él no había tenido tiempo de aprender mucho, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía hasta que límites su cuerpo podía jugar con la energía ni cuanta poseía. Quizás, si practicaba y mejoraba sus habilidades, podía llegar a desarrollar ciertas dotes como las que poseían Anya y Orión. La posibilidad de hurgar en el futuro le golpeó como un mazo en la cabeza. Si poseyera esa habilidad...pero por el momento, lo único que podía era continuar entrenando. Por primera vez, la muerte del cardenal no había acabado con sus reservas de energía y eso era bueno, muy bueno. El Salvador había vuelto a brillar aquella noche como deseaba que volviese a brillar Sirio y pese a haber sentido el pavor y la intolerancia de Hermione sobre sus métodos, no estaba arrepentido. Nada en el mundo podía compararse con la excitación de clavar su espada en un enemigo, uno que además, le había robado parte de su vida.

Hermione observaba como el sol opaco iba surgiendo en el horizonte mientras sujetaba una taza humeante entre sus manos. El humo del vapor dibujaba figuras extrañas y empañaba el cristal de la enfermería. Ron se acercó lentamente y se sentó detrás de ella, pero la chica no hizo la menor señal de haberse percatado. Casi con una ternura inusitada, le rozó el hombro y ella se estremeció, pegó un ligero bote y se apartó inmediatamente antes de darse la vuelta y reconocer a su acompañante. Suspiró aliviada.

-Sólo soy yo, Hermione, sólo yo...- ella lo observó con melancolía. Sólo era Ron...pero para ella era mucho más. Le dolía en el alma que el chico hubiese estado los últimos días alejándose de ella, que no hubiese ido a recogerla al trabajo ni se hubiese pasado por su casa y todo por lo que había dicho Jackson. Se dio cuenta con tristeza que habían ignorado las palabras de Emy, se dio cuenta de que le habían fallado, puesto que no se habían preocupado por hacerle caso. Ron debía de confiar mucho más en sí mismo y Hermione dejar de lado sus miedos, pero no lo habían hecho. Ella atormentaba al chico con su rechazo y a su vez, se cavaba su propia fosa, se iba hundiendo más y más en el agujero de la soledad. Se había quedado pendida en su propia conciencia, en sus propias cavilaciones y se había cerrado al mundo.

-Eres tú lo único que yo quiero, Ron.- expresó con sinceridad.- lo único que necesito.

-Emy, cuanta falta nos haces...- suspiró el chico mirando hacia el techo. Hermione no se sorprendió de que sus pensamientos hubiesen estado dirigidos a lo mismo. Ocurría a menudo. Habían pasado los últimos cinco años juntos, no como pareja, pero como si hubiera sido lo mismo. Incluso habían dormitado en la misma cama, guardando apropiadamente la distancia. Pero no había roce, nunca lo había. Habían creado paredes entre ellos, barreras que les impedían consumarse en lo que deberían haber sido.- Si tan solo me dejaras demostrarte cuanto me importas.- Hermione le giró la cara.

-Pero no puedo.- explicó. Le dolía pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sin ver el rostro de Ron podía dibujar mentalmente sus facciones contrayéndose en un claro gesto de frustración, de tristeza.- No puedo borrar de un plumazo el pasado. Entenderé que no quieras seguir esperando...entenderé que prefieras...que prefieras marcharte...- y dejarme sola, pensó, pero no lo dijo. Sí, perder a Ron supondría una estocada demasiado grande para ella, supondría su total destrucción, pero no lo dijo. Ella estaba siendo injusta y no podía pedir más de lo que había pedido. Ron, sin importarle el nuevo estremecimiento, le colocó una mano en la mejilla y se puso en pie. Le dio un suave beso muy cercano a la comisura de los labios y retiró el contacto.

-Adiós, nena...adiós...- Hermione escuchó aquellas palabras y los ojos se le agrandaron. Le miró con la boca ligeramente abierta y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Había pronunciado aquellas palabras de una manera irreal, las había expresado sin intención de que cobraran verdadero significado, las había dicho esperando que Ron las dejara pasar como siempre hacía. Pero el corazón de Ron estaba inundado de un sentimiento de pequeñez, de inferioridad. Había creído, desde siempre, que no se merecía a Hermione y ahora, con aquella despedida, estaba tomando las palabras de ella como un nuevo rechazo.- Ojalá algún día encuentres a alguien que sea capaz de recuperar a la antigua Hermione.- y se marchó. Hermione lo vio alejarse, esquivando las camas y saludando con la cabeza a algún miembro de la Orden y supo que lo estaba perdiendo. Tuvo la tentación de abandonar la opresión que sentía al haber tenido a Ian Lewis rodeándola con sus brazos y correr tras él, pronunciar su nombre y dejar que él se diera la vuelta y le mostrara sus preciosos ojos azules, aquellos en los que no había belleza natural, pero sí espiritual. Pero se quedó allí. Con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas, con los tirabuzones cayéndole de manera grácil por los lados y las manos removiéndose nerviosamente entre los pliegues de las propias sábanas. Se había quedado sola, se había quedado sin la mayor fuente de apoyo y ahora...no tendría más remedio que levantarse cada mañana pensando en que cualquier momento podía sonar el teléfono móvil y ser requerida para un nuevo encuentro con Ian Lewis en el que no estaría Ron...en el que no podría recurrir a él para que le diese fuerzas. Ese sentimiento la llenaba de desesperanza.

Anya observaba a Hermione desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Suspiró conmovida al observar la escena que representaba la separación que ella ya había visto. Probablemente, aquel había sido el momento en que Ron y Hermione rompiesen los lazos que los unían y se dedicaran a la guerra. Anya sabía lo que venía a continuación y sentía lástima por ellos. En realidad, por todos.

-¿Buscando a alguien más al que joderle la vida?- Heka se interpuso en su campo visual haciendo sombra con su cuerpo. Llevaba las manos en la cadera y la miraba con aversión. No había resultado gravemente herida. El hechizo que había recibido de Lewis le había dejado una marca a la altura de la boca del estómago, pero Madam Pomfrey la había logrado curar. Anya respiró hondo para controlar su mal temperamento, que en momentos como aquellos afloraba con mayor rapidez y la taladró con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no te pierdes?

-Dímelo tú.- sin importarle el descaro, Heka se sentó al lado de la chica.- Te apellidas Black y sí, resulta que todos los miembros de esa familia destruyeron mi vida. Ahora, intercambiemos preguntas¿te parece que tengo derecho a estar furiosa? Porque me dan ganas de mandarte a la mierda y más cuando pones esa carita de inocente que te hace parecer candil cerca de Harry.- Anya, volvió a hacer alarde de su autocontrol.

-Mira, Odria, siento mucho lo que sea que te hicieron los Black, pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ellos...

-¿Quiere eso decir que no os apellidáis "Black"?- inquirió Heka alzando una ceja, incrédula. Era muy lista, pensó Anya. Trataba de extraerle información, pero resultaba mucho más sencillo aclararle ciertos puntos, sobretodo porque no estaba dispuesta a perder su maravilloso tiempo, irónica la palabra, en demostrarle que ellos eran inocentes, o todo lo inocentes que se podía ser.

-Muy bien, aclaremos ciertos puntos.- decidió Anya.- Métete en la cabeza que nosotros no somos responsables de lo que sea que te haya pasado, que...Black, es un apellido muy común que puede tener mucha gente, que además, no somos de este país y que estamos aquí para ayudaros. Todo lo que se salga de esta línea no me interesa.

-No.- aceptó Heka asintiendo complacida por la información.- pero sí que parece interesarte estar muy acaramelada con Harry.

-Estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me fue concedida, Odria.- advirtió Anya en un tono poco afable. Si Heka continuaba acribillándola a preguntas envenenadas podría no tener tanta consideración.- Creo que está suficiente claro que con la única que Harry puede tener un futuro es con Ginny y...

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que me eche a un lado?- Heka se puso de pie y volvió a colocarse las manos en la cintura. Sonreía con autosuficiencia, pero era una sonrisa congelada. Por dentro ardía en rabia.

-No.- respondió una voz fría a sus espaldas. Heka se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se topó con los ojos grises de Orión.- Pero yo sí.

-La familia Black asesinó a mis padres.- siseó Heka con un profundo resentimiento. Sentía recorrer por sus venas veneno, un terrible veneno que deseaba consumarse a modo de venganza.- Seáis o no responsables directos, no me caéis nada bien. Y voy a ser vuestra sombra...

-Bien.- sonrió Orión con arrogancia y se aproximó tanto a la chica, sujetándola por ambas muñecas y chocando sus frentes, que Heka pudo sentir su aliento cálido.- porque tú tampoco me caes bien a mí. Y no voy a ser tu sombra...te voy a convertir en una sombra...- Heka trató de soltarse, pero Orión la tenía tan fuertemente sujeta que le hacía daño. Retiró su rostro hacia atrás, apartándose de aquel contacto y el chico la soltó de golpe. Orión volvió a sonreír y dio un paso al frente, pero una tercera mano sujetó la muñeca de Heka. Alarmada, la chica se giró. Era Harry, que en un gesto protector la atrajo hacia sí y la alejó de Orión.

-¿Algún problema?

-Nada que no tenga solución, Potter.- Orión se pasó una mano por el pelo con chulería y desapareció en una columna de luz blanca, como si todo lo que le interesaba de la enfermería hubiese quedado zanjado. Heka se soltó de la mano de Harry y se maldijo a sí misma. Lo reconocía, le había impactado la presencia de ese muchacho, pero ahora más que nunca, deseaba averiguar todo acerca de él y sacarlo de su vida, de su recuerdo. Anya se levantó de la cama y observó a Harry en un gesto mucho más relajado y después, imitando a Orión, desapareció también.

-¿Estás bien?

-No necesito que nadie me proteja.- replicó la chica dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos. Harry sonrió forzosamente. Su amiga era muy orgullosa.- Ya tienes mucha gente a la que proteger.

-Me gusta proteger a amigas cabezotas.- sonrió Harry y la cogió del codo dándole la vuelta. Heka no pudo evitar sonreír. No podía enfadarse con Harry, nunca lo había logrado. Al terminar de girar tuvo tal mala suerte que tropezó con los pies de él y casi cayó al suelo, pero el chico la sujetó, propiciando que quedaran abrazados y con los rostros a escasos centímetros. Se quedaron parados y mirándose a los ojos como conectados por algún tipo de embrujo. Por primera vez, Harry miró a Heka como la veían los demás chicos, como una muchacha atractiva y que destacaba claramente, muy lejos de la ternura que le inspiraba Ginny. Sintió un cosquilleo a la altura baja del estómago y una atracción que no había sentido antes. Sin querer, los labios de Heka se habían colocado bastante cerca de los suyos, tanto, que casi alcanzaban a rozarse. Ella lo miraba hipnotizada...

-¡Harry!- ambos se separaron bruscamente. Neville corría entre las camas con una chica de la mano. Si Harry no hubiese intuido quién era, probablemente no la hubiese reconocido. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura era rubio platino, sus ojos destacaban mucho más en su pálido rostro y sus facción se habían convertido en las de una mujer. Iba vestida con unas llamativas mallas de colorines y una camiseta holgada caribeña, por no decir del sombreo de plumas que llevaba en la cabeza, pero indudablemente era Luna. No era muy guapa, pero conservaba esa mirada perdida que le daba un aire misterioso y excéntrico.- ¡Harry, me acabo de enterar¡Siento no haber podido acudir!

-Hola Harry.- saludó la chica cuando llegó a su altura. Harry le dio un par de besos en las mejillas y sonrió algo descolocado.- Si hemos llegado a volar en pájaros de acero seguro que el hombre puede inventar un encantamiento para que les crezcan plantas en la boca a todos los mortífagos.- Harry estuvo tentado de reírse de la expresión de incredulidad que asomaba el rostro de Heka. Luna era así. Fantasiosa, extravagante, pero hasta cierto punto divertida. Neville tenía enfrente a los dos mujeres que probablemente más había querido y Harry, por la forma en la que el chico observaba a Luna, no dudaba a quién había elegido.

-He ido al aeropuerto a recogerla. Luna tenía interés en volar en los aviones y olvidé el móvil en casa. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Neville.- le restó importancia Harry y después, presentó a las dos chicas. Luna pareció muy sorprendida de que el pelo de Heka fuera de un color diferente al de nacimiento y tuvieron que explicarle lo que era un tinte. Pasaron un buen rato hablando de cosas banales hasta que Neville decidió que era hora de marcharse a descansar. Luna se alojaría en su casa, porque su padre no estaba en la ciudad hasta dentro de una semana, según ella, investigando un interesantísimo artículo sobre si el Presidente de una comunidad autónoma de un país extranjero era en realidad un ogro que tenía la capacidad de mutar. Cuando los dos se marcharon, Harry observó a Heka que se comportaba como siempre, pero, desgraciadamente, se había perdido la magia del momento.


	20. Sometimes, to resist means to be destroy

**CAPÍTULO 20: SOMETIMES, TO RESIST MEANS TO BE DESTROYED**

**(EN CIERTOS MOMENTOS, RESISTIR SIGNIFICA SER DESTRUIDO)**

La casa de Heka parecía salida del cuento de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Estaba decorada expresamente para la festividad del 31 de Octubre, noche de Halloween. La chica había estado toda la mañana de aquel día libre colocando calabazas, que se reían y escupían fuego, por todo el jardín y multitud de dulces lanzados por unos enanos malvados que si les contestabas erróneamente a una pregunta de culturilla, te lanzaban un paraguas de azúcar en la cabeza. Las luces habían sido sustituidas por viejas velas flotantes y el equipo de música creaba el ambiente perfecto para aquella fiesta.

Heka había invitado a toda la clase. Tras sopesarlo bien, había decidido que hubiera sido de muy mal gusto no invitar también a Jackson y todo su grupo de amiguitas tontas, ya que el director le había permitido colocar carteles por Hogwarts. De la clase de Ginny también habían acudido bastantes personas. Y es que Heka tenía mucho dinero y la casa podía permitirse la cavidad de tan gran cantidad de invitados. Sus padres le habían dejado en herencia varias empresas y ella había sabido invertir muy bien.

Harry había sido literalmente arrastrado hacia la fiesta. No tenía ningunas ganas de salir y menos después de la sensación que había experimentado junto a Heka. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde entonces y la chica se había comportado igual que siempre, como si no quisiera pensar en que algo había sucedido en la enfermería y Harry, cansado de que sus sentimientos jugasen a sus anchas, había claudicado también.

Así que allí estaba, vestido con unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una preciosa camisa que remarcaba sus pectorales. Christine había insistido en engominarle el pelo para que estuviese muy guapo y le había retocado el cuello de la camisa más de una vez. A Harry le había extrañado tanta consideración y había llegado a la conclusión de que su profesora cada día estaba más convencida de que no iban a poder detener a Lewis a tiempo y que, irremediablemente, la vida de Harry pendía de un hilo a medida que se acercaba el final de los cardenales.

-Está todo precioso, Heka.- dijo la voz de Troy cuando entraron por la puerta del jardín y vieron maravillados el espectacular decorado.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó la chica pletórica. Estaba muy guapa, pensó Harry cuando la vio metida en aquel traje ajustado que le llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas. Se había maquillado levemente la cara y lucía un recogido moderno en el pelo, dejando caer algunos mechones caoba por la frente. Su ya de por sí perfecta altura, había mejorado con los tacones de aguja. No obstante, pese a que Harry pensó que le resultaría difícil caminar con ellos por el césped del jardín, Heka parecía haber nacido para llevarlos. Se movía con soltura y elegancia, saludando a unos y a otros como una perfecta anfitriona. Había contratado a unos cuantos elfos domésticos y pese a que ellos se negaron rotundamente, había insistido en pagarles, amenazándoles con que si no aceptaban su generosidad y gratitud, se iba a sentir gravemente ofendida y pensaría que ellos despreciaban su buena voluntad. Hermione se había animado al escuchar esa historia por su boca y caminaba por delante de ellos, junto a la chica, comentando el buen gusto de Heka por la decoración.

Harry, en su estado de ensoñación que se perdía por el escote refinado de su mejor amiga, no pudo evitar observar a Ginny y compararlas. Eran tan distintas...Ginny también iba hermosa, pero era una belleza muy distinta. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, con un cinturón calabaza enrollado y un palabra de honor. Se había dejado el cabello suelto y apenas se había retocado los labios con brillo. No calzaba tacones, sino unos zapatos finos y elegantes, muy cómodos. Ginny era la parte que Harry había dejado atrás, el Harry de los últimos cinco años, dulce, cariñoso...amigo de sus amigos...Y Heka era su parte fría, su parte apasionada y guerrera, era...El Salvador. Cada una de las mujeres pegaba con una etapa de su vida, sin embargo, mientras él mismo saludaba a muchos de sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de que no podría querer jamás a Heka como quería a Ginny. Era un cariño distinto. Heka le inspiraba deseo físico, un deseo impulsado quizás por ese lado oscuro que lo absorbía cada vez que incrustaba su espada en el enemigo, por esa adrenalina. Sentía que con Heka podía ir al fin del mundo, podía lanzarse por una cascada y sentir el riesgo burbujeando en su estómago. Pero era una pasión inspirada a su vez, por la admiración que sentía hacia ella. No había interior. No había nada más.

En cambio, con Ginny estaba su verdadero yo. Su otra mitad. Estaba su humanidad, su esperanza, sus sentimientos...Ginny había nacido sólo para él y ahora, cuando la tenía lejos, cuando Troy la tomaba del brazo de manera protectora, sentía un remolino de celos asaltando cada partícula de su cuerpo. Quería ir hasta allí, agarrarla del brazo y llevársela a cualquier parte donde pudieran estar solos, para besarla hasta con salvajismo, marcando claramente su territorio. Pero no lo hizo.

-¡Hombre¿A quién tenemos aquí? Si es Oldman...¿o debería decir, Potter?- un zumbido molesto había aparecido a los oídos de Harry. Se giró todavía con la cabeza puesta en su idílico pensamiento de llevarse a Ginny lejos y se topó con la sonrisa estúpida de Jackson. Parecía muy feliz rodeado de todas aquellas chicas, "rubias de bote", como las llamaba Ron y observando por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione, que continuaba hablando con Heka, ajena a todo.- Se te da muy bien eso de tomarle el pelo a la gente¿eh, Potter? Resulta que teníamos una celebridad en nuestra clase y no nos hemos dado cuenta. ¿Qué me decís, chicas?

-Yo opino que la fama no le hace parecer más guapo.- asintió Alice Angora. Ella y su amiga Estrella, la amiga-con-derecho-a-roce de Jackson, soltaron una risita tonta.

-Cierto.- añadió esta.- Sigue siendo igual de insoportable.- Harry, que no tenía ni idea de porqué de repente todo el mundo parecía conocer su identidad y muy pocas ganas de seguir escuchándoles, les dirigió una mueca de desagrado y se dio la vuelta con Ron, Neville y Luna, sin ni siquiera responderles.

-¿Qué es esto, un comité de bienvenida?- bramó Harry en cuanto se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.- ¡Es que no se puede guardar un secreto en este maldito colegio!

-Ni en el mundo entero.- suspiró Neville y le tendió un diario del Profeta. Harry lo cogió y comenzó a ojear la portada, donde aparecía una gran fotografía suya, de tal y como era ahora. Con un gesto brusco, se arrancó la cinta que le cubría la frente y había ocultado aquellos cinco años su cicatriz.- Creí que lo sabías. Rita Skeeter ha publicado un artículo contándole al mundo la verdad. Bueno, ya la conoces...son la mayoría una gran sarta de mentiras.

-¡Esa periodista parece no haber aprendido la lección!- exclamó el chico irritado y le tendió el periódico a Ron para que también lo leyera.- Bueno, ahora ya estalló la bomba. Espero que Heka haya puesto encantamientos que impidan la infiltración de periodistas en la casa. No me gustaría que mañana saliese un artículo diciendo que soy un alcohólico drogadicto y que quedé trastocado después de la batalla con Voldemort.- y tras decir esto, tomó un cubata de la bandeja de un elfo doméstico que pasaba por allí y se bebió el contenido de whisky de Fuego de un solo trago, haciendo una mueca desagradable al tragar.

-Yo me voy a hablar con Ginny.- dijo Luna de pronto y se soltó del brazo de Neville, observando la decoración y moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, al ritmo de la música. Neville suspiró y cogió también una copa, dejándose caer en uno de los múltiples bancos del jardín. Ron tomó asiento a su lado y Harry se colocó enfrente suyo.

-Creo que deberías ser sincero contigo mismo, Neville. Dile a Luna lo que sientes.

-¿Para qué?- se lamentó el chico, dando un prolongado trago. Sentía quemarse su garganta.- Ella se marchará en unos días y yo...yo me quedaré aquí, como un estúpido, como siempre. No puedo pedirle que se quede, ella tiene su vida allí, es un espíritu libre entre todas sus rarezas...no sería justo.- Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas significativas. Luna había llegado tres días atrás diciendo que su padre había cambiado de opinión respecto al periódico y que continuaba como director. Al parecer, era lo único que le entretenía en la vida y no quería jubilarse. Así que Luna decidió continuar con sus estudios en África y se volvería en el primer avión del miércoles.

-Entonces ve con ella.- soltó de pronto Ron. Neville lo miró con la boca abierta. Ron se pasó una mano por el pelo y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.- Si la quieres...no la pierdas. No dejes que algo más fuerte te separe de ella.

-Pero...pero...- Neville parecía aterrado ante la sola idea de pensar en irse con Luna.- ...yo tengo mis estudios aquí...estoy a punto de acabar mi carrera...¡Estoy en la Orden del Fénix¡Hay una guerra¡No puedo marcharme sin más!

-Sssshhh.- le chistó Harry, mirando a un extremo y a otro.- Baja la voz, nadie pude enterarse de lo de la Orden.- al ver que todos parecían continuar con sus conversaciones, añadió:- Puedes pedir el traslado de expediente. En África también hay escuelas de Aurología y sabes que Dumbledore lo arreglaría todo sin ningún problema. Además...la guerra no tiene límites, Neville, alcanzará a todas las partes del mundo y África necesitará de buenos aurores que luchen por defender su Ministerio. Ve con Luna. Si no lo haces...como dice Ron, quizás haya otras cosas más fuertes que os separen...

Media hora más tarde, Harry y Ron vieron con alegría, que Neville bailaba con Luna en mitad de la pista, donde sonaba una música cañera de Bon Jovi. Harry le había prestado a Heka algunos cds para que los pusiera en la mini cadena. "Have a nice day" parecía retumbar entre los rostros de las personas, animándolas a continuar bailando, bebiendo y disfrutando de aquella noche de Halloween. Harry miró al cielo. Sirio continuaba brillando por su ausencia y pese a que era una noche especial, como siempre lo había sido, no se sentía con ganas de unirse a la pista. Observó a Ron, cuya mirada había estado pegada casi toda la noche a una chica rubia de la clase de Ginny, con un precioso corte de pelo y muy buen gusto para vestir. Entre trago y trago, el chico había observado como se movían sus curvas, reflejadas en las velas que iluminaban todo el jardín. Harry sonrió.

-¿Por qué no vas y la invitas a bailar? Parecemos dos muermos aquí sentados en medio de la civilización.- Ron lo miró con desgana y le dio otro sorbo a su vaso de Whisky. Harry sabía que era lo bastante adulto como para pedirle que dejara de beber, si es que quería emborracharse y por el tono rojizo que estaban adquiriendo sus mejillas, parecía que así era.- ¡Vamos, Ron! Necesitas empezar a vivir de verdad. Has estado demasiado tiempo en las sombras. ¿No era eso lo que habías decidido?- Ron observó como Jackson se deshacía hábilmente de sus acompañantes y se iba acercando disimuladamente a Hermione y la punzada de celos actuó por sí sola. Harry tenía razón. No se iba a pasar la vida enamorado de una chica con la que no tenía futuro. Debía empezar a abarcar otras posibilidades y la muchacha que iba a la clase de Ginny realmente le gustaba. Se tragó de un sorbo el contenido que quedaba del cubata y dándole a Harry el vaso vacío, se levantó, se limpió con la manga la boca y retocándose el cuello de la camisa se acercó a la chica sin vacilación.

´´´´´´´´´´´

Hermione continuaba charlando con Heka entretenidamente, mientras probaban alguno de los canapés que la chica había dispuesto a lo largo de las tres mesas. La animación de la fiesta y la música tan buena que estaba sonando, la estaban ayudando a olvidar sus miedos de los últimos días. Heka era una chica muy divertida, con una personalidad de hierro y capaz de embaucarla para que estuviera toda la noche hablando. Sonrió por ello. Sabía que su amiga había notado su desamparo y se había dispuesto a que aquella noche se lo pasara muy bien.

-¡Heka, preciosa, baila conmigo!- Le gritó un chico por encima de la música y se acercó a ella como un verdadero galán, atrayéndola hacia sí. Heka rió encantada. Víctor era un amigo de clase, muy bromista y encantador que siempre disfrutaba con la alegría de los demás.- ¡Me estoy enamorando de ti y de tus maravillosos ojos!- añadió, mientras le daba la vuelta. Heka volvió a reír. Sabía que era imposible que Víctor se enamorara de ella ni de ninguna otra mujer de la fiesta, puesto que era homosexual.

-¡En seguida vuelvo, Hermione!

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y retrocedió un paso sin darse la vuelta, para dejarle espacio a su amiga y entonces chocó con alguien.

-¡Oh, disculpa!

-No pidas perdón princesa y aprovecha las casualidades para bailar conmigo.- Era Jackson, luciendo su dentadura Profident. Instintivamente, Hermione buscó a Ron con la mirada, pero lo vio en la pista, muy acaramelado de una chica rubia. No sintió celos, sino decepción, pero recordó que ella misma le había pedido que se alejara de ella. Jackson continuaba parado enfrente suyo.

-Márchate, Mark.

-Lo haré si bailas conmigo.- Hermione estaba a punto de negarse.- Por favor, sólo una vez.- pese a la arrogancia que continuaba marcando sus facciones, Jackson había sido sincero al expresarse y con resignación, Hermione se vio arrastrada a la pista. Sintió un escalofrío de miedo cuando el muchacho le colocó la mano en la cintura y se aproximó un poco más a ella, pero no comentó nada y luchando por superar esa pequeña prueba, apretó los labios y se dejó llevar por la música.- ¿A qué soy un buen bailarín? Deberías sopesar la opción de estar conmigo, princesa. Yo soy mucho mejor que el telele de tu amigo.- y antes de que ella pudiera darle una respuesta, Jackson acercó el rostro y la beso en los labios. Bruscamente y lanzada por una renovada furia de no se sabe donde, la chica se separó, se soltó del abrazo y le propinó un tremendo guantazo.

-Escúchame bien, imbécil engominado.- quizás, ante la prueba superada, Hermione había adquirido fuerza o quizás eran las palabras de Jackson que habían catalogado a Ron como el mayor de los inútiles, pero había logrado recuperar el temple característico que había perdido mucho tiempo atrás. Jackson, con la mano sobre la rojez que le había salido en la mejilla, la observaba perplejo.- Yo no soy ninguno de tus juguetes que puedes tomar a tu antojo¿te enteras? Y para que lo sepas, hasta un mono de feria es mejor partido que tú.- y con todo el orgullo del mundo, se dio la vuelta y con la melena al viento, cruzó toda la pista de baile alejándose de allí. Jackson, recuperado del shock y tratando de reaccionar ante las risas de todos los que habían presenciado la escena, trató de perseguir a Hermione, pero una mano lo retuvo por la muñeca.

-Me estás cansando, Mark.- expresó Heka con frialdad. Le sujetaba tan fuerte la muñeca que Jackson se había daño.- Una de dos, o dejas de una buena vez en paz a Hermione, o te pierdes, pero no quiero volver a verte rondando ni uno solo de sus pasos¿está claro? Porque de la maldición que te envíe vas a necesitas un tractor para quitarte las costras. ¡Y ahora largo!- Heka lo soltó de un empujón con tan mala suerte que Jackson se estrelló en una de las mesas y del golpe, la jarra de ponche de volcó sobre su cabeza, produciendo un nuevo estallido de risas.

-¡Me las pagarás, Odria!- gruñó el chico, tratando de limpiarse el líquido pringoso y corriendo entre la multitud, seguido de Estrella y Alice, que lo habían presenciado todo.

´´´´´´´´´

Harry había visto la escena todavía sentado en el banco y no había podido aguantarse la risa. Había estado a la expectativa por si tenía que intervenir, pero al parecer, las mujeres en aquellos casos solucionaban mejor las cosas que los hombres. Ron estaba tan borracho que continuaba bailando con la chica rubia sin haberse percatado de nada y Harry lo agradeció. En el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, podía haber sido capaz de lanzarle una maldición a Jackson y se hubiera formado la de dios.

Suspirando tranquilo, observó a Ginny, que no se había despegado de Troy en toda la noche. Sintió todavía muchos más celos cuando la vio abrazarlo por el cuello y reír entretenida, mientras sonaba una melodía mucho más lenta, típica de parejas. Y si él no estaba en un error, Ginny y Troy no eran pareja. Imitando a Ron en su enfermiza capacidad para eludir los problemas, le cogió de la bandeja a un elfo doméstico una copa de un líquido blanco que debía ser al menos Ginebra, por el mal sabor de boca que se le quedaba. Pero no le importaba. Agradecía en aquel momento aquel fuego que le desgarraba la garganta y el estómago por dentro.

Mientras dejaba el vaso en el suelo, sintió la presencia de dos sombras muy próximas a él. Eran Anya y Orión. Sabía que habían llegado hace mucho rato a la fiesta, pero se habían mantenido en las sombras y Harry comprendía que habían tenido mucha prudencia. Él había insistido a Anya a que vinieran porque aquella era una fiesta de clase y era una buena oportunidad para disfrutar todos juntos, pero sabía que a Heka no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Si su mejor amiga se hubiera cruzado con ellos, probablemente, habría soltado algún comentario mordaz. Pero por petición de Harry había tratado de contenerse, puesto que sabía que aquellos arcángeles eran muy importantes para la guerra. Levantándose después de mucho rato sentado y sintiendo un leve mareo a causa del alcohol, se aproximó hacia ellos.

Anya iba poco y mal arreglada. Llevaba unos vaqueros algo desgastados y una camiseta que pese a ser simple, le quedaba muy bien. Se había puesto unos zapatos de vestir y había hecho un vago intento por maquillarse, que había acabado en fracaso. La barra de labios era más notoria por la parte de abajo que por la de arriba y las mejillas estaban pintadas con diferentes tonalidades del mismo color. Se había dejado el pelo largo y brillante suelto, pero la ralla del medio estaba llena de numerosas curvas. No obstante, estaba guapa.

Orión no había abandonado el tono oscuro ni siquiera para la fiesta. Aunque, siendo la noche que era, le pegaba bastante. Iba con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de cuero oscura, botas también azabaches y una capa del mismo color. Llevaba el pelo mojado y suelto y la melena caída sobre los hombros le daba un aspecto varonil y hombruno que no había pasado inadvertido para las chicas, que lo miraban curiosamente y soltaban pequeñas risitas. No obstante, ni a Anya ni a él parecían importarles lo más mínimo, como si aquellas cosas estuvieran muy lejos de sus pensamientos.

-¡Anya!- la llamó Harry yendo hacia la chica y tomándole las manos cariñosamente.- ¡Estás muy guapa¡Vamos, ven!- la arrastró bajo sus leves protestas sin percibir el tono rojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas. Probablemente, Anya no había escuchado a mucha gente diciéndole que estaba guapa. Chasqueando la lengua con fastidio, Orión los siguió hasta la mesa y se apoyó en el borde, con los brazos cruzados, sin perder de vista a su "hermana". Harry lo ignoró por completo. Sabía que Anya habría tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para convencerle de acudir. Curiosamente, se había salido con la suya.- ¿Quieres comer algo?- la chica miró aprensivamente la gran cantidad de comida que rellenaba la mesa. Ella y Orión tenían graves problemas para conseguir alimento desde que habían llegado a Londres. Sabía que el chico había robado en algún supermercado muggle, pero como cuando traía las bolsas repletas hasta los topes tenía tanta hambre, devoraba la comida casi con avidez y se limitaba a observar a su alrededor con melancolía, sabiendo que vivían como simples vagabundos y que ya no tenían a donde regresar. Pese a las dificultades de la guerra, su padre siempre había arriesgado su vida para que no les faltara de nada y aunque Anya había crecido con desarreglos menstruales a causa de la poca variedad de manjares, nunca había estado en una situación tan desesperada de hambre como las que habían vivido algunas veces en Inglaterra. Notando como las tripas le rugían ligeramente, tomó un sándwich de mortadela y se lo llevó a la boca con educación.- ¿No quieres nada, Orión?- añadió Harry mirando al chico, que llevaba los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-No me tutees como si fuésemos amigos del alma, Potter.- replicó Orión sin variar de posición.

-Como quieras, Black.- resaltó Harry de inmediato, dejando la bandeja que había cogido para ofrecer a Orión, en la mesa.- Sólo trataba de ser amable. Podrías dejar de lado tu expresión sombría al menos esta noche. No me apetece que nadie me amargue Halloween más de lo que la fecha lo hace ya de por sí.

-Es tu problema, Potter.- siseó Orión con un tono de voz peligroso y abrió los ojos. Harry sintió de nuevo esa oleada de poder en ellos.- Por lo que a mí respecta el 31 de Octubre no me inspira ningún tipo de sentimiento. Pero entiendo que la muerte de tus padres sea algo que a ti te lleve a comer canapés de atún y bailar música comercial...- Harry dio un paso al frente, pero Anya lo retuvo por la camisa.

-¿Insinúas que me importa una mierda la muerte de mis padres?- Orión se descruzó de brazos y sonrió malévolamente.

-Todo lo has dicho tú. Desde luego, yo no estaría en el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres tirando cohetes y bebiendo whisky de Fuego. Pero claro...¿qué se puede esperar del gran y famoso Salvador? Me das asco.

-¡Basta, Orión!- gritó Anya, comenzando a enfadarse. Apenas podía sostener a Harry, que temblaba a convulsiones y parecía dispuesto a usar las manos, olvidándose por un momento que era un mago y un arcángel. Las palabras de Orión se clavaban en su interior como puñales candentes y le reabrían el agujero del dolor y la nostalgia que tan costosamente había cerrado. Pensó en James y lo orgulloso que había estado de él en la sala entre los dos mundos y se sintió estúpido de ir vestido de esa manera y llevar en sus manos aquel vaso de Whisky que había nombrado Orión. No obstante, Anya salió en su defensa.- ¡No tienes que pagar tu dolor con él¿Es qué te has vuelto loco?

-Cállate.- le ordenó el chico hablando en voz baja, pero con un odio intenso magnificándose en sus ojos. Su gris característico comenzaba a mutar a una tonalidad mucho más oscura, pero lo mismo le estaba ocurriendo a Harry.

-¡No la trates así¡Ella no te ha hecho nada, Black!- era curioso estar repitiendo el apellido de Sirius con tanto odio. Aquel apellido que en un pasado había significado tanto para él y ahora el caprichoso destino había querido devolverlo a una persona que le inspiraba totalmente lo contrario a su padrino.- ¿Sabes¡Estoy harto de ser amable y tratar de acercarme a ti¡Me largo!- Orión lo vio alejarse, echando humos y sintió que algo dentro de él se le escapaba. Él, que habría querido que Harry se encontrara enfrente suyo para golpearle, para pagar su frustración y su ira con él y ahora sólo estaba frente a la expresión de desolación de Anya.

-Dale una oportunidad, Orión.- dijo suavemente.- Lo está intentando, lo está intentando de veras y no te conoce...- Orión le dio la espalda bruscamente.- Y te lo estás perdiendo...un día te levantarás por la mañana y descubrirás que el sol ya no alumbra, que ya no puedes escuchar a los thestrals gruñir desde la cabaña de Hagrid...descubrirás que estás solo...y en esta ocasión, en esta ocasión, Orión, no habrá vuelta atrás...- Anya se alejó de allí y se coló entre la multitud que seguía bailando en la pista. Era una noche larga. Un elfo doméstico pasó por allí con una bandeja y Orión le arrebató la última copa de Whisky de Fuego que quedaba. Enloquecido de dolor, desquiciado y soltando una carcajada fría, se la bebió de un trago. Era irónico que le acabase de decir a Harry que él jamás estaría bebiendo el día del aniversario de la muerte de sus padres cuando esa noche de Halloween, hacía exactamente veinte años que su padre había dejado de estar en el mundo de los vivos.

´´´´´´´´´´´

Harry se acercó a otra de las mesas y tomó un mini bocadillo de jamón dulce y un puñado de patatas fritas. Su cabeza comenzaba a dibujar lucecitas si no entornaba los ojos fijamente. Unas manos le agarraron por la cintura y le colocaron un sombrero en la cabeza, con un hilo que le rodeaba la barbilla.

-¿Qué haces tan solo, vaquero?- Harry se dio la vuelta y notó que el estómago se le contraía inconscientemente. Sin que pareciera demasiado evidente, Heka le retiró la mano de la cintura lentamente.- Deberías estar firmando autógrafos y no agrandando tu intestino.- Harry rió por la ocurrencia de su amiga y dejó el bocadillo en la mesa, se metió las patatas de golpe en la boca y limpiándose las manos con una servilleta, tomó a la chica por los hombros dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile. Sonaba "Always", la mejor balada de Bon Jovi.

-Tienes razón. Debería estar aprovechando el tiempo en vez de llenarme el buche. Así que, señorita, prepárese para bailar conmigo.- Se notaba que más de la mitad de la gente había dejado vacía la pista, puesto que sólo las parejas se atrevían a bailar aquella melodía realizada expresamente para ellas. Harry se colocó en el centro y Heka recostó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Quizás era descarado por su parte, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que había sido de esa misma forma como había empezado a hacer el amor con Ginny y desde ese instante, se había creado un vínculo con la música, con una canción en particular. No obstante, el estilo de Sergio Dalma variaba tanto al de Bon Jovi como Ginny variaba de Heka. Dejándose llevar por esos versos, que juraban amor eterno, Harry se atrevió a colocar una mano en la cintura de Heka, mientras que con la otra sujetaba su mano, apretándola fuertemente de vez en cuando, cuando alguna frase como "Lo que daría por pasar mis dedos por tu pelo" le hacían sentir emociones contradictorias.

-Es una canción preciosa...- murmuró Heka.

-Mmm.- asintió Harry y no pudo evitar repetir una estrofa que se le había quedado clavada en la mente.- "Ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste. Ahora, me estoy ahogando en la corriente. Sabes, siempre he sido un luchador, pero sin ti me rindo. Ahora no puedo cantar una canción de amor de la forma que debe ser. Bien, supongo que ya no soy tan bueno, pero nena...así soy yo."- Heka levantó la cabeza de su hombro y sonrió con melancolía. Su rostro y el de Harry estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Él la miró y ella se fue aproximando poco a poco...y Harry pensó que lo iba a besar y sin embargo, no hizo ademán de apartarse. No obstante, en última estancia, Heka apartó la cara y le dio un suave beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Harry sintió una sensación electrizante recorriendo todo su cuerpo. La proximidad de Heka había sido tanta que sus cuerpos habían permanecido pegados durante unos instantes. Heka volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos una vez más.

-Harry.

-Dime.

-¿Siempre estarás conmigo, verdad?- Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo podía hacer una promesa que no sabía si iba a poder cumplir? Sin embargo, para el bien de Heka, para lo que ella había sufrido, sólo había una respuesta posible.

-Siempre.- después de eso, continuaron bailando sin más altercados.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Ginny había estado bailando con Troy gran parte de la noche. Se sentía segura con su mejor amigo y estaba de nuevo esa sensación que sentía y que la arrimaba a Harry. Troy, de alguna manera, se parecía mucho a él. Se asemejaba al Harry del que ella se había enamorado, el Harry dulce y cariñoso que la había tratado como a una princesa en los últimos cinco años, nada que ver con el que había estado bailando con Heka hacía sólo unos instantes. Con gesto cansado, se acercó hacia una de las mesas y se sirvió un vaso de ponche. Estaba tan enfada con Heka y con Harry que agitó el vaso donde bebía con demasiada fiereza y el líquido fue a parar nada más y nada menos a...

-¡Orión¡Oh, dios, perdona!- la camisa negra e inmaculada del chico había adquirido una mancha que le empapaba todo el pecho. Afortunadamente, la tonalidad oscura lo disimulaba bastante. Ginny dejó lo que le quedaba del vaso en la mesa y cogió la tela de la cAmisa , frotándola con las manos y limpiándola con una servilleta. Orión la observaba en silencio, sumido en su espectral expresión de frialdad.

-No tiene importancia.- soltó con indiferencia y se apartó bruscamente del contacto con Ginny, desabrochándose algún botón de la camisa para limpiarse el pecho con la servilleta. Ginny descubrió más de una cicatriz en la piel, tal y como la que el chico poseía en el dorso de la cara.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto?- sin darse cuenta y olvidando por un momento que el chico se había alejado de ella como un alma del demonio, le palpó la carne cicatrizada, con delicadeza. Orión cerró los ojos y volvió a retroceder, observándola con dureza.

-No es asunto tuyo, Weasley.- pero sus manos se desplazaban nerviosas tratando de abrochar los botones y entre aquel desconcierto, se le resbaló algo del bolsillo de la camisa. Ginny se agachó a recogerlo. Era una funda de terciopelo de aspecto muy viejo. Orión se había quedado paralizado, sin embargo, cuando la chica la abrió, no hizo el menor movimiento para detenerla. Un plástico amarillento mostraba las figuras de una mujer y un hombre cargando con un pequeño bulto. Una quemadura en el propio plástico dificultaba el identificar los rostros de aquellas personas. Ginny iba a fijarse con detenimiento en ellas cuando sintió el tirón de unas manos que le arrebataron la funda casi de cuajo. La chica observó la expresión jadeante de Orión y sus ojos centellando de furia. Lo único que había alcanzado a distinguir era que la mujer tenía una larga melena.

-¿Son tus padres?- preguntó Ginny sin importarle que Orión pareciese a punto de estallar y perder la paciencia que, ilógicamente, había tenido con ella.

-No deberías haber visto eso.- refunfuñó el muchacho. Con el rostro semblante a un témpano de hielo, volvió a poner la funda a buen recaudo, en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Como quieras.- Ginny levantó un brazo con indiferencia y se acercó a la mesa a llenarse un nuevo vaso de ponche.- No te lo preguntaré dos veces. Buenas noches, Black.- y se alejó paseando. Sin embargo, cuando no había dado más que una docena de pasos giró el rostro para mirar. Había sentido una sensación extraña en la manera de comportarse de Orión, como si ella hubiera visto mucho más de lo que podían alcanzar a ver los demás. Lo vio allí parado, de pie, con la camisa aún desabrochada. Había vuelto a extraer la funda del bolsillo y observaba casi embrujado aquellas caras que ella apenas había podido distinguir. No sabía si estaba muy segura o no, pero le parecía haber visto una pizca de humanidad entre aquella expresión gélida. No obstante, cuando parpadeó y volvió a observar con interés, Orión ya se alejaba por el jardín y su impenetrable mirada taladraba a cada uno de los presentes de la fiesta.

´´´´´´´´´´´´

Anya observaba la escena desde un rincón del jardín, abrigándose con una chaqueta que le había dejado Hermione. Cerró los ojos un instante y sintió la presencia de Harry a sus espaldas.

-Está sufriendo mucho, Harry. Por favor, te pido que no se lo tengas en cuenta.- Harry se pasó una mano por su rostro cansado y tomó a la chica de la mano, llevándosela a la pista de baile. Allí, no llamarían tanto la atención y por alguna razón, estaba seguro que Anya nunca había bailado en ninguna fiesta. La chica se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Harry la llevó hasta el centro, pero nada dijo cuando él le colocó las manos en la cintura.

-Lo sabría si me lo contaras.

-Hay cosas que no te puedo contar.- Anya se vio sorprendida cuando Harry le dio una vuelta y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por permanecer recta y no pisarle.

-Está bien.- aceptó Harry con un suspiro.- Pero entonces no me pidas milagros.- Anya se recostó en su hombro, tal y como había hecho Heka y Harry no se lo impidió. Por algún motivo, pese a que Anya parecía mucho más fría y poderosa que él, se sentía como un hermano mayor protector y la acurrucó entre sus brazos. Pasados unos instantes, la chica debió recordar lo distante que era y se apartó ligeramente de Harry, mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Qué miras con tanta atención?- rió el muchacho.- ¿Me he peinado mal?

-No, no es eso.- la expresión de Anya no mostraba ninguna alegría.- Es sólo que te pareces mucho al antiguo Orión...él era así como tú.

-Any.- Harry le colocó una mano en la barbilla y Anya sintió que se derrumbaba. Él la había llamado "Any", la había llamado de una manera que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, que significaba algo muy especial en su vida. Su padre siempre la llamaba así...- Si Orión te hace daño...mira, no sé como pero te he tomado mucho aprecio en este tiempo y no voy a permitir que te trate mal¿de acuerdo?

-Harry.- Anya se separó de él y le pasó una mano por el brazo, acariciándoselo suavemente.- Orión nunca me trataría mal. Créeme, junto a su lado...estoy más segura que en el mejor escondrijo del mundo.- Anya se separó al finalizar la canción y se marchó a hablar con Hermione y con Ginny, que habían ido a reunirse con Troy. Heka tomó su relevo y desde un rincón en la oscuridad del jardín, apretando los puños de rabia y todavía con la funda de terciopelo en la mano, Orión apretó los dientes. Había estado muy cerca...sin embargo, todavía le quedaba margen de error. Él continuaba teniendo el control de todo, o de casi todo, pensó al observar como Harry parecía muy feliz en medio de la pista. Entornó los ojos. Muy pronto...tendría que intervenir.

´´´´´´´´´´´

Áyax entornó los ojos en la tintineante oscuridad. La única fuente de claridad era producida por la luz que emanaban unas antorchas de fuego azulado, ancladas a una hendidura circular que atravesaba la cámara de un extremo a otro. Clavó la mirada en una plataforma vertical donde reposaba el cuerpo de un niño envuelto en un halo de energía maligna. No pareció verle.

Era un niño pequeño, de unos seis años de edad, con el cabello azabache acariciándole los hombros, algo más largo de lo habitual. Sus ojos, antaño azulados, iban tiñéndose de una tonalidad oscura, mientras aquella aura lo envolvía, dibujando frente a él imágenes aleatorias. Parecía ensimismado, allí de pie en la plataforma, observando aquellos pedazos que simulaban ser recuerdos.

Al otro extremo de la habitación, con una sonrisa complacida, se hallaba Ian. Sostenía entre sus dedos una copa de cristal con un líquido rosado y lo balanceaba ligeramente, mientras observaba atentamente la plataforma donde estaba el niño. El trono en el que estaba sentado, de carácter antiguo, no pegaba con la decoración de la cámara.

-Ian.- dijo Malfoy para captar su atención. Se movió un par de pasos hacia él, pero se detuvo alejado del mago tenebroso, todavía observando el extraño espectáculo.- ¿Es el crío?

-Lo es.- respondió Lewis simplemente. Volvió a balancear la copa de cristal y el contenido amenazó con derramarse, pero no lo hizo.

-¿No crees que es una temeridad habértelo llevado por las buenas? Su madre debe estar buscándolo.- a Ian pareció resultarle muy divertida aquella apreciación porque sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-La pobre Christine cree que permanece durmiendo en su cama, como yo me encargado que parezca...no notará su ausencia.

-¿Y porqué lo devuelves a la casa¿No sería más sensato que te lo quedaras?- gruñó Malfoy con desdén. No entendía porqué debían estar pendientes de aquel niño. Habían logrado reunir un ejército numeroso, criaturas que jamás se unieron a Lord Voldemort y no concebía en su cabeza la necesidad de entrenar y corroer a Alan, cuando podían lanzar un ataque masivo el todo por el todo y apoderarse de una buena vez del Ministerio de Magia y recuperar su rango en la sociedad...La muerte de los cardenales había debilitado a Potter, no lo suficiente, pero estaba seguro que podrían deshacerse de él y de los demás arcángeles si Ian se uniese a la causa con mucho más fervor. Pero estaba obsesionado con aquel niño.

-No está preparado.- respondió Ian sin inmutarse, pese a que había percibido el tono irritado de su vasallo.- Necesito un poco más de tiempo.

-Me estoy impacientando.- declaró Malfoy fríamente y se atrevió a dar un paso al frente.- ¡Quiero la cabeza de Potter y la quiero ahora!- si hubiese tenido algo que patear, aparte de la plataforma, probablemente lo habría hecho. La paciencia de Malfoy estaba a flor de piel desde que había vuelto a reencontrarse con Ian.

-Áyax...- siseó Lewis con una sonrisa burlona cruzándole las facciones dulces de Dani, un contraste que rompía la naturaleza de las mismas.- Pierdes muy rápido la fe...paciencia, amigo mío, pronto...muy pronto...- Malfoy se dio la vuelta ondeando su capa y enseñó los dientes con disgusto, pero la mirada de Ian había regresado a la plataforma.

-¿Qué es ese halo que parece rodear al chico?

-Mi poder hipnótico.- explicó Lewis sin un ápice de emoción en el rostro. Aunque parecía muy orgulloso.- He creado una barrera alrededor de Alan que logra manipularlo e introducir la maldad que precisamos en su corazón.

-¿Y cómo es que posees esos poderes? Que yo sepa en tu viaje...

-No,- reconoció Ian.- en mi viaje no...esta capacidad la adquirí de otra persona...- como Malfoy parecía no comprender, soltó una risita burlona y añadió:-...de un arcángel al que asesiné hace muchos años. Realicé una poción con su sangre y pude apoderarme...en parte, de su mayor habilidad. La hipnosis...- a Malfoy todo aquello le parecía una tontería y no estaba interesado en continuar escuchando. No obstante, Lewis parecía muy absorto en sus palabras y tan concentrado que pensó que no era buena idea interrumpirle.

-¿Y quién era ese arcángel?- Ian dejó de mirar la plataforma durante un instante y ladeó la cabeza casi con demencia, mientras sus labios curvaban una sonrisa perturbadora.

-Su nombre era Yandrak. Y era...mi guardián.

´´´´´´´´´´´

Harry estaba cautivado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no contemplaba algo tan simple como la inocencia de un niño y eso era lo que asemejaba el rostro de Anya. Estaban tumbados sobre el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano al lago. Hermione había vuelto a visitarlos y mostraba un aspecto mucho más demacrado que la última vez que la habían visto, durante la fiesta de Halloween. Había traído consigo a Crookshanks y Anya lo sostenía en brazos, mientras lo acariciaba casi con ternura y le rascaba detrás de las orejas. No obstante, Harry habría asegurado que no había ni una gota de ternura en la frialdad que marcaba las facciones de su nueva amiga. Los demás observaban la escena con desinterés.

-¿Dónde está Ron?- quiso saber Hermione. Estaba de pie, apoyada en el tronco del árbol y había realizado la pregunta en un tono que quería sonar casual. Todos se observaron un poco inquietos. Como nadie parecía querer dar una respuesta, fue Heka la única con suficiente valor como para romper el molesto silencio. Quizás era que la presencia de Anya la descolocaba, pero resultó decirlo con algo de brusquedad.

-Está con Bea. La chica que va a la clase de Ginny.- Ginny le lanzó una hosca mirada, pero Heka no se amilanó. Le resultaba totalmente indiferente que la aversión que Ginny parecía ejercer sobre ella se hubiese manifestado mucho más en los últimos días.

-Ah.- dijo Hermione simplemente y dirigió la mirada hacia el lago. Las hojas caídas de los árboles, representantes del otoño, bailaban sobre la superficie a modo de hondas.- Entonces...¿no se ha despedido de ti, Neville?

-Lo hará mañana en el aeropuerto.- respondió el aludido. Neville había decidido marcharse con Luna, bajo los consejos de Harry y Ron. Aquella noche, impulsado por la música y las efectos del alcohol, había logrado expresar lo que sentía y Luna lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Ella era una persona muy sincera, casi tanto que resultaba chocante y Neville siempre había tenido claro que sentía algo por él. Por eso se marchaban a África juntos. Por eso se alejaban de allí y de sus recuerdos...

-Todavía me parece mentira.- suspiró Ginny, recompuesta de su repentino odio hacia Heka.- Creía que te graduarías con Harry, Ron y Troy...que luego buscaríais trabajo juntos...no sé, no pensé jamás que te marchases con Luna. Aunque me alegro un montón, de verdad.

-No hay motivo para desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Además...- enrojeció levemente.- Luna me gusta...me gusta mucho...- Heka desvió la mirada hacia al lago, tal y como había hecho la de Hermione instantes atrás. Harry se dio cuenta con cierta nostalgia que a Neville le habría sonado cursi el decir "la quiero", pero no comentó nada. Para él, aquellas palabras significaban muchísimo. Las había expresado durante los últimos cinco años casi a diario, porque la guerra le había hecho comprender las pocas oportunidades que podían quedarle para decirlas. Cuando había dicho "te quiero" a Ginny, lo había hecho a sabiendas de que una parte de él continuaba en conflicto, en enfermedad...y deseando que todos sus sentimientos llegaran hasta ella. Y sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, estaba muy lejos de volver a repetirlas.

-Yo creo que haces bien...- comentó Troy distraído. Observaba a una figura entre los matorrales.- Oye, Anya¿por qué no le dices a Orión que se acerque? Me da escalofríos sentir como se agazapa y nos vigila...

-No vendrá a no ser que tenga algo que decir.- Crookshanks comenzaba a cansarse de estar en brazos y Anya lo soltó y dejó que se acurrucara en las piernas de Hermione. No era muy amistoso, como buen felino y no eran muchas las ocasiones que dejaba que lo apretujasen.

-Es un poco extraño...- comentó Neville inconscientemente y se estremeció.- Siempre tan solo...vestido con ropas oscuras...

-Por mí como si va de amarillo fluorescente.- los dientes de Heka rechinaron.- Pero mejor que no se acerque aquí...- dirigió a Anya una mirada sombría y añadió:- Con un Black ya tenemos más que suficiente...- todos estaban tan absortos mirando en dirección a Orión que no se percataron de que esas palabras pudieran haber ofendido a Anya. Pero la chica no lo parecía en absoluto, más bien, estaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué queréis decir con extraño?- preguntó, olvidando la aportación de Heka.- Orión es muy normal...

-¡Oh, sí, tremendamente normal!- exclamó Heka con sarcasmo. Harry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero su amiga estaba lanzada.- ¿A ti te parece normal que nunca hable con nadie, que su moda parezca más bien la de Drácula y que cada vez que alguien trata de ser amable se tope con su indiscutible educación?- Anya se sonrojó levemente. No pudo evitar observar lo conjuntada que iba Heka y ver sus ropas, tan oscuras como las de Orión.

-No lo entendéis...- murmuró todavía cohibida. Era extraño, que fuese capaz de intimidar al más peligroso de sus enemigos, incluido a Él...y que se sintiera tan poca cosa al lado de la seguridad de Heka.- Orión carga sobre sus hombros obligaciones que no podríais ni imaginar...- se sintió estúpida por lo que iba a decir, pero aún así, sabiendo que muy probablemente a ellos les diese igual, añadió:- No tuvo a nadie que le enseñara como atarse un zapato...o como combinar un jersey. Estaba solo...no es justo que lo juzguéis por...

-Mira niñata.- Heka se colocó en pie casi enfurecida.- Tu querido amigo no ha sido el único que se crió solo¿entiendes?- había estallado la llamarada de furia que ardía en su interior.- Muchos de nosotros hemos tenido que aprender a guardarnos la espalda...

-A mí me cae bien.- comentó una voz suave. Sorprendidas, Anya y Heka se giraron hacia Ginny. Había hablado mientras observaba al chico deslizándose como una sombra entre las ramas de los árboles. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.- Creo que no es tan malo como queréis ver...- para su propia sorpresa, Anya se vio sonriendo. Ginny se levantó súbitamente de la hierva y caminó despacio, con la falda cubierta de pequeñas ramitas, hacia donde se ocultaba el muchacho. Harry, casi sin pensar en ello, se puso en tensión. Ginny le susurró algo al chico y éste, con el rostro inescrutable, se acercó un poco a ellos. Crookshanks abrió los ojos y se levantó. Se desperezó y alzando las orejas, se alejó de los pies de Hermione y fue a parar a los de Orión. Se deslizó entre sus piernas, ronroneando e ilógicamente, Orión se agachó y lo tomó en brazos. A Harry le pareció ver la misma inocencia que había percibido minutos atrás en Anya, mientras Orión acariciaba el pelaje suave del gato patizambo. No obstante, la expresión del muchacho podía compararse con un témpano de hielo. Y por encima de los murmullos de los demás, por encima de las palabras de crítica de Heka y por encima incluso de la inexpresividad del muchacho, había encontrado un aliado. Porque, inexplicablemente, a Crookshanks sí que le gustaba Orión.´

´´´´´´´´´´´

Orión se dejó caer sobre la cama rota de la pequeña cabaña. Lanzó una mirada furibunda por encima de los mechones de pelo que le caían desordenadamente por la frente, empapada de sudor. Una nueva pesadilla. Sin despertar a Anya, que todavía dormía plácidamente en la misma cama, se levantó y descalzo como iba, abrió la puerta de madera. Ésta chirrió levemente, pero después se cerró silenciosamente tras de él. El frío de la noche le golpeó en la cara como un revés, pero el muchacho, inmune a cualquier debilidad humana, lo ignoró. Caminó a tientas, solo guiado por los destellos de la luna y llegó hasta la entrada del bosque prohibido. Se dio cuenta de que jadeaba, cuando dejó que el viento meciese su cabello. El pecho desnudo se le hinchaba una y otra vez, procurando absorber el oxígeno que nublaba la terrible visión. En aquella ocasión, no había sido del pasado...había sido de "su" pasado.

Tiritando, se dejó caer a los pies de un tronco y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

_"Se había perdido entre la multitud que corría despavorida por las concurrentes calles de Córdoba ciudad. Los niños corrían hacia el refugio, guiados de los adultos, pero él estaba solo. No podía aparecerse, porque las barreras que sorteaban la ciudad lo impedían. Tal era el poder de su enemigo...Se sintió paralizado de miedo. La gente que huía se tropezaba con él y le propinaba empujones, pero él no se movía del sitio. No podía hacerlo. Tenía que encontrar a su madre. _

_-¡ES ÉL¡ES ÉL!- gritaba un hombre. Orión se dio la vuelta bruscamente hacia donde señalaba. Ahí se alzaba él. Era llamado entre sus gentes: el ángel caído y Orión comprendía muy bien porqué. Iba vestido de negro, cargando su espada al hombro. Haiaas...forjada bajo el aliento de una serpiente. Su ejército avanzaba matando a destajo a aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino. La orden era...el exterminio._

_-¡Orión!- ordenó una voz a su espalda. El muchacho se dio la vuelta. El rostro impasible de Gerde lo taladró con esa mirada de piedra. Sin embargo, bajo esa gota de inexpresividad, se intuía la inquietud. Gerde era una de los guardianes arcángeles. Guerreros que habían sido llamados de sus refugios para combatir el mal que asolaba a su raza. Orión sabía que Gerde sólo había aceptado unirse a la causa después de que el padre de Anya la convenciera. Ella era una mujer solitaria, que detestaba el contacto con otros humanos o arcángeles y que sólo una persona como el padre de su mejor amiga podría haberla persuadido. Gerde, le había enseñado a blandir a Excaliburt. Era uno de los arcángeles más singulares de su raza. No podía adivinarse la edad que tenía puesto que pese a que su rostro todavía era joven, poseía una larga cabellera plateada, que le endurecía las facciones. Era muy alta y esbelta y se movía rápida como el viento, deslizándose entre sus enemigos con letal efectividad. Orión la admiraba.- Márchate. Corre al refugio. _

_-Mi madre.- replicó el muchacho, conteniendo el nerviosismo que sentía. Apretó los puños.- Mi madre está allí.- ladeó la cabeza en dirección hacia donde avanzaba el enemigo, hacia donde se hallaba Él...un grupo de resistencia entre los que se encontraba la mujer había acudido a interceptar el avance, pero parecía resultar inútil. Gerde abrió mucho los ojos al toparse con la figura de su enemigo más mortífero. Con un movimiento elegante, extrajo a Durandal de la vaina y comenzó a avanzar. Era mágica su presencia, pues la gente que corría por las calles nunca parecía tropezar con su figura como lo hacían con la de Orión._

_-Vete.- ordenó una vez más y Orión la vio correr hacia un grupo de mortífagos. Blandió con tanta maestría a Durandal que de un solo movimiento derrotó a tres de ellos. Sus enemigos le tenían miedo, puesto que era una de las pocas que lograba batirles. Sin embargo, Orión no se marchó. Había una lucha encarnizada entre los aliados y el enemigo, pero acababa de toparse con una imagen que no se le olvidaría en la vida. Estaban cerca, muy cerca suyo. Él avanzaba enarbolando a Haiaas y su madre estaba en el suelo, con la varita lejos de su mano y los ojos taladrando al enemigo, mirando a la cara a la muerte. _

_Orión desenvainó a Excaliburt y soltó un grito guerrero. Olvidándose de quien era, olvidando su escasa edad de seis años, olvidando a quien se enfrentaba...corrió haciendo girar su espada, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Él alzó la cabeza de su víctima y para su sorpresa sus ojos emitieron un destello de calculador interés. Esperó a que el niño llegara hasta él, pese a que podía haber acabado con la mujer si hubiese querido. _

_Orión asestó un golpe con toda su alma, pero Haiaas se interpuso entre el filo de Excaliburt con ridícula sencillez. _

_-Apártate de ella.- rugió, pese a que se había dado cuenta de que su embestida había resultado muy pobre, comparada al poder que emanaba de Él...Su madre trató de incorporarse, de moverse, pero seguía anclada al suelo, prisionera de aquel poder hipnótico de los fríos ojos de su enemigo. El ángel caído vestía de negro, de un negro oscuro como el cielo de la noche. Siempre utilizaba esa tonalidad. Su rostro sombrío mostró lo que se asemejaba a una leve sonrisa, pero era fría como el hielo. _

_Orión volvió a contraatacar. Dejó rotar la muñeca, manejando a Excaliburt como si fuera una ampliación de su propia extremidad y volvió a impulsarla con la intención de someter a Haiaas. No obstante, Haiaas era una poderosa rival para Excaliburt, puesto que se trataba de una espada legendaria, que blandida por el enemigo, que había aprendido a utilizarla con ridícula facilidad, emitía un destello azulado cada vez que colisionaba con Excaliburt y soltaba unas chispas de hielo._

_-Orión...márchate.- suplicó su madre desde el suelo. Orión, de reojo, observó un corte en su mejilla y las múltiples heridas que distorsionaban su precioso cuerpo. Y sintió rabia, mucha rabia. Y más, cuando comprobó que Él dejaba que atacara y atacara, bloqueando sus embestidas con facilidad y burlándose de su dolor y frustración. No decía nada, porque no tenía nada que decir. Era así. Solo hablaba cuando encontraba necesario hacerlo. Los pocos que habían escuchado su voz eran considerados grandes héroes, puesto que habían plantado una buena resistencia para que Él se dignara a dirigirse a ellos. _

_De pronto, el ángel caído debió cansarse de jugar al gato y al ratón y se movió veloz como un rayo, colocándose a la espalda de Orión. El niño se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, pero los sentimientos de odio y venganza no eran buenos aliados a la hora de enfrentarse a un enemigo como Él y si se quería tener una oportunidad se debía mantener una calma enfermiza. Eso era lo que Gerde había tratado de enseñarle. El ángel blandió a Haiaas con tranquilidad y como si aquello le resultase lo más sencillo del mundo, asentó un golpe secó y limpio y Excaliburt salió volando de las manos de Orión. El niño cayó al suelo de rodillas y su expresión mostró un súbito temor. Él era mucho más alto, mucho más fuerte y mucho mayor. Aquellos ojos relampagueantes le helaban la sangre y comenzó a tiritar. Se sintió ridículo temblando frente al enemigo, frente al asesino de su padre...pero pronto adivinó que no se debía al miedo. Se llevó una mano al costado y la sangre empapó su piel. No era una herida muy profunda, sin embargo, había adoptado de inmediato una tonalidad amoratada y los bordes del corte parecían cubiertos de escarcha, a pesar de que era primavera. Sintió que la sangre se le congelaba bajo aquella herida y los párpados le pesaban. Los labios le temblaban incontrolablemente. Y supo que era consecuencia del filo de Haiaas. Haiaas era la espada del hielo...tan fría como los sentimientos de su enemigo. _

_No obstante, Él se alejó caminando por la calle, ignorando el hecho de que lo tenía a su merced, en perfectas condiciones para matarlo. Pensó por un momento que el remordimiento de estar atacando a un niño había hecho mella en aquella expresión tan gélida, pero pronto comprobó con horror, que se había equivocado. _

_El ángel caído estaba frente a su madre. La mujer continuaba paralizada bajo el embrujo de aquellos increíbles poderes hipnóticos. La observó a los ojos y se arrodilló junto a ella, que se estremeció inconscientemente. Cuando Orión vio que Él la cogía por la barbilla y la analizaba como si fuera un simple maniquí, quiso ponerse en pie y salvarla, deseó con todas sus fuerzas ayudarla...pero no podía moverse. Seguía tiritando y un hilo de sangre empapaba su túnica. Se arrastró entre la tierra para alcanzar a Excaliburt, pero a medio camino se quedó caído en el suelo, jadeando y luchando por soportar el terrible dolor que lo asolaba. Si no moría desangrado, lo haría de hipotermia, a menos que alguien acudiera en su ayuda. Pensó en Anya y deseó que estuviera a salvo. _

_-No tienes miedo...¿verdad?- habló el ángel caído, todavía con la mano puesta en la barbilla de la mujer, que lo observó desafiante.- Me gustan tus ojos...me gusta esa mirada...será muy divertido...-comentó más para sí mismo. Poseía una voz electrizante, acariciadora. Era cálida y gélida al mismo tiempo. Suave y sin un atisbo de emoción, como carente de vida, de...humanidad. Orión se encogió sobre sí mismo en el suelo, herido, adolorido y temblando de frío observó como Haiaas se elevaba en las manos de su enemigo, que disfrutaba con el espectáculo. Su madre le observó y le sonrió tímidamente, antes de volver a colocar la mirada desafiante en Él. Orión logró darse la vuelta e incorporarse un poco. Estaba a punto de presenciarlo todo..._

_-Mátame a mí.- dijo la mujer con seguridad y volvió a mirar de reojo hacia su hijo.- Pero no le hagas daño a él. Es sólo un niño, no puede hacerte daño. _

_-¿Ese es tu deseo?- ella volvió a sonreír casi con melancolía. _

_-Ese es.- el ángel caído no hizo ningún signo de haber aceptado la oferta. Empuñó mejor a Haiaas y la espada brilló con una intensa luz azulada. _

_-¡NOOO!- gritó Orión. Pero era demasiado tarde. Haiaas acarició el aire como si lo meciera y súbitamente, cambió de dirección en un movimiento rápido y preciso. Orión comprendió, aunque con asco, que Él había sido muy generoso. Podía haberle cortado la cabeza a su madre y haber dejado que viera aquel escabroso espectáculo, pero para que ella no sufriera más de lo necesario y él tuviera un cuerpo en el que llorar, había incrustado a Haiaas en el corazón de la mujer, en un golpe tan seco y rápido, que apenas hubo dolor. El ángel no mataba a placer. Mataba porque se lo habían ordenado, porque debía acabar con la estirpe de los arcángeles y por su propio odio acumulado. No obstante, nunca hacía sufrir a sus víctimas más de lo debido y trataba a sus enemigos con respeto e indiferencia, sentimientos que se cruzaban en el aire. Se movía silencioso entre la espesura, como una sombra confundida en la noche, era listo, rápido, hábil y poderoso y todas aquellas habilidades lo convertían en un perfecto asesino. Y eso era lo que era. _

_Orión se arrastró hacia su madre con un esfuerzo infrahumano y Él no se lo impidió. Se quedó de pie, observándole con interés y con una sonrisa burlona y Orión supo que había esperado a matarla para que él lo presenciara todo. Una rabia lo inundó apoderándose de cada partícula de su ser. Sintió el fuego de la ira retumbar dentro de sí mismo y casi pudo sentir como la escarcha acumulada en su herida comenzaba a derretirse. _

_-Sabes que tengo que matarte.- dijo el ángel con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Orión sintió que se desgarraba por dentro. Su madre había cerrado los ojos en última estancia y acarició con las manos frías su rostro suave y apagado, carente de vida. Le electrizaba aquella frialdad, aquella poca humanidad en el interior de aquel ser, que lo observaba por debajo de aquellos mechones que le caían por el rostro y esos ojos centelleantes. Lo observaba sin compasión, sin apiadarse de que un niño de apenas seis años estuviese llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre. Porque, por primera y última vez, los ojos de Orión estaban anegados en lágrimas.- Pero...tú no deberías morir. _

_-¿POR QUÉ?- rugió Orión apretando los puños de rabia. Se_ _clavaba las uñas en la carne, pero aquel dolor físico no le importaba. Ya no había nada que le interesara. Aquel ser...aquel monstruo había acabado con todo lo que tenía. Había matado a su padre y después a su madre...y lo último que podía arrebatarle era su propia vida. _

_-Porque debes aprender.- se limitó a decir Él, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.- Quiero que vivas...quiero que sufras...como yo he sufrido. No me satisfaría acabar ahora contigo...cuando estás indefenso. No...esperaré a que crezcas...a que vivas sufriendo...y entonces te mataré.- Orión sintió que le abandonaban las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Casi escuchó la voz de Anya retumbado en sus oídos, pero no quiso creerlo. "He visto algo de humanidad en él". No...aquel ser no podía tener ni un atisbo de sentimientos, no cuando se comportaba de esa manera.- El dolor es bueno...pronto lo aprenderás, Orión.- y para su sorpresa, se dio la media vuelta y guardó a Haiaas en un cinto que llevaba colgado del cinturón de la túnica. Caminando como un simple mortal, como un ser humano corriente, se alejó del camino, en busca de nuevos enemigos para matar. Orión se dejó mecer por el dolor, el cansancio y la impotencia que sentía por dentro. Casi no recordó que pese a todo, el ángel había cumplido la última voluntad de la mujer. Golpeó el suelo con los puños y unas chispas centellaron de sus manos. Se dio la vuelta hacia el cuerpo de su madre y se puso en pie vacilante. Apoyándose en la poca fuerza que le quedaba, la tomó de un brazo inerte y la cargó a la espalda. El pesado cuerpo de la mujer descansó sobre sus hombros y Orión, arrastrándola como pudo por el camino, avanzó silencioso entre las demás víctimas de sus enemigos. La calle principal había quedado casi vacía y la poca gente que quedaba no se fijó en él. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y pronto la frente del muchacho se cubrió de sudor, sin embargo, la herida que le había producido el filo de Haiaas continuaba totalmente congelada. _

_Pero llegó un momento que Orión no pudo contrarrestar la terrible pérdida de sangre y de calor corporal y se desplomó al suelo. Irremediablemente, el cuerpo de su madre quedó tendido en la carretera. El chico la observó y los ojos volvieron a humedecérsele. Una sombra le cubrió la visión del puente que debía cruzar para permanecer totalmente a salvo. Era Gerde. Le habían rasgado la túnica y herido en un brazo, pero su larga melena plateada brillaba bajo el ocaso, como si no se hubiese despeinado al pelear. Orión desvió la mirada, no quería que ella lo viera llorar y se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a hacerlo. Gerde no mostró ningún atisbo de compasión, pero se agachó hacia el muchacho y lo tomó de un brazo para levantarlo, observando después el cuerpo de la mujer. _

_-Vamos._

_-No.- murmuró Orión soltándose del brazo del arcángel con brusquedad y observándola con los ojos centelleantes, cubiertos de rabia.- No voy a dejarla aquí. _

_-Tenemos que marcharnos.- insistió Gerde fríamente, pero evitaba claramente volver a mirar el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer.- Ellos regresarán. Vienen por nosotros. _

_-Cargaré con ella todo el puente si hace falta.- rugió Orión. Había recuperado energías y sabía que aquello se debía a la sed de venganza que se estaba acumulando en su interior. Gerde percibió aquella fuente de aversión con suma facilidad._

_-Lo lamento, Orión.- dijo después de una pausa y tomó al niño de la mano a la fuerza.- Pero es por tu bien. Algún día lo entenderás.- Gerde tiró de él con una fuerza sobrehumana. Orión se resistió, pero Gerde lo tomó por los hombros y lo arrastró por el camino, mientras el chico se debatía entre sus brazos. _

_-¡NO¡Gerde, déjame¡No puedo dejarla allí¡GERDE¡Es mi madre¡ES MI MADRE!- pero tampoco Gerde tuvo compasión de él. Orión, cansado, herido y con el estupor de haber peleado por su vida, se vio desprovisto de fuerzas y dejó de resistirse. La luz del sol rojo iluminó tenuemente el cuerpo de la mujer y fue aquella imagen, cargada de una belleza trágica, la última visión que Orión tuvo de su madre. El cuerpo se quedó allí, tirado en la carretera, con un chorro de sangre manchando el asfalto y la piel quedándose más y más fría. Gerde lo arrastró ya sin oposición y lo llevó al refugio, a salvo de todo mal. Anya se reunió con él y lo abrazó con fuerza, temblorosa y frágil, como siempre lo había sido y Orión supo lo que le había ocurrido a Silah sin que ella se lo contase. No obstante, no pronunció ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando, horas más tarde, el padre de Anya le trajo una taza de chocolote caliente y lo cubrió por encima con una manta. Gerde le había curado la herida, pero tampoco se acordaba de eso. Al día siguiente, aún a riesgo de toparse de nuevo con el enemigo, Orión regresó a la carretera, pero el cuerpo de su madre había desaparecido y en el asfalto, lo único que quedaba era una mancha de sangre seca. Abatido, regresó a casa, pero no lloró, se marchó con Anya y estuvo con ella días y días tratando de consolarla, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a ser el mismo. Aquella tarde, aquella batalla...los marcó para siempre."_

Orión abrió los ojos y se levantó del suelo. Estaba mucho más tranquilo y ya no tiritaba. Sabía que se había vuelto a abrir la brecha del fuego en su interior. Gerde tenía razón a su manera, ella quería enseñarle a ser fuerte, a no someterse bajo sus emociones. Orión no lo había comprendido hasta mucho tiempo después. Gerde sabía que para vencer a su enemigo debía convertirse en un témpano de hielo, debía dejar de sentir emociones y por eso lo había entrenado bajo la dureza y la imposición de sus reglas. Como Michaela. Orión no había disfrutado de ningún gesto de cariño salvo los que recibía del padre de Anya y eran muy pocos. Parecía que las batallas se habían ido llevando el poco amor que había quedado en el hombre tras la pérdida de su esposa. Él...se lo había robado todo.

-Cometiste un error aquel día al dejarme con vida...y lo vas a lamentar.- gruñó Orión. Extrajo a Excaliburt de la vaina, siempre la llevaba a todas partes y la majestuosa espada brilló al contorno de la luz de la luna.- Estás muerto.- y realizó un movimiento perfecto en el aire. Se escuchó un chillido y un murciélago partido por la mitad cayó al suelo desangrado. Orión no sintió ninguna lástima por él. Volvió a guardar a Excaliburt y sonrió. Ahora...ya no era un niño.


	21. On the eve of defeat

**CAPÍTULO 21: ON THE EVE OF DEFEAT**

**(AL BORDE DE LA DERROTA)**

El Valle de Godric se dejaba bañar por la tenue luz de la luna. Una figura estaba sentada sobre la balaustrada del tejado de una de las tres hileras de casas que se encontraban en lo alto de una pradera. Se fundía con la oscuridad nocturna. El viento balanceaba sus cabellos largos y azabaches. Observaba el jardín sobre sus pies, donde un niño le daba patadas a un balón de fútbol.

-De alguna manera...

-¿Qué?

-...estoy contenta de que nos impidan actuar...

-¡Cuida tus palabras¡Ya sabes que tenemos que destruirle!

-Lo sé...ya sé que esa es la misión que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

Orión la fulminó con la mirada. Había estado más de dos horas observando la figura de la chica, que a su vez se perdía en la inocencia de aquel niño y cada vez le hervía más la sangre. Su temperamento estaba a flor de piel, sobretodo, desde que Anya parecía haberse integrado tan bien entre esa gente. Sus esfuerzos por mantener intacta la inocencia de la chica se habían visto despedazados en apenas unas semanas. Nada de lo que él había hecho durante toda su vida había servido de algo, porque, ahora que Anya había decidido abrir su corazón y contradecir su propia misión, volvería a sufrir...como aquella vez. Desde el ataque que se cobró la vida de Silah y de su madre, Orión había decidido que haría caso a Gerde, que se convertiría en un témpano de hielo y aprendería a jugar al juego de su enemigo. Y lo hizo. Adivinó sus movimientos y copió su técnica. Se volvió frío, despiadado, calculador...sigiloso, rápido y letal, de tal manera, que años más tarde, cuando se repitió el duelo de espadas entre aquellos dos enemigos, Orión había dejado de ser un niño y logró someter a Haiass...destruyéndola, pero no lo sometió a él. Y Anya había seguido su ejemplo, tal vez, impulsada por su propio dolor. El cambio de ambos había sido paralelo y su unión, por eso, se fortaleció. Orión no iba a permitir que Anya se volviese débil, aunque para ello tuviera que utilizar las mismas formas de entrenamiento que habían utilizado sus maestros con él. Aunque tuviera que hacerle daño...

-Serás tú quien clave el filo de Démeter en su garganta.- afirmó con dureza. Anya entornó los ojos, se levantó de la balaustrada y se dio la vuelta lentamente. La frialdad de las facciones de Orión casi la derrumbó. Se sentía muy pequeña al lado de esa determinación de hierro. ¿Es que el chico había perdido la poca humanidad que quedaba en su interior? Decidió revelarse. Ella era un espíritu libre y nadie podría apagar sus ideales o su luz.

-No lo haré.- no hubo apenas reacción en Orión. El chico ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y la observó casi con desprecio. Su rostro era inescrutablemente imperturbable. Como una sombra, se deslizó tan rápidamente en el manto de la noche que cuando se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Anya se estremeció. Orión sonrió de una manera muy gélida y le cruzó la cara. La chica no gritó. Su rostro se había desplazado y un hilo de sangre le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios. El golpe había sido violento.

-No me hagas recordarte por las malas porqué estamos aquí.

-¡No son las formas, Orión!- gritó Anya. Le había salido una rojez en la mejilla y el contraste con su pálido rostro, desencajaba.- Es un niño...

-Como quieras.- siseó el muchacho peligrosamente. Se retiró un par de pasos, elevó los brazos y de sus manos surgieron dos hebras blanco-azuladas, que se enrollaron en las muñecas de la chica como cadenas. Anya no hizo nada por deshacerse de ellas. Observó el rostro impasible de Orión, sus ojos letales y le vinieron a la memoria las palabras de Harry. "Si Orión te hace daño...".- Estoy deseando que me des un motivo para no hacerlo.- Anya lo perforó con sus profundos ojos centelleando en la oscuridad. Quizás, estaba poniendo en peligro su misión, quizás, las cosas debían ser como las planteaba Orión. Porque eran arcángeles...se dijo, no existían escrúpulos cuando se trataba de hacer un bien mayor. Siempre le habían enseñado que el fin justifica los medios. Sin embargo...su padre no. Él siempre le había dado buenos consejos, siempre trataba de salvar a todos, siempre le enseñaba la importancia de cada vida humana...sus creencias, irremediablemente, se contradecían entre sí. Una parte de ella estaba dispuesta a cobrar venganza y hacer lo que debía hacer. La otra...quería desesperadamente fundirse entre aquellas personas que la habían abrazado con su cariño.

-Vete al infierno.- pronunció con firmeza. Orión no se inmutó. Las palabras y los sentimientos resbalaban por él. Si pudiera llegar a su lado bueno...pero estaba demasiado oculto y ella se sentía culpable, porque por encima de todo, Orión era su protegido, como ella era la suya.

**-**Tú misma.- la energía se manifestó en las manos de Orión como un relámpago caído del cielo y se extendió por las cadenas hasta llegar a las muñecas maniatadas de la chica. Anya sintió su cuerpo contraerse en un latigazo de dolor y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Deseó, por un instante, que Harry la escuchara, que la sintiera, pero conocía de sobra a Orión y sabía que se habría tomado las molestias oportunas para no ser interrumpido. Jadeando, cayó al suelo arrodillada. Orión le dio un respiro.- Es posible, que este dolor físico te recuerde lo mucho que hemos sufrido hasta llegar aquí.- Anya levantó la cabeza. Los mechones de cabello azabache le resbalaban por el rostro irregularmente. A través de ellos, observó al chico. No había ni un atisbo de compasión. Probablemente, porque Gerde tampoco lo había tenido de un niño pequeño cuando le había enseñado. Esos eran los métodos de los altos rangos de los arcángeles. La dureza y la crueldad estaban ligadas al poder. Cuanto más doloroso era el entrenamiento, más poder generaba. Anya sintió nauseas solo de pensarlo. De alguna manera, ese era el lema de Ian, su enemigo..."El dolor es bueno...".

-Estás cayendo en el mismo error...- jadeó- te estás dejando consumir por el ángel negro y eso te destruirá...- Orión volvió a embestir con las cadenas y un nuevo corriente de energía golpeó el cuerpo de Anya, esta vez, mucho más súbitamente que antes. Era doloroso, muy doloroso. Aquel latigazo se colaba por todas las partículas de su ser y tocaba los puntos cardinales de su cuerpo, en un cosquilleo desagradable. Los hacía vibrar y los retorcía, de modo que parecía que una mano invisible le hubiese llegado hasta las entrañas y se las estrujara sin piedad.

-No pienso seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo. Tienes dos opciones. U obedeces mis órdenes...o te mandaré de vuelta a casa...o lo que quede de ella. Con todas sus consecuencias, Anya y sabes a lo que me refiero.- el miedo asoló a la chica. No, no podía volver, no antes de evitar el gran mal que ocurría, como ella había visto. Si se marchaba, no sólo dejaría al mundo a merced de Ian Lewis, sino también de Orión...y él, quizás, era un enemigo mucho más peligroso. Orión movió por tercera vez los brazos y la energía convulsionó el cuerpo de la chica una vez más. El dolor era tan insoportable que gritó con toda su alma y cayó al suelo incapaz de mantenerse arrodillada.- ¿Y bien?- la agonía era tan latente que los ojos de Anya se nublaron de recuerdos de odio, ira y desesperación. Sabía que no era obra de su propio cerebro, sino del manejo de Orión para persuadir a su mente. Pero estaba resultando. Anya, por mucho bien que quedara dentro de sí misma, era un ser humano y le habían hecho muchísimo daño. Así que cerró los ojos, vencida de cansancio e imágenes y lo único que alcanzó a decir fue:

-Sí, Orión...llegado el momento...Démeter será la espada que derrame su sangre...

´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Aquella mañana Christine estaba distraída. Como de costumbre, fregaba al modo muggle los cacharros de la cena, pero aquel era el tercer plato que resbalaba de sus manos y se estrellaba en el suelo. Nerviosa, sudando y con la mano enjabonada, se restregó la frente, lanzando un suspiro al aire. Se secó las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, entrecerrando los ojos. En la nevera, colgados por imanes, había varios papeles de citas. Harry colocaba cosas como "Martes, 8, cine Beyond". Entre ellas, había un calendario con algunas fechas señaladas. Christine lo observó y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo hacia el respaldo de la silla. Le dolía la espalda y estaba muy cansada.

-¿Una taza de café?- Christine abrió los ojos. Remus había entrado en la cocina, vestido con una bata de dormir y había encendido el fuego, dispuesto a preparar el desayuno.

-No me apetece, gracias.- respondió la mujer secamente. Lupin vio la porcelana del plato esparcida por el suelo y dejando a un lado la cafetera, se acercó a la mujer.

-Chris.- habló seriamente.- Hace días que no pruebas bocado, que no descansas...te vas a poner enferma. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- Christine volvió a observar el calendario. A su lado, había una fotografía de Harry con Ginny.

-El tiempo...se nos termina el tiempo...¿qué ocurrirá si no logramos detener a Ian?

-Estamos cerca.- repuso Remus. Era reticente a hablar de ello. Siempre que su mujer sacaba el tema de Harry, solía desviar la conversación a otro campo donde no se sintiera tan incómodo.- Lo atraparemos.

-No sé cuanto más puedo hacer que crezca el poder de Harry, Remus.- confesó Christine. Lupin la encontró mucho más demacrada de lo habitual. Unas grades bolsas le caían de los ojos.- ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Tengo que volver a hacer de mala y estoy cansada...yo...no sirvo para volver a hacerle pasar una y otra vez por los peores momentos de su vida. Me siento mal. Y está el hecho de que ya no alcanzo a igualar su poder. Durante semanas, he dado el máximo de mí misma, creciéndome hasta tal punto que Harry se sentía impresionado y no se percataba de que su poder superaba al mío de todas todas. Sin embargo, aumentar su energía también significa un derroche mucho mayor en cada batalla. Si continúa así...no lo resistirá.- Remus había escuchado todo en silencio. Sin embargo, no sabía porqué, pero le parecía que su mujer se estaba escondiendo entre esas preocupaciones para no sacar a relucir otras tantas.

-Chris. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te ocurre en realidad?- Christine parpadeó, confusa.- El cuento de que Harry está enfermo ya es muy viejo. Cuéntame algo que no sepa.- la rudeza con la que el hombre se expresaba hizo comprender a Christine que Remus estaba mucho más afectado por todo aquel asunto de lo que quería aparentar.

-Yo...

-¡DEVUÉLMELA¡Alan, te lo advierto¡No me han dotado de mucha paciencia y tú estás empezando a acabar con la poca que me queda!

-No la necesitarás...a mí me será más útil...

-¡ALAN, ESTO NO ES UN JUGUETE¡DAME LA ESPADA¡AHORA!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- bramó Christine saliendo de la cocina hecha una furia. Detestaba el ruido y que se alterara la calma. Alan y Harry se callaron de sopetón y la miraron. El niño llevaba entre las manos una reluciente espada de rubíes con el nombre de "Godric Gryfffindor" grabado en el acero. Lupin salió detrás de ella, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera.

-La espada, Chris.- suspiró Harry señalando a su hermano pequeño.- Alan ha entrado en mi habitación y sin ir a cuento la ha cogido. Ya sabes que no me importa...pero es que no me la quiere devolver.- Christine taladró a su hijo pequeño con la mirada.

-Dale la espada, Alan.- el niño pasó una mano por el arma y luego volvió a observar a su madre sin ninguna intención de hacerle caso. Había algo diferente en su mirada, en su manera de comportarse. No obstante, Christine, cansada, adolorida y agotada; no se percató.

-Yo también quiero una espada.- replicó Alan desafiante. Harry y Remus se miraron resignados. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, que habían perdido el cariño de Alan, o parte de él al menos. Y Christine no parecía dispuesta a arreglar esa situación. Era la guerra, pensó Harry, la guerra había puesto tan nerviosa a su profesora que no era capaz de darse cuenta de que Alan estaba cada vez más lejos de ellos, en algún lugar donde no podían acceder.- ¿Por qué yo no tengo una espada?

-Eso no depende de mí.- gruñó Christine. Se masajeó las sienes y con cansancio añadió:- La espada de un arcángel aparece en un momento determinado de su vida, en el momento en el que esté preparado para tener una. Tienes cinco años, Alan, por el amor de Dios, devuélvele la espada a tu hermano.

-No es mi hermano.- le recordó el niño cruelmente. Christine pestañeó y lo observó a punto de soltar alguna barbaridad.

-Antes no te importaba eso, Alan.- dijo Harry. Estaba abatido. ¿Por qué había creído que podía tener una familia¿Por qué había caído en el inocente pensamiento de que todo saldría bien? Había sido una estupidez, porque él estaba destinado a perder a aquellos que más quería y eso incluía a Remus y a Christine. Tal vez Alan podría aceptar a Lupin, porque al fin y al cabo, Dani estaba muerto y él era el marido de su madre, pero jamás aceptaría un hermano que no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de ellos.- Antes siempre confiabas en mí y nos llevábamos muy bien...por favor, dame la espada.- Alan observó una vez más el filo punzante del arma. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo azulado característico, pero una vez más, perdidos en aquella confusión, nadie lo notó. La voz de Ian resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, hablando por él y Alan, cuya inocencia se había perdido tras aquella mentira, no oponía resistencia. Era mucho más dulce morir en las palabras de ese que fingía ser su padre, era más dulce dejar paso a su mente de niño y soñar con que todo era posible. A Alan le habían dicho que Dani estaba muerto, lo había comprobado en los periódicos, pero era muy creíble la mentira de su enemigo, era mucho más reconfortante. Su madre era un témpano de hielo que lo trataba con dureza, en cambio, Dani siempre sabía como complacerlo...como entrenarlo. Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba cambiando a Alan, le estaba ayudando a controlar mejor sus poderes y por eso, el niño había cogido la espada. Porque la necesitaba para esa venganza que comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza.

-Te la daré...- tanteó el niño, mientras una maldad se iba creando en su retorcida mente.-...si te marchas de esta casa.- aquella declaración cayó como un balde agua fría para todos los que estaban allí. Remus y Christine abrieron la boca sorprendidos y Harry sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban. Lo había dado todo por Alan...se había sacrificado en el pasado por todo el mundo y gracias a ello, principalmente a ello, el poder de Emy y de los mayores habían traído de vuelta a Alan, a parte de la propia naturaleza. Porque Harry sabía que al volver de golpe la esperanza al mundo, el Gaf había vuelto a revivir y la primera alma había sido la de Alan. Quizás, porque era un alma que todavía tenía que cumplir una misión en el mundo y que estaba atrapada entre aquellas salas...dispuesta a que alguien le diese la llave para volver. Si el niño estaba hoy ahí, si sostenía esa espada entre sus manos y podía mirarlos y respirar, era porque Harry había pedido su deseo...pero eso él no lo sabía y Harry no estaba dispuesto a comprar su cariño confesándoselo.- La espada o vivir aquí. Tu eliges.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Alan?- preguntó con la voz queda. Le temblaba la barbilla al hablar. Si su hermano pudiera sentir todo el cariño que le tenía...si pudiera hacerle notar lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que significaba para él...si pudiera saber que no había diferencia porque durante cinco años, Harry, se había hecho a la idea de que Alan era de verdad su hermano, sin recordar que eso solo era una burda mentira.

-Vete a tu casa...- rugió el niño y balanceó la espada entre sus manos de manera que el filo rozaba algún que otro mueble.- ¡Márchate con tus padres, tu padrino o quien quiera que te soporte!

-Esta...es mi casa.- siseó Harry. Había perdido la paciencia. De hecho, era demasiado aguante. Podía soportar a Orión, la separación de Ginny, las batallas y el cansancio, pero no podía soportar el desprecio de a quien quería por encima de todo, porque ese sentimiento de cariño se estaba transformando en resentimiento y cólera. Harry se había visto absorbido durante los últimos meses por la personalidad del Salvador y peligraba su lado bueno y ahora, cuando se sentía solo y tremendamente incomprendido, afloraba aquel mal que habitaba en su interior y del que había advertido Michaela.- No obstante...si quieres que me marche, lo haré.- se dio media vuelta con intención de subir las escaleras y hacer el equipaje.

-Un momento.- susurró una voz congelante. Harry se dio la vuelta, sintiendo que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban. El tono frío con el que Christine solía expresarse últimamente le ponía la carne de gallina. Observaba a Alan con dureza y Harry casi volvió a sentir lástima por el niño, pese a la discusión que acababa de mantener con él. Fue tan rápido el movimiento que realizó la mujer que fue casi imperceptible para los demás. El caso es que, la espada de Gryffindor había volado a sus manos y Alan se había quedado perplejo, ante el poder que parecía ocultar su madre. Era como si, día a día, lo sorprendiese más, como si en cada batalla, en cada lucha o en cada entrenamiento no mostrase su verdadero rostro.- De aquí no se marcha nadie. ¿Está claro?

-No voy a permanecer en una casa en la que...

-¿ESTÁ CLARO?- Harry bajó la cabeza y se encaminó escaleras arriba. No tenía nada más que decir. No obstante, le parecía que continuar al lado de Alan significaba un suplicio para toda la familia y que perjudicaba claramente al niño pequeño. Entonces...si para lo único que parecía haber regresado Alan era para sufrir...¿por qué el destino lo había traído de vuelta? Harry se preguntó cuál sería aquel asunto pendiente que había capturado su alma en una de aquellas salas.- A tu habitación.- ordenó Christine una vez Harry hubo desaparecido de su vista. Alan la observó con odio y pese a que su madre siempre le reprendía por ello, se envolvió en una columna de luz y se encerró en su cuarto. La oscuridad de su cuerpo...creció a límites insospechados.

Ron sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su habitación estaba situada en el último piso y daba directamente a la de Hermione, que se encontraba en la parcela vecina. La casa de la familia Weasley estaba vacía. Había una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, pero había preferido no asistir y le había pedido a Harry que se lo contara todo al regreso.

Bea sonrió a su izquierda y acarició distraídamente los pósteres del equipo de quidditch preferido de Ron y se extrajo el jersey de pico alto, quedándose con una camiseta de tirantes. Hacía mucho calor en la habitación.

-Es muy bonita tu casa.- dijo, risueña. Ron sonrió lacónicamente. Era tan distinta a Hermione...y aunque Bea no era su novia, porque ninguno de los dos deseaba ataduras, no pudo evitar compararla con la mujer que más había querido en su vida. La chica se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en los labios. Buscó a tientas su mano entre la colcha y la estrujó entre la suya. Ron la miró intensamente. Bea levantaba en él emociones que hasta hacía solo unos días no le habían interesado. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Hermione...ella lo quería fuera de su vida y él no podía esperar eternamente. Tal vez, era mejor aquel camino.

Bea se tumbó en la cama y le guiñó un ojo. Ron se quitó los zapatos y el cinturón del pantalón y se colocó encima suyo. La chica sintió su mano en la cadera, bajando hasta el muslo y llegando hasta la ingle y levantó la cabeza hasta el cuello de él. Lo mordió casi con fiereza hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre. Ron gimió un poco por el dolor, pero aquella fuerza que parecía poseer Bea lo volvió loco. Le desabrochó los botones de la blusa y hundió el rostro en sus senos, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo. El resto de la ropa voló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No era bonito ni dulce, nada parecido a como Ron se lo había imaginado con Hermione. No era virgen, pero sus otras veces estaban nubladas por la timidez y sencillez de su mejor amiga. Casi ni las recordaba, porque la mayoría de ellas había sido después de alguna borrachera.

El cuerpo desnudo de Bea le agradaba bastante y la forma salvaje en la que la chica parecía tomar la iniciativa también. No es que Bea fuera excesivamente guapa, que no lo era, pero tenía algo especial en la mirada y aquello le gustaba. Tratando de centrarse en eso, Ron le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y escuchó con satisfacción el gemido de placer proveniente de la chica, que a su vez, le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Ron acalló sus gritos con un beso brutal y luego se introdujo dentro de ella. Habían acabado sentados en la cama y los muelles resonaron por toda la habitación. La última visión que tuvo el muchacho antes de cerrar los ojos exhausto, fue la de la fotografía de Hermione que estaba colocada en un marco, encima de la mesita de noche.

Los mechones del cabello de Alan se confundían con su uniforme oscuro. Iba vestido como un mercenario de guerra, de una tonalidad tan azabache como las pupilas de sus ojos, teñidas sobre el manto azulado de antaño. Le habían vestido con un cinturón que poseía una hebilla de plata en forma de serpiente, con un cinto sobre el cual descansaba una varita mágica prestada. El viento hondeaba su capa, igualmente oscura y la gravilla de la isla se hundía bajo el leve tacón de sus botas.

A su lado, el falso Dani iba conjuntado de una manera idéntica, de forma que parecían padre e hijo de verdad. Una cuadrilla de mortífagos, expectantes, iban al acecho.

La isla en la que estaba situada la prisión de Azkaban era una fortaleza vallada con unas rejas mágicas. Cientos de hechizos protectores guardaban el corazón de aquel residencial para criminales mágicos. Más de la mitad de la tropa mortifaga que había sobrevivido a la magia del Salvador, residía allí.

La luna llena se alzaba bajo el manto de la noche estelar, en una velada casi mágica, puesto que aquel día, se producía una lluvia de estrellas. Hacía bastante frío y al caminar, Alan soltaba vaho por la boca. Pero parecía insensible a aquel pequeño percance. El mes de Noviembre había entrado con fuerza y el invierno en aquella fortaleza se dejaba caer de manera especial.

-¿Cómo burlaremos los hechizos protectores?- inquirió Lucius Malfoy. Él y su hijo caminaban a la par, justo detrás de Ian y su pequeño acompañante. El mago tenebroso sonrió burlescamente. Sin que el bando de la luz se diese cuenta, habían dejado a su arma secreta suelta, dándole el arma perfecta que necesitaba para acceder a las entrañas de la tierra si era necesario. Nada en el mundo de la magia podía hacer frente al poder ancestral de un arcángel. No existían tales barreras que debilitaran o anularan una magia en estado puro.

-Paciencia.- se limitó a responder Lewis. Continuaron caminando hacia la entrada. Ian se percató de que Alan analizaba el lugar con suma atención. Podía ver en la oscuridad, capacidad que ellos no poseían y por miedo a hacer saltar las alarmas, no habían encendido sus varitas mágicas. El niño estaba muy bien entrenado, aunque todavía faltaba mucho para que llegara a convertirse en su mano derecha. Mientras tuviera poder mental sobre él, siempre estaría sometido a su control. Emocionalmente ligado al rostro de su padre...Pero aquella noche sería la primera prueba, el comienzo de una nueva era y de su principal estrategia.

Llegaron hasta el principio de la verja. Los hierros se entrelazaban a tres metros de altura. Había una única puerta y estaba custodiada por un auror que leía El Profeta y no se había percatado de la llegada de unos desconocidos que se confundían entre la oscuridad.

-¡Bombarda!- gritó Ayax, apuntando con la varita.- El cristal de la cabina donde estaba situado el guardia estalló en mil pedazos. El pobre hombre, alarmado, se agachó en su asiento y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos tratando de evitar el vidrio. Ian se acercó hasta él y también levantó la varita.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

El haz de luz verde impactó en el auror y éste se desplomó en el asiento, antes incluso de que pudiera advertir que alguien le estaba apuntando. Lewis sonrió de manera perversa. No querían testigos ni complicaciones. Iban a realizar un trabajo limpio y concienzudo. No obstante, las alarmas de la prisión se habían disparado a causa del cristal roto. En lo alto de la fortaleza, donde se hallaba una torre de ladrillo oscuro, se iluminó una claraboya que había en lo más alto y comenzó a girar como una sirena de policía. Ian observó a Alan. Se sintió satisfecho al comprobar como no había ninguna reacción especial en su rostro tras la muerte de aquel hombre. Como si aquello le resbalara, se pegó más al cuerpo de su padre y continuó caminando, sin mostrar emoción o interés alguno. Había dejado de ser un niño, comprendió Lewis. Su magia había surtido efecto. Había envenenado tanto el corazón de Alan que el Ángel Negro se había apoderado de él. Se habían fusionado en aquel cuerpo de casi seis años, formando un cúmulo de poder. La inocencia o los cinco años escondidos en aquel ser habían muerto. La sombra de la oscuridad parecía envolver el aura de Alan.

Tomaron la llave mágica del guarda y abrieron la verja, ingresando por la puerta principal, como Pedro por su casa. El edificio de Azkaban era inmenso. Los túneles bajo la superficie tenían la capacidad de una ciudad entera. Había muy pocas personas capaces de no extraviarse entre aquel laberinto. Las hadas eran las encargadas de suplir a los antiguos dementores, que ahora formaban parte de las filas del nuevo mago tenebroso. Llegaron hasta un gran portón de hierro y volvieron a detenerse.

-¿Cómo atravesaremos esto? Dudo mucho que baste con un simple "Alohomora"- protestó uno de los mortifagos. De no ser por la importancia de la misión, Ian le habría cerrado la boca de un hechizo. Detestaba las interrupciones cuando su mente divagaba buscando una solución. Sin embargo, antes incluso de que se planteara una posible estrategia, Alan avanzó un par de pasos y movió las manos de una manera muy extraña. Un momento después, éstas se iluminaron y la cerradura de la puerta se tornó de una tonalidad anaranjada. Se estaba derritiendo como si hubiesen prendido una llama a su alrededor. El pequeño despliegue de poder del niño había logrado batir al hierro y los mortífagos observaron asombrados, como el metal se fundía y caía al suelo como si fuese la cera de una vela. Un par de minutos después, se había creado un agujero suficientemente espacioso como para que pudiesen pasar.

Alan avanzó el primero y se apoyó en el hierro quemado para atravesar mejor el hueco. Ayax, que fue el siguiente que lo traspasó, al tocar los bordes de lo quemado sintió como su mano ardía y la retiró de inmediato. Una yaga desagradable había aparecido en su pálida piel. Sin embargo...Alan no se había quemado, como si fuese inmune al calentamiento del metal. Gruñó molesto y cruzó el umbral que separaba el hedor a muerte de la fortaleza que emergía de las propias entrañas de la tierra y el viento helado que los había castigado en el exterior.

Una oscuridad mucho más soporífera se expandía a lo largo de aquel pasadizo interminable. No obstante, en una combinación desagradable, se escuchaba un canto encandilador. Malfoy descubrió unos pequeños bultos que sobrevolaban sus cabezas, esparciendo unos polvos dorados que olían a flores silvestres. Eran las hadas.

Criaturas pequeñas, repletas de vida y alegría, que iban de una celda a otra recubriendo cada rincón con su exultante felicidad. Apestaba.

-¿Nos haces el honor, Alan?- preguntó un Ian Lewis divertido, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el niño. Alan no necesitó escuchar nada más. Alzó ambos brazos en el aire y la energía cubrió sus manos rápidamente. Las hadas, embelesadas y absorbidas por aquella luz vibrante, límpida y resplandeciente, se acercaron hipnotizadas hacia él. Con toda la soberbia y frialdad que podía anegar el corazón de un niño de seis años, Alan cerró los puños con violencia y la energía se desbordó hacia las pequeñas criaturas, golpeándolas de manera masiva.

Las bolsitas que las hadas utilizaban para guardar sus polvos y la especie de cucharón que les permitía expandirlos, volaron por los aires y se esparcieron como las cenizas en el fondo de una chimenea apagada. Cesaron los cantos y una a una, en un acto de maldad atroz, cayeron al suelo con aplomo, golpeando el ladrillo con dureza y carentes de vida. Las pequeñas antenas que les sobresalía de la cabeza soltaron algunas chispas, como si les hubiesen inyectado una dosis de corriente eléctrica, chamuscando sus pequeños cuerpos. En todo el corredor, ninguna se había librado del despliegue de poder.

Ian y Alan dieron un par de pasos y una de las pequeñas criaturas, que todavía se movía, alzó su cucharón donde residían unos cuantos polvos mágicos. Ambos miraron al suelo. Tenía la cara manchada de tinazos negros, como si se hubiese quemado y apenas se podía arrastrar por el suelo, temblorosa. Los polvos de magia se esparcieron por los pies de Alan. Era un acto de amor, de esperanza, de vida. Las hadas bendecían a las personas con su risueño carácter, ablandaban sus corazones y habían querido salvar al niño de la oscuridad que lo envolvía. No obstante, con repulsión, Alan arrugó la nariz y antes de que el hada pudiera rozarle la punta del zapato con su pequeña manita, levantó la pierna y la aplastó bajo el tacón de la bota. La criatura tembló, se retorció y luego dejó de moverse lentamente. Ian sonrió.

-Habrá más.- siseó Alan y comenzó a recorrer el pasadizo. Era una pared de hierro su rostro inescrutable y sombrío. Lewis ladeó la cabeza y le susurró algo a Malfoy padre en el oído. Éste asintió e hizo un gesto a los demás mortífagos para que lo siguieran. Se perdieron entre la cortina de oscuridad y Alan y Lewis se quedaron solos en el corredor.

-Les he pedido que vayan a liberar a nuestros compañeros. ¿Crees que puedes debilitar las barreras mágicas de la prisión con tu magia?- Alan enarcó una ceja y cerró los ojos. Desde pequeño, tal vez marcado por esa soledad que parecía envolverlo y esos sueños extraños que martirizaban su cabeza, había logrado establecer un vínculo muy fuerte con sus poderes, había logrado manejarlos a su antojo de una y mil formas. Y Ian le había enseñado otras tantas. No resultaba un problema para él contrarrestar una magia tan primitiva como la de un simple mago. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que el poder fluyera por su cuerpo como una corriente de agua. Lewis sintió temblar la prisión bajo sus pies y se asombró del inmenso poder que residía en el niño. Las investigaciones de Lord Voldemort se habían quedado muy cortas comparadas con lo que veían sus ojos.

-Hecho.- Alan abrió los ojos y los mechones de cabello que se habían levantado en el aire tras el derroche de energía, regresaron a su lugar. Una gota de sudor le resbaló desde la frente hasta la barbilla, cayendo al suelo. Ian lo observó de reojo.

-Estás agotado...tendremos que explotar más tu resistencia.

-Como desees.- Alan inclinó la cabeza casi en una reverencia. Le guardaba lealtad, sumido en la mentira que Ian había creado y mientras ésta prevaleciera en su mente, lo tendría bajo su dominio y control.- ¿Y ahora dónde iremos nosotros?

-Sígueme.- ordenó Ian sonriendo con una expresión de astucia marcando sus facciones.- Hay algo...que quiero enseñarte.

Tardaron más de media hora en recorrer los cuatro primeros pisos subterráneos de la prisión. Las hadas iban apareciendo conforme cruzaban los corredores, pero Lewis no permitió que Alan cargara con la responsabilidad de eliminarlas a todas y él mismo se fue encargando de ello, para darle tiempo al niño a recuperar su inmenso poder. Había creado una barrera entorno a Azkaban para evitar la intrusión de los aurores y ahora, probablemente, la mitad del Ministerio se encontraría allí tratando de romper ese campo de energía.

Aquella cuarta planta era la cámara más custodiada de toda la prisión. Había tantas hadas que el aire se enrarecía con el olor perfumado de sus polvos. Ian levantó la varita y pronunció unas palabras y casi al instante, aparecieron una serie de dementores. Alan sólo los había visto en las láminas de los libros de su madre y quedó maravillado de las sensaciones que eran capaces de almacenar en su interior. No obstante, pese al repentino frío que le caló los huesos, provocando que se estremeciera, el poder de resquebrajar la felicidad que poseían aquellos seres del lado del mal, no le afectó en absoluto. No había felicidad ni alegría en el alma consumida de Alan. El Ángel Negro lo había hecho inmune a todas aquellas debilidades.

Las hadas, seres de luz, del bien, caían muertas al respirar el aliento putrefacto que soltaban los dementores. No podían estar en el mismo espacio que ellos, que se alimentaban precisamente de sus buenas vibraciones.

-Por aquí.- Ian tomó de la muñeca a Alan y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el final del pasillo.- Se nos acaba el tiempo.- el niño no opuso resistencia ni preguntó el porqué de la urgencia. Lewis iba observando las celdas conforme avanzaban. Los presos parecían estar despertando del letargo al que se habían sometido con la felicidad de las hadas. Anhelaban la oscuridad producida por los dementores, que rompían cinco años de tanta alegría que no poseían.

No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al final del interminable corredor. Allí la presencia de la oscuridad era todavía más tenue. Las frías mazmorras estaban sucias y mal cuidadas. No había ninguna cama, sólo un espacio entre cuatro paredes donde cuatro grilletes de acero sujetaban al preso en cuestión. Ian se acercó a la reja de una de esas prisiones personalizadas y escudriñó los ojos en el polvo. Alan lo imitó, pese a que no necesitaba entornarlos puesto que igual que los felinos podía ver el interior como si estuviera iluminado por la luz de una linterna a presión.

Había un hombre dormitando entre las cuatro paredes. Los grilletes se aferraban a muñecas y tobillos tan férreamente que le habían producido serias rozaduras en donde acudían las moscas y las ratas, para lamer la sangre resaca y el pus de las heridas. No obstante, el hombre en cuestión parecía ajeno a todo aquel sufrimiento. Llevaba el pelo largo y ralo, vetado de gris y con grandes cantidades de calvicie en la coronilla. La barba era tan larga y espesa que le cubría prácticamente todo el rostro. Sus ojos pequeños y llorosos parpadeaban con rapidez como si le picasen continuamente y lo único que destacaba de su huesuda cara era una larga nariz puntiaguda que despuntaba claramente de sus pómulos hundidos. Vestía una túnica que antaño había sido blanca y estaba mordisqueada y rota.

Su aspecto era paralelo a su comportamiento. Murmuraba continuamente por lo bajo, hacía gestos bruscos y torvos y todo el tiempo parecía creer estar acompañado por una sombra invisible. Su demencia no ablandó ni por un momento la dureza del corazón de Alan. Porque aquel hombre podía estar sucio y desaliñado, podía haber sido confinado a la última celda de la prisión y caer en el olvido, podía incluso haberse olvidado de comer y de sentir dolor...pero continuaba siendo aquel que viera en los recortes de los periódicos, aquel cuyo nombre resonaba en sus sueños y que le encogía el alma con solo pensar en la nítida imagen que había guardado su mente.

-Abre la reja.- ordenó Ian, ajeno al conflicto interno de desbocadas emociones que sufría Alan. No obstante, el niño obedeció. Agitó una mano con impaciencia y el golpe fue algo más brutal de lo esperado. La reja quedó destrozada y el ruido metálico resonó con eco en todo el corredor. A Ian no pareció importarle y el preso no se inmutó, como si no se hubiese percatado.- ¿Sabes quién es este hombre?- inquirió Lewis penetrando por el umbral de la prisión. Alan se quedó en el resquicio, con los puños apretados y la expresión de odio más pronunciada que había poseído hasta la fecha.

-Peter Pettrigrew...

Harry estaba clavado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, con un teléfono móvil en la mano entonando ruidosamente una melodía de su grupo de música preferido. Llevaba el pelo desordenado y los ojos legañosos. Vestía un slip de pantalón e iba descalzo. Hacía un par de minutos que observaba la cama vacía que tenía enfrente y las sábanas revueltas esparcidas por el suelo. Había una figura suspendida entre aquel remolino de tela, pero Harry había hecho los suficientes dobles en su vida como para saber que aquel era falso. Furioso, lanzó una bocanada de energía contra aquella figura etérea y la hizo desaparecer en un santiamén. Lo que sospechaba. Una sombra apareció a su espalda.

-Me da la sensación de que no es la primera vez que ocurre.- Christine también sostenía un teléfono móvil, pero el suyo había dejado de sonar. El tono de voz que había utilizado era de severa discordia.

-¿Dónde puede estar?- Harry suspiró y apagó el sonido estridente de la melodía. Volvería a sonar, lo sabía, pero no tenía ganas de responder.

-No puedo sentir su energía.- confesó Christine. Harry la miró algo descolocado. Había creído que no había nada imposible para su profesora.- Y no podré hacerlo a no ser que él mismo me lo permita.

-Yo iré a la llamada.- dijo Harry seriamente. Aferró el móvil y dejó de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.- Tú encuéntralo.

-La llamada es para Azkaban...- explicó la mujer.- Pediré a Remus que se encargue de Alan. Nos necesitan a los dos...- Harry asintió pero no respondió. Tenía sus dudas acerca de que Lupin llegase a encontrar al niño, pero no las expresó en voz alta. Los poderes de Alan sobrepasaban los límites de sus sospechas y podía estar en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, Harry había desarrollado un extraño vínculo con él y sentía que su hermano tenía algo que ver con la llamada de la Orden del Fénix y deseaba de todo corazón que no fuese lo que estaba presagiando.

-¡No puede ser¿¡Cuándo, maldita sea, cuándo ha ocurrido?- Anya golpeó la mesa de madera con un puño y ésta prendió fuego con la energía que había emergido de su mano, quedando un boquete de color oscuro. Estaba furiosa, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.- ¡MIERDA¡Esto era lo que teníamos que detener!

-Nada de esto habría pasado si Potter no se hubiese entrometido.- gruñó Orión. Estaba recostado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Las estrellas le hablaban, contándole sus secretos. Había aprendido a leerlas desde pequeño y pese a que no creía en ello con la fe con la que lo hacía su compañera, podía interpretar sus crípticos mensajes.- Debí quitarlo de en medio cuando se interpuso entre ese mocoso y yo.

-¡Basta Orión!- exclamó Anya. La energía comenzaba a bullir por su cuerpo de una manera escandalosa. Los ojos grises de Orión se habían oscurecido, pero en los de ella había una mezcla de ira, decepción y frustración.- Harry no tiene la culpa de nada. ¡Él no tiene ni idea! Pero...nos hemos equivocado de cabo a rabo desde el principio. Debimos vigilarlo y no preocuparnos tanto por Lewis. ¡Él era nuestro blanco!

-¡Debimos eliminarlo!- corrigió Orión. Se dejó escurrir por el alfeizar y tomó del perchero su típica capa oscura, echándosela por los hombros.- Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer inmediatamente. Anya retiró la mirada y se dio la vuelta. Le temblaban las manos. Le había dicho a Orión que ella misma se encargaría de atravesar al niño con su espada, pero ahora, llegado el momento, no tenía valor para dar ese paso. No...eso no era lo correcto, no debían haber empezado por ahí. Quizás todavía estaban a tiempo...

-Orión...

-No voy a ceder, Anya.- siseó el chico con frialdad. Le lanzó una segunda capa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- No esta vez. No ahora. Solo tenemos una oportunidad y no volverá a presentarse. Vamos a acabar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas.

-Dame una oportunidad. Una sola, Orión. Déjame intentarlo.- Orión se ajustó a Excaliburt al cinto que llevaba en la cintura.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que podía amenazarte con el filo de mi espada y saber que ibas a seguirme hasta el fin del mundo. Pero desearía poder, Anya...desearía poder...- se envolvió en una columna de luz y añadió:- Lo siento mucho.

El campo de fuerza que recubría la prisión de Azkaban medía más de veinte metros. La fortaleza estaba envuelta en un manto oscuro y cada vez que los aurores trataban de acceder a ella unas chispas blanquecinas les golpeaban, dándoles la corriente. Era inescrutable.

Harry se apareció a la par con Christine y ambos observaron el cruento espectáculo. La Marca Tenebrosa se alzaba sobre el cielo estelar y las carcajadas de los mortífagos se dejaban escuchar entre los gritos de algunos presos, que habían recuperado la cordura tras la eliminación de las hadas.

-¿Cuál es la situación?- inquirió Christine. Thomas Grint, el viejo jefe del cuartel general de aurores, dirigía a sus hombres tratando de hallar el modo de penetrar en la fortaleza. Harry no se acercó a escuchar el plan del auror, no le interesaba en absoluto. En el pasado, siendo el Salvador, se había burlado de aquel hombre en más de una ocasión, haciendo gala de su poder y resaltando la poca efectividad de sus hombres. Sabía que cuando terminara la carrera y entrara a trabajar en el Ministerio, no tendría más remedio que ponerse a sus órdenes. Poco se imaginaba él que aquello jamás se produciría y que la causa estaba bastante relacionada con el incidente que se estaba llevando a cabo esa misma noche.

Harry, envuelto en la capa negra de su padrino, dio un par de pasos en dirección a la barrera. Entornó los ojos en la oscuridad. Rozó con la yema de los dedos el campo de fuerza, pero éste no le hizo daño como a los demás. Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados. No le hacía daño porque esa energía era de Alan. Solo él podía saberlo porque solo él había pasado tanto tiempo con su hermano pequeño. Alan podía estar consumiéndose por el Ángel Negro pero debía de quedar algo bueno en su interior si todavía protegía a Harry de esa energía maligna.

-Es infranqueable.- dijo una voz a su derecha. Allí estaban los dos arcángeles amigos de Christine. Ambos vestían unas túnicas que habrían pasado por una película de los caballeros templarios, pero sus expresiones no eran ni la mitad de cómicas que sus vestimentas. La mujer llevaba el cabello pelirrojo recogido a un lado y jugueteaba nerviosa con los mechones.

-Hay una manera. Pero tendréis que ayudarme, Ursae.- la mujer lo observó interesada.- Christine y yo podemos colarnos por un agujero de la barrera, pero para eso necesitamos que vosotros utilicéis vuestra energía para abrir un boquete.

-¡Imposible!- gruñó Saiph. Se pasó una mano por su corto cabello, alborotándolo. Sus gestos toscos no ayudaban a la tranquilidad.- Esa barrera os matará.

-No, no lo hará.- aseguró Harry con rotundidad. Ursae arrugó la frente, perspicaz. Le parecía que el chico pecaba de soberbia despreciando un poder tan inmenso.- Ni a Christine ni a mí nos dañará. Conozco nuestras limitaciones...

-¡Es absurdo!

-¿Tienes un plan mejor?- le espetó Harry cansado de discutir. Cada segundo podía ser vital para Alan. Sólo él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y sólo él podía evitarlo. Estaba en juego mucho más de lo que todos se imaginaban. El menor de los problemas era la fuga de los presos. Como Saiph no respondió, Harry se giró hacia Christine, que estaba analizando el campo de fuerza y la tomó de un brazo.- Vamos a entrar. Ursae y Saiph nos ayudarán.

-La barrera os matará- repitió Saiph.- Y no sé si nuestro poder puede abriros paso.

-Chris.- dijo Harry con firmeza y perforó los ojos de su profesora tratando de que el vínculo que los unía fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para expresarle su preocupación.- Confía en mí.- la mujer volvió a observar la barrera y tuvo un momento de dubitación. Estaban frente a un peligro que no conocía, pero también había sentido algo extraño al inspeccionar aquel poder que superaba todos los límites de su imaginación. Hasta el momento, confiar en Harry nunca había supuesto nada malo.

-Abridnos camino.- sentenció y agarró la mano de Harry con firmeza, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de fuerza.- Desde dentro trataremos de destruirlo, pero lo primero es encontrar al responsable de esto.

-¡Es ridículo!- se desesperó Saiph. No obstante, Ursae que también tenía fe ciega en Christine y en Harry, logró convencerlo. Así que, a sabiendas de que se quedarían desprovistos de energía en el momento en que lograsen su objetivo, los dos arcángeles dirigieron sus brazos hacia la barrera y soltaron toda la energía que les fue posible. Unidas, el choque fue brutal. El contraste de poderes levantó un pequeño huracán de viento que se llevó por delante a más de un auror, pero eso no detuvo a los arcángeles. Apretando los dientes, pues la energía negativa se negaba a dejarse vencer, impulsaron con toda su alma, concentrándose en abrir un espacio lo suficientemente ancho como para que Christine y Harry cupiesen.

Cuando el campo de fuerza cedió un poco fue la señal que habían esperado. Concentrando sus propias energías se introdujeron en aquel desboque de poder y tal y como había profetizado Harry, la energía no los dañó. Entraron con esfuerzo al otro lado y el agujero volvió a taparse. Ursae y Saiph se estrellaron en el suelo, totalmente exhaustos, pero lo habían logrado.

-Vamos.- dijo Harry comenzando a correr hacia la verja abierta de la fortaleza.

-¿No tendríamos que tratar de romper la barrera para permitir el paso a los aurores?

-¡No hay tiempo!

-Saca tu varita.- ordenó Ian, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba apoyado en la pared de la celda, observando deliciosamente, como las ratas mordían la carne rugosa del prisionero que, atrapado en su demencia, era incapaz de presentir el hedor a muerte. Alan obedeció, aunque su odio le cegaba la mente y no podía imaginar cuál era el propósito de su padre.- Sé que nunca has utilizado una maldición imperdonable...sólo tienes cinco años, después de todo, pero con el resentimiento que anida tu corazón no te será difícil.

-No comprendo.- comentó Alan con indiferencia. No le interesaban las palabras de Lewis, sólo tenía ojos para el individuo que estaba amarrado a los grilletes, indefenso, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. No sabía porqué ni cómo estaba ocurriendo, pero a su mente llegaban conversaciones donde había escuchado nombrarlo, imágenes donde aparecía su rostro, sentado tranquilamente en el sofá de su casa. Y luego estaban los recortes de periódico...

-Este hombre es el que nos traicionó¿lo recuerdas?

-No, no lo recuerdo.- negó Alan con fiereza. Por primera vez, clavó sus ojos, ahora oscuros, en el rostro suave del falso Dani, con una dureza inusual. Lewis no se amilanó. Sabía perfectamente que teclas tocar para rozar el fuego sin llegar a quemarse.

-Eso es porque te han lavado el cerebro.- explicó tranquilamente y una sonrisa burlesca cruzó su rostro.- Ya ves el poder de persuasión que tu madre puede ejercer en ti.- Alan apretó los puños y de ellos salieron unas chispas. Pero no eran blancas como siempre. Eran de una tonalidad oscura. Su energía estaba mutando. Ian sonrió. Estaba muy cerca...- pero aunque no lo recuerdes, en el fondo de tu corazón sabes de qué te estoy hablando.- Lewis dejó de apoyarse en la pared y caminó hasta el niño, inclinándose sobre su espalda y colocándole ambas manos en los hombros, para susurrarle con voz sugerente al oído.- Peter Pettrigrew era el guardián secreto de los Potter...pero no sólo eso. También sabía la ubicación de nuestra casa...recuérdalo, Alan...- en la mente del niño las conversaciones se hacían más nítidas, más claras.

"_-Voldemort podría averiguar dónde vivimos y entonces atacar. No es seguro que permanezcáis aquí. Marchaos, Dani, yo me encargaré de todo. _

_-No voy a dejarte, Christine. Peter es el único que sabe las coordenadas exactas de nuestra casa y moriría antes de traicionarnos, de traicionar a Lily y a James..."_

-Pero no lo hizo...- continuó Dani. Su voz acariciadora ennegrecía el alma de Alan, manipulándola a su antojo.-...nos traicionó. Entregó a los Potter y le confesó al Señor Oscuro dónde estaba nuestra casa...y entonces...cuando tu madre debía venir a protegernos...cuando debía encargarse de todo como había prometido...nos abandonó, nos dejó solos. No significábamos lo suficiente para ella.

-Nos abandonó...- repitió Alan con la voz queda. Ian volvió a sonreír complacido. El objetivo estaba cumplido. El corazón de Alan anidaba el status más alto del odio. Era el momento. No volvería a surgir otro igual.

-Debes vengarte, Alan.- sugirió Lewis. Fue pasando su mano por el brazo del niño hasta llegar a la mano donde tenía la varita y le ayudó a alzar la extremidad.- Ahora...destruye al motivo de tu dolor...acaba con el hombre que nos separó...dame una prueba de que puedo confiar en ti...ahora, Alan, pronuncia el Avada Kedavra...

Harry se detuvo en el primer corredor. La imagen era desoladora. El suelo estaba repleto de hadas muertas y los polvos mágicos todavía brillaban en sus sacos. Christine corrió hacia ellas y fue de una en una comprobando si quedaba alguna con vida. Pero Harry sabía que no era así. Era Alan...él lo había hecho. Se respiraba su poder en aquella cámara, se respiraba su aliento de maldad. Era un acto atroz acabar con la vida de un hada, casi tanto como con la de un unicornio. Ambas criaturas eran seres de luz, de felicidad, de alegría...se consideraba un crimen horrible. Se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de una de esas hermosas y pequeñas criaturas.

-¡Oh, Alan!- gimió en un susurró casi inaudible.- ¿En qué nos hemos equivocado?

-Están muertas...- murmuró Christine pasándose una mano por el pelo, desesperada.- Todas muertas. Y...- alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry.-...esto lo ha hecho la magia de un arcángel...- Harry apartó la cabeza y volvió a depositar el cuerpo sin vida del hada en el suelo. Tomó unos polvos del saco y se los esparció por la cabeza. Necesitaría mucha fe y mucha suerte si quería encontrar un pequeño bien en el interior de su hermano. Sin responder a la pregunta que Christine formulaba sin palabras, se puso en pie y salió corriendo por el corredor.

-¡Démonos prisa!

Anya y Orión aparecieron en la isla envueltos en una columna de luz blanquecina. Nadie les prestó verdadera atención porque ya estaban habituados a la aparición de más arcángeles. Observaron a Saiph y a Ursae que estaban tendidos en el suelo, siendo atendidos por unos medimagos e interrogados por la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore estaba allí, pero parecía mucho más interesado en observar el campo de energía que se extendía por la fortaleza y cuya tonalidad se iba tornando más y más oscura a medida que transcurrían los minutos.

-Ha sido él.- sentenció Orión. Trató de rozar la barrera, pero el calambre de una chispa lo detuvo.- No hay duda, es su energía.

-¿Podemos derribarla?- Orión se giró hacia la chica y le sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Lo dudabas?- Anya puso los ojos en blanco. No era el momento de alardear. Estaban contra la espada y la pared, nunca habían estado tan desesperados y había llegado el momento de actuar de una forma u otra.

-Entonces en marcha. No hay tiempo que perder.- Anya elevó los brazos al cielo, imitada de cerca por Orión y cerró los ojos. La envolvía una cálida columna de luz, muy similar a la que la había traído a aquel lugar, pero con una energía muy superior. Pronto esa energía comenzó a girar en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y a una velocidad muy superior a lo habitual. Cuando sintieron el verdadero poder fluir por sus cuerpos ambos se elevaron como si fuesen a desaparecer y como dos proyectiles que van directos a una muralla de piedra, se estrellaron contra el campo de fuerza de oscuridad. Lo traspasaron limpiamente, logrando un efecto secundario. Su propio poder de luz estaba succionando al de oscuridad, desbordando la barrera de fuerza y haciéndola desaparecer.

Los aurores tardaron unos instantes en percatarse de lo que ocurría y se prepararon para ingresar en la fortaleza.

Anya y Orión entraron corriendo por el acceso principal, sin ser vistos. Corrieron el primer pasadizo y se recostaron sobre una de las mugrientas paredes para tomar aire.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico, jadeando.- Ha sido un esfuerzo mayor del que me esperaba.

-Estoy bien.- fue la respuesta fría de Anya y volvió a erguirse. Debían encontrar rápido la fuente del poder del niño, pero su energía estaba camuflada. No tenían más remedio, tendrían que ir buscando piso por piso hasta dar con él. Era una ardua tarea...

-No sabría hacerlo.- objetó Alan observando a Lewis por debajo de su rostro. No había miedo en su voz ni tampoco indecisión, sólo sensatez. Ni tan solo se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquello fuera una idea descabellada.

-Puedes hacerlo.- aseguró Ian haciendo que el niño sujetara la varita con más firmeza.- Sólo tienes que exteriorizar tu miedo, tu odio, tu ira, tu envidia...todos esos sentimientos que afloran en tu pecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo tienes que pronunciar la maldición y acabar con todo esto. Después, tendremos una vida maravillosa, nos cobraremos la venganza de todos aquellos que nos hicieron daño...gobernaremos tú y yo juntos...

-Tu y yo juntos...- repitió Alan. Él solo quería estar con su padre. Todo lo demás le daba igual, carecía de importancia. Lo único que le interesaba era la manera protectora que tenía Dani de sujetarle los hombros, de transmitirle seguridad. Era su padre...y era muy distinto a Christine. Esa idea cobró fuerza en su cabeza y el odio afloró con mucha más insistencia. Allí estaba la figura demente de Pettrigrew...su enemigo, el traidor...el hombre en el que su padre había puesto una fe ciega, en el que había confiado...el que los había separado.- Lo haré...por ti, padre.

-Eso es...- le instó Ian.- eso es...hijo mío, por nosotros...- Alan contuvo el aliento. Dejó que la mano de Lewis se separara de la suya y observó a Pettrigrew con el odio que se había revelado en su corazón. No le importaron las heridas del hombre, tampoco la imagen patética que mostraba su cuerpo ahí tendido, consumido por las tinieblas, la locura y las ratas. No le importaron esos ojos llorosos que parecían mostrar un atisbo de arrepentimiento. Ni siquiera le importó cuando, por primera vez, Pettrigrew alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, reconociendo sin duda una varita mágica apuntándole. Nada en Alan cobraba una importancia real restando el hecho de que quería pasar con su padre el resto de su vida, que los que debieron haberlo querido y protegido lo habían condenado al mutismo, al olvido, a la ignorancia. Así que, pese a que escuchaba pasos resonando por el corredor, pese a que jamás había pronunciado una maldición imperdonable, abrió mucho los ojos y pronunció alto, claro y conciso:

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!


	22. You didn't want to believe

**CAPÍTULO 22: YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE.**

**(NO QUISISTE CREERLO)**

¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry se detuvo al final del corredor, a un par de metros de la puerta de la celda. Su respiración agitada retumbó por las sucias paredes de la prisión. Aún desde aquella abierta distancia sintió el odio intenso que se requería para pronunciar una maldición imperdonable. Fatigado, cansado y asustado de la escena que sus ojos le estaban describiendo; contempló sin remedio como el haz de luz verde salía disparado de la varita de Alan y chocaba brutalmente contra el cuerpo encadenado de Pettrigrew.

Con toda la rapidez que logró reunir de sus más que menguadas fuerzas, movió la mano en la dirección del rayo y una oleada de energía salió disparada de sus dedos. No obstante, se estrelló inútilmente contra una pared invisible que rodeaba la mazmorra.

Mientras la energía de Harry golpeaba en la barrera, el haz de luz llegaba hasta Pettrigrew y aquel contraste de fuerzas produjo una súbita explosión, succionándolos a todos en una cortina de espeso humo.

Harry se llevó una mano al rostro para cubrirlo, al mismo instante que Christine llegaba por detrás. La poca ventilación que reinaba en aquel remanso de oscuridad no ayudó a disipar la humareda, que tardó casi un minuto en deshacerse lo suficiente como para posibilitar la visión. La horrenda visión que detectaron sus ojos.

El cuello de Pettrigrew se había doblado hacia delante. La potencia del haz de luz y las cadenas que retenían sus extremidades férreamente, habían dejado inerte su peso, partiéndole las articulaciones. La verdad cayó abruptamente sobre él. Estaba muerto. Peter Pettrigrew había sido asesinado.

Casi pudo sentir temblar el cuerpo de Christine detrás suyo, pero incapaz de darse la vuelta y observarla, miró en dirección a Alan, buscando desesperadamente algún gesto que le indicara arrepentimiento o mejor aún, vestigios del dominio de la maldición Imperious. Pero nadie jamás había podido acceder a la mente del niño ni tampoco manipularlo. Su magia arcángel lo impedía.

Sólo halló esos oscuros y profundos ojos fríos, esa mirada de calculador interés clavada en Pettrigrew, esa sonrisa de satisfacción que sólo proporcionaba la dulce venganza. Él la había experimentado.

Pero todavía sintió más que desfallecería, que las rodillas no podrían sujetar el peso de su cuerpo, cuando sintió otras dos figuras a su izquierda. Casi rezaba a todo lo que tuviera nombre porque ellas no hubiesen presenciado lo que sus ojos todavía se negaban a creer, pero por las expresiones de sus rostros, no cabía duda.

-Alan...- gimió Harry. No pudo evitar alargar un brazo, como si tratara de rozar a su hermano pequeño, que estaba a mucha distancia suya, mucho más lejos...mucho más inalcanzable. Alan se dio la vuelta y lo taladró con la mirada. Sus ojos centellearon en la oscuridad. Casi al instante, la risa macabra de Lewis les heló la sangre.

-Bien hecho, Alan.- expresó con orgullo y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Harry observó como su hermano se dejaba sin oponer resistencia y sabía, aunque en su interior se negaba a creerlo, que estaba allí voluntariamente, que todo lo que había hecho había sido bajo conciencia.- Ahora ya no habrá nada que nos impida alcanzar nuestros objetivos.

-¡Aléjate de él!- bramó Christine, extrayendo su espada y apuntando al corazón de Lewis. Harry se apartó temeroso. Los ojos de Christine latían de odio, la expresión de su rostro era la más gélida que había observado hasta la fecha, mucho más, que la de la antigua Christine. No obstante, Ian volvió a reír.

-No soy yo quien lo detiene, querida Christine.- levantó las manos con falsa inocencia y retrocedió un par de pasos, muy cerca del cadáver de Pettrigrew. Harry continuaba negándose a volver a mirar la figura inerte de otro merodeador muerto, del traidor de sus padres.- Él está conmigo porque lo desea.

-¡Mientes!- gritó Christine y de la mano que sujetaba el mango de la espada, salieron unas chispas blancas.- Alan, vamos.- una vez más y para mayor frustración, Harry pensó que Christine se estaba equivocando. Había vuelto a ordenar. Estaba prácticamente convencido de que el niño no reaccionaría a aquella llamada cuando Lewis, en su papel de intérprete, le hablaba con una dulzura mal fingida.

-Yo me quedo.- respondió Alan, retándola con los ojos. Retrocedió hacia Ian y se acurrucó entre sus ropas, como si aquel monstruo pudiese ofrecerle una calidez sincera. Christine perdió toda la fuerza con la que había reaccionado. Cerró un ojo y con una mueca de dolor, se llevó una mano a la boca del estómago. Parecía perder energía por doquier, como si el esfuerzo acumulado, roto por el deseo de encontrar a su hijo, hubiese regresado intensamente al haberlo perdido de nuevo y de una manera mucho más brusca. Anya y Orión, espectadores silenciosos de aquella función, aguardaban pacientes el desenlace de palabras, aunque Harry estaba convencido que tenían un motivo por esa espera. Anya observó a Christine horrorizada y luego volvió a centrar su atención en Alan, como si acabara de descubrir algo que la hubiese descolocado.- Me quedo con mi padre.

-¡Tu padre está muerto, imbécil!- gruñó Orión y en un rápido movimiento, también extrajo su espada. Harry sintió que la piel se le erizaba en una mezcla de respeto y rencor. El chico había sido muy brusco, demasiado para dirigirse a un niño de cinco años, aunque Alan, con aquella aura oscura que parecía rodearle y esa mirada de profundad frialdad, no parecía un niño en absoluto. Era como un sabio encerrado en el cuerpo de aquella criatura.

-¡Es mentira!- negó con profunda firmeza. Harry sintió la maldad crecer en su interior y estaba convencido de que los demás también podían sentirla. Volvió a observar a Christine. Estaba peor. Se apoyaba en la pared con una mano y con el brazo libre continuaba sujetándose el estómago, como si sintiese el vacío de la energía en aquella zona. Dos gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro y jadeaba.- Eso es lo que ella inventó. Pero no es cierto...este es mi padre.- señaló a Lewis que en un gesto claramente burlesco, arrulló más al muchacho entre su cuerpo.

-Ese hombre no es tu padre, Alan.- probó Harry. Creía ser de las pocas personas que pudiesen llegar al niño, al verdadero Alan que debía estar atrapado entre aquella oscuridad.- ¡Se llama Ian Lewis y es un asesino¡Te está engañando!

-¡Vosotros me engañasteis!- respondió Alan con fiereza. Anya y Orión movían la cabeza de un lado a otro y parecían muy sorprendidos con aquella historia, como si por primera vez, hubiese algo que no conociesen y que acabara de encajar en el puzzle.- Me hicisteis creer que Remus era mi padre...que tú eras mi hermano...pero no es verdad...nada es verdad...

-¡Alan, por favor, hay tantas cosas que no entiendes!- Harry estaba desesperado. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de hacerle llegar ese amor, ese cariño, a su hermano, trató de utilizar su propio poder para hacerle notar aquellos sentimientos, pero la dureza del corazón del niño se estrelló con su calidez como una losa de piedra. No había nada que hacer.- Si me dejaras explicarte toda la verdad...

-¡Basta!- interrumpió Lewis.- Deja de corromperlo con tus cuentos. Tú sabes toda la verdad, Alan, sabes el daño que ellos te han hecho.- los ojos de Alan se iban oscureciendo más y más. Habían perdido todo atisbo de luz, de tono azulado y eran irreconocibles.- Tu madre es fría y calculadora, que jamás te demuestra cariño...que jamás te abraza...o te dice que te quiere. Que impidió que recordaras...

-¡No tienes derecho a corromperlo así!- rugió Christine. Le resultaba terriblemente difícil mirarlo a la cara y ver en aquellas facciones fingidas el rostro de Dani, hablando de Alan como si verdad fuese su hijo. Incluso ella se dejaba embrujar por aquellas palabras, perdiéndose en cada rasgo de su piel que había besado y acariciado. Era Dani...diferente, pero idéntico. La vista se le nublaba y arrugaba su ropa con la mano que tenía puesta en el estómago. Harry pensó que se desmayaría, pero el poder de Christine parecía no renunciar a sostenerla en pie hasta que hubiese terminado de hablar.- Si no te alejas de mi hijo te juro que...

-¿Me matarás?- ironizó Ian, soltando una nueva carcajada.- ¡Estúpida¡Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie!

-El juego ha terminado.- sentenció Orión. Avanzó un par de pasos, espada en ristre.- Ese niño debe morir y tú también. Anya, ocúpate de Lewis.- pero Anya se había quedado paralizada ante aquella escena que tenía ante sus ojos. El cuerpo sin vida de Pettrigrew estaba amarrado a la pared a solo unos metros suyos. A su derecha, Christine luchaba por mantenerse erguida y Harry la miraba casi suplicante. Y enfrente...tenía a Orión dispuesto a matar a un niño de cinco años.

-Orión...- susurró desesperada. Sus manos temblaban al colocarlas sobre la empuñadura de Démeter. Le resultaba terriblemente difícil levantar su espada para ayudar a asesinar a un niño, un niño que la miraba con odio y con maldad, con frialdad, pero cuya verdad estaba escrita en sus ojos. Ella no sabía todo eso. No sabía que lo habían corrompido bajo tan burda mentira, no sabía que Alan, en el fondo, solo deseaba sentirse querido.

-Se acabó, Anya.- ordenó el chico sin darse la vuelta. Ni siquiera él tuvo valor de mirar su rostro suplicante.- No me interesa lo que hayas escuchado. Procede. Si de verdad te importa todo esto...procede.- Anya extrajo a Démeter de la vaina y cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con dureza y reuniendo toda la frialdad que le era posible almacenar. Lewis, al ver sus intenciones, sacó su varita mágica y Alan se colocó a su lado, dispuesto a defenderlo.

-Deteneos.- ordenó Christine apretando los dientes.- No...le hagáis daño.- Harry vio como el cuerpo de la mujer resbalaba por la pared y se escurría hacia el suelo. Se arrodilló a su lado. Orión la ignoró y Anya la miró brevemente por encima de los hombros. A Harry le pareció vislumbrar una nota de compasión en aquellos gélidos ojos.

-¡Chris¿Qué te ocurre?- pero Christine negó con la cabeza y le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza.

-Tienes que detenerlos...por favor...Harry...detenlos...- pese a que no deseaba dejarla sola, a Harry le era imposible negarse a aquella petición, puesto que ya estaba en su mente enfrentarse incluso a Anya, si ésta estaba dispuesta a luchar al lado de Orión.

La vio embestir con su espada, pero Lewis le lanzó una maldición que le rozó la ropa ligeramente y ambos se movieron ágilmente por el escaso espacio que proporcionaba el pasillo.

Orión se acercó a Alan lentamente y con un rápido movimiento alzó su espada. El niño extendió los brazos y creó un campo de fuerza, pero Excaliburt brilló y lo cortó limpiamente como si hubiese tallado una lámina de papel. Alan abrió los ojos sorprendido y retrocedió un par de pasos, incapaz de creerse que su energía no hubiese funcionado. Orión soltó una calculadora carcajada.

-Estúpido.- dijo con desprecio y avanzó un paso hacia el frente. Alan se miró las manos y los brazos. Su propia energía oscura, al ser derribada tan bruscamente, le había producido pequeñas heridas.- Tú podrás ser poderoso en cuanto a energía, pero todavía eres un mocoso. Te estás enfrentando al arcángel más poderoso de todos los tiempos.- alzó la espada y Alan sintió una oleada de súbito sopor. El sopor de la muerte. Cerró los ojos esperando el final, pero escuchó un ruido metálico, un ruido rodeado por una potente luz de energía, signo inequívoco del choque de dos espadas legendarias. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que la espada de Gryffindor había interceptado a Excaliburt a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, salvándole así de un final seguro. Pero ni por un momento pensó que su hermano hubiese hecho aquello por él, sino que buscaba la oportunidad de acabar con Orión. Lo había escuchado muchas veces reiterar lo mal que le caía aquel muchacho. En la mente corrompida de Alan se esfumaban los buenos recuerdos, los méritos de sus seres queridos. Había olvidado, envuelto en aquella aura maligna, que era la segunda vez que Harry le salvaba del filo de Excaliburt.

-Te equivocas.- siseó Harry. Sus ojos, al igual que los de Orión, también comenzaban a teñirse. Era la manera que tenían de hacerse más poderosos. Aquel odio les proporcionaba una mayor fuerza, demasiado tentativa como para ignorarla, sin saber que estaban rozando el límite de lo peligroso.- Yo soy el arcángel más poderoso de todos los tiempos.- Orión saltó hacia atrás, con la capa negra hondeándole y volvió a colocarse en posición, sonriendo con arrogancia por las palabras de Harry.

-Tendrás que demostrarlo, Potter.

-Descuida. Lo haré.- Harry se abalanzó con la espada enarbolando sobre su cabeza y un grito guerrero. Ninguno utilizaba la varita, era un duelo con honor y por eso lo libraban de aquella manera. Ambos deseaban demostrar que eran mejor que el otro. Igual que había hecho Harry, Orión detuvo la embestida con facilidad y atestó golpe tras golpe, sin que ninguno rozara a su rival, que los evitaba como un jabato, haciendo alarde de su agilidad. Cada vez que los filos se encontraban, unas chispas blanquecinas destellaban e iluminaban brevemente la mazmorra. Pero aquello les desgastaba, porque era la propia energía de sus cuerpos la que se manifestaba con tal de quebrar la espada rival.

Con una serie de rápidos movimientos, Orión logró acorralar contra la pared a Harry y se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesto a derrotarle. Pero, por enésima vez, el chico lo impidió deteniendo el avance con su arma. La energía que desprendieron golpeó a Harry en la cara y lo cegó momentáneamente, quemándole los ojos y parte del rostro, levemente.

El chico gritó de dolor, pues las armas se habían encontrado muy cerca suyo, pero no aflojó la resistencia. Sabía que bastaba un instante que le diera de banda suelta a su rival y estaría muerto.

Orión, aprovechando la situación, apretó los dientes y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Harry sintió la espalda aprisionada contra la pared y luchó por respirar. La embestida era tal que le estaba estrujando los pulmones. Quería otorgarle parte de su poder a la espada, pero no poseía tal energía que había deseado fingir. En el fondo, sólo había tanteado el terreno para alejar a Orión de Alan y darle una oportunidad de escapar. Porque en el fondo de su corazón, eso era lo que deseaba.

No le importaba que hubiese contemplado con sus propios ojos como el niño asesinaba a sangre fría a Pettrigrew. No le interesaba en absoluto. Lo único que Harry pretendía era que su mente se adormeciera y olvidara aquel suceso, deseaba que Alan se marchara de su vista para no tener que pensar que todavía seguía allí, para darse la excusa de razonar que su hermano pequeño no podía haber sido capaz de conjurar una maldición imperdonable porque jamás había pisado Azkaban.

No obstante, su nivel de energía se consumía con cada intento de escapar de aquel agujero en el que se encontraba. Siempre había sabido, desde el momento en que Orión había tratado de asesinar a Alan por primera vez, que el arcángel era más poderoso que él. Y no era porque estuviese enfermo, como se había querido creer al principio, puesto que ahora, probablemente, era más poderoso de lo que había sido antaño como el Salvador; sino porque Orión poseía una energía mucho más desarrollada que la suya y unas habilidades que él no había podido aprender. Y sus enemigos eran más fuertes que Lord Voldemort.

Anya apenas ponía interés en el duelo. Deseaba concentrarse y eliminar de una vez por todas a Ian, pero enfrente tenía a dos rivales. Alan, después de que Harry lo salvara, se había unido al falso Dani para protegerlo. Y a Anya le resultaba muy difícil quebrar sus barreras protectoras al mismo tiempo que esquivaba con su propia varita las maldiciones de Lewis. Estaba mucho más preocupada por el duelo que llevaban a cabo Harry y Orión y cuáles podían ser las consecuencias del fatal desenlace. Y a su vez, la figura de Christine recostada sobre la pared de ladrillo oscuro y jadeante, se dibujaba en su mente una y otra vez.

-¡AHORA ALAN!- su despiste le había costado caro. Anya había dirigido la vista hacia Christine y Lewis la había desarmado, provocando que la proximidad de la maldición la empujara hacia atrás, derribándola. Démeter voló de sus manos y ella se golpeó la espalda con la pared. Alan cogió la espada y le apuntó con ella. Anya pudo sentir el odio recorriendo sus venas y su propia respiración agitada. El filo de Démeter, su propia arma, le rozó el pecho. No obstante, la espada se negaba a continuar avanzando, protegiendo a su dueña. Démeter había nacido de su interior y no haría daño a la fuerza de la que estaba realizada en parte. Sin embargo, Anya no se imaginaba lo que sucedió después. Alan sometió a la espada como si fuese la suya propia, como si su energía o su poder fuesen capaces de hacerlo y Anya no tardó ni cinco segundos en adivinar porqué. Lo observó horrorizada al tiempo que sintió una punzada entre sus dos pechos y el calor de la sangre resbalando por su piel. Apretó los labios para no quejarse de dolor.

Alan la observó fría y calculadoramente.

-Acaba con ella.- le ordenó Lewis desde la lejanía. Alan no emitió ningún signo de estar sorprendido. Anya lo miró a los ojos, buscando el atisbo de luz que había creído ver en su interior, pero no lo encontró. Era un témpano de hielo. Una pared de acero. Entornó los ojos en la oscuridad y presionó con algo más de fuerza a Démeter. Una vez más, la espada no opuso resistencia. Anya sintió el filo agujerear su piel lentamente y no pudo evitar gemir de dolor, resistiéndose todo lo que pudo a profesar el daño que verdaderamente sentía.

-Por favor...- articuló con la garganta reseca.- Por favor...no...- era un ruego, pero no por su vida. Anya lo sabía, lo había visto, pero se negaba a creer que un niño pequeño estuviese a punto de asesinarla, aún cuando la sangre había empapado sus ropas oscuras, aún cuando lo veía en sus ojos. Se negaba a rendirse, se negaba a creer que no hubiese una solución y pese a que Alan estaba dispuesto a matarla no creyó que las palabras de Orión fuesen ciertas, no creyó que él tuviese razón. Quiso concentrar energía, salvar su propia vida derribando a Alan con el inmenso poder que sabía albergaba su interior, pero se dio cuenta de que el niño movía su mano libre y la había paralizado. Estaba demasiado asustada de la verdad que tenía ante sus ojos como para acumular más fuerza y liberarse de aquella situación y la pérdida de sangre y el dolor punzante del pecho le nublaban la vista, mientras cada vez más, Démeter se hendía en su piel.

Y cuando las puertas de la muerte parecían abrirse ante ella, una nueva figura, surgida de una columna de luz, rompió el abrazo en el que estaba prisionera y lanzó a Démeter lejos de las manos asesinas del niño. Anya abrió los ojos y descubrió la figura alta, erguida e imponente de Christine, que con su propia arma había doblegado a la espada de su hijo. Alan se quedó tan sorprendido que no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Christine, pese a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, recogió del suelo el cuerpo de Anya y desapareció con ella en una nueva columna de luz, reapareciendo cinco metros más alejadas de él.

Ambas rodaron al suelo y Christine, manchada con la sangre de la chica, se arrodilló en la piedra y se abrazó a sí misma, temblando como una hoja. Anya se incorporó ligeramente, con una mano parando la hemorragia de su pecho y observó a Christine casi con admiración. No podía creer que después de que ellos hubiesen intentado asesinar a su hijo, ella la hubiese salvado. La imagen que se recreaba en su mente no era la de aquella mujer, sino la de otra totalmente diferente.

Orión se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y abandonó su pelea personal contra Harry. Dejó de arremeter contra él y corrió hacia Anya. Harry respiró hondo y se pasó un brazo por la frente, limpiándose el sudor. Escuchó voces cercanas, provenientes de alguno de los corredores paralelos. Ian también debió escucharlas, porque se acercó a todavía un conmocionado Alan y le tomó por el hombro.

-Desaparezcamos de aquí. ¡Rápido¡Hay que regresar a la guarida!- Alan, confuso, lo miró a los ojos, pero se apresuró a envolverse en una columna de luz oscura, que también alcanzó a Lewis, haciéndolos desaparecer.

Muy típico, ante la perspectiva de una multitud de aurores llegando al lugar del crimen debía salvaguardarse y más ante una situación que lo dejaba en clara inferioridad numérica, aún con Alan en su poder.

Harry se levantó del suelo y cojeó hasta llegar a Christine. Observó a Orión arrodillado ante una herida Anya.

-¡Anya¡Resiste!- el chico extendió ambas manos sobre el pecho de la muchacha y la energía bulló alrededor de ellas, sin embargo, el cansancio le jugó una mala pasada. No fue suficiente. Había derrochado mucho poder en destruir la barrera, casi no descansaba ni comía, permanecía despierto la mayoría de noches y había llevado a cabo un duelo poderoso contra Harry. No hubo manera. La energía de sus manos se apagó como una radio sin pilas y dejó de bullir entre sus dedos.

-Olvídalo.- masculló la chica, apretando los dientes y se incorporó ligeramente. Le costaba respirar y la mano sangrante continuaba taponando el pecho. Sus ropas estaban empapadas.- Larguémonos de aquí.

-Puedo hacerlo.- insistió Orión. Parecía haber perdido los papeles. Era la primera vez que Harry lo veía tan vulnerable, tan...humano. Observó una vez más a Christine y cerrando los ojos, tomó una decisión. Caminó hasta Anya y se arrodilló al lado de Orión. El chico, inmediatamente, empuñó a Excaliburt con fiereza. Pero Harry lo ignoró.

-Tranquila...- le susurró a Anya dulcemente, acariciando sus sedosos cabellos, tratando de que la chica no se pusiera nerviosa. La sangre era muy escandalosa. Cansado, magullado y muy conmocionado, extendió los brazos tal y como había hecho Orión y la luz también recorrió su piel. Era cálida, todo lo cálida que podía llegar a ser teniendo en cuenta que se había dejado consumir por el odio, tratando de igualar en poder a Orión.

-Estás agotado y...no lo merezco.- dijo Anya. Le tomó una de las manos, tratando de detenerlo. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por el rostro varonil de Harry, consumiéndole.- Harry...déjalo.- pero poco a poco, la herida fue cediendo y restableciendo la carne que había sido penetrada. La hemorragia se detuvo y pese a que el corte no se cerró por completo, sí sanó lo suficiente para que pasara el verdadero peligro. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, tosió y las rodillas se le doblaron en el suelo, mientras jadeaba.- ¡Harry!- Anya lo rodeó con sus brazos, impidiéndole que se desplomara por completo. Orión apretó los puños con rabia. Una vez más, Potter parecía el héroe y él se quedaba bajo la sombra ante los ojos de Anya. Él no había podido curarla, pese a que era más poderoso y Potter había reunido el suficiente poder, aún enfermo, como para salvarla. Y ahora ella lo abrazaba como pocas veces hacía ya con él. Los pasos de los aurores se escucharon más cercanos.

-Anya.- ordenó Orión y la arrancó del abrazo con Harry.- Nos vamos.- la chica observó a Harry, que no parecía en condiciones para valerse por sí mismo y a Christine, que continuaba recostada en la pared de la celda, con los ojos totalmente cerrados; pero supo que no tenía opción. Aceptando la ayuda de Orión para desaparecer, se envolvió en una columna de luz y ambos se esfumaron antes de que los aurores llegaran al final de corredor.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- inquirió Thomas Grint. Parecía furioso. Harry lo ignoró mientras él y sus hombres se acercaban al cadáver de Pettrigrew y se tambaleó hasta Christine, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Déjame ayudarte.- casi fue una súplica, porque estaba claro que la mujer necesitaba con rapidez alguna ayuda externa y Harry era incapaz de contemplarla tan pálida y débil, tanto física como emocionalmente.

-En esto no puedes ayudarme.- murmuró ella sin abrir los ojos. Su voz sonaba ronca y débil.- Por favor, llévame a casa.

-¿Y los aurores?

-Puedes mandarlos a la mierda.- no lo había dicho bruscamente, sino con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Harry se acercó a Grint, que estaba que echaba humo por la boca y le explicó rápidamente que Lewis y sus hombres, de los cuáles no habían atrapado a ninguno, habían irrumpido en la prisión y que se habían enfrentado a ellos.

-¿Y Pettrigrew?- gruñó Grint de mal talante. No se fiaba un pelo de Harry y su versión no coincidía con la del campo de energía tan grande al que se habían visto sometidos. Ningún mago era capaz de hacer eso. Y la magia que los hechizos detectores estaban aclarando no era solo la de un mago, sino la de una criatura mucho más poderosa.

-Cuando llegamos ya estaba así. No puedo saber quién lo asesinó.- Grint alzó una ceja incrédulo. Había sido la maldición "Avada Kedavra", sin duda, pero la autopsia de los hechizos de sus hombres habían determinado otra clase de magia acompañando a ésta. Sin embargo, a falta de pruebas y ante la negativa de Harry de dar más explicaciones antes de haber puesto a Christine a salvo, Grint no tuvo más remedio que conformarse por el momento. Después, el muchacho se acercó a su profesora, que lanzaba algún que otro quejido lastimero y ambos desaparecieron en una nueva columna de luz. Destino: El Valle de Godric.

Anya lanzó a Démeter con todas sus fuerzas contra la sucia pared de la cabaña. La espada golpeó la piedra con dureza, se iluminó un instante como recriminado la falta de cuidado de su dueña y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, quedando totalmente inmóvil y sin un arañazo aparente. Nada podía quebrar la espada de un arcángel más que otra espada de la misma condición.

La chica se pasó la mano por el pelo largo y manchado de sangre, casi desquiciada. Orión se apoyó en el respaldo de un viejo sillón, se cruzó de brazos y la observó en silencio. Anya parecía a punto de querer destrozarlo todo y había alcanzado un grado máximo de frustración. Todavía le dolía la herida del pecho, que no había sanado por completo. Su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo y sentía cada partícula de su ser desmesurándose por dentro. Orión la miró.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Deberías saberlo.- Anya suspiró y cerró los ojos un instante. Su compañero se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes.

-Maldito Potter. He estado a nada de acabar con el crío...- se lamentó. Mantenía la cabeza fría, actuando con una parsimonia y una tranquilidad enfermizas. Anya dejó de restregarse el pelo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa¿Maldito Potter¿Qué Harry te haya impedido matar a Alan?- dio dos pasos al frente y se colocó delante del chico.- Responde, Orión. ¿Lo único que de verdad está herido es tu maldito orgullo masculino?- y con toda la mala leche le cruzó la cara de un guantazo. Orión aguantó el golpe y casi ni se inmutó al comprobar como le temblaba el labio inferior.

-¿Alan?- pronunció despacio y con desprecio. Realizó una mueca desdeñosa con los labios.- ¿Desde cuando lo tratas con tanta familiaridad?

-¡Qué te jodan, Orión!- Anya se dio la vuelta desesperada y se dejó caer en una de las destartaladas sillas, que al sentir el peso de su cuerpo tembló peligrosamente. Orión se quedó de pie, con el rostro girado por la bofetada y aún pendiente de su último duelo personal con Harry. Anya no lo resistía más. Habían fallado, todo aquel tiempo de sufrimiento no servía para nada, se quedaba pequeño, congelado, inestable en aquella marea de sentimientos, de visiones y encuentros que revoloteaban por su cabeza. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Era simple su misión, sabiendo lo que sabían debía haber resultado sencilla y sin embargo, estaban ahí. Tenían frente a frente al bando de la luz en su contra y a Ian Lewis con su objetivo entre las manos: Alan Rice. Un poder inimaginable, incalculable, un poder en bruto para utilizar a su antojo. Sólo debían haber vigilado al niño, sólo debían haber impedido a Lewis acercarse a él, pero incapaces de saber con exactitud cuándo cómo y porqué Ian iba a tratar de acercarse a Alan, se habían dedicado a darle caza, a esconder a los cardenales y a dejarse influenciar por lo que aquel Londres desconocido significaba para ellos. Arrastrarse por su humanidad, algo que durante veintiún años no había importado lo más mínimo.- No puedo más...- se lamentó la chica. Sus ojos enrojecían.- Quiero volver a casa.

-¿Qué casa?- le espetó Orión con gesto torvo. Su expresión de odio no había variado. Parecía estar hecho de una coraza mucho más dura y resistente. Para Orión todo se simplificaba en el duelo que había mantenido con Harry y en que como capitán de las fuerzas de resistencia de los arcángeles, había fallado. Sólo eso.- Tú nunca has tenido un hogar...ni una familia...ni nada. ¡Has vivido en una maldita mentira infundada por tu padre¡Por mí!

-¡Déjame en paz!- exclamó Anya con dureza. Notaba su rostro empapado, pero no le importaba. Le daba igual que Orión decidiera castigarla como hacía con los demás por haber sido débil, por estar llorando cuando nunca lo hacía.- Lo sabía...lo sé...¿y sabes¡No me importa¡No me importa una mierda que mi padre me dijese cada noche que mi madre iba volver a casa¡No me importa una mierda que tú me contaras aquellas historias sobre nuestro pueblo, sobre esperanza, sobre como un día íbamos a dejar de tener frío, de tener sed y de tener hambre¡No me importa nada, Orión!- sin querer, Anya había apretado los puños y los nudillos se le habían amoratado por la fuerza de sus uñas.- Yo era feliz...era feliz teniendo a mi padre a mi lado, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo...aunque no tuviéramos nada. ¡Y quiero recuperarlo!

-Tu padre puede estar muerto, Anya.- le recordó Orión con dureza. Se comportaba como si nada de lo que ella le estuviera diciendo tuviera repercusión alguna en él, como si la vida de que aquel hombre, que también le había cuidado, no le interesase en absoluto.

-Está vivo.- insistió la chica con una seguridad enfermiza.- Él no puede morir. Me prometió que no lo haría.- Orión apretó los dientes y de un par de zancadas se colocó enfrente suyo. Parecía inquieto y más nervioso de lo habitual.

-¡Despierta de una vez¡Lo que vivimos es real, no un sueño¡También tu madre te prometió que volvería y jamás lo hizo¡Te prometió que no moriría!- Anya se puso en pie de nuevo y fulminó al chico con la mirada. Orión pensó que iba a volver a darle una bofetada, pero lo esquivó, alargó su mano hacia Démeter y se la colgó en la espalda.

-Salvaré a ese niño. Aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Nunca te ha interesado.- le rebatió Orión mientras observaba como una columna de luz envolvía a la chica. Sabía que no iría sola en busca de Alan, sabía que se marchaba para estar sola como otras tantas veces, aunque en aquella ocasión, no tenía su refugio.- ¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué luchas ahora?

-Lucho por la creencia de que todo hombre puede ser mejor. Incluso él.- Orión se acercó a ella y le tomó de las manos, impidiéndole que se marchara.

-No importa porqué se haya marchado con Lewis. El caso es que lo ha hecho y ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Tiene cinco años, Orión.- argumentó Anya. Había decisión en su mirada. Orión le acarició el pelo con una mirada fría y calculadora, pero de alguna manera había ternura en sus gestos.

-Tú no estás justificándolo. ¿Pero de verdad merece la pena morir por algo en lo que no crees? Tu odias a Alan Rice tanto como yo. No importa que tenga cinco años. Sabes lo que hará y si no lo detenemos...

-Ella creía en ello.- Anya se soltó de las manos de Orión y un destello de determinación cruzó sus ojos azulados.- Y yo también.

-Tú nunca le encontraste justificación.- siseó Orión peligrosamente y dejó que la luz invadiera el cuerpo de su compañera por completo.- Y llegado el momento, no será distinto.- Anya desvió la mirada en última estancia. Sabía que era verdad. No había justificación posible a todos los actos atroces que ella había visto y sin embargo...esa noche, después de veintiún años buscando porqués, los había hallado. Y no solo eso. Había reencontrado sentimientos y recuerdos que había lanzado al olvido. Cuando desapareció bajo la luz de la luna decreciente, sintió que más que nunca deseaba volver a ver a su padre.

Ya casi amanecía cuando Christine recostó la cabeza en el almohadón de su cama. Un nuevo amanecer, como otros tantos había contemplado. Los detestaba. Detestaba las madrugadas en vela, detestaba sentirse tan vacía, tan indefensa y tan pequeña cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a vencer a la noche, comenzaba a derrotarla en un duelo que se repetía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, cuando el primer hilo de luz solar se filtró entre la oscuridad de lo que asemejaba un crepúsculo, la mujer encontró hermoso el choque de colores que dibujaba aquel cielo despejado. Se imaginó por primera vez una historia de amor y no una guerra entre sol y luna.

En otras muchas circunstancias, le habría parecido una cursilería y algo banal estar observando el amanecer mientras se imaginaba como la diosa luna, que vestía una larga túnica plateada que contrastaba con sus cabellos del mismo tono ceniciento, se despedía con un beso del guerrero que significaba el dios sol. Éste, montado en un carruaje de fuego, azotaba a sus caballos para que llegasen a tiempo, para poder acariciar la textura fina y bella de la luna, para poder rozarla siquiera en aquellas doce horas de agonía, en las que permanecería sin ella.

Se sentía estúpida arremolinando aquellas ilusorias imágenes en su mente, mientras Remus y Harry la observaban desde el costado de la cama, con gestos preocupados e inseguros. No entendían el mutismo en el que Christine parecía haber caído. No entendían aquella falsa luz que parecía tintinear en sus ojos.

-Llamaré al médico.- informó Lupin. Llevaba puesta la ropa de vestir que había utilizado para buscar a Alan por todas partes. A Harry le sorprendió descubrir que sus cabellos volvían a ser entrecanos, como si hubiese envejecido de golpe. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: la magia que había en el interior de Christine, la que alimentaba el corazón de Lupin llenándolo de fuerza y felicidad; estaba muriendo, como si su amor por él se apagara a pasos agigantados, aunque Harry sabía que no era así. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo y todo parecía apuntar que el hecho de que Alan se hubiese convertido de repente en un extraño y marchado con el enemigo, estaba matando el lazo que había unido a aquella singular familia.

-No.- intervino Christine. Había apoyado la cabeza en un gran almohadón y se había acurrucado en la cama, con la túnica puesta. Continuaba mirando por la ventana, distraída. Su voz había vuelto a sonar áspera y ronca.- No lo llames, Remus.- Lupin buscó a Harry con la mirada tratando de descifrar en él algo que se le hubiese escapado, pero el chico parecía igual de confuso.

-Chris,- trató de razonar el hombre.- estás herida, cansada y enferma. Las pociones podrán hacer muy poco por ti y hace días que te encuentro extraña. Por favor, déjame que vaya a buscar a un médico.

-He dicho que no.- repitió Christine con dureza. Cuando se empeñaba en algo era imposible contradecirla. Había extraído esa frialdad característica que la acompañaba en ciertas ocasiones y con la cual solía herir a aquellos que más se preocupaban por ella.- El médico no puede hacer nada...nada...por favor, marchaos. Quiero estar sola.- Lupin y Harry volvieron a intercambiar miradas confusas. Harry sintió una punzada de dolor al recordarse lo que Alan había hecho y comprendía perfectamente que Christine se sintiera impotente ante aquella situación, pero no era propio de ella encerrarse en sí misma y no poner remedio. La Christine que él conocía no se hubiera tumbado en la cama por muy mal que se encontrara, se habría levantado y habría utilizado su máscara de acero para ocultar su dolor, habría luchado por recuperar a su hijo.

-Pero Alan...- trató de decir. No se iba a quedar callado frente a una situación así. Él todavía tenía fuerzas para luchar pese a que su cuerpo y su falta de energía pedían con urgencia un descanso. Pero no había tiempo que perder, cada segundo que Alan permanecía con Ian podía ser crucial para perderlo un poco más o recuperarlo. Sentía la ardiente necesidad de explicarle a su hermano pequeño toda la verdad, de confesarle al fin que su cuerpo de cinco años debía tener los veinte y que si estaba vivo, si estaba ahí, no era precisamente gracias a los mimos de Lewis. Quería gritarle y plantarle en la cara la verdad, demostrarle que Ian era el enemigo y no ellos. Pero el corazón de Alan estaba cargado de amargura y no había entendimiento posible cuando era cierto, que de una manera indirecta, Christine se había mostrado distante con él.

-Por favor.- reiteró la mujer cerrando brevemente los ojos. A Harry se le antojó que su voz cada vez era más débil y que sufría algún que otro espasmo. Parecía que sufría en silencio una enfermedad que poco tenía que ver con la gran pérdida de energía. De hecho, él se sentía muy débil también, pero no sufría de la manera tan incondicional en la que Christine parecía hacerlo.- Marchaos. Necesito descansar.- Harry sintió una mano en el hombro y se giró para observar el rostro cansado de Remus, que le instaba con la cabeza para que salieran. Y no lo comprendió. No entendió porqué Lupin aceptaba cada una de las caprichosas peticiones de Christine sin exigir nada a cambio. Le enfureció que la mujer observara el ya avanzado amanecer por la ventana como si aquello fuese lo más interesante del mundo, le molestó que Lupin, plantado en la habitación sin entender lo que sucedía, fuese incapaz de gritarle para que despertara. Se apartó bruscamente de él, volvió a mirar a Christine, esta vez con frialdad y chasqueando la lengua salió por el resquicio de la puerta dando un portazo.

-Descansa un poco.- susurró Remus seriamente. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de honda comprensión, pero Christine no pareció darse cuenta de ello. Se agachó y depositó un beso en su frente con dulzura.- Prepararé un poco de café. Dumbledore iba a venir aquí e imagino que también lo harán algunos miembros de la Orden.- la mujer no respondió ni mostró ningún signo de haber escuchado ni una palabra. No obstante, Remus estaba seguro de que lo había oído y se marchó sigiloso, procurando cerrar la puerta al salir.

Christine sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba a pesar de que se encontraba sola. Sola. Una vez más. Quizás era que la luz del sol comenzaba a bañar su rostro, o quizás la calidez que emanaba la habitación, pero se sentía extrañamente reconfortada con esas muestras de arropamiento. Cerró los ojos. No quería ver lo que venía a continuación. Se quedaría con la imagen de la estrella brillando en contraste con el vidrio de la ventana grabado a fuego en su cabeza. Sorbió esos pensamientos que la alejaba de todo lo malo que la estaba rodeando e introdujo una mano entre su túnica. Sintió la sangre resbalar entre sus dedos y se estremeció. Le temblaba la barbilla y eso que no tenía frío. Pero sí miedo. Mucho miedo. Se obligó a que su cerebro dibujara buenos recuerdos y con la misma mano cubierta del escandaloso líquido rojizo comenzó a concentrar energía. Su cuerpo la engullía a la velocidad del pensamiento. Sentía su gorgoteo golpear en su interior pero costaba sanar sus heridas internas. Costaba más de lo que había imaginado. Se encogió sobre sí misma y tardó más de cuatro minutos en cerrar el peligro. Cuando retiró la mano, la sangre reseca todavía poblaba sus dedos. Se limpió con un pañuelo que tenía depositado en la mesita de noche y se quedó dormida casi al instante. Estaba salvada...por ahora. Pero había estado muy cerca.

Harry parecía pagar su frustración a base de vitalidad. No podía estarse quieto ni un solo instante. Estaba en la sala de estar, acompañado de Ginny, Ron, Troy, Heka y Hermione, pero la presencia confortadora de sus amigos no lograba tranquilizarlo. Podía ser un temperamento típico de los hombres o quizás que sus personalidades contrastaban, pero a diferencia de las chicas, tampoco Ron y Troy podían permanecer en aquel mutismo que se había generado desde que Harry les contara lo ocurrido. Lo había hecho en confianza, porque en realidad, eran los únicos que sabían la auténtica verdad. Harry sabía que Remus le habría contado lo ocurrido con detalles únicamente a Dumbledore. El hecho de que Alan hubiese cometido un asesinato no era un hecho que debiera expandirse.

-¿Pero porqué a él?- repitió Harry casi como un autómata. Había echado la pregunta al aire durante las dos horas que llevaban encerrados en la sala de estar- ¿Por qué precisamente a Pettrigrew?

-Seguramente porque Lewis quería provocarte.- dijo Ron. Era lo único razonable de aquella historia, lo único que explicaba el comportamiento del nuevo mago tenebroso. Observó a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo. La muchacha estaba pálida, como siempre que se mencionaba a su enemigo.

-No era ese el objetivo.- anunció una voz desde el resquicio de la puerta. Todos se giraron en aquella dirección. La figura de Anya parecía más tétrica y pálida que nunca. Llevaba el pelo mojado, que le chorreaba a través del rostro y del cuello, como si hubiese estado en algún lugar donde lloviese, pese a que el sol brillante de la mañana se burlaba de los sentimientos contradictorios que estaban sufriendo los habitantes de aquella casa. Los pómulos de las mejillas se le habían hundido en la piel, acrecentando su aspecto rudo y enfermizo y su túnica estaba arrugada y hecha jirones por ciertos costados. Lo único que destacaba en su espectral apariencia eran sus profundos ojos azules, que brillaban al contorno de los rayos matinales con insultante belleza.- Buscaba otra cosa...- añadió con la voz queda. Harry la había visto apenas unas horas atrás en las frías mazmorras de Azkaban, pero pensó que estaba distinta, que había perdido la entereza y la seguridad que había mostrado en aquella batalla.- ...buscaba encontrar el mal que habitaba en Alan...darle la oportunidad de la venganza...

-¿Venganza?- Troy alzó una ceja algo confuso.- Sinceramente, no lo entiendo.- los únicos que habían intuido las palabras de la muchacha con cierta claridad eran Harry y Ginny, cuyas ágiles mentes habían dado con la resolución nada más escuchar el tono sombrío con el que la chica se pronunciaba. A Harry le bastaba devolver a su mente la memoria de una Christine cargada de odio, deseando abalanzarse contra Pettrigrew...matarlo. Se miraron y por un escaso instante volvieron a concentrar en su intercambio aquella afinidad que los había unido durante los últimos años. Confusos y con el corazón palpitando de emoción, rompieron el contacto recordando que estaban separados. Se había roto la magia...y para Harry era la segunda vez.

-Peter Pettrigrew también entregó el paradero de la familia de Christine.- explicó el propio Harry reponiéndose.- La misma noche que murieron mis padres. Pero...eso era algo que Alan no sabía, algo que estaba fuera de sus límites. De hecho, aunque así fuera y lo hubiera descubierto...él cree que Lewis es Dani y eso rompe totalmente la cordura de esta historia.

-Ian Lewis le ha mentido.- confesó Anya reteniendo un suspiro. Se sentía vacía por dentro. Si ella lo hubiera sabido...si hubiese captado la manera en la que Lewis iba a acercarse a Alan, probablemente habría logrado detenerlo. Los habría puesto en sobre aviso, pero tanto ella como Orión habían decidido guardarse la verdad para ellos.- Y sólo hay una manera en la que ha podido hacerlo: a base de una especie de posesión telepática. Quizás, haya utilizado alguna poción, aunque hubiese necesitado algo...un objeto o algo así, pero conociéndole como le conozco, sé que ha podido conseguirlo.

-Las pesadillas...- recordó Harry angustiado. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Ahora lo comprendía. Aquellos despertares de Alan mirándoles de manera extraña, aquel resentimiento anidado en sus ojos, aquellos cambios de humor repentinos, a veces pareciendo tan niño, otras tan...distinto, como otra persona.- Alan tenía pesadillas a menudo y nunca quiso hablar de ello. Debimos insistir, debimos darle confianza...pero Christine...- se mordió el labio inferior. No era justo culpar a Christine de todo aquello, aunque era cierto que se había despreocupado o no se había percatado de lo que ocurría y eso en ella era tan extraño como que en aquellos momentos estuviese tumbada en la cama.-...está muy rara, no sé lo que le pasa.- Anya desvió la mirada y Ginny, apoyando la barbilla en el reposa brazos del sillón de manera ausente, se percató de ello.

-¡Maldito cerdo asqueroso!- expresó Ron golpeándose la palma de la mano con un puño.- Es un engendro endiabladamente retorcido.- Harry ya no le prestaba atención. Evocaba en su mente todas aquellas ocasiones en las que su hermano no le había parecido el mismo, en las que se había sorprendido de que le hablase con dureza. Siempre se había llevado bien con Alan, jamás se habían peleado, pero en los últimos meses el niño había cambiado y él no había sabido notarlo. No era cierto que Alan lo quisiera fuera de la casa, no era cierto que se burlara de sus sentimientos al romper las fotografías de Sirius o sus padres, no. En realidad, era Ian quien había actuado bajo aquella máscara inocente. Divide y vencerás, pensó con amargura y eso era lo que había hecho su peor enemigo. Se había introducido una vez más dentro del hoyo y había agujereado la única grieta que pendía de un hilo sus lazos familiares: el recordarse mentalmente que por sus venas no recorría la sangre de Christine ni de Lupin, así como recordarle a Remus que él no tenía ningún hijo.

-Ha jugado con su dolor...- comentó conmocionado. No le dolía lo que él estaba padeciendo, no ardía en odio porque su vida estuviese en manos de detener o no a Lewis, no. Lo que realmente acrecentaba la intensa ira y la tristeza que albergaba su corazón, era saber lo que Alan debía haber sufrido, lo que estaba sufriendo y lo que sin querer, estaba haciendo sufrir a los demás.- Lo confundió con esos sueños...con esas mentiras...le hizo ver su vida pasada y la manipuló a su antojo. Manchó el recuerdo de Dani tiznándolo de un odio y unas cenizas a Christine que jamás existieron.- se giró de manera furiosa hacia sus amigos, apretando los puños.- ¡Todo ha sido una mandita farsa!- Anya temblaba desde el umbral de la puerta, tan conmocionada o más si cabe por la escena que presenciaban sus ojos. Se sentía intrusa de una historia que ella misma se había encargado de rescribir, pero que no le pertenecía. Se sentía mendiga de sus visiones, de sus temores, de sus predicciones, mendiga porque sentía que estaba viviendo algo que no le pertenecía pero que había buscado ansiadamente desde siempre.- ¿Os dais cuenta? Se hace pasar por su padre porque en el corazón de Alan todavía permanecen los recuerdos de aquella muerte...de aquella noche. Porque no se pudieron borrar de un soplido. Alan solo quiere cariño y comprensión y la busca en el pasado, como yo he hecho, como todos hacemos alguna vez.

-Es repugnante.- Heka se frotó los brazos con las manos como si tuviera frío. Se acercó a Harry y fue un acto reflejo lo que la llevó a acariciarle los mechones que le caían por detrás de la nuca. No fue intencionado, pero se sintió mal al percibir la mirada de Ginny puesta sobre ella. Había olvidado las sensaciones que últimamente habían nacido entre Harry y ella, pero en aquel momento, hasta aquello sonaba banal y estúpido.- Es un acto atroz atormentar a un niño. Es...sencillamente despreciable.

-Es por su poder.- Harry parecía despertar de un largo letargo. De repente, todos los cabos sueltos se hilaban en su mente con retorcida ridiculez, como si siempre los hubiera tenido enfrente de las narices. Anya parecía abrir la luz entre aquella oscuridad a la que lo habían condenado sus dudas, sus miedos y su egoísmo.- Alan debe ser el arcángel más poderoso que exista y Lewis debe desear tenerlo como aliado. No le conviene para nada tenerlo en su contra si lo que pretende es extender una horda de terror a su alrededor.

-Exterminará a los muggles...- confesó Anya. Se sentía muy vulnerable apoyada en el marco de la puerta confesando hechos que debía haber explicado semanas atrás. Sintió la mirada de todos puesta en ella y notó cierto resentimiento, pero no de parte de Harry. Como sí, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, su límite de comprensión se extendiese más allá de todas esas fronteras de mentiras y enigmas que la habían rodeado desde su llegada.- Después...querrá acabar con un peligro mucho mayor, un peligro...que Lord Voldemort ya intuyó.

-Los arcángeles...- susurró Harry y por alguna razón, la miró intensamente.- Por eso estáis aquí. Tú puedes ver el futuro...sabías que esto sucedería y habéis sido enviados para detenerlo.- la miró intensamente esperando ver esa verdad en sus ojos, pero Anya bajó la cabeza y negó lentamente.

-No exactamente. Pero algo de razón tienes. Nuestra misión era evitar que Ian indujera a Alan al lado oscuro...evitar que él se convirtiera en un...mago tenebroso, destruyéndolo si es necesario, pero acatamos la misión en parte por nuestra propia conveniencia. Sabemos lo que es un mundo en el que los arcángeles están oprimidos y son exterminados y que no queremos que eso se repita...por eso, Harry, por eso tratamos de matar a Alan. Yo...yo sé que las formas de Orión no son siempre muy comprensibles, sé que no son muy humanas, pero tú no lo entiendes, no sabes lo horrible que es despertarse cada mañana sabiendo que vas de cabeza a un precipicio, que tienes entre tus manos una verdad, un secreto, una realidad que podría acabar con las personas que más te importan. Si el destino ha cruzado a Alan en nuestro camino, si ha querido que se convierta en lo que es...entonces no tenemos más remedio que matarlo.

-¡Pero no es culpa suya¡Y es solo un niño!

-Pero crecerá.- Anya se estremeció sin pretenderlo. Todavía no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, como si se avergonzara profundamente de lo que estaba diciendo.- Y cuando lo haga...será inalcanzable.

-Eso no soluciona el problema.- replicó Heka fríamente.- Sólo lo evade.- Anya sí tuvo fuerzas para fulminarla con la mirada, pero la chica no se amilanó.- Seguirá existiendo un Ian Lewis y con un propósito. Seguirán estando los arcángeles en peligro y el mundo mágico.

-No lo comprendes, Odria.- le espetó Anya con rudeza. Su mirada ahora era determinante y parecía mucho más alta y poderosa que cuando estaba encogida sobre sí misma.- No le tememos a Lewis. Tanto Orión, como Harry, como yo podemos matarlo...pero no ahora. No con Alan.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Ginny. Observaba melancólica el intercambio de palabras. Era la única cuya voz surgía cálida y afectuosa, cargada de sencillez. Estaba distinta, pensó que Harry al mirarla una vez más. Se veía más demacrada que nunca, pero a la vez le parecía ver resurgir un brillo de belleza que no había percibido con anterioridad. Se dio cuenta de que la miraba embelesado, perdido en sus pensamientos y describiendo perfectamente la curva de la ropa ancha que llevaba aquella mañana. Enrojeció solo de pensar en lo que surcaba su mente y se reprendió mentalmente por ello. Deseaba mantener su orgullo, pero le resultaba terriblemente difícil cuando cada vez que se separaban, más un sentimiento de unión hacia ella crecía en su interior. La deseaba incluso con más locura, con más irracionalidad. Le sorprendía la parsimonia y la sangre fría con la que Ginny parecía haberse tomado las cosas y también admiró y a la vez reprochó el hecho de que fuese la única capaz de comprender a Christine, como si las dos supiesen algo que ellos todavía no habían alcanzado a adivinar. Le sorprendió también descubrir que las palabras de Anya se habían endulzado cuando se refería a Christine, pese a que siempre parecía haber demostrado una irracional aversión hacia ella.

-Porque Lewis busca algo más de todo esto...algo que sólo Alan puede entregarle.- Anya habló enigmáticamente, pero Harry comprendió cuando Hermione formuló la pregunta que Anya había dicho demasiado y que tal vez por ello, cuando Orión volviese a verla se encargaría de hacérselo pagar. Sintió que le hervía la sangre por ello pero no dudó ni por un instante que, pese a que el arcángel no se encontraba en presencia de ellos, lo sabría. De alguna manera, lo descubriría.

La chica se dio la vuelta aunque no iba a cruzar el umbral y se despidió de ellos con una inclinación de cabeza. Harry sabía que a partir de entonces sus encuentros serían más limitados y mucho más vigilados y que tal vez, la próxima vez que se encontraran cara a cara, sería en bandos contrarios. Había visto en los ojos de Anya el deseo de ayudar a Alan a librarse de aquella oscuridad, pero debían de ser muy crueles los crímenes que había visto en sus visiones porque también había determinación cuando había hablado de detenerlo. Ya fuese dándole muerte o devolviéndolo a la realidad, Harry sabía que esa misión sí que la cumplirían tanto Anya como Orión y se miró las manos desolado, esperando que llegado el momento, él pudiese extraer el suficiente poder como para detenerlos. Cuando la luz que desprendía la desaparición de la chica dejó de deslumbrar la estancia, Troy comentó:

-Va a ser muy difícil rescatar a Alan de las fauces de un enemigo como Ian Lewis. Pero todavía va a ser más difícil rescatarlo de la de esos dos.

-Pero lo haremos.- respondió Harry con seguridad. Tenía una familia y le había costado muchísimo reunirla y no iba a permitir que nadie se la arrebatara, nada le importaba en la vida tanto como ello.

-¿Cómo?- suspiró Ron, algo desalentado.

-Con esperanza.- respondieron Harry y Ginny al unísono. Se miraron intensamente una vez más, pero en aquella ocasión, no rompieron el contacto.


	23. Congratulations, you got to believe

CAPÍTULO 23: CONGRATULATIONS, YOU GOT TO BELIEVE.

(ENHORABUENA, TÚ CONSEGUISTE CREER)

El día se había consumido bajo el cálido manto de la luz solar. Sin embargo, el crepúsculo cubrió el cielo sobre las ocho de la tarde. Parecía que los nubarrones se hubiesen cerrado en torno a aquel Londres contaminado de tristeza, apagando la luz. Como el interruptor de una habitación iluminando en una fría noche de invierno.

Se había tragado la esperanza de aquellos destellos dorados que habían querido acariciar el Valle de Godric, sumiéndoles en profundas reflexiones.

Christine no se había despertado. Remus había entrado en su habitación unas tres veces en todo el día, pero había sido incapaz de arrebatarla de aquel profundo sueño en el que parecía haber caído. No había visto la túnica manchada de sangre ni tampoco adivinado el sufrimiento en sus gestos forzosos, hundidos entre los sueños. Christine nunca dejaba huellas. Nada que la delatara. Era como una sombra sigilosa desplazándose entre la multitud.

Dumbledore no había necesitado hablar con ella para comprender el porqué de su comportamiento taciturno. A Remus le había temblado la voz al relatar los hechos y casi había suplicado el perdón del director por no haber encontrado a Alan a tiempo.

-En vano, Remus.- había dicho un Dumbledore sombrío.- Habría sido en vano. No lo habrías encontrado a menos que Ian Lewis lo hubiese querido.

La reunión de la Orden del Fénix había estado marcada por la tensión. La inesperada muerte de Pettrigrew había caído como un bálsamo de agua helada, congelando el odio que algunos le profesaban, intercambiándolo por desconcierto. Oficialmente, nadie conocía al sospechoso, porque Grint se había encargado de filtrar a la prensa la noticia de que había sido un arcángel.

-Hallamos una magia distinta interfiriendo en la maldición "Avada Kedavra" Después de estudiarla, llegamos a la conclusión de que indudablemente procedía de un arcángel. Quizás hayan pasado al bando de Lewis.

Harry había apagado el televisor con el canal mágico de mala gana. Grint lo había narrado con el pecho henchido de orgullo, como si hubiese descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo. El chico conocía el odio que el auror le profesaba y reconocía que él mismo se lo había labrado. Se había deleitado poniendo en duda la capacidad de Grint como dirigente del grupo auror y se había ganado a pulso a un enemigo poco conveniente. Pero entonces, con dieciséis años y el odio palpitando en su interior, le había resultado muy divertido arrastrarse por ese juego burlón que le hacía sentirse tan poderoso. Ahora Grint, sin comerlo ni beberlo, había dado con la clave de la muerte de Pettrigrew casi por accidente. Pero eso exponía a los demás arcángeles a un control innecesario. Ninguno de ellos se había pasado al bando enemigo ni se dejaría corromper por las tentadoras palabras de Lewis, ninguno, claro está, que hubiese llevado una existencia medianamente normal. Y ese, por desgracia, no era el caso de Alan.

Así que, intensamente preocupados por las malas noticias y por haberse visto por un momento bajo una amenazada que no habían podido paliar; los ánimos de la Orden estaban desparramados por el suelo. Sin lugar a dudas, coincidían con Grint en que algún arcángel se había aliado con Lewis y le había posibilitado el acceso a Azkaban, lanzando un claro mensaje de desafío hacia Harry, que todos esperaban que éste respondiera. Ninguno, obviamente, reparó en la ausencia de Alan en la casa de los Lupin. Ninguno pensó, ni por un momento, que un niño de cinco años hubiese sido capaz de semejante atrocidad. Interpretaron el comportamiento de Christine a su orgullo herido, incapaces de acertar en comprenderla.

Anya no se había movido de la casa. Harry sentía su presencia en el jardín, pero no quería hablar con ella. Le parecía que por aquel día ya había tenido suficientes malas noticias, porque de una cosa estaba seguro, el repertorio de Anya contenía muchas más. La había dejado deambular por el bordillo de la piscina y el césped, pasear en soledad y observar la caída de la tarde, dando paso al manto de tinieblas. Ni siquiera se apiadó de ella cuando un relámpago cruzó el cielo y comenzó a llover. Intuía que la chica se estaba empapando, intuía sus temblores bajo el frío Noviembre, pero no se atrevió a dejarse guiar ni por sus pasos, ni por su energía.

El plenilunio estaba cerca. Anya sentía la nitidez de la luz de la luna abriéndose camino entre las estorbosas nubes. Le gustaba aquella batalla campal que mantenía por dejarse contemplar, por dejar que otros pudieran admirar su belleza. Porque la luna era orgullosa, así se lo había explicado Michaela en una de sus lecciones. La dama blanca. Así le gustaba denominarla.

Encerrada durante años entre pasadizos secretos y casuchas derruidas a las afueras de la ciudad, Anya nunca había tenido mucho tiempo de contemplar el cielo. A menudo, cuando se encontraba en el corazón de aquellos subterráneos, sentía que se ahogaba, que no resistiría mucho más el no salir a la superficie y sentir que estaba viva, como si su magia chocara con el aire enrarecido de aquellas frías paredes. Como si fuera una criatura distinta al resto, con una magia especial que necesitaba salir a campo abierto.

Por eso, pese a que su túnica todavía raída se adhería a su piel, empapada, se mantenía de pie entre aquella explanada que le daba la oportunidad de beber los conocimientos que poseían aquellas fuerzas de la naturaleza. Era un arcángel y como tal, no podía evitar sentirse receptiva hacia las cosas bellas. Los elementos vástagos y a su vez finos, de la madre naturaleza.

-Rememorar las cosas no permitirá aflojar el nudo de la verdad. Son como son y no hay manera de neutralizarlas. Es muy tarde para rectificar errores.- Anya no se dio la vuelta. Por una milésima de segundos había pensado que sería Harry quien la rescatara de aquella soledad, pero era una voz cargada de dureza, pero a la vez de candidez la que se colocó a su lado y dirigió una mirada hacia el cielo.

-No ha habido errores en mi vida.- comentó, exhausta.- Simplemente, no he vivido...no he podido vivir cuando me negaba una y otra vez a aceptar la verdad. Cuando me despertaba por la mañana y tomaba mis muñecas de trapo, a las que ponía los nombres de los seres queridos que perdía por el camino e imaginaba que ellos todavía seguían conmigo. Nadie trató de detenerme. Ni siquiera Orión.

-Vivir en una mentira a veces es bueno...pero a la larga es como no haber vivido.- Anya sonrió imperceptiblemente y miró a Ginny. También ella la notaba distinta, con mucha más claridad que Harry.

-Una vez Orión me llevó a ver una película que se llamaba...- forzó su mente al recuerdo.-..."La vida es bella". Trataba sobre un hombre que había perdido a su mujer y solo le quedaba su hijo.- por alguna razón, Anya sentía un nudo intenso a la altura del estómago. Era como estar narrando su propia historia.- Estaban en medio de una guerra y a ellos los llevaron a un campo de refugiados. El hombre, sin embargo, hacía el horror de su vida maravilloso. Sabía que su mujer no regresaría, sabía que acabarían por morir, pero no cesaba en su empeño de, pasase lo que pasase, mostrarle a su hijo una utopía que no existía. Incluso, cuando ambos estaban a punto de morir, el hombre, al que todos tomaban por loco por fingir algo que no era real, se las arregló para que el niño pensase que aquello formaba parte de un juego, que disfrutaría con ello.- Ginny realizó una curiosa mueca con los hoyuelos de las mejillas, como si en su mente se dibujasen esos acontecimientos con claridad. Su familia siempre había vivido bajo la influencia mágica y no sabía mucho de los muggles, pero había entendido la historia a la perfección. Tenía un significado especial.

-Es cruelmente hermoso. Me parece que viviste algo similar. ¿Cierto?

-Sí, pero ahora siento como si de golpe me hubiesen arrancado mi...- dudó y se sintió avergonzada por lo que iba a decir. No solía expresar sus sentimientos tan a la ligera y mucho menos con alguien como Ginny, con la que no había intercambiado más que alguna que otra palabra.

-...inocencia.- la ayudó la chica, asintiendo. Todavía no había apartado la mirada del cielo. Lo encontraba extrañamente hermoso bajo la neblina de la lluvia. Se estaba mojando, como su acompañante, pero la insignificante fuerza de la lluvia no parecía paliar su espíritu dormido. Estaba como...en paz y eso que tenía miles de motivos como para no estarlo. Anya se ruborizó y apartó la vista.

-Es curioso que precisamente tú veas en mí algo de inocencia. Es como si de repente te hubieses vuelto más receptiva.- Ginny sonrió nuevamente.

-Tal vez lo haya hecho. O tal vez, por fin se haya despertado en mí la esperanza que todos dicen que tengo.

-Y sin embargo,- tanteó Anya observando de reojo como Ginny jugueteaba con los pliegues de su túnica.- no parece que hayas decidido reponer tu vínculo con Harry.

-No lo he hecho.- aceptó Ginny. De pronto, su rostro se había cubierto por una súbita seriedad. Anya no quería romper aquella conversación que parecía llevarla directa hacia respuestas y se arrepintió en seguida de haber preguntado aquello. Pero Ginny no parecía enfadada.- Harry y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Hemos sufrido, hemos sido felices y ahora hemos llegado a un punto intermedio entre todo esto. Yo no puedo aceptar ciertas cosas solo porque lo quiera y él no puede estar a mi lado mientras yo le siga cuestionando hechos de los que no puede prescindir.- suspiró.- Ahora más que nunca, si está a mi lado, quiero que sea porque es consciente de que no puedo jugármela cada vez que aparezca una nueva amenaza, de que precisamente por ser un atisbo de esperanza no puedo sucumbir ante las sombras que amenazan sus ojos en cada fuego de batalla. Lucharé, pelearé, pero en esta ocasión, no moriré...no puedo.

-Entiendo.- murmuró Anya. Estaba ligeramente sorprendida. La Ginny que ella conocía, la que había visto, no se asemejaba en nada a aquella que tenía enfrente. Ginny se materializaba fuerte, segura de sí misma, incluso aterradora cuando se enfrentaba a sus enemigos. No le importaba morir mientras siguiera la causa en la que todavía creía. Quizás, a aquella Ginny que tenía delante y que había comenzado a mutar a esa mujer exigente, algo más fría y segura, necesitase del último golpe de efecto para llegar a ser la del futuro que ella conocía.- Has cambiado mucho...- la mujer la miró a la cara por primera vez. En sus facciones se denotaba el cansancio.

-No puedo seguir matando mi personalidad, Anya y estar junto a Harry en estos momentos significa eso. Morir un poco cada día. Hay cosas que considero demasiado importantes como para perder pero a él parece no importarle. Tiene que elegir entre su orgullo, sus ansias de sentirse un héroe o yo. Aunque a veces, tanto uno como otro fracasamos en nuestro intento de mantenernos alejados. Es fuerte nuestro vínculo.- Anya desvió la cabeza ligeramente. Se sentía abrumada por la culpa. Podía decirle a Ginny lo que pasaría en el futuro y romper así su obstinado pensamiento. O podía decírselo a Harry. De cualquier manera, las cosas cambiarían. Confesárselo, significaría que ellos aprovecharan al máximo sus instantes porque lo que ella había visto les iba a negar a todos una paz a la que se aferraban con uñas y dientes, una paz, que precisamente había sido rota la noche anterior. Pero ello implicaría violar las leyes básicas de sus juramentos.

-Haz lo que creas conveniente, Ginny.- dijo con cierta hosquedad.- Pero no lo pierdas antes de tiempo.

-Me da la impresión de que lo perdí antes incluso de conocerlo.- confesó con pesar. Se sentía bien hablando con Anya, comprendiéndola, sabiendo exactamente como se sentía la parte de su ser que ella había querido desvelar.- Lo perdí cuando el destino lo puso en el camino de Lord Voldemort. Lo perdí cuando se vio obligado a cumplir esa profecía porque eso lo llevó a las garras del poder, de la oscuridad, del Salvador...y a esa parte de sí mismo no puedo acceder.

-Harry es muy especial...- comentó Anya embelesada. Se había perdido entre las luces que contrastaban el cielo relampagueante. Eran crueles y a la vez muy bellas. Ginny no se sintió celosa. A pesar de los comentarios que Heka había dejado caer en ciertas ocasiones, no intuía que la chica estuviese enamorada de Harry, no. Era otro tipo de sentimiento, como añoranza, como algo idílico, como admiración.

-No debería sentirme celosa por tus palabras.- dijo.- pero sí de lo mucho que pareces ver en él. Ojalá pudiera mirarlo de la misma forma en estos momentos. ¿Por qué esos sentimientos?

-Se parece a Orión.- respondió Anya simplemente, como si eso lo aclarara todo.- O a una parte de él al menos.

-De la que tú te enamoraste.- Anya retrocedió de inmediato y la observó intensamente, con perspicacia, entornando los ojos para traspasar su mirada a través de la lluvia. Ginny suspiró, pero sonrió divertida.

-A estas alturas, todos deberían haberse dado cuenta. No le miras como a un hermano.- le dio la espalda y caminó dos o tres pasos hasta un charco enorme que se había formado en medio del jardín. Se contempló en las aguas turbulentas.- No encuentro ese parecido que resaltas...sin embargo, imagino que Orión ha cambiado. Y a pesar de que todos parecen verle como una persona cruel y sin escrúpulos, hay algo en él que encuentro...turbador...- soltó una risita breve por lo misteriosas que habían sonado sus palabras y añadió:- Veo algo bueno en su interior. Algo que me gusta.- Anya no la siguió hasta el charco, pero sonrió desde la distancia.

-Debería ser yo la que sintiera celos ahora.- se desprendió de la capa que le cubría la túnica y que estaba totalmente empapada y la arrojó al suelo sin miramientos. Sus ropas eran tan oscuras como ella.- Pero sé qué es exactamente lo que te atrae de Orión.- Ginny se dio la vuelta para mirarla interrogativamente. Incluso desde la distancia percibió su ironía.- Se parece a Harry.- terminó y aquello sonó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ginny volvió a darle la espalda. Se tomó a broma su comentario.- De todas formas, tú no deberías ser la persona que adivinara primero la verdad. No obstante, poco importa ahora. De una manera u otra, las cosas acabarán por descubrirse.

-Es muy obvio.- repitió Ginny ausente. Parecía muy concentrada en su reflejo del charco, cambiando posturas una y otra vez.

-Se me escapó delante de Harry y el profesor Lupin. Pero estaban lo suficiente nerviosos como para no notarlo.

-Deberías tener cuidado, entonces.- comentó Ginny. Frunció el ceño ligeramente como si hubiese encontrado algo irregular.

-Tú también.- susurró Anya despacio. Había tardado unos instantes en responder. Ginny se quedó paralizada durante un momento. No podía referirse...- Y por eso, solo por eso, he podido entenderte.

-Sin embargo.- comentó Ginny sombría.- No sabes lo que es.- Anya pareció sonreír y bajó la cabeza. Se retorció las manos pesarosa.

-No...no...pero me gustaría saberlo.- aunque inmediatamente, su entereza la devolvió a la realidad.- Es algo que no nació para mí. Mi misión es otra...y debo consagrarme a ella.

-¿Por qué?- se limitó a preguntar Ginny. Todavía estaba confusa y nerviosa.

-Porque muchos murieron para que pudiera llevarla a cabo.

-No obstante, morir ahora también es una posibilidad y no sería agradable que fuese a manos de alguien como Harry, que te inspira tantos sentimientos distintos.- se quedó callada unos segundos y añadió:- Me gustaría saber cómo lo has adivinado.

-Es muy obvio.- comentó Anya con sencillez. Ginny sonrió por enésima vez. Aquello comenzaba a asemejarse a una conversación de besugos, pero que estaba cargada de información.- Aunque para mí habría resultado terriblemente insignificante averiguarlo.

-Por tu poder...- asintió Ginny. Anya no le contestó. No era por eso, pero no podía decírselo. No todavía.- ¿Guardarás el secreto?- Anya entornó los ojos.

-Lo guardaré.

-Te lo agradezco.- Ginny se enderezó, se desperezó como si acabase de despertar y movió la cabeza para expulsarse el agua del pelo.- Me ha encantado hablar contigo. Nos veremos por ahí.

-Ginny.- la llamó Anya antes de que ésta se marchara, aunque no se giró para mirarla.- Hay poca gente en el mundo capaz de llegar hasta el interior de Orión, muy poca. Incluso los más sabios y poderosos han caído rendidos frente a su pared de frío acero. Sin embargo...yo creo en él. Yo confío en él. Y tú, de alguna manera, de entre todas esas personas, has logrado intuirlo sin necesidad de una magia particular.- hizo una breve pausa.- Ayúdalo. Si lo haces...es posible que no tengas que ver a Harry matando esa parte de ti misma que cada vez ahoga más el Salvador.- Ginny se había detenido, próxima a la piscina. Volvió a mirar su reflejo.

-Yo tengo fe...¿la tienes tú?

-Mucha fe.- asintió Anya con el corazón en un puño.- Me enseñaron a tenerla. ¿De dónde viene la tuya?- Ginny cerró los ojos amargamente.

-Antes no lo sabía. Ahora sí.- resopló, visiblemente agotada.- Vas a tener que explicarnos muchas cosas si quieres llegar a nuestro interior, Anya. Está muy quemado por dentro. No todo el mundo verá lo mismo que yo veo. Y eso incluye a Harry, a Christine, a Remus...incluye a todas esas personas que por alguna razón influyen en ti. ¿Enfundarás a tu espada en su contra? ¿Las...matarás?- Anya suspiró y desvió la mirada.- Lo imaginaba.- la chica comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la casa.

-Ginny. ¿Lo harías tú? ¿Lo harías si...si con eso acabas con algo que pusiera en peligro la vida de Harry, la de tu familia, aunque eso significase cometer quizás una terrible injusticia? Dime, ¿lo harías?- Ginny se detuvo y pensó un instante en lo que ocultaba. Cerró los ojos y tentativamente se alejó. Sus pies chapoteaban en el suelo cuando su figura se atragantó con la oscuridad de la noche. Tampoco había sido capaz de responder.

Anya se giró de nuevo hacia el cielo. Dejó de llover, pero el rocío todavía se balanceaba entre las hojas de los árboles. El suelo estaba empapado, casi tanto como su alma. Las nubes parecían abrirse camino, pero el sol no regresó de aquel viaje de ida y vuelta, no por esa noche. La dama blanca se materializó con claridad ante sus ojos. Era hermosa y radiante.

-Parece mentira que algo tan bello pueda ser fruto de una condena.- comentó una voz a sus espaldas. Anya se giró bruscamente. La figura de Lupin se iluminaba por la luz que emergía de la casa.- La puerta estaba abierta.- comentó como toda explicación. Probablemente, Ginny había olvidado cerrarla.- ¿Qué observabas con tanta devoción?- inquirió con curiosidad.

-Pensaba...en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Me gusta la luna, eso es todo. Me mantiene en calma.

-Comprendo.- dijo Lupin colocándose a su derecha y alzando la cabeza hacia el satélite.- ¿Sabes? A mí también.- Anya alzó las cejas escéptica, pero entonces Remus soltó una pequeña carcajada y añadió:- Sí, sé lo que estás pensando, no es muy normal en un licántropo. Debería temerla...y en cierta forma, es así. Pero también la admiro. Es como si formara parte de mí.

-Es una forma de definirlo.- suspiró la chica. Aquel momento le hacía sentirse como en casa. El profesor Lupin era sabio y comprensivo, su voz acariciadora le susurraba con tanta dulzura que se le hacía fácil compararlo con su padre. Le gustaba hacerlo, aunque inconscientemente. Lo echaba de menos, terriblemente de menos, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que lo pronunciaba en voz alta.- Echo de menos a mi padre...

-Lo imagino.- Lupin se puso en su lugar por un momento. Había percibido mucho dolor en aquellas palabras. Mucha melancolía y soledad.- ¿Y a tu madre? ¿No echas de menos a tu madre?- Anya apartó la cabeza bruscamente.

-Apenas la conocí- gruñó algo molesta. Pero logró reponerse. No obstante, Remus percibió el cambio de su voz.- Tenía cuatro años cuando murió.

-Pero puedes recordarla con nitidez.- adivinó Lupin. A Anya le inquietó el hecho de que pudiera leer sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad.- No voy a preguntarte porqué pareces resentida.

-Me falló.- respondió Anya simplemente. No sabía porqué había confesado aquello. Tal vez, porque nunca se había atrevido a hablarlo con su padre con tanta claridad y hacerlo con Lupin le parecía que se quitaba el mismo peso de encima.- Me prometió que volvería...pero nunca lo hizo.- Remus retuvo la respiración y solo se atrevió a exhalar el aire cuando comprobó que la expresión del rostro de la chica parecía ser tan frío como de costumbre.

-Puede que no la comprendieras bien. O puede quizás, que una niña de cuatro años no sea capaz de entender la mente de una persona adulta. ¿Entienden todos a tu alrededor como te comportas? ¿Lo entiendo yo? ¿Harry? Y sin embargo, pienso que tienes motivos para actuar como lo haces. No los comparto, pero alcanzo a adivinar eso.- Anya no supo qué responder, pero su interior luchaba por no dar su brazo a torcer. Remus había abierto viejas heridas.

-Debería matarme.- comentó miserablemente.- Antes de que yo lo haga con su hijo.

-Pero no es mi hijo.- dijo Lupin.- Vosotros mismos os encargasteis de recordármelo.- Anya se mordió el labio inferior arrepentida.- No sé cuáles son vuestras costumbres ni me interesan, pero aquí no actuamos así. No solemos caminar por la calle eliminando a aquellos que suponen un problema en nuestras vidas. Podemos tratar de ayudarles, por ejemplo.- Remus sonrió sinceramente y Anya sintió por primera vez desde que había llegado a Londres que recuperaba una parte de su padre.- Además, no estoy tan loco como para enfrentarme a un arcángel. Acabaría hecho pedazos.

-Debería matarme.- reiteró Anya. Le palpitaba el corazón con angustia.- Porque yo no dudaré en clavar a Démeter en el pecho de su hijo.- Remus observó de reojo la imponente espada de la chica.

-¿Por qué llamas Démeter a tu espada?- Anya extrajo la letal arma legendaria y acarició el filo con una frialdad inhumana. No había sentimientos en su barrera de acero. Pero sí una dulzura mezclada con esa dureza característica, tanto, que parecía chocante.

-Por la leyenda de Démeter y Perséfone.

-¿Qué dice esa leyenda?- quiso saber Remus. Anya parpadeó sin mostrar ningún sentimiento al hablar.

-Perséfone era la hija de Démeter y fue secuestrada por Hades, que se la llevó al infierno. Démeter, desesperada, buscó a su hija hasta las entrañas de la tierra y lloró por ella. Es lo que habría querido de mi madre, que hubiese luchado por estar siempre conmigo.- hizo una pausa para respirar hondo.- Es lo que no le perdono.- Lupin observó el firmamento con fijeza.

-Es una bonita leyenda, pero no es real. Como tampoco lo es el odio que dices sentir por tu madre.- sonrió en parte conmovido.- En el fondo, eso sólo demuestra lo mucho que la sigues queriendo.

-Miente.- se limitó a decir la chica, pero Remus volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente.

-No, no lo hago. Y en tu fuero interno estás de acuerdo conmigo. Sabes, que tu supuesto odio solo es una manera de llevar mejor la pérdida de tu madre, de la persona a la que más querías en este mundo. Te sientes mejor contigo misma ahogando tus sentimientos con una llama que mantienes viva, que te hace permanecer en una inquietante paz.- Se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta.- En el fondo, honras la memoria de tu madre al haberle puesto ese nombre. Ella lucha a través de ti cuando desenvainas a Démeter.- se abrigó entre su capa y añadió:- Es un nombre muy bonito.

-Señor.- lo llamó Anya inquieta, antes de que él se alejara. Remus se detuvo a la espera. Le parecía sentir emociones resquebrajando la dureza del corazón de la chica.- ¿Por qué me deja marchar? Usted sabe que no le atacaré si decide apuntarme con su varita.- Lupin sopesó por un momento la respuesta.

-¿Y por qué no habrías de hacerlo?- contrarrestó. Anya luchó por controlar sus emociones pero le fue incapaz detener a sus propias palabras.

-Porque usted me recuerda a mi padre...

El Ministerio de Magia era un hervidero de rumores. El diario el Profeta había publicado unos cuantos artículos sobre la incompetencia de los aurores en Gran Bretaña y la ineficacia de Harry Potter como arcángel. Rita Skeeter, rememorando antiguos odios, había hecho referencia a que a Harry le importaba un comino el mundo mágico y que no era tan poderoso como había dejado entrever, puesto que no había logrado detener a Lewis y los mortífagos. A esas alturas, toda la comunidad mágica conocía el hecho de que el antiguo servidor de Lord Voldemort estaba siguiendo sus pasos y que era el responsable directo de la muerte de los cardenales y en consecuencia, de la inquietud de los muggles.

Aquella mañana, un día y pico después del asalto a Azkaban, la muerte de Pettrigrew y la fuga en masa de antiguos mortífagos; Amelia Bones había reunido en su despacho a Harry, Christine, Dumbledore y Thomas Grint, que había insistido mucho en asistir.

Encontró al director seriamente preocupado, a la profesora visiblemente pálida y esbelta y a Harry con un semblante frío e inexpresivo. No le agradó el cambio.

-Sólo pudo ser un arcángel...-comentó algo desesperada. Sabía que rozar aquellas suposiciones de Grint no agradaría ni a Harry ni a Christine, pero ella misma se las había planteado. Sino había sido un arcángel...¿quién más podría generar esa cantidad de energía? Y estaba la muerte de Pettrigrew...lo habían comprobado y la energía, efectivamente, era la de un arcángel. Harry, que estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana, se mordió el labio inferior.- Quizás ese chico tan raro...Orión...- probó la ministra.- Harry parpadeó inquieto. Le caía realmente mal Orión. Cada día más. Pero no podía permitir que se llevara la culpa por un crimen que no había cometido. Cerró los ojos con violencia y sacudió la cabeza. Aquello sólo le traía malos recuerdos. Sentía, que si condenaba a Orión a cumplir aquel delito siendo inocente, estaría condenando a Sirius por segunda vez. Pero tampoco podía delatar a Alan. Era su hermano...un niño pequeño.

-¿Por qué dudas, Potter?- gruñó Grint. Estaba recostado, con los brazos cruzados, sobre una de las columnas del despacho. Harry se dio la vuelta y observó a Christine por el rabillo del ojo. Le pareció sentir sus fuerzas sucumbiendo a aquel interrogatorio. Ellos tenían la verdad entre sus manos, pero...no podía desvelarla. Miró a su vez a Dumbledore. No sabía si el director estaba dispuesto a respaldarlos en su mentira. Sabía que odiaba mentir.

-No fue Orión.- expresó con frialdad y volvió a mirar por la ventana. El cielo que mostraba el hechizo de los magos climatólogos era un aciago día, nebuloso.

-No podemos hacer como que no ha pasado nada.- sentenció Madam Bones con algo de dureza. Volvía a ser la mujer entera que había dirigido a la victoria a la comunidad mágica en tiempos de Lord Voldemort. Era una persona justa y quería hacer las cosas bien, pero no se andaría con rodeos.- No sólo la prensa está desacreditando mi manera de trabajar, sino que no pienso dejar a un criminal suelto por ahí, aunque el cadáver lleve el sello de Pettrigrew.- Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo y sintió que la angustia se apoderaba de su ser.

-Tranquilízate, Amelia.- pidió el director. Harry sabía que lo estaba observando porque sentía su mirada clavada en la nuca. Buscaba ganar algo de tiempo, pero ni siquiera Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a dejar que Orión cargase con la responsabilidad de aquel crimen.

-Detendré a ese arcángel y se le juzgará.- dijo Grint. Parecía que se adjudicaba toda la autoridad pese a que no había recibido la aprobación de la Ministra. Pero sentía un insultante regocijo porque notaba que Potter no deseaba entregar a aquel muchacho.

-No fue Orión.- repitió con una inusitada calma, que sorprendió a la mismísima Christine. Vio en sus ojos el temor de que fuera a revelar la verdad, pero con un gesto de cabeza, Harry la tranquilizó.- Él no pudo haber sido porque fue mi poder quién se estrelló en Peter Pettrigrew.- Christine sintió que se apagaban las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Había salvado a un hijo...pero estaba condenando al otro. No entendía, no podía comprender porqué Harry cargaba con la culpa de un asesinato que no llevaba su nombre. Le resultaba increíble que defendiese a fe ciega a Orión, cuando éste había tratado de matarlo.

-¿Qué?- Madam Bones también se había quedado sin habla. Miró a Grint que se retorcía de gozo con aquella información y tuvo que apoyarse en su escritorio para asimilar esa confesión.- Pero...¿por qué?- Harry no pudo reprimir el impulso de observar a Dumbledore. El director no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Sonrió. Sabía que Dumbledore había adivinado sus intenciones. No parecía haber nada en el mundo que él no previera. En Christine, en cambio, encontró decepción.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó, pese a que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Tal vez por eso, su voz sonó sin expresión alguna, como indiferente.- Me dejé arrastrar por el odio.- tratando de inventar una buena historia sin cables sueltos, Harry se paseó por la habitación mirando hacia el techo y gesticulando con las manos.- Me encontré con Lewis en el interior de Azkaban, cercanos a la celda de Pettigrew y reavivó en mí recuerdos muy dolorosos. Me arrepentí casi al instante de haberle quitado una vida que yo mismo le salvé, aunque después de ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se hallaba...creo que le hice un favor. Él mismo me pidió que lo matara hace cinco años, cuando fue condenado a prisión.

-¿Y la barrera?- inquirió la Ministra, visiblemente conmocionada.

-Yo la cree. No deseaba ser molestado.

-¡Escaparon muchos mortífagos por tu culpa, niñato!- le espetó Grint. Pero no parecía furioso, había un tono desenfadado en su voz, como esperando la sentencia de Madam Bones. Harry se volvió hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo los atrapé. Yo era la única persona que tenía derecho a dejarlos escapar.

-¡Maldito engreído...!

-¡Silencio!- ordenó la Ministra. Parecía furiosa. Era demasiada información por asimilar. Pero cuando fijó sus ojos en los esmeralda de Harry, se sintió vacía y abatida, de pronto. Suspiró cansada y se restregó los ojos.- Me resulta humillante lo que hiciste, Harry. Impropio de un futuro auror y...de un ser humano. No obstante, no quisiste un favor por librarnos de la amenaza del-qué-no-debe-ser-nombrado, así que...así pago mi deuda. Te concedo la libertad. Sólo por esta vez.- Harry vio un brillo determinante en sus pupilas y supo que era verdad.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Amelia!- protestó Grint de inmediato. Le latía la vena del cuello. Sin embargo, bastó una sola mirada de la Ministra para silenciarlo.

-Yo tengo la autoridad aquí, Thomas y es mi decisión. Te prohíbo tajantemente filtrar esta información al exterior. ¿Queda claro?- Grint miró con odio a Harry y se dio la vuelta, caminando con brusquedad hacia la puerta. Salió y cerró de un portazo. Harry no se atrevió a volver a observar a Madam Bones. Sentía que el hecho de haberla decepcionado pesaba más sobre su cabeza que la mentira que acababa de contar. Recostó la frente contra el cristal frío y se sintió perdido, atrapado en una oscuridad impropia en él. Todavía, cuando segundos después levantó la cabeza del cristal, notó la presencia de Christine observándole sin reparo. Agradecimiento y tristeza se mezclaban en su corazón difuso.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- murmuró Christine con calma, depositando el bolso encima de la mesa, una vez llegados al Valle de Godric. La casa se mantenía en un absoluto silencio. Harry pensó con amargura en que unos días atrás habría estado atestada de juguetes y que Alan habría aparecido envuelto en una columna de luz blanca, a recibirlos. Se sintió exhausto, mucho más que cuando respiraba el aire enrarecido del despacho de Amelia Bones. No se atrevió a darse la vuelta ni hacia Christine ni hacia Dumbledore, que permanecía en un discreto silencio. Lupin, que se había quedado en la casa, salió del comedor con aire sombrío y observó a Harry desde el resquicio de la puerta.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- quiso saber.

-¿Por qué?- insistió Christine. Parecía que le costaba un esfuerzo terrible cada palabra que salía de su garganta. No parecía enfadada, más bien, desalentada.

-Porque de lo contrario...habrían acabado llegando a Alan.- respondió resentido. Detestaba admitir su debilidad y más ante Christine, aunque sospechaba que a ella no le importaba, siempre y cuando fuera lejos del campo de batalla. Pero se sentía avergonzado de aquella debilidad, que iba matando poco a poco la personalidad del Salvador, la que él quería conservar.

-O a Orión.- completó el director. No se había movido ni un ápice del vestíbulo, como si pensase que penetrar en aquella casa podría dañarlo como había dañado a cada uno de sus inquilinos. Miró a Harry intensamente.- Podías haber dejado que ese muchacho cargara con las culpas. Nadie habría dudado de tu palabra y se habrían conformado con la versión del Ministerio. Después de todo, a nadie le agrada su presencia.

-No me gusta Orión.- confesó Harry con frialdad.- Pero a Anya le habría hecho mucho daño...

-¿Por qué esa preocupación por ella?- inquirió Christine, alzando una ceja. Harry les narró escuetamente lo que la muchacha les había revelado el día anterior, pero no entró en detalles. Le parecía que era violar la sinceridad de su amiga.- No obstante,- continuó Christine.- Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo. ¿O es que tenías la seguridad de que Amelia Bones no iba a enviarte a Azkaban?

-No la tenía.- reconoció Harry, pero no añadió nada más.

-¿Entonces porqué?- insistió Christine. Harry, cuyo rostro se mantenía oculto entre las sombras que proyectaba el largo recibidor, tardó unos instantes en dar pie a su verdadero motivo.

-Pensaba que...si lo hacía...si dejaba que Orión se tragase las culpas...estaría condenando a Sirius por segunda vez.- movió la cabeza de un extremo a otro tratando de borrar sus vástagos sentimientos.- ¡Maldita sea, todo sería más sencillo si no tuviera el apellido Black!- Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más. El fantasma de Sirius no se había mencionado en la casa durante los últimos cinco años y sin embargo, como removido por un cucharón gigante, había vuelto a caer entre sus recuerdos una y otra vez en pocas semanas, como si se negara a desaparecer. Sus fotografías, sus recortes de prensa, su nombre...su apellido, todo reavivaba los sentimientos que Harry había asegurado bajo llave y los devolvía a la superficie. Intensamente más fuertes.

-Tal vez no lo tenga.- comentó Lupin. Se había acercado a Harry y le colocó una mano en el hombro. El chico lo miró confusamente.- Estabas tan preocupado por Christine aquel día que no te diste cuenta de que Anya habló de sus padres y de los de Orión como personas diferentes. Nunca mencionó que fuesen hermanos.- Harry iba a protestar pero calló al comprender que Remus tenía razón. Forzó su mente al recuerdo y se topó con la verdad sobre sus ojos. Era cierto. Recordaba que la casa había puesto muy nerviosa a Anya, tanto, como para cometer el error de revelar más de lo que debía. Y vio la luz. Los hilos in entendibles que pululaban por su cabeza se unieron sintéticamente al comprender aquello. El odio de Orión cada vez que los veía hablar, su frenético seguimiento como si se tratase de un guarda jurado. Orión estaba celoso. Celoso de él porque había logrado la amistad de Anya...una amistad que él estaba perdiendo y quien sabe si algo más.

-Entonces...- Lupin sonrió.

-Uno de los dos ha mentido sobre el apellido Black. O tal vez los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero porqué lo harían?- preguntó Harry desesperado. De pronto, se sentía furioso. Aquellos dos chicos habían jugado con sus sentimientos, habían jugado con algo muy sagrado para ellos, algo que para él significaba una parte de lo que era, de cómo se comportaba, de lo que fue. Habían jugado con sus sentimientos acerca de Sirius.

-Quizás, para captar vuestra atención. O tu atención en este caso.- dedujo Dumbledore. Lupin asintió con la cabeza como dándole la razón. El director había vuelto a acertar. Probablemente, todo aquel comportamiento, todo aquel juego de palabras, de miradas, de acertijos...no eran más que una clara indirecta hacia él para que se centrara en ellos, para introducirse...

-Y caímos en picado.- sentenció Christine.- De inmediato captaron mi atención y fue cuando le pedí a Harry que se centrara en la muchacha, pues me parecía la más vulnerable. Nos han estado tomando el pelo desde el principio.

-Oh, no lo creo.- sonrió Remus lacónicamente.- Me parece que, sin pretenderlo, cayeron en su propia trampa. Anya ha sido sincera en todo lo que ha hecho y lo sigue siendo. Eso incluye la aversión que parece tenerte Christine, porque te la tiene.- la mujer desvió la mirada. Jamás le había importado la manera en la que Anya la taladraba con la mirada en sus clases. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, trataba de no acudir, pero en las que estaba presente, su desdén era tan fuerte que Christine a veces había tenido que controlarse para no gritarle en medio de la clase, pues lo sentía avivado.

-Entonces, ¿el odio que Orión siente hacia mí también es sincero? ¿Eso no es una farsa?- quiso saber Harry.

-No, no parece serlo.- comentó el director, hundido en sus cavilaciones.- Me temo, que ellos mismos están luchando contra sus impulsos porque necesitan permanecer a vuestro lado para frecuentar...sus objetivos, pero al mismo tiempo, no parecen soportarlo.

-Alan.- concluyó Christine pesarosa. Remus y Harry la observaron con detenimiento. Había hablado sin expresión alguna, de una manera gélida y desentonada.- Lo único que les importaba era acercarse a él.

-Para detenerlo.- acabó el director, con el rostro sombrío.- Y tu madre, sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Las turbulentas nubes se ceñían estrechando el cielo. Manchaba el suelo de piedra una fina lluvia, apenas notoria. El cielo se había sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad aquella fría mañana de mediados de Noviembre. Cada paso que daba resonaba en el asfalto como si se tratase de un pasillo de mármol blanco. Resonaban los tacones amplios de sus botas de cuero cuan pelota golpeando con dureza y rebotando en un tangible movimiento a cámara lenta. O eso dibujaba su mente.

Sus ropas azabaches confundían su figura con las sombras proyectadas de los olmos y los cipreses, así como el manto de oscuridad bañando la tierra. No había ni un alma.

La Iglesia al final de camino le recordaba cruelmente su cruento destino. Era hermosa, no obstante. Se alzaba majestuosa de un altar de escalones geométricamente perfectos, tallados en piedra negra. El pórtico de hierro parecía querer acariciar las dos torres cónicas situadas estratégicamente de manera perfecta.

Aquella mañana, sin embargo, estaba abierta. Una solitaria figura se recostaba en la construcción con dificultad. Lucía un aspecto desdeñoso y algo chiflado. Llevaba unas gafas cuadradas y demasiado grandes para sus ojos pequeños y lagrimosos. Los rulos le resbalaban por el pelo sin que hiciese nada por recogerlos y se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Era una anciana.

Harry, aproximándose a la figura en lejanía de aquella mujer, pensó que se había topado con un fantasma. La vieja señora Pettrigrew era la viva imagen de su hijo. Probablemente, estaba tan loca como lo había estado su hijo en los últimos cinco años, porque le costaba coordinar los movimientos como si tuviese que pensarlos con detenimiento. Un sacerdote salió de uno de los caminos de piedra y subió las escaleras. Pareció susurrarle algo en el oído, le colocó una mano en el hombro y se coló por el pórtico, cerrando tras de sí la pesada embestidura de hierro.

Harry se detuvo a medio camino, dejando que la lluvia empapara sus ropas. Sabía que desde aquella distancia la anciana no podía reconocerlo, pero tampoco era su intención aguardar en las sombras.

La señora Pettrigrew tardó unos minutos en atreverse a dar el paso de bajar los escalones, utilizando un bastón como ayuda e internándose en el camino por el cual había llegado el sacerdote. Harry lanzó una nueva mirada al cementerio de Londres. Era un cementerio muggle, pero sabía que también había magos y brujas enterrados allí, entre ellos, sus padres y Sirius. Sintió un escalofrío y se abrigó más en la capa de su padrino.

Se sentía un poco más en paz consigo mismo desde que había evitado que condenaran a Orión, pero aquello no disminuía la sensación de pérdida desde que Sirio había desaparecido del cielo estrellado.

Harry lo había observado una noche tras otra sin hallar lo único que le había quedado hasta entonces de la memoria de Sirius, pero la estrella parecía haberse esfumado de la constelación de Canis Major como si tuviera vida propia. Harry sentía que el alma de su padrino estaba atada a ella.

"_Algún día, dentro de mucho tiempo...nos volveremos a ver...te lo prometo..."_

"_Velaremos por ti desde aquí."_

Tal vez, desde aquel día en el que Harry le había gritado al cielo, enfurecido con su padrino, Sirius se había cansado de velar por él, se había cansado de estar ahí. Pero era demasiado tiempo...y Harry no había comprendido sus palabras. Había sido cruel el destino que había separado a sus padres de su lado, por eso Harry, se negaba a creer que el mismo caprichoso destino lo hubiese hecho volver para nada.

El sonido de un relámpago lo devolvió a la realidad con fiereza. Sacudió la cabeza salpicando el agua que mojaba su pelo y caminó el pos de la señora Pettrigrew.

La vio llegar hasta un ataúd que todavía no había sido enterrado bajo tierra. Harry sintió una fuerza oprimiéndole el pecho.

La pobre anciana cayó arrodillada ante el cuerpo de su hijo que estaba al descubierto. El cielo lloraba por él y Harry no sintió el odio intenso que lo había impulsado la última vez. Se dio cuenta con pesar de que no se sentía resentido con Pettrigrew, de que una vez pasado el tiempo, no quedaba más que un amargo vacío, incapaz de llenarlo con esa venganza que parecía cubrir el interior de Alan. Quizás era que Harry lo había visto maniatado, demente y en precarias condiciones en aquella celda, tal vez, era el reflejo de la maldición Avada kadavra marcando sus facciones pálidas o que se había vuelto mucho más humano. El caso era que sentía compasión por la señora Pettrigrew, llorando a un hijo que no le había importado hacerla sufrir fingiendo su muerte y que jamás se había preocupado por ella.

Sus pasos le llevaron directamente hasta la mujer. Se quedó estático a su lado, las facciones de su rostro impenetrables. La anciana, tendida en aquel asfalto embarrado y duro, alzó la cabeza. Los ojos se le abrieron por la sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que estaba a su lado, cuando nadie más había acudido. La anciana había llamado a familiares lejanos, a antiguos amigos de Pettrigrew e incluso había tenido el valor suficiente como para comunicarse con la mansión Malfoy que yacía deshabitada y donde nadie le había respondido. Harry leyó todo aquello en sus ojos y retiró la mirada para no seguir atormentándose con el mal ajeno. La señora Pettrigrew ni siquiera sabía que los Malfoy habían estado en el ataque a Azkaban y del bando que había asesinado a su hijo.

Temblorosamente, depositó una sucia y arrobiñada Orden de Merlín. Harry sabía que aquel premio se lo habían concedido a Pettrigrew cuando creyeron que había muerto al tratar de detener a Sirius Black. Pero no le importó. Observó el cuerpo del antiguo amigo de sus padres y lanzó un suspiró al aire. Después de todo, durante el juicio, Pettrigrew podía haber revelado su auténtica identidad y no lo había hecho. Confesando palabra tras palabra había acabado rindiéndose al remordimiento y al perdón. Harry, de alguna manera lo había hecho, pero Christine no...y quizás, ese odio se había almacenado en su interior y ahora se volvía contra ella, porque había sido su sangre, la de su hijo, la que acabara con la vida del penúltimo merodeador.

-Era un buen muchacho...un buen muchacho...- sollozó de pronto la señora Pettrigrew. Harry no tuvo valor para contradecirla. Le palpitaba el corazón a ritmo acelerado.- Se comía mis galletas y hacía todo lo que le decía...pero tuvo miedo del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Quién no lo habría tenido? Pero era un buen muchacho...- Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo. La mirada de la señora Pettrigrew estaba anclada en él, taladrándole con su dolor, con su desesperación.

-Váyase a casa, señora. Ya no puede hacer nada más por él.

-No tengo donde ir.- farfulló la mujer, desesperada. Harry se dio cuenta de que cargaba con un enorme bolso donde había metido a apretujones un par de túnicas viejas.- El Ministerio de Magia me daba una subvención mientras mi pequeño Peter estaba en Azkaban...pero ahora que ha muerto no puedo pagar las deudas de mi difunto marido y me han embargado la casa. Era un borracho...un pobre diablo. Por eso Peter se marchó de casa...por eso se fue de mi lado y no regresó...pero era un buen muchacho...se comía mis galletas...mis queridas galletas de canela...- la mujer rompió a llorar de nuevo y se derrumbó sobre el ataúd. Harry había contenido el aliento todo el tiempo. Como marca el pasado a las personas, como las marca, pensó. Se agachó al lado de la anciana y la levantó como pudo. A la mujer se le iluminaron sus pequeños ojos como cuencas vacías y Harry sintió que era Pettrigrew quien le agradecía esa ayuda. Tuvo que retirar de nuevo la mirada porque se sentía incapaz de continuar observando aquella expresión que lo alimentaba de tantos recuerdos. Cuando se aseguró de que se mantenía estable sobre uno de sus brazos, chaqueó los dedos con su mano libre y un elfo doméstico se materializó en su presencia, casi de inmediato. No medía más de medio metro y poseía una nariz y unas orejas puntiagudas.

-¿El señor Harry Potter ha llamado a Dobby?- preguntó, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Sí, Dobby.- respondió Harry con urgencia.- Sé que no soy tu amo ni nada por el estilo pero necesito un favor que solo puedes hacerme tú.

-Dobby estará encantado de ayudar a Harry Potter, señor.- Harry sonrió complacido.

-Es importante que no le digas nada a nadie de esto, Dobby, ¿queda claro?- el elfo asintió. Estaba resultante de felicidad. Hacía mucho que Harry no tenía que pedirle un favor.- Bien, quiero que te lleves a esta mujer a esa dirección.- Conjuró con la varita un pergamino y una pluma mágica, que comenzó a escribir sola cuando le dictó su voz y le tendió el papel a Dobby, entregándole con él una pequeña llave.- Es la llave de mi cámara de Gringotts. Haz una copia y quédatela. Tendrás la obligación de ocuparte de esta mujer en todo lo que ella necesite. Hazle la compra, límpiale la casa y asegúrate de que no le falte de nada. ¿Entendido? Puedes coger el oro que creas que te mereces por ese trabajo, lo dejo a tu libre elección.

-¡Oh, no, señor!- se escandalizó el elfo.- Dobby no dejará que Harry Potter le pague, señor. Dobby le debe mucho a Harry Potter.- Harry sonrió.

-Yo también te debo unas cuantas, así que estamos en paz. Eres un elfo libre y no me imagino lo que Hermione me haría si supiera que vas a hacer todo eso por mí y que no cobras ni un knut. En serio, Dobby, quiero que cobres tu sueldo, de lo contrario me sentiré ofendido.- Dobby se enjugó las lágrimas y pudo decir entre sollozos.

-Harry Potter es demasiado bueno con Dobby.- se acercó a la mujer y la tomó del brazo sin esfuerzo, como si no pesara en absoluto.

-¿Por qué haces esto, muchacho?- preguntó la anciana. Parecía consternada. Lo miraba con un brillo extraño y difuso en los ojos, como si no pudiera comprender lo que pasaba por su mente.- Tú eres la única persona en el mundo ante la cual me arrodillaría pidiendo el perdón de mi hijo. El único en el que comprendería un odio. Y sin embargo, estás aquí.- miró a su alrededor como esperando encontrar a más personas y añadió:- Nadie más ha venido. Tus padres están muertos y ahora sé que fue por culpa de mi pobre hijo.- Harry se negó a mirarla una vez más. Tal vez, porque hacerlo le recordaba con quien estaba tratando y por quién había venido a aquel cementerio. Y hacerlo era una verdad demasiado dura de asumir.

-Hace mucho que perdoné a Peter. Váyase tranquila, señora. Descanse y aléjese de esta vida, de esta nueva guerra.- Harry se obligó a retener la amargura que sentía al saberse conocedor del auténtico asesino de Pettigrew. Sintió por un momento la necesidad de confesárselo a aquella pobre anciana, pero no pudo. Hacerlo, podía suponer el fin de Alan. La mujer le cogió ambas manos y se las besó, bañándolas con sus lágrimas.

-Bendito seas, Harry Potter.- el muchacho no respondió. Se limitó a asentir y dándole el consentimiento a Dobby, el elfo desapareció en un estallido, parecido al disparo de una pistola, con la mujer bien sujeta a su brazo derecho.

El cielo se tornó más oscuro, más efímero. Un torrente de tonalidades surcaban la belleza trágica que inspiraban sus dibujos enrevesados. Se arremolinaban un millón de formas distintas, evocando un frío intenso que se calaba en sus huesos como gélidas agujas punzantes. No obstante, parecía anclado a aquel suelo pedroso del cementerio. Anclado a aquel cuerpo sin vida que había sido el causante de la muerte de sus padres, el causante de que Alan estuviera siendo tentado por la oscuridad, pues él había revelado la ubicación de la casa de Christine y propiciado el asesinato del niño y el de Dani. Pero se dio cuenta una vez más que sentía verdadera lástima por Pettigrew. El miedo le había llevado a la destrucción de sus mejores amigos, pero también a la suya propia.

-Pobre Peter...- murmuró Harry con pesar.- Huyendo de la muerte te encontraste con ella...destrozaste tu vida, la de mis padres, la de Christine y la de Sirius. Nos enviaste a todos a un destino que debía estar escrito.- realizó un movimiento con la varita y conjuró una rosa roja. La depositó sobre el pecho de Pettrigrew y se irguió de nuevo, con orgullo.- Descansa en paz. Todo ha terminado. Al menos, para ti.- Harry se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero descubrió algo que hizo que se detuviera en seco, conmocionado. Tardó unos segundos en comprobar que lo que veía era real y no producto de su imaginación. No obstante, aquella realidad le golpeó tan duramente como la mismísima losa de piedra que colocarían sobre el ataúd de Pettrigrew.

Orión estaba ahí. Vestía tan de negro como de costumbre, pero en aquella ocasión parecía producto del luto y no de sus propios gustos de moda. La capa oscura que llevaba atada a los hombros se balanceaba, absorbida por el viento. Pero no fue su presencia en aquel lugar, no fue tampoco que estuviese ante una tumba que para él debía significar muy poco. No. Fue el hecho de que una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas y cuando Harry miró intensamente sus facciones, le resultaron más familiares de lo que le habían resultado desde que conocía al muchacho. Había algo en él que siempre le había sonado, pero era el detalle de aquella pequeña lágrima que parecía un cristal hincado en la piel, lo que le atraía profundamente, lo que golpeaba en sus recuerdos, en sus emociones, en sus sentimientos.

Orión, no obstante, se enjugó la lágrima con la mayor de las frialdades y la desintegró en su dedo, observándola con fingida curiosidad.

-Siento una extraña sensación.- confesó, avanzando un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraba Harry. Observó el cadáver con calculador interés, pero Harry no percibió en él la lástima que Pettrigrew le había inspirado. Y sin embargo...estaba llorando.- Es curioso...no me había pasado antes.- Harry lo taladró con la mirada. Estaban muy próximos el uno del otro, tanto, que Harry percibía su poderosa energía palpitar en todo su ser. Excaliburt brillaba en un cinto que llevaba colgado en la cintura. También emitía destellos de gran calibre.

-Orión...- el corazón de Harry se aceleró por la emoción. Sentía que estaba a punto de pronunciar unas palabras, que sin embargo, estaban prohibidas. Estaban demasiado ocultas en su mente, demasiado inservibles. No obstante, no podía separar los ojos de aquellos grises que lo observaban con frialdad, con superioridad, casi con desprecio; pero...a la vez con algo que se asemejaba a...¿la calidez? ¿Cómo podían unos ojos ocultar frialdad y calidez al mismo tiempo? Era ridículo, pero Harry sentía esos sentimientos entrando y saliendo de su interior, como si los percibiera de dos personas totalmente distintas y a la vez, idénticas.- ¿Nos...nos hemos visto antes?- el muchacho sonrió con autosuficiencia. Sus rasgos estaban húmedos por el rastro que había dejado la lágrima.

-Por supuesto. Nos vimos hace dos días.- Harry apartó el rostro, avergonzado. Orión se estaba burlando de él, cuando hacía apenas cuarenta y ocho horas que se habían batido en duelo. Trató de olvidar la sensación tan confusa que sentía al mirarlo a los ojos, porque cuando volvió a alzar el rostro, después de haber roto el contacto, le pareció que ésta había desaparecido.- ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?- Harry arrugó la frente.

-¿Y tú? Ni siquiera conocías a Pettrigrew...¿o sí? Y de todas formas, no creo que te importara su vida.

-¿Te importaba a ti, Potter?- Harry desvió la mirada una vez más. ¿Le importaba? Jamás lo había hecho. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, aún después de muerto...aún después de haber sentido esa compasión por él...seguía siendo el asesino de sus padres. Pero no había podido matarlo siendo el Salvador ni había permitido que Lupin y Sirius lo hicieran. Pettrigrew no había aprovechado aquella oportunidad y había hecho posible el renacimiento de Voldemort y propiciado la muerte de Sirius. No, no le importaba...como Harry Potter, como ser humano, quizás sí. Porque, de todas formas, cuando había mirado a James a los ojos, no había podido encontrar en ellos ese odio al que él se había aferrado.

-Era amigo de mi padre...me inspira lástima la manera en la que ha terminado su vida. Me da rabia porque siento que la muerte de mis padres ha sido en vano, porque no pudo librarse de una muerte prematura. Todos esos actos, inspirados por el miedo, no sirvieron para nada.- Orión rechinó los dientes.

-Pues deberías detestarle. Tu padre confió ciegamente en él y él lo traicionó.- Harry alzó la cabeza. Las frases que Sirius había pronunciado en la casa de los gritos resonaron en su mente como campanas en las iglesias, retumbando sus oídos. Había el mismo resentimiento en la manera de hablar de Orión, la misma razón, porque eran ciertas sus palabras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

-Porque lo vi.- se limitó a decir el muchacho. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le dio una patada a una pequeña piedrecita. Ésta se estrelló en el ataúd de manera.- Puedo ver el pasado. Ese es mi poder.- Harry quería preguntarle miles de cosas, pero sentía la aversión que Orión le profesaba bullir por todo su interior.

-El odio siempre lleva al mal camino, Orión. Mira a Alan, sino. Manipulado por algo que ni siquiera es cierto. Ha sido capaz de matar, de dejar que la oscuridad se filtre en él y todo por dejar de sentir ese sufrimiento tan grande que supone la verdad. Y ahora vosotros queréis matarlo. Por eso estáis aquí, por eso os hicisteis pasar por estudiantes de aurología y por eso...llevas el apellido Black.- Orión entornó los ojos. En aquel cielo aciago y oscuro parecían dos cuencas iluminando una tenebrosa habitación, que se expandía por todo el cementerio.

-Teníamos que captar vuestra atención de alguna manera. Y esta era la mejor.- Harry lo taladró con la mirada. Con un ágil movimiento, extrajo su espada de la vaina y Orión lo imitó de inmediato. No obstante, Harry no le atacó. Realizó un ágil movimiento y se produjo un corte debajo del ojo, de manera que la sangre resbalaba por sus mejillas como si la estuviera llorando.

-La próxima vez que tengas que hacerme daño, hazlo de esta manera. Pero no vuelvas a jugar conmigo.- Harry se guardó la espada de nuevo y Orión relajó sus movimientos. Sin embargo, la reacción de Harry lo había pillado por sorpresa. Se había puesto algo tenso, como si no esperara eso. Tal vez, una pelea de igual a igual mataba la ansiedad que sentía por odiarlo.- Y Orión...- añadió Harry envolviéndose en una columna de luz blanca.-...aleja a Anya de esto. Es algo personal entre tú y yo. Tú afirmas que matarás a Alan...pero yo juro por la memoria de mi padrino que no lo conseguirás.- con la última ráfaga de viento, Harry despareció. Orión se quedó allí en medio, con un sinfín de recuerdos surcándole la mente. Se agachó para mirar el cadáver de Pettrigrew e imitando a Harry, conjuró una rosa, en esta ocasión negra y la depositó al lado de la roja.

-Nos volveremos a ver...algún día. Puede que antes de lo que imagines. Pero eso, ya será otra historia...¿verdad, Peter?- Orión soltó una desquiciada carcajada y después, bañado con la fina lluvia que caía sobre el cementerio, desapareció también. Pero algo se había despertado en su interior.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´

N/A: Perdón, perdón, perdón y por favor, más perdón. Lo siento muchísimo! Debí haber actualizado hace años, que digo, siglos y no he podido. De verdad que siento el retraso pero no tenía ni un segundo para acabar el capi. He estado de exámenes, trabajo etc, etc, hasta los topes y por fin hoy he podido subirlo y qué me encuentro? QUE HE SIDO NOMINADA! Si es que no me merezco vuestro apoyo! Todo esto ha sido un proceso muy largo que viene marcado por vuestras opiniones, por vuestra confianza y vuestro incondicional apoyo, así que no sería justo adjudicarme la nominación a mi sola. Todo el que lee Really y leyó en su día la 2º guerra está nominado. Bueno, pasando al capi, espero que os haya gustado. Se van a ir descubriendo las cosas paulatinamente, así que paciencia. Se acerca un momento clave en el fict, un momento que no tardará en llegar. Os adelanto, que morirá un personaje de aquí a unos capítulos. Pero no vale matarme. Buenoo,...dejo que me apedreéis un poco la casa, total, todavía es del banco, ajajjaja. Para el próximo capi:

-La televisión muggle dará un comunicado que cambiará las vidas de nuestros protagonistas de ahora en adelante. ¿Serían realmente ciertas las predicciones de Anya?

-Anya y Orión se aparecerán ante todos y les recriminarán el haberse inmiscuido en sus planes. Predecirán muchas cosas más y darán a conocer una nueva noticia que incumbe a Alan...

-Heka y Orión tendrán un enfrentamiento directo.

-Christine se sentirá impotente ante la pérdida de Alan y buscará en sus recuerdos para convencerse de que existe una verdadera humanidad en él. Michaela aparecerá para darle respuestas.

-Veremos cómo vive Alan con Ian.

Bueno, pues esto es todo. Madre mía, casi os cuento la biblia, ajaja. Ups, teniendo el cuenta el fict, mejor no nombrarla, no vaya a ser que Ian se enfade. En fin gente, q se me va la bola, que gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros votos los que lo hayáis hecho y que os qieroooo! Un besazo!


	24. Broken dreams

**CAPÍTULO 24: BROKEN DREAMS**

**(SUEÑOS ROTOS)**

La cabeza de Albus Dumbledore se materializó con urgencia en las llamas de la chimenea de la casa de los Lupin. Su rostro desencajado denotaba claros signos de cansancio. Christine acudió a su llamada de inmediato. Se acuclilló, con algo de esfuerzo, en el suelo y lo observó con atención. Remus entró detrás de ella.

-Poned la televisión.- dijo el director sin detenerse en saludos ni formalismos absurdos.

-¿El canal mágico?- Remus alzó una ceja, agachándose al lado de su mujer. No entendía lo que podía ocurrir. Dumbledore, sin embargo, perdía a cada segundo el poco color que permanecía en su rostro arrugado. Jamás había estado tan alterado.

-No. La televisión muggle. No importa qué canal. Voy para allá. Disculpad.- extrajo la cabeza de la chimenea y unos segundos más tarde, las llamas esmeralda se acrecentaban y la figura alta y delgada del director aparecía recubierta de hollín. No se molestó en limpiarse la barba. Christine se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el comedor.

Harry, Ginny, Troy y Heka estaban tirados por los sillones. Era domingo, por lo tanto, día festivo y los chicos no habían encontrado nada mejor que hacer que alquilar una película muggle sobre la leyenda de un espadachín al que llamaban "El Zorro". Hermione estaba trabajando en el pub y Ron había quedado con Fred y George para ayudarles en la tienda, puesto que tenían mucho trabajo y no habían podido encontrar a ningún dependiente.

-Debería haber pensado en el antifaz en vez de la capucha.- comentó Harry con una sonrisa forzada.- ¿Qué me dices, Hek¿Me hubiese quedado bien?- cuando los tres adultos ingresaron en la habitación se encontraron con una curiosa estampa. Harry estaba apoyando el codo en el reposa brazos del sofá y la cabeza en el respaldo y Heka tenía la suya colocada en el pecho del chico. En una postura similar estaba colocados Ginny y Troy. En el pasado, probablemente, las parejas hubiesen estado intercambiadas. Ginny había arrugado la frente ante el comentario de Harry. El muchacho continuaba alardeando de lo mucho que parecía disfrutar siendo un héroe de guerra. Y ella odiaba esa parte de él. Remus esquivó los muebles con agilidad y se apoderó del mando de la televisión, que segundos antes había estado en manos de Harry.

-¡Eh!- protestó el chico.- ¡Estaba a punto de cargarse al guaperas francés!

-Ejem, ejem.- tosió Troy.- ¿Eso no tiene segundas intenciones, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- sonrió Harry. Había captado que Troy solo estaba bromeando. Su amigo era nacido en Francia.- Pero la chica tiene que quedar con el Zorro. ¡Tienen un hijo!

-¡Silencio!- ordenó Christine con fiereza. Ginny había palidecido, quizás, por el tono tan autoritario que la mujer acababa de adoptar. Remus extrajo el dvd y apretó el botón para poner cualquier canal muggle corriente. Heka y Harry se miraron algo inquietos. Acababan de reparar en la presencia del director y su expresión tan alterada significaba que algo malo debía estar ocurriendo. Todos aguardaron a que el corresponsal que narraba las noticias, dijera algún dato de interés.

"_...tras la nueva muerte del cardenal Irrutua el pánico se ha extendido entre la comunidad creyente. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta dónde se encuentran los demás candidatos al papado, pero los jefes de gobierno han tranquilizado a la población asegurando que se hallan ocultos del grupo de asesinos que los persiguen con tesón. No obstante, ya son siete las muertes que se han producido y la gente se pregunta cuál será la siguiente víctima. El Vaticano está completamente desierto. Se nombró a un Camarlengo sustituto, pero fue ejecutado la misma noche de su instauración y los obispos y cardenales de las distintas regiones católicas tienen miedo de las posibles repercusiones. Hasta la fecha, más de cinco mil autoridades eclesiásticas han sido asesinadas y la esperanza de la fe cristiana reside en los cardenales que formaban el Cónclave y que aguardan a la espera de que toda esta masacre termine._

Esto, señores espectadores, es la crisis política y religiosa más grande que hemos sufrido en la historia de nuestra era. Nadie sabe cómo detener a estas fuerzas que se han alzado contra nosotros, nadie parece digerir las retransmisiones que se emitieron hace apenas un par de horas en todo el planeta y que han calado en nuestros huesos como si nos hallásemos atrapados en un cuento de ciencia ficción. Su nombre es, repito, Ian Leonard Lewis y ha sido capaz de demostrarnos en vivo y en televisión la existencia de la magia. Ha jurado que destruirá la Iglesia Católica y con ella la absurda creencia en un Dios único, en una existencia suprema al que todos nos hemos aferrado en alguna ocasión. Nosotros, todavía nos hallamos consternados, ante la terrorífica imagen de aquella extraña vara de madera apuntando al corazón de nuestrs compañero de la CNN y ese rayo de luz verde iluminando cada rincón de los estudios y arrebatando la vida de John Helmut Rockson, amigo y compañero, repito, de nuestra cadena televisiva. Desde aquí, mostrar nuestras condolencias a los familiares y aconsejar precaución a todos los telespectadores. No hay lugar seguro en la Tierra, ha declarado Lewis, voy a someter a todo el que esté en contra de la matanza de los cardenales. Mi ejército y yo no tenemos parangón..."

Remus apagó la televisión con el mando y lo lanzó a uno de los sillones que permanecían vacíos. El ambiente relajado que se había vivido en la habitación, tan solo unos minutos atrás, se había roto por la impresionante noticia televisiva. Parecía irreal.

-Era...era Ian Lewis.- tartamudeó Troy.- Su imagen...por la televisión muggle. Es...ridículo.

-Es real.- expresó Dumbledore con gravedad. Harry se giró para mirarlo. Lo encontró agotado, exhausto, como si de pronto, le hubiesen caído cien años encima. Pero no pudo reprochárselo. El director había vivido la época del terror de Voldemort de una manera muy activa. Y había sido el que diera con la solución de su derrota. Sin embargo, los mismos mortífagos, la misma Marca Tenebrosa y otro mago tenebroso más poderoso y cruel, se alzaban de nuevo contra la comunidad mágica...y muggle. Comprendía que el cansancio y la falta de ideas hubiesen sometido la fortaleza y temple natal que poseía el anciano.- Ian Lewis se ha presentado en unos estudios de televisión con el cadáver de un nuevo cardenal. Después, ha anunciado quién era, obligando por la fuerza a emitir las imágenes a todas las televisiones del país y del mundo entero; y lo que iba a hacer. Para demostrar sus palabras, ha asesinado a un periodista que estaba allí. Acto seguido, se ha aparecido con un cámara en un centro comercial de Dublín y ha protagonizado una matanza en masa de muggles. Las autoridades policiales han acudido a detenerlo, pero ni las pistolas, ni ningún aparato sofisticado muggle han logrado someterlo. Entonces, han acudido los aurores de distintos Ministerios. Los mortífagos y el ejército de criaturas mágicas que había preparado para su puesta en escena los han matado a todos. Sin excepción alguna. Siento comunicaros, además, que Hestia Jones...miembro de la Orden del Fénix, también ha muerto. Había sido una de las primeras en acudir a tratar de ayudar a los aurores.

-¡Maldita sea!- Remus golpeó el respaldo del sillón con furia, sin preocuparse por el daño que se había hecho. Apretaba los dientes con violencia y temblaba de furia. Nadie acababa de creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hacía solo unas semanas que se habían enfrentado a Lewis en una batalla y lo habían sometido gracias al poder de los arcángeles y ahora...apenas unos días después, se presentaba con un ejército atestado de seres mágicos y daba a conocer al mundo su propósito.

-¿Qué hay de los arcángeles¿De mí¿De Christine¿Por qué no fuimos avisados?- Harry sentía que el odio que una vez había sentido por el director por ocultarle las verdades de su pasado, volvía a bullir en su interior. Pero no estaba enfadado con el anciano, sino consigo mismo, por no haber sentido todo aquello. Dumbledore y Christine se miraron brevemente.

-Yo le pedí a Christine que impidiera que sintieras el ataque.- explicó el director.- Lo siento,- añadió al ver que Harry estaba a punto de protestar.- pero en esta ocasión era lo más acertado. Harry, Ian Lewis se ha jugado el todo por el todo en este ataque. Ha derribado el mundo entero con todas las tropas que ha logrado reunir. Tiene aprendices de mortífagos situados estratégicamente en todos los países, así como clanes de licántropos, de vampiros, de dementores, de banshes y de un millar más de seres mágicos. En cada continente, en cada país, en cada región se ha producido un ataque masivo. Han acudido más arcángeles de lo que podíamos imaginar. Cuarenta de ellos han sido asesinados.- Harry se quedó sin habla. Sabía que los demás arcángeles no eran tan poderosos como lo podían ser él y Christine, sencillamente porque no eran magos, pero jamás había pensado que pudieran exterminar a tantos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los arcángeles eran los seres mágicos más poderosos que existían, así que Ian debía de poseer el mayor ejército de toda la historia si había logrado asesinar a tantos.

-Pero...¿cómo?- inquirió Ginny conmocionada. Tenía los ojos brillantes. La muerte de Hestia Jones le había tomado por sorpresa.- ¿Cómo han podido derrotar a tantos?- Dumbledore agachó la cabeza y Harry supo lo que iba a decir antes de que lo pronunciara.

-Ian no solo poseía a todo aquel ejército. También tenía un arma. Un arma, que cuanto más mata, cuanto más pelea, más peligrosa se torna. Tenía a Alan.

-¡Oh, Merlín!- suspiró Remus derrotado. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Christine mantenía su mirada fija en el director, tan gélida e impasible como siempre, como si aquello no le afectara; pero Harry, por la desazón que sentía en su propio interior, sabía que no era así.

-Ha sido consumido por el ángel negro.- continuó el director. Le costaba pronunciar cada palabra como si a cada paso agigantado llegase al punto que más había temido desde el principio.- Y esa oscuridad lo convertirá en un ser totalmente distinto al que conocéis. Ya no es el niño de cinco años que correteaba por esta casa. Ahora es la marioneta de Lewis y todo cuanto hagáis, digáis o supliquéis, será inútil. Por eso...le pedí a Christine que creará un escudo en torno a la casa para que evitaras sentir todo el dolor humano y ajeno. Si hubieseis acudido...habríais muerto. Y Harry, tal y como están las cosas, no podemos perderos a ninguno de los dos. Sois en este momento, los únicos que pueden tener alguna posibilidad de detener esta locura.

-¡Joder, solo es un mago!- replicó Heka. Estaba furiosa. Era consciente, que la familia Malfoy se hallaba detrás de muchos de los asesinatos de aquel día y eran ellos, precisamente, algunos de los miembros de la familia Black que habían asesinado a sus padres ante sus ojos. Lucius Malfoy uno de ellos. Aquella noche, muchos niños del mundo se irían a la cama sabiendo que jamás volverían a rozar el rostro suave de su madre ni que sentirían el abrazo protector de su padre; tal y como ella se había ido a dormir hacía tantos años atrás.- ¿Por qué un arcángel no puede acabar con él?

-Porque tiene a Alan.- murmuró Harry con pesar.- Y su energía lo protege. Mientras Alan esté a su lado ninguna fuerza mágica que no sea capaz de superarlo va a poder acceder a él.

-Pero tú puedes superar en fuerza mágica a Alan.- consideró Troy rascándose la barbilla.- Alan es poderoso, vale, pero tiene cinco años. No sabe usar una varita, se cubre solo por su poder de arcángel.

-No puedo.- Harry cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. Christine lo miró, entornando los suyos.

-¡Maldita sea, sí que puedes!- le contradijo Troy, algo furioso. No entendía la pasividad de Harry, no lo entendía cuando él siempre había considerado a Harry Potter como un gran héroe, guerrero, pasional, dispuesto a todo por todo.

-No puedo.- repitió Harry. Abrió los ojos y sus pupilas brillaron intensamente.- Porque para hacerlo...tendría que matarlo.- le recorrió un escalofrío y recordó la última conversación con Orión. Anya le había dicho un montón de veces que debían detener a Alan, que debían matarlo para evitar un gran mal y a eso se refería. Ella sabía que, tarde o temprano, el mundo entero iba a sufrir las consecuencias del inmenso poder de su hermano. Pero ahora que lo veía todo con claridad, ahora que lo comprendía, se le hacía difícil aceptar que la única manera de parar esa guerra era asesinando a Alan. Con amargura pensó que solo había dos opciones: su vida o la de su hermano. Porque si no actuaba y dejaba las cosas como estaban, Ian destruiría la Iglesia Católica y Harry acabaría por morir con la fe cristiana. Pero si lo hacía, si mataba a Alan y detenía esa guerra, habría traicionado por lo que siempre había luchado el Salvador, por la vida humana, por esa vida en particular, que había logrado recuperar cinco años atrás. No podía matar al ser que él mismo había traído de vuelta. No podía matar lo que en aquel entonces le había importado más en la vida: la felicidad de Christine.- Además,- se excusó.- su poder de arcángel es superior al mío.- Troy lo miró abatido. Habría esperado otra reacción del que había sido su ídolo durante tanto tiempo, pero como su amigo, lo comprendía. Para Harry, matar a Alan era como condenarse a muerte él mismo.

-¿Y la Escuadra de catástrofes del Ministerio?- preguntó Ginny, para romper la tensión que se había generado.- ¿No pueden hacer nada para borrar la memoria de todos esos muggles?

-Imposible.- negó el director, con una voz gutural.- Ha salido por todas las cadenas televisivas, las radios, los teléfonos móviles...hoy en día, no debe de quedar mucha gente en todo el planeta que no esté enterada de lo ocurrido. Las imágenes y las noticias vuelan de un lugar a otro. Todos han visto la prueba verídica de la existencia de la magia, todos han visto el cadáver del cardenal y a Ian Lewis. Aunque quisieran, los Ministerios de Magia no poseen tanta capacidad como para desmemorizar a toda la población muggle. Es técnicamente imposible. Y sería de alguna manera, condenarlos más. La ignorancia puede llevarlos a la muerte. Lewis volvería a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez y morirían más muggles en masa. Lo que quiere es someterlos, quiere crear un mundo regido por las normas suyas y de sus mortífagos. Quiere esclavos. Si los muggles le obedecen y hacen lo que les dice, aceptando la magia, asumiendo que son inferiores y conviviendo con ella, les dejará tranquilos. Pero si por el contrario se encuentra con resistencia no dudará en aniquilarlos. ¿Os dais cuenta del rango de terror que se ha generado? La principal tarea de los Ministerios de Magia siempre ha sido salvaguardar el secreto de la magia. Y ahora...- Dumbledore se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta bruscamente. En el resquicio de la puerta de entrada al salón, se escucharon unas palmas. Harry descubrió la oscura silueta de dos figuras emergiendo de entre la oscuridad de las sombras. Orión, con una sonrisa arrogante, aplaudía las palabras del director como burlándose de ellas. Pese a que la última vez que se habían encontrado lo habían hecho de una manera pacífica, Harry se puso en alerta. Anya, mantenía la misma firmeza en el rostro que su compañero, como si por fin hubiese entendido que no tenían más salida.

-Bravo- expresó Orión a modo de saludo y aplaudió con más ahínco.- Bravo. Parece ser...que ahora que ya es demasiado tarde, por fin comprenden la delicada situación en la que nos encontramos. ¿No es estupendo?- el chico, utilizando todo el sarcasmo del mundo, dejó de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. Anya permaneció en el mismo lugar.

-¡Lo hubiésemos sabido mucho antes si nos lo hubierais contado!- le espetó Heka con frialdad. Su paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba. Podía permanecer en la misma habitación que Orión y Anya asumiendo que eran unos valiosos aliados en la guerra, pero no cuando éstos parecían herir con sus palabras todos los intentos que ellos habían hecho para evitar la catástrofe que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.- ¿De qué vas, tío¿Crees que puedes aparecer aquí y dónde te de la gana y cuestionar nuestro trabajo como si estuviésemos en un rango inferior al tuyo?

-Estáis en un rango inferior al mío, Odria.- respondió Orión y clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella. Parecía querer asesinarla con la mirada. Orión no era una persona paciente y no le importaba llevarse por delante a quien fuera con tal de cumplir sus objetivos y Heka, con su aplastante personalidad, los estaba poniendo en peligro.- Si no me crees...pregunta a la profesora Byrne.- Heka se giró hacia Christine bruscamente. Había esperado que ésta no supiese qué responder ante tal alusión, pero la mujer mantenía la cabeza firmemente alzada, desafiando a aquellos arcángeles con el temple que siempre le había caracterizado.

-Es correcto...hasta cierto punto. Admito que posees un gran poder, Black.- comentó Christine.-... y que ello te debe de haber llevado a un rango bastante elevado de nuestra jerarquía, un rango, sin embargo, que desconozco. Pero eso no te da derecho a desafiarme ni a mí ni a nadie de esta habitación. Pon a prueba mi capacidad de energía y mi paciencia y es posible que no veas un nuevo amanecer.- Anya se estremeció ligeramente desde su posición, pero Orión soltó una gélida carcajada que desconcertó aún más a los presentes.

-¿Y me lo dice usted, profesora Byrne?- el chico resaltó expresamente su educación al no tutearla y Christine realizó una mueca desdeñosa.- La poderosa Christine Byrne...he oído hablar mucho de ti...más de lo que imaginas. Y sin embargo, con todo su poder y toda su magia, el legendario arcángel que llevó a Harry Potter a la victoria contra Lord Voldemort no pudo evitar que su hijo, al que debería haber cuidado por encima de todo, fuera consumido por la oscuridad.- el tono de Orión se había ido enfureciendo a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Christine no replicó ni abrió la boca. Aguantó las palabras de Orión como si éstas resbalasen por su rostro, aunque no había así. Con toda la parsimonia del mundo, ante los presentes que habían contenido el aliento, se acercó al chico, que era un par de centímetros más bajito que ella y se susurró al oído:

-No hables de lo que desconoces, Black. Porque sí, hay algo que incluso tú desconoces...

-Déjese de misterios.- replicó Anya desde la puerta. Harry percibió cierta amargura en su voz. Miraba a Christine intensamente, con un resentimiento muy poco habitual en sus inocentes facciones. La miraba, como si lo hiciera por primera vez y a diferencia de Orión, no la tuteaba en ningún momento.- No hay nada que nosotros no sepamos¿entiende¡Nada! Si usted hubiera tratado mejor a Alan él no estaría en esta situación y ahora nosotros no tendríamos que matarlo. ¡Es culpa suya¡Todo lo que está ocurriendo es culpa suya¡Un niño de cinco años inocente va a morir y usted no podrá hacer nada para salvarlo¡Se han acabado las oportunidades! Hubo una, dos...pero no habrá una tercera.

-¡Basta todo el mundo!- intervino Lupin, alzando los brazos. Dumbledore no se había inmiscuido en ningún momento en la conversación, escuchando a unos y a otros y analizando sus palabras, bebiendo de ellas.- ¡Es absurdo culparnos unos a otros de lo ocurrido! Lo que tenemos que hacer es remediarlo.

-No lo entiende, señor.- rebatió Orión. Los ojos le brillaban de furia, pero su voz se había dulcificado al dirigirse a Lupin, hablándole con un respeto que no utilizaba con ninguna otra persona.- Ya es demasiado tarde. Nuestra única esperanza radicaba en impedir que Alan Rice se dejara consumir por el ángel negro. Nosotros hemos visto lo que ocurrirá a continuación...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ginny. Observaba a Orión con cierto temor, abrazándose a sí misma.- ¿Quiénes...quiénes sois...¿Qué sabéis del futuro¡Necesito saber qué ocurrirá!- Anya la observó con lástima y Orión, cuyo rostro había sido acariciado por un témpano de hielo, apartó la mirada.

-Ya conocéis nuestros poderes.- respondió. Pero era incapaz de mirar a nadie.- Es demasiado tarde...los muggles saben de la existencia de la magia y ahora no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda cambiar eso.- alzó la cabeza y con una súbita renovada fuerza, explicó:- El mundo se sumará en una profunda oscuridad...no habrá lugar, reino o país que esté a salvo de esta energía maligna. El poder de un arcángel ha sido corrompido, la única vez que ocurrió eso fue cuando nació el ángel negro...y se creó lo que comúnmente llamamos...infierno. Pero el poder del ángel negro no es nada comparado al poder que reside en Alan. La magia ha cambiado, ha evolucionado y ha crecido, por eso, él creará un nuevo infierno...aquí en la Tierra.- Harry no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Orión. Por primera vez, lo encontraba vulnerable, accesible, abatido, como si de verdad sintiera que había fracasado en algo que era su responsabilidad.- Ya le visteis utilizar su poder...ya no hay luz en él, no hay energía blanquecina...sino oscuridad. Esa oscuridad cubrirá cada palmo de terreno de este mundo conforme vaya creciendo. Porque crecerá. Lo que habéis visto, no es nada comparado con lo que más tarde sucederá.

-Le detendremos.- aseguró Troy con rotundidad.- Harry lo hará...tú puedes hacerlo...sois poderosos y él sigue siendo un niño.- Orión se giró para mirarlo.

-No es cualquier niño. Es..._el niño_...

-La leyenda...- murmuró Christine. Parecía que de pronto algo había brotado en su cabeza, algo muy fuerte porque Harry sentía el poder de Christine bullir por todo su interior y palpitar de miedo.- La leyenda que mi madre me contó cuando era pequeña...

-Es verídica.- confirmó Anya de mal talante. Había repulsión cuando se dirigía a Christine.- La leyenda dice que nacerá un niño con un poder capaz de unir o destruir a los arcángeles. Los arcángeles han estado divididos durante mucho tiempo, repartidos por el mundo y renegados de sí mismos. Todos impartían su labor en la vida, pero había muy pocos que desearan reunirse con los mayores para velar por el bien universal del planeta. Por eso, la sala entre los dos mundo siempre está vacía. Durante muchos siglos ha habido grandes disputas internas y rebeliones. Muchos arcángeles abandonaron sus misiones y se marcharon al retiro, allá donde nadie podía encontrarles.

-Gerde, mi maestra, el arcángel guardián de las estrellas...fue uno de ellos.- explicó Orión.- Supongo que habrás oído hablar de ella.- Christine asintió y comprendió muchas cosas, entre ellas, porqué Orión poseía tanto poder.- Se dice entre nuestras gentes que bebió polvo de estrellas y por eso jamás ha envejecido y posee esos rasgos físicos tan característicos. Otros dicen, que nació gracias a la conjunción de varios astros, pero eso solo son viejos dichos...

-El caso es- prosiguió Anya.- que el pueblo arcángel siempre ha estado dividido. Los mayores creen, que todas estas guerras, que todo este dolor y mal es la causa de ello. Nosotros somos los protectores de la Tierra, de la magia, la mayor fuerza existente y por permanecer separados no hemos logrado detener estas guerras. Pero todos, de una forma u otra, creían en la leyenda...hasta los renegados. Y ahora, ese niño, el que debía unificarnos a todos o destruirnos...ha sido consumido por la maldad y la oscuridad y ha comenzado a desequilibrar la Tierra.

-Nuestros poderes nos han advertido.- gruñó Orión.- de que se acerca una nueva era. Hemos visto un futuro de destrucción, de desolación, de opresión...

-La visión...- susurró Dumbledore, observándoles atentamente.- La visión que me enseñó Michaela hace algún tiempo. ¿Es el futuro que nos espera?- Orión lo observó largamente y asintió.

-Lo es.

-¿Pero y nosotros?- quiso saber Harry.- ¿Qué papel pintamos en esta historia¿No podremos detener a Ian? Sigue siendo un mago, si uniésemos fuerzas para aturdir a Alan con el afán de acceder a él...

-Ya se han unido fuerzas, Harry.- le recordó Anya.- Hicisteis un gran trabajo al reunir arcángeles como Saiph o Ursae. Los mayores han enviado a este último ataque a muchos de nuestros guerreros. Todos creen en que todavía se puede variar la leyenda. Pero los que poseemos el don de la clarividencia hemos perdido la capacidad de creer en un futuro.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Ginny con determinación. Orión apartó la mirada nuevamente y se pasó una mano por la frente, suspirando.

-Porque tampoco vosotros tenéis futuro.- la noticia cayó sobre ellos con un bálsamo de agua helada. Nadie supo qué responder, así que Orión, que había tomado la directa, decidió que era hora de revelar ciertos datos.- Potter, tu tratarás de salvar a Alan con todas tus fuerzas...pero te debilitarás con el tiempo y serás el primero en morir.- Harry cerró los ojos brevemente. Escuchó el susurro ahogado de Heka, Ginny y Troy, pero no le importó. Pensó que Orión había sido muy amable al no decir que sería la muerte de los cardenales lo que acabaría con sus reservas de energía.- Tu propio hermano clavará su espada en tu corazón.

-¡Mientes!- exclamó Remus, lleno de furia.- Alan puede estar confundido, puede estar consumido por el ángel negro, pero jamás haría daño a Harry. ¡Eso no es posible¿Sabes porqué la barrera de energía oscura no los mató cuando ingresaron en ella¡Porque era la energía de Alan¡Solo por eso¡Porque una parte interior en él quiso evitar causarles algún daño!

-Una parte...- siseó Orión peligrosamente.-...que murió cuando asesinó a Peter Pettrigrew.- nadie supo contradecirle ante aquel hecho. Era cierto, la humanidad de Alan se había perdido en el momento en que había elegido arrebatar vidas humanas y dejarse vencer por la oscuridad.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?- preguntó Ginny seriamente. Orión la taladró con la mirada.- Soportaremos lo que sea. Habla, por favor.

-Christine será la siguiente.- reveló. Todos volvieron a estremecerse, menos la mujer. Parecía estar hecha de acero. No obstante, un sepulcral silencio había bañado la habitación.- Tu hijo te destruirá. Serás incapaz de luchar contra tus sentimientos y tratando de hacerle ver la luz, morirás.

-Alan no hará daño a Christine.- replicó Harry. Tenía fe ciega en su hermano, tanto, que le parecía imposible que matara a su propia madre. Sabía, que en el fondo, Alan hacía todo eso para captar la atención de Christine, porque se sentía solo y necesitaba de su cariño.

-Matará su mayor debilidad.- dijo Orión como toda explicación.- Lo único humano que podría residir en él. Su madre.- tragó saliva y continuó.- Ginny Weasley, tú también morirás.- a Harry se le paró el corazón y miró a la que había sido su novia con el mayor de los temores. La chica derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, pero no parecía temerosa de su vida, sino como si se negara a abandonar aquel mundo, aferrándose a toda existencia posible. A Orión, también le empezaban a flaquear las fuerzas. Una parte de él se estaba despertando poco a poco, la parte humana, la parte que había ocultado en su interior.- Pelearás hasta el final, tratarás de ayudar a Alan en todo momento y creyendo en él y su humanidad, pero como muchos antes de ti, también perecerás. Ni Dumbledore, ni ningún miembro de la Orden podrá hacer nada ante un arcángel de tanto poder. Todos morirán. Uno detrás de otro. Neville, Ron y Hermione seguirán con vida durante la guerra. Seguirán los pasos de Potter y pelearán la guerra con tesón. Pero eso destruirá sus vidas. No habrá un futuro para ninguno. No habrá tiempo de tenerlo.- Harry sabía a lo que se refería. En una ocasión, él le había preguntado a Anya si tenía un futuro con Ginny, pero la chica le había contestado de una manera evasiva. Ahora sabía porqué. Eso aludía también a sus amigos. Neville y Luna estaban condenados al fracaso, así como Hermione y Ron. Todos absorbidos por una guerra que él no podría parar.

-¿Qué hay de mí?- quiso saber Remus.

-Serás alguien importante en la guerra. Reunirás a clanes de hombres-lobo y muchos otros aliados. Tú serás la única persona capaz de convencer a los arcángeles para que se unan todos con tal de parar la guerra. Y déjame decirte que serás la única persona existente con una fe ciega en Alan. Llegado el momento, todos lo considerarán un enemigo y tratarán de matarlo. Tú mismo lo intentarás en un par de ocasiones, pero siempre teniendo presente que existe una parte de humanidad en su interior. Por alguna razón, Alan jamás tratará de matarte. Siempre te perdonará la vida.- Remus se encogió sobre sí mismo y no pronunció palabra alguna. Siempre había querido saber la verdad, pero ahora que la tenía ante sus ojos comprobaba que la ignorancia había sido una buena aliada.

-¿Y nosotros?- Troy señaló a Heka y a sí mismo.

-Os marcharéis lejos.- respondió Anya.- Tú volverás a Francia y Odria...se mantendrá desaparecida, quizás luchando en secreto contra todos los mortífagos. Ninguno soportará la pérdida de vuestros amigos.

-¿Por qué nos habéis contado todo esto?- preguntó Harry, abatido.

-Para que entendáis porqué vinimos a asesinar a Alan, Potter.- contestó Orión de mal talante.- Y para que quede grabado en tu conciencia que fuiste tú el que impidió el que todos estos hechos se desencadenaran. Si aquel día, en Hogwarts, hubieses dejado que acabara con la vida de ese crío, hoy podríamos estar hablando de un futuro distinto.

-Alan es inocente.- reiteró Harry con determinación. Orión lo observó con asco.

-Sí, eso creerás en el futuro...y eso, precisamente, te llevará a la muerte.

-No me importa morir si con ello logro salvarlo.

-¿Y te importará ver morir a los demás?- Orión dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia Ginny, que se había quedado totalmente sin palabras. Harry no respondió.- Hoy soy yo el que jura por la memoria de mis padres...que acabaré con la vida de ese niño y que si tengo que llevarme la tuya por delante...en esta ocasión, lo haré.- Orión se envolvió en una columna de luz blanquecina y desapareció seguido de Anya. Nadie dijo nada en la habitación. Nadie se atrevió a quebrar el silencio ni tan solo con un último suspiro. Nadie, podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

Heka había sido la única con valor para presentarse en el colegio al día siguiente y asistir a clases. No tomó apuntes en clase de McGonagall, ni siquiera en clase de Snape. El profesor de Pociones se dedicó a martirizarla durante toda la hora diciéndole que ya le podía decir a sus amiguitos que tendrían un bonito cero en su expediente y que los tendría dos meses en detención por aquello. Heka aguantó cada uno de los desprecios de Snape en silencio y no se pronunció en ningún momento pese a que estaba a punto de estallar.

Para su desgracia, Orión sí que fue a clase. Heka estaba sorprendida de que Anya no hubiese acudido con él y sintió una oleada de celos pensando en que podía estar con Harry. La noche anterior, se había quedado a dormir en su casa, pero como en tantas otras ocasiones, no había ocurrido nada destacable. Dormían juntos, hablando hasta el amanecer, se reían, bromeaban y acababan recordando viejos tiempos y prometiéndose cosas que ahora sabían que jamás se cumplirían.

"_-Harry. _

_-Dime. _

_-¿Siempre estarás conmigo, verdad?_

_-Siempre"_

Heka sentía esas palabras carcomiéndole la mente una y otra vez. Había escrito en su cuaderno de Ocultación la palabra "Always" una y otra vez, subrayándola para destacarla, pero ahora sabía que aquella promesa sólo permanecía en su cabeza sin sentido alguno. Y sin Harry, su existencia perdía gran parte de significado. Solo había vivido por y para la venganza hasta el día que lo conoció. Él había sido su tutor, su maestro, pero sobretodo, su mejor amigo.

Las pasillos del castillo se le hacían interminables. Los estudiantes, que cuchicheaban unos con otros comentando lo ocurrido, no se detenían a mirarla. Todo parecía rodearla. La guerra, la paz, el silencio, el ruido, sus propios pensamientos. Heka se sentía sumergida en una burbuja de cristal y sentía que la única persona que la había comprendido era Harry. Pero él no iba a estar para siempre.

La puerta del aula de Encantamientos estaba abierta y Heka, al pasar por su lado, vislumbró una silueta que conocía muy bien. Orión estaba allí. Miraba por la ventana, concentrado en el vacío. Heka entornó los ojos. Volvía a sentir palpitar el odio en su interior, ese odio que la perseguía desde que era pequeña. Orión no era un Black...o todo apuntaba a que no lo era. Ahora que sabía que él y Anya no eran hermanos tenía la total seguridad de que lo único que pretendían utilizando aquel apellido era captar el interés de Harry, aún sabiendo que podían hacerle daño. Y eso era lo que Heka no les perdonaba. Veía a Orión como un dios prepotente, creyéndose superior a todos y utilizando un engaño para alcanzar fines que se le encaprichaban incomprensibles. Detestaba su forma de caminar, de moverse, incluso la manera de estar de pie frente a aquella soleada mañana de invierno.

-No te quedes en la puerta, Odria. Te invito a que observes las montañas nevadas conmigo.- Heka sintió sus veintiún años de rabia ardiendo en cada partícula de su ser. El sarcasmo de Orión la ponía enferma.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, avanzando un par de pasos y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Orión se dio la vuelta lentamente y la observó de manera calculadora.

-No comprendo.

-Sí, sí comprendes.- refutó Heka. No tenía ningún miedo. Y menos ahora, que le importaban muy pocas cosas.- ¿Por qué¿Por qué tuviste que hacernos pasar por esto¿Por qué odias tanto a Harry¿Por qué tuviste que recordarle a Sirius?- ante la mención de Sirius, Orión arqueó las cejas, pero no comentó nada.- Dime¿por qué lo hiciste?- Heka se quedó plantada en medio de la habitación esperando una respuesta, pero Orión era una persona paciente. No respondería a menos que tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo.- ¡Joder, habla!

-No me grites.- advirtió y su tono no admitía réplicas.- No me das ninguna lástima, Odria. No me interesa lo mucho que sufriste o lo mucho que sufrió Potter¿entiendes? Hay muy pocas cosas que puedan hacerme sentir. Yo actué como creí conveniente hacerlo y volvería a repetirlo una y otra vez. Yo creo en que el fin justifica los medios.

-¡Maldito estúpido!- Heka se las arregló para extraer la varita con rapidez y se abalanzó sobre Orión, pillándolo desprevenido y empujándolo contra la pared. Le apuntó directamente en la garganta, mirándole con una profunda ira, respirando entrecortadamente, a la vez que la mano con la que sujetaba su arma letal le temblaba a convulsiones.- Mi hermano...mi hermano pequeño...- jadeó.-...tenía tres años cuando vio morir a mis padres...tres años. Yo estaba oculta con él debajo de la cama y le tapé la boca para que no gritara.- Orión, que no parecía asustado en absoluto la miró con desinterés y vio que había comenzado a llorar.- Pero no pude evitar que saliera del escondite para tratar de salvar a mis padres. Y ellos se lo llevaron. ¡Se lo llevaron! Jamás he vuelto a saber de él.- entonces, cuando clavó sus ojos en los grises del muchacho, se sintió paralizada, temerosa al encontrar una mirada que había visto muy pocas veces, pero que era capaz de identificar Una mirada, consumida bajo la oscuridad. Los ojos de Orión se encendieron y comenzaron a brillar con total frialdad, parecían cuencas vacías reflejando la nieve que el sol acariciaba. El resplandor de luz iluminó la figura del joven y embistió contra el cuerpo de Heka, que se vio arrastrada hacia la pared de enfrente, colisionando contra ella y produciéndose un agudo dolor en la espalda. Aún con la ira en los ojos, Orión alzó la mano derecha y una bola de energía golpeó al lado de la mejilla de la chica, quemándola levemente.

-Es la última vez que vienes a llorarme, Odria.- repitiendo la operación, una segunda bola se estrelló en el lado opuesto. Heka abrió mucho los ojos en una mezcla de terror y sorpresa, pero con su característica determinación.

-¿Quién...quién eres?

-Hace tiempo tuve rostro, tuve sentimientos, tuve un hogar, pero me lo arrebataron todo. Ahora soy el producto de ese miedo, de ese dolor, de esa rabia, de esa desazón. No me importa nada ni le temo a la muerte y esta es la última oportunidad que voy a darte.- Heka tragó saliva inquieta. Orión se había aproximado hacia ella y era la primera vez que contemplaba sus ojos desde tanta cercanía. Los encontró fríamente hermosos. Todo en él le ejercía una opresión en el cuerpo. Le estaba dando un ultimátum.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Aléjate de Harry Potter.- ordenó Orión con un silbido amenazante. Su voz era gélida, carente de cualquier calidez humana.

-¿Por qué?- replicó Heka. Había regresado a la realidad. Ya era bastante difícil que supiera que no tendría un futuro que disfrutar con Harry como para que Orión le impidiese estar con él y tratar de ayudarlo a salvarse. No obstante, Orión se dio la vuelta y dejó que una vez más la energía iluminara su cuerpo. No había emoción en sus palabras cuando dijo:

-Porque sino lo haces, te mataré.

La habitación de Alan estaba tal y como él la había dejado. Las sábanas revueltas indicaban el momento en el que se había despertado, seguramente, para marcharse con Ian Lewis. Christine no había logrado pisar aquella habitación desde la noche en la que lo vio asesinar a Pettrigrew. Pero en aquel momento, al pasar con una cesta de ropa sucia en dirección a las escaleras, no había podido evitar la tentación de abrir la puerta.

Todavía colgaban los peluches de las estanterías. El póster de aquella actriz que tanto le gustaba a su hijo continuaba pegado al armario, así como los recortes de sus dibujos preferidos. Las piezas del puzzle del rey león que no había querido recoger antes de irse a , tiradas por el suelo y también los muñecos de goma.

Desde el quicio de la puerta, Christine se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Se había prometido ser fuerte y lo estaba logrando, tenía que lograrlo. No había nadie más en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo por ella, pero ella no había nacido para eso. Detestaba ser más dura e inflexible de lo que su padre había sido con ella, pero su actitud de rebeldía y el estar marcada por esos años tan crueles que solo la guerra podía haberle proporcionado, la habían empujado de cabeza a comportarse tal y como se esperaba de ella. Sin querer, había hecho todo lo que siempre criticó: comportarse como un perfecto arcángel.

Lanzando un suspiro al aire, se pasó las manos por los pliegues de la túnica y se arrodilló en el suelo despacio, al lado de las piezas del rompecabezas. Se sentía como ellas, como si cada parte de su cerebro estuviese expuesta a un grado u otro de comportamiento. Rota, quebrada, dividida. Irreparable. Porque solo Alan podría volver a montar aquel puzzle. Solo él.

Había sido una estúpida y había dejado que los sentimientos pudieran con ella. Podría haber sido más valiente y quizás, nada de aquello habría ocurrido. Pero no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para replantearse que estaba perdiendo por segunda vez a su hijo, tal y como Anya se había encargado de recordarle. Pero incapaz de contradecirla, Christine había caído en un soporífero silencio, así como los habitantes de la casa.

Había dejado de comer, de dormir y a veces hasta le parecía que ya no respiraba, que no vivía, que se limitaba a subsistir como una persona que no tiene alma, como una persona a la que le han robado el motivo de su existencia. Y era injusto, se dijo arrodillada en el suelo, injusto.

Miró hacia el techo imaginando que la distancia no la separaba de los mayores, de aquel mundo de salas en las que en una de ellas se encerraba su destino. De una manera u otra, ellos habían jugado con ella. Habían hilado el destino a su antojo, aprovechándose de las distintas situaciones. Ellos eran así. No sentían remordimientos ni pesares, se limitaban a usar como peones a las personas para modificar un hecho u otro.

¿Por qué si no había ocurrido en cinco años lo había hecho en aquel momento¿Por qué precisamente cuando Alan estaba siendo arrancado de sus brazos?

Observó la mesa de escritorio y sintió que el tiempo se detenía al ver la figura imaginaria de su hijo haciendo los deberes que ella le había mandado. Christine siempre se había preocupado por enseñarle de todo.

"_-Mater¿cómo pueden caber nueve cachorros en un cuerpo tan pequeño?- Alan señalaba el dibujo de un libro donde un pastor Belga estaba a punto de dar a luz a nueve perritos. Christine, a su espalda, sonriente, le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. _

_-Ese es el milagro de la vida, cariño. Dime¿te gustan los perritos?_

_-¡Mucho!- los ojos de Alan se habían iluminado con un brillo especial en el que Christine había caído embelesada. Parecía feliz, muy feliz.- ¿Algún día podremos tener uno?_

_-Umm...quizás..."_

Christine se tapó la boca con una mano y apretó los dientes para no llorar. Recogió una fotografía que se había caído al suelo y dejando las piezas del puzzle desparramadas por el suelo, se levantó y la depositó en el escritorio.

-Todavía no te he comprado un perro. Alan...vuelve, por favor.- Christine, con los ojos cerrados, sabía que estaba transmitiendo todas esas palabras a la mente de su hijo, pero éste las rechazaba una y otra vez. Se había creado un escudo inquebrantable entre su mente y las alusiones externas y nada podía derribarlo. Ni siquiera ella.

-Chris...- la mujer se dio la vuelta. Remus estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y la miraba con preocupación. Llevaba puesto el batín que se había colocado por la mañana, ya que no habían salido de casa en todo el día.

-Necesito que vuelva, Remus. Necesito que vuelva.- se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y suspiró con cansancio. Lupin se sentía incapaz de decir algo que la devolviera a la realidad, incapaz de consolarla como lo había hecho en el pasado. Porque se sentía tan responsable como ella. Christine había estado pendiente de Harry, de su entrenamiento, de la posibilidad de perderlo y él debía haberle prestado más atención a Alan. Debió responder sus preguntas, debió explicarle todo desde un principio.

-No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo esto. Alan no nos haría daño. Orión debe estar equivocado.- Christine levantó la cabeza y le miró intensamente.

-Pero tú no crees que lo esté.- el hombre retiró la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo creo en Alan. Tengo fe en él.- Christine se levantó de la cama y se acercó al escritorio. Pasó una mano por los cuadernos de dibujo, repletos de arcángeles con espadas mal dibujados y sonrió lacónicamente.- Sólo está equivocado...

-Sí, nuestra fe será lo que nos destruya.- su mirada se clavó en la de su marido.- Y yo no puedo morir. No debo morir.- Remus se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un leve beso en el cuello. Christine se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido subiendo hasta los oídos.- ¿Por qué tiene que sonarme a un adiós?

-No vas a morir.- prometió Remus, separándose de ella. Era consciente de que Christine necesitaba esos abrazos y esas caricias, pero no deseaba que pensara que estaba tratando de pasar el mayor tiempo con ella porque creía en las predicciones de Anya y Orión.- Juntos salvaremos a Alan...a Harry...al mundo.

-¿Cómo puede cambiar un solo hombre el curso de la historia?- los ojos de Christine brillaban intensamente.

-Puede hacerlo...cuando tiene una familia como la nuestra.- la mujer se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Le dolía pensar que dentro de poco no podría volver a hacerlo, que no sentiría su olor, que olvidaría sus besos y sus caricias, que ya no habría nada que la separaran de la lucha por salvar a Alan y que esa lucha, sería su propia destrucción.- Tiene que haber algo de bien en su interior...tiene que haberlo.

-Si lo hay, sabré encontrarlo.- se besaron largamente durante unos minutos hasta que el timbre de la puerta los devolvió a la realidad. Debía ser Ginny o alguno de los amigos de Harry. Últimamente, no se aparecían dentro de la casa porque les parecía que violaban la intimidad de sus habitantes.

-Iré a abrir.

Christine tardó cinco segundos en darse cuenta de que en la puerta no esperaba ninguno de los amigos de Harry, sino, probablemente, una vecina pesada o un comerciante ambulante que su madre se había encargado de poner en el camino para que Lupin se marchara de la habitación. Reconocía la energía de Michaela a distancia con suma facilidad y sin embargo, se recordó, no había logrado intuir lo que le ocurría a Alan, pese a que en el fondo, tenía una explicación para ello. Explicación, que a ella no le bastaba.

-Lo siento mucho.- expresó la mujer a sus espaldas. Christine no se dio la vuelta. No deseaba mirarla a la cara.

-No, no lo sientes. Así que deja de fingir que lo haces y ve al grano, madre.- las palabras parecieron resbalar por el rostro de Michaela, que no hizo ningún signo de sentirse ofendida ni triste.

-Soy un mayor, sí, pero eso no ha sido un problema para infligir las reglas una y otra vez, Christine y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. Alan es mi nieto y no estoy en una situación cómoda.- Christine sonrió con amargura y soltó una fría carcajada.

-¿Por qué¡Ah, ya entiendo! Probablemente, la orden de esos viejos desquiciados ha sido asesinar a Alan¿me equivoco? Probablemente, fueron ellos los que enviaron a Anya y a Orión.- Michaela tardó unos instantes en responder. Mientras que Christine se había ido paseando por la habitación llena de recuerdos de Alan, la anciana no se había movido ni un ápice del sitio.

-Es _el niño_...- Christine se dio la vuelta con fiereza y la encaró bruscamente.

-¡Y Harry fue el Salvador¡Y ahora a todo el mundo parece importarle una mierda que vaya a morir¿Qué me dices de eso, madre¿Cuál es el papel de Harry en todo esto¿Es que ya no cuenta ahora que no lo podéis utilizar?- la adivina desvió la mirada, pero no estaba afectada. Se había vuelto de piedra con el tiempo, se había dejado embrujar por el ambiente frío y hostil de la sala entre los dos mundos, se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en más mayor, perdiendo su capacidad de razonar de una manera humana. Y lo sabía.

-Harry se está escapando fuera de tu control. Si no tienes cuidado, podrías perderlo igual que perdiste a Alan.- en aquella ocasión, ante la frialdad e insensibilidad de Michaela, Christine no se exaltó. No tenía más remedio que aguantar esos golpes y sabía que su madre no lo estaba haciendo para castigarla, sino que era su manera de entablar conversación.

-Ya lo he perdido, madre. A él, a Alan, a Remus...- pareció dudar durante unos instantes y añadió:-...a todos. Tú sabías nuestro futuro. Sabías lo que ocurriría y no hiciste nada por evitarlo.

-Lo sabía.- admitió Michaela, pero no parecía sentirse culpable por ello.- Pero tenía la esperanza de que no ocurriera. No podía intervenir, son las reglas.

-Mi hijo está en manos de un asesino que ha desvelado el secreto de la magia.- comentó Christine en voz baja e hiriente.- no me digas que no podías romper las reglas...¡porque por mí podéis enviar vuestras malditas reglas a la mierda! Te empeñas en fallarme, madre...una y otra vez...- avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella y la fulminó con la mirada.- Pero si crees que un par de adolescentes van a asesinar a mi hijo estás muy equivocada. Porque yo verteré su sangre primero.

-No sabes lo que dices...- susurró Michaela. Hizo el amago de levantar la mano para acariciarle el pelo, pero Christine la rehusó.- Necesitas tiempo para comprender las cosas.

-Se ha acabado el tiempo.- los ojos de Christine brillaban de profunda determinación.- Yo tengo la culpa de todo, lo sé, pero lo arreglaré. Salvaré a mis hijos. A todos mis hijos, aunque tenga que morir en el intento.- Michaela se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana y se quedó embelesada describiendo con sus ojos el contorno de bellos colores que dibujaba el atardecer. Prisionera de secretos.

-Es el _niño..._- repitió con una voz susurrante, difusa.- No queremos hacerle daño.- Christine la miró llena de rencor. Nada iba a separarla de luchar por la vida de su hijo, nada. Alan y ella habían estado separados muchos años y no volvería a ocurrir.

-Sólo porque es objeto de una estúpida leyenda. Sólo por eso. Pero Alan es mucho más...- Michaela abrió profundamente los ojos y la contempló desde la distancia.- Alan es mi hijo, es mi vida, es mi cambio...lo fue todo para mí. Me despierto cada mañana con fuerzas para dejar atrás el pasado sólo porque él existe, sólo porque está conmigo. Harry me devolvió una familia...no permitas que los secretos y las mentiras la destruyan, madre...- Christine se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.- te lo suplico...ayúdame a salvar a mi hijo.- Christine esperaba con todas sus fuerzas la respuesta de su madre, deseaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a todo por ayudarla, por salvar a Alan, por demostrarle que las barreras entre la jerarquía no le importaban ni le interesaban. Pero Michaela soltó sus manos y se dejó envolver en una columna de luz.

-Tienes que asumirlo. Alan no tiene salvación, hija mía.- Christine la miró mientras iba desapareciendo.

-Entonces...estás condenándome a muerte. Porque yo creo en él.

-Todavía puedes salvar a Harry, a...tu familia...no los pierdas a ellos, date una nueva oportunidad. Si tu elección es ir tras de Alan...entonces los estás condenando a muerte. También a ti.- Christine agachó la cabeza.

-Que así sea.

-¿Tan importante es para ti que estás dispuesta a perder a tu otro hijo, a Remus, a tu futuro¿Estás dispuesta a condenarlo todo?- Michaela la miró intensamente y Christine supo a qué se refería.

-No es una elección, madre. Es una cuestión de hacer lo que siempre debí haber hecho. En una ocasión, antepuse el mundo entero antes que mi familia. No lo volveré a hacer. Lucharé por Alan y cuando él se de cuenta de lo mucho que estoy sacrificando en la pelea entonces volverá conmigo.

-¡Oh, Christine!- suspiró Michaela. La luz la cubrió por completo y las palabras se dejaron caer en la habitación al tiempo que desaparecía.- No te das cuenta de que no volverá a tu lado...porque yo también lo he visto...

No había juguetes ni dibujos animados en la oscura caverna, no obstante, Alan no se había preocupado por ello. Se pasaba las horas muertas al lado de Lewis, escuchando como éste organizaba los ataques en diversos mapas mundi y cuando consideraba correcto intervenir, lo hacía. Su padre siempre lo escuchaba y normalmente, acababa por hacerle caso.

Alan había perdido toda capacidad de ser niño. Ya no necesitaba sus puzzles ni sus muñecos de goma, no necesitaba a Harry correteando detrás de él por el jardín ni a Remus abrigándole por las noches. Sencillamente, porque Alan había dejado de necesitar. Ya no sentía frío, ni calor, tampoco soledad y dolor. No sentía.

La oscuridad se había apoderado por completo de su ser.

Aquel día, sentado en la butaca de cuero contemplando la danza de las llamas de la chimenea, reordenaba todo lo que le había ocurrido durante los últimos días. Se preguntó por primera vez si era feliz, pero había olvidado el significado de esa palabra y no supo qué responderse. Se había percatado de los vagos intentos de Christine por llegar hasta él, pero los había rechazado todos con suma facilidad. Sentía una placentera sensación al saberse poderoso, tanto, como para dominar un despotismo tan grande como la figura de su propia madre.

-¿Echas de menos tu casa?- le preguntó Lewis. Estaba sentado a su lado, revisando unos planos de algunas Iglesias. De vez en cuando fruncía el ceño al encontrar algo interesante. No le miraba a los ojos al hablarle.

-No puedo echar de menos lo que no recuerdo.- Lewis bajó lentamente los planos y lo taladró con la mirada. No mentía. Alan jamás mentía. No consideraba necesario hacerlo. Era como una pared de acero inquebrantable.

-Lo has olvidado muy rápidamente.

-No se puede recordar lo que no es importante.- respondió el niño. Ian frunció el ceño ligeramente. Había utilizado todas las pociones y todos los encantamientos de magia negra que conocía para inducir a Alan al lado oscuro y ahora lo veía como un ser totalmente ajeno a él. No se dejaba arrastrar por el odio, ni por ningún tipo de sentimientos porque como él mismo decía: lo había olvidado. No obstante, le asaltó el temor de que también pudiera olvidar que únicamente estaba a su lado porque lo creía Dani.

-¿Y yo¿Soy importante para ti?- Alan dejó de observar las llamas y lo contempló con cierta confusión.

-Lo eres. Porque eres mi padre.

-¿Sólo por esa regla de tres¿Consideras que hay que querer a los padres? Si es así...también deberías querer a Christine. Dime, Alan¿qué es para ti querer?- el niño desvió la mirada hacia el crepitar de las llamas como si esa pregunta no estuviera al alcance de su mano.

-Te quiero porque has acabado con mi debilidad humana. Ya no tengo pesadillas, ya no me duele la cabeza, ya no sufro.

-¿No suena eso como conveniencia?- Lewis sonrió satisfecho. Alan lo sopesó durante unos segundos y también sonrió de una manera gélida.

-Es la única respuesta que se me ha ocurrido. ¿Me quieres tú a mí?

-¡Qué pregunta más tonta!- Lewis corrió la butaca y se colocó al lado del niño. Le acarició el pelo de una manera fría, pero a Alan le pareció razonable.- Eres mi hijo.

-¿Todos los padres quieren a sus hijos¿Entonces porqué Christine no me quiere a mí?

-No ha visto lo especial que eres.- respondió Lewis tranquilamente y regresó a sus planos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Alan volvió a preguntar.

-Tú me quieres porque soy especial¿no es eso también conveniencia?

-Lo es.- Alan sonrió levemente.

-Sí, nos parecemos mucho, pater. Por cierto¿Qué es la conveniencia? Me temo que también lo he olvidado...

-Estás muy silenciosa.- comentó el director. Estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, como de costumbre, enfocando las palmas de las manos al crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea. El despacho estaba repleto de pergaminos y recortes de periódicos.

-No tengo nada más que decir.- respondió Michaela de una manera cortante. Se encontraba de espaldas al anciano, observando las estrellas desde la ventana. Había adelgazado abruptamente en los últimos meses, su cabello se mantenía firmemente hilado tras el moño de la cabeza y sus ojos se habían redondeado de arrugas. Dumbledore se retocó las gafas de media luna y la observó en silencio, entrecruzando las manos.

-Los muggles han descubierto la existencia de la magia, tu nieto es el _niño _de la leyenda y ha sido consumido por el ángel negro, tu hija es incapaz de ayudarlo ni ayudarse a ella misma, Harry Potter se está dejando arrastrar por el odio que conlleva toda esta situación, Anya y Orión nos han engañado a todos y ahora quieren asesinar a la única esperanza de unificación de los arcángel...y ¡ah, sí, por poco lo olvido! La estrella Sirio ha desaparecido del firmamento y tú no tienes nada que decir...- la adivina había dejado expresar al director todo en voz alta sin atreverse a interrumpirle. Todo aquello era cierto, todo aquello reflejaba la dificultosa situación en la que se encontraban.

-Las respuestas que puedo darte no te agradarían, Dumbledore.- dijo al fin.- Te he contado más que a nadie, más de lo que se me está permitido.- Dumbledore se puso en pie de golpe y apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio, con una expresión de profunda determinación.

-Hace mucho tiempo que las reglas dejaron de ser importantes. Te conozco bien, Michaela y no me gusta la expresión que veo en tus ojos. Jamás he logrado descifrar del todo tus pensamientos y creo que me estás ocultando algo que podría cambiarlo todo.- la mujer continuó mirando por la ventana como si aquellas palabras resbalaran por su rostro, pero el director la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que las había escuchado y analizado.

-Ya lo ha cambiado...y ahora sólo me queda esperar.- Dumbledore retiró las manos del escritorio, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Esperar...a qué?

-A que no sea en vano.

N/A: Olaaa!! Sí, ya, es para matarme. Lo siento pero no he podido actualizar antes, así es mi vida. Pero seguiré en la línea, subiré de vez en cuando bastantes capítulos al mismo tiempo, ok? Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, los leo, de verdad, pero me es imposible contestarlos. Son o los reviews o los capítulos. Besazos!


	25. Stone heart

**CAPÍTULO 25: STONE HEART**

**(CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA)**

Ginny tenía la barbilla apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Su habitación estaba situada en el piso superior y daba a la de Harry, que estaba situada en la casa vecina. Tenía puesto un cd de Amaral, pero sabía que pasada esa canción sonaría "Bailar pegados". Harry tenía las cortinas de su habitación echadas, pero desde aquella distancia podía observar su silueta dibujando sombra en la tela. Aquella acción la había repetido un sinfín de veces. Las noches de verano, en las que sentía una absurda melancolía por estar sin él, hacía luz con la varita y él siempre se aparecía en medio de la estancia y dormían juntos. Le bastaba imaginar en su mente las manos de Harry abrazando su cintura para que la piel se le erizara.

-Ha pasado el tiempo...y no sé porqué te cuento esto. Será que se ha ido la inocencia que llegó conmigo. Si será el dolor de este amanecer que me ha helado el alma. Quiero despertar, porque no puede ser verdad...esta mala hora.- Ginny tatareaba las letras como si fuesen suyas. Le encantaba esa canción. Era como explicar la historia de su vida. La vida que otros ya le habían contado. Se escuchó un crack en la habitación y Ginny sintió como el estómago le daba un ligero vuelco. Harry solía aparecer así, pero no era él. No sentía la luz cálida de su poder de arcángel. No sentía nada. Solo el vacío de un sonido muerto, seco, insignificante. Un sonido que podía hacer cualquier persona. No obstante, el aroma que aspiró un segundo después consiguió devolverle la sonrisa.

-Tienes una voz preciosa.- apreció Troy y se sentó en el suelo a su lado, abrazándola por detrás.- ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a la música?- Ginny se removió incómoda entre sus brazos y acabó cerrando los ojos.

-No tengo un futuro ni como cantante ni como nada.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Troy, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo. Orión le había dicho que no soportaría la muerte de sus amigos y que volvería a casa, a Francia, pero él estaba seguro que lo realmente no soportaría sería la muerte de Ginny. Era curioso saber el futuro y no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Troy, tengo un problema.- confesó Ginny. Se dio la vuelta y se abrazó fuertemente a su pecho. El chico notó como temblaba. Sentía su miedo, pero había algo que no encajaba en el puzzle. Ginny no era así. Aún cuando era una adolescente había mirado a la muerte a la cara. Ginny no podía tener miedo a eso, no podía haber perdido la esperanza con tanta facilidad. La chica que él conocía se levantaría de entre sus brazos y proclamaría a los cuatro vientos que ella sí que podía cambiar el futuro, que podía cambiar cualquier cosa, porque en el pasado, habían derrotado al destino.- No puedo morir, no puedo...

-Eh, eh- el chico le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le sonrió dulcemente, depositándole un beso dulce en la frente.- No voy a permitir que mueras¿de acuerdo? Voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo. Noche y día. Día y noche. Nadie va a hacerte daño, pequeña.- Ginny comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan injusto? Llevaba entre sus manos un secreto que le quemaba, que le destrozaba y le corrompía por dentro.

-No es eso, Troy.- confesó entre sollozos.- Es que...he sido una estúpida. Me parecía que esta guerra era absurda, que Harry o la Orden podrían pararla en cualquier momento. No la tomé en cuenta. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar y me enfadé con Harry, pensando que era su instinto de lucha lo que lo empujaban a presentarse en cada batalla. Me equivoqué. Lo he estropeado todo...he sido tan injusta...

-Ginny, no es culpa tuya.- dijo Troy muy serio. Le costaba mediar a favor de Harry aunque lo considerase su mejor amigo. Le costaba muchísimo porque sentía que estaba dejando escapar la única oportunidad de estar con Ginny. Pero la quería demasiado como para hacerle daño.- Nadie podíamos imaginar lo que supondría la guerra cuando accedimos a entrar en la Orden del Fénix. Nadie imaginaba lo que ocurriría con Alan...

-Harry lo presentía.- negó Ginny y se separó unos centímetros de su amigo.- Harry sentía que algo no iba bien...trató de explicármelo pero no se lo permití porque...- se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior.-...porque tenía un motivo muy poderoso para retener a Harry a mi lado...para alejarnos ambos de una nueva guerra. No podía verlo morir. No ahora.- Troy se puso en pie muy serio y la observó detenidamente. Sus ojos brillaron con un destello inusual.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- Ginny también se puso en pie y ambos se miraron largamente. La chica supo de inmediato que no hacían falta las palabras porque Troy ya había descubierto la verdad, pero deseaba expresarlo en voz alta, necesitaba hacerlo porque de lo contrarió el peso tan grande que sentía en el estómago no se reduciría. Pero estaba ahí, sola, sin nadie en quien apoyarse si Troy decidía darle la espalda. Lo estaba condenando a él a su secreto, estaba creando, sin percatarse, un lazo anexo entre ambos. Una unión. Ginny, con veinte años de edad, jamás se había tenido que ver en esa situación. Le parecía todo un cuento de ciencia ficción en el que se despertaría y descubriría que todo era una gran mentira. Pero aquello no era una mentira, era real, tanto, que le dolía pensar que no se hallaba dentro de una película en la que el héroe, por razones obvias, acabaría con la chica y que esa desgracia que ahora les asolaba, se convertiría en dicha en el futuro. La objeción era que no tenían futuro.

-Estoy embarazada.- confesó con determinación, aunque su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas. Troy no dijo nada. No le gritó, no se sorprendió, no le recriminó y no se atrevió a felicitarla. La atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó, dejando que la chica llorara todo lo que se había estado aguantando los últimos meses.

Pasaron dos horas tumbados en la cama sin decir nada. Troy le acariciaba los mechones pelirrojos y Ginny continuaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas, evocando en su mente el día en el que se había quedado embarazada y como Harry la había abrazado de una manera muy parecida a la que lo hacía Troy en aquellos instantes. Cuando por fin el despertador anunció que eran las ocho de la tarde, ambos se levantaron y se sentaron en el borde de la cama, silenciosos.

-¿Estás más tranquila?- Ginny negó con la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas que llorar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora¿Sabes lo que significa saber que no voy a poder estar con mi hijo? Que me perderé sus primeros pasos, sus cumpleaños, sus notas del colegio y dios sabe qué más. Por eso intenté persuadir a Harry para que nos alejáramos de la guerra, intenté convencerle de que era una guerra inútil, absurda. No quería que nos pasara nada porque a partir de entonces tendríamos una mayor responsabilidad. Pero...fui incapaz de decirle el porqué. Quería, que si Harry accedía a no luchar, fuera por mí y no utilizando el embarazo como escudo. Por eso se lo oculté, os lo oculté a todos. No iba a Hogwarts con vosotros porque cada mañana me levantaba a vomitar, vestía ropas anchas y maquillaba mi rostro para que no pareciera desencajado. Hasta ahora, me ha resultado sencillo, pero a partir de ahora no sé cuanto tiempo más podré ocultarlo. La barriga comienza a crecer de manera insultante y no podré seguir en esta situación. Pero no puedo decirle a Harry en medio de la guerra que estoy embarazada porque eso supondría ponerle en peligro en cada batalla. Trataría de protegerme y me impediría luchar y ahora que sé que no tengo futuro comprendo porqué lucharé con tanto fervor, comprendo que participaré en la guerra para darle la oportunidad a mi hijo de tener una vida.- Troy la había dejado hablar durante todo el rato. Llegado el momento, la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

-Te quiero.- Ginny no se inmutó. Conocía de sobras los sentimientos de Troy y siempre dejaba que él se los expresara en voz alta. No le importaba, al contrario, se sentía segura.- Cambiemos ese futuro porque no podría soportar la idea de perderte. Luchemos por una vida para tu hijo.

-Sabes que haciendo eso estamos ratificando nuestro destino¿verdad?- Ginny sonrió y le miró agradecida.

-Lo sé. Pero...todavía tenemos la oportunidad de cambiarlo.- ambos se miraron y Troy se acercó a su rostro lentamente. Ginny no se lo impidió y dejó que sus labios quedaran a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.- Esta puede ser la última oportunidad de besarte.- Ginny cerró los ojos.

-Entonces no la pierdas.- Troy rozó sus labios y la chica abrió la boca, dejando que él pasara su lengua a placer. Fue breve y muy dulce y para cuando se separaron el muchacho sólo atinó a dar las gracias. Ginny asintió y se recostó en su hombro. Había sido más que un beso, porque, indudablemente, Troy era mucho más que su mejor amigo.

Semana y media sin ver a Alan era demasiado para Harry. Sabía que era una buena señal porque un enfrentamiento directo con su hermano podía suponer el rompimiento del equilibrio, pero sentía que cada día que pasaba con Lewis lo estaban perdiendo un poco más. Porque para Harry, Alan todavía tenía esperanza.

Pocos más lo creían. La Orden del Fénix, asustada y disgustada con la muerte de Hestia Jones, se había lanzado a una ofensiva total para detener al movimiento mortífago, tropezando una y otra vez. Dumbledore, incapaz de dirigirlos, se había encerrado en su despacho y se esforzaba por mantener intacta la seguridad del colegio, manteniendo largas conversaciones con Michaela. Tampoco Ron y Hermione creían en el niño. Ellos, junto con Heka y Troy, habían tratado de hacerle ver a Harry que si continuaban creyendo tan férreamente en cómo recuperarlo, en vez de en cómo detenerlo, se iban a cumplir las predicciones de Anya y el futuro que les esperaría sería muy parecido al que ahora asolaba al mundo entero.

Los mortífagos habían controlado cada punto cardinal del planeta. Se habían movido por sedes de gobiernos muggles y les habían obligado a iniciar trámites para reformas de constituciones y leyes que ellos mismos establecían. Como si se tratara de un imperio Napoleónico, Ian había estacionado bases por todos los países y enviado a gobernadores que las controlaran. No obstante, por las fuentes que Harry tenía y por la propia energía maligna que percibía de Alan, él no se había movido de Londres. Su principal objetivo estaba siendo dominar el mundo muggle por completo y la matanza de los arcángeles. Habían caído doce más desde el ataque masivo. Alan debía localizarlos con su energía y Ian se presentaba con un grupo de asaltantes y los eliminaba. Cuando el arcángel en cuestión era más poderoso de lo habitual, se llevaba a Alan como protección. No obstante, como ningún arcángel salvo Christine, Harry, Anya u Orión eran también magos, ninguno suponía una gran resistencia cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a un grupo numeroso de mortífagos.

La única, aparte de Harry, Remus y Christine, que creía en Alan era Ginny. Tal y como había pronosticado Anya. Ginny era fuente de fe, de esperanza y en su cabeza no cabía el hecho de que un niño pequeño, cualquier niño, no tuviera salvación. Y menos, cuando el problema parecía erradicar de la falta de cariño. En secreto, Harry la admiraba por ello. Se había restablecido el fuerte vínculo entre ellos a raíz de conocer su futuro y cada vez que estaban cerca sentían la ardua necesidad de estar juntos. Se habían separado sin ser conocedores de un futuro, pensando que les quedaban muchos años por delante y ahora se encontraban ante la situación de que no sobrevivirían a esta guerra y que estar separados suponía estarlo para siempre. Pero ambos, por razones de secretismos, no atinaban a acercarse. Harry seguía cargando con el peso de saber lo que lo llevaría directamente a la muerte y Ginny con el embarazo.

Por eso, aquel día lluvioso, con la televisión anunciando nuevas normas y catástrofes y todavía con un locutor estupefacto ante el descubrimiento de la magia; Harry sentía una enorme melancolía. Por un lado, deseaba rehusar su responsabilidad en la guerra y marcharse lejos con Ginny, para disfrutar el tiempo que le quedara hasta la muerte del último cardenal; por el otro, echaba tanto de menos a su hermano que se estaba planteando la posibilidad de ir a buscarlo, aunque aquello significase su propia destrucción. Estaba convencidísimo, actuando bajo una fe ardua, que Alan lo escucharía, que lo entendería y que acabaría por regresar a casa. No importaba lo que hubieran dicho Anya y Orión.

-Hace un día gris.- comentó Christine, detrás suyo. Se había acercado sin hacer ruido y Harry, sumido en sus cavilaciones, no se había percatado. La mirada de la mujer estaba clavada en la ventana del comedor, pero sus ojos azulados habían perdido el brillo de antaño. Harry asintió en silencio y no comentó nada más. Christine se sentó en el sofá, detrás suyo y le acarició los cabellos de la nuca, de manera mecánica. Harry se estremeció casi sin pretenderlo y abrió los ojos algo sorprendido. No dijo nada porque Christine parecía muy concentrada en el angosto paisaje, pero sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que la profesora no le demostraba algún signo cariñoso. Quizás, ahora que había perdido a Alan por haberse vuelto una mujer de hierro, quería menguar el daño profiriéndole caricias a su otro hijo.

-Christine.- la mujer lo miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando. No obstante, estaba igualmente asombrada de que no la llamara "Chris", como hacía siempre.- ¿Por qué¿Qué nos está pasando?

-Nada...- susurró Christine. Parecía que la voz se le troceara, se le quebrara pedacito a pedacito. Por sus ojos brillantes, Harry percibió un halo de melancolía en ella también.- Nada...es culpa mía...solo mía...- Harry se dio la vuelta en el sofá y le tomó las manos, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de esto. No importa lo que hayan dicho¿vale? No importa lo que vaya a ocurrir. Siempre...siempre has cuidado de mí, me has protegido, me has enseñado...dime, Christine¿por qué ya no me dejas que te llame mamá¿Por qué esa frialdad con todo el mundo? A veces me cuesta entenderte...

-Perdóname.- fue la única respuesta que Christine pudo proporcionarle. Con una amargura que jamás Harry había entrevisto en ella, se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Chris.- la llamó Harry.- Le echo de menos...y tú también.

-No vamos a abandonarle.- aseguró la mujer. No se había girado, pero por primera vez en aquel rato, su voz sonaba firme y segura.- yo creo en él. Siempre creeré. No importa el futuro. Lo salvaré...sé que podré hacerlo.

-Lo haremos juntos.- prometió Harry.- Por los viejos tiempos.

A Christine no le dio tiempo a cruzar el umbral de la puerta del comedor. Pronto sintió dos presencias penetrando el escudo protector de la mansión de los Potter y las reconoció casi al instante. La luz blanquecina de una aparición arcángel bañó por completo la estancia, dejando clarividencia de un poder superior.

Harry volvió a divisar el paisaje de la ventana. No le interesaban aquellas nuevas visitas porque intuía de antemano lo que venían a discutir.

-Me parece que pecáis de optimismo, mi señor.- opinó la figura más alta, la de un hombre alto y fornido, de cabellos cortos y barba de dos días. Se acercó un par de pasos a Harry y se arrodilló ante su presencia, tocando el suelo con un puño. Harry lo ignoró. Hacía días que estaba acostumbrado a aquel trato. Le llamaban "el príncipe de la luz" porque se había corrido la voz de su victoria ante Lord Voldemort y como así, había salvado el interés que el mago tenebroso le profesaba a los arcángeles. Todos esperaban que volviera a derrotar la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre su pueblo. La sociedad arcángel, acostumbrada a regirse por rangos, reconocía a Harry como su líder, pese a la oposición de los mayores. De todos modos, los mayores jamás habían caído en gracia a los demás arcángeles que a menudo discrepaban de sus decisiones.- Ese niño...

-Ese niño...- le interrumpió Harry poniéndose de pie y encarándole con cierta dureza.-...es el que se supone que salvará a nuestro pueblo y tú estás pensando en asesinarle.- Saiph bajó la cabeza y no pudo comentar nada. Harry se exasperó.- ¡Y te he dicho miles de veces que me llames por mi nombre¡No soy ningún príncipe!

-Eres el más fuerte.- objetó Saiph, colocándose de pie y actuando con la rudeza que le caracterizaba.- Eres, por tanto, nuestra única salvación.- Christine y la segunda figura observaban el intercambio en un sepulcral silencio. Harry suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

-Alan tiene más poder en bruto que yo. Yo soy un mago y él un niño, pero sabe controlar la energía mucho mejor de lo que yo puedo hacerlo. Es como si hubiera aprendido por sí mismo.- hizo una pausa para ver cómo sus palabras habían calado en Saiph y añadió:- Si estás pensando en destruirle entonces puedes largarte con Orión y Anya. Ellos son igual o más poderosos que yo y estarán encantados de ver la sangre de Alan en la punta de su espada, pero si lo haces, Saiph, entonces estarás en frente de mí y no dudaré en eliminarte.- la dureza de Harry no impactó al arcángel, ya acostumbrado a regirse por ciertos criterios. No confiaba en los dos desconocidos, no estaba seguro de sus buenas intenciones y pese a que creía en que la solución erradicaba en la muerte de Alan no estaba dispuesto a unirse a ellos. Tenía la esperanza de que Harry acabaría por darse cuenta, ahora que conocía su futuro.

-Harry.- habló Ursae y el chico la observó mucho más relajado. Le gustaba Ursae. Ella lo trataba de igual a igual, lo escuchaba, lo respetaba y obedecía sus peticiones pero no se inclinaba ante él ni se comportaba como si él fuera el rey de un gran imperio.- Los escasos arcángeles que poseen el don de la clarividencia han verificado las palabras de Anya. Todos han visto una era oscura...todos han visto muerte y destrucción. Comprende, que ahora que conoces tu futuro y que te estás dejando arrastrar hacia él, todos se hayan puesto muy nerviosos. Si mueres, la última oportunidad morirá contigo también. Nuestro pueblo está en tus manos tanto si decides apelar al corazón de Alan como si decides apelar a tu espada.

-Estás hablando de mi hijo.- le recordó Christine con dureza y Ursae cerró los ojos angustiada. No quería herir a Christine, no cuando la consideraba su mejor amiga.- No permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

-Entonces estás condenada a morir.- dijo Saiph. Su voz carecía de emoción.- No se puede violar el futuro. Está escrito en las estrellas.

-¡Nunca creí en ellas!

-Pues deberías hacerlo.- replicó Saiph. Taladraba a Christine con la mirada.- Es la historia de nuestro pueblo, nuestras creencias, nuestras vivencias...nuestro pasado. Nosotros nos regimos por sus leyes, por su luz, por su camino...al renegar de ellas reniegas de lo que eres, nos estás insultando.

-No perdería nada.- gruñó Christine de mal talante. Harry la observó detenidamente. Le gustaban las estrellas. Siempre le habían gustado, pero no se sentía tan identificado con ellas como podían sentirse los arcángeles. Él no había nacido por naturaleza así y jamás nadie le había contado esas leyendas y esas historias que Michaela parecía conocer tan bien. Era evidente que Christine sí las conocía, pero que la dureza de su pasado la había llevado a aborrecerlas, a ignorarlas.

-Basta- ordenó Ursae tajantemente. Para sorpresa de Harry, tanto Saiph como Christine le hicieron caso.- Estamos hablando del niño de la leyenda. No se puede destruir al niño de la leyenda, Saiph y menos sabiendo que es el hijo de mi mejor amiga.- su marido la observó con reproche pero no le replicó.- Si Chris cree en él...entonces nosotros también.

-¿A cuántos más estás dispuesta a sacrificar por tu hijo, Christine?- suspiró Saiph derrotado. Negó con la cabeza y dejó que la columna de luz irradiada de su propio cuerpo, lo envolviera.- A mi me basta con saber que ha cometido esos asesinatos. Puedes cambiar a Alan Rice si es tu deseo, puedes intentarlo e incluso puedes lograrlo...pero eso no cambiará las victimas que se ha cobrado por el camino.- Christine se estremeció.- ¿Recuerdas a Sifón? Sí, seguro que sí...también era amigo tuyo de la infancia...y ayer tuvo que recoger los pedazos del cadáver de su hijo y enterrarlos. El niño sólo tenía doce años. No podía causar ningún peligro para tu hijo ni para ningún mortífago. Era un niño enfermo, con una capacidad muy limitada para utilizar la energía, por tanto, para tratar de escapar.- Saiph se había puesto más y más nervioso conforme hablaba y Harry por primera vez, entendía el porqué.- Tu hijo lo destrozó...y tú estás tratando de decirme que vas a borrar de un plumazo todo ese daño, que pretenderás que Sifón o su esposa Arcadia olviden tan fácilmente el cuerpo mutilado de Brian, que pasen por alto que fue Alan quien lo hizo, que no traten de matarlo la próxima que lo tengan enfrente...no podrás Christine...es demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera la leyenda borrará ese dolor.- Saiph desapareció junto con sus palabras. El corazón de Christine palpitaba acelerado, preso de la conmoción. Ursae se acercó a ella y trató de acariciarle la cara, pero la mujer la rehusó. Finalmente, el arcángel también desapareció y dio paso a un espectral silencio, más tétrico y fúnebre que un mismísimo cementerio, precisamente porque también olía a muerte. Sabía a muerte. Alan se había convertido en el asesino despiadado que Anya y Orión siempre habían descrito y ahora la indecisión frenaba sus expectativas. ¿Quedaba algo de humanidad en su corazón?

´´´´´´´´´´´´

Dumbledore había tardado tres días en encontrar el libro de registros que tenía sobre la mesa. Era gordo y viejo y sus páginas habían sido amenazadas por la carcoma, pero todavía se podía leer con soltura.

Hacía una hora que lo tenía delante y tras haberle limpiado el polvo, se había quedado estático observándolo. Poseía una cubierta preciosa, echa de algún material parecido al cuero. En letras doradas indicaba dos fechas y citaba: "5º curso".

Fawkes había caído en el mundo de Morfeo acariciado por las llamas de la chimenea, que bailaban en un vaivén y soltaban cenizas de hollín, esparciéndolas por la cercanía de la fuente de calor. Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Por fin, decidió que no podía seguir ignorando su corazonada y se acercó al libro, rozándolo casi con suavidad. Fawkes entreabrió un ojo, expectante.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo...viejo amigo. Un gran trabajo...- suspiró. Ante él, había muchas fotografías, cada una, con el expediente correspondiente de sus años académicos. Dumbledore arrancó tres de las fotografías y las depositó encima de la mesa.- Divididos...pero en esencia...- realizó un movimiento de varita y las fotografías se elevaron a la altura de sus ojos.- No hay duda.- y Fawkes emitió un silbido de conformidad. Dumbledore había dado con la clave.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de la nuca, cuando Ares se apareció en su habitación. Harry ya sabía porqué estaba ahí y no hizo ningún ademán de responder a su canto desesperado. El fénix traía aciagas noticias. Las cortinas ondeaban a la altura de la cama, dibujando extrañas formas en las paredes, producidas por el impulso del viento. Era mediodía. La nieve se había adueñado del jardín y pese al frío, Harry no tenía ganas de incorporarse a cerrar la ventana. Quería estar así, helado, expuesto a esa sensación desazonadora que recubría su piel y le hacía sentirse enfermo.

La visita de Saiph y Ursae le habían abierto los ojos. Un nuevo ataque, un nuevo objetivo y un paso más hacia el precipicio de su derrota. Todo un círculo vicioso. Nada ni nadie podían detener a Alan, porque para hacerlo, debían darle muerte. Y sin duda, allí estarían Anya y Orión para intentarlo. Y Harry, cayendo en la trampa de su debilidad humana, volvería a salvarlo.

"_-Para que entendáis porqué vinimos a asesinar a Alan, Potter.- contestó Orión de mal talante.- Y para que quede grabado en tu conciencia que fuiste tú el que impidió el que todos estos hechos se desencadenaran. Si aquel día, en Hogwarts, hubieses dejado que acabara con la vida de ese crío, hoy podríamos estar hablando de un futuro distinto." _

Un futuro distinto...Harry tenía grabadas a fuego esas palabras en la mente. Orión tenía razón. Él era incapaz de luchar contra su hermano. No podía. Porque Harry lo había recogido cuando solo era un bebé, lo había acurrucado entre sus brazos y le había transmitido seguridad. Lo había protegido y Alan había dejado de llorar...Alan representó eso en sus vidas, ese lazo de unión, de afecto, de familia. Representó la luz. Y esa luz, se había apagado. Pero pese a todas las predicciones que pudieran contarle, Harry seguía creyendo férreamente en su inocencia. Seguía creyendo que no era más que una víctima de la infinita maldad de Ian. Sólo un pobre niño manipulado mentalmente, para después ceder mágicamente. Ian había utilizado más que palabras. Alan debía de haber sido sometido no solo a una presión enorme, sino a esas pesadillas y tal vez incluso a pociones o encantamientos de magia negra. Dotado tan solo de cinco años, había sucumbido ante tanta maldad. Pero en algún recóndito de su interior...debía vivir el verdadero Alan. Para los demás, esto era imposible. Para Harry, era la mayor de las verdades, la razón de su vida. Pocas cosas podían ponerse por encima de ella.

-Yo también lo he notado...- susurró al fénix, que se empeñaba en picotearle la manga del jersey, con tal de animarlo a levantarse.- Pero no puedo ir. No puedo enfrentarme a mi hermano.

-Levántate.- ordenó una voz de ultratumba. Harry elevó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver la figura de Christine recostada sobre el quicio de la puerta. Vestía de negro y una reluciente espada le colgaba de un cinto. Su expresión era de total determinación.- Nos vamos.

-No pienso mover ni un dedo por ir a esa estúpida batalla.- le refutó Harry. Se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia un costado, dándole la espalda. Christine entornó los ojos, pero no era una mujer dotada de mucha paciencia. Con una ráfaga de viento, soltada de sus propios dedos, Harry se elevó unos centímetros en la cama y cayó al suelo de un golpe, lanzando un quejido lastimero.

-Cobarde.- rugió Christine apretando los puños. Harry la miró sorprendido, desde su posición en el suelo. La mujer temblaba sin control.- ¿Vas a dejarte morir¿Vas a dejar que esas predicciones se cumplan¡Levanta del suelo y lucha por tu vida¡Lucha por tus sueños!

-Solo hay una manera de hacerlo.- susurró el muchacho, bajando la cabeza. Se sentía avergonzado. Él que había sido el Salvador en el pasado, cuando nada le importaba más que derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Había carecido de piedad. La piedad era para los débiles, le había enseñado Christine y ahora se veía incapaz de volver a mostrarse despiadado y frío, de volver a ser el que el mundo necesitaba.- Y no estoy dispuesto a llevarla acabo.- Christine se dio la vuelta y en ese espacio de tiempo a Harry le dio tiempo a ponerse en pie.

-Pero yo sí.- dijo al fin. Su voz no se había quebrado ni un ápice.- Sólo hay una manera de acabar con esto. No podemos fallar.- Harry la observó estupefacto. Christine no podía estar hablando en serio.- Han muerto muchos inocentes...- siseó.- Apelaré a su corazón una última vez. Emplearé todo mi poder para hacerle saber que soy sincera...para contarle la verdad...si rechaza mi cariño...entonces todo se acabó.- la mujer se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero Harry la detuvo.

-¡Christine!- exclamó. Se dio cuenta de que él también temblaba.- No puedes matar a Alan...- la profesora había cerrado los ojos y al escuchar esas palabras en voz alta, su cuerpo se convulsionó ligeramente, pero se recompuso.

-No tenemos otra opción. Yo misma lo haré. No quiero que nadie cargue con esta espada de Damocles.- se hizo el silencio unos segundos, mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba de energía y añadió.- Vamos, tenemos una batalla que librar.- Harry la siguió unos segundos después, con el corazón palpitando de emoción.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Harry fue consciente por primera vez de lo que significaba que los muggles supieran de la magia cuando tocó tierra en el centro de la ciudad del Túria. Volvían a estar en España y Harry imaginaba porqué. Los arcángeles se estaban ocultando de los mortífagos y viajaban al único lugar seguro sobre la tierra: Córdoba. Era una leyenda, pero Anya le había contado que el primer arcángel había llegado a través de su energía hasta Córdoba y había ideado pasadizos secretos y lugares seguros para todos los de su raza. Nadie, excepto los más antiguos arcángeles, sabían de su ubicación. Por tanto, todos estaban tratando de llegar a esa paraíso perdido, pero no todos llegaban a tiempo.

Lo primero con lo que se topó Harry fue con el cadáver de un nuevo cardenal. Había ardido en llamas en la plaza de la Virgen, a los pies del Miguelete. Sus cuencas todavía dirigían la mirada hacia la alta torre, desde donde se vislumbra una vista detallada de toda la ciudad. Le recorrió un fugaz escalofrío ante tal aterradora silueta. Supo que no se debía únicamente al estopor, sino a la pérdida de un poco más de energía. Los cardenales se agotaban y con el último de ellos, su vida se agotaría también.

Christine no se entretuvo a echar un vistazo. Desenvainó su espada y se lanzó con furia a la batalla, cubierta de una inusitada fuerza. A Harry le impactó este hecho, teniendo en cuenta que la mujer había estado los últimos días encerrada en sí misma.

Las palomas echaron a volar cuando la energía arcángel apareció como salida de las entrañas de la tierra. Junto a Saiph y Ursae aparecieron también una veintena de figuras más. Todas poseían un aspecto similar y a ninguna le faltaba su arma letal.

No obstante, cuando la primera maldición fue lanzada por uno de los mortífagos, los arcángeles se reagruparon, en alerta. Harry se dio cuenta de que tenían pocas posibilidades contra las maldiciones imperdonables. No todos los arcángeles sabían utilizar la energía a su antojo; de hecho, muy pocos podían hacerlo. Los dotados de tales características mágicas poseían un gran poder enérgico, pero también coincidían con ser los renegados. Aquellos que no estaban en conformidad con los mayores y vivían ocultos la mayor parte del tiempo, en lugares inaccesibles.

El grupo generalizado de arcángeles poseían solo la habilidad de la espada y quizás alguna que otra característica especial, pero no podían cubrirse con escudos si un mago decidía lanzarle la maldición Avada Kedavra.

Por esa regla de tres, los mortífagos se veían en los mismos apuros. Ninguno de ellos poseía espada y aunque la tuviesen no sabrían como utilizarla. Los arcángeles con mayor talento de esgrima se movían sigilosos entre la multitud y fusilaban a sus enemigos antes de que éstos pudiesen ofrecer cualquier fuerza de resistencia. La balanza, así, de un modo u otro quedaba equilibrada. El problema era que los mortífagos eran muchos más y contaban con un numeroso ejército de criaturas mágicas.

-¡Matadlas¡Matadlas a todas!- ordenaba Saiph a un grupo de jóvenes arcángeles que se desesperaban por eliminar a una docena de banshees. Harry vio como el grito de una de ellas daba muerte al instante a un muchacho joven de unos veinte años. Aquello le enfureció y decidió lanzarse al ataque. No tardó ni dos segundos en dejarse invadir por el fulgor de la batalla. Los gritos, las muertes, la sangre...todo le parecía reconocible, era como volver a introducirse en el cuerpo del Salvador, como volver a ser el de siempre. Y como, indudablemente a Sirius Black le gustaba entrar en acción, a Harry le ocurría lo mismo. Le encantaba ser el Salvador. Vivía por y para ello. Porque, de alguna manera, esa lucha estaba condenada a poder ser la última, encadenada a fuego lento al augurio de muerte que llevaba signado en su piel. El Salvador cubría su rostro con esa capucha, con esa coraza y se dejaba llevar por el instinto, por la rapidez, por la arrogancia de verse el mejor. Y todo parecía volver a ser lo mismo. Porque Harry, mientras incrustaba su espada en el cuerpo de criatura tras criatura, mortífago tras mortífago; era el más fuerte.

-Yo me encargo del líder.- articuló una de las banshees, deslizándose por el cielo como si resbalara por una cuenca de hielo. Harry y ella se miraron. También era la reina de su clan, de su grupo. Su rostro era hermoso a su manera. Harry observó con avidez su melena verde-azulada y se mordió la lengua, sonriendo con descaro. La banshee correspondió a esa penetrante mirada. Harry se transformaba junto con su otra personalidad. Dejaba de ser él mismo para arrastrarse por el deseo, por lo irrefrenable, por sus ansias de poder. Y se dio cuenta, de que la criatura lo había identificado como a un verdadero jefe. Quizás, porque desde su llegada, el movimiento arcángel se había regido por sus pasos y los aurores se habían cuidado de guardarle las espaldas, mientras trataban de no dañar a ningún muggle. La plaza era un espacio reducido, si se tenía en cuenta las batallas que habían librado últimamente.- Eres poderoso...¿cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

-El último que oigas...Harry Potter...- con un movimiento casi paralelo al de la luz, Harry apareció al lado de la mujer y la rodeó con los brazos, estrujándola contra su cuerpo y cortándole la respiración por la presión. Tanta era, que la banshee no podía gritar y por ello, no podía dañar o matar. Harry sonrió y le dio un fuerte mordisco en el cuello, hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre y después, soltando uno de sus brazos, dibujó un tallo en su espalda, que la hizo resbalar por sus extremidades, doblándose de dolor. Al caer de rodillas y con la boca totalmente inundada de sangre, la banshee le lanzó una mirada fulminante, de profundo temor y odio entremezclados. Harry sonrió, se limpió la boca por la que todavía resbalaba el líquido rojizo y se arrodilló a su lado, tomándola bruscamente del pelo.- Nos veremos en el infierno.- dijo y con un nuevo movimiento, le rajó el cuello de oreja a oreja. El cuerpo de la banshee, después de verse liberado de la presión del cabello, se quebró hacia atrás, con la cabeza todavía sujeta al tronco, pero de una manera inestable. Algunos aurores que habían contemplado el espectáculo, tuvieron que taparse la boca para no vomitar, pues la escena era realmente impactante. Sin embargo, Harry se concedió unos segundos para disfrutar de su triunfo. Había muerto un cardenal, sí, su vida estaba ligada a la Tierra, sí, pero se sentía tremendamente completo al verse mucho más poderoso de lo que había sido antaño. Por mucho que Ian Lewis hubiese mejorado, jamás podría equipararse en poder a él. Pero se estaba olvidando de Alan.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Christine reconoció la figura de Alan de inmediato. Vestía totalmente de negro, con una capa de cuero azabache, ondeándole al viento. Parecía no pesarle el material. Su mirada, que ya la última vez había estado sombreada, ahora se contemplaba tan intactamente oscura como sus vestimentas. Y algo en su expresión hizo que la mujer trastabillara en sus propósitos. Esa pasividad le había golpeado como una roca cayendo por un acantilado. No era frialdad, era...indiferencia.

No obstante, debía intentarlo. Era la última oportunidad. Si lograba contarle la verdad a Alan, tal vez lo hiciera dudar y quedase una esperanza para él. Sino...

Se desplazó entre la gente abriéndose camino entre la multitud de enemigos. A veces, utilizaba su espada, otras, su varita. No gastó ni un atisbo de energía porque sabía que la necesitaría. Ya bien fuera para huir o para acabar con la vida de su hijo. Antes de llegar hasta la puerta de un Mc Donals, donde habían sido rotas las vitrinas y la gente civil trataba de ocultarse tras unas mesas volcadas, buscó con la mirada a Harry y a Lupin. Ambos estaban luchando sin ningún tipo de problema. Estaban muy bien entrenados.

Cuando uno de los licántropos se interpuso en su camino, Christine levantó la espada con rigidez.

-Apártate o te haré pedazos. No suelo dar segundas oportunidades.

-Las ordenes han sido eliminarte, bruja.- escupió el hombre lobo. Tenía unos incisivos muy desarrollados y pese a que no era luna llena, estaba prácticamente transformado, pues su cuerpo parecía cubierto por una espesa sábana de pelo. Christine supuso que Ian había utilizado algún tipo de poción para mantener sus transformaciones.

-Mi marido es un licántropo también.- probó Christine, pero su tono sonaba impaciente. Por el rabillo del ojo, vigilaba los movimientos de Alan y Lewis, que dirigían el ataque desde un pedestal que había en el centro de la plaza.- Únete a nosotros y salvarás tu vida. Lewis os ha mentido. Es lo único bien que sabe hacer. Muchos de los tuyos entraron en razón, no me obligues a eliminarte.- una sombra de duda recorrió los ojos de la bestia, pero para su desgracia, se lanzó de un salto, con las garras preparadas, hacia Christine. La mujer suspiró y formulando un hechizo lo paralizó en el aire. La figura quedó suspendida apenas una milésima de segundo y luego cayó al suelo con aplomo. La profesora se acercó a él y lo pisó sin miramientos, observándole con odio.- Debiste aceptar mi oferta. Ahora no me queda más remedio que matarte. No puedo permitir que seáis uno más esta tarde.- volvió a levantar la varita y sin ningún tipo de aprensión, pronunció:- ¡Avada Kedavra!- el haz de luz verde impactó en el paralizado cuerpo de la criatura, que quedó desprovista de su vida de inmediato. Christine no se detuvo a compadecerse por ella. Siguió corriendo para llegar hasta Alan. Faltaba muy poco...

´´´´´´´´´´

Ginny se refugió en la sombra de un contenedor de vidrio. Respiraba agitadamente y el sudor le resbalaba por la frente. Estaba agotada. Llevaba más de una hora rechazando maldiciones y tratando de defender a los muggles que se habían quedado prisioneros entre la batalla. Todos ellos gritaban despavoridos. Habían visto las imágenes de la existencia de la magia por televisión, pero ninguno las había querido creer del todo. Ahora, se enfrentaban a la verdad con el poco acierto de la duda, la incertidumbre y la agonía de verse inferiores a un poder supremo. Un poder semejante al de un Dios. Porque desde su posición, Ginny podía ver a Alan lanzando bolas de energía con las manos. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba disfrutando como lo hacía Lewis a su derecha. Pero tampoco sufría. Era una sensación de vacío, indiferencia, casi aburrimiento.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos un instante y respirar hondo. Se colocó una mano por debajo de la barriga y arrugó la túnica con ella. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Aquel movimiento, aquel estrés, aquel miedo, no eran buenos para el bebé. En cualquier momento, podría sufrir un aborto y...jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero ya no luchaba sólo por ella, por Harry...luchaba por un futuro para su hijo, un futuro en el que ella no estaría presente. Volvió a observar a Alan. Sus facciones todavía pertenecían a las de un niño, pero no su expresión ni sus movimientos. Lo había cogido en brazos en el hospital, aquel día, cinco años atrás, cuando su vida empezó a cobrar verdadero sentido. Entonces, en aquel momento, Harry le había preguntado si encargaban un bebé como Alan. Ginny se había reído, pensando que aquel deseo futuro todavía estaba muy lejano. Pero cinco años pasaban rápido y allí estaban, envueltos en una nueva guerra y con un niño en camino, un niño, que debería haber crecido en el calor de una familia. Jamás había entrado en los planes de Ginny quedarse embarazada en aquel momento, con veinte años y la inestabilidad llamando a su puerta, pero en verano, aquella noche, habían hecho el amor sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias.

Cómo echaba de menos a Emy ahora...su exquisito olor a lavanda inundando sus fosas nasales, sus palabras de cariño, de aliento. Había bastado verla una sola vez para despertar como guardiana, para ver la vida de su otra yo, en la realidad de la Unión. En esa vida, que estaba junto a Harry. En aquella ocasión, Emy le había dado las gracias por mantener intacta la esperanza y le había dicho que disfrutara de su premio...¿sabía entonces Emy lo que les iba a deparar el futuro? Probablemente no. Emy no era como las demás videntes, no poseía una videncia clara y concisa, no podía ver a diario. Emy poseía premoniciones y había hurgado lo suficiente como para ver un futuro inmediato, pero no un futuro lejano. Sentada en la plaza de la Virgen, atestada de maldiciones, Ginny sentía la necesidad de volver a contar con su presencia, de volver a acariciar la sensación de que todo iba a salir bien. Recordaba en su cabeza la vida de su otra yo en la realidad paralela y era como si hubiese conocido a Emy desde siempre, como si fuera para ella la hermana que nunca había tenido y ahora la echaba terriblemente en falta.

-¡Ginny!- Hermione, jadeando, luchó para colarse entre el tumulto de enemigos y llegar hasta ella. Se sentó a su lado y se acurrucó para refugiarse en el escondrijo que otorgaba el contenedor. Ginny la miró con tristeza. Al parecer, ninguno de los cuatro había seguido los consejos de la Unión. Ron, dejándose llevar por la inseguridad, había perdido el rumbo y se había alejado completamente de Hermione y la propia Hermione había dejado que ocurriese. De reojo observó a Harry y de pronto no le pareció tan distinto a como lo había visto en los últimos meses. La acción formaba parte del chico, siempre lo había hecho y negarle esa oportunidad era como amarrarlo a ser algo que no era. Se arrepintió enormemente de haber caído en el egoísmo y de haber querido cambiar algo de lo que precisamente se enamoró. Sí, quizás Harry era el único que mantenía la esencia de sí mismo, el único que había entendido las palabras de Emy y se había esforzado por llevarlas a cabo.- ¿Qué podemos hacer¡Nos superan en número! Ni Harry ni todos los arcángeles juntos podrán detener a un ejército así.- Ginny volvió a mirar en dirección hacia Alan. Observó a Christine tratando de aproximarse a su hijo. Era la única oportunidad que tenían: apelar al corazón del niño.

-Hermione.- dijo suavemente. Su voz había mutado a una dulzura fuera de lo común. Su amiga la miró sorprendida. No entendía porqué Ginny sonreía de aquella manera, no entendía el porqué de aquella sonrisa forzada ni la parsimonia con la que desarrugaba sus ropas.- Siento mucho que nos tengamos que enfrentar a este futuro.- Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba angustiada por lo que se les venía encima y en cierta manera, ella estaba igual. Sabía que no tendría un futuro con Ron por causa de esa guerra. Seguiría con vida, sí, pero a costa de hacerlo sin amor, sin sus mejores amigos...sin sus aspiraciones. Y entonces entendió lo que Ginny trataba de decirle sin palabras. Lo vio reflejado en su rostro y comprendió, observando como Heka y Harry se reagrupaban para pelear juntos, que su mejor amiga trataba de salvarla de perder a Ron antes de que el futuro se lo arrebatara.- ¿Recuerdas a Emy, verdad? Sí...ninguno de nosotros ha podido olvidarla...en especial Harry. Hazle caso, Hermione. Fue un muy buen consejo.- Ginny se puso en pie, varita en ristre. Deseaba llegar hasta Alan antes de que lo hiciera Christine, porque tenía la sensación de que Alan jamás sucumbiría a las palabras de su madre. Pero ellos dos siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Habían jugado junto a Harry y Ginny sabía, que por muy malo que Alan se hubiese vuelto, en el fondo de su corazón quería a Harry por encima de todo.

-¿Crees que podemos cambiar nuestro futuro?- titubeó Hermione. También se puso en pie. Ginny se dio cuenta de que temblaba al lanzar miradas furibundas hacia Lewis. El mortífago, con el rostro de Dani, se reía de manera demente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-Podemos intentarlo.

-Pero...- Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia Ron. Luchaba muy cerca suyo contra un ejército de banshees, tratando de abrir camino a los arcángeles. Sintió el corazón palpitar de emoción y una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Estaba enamorada de Ron. Siempre lo había estado, pero su miedo...esos miedos absurdos se habían apoderado de ella...impidiéndole darse cuenta de que lo que más deseaba era estar junto a su mejor amigo.

-Hoy te toca salvarle tú.- finalizó Ginny y con un ágil movimiento, saltó detrás del contenedor, dispuesta a todo para llegar hasta Alan. Hermione se quedó sola, dudando. Tenía dos caminos. O volver a huir y correr tras Ginny para ayudarla, o salvar a Ron de aquellas banshees y salvarse a sí misma. Tomó la decisión en un ápice de segundo...si el destino le arrebataría a Ron en el futuro...entonces ella lucharía contra ese destino.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

-¿No es divertido?- ironizó Lewis. De pie en aquel pedestal, podía observar todos los rincones de la plaza, abarrotada de su ejército y el bando enemigo. En aquella encrucijada, los aurores y los arcángeles caían como moscas. Alan había creado un escudo alrededor de ellos que impedía que las maldiciones llegaran a alcanzarles y desde esa misma posición, él iba matando a un enemigo tras otro.

-Mucho.- respondió el niño. Pero el tono áspero que había utilizado no ofrecía ningún signo de que se lo estuviera pasando bien. No obstante, a Lewis pareció bastarle, porque sonrió.

-Mañana será un gran día.- dijo, alzando los brazos de manera grandiosa.- Mañana, por fin, cumplirás el cometido que se espera de ti.- Alan interrogó a su padre con la mirada, pero sabía que éste no le contaría nada más. Siempre le decía que las cosas vendrían a su tiempo y hasta ese momento, no se había equivocado.

-No si nosotros podemos evitarlo.- dijo una voz de ultratumba. El campo de fuerza, que había estado protegiendo a Lewis y a Alan, se rompió en mil partículas pequeñas de energía y las figuras de Anya y Orión, jadeantes, ingresaron en el pedestal. Alan los fulminó con la mirada. Muy pocas eran las personas que habrían podido quebrar su escudo. No obstante, Lewis, convencido de su ventaja, soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Los héroes...han llegado.- siseó con sorna.- ¿Qué nos contaréis esta vez¿Qué no permitiréis lo que está ocurriendo¿Qué pagaremos muy caro nuestros actos¡Oh, ya sé! Tal vez que Dios nos castigará...

-No existe ningún Dios ante el cual yo responda, Lewis.- masculló Orión. Vestía totalmente de negro y entre aquella proximidad, parecía el hermano mayor de Alan, que vestía de la misma forma.- Pero mejor su piedad a la tuya.

-¿Piedad?- rió Ian. Desfiguraba el torso de Dani con su risa macabra. Anya, incapaz de seguir el juego de intercambios que mantenía con Orión, observó a Alan y sintió una sacudida por dentro. Lupin le había dicho que todavía creía en él...que existía un gran bien en el corazón del niño...pero plantado allí cerca de la fuente, con los ojos envueltos en aquel aura negra y de ira; Alan no se asemejaba al niño inocente que ella había encontrado al llegar a Londres.- ¿Tiene ese Dios del que hablan los muggles piedad para vosotros? Entonces...querido muchacho¿por qué os ha abandonado¿Por qué no baja aquí a ayudaros?- señaló con maldad al cuerpo sin vida del cardenal y añadió: - ¿por qué no salvó a ese hombre de fe?

-Porque no es real.- respondió Orión con rotundidad y avanzó un paso hacia el frente. Lewis no retrocedió, ni tampoco lo hizo Alan, que ajeno a las miradas de Anya, atendía con interés a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.- Sólo es una fuerza espiritual en la que los muggles se sostienen...pero eso no es malo, Lewis. Les da una razón para vivir, para seguir adelante, para tener esperanza. Y tú quieres romper con todo eso. De algún modo, crees en ese Dios, desafías a ese Dios...que no es más que el destino forjado para cada persona...no te gusta tu destino y decides burlarte de él con codicia, con odio, con desesperanza...a costa de vidas humanas.

-Hablas como un auténtico líder, muchacho.- Lewis mantenía la sonrisa estúpida anclada a su rostro. No le afectaban las palabras de su enemigo.- No obstante, esa fuerza buena en la que se sostienen los muggles fue el causante de la muerte de mis padres...¡y yo estoy aquí para vengarlos! Dices que es algo bueno...¿pero cómo puede ser bueno algo que elimina vidas humanas, por un secreto que contiene la verdad¡Yo he dado al mundo la auténtica verdad¡Yo crearé un nuevo credo, un nuevo imperio, unos nuevos mandamientos¡Y hoy, este mediodía, tú serás testigo de mi incalculable poder!

-Te equivocas...- siseó Orión peligrosamente. Extrajo su espada de la vaina y Anya, envuelta en una sensación de desazón, lo imitó. Orión entornó los ojos y los fijó en la figura de su dolor, de su agonía, de su futuro...los fijó en su auténtico enemigo. Porque sabía, que en cuanto se lanzase contra Lewis, Alan estaría ahí protegiéndolo.- Tú serás testigo de la muerte de tu poder...- Orión, envuelto en la necesidad de romper el futuro que él sabía que se avecinaba, dio un salto al frente enarbolando su espada en el aire. Pero se topó con un escudo que lo hizo detenerse. Alan lo había conjurado con sus manos y era mucho más poderoso que el anterior. Orión soltó un juramento y observó a Lewis, que se reía incontrolablemente.

-Le he enseñado unos pequeños truquitos. Espero que no te importe.- pero Orión ya conocía de sobras esos trucos. Los había estudiado hasta la saciedad y conocía la manera de bloquearlos. Alan era poderoso, pero su mayor fuerza todavía no había sido sacada a la luz. Mientras fuera un niño, Orión tenía muchas posibilidades de derrotarle. Se cambió la espada a la mano izquierda y con la derecha soltó una bola de energía que se estrelló contra la barrera. Pero no se desvaneció. Luchó contra ella forzándola a quebrarse. Alan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se concentró en hacerla más resistente, mientras Lewis, con los brazos cruzados, contemplaba el espectáculo.

-¡DETENTE!- la figura de Christine, totalmente bañada en sangre enemiga, acababa de llegar a la escena. Anya se quedó boquiabierta contemplándola y sintió una bocanada semejante al miedo. Porque eso era lo que inspiraba la mujer anclada en esa determinación. Orión detuvo su energía y se puso recto, mirándola con odio por haber sido interrumpido. Alan también desvaneció su escudo, pero no se inmutó al ver la sangre empapando a su madre, pese a que ésta parecía haber arrasado con medio ejército de criaturas mágicas.

-Los años no han sucumbido a tu poder, Christine.- comentó Lewis tranquilamente. Se la comía con la mirada y sabía que la mujer era incapaz de traspasar sus ojos como lo hacía con los de los demás porque éstos eran los de Dani.- Tu fama de asesina es bien merecida...

-Cállate.- ordenó Christine de manera tajante. Ian pareció quedarse un poco descolado frente a aquel mandato, pero se repuso de inmediato.- He venido a buscar a mi hijo.- observó a Alan, con mucha más dulzura y le tendió la mano.- Ven conmigo. ¿Quieres la verdad? Yo puedo dártela, cariño, la auténtica verdad. Ese hombre no es tu padre. Dani está muerto.- casi pareció que flaqueaba al pronunciar esa frase.- ¿Recuerdas cuando hablábamos de los magos metamórficos? Ian Lewis es un mago metamórfico y ha adoptado la apariencia de Dani para hacerte daño, para engañarte.- Christine pretendía hacer dudar a Alan, al menos, ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, pero sus palabras habían resbalado por la expresión oscura del rostro del niño. No había ni un ápice de emoción que pudiera dar lugar a sospechar que en algo habían influido. Lewis soltó una carcajada.

-Un buen intento, pero llega con retraso¿no crees? Alan confía en mí. Es mi hijo y me quiere muchísimo. No lograrás embrujarlo con tus mentiras.- Christine no reaccionó de manera violenta en aquella ocasión. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y volvió a alargar la mano hacia el niño. Anya se sentía enredada a las entrañas de la tierra, totalmente presa de aquel suelo en el que estaba ligada y que no le permitía moverse. Porque le parecía increíble la manera tan diplomática con la que Christine estaba tratando las cosas. Se movía por la fe, por la esperanza de hacerle entender a Alan que decía la verdad.

-Por favor, vamos a casa.- repitió. Alan avanzó un paso aquella vez y cuando Anya dio un pequeño vote de asombro, pensando que por fin había reaccionado, el niño lanzó una poderosa bola de energía negra contra su madre. Christine todavía seguía con la mano tendida y no había abierto los ojos, y cuando todo el mundo pensó que aquel poder la alcanzaría, realizó un fugaz movimiento similar a un manotazo y apartó la bola de su camino. La energía oscura se estrelló en una figura de la fuente y la hizo pedazos. Christine abrió los ojos como platos y taladró a su hijo con la mirada.- Has desaprovechado la oportunidad que Harry te dio, Alan.- confesó, duramente. Anya y Orión aguardaban en silencio, bebiendo de una información que no conocían.- Tu hermano casi sacrificó su vida porque pudieras volver a este mundo. Porque sí, Alan, aquel sueño que se repite en tu cabeza es totalmente cierto. ¡Tú y Dani moristeis en Halloween de 1981! Y yo no pude evitarlo...- Alan estaba escuchando por primera vez en todo el tiempo, pero tampoco esas palabras parecieron sacarle de su tormento de oscuridad.- Pero Harry pidió un deseo...un deseo a cambio de su sacrificio. Y se cumplió. Ese deseo era...que yo encontrara la felicidad necesaria para seguir adelante...y esa felicidad, eras tú.

-¡Qué manera más patética de prolongar tu sufrimiento, Christine!- exclamó Ian. En sus ojos brillaba el odio de saber que Alan estaba escuchando aquellas palabras.- Acaba con ella, hijo mío, acaba con la mujer que llenó tu vida de mentiras...- era como si Alan hubiese tomado la mano de Lewis, porque alzó de nuevo los brazos y lanzó una bola de energía con mayor rango de poder. Christine saltó hacia atrás para esquivarla, porque aquella no habría podido interceptarla.

-Como quieras...- susurró.- Esto es todo lo que he podido hacer por ti.- y rota por aquel dolor que ya había sentido veinte años atrás, rota por la angustia de tener que enfrentarse a su propio hijo y eliminarlo, pero con aquella frialdad que Christine había cosechado a base de palos, elevó su espada sobre su cabeza y esquivando un ataque tras otro, corrió hacia su hijo. No obstante, con la mano libre que le quedaba, Alan implantó de nuevo el escudo. Pero había mucho poder en Christine y utilizando la espada a modo de extensión de su energía, dio un tallo limpio y la evaporó, convirtiéndola en miles de chispas pequeñas y de tonalidades oscuras. Lewis, sorprendido, retrocedió un par de pasos y Alan quedó frente a Christine.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?- le gritó Anya a Orión, pero el chico estaba tan anonadado como ella.- ¡Pretende matarlo!

-Se ha dado cuenta de que no puede salvarlo...-titubeó el muchacho, pero le costaba creer que Christine, la Christine que él conocía, se hubiese rendido tan pronto a la evidencia, a la maldad de Alan. Y comprendió, que tal vez, acababa de salvar el futuro con ese hecho, puesto que había concienciado al mundo de que Alan no tenía salvación y ahora, a punto de cumplir los seis años, Alan sí era vulnerable.

-Tienes que detenerla, Orión.- suplicó Anya, aferrándose a sus ropas.- ¡Haz que pare esto¡Por favor, no lo permitas!- Orión, en tensión, observó el rostro angustiado de su compañera.

-Salvaremos el futuro...si Christine logra eliminarlo...salvaremos el futuro...

-¡No!- gritó Anya y arrugó todavía más la túnica negra que vestía el muchacho. Estaba desesperada.- ¡Es nuestra misión¡Es nuestro trabajo¡Pero por lo que más quieras, Orión, no permitas que Christine mate a su hijo!- Orión volvió a observarla, para después pasar a mirar la batalla que llevaban a cabo Alan y su madre. No era un juego, pensó, ambos estaban luchando a muerte. El poder enérgico de Alan era muy superior al de Christine, pero encerrado en estado virgen y sumado a que Christine manejaba la espada, los poderes lograban equipararse. Lewis observaba la pelea igual de tenso. Todavía le faltaba dar el último paso de todos y precisaba de Alan para él. No podía permitirse el lujo de perderlo.

-¡No puedes derrotarme, mater!- bramó Alan, haciéndose escuchar por encima de los gritos de la batalla general. Christine esquivó tres bolas de energía más y se movió ágilmente hacia la izquierda. De manera casi invisible, extrajo la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y gritó:- ¡Avada Kedavra!- el haz de luz verde se dirigía fugaz hacia Alan, pero un arcángel como él podía permitirse el lujo de interceptarlo. Movió sus manos en un campo de energía tan oscuro como la noche y el rayo desvió su trayectoria y se estrelló en uno de los aurores que luchaba próximo a ellos, matándolo al instante. Christine maldijo por lo bajo al observar la sonrisa irónica de su hijo, que no parecía apiadarse de nadie ni mostraba ningún respeto por la muerte. Volvió a esconder la varita, comprendiendo que era un choque de energías lo único que podía desequilibrar el poder de dos arcángeles y se aproximó todo lo que pudo hacia Alan, lanzando una estocada con la espada. Pero otro filo se interpuso en su camino. Harry había emergido como un fantasma en la noche, impidiendo que Christine alcanzara su objetivo. Alan saltó hacia atrás, lanzando a su hermano una mirada de calculador interés. Por alguna razón, las palabras que acababa de decirle Christine se le repitieron en la cabeza, pero las ignoró. Harry y la mujer se evaluaron largamente y al final, ambos recogieron sus espadas y se colocaron frente a frente.

-Apártate.- ordenó la profesora. Harry negó con la cabeza. Lewis, desde su posición algo alejada, volvió a sonreír. Aquello le venía muy bien a sus planes. Si había peleas internas entre el bando del bien, él los derrotaría con absurda facilidad.

-¡Oh, sí, Potter, por supuesto que te apartarás!- masculló Orión, interviniendo en la conversación.- Porque sino seré yo quien te aparte.

-Prueba.- desafió Harry. Su mirada estaba envuelta en un aura oscura, un aura que Christine y los demás intuyeron a la perfección. Había matado demasiados enemigos, había estado demasiado tiempo en contacto con la sangre, con la muerte, con el sufrimiento y todo aquel dolor, sumado a la desesperación de la muerte de un nuevo cardenal y el destino de su hermano pendiendo de un hilo, lo habían arrastrado a lo peor de sí mismo.

-No es momento de pelear.- intervino una tercera voz. Ginny saltó por encima de los cadáveres de dos enemigos y se colocó justo al lado de Harry, taponando con su cuerpo la figura pequeña de Alan, que observaba con atención toda la discusión.

-Entonces aconséjale que se aparte.- gruñó Orión, alzando su espada. Christine lo observó de reojo. El muchacho había palidecido, porque aquella situación se le hacía tremendamente familiar. En su mente aparecieron dos figuras: Ginny y Alan.

-Tenemos que tener esperanza.- afirmó la menor de los Weasley con seguridad.- Tenemos que tener fe en Alan. Yo creo en él.

-¡Ridículo!- se desesperó Orión. Aquellas palabras le estaban taladrando la cabeza, porque las estaba escuchando por segunda vez. Anya se dio cuenta de su sufrimiento y le colocó una mano en el hombro, para apoyarlo. Pero ella misma estaba sintiendo lo mismo.- ¿Sabes qué, Potter? Estoy muy cerca de romper la maldita visión del futuro que me agujerea la cabeza y no vas a ser tú quien me lo estropee. ¡Voy a terminar con esto aunque sea lo último que haga!- Orión se lanzó en pos de Harry, con la espada apuntando hacia su figura, pero Harry llevaba mucho tiempo peleando y todavía le ardía la sangre al sentirse vivo dentro de aquel fulgor de muerte. Mientras Orión saltaba hacia él, movió su brazo derecho con rapidez y alcanzó la figura del muchacho. Parecía que Orión se había quedado suspendido en el aire unos segundos, porque desde la perspectiva de los demás tardó en caer una eternidad. Se arrodilló frente a Harry con la mano colocada en el pecho, de donde la sangre le salía a borbotones. Elevó la cabeza y observó la expresión triunfante de Harry mientras vomitaba una bocanada de saliva mezclada con el líquido rojizo.

-¡¡¡¡Orión!!!!- gritó Anya fuera de sí. Apartó a Christine de un empujón y se dejó caer a su lado. Las manos le temblaban al examinar la figura de su compañero, que solo tenía ojos para mirar a Harry con odio. Afortunadamente, la herida no era profunda, pero extendía un corte de pectoral a pectoral y era escandalosa a la vista.

-Harry...- susurró Ginny, conmocionada. Se había tapado la boca al sentir una sensación de desasosiego en el estómago.- ¿Qué has hecho?...

-¡Lo que debí hacer tiempo atrás¡Y concluiré ahora!

-No.- suplicó Ginny. Los ojos se le habían empañado levemente.- Estás aquí para hacerle entender a Alan...- pero Harry ya no escuchaba sus palabras. Solo estaba pendiente del sufrimiento de Orión y ni siquiera los esfuerzos de Anya por curarle, lograban conmoverlo. Christine estaba estática en su posición, anclada al suelo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ginny se dio la vuelta hacia Alan, tratando de apelar a su corazón por última vez, ya que Harry no parecía hacerle caso.- Por favor, Alan...¿ves lo que todo esto ha traído¿Eres más feliz ahora¡Te lo suplico, ven con nosotros¡Rectifica tus errores!- Alan le enseñó los dientes enfadado y movió su brazo de manera brusca, en dirección a una varilla de piedra que había quedado intacta después de que la estatua se hiciera añicos. La afilada varilla voló del suelo como ave rapaz y se clavó en el pecho de Ginny con rapidez. La chica aspiró aire, al tiempo que su expresión reflejaba primero asombro y luego dolor y cayó al suelo luchando por respirar, lanzando por la boca tanta sangre como Orión. En su pecho, la varilla de piedra lanzaba chispas negras, porque estaba poseída por la energía de Alan.

Harry sintió que el mundo se paralizaba a sus pies. Se dio la vuelta al escuchar los intentos sordos de Ginny por retener la sangre de su boca y se quedó congelado. Él había evitado que Christine matara a Alan, al igual que lo evitó con anterioridad con Orión y ahora, Alan, demostrando que ya no quedaba ni humanidad ni piedad en su corazón, había arremetido contra la vida de Ginny.

-¡No!- logró escupir Orión, retorciéndose de rodillas entre los brazos de Anya. Christine abrió los ojos como platos y reaccionó a tiempo para correr a los pies de la chica, que sufría espasmos en el suelo y las extremidades le temblaban. Con ambas manos, trataba de extraerse la varilla de piedra del pecho, pero ésta estaba firmemente hundida. Christine extendió las manos y dejó que la energía brotara de su interior, pero nada de lo que hizo funcionó. Miró a Alan, que sonreía con superioridad y se dio cuenta de que ninguna energía blanca de arcángel podría curar una herida producida por la energía negra de otro consumido. Alan se había encargado de dejar parte de su poder en la varilla y éste se estaba extendiendo por el cuerpo de Ginny como el veneno de una serpiente.

Orión logró incorporarse con ayuda de Anya y se arrodilló otra vez, a los pies de Ginny. Entre los tres trataron de eliminar aquella energía, pero no fueron capaces.

-Es inútil. Está condenada a morir.- sentenció Alan y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Lewis, con intenciones de desaparecer. Orión lo fulminó con la mirada y con todo el odio que poseía en su interior reunió fuerzas para ponerse en pie y lanzarse contra el niño. Pero el escudo que protegía a Alan le impidió acercarse y se estrelló en él como un mosquito en el cristal del coche.

-¡Bastardo!- gritó, fuera de sí.- ¡Te mataré¡Juro por mi vida, que algún día te mataré!

-Pero no será esta noche- finalizó Alan y tanto él, como Lewis, como los mortífagos, desaparecieron del campo de batalla. Orión se giró hacia Ginny con desesperación y lanzó un grito desgarrador. Harry no podía moverse, observaba el cuerpo de la chica sintiendo flaquear sus sentidos. Si le hubiera hecho caso y hubiera tratado de convencer a Alan con ella...entonces al menos habría logrado evitar que él la atacara. Pero ahora, tirada en el suelo, como una trágica estampa, Ginny comenzaba a morir lenta y dolorosamente. Y cuando el último rayo de sol se escondió tras la tormenta que se avecinaba, cerró los ojos.

´´´´´´´´´´´´


	26. So many second chances

**CAPÍTULO 26: SO MANY SECOND CHANCES**

**(TANTAS SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES)**

"_Es curioso cómo puede cambiar tu vida en un ápice de segundo. ¿Qué es lo que marca el destino¿Quién es el puño que lo rige, que lo sella, que lo dicta? A veces, estamos rodeados de tanta mentira, tanta ruindad, tanta maldad...cosas que nos convierten en personas buenas, malas o mejores. Pero cosas, que al final, acaban por sellar nuestras vidas. La más pequeña criatura puede ser la que cambie el curso de la vida, por muy insignificante que parezca. ¿Cuándo dejamos de sonreír¿Aquel día que vimos cómo el otoño hacía morir los árboles¿Aquel día que el ruido ensordecedor de la ciudad nos indicaba que ese no era nuestro lugar? Quizás, aquel día en que nos dimos cuenta que éramos parte de este mundo, de esta historia, de esta vida y que como la diminuta hoja que pende del lago como sujeta por una mano invisible, éramos capaces de modificarlo._

Sin embargo, puedes hacerlo para bien o para mal. Te encuentras en esa situación que pareces controlar, que dices controlar, que aseguras controlar...y de repente, esa fuerza destinada te hace actuar de la manera que se le antoja, te hace errar de la manera más tonta y fuerza tu cambio al fracaso. Te encuentras solo, en un mundo de oscuridad y sientes miedo. Quieres gritar y llamar a esas personas que solían estar a tu lado, a las que querías, pero a las que, irremediablemente, hiciste daño. Y te das cuenta de que no hay respuesta. Parece que te han abandonado, o quizás, tú te marchaste tan lejos que ya no pueden llegar hasta ti. Y comprendes, que has caído en el mismo error que trataste de evitar en otros, a los que querías por encima de tu vida. En esa masa de oscuridad lloras, gritas, pataleas...luchas porque alguien te tienda la mano, pero te encierra esa negrura a la que siempre le has temido y caes, caes, caes..."

Harry había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba plantado en medio de la plaza. Todos, incluido Orión, rodeaban el cuerpo de Ginny. Y él sentía que el único que debía estar a su lado era él.

-¡¡¡¡¡GINNY!!!!!- Troy, que acababa de darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, se enfrentaba como una furia a la marea de cadáveres que le taponaban el camino y desesperado como estaba, gritaba el nombre de la mujer a la que amaba. Y Harry no podía reprocharle que quisiera tanto a una persona como Ginny. Ella había sido la luz de la esperanza que lo había llevado a la victoria durante la guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Por ella, por su luz, por su fe, había logrado no dejarse vencer por el ángel negro, había logrado encontrar el motivo que le dictara lo que tenía que hacer. Y olvidándose de todo lo que había significado, olvidándose de que entonces solo valía la vida, se había dejado arrastrar por nuevas mentiras, nuevos miedos, nuevos sufrimientos. Injusto, había perdido a la única persona que lo había encaminado a seguir adelante, a la única con la que quería para pasar el resto de sus días. Así que, cuando Troy se arrodilló al lado de ella y la besó en la frente, Harry ni siquiera sintió el gusanillo de los celos. Sonrió con amargura, incapaz de unirse a aquel grupo que le brindaba toda su preocupación a Ginny y la energía se desató en su cuerpo. Todavía quedaban enemigos vivos y no todo el ejército de criaturas mágicas habían sido vencidas. Pero igualmente, quedaban civiles. La energía que bullía en su interior no era voluntaria. Había aparecido al darse cuenta de su fallo, de su error, al percatarse de cuánto odio sentía dentro de su alma.

E igual que ocurriese con Alan, se desató el más oscuro y tenebroso caos. Las nubes se entrelazaron dando lugar a una tormenta eléctrica, apagando el poco sol que ya restaba del día espléndido que había amanecido en la ciudad del Túria. La energía oculta en Harry, durante cinco años, aquella que se había escondido por miedo a perderla, por miedo a morir si la utilizaba en demasía, había despertado y con ella, un Salvador mucho más fuerte y poderoso. Hábil en sus movimientos, calculador, frío, pero con un halo de maldad acariciando su cuerpo. Aquella fuerza oscura se extendió por toda la plaza de la Virgen y saltó hacia la catedral, haciendo sonar las campanas de manera sorda y molesta, congelando los corazones de todas las personas que estaban allí. Ninguno reconoció a Harry, puesto que éste mantenía su capucha firmemente bajada, tal y como la habían mantenido Alan y Ian. Pero la energía que ahora golpeaba a enemigos y a aliados, era distinta, aunque igualmente tenebrosa.

-¡Harry!- Christine, tratando de incorporarse en medio de aquel vendaval que se había levantado, se refugió la cara con un brazo. Observó de reojo a Ginny y se dio cuenta que aquello que había producido aquel cambio en Harry era su estado. Se había roto el vínculo de afecto entre ambos, se había roto cualquier existencia de unión que hubiese habido y por tanto, el anillo que sostenía el poder de Harry, había acabado por despedazarse. Orión, herido, débil y ensangrentado, también trató de ponerse en pie, pero Anya lo retuvo, tomándolo de una muñeca.

-No puedes hacer nada. Estás herido y...

-Es culpa mía.- se maldijo Orión, apretando los dientes desesperado.- Yo...yo le provoqué...yo no le hice caso a Ginny...y ahora...ahora...¡Tengo que arreglarlo!- se levantó del suelo ayudado por su compañera y trató como Christine, de acercarse a la barrera de oscuridad que se había generado en torno a Harry. Pero ésta los empujó hacia atrás con violencia. Cuando el cielo se llenó de estrellas fugaces, colándose por aquel remolino, Orión cerró los ojos derrotado. Ellos...habían llegado.

Ron había resultado herido en un hombro. No era una herida de importancia, pero él y Hermione habían aprovechado la retirada de sus enemigos para refugiarse debajo de un gran contenedor de basura. Afortunadamente, Hermione había utilizado un hechizo para que cupieran en su interior y desapareciese la basura y el olor.

-¡Lumos!- murmuró, para encender la varita y crear un poco de luz. Aún así, estaban en penumbra. Ron estaba muy tranquilo, sin preocuparse apenas por su herida. Miraba a la pared de plástico del contenedor, mientras Hermione se dedicaba a quitarle la parte de arriba de la túnica para curarle el quemazón que tenía en el brazo.

-Déjalo ya, nena, no es nada.- la luz no era lo suficientemente nítida como para que Ron descubriese que Hermione se había ruborizado cuando él la había vuelto a llamar "nena". Desde que habían decidido tomar caminos separados, no lo había vuelto a hacer.- Apenas duele...¡Auch!

-Está inflamada.- informó Hermione, haciendo como que no había escuchado el último comentario. Observó la herida con atención y utilizando su varita murmuró unas palabras que la sanaron ligeramente. Después, mordiendo su túnica, la despedazó y la lió alrededor del brazo. Ron la observó boquiabierto.

-Has roto tu túnica preferida...

-Bah.- le restó importancia Hermione, pero todavía acariciaba la herida de su amigo, como para tener algo que hacer y retrasar el momento en que tendría que mirarlo.- La túnica no me importa...

-¿Y qué te importa, entonces?- quiso saber Ron. A pesar de las últimas semanas de mutismo, le parecía que volvía a tener la misma complicidad con la chica. Hermione, en aquella ocasión, sí levantó la cabeza.

-Me importas tú.- Ron no dijo nada para no incomodarla. Sonrió de manera algo escéptica y apoyó la coronilla en la parte trasera del contenedor, suspirando. Hermione, no obstante, continuó mirándole a la cara. Por primera vez en su vida, actuaba con determinación.- Si existiera una sola manera de cambiar el futuro, una única manera...entonces lucharía con todas mis fuerzas para encontrarla.

-¿Y porqué habrías de hacer algo así?- masculló Ron. Parecía que después de haber contemplado tantas muertes, todo le diese igual.- No necesitaba una vidente para darme cuenta de cuál iba a ser nuestro futuro. Y me refiero a nosotros dos.- señaló a la chica y luego a sí mismo.- Perdí mi oportunidad, mi única oportunidad, hace cinco años...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Dijiste que jamás me perdonarías.- le recordó Ron y Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que estaba hablando de cuando decidieron ir al Ministerio de Magia porque creían que Harry estaba en peligro.- Yo...no había querido creer en Harry...le humillé durante todo el curso...y por mi culpa te pasó aquello con Lewis.- ante aquella mención, la chica bajó la barbilla. Seguía siendo el tema tabú. Sin embargo, hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír y de hacer algo que pocas veces había hecho sin tapujos. Acercó una mano al rostro de Ron y lo acarició con ternura, pasando los dedos por sus labios.

-Estaba nerviosa, asustada...por eso dije aquello.

-Lo dijiste porque lo sentías.- le contradijo el muchacho. Estaba sorprendido por aquella muestra de cariño de la chica, pero hablaba con la verdad por delante.- Si Harry hubiera muerto aquella noche...entonces, ahora tú y yo quizás no nos hablaríamos.

-Te habría buscado...Ron...te habría buscado.- confesó Hermione. Le costaba enormemente confesar la verdad, decir porqué estaba ahí metida en un contenedor, a punto de luchar contra ella misma, contra sus miedos.- Porque no imagino una vida donde no estés tú.- Ron la observó unos instantes, le tomó la mano y la retiró de su rostro.

-Entonces, empieza a imaginarla. Porque ese es nuestro futuro...- quiso incorporarse para salir del contenedor, pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Ginny le había abierto los ojos, le había abierto su corazón y sus sentimientos y mostrado un futuro que no quería que se repitiera con ella. Si el destino había dicho que debía estar separada de Ron, entonces ella se enfrentaría al destino.

-Eso no es lo que Emy habría querido.- Hermione se aproximó hacia él lentamente, observando poco a poco como los labios del chico se hacían más y más cercanos. Sintió el miedo ronroneándole en el estómago cuando apenas quedaba el último paso, pero decidió que si había una ocasión para vencerlo, era esa. Y cuando estaban a punto de rozarse...

-Pero ella no está aquí ahora.- Ron la apartó en última estancia. Se puso de rodillas, cogió su propia varita y levantó el contenedor. Lanzó una última mirada a Hermione, que se había quedado arrodillada y muy decepcionada y cerrando los ojos, salió al exterior. El contenedor volvió a cubrir por completo a la chica y con el ruido sordo de aquel golpe, la luz que proyectaba la varita, se apagó, dejando a la chica en la más absoluta de las oscuridades.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Cinco figuras cayeron del cielo cuan lluvia de estrellas. Todas, envueltas en columnas de luz blanquecina y un aura extraña rodeando sus cuerpos. No eran arcángeles habituales y pronto lo dejaron caer. Sus vestimentas parecían acopladas a sus aspectos físicos y cada cual era distinto y a la vez, similar. Harry, que descontrolado continuaba arrojando energía, solo pudo reconocer a una figura, que había aparecido acompañando a tan extraños individuos. Incluso en la espesura de energía maligna, Michaela resultaba impactante a la vista. Su expresión, habitualmente afable, había mutado a una retrospectiva que intimidaba al más valiente de los arcángeles. Incluso las cinco figuras que la acompañaban y que en apariencia semejaban ser mucho más poderosas, parecían guardarle un espectral respeto.

Bastó un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza para que los misteriosos arcángeles desplegaran su poder y doblegaran la magnitud con la que Harry había emergido en las sombras. Cinco hilos resplandecientes, de aspecto irrompible, se ligaron a muñecas, tobillos, cuello y cintura del muchacho, inmovilizándolo por completo. Cuando Harry, con angosta agonía quiso deshacerse de ellos, recibió sendas descargas de pleno, que lo mantuvieron pendido en el aire un par de centímetros, para después inmovilizarlo de nuevo entre las ataduras, eliminando poco a poco su fuerza vital y por consiguiente, su magia.

-¡Quietos!- ordenó una voz por encima del ruido molesto del tintineo de las cuerdas. Orión, cubierto de sangre y con una mano taponando la herida de sus pectorales, se tambaleó hacia aquellas figuras y trató de ocultar su mal estado. Taladró a Michaela con su penetrante mirada, para luego posarla en aquellos extraños individuos, que habían detenido la agonía de Harry más por interés que por mandato. Christine y Anya, olvidándose por completo de Ginny, se colocaron a la par de Orión, tan desafiantes como él.

-Madre...- saludó la profesora, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, pero de manera soberbia. Michaela se irguió sobre sí misma y alzó la barbilla, dejando clara su posición como mayor, algo que hasta la fecha nunca había destacado.- Exijo una explicación.

-Tu debes ser Christine.- susurró una de las cinco figuras. Hablaba en voz baja por naturaleza. Poseía unos rasgos salvajes, exóticos y bastante impactantes a la vista. Como todos los arcángeles de rango superior, vestía una túnica ancha y lisa, de una tonalidad verde marino. Sus cabellos ondulados le salían de la cabeza como si fuesen las ramificaciones de cualquier planta y su piel era mulata. Sus ojos atigrados se clavaron en la figura de la profesora, como queriendo leer a través de ellos. Pero Christine, acostumbrada a trucos así, reforzó sus defensas, lanzándole un claro desafío. La extraña mujer, movió la nariz de manera molesta, como si aquel gesto de otro igual le resultase insultante.- Te pareces a tu madre.- se limitó a añadir. Christine observó a Michaela, pero no había habido reacción en ella.

-Soltad a Harry.- pidió, pero no era una súplica. Comprobó el estado de su alumno y vio como el chico se retorcía de dolor bajo las ligaduras, que absorbían su energía lenta y dolorosamente.

-Ha traspasado el límite.- se adelantó Michaela. Ninguna de las demás figuras parecía tener intenciones de aclarar porqué estaban ahí.- Te lo advertí, Christine.- ambas mujeres volvieron a observar a Harry. En aquel momento, Anya, que había estado contemplando el sufrimiento del muchacho con un nudo en la boca del estómago, corrió hacia él y logró agarrar las ligaduras que le tensaban las muñecas. En cuanto las rozó, cinco descargas le asolaron de golpe. Anya soltó de golpe las cuerdas, se agitó en el aire y gritó arqueando la espalda, pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra firme de nuevo, volvió a sujetar las cuerdas, tratando de romperlas. Los arcángeles, en guardia, alargaron sus brazos y reprodujeron las descargas con más intensidad. Anya y Harry gritaron de agonía al mismo tiempo y ambos, prácticamente abrazados, se arrodillaron en el suelo. Harry logró abrir uno de los ojos, sintió el calor del cuerpo de la chica abrazado al suyo y como si el terrible agujero en el que había estado prisionero, dejase colar un rayo de luz. Se aferró a esa luz y la energía oscura que todavía parecía airear alrededor de su cuerpo, disminuyó ligeramente.

-Ni se os ocurra tocarlos.- amenazó Orión. Se sentía débil, pero todavía tuvo fuerzas para recoger su espada del suelo y empuñarla con habilidad. Ante aquel desafío, las cinco figuras se mantuvieron alerta y otra de ellas, una que Orión conocía muy bien, bajó los brazos y las ligaduras que castigaban a Anya y a Harry, desaparecieron, quedando las otras cuatro. Orión fulminó a aquella mujer con la mirada. Desde el momento en el que había sentido la presencia de esos arcángeles había tenido el convencimiento de que se encontraría con ella. Alta, delgada, con su túnica blanca sujeta con un cordón de oro y sus cabellos tintados con la tonalidad de la mismísima plata, su rostro incapaz de definir una edad y sus increíbles ojos, Gerde, su maestra, le apuntaba con Durandal.

-Has crecido.- se limitó a decir. Se acercó un poco más, con la espada apuntando al muchacho, hasta que ésta rozó la piel de su pecho, ensangrentada. Sin delicadeza, Gerde dejó que la punta se hundiera en la herida y se tintara con la sangre del chico. Orión apretó los dientes, pero no impidió aquel procedimiento.- No solo de estatura.- la altiva mujer le dio la espalda a Orión y cuando parecía que volvería a arremeter contra Harry y Anya, se arrodilló con agilidad a sus pies, clavando la espada en el suelo en señal de respeto. Orión cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era reconocido como tal.

-Ese al que tratáis de detener es Harry Potter.- anunció y ahora que tenía la presencia de Gerde a su lado, su voz se había reforzado, como si ella le hubiese recordado quién era y porqué estaba ahí. Gerde parpadeó y se quedó estática en el suelo unos instantes, como si le costase entender las palabras de Orión. Miró en dirección a Harry y a Anya, se detuvo largamente en Anya y después giró el rostro una vez más hacia Orión.

-Ya veo...- susurró. Los demás arcángeles, como devueltos a la realidad tras las palabras de Orión, detuvieron las ligaduras que aferraban a Harry y a Anya y dirigieron la mirada hacia Michaela, que erguida, altiva e imponente, taladraba a Orión con la mirada.

-Ese no puede ser Harry Potter.- gruñó otro de los arcángeles. Era el hombre más alto que habían visto jamás. Evidentemente, también vestía una larga túnica azulada, del mismo color que su cabello. Su espada era la más pesada y las más larga de todas y poseía un mango que parecía un tritón.- Harry Potter no desprendería tal energía maligna.- Anya, que todavía estaba arrodillada en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, alzó la cabeza y observó los ojos de Harry. Los tenía abiertos y todavía un aura oscura los envolvía, pero habían recuperado su verde característico. No obstante, todavía era peligroso. Para sí mismo y para los demás. Giró el rostro para contemplar la figura de Ginny tirada sobre la plaza y sintió una rabia enorme hacia Alan por haber sido el causante de todo aquello, por haberse llevado no solo el futuro de todos, sino a Harry también. Anya no había conocido jamás a Harry Potter antes de llegar allí, pero sí había oído muchas grandezas sobre él. No obstante, ninguna podía equipararse con la grandeza de su corazón y ahora, lleno de rabia, de ira, de miedo, había sucumbido ante la oscuridad que lo había perseguido, pues aquella persona que podía controlarla, ahora se hallaba más cerca de la muerte que de la vida.

-No es culpa suya...- expresó Anya. Hasta entonces, su larga cabellera negra le había estado cubriendo el rostro, pero cuando se levantó del suelo y fulminó a todos ellos con sus preciosos ojos azules, los cinco arcángeles quedaron descolocados.

-Mi señora...- murmuró el que acababa de hablar y tal y como Gerde había hecho con Orión, se arrodilló ante ella y la besó en la mano. Christine quedó totalmente anonadada ante aquella muestra de lealtad, cuando segundos antes aquel hombre y los otros cuatro, la habían atacado sin piedad. Muy probablemente, y más si eran los que ella creía, no habrían reparado en su figura, sino en la de su objetivo, pero le costaba entender cómo alguien podía mostrar respeto por Anya y no arrepentirse de haberla lastimado.

-Nosotros no respondemos ante nadie...Christine.- siseó la mujer de rasgos exóticos.- Pero sabemos reconocer el poder...y también a los salvadores de nuestro pueblo.- Christine volvió a observarla. Sabía quién era, pero sólo había oído hablar de ella a su madre, jamás, anteriormente, la había visto. Sin embargo, le asombró su capacidad para leerle el pensamiento ante el menor descuido y supo que todo lo que contaban acerca de ellos era poco.

-Si los sabéis reconocer...- susurró la profesora con voz peligrosa y avanzó un paso hacia ellos.- ...entonces soltad a Harry, pues él os libró de la maldad de Lord Voldemort.- los cinco arcángeles quedaron en silencio. La única que todavía permanecía arrodillada era Gerde y mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados.

-Harry Potter debe morir.- intervino Michaela. Se coló entre el grupo de arcángeles y los interrogó con sus distantes ojos transparentes. No obstante, Christine hizo lo propio y encaró a su madre, como si ésta fuera cualquier mortífago que estaba convencida de eliminar.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- Michaela levantó la barbilla y lanzó un suspiró de determinación. Abrió los ojos como platos e hizo algo que hasta entonces nadie la había visto hacer: extrajo su espada. Christine había visto a Helios, la espada del sol, en muy pocas ocasiones y ninguna de ellas había significado nada bueno para sus enemigos. Helios poseía partículas de la gran estrella y había sido forjada por antiguos arcángeles que poseían la habilidad de no quemarse con ella. Muy pocos podían llegar a tocarla sin sentir que el mismísimo sol acababa por absorberlos, como tributo a su osadía. Brillaba deslumbrando a sus enemigos y cuando respiró aire por primera vez en tanto tiempo, abrió una columna de luz entre la tormenta, avivando su poder. No obstante, Christine tenía una espada que para Michaela significaba muchísimo, una espada que le había otorgado su padre cuando todavía era muy pequeña. Christine, no había podido utilizarla durante mucho tiempo, porque como en todo arcángel, una espada nació de ella, pero de alguna manera, Calipso, siempre estuvo destinada a ella. Su primera espada, se destruyó cuando encontró el cadáver de Dani y de Alan, la noche de la muerte de los Potter y lo hizo, a raíz de que ella derramara una lágrima sobre el acero. Como una parte de Christine, también murió su espada. Desde entonces, había empuñado a Calipso, para jamás olvidar todo lo que aprendió de su padre, para grabar a fuego en su mente lo importante que era hacer bien las cosas, hacer, lo que era lo correcto.

-Es mejor destruirlo ahora que no cuando sea demasiado tarde.- dijo Michaela. Lanzó una mirada significativa hacia la espada de su hija, pero no comentó nada.- Con un mago tenebroso, ya es más que suficiente.

-Tienes razón,- ironizó Christine, pero su expresión era de tenaz determinación.- Con un hijo perdido, es más que suficiente.- Michaela arqueó las cejas y rápida como el viento, se lanzó en pos de Christine. La estocada que lanzó dejó a todos los presentes anonadados. Muy pocos habían tenido el privilegio de verla luchar. Pero Christine poseía, de alguna manera, su esencia y bloqueó el primer avance como si lo hiciera todos los días. Michaela, retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a empuñar firmemente a Helios, que brilló con mucha más intensidad.

-Acaba con esto aquí.- ordenó el mayor.- No me obligues a perder otra pieza en esta guerra.

-¡No somos vuestros peones!- gritó Christine enfurecida. Hizo girar a Calipso con la muñeca y con su mano libre lanzó una bola de energía, que fue detenida por un escudo que proyectó Michaela. A pesar de su edad y de que había envejecido con mucha rapidez en los últimos tiempos, la mujer era poderosa. Muy poderosa. Anya, angustiada, observaba la batalla a sabiendas de que aquello no podía significar algo bueno. Buscó apoyo en los demás arcángeles, pero se dio cuenta de que todos ellos parecían expectantes de ver en qué podía acabar todo aquello y si realmente Christine, se parecía a su madre en destreza. Gerde continuaba arrodillada en el suelo y era la única que no participaba en aquel espectáculo, pues sus ojos permanecían firmemente cerrados. Orión también estaba pendiente de la batalla y Anya observó, que tan interesado como los demás. Todos ellos habían sido entrenados, adiestrados e introducidos en las costumbres de los arcángeles, pero ella era diferente. Su padre, si hubiese estado allí, habría tratado de impedir esa batalla. Recordó una frase que le había escuchado decir a Dumbledore:

"_La fuerza de nuestros enemigos para extender la discordia y la enemistad entre nosotros es muy grande. Sólo podemos luchar contra ella presentando unos lazos de amistad y mutua confianza igualmente fuertes. Os repito a todos que, seremos más fuertes cuanto más unidos estemos, y más débiles cuanto más divididos"_

Lo había visto en los ojos de Alan al desaparecer. Había hecho justo lo que Dumbledore predijo que haría: dividirlos, enfrentarlos...separarlos. Apretó los dientes y extrajo a Démeter de la vaina, observándola atentamente. Entonces, volvió a centrar la mirada en Christine y Michaela y sintió que la cabeza le estallaría de dolor. Todo aquella era absurdo, ridículo y sin embargo...Démeter seguía recordándoselo. Despreocupándose de sus heridas y tras asegurarse que Harry no podía moverse a causa de los ataques, adelantó a las cinco figuras de los arcángeles y enarboló su espada. Justo cuando Christine y Michaela estaban a punto de colisionar sus propias espadas, como un ave rapaz, rápida, silenciosa, letal, Démeter se coló entre ellas y se interpuso en sus caminos. Helios brilló enfurecida, pero no fue capaz de aplacar la llama del corazón de Anya y saltó de la mano de Michaela, volando por los aires y clavándose en las entrañas de la tierra. Por su parte, Calipso tampoco fue capaz de contrarrestar la fuerza de Démeter y también se estrelló en la fuente que Alan había utilizado como pedestal.

Todos menos Gerde, incluido Orión, quedaron asombrados con la intervención de Anya y con la fuerza que había derribado a Michaela y a Christine. La chica ardía en determinación, en soberbia, en poderío.

-Ya basta.- ordenó tajantemente. Michaela la miró intensamente y Christine estaba igual de sorprendida que los demás.- Estamos haciendo justo lo que nuestros enemigos esperan de nosotros.- explicó molesta.- La leyenda...no olvidéis la leyenda. Si no nos unimos, si dejamos que Alan y Lewis nos dividan...entonces estamos condenados al fracaso.

-Esto no va contigo.- respondió Christine de manera tajante. Le dio la espalda, destacando que ella no le tenía ningún respetó y recogió a Calipso del suelo. La espada tintineó en sus manos unos segundos, segundos que Christine pareció sentir algo y después, la mujer la devolvió a su vaina.- Es un asunto personal.

-Deja de convertirse en un asunto personal en el momento en que se pierden vidas, profesora Byrne.- algo de aquellas palabras impactaron en los demás arcángeles. Desde el suelo, Gerde sonrió, se levantó y aplaudió a Anya como si ésta hubiera dicho la mayor de las verdades. Por alguna razón, Anya no fue capaz de mirar a ninguno de ellos y se sintió azorada.- En el que su hijo...roba vidas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que Alan dejó de estar a nuestro alcance.- farfulló Michaela. Estaba serena, a diferencia de Christine, que aquel asunto la ponía muy nerviosa.- Por eso he venido aquí. Para impedir que ocurra lo mismo con Harry Potter. Y eso es exactamente lo que haré.- Michaela avanzó un par de pasos hacia la figura de Harry, que seguía tendido en el suelo, pero mucho más consciente y extendió los brazos. Los demás arcángeles se miraron entre sí y todos, excepto Gerde, imitaron a Michaela, dispuestos a acabar con la amenaza. En aquel momento, igual que hiciera Anya, Orión reaccionó y se colocó delante de Harry con los brazos extendidos.

-Nadie tocará a Harry Potter. Porque yo no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.- Harry, cuya aura maligna todavía lo rodeaba ligeramente, alzó la barbilla sorprendido. Por el pecho de Orión todavía resbalaba sangre y el muchacho había perdido muchas de sus fuerzas y había sido él, Harry, quien le hiciese la herida. Y sin embargo, ahora, sin saber porqué, Orión estaba ahí plantado defendiéndolo y a riesgo de su vida. Anya y Christine observaron a Harry en aquel momento y se dieron cuenta de que la sorpresa de verse salvado por alguien como Orión, estaba haciendo desaparecer la oscuridad de su interior.

-No tienes elección.- siseó uno de los arcángeles. De una de sus manos salió una poderosa ráfaga de agua. Orión abrió mucho los ojos, saltó hacia atrás hasta colocarse casi a la altura de Harry y levantó sus brazos, creando un escudo poderosísimo que evitó que aquel ataque se estrellase en ellos. Tal era la fuerza de resistencia que el agua rebotó en la pared de energía y fue devuelta a su dueño con mayor intensidad. El arcángel trató de detenerla, pero la energía de Orión era demasiado poderosa para él y salió disparado hacia atrás, golpeándose en el suelo como un vulgar principiante. Orión soltó el aire que había retenido en los pulmones y relajó el escudo. Los demás arcángeles, enfurecidos por aquel ataque, se dispusieron a imitar a su compañero. La mujer de rasgos exóticos lanzó unas ramificaciones con espinas, otro de ellos lanzó una especie de relámpago eléctrico y el último de ellos unos poderosos anillos de fuego que parecían estar sacados de mismísimo infierno. Orión evaluó los ataques un segundos antes de que éstos llegasen hacia él. Se movió rápido para evitar las espinas, aunque una de las ramas le rasgó la túnica por la pierna, lanzó un haz de luz blanca para contrarrestar el relámpago y logró abatirlo, enviándoselo de vuelta a su dueño, que sufrió las mismas consecuencias que el primero de los arcángeles y por último, movió los brazos con tanta brusquedad, que generó una vendaval que anuló la velocidad de los anillos y moviéndose con rapidez, logró correr en dirección al arcángel que los había enviado y que quedó atrapado entre dos de ellos, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Tras aquel proceso, Orión desapareció y volvió a reaparecer taponando la figura de Harry, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el cansancio y el poderío que había expuesto sumado a la herida del pecho, le pasaron factura y cayó arrodillado al suelo, respirando con cierta dificultad.

En aquel momento, Gerde se giró hacia él y lanzó una gran bola de energía en su dirección. Orión, desde el suelo, abrió los ojos como platos y supo que no podría detener aquel último ataque y resignado, cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, hubo algo que evitó que colisionara en su cuerpo. Cuando Orión vio que nada lo había alcanzado, volvió a abrir los ojos y observó estupefacto la figura de Harry, que se había levantado del suelo y había detenido el poder de Gerde, creando un escudo protector compacto y tan poderoso como el anterior. La energía maligna que recubría su cuerpo, había desaparecido. Gerde bajó el brazo con el que había atacado y sonrió. Desapareció y se presentó al lado de Harry, tendiéndole la mano.

-Encantada de conocerte, Harry Potter...- Harry la evaluó seriamente durante unos instantes y al final, le estrechó la mano con fuerza, bajando la cabeza a modo de saludo. Pensó que los demás arcángeles estarían furiosos por su intervención y la de Orión, pero se equivocó. Todos volvieron a ponerse en pie y también le estrecharon sus manos.- Nosotros somos los cinco protectores de la Tierra, Harry.- explicó Gerde. Harry se dio cuenta de que pese a que su voz era afable y que a veces sonreía, era una sonrisa congelada y que no había mucho entusiasmo a la hora de hablar en ella.- Señaló a la mujer de rasgos exóticos.- Danae...protectora de la naturaleza...- continuó con el hombre de cabellos azulados.- Niord...el arcángel de las aguas...- más tarde, señaló al que había sido capaz de lanzar anillos de fuego.- Sial...el guardián del fuego...- y por último, se refirió al que había logrado crear un relámpago.- y Cail...arcángel de los truenos...- volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente y añadió:- y yo soy Gerde, guardiana de las estrellas...- Harry sintió que los ojos de aquella mujer le recorrían las entrañas, como si pudiera leer cada rincón de su corazón.- Buscas respuestas y yo puedo darte la mayoría de ellas...pero todo a su tiempo.

-¿Quiénes sois?- la desafió Harry. Por mucho que pareciesen conocer a Orión y a Anya, no se fiaba de ellos. Sobretodo, después de que hubiesen tratado de matarle. Gerde dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo largamente.- Sois diferentes a los demás...a nosotros...

-Tú eres el más diferente de todos, Harry.- soltó la mujer y el muchacho sintió que el nudo que lo atormentaba en la boca del estómago, se hacía más grande. Desde el comienzo de aquella nueva guerra, se había sentido muy por debajo de los demás arcángeles, aunque aquel día, algo se había desatado en su interior y volvía a sentirse con derecho de reclamar respuestas, pues él controlaba las vidas de los demás. Miró a su alrededor y se sintió desolado por haberse convertido en un asesino, por haberse dejado dominar...por el ángel negro.- No obstante, sí, algo en nosotros es distinto. Sólo aparecemos cuando creemos oportuno hacerlo, cuando vemos un rayo de esperanza que arregle las diferencias entre nuestro pueblo...no respondemos ante nadie ni ante nada...- con esto, lanzó una mirada furibunda hacia Michaela.-...pero sentimos respeto hacia todo. Hemos vivido eternamente, una era tras otra y solo podremos morir en paz cuando se rompa la maldición que nos ató a la tierra...cuando nuestro pueblo, por fin, se unifique.

-Alan era la puerta...- comprendió Christine. Gerde la miró y asintió.

-Alan era el niño...la visión que profetizó el arcángel que nos maldijo, que nos dividió...que corrompe a todo aquel que posee un gran poder...

-El ángel negro.- adivinó Harry y todavía se sintió peor de haber sido corrompido por él, aunque hubiese sido únicamente unos instantes. Gerde volvió a asentir.

-Realizó ese pronóstico con el fin de acercarlo a su reinado, a su más tenebrosa oscuridad...de contar con un aliado poderoso...en la Tierra.

-¿Y quién es ese ser monstruoso?- quiso saber Christine. Gerde volvió a observar el cielo como si la melancolía asomara a sus ojos, pero cuando habló, no mostró la más ligera emoción.

-No tiene rostro, ni cuerpo, ni alma...lo jugó todo para ser como es. No queda de él más que su ligera sombra, que acecha, que daña, que hiere...corrompe a aquellos que cree que pueden serle de valía, lo único que busca es maldad por maldad, sin ninguna ambición, sin ningún propósito, únicamente su regocijo, su placer. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordamos su primer nombre, su primer rostro...y estamos condenados a vagar eternamente hasta la unificación de nuestro pueblo. Fuimos castigados por ser los causantes de esa división, por buscar poder tan alto como él y luego...comprender que no era el mejor camino. No somos nadie que merezca ser recordado, Harry Potter. No actuamos con nobleza y tampoco lo hacemos ahora. Pero te aseguro una cosa...si hubiera una sola muerte que evitar, un solo niño que salvar...un rayo de luz para nuestro pueblo...entonces con gusto sufriríamos para lograrlo. Amamos la naturaleza, la tierra, a los humanos...amamos lo que fuimos, lo que somos y lo que seremos...y luchamos por ello.- Harry lo comprendió de inmediato. No estaba seguro de que le gustarán Gerde y los demás, pero tenía claras que sus intenciones eran buenas y que si había un rayo de luz que salvara a Alan, ellos lo buscarían hasta la saciedad.

-Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, Gerde.- dijo entonces Orión. Se miraban fijamente y Harry supo que ambos habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y que para Orión aquella mujer significaba mucho más que su maestra. Probablemente, Gerde no había sido buena y compasiva, pero de alguna manera, sí lo había protegido como una madre. La mujer lo miró como si lo estuviese haciendo por primera vez.

-Has luchado bien, Orión, has demostrado que eres digno de la grandeza que se te otorga...pero hoy has aprendido más de una lección, cada cual, más importante.- y con ello, le colocó una mano en el pecho y descargó una potente energía, mucho más que la podían otorgar Christine y Harry juntos. La herida del pecho de Orión se curó casi al instante.

-Gerde tiene razón.- habló Michaela. Había estado callada desde la intromisión de Anya, pero no parecía enfadada con el resultado de las cosas. Caminó hasta Orión y le observó tan intensamente como lo había observado Gerde. Alargó una mano y le acarició uno de los mechones de pelo que le resbalaban por el cuello mojado de sudor. Con indiferencia, Orión se lo permitió.- Empiezas a despertar...así que...después de todo...- se giró hacia Harry y sonrió enigmáticamente.-...el sufrimiento mereció la pena...- se dio la vuelta hacia Anya y ensanchó su sonrisa.- Gracias...hoy más que nunca, puedo afirmar que te pareces a tu madre...- y con aquellas últimas palabras, se envolvió en una columna de luz y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Procedió un silencio después de aquella declaración. Anya se retorció las manos inquietas y entonces recordó que Ginny todavía estaba tumbada en la carretera. Miró a Orión y éste comprendió. Ambos, se acercaron a la chica. Ginny no había reaccionado. La sangre continuaba saliendo de su pecho a raudales y se iba quedando más y más fría a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Gerde, seguida de los demás arcángeles, también la rodearon.

-Es una energía que no podemos sanar.- dijo, repitiendo lo que Christine había sabido desde el principio. La profesora, que continuaba de pie, tratando de descifrar las últimas palabras de Michaela y pensando en que su madre sí sabía la identidad de la familia de Anya, observó a Harry, que continuaba plantado en mitad de la acera, observando el trabajo de los demás arcángeles. Al fin, decidió que no podía continuar ignorando el cuerpo de Ginny y se acercó hacia ella lentamente. A su lado, no muy lejos, se hallaba la figura de Troy desmayado, probablemente, de cuando él había soltado su poder. Después de comprobar que no había resultado gravemente herido, se arrodilló al lado de Orión, que parecía demasiado preocupado para lo que habitualmente demostraba.

-Debimos matarlo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.- se lamentó Orión.- Estuvimos tan cerca...

-No se puede tomar el destino a la ligera Orión.- le reprendió Gerde severamente.- Este futuro ya ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo que tú conoces...porque esto, indudablemente, no ha ocurrido.- Harry fijó la mirada en la de Gerde, canalizando las palabras que acababa de decir y por un momento, sintió algo extraño en el pecho, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo, pero pronto volvió a centrar la atención en Ginny.

-Podemos extraerle la varilla.- aseguró, mirándoles a todos.- Juntando nuestros poderes...pero la energía oscura ya ha penetrado en su cuerpo.

-Esto solo lo puede sanar un medimago.- informó Gerde.- Necesita una poción...pero como dice Harry, debemos extraerle primero la varilla.- Christine también se unió al grupo de arcángeles y todos utilizaron sus poderes para agarrar la varilla con unos hilos resplandecientes. Tardaron un par de minutos, pero para cuando Ron, Hermione y Lupin llegaron a la fuente, Ginny yacía en los brazos de Harry, totalmente demacrada, pero con un tapón en el pecho que suplía el agujero de la varilla.

Christine había tenido que remover cielo y tierra para lograr traer a un medimago a la casa. Los mortífagos ocupaban cada palmo de terreno de los lugares mágicos y no era fácil burlar su guardia. San Mungo era uno de ellos. El medimago Roberts había sido casi arrastrado por el arcángel y obligado a salir del hospital con la promesa de que no le ocurriría nada malo. No obstante, pese a llevar analizando a Ginny durante una larga e interminable hora, no había logrado ninguna mejora.

Preocupado, había salido de la habitación de la casa de los Potter, donde habían instalado a la chica y les había dicho que el único remedio que sanaba una magia así era una dificilísima poción que muy pocos expertos sabían realizar y que el único accesible dadas las circunstancias, era el medimago Ponovov, que se hallaba oculto en su casucha de Moscú. Harry se había ofrecido voluntario para ir en su busca, puesto que la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna y tras prometer que tendría mucho cuidado, se marchó en pos del experto.

Los cinco arcángeles legendarios se habían marchado tras prometer que ellos se encargarían de hacer un balance de las bajas y de tranquilizar al resto de compañeros. Orión y Anya, estaban en la casa por permiso de Harry, puesto que se veían bastante preocupados por la salud de Anya. Christine había permitido que se quedaran sin oponer resistencia y aquel gesto explicaba su intranquilidad. La familia Weasley se había instalado en una de las salas de estar de la casa. Molly Weasley no había dejado de llorar en todo el rato y el señor Weasley trataba de tranquilizarla, ayudado por Fred y George.

Ron, Hermione, Heka y Troy se habían alojado en la sala de estar continua, junto con Anya y Orión. Ron estaba histérico y se sumaba el nerviosismo por la preocupación de que a Harry le ocurriese algo.

-Reaccionó de una manera violenta...cuando le ocurrió eso a Ginny.- explicó Troy, rozándose con la mano la herida superficial de la cabeza.- Era como si hubiese perdido el control.

-Mi hermana y Harry se necesitan mutuamente, Troy.- explicó Ron, incapaz de quedarse callado y dejar que la angustia lo atormentara.- Recuerda que son protegido y guardián simultáneamente. No se puede romper un vínculo tan fuerte.- Heka, en aquel momento, se frotó las manos como si tuviese frío y se levantó del sillón, paseando hacia la chimenea. Orión clavó su mirada en la espalda de la chica, pero no comentó nada. Heka parecía entender que estaba muy por debajo de Ginny y eso, de momento, era bueno.

Harry apareció con la medicina lo más pronto posible. No obstante, era evidente que había tenido que luchar por ella puesto que llevaba toda la túnica ajada y varias heridas alrededor del cuerpo. Sin embargo, nada parecía importarle más que entregar la poción al medimago y no permitió que Christine lo curara.

Lupin se quedó tranquilizando a la familia Weasley y como la señora Weasley no estaba lo suficiente calmada como para entrar con el medimago, Christine ingresó en la habitación en su lugar. El sanador tardó media hora en lograr que todo el líquido amoratado de la poción fuese absorbido por el cuerpo de Ginny, puesto que con cada gota que se introducía por la jeringuilla, la chica sufría fuertes espasmos. Pese a que después de que la energía de Alan fuera aplacada, Christine pudo curar la herida del pecho, Ginny no se repuso ni mucho menos, puesto que no era nada fácil impedir un mal tan grande.

-Está fuera de peligro.- anunció el medimago, secándose con un pañuelo el sudor de la frente.- Pero necesitará tiempo para restablecerse del todo. Ha estado a punto de no contarlo. Y una cosa más...- mientras el sanador le susurraba algo a Christine en el oído, la mujer observaba una y otra vez el cuerpo de Ginny yaciendo sobre la cama, con un camisón viejo, que su madre le había traído de casa.

Una vez se marchó el medimago, todo el mundo entró para ver cómo se encontraba Ginny, pero la chica continuaba profundamente dormida. Cerca de la medianoche, la familia Weasley, excepto la señora Weasley que iba a pasar la noche allí, se marchó a casa a descansar. Orión y Anya habían desaparecido nada más salir el medimago con las buenas noticias y Christine no dejó que Troy, Heka y Hermione se quedaran esa noche, porque les aseguró que todos debían descansar después de la batalla y que Ginny estaría muy bien atendida.

No obstante, Christine no durmió en toda la noche. Lupin se acostó mucho antes que ella, dejándola con una taza de café en las manos y una manta cubriéndole las piernas. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. No sólo lo que había descubierto recientemente, sino lo que aquello significaría de cara al futuro. Se había calentado el cerebro tratando de encontrar porqués a las cosas y todavía no había alcanzado a comprender ni la mitad. La ausencia de Alan la empequeñecía, la hacía más frágil, más vulnerable. Había visto como clavaba aquella varilla en el pecho de Ginny y sólo Merlín sabía lo que habría ocurrido si hubiese sido unos centímetros más abajo. Al final, agotada, con la memoria de Anya impidiendo que ella y Michaela se enfrentaran y muchos sentimientos contradictorios rondándole en la cabeza, con el comienzo del alba cayó rendida y se durmió tendida en el sofá. La manta con la que Remus la había tapado antes de irse a dormir, había resbalado por sus pies.

´´´´´´´´´´´´

Los primeros rayos de luz que se colaron por los ventanales del comedor, la despertaron. Había sentido segundos antes una presencia en la habitación, pero era una presencia en quien podía confiar. Antes de mostrar que estaba despierta, se detuvo un par de minutos a contemplar a aquella figura, que estaba plantada a los pies de la escalera, mirando como Ares se dedicaba a limpiarse las plumas. Christine se hizo notar y Ginny se levantó de golpe, en un gesto tan brusco, que se hizo daño en la herida y tuvo que sujetarse a la barandilla. Christine no la reprendió.

Ginny tenía el rostro desencajado. Llevaba el pelo rizado suelto en una maraña. Vestía un camisón viejo y arrugado y las zapatillas de estar por casa llevaban la suela levantada. La luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas iluminaba sus grandes ojeras. En sus manos, llevaba un jersey que había pertenecido a Harry y que había estado buscando tiempo atrás. Probablemente, siempre había estado en la casa de la chica. Olía a suavizante y a perfume y Christine leyó en su mente que había ido a buscarlo, porque al despertar, había recordado dónde lo dejó.

-Necesito que me ayudes.- pidió, sin ni siquiera dar los buenos días. Christine se acercó caminando a la ventana y reposó la espalda en ella.- Sé que lo sabes. Lo he sentido.- la profesora entrecerró los ojos y susurró:

-Debe de ser un bebé muy poderoso, si sus dotes ya llegan hasta ti.- Ginny se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a añadir:

-Me ayudó a salvar la vida. Mantuvo vivo mi cuerpo hasta que trajisteis esa poción.- un silencio espectral cayó en medio de las dos. Nadie en la casa se había atrevido a despertarse, como si hacerlo, pudiera interrumpir aquel curso que cambiaría la vida de dos personas.- Tú eres la única que puedes hacerlo. Ya lo aplicaste en ti misma.- Christine se dio la vuelta y apoyó las palmas de las manos en el alfeizar de la ventana. Sentía la voz de Ginny cargada de súplica, casi de desesperación. Se había quebrado mientras efectuaba su petición. Cerró los ojos.

-Llevar este peso sola no es un buen consejo, Ginny. Ni siquiera para mí.

-No puedo estar con Harry...no puedo...- titubeó la chica. A Christine le pareció que su entereza se esfumaría como una voluta de humo, pero Ginny logró mantener el tono firme de su voz.- Cuando llegue el momento de tener a mi hijo...desapareceré. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, la guerra no es un buen momento para tener niños...si Harry se enterara...- Christine lanzó un profundo suspiro en el que pareció descargar todo el pesar que sentía por dentro.

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?- Ginny asintió amargamente.- Ocultarle esto a Harry...escúchame, ese poder no se puede tomar a la ligera...ocultará tu estado, sí, pero irá absorbiendo tu energía como si fuera un aspirador...te debilitarás poco a poco y a la hora de dar a luz...podrías no resistirlo.

-¿Qué importa todo eso ahora?- preguntó Ginny. Sonrió de manera desesperada.- Cuando eso ocurra mi hijo podría no tener padre...no tener familia. Estamos todos condenados a morir, así que dame la oportunidad de ofrecerle un hogar, una familia, un refugio...- Christine la miró intensamente y parpadeó.

-Si Lewis tiene éxito...no habrá un lugar seguro en este mundo.- Ginny llegó hasta el sillón en donde Christine había pasado la noche y se dejó caer pesadamente. Se tomó su tiempo, acariciando su barriga, que con aquel camisón se apreciaba ligeramente destacada y sonrió.

-Hay uno.- levantó la cabeza y taladró a Christine con la mirada.- Se llama...la ciudad el arcángel.

Christine supo de inmediato el lugar que Ginny le estaba indicando y pronto descubrió que aquello era la única salida que tenían. Se puso en pie y alargó ambas manos en dirección a la chica, que cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes y temblando ligeramente. La energía arrolladora de Christine le produjo a Ginny un dolor atroz en las entrañas. Se agarró con fuerza la barriga, protegiendo a su hijo, pero se percató de que la profesora jamás dañaría a su bebé. Cuando el proceso acabó, Ginny se sintió desfallecer y como las fuerzas le disminuían considerablemente. Para su suerte o su desgracia, al palpar la barriga, se dio cuenta de que ésta había recobrado el tamaño habitual, como si jamás hubiera estado embarazada. Se desmayó y Christine, sintiendo que cada vez más, aquella guerra se le escapaba de las manos, la llevó en brazos hacía la habitación. Cuando la depositó en la cama y salió sin hacer ruido, la señora Weasley todavía dormitaba en el sillón. Ningún miembro de la casa había notado el mínimo atisbo de lo ocurrido.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

-Ella está viva.- declaró Lewis dando un puñetazo al posabrazos de su trono. La copa de vino que había estado en la mesa, se derramó por completo. Alan lo observó con indiferencia. Estaba sentado de malas formas en una vieja silla de madera, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás y sin ningunas ganas de hablar con nadie. Todavía pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de matar a Christine y a la inversa, en lo cerca que ella había estado de matarle a él.

-No por mucho tiempo...la próxima vez...

-¡No quiero promesas, Alan!- el niño levantó ligeramente la cabeza y lo taladró con la mirada. Ian estuvo a punto de retroceder ante aquellos ojos oscuros, tan oscuros como su corazón. Tenía que poseer pronto el poder para dominarlo y el primer paso era que Alan le prestase toda su atención y se olvidara de acordarse de su pasado. Cosa, que probablemente estaba haciendo en aquellos mismos instantes.- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que cumplas el cometido que se espera de ti...

-Como desees.- susurró el chico desinteresadamente. Lewis se levantó del trono y Alan, asumiendo que debía hacer lo mismo, lo imitó. Estuvieron caminando durante un cuarto de hora alrededor de aquellos pasadizos secretos. Con el tiempo, Alan no había logrado memorizarlos todos, pero muchos de ellos le resultaban claramente familiares. El único que se movía con soltura entre ellos era Ian.

Llegaron a una sala bastante amplia y que no se parecía en nada a las cavernas por las que se movían, sino que era como si hubiesen traído las mazmorras del profesor Snape hasta allí. Era una sala circular, con una especie de arco rodeando un pedestal de acero. Estaba rodeada de estanterías con Pociones que Alan no había visto ni siquiera en la clase de Pociones, cuando Harry lo había llevado a hurtadillas. Sintió un hormigueo de melancolía al pensar en ello, pero pronto fue aplacado por su propia dureza. Sabía que su padre era experto en pociones y por lo tanto, aquel debía ser su laboratorio.

-Te he estado preparando durante mucho tiempo para este momento...hijo.- explicó Lewis. Se había ensanchado su sonrisa a límites insospechados. Alan jamás lo había visto tan contento.- Todas aquellas sesiones de recuerdos, de pociones, de sueños...todo aquello ahora cobra verdadero sentido, porque hoy seremos de verdad padre e hijo en todos los aspectos.- Alan no dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir. No entendía a qué se refería exactamente Dani, pero muy pronto lo iba averiguar.- Tengo que pedirte que seas muy valiente...porque esto te va a doler de verdad.- Lewis extrajo su varita de manera rápida y apuntó a Alan con ella, enviándolo de lleno hacia el arco que había en el centro de la sala. El niño quedó suspendido en el aire, sujeto de pies y brazos en cruz, por unas cuerdas invisibles que habían salido de aquel extraño instrumento.

Ian se acercó hacia un caldero que colgaba sobre las llamas de una chimenea y con una cubeta, rellenó un poco. Se la bebió sin dilación y volvió a rellenar la cubeta, acercándosela a Alan a la boca.

-¿Qué es?- dijo el niño. No había tratado de escapar de su prisión, ni tampoco su expresión denotaba desconfianza. Lewis no respondió, le tapó la nariz con una mano y obligó al niño a inhalar aire por la boca. En cuanto esta estuvo abierta, Lewis le coló la poción y le obligó a tragarla de un trago. Un segundo después, Alan empezó a retorcerse en el arco. Logró desatarse de una de las ligaduras y comenzó a arañarse el cuello y a aspirar de manera exagerada. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas mientras luchaba por respirar. Lewis soltó una carcajada demente y se alejó del arco, sin importarle la agonía. De reojo, el niño le lanzaba miradas fugaces, pero los espasmos no le permitían articular palabra. Ian se sentó en una silla rota y durante una hora, estuvo contemplando en silencio el sufrimiento de Alan, sin ninguna intención de aliviarlo. Cuando le pareció que la poción había surtido efecto y que el niño había perdido todas las fuerzas, rebuscó entre los cajones de uno de los estantes hasta encontrar un aparato con dos largos cables. Se las arregló para crear electricidad con la varita e inyectó uno de los conectores al brazo derecho de Alan y otro al izquierdo suyo. Aproximó la silla hacia el pedestal y se sentó en ella. La transfusión de sangre no tardó en procederse. Alan se sentía vaciar por dentro y aquel dolor, sumado al de la poción, lo hacían retorcerse entre las ligaduras. Lewis, por el contrario, estaba tranquilo. A él la poción no podía hacerle ningún daño y al contrario que el niño, se sentía a cada momento más lleno, más entero.

Lewis absorbió un gran parte de la sangre de Alan y cuando éste estaba a punto de morir, desconectó los transfusores. Lewis bajó al niño del pedestal y lo tumbó en el suelo.

-¿Qué...qué me has hecho?- logró titubear. Lewis se colocó en pie y se observó las manos largamente. Se sentía muy distinto, mucho más distinto que cuando había experimentado en su cuerpo todas aquellas pociones. Alargó las manos y apuntó con ellas a Alan.

-Veamos si mis estudios han servido para algo.- dijo y tras acabar la frase, una ráfaga de energía surgió de sus manos y golpeó de lleno en el cuerpo de Alan. El niño gritó y se tambaleó en el suelo, pero estaba demasiado débil como para defenderse. Lewis, enloquecido, volvió a soltar una mortal carcajada.

-Te has apoderado de mi magia...- logró susurrar Alan. Apenas podía moverse del suelo. Lewis se acuclilló a su lado y negó con la cabeza.

-Copiado...no apoderado. Es imposible borrar la magia natural de un arcángel, pero sí transmitirla. Sigues teniendo todos tus poderes...pero ahora yo también los tengo. Únicamente, pequeño, que a diferencia de ti, yo sí sé controlarlos...por tanto, soy y seré para siempre...el arcángel más poderoso del mundo.- por tercera vez, la risa demente de Lewis llenó las cavernas de las entrañas de Londres. El cielo se cubrió de nubes, el sol había muerto a aquella tormenta. Los mayores sintieron un gran poder nacido y todos, absolutamente todos en el mundo mágico, sintieron que un nuevo arcángel había llegado. Uno...que sin duda, traería la destrucción.

´´´´´´´´´´´´


	27. I play hard, I play to win

**CAPÍTULO 27: I PLAY HARD, I PLAY TO WIN**

**(JUEGO DURO, JUEGO PARA GANAR)**

Ni siquiera tres días podían paliar la terrible actuación de Alan ni el vacío que había provocado perderle para siempre. Ginny se había repuesto, mucho más rápido de lo que todos creían que lo haría y no había comentado nada al respecto. Simplemente, cuando Troy fue el primero en reunir el valor para comentarle algo acerca de Alan, se limitó a decir: "todavía queda esperanza" y ninguno de los que estaban con ella logró encontrar algo coherente con lo que responderle. Si Ginny, que había sufrido en carnes propias el mal que anidaba en el niño era capaz de pasarlo por alto, entonces, los demás también parecían hacerlo. Christine era la que había cambiado de actitud. Ya no entraba en la habitación de su hijo ni se paseaba por la casa observando fotografías, de hecho, ni siquiera daba señales de echarle de menos. No obstante, sus pérdidas de energía habían sido más constantes, sus cambios de humor bastante rutinarios y padecía de insomnio. Lupin había hablado con ella la primera noche que había pasado en vela, pero después, se había comportado como si todo fuera normal. Harry no se había detenido a preguntar. Estaba más resentido y distante que nunca. Había dejado de preocuparse por la apatía que sufría Remus cuando un tema atañía a algo que Christine parecía querer llevar en silencio y había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás, él era el único que la comprendía y que le daba exactamente lo que ella necesitaba: libertad.

De hecho, desde que había sentido como el ángel negro lo absorbía por completo, Harry hablaba muy poco con los demás. Pasaba las horas muertas haciendo cosas monótonas y poco habituales, sin nada que requiriera acción. Leía libros, estudiaba, escribía el diario y daba largos paseos por el bosque. Ron y Hermione, que no se hablaban desde su última conversación, tampoco habían intentado que saliese de ese estado auto reflexivo al que parecía someterse, puesto que ellos no estaban en mejor situación. Ron había vuelto a quedar con Bea para no tener que pensar en los problemas de la guerra y afortunadamente ella, no le había inquietado desde que él le pidiese que no hablasen de la situación actual. Hermione, trabajaba más que nunca y había vuelto a sumergirse en sus libros. Llamaba a Harry todas las noches para ver cómo estaba y quedaba algún rato con Ginny, pero poco más. Neville se había comunicado con ellos mediante polvos Flu y les había dicho que la situación allí era muy similar y que Luna estaba pensando en visitar Londres algún que otro día para convencer a su padre de que dejara el periódico en manos de algún otro trabajador y se fuese con ellos, para evitar peligro. Pero como los mortífagos tenían controladas las apariciones y todas las vías de comunicación, no era fácil presentarse allí.

Troy pasaba mucho tiempo con Ginny. Ambos habían establecido un vínculo de amistad extraño, pero sólidamente fuerte. Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello era algo que ni siquiera él podría romper y poco se imaginaba que Troy conocía muchos más secretos que él. Ginny se sinceraba con su amigo todo lo que no podía hacerlo con el propio Harry y así, secreto tras secreto, habían logrado sobrellevar los problemas juntos. Y Harry lo permitía. No había vuelto a visitar a Ginny desde el día que ella se marchara de su casa por la mañana y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Sabía que Ginny comprendería perfectamente su preocupación y que sabría muy bien lo mucho que se interesaba por ella, pero todavía se sentía culpable por no haberle hecho caso en su momento y por haber defendido a Alan con tanto fervor, cuando éste parecía haber traicionado sus buenas intenciones.

Todos habían notado el incremento de poder que se había consolidado en Lewis, pero ninguno sabía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido ni a qué se había debido. Así que, los arcángeles, dirigidos principalmente por Gerde y los demás, habían tratado de distribuirse y reagruparse en las distintas zonas lo mejor posible. Muchos de ellos, los que tenían hijos pequeños, se habían instalado en Córdoba y sus refugios, donde estarían a salvo de la persecución en masa de los mortífagos, pero ahora lo tenían bastante más difícil. Lewis, desde su incremento de poder, parecía notar dónde había un grupo considerablemente extenso y aunque no podía adivinar con exactitud el lugar en el que se hallaba, mandaba a seguidores a rastrear todos los rincones. En muchos de los casos, terminaban por encontrarlos. Pero eran pequeñas batallas que nada tenían que ver con la última que se había producido y donde, jamás aparecían ni Alan, ni Lewis.

Harry no se había ni querido enterar de los detalles. Había recibido la visita de Saiph y un grupo reducido de compañeros, pero no había querido atenderlos ni hablar con ellos. No era solo la vergüenza de saber que el ángel negro le había ganado una batalla, sino el hecho de que sus piques personales con Orión habían traído la consecuencia de poner en peligro la vida de la persona que más quería en el mundo y a manos de aquel por el que se había jugado el cuello. En su mente, todavía estaba grabada con nitidez la imagen de su hermano pequeño tal y como había sido antes de convertirse en aquel monstruo y se negaba a creer que esa imagen, se hubiese extinguido como la llama de la chimenea.

Y se había enfrentado a Christine por él. A todo el mundo.

Aquel atardecer, no fue distinto. Christine había preparado galletas y se las había llevado al jardín, donde Harry limpiaba la moto de Sirius a conciencia, pero el muchacho las había rechazado rallando la descortesía. Christine, no había comentado nada. Se había limitado a dejar la bandeja encima de una mesita que había conjurado y a marcharse tan sigilosamente como solía hacerlo Orión, como si las cosas hubieran dejado de tener importancia. En la casa, Remus parecía el único con la suficiente cordura como para continuar enlazando las cuerdas de la guerra. Hablaba con Dumbledore todos los días, le contaba como iban las cosas por casa y le exponía sus teorías al respecto. Todas y cada una de ellas iban en aumento cuando se trataba de Lewis y esa extraña magia que parecía haber rodeado a la Tierra.

No se podía salir de casa con la seguridad de la integridad, puesto que los mortífagos se habían incrementado de manera abismal y patrullaban las zonas que habían logrado "conquistar". El centro de Londres era una ciudad fantasma. El Callejón Diagon había perdido la magia del tumulto como en tiempos de Lord Voldemort y muchas tiendas habían acabado por cerrar definitivamente. No sólo los mortífagos habían aprovechado la ocasión. Antiguos grupos de magos rebeldes se habían lanzado a la calle en contra del Ministerio y aprovechaban la situación para tratar de atentar contra la ministra o los altos dirigentes. La seguridad se había reforzado, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo de que el edificio perdiera sus defensas y cayera como estaba cayendo arrodillado el mundo entero. Los bandidos tampoco eran la excepción. Robaban, violaban y mataban a placer y los mortífagos lo permitían, porque de alguna manera, era el castigo que deseaban imponer a los magos, que durante cinco años los habían perseguido y apresado.

La Confederación Internacional de magos se había reunido en una ocasión, pero Lewis había adivinado sus movimientos y había atentado contra ella. La consecuencia, había sido la muerte de cinco ministros de magia y la dimisión de tres de ellos. Nadie había vuelto a hablar de otra quedada. Bien era cierto, que Lewis no había logrado someter al mundo entero y que Londres había sido el epicentro de todo su poder, sin embargo, capitales tan importantes como Madrid, Roma o París, habían sufrido el mismo desenlace. Por supuesto, Córdoba no había quedado atrás. La ciudad había sido completamente tomada y no había palmo de terreno que no estuviera bajo vigilancia, no obstante, tal y como habían vaticinado los arcángeles, los que habían logrado llegar a tiempo, se hallaban secretamente ocultos y ningún mortífago había logrado encontrar su refugio. Hasta el momento, Córdoba parecía inexpugnable y el único lugar seguro sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Los muggles también habían sufrido las consecuencias. Se veían sometidos y torturados bajo la magia de los mortífagos y no tenían más remedio que obedecer. Los líderes políticos más importantes habían sido asesinados en público y las cárceles abiertas a los delincuentes. Los prisioneros, estaban encantados. Cuanto más mataban y robaban más beneficios parecían obtener. El mundo entero había caído sobre el dominio del mal.

Y Harry, aquel atardecer, seguía lavando la moto de Sirius como si aquello fuese lo más importante de todo, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Pese a que habían muerto tres cardenales más, no había notado una disminución de poder en su cuerpo, ni siquiera un triste dolor de cabeza, pero ahora, sabía a qué se debía. El Salvador había despertado dentro de él, más fuerte y más terrible que nunca y mientras esa fuerza estuviera anidada en su interior, él sería poderoso, muy poderoso. Eso, desgraciadamente, no lo liberaría de la muerte si moría el último cardenal, pero el descenso de poder no sería notorio hasta que eso ocurriera. Sabía, que el golpe entonces sería inmenso y que probablemente, tendría la muerte más dolorosa que pudiera imaginar, pero incluso eso, había dejado de interesarle.

Heka lo había llamado por teléfono como Hermione y Harry había hablado con ella todos los días, pero sus conversaciones no eran como antes y estaban vaticinadas al vacío y la desesperación. Heka lo había probado todo. Se había enfadado, le había gritado e incluso insultado y le había ordenado que saliera a luchar como se esperaba de él, que probara una vez más a acercarse a Alan, a averiguar al menos, lo que había ocurrido con Lewis. Pero Harry no le había hecho caso. Resignada, Heka había acabado por rendirse, como todos los demás. Y sin embargo, algo la había impulsado a acercarse a Harry una vez más. Tal vez, porque nadie más parecía tener el valor de hacerlo. Por eso había ido a la casa, por eso había tocado el timbre y se había tragado el miedo que había sufrido al ver la figura seria de Christine y por eso, había cruzado el jardín casi de puntillas, sin perturbar el silencio que Harry había creado alrededor suyo.

-Hola- saludó, manteniendo la distancia de un metro aproximadamente. Harry no respondió. El paño con el que daba brillo a la preciosa moto estaba ennegrecido, a causa de la grasa, pero el vehículo brillaba como si fuese nuevo. Heka retiró el rostro hacia el lado izquierdo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que sacasen a Harry de aquel estado en el que había caído. Lo necesitaba, más que nunca, pero sobretodo, sentía que él la necesitaba a ella.- Tienen buena pinta...- Harry cambió de posición y la miró de reojo, pero tampoco salió de su mutismo. Heka señalaba la mesa.-...las galletas digo...

-A Christine le gusta cocinar.- se limitó a decir Harry. Al menos, había reaccionado. Sin embargo, no era una información adicional, era un comentario cargado de vacío. Se acuclilló y comenzó a limpiar el tubo de escape, que era de color plateado. Heka cerró los ojos un instante que le pareció eterno. Ella no era así, normalmente, no hubiese dejado que Harry la insultara con su indiferencia, porque era ella quien poseía el carácter más pronunciado, no obstante, había decidido que ni los gritos y las increpaciones iban a funcionar en aquella situación y quería demasiado a Harry como para dejar que su orgullo los perdiera a ambos para siempre.

-Tienes que reaccionar...- susurró. Era casi una súplica. Le había salido del alma y apenas se había percatado de que lo había pronunciado en voz alta. Era su deseo, su más profundo deseo. Recordó el futuro que Orión había vaticinado y se sintió miserable al comprender, que el muchacho tenía razón. Ella no podría vivir sin Harry, porque no tenía a nadie más en el mundo. Ningún otro ser humano la había llegado a comprender enteramente. Sin Harry, empequeñecía, se sentía poca cosa, vacía...como si en aquel momento, su estilo, su forma de vestir o su carácter se hundieran con el criterio que le habían hecho ser así.- Hay una guerra ahí afuera y si no luchas...si no lo intentas...entonces todos vamos a morir. Tú no puedes querer eso...no puedes darle la espalda.- Harry suspiró y también cerró los ojos un par de segundos. Aquella reacción, le indicó a Heka que estaba escuchando, que incluso sus palabras iban por el buen camino. No obstante, la contestación no fue la que esperaba.

-Será mejor que te alejes de mí. Márchate. Allá donde nadie pueda encontrarte...si es necesario, me encargaré de buscar un lugar seguro para ti.- Heka abrió la boca, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Dejando de lado sus buenas formas, caminó hacia Harry, le arrebató el paño de la mano y lo lanzó lejos, enfrentándolo con la mirada.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, verdad? Sí, definitivamente las neuronas te han afectado al cerebro.- Harry la taladró intensamente con la mirada, pero Heka no se amilanó.- ¿En serio piensas que voy a marcharme y dejaros a todos aquí solos? ¿Me crees capaz de abandonarte en esta situación cuando es posible que dentro de un mes o dos o tal vez tres no nos volvamos a ver? ¡Eres Harry Potter, recuérdalo! ¡Harry Oldman se acabó! ¡Está muerto! ¡Murió desde el momento en que todos nos dimos cuenta de que fue un error! ¡Mira a donde nos ha llevado esa mentira!- Harry se puso en pie con una rapidez inhumana, agarró a Heka de las muñecas y la estampó bruscamente contra la pared del garaje. Heka soltó un grito ahogado por la impresión de estrellarse contra el ladrillo y cerró un ojo, a causa del dolor.

-Tú no lo entiendes.- siseó el muchacho con una voz tremendamente peligrosa. Apretaba tanto las muñecas de Heka que le hacía daño y había pegado sus rostros en exceso, de manera intimidante.- No se trata de ocultar mi destino, ni mi pasado...ni siquiera por desear una vida sin guerra...no se trata de Ginny.- resaltó, como si Heka hubiera dado a entender que Harry había acabado por acceder a las peticiones que su ex novia le había hecho tiempo atrás.-...se trata de mí. De lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser...- y como dándole credibilidad, apretó todavía más la presión que ejercía sobre las muñecas y elevó una rodilla a la altura de la boca del estómago de su amiga, presionando de manera notoria. Heka apretó los párpados cerrados y trató de controlar la respiración, que a causa de la impresión sufrida, se le había acelerado.

-Suéltame, por favor. Me estás haciendo daño.- no lo había suplicado, lo había dicho con una voz seria, como si estuviera dando un orden. Pero Harry no la soltó. Tampoco cuando sintió que Heka engullía la piel del estómago, tratando de que la presión que ejercía la rodilla de Harry no le hiciera tanto daño.

-Ese es el problema.- argumentó el chico, aproximándose todavía más a ella. Ahora, sus narices, casi se rozaban.- Que puedo hacerte daño...- la miró de arriba abajo con deseo contenido, como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de lo guapa que le parecía y una parte de él, estuviese despertando. Heka, que ya había abierto los ojos, lo miró sorprendida.- ¿Te das cuenta? No soy del todo yo...es el Salvador...aquel mal que creé en mi interior para destruir a Voldemort...aquel mal que me permitía vivir tranquilo mientras asesinaba de manera brutal a un mortífago tras otro...- y Heka lo comprendió por fin. Cuando había visto aquella especie de aura rodeando a Harry en la batalla, cuando había visto aparecer a todos aquellos arcángeles tratando de someterlo...era porque se había despertado en él un mal anidado, un mal conocido como el ángel negro y que era peligroso, tan peligroso, que había matado la personalidad de Alan y que podía llegar a matar la de Harry. Por eso, Harry se había estado comportando de aquella manera, porque trataba de retener, de luchar, de inmovilizar esa fuerza maligna, pero irremediablemente, había quedado al descubierto y de una manera u otra, viviría para siempre con ella. Por eso, no se había acercado a Ginny ni a ella, no se había acercado ni siquiera a Christine, temiendo que sus roces habituales pudieran efectuar en él un cambio negativo, pudieran llevarlo a cometer un acto atroz, uno, como el que había estado a punto de hacer al luchar contra Orión. Sin embargo, la proximidad con Harry era abismal, tanto, que estaba despertando un deseo y un sentimiento que había reprimido durante mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta, que el poco tiempo que le pudiera quedar con Harry quería pasarlo a su lado, sufriendo o siendo feliz, pero a su lado de todas formas y que, de alguna manera, esa personalidad que la miraba de aquella manera, le agradaba. Con ella, habían despertado sentimientos o acciones que el Harry habitual jamás hubiera llevado a cabo, sentimientos, como la atracción hacia otra persona sin necesidad de un amor, sí queriéndola, pero no de esa manera. Heka abrió los ojos de par en par y bajó los dedos hasta que sintió que la presión sobre sus muñecas disminuía y logró atrapar los de Harry entre los suyos. Apretó con fuerza en ambas manos y dejó de apoyar la cabeza en la pared, acercándose hasta el chico de manera que sus frentes se juntaron y sus labios quedaron rozándose mínimamente. Harry bajó la rodilla de su estómago.

-Pues hazme daño.- dijo Heka, sin importarle entonces las consecuencias. Si aquella era una forma de cambiar el destino, de cambiar el futuro, lo intentaría. Sabía perfectamente que la única manera de que Harry volviera a ser el de siempre era que Ginny estuviese a su lado, pero ello acarrearía una serie de consecuencias, como que no fuera tan poderoso o que se fuera debilitando día a día. Tal vez, la personalidad de Heka no podía atraer al Harry antiguo, pero sí podría controlar al Salvador.- Destrúyeme...hazlo si con ello puedo salvarte...- y Harry, que a pesar de todos sus poderes seguía siendo humano, no pudo resistir la insinuación y la besó, pero lo hizo de manera violenta, muy poco parecida a la que solía utilizar con Ginny. Heka sintió la presión arrolladora de su lengua y sus labios y volvió a colisionar contra la pared, pero no le importó. Quemaba aquella sensación que sentía al probar el sabor de Harry, que de alguna manera, siempre había deseado.

-No sabes lo que dices...- jadeó el chico entre beso y beso. Colocó una mano en el muslo de Heka y la movió hacia el lateral, levantándole la mini falda de cuero que vestía, de manera peligrosa. Aquel contacto le provocó un estremecimiento.- Tienes que detenerme tú...porque yo no puedo...y no quiero hacerte daño...- Heka sonrió imperceptiblemente, mientras utilizaba los dientes para mordisquear el labio inferior de Harry. Lo estaba logrando. Había logrado tomar el control de la situación, ser ella quien dictaminara lo que iba a ocurrir y hasta donde quería que ocurriera y de alguna manera, extraer un lado más humano dentro de lo que podía ser el Salvador. Y aquella era la única manera. Se sentía rebajada en cierta manera de ser sólo la sombra de lo que era Ginny, de ser sólo un objeto de usar y tirar de aquella nueva personalidad de su amigo, pero era tan grande el amor que sentía por él, que tenía presente que había dejado de importarle.

-Ahora sabes lo que debes hacer...- le murmuró al oído y le cogió la mano con la que él exploraba su muslo, deteniéndola en su recorrido.- Si el Salvador puede salvar al mundo...si puede salvar a Alan...entonces no luches con él. Te libró una vez de la muerte, de Lord Voldemort...y acabó por darte muchas cosas.- Harry recordó a Ginny y se separó de Heka, de manera brusca. Ella sonrió. Había adivinado sus pensamientos. No obstante, ya había ocurrido y Harry sabía que volvería a ocurrir porque el sacrificio de Heka, de una forma u otra, hacía que la quisiera todavía más. Había dejado de ser sólo su físico para pasar a ser su personalidad, su cariño y su amistad lo que le provocaban esas sensaciones. La chica avanzó unos pasos hacia él, le acarició el rostro de manera dulce y después tomó una de las galletas de Christine de la mesa. Le dio un mordisco y se alejó por el jardín caminando hacia la salida. Harry se quedó allí plantado y tras observar con atención las galletas, también él cogió una. Mientras degustaba el exquisito talento de Christine en la cocina, pensaba que ahora, sí sabía lo que debía hacer. Y viéndolo de cualquiera de las maneras, le parecía que no tenía más opción. Extrajo del bolsillo del pantalón un pergamino y volvió a releerlo. Lo había hecho unas cinco veces desde que lo había recibido. La caligrafía curvada de Lewis citaba así:

"Si quieres recuperar a tu hermano con vida te propongo un trato. Su vida por la tuya. Ven a solas el miércoles a las cinco y media, Pales Street, 48. I.Lewis."

La oferta, no tenía precio.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

La figura de Anya recostada sobre la ventana se le hacía tremendamente familiar. Estaba seguro de haberla visto antes en alguna parte, pero se le había olvidado. De hecho, en aquellos últimos meses, a Harry se le habían olvidado muchas cosas. Sentía que con cada estocada, con cada haz de energía, con cada encantamiento...una parte de él se escurría de sus recuerdos como si lo único que cobrase verdadera importancia fuera el golpear en la guerra primero.

Aquellas pequeñas cosas, infructuosas, inapreciables, meramente sencillas para la mente cerrada de cualquier persona de actualidad, de cualquier ser humano incapaz de apreciar el mundo hasta que éste se estaba perdiendo, incapaz de haber llevado una vida más entera, más llena, más sentida, incapaz de decir "te quiero" y que ahora se veía en el grave error de no poder enmendarlo porque se había acabado el tiempo.

Todos aquellos momentos que Harry había logrado grabar en su mente a fuego se estaban extinguiendo como el humo impulsado por el viento. Se apagaban sus recuerdos con cada suspiro de vida que se acababa en los cardenales y el deseo tan férreo de una vida junto a Ginny, de una familia, de un mundo para ellos...se había evaporado para siempre y con él, aquellas cosas que lo habían impulsado a luchar en la primera guerra y que vagamente recordaba.

Se acercó a ella por detrás y le acarició el pelo con dulzura, como hacía días que no tenía y se sintió reconfortado al hacerlo, como si hubiese recuperado otro pedacito de humanidad.

-Oye, Any, ¿tú crees que soy malo?- Anya no se dio la vuelta y por eso Harry no pudo observar su sonrisa, que se había producido tras el diminutivo que él había utilizado. Orión, que estaba apoyado en una columna, de brazos cruzados, retiró el rostro hacia el lado contrario, como si no quisiera sentirse partícipe de aquella conversación.

-Yo creo...que eres especial.- la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó observando por la ventana, como si en aquel paisaje que prometía el aula de Transformaciones se encontrase la más maravillosa de las respuestas, de las vistas.- No importa lo que haya pasado...tú todavía no lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo. No has pasado por todo lo que nosotros sufrimos. Y aceptar ese cambio cuestiona tu lado más frío.- Harry calló durante unos segundos, meditando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cuánto más podían haber visto Anya y Orión? ¿Cuánto más podían haber sufrido?

-Un día, tienes que dejarme entrar en tus recuerdos.- Anya cabeceó de manera afirmativa.

-Un día...pero hoy no es el momento...

-Créeme, Potter, no te gustaría verlo.- intervino Orión. Por fin le miraba a los ojos. No de manera amistosa, por supuesto, pero sí de la mejor manera que jamás se habían llevado. Parecía que el incidente con Ginny y la pelea que los habían enfrentado había ablandado sus diferencias, los había unido de manera extraña, pero real, muy real. Harry no respondió, no quería empeorar las cosas. Su lado más curioso le advertía del peligro que conllevaba aquello. Quizás, encontrara en las vidas de Anya y Orión algo que no le gustara. O quizás, podía llegar a entenderlos mucho mejor. Algo, de lo que todavía no había sido capaz. Pero nada de eso importaba mucho en aquella situación. Debía confiar en ellos para lo que iba a hacer, debía hacerlo, porque únicamente ellos tenían una oportunidad de equilibrar la balanza. Por eso estaban allí. Era en lo único que Harry no estaba equivocado. Se alejó de Anya unos pasos y se dejó caer sobre la silla de uno de los pupitres del aula. Se sentía invadido de silencio rodeado de aquel fructuoso vacío. Era inmenso mezclado con las palabras que debía pronunciar.

-Sin embargo, yo sí que seré sincero con vosotros...en esta ocasión, al menos. No sé si habrá muchas más.- por la manera en la que Anya y Orión intercambiaron miradas, Harry intuyó que había cosas que ellos ni siquiera podían prever. Y que, de algún modo, la historia sí que había comenzado a cambiar, aunque todavía tuviera el mismo rumbo, el mismo desenlace. Se observó los pulgares y jugueteó con ellos un rato, pero no titubeaba. Estaba decidido a efectuar el último acto de fe, el último sacrificio, el último ápice de esperanza...estaba dispuesto a hacerlo porque de algún modo, había basado todo su cambio en ello. Lo admitía, sí, era el Salvador, mucho más fuerte y engrandecido que nunca, sí, había vuelto a dejar su lado humano aparcado...pero no era capaz de enfrentarse a Alan. No era capaz de herir a Christine. Jamás lo había logrado, pese a que lo había intentado en muchas ocasiones. Pero Christine le importaba. Y la felicidad de su profesora estaba ligada a la existencia de Alan. No había nada más sencillo de comprender para Harry.- Mañana iré a encontrarme con Ian Lewis...he aceptado cambiar de prisionero.- el ambiente enrarecido de la habitación se estrelló con el profundo silencio que golpeó a todos los presentes. Anya resbaló la frente por la ventana, suspirando largamente, como si hubiese retenido el aire durante muchos segundos. Orión, lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por encima de mi cadáver.- sentenció. Había tal determinación en su mirada que Harry pensó por un instante que mantenía motivos ocultos. Se levantó con mucha calma del pupitre y caminó unos pasos en dirección a Orión, que todavía estaba apostado en la columna.

-Tienes que darme tu palabra de que destruirás a Lewis. Tienes que prometérmelo.- Orión se descruzó de brazos y desfiguró su rostro en una mueca de asco.

-¡Y una mierda, Potter! ¡Tú no te mueves de aquí aunque tenga que atarte a una silla! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¡Entregarte al enemigo!

-Quiero que me lo prometas.- insistió Harry, armándose de una creciente paciencia. Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, para tranquilizarse. Orión miró a Anya desesperado, tratando de encontrar ayuda, pero la chica parecía haber caído en un estado de ensoñación y no reaccionaba. Desesperado, agarró a Harry de las solapas y lo estampó contra la columna en la que había estado apoyado. Harry no se quejó por la brutalidad del contacto. Lo observó con una mirada fría, distante, peligrosa...pero controlada.

-No voy a hacerte ninguna promesa. Primero, porque Lewis no es mi rival. Segundo, porque no voy a dejar que te entregues así como así. ¡Pareces idiota, Potter! ¿Qué parte no has entendido de la que te contamos? Todavía estamos a tiempo de impedir lo que se avecina...déjame matar a Alan, déjame intentarlo...y todo lo que hemos visto no será más que un vago recuerdo, un susurro...un molesto tintineo en nuestras cabezas. Déjame cambiar el futuro.- Harry sonrió lacónicamente, apartó las manos de Orión de su solapa y retiró la mirada taciturna.

-Cuando me entregue a Lewis...él me torturará...y luego...me matará.- Harry sintió que Orión se estremecía ligeramente, pero estuvo seguro de habérselo imaginado, porque la percepción que le llegaba de él era de profundo rencor, incluso de decepción.- Alan verá todo eso. Jugaré esa última carta. Quizás, sea lo único que pueda hacerle reaccionar.

-¡Estúpido!- Orión le propinó un puñetazo en el pómulo y Harry resbaló por la columna hacia abajo, pero el chico no le dejó. Lo sujetó de la túnica y le atestó otro igual en el estómago. En aquella ocasión, Harry sí que resbaló hacia el suelo y una vez en él, Orión le golpeó una patada tras otra. Anya corrió a intervenir, pero su compañero la detuvo con una mirada de determinación.- ¡Vas a morir por salvar a alguien que no vale la pena! ¿No viste que trató de asesinar a Weasley? ¿No te diste cuenta de que no había compasión en sus actos? ¡Nada puede salvar a ese niño de la oscuridad! ¡Está perdido! ¡Perdido!- Harry no había impedido que Orión le golpease, por eso, cuando sintió que dejaba de hacerlo no se movió de la posición del suelo. Ni siquiera se había encogido y protegido de las manos para no sentir los puntapiés. Le daban igual. Tampoco se sentía humillado porque estaba seguro que Orión sabía que no se había protegido. Como pudo, se apoyó en un codo y se incorporó un poco, limpiándose la sangre que le caía del labio, con la manga.

-Puedes seguir golpeándome si eso va a hacer que te sientas mejor- dijo.- pero aunque te empeñes...aunque no lo comprendas...iré a esa cita con Lewis. Tú jamás podrías entenderlo...- Orión sintió el despecho de Harry y la amargura de sus palabras, sintió su tono despectivo como si le estuviesen clavando un puñal en el estómago. Sentía aquel resentimiento y se veía inferior a Harry que sí parecía comprender las cosas básicas con suma simpleza. Y él no había comprendido nada. Ni siquiera ahora podía leer en la expresión de Anya lo que pasaba por su mente, pese a que la conocía tan bien que siempre lo había acertado todo. Pero Anya había evolucionado allí. Sin embargo, él se había quedado estancado en el pasado. En sus recuerdos. Y en sus miedos.

-¿Es por Christine, verdad?- se atrevió a intervenir Anya. Se agachó al lado de Harry y tras sacar un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo, le limpió la sangre con el, tratando de no hacerle daño.- Todo esto lo haces por ella.

-Christine no puede matar a Alan.- explicó Harry con amargura.- Porque entonces...una parte de ella moriría también. Vosotros no lo entendéis...no la conocisteis antes de que lo recuperase...no sabéis como era ni como actuaba. Es...es muy importante para mí, es como mi madre...la única madre que he conocido. Se lo debo.- Anya cerró los ojos y durante un momento pareció que no los volvería a abrir, porque no quería presenciar el rostro de Harry asegurándole que iría a esa cita, sentenciándose a muerte.

-Lo más bonito que tenemos en este mundo es la vida y si hay algo que he aprendido es que debemos vivirla para nosotros...no para los demás.- susurró Anya, depositándole a Harry un beso en la frente.- Pero sé lo importantes que son Christine y Alan para ti...te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por impedir el futuro que hemos vaticinado...

-Habla por ti sola.- refutó Orión. Se había envuelto en su capa negra y observaba la escena algo apartado, con una mirada de profundo rencor.- No entendéis nada...- Taladró a Anya con la mirada como si quisiera transmitirle un mensaje secreto y después pasó a observar a Harry. Lo hizo largamente hasta que cerró un puño impotente y dejó que una columna de luz lo envolviera, hasta que no quedaron de él más que las luces típicas de una desaparición arcángel. Harry y Anya resoplaron. Pero ambos, por motivos muy distintos.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

La mansión Weasley llevaba tres días prácticamente desértica. Todos sus miembros, a excepción de Ginny y Ron, se habían marchado a visitar a Charly a Rumanía, para asegurarse que él y su familia estuviesen a salvo del movimiento mortífago. El viaje había sido arriesgado y por eso, Dumbledore les había recomendado que pasaran unos días allí, para no levantar excesivas sospechas.

Ron se había marchado aquella tarde a dar un paseo, asegurándole a su hermana que no utilizaría la magia para no llamar la atención y que probablemente, se pasaría por casa de Bea. Aunque Ginny no veía con buenos ojos aquellas citas de su hermano, no le había comentado nada. Primero, porque Ron jamás le hacía caso y segundo, porque ella ya tenía suficientes problemas. Con una tormentosa tarde como testigo, Ginny había decidido hacer limpieza general de la casa, para mantenerse ocupada y además, lo estaba haciendo al modo muggle.

Se acababa de atar un pañuelo en la frente y colocado un delantal cuando sintió una presencia en la casa. No había sonado a una aparición normal, así que no se preocupó mucho y tampoco lo hizo a pesar de que el extraño individuo no se dejó ver en un principio. Tomó del armario de la limpieza un plumero y golpeó los almohadones del sofá para librarlos del polvo, mientras que con la mano libre se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-¿No sabes que trabajar tan duro no es bueno para una embarazada?- Ginny, que ya había intuido quien se ocultaba detrás de las cortinas, sonrió imperceptiblemente. Resopló para apartarse el flequillo de la frente y se enderezó un poco, descubriendo que la limpieza le había producido un leve dolor de espalda. Sin embargo, no dejó que su acompañante notara ese pequeño detalle. Orión parecía un vampiro agazapado entre el cortinaje.

-No debería sorprenderme de que para ti tampoco fuese un secreto...- por una milésima de segundo, Ginny pensó que Orión estaba avergonzado por haber sido tan claro, pero al mirarle a los ojos directamente, descubrió que con toda seguridad se lo había imaginado. La indiferencia era, quizás, el peor de los defectos del muchacho. Y se podría decir que peor, porque Ginny tenía la sensación de que cuanto dijese iba a resbalar por el rostro del chico como si nunca hubiese sido pronunciado.- ¿Quieres un café?- ofreció, dirigiéndose a la cocina sin esperar la respuesta. Orión no lo rechazó y la siguió por el comedor, observando detenidamente cada rincón de la casa, como si fuera la primera vez que veía una. En casi todas las paredes, colgaban retratos de los distintos miembros de la familia Weasley. Había algún que otro bastante gracioso donde casi siempre se podían apreciar a Ron y a Ginny jugando cuando todavía eran muy pequeños.- A mamá le gusta tener las paredes llenas de trastos...- se disculpó la chica, mientras encendía con la varita una especie de cacharro similar a una cafetera muggle. Orión continuó en silencio, observando ahora la cocina, deteniéndose fijamente en el reloj donde indicaba si los miembros de la familia se hallaban en peligro. En aquel momento, todas las agujas marcaban "Peligro de muerte".

-No recuerdo cómo era mi casa...- dijo Orión de repente. Ginny, que estaba colocando dos tazas sobre el mármol del banco, se quedó estática durante unos segundos. Todavía le costaba entender el comportamiento de Orión, pero sobretodo, le costaba entender que le contara a ella cosas que no parecía confesar ni a la propia Anya.- Era muy pequeño cuando me fui a vivir con Anya.- Ginny se estiró hacia arriba para alcanzar el azucarero, pero apenas lo rozaba con los dedos. Orión se percató y en vez de utilizar la varita, se levantó rápidamente y se apresuró a cogerlo por ella.

-Gracias.- murmuró Ginny. Estaba sorprendida por la cordialidad del muchacho, pero sobretodo, por la inquisidora mirada que parecía desnudarle el alma. Sus ojos grises brillaban al contorno de la luz de la lamparilla que colgaba del techo y los hacía parecer más grandes. Se quedaron un par de minutos explorándose el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

-Tienes mala cara.- por una fracción de segundo, Orión estuvo tentado de alargar la mano y acariciar el rostro pálido de Ginny, que estaba muy próximo al suyo, pero su entereza le hizo contenerse. Ginny no lo habría entendido. Nadie lo habría entendido.

-Estoy bien.- aseguró ella y necesitó retirar la mirada de la del chico, puesto que había sentido un vuelco a la altura del estómago. Un instante después, sintió que le costaba respirar con normalidad y se sujetó el estómago con una mano, como si todos sus males procediesen de él. Estaba agotada. Y sabía que eran las consecuencias por haber aceptado la ayuda de Christine, el precio a pagar por guardar la verdad en su interior. Con las manos temblorosas, abrió el cajón de la izquierda y tomó dos cucharillas, para poner azúcar en las tazas.

-Así fue como ocurrió entonces...- susurró Orión. Continuaba mirándola y Ginny no había entendido lo que aquella frase significaba. Orión movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, como evaluando su embarazo que no era notorio y volvió a levantarla, para centrar la atención en sus ojos, nuevamente.- No lo sabía...

-No creo que haya algo que desconozcas.- Ginny sonrió, alargó la mano y tomó del asa la especie de cafetera, volcó el contenido dividido por igual en ambas tazas y después se acercó hacia la nevera, que no tenía enchufe y parecía funcionar por arte de magia.- ¿Leche?

-Sí, por favor.- asintió Orión y caminó hacia la mesa que había en el centro de la cocina. Corrió una silla y se dejó caer en ella con un sigilo digno del mejor de los ladrones.- Desconozco muchas cosas...todas y cada una de ellas las temo, porque no puedo preverlas y en consecuencia, evitarlas.- Ginny llenó de leche las dos tazas y después la volvió a guardar en la nevera, las hizo levitar con la varita y más tarde se sentó al lado del muchacho.

-Por eso estás aquí.- adivinó.- para advertirme de que hay algo que podría cambiar el futuro...- Orión la taladró con la mirada. En las sombras, Ginny había dado con la verdad, pero no sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

-No relativamente, porque el mal principal ya ha sido liberado...pero sí que podría empeorarlo. Y la única que puede hacer algo al respecto...eres tú.- Ginny le dio un sorbo a su taza de café, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y retiró la mirada. Parecía pensativa.

-Hay pocas cosas que yo pueda hacer ya...- Orión, cerró los ojos y Ginny sintió que por primera vez estaba viendo su lado humano, su parte más débil.- Vivo por y para proteger a mi hijo...el resto se quedó en utopía. Y yo no fui lo bastante inteligente como para verlo.

-Pero puedes recuperarlo.- Orión apretó tanto la taza entre las manos que el café comenzó a bullir como si estuviera bajo la presión del fuego. Ginny sintió su desesperación como si proviniese de ella misma.- Puedes estar con Potter...- la muchacha sonrió lacónicamente, se acarició la barriga como si de verdad la tuviera pronunciada y volvió a sorber el café.

-Harry y yo nunca estuvimos realmente ligados a ningún destino. Nuestras vidas caminaron juntas porque eso era lo que necesitaba este mundo...un Salvador...y una persona que tuviera fe en él...una vez rotas esas reglas no hay nada que nos vincule, ni si quiera el más grande de los milagros...- miró a Orión a los ojos.- ni siquiera nuestro hijo.

-No eres la persona que vi en mis sueños...- se lamentó Orión de mala gana. Dejó el café encima de la mesa de manera brusca y éste se derramó por la madera. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a la chica.- Potter va a entregarse al enemigo por salvar a ese niño...va a dar su vida por una causa que no tiene remedio...- Ginny también dejó la taza encima de la mesa, de manera más cuidadosa y se quitó el pañuelo de la frente, dejando caer los mechones pelirrojos, libremente.

-Quizás ese siempre fue tu problema, Orión.- dijo- Que siempre lo encontraste una causa perdida...- Orión apretó los puños, pero dejó que acabara.- Harry ha tomado una decisión...y yo no puedo ir tras él para impedírselo. Creo, que ha leído el corazón de Alan mucho mejor que todos nosotros...

-¡Ese mocoso trató de matarte!- Orión se dio la vuelta. Temblaba de arriba abajo, pero Ginny no se inmutó por su reacción. La admitió con una paciencia enfermiza.- No sabes nada...nada. No tienes ni idea...- Orión se abrochó la capa negra que llevaba por encima y Ginny tuvo la vaga sensación de que ya la había visto antes.- ¿Por qué te estás rindiendo si todavía existe un ápice de esperanza para vosotros? ¿Por qué no vas a casa de Potter y le dices que todavía lo quieres, que se quede contigo?

-Orión.- expresó Ginny seriamente.- Eso sería ser muy egoísta.- Orión se despeinó el pelo que le caía a mechones por la cara y resopló enfadado.- Te estás tomando esto como algo personal...

-Es algo personal.- respondió Orión de mala gana. Ginny lo miró intensamente, se levantó de la silla y se acercó hacia él. Ambos se analizaron largamente, hasta que finalmente, Ginny acarició la empuñadura de Excaliburt, que estaba a buen recaudo en el cinto de cuero que el muchacho llevaba atado a la cintura.

-Lo sé.- fue lo único que dijo. Y Orión tuvo la horrible sensación de que Ginny lo había descubierto todo.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Sentir el frío de Londres bajo la gabardina de cuero que se había puesto aquella tarde no coincidía con las últimas visitas a la capital inglesa. El vaho que respiraba sobre el cuello alto del jersey beige se perdía entre los primeros copos de nieve del frío invierno. Y hacía tres años que no nevaba en Londres.

Las últimas visitas habían estado marcadas por reuniones de la Orden o por salidas con los amigos, pero el aroma sombrío que respiraba la vieja capital se adormecía entre las cunas de sus edificios cosmopolitas, de la ausencia de transeúntes, pero sobretodo, de esa falta de movimiento que caracterizaba a una gran ciudad.

Harry veía su figura, ligeramente inclinada hacia delante con motivo de su paso ligero, reflejada en los vacíos escaparates de las tiendas. Pese a ser una avenida principal, pocas de ellas habían abierto aquel miércoles. Los muggles, parecían temer cada día más la vida ligada a la magia y estaban perdiendo la capacidad de sobrevivir en aquel mundo comercial, que habían creado sus antepasados. No obstante, los más valientes o en el peor de los casos, los resignados, habían decidido madrugar como era habitual.

La presencia hostil de Harry no podía intimidar a los ciudadanos, acostumbrados a las sombras de las figuras mortífagas.

El número 48 de Pales Street hacía esquina con la calle principal del Central Park. Harry llegó quince minutos antes de lo acordado y se recostó en un poste de la luz, con la esperanza de tener el suficiente tiempo como para asentar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había decidido cambiar su vida por la de Alan. ¡Qué simple e irónico sonaba aquello! ¿Pero volvería Alan a casa una vez producido el trueque? Probablemente no. Y aquel era el mayor logro de Lewis. Alan podía estar con "Dani" si lo deseaba y aquello no era un secuestro en toda regla, sino un acto de voluntad de su hermano. Pero confiaba que no fuera así. No sólo porque creía firmemente en que Lewis cumpliría su promesa(era claramente su estilo hacerlo), sino porque también sabía que Alan lo haría. De una manera u otra. También era su estilo.

Consultó su reloj de pulsera. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde su llegada, pero Londres seguía siendo un fantasma dentro de su universo arquitectónico. Como un fugaz rompecabezas creado en 3D donde no se habían colocado figuritas de madera. Era lo que era. Sin más. Una ciudad muerta.

En aquel punto, supo al instante que dos figuras habían aparecido caminando por encima del asfalto sólo por la sensación que le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca. Giró el rostro con vehemencia y allí estaban, paseando tranquilamente como dos caminantes normales, entre las pancartas publicitarias de las últimas elecciones, que se despegaban de las ruinosas paredes de un teatro abandonado.

Vestían el mismo atuendo oscuro, pero habían prescindido de la bufanda que Harry se había enredado al cuello, como si fuesen inmunes a los diminutos copos de nieve que teñían la ciudad de blanco-grisáceo. Caminaban paralelos, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de la capa y ajenos al miedo que habían provocado en las pocas personas con las que se cruzaban. Se detuvieron a un par de metros suyo.

Harry buscó con la mirada los ojos de Alan, pero los encontró más vacíos y hastiados de vida que nunca. Le sorprendió ver en sus pupilas un halo de ignorancia, de incomprensión, de incoherencia. Un pálpito que reafirmaba aquella profunda explanada que se extendía sobre su alma, como una manta que cubría los sentimientos. Fuera como fuese, estaba distinto. Pero no había habido en él una mejoría. Intentó buscar alguna respuesta en su mirada algo que le indicara qué era lo que había cambiado, pero Alan había perpetrado su silencio de una manera tajante.

-Potter.- sonrió Lewis y avanzó un paso al frente. Alan no lo imitó. Harry meneó la cabeza a modo de respuesta, pero seguía pendiente del sugerente cambio de su hermano. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Ian? ¿Había algo a lo que aferrarse en ese caso? Pero cuando Alan se decidió al alzar la barbilla con profunda indiferencia, Harry supo que no lo lograría, aún cuando su sacrificio parecía inminente. Pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Tal vez, su hermano sólo estaba esperando algún signo visible de lealtad para enmendar su error. Pero sólo tenía la duda como seguro.- Muy heroico por tu parte.- Harry dejó de mirar a Alan y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ahórrate los halagos. ¿Qué quieres?- Lewis extrajo una de las manos de los bolsillos y Harry pudo ver que las llevaba ocultas bajo unos guantes de cuero. Con parsimonia y mientras paseaba lentamente, se los retiró, como si hubiese dejado de tener frío.

-Ya lo sabes. Sólo a ti.- se colocó a la espalda de Alan y le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro.- Permitiré que Alan se marche...si vienes conmigo.- Harry sopesó un instante la respuesta que iba a dar. Las palabras de Orión se materializaban en su mente como si un hilo conductor las estuviese guiando a lo más profundo de su cerebro. Su expresión en el rostro, su manera de decir que no había entendido nada. ¿Pero qué era lo que debía entender? Una idea estaba cruzando seriamente por la cabeza de Harry, una idea que andaba dormida en su interior desde la última batalla contra Lord Voldemort. En aquel momento, no le había costado sacrificarse, porque tenía en mente que volvería a ver a Sirius y se estaba dando cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Por eso se tomaba con tanta calma sacrificar su vida, mientras fuera la suya, porque en el fondo, seguía anhelando aquel reencuentro con su padrino.

-¿Te marcharás a casa, Alan?- preguntó, con el fin de obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. Lo miró. La expresión de su hermano habría enfriado el agua caliente. Pero sabía que no le mentiría. Alan levantó la cabeza y lo observó directamente por primera vez, como si se acabase de dar cuenta que estaban frente a frente. Pero para la frustración de Harry, volvió a bajarla, como si no tuviera nada que decir. Lewis lo miró de manera significativa, como si le estuviera incitando a decir una mentira para que sus planes funcionaran, pero Alan siempre había sido justo en ese aspecto.- Muy bien, lo haré.- sentenció Harry, lanzando un suspiro al aire. Tampoco sus palabras llevaron a la reacción del niño. Pero estaba hecho. Lewis ensanchó su sonrisa maléfica y dio un paso al frente, como sellando un pacto. Harry acababa de firmar su destino antes incluso de lo que habían profetizado Anya y Orión. Ian le apuntó con la varita y Harry tuvo la seguridad de que lanzaría la maldición Avada Kedavra, pero sólo surgió de la varita como una cadena brillante, que se enroscó alrededor de su cuello, ciñéndose bastante, pero otorgándole el suficiente margen para que pudiera respirar. Después, sin previo aviso, Lewis apareció a su espalda y Harry sintió la ya conocida sensación de que alguien le estaba inyectando una poción, por medio de una aguja bastante alargada. Los ojos se le nublaron un instante y sintió por segunda vez en su vida lo que era una poción que neutralizaba su magia por completo. Volvía a estar vacío, pero con el añadido que él había utilizado con Christine: sus poderes arcángeles, también habían sido aplacados. No tuvo suficiente fuerza para sostenerse en pie y cayó arrodillado al suelo: el dolor era insufrible y estaba seguro de que aquello era obra de Lewis, porque Harry se había asegurado que Christine no sufriera ningún daño, aparte del vacío intenso de quedar sin ningún tipo de magia en el cuerpo.

-Excelente.- sonrió Lewis, cuando vio que su poción había dado resultado.- Te observé más de lo que crees, Potter y he aprendido muchas cosas de ti...incluida esta maravillosa reliquia. El profesor Snape, sin duda, hizo un gran trabajo...- Harry apretó los dientes y se esforzó por mirarle a la cara.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Cómo lo he averiguado?- Lewis parecía estar disfrutando de la situación como un niño pequeño en un parque de atracciones.- De la misma forma que averigüé todo lo demás...- observó a Alan de reojo, pero el niño parecía sumergido en su propio mundo, de todas formas, tal vez por precaución, Lewis se arrodilló al lado de Harry y le susurró al oído.-...la existencia de Alan...su gran poder oculto...el pasado de Christine...capturé a un par de miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los torturé hasta obtener información...tuve que hacer un trabajo concienzudo para borrar sus recuerdos sin dejar...huella. Todos sus recuerdos.- añadió y se relamió los labios. Harry sintió un asco tremendo hacia él.

-No ganarás...- rezongó Harry. Hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por hablar. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando a convulsiones, pese a que trataba de ocultarlo ante Lewis, porque no quería demostrarle lo mucho que le había afectado aquella poción, que parecía contener retazos de la maldición cruciatus Ian lo agarró del pelo y le retiró la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo con astucia.

-No te has dado cuenta, Potter, de que ya he ganado...- y por un momento, una milésima de segundo, Harry encontró en su enemigo algo distinto, una luz especial en sus ojos, un aura distinta rodeando su cuerpo, pero como no era capaz de sentir ni ver nada en aquel estado, se desmayó casi al instante. Lewis dejó que la cabeza golpeara en el asfalto y se abriera una brecha en la frente, sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Luego se levantó y se dio la vuelta hacia Alan.- Ya has hecho lo que esperaba de ti...tú decides donde quieres estar. Por mi parte, no te necesito, pero serías un gran aliado para la guerra.- Alan tampoco le devolvió la mirada. Parecía no entender del todo que Lewis no lo necesitaba a su lado, que sólo lo había querido por conveniencia, pero seguían pesando aquellos instantes en los que le había cuidado como un padre, como el que pensaba que era. No obstante, Alan ya no era capaz de identificar los pocos sentimientos que quedaban en su interior y deseaba por encima de todo, exterminarlos. Sabía, cuando se ajustó la capa oscura, que volvería junto a Lewis, pero todavía no tenía claro cuando ni porqué. Dejó que la energía oscura inundara su cuerpo por completo y desapareció en una negra y tenebrosa columna, dejando a su paso un aura maligna, que se intensificaba con cada emoción que desaparecía. Ian realizó una mueca curiosa, como si pensase que todo estaba controlado y se volvió para mirar el cuerpo tendido de Harry. Lo agarró de malas formas por uno de los brazos y también desapareció, de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho Alan y con una oscuridad todavía más intensa y completa. Londres respiró aliviada cuando las fuerzas que la atenazaban la dejaron soltar el aire. Quedó totalmente en calma, mucho más vacía, si cabe, de lo que había estado sólo unos minutos atrás.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Christine estaba dando su última clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras del día. Se esforzaba por concentrarse en su explicación acerca de los vampiros mientras trataba de ignorar los papelitos en secretismo que se mandaban dos de sus alumnos, al fondo del aula. Christine no era una mujer dotada de mucha paciencia y la estupidez de aquellos chicos de cuarto curso, que creían que no los estaba viendo, le producía una terrible jaqueca. Ya tenía suficientes problemas en su cabeza como para añadir uno más. No obstante, irritada, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y dejó de escribir en la pizarra.

-Mike, Saray, veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw. Y os quiero en el despacho de Mc Gonagall en cinco minutos, excusándoos por aparte de hacer manitas, mandaros mensajitos estúpidos por medio de papelitos. ¡Y ahora fuera!

-Pero profesora Byrne...- se intentó excusar el muchacho. La chica se había puesto totalmente colorada y el resto de la clase los miraba tratando de soportar la risa. Si alguno lo hacía, probablemente también perderían puntos.-...nosotros no...bueno...

-Señor Fewton, no quiero escuchar sus excusas.- le cortó Christine bruscamente, se giró hacia el escritorio, arrancó un pedazo de pergamino, garabateó una palabras y lo selló. Caminó por el aula hasta entregárselo al avergonzado muchacho y con una mirada inquisitoria los envió fuera de clase. Los alumnos se encogieron en sus asientos. A veces, la profesora Byrne les daba auténtico pavor y aquel día no parecía estar de muy buen humor. Christine regresó a la pizarra, cogió otra vez la tiza y se dispuso a retomar su clase por donde la había dejado, pero la tiza resbaló de sus manos...nadie le dio importancia pues todos pensaron que la profesora se agacharía a recogerla, pero parecía haber quedado congelada en su posición. Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y para entonces, todos los alumnos murmuraban. Se sujetó al respaldo de la silla y pareció que le costaba respirar.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesora?- preguntó cortésmente una chica de la primera fila. Christine cerró los ojos un instante, asintió más por inercia que otra cosa y tomó de la silla la capa que había traído puesta.

-Copiar el esquema y después podéis marcharos. Pero mañana quiero una redacción perfecta de las veinte formas de eliminar a un vampiro.- sin añadir nada más y sin dar pie a las protestas, Christine salió corriendo del aula, echándose la capa por encima mientras recorría los pasillos del colegio. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en la ubicación, pero ésta había desaparecido. Se la había tragado la tierra. No existía un lugar en el mundo que pudiera localizar la presencia de Harry y aquello la asustó muchísimo. No había ocurrido desde que le había perdido el rastro cinco años atrás, cuando Harry se marchó a rescatar al profesor Snape. De hecho, Harry no había necesitado su protección desde aquel momento, pero ahora, parecía necesitarla más que nunca. La única opción que tenía era también la más cercana. Haciendo acopio de valor, se envolvió en una columna de luz blanquecina, con la intención de hablar con el director, pero sus esperanzas...estaban menguando y cada vez más.

N/A: Holass!!!!!! Q tal la vida gente? La mía demasiado estresada. He estado malita durante un tiempo, aparte de ocupado. En Valencia tuvimos nuestras maravillosas Fallas y yo, para variar, mucho trabajo, así que no pude acabar el capi hasta hoy, pero por fin puedo actualizar y lo dicho, mucha paciencia por favor porque de verdad que hago lo que puedo. Debería estar leyendo mi libro del "asno de oro" para la universidad en vez de preocuparme por si Alan vuelve o no casa, pero hago todo lo posible por complacer a todo el mundo. Bien, dicho esto...para el próximo capi:

-Ahora que Lewis tiene a Harry en su poder veremos qué hace con él y cuál había sido su plan desde el principio.

-Tras la desaparición de Harry, Christine y la Orden se ponen en movimiento para tratar de encontrarlo. Alan les hará una visita en medio de esta búsqueda.

-Volveremos a ver un recuerdo del pasado de Orión.

-Aparecerá la guarida de Lewis y allí comenzará todo...

Esto es todo gente, espero poder subir el capi mucho antes que esta vez, pero como siempre, no prometo nada. Un besazo a mis dos niñas que han estado muy pendientes de mi cuando estaba malita y pasaros por sus ficts que son geniales(James vs Harry y Always on my mind) Un besazoooo.


	28. I might not be a savoir

**CAPÍTULO 28: I MIGHT NOT BE A SAVOIR.**

**(QUIZÁS NO SEA UN SALVADOR)**

Harry despertó en una gran cámara circular, iluminada por antorchas de fuego azul. Quiso moverse, pero no pudo: estaba encadenado de pies y manos a una especie de plataforma vertical. Se debatió, furioso, pero lo único que logró fue que los eslabones de hierro se le clavasen más en la piel.

Una figura, taponada por las sombras, estaba sentada enfrente suyo, sobre un trono de época medieval, saboreando una copa de vino tinto. Harry no podía vislumbrar sus ojos entre aquel contorno de oscuridad, pero le parecía que estaban clavados en su figura. Nuevamente, trató de revolverse entre los grilletes, pero éstos se aferraron tan fuerte a sus extremidades, que le hicieron sangre.

-Ahorra energías, Potter, las vas a necesitar.- Harry agachó la cabeza exhausto. La voz de Lewis había resultado burlesca, casi hiriente, con una superioridad que no había poseído nunca y que sin embargo, gracias a la situación privilegiada en la que se encontraba, ahora disfrutaba. Harry no tenía poderes, o los tenía, pero las marcas amoratadas de sus brazos le indicaban que Lewis había continuado suministrándole la poción. Por ese motivo, perdía fuerzas a cada leve movimiento que realizaba. Lewis se levantó del asiento y se acercó a paso lento, balanceando la copa que llevaba en las manos.- Tendrás sed, supongo.- y ante las narices de Harry, vació el vino en el suelo. Harry le retiró la mirada, procurando no ver tampoco como la tierra succionaba el líquido rojizo, pues tenía la garganta totalmente reseca. Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba inconsciente.

-¿Por qué no me matas y acabamos con esto de una vez?- terció con un gesto de frustración. Todavía no entendía el fin por el que Lewis lo estaba manteniendo con vida, por el cual había aceptado el cambio con Alan de manera tan rápida y absurda. Alan era mucho más poderoso que él en cuanto a energía. Ian, no obstante, sonrió de manera elocuente y se paseó por la habitación. Llevaba la varita en la mano y jugueteaba con ella.

-¿Te gustaría, verdad? Así podrías reunirte con tu querido padrino...- Harry no pudo más que asombrarse ante aquella declaración y su asombro debió verse reflejado puesto que Lewis soltó una gélida carcajada. ¿Cómo podía haberlo adivinado el mortífago? Aquel era un pensamiento que había guardado en el más profundo rincón de su mente, que había olvidado con tal de que nadie pudiera acceder a él, ni siquiera ahora que carecía de poderes.- Potter, Potter, Potter...¿todavía no lo has comprendido, verdad?- el rostro de Harry se había tornado pálido, yerto.- He jugado mis cartas de manera que ya no puedes ganar. Obtuve la confianza de Alan...con astucia, logré que se dejara poseer por el ángel negro...y cuando lo tuve totalmente sometido...utilicé la poción en la que había estado trabajando...

-¿Poción?

-Poción, Potter, poción.- continuó Lewis. Había lanzado la mirada a un punto indefinido del techo, como si estuviese recordando algo muy lejano.- Cuando escapé hace cinco años de la muerte...juré que no regresaría hasta que no hubiese hallado la manera de derrotarte. Viajé durante aquellos cinco años y sometí mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente a métodos que ni te imaginas. Fue doloroso, sí, pero logré acceder a conocimientos de Artes Oscuras que habían sido olvidados por la civilización. Sin embargo, desesperado, me di cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera ayudarme a derrotar a un arcángel, mientras no fuera uno de ellos.- Harry lo miró perplejo. ¿Trataba Ian de decir lo que estaba pensando...?- Trabajé entonces, en una poción que me transformara en uno de ellos. Pero no existía nada semejante. Sufrí algunas heridas graves y quedé incapacitado durante mucho tiempo, hasta que encontré la respuesta en las mismas entrañas de mi cerebro: debería recurrir a lo que ya conocía de los arcángeles. Regresé a casa y encontré unos pergaminos de mi maestro, sí, Potter, yo también tuve un arcángel que me protegía, al igual que tú. Entre aquellas notas, habían directrices que no había tenido en cuenta. Los arcángeles son seres mitológicos que han existido desde siempre, que tienen un pasado mucho más antiguo que los magos, por tanto, están condenados a sufrir las consecuencias de sus propios actos. Supe entonces, que ninguna poción bastaría mientras el arcángel en persona no cometiera los errores que podían llevarme a obtener sus preciosos dotes. Tampoco existía forma alguna de hacer morir sus poderes por completo ni robárselos de manera definitiva. La última opción, era copiarlos.

-Canalla.- masculló Harry, apretando los dientes. Trató una vez más de moverse, pero los eslabones se aferraron a sus muñecas. Empezaba a comprender lo que había ocurrido. Lewis lo ignoró por completo, parecía absorto en su universo de recuerdos.

-Cuando tracé un plan que pudiera facilitarme la victoria sobre ti, regresé. Tenía dos buenos motivos para hacerlo, Potter. Mi único objetivo en la vida había sido siempre la venganza. Vivía por y para ella. Hacía ti y hacia la Iglesia. Tú me arrebataste la posibilidad de aprender de Lord Voldemort y derrotarle y la Iglesia asesinó a mi familia. La fe que la humanidad depositaba en la Iglesia era poderosa, todavía lo es, lo suficientemente poderosa como para derrotarte. Yo había extraído información de la Orden del Fénix y sabía que tu vida dependía de ello. Vosotros mismos os destruisteis, Potter. Una mentira me llevó a ganarme la confianza de Alan y el error de los mayores a ofrecerme la posibilidad de acabar contigo. Cuando regresé a Londres, necesitaba un ejército y unos aliados, con la suficiente sed de venganza que se dejaran abrumar por mis palabras. Los mortífagos te odiaban y odiaban a la Comunidad Mágica y las criaturas mágicas que he incluido en mi ejército han nacido para permanecer en el bando de la oscuridad.- dejó de caminar por la sala y se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa que habría congelado al más fuerte de sus enemigos.- Logré que Alan se perdiera en la oscuridad y copié sus poderes. Ahora soy un arcángel que posee sus mismas habilidades, pero con una gran diferencia: yo no soy un niño. Soy habilidoso con la magia y aprenderé a controlar mis poderes más rápido que él, puesto que me he estado instruyendo. Soy el arcángel más poderoso que existe y la única persona que podría tener una oportunidad de derrotarme eres tú.

-Alan es un niño...- comprendió Harry cuando Lewis lo taladró con la mirada.- Por muy fuerte que sea jamás podría vencerte...

-¿Ves ahora que la naturaleza de mi intercambio sí tiene sentido, Potter? No podía dejar que me derrotases antes de haber aprendido a utilizar mis poderes por completo. Sabía que tú darías tu vida por Alan, aún cuando éste no tiene salvación, aún cuando en el fondo de tu corazón sabes, que regresará a mi lado. Te has sacrificado inútilmente, tu pequeño hermanastro ha perdido la capacidad de querer, de confiar en la gente. Está perdido en la más absoluta oscuridad y es un peligro para todos vosotros, pero lo es más para él mismo.

-Hay arcángeles más poderosos que yo, Lewis.- terció Harry. Lewis se había acercado a la plataforma y le estaba apuntando con la varita.- Orión, Anya, Christine...ellos te derrotarán.

-No hay ninguno como tú, Potter.- rió Ian. Lanzó la maldición cruciatus hacia Harry y contempló henchido de placer como el muchacho se retorcía de dolor.- Ninguno posee tu espíritu...ninguno se habría sacrificado...- Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y dejó que el peso de su cuerpo descansara sobre los grilletes ensangrentados de sus heridas. Logró abrir un ojo y la figura borrosa de Lewis se materializó muy cerca suyo.

-Los subestimas...

-Quizás,- concedió su enemigo y volvió a pronunciar la maldición imperdonable.- pero es muy posible que tu fe sea excesivamente confiada en ellos.

-Entonces...- jadeó Harry.-...mátame. Prefiero morir a tener que contemplar el futuro que nos depara...

-Lo haré, Potter, pero cuando me haya deleitado con tu sufrimiento...- Lewis bajó de la plataforma y se acercó a una mesa que había en el centro de la habitación, donde tenía esparramados toda clase de pergaminos antiguos.- Quiero que experimentes el dolor que se siente estando en el bando de los perdedores.

Christine había recurrido a todo para encontrar a Harry, pero no lo había logrado. Hacía más de cuatro horas que había perdido su rastro y pese a que se había esforzado y desgastado en exceso, todo había resultado un ruin fracaso. Harry, simplemente, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Pero continuaba con vida o eso era, al menos, lo que se repetía Christine mentalmente. Estaba segura, por no decir convencida, de que si Harry estaba muerto, ella habría sentido un profundo dolor interior, pero a parte de la angustia por no conocer su paradero y de alguna que otra convulsión, no había notado nada que diera fe a su muerte.

Remus le había preparado una tila con dos sobrecitos y había tratado de que se tomara alguna poción relajante, pero Christine lo había rechazado todo. No quería ningún externo que pudiera nublar sus sentidos e incapacitarla de sentir bien a su protegido. Pero lo cierto es que comenzaba a necesitarlos. Ron, Hermione, Heka y Troy habían acudido a la casa de inmediato, así como algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Después de que Dumbledore diera instrucciones, todos excepto los chicos y el director, se habían vuelto a marchar.

Tocaron a la puerta y Remus se levantó para ir a abrir. No podía ser Harry, pensó, porque él se habría aparecido de inmediato. En el rellano, se encontraba una Ginny Weasley muy cambiada. La guerra había hecho de la menor de los Weasley una apariencia mucho más adulta, austera y menos aniñada. Sus facciones eran más pálidas y frías, como si la situación lo hubiese requerido con urgencia. También, pese a que Remus la había visto un par de días atrás, parecía más alta. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, quizás, era el terrible aspecto con el que se estaba mostrando. La túnica de Hogwarts que había utilizado durante todo el curso estaba ajada y rota, a causa de las numerosas batallas a las que se había enfrentado. Se había echado una capa por encima, pero ésta también estaba estropeada. Remus se fijó en su propio aspecto. Gracias al sueldo que él y Christine cobraban podían permitirse un vestuario mucho más completo, pero estaba claro que en guerra, éste había disminuido. Los Weasley no se habían podido apañar tan bien. El salario del señor Weasley se había visto reducido considerablemente desde que Lewis implantase su régimen de terror, puesto que el Ministerio había entrado en una preocupante fase de decadencia.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Lupin.- saludó Ginny, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Remus, Ginny, Remus.- Lupin se hizo a un lado y sonrió, dejándola pasar amablemente. La chica no respondió a la apreciación de su profesor y penetró por el vestíbulo. Se conocía la casa como para caminar por ella con los ojos cerrados, pero le parecía una descortesía no ir a la par con el hombre. Cuando ingresaron en el salón el pésimo estado de ánimo se materializó tan rápidamente como la aparición de un elfo doméstico. Ginny sintió el típico vacío en la boca del estómago al encontrarse a todos tan abatidos. Recordó las palabras de Orión y sintió que necesitaba sujetarse a algo sólido porque iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro, pero resistió el golpe. Ella podía haberlo evitado, o al menos, intentado.

-¡Ginny!- exclamó Ron, al ver entrar a su hermana. Bordeó el sofá y se acercó a ella con premura.- ¡Te he estado llamando al móvil toda la tarde! ¡Es horrible! ¡Harry ha desaparecido!- la chica lo miró a los ojos, tratando de calmarlo con la mirada y se acercó un poco más hacia el centro de la habitación. Christine levantó la cabeza que tenía enterrada entre las manos y ambas se observaron durante unos instantes.

-Ya lo sabía.- confesó al fin.- En realidad, me habría gustado venir antes, pero no he podido.- Ginny no quería decir que lo que le había ocurrido es que se había sentido demasiado indispuesta como para hacerlo. Había sido muy fácil encarar a Orión en palabras, pero ella misma se sentía morir al pensar que el padre de su hijo y la persona a la que más quería en el universo estaba ahora mismo en las garras de Lewis y que no parecía que su sacrificio fuese a reportar ningún beneficio.

-¿No has podido?- Heka también bordeó el sofá y se colocó a escasos metros de ella. Ginny la miró a la cara. Los ojos de Heka estaban hinchados, pese a que se notaba que había realizado notorios esfuerzos por no llorar. Ginny, sin saber porqué, se compadeció de ella, mucho más de lo que lo hacía consigo misma. De alguna manera, Ginny tenía a su familia, a sus amigos, a su hijo...pero Heka no tenía nada más que a Harry. Sintió que la conocía mucho más profundamente de lo que la había conocido meses atrás y que toda la rabia que había sentido al verla cerca de Harry, había desaparecido.- Cuando tú estuviste al borde de la muerte, Harry, se la jugó por ir a buscar la poción, ¿y tú me estás diciendo que no has podido venir antes?

-Odria, hazle un favor al mundo y cuélgate del pino del jardín, si no te importa.- todos se giraron hacia el umbral de la puerta, por donde Remus y Ginny habían entrado sólo un par de minutos antes. En su lugar, se hallaban dos nuevas figuras y era la del chico la que se había pronunciado. Heka lo fulminó con la mirada, se separó de Ginny más por inercia que por miedo y se cruzó de brazos. Orión no le prestó más atención.

-Nadie os ha invitado a pasar.- expresó Christine, de manera cortante. Se levantó del asiento y al erguirse imponía mucho más de lo habitual, con las bolsas de los ojos colgándole de los párpados.- No tenemos tiempo para vuestros acertijos.

-Debería llamarlo realidades, profesora.- dijo Orión. Sus ojos relampaguearon bajo la luz del crepúsculo que se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas de la habitación. Anya, a su lado, observaba la casa una vez más, como si entrar a ella le supusiese un terrible esfuerzo y más cuando claramente la estaban invitando a marcharse.

-Oye tío,- se adelantó Ron. No parecía estar de muy bien humor.- ¿No ves que no es un buen momento? Disfrutaremos partiéndote la cara en cuanto Harry aparezca, pero decididamente no será en este instante.

-Basta, muchachos.- intervino Remus de manera conciliadora.- Lo más importante ahora es localizar a Harry y creo que deberíamos cooperar, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Anya?- Christine levantó la cabeza para ver como su marido y la chica se sonreían y no le acabó de agradar aquella complicidad. Parecían entenderse a la perfección, mucho mejor de lo que ella se entendía últimamente con nadie.

-Claro.

-Ahórrese los esfuerzos, señor.- reivindicó Orión. Christine, que se había vuelto mucho más observadora últimamente, también apreció el increíble cambio que efectuaba la voz de Orión cuando se dirigía a Remus.- Hemos venido a contarle donde está.

-¿Lo sabéis?- Heka había olvidado muy pronto las advertencias de Orión, o eso pensó él cuando la vio incluso rebajarse hasta el punto de dirigirse a él a modo de súplica. Le hubiese encantado alegrarse ante aquella situación, pero muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía. Algo y todavía no sabía qué, lo había cambiado desde su llegada y la sensación de verse a merced de los sentimientos no era agradable. Sin embargo, no deseaba poner nerviosos ni a Christine ni a Remus, así que se decidió a contestar todo lo cortésmente que le fue posible.

-Lewis lo tiene.- dijo y una atmósfera silenciosa cubrió de cabo a rabo el ancho del comedor.- Él se entregó.

-¡Mientes!- gritó Ron. No lo pudo soportar y agarró a Orión de las solapas. Éste lo miró con indiferencia, pero los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban de ira contenida.- ¡Harry no es tan cobarde de hacer algo así! No es...posible.

-Tenía un fin.- se atrevió a confesar Anya. Todos en la habitación estaban pendientes de ella. Se percató de que Orión no la estaba mirando a la cara y dedujo que se debía a que todavía estaba enfadado.- Cambió su vida...por la de Alan.- el ruido de una silla golpeando el suelo la hizo estremecerse. Casi había estado agudizando el oído para escuchar un sonido así. No se atrevió a dirigir la mirada hacia donde el golpe se había producido, pero sabía perfectamente que Christine se estaba esforzando por recoger el asiento sin mucho éxito. Dumbledore la ayudó. Anya sí que entrevió los pequeños ojos del director dirigirse hacia ella, pero evitó aquel contacto visual con todo el afán que le fue posible. El anciano parecía capaz de leerle el alma, pese a que Anya sabía que eso era imposible. Ella y Orión poseían unos poderes que se escapaban de las manos de Dumbledore, pero en ocasiones, esos poderes no podían ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Dios mío...- se lamentó Christine, negando con la cabeza.- Dios mío...

-Deje a Dios fuera de esto, quiere.- farfulló Orión. Él sí la estaba mirando directamente. Había recobrado las energías y no le daba ninguna lástima.- La creación de su mentira es lo que nos ha llevado a todo esto. Esos malditos muggles...

-Cuidado, Orión..- advirtió Dumbledore en un tono que no admitía réplica.- Estas hablando como Lord Voldemort...- hacía muchísimo tiempo que el nombre de Voldemort y su persona habían desaparecido del mundo mágico, pero todavía su mención hizo estremecer a Ron y a Troy.- Los muggles no tienen la culpa de nada. Somos los seres humanos los que debemos hacernos responsables, mágicos o no mágicos. En el fondo, el espíritu es el mismo. Unos utilizan un tipo de poder, otros otro, pero ninguno es bueno cuando su fin es mover masas, para someter a otros, para corromper con mentiras. La Iglesia Católica proporciona una fe que nosotros no podemos comprender, pero que ayuda a muchas personas a seguir adelante, no es justo para nadie hacer morir esa fe. Bien es cierto, que el poderío que representa, con el que se ha utilizado, no ha sido el adecuado, pero tampoco que nosotros decidamos quienes deben olvidar un suceso y quienes deben recordarlo lo es y sin embargo, lo hacemos. Jugamos, en el fondo, a ser Dios, ese Dios que aunque inexistente, cobra vida en personas como Ian Lewis, que lo imitan, que lo desafían, que lo idolatran.

-¿Quiere decir que los magos jugamos con las leyes de la magia, profesor?- preguntó Hermione. Dumbledore asintió y se retocó las gafas de media luna con la mano izquierda, la que no tenía apoyada sobre el hombro de Christine.

-Nos justificamos a nosotros mismos diciendo que desmemorizar a los muggles, por ejemplo, es por su bien, pero en realidad actuamos bajo nuestro propio beneficio. La magia es parte de este mundo y somos magos y muggles en común quienes no estamos lo suficientemente capacitados como para vivir con ella, pero ocultándola es un acto, al mismo tiempo, de omnipotencia. En realidad, somos los seres humanos los que no logramos habituarnos a lo que tememos o no podemos comprender porque no conocemos y por eso la figura de un Dios existirá hasta el final de nuestros tiempos. Lewis cree que puede borrarla de un soplido, pero se equivoca. No se da cuenta que con sus actos, la está reivindicando.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer ahora?- suspiró Remus. Se acercó abatido hacia el alfeizar de la ventana, donde había caído la noche y apoyó las palmas en la repisa.- Ni siquiera sabemos con seguridad si Harry continua con vida...

-Está vivo.- aseguró Christine con una voz gutural que poco se parecía a la que utilizaba a diario.- Sé que lo está...

-Si lo está...- intervino Troy algo nervioso por tener que dar su opinión entre tanto arcángel.-...¿por qué los mayores o los demás...como vosotros...no se han manifestado? ¿Es posible que no hayan notado nada?

-Estoy segura de que sí lo han hecho.- respondió Anya amablemente. Le dolía enormemente el rechazo que estaba sufrimiento por parte de Orión, pero sabía que se lo tenía merecido. Le costaba hablar mientras lo observaba de reojo y sentía un hormigueo por su cuerpo cada vez mayor. Recordó con pesar, que Orión no la había besado desde hacía meses.- Pero no son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para jugársela ahora que Lewis es...ahora que Lewis es...- Christine la miró.

-¿Qué es lo que es?- Anya respiró hondo, retiró la mirada y mucho más bajo de lo que habría querido, dijo:

-Un arcángel.

-Bobadas.- Ron hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.- Eso no es posible. Lo de Harry fue...algo inesperado, pero ningún mayor en su sano juicio convertiría a Lewis en un arcángel.

-No ha sido un mayor.- explicó Orión lentamente. Se acercó hacia uno de los tabiques del comedor y reposó la espalda en él. Parecía cansado.- Lo ha logrado con una poción...ha copiado los poderes de Alan.

-¿Qué?- Orión experimentó por tercera vez la sensación de que estaba soltando una bomba y no le agradó para nada. Él ya sabía todo aquello, ya sabía que ocurriría, lo había vaticinado incluso antes de conocer a Harry, al propio Alan. Y había tratado de evitarlo a toda costa. Pero las circunstancias se habían desarrollado de manera muy distinta a como las había pronosticado. Al final, había dejado que los sentimientos se apoderaran de él, como Gerde le advirtió que ocurriría.

-La visión...- susurró Dumbledore. Orión lo miró sin acabar de comprender, pero el anciano a parte de frustrado, parecía muy concentrado en lo que murmuraba.- Todo estaba escrito...

-Ningún arcángel está a salvo en estos momentos.- suspiró Christine. Volvía a estar de pie, con una mano cubriéndole la frente.- Su principal objetivo es y será destruirlos a todos. Y si no lo detenemos...lo conseguirá.

-No lo entiende, profesora Byrne.- intervino Orión. Christine distinguió en él un halo de impotencia.- Nadie podrá detenerlo. No existe en el mundo una persona con suficiente poder para hacerlo. Tiene el poder de su hijo...del niño...del elegido para unificar al pueblo arcángel...pero Lewis no tiene cinco años. Nos destruirá a todos. No quedará nadie vivo. Desapareceremos para siempre tal y como pronostica la leyenda...- hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos con pesar. Los puños se le habían iluminado a causa de la perorata.- La única persona en el universo que tenía una posibilidad...ahora está en sus manos.

-Orión.- le reprendió Dumbledore y todo el mundo pareció sorprendido porque el muchacho se lo permitiera.- Dijiste una vez que eras más poderoso que Harry Potter...- Orión cabeceó y tal y como se encontraba, abatido, derrocado, con toda su soberbia y todo su orgullo hecho pedazos, se llevó una mano a la cabeza alborotándose el cabello azabache.

-Me equivoqué. Yo no soy ningún Salvador...yo no tengo ese poder que Potter posee desde su nacimiento...no tengo ni su fuerza, ni su coraje, ni su valor...

-¿El gran Orión se está rindiendo a la muerte, entonces?- le retó el director.- Jamás pensé que viviría lo suficiente como para escuchar esas palabras.

-Usted no sabe nada, señor.- le espetó el muchacho con altivez.- No me conoce...aquello que ve no es más que el resultado de una gran guerra...de mucho dolor, de mucho sufrimiento...por dentro no queda nada, estoy vacío.- Dumbledore cabeceó, pero Orión no tuvo la sensación de que el director estuviese de acuerdo con sus palabras, simplemente, las estaba dando como válidas, pero seguía sin encontrarle una justificación a su rendición. Y era la primera vez que ocurría. Orión jamás se había rendido. Retiró la mirada hacia la ventana, donde los colores violáceos y oscuros comenzaban a teñir el manto cielo y parpadeó varias veces. Sí, era la primera.

"_Caía el atardecer sobre las calles de Córdoba. La luz artificial cobraba fuerza sobre ellas. Sonaba una música sin procedencia, acompañada del murmullo de fuentes. La noche despedía la fragancia inconfundible del azahar, el nardo y el jazmín, mientras las calles bailaban al son de las sombras proyectadas por las mismas, entre las callejuelas de un alto pueblo, suspendido en el misterioso síntoma del vacío, del silencio, de la huella de la oscuridad. Un anciano invidente, en una esquina de una portezuela cerrada, narraba leyendas y tradiciones que conformaban la historia del pueblo. Tal vez también era sordo, porque parecía incapaz de detener el sonido de sus labios, pese a que se había roto el hermetismo. _

_A cada paso, las murallas de piedra de los hogares embriagaban con su rudeza. La ciudad, alma del tiempo, espada del olvido, del pasado guardado en un rescoldo de serenidad y sabiduría, liberado cada noche por sus remolinos de cemento, sus plazas, sus balcones, sus paredes encaladas, sus tabernas, todo obras maestras del placer de vivir y todo a medida del viajero indolente, que sin darse cuenta, descubría Córdoba y su pasado, enamorándose de su aroma a cultura, a mortero, a piedra, surcando cada rincón de su alma, con el afán de hincar un pequeño retazo de su historia, de formar parte de ella. _

_Los mosquitos se arremolinaban entorno a los farolillos, buscando un hálito de luz que iluminara el espectáculo viviente. Era una realidad. El único que parecía no percatarse del barullo seguía siendo el anciano, que afanoso en su laborioso trabajo, continuaba respirando las historias que su abuelo le había contado de niño y que muy probablemente, se perderían para siempre con él. Nadie escuchaba al pobre viejo. Córdoba había cerrado sus puertas a la llegada de los visitantes, de los ladrones de sus recuerdos, de los furtivos sombrosos que se escabullían entre las llamas de la noche, entre el aroma de lo ingrávido, de lo flotante, de la esencia del Hades. _

_Pese a que había gente recorriendo las calles y llamando a las puertas ninguna de éstas osaba abrirse. Los no mágicos sabían que el toque de queda era a las ocho y ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente estúpido para asomarse a la ventana a contemplar lo que sin duda volvería a ser una masacre, pues la única oportunidad que poseían los arcángeles para conseguir alimento era en aquellas horas muertas, donde la negrura fuera su cautiva, su dueña, su amiga, donde pudieran refugiarse si acechaba el peligro. Niños y adultos corrían en todas direcciones, tratando de salir con vida de aquella muralla hechizada. No existía un rincón en toda la ciudad que permitiera la aparición arcángel. No obstante, muy pocos, habían superado esas barreras mágicas. Él se había encargado y así lo sabía Orión. No tardó en distinguir su figura a los pies del puente, al lado de la estatua conmemorativa a San Rafael, custodio de la ciudad, patrón del pueblo arcángel. _

_Su atuendo seguía siendo tan oscuro como el plumaje de un cuervo y su mirada tan difusa como la propia marea en calma. Sigilosa, precavida, peligrosa...dispuesta a hallar el mayor número de víctimas posibles y exterminarlas. Ese era su trabajo y la única razón de su vida, de su existencia. _

_Pero para Orión también lo era. Escaliburt brillaba en su cinto reclamando ser liberada. Aspiraba el aroma a batalla tanto como su dueño. Lo ansiaba, como buena luchadora. La única razón de ser era aquel peligroso individuo. Pero era arriesgado. No era cualquier arcángel normal. Tampoco cualquier mago. Era él...el más temido por todos, al que le habían prohibido el acercamiento. El asesino de su madre..._

_-Orión, marchémonos.- el muchacho sintió el tirón en la manga de su túnica y observó a la chica que lo acompañaba. No era más que una niña. Una pequeña criatura envuelta en una inocencia fingida, encapuchada, sujeta al filo de un péndulo que oscilaba con romperse. Tan frágil y poderosa al mismo tiempo que resultaba estadísticamente chocante. Lo único que lo mantenía ligado a la cordura. De momento...- Si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos al refugio, debimos quedarnos con los demás. ¡Si salimos de ésta pater va a matarnos!- Orión retiró la mirada y volvió a centrarla en su enemigo. Se aproximaba a ellos cada vez más, pero no había reparado en su presencia. Todavía. Los mortífagos habían ocupado las calles de la ciudad y se habían lanzado en persecución de sus presas. A su paso, trataban de fulminar al mayor número de víctimas. Los refuerzos habían llegado, pero con retraso y el ejército enemigo era muy numeroso. _

_-Regresa sola, Anya.- ordenó Orión en un tono determinante.- Yo debo quedarme. Hay algo que debo hacer.- la muchacha dirigió la vista hacia donde lo hacía su compañero y comprendió a qué se refería. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. ¿Era miedo? ¿Impotencia? ¿Fascinación? ¿Odio? Anya odiaba a aquel chico tanto o más que Orión. Él se había llevado a su madre. No hacía mucho que había descubierto la verdad. Toda la terrible verdad. Hacía cuatro años que su madre se había puesto la capa, enfundado su espada y se había marchado prometiendo que volvería. Anya le había suplicado que no lo hiciera, pero su madre le había hecho la promesa de que volvería. Pero jamás regresó. Anya estuvo esperándola durante dos semanas a los pies de la ventana de su habitación. No se movió de allí ni un centímetro. Su padre había tratado de convencerla por todos los medios hasta caer arrodillado y confesarle que su madre no volvería a casa. Después de aquello, Anya se había retirado de la ventana y regresado a una inusitada normalidad. Pero no volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Dos años después, cuando Orión sufrió la misma pérdida, ella había sido la única capaz de acercarse a su amigo e infundirle palabras de consuelo. Pero no había consuelo posible. Sólo quedaba el desafortunado sentimiento de venganza. Detrás de él, no había nada. Esa esperanza de poder deshacerse del que destruyó sus vidas era lo único que los avivaba a seguir adelante. Y Orión lo tenía a unos cuantos metros. _

_-Papá dijo que jamás nos acercáramos a él. Bajo ningún concepto.- Anya recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Su padre, perdiendo la calma que siempre había poseído, la había zarandeado con brusquedad y le había hecho jurar que no se aproximaría a aquel que todos llamaban el "ángel caído". Sin embargo, ahora sabía quién era. _

_-Sí, tu padre supo jugar bien su papel. Pero esto es cosa mía. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con él. Regresa sola. _

_-Pero...- Anya se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y miró hacia atrás. No tenía miedo, pero sí le carcomía el hecho de dejar solo a Orión. No quería separarse de él, porque tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, sería la última vez en la vida que volvería a verlo. Siempre había ocurrido así. No obstante, antes de que se despidiera, antes incluso de que pudiera desearle suerte, Orión ya había desenvainado a Escaliburt y salido corriendo hacia la figura impasible del ángel. Anya dudó. Démeter brillaba con ímpetu, tan ansiosa como su compañera, pero sabía que lo correcto era regresar al refugio. Volvió a dirigir los ojos hacia el ángel y sintió un vacío por dentro. "Todavía queda algo bueno en él", recordó, pero le costó creerse las palabras que ella misma había pronunciado tantas veces. ¿Era auto convencimiento, quizás? ¿Creía de verdad que aquel muchacho poseía una parte de lo que había sido? Era casi irreal pensarlo con todos los crímenes que había cometido. Pero lo creía con tanto fervor que incluso sentía asco por ella misma. Sin embargo, aquella idea había nacido de su padre. ¿Cómo podía su padre tener piedad, compasión, lástima; por alguien que había asesinado a su esposa? ¿Cómo podía perdonarlo, hablarle, mirarle a la cara sin sentir esa ira que a ella le estaba inundando el alma? "Sólo está equivocado", decía. Lo decidió en un segundo. Extrajo a Démeter, saltó del escondrijo donde había estado oculta con Orión y salió en pos de él. Pronto la alcanzaron los enemigos, pero Anya se deshizo de ellos con sencillez. La habían entrenado demasiado bien. Ella sabía que su plato fuerte tenía rostro y estaba a punto de encontrarse con él. _

_Orión sintió los gritos de los demás arcángeles con desesperación y a su vez, supo que acababa de morir un mito. Mientras corría y el viento le golpeaba en la cara procuró que sus empañados ojos no dejaran escapar una mísera lágrima. Aquel sentimiento debía desvanecerse. _

_¡DUMBLEDORE HA MUERTO! ¡DUMBLEDORE HA MUERTO! ¡EL ÁNGEL CAÍDO LO HA ASESINADO!_

_No se permitió si quiera una última mirada al cuerpo sin vida del director. Era demasiado tarde. No podía hacer nada por él y su cadáver sólo iba a incrementar su desesperación. Si Dumbledore había sucumbido...¿cómo podrían continuar adelante? Todos los arcángeles habían depositado su confianza en él, todos seguían sus instrucciones pese a que sólo era un mago. ¿Sólo un mago? Para Orión era el mejor mago que había existido. Pero ahora estaba muerto. Y el ángel, mientras contemplaba gélidamente el cadáver del director, sabía que acababa de debilitar al bando rival, tal vez, más que nunca. La ira invadió a Orión. Era tan fácil sentirla...aquel ser monstruoso no respetaba la vida, no respetaba a sus enemigos. Divisaba el cuerpo como se contempla el cadáver de un animal muerto, de una vulgar rata, de un ser viviente sin versátil importancia. Tardó más de dos minutos en prestar atención al niño que acababa de presentarse ante él, blandiendo una espada legendaria y respirando entrecortadamente. Sus miradas se encontraron en medio de la noche. Córdoba contuvo la respiración y entonces...el ángel sonrió. _

_-De nuevo tú.- advirtió, con profunda indiferencia. Actuaba como si acabase de encontrar a un viejo conocido de la infancia, al que sólo se recuerda vagamente y del que no posees más que un par de recuerdos.- Has crecido. _

_-Y mis habilidades conmigo.- le espetó Orión. Le costaba controlar la furia que sentía estando en presencia de aquel muchacho. El ángel no debía de tener más de dieciséis años, pero inspiraba tanto temor como si fuese un hombre de treinta. _

_-Ya veo.- dijo- No has perdido el valor. Pensé que quizás a estas alturas ya estarías muerto.- Orión apretó los dientes y movió los dedos para presionar la empuñadura de su espada. El ángel lo seguía tratando como a un niño indefenso, tan poco importante que no se había preocupado de saber si continuaba o no con vida, tan insignificante que había dado por hecho que cualquiera de su ejército mortífago podía haberle dado muerte. Pero Orión contaba con dos años más que la última vez. Era más alto y más fuerte y sus poderes habían crecido rápidamente, tal y como habían pronosticado los mayores. _

_-Pensaste mal. Mi muerte sólo llegará después de la tuya. Tenlo presente.- el ángel volvió a sonreír, pero era una sonrisa congelada, escéptica, tal vez burlona. _

_-Ansío contemplarlo...- saltó hacia delante como un cervatillo y extrajo tan rápido su espada que Orión apenas tuvo tiempo de interceptarla. Se tambaleó hacia atrás a causa del golpe y se recompuso como pudo, aunque fue consciente de que el ángel se lo había permitido. Si hubiese querido, le habría robado el arma con facilidad, pues el factor sorpresa contaba a su favor. _

_Aceptando aquel desafío de caballerosidad, Orión hizo girar a Escaliburt sobre su muñeca y lanzó tres o cuatro embestidas, todas disueltas por la gélida Haiaas, que lanzaba destellos azules, contrastando con la luz de los farolillos. Frustrado, tomó la empuñadura con ambas manos y descargó con todas sus fuerzas sobre el pecho de su enemigo. Con una sola mano, el ángel caído lo detuvo y concentrado más que nunca en la pelea, decidió atacar con un movimiento casi magistral. Orión cayó hacia atrás y no pudo mantener el equilibrio. La única defensa que se le ocurrió mientras se golpeaba en el suelo fue un poderoso escudo protector, que retuvo la potencia del ataque del ángel. No obstante, no siendo lo bastante estable, se resquebrajo por donde el filo de Haiaas lo había golpeado y se disolvió en un montón de virutas doradas. Orión, quedó indefenso en el suelo y el ángel, de una patada, le arrebató la espada, lanzándola lejos. Los ojos de ambos volvieron a quedar conectados en medio de la penumbra. Aquella calle había quedado prácticamente desierta. Cuando el ángel determinaba a un enemigo, sus aliados mortífagos sabían que no debían interrumpirle. _

_-¡Maldito seas!- gritó Orión al borde de perder la cordura. El ángel había levantado un brazo y efectuaba movimientos extraños con la muñeca, como si cerrara algo entre sus dedos y así impedía el movimiento de su presa, que se medio retorcía tratando de librarse de aquel abrazo invisible._

_-Has perdido.- se burló el ángel y cerró más los dedos permitiéndole a Orión que gritara de dolor, pero sin parecer disfrutar de ello, aunque tampoco sentirlo. Era como una pared lisa. Una losa a la que todo le resultaba aburridamente indiferente.- Por segunda vez.- al pronunciar la última palabra, deshizo la presión que ejercía sobre Orión y le colocó a Haiaas debajo de la barbilla. Orión se estremeció. El filo de la espada estaba congelado. Parecía hielo.- Debería matarte.- Orión se desesperó. El ángel había repetido la misma frase que dos años atrás había pronunciado y sabía lo que venía a continuación.- Pero tú no deberías morir. _

_-¡Pues mátame!- gritó fuera de sí.- ¡Mátame y libérame! ¡Porque si no lo haces seré tu sombra día y noche y algún día, maldito, algún día te mataré! ¡Yo no retiraré mi espada! ¡No soy un cobarde! ¡No voy a rendirme!- el ángel volvió a sonreír por tercera vez, como si aquello que decía Orión fuera lo más descabellado del mundo. Aún así, retiró la espada. Orión cerró los ojos de impotencia. En su mente, todavía resonaban las palabras de su madre y se preguntaba si el ángel estaba cumpliendo la petición que ella le había hecho. Pero eso no era posible. No existía ninguna compasión en él. Sólo se deleitaba con verlo padecer, con verlo derrumbarse en agonía con cada batalla que perdía. Y pese a todo, no descifraba placer en sus actos. Más bien aburrimiento. _

_-¡¡¡¡Orión!!!!!- el chico sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. El ángel lo había perdonado, pero...¿haría lo mismo con su mejor amiga? Anya, incapaz de regresar al refugio sin él, lo había seguido desesperada. Llegó presurosa y se lanzó al suelo, abrazándolo con devoción y comprobando por todo su cuerpo si había resultado herido. Tras ver que estaba bien, se colocó enfrente suyo para protegerlo y encaró al ángel con la mirada.- No le hagas daño.- pidió. No lo hizo educadamente, pero tampoco de una manera grosera. Por un momento, parecía estar utilizando el mismo tono monótono e indiferente de su enemigo, como si fuera capaz de imitarlo. El ángel guardó a Haiaas en la vaina y se quedó observándola largamente. No dijo nada, pero se aproximó un paso y dobló una rodilla hasta tocar el suelo. Ahora ambos estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. El ángel alargó una mano y rozó la pálida piel de la muchacha, que se lo permitió tras un estremecimiento de sorpresa. _

_-Te pareces a tu madre.- advirtió y retiró el contacto casi al instante, como si aquel comentario le hubiese producido algún tipo de reacción extraña.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Anya alzó la barbilla con descaro, lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no respondió. No encontraba motivo por el que hacerlo, salvo la vida de Orión y la suya propia. Pero sentía emociones contradictorias. Por un lado, ella también estaba ansiosa por preguntar un montón de cosas, por el otro, sentía tal repulsión ante aquel ser que de buena gana le hubiera clavado la espada en el pecho, si hubiera tenido ocasión de hacerlo.- ¿No vas a responderme? Supongo que me lo he ganado. _

_-Mi padre no quiere que hable contigo.- se decidió a romper el mutismo la chica. Orión estaba atemorizado. No por su vida, sino porque el ángel pudiera interesarse por su amiga. Empezaba a pensar que había sido mala idea lanzarse a por su enemigo desobedeciendo las órdenes. Las consecuencias podían resultar terribles. El ángel, no obstante, concentrado en su nuevo entretenimiento, lanzó lo más parecido a una carcajada, aunque fue tan fría que podía haberse confundido con un graznido. _

_-No veo porqué no. ¿Cuántos años tienes?- en aquella ocasión, Anya sí respondió._

_-Tengo ocho._

_-¡No le escuches, Anya!- exclamó Orión, rompiendo el vínculo que parecía haberse creado entre los dos jóvenes. El ángel, al parecer pensando que era impertinente, utilizó su magia de nuevo para someterlo a una fuerte presión. Orión gritó, pero Anya no le prestó atención. Continuaba mirando fascinada a aquel muchacho. _

_-Eres una niña.- afirmó el ángel, una vez tuvo controlada de nuevo la situación. _

_-Tú no eres mucho mayor.- apreció Anya. Ambos se observaron durante otro largo periodo. No había habido un cambio en sus rostros impenetrables y aquel silencio los hacía parecer iguales. Al cabo de un segundo, Anya decidió que ya era hora de decir ella algo.- Mataste a mi madre._

_-Lo hice.- afirmó el ángel. Sabía que la chica no le había efectuado una pregunta, sino que sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero deseaba escucharla por sus propios labios. En aquella ocasión, sí hubo un gesto desdeñoso por parte de Anya y pareció romperse un poco el vínculo que había aparecido entre ambos. El ángel resopló ligeramente disgustado. Parecía haberle gustado aquella extraña afinidad. _

_-Entonces yo debería matarte.- intervino Anya de nuevo. Llevaba a Démeter en su mano izquierda y la acercó hasta el cuello del ángel, tanto, que el filo llegó a teñirse de sangre. _

_-Sí, deberías.- concluyó, pero Anya no advirtió miedo en sus ojos. No obstante, ejerció más presión. _

_-¡No!- gritó de pronto Orión y logró liberarse de su prisión de energía.- ¡Es mío!- se abalanzó como un poseso agarrando la empuñadura de Démeter que ya sujetaba Anya y tratando de introducirla en el cuello de su enemigo. Sin embargo, al sentir que estaba hiriendo de verdad, Démeter emitió un extraño destello y salió disparada de las manos de ambos niños. Anya, sorprendida, la dejó escapar, Orión gritó furioso y el ángel, contrariado por la segunda interrupción del muchacho, volvió a extraer a Haiaas y de un movimiento le efectuó un corte poco profundo a Orión sobre el dorso de la cara. Orión chilló todavía más y se llevó ambas manos a la herida, cayó contra el suelo por tercera vez y se retorció de dolor. La sangre le salía a borbotones. Anya, en aquella ocasión, sí reaccionó y se giró para tratar de ayudarlo. Con las manos temblorosas y sin saber muy bien si aquello funcionaría, soltó su propia energía y fue cerrando la herida de su amigo con gran esfuerzo, dejando al final una horrible cicatriz. La sangre se había esfumado y Orión dejó de gritar. _

_-Una acción muy estúpida por tu parte.- siseó el ángel, todavía algo disgustado.- Y que te dejará huella para siempre. _

_-Suficiente.- alegó una cuarta voz. El ángel no se dio la vuelta, ya la había reconocido. Anya, inundada en un sentimiento de desazón y alivio, sintió que el corazón le latía con violencia. Estaban salvados, aunque jamás había sentido la amenaza de no estarlo. Orión, avergonzado, pero sobretodo herido en su orgullo, se incorporó ligeramente. El hombre los fulminó con la mirada, una mirada cargada de reproche y desaliento. Seguramente, había tenido mucho miedo de perderlos.- Me habéis desobedecido.- aquella situación podría haber resultado graciosa, ya que el padre de Anya los estaba reprendiendo en medio de una batalla y en presencia de su mayor enemigo. Y tras decir aquello, detuvo su atención por primera vez en el ángel.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos._

_-Mucho.- asintió el ángel. Pese a todo, parecía sentir un profundo respeto por aquella persona. _

_-¿Cómo estás?- Anya estaba boquiabierta. Había regresado a la realidad y ahora parecía consciente de que estaba frente al asesino de su madre, al ser que había destruido su vida y no comprendía porqué a su padre le interesaba como estuviera. Mucho mejor si se estaba muriendo. _

_-Bien.- respondió el ángel. También parecía algo descolocado con aquella pregunta. Dudó un instante y al final añadió:- ¿Y tú?- el hombre tardó una eternidad en responder y cuando lo hizo, su voz pareció temblar._

_-He estado mejor.- volvieron a centrar las miradas durante un par de minutos hasta que el ángel giró la cabeza en dirección a los dos niños. Los observó un instante, después observó otra vez al hombre y guardó la espada en el cinto._

_-Llévatelos.- sentenció y hondeando la capa, comenzó a caminar calle abajo, donde la batalla había comenzado a suavizar. El padre de Anya observó su sombra mezclarse con la oscuridad proyectada por las sombras de las viviendas y lo suficientemente alto como para que el ángel lo escuchara, dijo:_

-Gracias.- después, bajo el asombro de los dos críos que no entendían porqué el ángel no los había matado a todos, les colocó una mano en el hombro a cada uno y se alejaron en dirección contraria, para perderse también en la oscuridad que había provocado uno de los farolillos al fundirse. Más tarde, el último sonido en apagarse serían los relatos de aquel viejo cuenta-leyendas, que invidente, no había podido evitar el haz de luz verde que el ángel había dejado escapar de su varita."

La mano de Orión tembló al rozar el alfeizar de la ventana. Con uno de los dedos de la otra mano, se rozó ligeramente la cicatriz que poseía en el dorso de la cara, producto de aquella pelea. Sintió la presencia e Dumbledore muy cerca de su espalda y se permitió la debilidad de suspirar en voz alta. Lo había visto morir. Repetidamente en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas, en aquellas visiones que le hacían recordar amargamente sus vivencias. Era impensable olvidarlas. Imposible. En su vida, el recuerdo de aquella batalla había cobrado una importancia fundamental. La muerte de Dumbledore significó el fin de la resistencia. De alguna manera, el fin de la guerra, pues a partir de ese momento los arcángeles no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad de rehacerse. Estuvieron condenados sin un líder, sin un mago u otro ser de su propia especie que los guiara hacia un camino más fácil. El padre de Anya, Gerde y otros arcángeles tomaron el liderazgo pero no fueron lo suficientemente eficaces como para progresar en contra de sus enemigos. Conforme iba creciendo, el ángel se hacía más y más poderoso y luchar contra él se convertía en una muerte segura para su adversario. No fue hasta que Orión y Anya tuvieron una edad significativa que lograron defender a su pueblo fervorosamente. Orión volvió a enfrentarse al ángel en más ocasiones y a cada pelea daba un paso más hacia su buscada venganza. El ángel caído tuvo cientos de ocasiones para eliminarlo, pero fiel a su promesa, jamás lo hizo. Y Orión, frustrado, confundido y herido en su orgullo, todavía se preguntaba porqué. Continuaba mirándolo a los ojos buscando la verdad en ellos, pero los ojos del ángel habían dejado de ser expresivos mucho tiempo atrás.

-El vacío...el silencio...son síntomas de poderío. La habladuría no es más que para los débiles, sólo los perdedores necesitan el consuelo de un líder...- la habitación quedó suspendida en un vástago silencio. Recostado en el umbral de la puerta que comunicaba el comedor y el vestíbulo, Alan, que había estado bajo la compañía de Lewis durante semanas, había regresado. Christine se dio la vuelta sorprendida y ni ella ni Remus, que eran los que más cerca se encontraban de la puerta, fueron capaces de reaccionar. Orión, como envuelto en un halo de repentina energía, colocó su mano derecha en la empuñadura de Escaliburt, dispuesto a usarla, pero el director, domado de una apacible calma, lo detuvo con un gesto del brazo.

-Veo que has decidido complacernos con tu presencia, Alan.- dijo sonriente y nadie comprendió su actitud de total tranquilidad cuando un asesino tan peligroso como lo era el niño, se acababa de presentar en su antigua casa, tal vez, para eliminarlos a todos de una buena vez.

-He venido a cumplir una promesa.- siseó y dio un paso al frente con hostilidad. Ron y Heka retrocedieron, hasta colocarse a la altura de sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- inquirió Christine. Su rostro se había consumido por una cortina de hielo. Se parecía a la antigua Christine. Fría, calculadora, peligrosa...un rostro que se calcaba en las ahora facciones de su hijo. No parecía tener ningún interés por su regreso, como si hubiera asumido que Alan ya no volvería a ser el de antes. El niño, no obstante, giró el rostro en dirección hacia ella y la contempló largamente.

-¿Por qué habría de confesártelo, madre?- Christine sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Todavía recuerdas que soy tu madre? Una pobre manera de demostrarlo...- Alan apretó los puños ligeramente y durante una fracción de segundo pareció alterarse, pero poco después volvió al estado apático con el que se había aparecido.

-Suficiente los dos.- intervino Remus. Lanzó a su mujer una mirada de advertencia y se acercó lentamente hacia el niño hasta llegar a su altura, en donde se acuclilló para quedar a su altura. Con valor, le colocó ambas manos en los hombros de manera paternal, gesto que Alan no rechazó. Anya también empuñó a Démeter, temerosa de la reacción.- ¿Por qué no nos dices dónde está Harry? Alan, sé que todavía hay algo bueno en tu interior...puedes salvarle la vida...Harry ha hecho muchas cosas por ti, cariño, por favor...no dejes que Lewis lo asesine.- Alan se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y miró a su madre como si esperara que ella también se rebajara a la altura de suplicar por la vida de Harry, pero Christine se mantuvo firme en su postura. Luego observó el odio que se marcaba en el rostro de Orión y la aflicción del de Anya, para pasar al miedo e inquietud que denotaban todos los demás.

-Os lo diré.- sentenció. Orión terminó de empuñar su espada y se acercó en dos zancadas hacia donde estaba el niño.

-¿Por qué?- gritó enfurecido.- ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? ¡No debemos escucharle, sólo es una maldita trampa! ¡Nos matará a todos!

-Él preguntó.- respondió Alan encogiéndose de hombros y señalando hacia Remus.- Yo respondí. No me hace falta enseñaros el camino para mataros. Podría hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Estúpido arrogante.- escupió Orión guardando la espada de nuevo en su cinto.- Te haría pedazos antes incluso de que lograras levantar los brazos.- Alan no respondió a aquella provocación. Se apartó el flequillo del rostro, volvió a observar a Remus que parecía agradecido y se encaminó hacia el umbral de la puerta. Las posibilidades de encontrar a Harry con vida eran muchas...las de rescatarlo de las garras de Lewis...prácticamente nulas.

La luz del crepúsculo producía una mezcla azulada al choque de los vidrios rotos del solar. El alcantarillado del gigante Londres llegaba hasta las afueras de una ciudad serpenteada de residuos y cuyo desenlace desembocaba en el corazón de los estrechos laberintos subterráneos. La vieja ciudad tenía bajo sus entrañas latiendo un corazón oculto y a sus entradas se materializaron un grupo de magos, guiados por una aparición arcángel.

Christine aspiró el aroma cargado de basura y contempló la belleza deteriorada del paisaje. El sucio vertedero estaba ubicado en medio de lo que podría haber sido una hermosa campiña, a plenas puertas de un pequeño bosquejo olvidado que moría a los pies de un profundo acantilado sin fondo. Desde aquella fosa se podía contemplar morir el día de la ciudad, pues la multitud de concentraciones de lucecillas anunciaban el próximo anochecer. Rodeándola, una fantasmal población industrial enlodaba más aquel paraje de suciedad, fusionado con salvaje naturaleza.

-Que lugar más horrendo.- protestó Troy, tratando de esquivar los trozos de vidrios esparcidos por la tierra. Alan lo ignoró. Probablemente, sabía que Dumbledore se había encargado de reunir a la Orden del Fénix y a un grupo de aurores del ministerio antes de adentrarse en el refugio del enemigo, pero aquello no le interesaba en absoluto. Su confianza en su padre y en sí mismo era tan grande que incluso podría haber llegado a sentir lástima por todos aquellos magos que, ilusionados, pensaban en dar caza al mago tenebroso. Alan sabía que aquello jamás se produciría, pero no había tenido la decencia de informar al director sobre ello. Ni siquiera tenía claro el porqué estaba allí, rodeado de tantas personas a las que supuestamente detestaba. Lo único que Alan había hecho era actuar por instinto. Si Remus deseaba que lo guiara a aquel lugar no encontraba ningún motivo convincente por el cual no hacerlo. Ni tan solo la ira de Lewis. No la temía.

-¿Aquello es la entrada?- preguntó Orión, serpenteando la basura del suelo y señalando una pequeña grieta en la montaña de la que parecía salir un hilo de agua marrón. Alan lo observó de reojo.

-Es sorprendente que con todos tus magníficos poderes y conocimientos no lo supieses. Pero claro...igual te sobre valoraba.- Orión lo ignoró. Estaba deseando clavar el filo de su espada en aquel mocoso arrogante, pero la presencia de Remus, de Christine e incluso de la propia Anya se lo habrían impedido. En realidad, el único motivo por el cual no lo había hecho era porque deseaba encontrar a Harry y en aquello, Alan era el único que podía ayudarlos. Era extraño que los pensamientos de Orión rondaran entorno a Potter y su supervivencia, cuando la única supervivencia que le interesaba era el del resto de la humanidad y dependía probablemente de la muerte del niño que los estaba conduciendo hacia la entrada.

-Alerta.- advirtió Christine, avanzando a la par con Anya y Orión. Acababa de descubrir a una figura apostada a lo pies de la entrada: era Lewis, pero no estaba solo. En el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, se hallaba Harry. Aunque su aspecto apenas era reconocible. Incluso Orión, que solía mostrarse impenetrable a sentimientos de asombro o compasión, parecía conmocionado con la figura apaleada del niño-que-vivió. Su rostro estaba recubierto por una sombra negra de moratones que se entremezclaban con la suciedad que teñía su piel, la ropa se había hecho jirones y en todas las zonas que mostraba piel, ésta estaba seriamente dañada. De hecho, de no haber percibido un pequeño halo de energía, Orión podría haber asegurado que estaba muerto y todos le habrían creído.- Monstruo.- susurró Christine. No había tardado ni dos segundos en extraer su varita y su espada, pero no podía apartar la vista de su hijo adoptivo, como si la tuviera anclada a él. La mujer había sentido un terrible dolor, un dolor atroz, que le había indicado el gravísimo peligro en el que Harry se encontraba, pero al aparecerse en aquel ruin basurero había tenido la esperanza de que su inquietud fuera mayor que la razón por la que preocuparse y ahora veía lo equivocada que había estado.- Eres un miserable...

-Muchas gracias.- sonrió Lewis. Había tenido a Harry sujeto por un brazo, pero lo dejó caer completamente al suelo y fijó los ojos en Alan.- Veo que has traído invitados...-añadió. Alan se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia él para colocarse a su derecha. Orión, en aquella ocasión, no lo siguió. Detrás de Lewis también habían aparecido una serie de mortifagos considerables, lo suficientemente numerosos como para derrotar a todos los aurores que se habían presentado.

-El principio del fin...- murmuró Anya, avanzando hasta colocarse en primera fila. Sus ojos habían quedado esclarecidos por la luz crepusculosa que los alcanzaba desde el horizonte. Había contemplado muchos atardeceres pero no recordaba con claridad ninguno que le indicara una tristeza similar a la que ahora mismo la asolaba. Antaño había tenido mucho...o al menos, ella creía que lo tenía, pero el vacío era un terrible mal punzante que en aquellos instantes se apoderaba de ella. Nada de lo que había visto en todas las batallas libradas podría haberla preparado para lo que se le avecinaba. Nada de todas las muertes contempladas o todos los padecimientos podían advertirla de la presencia perturbadora del aciago crepúsculo. Porque no existía mal posible que pudiera equipararse al que Lewis había logrado reunir a las afueras de la vieja Londres. Y no existía, probablemente, un apelativo mejor para describir la ciudad puesto que parecía aullar al ahogado canto del río de basura que envolvía a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Sí, Londres, capital del Támesis, había perecido ante la impotencia de sus ciudadanos.

N/A: Olasss a todos/as!!! Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de escribir el fict en esta página, ya que me era imposible mantenerlo en todas en las que lo subía. Ahora he recuperado un poco de tiempo y voy a terminar lo que dejé a mitad, ya que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Así que iré subiendo el fict de nuevo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído en alguna ocasión y gracias también a los nuevos lectores. Espero que el fict os guste. Un besazo enorme!


	29. Then I'm wrong, Yeah, I'm Wrong

**CAPÍTULO 29: THEN I'M WRONG, YEAH, I'M WRONG**

**(ENTONCES ME EQUIVOQUÉ, SÍ, ME EQUIVOQUÉ)**

Christine sintió como si el filo de un arpón la atravesara de cabo a rabo. El cuerpo inconsciente de Harry había tardado una eternidad en golpear la tierra y lo había hecho como los negativos de un carrete de fotografías. No creyó haber sentido en la presencia de Harry un vacío tan grande como el que ahora se materializaba. Sus energías se habían evaporado como los gases de la atmósfera al acariciar el cielo. Sin pensárselo dos veces y ajena a los movimientos de los morrtífagos que habían comenzado a atacar por mandato de Lewis, se abalanzó sobre él con una fiereza muy propia en ella. Ian, que había previsto su movimiento gracias a sus nuevos poderes, se apresuró a crear un escudo lo suficientemente poderoso como para frenar la gigantesca avalancha de bolas de energía que la arcángel se había dedicado a crear.

-En vano, estúpida.- siseó, saltando hacia atrás e interceptando un rayo de luz que se asemejaba a la maldición cruciatus.- Poseo la mayor fuerza de tu raza. Todo cuanto intentes resultará ridículamente inútil.- Christine estaba enfurecida y las palabras de su enemigo le resbalaban como el rocío por las rocas. Había entrado en una especie de trance que le impedía dar veracidad a lo que estaba escuchando. Sólo tenía en la memoria un remolino de contradicciones que, sin embargo, la empujaban a la batalla. A pesar de lo mucho que detestaba a Lewis no podía dejar de sentir que conocía la energía que estaba utilizando porque era la de su propio hijo y que sonreía a través del rostro de Dani, un rostro, que se había aparecido en sus sueños durante los últimos meses. Un rostro que había acariciado y besado poco tiempo atrás, aunque todo formara parte de un burdo engaño. Dani era y siempre lo sería el padre de su hijo y por encima de todo su mejor amigo. Su imagen apareciendo en sueños la animaba a continuar adelante, la ayudaba a tomar decisiones difíciles y a no rendirse por recuperar a Alan. Todo cuanto había hecho había llevado ese propósito.

-No...no...¡NOOO! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡No!- por mucho que finjas jamás podrás compararte a nosotros. ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí ni de mi pueblo! ¡Por mucho que poseas los poderes de Alan jamás podrás equiparte a ellos! ¡Por mucho que finjas ser Dani nunca y escúchame bien, nunca, poseerás su corazón!- Christine desenvainó su espada y arremetió una vez más. En esta ocasión, logró quebrar el escudo de Lewis, que sufrió una herida leve en el brazo izquierdo, el contrario del que sujetaba la varita.

-Tú siempre has odiado a tu pueblo.- escupió el mago, examinándose con desgana el corte en el brazo.- Ensalzarlo ahora no te devolverá su perdón.

-Es posible.- contraatacó la mujer.- pero mi padre me enseñó a valorar toda la magia. Y nosotros somos la mayor fuente de magia.

-La magia que practicáis es débil y pobre.- Lewis elevó el brazo herido y concentró energía sobre la palma de su mano.- ¡La magia negra es la única que merece ser reconocida!- saltando hacia delante envió su ataque a Christine que lo detuvo con apuros creando un escudo como el que Lewis había utilizado con anterioridad.

-Pobre iluso, toda la magia posee el mismo rango. Son las personas las que la malogran o la utilizan para hacer cosas buenas.- Lewis chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a atacar una vez más. Christine, de nuevo, había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas.

Remus ignoró cualquier batalla a su alrededor y aprovechando la pelea entre su esposa y Lewis, corrió para rescatar a Harry de un posible blanco letal. Cayó arrodillado a su derecha y acarició con tembleque su piel pálida y yerta, tan flácida que parecía muerta. Sintió unos horribles deseos de desvanecerse, de desaparecer con Harry a un lugar donde el único sonido existente fuera el del propio silencio. Le atormentaba el barullo de la batalla, pese a que sabía, que no debía ignorarla. Había mucho en juego y por algo que había presentido en los ojos de Anya, tenía la vaga sensación de que la solución se hallaba al alcance de sus manos. ¿Pero de qué manera él, que tan solo era un mago, podía frenar una guerra arcángel? ¿Dónde estaba todo el temple y el valor con el que se suponía que iba a dirigir las fuerzas de resistencia? Remus estaba perdido, vagando en un vacío espiritual que le incapacitaba para cualquier función que se esperaba de él. Después de todo, siempre había sido intelecto. El corazón, era algo con lo que jugaban Sirius y James. Pero él no lograba manejarlo, no podía buscar la respuesta dentro de él porque nunca antes lo había hecho. Y sin embargo, de alguna manera, sabía que estaba allí.

-¡Ron, Hermione!- gritó, buscando con la mirada a los chicos que se encontraban muy cerca suyo.- ¡Dejad de pelear! ¡Debéis encargaros de proteger a Harry!- Hermione se vio en un aprieto al esquivar una maldición que un segundo antes se había estrellado contra el suelo donde estaba apoyada, pero se deshizo de su atacante y logró abrirse camino entre los duelos. Ron, con mucha más facilidad, también acudió a la llamada del hombre lobo.

-Profesor...- jadeó.- ¡Debemos luchar! ¡Cuántos más seamos...!

-Harry os necesita.- le interrumpió Remus con urgencia. Y era verdad. Si nadie se encargaba de proteger la figura desvalida del muchacho cualquier mortífago, incluso el propio Lewis, podían darle una muerte temprana. Observó a Hermione de reojo y algo avergonzado asintió firmemente. Lupin se levantó rápidamente del suelo y vislumbró a su alrededor. Desgraciadamente para él...Christine estaba en apuros.

Orión levantó la mirada al cielo violáceo. Envuelto en el plenilunio que acontecía, el satélite parecía decrecer como extirpando el poco hálito de vida que se respiraba en el solar derruido.

-Resulta curioso cómo el destino nos ofrece nuevas posibilidades.- comentó. Su voz, se asemejaba al tañido de una campana. La capa negra le hondeaba al viento.- Hace mucho tiempo, presencié cientos de atardeceres como este, pero ninguno fue tan idóneo para una victoria.- Alan enarcó las cejas en un gesto claramente suspicaz.

-No puedes matarme. Nadie puede hacerlo.- Orión le dirigió una mirada cargada de veneno.

-Sí, una vez llegué a creer eso. Pero ahora comprendo lo vulnerable que eres. No podía entablar tu punto débil, mocoso, porque no conocía el factor detonante de tu decadencia. Fuiste tan previsible que hasta resulta patético que no fueras eliminado anteriormente.- observó a su alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura abatida de Harry, protegida fielmente por sus mejores amigos.- Aunque claro, la compasión siempre es sinónimo de debilidad...un error infantil que puedo solucionar.

-Orión...- suplicó Anya. Tenía las manos agarrotadas por la tensión, que podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Entendía perfectamente el monólogo de su compañero y era tal su entendimiento que temía el momento en que decidiese concluirlo.

-Tuvo su elección. Y no supo aprovecharla.- replicó Orión, enseñando los dientes en un gesto autoritario.- Hoy conozco la forma de destruirlo...

-No le veo ningún sentido.- contraatacó Anya, tratando de dibujar en su mente un argumento que salvara la situación.- Con ello sólo debilitarás a nuestro bando. ¡Debilitarás a Christine!

-Calla.- envaró Orión ofendido.- La piedad nos traería graves consecuencias. ¡No podemos permitir que crezca! ¡No podemos ofrecerle la oportunidad de ser invulnerable! ¡No daré alas a nuestro enemigo! ¡Trazaré un futuro distinto aunque sea semejante al nuestro! Sin Alan Rice...el mundo será un lugar un poco mejor.- en el fondo de su alma, Anya sabía que tenía razón, pero se resistía a pensar que la civilización fuera tan bárbara que precisase de un asesinato para solucionar un problema. Si Orión estaba en lo cierto, como ella había creído mucho tiempo también, significaba que el mundo no merecía tanto la pena...que a pesar de los avances de la Historia, el ser humano era una raza tan monstruosa como se presentaba en los libros que hablaban de la Edad Media.

-No conoces la fuente de mi poder.- amenazó Alan. Al parecer, la perorata de Orión le había enfurecido. Orión parecía tan tranquilo de enfrentarse a alguien tan poderoso como él que le resultaba no sólo inquietante...más bien, insultante. Alan todavía no era capaz de medir el interior de su fuerza, porque jamás se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo, pero sentía bullir un profundo poder en su interior, burbujear deseoso de ser utilizado. Orión estaba en un aprieto si pensaba que iba a circundarlo con tanta palabrería. Furioso, alzó las manos al cielo y se dispuso a concentrar toda la energía que le fuera posible...

Christine atenazó la espada con tal de impedir que las embestidas de energía que Lewis le enviaba llegaran a dañarla, pero le resultaba cada vez más complicado impedirlo. Con cada asentada su enemigo parecía más fuerte y ella perdía más y más energía. Conocía de sobra la capacidad de poder de Alan, con lo cual, sabía que se estaba enfrentando al arcángel existente más poderoso y que la distancia entre sus fuerzas se abría paso a paso. Pero también sabía que Lewis no era capaz de controlar del todo los poderes de Alan y que hacerlo podía llevarle meses, incluso años y ahí era donde Christine veía una gran ventaja.

-Te veo cauta.- susurró Lewis, realizando una merecida tregua para ambos, aunque no abandonó la posición defensiva.- ¿Tratas de analizarme?

-Predecirte, más bien.- respondió Christine con sinceridad. Analizaba cada gesto o palabra de Ian como si se tratara de un códice secreto, porque en esos movimientos podía encontrarse la clave de su victoria.

-¿Qué sentido tiene luchar si sabes que vas a morir? Harías bien en rendirte...- Lewis se pasó la lengua por los labios de manera lasciva. Christine reconoció el sentimiento de asco que había experimentado tantas veces en compañía de su enemigo, que parecía desnudarla con la mirada y atravesarle el alma.- Si te unieras a mí serías una preciosa reina...juntos cambiaríamos este mundo corrupto. Piénsalo, Christine, tú y yo unidos con Alan...es un bonito sueño...

-¡Ningún mundo bajo tu mandato puede ser bonito!- rugió la mujer y furiosa como estaba, lanzó una bola de energía que Lewis esquivó con facilidad.

-Como quieras.- sentenció el mortífago. Había cerrado las negociaciones y pronto dejó entrever el poder que se había estado reservando. Christine sintió el roce de la energía quemar sus brazos, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Gritó de dolor cuando la energía maligna lamió su piel y el bello de las extremidades se le chamuscó rápidamente. Con las manos ensangrentadas ahogó un nuevo alarido con la manga de su túnica y calló al suelo arrodillada y tratando de no mirar las ampollas que se le habían formado. El ataque y el rango de poder de Lewis habían resultado tan inmensos que a Christine no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar y menos a detener la magnitud de aquella energía oscura que le había quemado los brazos.

-¡Chris!- Lupin llegó hasta ella jadeando y la abrazó como pudo, evitando por todos los medios dañarle las heridas.- ¡Oh, Chris! No te preocupes…te curaremos…aguanta cariño...- Christine no medió palabra. Recostó la cabeza en el pecho que Remus le ofrecía y cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes todo lo posible para no gritar. No deseaba otorgarle a Lewis otro motivo de victoria. El dolor era tan inmenso que comenzaba a sentir un fuerte mareo asolándole la cabeza y antes incluso de que fuera consciente de ello, antes de ver como los ojos de Remus se enfurecían al centrarse en los de Ian, Christine había perdido el conocimiento.

Dumbledore rozó con el pulgar las peculiares circunferencias de su nuevo reloj de acero. Lo había comprado en una tienda de antigüedades y lo había obtenido por un modélico precio. No era un reloj demasiado especial, a parte de su recubrimiento de algún tipo de acero, pero las tres pequeñas bolas que colgaban de las cuerdas al aire libre de un rectángulo resultaban agradablemente apaciguantes. A Dumbledore le gustaban ese tipo de objetos y por eso lo había comprado.

Sentado en su despacho, mientras jugueteaba con las esferas, aguardaba deseoso las nuevas del ataque del que se había visto obligado a retirarse. Amelia Bones había sido muy clara: si se había profetizado una muerte para el anciano director debían retrasarla en la medida de lo posible, puesto que Dumbledore era una de las pocas personas en el mundo mágico que podía mantener la calma en una guerra y ser capaz de hallar una posible resuelta. Dumbledore creía que si de verdad debía morir, los intentos de Madam Bones resultaban infructuosos, pero sí que era consciente de que esta nueva guerra se le presentaba muy cuesta arriba y que estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades. Dumbledore ya no poseía el temple fuerte que lo habían llevado a enfrentarse cara a cara con Lord Voldemort y una guerra entre arcángeles era algo que no estaba a su alcance. Había preferido refugiarse en las sombras de su despacho donde pudiera maquinar una estrategia y ligar los pocos cabos que todavía le quedaban sueltos y así, poder prever mejor los acontecimientos. No poseía ni el don de la Adivinación ni una bola de cristal, pero el director siempre se las había arreglado para llevar las cosas a un terreno donde absolutamente nada pudiera sorprenderle. Aunque, en ocasiones y desde luego ésa era una de ellas, ocurría.

-Divagas tanto como esas esferas...- murmuró una voz que Dumbledore conocía muy bien. No se exaltó al escucharla de golpe ni tampoco al vislumbrarla entre las hondas que emitían las cortinas del despacho. Había escuchado tantas veces aquella voz y estaba tan acostumbrado a esas apariciones que hasta le llegaban a resultar graciosas.

-Mi querida Michaela, hace muchísimo tiempo que las cosas se han mostrado claras para mí. Lo cual resulta gratificante, he de aclarar.- Dumbledore sonrió y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para sobrepasar la altura del reloj.- Es un alivio conocer la verdad.

-La verdad...es tan relativa.- divulgó la anciana.- Dime, ¿cuál es la verdad que tú contemplas?- Dumbledore volvió a forzar una sonrisa de compromiso, pero conocía de sobras la manera de hablar de la mujer.

-He de felicitarte, sinceramente. Tu ocurrencia de provocar la aparición de esos legendarios arcángeles y fingir que tu deber era eliminar a Harry llegó a asustarme...cuando me lo comentaste en aquella ocasión estuve a punto de creerlo.

-Tal era mi intención.- replicó Michaela de mal talante.- Todo debía de resultar convincente.

-Una vez más, amiga mía, felicidades.- la mujer quedó suspendida en el silencio durante unos segundos y luego respondió:

-El mérito no fue mío. No al menos de la persona que estás contemplando en este momento.

-En esencia, no hay diferencia. Sea como sea, tu otra yo hizo un buen trabajo...sin duda se vio obligada a recurrir a la última carta que le quedaba...

-Sin duda.- asintió Michaela de manera convincente. Se rascó la barbilla con la mano izquierda y comenzó a pasear por el despacho de manera pausada.

-Eso quiere decir que todos mis intentos presentes no han valido la pena.- Dumbledore observó con cierta lástima el aspecto que presentaba la mujer. Siempre había sido muy hermosa, pero ahora los cabellos entrecanos eran más cenicientos que nunca y las arrugas habían poblado su piel como parásitos.

-Eso no depende de ti...ni tampoco de mí. Pero yo no arrojaría la toalla con tanta facilidad...- Michaela lo miró.

-El corazón de Orión es frío y despiadado. No percibo más que un pequeño atisbo de humanidad en su interior. ¿Cómo puedo tener fe en alguien como él?- Dumbledore se levantó de la butaca en la que había permanecido recostado todo el tiempo y caminó hacia ella, colocándole una mano en el hombro y susurrándole dulcemente:

-Eso depende de lo resistente que sea...yo abrazo una fe diferente.

Alan apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, jadeando. Le costaba mantener el alto ritmo de energía que estaba llevando a cabo. Por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba la figura estática de Anya, que no había hecho ningún intento por atacarle, pero tampoco por defenderle. La chica parecía confusa, asustada, una actitud poco habitual en ella.

-Se acabó el descanso.- sentenció Orión acercándose cada vez más.- Ya tendrás tiempo de dormir en la tumba.- Alan apretó los dientes y saltó hacia atrás para esquivar la esfera de energía, pero al hacerlo no logró mantener el equilibrio como esperaba y se quedó tendido en el suelo, con las manos atrás. Orión se deslizó hacia él como un felino y en dos zancadas le cubrió por completo la poca luz que emitía la luna. Alan tragó saliva, pero no le dio tiempo más que a escupir una bocanada de sangre porque acababa de recibir un puñetazo en su pómulo derecho.- Eso...es por mi madre.- Orión lo agarró de las solapas sin darle tregua y lo levantó con un solo brazo, como si el niño fuera tan ligero como el papel. La presión de la túnica resbalando por su cuerpo le incapacitaban la respiración, pues estaba a un metro de altura, firmemente sujeto por su enemigo.- No eres más que un crío...- el tono desdeñoso con el que Orión lo miraba podría haber matado.

-Orión te lo ruego...- suplicó Anya desde su posición. Aquello le parecía una auténtica crueldad. Orión no se estaba conformando con asesinar a Alan sino que trataba de herirlo físicamente. Golpear a un niño, aunque fuese un niño tan especial, le resultaba un acto atroz. No obstante, Orión le hizo caso omiso y con la mano libre le propinó a Alan un nuevo puñetazo y otro, y otro...así hasta la cuenta de seis, de manera que cuando Alan calló al suelo llevaba toda la cara hinchada y amoratada y la sangre era sumamente escandalosa.-¡Déjalo ya, por favor!

-No te entrometas.- rugió el muchacho lleno de odio que no parecía conformarse con el castigo que le estaba inflingiendo a su enemigo.- Este dolor no es nada comparado con el que yo he sufrido...¡deberías disfrutarlo! ¡deberías desear vengarte tanto como yo!- Anya negó enérgicamente.

-Yo no puedo deleitarme con el sufrimiento ajeno. Por favor, es sólo un niño...- pero antes de que Orión tuviera opción a responderle tuvo que esquivar una nueva bola de energía que de haber estado atento, habría interceptado sin problemas. Furioso, se observó la túnica que había recibido parte del impacto.

-¿Te das cuenta ahora, Anya? ¡No siente ningún remordimiento!- pero Anya se negaba a escuchar o ver cualquier cosa que no fuera su verdad y la verdad que le habían enseñado era a dar segundas oportunidades, era a hallar una forma mejor que la muerte. Su padre siempre hablaba de justicia, de fe, de esperanza. Esos sentimientos que se habían ahogado en Orión y que, posiblemente, jamás regresarían. Aquella forma de comportarse de su compañero sólo le causaban un profundo dolor, un sentimiento de lejanía, pues la persona que estaba extrayendo la varita no era la misma de la que ella se había enamorado.

-¡Crucio!- Alan rodó por el suelo lo justo como para que la maldición de Orión no le alcanzara. Exhaló el aliento que había contenido y tras rebuscar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, también se hizo con una varita que en sus manos quedaba grande y cuya talla era totalmente oscura. Orión soltó una carcajada.- ¿Piensas derrotarme con eso? Puede que poseas una energía inmensa por ser un arcángel pero ningún mago de cinco años lograría activar una varita.- Alan, cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos por los mechones del flequillo, levantó la varita y gritó:

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- todo el odio que Lewis le había enseñado a sentir se materializó a través de la varita, haciendo posible el milagro. Orión se quedó tan boquiabierto que fue incapaz de desarrollar ningún tipo de protección. La maldición estaba a punto de colisionar contra él cuando sintió como si su cuerpo se materializara en una columna de luz y al parpadear continuaba con vida, pero estaba tirado en el suelo y le dolían las rodillas. Al mirar a su lado, comprendió lo que había ocurrido. En una décima de segundo, Anya se había aparecido y lo había arrollado con todas sus fuerzas, salvándolo de una muerte segura. Pero en su intento por hacerlo, había quedado mal herida. Los brazos y las piernas se le habían desgarrado con la gravilla del suelo y al caer se había golpeado la cabeza.

-Anya...- susurró Orión conmocionado. Lo último que había deseado en el mundo era herir a su mejor y única amiga.- yo...- pero Alan no les dio tregua. Alzando enérgicamente un brazo escupió un haz de luz oscura que se dirigió hacia Orión como un tubo negro que se alargaba y se incrustó en su antebrazo derecho, produciendo una herida grave. Orión no obstante, no se quejó, se levantó como pudo para alejarse lo suficiente de Anya y distanciarla del peligro. La chica estaba consciente, pero la herida que se había hecho en la cabeza le sangraba y la mantenía en un estado somnoliento.- Veo...que...te he...subestimado...- jadeó Orión. Ya no se reía. Había creído que deshacerse de un Alan de cinco años iba a resultarle sencillo, pero se había equivocado. Aunque siempre había tenido clara la única forma de destruir un cuerpo tan rebosante de energía, había tenido fe en no tener que recurrir a ella y ahora comprendía que no había más opción.

Ginny había llegado a las puertas de una gran batalla. La maquiavélica escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos era prácticamente idéntica a todas las anteriores que había presenciado. Una más. Y eran tantas...

Se sentía una muñeca de trapo a la que todos pisan sin miramientos porque está sucia y desgarrada, porque está en el lugar equivocado. Y sin duda, no era aquel el lugar donde deseaba criar a su hijo. Pero no tenía más elección. Había desperdiciado tantos momentos pensando que era terriblemente injusto todo lo que les había pasado en el pasado que no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar un presente. Y ahora se hallaba ante la terrible situación de no poseer un futuro.

Distinguió a Ron y a Hermione guardando el cuerpo de Harry a unos pocos metros de ella y el corazón se le paró unos instantes. ¿Acaso Harry estaba muerto? Si era así, la única responsable era ella. Orión le había advertido que era la única que podía impedir su muerte y ella se había hecho a un lado.

Ron levantó la cabeza y distinguió la duda en la mirada de su hermana.

-¡Ginny! ¡Acércate! ¡Harry todavía está vivo!- y lo único que podía hacer ella en aquella absurda batalla era permanecer a su lado.

Christine había sucumbido al dolor que le producían las quemaduras. Remus la sostenía entre sus brazos a sabiendas que era lo más preciado que poseía. Por primera vez, se daba cuenta de que su existencia solo tenía el propósito de defenderla y hacerla feliz. Pero Christine no había sido feliz a su lado. Primero la guerra contra Voldemort y después un Alan rebelde que los despreciaba y deseaba destruirles. Lupin sentía una rabia inmensa en su interior al observar a Christine desfallecida, agotada, magullada...cubierta de heridas por dentro y por fuera.

La colocó recostada a los pies de un árbol desfallecido y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con Lewis, varita en ristre.

-¿Serás capaz de matar a uno de tus mejores amigos, Remus?- se burló el mago tenebroso. Desfiguraba las facciones de Dani con su sonrisa demente mientras se acariciaba la piel del rostro.- Observa la cara del que besó los labios de tu querida mujer, del que le acarició el pelo...del que se acostó con ella mucho antes que tú.

-Basta.- ordenó Lupin dejando atrás su carácter apaciguador.- Lo que muestras no es más que un espejismo del original.- Lewis amplió su sonrisa y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro. Llevaba la varita bajada, como si no temiera un pronto ataque.

-Espejismo o no, Daniel Rice fue el verdadero amor de tu esposa, Lupin. El único.

-Sí, y eso te incluye. ¡Expelliarmus!- Lewis no precisó de la varita para defenderse. Había creado uno de sus famosos escudos mucho antes de que la maldición se dirigiese hacia él. Sin embargo, estaba furioso. El último comentario de Lupin le había tocado un punto sensible.

-Ninguna mujer vale lo suficiente como para resistírseme, estúpido. Christine Byrne solo es un objeto que poseeré a mi antojo.- se remangó la túnica y esta vez sí, alzó la varita.- Pero parece que antes tendré que matarte.- Remus se mordió el labio inferior, observando de reojo que Christine estuviese bien. Sabía de sobra que no podía igualar el poder de su adversario, no ahora que era un arcángel, pero debía ganar tiempo. La única posibilidad de triunfar se hallaba a unos pocos metros suyos. Orión y Alan peleaban entre sí, mientras Anya yacía notoriamente herida. Lupin entornó la mirada...ella era la última esperanza y por lo que había averiguado, poseía poder suficiente como para detener la guerra.

Alan se arrastró un par de metros de donde Orión reposaba con Anya. Poco a poco, la muchacha iba recobrando la conciencia. De pronto, parecía haber perdido toda su omnipotencia y era un ser ridículamente accesible, al que Orión observaba con el mayor de los rencores. Ni siquiera Alan estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo mirase de aquella forma. Durante las últimas semanas con su padre, la gente lo había temido, respetado, insultado...pero jamás lo habían tratado como a un igual. Orión, pese a toda la energía que Alan sentía en su interior, seguía siendo tan alto y tan grande como la primera vez que se cruzaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Alan captó la figura de Harry protegida por sus mejores amigos y sintió un pequeño hormigueo en los dedos. Su hermano ya no podría salvarle, pero...¿estaba deseando acaso que lo hiciera?

Alan había detestado a Harry por sus mentiras, porque se sentía inferior a él, porque sus padres siempre lo trataban como si fuera de la familia...y sin embargo, ni Christine ni Remus eran sus progenitores. Christine siempre era dura con él cuando no controlaba su magia, le reñía cuando tardaba en tomarse la leche, cuando no recogía los juguetes del comedor...pero nunca era dura con Harry.

-Es el fin.- sentenció Orión. Se había puesto de pie y se había ido acercando a Alan lentamente. El niño se dio la vuelta, aún a cuatro patas y se quedó inmovilizado en el suelo. Sentía la ira de Orión traspasando los poros de su piel y no la entendía.- Tardé más de veinte años en comprender que el sacrificio y la victoria van ligados de la mano. Puedo esperar, al menos, que no nos volveremos a encontrar en otra vida, ni en otro mundo, ni en otra existencia...- Orión alzó los brazos al cielo y cerró los ojos. De pronto, la ira había desaparecido. Con toda la paz interior que le fue posible, suspiró y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en una preciosa luz escarlata que pronto coloreó el horizonte. Se produjo una reacción en cadena similar al estallido de un big bang en miniatura y tanto él como Alan quedaron atrapados en un círculo de luz, una efímera esfera luminosa que escupía energía por cada partícula de la que estaba formada. Alan se llevó tal sobresalto que retrocedió hasta que la espalda tocó en la pared y la burbuja le proyecto una terrible carga, más letal que la de la maldición cruciatus. Rendido, se desplomó en el suelo jadeando.

-Orión...- Anya, con mucho esfuerzo y los ojos abiertos de par en par, logró incorporarse. Su compañero no se dio la vuelta. No se atrevió a mostrar su rostro, fundido con el inmenso poder que había desencadenado. No tuvo valor para mirar la efigie que lo observaba con terror. Anya era, probablemente, uno de los pocos arcángeles que conocía la estrategia que iba a seguir. Y sus ojos, anegados en una cortina de lágrimas que se resistían a abandonarlos, estaban suplicando la redención.

-Es la única manera.- fue lo único que surgió de los labios de Orión y Anya supo que ni reuniendo todo su poder, había forma de detenerlo. Sólo el propio Orión poseía la capacidad de neutralizar aquella enorme vigorosidad, sólo él, podía ahogar la corriente de luz que se estaba desatando.

Tras sus palabras, cerró los puños y los cabellos le hondearon alrededor del rostro. Se produjo una especie de vendaval dentro de la propia burbuja y la presión se disparó. Alan, tendido en el suelo, yerto, trató de despegar las mandíbulas que se le habían encajado a causa de la fuerza de la gravedad. Con mucha dificultad distinguió a Orión entre el polvo de luz que proyectaba la esfera y comprobó que la gravedad no le afectaba como a él. Parecía estar acostumbrado a ella.

Aquella repentina muestra de poder captó la atención de todo el mundo. Como si el mundo entero se hubiese quedado sin habla, como si un paréntesis hubiese condenado al silencio, la batalla cayó en el olvido. Lewis y Remus, que peleaban ardientemente, quedaron iluminados por la energía que Orión había desencadenado. La luz despertó a Christine que, aturdida, quedó embelesada ante la imagen que le ofrecían sus ojos.

-¡NO!- gritaron Remus y Lewis al unísono, pero ambos por motivos muy distintos. Ian veía peligrar su futuro si eliminaban a su más poderoso aliado, incluso ahora que parecía tener sujeta la sartén por el mango. Y Lupin, desolado, casi podía sentir la agonía de Alan envuelto en aquel manto asfixiante de gravedad.

-¿¡Qué es esto!?- rugió Alan. Estaba tan enfadado que la ira no daba paso al miedo.- ¡Te ordeno que lo detengas!- sin embargo, Orión estaba absorto en su trabajo. Pese a llevar los ojos abiertos no parecía estar mirando hacia el frente, sino a un horizonte desconocido hacia donde estaba a punto de condenar a su mayor enemigo y condenarse él mismo también.

-Es un pequeño preámbulo de lo que viene a continuación. Es un Némesis. Un Apocalipsis.

-Te mataré- amenazó Alan. Se puso en pie empleando todas sus energías y adelantó las dos manos, con las palmas extendidas. Orión cerró los ojos, al parecer, más concentrado todavía.

-Adelante.- dijo.- Puedes tratar de emplear tus poderes contra mí. Pero te prevengo. Observa a tu alrededor. Estamos en un espacio muy pequeño donde mi energía viaja a la velocidad de la luz, matando toda forma de vida existente. Nos está consumiendo.- aclaró.- Aunque no puedas verla, se introduce en nuestros cuerpos rápidamente y va matando nuestras células, así como el propio oxígeno que reside dentro de esta burbuja. Muy pronto, cuando la energía viaje a su éxtasis más pronunciado, la esfera reventará y ambos moriremos. Pero eso solo ocurrirá si tienes mucha suerte y tus células resisten hasta ese momento. Te aseguro que es mucho más plácida una muerte producida por una explosión que la lentitud con la que perecerías si desaparecen todas tus células. No obstante, la presión es tan potente que si decides tratar de matarme con cualquier tipo de fuerza explotaremos antes de tiempo.- Alan se mordió la lengua y retiró las manos ante la mirada atenta de Orión. Fue entonces consciente de que estaba perdido. Iba a morir allí mismo sin que pudiera hacer nada para salvarse. Orión, en una actitud de locura, iba a suicidarse con tal de destruirlo. Y por más que observara las próximas paredes de la esfera, no hallaba una salida posible. Estaban atrapados.

A Dumbledore se le cayó el pesado volumen de "Encantamientos en todos sus niveles" al suelo. El castillo entero parecía estar tiritando. Era un leve tintineo, pero se percibía perfectamente.

-Algo grave está a punto de ocurrir.- vaticinó. Michaela, que jugueteaba con uno de los cachivaches del director, asintió apesadumbrada.

-Pero...me temo, que ya no puedes hacer nada.- el director recogió el volumen que estaba a punto de ojear y lo devolvió a la estantería.

-Tú lo sabías. Lo has visto.- Michaela volvió a asentir.

-En efecto y...debo advertir que no hay forma de evitarlo. Esto debía suceder. Debe suceder. El futuro de todos depende mucho de lo que todos ellos estén dispuestos a sacrificar. Hoy nacerá un nuevo héroe y sin embargo...su nombre jamás será resaltado. Pues a un héroe verdadero no se le mide por la magnitud de su fuerza...sino por la grandeza de su corazón.

-Hablas con dolor, amiga mía.- hizo notar Dumbledore.- Eso solo puede significar que lo que ocurrirá hoy en la batalla...no será ni de tu agrado, ni del de nadie.

-Así es, Dumbledore, así es...esta noche no habrá ningún vencedor...

-Santo cielo.- Remus se instaló a la derecha de Anya y le colocó una mano en el hombro. La chica tembló bajo aquel contacto y los ojos volvieron a anegársele en lágrimas.

-Morirán los dos.- confesó, con el corazón en un puño.- Orión utilizará toda su energía para hacerla explotar.

-Hay que detenerles.- gritó Remus. Su voz quedaba apagada por el ruido que producía la energía de Orión.- ¿Cómo...?

-No hay forma.- Christine, con gesto de dolor en el rostro a causa de las quemaduras, llegó a la altura de los dos. Anya bajó la mirada hasta observarle las manos y tragó saliva. Los ojos de la mujer estaban fijos en la figura de Alan, que está vez sí, asustado, miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar un hueco por donde escapar.

-¡Tienes que buscar la forma de sacarlos de ahí, Chris!- rugió Remus. Y olvidando que su mujer estaba seriamente herida, la zarandeó con desesperación.- No puedes permitir que Alan muera.- Christine le dirigió una mirada que helaba la sangre y se soltó bruscamente. Anya los observaba en silencio, con el corazón encogido de dolor. Estaba a punto de perder a Orión y podía haberlo evitado. ¿Cuántas oportunidades de matar a Alan había tenido? Cientos de ellas...y jamás lo había logrado. Sencillamente, era incapaz. No podía dejar de pensar en la atracción que él ejercía sobre ella y se dio cuenta de que era la misma que la había acompañado desde la infancia. Sin embargo, el Alan que estaba atrapado buscando la salvación afanosamente no se parecía ni de lejos al que ella conocía. Este Alan, todavía tenía miedo a la muerte.

-No puedo.- respondió Christine, sacando a Anya de sus pensamientos. Remus la sujetó de nuevo por los hombros y la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Lo que no puedes es ver morir a tu hijo!- las palabras tan duras de su marido provocaron que Christine desviara la cabeza.- ¿Entonces para qué se sacrificó Harry? ¿Entonces para que sufrió tanto para que fueras feliz? ¡Mírale, Chris, porque está ahí delante y se está muriendo! ¿Y sabes porqué? ¡Porque quiso salvar a Alan!

Bajo el dolor de Christine, todos los demás observaban el espectáculo anonadados. Lewis, temeroso él mismo de la enorme cantidad de energía que desprendía el cuerpo de Orión, fue retrocediendo lentamente, alejándose del peligro. Alan, en una búsqueda desesperada, dio con él.

-¡Pater!- gritó descorazonado. Cayó arrodillado pero no de la presión, sino preso del pánico a morir. En aquel estado, con un Orión sereno a su lado, parecía más niño que nunca. Y recurría a aquello que recurrían todos los niños.- ¡Pater, ayúdame! ¡Sácame de aquí!- no obstante, los gritos de Alan no enternecieron el corazón frío de Lewis, que impasible, continuó retrocediendo, siendo víctima de todas las miradas. Christine apretó los puños quemados con tanta fuerza que se estaba provocando más heridas. Alan golpeó el suelo con las manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.- ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Por favor, pater, ven! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

-¡Yo no soy tu padre, estúpido!- confesó Lewis, muerto de la vergüenza. Todos sus mortífagos y aliados estaban allí para observarle. Todos con la boca abierta, pensando que el poder de un arcángel tan poderoso podía confrontar al de Orión. Sin embargo, Lewis no sabía cómo utilizarlo y aunque lo hubiera sabido, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida por Alan. Le daba absolutamente lo mismo la existencia del mocoso. Ya poseía su poder y había debilitado a Harry tanto como para destruirlo. Ian Lewis era el arcángel con mayor poder.- ¡Tu padre está muerto desde hace más de veinte años!- y bajo el asombro de Alan, Lewis recobró su apariencia normal. El rostro que Harry y los demás habían visto dar clase de Pociones en Hogwarts.

-No...- a Alan se le había venido el mundo encima. La oscuridad que había poblado sus ojos hasta el momento, desapareció tan rápido como se había presentado, dejando a su paso unas preciosas pupilas azules, cargadas de miedo.

-Te lo advertimos.- susurró Orión. No le daba ninguna lástima. Estaba frente a un Alan, tal vez restablecido, tal vez, el mismo niño de cinco años que se había encontrado al llegar y sin embargo, su odio y su determinación eran mayores.- Pero no quisiste creernos.- Alan, llorando, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Habían bastado unas pocas palabras para despertarlo del trance al que Lewis lo había sometido. Y la realidad era insoportable. El falso Dani había roto las manipulaciones, el efecto de las maldiciones y las pociones a las que Alan había sido abducido. Todo ello, sumado a la verdad expresada por el propio Lewis, habían devuelto la infancia a Alan, lo habían devuelto a la realidad.- Es muy tarde para retroceder. Has sido un buen rival, pequeño, pero tu suerte se ha agotado...

-¿Por qué?- gritó Alan a la desesperada.- ¿Por qué me odiáis tanto? ¿¡Por qué queréis destruirme!? ¿Cómo es posible que lo supierais todo?

-¿Es qué has olvidado todo el daño que has causado, mocoso?- bramó Orión. Había perdido un poco la concentración y en su descuido, la energía les dañó a ambos, aunque ninguno se quejó.- Mataste a Peter Pettigrew, a niños, a mujeres, a un montón de personas que no habían cometido ningún crimen. Fueron víctimas de tu arrogancia, de tu despotismo, de tu mal uso de la magia.- Alan, que parecía haberse olvidado de todo aquello, fue dibujando en su mente las imágenes de todos aquellos crímenes.

-¡NOOO!- rugió al borde de la locura, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras las imágenes seguían sucediéndose. Orión lo hacía posible. Había creado una especie de pantalla en el que los crímenes de Alan se iban reproduciendo como si fuera una televisión.- Yo no lo hice...- el niño dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaban Remus y Christine, que lo observaban con profunda compasión. Christine, agonizada con la tortura que Orión le estaba inflingiendo a su hijo, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, sosteniéndose el estómago como si hubiera tenido un ataque. Entre Remus y Anya la sujetaron.

-Este es tu castigo.- continuó Orión, deleitándose con el sufrimiento de su enemigo.- La muerte será tu redención, tu única oportunidad de liberarte de tus crímenes.- con un movimiento de la mano, las imágenes volvieron a cambiar.- Quieres saber porqué te odiamos.- siseó.- Quieres saber porqué vinimos a destruirte...- la pantalla estaba a punto de rebelar la escena.- ¡pues este es el verdadero motivo!- la televisión provisional proyectó la escena que su creador había seleccionado de sus propios recuerdos. Era un lugar desconocido para todos los presentes y la persona que enfocaba la pantalla no era otra que Christine.

Mientras todo aquello acontecía, Heka ayudó a Troy a ponerse en pie y juntos caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás. Los dos habían resultado heridos, pero ninguna de sus lesiones era lo suficientemente preocupante. En cuanto Ron los vio acercarse corrió hasta ellos para ayudarles a llegar. Ningún mortífago o ser mágico se había interpuesto en sus caminos, pues la batalla estaba totalmente interrumpida.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Heka, dejándose caer a la izquierda de Harry y analizando su lamentable estado, tratando de tragarse el orgullo. Ginny la miró de reojo.

-Mal.- Heka cerró los ojos y acercó una mano tentativa a la frente de su mejor amigo. Ginny no se lo impidió. La frente de Harry estaba helada, como un cadáver.

-Harry es fuerte.- repuso Hermione. Apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras miraba hacia el epicentro de los sucesos, hacia el lugar del que todo el mundo estaba pendiente.- Se pondrá bien.

-Si pudiera ver lo que está pasando con Alan…- se lamentó Troy. Ron le estaba ayudando a vendarse la cabeza con un trozo de túnica que se había arrancado.- Seguro que iba a partirle la cara a Orión…- Ginny parpadeó tratando de acostumbrarse a la enorme cantidad de luz que refleja la esfera luminosa. Estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su amigo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas detener a Orión. Pero no tenía forma de hacerlo. Algo en su interior la retenía allí, al lado de Harry e incluso la incitaba a no hacer nada para despertarlo de su descanso. La ignorancia era una bendición en aquel caso y para cuando Harry abriera los ojos de nuevo, todo aquello habría concluido. De una forma u otra.

-No entiendo lo que pretende Orión.- se lamentó Ron, a su vez.- ¿Creéis que destruirá a Alan con esa enorme esfera?

-Morirán los dos.- aclaró Hermione, con la mirada ausente.- Es un suicidio.

El espasmo que recorrió a Alan al ver a su madre en la pantalla que Orión estaba ofreciendo no fue nada comparado con el que sintió la propia Christine.

-No…-Anya, que había estado ayudando a Remus a sostener a Christine, la soltó de repente y avanzó un paso al frente.- No es…posible.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- exigió Remus. Sentía una enorme opresión en el cuerpo y deseaba por todos los medios que Orión no mostrase lo que ofrecía la pantalla. Anya no le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado ensimismada en aquella imagen.

-Observa.- dijo Orión. Cerró los ojos una vez más y se colocó una mano en la sien. Los dedos le brillaron casi tanto como la esfera en la que estaban atrapados y después, la pantalla se mostró mucho más nítida.- Este es…mi recuerdo.

"_Christine sujetaba con fuerza el mango de su espada. Caminaba con cautela, agazapándose entre las pocas sombras que los edificios de Córdoba podían ofrecer a las ocho de la mañana. Conocía el camino, había trazado la ruta en su mente más de una veintena de veces. Sentía el latido del corazón bombeándole en el pecho. Aquella era su última oportunidad. La pérdida de Harry, tres años atrás, la habían marcado para siempre. No podía continuar evitando el desenlace. _

_Cruzó el puente que separaba el escondrijo de los arcángeles del territorio de sus enemigos. Ninguno le salió al paso. A aquella hora, ningún mortífago hacía guardia pues era impensable que un arcángel se dejara ver a plena luz del día, era prácticamente un suicidio. A cada paso que daba, escuchaba resonar sus pasos, taladrándola los recuerdos. Tenía los ojos hinchados. Había tratado de llorar durante toda la noche, había tratado de llorar al acariciar los mechones de su pequeña, pero las lágrimas le habían negado aquella última petición._

_-Estoy sorprendido.- siseó una voz a sus espaldas. Christine acababa de cruzar el puente y el primer paso que había dado en territorio enemigo había sido detectado por la persona a la que deseaba ver.- Reconozco que has sido muy valiente._

_-Ángel.- susurró Christine, dándose la vuelta lentamente e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, a modo de saludo.- He venido a apelar a ti por última vez._

_-Seguro que será la última.- asintió el muchacho. Su aparición había sido en el bordillo del puente y de un salto se colocó enfrente de la mujer.- Porque no saldrás viva de aquí.- Christine guardó silencio. La ironía del ángel caído era tan grande que la dañaban por dentro. _

_-No he venido a pelear. He venido a llevarte a casa.- el ángel abrió los ojos como platos y extrajo de la vaina a Haiaas. La espada emitió un leve tintineo y soltó de la punta unas chispas blancas, similares a copos de nieve. Sin permitir a Christine que continuara, se abalanzó sobre ella y logró alcanzarla en el hombro. La mujer retrocedió y también extrajo su espada. El hombro se le había congelado sobre una herida muy fea.- Tienes que escucharme._

_-¡Silencio!- ordenó el ángel. Parecía furioso. Christine era, probablemente, la única persona que lo sacaba de sus casillas.- No quiero escucharte.- y volvió a tratar de envestir, aunque en esta ocasión, la mujer fue más rápida que él y lo retuvo._

_-¡Alan!- gritó, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y aquel nombre, por el que jamás nadie había vuelto a llamarle en años, despertó un vínculo en el corazón del ángel, que lo enfureció todavía más. _

_-Yo no respondo a ese nombre. ¡No te atrevas a utilizarlo!- Alan extendió la mano derecha y soltó un potente haz de luz negra que atravesó el pecho de Christine limpiamente, como si se tratase de una aguja incrustándose en la piel. La arcángel emitió un ruido sordo, vomitó una bocanada de sangre y sujetándose la herida mortal, cayó arrodillada al suelo.- el ángel jadeó, soltó a Haiaas y se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza, gritando de agonía._

_-A…Alan…- tartamudeó Christine. Alargó una mano, presa del terror y el hedor de la muerte y resbaló hacia el suelo, tiñendo el asfalto de rojo.- ¿por…por…qué…?- el ángel se estiró el pelo y se arrancó un par de mechones de cuajo, se arrodilló en el suelo también y trató de alcanzar a Haiaas, pero las manos le temblaban._

_-Tengo que matarte…- castañeó. Los dientes le temblaban violentamente.- No estaré tranquilo hasta que no desaparezcas.- al fin, logró sujetar a Haiaas y la levantó. La espada pesaba mucho más de lo normal. Se había derretido el hielo que la recubría y el agua se introducía por todos los rincones. Christine vomitó una nueva bocanada mientras veía a su hijo acercarse con la espada en alto. Vio sus ojos cuando apuntó con Haiaas, vio la expresión de su rostro y supo, que aunque ella no lo había logrado, siempre había tenido razón._

_-Remus me lo dijo…todavía queda algo bueno en ti…- Alan apretó la empuñadura de la espada y allá donde había efectuado la primera herida la incrustó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Christine gritó en agonía, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar hasta expulsar a Haiaas de su cuerpo y lanzar por los aires a Alan, que parecía ser el que padeciera todo el dolor y después, como un suspiró, la luz desapareció. _

_Alan trató de incorporarse pero las imágenes se le arremolinaban en la cabeza y apenas podía contenerlas. Aulló como si todas las partículas de su cuerpo le hiciesen daño y se retorció en el suelo. Christine, por su parte, luchando contra la muerte, abrió los ojos y éstos, por fin, se le anegaron en lágrimas."_

Orión detuvo la reproducción justo en la imagen de Christine y después giró la cabeza para observar a Anya.

-Lo que ocurrió a continuación…solo puedo extraerlo de tu mente.- dirigió las manos hacia la frente de la chica y ocurrió lo mismo que la vez anterior, aunque Anya, temblando, trató de resistirse.

-¡NOOO!- bramó, cayendo al suelo arrodillada y agarrando la tierra con los puños, desesperada.- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a contar eso! ¡Ningún derecho! ¡Orión! ¡No tienes derecho a morir!- Christine, que no podía creer lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Orión, apretó la mano de Remus todo lo fuerte que pudo. Alan, desolado, abatido, muerto de miedo, de vergüenza y de angustia; la miraba.

-Yo…yo…jamás haría…- Orión, que había conseguido ya el recuerdo que se proponía, le volvió a prestar la atención.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no matarías a tu madre cuando has matado a otras muchas personas? ¡Nosotros venimos del futuro! ¡Esta es la visión de lo que ocurrirá sino acabo contigo!- con el recuerdo de Anya entre sus manos, lo lanzó hacia la pantalla y la imagen volvió a cambiar, mostrando una escena totalmente opuesta.

-Orión por favor.- suplicó Anya por enésima vez. Se sentía impotente. Iban a revelar su más preciado secreto, iban a mostrar lo más oculto de su corazón, su más dolorosa vivencia.- Si me quieres…si alguna vez me has querido…te lo ruego, detente.

-Demasiado tarde.- repuso el muchacho. Le mostró una expresión de disculpa.- Deben entender porqué.

-¡ORIÓN!

"Christine ingresó por el marco de la puerta y se detuvo a observar la habitación. Era muy pequeña. Lo único que cabía era una cama, un armario menudo y una mesita de noche, donde residía la única pertenencia de la dueña: una muñeca de trapo que la propia Christine había fabricado. Se acercó hasta la cama, donde dormía una niña de unos cuatro años y se sentó en el borde. La pequeña, que se había hecho la dormida, abrió los ojos al distinguir la figura de su madre.

-Te he despertado. Lo lamento.- se disculpó Christine con dulzura. Le acercó una mano a la frente y se la acarició con cariño.

-Estaba despierta, mater.- gruñó la niña, restregándose los ojos legañosos.- Sentí tu presencia.- Christine no respondió. Se quedó unos minutos en aquella postura, rozando suavemente la piel de su hija.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estoy muy despeinada?

-No, cariño.- sonrió y esta vez, su mano se deslizó por los cabellos azabaches.- Estás preciosa.- la niña la observó seriamente y al cabo de unos instantes, dijo:

-¿A dónde vas?- Christine cerró los ojos y sintió que los labios le temblaban.

-Me quedo contigo. Siempre.- el silencio invadió la habitación por enésima vez.

-Mami…¿vas a marcharte, verdad?- Christine sabía que no tenía forma de mentirle a su hija, era demasiado astuta y poseía unos poderes mucho mayores a los suyos, poderes, que la capacitaban para hondar en sus sentimientos.- Estás muy triste.

-Tengo que irme, cariño…- una vez más, Christine rompió la losa de piedra a la que se había habituado y acarició el rostro de su pequeña. Necesitaba aquel contacto como el propio aire. Sentía, que probablemente, aquella iba a ser la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.- Pero volveré…te prometo que volveré…

-No te vayas.- suplicó la niña. Se incorporó en la cama y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.- Por favor, no te vayas. Tengo un mal presentimiento…- una punzada atravesó el corazón de Christine.

-Tienes que dejarme ir, cariño. Voy a tratar de detener esta guerra. Si lo consigo, tendremos una casa mejor, tendremos más comida y podré comprarte muñecas de verdad.- Christine cogió la muñeca de trapo de la mesita de noche y se la entregó a su hija.

-Entonces prométeme que volverás.- exigió la niña. Christine suspiró, se levantó de la cama, arropó a su hija y susurró:

-Te lo prometo.- caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta y juntó la puerta.- Te quiero.- con todo el dolor del mundo, Christine recorrió el pasillo que llegaba hasta la salida y salió por la puerta. Iba armada con su preciada espada y vestida con una túnica de batalla. La luz del amanecer ya se divisaba sobre el horizonte, cuando salió al porche.

-Vas a tratar de apelar al corazón de Alan por última vez.- afirmó una voz a su derecha.- Christine no se giró. Su marido, abrigado con una bata de estar por casa, se aproximó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura.- ¿Ya te has despedido?- la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo conseguiré. Sé que Alan no me hará daño…- el hombre la sujetó firmemente por las muñecas, la arrastró hacia la pared del porche y la besó desesperadamente. Christine le correspondió.

-Adiós Christine- concluyó, soltándola de las muñecas y caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. La mujer cerró los ojos.

-Adiós Remus.- y refugiándose entre los árboles que resguardaban aquel lugar, Christine comenzó a correr, dispuesta a llegar a su destino. Ni ella, ni Remus, se percataron de que una pequeña sombra, salía en pos de ella."

Orión deshizo la tortura de imágenes sin mirar y con una sola mano. No se atrevió a observar a Anya cuando habló.

-Yo era aquella sombra. Yo la seguí hasta el territorio de nuestros enemigos. En condiciones normales una persona tan admirable como Christine Byrne me habría detectado.- hizo un parón para tomar aire y añadió:- Pero aquellas no eran condiciones normales.- Anya no podía dejar de temblar. Estaba prácticamente tirada en el suelo, arrugando los pliegues de su única túnica y sollozando sin poder evitarlo. Christine le había girado el rostro. Acababa de comprobar cual era el significado de las palabras anteriores de Orión. Acababa de comprender lo que era el futuro. Aquella niña, dulce, inteligente, precavida e intuitiva era su hija, la hija que esperaba desde hacía unos meses, la que residía en su vientre y que ahora se retorcía en el suelo librando una batalla contra sus propios recuerdos. Remus se separó de su mujer no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cómplice, una mirada hacia el vientre que tan laboriosamente Christine se había estado cubriendo durante toda la batalla. No le reprochó su silencio y tampoco dejó que se justificara. Su único pensamiento estaba puesto en la chica que tenía a su izquierda. Trató de agacharse y tanteó con la mano, pero no se atrevió a tocarla, todavía no se sentía con derecho a hacerlo, a consolarla, a alentarla cuando la habían juzgado desde el principio. A Remus se le escapaban montones de cosas de las manos, cosas que no entendía, pero Anya había regresado al pasado sabiendo que iba a encontrarse a una Christine antes de morir y ahora estaba presenciando su muerte sin que Orión tuviese ningún reparo en mostrarla.

-Lo siento, Anya.- murmuró el muchacho, sobrecogido.- Te he mentido todo este tiempo. Logré llegar hasta Christine antes de que se le apagara el último suspiro, logré llegar cuando el ángel se marchó en medio de su locura. Estaba viva, pero ya no podía curarla. No hubiera sabido hacerlo, pero aún así, era demasiado tarde. Me…me rogó que te pidiese perdón en su nombre, me lo rogó cuando el último hálito de vida se le estaba extinguiendo. Tu nombre, fue el último que pronunció.- Anya escuchaba atentamente. No podía parar de sollozar, pero todo aquello era nuevo incluso para ella.- Pero yo no lo hice- prosiguió Orión.- No lo hice porque pensé que mientras mantuvieras la esperanza de que tu madre regresaría no sentirías el dolor de su pérdida, no sufrirías. Traté de evitarte un gran mal y funcionó.- Orión había llegado al quid de la cuestión, el punto clave. Respiró hondo y su mirada y la de Christine se cruzaron.- Pero ese dolor se convirtió en odio. Ese fue, quizás, mi único error para contigo. Y la única razón por la que debo pedirte perdón, Christine.- la profesora no fue capaz de concedérselo aún cuando sabía que Orión respiraba su última exhalación de vida.- Por eso y por arrebatarte la vida de tu hijo.

`´`´`´`´`´`´`´```´´`'`´`


	30. Sense and Sensibility

**CAPÍTULO 30: SENSE AND SENSIBILITY**

**(SENTIDO Y SENSIBILIDAD)**

-Estás envuelto en una dulce locura.- fue la sentencia de Christine.- Dulce porque tu penitencia es tu propia muerte.- Orión ya le daba la espalda. Volvía a centrar todo su interés en Alan, que estaba aterrorizado.

-Eres tan astuta como te recuerdo, Christine. ¿Qué puede importarme ya la vida? Nunca tuve miedo a la muerte. Si luché, si sangré, si grité y me desesperé fue por llevar a cabo mi venganza y ahora puedo acariciarla. No...no tengo ningún motivo que me envíe al arrepentimiento. Sólo hay una persona que tiene verdadero derecho a pedirme que me detenga y está arrodillado a tu derecha.- Christine miró de reojo a su marido que sostenía entre sus brazos a una Anya más calmada.- Muchas gracias, Remus.- añadió Orión.- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de dártelas. Gracias por cuidarme, por protegerme, por verter tu sangre por mí. Eres la única persona en este mundo corrompido que merece mi reconocimiento. No puedes saber lo que ocurrirá, pero confio en que Anya te lleve al entendimiento de mis palabras. Y por favor, perdonáme, pero hoy debo llevarme a tu hijo...

-¡Espera por favor!- gritó Remus. Orión le otorgó un último regalo. Mientras su cuerpo se inundaba en una luz más nítida, cerrando los ojos, se iban formando imágenes de sus propios recuerdos. Eran viñetas muy diversas, sin ningún tipo de coherencia, frases sueltas, pero bastaron para que el Remus que Orión tenía a su espalda poseyera los recuerdos futuros del Remus del mundo del muchacho. Pudo "recordar" cómo abrazó a un niño pequeño que había perdido a su madre, pudo recordar cómo se jugó la vida para ir a conseguir comida, recordó el hambre que sentía mientras se la proporcionaba a dos pequeñas figuras, pudo sentir una cálida felicidad al sonreír a través de otros labios, pudo incluso palpar en sus recuerdos el dolor de una herida provocada por un mortífago y la sangre resbalando por su brazo. Pero estaba a salvo. Tan sólo habían sido flashes.

-Gracias Remus.- repitió Orión. Cerró los ojos y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas.

-No lo hagas...te lo ruego.- suplicó el licántropo.- Piensa en Anya, piensa en Christine, piensa si quiera en mí...antes dijistes que era la única persona con el derecho a pedirte que te detengas...entonces, Orión, por lo quemás quieras, no te lleves a Alan...

-Me temo...- siseó Orión y la esfera en la que él y Alan estaban atrapados comenzó a viajar a la velocidad del pensamiento.-...que hoy debo desobedecerte...- lanzó un grito al cielo y la burbuja se preparó para la explosión.

-¡Atrás!- gritó Remus. Agarró a Anya del codo y la arrastró para ponerla a salvo.

-¡Va a estallar!- exclamaron Ron y Hermione al unísono. Ambos se agacharon para proteger el cuerpo de Harry que seguía inconsciente a pesar del barullo que se había formado a su alrededor.

Orión apretó los dientes cuando sintió la opresión que su propia energía estaba efectuando en el interior de la esfera. Contempló como Alan se hacía un ovillo en el suelo y trataba de deshacerse de ese abrazo invisible que cada vez le impedía más respirar. Su piel y la de su enemigo se estaba desgarrando al recibir continuamente los cortes que les propinaba la propia presión.

-Pronto terminará.- vaticinó Orión. Se cubrió con la capa para protegerse un poco más.- Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para detenerlo.

-No resisto más...- oyó gimotear a Alan. Orión lo entendía perfectamente. Para él resultaba una agonía tremenda soportar la presión del poder de su energía y para Alan, que apenas tenía 6 años, debía resultarlo todavía más.- ¿Es qué no tienes miedo a morir?

-¡No tengo miedo al fuego eterno! ¡Pero el silencio es algo frío! ¡Y tú me lanzaste de cabeza hacia él! ¡Hoy voy a estar en paz después de todos estos años! Hasta pronto...has sido un digno rival, pero ahora todo ha terminado...espero poder volver a encontrarte en otra vida...en otro mundo...en otras circunstancias...algún día, cuando nos volvamos a ver, te derrotaré en igualdad de condiciones...- Alan alzó la cabeza lo justo como para comprobar que las palabras de Orión eran del todo sinceras, pero no las comprendió. No podía comprenderlas y menos ahora, que acababa de salir de un trance. Orión elevó los brazos al cielo y pronunció unas palabras que sólo unos pocos pudieron alcanzar a comprender.- i_Allea jacta est_.../i- su voz, en idioma arcángel, era mucho más hermosa. Los ojos de Anya y los suyos se sincronizaron en la misma expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?- murmuró Remus, mirando hacia la chica. Anya lloró. Lloró por Orión y por la pérdida que estaba a punto de sufrir. Y cuando tradujo aquellas últimas palabras lo hizo pensando en que sólo podían ser pronunciadas por un líder como el arcángel, por una persona de extraordinarias facultades.

-Ha dicho_...i"la suerte está echada..."/i_

Sin embargo, la profecía de Orión se vio interrumpida por un hecho que ni siquiera alguien como él podía haber previsto. La única figura que no se había puesto a cubierto de la explosión era la de Christine. Orión pensó que la mujer había perdido la cordura un segundo antes de comprender lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y entonces, sólo entonces y sólo por aquel momento de duda, se arrepintió de lo que había causado.

-Has subestimado mis poderes.- sonrió la arcángel. A pesar de las quemaduras en sus manos parecía mucho más temible que cualquier enemigo al que se había enfrentado el chico y entendió por fin de donde provenía la oscura mirada que poseía el ángel caído. Desenvainó su espada y la sujetó por la empuñadura con ambas manos.

-No te atrevas.- le previno Orión con los ojos inyectados en sangre. No era una amenaza, más bien una prevención.- Pondrás en peligro a la niña que llevas en tus entrañas. Christine, créeme, no merece la pena...ya perdiste a tu hija en una ocasión, no te atrevas a volver a hacerlo. ¡No ahora que la tienes delante! ¡No la traciones!- Christine no se volvió para mirar a Anya, que petrificada en los brazos de su padre, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Christine le mostrara ese cariño que se había proyectado en sus recuerdos, un ápice de humanidad que se había representado en aquella pantalla creada por Orión. Pero Christine se adelantó un paso con Calipso en ristre. La espada brilló significativamente.

-Tú no puedes entenderlo. Nadie puede entenderlo. Tú...ahí...plantado...¡no puedes jugar a ser Dios conmigo! ¡No puedes saber lo que significa Alan en mi vida!- y Christine, como cualquier madre protegiendo a su hijo, se lanzó a la esfera de luz con Calipso por delante. Sin pensarlo, sin apreciar las consecuencias, sólo llamada por el ferviente deseo de salvar a Alan, que inmóvil, aguardaba el desenlace con resignación. Un Alan, cuyo corazón se estaba abriendo al sacrificio de su madre. Cuando vio allí a Christine, sometida a las heridas que la esfera le estaba produciendo, se dio cuenta por fin de todo el amor que ella le profesaba. Se habían acabado los malos recuerdos, las pesadillas, las discusiones; en su corazón, Christine ahora se representaba como una madre bondadosa que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él, por él, que le había hecho tanto daño. Había tardado Alan en comprender que la arcángel sólo había sido estricta con él para protegerle, que jamás le había mentido respecto a Dani y que, por mucho que Alan lo hubiera negado, Remus era su padre y Harry su hermano. Aquella era la verdad más universal de todas y Alan, confuso, temeroso de sus propios fantasmas y rebosante de un poder que no comprendía, la había malinterpretado. Por ello, cuando Christine colisionó contra la barrera de energía que cerraba la burbuja y la propia energía de Orión se rebeló contra ella, tratando de expulsarla, deseó más que nunca que su madre desistiera en el intento. No obstante, Christine no se detuvo. Comprendió que el poder de Orión era inmenso y que atravesar la barrera iba a requerir de un poder mayor, pero ella poseía una renovada energía, la energía del ferviente deseo de salvar a Alan, de hacerlo ahora, cuando no había podido hacerlo antes. Evocó en su mente el recuerdo de la llamada desesperada de su hijo cuando sólo era un bebé, cuando los mortífagos atacaron su casa, cuando Dani se interpuso para salvarlo y su tardía llegada. Christine había encontrado a su esposo y a su hijo muertos y no había podido auxiliarlos. Por eso estaba allí, por eso ahora, debía, necesitaba, precisaba salvar a Alan. Todo ese deseo se proyectó en la mente del pequeño. Comprendió los sentimientos de Christine, la comprendió a ella, y se sintió, por primera vez, rebosante de cariño. Dani, su madre, Remus, Harry...todos habían arriesgado sus vidas por él.

-¡Chris!- gritó Remus. Quiso correr hacia ella, quiso otorgarle parte de su poder, quiso luchar con ella para romper aquella costosa barrera, pero Anya le detuvo.

-No vayas...tú no tienes la energía de un arcángel...morirías al simple contacto.

-¡Pero tengo que ayudarla!- se desesperó el hombre, tratando de zafarse.

-Por favor, Remus...papá...- Lupin detuvo la resistencia ante aquello. Miró a Anya intensamente y se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba.- No quiero perderte.- aquel mágico momento entre ambos se vio roto por la explosión que se produjo a continuación. Christine lo había logrado. Inexplicablemente para Orión, cuya energía era la explosión de sus propias partículas, la mujer había atravesado la barrera. Cayó en el centro de la esfera, exhausta y visiblemente herida, pero con Calipso chismorreando en sus manos, rebosante de vida.

-¿Cómo?- tartamudeó Orión. En aquella ocasión, era él el que temblaba. Todas sus esperanzas acababan de evaporarse tras esa hazaña, se veían peligrar. Christine, la todopoderosa y legendaria Christine de la que él tanto había oído hablar, hacía honor a todos sus calificativos. Y aun arrodillada, herida y cansada poseía aquella magnitud que había hecho retroceder al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

-No te llevarás…a mi hijo…- respondió y con toda la fe del mundo, alzó la mano en dirección a Alan, suplicándole con la mirada.- Ven conmigo.- Alan dudó. En sus ojos, se reflejó el abatimiento de Orión que seguía plantado enfrente suyo, pero que había perdido todo uso de arrogancia. Ya no parecía nada peligroso, más bien, un niño inofensivo. Christine se lo había arrebatado todo en un momento y Alan, en su interior, pensaba que no se lo merecía. Dudaba incluso de que él mereciese ser salvado, si era verdad todo el daño que había causado. No podía comprender la mirada de ternura de su madre cuando esta había visto unos, minutos atrás, como él la asesinaba a sangre fría. Sin embargo, la esperanza que Christine había depositado en aquella acción suicida era tan grande, que Alan se sentía embargado de una inexplicable emoción y aquella fuerza, lo impulsaba a tomar la mano de su madre.- Alan…te lo ruego…permíteme ayudarte…- ambos clavaron la mirada en el otro.

-Ma…má…- pronunció el niño y cuando rozó los dedos de Christine una intensa energía los rodeó a los dos. Alan se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer y Christine, tiritando de dolor, de miedo, de rabia y de emoción, suspiró largamente al sentir el cuerpo de su pequeño entre sus brazos. Y ya no le importó nada más. Ni las quemaduras, ni todo el daño que había recibido su cuerpo, pues volvía a recuperar a Alan, otra vez, y lo había logrado ella sola.

-Venga- agregó.- voy a sacarte de aquí. Los dos, de la mano, se pusieron de pie. Christine volvió a mirar a Orión.- Solo quedan unos instantes…la esfera explotará de un momento a otro.- Orión bajó la cabeza lentamente, a modo de asentimiento, pero no se unió a Christine para tratar de salvarse a sí mismo. Él solo no podía y en el fondo, dudaba de que la mujer pudiera ayudarle. La arcángel no se detuvo ni un instante más. Volvió a empuñar a Calipso y en esta ocasión, respaldada por la energía de Alan, que la alimentaba como sanando sus heridas, ambos se lanzaron al campo de luz. Volvió a producirse una explosión, algo mayor a la anterior, signo inequívoco de que la esfera estaba a punto de explotar y momentos después, los cuerpos de Christine y de Alan se proyectaban por el suelo, envueltos en una espesa capa de humo, pero a salvo.

-Por Merlín…- murmuró Remus y escapando de Anya definitivamente, corrió a socorrer a su familia. Los ayudó a levantarse a ambos y como pudieron se alejaron lo máximo posible de la burbuja.

-Orión…- susurró Anya. Impotente, contemplaba el rostro desecho de dolor de su compañero. El muchacho cayó al suelo arrodillado, aguardando su final. Anya sintió como el corazón le latía muy deprisa e hizo acopio de todo su valor. Imitando la acción de Christine, corrió en dirección al epicentro de la esfera.

-¡Detente!- bramó Remus, pero la chica ya no le escuchaba. Estaba centrada en su trabajo. No se precipitó hacia el campo de energía como Christine, sino que se detuvo unos pasos atrás y adelantó los brazos, dispuesta a enfrentarse a la fuerza.

-¡Orión, si tú tienes poder para crear tu propia destrucción yo lo tengo para evitarla! ¡Fui entrenada para matar, para luchar, para asesinar, pero voy a demostraros a todos que también puedo utilizar mi poder para un gran bien!- el cuerpo de Anya se envolvió en un manto de luz blanquecina, tan intenso, que cegó a todos los presentes. Orión, se levantó como pudo del suelo y se pegó a su prisión luminosa, desesperado.

-¡No lo hagas!- gritó.- ¡Anya, todo tu poder destructivo puede matarnos a todos!- pero la chica ya no podía escucharle. Sus preciosos ojos azules se habían emblanquecido, tiñendo sus pupilas irreconociblemente. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba como si estuviese teniendo un ataque y por un instante, por un preciado momento, su energía alcanzó el calibre de la de su hermano. Fue como un rugido de libertad, como el despertar de un largo letargo y Christine, que era la que más cerca estaba de la escena, pudo comprobar como nacía el inmenso poder que habitaba en el cuerpo de Anya y que, muy probablemente, sus maestros habían querido ocultar. Anya era, tanto como Alan, la heredera de Christine y por tanto, aunque mucho más sensible y dulce que su hermano, también poseía un poder similar, un poder, que de ser utilizado en todo su esplendor, podía matar a kilómetros a la redonda. Y, aunque en su futuro podía haber sido la solución para eliminar al ángel negro, los demás arcángeles se habían cuidado de esconder y le habían prohibido a la niña hacer uso de él. Por eso, Orión, Remus y los demás siempre la habían tratado con cariño, tratando de mantenerla al margen de todo mal, tratando de alejarla del dolor, pues el conocimiento de este, podía haberles propiciado la autodestrucción, podía haber llevado al Ángel Caído a tratar de llevarla a su bando y juntos, los dos hermanos, hubieran sido imparables. Muchos años había ignorado Anya la existencia de su hermano, muchos años había ignorado que éste era el ángel y que había asesinado a su madre. No obstante, el poder de la chica había despertado en la única circunstancia posible: que la vida de uno de sus seres queridos corriese peligro.

-Siento que cada átomo de mi cuerpo se cubre de una inmensa energía.- susurró Anya. Movía los dedos en dirección a la esfera que mantenía prisionera a Orión y que estallaría de un momento a otro.- Es como si hubiera nacido algo dentro de mí…algo que solo puedo recordar vagamente…

-Any…te lo suplico…- sollozó Orión. La muchacha jamás lo había visto en aquel estado.- Haz que pare toda esta locura…- sin embargo, Anya no le hizo caso. Cuando sintió que había llegado al éxtasis de su poder, como un titán descontrolado, dirigió todo aquel en dirección a la esfera. Orión, instintivamente retrocedió, pero desapareció en medio de aquel resplandor con un grito de terror. Anya, serena, aguardó a que la colisión efectuara su cometido. Y como una serpiente, la energía de la chica rodeó la de Orión y se la tragó, devorándola con avidez. Se produjo una cortina de humo que fue engullendo la luz y cuando apenas podía contener a una persona, expulsó la figura de Orión por los aires, malherido, pero milagrosamente vivo.

-Asombroso…- titubeó Remus. Protegía a Alan con su cuerpo y sujetaba por los hombros a Christine, que no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-No puedo creerlo.- Ian Lewis, aunque ciertamente alejado de lo que había ocurrido, se había percatado perfectamente de cada detalle. No pudo evitar la tentación de observar a Christine, o más bien, su vientre, que contenía a la criatura capaz de efectuar aquel prodigio. Se relamió los labios, inquieto. Y una macabra idea cruzó su mente. Sin embargo, el miedo lo atenazaba todavía. Si existía un ser capaz de verter todo aquel poder…ahora, no obstante, tenía que planificar su venganza. Todos estaban desprevenidos y si quería que su plan surtiese el más mínimo efecto, primero debía quitarse de en medio a una molesta persona, que afortunadamente para él, debilitaría a todos los demás.

Anya resopló aliviada. Se sentía notoriamente débil y sabía que la causa provenía de la inmensa energía que había liberado de su interior. Había roto la promesa que le había hecho a Michaela tiempo atrás, pero de no haberlo hecho, Orión habría muerto. Y no podía permitirlo. Orión, aunque en un acto suicida, había hecho lo que creía más conveniente, había tratado de salvar el futuro y eso era irreprochable. Y aunque había tenido que recurrir a aquella artimaña, Anya se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho. Todavía emergían chispas por su cuerpo y todavía estaba en posesión de aquel poder liberado y aquello, en sus más profundos pensamientos, le agradaba. Aquel poder capaz de hacer temblar al mundo…era un exquisito placer oculto. Con él, podía dominar a aquellos que habían hecho daño a sus seres queridos, podía quizás, salvar el futuro. Miró entonces a Alan, que en el suelo junto a su padre, la observaba con miedo visible. La mirada de Anya era tan dura y penetrante que el niño no podía sostenerla.

-No le hagas daño.- le advirtió Christine, aún cuando Anya no había hecho ningún gesto que descubriera algún tipo de intención. La chica la observó fríamente por aquella amenaza, sin embargo, recordó de inmediato la acción de Christine y se arrepintió casi al instante de lo que estaba sintiendo. Su nivel de energía disminuyó considerablemente al ruborizarse. Christine la había enternecido con su gesto. Y aunque Anya la odiase con todas sus fuerzas por tratarla de aquella manera, por no haberle importado perder a su bebé en el intento de salvar a Alan, no pudo manifestar ningún gesto de rencor hacia ella. Extrajo a Démeter de la vaina y la observó, recordando el nombre que le había dado.

-Destrúyelo…Anya…- tosió Orión.- ¡Ahora estás en posesión del poder para hacerlo!- los ojos del muchacho estaban cubiertos por una cortina negra y centelleaban en un sentimiento de placer vengativo. Anya se quedó parada, con la espada sujeta por el mango con ambas manos y Alan temblando a sus pies, con Remus abrazándolo protectoramente. No lo habían logrado, habían tratado por todos los medios de salvarlo, pero Ian había accedido a él y lo había convertido en la amenaza que ella conocía. Sin embargo, Alan no parecía nada peligroso allí tirado, temblando como el niño pequeño que era y observándola con temor, con esos profundos ojos azules. De la comisura de los labios le resbalaba un hilo de sangre. Ella había visto en ese rostro una mirada distinta, muy distinta a la que había conocido en su mundo, en su futuro. No obstante, ahora conocía al verdadero Alan, al que habría sido si tan solo le hubiesen prestado un poco más de atención, si tan solo alguien le hubiese tendido la mano unos segundos antes de que lo hiciera el falso Dani. Aquel niño que tenía enfrente suyo era inocente, era el que jugaba con la snitch dorada, el que dejaba que Michaela le contase cuentos, el que se aferraba a la mano de Remus como si dependiera de ella. Era el Alan que quería tanto a Christine que hacía todo lo posible por captar su atención, que quería tanto a Harry que le dolía demasiado no ser su hermano de sangre.

-No puedo...- susurró, bajando la espada. El flequillo le cubrió los ojos, impidiendo que los demás pudiesen observar la expresión de éstos.- Lo siento...pero no puedo...

-¿Qué?- Orión la observó sin acabar de creérselo. Encontraba a Anya una persona tan fría y calculadora como podía serlo él, la encontraba su semejante. La había visto eliminar a sus enemigos sin ninguna piedad y ahora, que por fin tenía frente a frente al verdadero causante de que ellos no pudiesen vivir en paz, erraba en su elección, le permitía vivir. Incluso en posesión de un poder que podía hacer retroceder a cualquiera de los presentes y que iba muriendo poco a poco arrasado por la humanidad que aparecía en la chica.- ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Maldita sea, Anya, si no lo haces nos destruirá!

-¡Es mi hermano!- Orión nunca la había visto llorar así antes de aquel día, no obstante, en aquella ocasión percibió un brillo inusual en sus ojos, una expresión de piedad y tristeza que no había conocido.

-Es el asesino de tu madre...de mis padres...¡Si no lo eliminas acabará otra vez con ellos! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Es malo!

-¡No es verdad!- replicó Anya con la voz dolida.- No es verdad...- observaba a Alan mientras hablaba. Continuaba temblando, sólo tenía cinco años...era un niño inocente, no era el culpable de esos crímenes. Su deber no era matarlo, sino ayudarlo para que nadie le hiciese daño, para que Ian Lewis no pudiese acceder a sus sentimientos y manipularlo.- No es malo...sólo...sólo está equivocado.

-¡Eso es lo que tu padre te ha hecho creer!- miró a Remus rota por la indecisión y encontró en sus ojos una compasión que la desgarraba. No deseaba enfrentarse a aquella lástima, no deseaba dar pena por la extrema situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo, se sentía cada vez más débil mientras su poder se iba desvaneciendo, lo estaba perdiendo y sentía una inmensa tristeza mientras ocurría. Todos lo habían adormecido y era una parte de ella, una parte que en aquel momento precisaba para continuar de pie, tal vez con vida y lo peor, es que unos y otros trataban de convencerla en su propio beneficio sin percatarse de que Anya ya no podía eliminar a Alan, pues había perdido todo ápice de fuerza. Pero Remus sí lo sabía y por eso la miraba de aquella forma y para Anya era una agonía enorme encontrarse en esa situación de vergüenza, de que su padre la compadeciera. En efecto, había sido Lupin el que le había hecho creer que Alan era inocente, que simplemente estaba equivocado, que lo habían manipulado…y Anya había creído en ello con una fe inquebrantable. Y no era justo que alguien tratase de arrebatarle esa fe, precisamente, porque ante ella tenía la prueba más versátil de que no se equivocaba: tenía a un Alan diferente.

-¡Yo te ahorraré las molestias!- exclamó una voz a sus espaldas. Todo ocurrió en un instante. Ian Lewis se apareció junto a Anya y disparó una bola de energía en dirección a Alan, consciente de su propósito. Anya comprendería el margen de tiempo que otorgó a Remus mucho después, cuando Lewis descubriera sus oscuras intenciones. Pero en aquel momento, mientras el mago tenebroso disparaba la potente bola de energía y veía como Remus, en un intento desesperado por salvar a Alan, se interponía entre medias, no fue capaz de razonar más que el inclemente miedo que se apoderó de su alma en apenas unas décimas de segundo. Alan, que no había podido reaccionar, giró el rostro para observar como a cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Remus era lanzado por los aires, daba una vuelta de campana y se perdía través del precipicio. Antes de caer,Remus perdió el rostro de Christine entre el polvo de la caída. La perdió a ella. Sin haberle dicho por última vez "te quiero", sin haberle acariciado el rostro una vez más, sin haberle preguntado si Ian, disfrazado de Dani, la había hecho mujer. Se quedó con la duda mientras caía y perdía de vista aquellos cabellos sedosos, aquellos profundos ojos azules que brillaban, aquel sonido de su voz.

Anya no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, no fue capaz de gritar, de moverse, ni siquiera de respirar. Aguardaba, estática, a que Remus reapareciera de un momento a otro, a que se hubiera sujetado al borde del barranco y trepara con esfuerzo para poder volver a ver su rostro una vez más. En su interior, no concebía la idea de regresar a un futuro donde Remus no estuviese, donde, tarde o temprano, olvidaría sus recuerdos juntos. Pero Remus, que trágicamente había tenido un final similar al de su mejor amigo Sirius, no reapareció. No pudo hacerlo, porque aunque pronunciarlo en voz alta era terrible: estaba muerto.

Alan corrió con toda su alma, pero tropezó y calló al suelo. No podía mover la pierna a causa de lo mucho que ésta sangraba, pero necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba mirar al vacío. Sin embargo, cuando sus fuerzas lo empujaron hacia aquel precipicio y gritó su nombre, sólo el eco le devolvió su voz. Remus había desaparecido y lamentarse ahora era muy tarde. No se rindió. Continuó gritando el nombre de su padre hasta que la voz le falló y con ello, todas sus esperanzas. Pero todo había ocurrido tan rápido…Lewis había interrumpido el intercambio de miradas con Anya y después…Remus había salido disparado hacia el precipicio. Estaba seguro de que la bola de energía no lo había matado y por eso se había aferrado a la esperanza de encontrarlo con vida. Ni siquiera se había percatado del barranco antes, si lo hubiera hecho…

Christine parecía un témpano de hielo inexpresivo. Era como si una pared de acero se hubiese instalado en sus facciones. No se movía, no pestañeaba, no gesticulaba…parecía que ni respiraba. El dolor la atenazaba por dentro. Había perdido la presencia de Remus con la caída, Christine intuía, no, sabía, que Remus no estaba vivo. La niña que llevaba en sus entrañas se revolvió inquieta. Apenas estaba formada, pero su poder de arcángel no podía engañarla…como no engañaba a su versión adulta. Christine no fue a buscar a Alan, lo dejó allí tirado, con su dolor, incapaz de afrontar que el futuro, de una manera desastrosa, sí había cambiado. Las palabras de Orión resonaban en su cabeza…Remus era el único que iba a sobrevivir e, ironías del destino, había sido el primero en caer.

Anya enarboló a Démeter y lanzó un grito desgarrador al cielo. Su mirada se había tornado oscura, una oscuridad que sólo se había proyectado en Alan. Orión, todavía conmocionado, la sostuvo de la cintura como pudo.

-¡Contrólate quieres!- le riñó, tratando inútilmente de sostenerla, pese a que se retorcía en sus brazos. Él también estaba muy nervioso, le temblaba el labio inferior al hablar, pero tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Nada de eso debería haber ocurrido y lo sabía. Habían cambiado las cosas con su participación y se habían equivocado. La muerte de Lupin suponía el principio del fin y lo comprendían. Habían fracasado, pero no podían rendirse, no ahora que no les quedaba nada.- ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! ¡Tienes que sobreponerte! ¡No podemos flaquear ahora! ¡A nosotros no se nos permite sentir!

-¡Era mi padre!- gritó Anya fuera de sí.- se desembarazó de Orión y corrió tan rápido hacia el precipicio que todo el mundo pensó que se iba a lanzar, pero se detuvo en el borde, al lado de Alan y se arrodilló, agarrando la tierra con los puños, rota de desesperación. Christine apartó la mirada de la escena. El dolor de Anya le hacía daño, tanto, que sentía que el bebé que llevaba en su interior iba a morirse de un instante a otro. Había gritado a todo el mundo que Remus era su padre y Christine no pudo evitar, a pesar de los sentimientos contradictorios que la removían, admirarla por la entereza con la que había llevado todo aquello.

Alan también la miró. Estaban a escasos metros el uno del otro y las circunstancias que los habían reunido allí eran extremadamente dolorosas. Por un momento, sintió enormemente ver a Anya en aquel estado, sobretodo, porque en aquel instante la observaba por primera vez como a su hermana, la hija que esperaba Christine…y Alan no podía evitar odiarse a sí mismo por haberla castigado de aquel modo. Los sentimientos se le escapaban de la mente…se proyectaban en las almas de todos a los que quería…

_i"Si pudiera olvidar todo aquello que fui_

_Si pudiera borrar todo lo que yo vi…_

_No dudaría. _

_No dudaría en volver a reír/i._

Hermione, que sostenía a Harry entre sus brazos se llevó la mano a la boca embargada por la emoción. Harry y Remus habían creído en Alan. Habían creído a costa de arriesgar sus vidas, por encima de todo y de todos. Ambos, poseídos por esa fuerza de fe que los hacía tan especiales habían obrado el milagro. Alan había vuelto a ser el de antes o por lo menos, había vuelto al bando correcto, pero a un precio muy alto.

_iSi pudiera explicar las vidas que quité…_

_Si pudiera quemar las armas que usé…_

_No dudaría._

_No dudaría en volver a reír/i._

A Hermione, a Ron, a Heka, a Troy…a todos los que presenciaban la escena se les desgarraba el corazón al sentir las emociones de Alan, que desbordado, no había podido evitar que saliesen al exterior.

_iPrometo ver la alegría_

_Escarmentar de la experiencia_

_Pero nunca…_

_nunca mas usar la violencia…/i_

Pero aquella plegaria, aquella redención, no iban a devolverle la vida a Remus. Nada de lo que Alan expulsara podría cambiar las circunstancias. Se sentía estúpido, con todo aquel poder entre sus manos, sabedor de todo el daño que había causado e insignificante por no poder enmendarlo.

_iPrometo ver la alegría_

_Escarmentar de la experiencia_

_Pero nunca…_

_nunca más usar la violencia…/i_

Si hubiera podido borrarlo todo…si pudiera cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos no contemplar el horror del que estaba manchado, si hubiera podido devolver la vida a todos aquellos niños…pero Alan no poseía aquel poder y no conocía a nadie en el universo, a nadie existente que pudiera cambiar los hechos. Las imágenes que Orión le había mostrado todavía le atormentaban…el momento en el que había acabado con la vida de su madre…

_iSi pudiera sembrar los campos que arrasé_

_Si pudiera devolver la paz que quité…_

_No dudaría._

_No dudaría en volver a reír/i._

Christine se sentía tremendamente sola. Era una sensación de vacío que no le permitía respirar. Deseaba acariciar el aire, rozar el cielo, palpar la tierra…cualquiera de esas sensaciones que solo había notado con Remus a su lado. Ahora era una sombra. Un espectro vagando en un mundo que no la comprendía, que no podía comprenderla. Un mundo que no estaba hecho para ella. Christine, una vez, había sentido lo mismo que Alan. Incapaz de salvar la vida de su hijo y de su marido se había convertido en un monstruo, un monstruo, al que nadie deseaba aproximarse. Remus la había liberado de su prisión de hielo y ahora estaba muerto. Sentir las emociones de Alan la hacían sentirse más y más sola. Había vuelto a perder a su hijo y a su marido y en esta ocasión, no habrá más segundas oportunidades…había tenido tantas…

_iSi pudiera olvidar aquel llanto que oí_

_Si pudiera borrar…_

_Apartarlo de mí…_

_No dudaría…_

_No dudaría en volver a reír/i._

Reír…Christine sentía aquel llanto que la desgarraba. Ya no era un ser humano. Se limitaría a existir como un vago recuerdo, algo que está vivo pero que nadie aprecia…algo olvidado. Había estado rodeada de tanta felicidad…por un momento de su vida se había sentido llena, completa, había alcanzado sus sueños más lejanos, lo había tenido todo. Sobre todas las cosas, se había sentido querida. Pero estaba agotada…ya no tenía fuerza ni valor suficiente como para ponerse en pie…y allí, a los pies del acantilado, Christine se rompió en pedazos.

_iPrometo ver la alegría_

_Escarmentar de la experiencia_

_Pero nunca…_

_nunca mas usar la violencia…"/i_

-Cuanto más pequeño es el corazón más odio alberga.- dijo Lewis. Sonreía. Había logrado desmontar todas las defensas de sus más poderosos enemigos. Ya no tenía rival alguno.- Es curioso…como un simple licántropo…un mago de tres al cuarto…ha sido capaz de fortaleceros y debilitaros al mismo tiempo…Es suficiente, Alan. No luches más contra tu odio. Ha sido el odio más mortífero que he conocido.- Alan alzó la cabeza rojo de ira. La rabia que sentía hacia Lewis era mucho mayor que la que había sentido hacia el mundo. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo si Remus ya no estaba en su vida? Y sin embargo, Alan deseaba hacer uso de sus poderes una vez más. No iba a permitir que aquel hombre que lo había destruido, el asesino de su padre, se burlara de él.

-No te atrevas….no te permito…- mientras los dientes le rechinaban de odio, Alan se había incorporado y avanzaba hacia Lewis inundándose de una extraña luz y que por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, era blanca y nítida.- ¡NO TE CONSIENTO QUE HABLES MAL DE MI PADRE!- empezó a correr cada vez más y su cuerpo, extasiadamente iluminado, sufrió una curiosa explosión. Christine, Anya y Orión, que habían sentido aquella sensación una vez en sus vidas, se quedaron maravillados. Majestuosa, poderosa, embriagadora y rebosante de energía, surgió de su cuerpo una espada blanco-azulada que desprendía unas curiosas chispas semejantes a copos de nieve. Alan, un poco perplejo como el resto, reaccionó a tiempo. Rozó la empuñadura de la espada y Haiaas, reconociendo a su poseedor, lo aceptó de buen grado. Con un grito guerrero, Alan se abalanzó contra Lewis, que había tenido tiempo de montar una buena defensa. El ácido filo de Haiaas colisionó contra el escudo y lo quebró sin ninguna dificultad. Lewis, sorprendido, interpuso la varita entre su cuerpo y la poderosa arma legendaria, pero recibió una herida en el hombro derecho, con el que se había estado cubriendo. No obstante, reaccionando a tiempo, pronunció un hechizo y Haiaas salió disparada de los dedos de Alan, que nervioso por tan inesperados acontecimientos, se vio impulsado hacia atrás y quedó tendido el suelo, ileso, pero con el orgullo lastimado.

-¡No puedes hacer nada, mocoso!- bramó Ian fuera de sí, con una sonrisa demente en el rostro.- ¡Ya no eres un rival para mí! Me he apoderado de tu magia de arcángel y ahora soy mejor mago y mejor arcángel que tú. Ha sido estúpidamente fácil. Sólo había dos cosas que podían surtir efecto para la poción. La primera era un poco de tu sangre y la segunda era que el arcángel en sí cometiera un crimen por venganza.- a Alan se le vino el mundo encima.- Y lo hiciste. Mataste a Peter Pettrigrew. Lo demás fue sencillo. Te engañé. Envenené tu corazón con mentiras, imbécil. Fue muy fácil hacer crecer tu resentimiento hacia tu pobre madre que hubiese dado la vida por ti, hacia tu hermano que hizo posible el milagro de que regresaras o hacia tu padre que te quiso desde el primer día en que te tuvo en brazos, aunque no llevaras la misma sangre.

-Fue así como lo logró…- razonó Orión desde su posición.- Por eso lo de Colagusano.- Christine se sentía muy mareada. De pronto, todas las piezas encajaban en el puzzle y le resultaba desesperante no haberse dado cuenta antes. Pese a todo, tenía que reconocer que Lewis había sido muy hábil al trazar un plan semejante. No obstante, no conocía aquella poción. No sabía que existía un elixir capaz de desposeer la magia de un arcángel para compartirla con otro.

-"No la hay"- habló una voz en su cabeza y Christine supo que era Michaela, que desde algún punto, se estaba comunicando con ella telepáticamente.- "Yo y los demás mayores impedimos que Alan perdiese su magia. Fue un gran riesgo."

-"¿Por qué, madre?"

-"Porque manteníamos la esperanza de que Alan se diese cuenta a tiempo de lo equivocado que estaba."- Christine casi sintió el suspiro de Michaela.- "Si existía otro ser con las mismas habilidades que tu hijo debíamos asegurarnos que existiese una fuerza de resistencia capaz de derrotarlo. No pensamos en las consecuencias, ni tampoco hicimos caso del futuro que nos aseguraba la derrota"

-"Se segaron tantas vidas, madre…"

-"Lo sabemos, Christine…¿pero qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? Anya y Orión parecían reticentes a prestarnos su ayuda, albergaban tanto odio…- Michaela hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Y Harry…Harry luchaba contra su enfermedad…debimos confiar en él, al final, han sido él y Remus quienes han obrado el milagro- ante la mención de Remus, Christine se estremeció.- debimos percatarnos que la solución no estaba ligada a algo mágico…pero ellos son desconfiados y creían en la leyenda. Yo les apoyé, Christine, porque apreciaba la vida de mi nieto. Pero ningún arcángel, tras cometer aquellos atroces crímenes, tras verter su sangre y vengarse con el asesinato de un enemigo, merece mantener sus poderes…Alan ha sido muy afortunado."- Christine sintió como poco a poco Michaela desaparecía de su conciencia y se centró de nuevo en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lewis, pese a haber demostrado que podía combatir contra el poder de Alan, estaba herido y se reagrupaba con los mortífagos supervivientes.

-Ya no preciso de tu presencia, mocoso. He alcanzado mis objetivos con creces.- Lewis dirigió la mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte de Harry, que era resguardado por sus amigos.- Potter morirá, el licántropo ya está muerto y yo soy el arcángel más poderoso. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- y tras decir aquello, utilizó su energía oscura para desaparecer y llevarse consigo lo que quedaba de su ejército.

Alan se desplomó en el suelo rendido. Allí, próximo al acantilado donde había visto desaparecer a Remus se sentía el hombre más miserable del universo. Haiaas lucía a su lado, desparramada por los suelos, pero tan viva que resultaba hermoso contemplarla. La ropa del pequeño estaba hecha jirones y la sangre la manchaba en gran medida, pero nada de aquello podía interesarle. Le habían arrojado una jarra de agua helada, de pronto, la nitidez con la que comprendía las cosas era espeluznante y lo hería cada vez más. Alan lloró. Lloró por Remus, que había muerto para salvarle, lloró por Christine, que había arriesgado su vida y la recompensa había sido el más absoluto de los fracasos, lloró por Anya, que muy próximo a él, se sentía abatida y miserable y sobretodo, lloró por Harry, que inconsciente y luchando por sobrevivir, lo había dado todo y al despertar, recibiría la nada.

Anya sintió con tanta intensidad el dolor de su hermano que se levantó medio herida. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero sobretodo, le dolía el alma. Como si un imán la arrastrara, se acercó hacia Alan tentativamente hasta colocarse frente a él. La invadió una enorme sensación de lástima. Sí, sentía pena de Alan, que había reaccionado tarde y había perdido a la persona que más fe había depositado en él. Recordó al ángel caído, sus ojos azules, cortantes, hirientes, helados…que, no obstante, cuando se dirigían a ella se tornaban ligeramente cálidos y afectuosos. ¿Había podido sentir cariño aquel ser despiadado por ella? Lentamente, Anya acercó una mano hacia la frente de Alan y la rozó con las yemas de los dedos, le acarició los cabellos azabaches y sus miradas, como antaño pero en circunstancias totalmente inversas, volvieron a cruzarse. A fusionarse. A ser una. Eran idénticas y a Anya le dio miedo. No deseaba parecerse a él. Jamás. Ella era diferente. O eso se había dicho a sí misma siempre. Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo una atracción hacia aquella criatura como cuando era pequeña. Era su hermano, recordó. Su hermano. Lo había descubierto en los peores momentos de su vida…y había sentido asco, repulsión hacia aquel ser que había asesinado a su madre. Pero el Alan que tenía en frente era otra persona. Lo miró de nuevo intensamente y sintió ganas de abrazarle, de perdonarle, de amparar a aquel niño que se sentía tan miserable. Y cuando el milagro estaba a punto de acontecerse, ese milagro por el que Remus había vertido su sangre, Anya contempló a Haiaas y se invadió del más intenso de los horrores. La imponente Haiaas. Aquella espada que había asesinado a su madre. Su madre, que no regresó jamás para darle un beso de buenas noches, para arroparla, para comprarle muñecas. Haiaas, Anya lo había visto, había atravesado el cuerpo de Christine sin piedad, fríamente y quien la empuñaba era la misma persona que ella estaba acariciando. Recordó a Silah. Silah. Anya había continuado corriendo y había visto como los hombres del ángel la asesinaban. Y antes, Haiaas había acabado con Ursae, la madre de su mejor amiga. No…Anya no podía perdonar aquello, no podía olvidarlo. Silah, Ursae…eran personas que habían calado muy profundamente en su vida. Cuando Christine había muerto, Ursae había cuidado de Anya ayudando a Remus todo lo posible. La había abrazado aquella noche cuando Christine no estaba para hacerlo, la había llevado al campo a jugar con Luna, le había comprado caramelos. Ursae todavía estaba viva en el presente…estaba embaraza de Silah…si Anya dejaba con vida a Alan, ambas podían morir…como ya había ocurrido en el futuro. Con firmeza, se retiro dos pasos y extrajo de la vaina a Démeter.

-¡ANYA NO!- gritó entonces la voz de Orión. Estaba demasiado herido como para acercarse a ellos. La chica lo miró de reojo.

-Hace sólo unos instantes eras tú quien estaba dispuesto a matarle. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-¡Él ha cambiado! ¡Mírale, Anya! ¡Mira sus ojos!- en aquellos momentos, pese a que Alan no estaba dispuesto a ejercer ningún tipo de resistencia, Anya sólo veía a un enemigo.- Yo soy el primero que desearía vengarse por lo que ha hecho, por lo que hará, ¡qué más da! Pero asesinarle ahora no cambiará las cosas, no borrará nuestros recuerdos, nuestro dolor, nuestro odio. Al contrario. Jamás te perdonarías matar a la persona por la que Remus ha muerto.

-¡Cállate!- bramó Anya fuera de sí.- Ya no me importa nada. El futuro está perdido…¡nada tiene sentido sin mi padre!- Y Orión la entendía perfectamente. Para Anya, que siempre había vivido bajo la sombra de Remus, escondida tras su realidad enmascarada, significaba una agonía tremenda el haberlo perdido y su muerte, comenzaba a afectarla. Anya no era nadie sin su padre, no sabía hacer ninguna cosa sin su consejo, con su terrible ausencia también cobraba vida todo el dolor que Remus había disfrazado. Y ese pensamiento era insostenible.- Si no acabo con él…volverá a matar…matará a Silah…- Christine, que apenas escuchaba, prestó atención de golpe. Silah…aquel era el segundo nombre de Ursae…su mejor amiga de la infancia…y de pronto comprendió. La primera vez que Anya y Ursae se habían conocido, Anya se había mostrado inquieta, nerviosa y distraída. Eso quería decir que se habían conocido en el futuro, pero Ursae no podía saberlo. Por lo que Orión había propuesto en aquella ocasión, lo más probable fuera que la comunidad arcángel acabara por reunirse, como estaba ocurriendo en Córdoba y que Ursae y Christine acabaran resguardándose juntas, pero…Anya la había llamado Silah…eso quería decir, que igual que ella, Ursae tendría una hija…y sería la mejor amiga de Anya.

-¡Anya, cálmate! No vas a lograr nada poniéndote así. No puedes hacer nada.- Orión sacó a Christine de sus pensamientos.

-Puedo matarlo.

-Por favor, reflexiona.- Orión titubeó.- Quizás…era necesario.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Anya se giró bruscamente hacia él, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Fíjate.- respondió Orión entre incómodo y abatido.- Puede que…con la muerte de tu padre…la oscuridad no haya podido apoderarse de Alan…- Anya temblaba tanto que era incapaz de contestar.- Alan jamás fue capaz de matar a Remus…fue la única persona que fue perdonada…gracias a él, Alan no nos mató ni a ti ni a mí…

-Me niego a seguir escuchándote.- pudo decir Anya. Y volvió a apuntar hacia su hermano.

-¡Si lo matas el sacrificio de Remus habrá sido en vano! ¡Remus protegió a Alan porque creyó en él, porque vio algo bueno en él! ¡Lo hizo porque siempre creyó que estaba equivocado!- aquellas palabras resonaron como puñales en las sienes de Anya.

_i"Las laderas mostraban un color amarillento, mustio, acorde con los primeros vestigios de verano. El sol se reflejaba en el cielo azulado, raso, dorando su rostro pálido. La flor del azahar parecía ser la lluvia que anhelaban los habitantes, pues se dejaba arrastrar por el viento sin oponer resistencia, como si de la misma forma que sus tierras, estuviera muriendo. Bañaban el lugar las torres muggles de la luz, pero hacía años que no se utilizaban; no había muggles en la ciudad fantasma. A Anya le gustaba porque no sólo era su ciudad natal, sino porque era como un pueblo grande, o una capital pequeña y aunque el silencio se presentaba agónico y tenebroso, a ella le relajaba. Aquella llanura, a sólo un par de Kilómetros del centro de la capital, era el hogar perdido de los recuerdos de la niña, era su momento de contacto con la naturaleza, consigo misma. _

_No se escuchaba el arrullo de los pájaros, no habían, tampoco el salpicar del riachuelo, se había secado; pero la mala hierva, los árboles secos y la tierra rojiza eran la prueba más salvaje de la naturaleza. _

_Unos metros más allá, derruida, habiendo perdido su blanco característico y siendo refugio de los cuervos, se hallaba una pequeña casita abandonada, la misma, a la que Orión la había llevado para ocultarla el día de aquel ataque…un ataque, en el que perdió una gran parte de lo que era._

_Ahora Anya tenía ocho años, su cabello continuaba siendo largo y azabache y sus ojos de un azul profundo, pero la expresión de su rostro no mostraba esa alegría que le había arrebatado la vida. _

_-No deberías estar aquí…es peligroso- un hombre se sentó a su lado en una piedra de gran tamaño y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Su rostro estaba consumido y llevaba el pelo canoso. _

_-Venia, pater (perdóname, papá).- el hombre se giró para mirarla y le dio un suave beso en la frente, acariciando las mejillas con su mano cargada de arrugas. Se hizo el silencio; en el horizonte, podía verse una cortina de humo, encarada a la ciudad, incluso escucharse alguna explosión lejana. – Pater, ¿por qué nos abandonó?- el rostro del hombre se cargó de dolor, pero mantuvo el temple y el valor que lo habían acompañado toda su vida. _

_-Tu madre no nos abandonó.- respondió con la voz queda.- Pero era tan bonita que los ángeles nos la robaron. _

_-¡Pues exijo que nos la devuelvan!- Anya se había puesto de pie y apretaba los puños temblorosos. Remus no tuvo más remedio que sonreír ante la inocencia de su hija.- No me gustan los ángeles…no me gusta él…y voy a vengarme. _

_-Es tu hermano, cariño.- Remus ni siquiera se exaltó, sino que tomó la mano de la niña entre las suyas y la acarició examinando sus dedos. Eran iguales a los de ella…- Sólo está equivocado…_

_-Papá, ¿por qué no los llamas por teléfono?- Remus frunció el entrecejo.- A los ángeles, digo. A lo mejor nos la devuelven…- el hombre sonrió de nuevo. Fue la última vez que vería a su hija como a una niña, invadida de aquella dulzura de la ignorancia. _

_-Recuerda esto, Any.- su rostro se volvió serio.- Tu madre era una mujer extraordinaria que luchó con todas sus fuerzas para traer la paz a nuestro mundo y para salvaros la vida. Esa magia que ella creó es auténtica, la más poderosa de todas y puede mover montañas. Sea donde sea que esté, cuida de nosotros.- Anya asintió, pero no alcanzó a comprender el significado de aquellas palabras y conforme se hizo mayor y vio el mundo que se había quedado para ellos, las olvidó y creció pensando que su madre, la había abandonado. "/i_

Anya bajó a Démeter y dirigió la mirada hacia Christine. Recordó las palabras que había pronunciado su padre y se sintió más desdichada que antes. Cuando Remus se refería a "ellos" hablaba también por Alan. Christine había muerto por Alan. Anya lo había visto en aquellas imágenes. De repente, el significado que tenía Démeter para ella se había perdido. Remus había querido tanto a Christine…

-Ni siquiera le dije que le quería.- susurró, los labios se le habían secado y sus palabras le resultaban vacías.- No pude decírselo. No tuve tiempo de pensar en qué ocurriría si alguna lo perdía. Nunca se quejó. Tuvo que cuidar de dos niños pequeños, dos poderosos arcángeles en los que todos depositaban su esperanza. Y jamás oí salir de sus labios una réplica. Echaba de menos a mamá, yo lo sabía. Le veía a escondidas observar su retrato en la habitación y llorar silencioso, pero ni siquiera de aquello se quejó para que yo no me sintiera mal, para que pensase que era fuerte.

-Despierta, Anya.- replicó Orión, haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie. Su expresión era de profundo sufrimiento.- Todos creamos un mundo para ti, un mundo en el que encerrarte, una cajita de cristal que mientras no se rompiera, sería un refugio seguro. Gerde, Remus, Michaela…y también yo. Todos lo decidimos así para que soportaras el daño que tu hermano y Lewis le estaban haciendo al mundo.- Orión tomó aire sin preocuparle lo más mínimo el efecto que sus palabras estuviesen causando en su amiga.- Pero es hora de que crezcas y asumas la realidad. Es hora de que despiertes y comprendas que esta guerra ha cambiado, que Remus ya no es partícipe en ella, que la muerte de Alan sólo la empeoraría y que hay que detener a Lewis. Ahora comprendemos, ahora sabemos lo que ocurrió, para eso vinimos…y lo siento mucho pero te necesito para detenerlo. Una vez me hablaste de venganza, de una venganza sin escrúpulos, sin piedad, una venganza justa y merecida. Pues es ahora cuando debemos llevarla a cabo, con la diferencia, de que el enemigo ha pasado a ser uno.- Orión, que se había ido acercando hacia la chica, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó lejos de Alan. Ambos, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, desaparecieron en un resplandor de luz blanquecina, dejando a su paso unas chispas nítidas y el más absoluto de los vacíos.

Alan se quedó inerte, incapaz de moverse, igual que todos los demás presentes que quedaban. Poco a poco, los arcángeles que se habían presentado, los miembros de la Orden, aurores y demás, fueron reagrupando a los heridos y pidiendo la oportuna ayuda al Ministerio y San Mungo, donde serían trasladados los más graves.

-Cuida de Harry.- le pidió Ron a Hermione. La muchacha asintió incapaz de contradecir una orden. Harry continuaba luchando por su vida, ignorante de lo que sucedía en el mundo físico. Ron se acercó hasta donde estaba Alan arrodillado y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos Alan, no te pongas así...- el niño se había puesto otra vez a llorar. Christine, que había sido incapaz de moverse durante un largo periodo, reaccionó al fin ante las lágrimas de su hijo. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba y le obligó a levantarse, con una dureza impropia de la situación.

-Nos vamos.- ordenó la mujer tirando del brazo de su hijo.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame!- era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Alan se había manifestado débil.- Papá está muerto...- murmuró apretando los puños y gritando hacia el vacío acantilado.- ¡Papa está muerto!- aquellas palabras colisionaron contra el muro de piedra que Christine había creado y estuvieron a punto de quebrarlo.

-Es demasiado tarde para quejarse.- para Alan también fue el final de la discusión. No tuvo fuerzas más que para caminar, estirado por su madre. No pudo tampoco mirar a Harry mientras Christine lo levantaba con la varita y lo colocaba en una camilla flotante, incapaz de reunir energías para curarlo, cuando ella misma llevaba las manos cubiertas de quemaduras. Nadie dijo nada más. Y cuando el último medimago desapareció del lugar, el viento dejó de soplar, el agua dejó de correr por el riachuelo, la naturaleza entera enmudeció en señal de respeto. Tierra, aire, fuego y agua permanecieron en un considerado luto. Por Remus, que había caído por el acantilado tratando de proteger a su hijo. Por Remus, el hombre que lo había dado todo por detener la guerra. Y todo quedó en silencio. Y cuando el viento se atrevió a respirar de nuevo lo único que fue capaz de exhalar fue el suspiro de un tenue, pero evidente olor a lavanda.


	31. YOU'RE EVERYTHING I AM

**CAPÍTULO 31: YOU'RE EVERYTHING I AM**

**(ERES TODO LO QUE SOY)**

Christine no se había movido de la ventana en todo el día. No había reaccionado cuando Ursae y Saiph se habían ofrecido a buscar el cuerpo de Remus y tampoco cuando, horas más tarde, habían regresado con las manos vacías, alegando que debía haberse hundido en las profundidades de un río. Nada de aquello había desfigurado su rostro mortalmente impasible. Ursae se había quedado toda la noche y parte del día con ella. Había limpiado la casa, había hecho la comida para todos y había curado a Harry lo mejor posible. Christine temía el momento en el que el muchacho despertase y preguntase por Remus. Ese terrible momento en el que no sabría más que dar un silencio como respuesta. Decir que Remus había muerto en voz alta realzaría su falta en mayor medida y Christine no se sentía capaz. Tampoco había dejado que los miembros de la Orden preparasen un entierro aferrándose a la excusa de que no tenían cuerpo. Remus ni siquiera le había dejado eso. Para que no llorara, no se había permitido el lujo de dejar rastro de su muerte. Era como si se hubiese marchado de vacaciones. Christine no había dormido en toda la noche esperando escuchar la cerradura de la puerta de casa, anhelando oír el sonido de la llave girando el trinquete o el "crack" de una aparición mágica. Todavía ahora, cuando hacía casi veinticuatro horas de la muerte de su marido, su corazón saltaba de inquietud al mínimo ruido que alertase. Y fue precisamente un golpe en el piso de arriba lo que la despertó de golpe de su letargo. Salió a toda prisa del despacho y corrió en dirección al comedor. Se le vino el mundo encima al observar la escena. Harry bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, no sin dificultad, gritándoles a sus amigos.

-¡Estáis mintiendo! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Remus no está…no está…!

-¡Harry, por favor!- Hermione, Ron, Troy y Heka bajaron las escaleras en pos de su amigo.- Harry se detuvo de golpe y se dio la vuelta hacia ellos, señalándolos acusadoramente con el dedo y con los ojos notablemente rojos.

-No pudo ocurrir así.- replicó. Le temblaba el labio inferior y todavía no se había percatado de la presencia de Christine.- Remus no puede…no puede…¡maldita sea! ¡No puede hacerme esto!

-Harry.- el muchacho se dio la vuelta de golpe. Allí estaba Christine. Vestida completamente de negro. Pero había algo diferente en ella. No eran sus ojeras, tampoco su rostro pálido, ni siquiera su expresión indescifrable. Era que Christine, de la noche a la mañana, estaba embarazada.- No te sorprendas.- dijo, aclarando su estado que un día atrás no había sido evidente.- Ayer todavía tenía sentido que ocultara mi embarazo. Hoy carece de importancia.- hizo un parón para tomar aire y se atrevió a decir lo que había estado toda la noche meditando.- Tus amigos no están mintiendo. Remus…Remus está muerto.- Harry la miró sin creérselo.- Lewis lo asesinó.

-No…- negó el chico. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero se desvió, buscando a Lupin con la mirada en las diferentes estancias.- ¡Remus! ¡Remus!- Christine, que comprendía los sentimientos de Harry como si se materializaran en su propio cuerpo, lo agarró con fuerza por la espalda y pudo frenar a todo un hombre de veintiún años porque las energías del muchacho se habían esfumado con la noticia, se habían acabado por consumir.- ¡Remus! ¡Papá!- gritó esa palabra que era tan importante para Remus como si con ella fuese a lograr que regresara, que lo escuchara.

-Lo siento.- murmuró Christine y tuvo que soltarlo porque Harry se había arrodillado en el suelo. No lloraba. No había llorado por Sirius nada más verlo caer por el velo y tampoco lloraría por Remus. No ahora que tenía puesto en él todas las miradas. Se sintió vacío y decepcionado consigo mismo mientras Christine le relataba todo lo que había ocurrido, mientras le hablaba de Anya, mientras le vaciaba las vivencias que habían acontecido, mientras le mostraba telepáticamente todas las imágenes que Orión les había proporcionado. Y cuando Harry logró sentarse en el sofá y calmarse por fin, agradeció el haber estado inconsciente porque pensaba que no habría soportado la muerte de Remus en vivo.

-Anya ha sufrido mucho.- comentó Hermione, mientras observaba discretamente la barriga de Christine y razonaba el porqué la profesora lo había ocultado a todos. Una guerra no era un buen momento para quedarse embaraza, pensó.

-¿Remus lo sabía?- preguntó Harry. Su voz todavía temblaba al pronunciar el nombre del licántropo. Christine negó con la cabeza.

-Sabía que si se enteraba no me dejaría participar en la guerra. Y no podíamos permitirnos el lujo de perder arcángeles. Conozco a Lewis y soy la unión entre magos y arcángeles. Debía estar allí. También para protegerte y para…para proteger a Alan.

-Alan.- recordó Harry de pronto. No había pensado en su hermano desde la noticia de la muerte de Remus, ni siquiera cuando Christine le había contado lo ocurrido.- ¿Cómo…está?

-Recuperado.- respondió la profesora, pero desvió inquieta la cabeza.- Vuelve a ser el de antes. La manipulación y los hechizos de Lewis han concluido. Pero la culpa lo carcome por dentro.- Harry no contestó. A pesar de que había arriesgado todo por Alan no sabía qué sentimientos tenía hacia él en aquellos momentos. Remus se había sacrificado por salvarle la vida y aunque habían logrado devolverle su personalidad habitual el precio había sido altísimo. Harry observó inquieto a sus amigos. Ginny no estaba allí y aquello lo entristeció. Ahora más que nunca precisaba de su presencia. Heka, que era la que estaba sentada a su lado, le acarició la mano con el dedo como si hubiese intuido sus sentimientos. Y Harry se sintió inmensamente mejor. Días antes de toda aquella locura la había deseado de manera desesperada. Y se dio cuenta de que todavía era así. El contacto de Heka sobre su piel no era cálido y dulce como el de Ginny, era excitante y eficaz, pues recordaba a Harry que la única posibilidad de superar la muerte de Remus era volverse frío, como tantas veces le había enseñado Christine. Observó a su profesora y supo que ella estaba empleando la misma táctica. Con Remus, habían muerto también los sentimientos de Christine.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora con Anya y Orión?- Troy rompió el silencio que se había estacionado durante unos minutos.

-Volverán a su tiempo, supongo.- Christine se encogió de hombros y se pasó la mano por su larga cabellera azabache. Harry percibió que el pelo de su profesora no estaba ni tan limpio ni tan cuidado como era habitual.

-No creo que lo hagan hasta acabar con Lewis.- meditó Hermione.- Con su amenaza, el futuro está tan en peligro como siempre.

-Pero ellos vinieron a detener a Alan. Ahora que lo han logrado, es posible que nos dejen la responsabilidad de Lewis a nosotros. Ya han sufrido bastante.- Christine desvió la mirada ante las palabras de Ron. Recordó el rostro de Anya mientras Orión contaba toda la historia, mientras enseñaba aquel recuerdo tan preciado para ella. Su tesoro. Su secreto. Pero Christine se había envuelto en una tela de escarcha. No podía sentir más lástima hacia Anya de lo que sentía hacia sí misma. Toda su vida se rebelaba como una película ante sus ojos y ella ya no podía atrapar sus momentos más dichosos. Remus se lo había llevado todo. Sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, su cuerpo…hasta el secreto de su hija. Tendría que educar a una niña sola, en mitad de una cruenta guerra y no tenía valor para hacerlo. Y tampoco para rendirse. Era lo último que le quedaba de su marido, su último regalo y saber que su hija iba a presenciar todos aquellos horrores le devolvía nítidamente la humanidad. No obstante, Anya la detestaba y Christine no tenía energías para justificarse de algo que todavía no había hecho. Anya jamás comprendería porqué su madre se había marchado a tratar de cambiar a Alan y no había regresado. Anya, a diferencia de Harry, no había vivido el intenso amor que había rodeado a la existencia de Alan, no había presenciado su muerte y su posterior regreso y no había conocido a Dani. Por eso, no podía entenderlo. Christine era lo suficientemente fría como para no confesárselo y lo que más le preocupaba en aquellos momentos era detener la guerra y no escuchar las protestas de su hija del futuro. Percibía, no obstante, la tristeza de Anya en la lejanía. Y también su odio. Sabía, que tarde o temprano, acudiría a verla y que tal vez, trataría de matarla. Para morir ella también. Para matar su propio dolor. En eso, exclusivamente en eso, Christine no podía culparla. Ella y su hija hablaban el mismo idioma cuando se expresaban con espadas. Y Christine sabía, que si no fuera por Alan, probablemente aceptaría la muerte a manos de Anya. Porque viendo aquel recuerdo…sabía que se lo merecía.

Anya dio un vuelco de muñeca y la varita apuntó hacia el tocadiscos. Era antiguo y el casete no funcionaba, pero Orión lo había encontrado para ella, al poco de llegar del futuro. Anya tenía muchos discos. Casi todos habían pertenecido a su padre y se los había adjudicado con el tiempo por similitud de gustos. A Remus le gustaba mucho la música. Sobretodo la de los muggles. Cuando la melodía dio sus primeros compases los ojos de Anya se inundaron de lágrimas. Sentía profundamente el dolor de la pérdida de su padre. Recordaba sus ojos, sus cabellos, sus caricias y sus palabras siempre sabias. Su muerte era la más injusta del mundo y por eso, Anya había aprendido a odiar a Alan, como tantas veces había deseado Orión que lo hiciera. Se arrepentía enormemente de no haberle matado cuando había tenido la ocasión. Sin su hermano, Remus estaría vivo. No se habría sacrificado. Anya, años después de haberlo hecho con su padre, volvió a tatarear aquella canción.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,_

_no es esta la hora y menos el lugar._

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

_Mañana ni te acordarás,_

_tan solo fue un sueño te repetirás,_

_y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz._

Remus le había dicho que si creía firmemente en aquella canción, que si escuchaba su letra y confiaba en su mensaje, volvería a ver a su madre. Anya le creyó, durante mucho tiempo cantó aquella canción y esperó que Christine la visitara en sus sueños. Pero su madre no fue a verla. Sin embargo, después de tantos años, cuando pensaba que la había olvidado, cuando había perdido la fe en la canción, cuando no recordaba apenas su música; había encontrado a Christine. En otro tiempo, en otras circunstancias, pero era ella.

_Y cuando me marche estará_

_mi vida en la tierra en paz._

_Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso_

_y verte una vez más._

_Promete que serás feliz._

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír…_

Desde la colina se contemplaba Hogwarts. Christine no había vuelto a dar clase desde la muerte de Remus y habían pasado dos días. En una semana, comenzarían las vacaciones de Navidad y los alumnos que se divisaban por los ventanales de las torres parecían ansiarlas. Los exámenes parciales los tenían completamente concentrados. La cabaña de Hagrid, donde Christine sabía que vivían Anya y Orión, estaba en penumbra. Lo único que la demostraba habitada era el sonido de una canción. Una canción, que Christine conocía muy bien. Remus desayunaba cada día con ella. Decía que le daba esperanzas de volver a ver a sus viejos amigos, tal y como Harry los había visto. Decía que si subía el volumen, tal vez, ellos la oirían y vendrían a visitarlo. Christine sabía que aquello no era posible. Que ni Sirius, ni James volverían a aparecerse, como tampoco lo haría Lily. Los regalos se habían terminado. Pero nunca le decía nada, nunca le rompía la esperanza.

…_y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte…ahhh…_

_así, como antes, así, adelante, así…_

_vida mía, mejor será así._

-A Remus le gustaba esta canción.- pronunció Christine en voz alta. La lluvia la empapaba. Amenazaba con convertirse en nieve, pero el frío ya no podía dañarla ni a ella ni a su bebé. La tristeza con la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras había calentado su alma y su cuerpo. Remus, Remus, Remus…su nombre en voz alta la devolvía a la vida, la hacía sentirse mejor. Era tan cálido y tan suave que parecía que el espíritu de su marido se materializaba a su lado y la acariciaba con la brisa.

_Ahora debes descansar._

_Deja que te arrope como años atrás._

_¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

_Tan solo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños _

_para verte a ti._

_Y es que aquella noche no te di ni un adiós al partir._

_Y cuando me marche estará,_

_mi vida en la tierra en paz._

_Yo sólo quería despedirme,_

_darte un beso_

_Y verte una vez más._

-A papá le gustaba esta canción.- sin saberlo, Anya lo había dicho al mismo tiempo que Christine. No podía verla desde su posición en la ventana, pero sentía cercana la presencia de su madre. Tal vez, porque escuchaba aquella canción.

-Tienes que olvidarlo, Anya.- Orión terminó de cerrar la puerta por la que acababa de entrar y bajó el volumen del tocadiscos. A Anya le dio un vuelco el corazón. La canción parecía apagarse de sus oídos.- Debemos seguir adelante. Lewis es un enemigo peligroso.

_Promete que serás feliz._

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír…_

…_y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte…ahhh…_

_así, como antes, así, adelante, así…_

_vida mía, ahora te toca a ti, solo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje… ahhh…_

_se está haciendo tarde…_

_tendré que marcharme…_

_en unos segundos vas a despertar._

¿Y si Christine sí que había acudido a visitarla? ¿Y si Anya, envuelta entre tanto dolor no le había prestado atención, se había quedado dormida o no había creído con la suficiente fuerza en la letra? ¿Y si, después de todo, Orión la hubiese alejado de sus sentimientos como siempre había tratado de hacer? Su padre, con aquel carácter apacible, aquella voluntad de hierro y aquella entereza era el único que había tratado de no olvidar…al contrario, de recordar. Porque recordar a las personas que se habían marchado no era doloroso, al contrario, era un buen motivo para aprovechar la vida que les habían facilitado. Seguir nuestro viaje…tal vez sí, su madre se lo había susurrado en sueños. Tal vez ahora, por medio de aquella canción, su padre se lo estaba susurrando.

…_y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte…eeee…_

_así, como antes, así, adelante, así…_

_vida mía, mejor será así._

Seguir adelante. Christine volvía a sentirse una niña en brazos de Remus, como la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Se sentía partícipe de su canción, de su vida, de su mensaje. Se sentía aquella niña desprotegida a la que su ser más querido iba a visitar una noche y a la que le susurraban que siguiera adelante. Como siempre lo habían hecho juntos. Acarició su barriga y recordó cuando estaba embarazada de Alan. Se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo y a la vez, la más desgraciada. Había temido por Alan desde el primer día, así como ahora temía por su hija.

-Estás condenada a sufrir.- susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Christine ya había sentido la presencia de Michaela desde hacía rato, pero no había deseado darse por aludida. Que su madre fuera a visitarla nunca era un buen presagio.- Te enamoraste de un mago…yendo en contra de nuestras leyes, de nuestras normas…y ahora estás pagando las consecuencias.

-Remus no era Dani, madre.- replicó Christine con frialdad.- Tú estabas a favor de nuestro matrimonio.

-Sí,- aceptó Michaela de mala gana y comenzó a pasear en círculos, alrededor de su hija y a paso ligero.- Porque era una buena alianza para destruir a Lord Voldemort, para ayudar a Harry a hacerlo.- puntualizó.- Pero no para perdurar. Es el castigo, Christine, el destino. No se puedo nadar contra corriente ni tratar de rozar el fuego con los dedos, pues puedes quemarte. Daniel, Remus…no importa…ambos eran magos…en ambos caía la maldición, la prohibición. Y su muerte es tu responsabilidad.- Christine no respondió. Michaela había sido explícita, pero terriblemente dura y no deseaba forjar una discusión. Christine todavía no le perdonaba ciertas cosas y escuchar de sus propios labios que la única razón por la que se le había permitido estar con Remus era por propio interés de los mayores, le repugnaba. Tal y como había llegado y sin permitir que Michaela dijera nada más, desapareció y su luz no dejó una huella ni tan nítida ni tan poderosa como antaño.

Hacía dos días que Dumbledore no se había movido de su despacho aguardando aquella visita. Hacía dos eternos y agoniosos días que sus ojos repasaban las imágenes en el pensadero, en busca de soluciones que se antojaban inexistentes. Los recuerdos que había mostrado Orión, todas aquellas guerras que había narrado, todas aquellas muertes y tragedias…estaban, quizás, más próximas que nunca. Porque se había abierto la caja de Pandora. Alan, sin pretenderlo, la había abierto aún sin conocer la totalidad de su contenido. Ahora Lewis poseía el poder más ilimitado de un arcángel, el poder que lo llevaría a la destrucción de la magia y a la posesión de los muggles. Dumbledore no había visionado únicamente el futuro próximo de Anya y Orión, sino que había indagado más allá gracias a Michaela y sabía, más que intuía, que si Lewis no era detenido, el mundo se sumiría en una terrible crisis, un génesis, un…Apocalipsis.

Fawkes batió las alas nervioso. A su lado, un precioso fénix blanco lo imitó inquieto.

-Ares…- balbuceó Dumbledore y le indicó silencio con el dedo. El fénix obedeció apaciguador.- No es Harry, amigo mío, pero la visita que llega también te agradará.- Al fénix le gustaba estar en el despacho del director junto a Fawkes. Hacía tiempo que Harry no precisaba de sus habilidades y sus distracciones no le permitían prestarle la debida atención, así que el animal buscaba entretenimiento en Hogwarts. Ares entornó los iris de sus grandes ojos en el momento en el que una presencia se materializó en forma de luz, en mitad de la estancia. El aterrizaje fue insonoro, pero el director ya estaba preparado. Ares se elevó de la percha y se posó sobre los hombros de Christine, que lo acarició amistosamente. El fénix había pertenecido a ella antes que a Harry.

-Le agrada tu compañía.- comentó Christine cordialmente. Dumbledore asintió sin mediar palabra y un segundo después colocó su atención en el bulto de la barriga de la mujer.- Estoy embarazada.- añadió la profesora, sin que hiciera falta.

-Tu hija posee la belleza, la inteligencia y el poder de su madre.- soltó Dumbledore de improviso.- Pero si no lo cuidas, perderá el corazón de su padre.- Christine se removió incomoda en su posición. Toda mención de Remus la ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Sin embargo, su expresión era tan fría que hubiera engañado a cualquiera exceptuando al director.

-Me ocuparé de ello cuando haya nacido. La Anya que reside en la cabaña de Hagrid es inexistente.

-Oh,- sonrió el director.- me temo que te equivocas.- Christine se mordió el labio inferior, exasperada.- Tu preciosa hija recordará cuanto ha vivido cuando regrese al futuro, si es que lo hace algún día. Sus poderes son así de determinantes. No es bueno olvidar lo que se ha logrado tan a pulso, Christine y ella esperaba alcanzar una paz que ya resulta prácticamente imposible lograr.- la mujer carraspeó y se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana, como siempre hacía al entrar en aquel despacho. El paisaje agreste de Hogwarts la tranquilizaba.

-No puedo hacer nada por ella.

-Puedes otorgarle la posibilidad de perdonarte.

-¡Ella no lo entiende, Dumbledore!- farfulló Christine malhumorada.- ¡No sabe lo que significa Alan para mí! ¡No sabe nada de Dani ni del pasado!

-¡Vuelves a errar, Christine!- Dumbledore apoyó las dos manos sobre la mesa y se levantó bruscamente del asiento. Su rostro era un témpano de hielo.- Como tu madre, Anya tiene el poder de ver el futuro, cosa frustrante teniendo en cuenta que ella misma es el futuro y su compañero, Orión, es capaz de visualizar el pasado. Yo mismo lo comprobé. Y ahora, Christine, dime, ¿no te resulta chocante? Dos muchachos nacidos el mismo día, bajo el mismo sino, con poderes extraordinarios y ambiguos. Uno capaz de otorgar el don del futuro y otro el del pasado, para comprender, para aceptar, para soportar el peso de un pueblo que está en peligro. Dime, muchacha, si es que aún posees parte del ingenio que te ha llevado tan lejos, ¿quién es Orión en realidad y por qué es tan poderoso? ¿¡Ni siquiera ha pasado por tu cabeza!?- Christine resopló, tomó aire y se sentó en el alfeizar, derrotada. Le dolía la cabeza y no tenía fuerzas para pensar en la guerra, en el futuro o en el destino. Nada de aquello le importaba realmente. La única razón por la que continuaba era por Remus, porque él había muerto por sus hijos.

-Él no contó nada de si mismo.- sintetizó al fin.

-Es muy reservado.

-Sí, y sin embargo…ligó toda la historia para que comprendiéramos. No tenía porqué hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Tenía alguna relación con Remus…de alguna manera, siempre estaba allí. ¿pero por qué? ¿Quién…?- Christine se detuvo de pronto, palideciendo.- Dios mío.- Dumbledore entornó los ojos, interesado.

-Lo sabes.- Christine asintió.

-Es el hijo de Harry.- soltó.- Ginny también está embarazada.

La espalda de Heka colisionó violentamente contra la pared, pero ella no se quejó. Unas manos la inmovilizaron salvajemente mientras le mordían los labios, el cuello y los pechos. Jadeó al sentir como el cuerpo de Harry se pegaba al de ella y la hacía arder en deseos. El chico, con la respiración agitada, buscó uno de los pupitres del aula y lo acercó hacia ellos. Tomó a Heka sin cuidado de la cintura y la colocó encima, lanzando al suelo un par de libros sobre Historia de la magia. Inmediatamente, volvió a buscar sus labios con desesperación.

-Dios…cuanto te deseó.- siseó peligrosamente. Le desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón y juntó sus cuerpos una vez más. Se sintió al borde de estallar. Necesitaba tomarla de inmediato o no resistiría la tirantez de sus pantalones. Se deshizo también del molesto botón y entonces…

La puerta del aula se abrió de improviso. Harry la ignoró hasta que Heka lanzó un grito de sorpresa y bajó del pupitre por un lateral, bajo la frustración del muchacho.

-¿Qué coño pasa?

-Este gilipollas.- señaló Heka detrás de Harry.- Que como está amargado quiere amargarnos a nosotros también.- Harry se dio la vuelta. Orión estaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro crispado.

-Ya me ocupo.- suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica, mucho más cariñoso de lo que había actuado antes. Heka se relajó, le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, se vistió correctamente y salió del aula a ritmo rápido.

-¿Te la tiras?- espetó Orión una vez la puerta se había cerrado.

-Sí, me la tiro, ¿también tengo que darte explicaciones de eso, papá?- en el rostro de Orión se dibujó una expresión extraña.

-No, claro que no, pero pensaba que después de la muerte de Lupin tendrías la decencia de ir guardando un ligero luto. Pero supongo que eso es mucho pedirle al gran Harry Potter.- Harry golpeó el muro de piedra con violencia y se hizo sangre. Estaba furioso. No tenía ganas de pelear y mucho menos de aguantar a Orión.

-Mira, subnormal, tú no eres quién para venir a pedirme cuentas y menos cuando fuiste el causante directo de esa muerte, ¿estamos? Si no hubieras tratado de matar a Alan…

-Cuidado, Potter.- advirtió Orión. Había cerrado los ojos y su actitud era de una profunda calma, al contrario de la de Harry.- No voy a perder el tiempo dándote un motivo más por el que lo hice. Ahora Lewis es el verdadero objetivo y hay que encontrar la forma de detenerlo. No tengo ningunas ganas de trabajar con vosotros, pero visto el apego que evidentemente Anya ha puesto, me veo obligado a hacerlo. Pero si me provocas, me vas a encontrar.- Harry lanzó un suspiro al aire. Orión le caía mal, pero había dejado de perseguir a Alan y no tenía más remedio que considerarlo un aliado. Y además, Anya era la hija de Christine…y a ella sí que la apreciaba.

-Está bien.- cedió.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo si hubierais sido francos. Ahora nos encontramos con que Anya es hija de Christine, con la muerte de Remus y no sé si te importa pero mi hermano está hecho polvo.

-Alan es irrelevante.- masculló Orión.- Ya no pinta nada en esta guerra. Es un niño, más vale que procuréis no volver a perderlo.

-Me ocuparé personalmente.- afirmó Harry. Pero no estaba tan convencido. No había hablado con Alan todavía y los sentimientos hacia su hermano seguían albergando confusión. Harry había pasado los últimos días fuera de casa, vagando en bares, mirando Londres desde unas colinas y haciendo el amor con Heka y con otras más. Todo ello para distraerse de la muerte de Remus. Era tan insoportable para él que no podía afrontarlo como una persona adulta. Había tratado de establecer contacto con él, con Sirius, con su padre…pero sabía que era hablarle a las piedras. Su tiempo de "El Salvador" había concluido y ya no era tan importante como para ganarse privilegios. Todo había resultado en vano. Había regresado varias noches al lugar de la muerte de Remus y lo había llamado. La última noche lo había hecho con una botella de whisky en la mano y tan incansablemente que se había desplomado al pie del acantilado. Horas más tarde, Christine había ido a buscarle, lo había llevado a la cama y había velado por él toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, la profesora no le había comentado nada y Harry tampoco se había atrevido. Todos los miembros de la casa vagaban en un extraño mutismo que los estaba consumiendo por dentro. Sin las bromas y las risas de Remus, sin sus comentarios en la mesa y su periódico apostado en ella, la casa se había transformado en un lugar tétrico y desamparado de vida.

-Y otra cosa más, Potter.- Orión interrumpió a Harry de sus pensamientos.- Advierte a Christine de que esto no va a ser fácil. Anya ha sufrido mucho y lo está haciendo mucho más ahora. El odio que siente hacia su madre no se puede evaporar de golpe.

-Christine sigue su propio camino, Black.- nada más terminar de pronunciarlo, Harry se había arrepentido. El apellido de Orión no era el de su padrino. Sabía que el de Anya era Lupin, ¿pero cuál era el de Orión?- ¿Cómo he de llamarte?- inquirió. Orión se quedó callado durante un buen rato, mientras Harry lo observaba intensamente. De pronto, abrió los ojos y Harry descubrió unos iris completamente grises. Unos ojos, que había visto antes.

-Black está bien.- concluyó Orión. Se dio media vuelta y tomó el pomo de la puerta.- Nos vemos, Potter. Hasta entonces, buena suerte.- lo último que Harry escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y sintió una amarga sensación por dentro.

Para Anya nada tenía sentido. Vagaba por los corredores de Hogwarts, el Hogwarts que su padre le había enseñado una vez, pero sin su presencia perdía toda belleza. Las paredes eran viejas, los cuadros permanecían dormidos y todas las maravillosas historias de Remus se habían ido a la tumba junto a él, se habían perdido para siempre. Anya jamás podría narrarlas a sus hijos y si ella no lo hacía, ¿quién más lo haría? Se sentía orgullosa de ser la hija de Remus Lupin, mucho más que la de Christine Byrne, aunque en su futuro todos la conocieran por ello. Remus, con el diálogo, había traído más paz que cualquier arcángel con su espada. Había impedido matanzas enteras del ángel caído, se había acercado a él y lo había convencido para que se marchara, para que no les hicieran daño. Christine no había logrado nada de aquello. Había ido a ver a Alan antes de ser asesinada por él, pero había caído vulgarmente como todos los demás. No era especial en absoluto como todos decían, no era ni nunca sería como Remus.

-Remus era una persona excepcional.- dijo una voz. Anya se detuvo bruscamente y se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada. Christine estaba allí. No había notado su presencia y había dejado que incursara en sus pensamientos, algo que hasta el momento, no había logrado nadie.- Él me ayudó cuando yo no era nadie. Me miró cuando nadie más podía hacerlo, cuando yo era un monstruo que todos pensaban que fracasaría.- la mujer se rió con ironía.- Tenían mucha razón.

-No me gusta que interrumpan mis pensamientos.- espetó Anya con malas formas. Christine entornó los ojos. Se sentía estúpida siguiendo los consejos de Dumbledore. Anya no tenía remedio. La odiaría siempre y en el fondo, Christine no quería hacer nada para cambiarlo. No sentía nada hacia aquella Anya, le resultaba incómoda su presencia porque le recordaba a ella misma cuando inspiraba temor en la gente, la fría mirada de la muchacha la incomodaba hasta tal extremo de no poder contemplarla. Anya era lo peor de sí misma, la parte que Remus había borrado y ahora que su padre estaba muerto, con más motivo.- Sólo yo soy dueña de mis recuerdos.

-Y Orión.- añadió Christine cruelmente. Anya se incendió en ira. Había detestado la miseria en la que se había sumergido cuando Orión había mostrado a todos su recuerdo más íntimo. Se sentía avergonzada de él, de guardarlo tan fervorosamente, de lo que se sucedía en él. Christine lo sabía y recordárselo era una de las formas en las que más podía herirla.

-Cállate.- ordenó, con los puños cerrados.- No tienes ningún derecho a opinar. Tú, que nos abandonaste, nos dejaste solos en mitad de una guerra.- por fin, Anya estaba soltando todo lo que llevaba por dentro y durante años la había estado quemando.- Papá te necesitaba, yo te necesitaba, pero tú te marchaste a luchar. Te supliqué que no lo hicieras, pero no quisiste escucharme, preferiste buscar a Alan. El que siempre fue tu preferido. Prometiste que volverías…pero no volví a verte jamás.- Christine respiró hondo.

-Tus palabras son infantiles.- respondió tras una pausa. El tono de su voz ya no era cruel, sino frío.- No sé lo que pasaría en el futuro, Black, pero no me interesa.- Anya cerró los ojos. Se sentía profundamente herida. Christine la había llamado "Black" sólo para molestarla, a sabiendas de que aquel no era su verdadero apellido. Anya pensó que eso en concreto, se lo tenía merecido por no haber revelado desde el principio su identidad, por fingir un apellido como si se avergonzara del suyo verdadero. Pero sobretodo, le dolía que su madre pensara en Alan.- Este es mi presente, Alan es mi hijo y lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para salvarlo. Tienes dos opciones: o ayudarnos o ponerte en mi contra. Pero si lo haces, te aseguro que olvidaré que eres mi hija y te mataré. Nada y escúchame bien, nada, se interpondrá entre Alan y yo y menos alguien que habla sin fundamentos, sin derecho, sin comprender lo importante que es para mí.

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! ¿POR QUÉ?- gritó Anya fuera de sí.- ¿Todo lo que hemos creado, todo lo que construimos con tanto esfuerzo es para ti tan sacrificable como para justificar a un asesino? No tienes idea de las cosas tan horribles que hizo, no puedes imaginar la gente que sufrió por su causa. No se conformó con acabar con tu vida, sino con la de muchas personas más, con la de niños inocentes- Anya no pudo evitar recordar a Silah y tuvo tentación de nombrar a más personas que hubieran afectado a Christine.- ¿Por qué?- repitió.

-Porque está equivocado.- respondió Christine con toda la sinceridad del mundo, colocando su fe en aquellas palabras con la esperanza de que Anya las entendiera. Anya, sin embargo, estaba mucho más cautivada porque eran las mismas que Remus había dicho.- Y porque fue culpa mía que se convirtiera en lo que es. Alan sufrió mucho, fue poseído por Lewis y yo no supe verlo, no me percaté.- había culpabilidad en la manera de justificarse de Christine.- Debí haberle prestado más atención, debí contarle la verdad sobre sus orígenes, sobre lo que era y quién era y habría entendido porqué. Pero le mentí para protegerle y me equivoqué. Estaba demasiado cansada y no supe descubrir que estaba perdiendo a mi hijo.- A Anya se le vino el mundo encima. Christine no había dicho nada, pero al contemplar su estado, se dio cuenta de inmediato. Christine no era tan poderosa como la recordaba ni como le habían hablado que era. Si se detenía a observarla, veía unas profundas ojeras en sus ojos que nada tenían que ver con la muerte de Remus. Christine estaba embaraza. Algo que para el resto de seres humanos no suponía un desgaste tan notorio, pero que para un arcángel sí lo hacía. Aunque Christine había ocultado su embarazo los síntomas la habían afectado de la misma forma. Un embrión arcángel no sólo precisaba de la energía de un cuerpo humano, sino que se alimentaba de la "energía" de un poder arcángel. Para que la magia naciera en él necesitaba abarcar todas aquellas fuerzas y se las extraía a la madre. Por eso, en Córdoba, en el refugio arcángel, las madres se mantenían escondidas todo el tiempo. No podían luchar porque estaban muy débiles durante el embarazo y además, eran la esperanza de su raza. Que nacieran niños era lo único que incrementaba el número de arcángeles que cada día morían a manos enemigas. Y Anya, ahora recordaba, que cuanto más avanzaba el embarazo más energía consumía el bebé y más débiles estaban las madres. Christine había ocultado todo aquello para poder ayudar en la guerra y ahora se lo ocultaba a ella para que no se sintiera responsable. Pero la gran Christine, la que todo el mundo conocía por su poderío, habría descubierto las intromisiones de Lewis en Alan de haber estado a pleno rendimiento, pero su bebé, la propia Anya sin pretenderlo, había sido la causante del cambio de su hermano. La idea era espeluznante.

-Si luchas ahora…si intentas acercarte a él…te matará. La historia se repetirá.- Christine sonrió melancólicamente. Había notado el ligero cambio de tono de Anya, ahora la chica prácticamente volvía a suplicarle que se quedara con ella. Y además, tristemente, sabía que la historia ya no podía repetirse de la misma forma. Remus había muerto.

-Si el destino lo quiere así, que así sea. Pero yo confío en Alan con tanta fe como confió Remus en él. Creo que está arrepentido.

-¡Dame la oportunidad de cambiar la historia!

-Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.- murmuró Christine. Después de todo lo que había pasado nadie mejor que ella lo sabía. Anya estaba derrotada. Ella había escuchado a una Christine hablar de la misma forma y ahora la Christine que pretendía salvar volvía a caer en el mismo error. Pero Anya ya no podía odiarla. No después de aquella conversación. Sentía el peso de la culpa recaer sobre su espalda y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Christine se lo echara en cara para poder detestarla en paz. Recordó lo que Remus le había dicho una vez:

"_-Es una bonita leyenda, pero no es real. Como tampoco lo es el odio que dices sentir por tu madre.- sonrió en parte conmovido.- En el fondo, eso sólo demuestra lo mucho que la sigues queriendo. _

_-Miente.- se limitó a decir la chica, pero Remus volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente. _

_-No, no lo hago. Y en tu fuero interno estás de acuerdo conmigo. Sabes, que tu supuesto odio solo es una manera de llevar mejor la pérdida de tu madre, de la persona a la que más querías en este mundo. Te sientes mejor contigo misma ahogando tus sentimientos con una llama que mantienes viva, que te hace permanecer en una inquietante paz.- Se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta.- En el fondo, honras la memoria de tu madre al haberle puesto ese nombre. Ella lucha a través de ti cuando desenvainas a Démeter.- se abrigó entre su capa y añadió:- Es un nombre muy bonito._"

Anya se frotó los brazos, nerviosa. Tenía frío. Christine ya no la estaba mirando, sino que tenía puestas las manos en su vientre.

-¿Darás clase hoy?- Christine levantó la cabeza sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Sí. Le he dicho a Dumbledore que me reincorporaré de inmediato para presenciar el examen de mi asignatura. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de no entrenar bien a futuros magos. Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras es una materia importante.- Anya asintió.

-Nos veremos en clase entonces.- dijo. Había visto abrirse las puertas de las aulas. Hermione, acompañada de Ron, Troy y Heka acababan de salir de Historia de la Magia. Se entristeció. Un profesor suplente había sustituido a Remus. Sabía de la devoción de su padre por dar clase. Había cumplido su sueño de impartir una asignatura en Hogwarts pero éste se había roto en pedazos. Había escuchado como Jackson y algunos de su pandilla se quejaban de lo malo que era el nuevo profesor y aunque el muchacho no le caía bien, se alegraba de que el recuerdo que quedaba de Remus fuese bueno. Vio al propio Jackson perseguir a Hermione hasta colocarse a su lado para tratar de ligar con ella de nuevo y la mirada furtiva que le lanzaba Ron. Se entristeció por ellos. En su futuro, Ron y Hermione no habían acabado juntos. La guerra los había separado por completo, sobretodo tras la muerte de Harry. Ambos habían liderado a "La Orden del Fénix" en memoria de él, pero ninguno se había recuperado del duro golpe.

-¿Eso significa que ya no me odias?- inquirió Christine con sarcasmo. Anya no se rió. Todavía le sobraban motivos para extraer a Démeter y atacar a Christine, pero prefirió reservárselos. Sin responder, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia sus compañeros. Christine suspiró. No había ganado la guerra, pero sí una batalla importante. Algo había cambiado en la actitud de Anya. No obstante, eso no la resguardaba de posibles ataques. Su hija había perdido parte del corazón que había heredado de Remus. Tal y como Dumbledore le había advertido.

El Valle de Godric se había vestido de blanco. La piscina del jardín de la casa era un gran espejo que reflejaba los copos de nieve al caer. Ares, que había vuelto a casa tras una breve visita a Hogwarts, revoloteaba contento tratando de alcanzarlos todos al mismo tiempo. Su precioso pelaje blanquecino se confundía entre aquel manto fruto de la naturaleza. Alan miraba por la ventana. La caída de los copos le sumía en un estado apaciguador, le calmaba el dolor de su alma. Llevaba días sin poder dormir porque hacerlo le asustaba. Cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, una nueva pesadilla le asaltaba. Veía a Remus caer por el precipicio una y otra vez. En sus sueños, lo llamaba, pero su padre lo señalaba con el dedo acusándolo, lo miraba con desprecio. Michaela se había aparecido en su habitación y le acariciaba los cabellos azabaches que ya resultaban largos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había ido a visitar a su nieto y se sentía la única persona capaz de otorgarle un poco de consuelo, de aliviarle de todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses. Alan había perdido toda su soberbia. Parecía indefenso observando la ventana como si esperara encontrar las respuestas en aquel paisaje típico navideño. Pero el silencio era lo único que evocaba.

-Abuelita, ¿de dónde viene la nieve?- preguntó. Michaela sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras lo arropaba. Su rostro dibujaba una mueca forzosa. Le pasó una mano por la frente y le dio un beso.

-Alan…te voy a contar una historia que nunca le he relatado a nadie.

-¿De esas de los arcángeles interviniendo en las cruzadas?- Michaela no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Había alejado a Alan de su melancolía y parecía que prestaba toda la atención del mundo, como cualquier niño antes de que su madre le cuente el relato de Peter Pan. Había, en aquellos ojos azules, una luz de inocencia.

-No- respondió la anciana enigmáticamente.- Ésta es una historia de un hombre que cambió la vida de una jovencita rebelde.- Michaela estaba tan concentrada en su relato, que no se había percatado de la presencia de Christine, que aguardaba tras el marco de la puerta.- Vamos a ver... ¿cómo comenzó? ¡Oh, sí! Creo que fue aquel Noviembre.- carraspeó y comenzó a contar:- Desde que Doreen tenía recuerdos, jamás había nevado en Londres. Sus habilidades místicas no habían obrado el milagro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver al cielo llorar copos de nieve, pero las visiones eran la maldición o el don que se le había otorgado.

-¡Doreen eran un arcángel!- adivinó Alan entusiasmado. Adoraba las historias de su abuela, le resultaban lo más maravilloso del mundo. Bebía de ellas como si pudiera hallar toda la sabiduría de su pueblo.- ¿A qué sí, abuelita?- Michaela asintió.

-Era un arcángel muy poderoso, pero no deseaba serlo.

-¿Por qué no?- los labios de la anciana temblaron imperceptiblemente.

-Eres muy poderoso, Alan y creo que alcanzarás a entenderlo. A menudo, nuestros poderes nos otorgan dicha y bienestar, pero en otras muchas ocasiones dolor y confusión.- Alan bajó la barbilla y se frotó los ojos. Lo comprendía, claro que podía comprenderlo. Desde hacía días deseaba ser un niño normal y corriente sin ningún tipo de don que atrajera a personas como Lewis.- Doreen poseía un don preciado y buscado por la raza humana, pero peligroso y atroz para quien lo poseía. El don de ver el futuro.

-¿Podía ver cada una de las cosas que iban a pasar?- preguntó Alan anonadado. Michaela asintió una vez más.

-Doreen no podía soportarlo. Sufría viendo pasear a la gente de su aldea y conociendo con exactitud la fecha de su muerte.

-¿Y por qué no les advertía?- quiso saber Alan.

-Oh, cariño, jugar con el destino es muy peligroso. No siempre se pueden o se deben cambiar las cosas. La línea de la vida tiene su propio curso y no debemos romperla. Doreen tuvo que aprenderlo. Ocurrieron desgracias por tratar de variar el futuro.- Alan se quedó pensando en ello. Michaela, aunque no podía leerle la mente, sabía que Anya y Orión estaban en su pensamiento. Alan no se había atrevido a nombrarlos, pero en su interior, era consciente del daño que les había hecho en su futuro.- El caso es, - prosiguió la anciana para irrumpir el silencio que se había generado.- que los padres de Doreen habían muerto cuando ella era una niña. Doreen no recordaba dónde había vivido con ellos, pero sí que sabía que era un lugar donde siempre estaba nevando. Por eso, a Doreen le gustaba tanto la nieve. Sentía que, si volvía a ver nevar, sentiría la cercanía de sus padres como nunca antes la había sentido y podría gritarle a la nieve que necesitaba que la ayudaran a comprender lo que era.

-¿Vivía sola?- inquirió Alan, de nuevo pendiente del relato.

-No.- negó la mujer.- Sus tíos la habían adoptado tras la muerte de sus padres y se la habían llevado a vivir a una aldea que estaba situada a cincuenta kilómetros de Londres. Doreen no pasaba mucho tiempo en ella porque solía escaparse a la gran ciudad a ver los escaparates de las tiendas y con la esperanza de encontrar a más gente como ella.

-¿Sus tíos no eran arcángeles?

-No.- volvió a negar Michaela.- Su tía era hermanastra de su padre, pero no tenían la misma sangre. Tía Marta también había perdido a sus padres de pequeña y los padres de Gerión, padre de Doreen, la habían adoptado. De alguna manera, para devolver el favor, Marta adoptó a Doreen, pero ella no podía imaginarse lo que era. Cuando sus tíos descubrieron la naturaleza de sus poderes, la tildaron de rara y retraída y le cogieron miedo. Nunca supieron ayudarla y la maltrataron.

-Como a Harry…- dijo Alan en voz baja. No hacía mucho tiempo que se había enterado de la verdadera historia de su hermanastro. Entonces, se había burlado de él y lo había tratado con desprecio, ahora, lo comprendía mejor que nunca. Sobretodo, porque Harry se había sacrificado para salvarle en más de una ocasión, porque, además, su perseverancia habían devuelto a Alan a la vida.

-Como a Harry.- ratificó Michaela.- Seguramente, Doreen hubiera entendido a tu hermano a la perfección.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con ella?- le instó el niño. Michaela se rascó la barbilla antes de proseguir. En la ventana había dejado de nevar y comenzaba a oscurecer. Ares había desaparecido. El paisaje del Valle era mucho menos interesante sin la nieve.

-Creció convertida en una niña solitaria, enferma de sus visiones. Se le endureció el corazón y aprendió a utilizar sus poderes a tal extremo que los dominó sin que nadie le enseñara nada. Estudió su providencia y descubrió lo que era. Un año, en Noviembre, un extraño viajero llegó a la aldea. Estaba cansado y herido, pero llevaba en su regazo una maravillosa espada. Se desplomó en mitad de la plaza.- en aquel punto, Michaela estaba tensa.- Doreen, que había ido a comprar pan, lo recogió y lo llevó a un refugio en el que solía esconderse cuando se sentía sola. El rostro de aquel hombre la había atraído poderosamente. No había gente así en el pueblo, con esos rasgos varoniles, esos cabellos rizados y largos y esa vestimenta. Cuando abrió los ojos, Doreen sintió que se perdía en su mirada verdemar. Con dieciocho años, no había conocido a ningún hombre que tuviera menos de cincuenta años.

-¡Seguro que se había enamorado!- se rió Alan entusiasta. Michaela lo había ido arropando de manera que el niño estuviera cómodo a la hora de dormir.

-Sí.- rió Michaela también.- Doreen se había enamorado, pero todavía no lo sabía. Jamás había sufrido un sentimiento tan poderoso. Pero lo que de verdad la llevó a pensar que aquel era el hombre de su vida, fue la historia que él le contó. Resultó que Gienah había sido salvado por un arcángel cuando era muy pequeño. Aquel arcángel le dijo que había visto el futuro y que él no podía morir, que le esperaban grandes cosas y que su vida era demasiado valiosa como para perderla. Él le daría al mundo la posibilidad de tener una segunda oportunidad. Desde entonces, Gienah se había obsesionado con los arcángeles. Había estudiado todo lo relacionado con su existencia y sus costumbres y por fin, tras una larga búsqueda, había hallado en una cueva cercana a la aldea una espada que debía haber pertenecido a uno de ellos. Se la mostró a Doreen y ella supo con toda seguridad que aquella era un arma legendaria.

-¿Para qué quería Gienah la espada?- logró preguntar Alan en mitad de un bostezo. Michaela estaba totalmente sumergida en la historia. Christine, desde el umbral, contenía la respiración. Sentía un mar de emociones pugnando por cada poro de su piel. Su padre le había contado aquella historia también…pero mucho menos detallada y desde una postura menos privilegiada. Su padre, no había podido saber todo lo que su madre conocía.

-Era la prueba de la existencia de los arcángeles. Aunque para cualquier otro aquello podía ser solo una espada de la Edad Media, un gran hallazgo, pero una espada corriente, para Gienah, que había visto una verdadera espada legendaria, no cabía duda de que aquella lo era. Gienah había tratado de convencer a sus padres de la existencia de los arcángeles pero ellos lo habían llevado a numerosos médicos que le habían dictaminado locura tras el accidente. Aunque sus padres eran brujos, gran parte de la Comunidad mágica creía que la existencia de los arcángeles era una leyenda. Gienah precisaba de una prueba que le demostrara a sí mismo que no había soñado todo aquello como los médicos le habían dicho tantas veces. Y la encontró.

-En Doreen.- adivinó Alan. Se tapó la boca para evitar otro bostezo. Michaela volvió a retocar las sábanas.

- Sí. La espada se quedó a un lado cuando Gienah descubrió que Doreen era un verdadero arcángel. Ella le mostró sus poderes, le contó todo lo que había aprendido mientras Gienah, escuchándola con todo el fervor del universo, se iba enamorando a su vez de ella. Y aquel atardecer de la llegada de Gienah, nevó en Londres.- Michaela sonrió ante el asombro de su nieto.- Doreen se sintió la mujer más dichosa del mundo y a su vez, la más desgraciada.

-¿Por qué?- Michaela desvió la mirada para que Alan no intuyera la tristeza en sus ojos. Sin embargo, Christine, que disponía de una posición privilegiada en la puerta, sí la vio.

-Porque conocía las reglas.- Alan abrió mucho los ojos esperando la siguiente frase.- Las normas de los arcángeles impiden que uno se enamore de un mago. Los arcángeles sólo pueden relacionarse entre ellos. Y Gienah no lo era. Y existía además una ley todavía más tajante.

-¿Cuál?

-La de no enamorarse de tu protegido.- Alan lanzó una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Gienah era el protegido de Doreen!

-Exactamente.- confirmó Michaela en voz baja.- Ambos lo supieron aquel mismo día. Y ambos, a pesar de las reglas, decidieron permanecer juntos.

-Eso es bonito.- opinó Alan.- ¿Les ocurrió algo?- Michaela le acarició la frente con ternura y se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

-A ella no.- y sin que Alan se diese cuenta, espolvoreó unos polvos brillantes por su cabeza. Pero el niño estaba ávido de preguntas.

-¿Y a él…? Entonces…¿Harry y…? ¿Y papá…?- antes de que pudiera concluir la frase, el sueño ya lo había vencido.

-Todos cayeron fruto de la desdicha de las reglas.- respondió la anciana, a pesar de que Alan ya no podía escucharla. Lo arropó una vez más, le revolvió los cabellos y se levantó de la cama en la que había estado sentada. Al darse la vuelta, se topó de bruces con Christine, que la miraba fijamente. No obstante, Michaela no se sobresaltó.

-Gracias.- dijo Christine.- Últimamente le costaba mucho dormir.- Michaela inclinó la cabeza y pasó al lado de su hija, dispuesta a marcharse, pero la profesora la detuvo.- ¿Por qué me regalasteis a Calipso?

-Ambos sabíamos, de alguna manera, que la espada estaba destinada a ti. Eras el fruto de nuestra unión y Calipso fue quien nos llevó a encontrarnos. Debes saber que en la mitología griega, Calipso ayudó a Odisseo a encontrar su barco. Por eso le dimos aquel nombre a la espada.- la anciana avanzó dos pasos, esta vez, dispuesta a marcharse por completo, pero Christine todavía tenía más preguntas.

-¿Cuál era el cometido de papá en el mundo?- Michaela suspiró. Tal vez, podía engañar a Alan, pero no a Christine. Muy poca gente sabía que su segundo nombre era Doreen y que su esposo se llamaba Alan Gienah.

-Nunca lo sabremos. No obstante, Christine, por lo que a mí respecta lo cumplió al pie de la letra.- Christine alzó las cejas, incrédula.- Me dio las dos cosas más importantes que siempre deseé.

-¿Cuáles?- Michaela sonrió y la miró intensamente a los ojos.

-La nieve…y a ti.


	32. Blood on Blood

**CAPÍTULO 32: BLOOD ON BLOOD**

**(SANGRE CON SANGRE)**

El ángel emergió de entre las sombras como una figura fantasmal. Son ojos se cargaron de un profundo rencor. No tuvo que esforzarse por acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pues todo lo que le rodeaba estaba envuelto en tinieblas. La vio a ella. La primera vez que pisaba aquella tierra y la primera imagen era la de ella. La detestaba. Sentía celos hacia su figura humana, hacia sus cabellos azabaches, hacia sus majestuosos poderes. Sí, la envidiaba. Ella era todo lo que él jamás podría ser. Y él era, a su vez, todo lo que ella habría podido ser. Eran una misma masa que había evolucionado indistintamente. Su larga capa rozó el suelo con delicadeza, sin emitir sonido alguno. Estiró los brazos para desentumecerlos y absorbió el poder del ambiente. En aquel mundo, también era el más poderoso. El viaje no había modificado sus poderes.

-Bienvenido- siseó una voz a sus espaldas. El ángel la conocía muy bien. Era la misma que le había estado hablando solo unos minutos atrás, en su pasado. La figura, recostada sobre el sillón, de Ian Lewis era indistinguible para cualquiera que no tuviera la capacidad de visualizar en la oscuridad, pero no era el caso del ángel. No había nada que a él se le escapara.- Llegas tarde.

-El futuro ha cambiado.- dio por toda respuesta sin ningún tipo de alteración. Lewis sabía que la imagen de Christine lo perturbaba, pero la había colocado a la vista expresamente, para analizarlo. El ángel era todo lo que había esperado. Era perfecto. Su creación. Un ser despiadado inmune a los sentimientos humanos. Una máquina de matar.

-Supongo que sí.- Lewis suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Sin levantarse del asiento se sirvió una copa de vino tinto y le ofreció otra a su invitado. El ángel la rechazó. No bebía.- Por eso te he llamado. Es imposible arreglar lo que ha ocurrido pero la situación nos beneficia. Remus Lupin ha muerto.- en los ojos del ángel se dibujó una sombra de ira. Por un momento, Lewis temió que sus palabras pudieran haberlo enfurecido, pero cuando volvió a levantar la vista, la mirada del ángel era serena de nuevo.- ¿Cómo ha afectado eso a tu futuro?

-No puedo saberlo.- refunfuñó el ángel. Su humor había empeorado, pese a que trataba de controlarse. Si el Ian Lewis que estaba enfrente suyo se asemejaba al que conocía muy bien podía arrepentirse de su osadía.- Se ha producido una crisis temporal, un cataplasma. Esos chicos…los arcángeles…deben regresar para que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce. De momento, sólo nosotros nos hemos percatado de lo ocurrido. Por eso he venido. Tu yo futuro me ha enviado para que facilite nuestro camino, después, tendré que matar a los arcángeles o enviarlos de vuelta junto conmigo. Así reestableceré el futuro.- Lewis se rascó la barbilla mientras sopesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Me temo que no es del todo cierto.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Me temo, ángel, que jamás podrás regresar a tu casa.- el muchacho lo miró con fingido interés. Le daba igual qué tiempo vivir. En realidad, le importaba bastante poco cualquier cosa. Había asimilado que era feliz al lado de Lewis y mientras estuviera frente a uno de ellos lo sería. Daba igual el tiempo.- Estás fuera de toda realidad. Si no me equivoco…el Alan de mi mundo vuelve a ser bueno, lo que significa que tú, en el futuro, lo eres. Has logrado escapar del cambio temporal, así que has conservado tu maldad, pero has perdido tu puesto. En tu futuro, ahora mismo, debe existir otro Alan.

-Puedo matarlo.- propuso el ángel con indiferencia.

-Puedes.- asintió Lewis sonriente. La habilidad para matar del muchacho le agradaba.- Pero eso podría afectarte a ti mismo. Así como lo que le pase al Alan de mi mundo. No deberíamos correr riesgos.

-De acuerdo.- fue todo lo que dijo el ángel. Lewis sorbió de la copa y saboreó el líquido rojo en sus labios.

-De todas formas, mejor así. Necesitaré tu ayuda para acabar con los demás arcángeles. Siento que tengas que trabajar doble.

-No tiene importancia, padre.- Lewis sonrió ante la llamada del muchacho.- Haré todo lo que me pidas.

-De momento, Alan, me gustaría que descansaras. Estoy seguro que el cambio temporal te ha debilitado. Ayax está en el pasillo, te mostrará una buena habitación. Mañana empezaremos a trabajar.

-Como gustes.

-Y otra cosa más, Alan.- el ángel que ya se disponía a salir de la estancia, se detuvo.- Nuestro principal objetivo es Christine y…esa niña que espera.- los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron, pero no dio muestras de ello. Christine una vez más. El odio bullía en su interior. Tendría que matarla de nuevo. De una vez y para siempre.

-¡Alan, no te alejes!- Christine esquivó la rama por los pelos, pero un matorral le arañó el pantalón. Las altas botas camperas que se había puesto evitaron que se hiciera daño. Maldijo por lo bajo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de "acampada" y le estaba costando distinguir a su hijo entre tanta maleza. El bosque cercano al Valle era un auténtico paraje natural. La hierba llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y los árboles crecían frondosos. Se respiraba aire puro. Christine había aceptado la propuesta de Alan de dar un paseo, pero estaba agotada. Le abultaba lo suficiente la barriga como para sentir fatiga. No lo había comentado con nadie pero sus fuerzas iban mermando diariamente. El embarazo le estaba absorbiendo toda su vitalidad y le costaba trabajo mantener sus actividades habituales. Sin embargo, se alegraba de estar allí. Alan lo estaba pasando bien. Sonreía como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y aquello la llenaba de esperanza. La conversación con Michaela había hecho cambiar la actitud del pequeño. Volvía a salir de su habitación a jugar con sus juguetes, ayudaba a poner la mesa, buscaba a Harry a cada momento y los dibujos animados habían captado su interés de nuevo. Era como si Remus le hubiese dejado aquello como regalo. Se había marchado, pero a cambio…le había devuelto a Alan.

-¡Tranquila, mater, Haiaas me protege!- Christine se aupó para ver mejor. Alan se desenvolvía perfectamente entre los arbustos que cortaba limpiamente con su espada. Haiaas brillaba rebosante de vida. La mujer entornó los ojos, ligeramente perturbada. Había visto como la propia Haiaas acababa con su vida y ahora lucía henchida en las manos de su hijo. No pudo evitar una nota de preocupación. Alan parecía totalmente restablecido, pero…;Christine movió la cabeza para alejar aquellos oscuros pensamientos. Sabía que la muerte de Remus, muy a su pesar, había cambiado el curso de la historia. La propia Haiaas no era la misma espada. Resplandecía poderosa e imponente, sí, pero había en ella un brillo de luz que poco se parecía a la fría oscuridad de la otra. Aún así, Alan había aprendido a manejarla tan rápido como se esperaba. Jamás se separaba de ella. Ambos eran uno. Y la espada tintineaba como si estuviese repleta de vida y preparada para proteger a su dueño a toda costa.

-Alan, por lo que más quieras, dame un respiro.- Christine sonrió tranquilizadora. Se abrió paso con su propia espada y corrió en pos de su hijo. No tardó en escuchar los gritos.

-¡MATER! ¡MATER! ¡CORRE, VEN!- Christine se asustó y se puso en alerta. Desapareció envuelta en una luz blanquecina y reapareció al lado de Alan, cuyo rostro estaba sumido en la preocupación.

-No debiste alejarte.- le reprochó enfadada, sin darle tiempo a explicar lo que había ocurrido. Alan bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Sabía de la preocupación de su madre desde la muerte de Remus y sentía haberla hecho sufrir.

-Perdóname…- dijo en voz baja y señaló a un pequeño bulto un par de metros a la derecha. Christine miró en aquella dirección.- …pero…el perrito…- el niño corrió hacia allí y se agachó en el suelo. Christine vio que, efectivamente, el pequeño bulto no era otra cosa que un cachorro de pastor alemán. Y parecía herido. Tiritaba y gemía con apenas un hálito de vida. Alan lo recogió entre sus brazos.- ¿Puedes…puedes curarlo?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta de su madre. La mujer ofrecía un rostro semejante a un témpano de hielo. Alan sabía que el cariño no era una virtud de Christine. No parecía que con ella fuera la compasión y la debilidad, pero sabía de su buen corazón. Y Christine respondió a las expectativas. Relajó el rostro, tomó al perro entre sus brazos y relajó las manos. Pronto empezó a fluir una tenue luz blanca. Alan percibió el gesto de dolor de su madre. A Christine le costaba ya hasta eso. Sus energías todavía eran más escasas desde la última batalla. Sin embargo, no se quejó. Cuando abrió los ojos y dejó al cachorro en el suelo, éste se incorporó de inmediato, movió la cola con gracia y ladró un par de veces agradecido. Alan dio un grito de alegría y empezó a jugar con él.

-Es una hembra.- sonrió Christine visiblemente agotada.- ¿Cómo vas a llamarla?- Alan abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Puedo…puedo quedármela?

-Puedes.

-¡Bien! ¡Gracias, mater! Pues…pues…creo que la llamaré Luna.

-Luna.- repitió Christine enarcando las cejas.- Sí, es un precioso nombre. ¿Y esa elección?

-La luna es muy bonita.- respondió Alan.- Me gusta mirarla.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón.- Christine recogió del suelo a Luna y la puso en brazos de Alan. El cachorro le lamió la mejilla y el niño rió divertido.- Creo que le gustas.

-Quiero regresar.- sentenció Anya.- Harry y ella estaban sentados en los sofás de la casa del Valle, tomando un café. Orión, de pie, los escuchaba sin mucho interés.

-Lo entiendo.- comentó Harry afligido. Ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos y es que no deseaba que Anya se marchara. Por fin había conocido arcángeles de su misma edad y la chica le caía muy bien, más aún al saber que era la hija de Christine y Remus. Trató de encontrar al licántropo entre sus rasgos físicos, pero todos los que predominaban eran los de Christine. No obstante, Anya tenía el corazón de Lupin. Hablar con ella era como hablar con Remus y cada día más, se daba cuenta de porqué la había apreciado con tanta rapidez. Sabía que pronto nacería en el presente pero no sería lo mismo.- Pero es posible que no te guste lo que encuentres.- Anya bajó la cabeza entristecida. Sabía muy bien lo que iba a encontrar al regresar a casa. Habían logrado detener a Alan, pero…su padre ya no estaba allí. Anya no podía regresar al futuro, encontrarse allí a Christine y decirle que su marido había muerto porque ella no había sido capaz de evitarlo. No podía fingir con su madre una relación que jamás había existido. Y sin embargo…ya no la odiaba. No podía. Porque aparte de averiguar todo lo que había pasado, era la persona a la que su padre había amado.

-Quedan cosas por resolver aquí.- intervino Orión con dureza. Su altivez no había variado desde la muerte de Remus. Anya sabía que estaba tan triste como ella pero no lo demostraba. Uno de los dos debía ser el fuerte.- No nos marcharemos hasta asegurar la paz en nuestro futuro. Es lo que prometimos.- Anya asintió conformista. Era incapaz de llevarle la contraria a Orión sintiéndose tan vacía. Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba acabar con la vida de Alan, que le había robado a su padre. Pero en su fuero interno, no se lo consentía. Remus había muerto por él.

-No te preocupes, Anya.- Harry le colocó una mano en el hombro a su amiga.- Estoy seguro de que muy pronto acabaremos con Lewis y podrás volver. Quiero hacer un futuro bonito para ti.- Anya lo miró agradecida.

-¿Y tú cómo estás?- preguntó- Me refiero a lo de la fe y todo eso…- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Hace tiempo que Lewis no mata cardenales. Ha estado muy ocupado con Alan, pero supongo que ahora que hemos frustrado su plan, volverá a las andadas. Aún así, gracias a los entrenamientos de Christine me encuentro mucho más fuerte. Resistiré, no te preocupes.- Anya asintió pero no lo tenía muy claro. No quedaba mucha fe en el mundo, sobretodo, desde que los muggles habían sido sometidos.

-¡Ya estamos en casa!- todos se giraron hacia la puerta de entrada. Christine y Alan acababan de entrar por ella. Harry y Orión se miraron entre sí y se pusieron en alerta por si debían frenar a Anya. No se habían preparado para una situación así, pero la chica estaba mirando otra cosa.

-¡LUNA!- exclamó y se puso en pie de golpe. El cachorro que Alan llevaba en brazos saltó al suelo y movió la cola, respondiendo al nombre que le acababan de poner. Anya, bajo el asombro de todos menos Orión, corrió hacia la perra y la tomó en brazos, dando vueltas y riendo mientras la abrazaba.- ¡Pero si eres un cachorro! ¡Nunca te había visto así!

-¿La conoces? ¿Es que es tuya? Como la encontramos abandonaba en el bosque…- Anya miró a Alan y sus ojos se endurecieron.

-Luna será mía.- recalcó.- Cuando yo nací ella ya estaba en la familia. Mi…- la chica se mordió los labios afectada.-…mi padre cuidó de ella cuando…cuando mi madre murió.- sonrió con nostalgia y le acarició detrás de las orejas, cosa que a la perra le encantó.- Luna siempre iba detrás de mí vigilándome para que no me perdiera ni me hiciera daño. Era mi mejor amiga.- todos se quedaron en un estado de shock. Habían olvidado la infinidad de cosas que Anya y Orión sabían que ocurrirían y que todavía estaban por llegar.- Pero tranquilo,- Anya regresó al tono mordaz que había utilizado al dirigirse a Alan.- todavía es tuya.- y puso al cachorro en sus brazos. La perra, no obstante, saltó de nuevo de los brazos del pequeño y se dirigió a Orión, meneando la cola con gracia. Todos contuvieron el aliento. Orión no era precisamente la personificación de la bondad y no sabían como reaccionaría. Sin embargo, Anya se giró hacia él y le sonrió cuando vio que el chico acariciaba al animal.- Todavía no nos conoce y no puede acordarse de nosotros, pero ya le caes bien.

-Sí.- dijo Orión incorporándose y recobrando la compostura.- Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Anya asintió.

-Bueno,- interrumpió Harry para romper el molesto silencio que se había generado.- Alan, coge a Luna y vamos a mi habitación a jugar un rato con ella.- El niño obedeció enseguida, entusiasmado. Cuando se perdieron escaleras arriba Anya y Orión comenzaron a envolverse en una luz blanquecina, dispuestos a desaparecer. Sólo Anya lo logró del todo. Orión había sido retenido por otra fuerza, la de Christine. Ambos se habían quedado solos en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar.- dijo Christine fríamente. Orión intuyó que sabía su pequeño secreto.

-No tengo porqué.- respondió molesto. Detestaba que alguien se inmiscuyera en su vida.

-Eres el hijo de Harry y Ginny.- gruñó Christine enfadada y sujetándolo del brazo. Apretó tanto que Orión sintió una molesta quemazón, pero no dijo nada.- ¿No deberías decirles la verdad?

-Mi madre está al tanto.- Orión se desembarazó de Christine y enseñó los dientes, furioso. Aquello resultó impactante para Christine. No entendía porqué Ginny, si lo había descubierto antes que los demás, no lo había comentado con nadie. Y comprendió que Orión se parecía a ella: ambos sabían guardar un secreto.- Potter es otro mundo. Anda restregándose con Odria. ¿Por qué deberíamos guardarle consideración?

-¡Porque lo está pasando mal!

-¿Y mi madre no?

-También está teniendo ayuda.- se enfureció Christine.- Y no se lo reprocho. Sé que entre ella y Troy hay algo más que amistad.

-Basta.- cortó Orión de mal talante y ni siquiera Christine pudo negarse a eso.- No ensucies el nombre de mi madre. Ella quiere a Potter…lo vi en sus ojos.

-Y Harry quiere a Ginny.- rebeló Christine. Orión, que ya lo sabía, le dio la espalda, consternado. Por mucho que Potter quisiera a su madre se estaba portando como un cerdo con ella.- Deberían estar juntos y si él supiera quién eres…

-Soy mucho más que el hijo de Harry Potter.- la interrumpió Orión.- Pero no soy quién para cambiar el destino.

-¿Y comprendes las razones de Harry?- le abrió los ojos Christine.- ¿Sabes porqué está con Heka y Heka está con él? Esa muchacha sabe perfectamente cuál es su puesto…y quiere ayudar a Harry. Para ti puede parecerte una guarrada, pero para ellos puede significar la salvación. Ella hace posible que la personalidad del Salvador salga a flote y eso permite a Harry vivir.

-Esa estúpida lo ama.- le recriminó Orión.- Y quiere conseguirlo a toda costa.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?- susurró Christine bajando la voz y suspirando sin saber qué argumentos utilizar. Orión se giró hacia ella y su cuerpo se iluminó por segunda vez.

-Porque durante años fui su sombra. Tuve que soportar como los demás me comparaban con él y me restregaban por la cara mis fracasos. Porque mientras yo los salvaba no pararon de recordarme lo bueno que él había sido y lo mucho que sentían que no estuviera allí para rescatarlos. Él fracasó y yo vertía mi sangre por salvarlos. Él perdió y dejó sola a mi madre en una guerra en la que la mataron. En la que tu hijo la mató. No supo protegernos pero todo el mundo decía que había sido el mejor.- Christine sintió lástima por la amargura que contenían las palabras de Orión. Lo comprendió. Comprendió lo duro que había resultado para el hijo de Harry Potter hacerse un lugar entre la comunidad arcángel. Orión, con esas cicatrices y esas marcas que Christine sabía que existían en su cuerpo debía haber sufrido los castigos de sus entrenadores, que le exigirían la misma destreza o mayor que la de su padre. Recordó a Gerde y pensó en lo estricta que era.

-Harry no tiene la culpa de eso. Él ya dio su vida por los demás en una ocasión. Murió por los demás. La vida que está viviendo no le pertenece, es un tiempo comprado y por ello, está pagando las consecuencias. Está ligado al mundo. Harry no perdió en tu futuro porque fuera débil…perdió porque, tal vez, era vuestro tiempo y no el suyo. No puedes reprocharle la muerte de Ginny porque estoy convencida de que lo intentó, de que murió angustiado por no poder ayudaros.- Orión desvió la cabeza y la luz a su alrededor se hizo más potente.

-Yo ví morir a mi madre. Ví como Alan la asesinaba. Ella murió por mí. Pidió al ángel que me dejara con vida y por alguna razón…ese miserable lo hizo. Pero no pude llorarla, no me lo permitieron. Me negaron los sentimientos y las consecuencias son lo que ves ahora. Un ser…al que todos odian. Yo rogué a mi padre que viniera a ayudarme. Pero no podía. Estaba muerto. Y todo lo que soy se lo debo a él. El único que vino a cuidarme y me trató con cariño…fue Remus.- a Christine le temblaba la barbilla. Orión se parecía mucho a Harry, mucho más de lo que él creía y deseaba. Las infancias de los dos habían sido terribles.

-No todos te odian, Orión. Anya te quiere, yo no puedo odiarte sencillamente por la sangre que llevas en tus venas…aunque hayas tratado de matar a mi hijo. Y estoy segura, igual de que lo estoy que Harry no te odia, que Remus también te apreciaba.- Orión agradeció en silencio esas palabras, pero no respondió. Cuando Christine quiso añadir algo más él ya había desaparecido.

El paisaje era precioso. Habían paseado, cogidos de la mano, miles de veces por aquella puesta de sol. Era especialmente bella en los atardeceres del Valle. Las gaviotas sobrevolaban la playa y graznaban a los pocos visitantes que paseaban por ella en invierno. Harry tomó la mano de Ginny casi por inercia. La sentía helada pero le parecía igual de hermosa. La había acariciado cientos de veces mientras hablaban tumbados en el sofá, paseaban como ahora o compartían un helado en la cafetería. Había sido siempre así su relación, todo un mundo de ensueño apartado de la crueldad de los demás y los rencores del resto de seres humanos. Su historia era suya, de ellos, y la guardarían en un cofre del tesoro. No eran como el resto, en absoluto. No les importaba estar juntos horas y horas sin hacer más que hablar y sin salir a disfrutar como los demás. Para ellos, aquello les llenaba de gozo. Eran felices, a pesar de todo y todos. El mundo y el destino se habían opuesto a su relación, pero ellos se habían reído de todo. Pensaban que saldrían adelante, pero…se apagó la luz.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Harry, tratando de calentar aún más la mano de la chica. Ginny negó con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían hablado con dulzura. Era como ni nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido, como si fuesen capaces de saltarse las reglas y empezar desde cero, allí donde lo habían dejado.

-Me alegro que estés con Heka.- Harry no le reprochó aquella ruptura de su momento mágico, lo entendió. Ginny lo decía de todo corazón. Ella quería su felicidad por encima de todo y Harry, que era su arcángel, lo sabía.

-Yo me alegro que Troy esté a tu lado.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé?- Harry sonrió a su pesar.- Te vigilo más de lo que crees, Ginny. Siempre velo por tu seguridad, aunque nunca me acerco demasiado.- Ginny lo miró intensamente. Sentía ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que lo quería, de confesarle que iban a tener un hijo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en sus labios. No tenía valor y ahora que comprendía los motivos de Harry para romper su relación, todavía menos. Si estaban juntos y rebelaba la verdad sobre su hijo…todos correrían un gran peligro.

-¿Qué nos pasó, Harry?- preguntó llena de amargura, sabiendo que aquellas preguntas de su cabeza tenían respuestas prohibidas, sabiendo que desde el momento en que la cordura había llegado a sus corazones se había estropeado su vínculo.- ¿Por qué dejamos extinguir algo tan bonito como lo nuestro? ¿Por qué nos rendimos tan rápido?- Harry cerró los ojos y le apretó la mano más de la cuenta.

-No hay un día en que no retome esas preguntas. Lo siento mucho, pelirroja, de veras que lo siento.

-Destruimos nosotros mismos lo que los demás no pudieron quebrar…¿te das cuenta, Harry, lo estúpidos que fuimos?- el chico le besó las manos y la miró con seriedad.

-Es la maldición, Ginny. Nuestra prohibición es eterna y nuestro amor infinito…; lo lamento. Algún día, en otro tiempo, en otro mundo, en otra realidad…nos volveremos a encontrar y entonces…volveremos a intentarlo. Hasta entonces, pelirroja, que seas muy feliz.- Harry se desvaneció en una columna de luz blanquecina, dejando a Ginny en el más absoluto de los vacíos, un vacío que le arrancaba el alma.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOOO!- Orión se agarró la raíz de los cabellos y tiró de ellos sin importarle el daño. Sentía un enorme vacío en todo el cuerpo. Percibía la poderosa presencia de otra persona. Había perdido la sensibilidad en los dedos de tanto apretarlos, de tanto dañarse aquel rostro que se le antojaba desconocido. Su cabeza iba a reventar de tantas imágenes que se le representaban. Imágenes que no pertenecían a sus recuerdos…

"-¡Olvídalo! ¡Si piensas que voy a marcharme aquí y dejarte solo estás muy equivocado! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Somos como hermanos!

-Hay un traidor aquí y tengo que averiguar quién.

-Lo haremos juntos."

"-¿Cómo…cómo has podido? A James y a Lily…Sirius…a ellos…

-¡Cállate, rata asquerosa!"

"¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¡Verdaderamente, Harry, te pareces a tu padre!"

"-¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo? ¿Abandonar a los Dursley?

-Claro, ya imaginaba que no querrías. Lo comprendo, solo pensaba que…

-Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que quiero abandonar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?"

"-Lo siento…lo siento mucho…oh, James…yo no quería que sucediera esto…

-Hubiera dado la vida por ti, Harry Potter."

-¡Bastaaaaa!- gritó Orión. Se acercó a rastras al espejo y la imagen que vio le pareció espantosa. No era él…allí no estaba él…le devolvía la mirada una figura de rasgos similares…cabellos enmarañados y azabaches, ojos grises y tristes y alto porte. Pero no era él. Se miró las manos y respiró aliviado al ver que eran las suyas. Su rostro tampoco parecía haber sido modificado, pero entonces…¿por qué el espejo le devolvía aquella imagen?- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Veteeee! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!

-Por favor, ayúdame.- pidió el espejo. Orión notó que la voz de aquel hombre sonaba apagada. Apenas parecía tener fuerza para hablar. Era como si hubiese realizado un profundo esfuerzo por aparecer.

-¡Sal de mi cuerpo!- exigió Orión, sin hacer caso de los ruegos de aquel hombre.

-No estoy en tu cuerpo. Ni siquiera existo. Sólo formo parte de tu alma, no puedes hacerme desaparecer. Soy tú y tú eres yo. Así lo quisieron.

-¡¿Quiénes?!

-Ellos.- la voz del hombre estaba a punto de extinguirse. Los rasgos del espejo volvían a parecerse a Orión en gran medida.- Y yo acepté.

-¿Qué aceptaste?- preguntó Orión enfurecido. El hombre de mirada triste sonrió.

-Ser el hijo de Harry Potter…- Orión parpadeó confuso. Dejó de resistirse y la imagen del hombre volvió a verse con nitidez.- Tranquilo. Eres una persona real, eres Orión, yo sólo he renacido en tu alma. Pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabías, así como que sabes quién soy.- Orión desvió la mirada del espejo.

-Sirius. Eres Sirius Black. Estás en mis recuerdos, de hecho…eres parte de ellos. Es como si hubiera vivido dos vidas. La tuya…y la mía…

-Tu vida te pertenece.- le tranquilizó Sirius.- Yo solo soy un mero espectador. Deseaba ayudar a Harry…pero muerto no podía hacer mucho. Ellos…los mayores…me propusieron formar parte del alma del hijo de Harry Potter…y yo acepté. Tengo una segunda oportunidad.

-Pero…pero…

-No sufras.- sonrió Sirius amargamente.- No volveré a aparecer. De ahora en adelante dormiré en tu interior, hasta que tú decidas hacer uso de mi conciencia. Esto sólo ha sido un pequeño regalo de ellos…para que pudieras entender.- Orión bajó la barbilla y se tapó los ojos con una mano. Se sentía agotado. Demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.- No puedes hacer nada…- susurró Sirius de nuevo.- Yo soy tu alma. Y en eso, estaremos unidos para siempre…

-¿Orión?- Anya encendió la luz de la habitación. Orión volvió a observar el espejo temeroso, pero la imagen de Sirius había desaparecido. Respiró hondo para calmar los nervios. Había perdido totalmente el control sobre sus emociones y no estaba acostumbrado. No odiaba a Sirius Black; no podía. Sentía en su interior el cariño que existía entre él y Harry y en cierta forma, lo conmovía. Había bebido de sus recuerdos desde niño y por eso sabía más cosas de su pasado que incluso Harry. Sirius vivía en él y se había manifestado pidiéndole ayuda, pero Orión no deseaba ayudar a Harry. No le importaba lo más mínimo lo que le pasara porque lo envidiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Todos querían a Harry, pero nadie le quería a él. Miró a Anya. La muchacha se había despertado con las voces y vestía un camisón que transparentaba su figura. Orión se sorprendió observándola con lujuria. El escote de Anya se reflejaba en sus pupilas. La chica se incomodó al captar la intensa mirada de Orión.- He…he oído voces…¿pasa algo?- Orión negó con la cabeza, se pasó la mano por los cabellos enmarañados y se aproximó a Anya hasta que sus cuerpos se tragaron el aire.

-Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando.- Anya, más incómoda que nunca, bajó la barbilla. Orión repasó su figura desde la cadera hasta los muslos, cuidándose de hacerlo muy despacio, para no dejarse ningún rincón. Lo hacía por encima del camisón, pero en seguida notó como la piel de la chica se erizaba.- Hace mucho que no te toco, ¿verdad?

-Yo…- Anya trató de buscar las distancias, pero Orión la tenía anclada a su cuerpo. Se atrevió a mirar sus ojos y recibió una descarga de ellos. Resplandecían. Ardían en deseo.- Sé que me quieres.- logró decir. Le costaba no tartamudear mientras el chico traspasaba la finísima tela del camisón y llegaba a la piel.- Aunque…te cueste demostrármelo.

-Siempre te he respetado, Any.- susurró Orión cerca de su oído.- Has sido a la única.

-Lo sé.- Había orgullo en la voz de Anya. Sabía que Orión había estado con más mujeres, tantas que había perdido la cuenta, pero ella siempre lo había dejado pasar. Esas mujeres satisfacían a su novio de una forma que ella nunca había cedido, quizás, porque Orión nunca se lo había propuesto. Entre ellos existía un vínculo más tenaz que el de una relación corriente, lo suyo no era algo físico, era mágico. Siempre lo habían sabido, pero en ocasiones, se rendían a su lado humano. Y esta era una de ellas.

-Pero también sabes que siempre regresaba a ti. Te necesito.

-Pensaba que tú no necesitabas a nadie.

-A ti te necesito.- repitió Orión con testarudez. Le costaba bastante expresar sus sentimientos y Anya se lo estaba complicando. Sabía que ella no estaba dolida por esas aventuras porque era consciente del alcance de su relación, pero necesitaba recriminárselo y recordarle que ella lo había esperado fiel.

-Y yo necesito que me consideres una mujer.- Orión la fulminó con la mirada, pero no apartó la mano de su cadera. La piel de Anya quemaba entre sus dedos y lo hacía sudar de pasión. Deseaba desabrochar el cordón del camisón y contemplar su cuerpo desnudo como lo había contemplado otras veces, todas ellas sin llegar a tocarlo.

-Eres una mujer.- respondió y con un movimiento alcanzó el cordón prohibido y tiró de él. Anya se quedó indefensa ante su figura, pero no se amedrentó.

-Jamás me has tratado como tal. Jamás…- soltó un gemido de placer cuando el muchacho le mordió en el cuello.- …jamás me has hecho el amor…¿por qué?- Orión se desembarazó de la túnica y la tumbó en la cama con delicadeza.

-Porque te quiero.- respondió y allí, en medio de aquella manifestación de amor absoluto, en medio de un mundo que no les pertenecía, en medio de una cruenta guerra que destrozaba día a día su futuro, Anya fue mujer por primera vez en su vida.

Los adornos de Navidad no engañaban la tristeza que se respiraba en la habitación de Alan. Christine se había dedicado toda la mañana a la decoración ya que iba a ser la anfitriona de una gran fiesta. Para animarla, la familia Weasley y Dumbledore le habían pedido que la cena de Nochebuena se celebrará allí, donde también acudirían algún que otro arcángel. Al principio, Christine se había negado. Era tradición que el director y los profesores presidieran el banquete de Navidad para los alumnos que se quedaban en Hogwarts y, además, Christine no tenía ganas de celebrar ninguna Navidad; pero tras la insistencia de sus amigos se le habían acabado las excusas. Remus era el que solía decorar el árbol y sin él a Christine le había costado horrores terminarlo. Ni Harry ni Alan habían querido colaborar. Ambos habían salido temprano con Luna a pasear y no regresarían hasta el atardecer. Sin ningún miembro de la familia, la mansión Lupin parecía un caserón abandonado. Christine le había pedido a Ares que se encargara de la iluminación y el fénix había derrochado luz por todo el comedor, pero era la única habitación de la casa que se antojaba habitable. Con el pavo al horno, Christine había subido las escaleras y se había adentrado en la habitación de Alan, presa de los recuerdos. Acariciándose la barriga, sonrió al recordar cuando estuvo embaraza por primera vez. Dani y ella habían esperado aquel bebé con mucho temor, pero a su vez, con mucha ilusión. No podía soportar la idea de que Remus no estuviese allí para ver a su hija, para verla nacer, para cogerla en brazos por primera vez. Los dos hombres de su vida la habían abandonado. Se habían marchado junto con James y Sirius, junto con Pettrigrew, como si se hubiese cerrado un ciclo. Sintió temor de no pertenecer al presente y que su vida también estuviese en juego. Tenía mucho por lo que sobrevivir. No podía dejar solos a Alan, Anya y Harry. El canto de un gorrión la despertó de sus oscuras cavilaciones. Se había posado en el alfeizar de la ventana y movía las alas al compás de su música. Christine recordó el Gaf y volvió a acariciarse la barriga. Veló por el alma de su hija y agradeció al gorrión su canto. Cuando lo hizo, el pájaro batió las alas y se marchó. La mujer observó de nuevo a su alrededor. Le gustaban las fotos en movimiento que colgaban de las paredes, los peluches que inundaban la cama y el edredón de Walt Disney; lo único que Christine encontraba inquietante en aquella habitación era la presencia de Haaias. Alan no se la había llevado pese al estado de guerra. Christine tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. En las imágenes de la mente de Orión había visto como aquella espada la atravesaba y acababa con su vida. Una vez más, verla allí, tan próxima a ella y destellando heladamente, le producía una sensación de rechazo y miedo.

-Haaias…- dijo-…irónicamente, tienes un parecido conmigo.- Christine se agachó para percibir el frío acero más de cerca.-…eres…un témpano de hielo.

-Es una buena espada.- susurró alguien a su espalda. Christine se quedó de piedra. Sus poderes no habían detectado ninguna presencia y no podían haber fallado. La voz que había llegado a sus oídos era una voz resultona, como la de un niño, agradable y terriblemente familiar. Christine la había olvidado. Había tenido que aprender a hacerlo porque de lo contrario, la tristeza la habría consumido. Deseaba tanto la presencia de aquella persona que pensó que se lo tenía que haber imaginado. Pero las casualidades no existían y nadie mejor que ella lo sabía. Aquella persona desprendía un poderoso olor a lavanda que la distinguía de entre el resto, aquella persona estaba allí sólo por un motivo: recuperar el equilibrio.- Comprendo tus reticencias pero estoy convencida de que será de alguna utilidad.

-Emily Evans…- siseó Christine dándose la vuelta. La Unión estaba allí. Se apoyaba en la cama cómodamente como si estuviese en su casa mientras se repasaba los dedos de la mano con la mirada. Vestía cómodamente y se había recogido el pelo con una cinta roja. Desde la última vez que se habían cruzado, Christine la encontró visiblemente más delgada. Era evidente, que ya no estaba embaraza, no obstante, a la profesora le chocó verla así. Siempre había creído que la Unión aparecería tal y como se había marchado. Sin embargo, salvo por ese detalle, Emy estaba igual que siempre, aunque no venía sola.

Christine dirigió la mirada hacia la izquierda. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, restando la piel morena que cubría su cuerpo. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y liso como el papel, por debajo de las orejas y se le escurría entre la piel de la nuca de manera grácil. Sonreía como si la felicidad fuese una utopía mientras rozaba con los dedos los distintos peluches de la habitación. No era muy alta y vestía un gracioso trajecito azulado y de lacitos, arrugado, como si hubiese protestado al ponérselo. Sus ojos eran de tonalidades grises y brillaban al contorno de la luz. Llevaba un gracioso pirri en la cabeza con una goma de Micky Mouse.- ¿Quién es esta niña?- Emy sonrió.

-Es mi hija. Se llama Eva….o Sumnarum, como la llaman algunos. Significa "portadora de magia".- Christine enarcó las cejas con curiosidad. La niña no se parecía a Emy directamente pero cargaba con su esencia. Pese a que estaba claro que Emy había tratado de imponerse como madre, Eva era un espíritu libre como la propia Unión que precisaba de esa libertad para ser lo que era. Cargaba con una enorme responsabilidad pero sabía aceptarla con la inocencia propia de los niños. Se comportaba como si aquel mundo, aquella habitación o la propia Christine no fueran importantes para ella. Lo observaba todo con una profunda curiosidad innata, pero cuidadosa, cautelosa, tenaz. El mundo y ella se limitaban a ser uno, porque ella era el mundo, sus cenizas, sus sentimientos, su…equilibrio.

-¿A qué has venido?- espetó Christine bruscamente. Les dio la espalda a ambas y se colocó las manos en la barriga, protegiéndola. Se sentía inquieta. En otras circunstancias se habría puesto contenta de ver a Emy, de conocer a su hija, pero aquellas eran unas circunstancias muy particulares, que la perjudicaban y que llevaban la palabra "problema" escrita en la frente.

-Lo sabes.- respondió Emy a su vez. El tono de su voz también era endurecido.- El equilibrio vuelve a estar en peligro.

-No te necesitamos.- rechinó Christine. Apretaba los puños y los dientes tratando de contener las palabras. El tono altanero con el que Emy se había presentado, la molestaba. Era como si la Unión tratase de inmiscuirse en una batalla que ellos llevaban meses librando.

-¡Oh, yo creo que sí!- contraatacó Emy, igualmente furiosa. Perdía los nervios con poca facilidad pero Christine y ella, en el fondo, eran iguales. Ambas tenían genio y carácter y ambas necesitaban creerse que eran autosuficientes.- ¿Qué habéis hecho con esta realidad, Christine? Me marché con la esperanza de que todos fuerais felices, os llevé a la luz, os di la posibilidad de mantener este mundo en paz y la habéis hecho pedazos. ¡Ninguno siguió mis consejos! En lugar de poneros fáciles las cosas os peleasteis entre vosotros y rompisteis los lazos de unión que os mantenían fuertes.- Christine, por fin, le dio la cara, pero la expresión que recibió Emy fue de un profundo resentimiento.

-Supongo que has venido para echárnoslo en cara.- dijo, dolida. Emy también la miró a su vez con una nota de culpabilidad en los ojos. Sin embargo, era la Unión y como tal, debía soltar aquella reprimenda.

-He venido para ayudaros.- sentenció.- Christine, no vengo a librar tu guerra pero necesitáis que os abran los ojos. A ti particularmente.

-Entonces puedes marcharte.- Emy abrió los ojos asombrada por la frialdad de su amiga. No reconocía a Christine en aquellas palabras, en aquellos gestos…volvía a ser una Christine insensible, fría y dispuesta a todo por todo. Recordó su última conversación con ella y se sintió desfallecer por un momento al darse cuenta por completo de que el aspecto y el alma de Christine no eran la misma.

-No me hagas ser cruel contigo.- ordenó.- Has perdido tu vínculo con Harry, con Alan. Has permitido que se rompa la esperanza permitiendo la separación de Harry y Ginny, has perdido parte de tus poderes y sobretodo Christine, te has roto en mil pedazos al perder a Remus.- Christine le dio la espalda y contempló a Haaias una vez más. Sintió un deseo ardiente de rozarla con los dedos y demostrarse a sí misma que no podía dañarla. La espada era la prueba irrefutable del cambio de Alan. Hacía días que su hijo se mostraba amable y cariñoso con ella, hacía días que Christine había comprendido el motivo por el que Remus se había lanzado a salvarle. La presencia de Emy no significaba nada, ahora más que nunca, lo sabía. Remus había salvado el futuro, el cómo y cuando derrotasen a Lewis ya era cosa de ellos, pero gracias a su sacrificio, Alan había vuelto a nacer y ni todas las hirientes palabras que pronunciase Emy podían hacer cambiar de opinión a Christine.

-Mi tiempo ha pasado.- dijo- Esta guerra ya no me pertenece.- Emy la observó fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Esta guerra siempre será tuya, Christine. Tienes que sobreponerte a la pérdida de tu marido y volver a ser la que has sido durante cinco años. Alan y Harry te necesitan más que nunca. Nunca olvides lo poderosa que eres, Christine. Sin tu guía ellos no podrán salir adelante.

-¿Para qué?- sonrió la profesora amargamente.- He sido castigada por amar…ese acto distintivo que le dio a Harry la victoria contra Voldemort y que no parecía medirse para mí. ¿Por qué?. Si existiese la respuesta a mi pregunta podría tratar de vivir, pero ahora…me siento utilizada, manipulada…olvidada por aquellos que me colocaron en el tablero de ajedrez en la primera guerra y que han barrido mi pieza. Aquellos a los que debo respeto. Se llevaron a mi padre, a Dani…y ahora se han llevado a Remus.

-Tienes a tus hijos.- Emy había cerrado los ojos tratando de imaginar el sufrimiento que residía en el alma de Christine, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Su cuerpo estaba sellado por la poderosa energía de su hija.

-Precisamente.- Christine se dio la vuelta de una manera muy brusca.- Compraste nuestro equilibrio pero no podías predecir lo que ocurriría a continuación. Tú misma te ves sorprendida. Mis hijos…¿cómo puedes entender tú por lo que hemos pasado? Harry ha estado enfermo…Alan atormentado por las pesadillas que Lewis le enviaba y mi hija, el bebé que esperó, consumió todas mis capacidades para darme cuenta de lo que ocurría. ¿Cómo puedo mirarla a los ojos ahora y decirle que ese odio que siente hacia mí es terriblemente injusto? ¿Cómo lo hago sin herir sus sentimientos? ¿Crees que habría fallado de nuevo con Alan si hubiese tenido todos mis poderes? ¡Qué poco conoces a los arcángeles, Unión!- Jamás nadie había hecho sentir tan mal a Emy como Christine acababa de hacerlo al llamarla "Unión". Pero lo cierto, es que a Emy jamás le había importado alguien como en aquellos instantes le importaba Christine. Sentía en el fondo de su deber, de su existencia, que debía reprenderla por haber fallado estrepitosamente en su labor, pero eran muy ciertas las palabras de su amiga. ¿Qué sabía ella de los arcángeles? ¿Cómo podía Emy, tan siquiera imaginar, lo que estaría sintiendo Christine al otorgar todas sus energías al bebé que tenía en sus entrañas? El destino, una vez más, había sido injusto con ellos.

-Lo siento mucho.- concluyó, contrariada.- Pero Christine…¿qué ha cambiado en tu interior?- la profesora suspiró. Nadie mejor que Emy podía leerle el corazón, algo que muy pocas personas lograban.

-Remus consiguió que me deshiciera de la culpa. Con su manera de tratarme, con todas las esperanzas que ambos pusimos por tener un futuro…todo volvió a ser como antes, como si ambos hubiésemos dejado Hogwarts juntos, como si la muerte de Dani y de los Potter ya no fueran malos recuerdos, porque ambos habíamos visto que ellos nos perdonaban. Pero…- a Christine le costaba respirar.- …Dani regresó. Ian fingió serlo y yo volví a caer en la tentación de creer que podía verlo, que era real. Pasé la noche con él y regresé a casa…Remus pensó que yo…que yo…le había traicionado y…no le dije que lo quería. Debí decírselo entonces, cuando lo vi tan dolido, tan derrotado.

-Estoy convencida de que Remus creyó en ti, Christine.- sentenció Emy seriamente. Había una firmeza clara en sus ojos.- Remus sabía que lo amabas, siempre lo vi en sus ojos. Y aunque aquel hubiese sido el verdadero Dani…tú hubieras regresado con Remus.

-No me cabe duda.- asintió Christine.- Pero ahora que lo he perdido…jamás podré compensarle el daño que le hice entonces. Me equivoqué, como tantas otras veces. Murió sin que le dijera que estaba embaraza.- Emy caminó hasta ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole afectuosamente.

-Arreglaremos esto, Christine. Te lo prometo. Tienes que confiar en mí. Hablaré con Harry, con Ginny, con todos. No estarás sola.- la profesora asintió sin ser capaz de darle las gracias. No hacía falta, Emy lo había entendido.- Pero ahora…necesito que me lleves ante Alan. Es preciso que vea como está.- se escuchó un sonido de cristales rotos y ambas mujeres giraron la cabeza hacia atrás. A Eva se le había caído al suelo una cajita llena de muñecos de metal.

-Uy, lo siento.- Emy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero a Christine aquella situación le parecía de lo más divertida.


End file.
